Siempre Quidditch
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Tienes dos opciones: el amor de tu vida o el trabajo de tus sueños. Escoger una elimina completamente la posibilidad de conseguir la otra. Y debes darte prisa, porque al hombre frente a ti le faltan exactamente cinco segundos para hartarse de tu silencio. Rápido, ¿qué eliges?
1. Entrevistas

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

**_Aviso #1: Este fic se empezó a publicar antes de que saliera nada de _**_Animales Fantásticos_**_, la magia en Norteamérica, Ilvermorny y demás. Por lo tanto, la historia se desviará ligeramente del canon al tratar estos temas. Por lo demás, sigue todo el canon de los libros._**

**_Aviso #2: En el blog _****_ siemprequidditchfanfic . blogspot . / (eliminando los espacios) podréis encontrar imágenes de los OC, momentos perdidos, historias secundarias y alguna que otra cosa más. No olvidéis echarle un vistazo, y si no lleváis el fic al día, ¡cuidado con los spoilers!_**

* * *

El nombre de Vaisey aparece exactamente tres veces en toda la historia de Harry Potter:

_"—Las condiciones parecen ideales—comentó Ginny ignorando a Ron—. ¿Y sabéis qué? A uno de los cazadores de Slytherin, Vaisey, lo golpearon con una bludger en la cabeza durante el entrenamiento de ayer y no podrá jugar. ¡Y por si fuera poco, Malfoy también está enfermo!"_

_…_

_"—Yo lo llamo suerte—Ron parecía un poco más animado—. Y Vaisey tampoco jugará, y es su mejor goleador; no me hacía ninguna gracia que… ¡Eh!"_

_…_

_"—¿Seguro que no había nada en el zumo de calabaza?—preguntó Ron, perplejo—. Hace muy buen tiempo y Vaisey no ha podido jugar… ¿De verdad no me has dado poción de la suerte?"_

Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe

* * *

**SIEMPRE QUIDDITCH**

**1\. Entrevistas**

* * *

_La puerta se abre sola frente a él y una voz habla desde el interior de la habitación:_

_—Pase y tome asiento, por favor._

_Él hace lo que le dicen, y la puerta se cierra automáticamente después de cruzarla._

_La silla es cómoda, y se hunde ligeramente bajo su peso. Observa brevemente la sala mientras la mujer frente a él acaba de leer el pergamino que envió dos semanas atrás, presentándose. Las paredes son de color azul pálido, y la que está a espaldas de la mujer tiene pintada una gran flecha plateada. Todo está lleno de fotografías recordando los mejores momentos de la historia de los Appleby Arrows. Se fija especialmente en una sobre la mesa que se interpone entre él y la mujer, porque es muy reciente: de ese mismo mes de mayo, cuando el equipo ganó la Liga._

_—Señor Vaisey—la mujer levanta finalmente la vista del pergamino, se quita las gafas y le mira fijamente—. Por su carta, entiendo que está solicitando entrar como reserva en nuestro equipo._

_Bruce Vaisey está nervioso, pero como buen Slytherin, no deja que se note._

_—Así es. Sé que los Appleby Arrows están en un momento excelente, y me interesaría formar parte del equipo._

_—Aquí no menciona usted que haya ganado algún campeonato escolar con su equipo._

_Está contrariado. Cierto que no ha ganado ningún año la Copa de Quidditch en Hogwarts, pero no es culpa suya que el resto del equipo de Slytherin sea tan condenadamente malo._

_—Tiene razón, no he ganado nada en Hogwarts. Pero estoy seguro de que si me dejaran hacer una prueba…_

_—Lo siento mucho, señor Vaisey—le corta la mujer antes de que pueda terminar de hablar—, pero como usted mismo ha dicho, los Arrows estamos en un momento excelente de nuestra historia reciente. Y necesitamos unos estándares mínimos para nuestros jugadores, que desgraciadamente usted no cumple. Gracias por asistir, puede retirarse._

* * *

_La sala en la que entra esta vez es de un azul celeste muy similar al último, pero en lugar de esperarle una delgada mujer al otro lado de la mesa, hay un hombre calvo y regordete._

_—Vaya, eres muy joven. Recién salido de Hogwarts, ¿verdad?—es lo primero que le dice el hombre, quien por lo visto ni siquiera ha leído su carta de presentación, que ahora mismo está desenrollando sobre su regazo, y empieza a leer frente a él—Bruce Vaisey, diecinueve años… apuesto a que repetiste un año por culpa de todo el lío que se montó en Hogwarts, ¿me equivoco?—el hombre ni siquiera espera a que se lo confirme y sigue leyendo, pero en voz baja, y palidece poco a poco._

_—¿Hay algún problema, señor Rodgers?—inquiere Bruce, pues el representante deportivo de los Tutshill Tornados se ha callado y ha dejado de leer._

_—Pues vaya, lo siento, muchacho—responde lentamente el hombre, rascándose la calva—. Pero me temo que ahora mismo, los Tornados no necesitamos más cazadores._

* * *

_En esta ocasión, la sala tiene las paredes negras, pero un montón de murciélagos escarlatas revolotean en el papel pintado. La conversación es corta, antes de que el representante de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle le diga:_

_—Señor Vaisey, me sabe mal comunicarle que temo que su ideología no sería bien recibida, ni por parte del resto de la institución, ni por los aficionados. Pero gracias por su interés, de todos modos. Puede marcharse._

_Bruce ni siquiera tiene tiempo de replicar que su ideología no está incluida en la carta de presentación, y tampoco se la ha preguntado._

* * *

_Esta vez la sala es de paredes grises y blancas, pero la conversación con la mujer no es muy diferente de las anteriores._

_—Hace apenas un par de años que tuvimos un marcado relevo generacional—le explica la mujer, con la mayor delicadeza con la que le han recibido por el momento—. Confiamos en nuestros jugadores, y me sabe mal decirle que no estamos contratando a nadie últimamente. Gracias por su atención por los Falmouth Falcons, señor Vaisey. Puede irse ya._

* * *

_Las paredes a rayas verdes y rojas son mareantes, pero Bruce se concentra una vez más en el hombre frente a él._

_—…y me sabe francamente mal tener que decírselo, pero hace unas décadas que solo aceptamos jugadores ya formados. Política de los Caerphilly Catapults, ya sabe, Vaisey—concluye el hombre, y Bruce tiene que aguantarse las ganas de hacerle notar la ironía en el hecho de que los Catapults no hayan catapultado a nadie a la fama desde hace décadas._

* * *

_Esa sala es más pequeña que las anteriores, y el color púrpura oscuro de las paredes contribuye a la sensación de claustrofobia. Por algo prefiere volar._

_—Lo siento, señor Vaisey, pero en estos momentos los Prides tenemos tres cazadores magníficos—por supuesto, se dice Vaisey. Precisamente por eso era que el Pride of Portree estaba ganándose el sobrenombre de "los nuevos Chudley Cannons"—y tengo la impresión de que no tenemos un lugar disponible para usted._

* * *

_Ya se ha entrevistado con seis representantes de equipos, y todos ellos le han rechazado con excusas estúpidas. Ya ha perdido todo el mes de julio. Las respuestas de las Avispas de Wimbourne, los Monstrose Magpies y los Kenmare Kestrels a sus solicitudes de entrevista le han concedido tres citas más a lo largo de las próximas dos semanas, y los Chudley Cannons y el Puddlemere United aún no le han respondido. Obviamente, no ha escrito a las Holyhead Harpies. Y el representante de los Wigtown Wanderers acaba de llamarle para hacerle pasar._

_Las paredes son de color rojo sangre, y el dibujo de un cuchillo plateado resplandece en el estandarte colgado tras el hombre viejo y menudo que le observa con ojos inteligentes desde la mesa. Bruce se sienta y ve su carta de presentación totalmente plana entre las manos del hombre._

_—Bruce Vaisey—habla el anciano, con una voz sorprendentemente clara y grave—. Recién graduado de Hogwarts, con notas aceptables. Diecinueve años. Un excelente cazador, por lo que tengo entendido. Un Slytherin. Me temo que no vas a tener sitio en este equipo._

_Esto ya es el colmo. Bruce ya está harto de que le rechacen por tonterías, y esta vez ni siquiera le ha dejado pronunciar una sola sílaba._

_—¿Ah, sí? Pues no estaría de más que alguien me explicara por qué todos me dicen que no con estúpidas excusas de una maldita vez—espeta, y se levanta de golpe de la silla._

_Intenta salir, pero la puerta no se abre. Se gira hacia el hombre con una mirada de rabia, pero él no se ha inmutado, y le observa pacientemente._

_—Si me haces el favor de sentarte, te explicaré por qué no te vamos a contratar. Es más, si aguantas un rato sin interrumpirme, también te diré por qué no lo han hecho ninguno de los otros equipos con los que has hablado y por qué no lo harán los que te faltan por contactar._

_¡Por fin, alguien dispuesto a hablar con claridad! Bruce se sienta de nuevo, y los ojos celestes del hombrecillo apenas parpadean mientras le habla._

_—Eres un Slytherin. Así de simple. En estos días, y me temo que aún tendrán que pasar varios años más para que la situación cambie, ser un Slytherin te relaciona directamente con el bando mortífago, a pesar de que no hayas tenido nada que ver con ellos. Además de que directivos poco informados pueden creer que sigues siendo un firme seguidor de las ideas de Lord Voldemort, a ninguna afición le gustaría contar con un Slytherin entre sus jugadores, y los directivos son conscientes de ello._

_—Pero yo en ningún momento he sido seguidor de Voldemort—replica Vaisey, decididamente enfadado—. Y sus directivos deben estar olvidando que también hay aficionados al quidditch pertenecientes a Slytherin._

_El mayor le sonríe, dándole la razón._

_—En cuanto al segundo punto, tienes razón, pero tú estás olvidando que son minoría: y en este mundo, las minorías no le importan a nadie. Por lo que respecta a tu primer punto, hace unos días hablé con la directora McGonagall. Una mujer brillante, y gran aficionada al quidditch. Por lo visto te recuerda sin problemas, y me comentó que estuviste presente, y de su lado, en la famosa batalla de Hogwarts. Una actitud curiosa para un Slytherin, si me lo permites, pero no menos loable._

_—Tengo una duda, señor Higgins. ¿Por qué está perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, si no va a contratarme?_

_El señor Higgins, cuyo nombre estaba en una placa sobre la mesa, sonrió de lado de nuevo._

_—Como ya te he dicho, los Slytherin están actualmente mal vistos. Los que estaban en puestos de poder han sido discretamente retirados en su mayoría. Algunos, como yo mismo, nos hemos salvado. En mi caso, porque soy tan mayor que poca gente recuerda que alguna vez pertenecí a esa Casa. En el mundo del quidditch, obviamente quedan jugadores Slytherin, aunque muchos se han retirado prematuramente y los restantes han sido minimizados en sus equipos, por lo que un debutante Slytherin no sería bien recibido. Y a pesar de que todo esté en tu contra, sé detectar un jugador que vale la pena en cuanto lo veo. De modo que, Bruce Vaisey, tengo un plan para que llegues a formar parte de la historia del quidditch. Es decisión tuya aceptarlo o rechazarlo._

_¿Qué podía estar tramando aquel hombre? Bruce no tenía ni idea, pero la oferta resultaba tentadora. Era lo que siempre había deseado. Había quedado bastante claro que iba a ser imposible que le aceptaran en cualquier equipo simplemente con presentarse en las oficinas, pero el señor Higgins le estaba diciendo que él era capaz de sortear esos obstáculos que parecían insalvables._

_—¿Cuál es su plan?_

_—Dime, Vaisey, ¿estás muy ligado a Inglaterra?_

_Bruce palideció de pronto, vislumbrando enseguida parte del plan del hombre. _

_—Ahora mismo, estoy saliendo con una chica…_

_—¿Y es esa chica más importante que llegar a ser una estrella de quidditch?_

_Cerró los ojos un momento y la brillante sonrisa de Eve inundó su mente. No había querido nunca antes a nadie como la quería a ella. Pero le estaban ofreciendo la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño. La oportunidad de conseguir su mayor ambición…_

_Bruce Vaisey abrió los ojos._

_—Cuénteme el plan—dijo secamente._

* * *

Es el cuatro de agosto del año 2000. Han pasado tres días desde la reunión con el señor Higgins. Dos días desde la última vez que habló con Eve. Y Bruce Vaisey está sentado en la sala de espera más muggle que ha visto en su vida, si no fuera por la fotografía en la pared que muestra a dos buscadores peleando por la snitch.

La bofetada que ella le dio aún le duele. Pero no en la mejilla, donde el enrojecimiento se le pasó al cabo de unas horas, sino en el alma. Porque no fue capaz de convencerla de que a pesar de sus decisiones, la quiere. Y ella no fue capaz de entender que él necesitaba tener su oportunidad, y en Inglaterra nadie se la iba a dar. Y lo suyo se acabó. Él está destrozado, ella también. Pero ambos son demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo. Y de todos modos, si las cosas salen bien para Bruce, van a estar demasiado lejos como para que pudieran continuar como antes.

La puerta a su derecha se abre, y Bruce se pone en pie inmediatamente. Se encuentra frente a un hombre joven, que no aparenta más de treinta años, vestido con una extraña combinación mágica y muggle: una túnica corta y unos pantalones vaqueros asomando por debajo. Cuando le sonríe con ganas, no puede evitar pensar que es el director deportivo más raro que podría haber encontrado.

—Señor Vaisey, ¿cierto?—se le hace extraño oír el acento, tan diferente a los que está acostumbrado—Oh, no, no pase todavía. Quería saber si ha traído los recuerdos que me comentó el señor Higgins.

Bruce asiente, y saca el frasco del bolsillo de su túnica. El señor Higgins le pidió que añadiera sus propios recuerdos sobre sus mejores actuaciones en los partidos, pero ya había otros recuerdos antes, que no sabe a quién pertenecen.

El hombre recoge el frasco y entra de nuevo en su despacho, cojeando ligeramente, y Bruce se deja caer de nuevo en la silla. Se marea un poco, porque todavía no se le han pasado los efectos del viaje en traslador más largo que ha hecho en su vida.

Pasa un rato y la puerta se abre otra vez. El hombre aparece con una gran sonrisa, y le hace un gesto para que pase al interior.

Las paredes están decoradas con los colores del equipo; no ha tenido mucho tiempo para investigar, pero eso sí lo ha averiguado. Azul celeste en la parte superior, fucsia en la inferior, y una delgada franja azul oscuro que separa los dos colores. La silueta negra de una cabeza de minotauro está estampada sobre la mesa de madera, en los marcos de fotografías, en la placa que identifica al hombre como el director deportivo David Smith, en las copas en una de las estanterías y hasta en el pensadero situado en una esquina de la mesa.

—Señor Vaisey, he visto su estilo de juego y debo reconocer que estoy francamente impresionado—habla el señor Smith una vez que ambos están sentados—. Y también hablé con el señor Higgins, que me explicó la situación en la que usted se encuentra en su país, y que opina que pasar unas cuantas temporadas con nosotros sería beneficioso para todas las partes. Antes de nada, tengo la obligación de informarle (ya que supongo que no está muy enterado de la actualidad de nuestro equipo) de que ya contamos con tres cazadores. Pero uno de ellos, nuestro gran Jeffrey, ha cumplido este verano treinta y dos años, está pensando en retirarse pronto y no está en condiciones de disputar todos los partidos, así que pensamos que una adquisición como usted será una gran aportación. Había pensado en un contrato inicial de dos años, renegociable en cuanto queden tres meses para finalizar. ¿Qué me dice, acepta?

David Smith le extiende el contrato encima de la mesa, y Bruce lo examina con curiosidad. Bajo su nombre, sus datos y su historial deportivo, están expuestas las bases del contrato con su nuevo equipo. El sueldo que le van a pagar es bajo para un jugador de quidditch, pero él es solo un novato, y de todos modos, es más de lo que nunca consiguió ganar su padre.

Bruce respira profundamente y firma en el pergamino con la pluma que le tiende Smith. La tinta resplandece un momento antes de secarse.

El director deportivo sonríe una vez más.

—Felicidades, Bruce Vaisey. Bienvenido a los New York Minotaurs.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos los que hayáis leído hasta aquí, y muchas gracias por hacerlo!**_

_**Aquí estoy con mi primer long-fic, que es un gran (enorme, de hecho) reto para mí. Desde que estuve buscando un nombre de un Slytherin del que no se supiera nada para usarlo como secundario en el primer fic que escribí y encontré el de Vaisey, me llamó la atención este personaje. Así que le di un nombre y poco a poco, fui creándole una historia que tengo intención de terminar. Este capítulo es algo así como una introducción, y los dos siguientes la continúan en parte: todo lo escrito en cursiva es anterior a lo sucedido el 4 de agosto del 2000. A partir de allí, se acabarán las historias del pasado y todo será el presente de Bruce Vaisey. Así que si piensas continuar leyendo, ¡bienvenido a la historia!**_

_**Y por cierto, se agradecen comentarios, preguntas y reviews. Contestaré todo lo que pueda (y no estropee la trama).**_

_**Ahora sí, ¡hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Momentos que no volverán

_****_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._****_

* * *

**2\. Momentos que no volverán**

* * *

_Hogwarts es maravilloso. Eso Bruce lo supo en cuanto puso un pie en el castillo, y lo confirma ahora, tres meses después. A pesar de que el profesor Lockhart es un rematado idiota. A pesar de que el pesado de Rud Harper le sigue a todos lados desde que se le ocurrió mencionar que le gusta el quidditch. A pesar de que hay alguien atacando a todos los seres vivientes del colegio (no le molestó que petrificaran a la repugnante gata de Filch, pero Creevey, que iba a su mismo año, no había hecho nada malo, excepto ser un Gryffindor particularmente irritante)._

_A Bruce Vaisey le da bastante igual el tema de la pureza de sangre que tiene aterrorizado a medio castillo tras los ataques. Él no es completamente sangre pura, pero solo su bisabuelo por parte de madre ha sido muggle en las últimas generaciones. Por lo que a él respecta, cree que la gente puede ser condenadamente estúpida sin que el tipo de sangre tenga nada que ver. Basta ver a su padre, que siempre se había preciado de no tener antepasados muggles conocidos, destrozado y sin levantar cabeza desde que su mujer le había abandonado y había huido del país, cuando Bruce tenía siete años. O al insoportable Malfoy, sangre pura y con un egocentrismo del tamaño de la Tierra, incapaz de vencer en un partido de quidditch a un Potter con el brazo roto. Y por supuesto, los mestizos e hijos de muggles tampoco se quedaban atrás: el mismo Creevey había correteado como un perro faldero detrás de Potter durante meses, incapaz de ver lo molesto que era._

_Claro que si le preguntan, obviamente está preocupado. No por amigos hijos de muggles, porque no tiene, pero tampoco tiene muchas amistades entre sus compañeros de curso o de Casa. Pero no le apetece que muera alguien en el mismo lugar en el que vive, y decididamente, no quiere que cierren el colegio, porque no quiere pasar más tiempo del necesario con su depresivo padre._

_Ese día de finales de noviembre ha salido rápido de la clase de Transformaciones, porque no quiere llegar tarde a Pociones, y dado que ha elegido dar un rodeo e ir por el camino largo (ya que no le apetece escuchar las molestas voces de sus compañeros Slytherin), tiene que darse prisa. Los pasillos que recorre suelen estar desiertos, y es por eso que cuando ve una pequeña figura acurrucada contra la pared en el pasillo en el que acaba de entrar, se queda de piedra, porque la reconoce._

_Eve Bundy es una Gryffindor de su curso a la que apenas conoce; lo mejor que puede decir de ella es que es muy poco Gryffindor en lo que a orgullo y ostentación se refiere. Además, es medianamente inteligente: ha contestado correctamente alguna que otra pregunta que Snape les ha hecho, pero no ha bajado la cabeza cuando ha fallado y Snape se ha burlado de ella. La mayoría de las veces la ha visto sentándose con las escandalosas chicas de Gryffindor, o con el efusivo Colin Creevey, y ese detalle le da una pista de por qué la chica está allí. Porque Bundy está llorando, y si hay algo que Bruce no soporta (aparte de la gente estúpida), es ver a una chica llorar._

_Bundy se levanta en cuanto le ve acercarse, e intenta secarse las lágrimas en vano._

_—__¿Estás bien?—le pregunta con educación, aunque conoce la respuesta._

_—__Sí, claro—dice ella con la voz entrecortada—. No es nada._

_Bruce bufa, mientras se saca un paquete de pañuelos del bolsillo de la túnica. Ha estado algo resfriado en las últimas semanas y por eso los tiene a mano._

_—__Nunca entenderé por qué los Gryffindor tenéis esa obsesión con hacer ver que podéis con todo vosotros solos—replica, mientras le tiende uno de los pañuelos._

_La chica agarra el pañuelo con algo de recelo, porque como todo el mundo sabe, los Slytherin no son de fiar, y menos para un Gryffindor en apuros. Sin embargo, ella se olvida de eso por un momento y se seca las lágrimas._

_—__Estoy preocupada por Colin—confiesa en voz baja a los pocos segundos—. Me había acostumbrado a él, y es triste no tenerle al lado. Y tengo miedo de que haya otro ataque._

_No lo dice en voz alta, pero Bruce piensa que confesar los propios miedos es algo más valiente que decir que no se teme a nada._

_—__Ya han dicho que podrán curar a Creevey en cuanto las mandrágoras estén listas. En cuanto a otro ataque, sabemos que las defensas del castillo están al máximo._

_—__Aún y así—murmura ella—. Ya estaban al máximo cuando atacaron a Colin. ¿Tú no tienes miedo?_

_Bruce la mira, intentando por respeto que la gracia que le ha causado la pregunta no se refleje en su cara. No han hablado nunca antes, así que ella no sabe nada de su peculiar punto de vista sobre los estados de sangre. ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de las burlas que podría llevarse por preguntarle a un Slytherin si tiene miedo por los ataques a hijos de muggles?_

_—__Yo no tengo miedo. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo y no tengo nadie más de quién preocuparme. Pero tú sí, y considero tu punto de vista admirable._

_Eve Bundy se le queda mirando, desconcertada, probablemente preguntándose si esas palabras provienen realmente del Slytherin, y no las ha soñado. Por su parte, Bruce ve que la chica ha dejado de llorar, y considera que su trabajo está hecho._

_—__No llegues tarde, Bundy—se despide mientras empieza a alejarse—. No es necesario que le des excusas de más al profesor Snape para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor._

* * *

_Bruce miró por enésima vez el pergamino y bufó. Si le entregaba eso a la profesora Sprout, lo más probable era que tuviera una nota negativa._

_Llevaban meses estudiando las mandrágoras, y para el día siguiente tenían que entregar un dibujo de una en su adolescencia, estado en el que actualmente se encontraban. Bruce sabía que era malo dibujando, pero nunca había sabido hasta qué punto, y ahora lo comprobaba. Lo que tenía en el pergamino frente a él se parecía más al sauce boxeador que a una mandrágora. _

_Resignado, borró las partes más amorfas y se decidió a intentarlo una vez más. Estaba solo en aquella mesa de la biblioteca, de modo que podía tener abiertos cinco libros a su alrededor con imágenes de mandrágoras sin molestar a nadie. _

_Se iba haciendo tarde, y la gente ya se marchaba de la biblioteca. Incluso Hermione Granger se había ido ya. Tres mesas más allá, Eve Bundy y dos compañeras de Gryffindor recogían sus cosas. Las otras dos salieron rápidamente de la biblioteca, después de que Bundy les diera a entender que ella se encargaba de colocar los libros en sus estantes correspondientes._

_—__¿Necesitas ayuda?—la voz de la chica a su lado le sobresaltó, porque había vuelto a concentrarse en su dibujo._

_Bundy le sonrió tímidamente, aunque no esperó a la respuesta para sentarse a su lado y acercarse el pergamino en el que estaba trabajando._

_No habían vuelto a cruzar una palabra desde aquella vez el año anterior, más allá de algunos breves saludos, por eso le sorprendió que se acercara a él con tanta naturalidad._

_—__Me harías un gran favor—reconoce él finalmente—. Soy malo dibujando._

_—__Ya lo veo—comenta ella con una sonrisa, aunque sin malicia—. Por suerte para ti, yo no lo hago del todo mal. E hice esto la semana pasada._

_Le quitó la pluma de las manos sin permiso, y comenzó a retocar su dibujo._

_El resultado fue sorprendente: en poco más de tres minutos, había conseguido representar a una mandrágora mucho mejor que él en tres horas. Así se lo hizo saber, pero la chica se limitó a sonreír de nuevo._

_—__Gracias por tu ayuda—le suelta cuando ella deja la pluma y se levanta sin decir nada._

_Bundy ya está alejándose de él, pero aún tiene tiempo de girarse y dedicarle otra de esas sonrisas a las que descubre que está empezando a hacerse adicto._

_—__Ha sido un placer ayudar—replica, y se marcha de la biblioteca._

* * *

_Bruce cree que la situación es francamente graciosa. Harry Potter siempre ha sido idolatrado por cosas que jura que ha conseguido gracias a la suerte, y nadie le ha prestado demasiada atención, limitándose a alabarle como a un héroe. Y ahora que el chico ha sido elegido como representante de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y vuelve a jurar una vez tras otra que él no ha tenido nada que ver, ¡sorpresa! La gente sigue sin prestar mucha atención a lo que dice el muchacho, pero la diferencia es que ahora le odian. Bruce, por su parte, cree que el chico no tiene muchas luces, y es demasiado tonto como para mentir, razón por la que opina que dice la verdad. Solo que tiene la extraña costumbre (o mala suerte) de ponerse siempre en el punto de mira._

_Pero lo que sin duda le parece más gracioso de todo es que ahora todo el colegio, a excepción de los Gryffindor, parece estar de acuerdo en que un Hufflepuff como Cedric Diggory es el único representante de Hogwarts. Totalmente hilarante. Incluso sus compañeros de Slytherin apoyan al Hufflepuff; los mismos que hasta hacía solo unas semanas ridiculizaban a la Casa de los tejones, incluso más que a los Gryffindor, ahora están completamente de acuerdo en que el único que representa perfectamente lo que es Hogwarts es Diggory (el apodo del cual entre la Casa de las serpientes era "insulso Hufflepuff sin cerebro" hasta hacía poco. Muy de acuerdo con la ideología actual). Bruce, a quien no le importa demasiado que opinen sus compañeros (los cuales llevan unas placas de apoyo a Diggory), tiene la impresión de que lo más gracioso que podría hacer ahora sería comentar que apoya a Potter. Pero mantiene su aparente indiferencia, y se limita a burlarse internamente de sus compañeros._

_Se dirige hacia su clase de Runas Antiguas en solitario. Aparte de él, solo dos chicas de su Casa hacen la optativa, pero tiene la impresión de que solo lo hacen porque a la profesora parece importarle bastante poco que hablen en su clase. La gran mayoría de los que hacen la asignatura son de Ravenclaw (nueve en total), cuatro Hufflepuff y dos Gryffindor, uno de los cuales es Eve Bundy. La misma que en cuanto llega al pasillo, encuentra sola mirando por la ventana, esperando a que lleguen el resto de compañeros._

_—__¿Pensando en algo para ayudar a Potter?_

_Ella pega un salto, porque ha sido extremadamente silencioso al acercarse. Pero cuando le identifica no tarda en sonreírle. Exceptuando algún que otro saludo ocasional por los pasillos, hace mucho que no hablan._

_—__Dudo que Potter sepa que existo—replica Bundy—. De todos modos, supongo que tú también crees que miente, ¿me equivoco?_

_—__Pues sí, te equivocas. No sé cómo la gente es capaz de creer que Potter es suficientemente inteligente como para conseguir traspasar la línea de edad de Dumbledore, o suficientemente hábil como para hacer que otro lo haga por él. Pero yo no me lo creo. Potter es demasiado estúpido._

_La chica se ríe, porque aunque él se haya mostrado en desacuerdo con el pensamiento generalizado de los no-Gryffindor, su reflexión ha sido marcadamente Slytherin._

_—__Que Ginny no te oiga decir eso. Está como loca intentando convencernos a todos de que tenemos que creer a Harry, aunque no precisamente por tus razones._

_—__No me importa mucho lo que Weasley opine de mí._

_—__Ya lo suponía. Si te sirve de consuelo, me parece que a ella le importa tanto tu opinión como a ti la suya._

_—__¿Y a ti?_

_—__¿A mí? Ginny es una buena chica, lo que ella opine me interesa._

_Bruce le dedica una mueca de fastidio, pero ella solo se ríe._

_—__Vale, vale. Eres un Slytherin peculiar, Vaisey. Y tu opinión, además de ser rara, también me interesa. ¿Qué opinas tú de mí?_

_—__Que eres una de las pocas personas en este castillo que merecen mi atención. Pero no quiero ensuciar tu imagen de intachable Gryffindor._

_—__Oh, yo tampoco quiero estropear tu reputación de soberbio y antisocial Slytherin._

_Ambos se sonríen, y aunque lo han dicho en broma, saben que se esconde mucha verdad en sus palabras. Porque una amistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin no está bien vista, y ahora que parece que avanzan, es mejor que sean discretos._

* * *

_—__Parece que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo sola._

_Bundy no parece sorprenderse de que la haya seguido. Han pasado la última hora sentados en dos mesas separadas de la biblioteca, y en cuanto ella se ha levantado e internado entre las estanterías en busca de un nuevo libro, él la ha seguido discretamente al poco tiempo._

_Desde su charla el año anterior esperando para entrar a clase de Runas, habían encontrado más facilidades para hablar de vez en cuando. Cierto que eran encuentros breves, pero era más de lo que habían experimentado hasta entonces. Pero desde que había empezado aquel curso, y con Umbridge revoloteando por todos lados e imponiendo decretos a diestro y siniestro, encontrar un momento para hablar en privado había vuelto a ser difícil, de modo que a ambos les alegró saberse a salvo de oídos curiosos por un rato._

_—__La verdad es que sí—asiente ella, con un deje de tristeza—. Desde que el Club de Encantamientos es el único de los que forma parte Vicky que Umbridge ha aceptado que sigan abiertos, pasa más tiempo que nunca con los del Club. Y Ginny está saliendo con Michael Corner, y cuando no están juntos… bueno, prefiero no saber dónde se mete._

_—__Debe ser difícil para ti._

_—__¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo soportas pasar tanto tiempo solo?_

_Él se encoge de hombros._

_—__Defiendo la teoría de que es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado. La mayoría de los de mi Casa tienen unas ideas tan absurdas que me hacen difícil pasar demasiado tiempo con ellos. Y la mayoría de los que no son Slytherin son demasiado superficiales como para creer que no todos somos iguales._

_—__Pero no todos los que no somos Slytherin pensamos eso, hay un montón de gente con la que podrías hablar y conseguir que admitieran que eres diferente._

_—__No me apetece perder el tiempo con ellos._

_—__¿Y yo qué?_

_Su voz tiene un tono implorante, y Bruce supone que para alguien que no está acostumbrado a estar solo no es fácil ver cómo la gente a su alrededor empieza a alejarse y a ocultar cosas. Bruce nunca tiene paciencia con nadie, pero por Bundy hará una excepción. Se acerca un poco más a ella y baja la voz._

_—__Mira, Bundy, yo estoy mejor solo, siempre ha sido así. Lo cual no significa que de vez en cuando no aparezcan personas cuya presencia aprecie, como tú. Pero yo soy una excepción, y la mayoría necesitáis estar rodeados de personas a las que valoráis. Entiendo que te cueste ver como algunos se alejan, pero las cosas están complicándose poco a poco, y todo el mundo tiene una manera diferente de enfrentarse a ello. Puede que te sea difícil, pero eres una Gryffindor. Eres fuerte y podrás superarlo._

_La chica le sonríe, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos, y Bruce se siente un poco mejor al ver que él también es capaz de ayudar a la gente. Pero en ese momento, alguien interrumpe la escena:_

_—__¿Te está molestando este Slytherin, Eve?_

_Colin Creevey ha aparecido entre las estanterías, y le mira fijamente con cara de enfado. Bruce se reiría si no tuviera experiencia en disimular sus emociones: él es casi una cabeza más alto que el menudo Creevey y sin duda, bastante más fuerte._

_—__No tienes de qué preocuparte, Creevey—dice él, y su voz vuelve a ser la de siempre, rebosante de arrogancia e indiferencia—. No estoy molestando a nadie._

_Alarga un brazo y saca de uno de los estantes más altos el libro que sabe que Bundy había ido inicialmente a buscar, porque él tuvo que hacer esos mismos deberes tres días antes. Se lo pone a la chica, considerablemente más baja que él, en las manos, y le dirige una última mirada antes de alejarse con elegancia del lugar._

* * *

_Hace unas cuantas semanas que Bundy le mencionó que practica hechizos en una de las clases abandonadas del sexto piso, y ahora que se están acercando sus TIMOs, lo hace con más razón todavía. Bruce ha ido algunas veces a practicar con ella, pero como este año ha entrado en el equipo de quidditch, no han sido muchas las ocasiones. Pero ahora que el último partido ya ha pasado y la temporada ha terminado, no tiene otras obligaciones, de modo que va a verla._

_Cuando abre la puerta de la clase, se la encuentra practicando hechizos convocadores, uno de sus puntos débiles, pero lo deja por un momento para burlarse un poco de él._

_—__¿Qué se siente al quedar últimos en la Copa de quidditch?_

_Obviamente, no iba a dejarlo pasar: el último partido fue ayer, y Gryffindor, muy a su pesar, firmó una victoria espectacular ante Ravenclaw._

_—__Pregunta a los Hufflepuff, ellos están más acostumbrados. Yo aún lo estoy asimilando—replica, causando la risa de la chica._

_—__Este año los malos habéis sido vosotros._

_—__Tienes que tener en cuenta que nuestro capitán es un tipo como Urquhart, al que le cuesta pronunciar más de dos palabras seguidas; que para nuestros bateadores, Crabbe y Goyle, ya es todo un logro encontrar el campo sin indicaciones; y que además Malfoy nos ha dejado tirados la mitad de las veces y le ha tenido que sustituir el inútil de Harper…_

_—__Y tú te lesionaste antes del partido más importante. Sinceramente, contra Hufflepuff parecía que el único de Slytherin que sabía jugar a quidditch eras tú._

_Bruce se la queda mirando, sonriendo ligeramente y agradeciendo el cumplido. Es la única persona que conoce que es capaz de burlarse de alguien y sin cambiar la expresión o el tono de voz, hacerle sentir importante._

_No tiene ni idea de cómo o cuándo han surgido esos sentimientos hacia ella, pero lo cierto es que lo han hecho. Y desde hace unos cuantos meses, cada día que no ve sus brillantes ojos azules, el reflejo de su pelo color miel o su sincera sonrisa se le hace inútil y vacío. Ha aprendido a reconocer sus gestos y manías, y sabe que cuando está feliz no hay quien le borre la sonrisa de la cara, y que cuando está nerviosa cruza las piernas y flexiona los tobillos, y que cuando está triste se abraza a sí misma, como si no fuera a abandonarse._

_Ignora todo eso y camina hasta sentarse a su lado, encima del pupitre._

_—__Supongo que lo celebraríais a lo grande._

_—__Oh, ni te lo imaginas. Una fiesta enorme. ¿Y a que no sabes qué pasó? Harry Potter besó a Ginny._

_Eve Bundy juguetea con la varita en su mano izquierda, y tiene cruzadas las piernas, balanceándolas suavemente. A Bruce le interesa más eso que lo que haga Potter, pero se fuerza a contestarle._

_—__¿En serio Potter hizo eso?_

_—__Pues sí. Llegó del castigo mientras estábamos celebrándolo, fue derecho hacia Ginny y la besó._

_—__¿Y así es como Potter compensa el haber dejado tirado a su equipo en el último partido? ¿Con un beso?_

_Eve detiene el balanceo y clava su mirada azul en la suya marrón. Bruce no puede apartarse de esos ojos._

_—__Un beso puede no cambiar nada—murmura la chica, mirándole fijamente—, o puede cambiarlo todo._

_Y sin previo aviso, Eve une sus labios con los suyos, volviendo su mundo del revés._

_Por un momento no sabe cómo reaccionar, porque nunca ha visto indicios en la chica de que eso que tanto deseaba pudiera suceder. Pero no tarda en convencerse de que es real, y le responde con la misma intensidad. No es la primera vez que lo hace, porque ya ha habido dos o tres chicas de Slytherin que tenían curiosidad por saber cómo besaba. Pero sí es la primera vez que siente algo._

_Cuando se separan para respirar profundamente por un instante, Bruce no sabe cómo, pero con la emoción del momento se han levantado, las varitas han rodado por el suelo y tiene a Eve acorralada entre sus brazos y la pared. Los chicos se miran fijamente, con las respiraciones agitadas._

_—__¿Y quién decide—susurra Bruce, su nariz pegada a la de ella—si el beso no cambia nada o lo cambia todo?_

_—__Podemos decidirlo nosotros—responde Eve, y esta vez es él quien corta las distancias._

_Poco les importa a los jóvenes que están besándose en un aula abandonada de Hogwarts que afuera esté librándose una guerra contra un mago oscuro. No saben que en apenas un mes Dumbledore morirá, y sus vidas tal como las conocen cambiarán drásticamente. Porque en esos momentos, lo único importante para ellos es que todo entre ellos ha cambiado._

* * *

_Se besan apasionadamente, con ansias, antes de quedarse abrazados._

_Acaba de empezar diciembre, y han tenido que pasar tres semanas sin ni siquiera dirigirse la mirada. La situación en el colegio es cada vez peor. Las torturas y castigos a alumnos son cada vez más frecuentes, y los Carrow parecen encantados con ello: da la impresión que cada castigo que imponen les llena de felicidad. Han prescindido del servicio de los prefectos y Premios Anuales, y lo que parece una renovada Brigada Inquisitorial como la de Umbridge, compuesta por los Slytherin más mayores y extremistas, es la que ahora patrulla los pasillos. Aparecen al menos una vez por semana pintadas que proclaman que "El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando gente", y aunque la mayoría de alumnos no entienden exactamente qué es el Ejército de Dumbledore, ver el nombre del antiguo director en las paredes les da ánimos para aguantar el infierno en el que se está convirtiendo el día a día._

_—__He hablado por fin con Ginny—dice Eve finalmente, cuando consiguen dejar de besarse—, y me lo ha confirmado. Ella es una de las que está detrás de las pintadas y demás. Ella, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom son algo así como los líderes, ahora que no está Harry Potter. La mayoría son de séptimo, tanto Gryffindor, como Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. De nuestro curso, aparte de ellas dos también estaba Colin, hasta el año pasado, y me ha dicho que hace una semana y media se han unido activamente Jake Toke y James Pilliwickle, los Hufflepuff._

_La información no le sorprende, pero es atemorizante saber que sus suposiciones son ciertas. Había que ser muy tonto para no ver que Neville Longbottom estaba tras la oposición a los Carrow (los mismos Carrow eran de los pocos que aún no se habían dado cuenta), más sabiendo las réplicas que les soltaba en las clases, y que los alumnos se contaban en sorprendidos susurros. Lo de Weasley también era de esperar, no por algo había sido novia de Potter, y Lovegood era más sorprendente, pero no debía olvidar que era una de las que había estado en el ministerio la noche en que Voldemort reapareció. Y que Toke y Pilliwickle, dos Hufflepuff amables y aparentemente inofensivos (pero que se creían demasiado graciosos para su gusto) se hubieran unido a la causa recientemente daban una idea de la magnitud que estaba alcanzando el grupo._

_—__Voy a unirme a ellos—informa Eve al cabo de un rato._

_Bruce la mira con desesperación y la estrecha contra sí, pero no dice nada. La conoce lo suficiente como para saber que ha tomado una decisión, y nada de lo que él diga va a cambiar eso. Y no quiere perder el valioso y poco tiempo del que disponen juntos en algo que sabe que va a fracasar. Entonces toma su propia decisión._

_—__Pues yo voy a unirme a las patrullas._

_Eve le mira desconcertada, sin entender a qué viene eso._

_—__Yo no puedo unirme a vosotros, y solo no puedo hacer nada para ayudar. De momento los Carrow no se han fijado en mí, ventajas que tiene ser un Slytherin solitario y poco importante. Pero si me uno a las patrullas, puedo intentar que pillen a la menor gente posible, incluyéndote a ti. No quiero que acabes como Macmillan._

_Ernie Macmillan había sido atrapado fuera de los pasillos casi un mes atrás, durante una noche anterior a que una nueva pintada apareciese en una pared. Aunque le habían pillado muy lejos de esa zona del castillo y había jurado que no tenía nada que ver, había recibido un castigo ejemplar._

_—__Va a ser peligroso. Si te pillan engañándoles…_

_—__No será peor que si te pillan a ti haciendo de las vuestras._

_Se abrazan de nuevo._

_A continuación, Eve saca dos galeones de un bolsillo, y le explica que están hechizados con el encantamiento Proteico, de modo que con ellos pueden mandarse mensajes. Le dice que es el medio habitual de comunicación entre el Ejército de Dumbledore, y le ha pedido a Ginny, que le ha pedido a Terry Boot, que le haga un par especial, en teoría para comunicarse con sus padres. Con esa explicación, Bruce ve que el "Voy a unirme a ellos" anterior, era en realidad un "Me he unido a ellos", pero no se lo reprocha._

_—__Pero los quiero para poder hablar contigo con seguridad. Y si además ahora te unes a las patrullas, nos será doblemente útil._

_Bruce asiente y le da las gracias, sabiendo que es algo valioso._

_—__Ahora que mencionas a tus padres, ¿has sabido algo de tu madre?_

_La madre de Eve es hija de muggles. Desapareció de su casa al poco tiempo de que empezara a correr la voz de que se estaban llevando a Azkaban a los hijos de muggles. Para su sorpresa, Eve sonríe._

_—__Pues la verdad es que de mi madre no se sabe nada. Pero nuestra misteriosa y hasta hace nada desconocida tía abuela Anya, sueca y muggle, no para de enviarnos cartas a mi padre, mi hermano y a mí desde hace poco._

* * *

_Los días van sucediéndose lentamente uno tras otro, y las cosas no hacen sino empeorar. Ya es habitual ver a varios alumnos con cortes, golpes y otras heridas paseando con actitud orgullosa, y como Eve le informa poco después, todos ellos son parte del Ejército de Dumbledore. Aún y así, Bruce no entiende como son tan estúpidos de ir pregonándolo por ahí: si los Carrow tuvieran alguna neurona funcionando en sus cerebros, haría tiempo que ya les habrían quitado las ganas de continuar._

_Es la noche anterior a la vuelta a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad, y Bruce está haciendo una de las patrullas nocturnas, acompañado de tres Slytherin más: dos chicas de séptimo, Pansy Parkinson y Lily Moon, y Rud Harper, su compañero de curso. Harper camina a su lado y no deja de parlotear sobre las ganas que tiene de atrapar a alguien "en contra del sistema", como dice él. Parkinson le interrumpe de vez en cuando con su molesta voz, algunas veces porque cree haber oído algo y otras porque quiere dar su propia opinión sobre lo detestables que son los sangresucia. Moon simplemente anda en silencio y Bruce lo agradece, porque ya es bastante difícil ignorar a dos personas._

_Si está allí y no en su confortable cama, es porque Eve le ha avisado, gracias a las monedas, de que esa noche tienen planeado hacer una gran pintada en las puertas del Gran Comedor, para la que van a movilizar a casi todo el Ejército de Dumbledore. Y Bruce quiere asegurarse de que no pillan a nadie, mucho menos a Eve._

_Se acercan a terreno peligroso. Han estado bajando desde el quinto piso, y ahora que están en el primero, es posible que oigan algo, incluso por encima del parloteo de Harper. Solo espera que para cuando pasen por el vestíbulo no haya nadie._

_De repente se oyen un ruido de pasos tras ellos, y alguien que choca contra una pared. Bruce maldice mentalmente todo lo que se le ocurre, mientras Parkinson empieza a gritar:_

_—__¡Hay alumnos fuera de sus camas! ¡Separémonos, hay que atraparlos!_

_Se dan la vuelta y empiezan a correr. Lo que Parkinson ha hecho es estúpido, porque ahora ya saben que hay alguien persiguiéndolos, pero mejor para ellos. Parkinson se dirige hacia el piso inferior y Harper gira, también hacia abajo, en la esquina siguiente; mucho mejor, porque si había algún Hufflepuff implicado, este tendría tiempo de sobras para llegar a su Sala Común. Pero le preocupa más Moon: es más rápida de lo que había creído, y se dirige velozmente en la dirección en la que él cree que están huyendo. Tiene que detenerla._

_Echa a correr tras Moon, y tiene que subir tres pisos hasta que consigue llegar a su lado. Para ese entonces, los ruidos de pasos se han ido oyendo cada vez más cerca. Si siguen así, Moon va a verlos._

_Es cuando llegan al cuarto piso que Moon empieza a ir más lento, y Bruce se adapta a su ritmo. Cuando la chica parece que está confundida y ya no sabe hacia dónde girar, ven a alguien aparecer en la esquina siguiente a la suya, darse cuenta de que ellos están ahí y volver a desaparecer. Sus pasos no hacen ruido, pero la dirección es obvia: Neville Longbottom solo puede estarse dirigiendo a su Sala Común. Sin embargo, cuando se gira hacia Moon, con la intención de detenerla aún sin saber cómo, descubre que esta no hace ademán de moverse. Solo le apunta con la varita amenazadoramente._

_—__Tú no has visto nada—susurra la chica, los ojos oscuros clavados firmemente en él._

_—__No hemos visto nada—confirma él, sin parpadear. Y levanta los brazos, en señal que está de acuerdo._

_Ella le mira con la duda reflejada en la cara, pero él ignora eso y le tiende la mano. Moon se la estrecha pocos segundos después._

_No han cruzado una palabra más de la necesaria, pero no hace falta. Ya han entendido sus respectivos puntos de vista, y saben que no están solos._

_Al día siguiente, una enorme pintada en las puertas del Gran Comedor anuncia a todos los alumnos que van a desayunar que "El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue vivo"._

_Parkinson, Harper, Moon y él están en el despacho de Alecto Carrow, que está tremendamente furiosa porque otra vez, han sido incapaces de atrapar a alguien. Está despotricando contra los "traidores, inútiles, estúpidos críos" y cuando además les grita a ellos que no entiende cómo no pueden atrapar a una pandilla de alumnos, Bruce no sabe que se le pasa por la cabeza para espetar:_

_—__Tal vez es que no son tan estúpidos como crees._

_Nada más decirlo, se da cuenta del terrible error que ha cometido. ¿Cómo demonios es posible que haya perdido el control en el momento menos oportuno? Las otras cuatro personas en el despacho le miran pasmadas. Y entonces, Carrow emite un grito de frustración y le apunta con la varita:_

_—__¡Crucio!_

_El dolor es tan inesperado como intenso. Siente como si se le clavaran cientos de cuchillos a lo largo del cuerpo, y cae entre espasmos de dolor al suelo._

_—__¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo!? ¡Es de los nuestros!—chilla Parkinson, aterrorizada. No hay duda de que está pensando que eso mismo podría pasarle a ella._

_Pero los gritos de Parkinson parece que hacen entrar en razón a la mortífaga, y el dolor se detiene tan abruptamente como empezó. Bruce intenta respirar profundamente, para recuperarse. Apoya las palmas de las manos en el suelo e intenta regularizar su respiración unas cuantas veces más antes de levantarse._

_—__Siempre está muy callado. A saber qué oculta—dice Carrow, mirándole fijamente._

_—__Si ayer hubieran estado todos callados, puede que hubiéramos podido pillar a alguien—replica él, en voz baja y entrecortada._

_Se incorpora finalmente, y Carrow le dirige una sonrisita apreciativa que no augura nada bueno. Maldice mentalmente el estúpido espíritu Gryffindor que parece haberle contagiado Eve._

_—__Podrías ser un buen mortífago, a pesar del inútil de tu padre—comenta como quien no quiere la cosa._

_Bruce se tensa, porque esa situación es precisamente la que ha tratado de evitar con todas sus fuerzas desde que todo empezó a ir mal._

_—__Prefiero acabar mis estudios antes—dice con el tono más neutro y seco posible._

_—__Lo tendré en cuenta._

_A continuación les echa del despacho, apresurándoles a que recojan sus baúles y se vayan lo antes posible del castillo._

_Está preocupado. Puede que haya ganado tiempo, pero ha atraído la mirada de Alecto Carrow, y eso no puede ser bueno. Solo espera que el estúpido de Potter, esté donde esté, haga algo pronto. En caso contrario, la situación para él aún puede empeorar._

_—__Controla tu boca si quieres ser útil, Vaisey—le suelta al oído Lily Moon cuando pasa por su lado._

* * *

_"__Da igual lo que digas. Nos vamos. Te espero arriba."_

_Ese es el mensaje que a través de la moneda le ha mandado Bruce a Eve en el Gran Comedor, mientras la profesora McGonagall explicaba cómo iba a ser la evacuación. Bruce sabe que Eve lo ha leído, porque la ha estado observando desde su mesa. Ella ha sacado algo de su bolsillo, lo ha mirado, y después ha asentido imperceptiblemente, dirigiéndole una mirada asustada._

_Eso ha sido hace más de media hora._

_Ahora está solo, aunque rodeado de gente, en Cabeza de Puerco. Desde ahí se están desapareciendo los alumnos que pueden, mientras los demás hacen cola para irse por la chimenea de la habitación de al lado. Y Eve no está._

_"__¿Dónde estás?" es lo que le ha mandado hace apenas cinco minutos. Y cuando nota la moneda arder en su bolsillo, la saca inmediatamente._

_"__Lo siento. Me quedo."_

_Bruce tiene ganas de gritar y llorar. No puede ser. No puede quedarse. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que las probabilidades de morir en la batalla son terriblemente altas? Tiene que sacarla de ahí como sea. ¿Pero cómo?_

_Desesperado, mira a su alrededor, y se da cuenta de que no muy lejos de él está Colin Creevey, junto con algunos Gryffindor y algún que otro Hufflepuff de cursos inferiores (y también cree reconocer a un Ravenclaw de quinto). Creevey no ha estado en Hogwarts ese año por ser hijo de muggles, pero supone que lo habrán llamado al ser miembro del ED. Y si no se equivoca, Creevey aún no debe haber cumplido los diecisiete, y por eso le han echado._

_Ve como disimuladamente, uno de los chicos del grupo de Creevey camina hacia el retrato y se mete en el pasadizo que lleva a Hogwarts, mientras los demás le cubren. Y ya sabe qué hacer._

_Espera hasta que el último de los que vuelven de incógnito entre en el pasillo, y justo después, entra él. Lo recorre por segunda vez en silencio, intentando no llamar la atención. Cuando llega de nuevo al castillo, espera a que todos hayan abandonado la sala, y después sale él._

_A partir de ahí, los recuerdos son confusos. Sabe que poco después de eso se cruzó con Creevey, y el chico le sonrió y le felicitó a gritos por ser valiente y defender la justicia. Sabe que tardó una eternidad en encontrarse con Eve, y antes de ello tuvo que esquivar a una gran cantidad de combatientes. Y que cuando la encontró, apenas tuvo tiempo de reprocharle lo estúpidamente Gryffindor que estaba siendo, porque un hechizo la golpeó en la espalda y cayó automáticamente desmayada en sus brazos. Recuerda la desesperación que sintió, y que lo único que se le ocurrió para ponerla a salvo fue volver por el pasadizo. Pero mucho antes de conseguir llegar se cruzó con Maggie Ackerley, una Hufflepuff de su curso, y esta les ayudó a esconderse en un pasadizo secreto. Pasaron lo que le parecieron horas escondidos en la oscuridad, sin ser capaz de reanimar a Eve, hasta que Voldemort dio una tregua y fue capaz de ir hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la señora Pomfrey consiguió despertarla. Después Harry Potter murió y revivió, y finalmente Voldemort cayó muerto en el suelo del Gran Comedor. Lo que mejor recuerda de ese amanecer es la indescriptible felicidad que sintió cuando Eve le abrazó, llorando de alegría, sin que importara que estuvieran rodeados de gente._

* * *

_Al año siguiente, casi todos los que vuelven a Hogwarts repiten curso. Y la segunda vez que hace sexto y el año de séptimo resultan ser el periodo de felicidad más largo que ha atravesado Bruce en toda su vida._

_Ha sido difícil, porque ha habido muchos muertos. Aunque él no tenía una relación precisamente estrecha con ninguno, para Eve fue más difícil: aparte de Colin Creevey, también habían muerto una compañera de habitación y otro chico Gryffindor. Pero aquella vez, él podía estar a su lado para ayudarla._

_Por otra parte, las parejas parecieron multiplicarse tras la batalla. No solo ellos dos se dejaban ver en público juntos, sino que otros como Maggie Ackerley (gracias a quien probablemente Eve y él estaban vivos) y Jake Toke, uno de los que se había unido al ED el último año, empezaron a salir prácticamente desde que iniciaron el nuevo curso. También Vicky Frobisher, la mejor amiga de Eve, empezó una relación con un chico del Club de Encantamientos, y varios de los alumnos de séptimo se juntaron; además de que Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood también salieron un tiempo, pero esos no duraron mucho._

_Bruce dedica gran parte de esos dos años a las dos cosas que más feliz le hacen: el quidditch y pasar tiempo con Eve. Slytherin sigue sin ganar la Copa, pero él destaca por encima de todos los cazadores, tal vez solo comparable a Ginny Weasley, pero ella solo regresa por un año; justo después de acabar sexto, la chica se convierte en reserva del Holyhead Harpies. Y pasar tiempo con Eve es ahora más tranquilo: pueden hacerlo a la vista de todos, y aunque hay quienes les ven con malos ojos, a la mayoría no les importa mucho y se preocupan por sus propias vidas. Gracias a su novia, que es una persona más sociable que él (algo que tampoco es muy difícil), ha tenido que pasar más tiempo rodeado de gente, en especial de Gryffindor amigos suyos, pero también con Hufflepuff como Ackerley, cuya relación con Eve se estrechó después de la batalla, pues nunca habían sido muy amigas. Y para demostrar que él también ha aprendido a tolerar la presencia de más personas por sí solo, él ha desarrollado algo parecido a una amistad con Lily Moon, Tracey Davis y Theodore Nott, los Slytherin que como él, hicieron lo posible desde las sombras para ayudar al ED._

_Más de dos años después de la batalla, los alumnos de séptimo acaban de terminar sus exámenes de EXTASIS, y muchos de ellos aprovechan el buen tiempo alrededor del lago, esperando a que pasen los pocos días que quedan hasta que sea hora de volver a sus casas._

_Bruce y Eve están tendidos bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano al agua. Ella juguetea con los mechones del pelo rubio de él, que simplemente disfruta de la cálida brisa._

_—__¿Ya has enviado todas las cartas?—pregunta Eve después de un largo silencio._

_Él asiente, sin abrir los ojos. Se siente como si estuviera flotando._

_—__¿Dónde crees que te ficharán?_

_—__Ni idea. Ojalá el Puddlemere, pero cualquiera me vale._

_—__Ginny me envió una carta hace dos días. Dice que el año que viene tiene muchas posibilidades de ser titular._

_—__¿En serio? No me extraña, la verdad. Después de mí, siempre ha sido la mejor._

_Eve ríe, pero él no está del todo tranquilo. A pesar de que sea bueno, sabe que no será fácil que le elijan. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que en esos dos años no se ha incorporado ningún Slytherin a los equipos, pero espera que sea por su falta de calidad, y no por la discriminación que se intuye._

_—__Y tú, ¿ya has enviado algo al Ministerio?_

_—__Sabes que quiero esperar a tener las notas de los EXTASIS._

_—__¿De verdad crees que hace falta? Sabes que tendrás las notas necesarias…_

_—__Probablemente. Pero quedará mucho mejor si la primera vez que les escribo, lo hago con mis notas._

_Eve siempre ha querido ser miembro del Wizengamot. Sabe que será un camino difícil y largo, y por eso quiere empezar causando la mejor impresión posible en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica._

_—__Te irá bien, lo sabes._

_Eve se inclina y le besa. Bruce nunca había podido imaginar que, después de todo lo que ha pasado y todas las preocupaciones, pudiera llegar a sentirse tan completo._

* * *

Después de firmar el contrato, David Smith se ha puesto en pie, aún más sonriente si cabe, y le ha invitado a acompañarle a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones del equipo.

Poco después de aceptar, Bruce descubre que la visita incluye muchos más información aparte de la visita de las oficinas de los Minotaurs.

Lo primero que hace Smith, aparte de insistir en que le llame David ("Por favor, solo tengo diez años más que tú, podría ser tu hermano") es llevarle hacia un ventanal y enseñarle las vistas.

—Ahora mismo, Bruce, estás viendo el distrito de Manhattan, Nueva York, desde un trigésimo primer piso.

Las oficinas no son excesivamente grandes. En ese alto piso de un rascacielos muggle se encuentran los despachos de directivos y gente importante del equipo, además de salas de reuniones, una sala de estar y otros espacios útiles. La sala menos muggle de todo el lugar es la que lleva el brillante cartel de "Sala de transporte". En el interior hay un par de chimeneas conectadas a la red flu, espacios habilitados para la aparición y una amplia colección de trasladores que les llevan directamente al estadio.

—Tengo entendido que en Europa no tenéis estadios fijos para cada equipo, pero aquí hay espacio de sobras. Aún y así, está bastante alejado, al norte de la villa de Monticello, cerca de unos lagos. Como es bastante difícil y largo llegar hasta allí cada día, lo mejor es que vengas aquí y utilices los trasladores para llegar al estadio. Ya te explicarán cómo funcionan las cosas con los partidos fuera de casa. Ah, y no seas tan antisocial de aparecerte aquí e irte al estadio sin saludar. Siempre puedes llegar hasta aquí a pie o en transporte público, pero cuida la vestimenta. El resto de gente que trabaja en el edificio son muggles, y ya nos consideran una asociación de gente un tanto extraña… Pero son buenos tipos. Excepto el jefe del piso quince. Si te cruzas con él, mejor no digas nada.

Smith sigue guiándole a través del piso, presentándole a las pocas personas que trabajan ahí.

—Yo era un bateador excelente—sigue explicando Smith—pero en mi último año en el colegio tuve un accidente y me caí de la escoba. Me rompí una pierna por cinco sitios diferentes. Pudieron curarme, pero no del todo, y desde entonces cojeo. Y prefiero ver el quidditch desde tierra firme.

Smith sigue hablando. Le cuenta que conoció al señor Higgins dos años atrás, en la final del Mundial del 98, y desde ese día mantienen una magnífica relación de amistad. También le explica la situación en la que está el quidditch en el continente americano, algo que Bruce agradece, porque aunque haya leído _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_, informarse de primera mano es algo muy útil.

—Desde siempre el quidditch aquí ha tenido que competir con el quodpot, mucho más popular. Pero desde hace un par de décadas estamos ganando popularidad, y cada vez más gente viene a ver los partidos. Hay quince equipos en total en Estados Unidos, y la liga suele acabar en mayo (excepto los años de competición internacional de selecciones, que acaba en abril). Actualmente, el enemigo a batir son los Fitchburg Finches, que han ganado la liga los últimos tres años, y que llevan dos seguidos llegando a los cuartos del Torneo Internacional Americano de Quidditch (donde, por cierto, participan los dos mejores clasificados de la liga de cada país en la temporada anterior). Los Sweetwater All-Stars son los que han quedado segundos estos tres años. Nosotros quedamos terceros el año pasado, y esperamos ser capaces de mejorar este. A ver si nos ayudas a lograrlo.

Poco después toman uno de los trasladores al estadio, y Bruce se sorprende al ver lo grande que es. Ha olvidado que con lo grande que es Estados Unidos, que sea una minoría la gente que sigue el quidditch no quiere decir lo mismo que una minoría en Inglaterra.

—El entrenador se llama Henry Johnson—le informa Smith mientras le enseña los vestuarios—. Cincuenta y cuatro años, jugó de buscador en tres equipos diferentes, incluido este, y ganó la Liga cinco veces. Jugó con la selección nacional más de treinta partidos. Esta temporada cumplirá una década dirigiendo a los Minotaurs.

—¿Y qué hay de mis compañeros?—pregunta Bruce en uno de esos extraños momentos en los que Smith se calla.

—Aparte de ti, tenemos otros siete jugadores, y estamos pensando en incorporar uno más, que pueda jugar como guardián y cazador. Son buena gente, la mayor parte del tiempo. El más mayor es Jeffrey, de quien ya te he hablado. El más joven, sin contarte a ti, es Brian, también cazador, que cumplió veintiuno en junio. Ya los irás conociendo, a ellos y a los demás. Y tengo otra pregunta para ti: ¿has pensado en el alojamiento?

—Lo he estado pensando—responde al cabo de un tiempo—. Quería pasar unos días en alguna pensión, y después buscar algún piso disponible en la zona mágica…

Ahí se detiene, porque no sabe cómo es la zona mágica de Nueva York (si es que la hay), porque no ha tenido tiempo de buscar nada de información al respecto. Pero Smith le dirige una mirada divertida.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti. Dos de nuestros jugadores, Brian y Jason, comparten un buen piso de cuatro habitaciones. Está en un edificio muggle, pero no muy lejos de la zona mágica. Puedes quedarte con ellos un tiempo, para que te ayuden a adaptarte, y después ya decidirás si sigues allí o si prefieres buscar algo para ti solo. ¿Qué me dices?

Bruce se lo piensa. No es mala opción: si está con dos componentes del equipo, le será más fácil aprender las costumbres del país e integrarse, además de que le podrán enseñar muchísimas cosas que solo le sería difícil descubrir. Y aunque no sea un Ravenclaw, tiene curiosidad por aprender. Y si los tipos resultan insoportables (aunque los dos últimos años ha aprendido a ser más tolerante) siempre puede mudarse al cabo de un tiempo.

—Acepto.

Smith le dedica una sonrisa radiante (¿se le habrá desencajado alguna vez la mandíbula de tanto sonreír?) y le dice:

—¡Genial! Seguro que estarán encantados de recibirte. Volvamos a Nueva York, te acompañaré al piso. Hace pocos días que han vuelto de vacaciones, y desde que supieron que íbamos a fichar a un británico, no han dejado de incordiar enviando howlers para saber cuándo llegabas.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Primero de todo, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Y ahora, unas pocas explicaciones sobre el capítulo:**_

_**Soy consciente de que Vaisey es casi un OC, por eso he querido dedicar este capítulo casi exclusivamente a darle un pasado (y para ver si alguien descubre que le tiene tanto cariño como yo). Eve Bundy sí que es una OC completamente (aunque su apellido aparece en **Quidditch a través de los tiempos**), y para hacerla más real preferí darle amigos conocidos, como Colin, Ginny e incluso Vicky Frobisher (chica que hizo las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, pero que al final no entró porque el Club de Encantamientos era su prioridad...). Otra cosa más: como es obvio, el fic se desarrollará principalmente en Nueva York, por lo que aviso que la mayoría de personajes serán una multitud de OC y que voy a usar mucho la imaginación para introducir la magia en la gran ciudad (yo aquí inventándomelo todo y saldrá una película que me lo desmontará en un par de años. Qué se le va a hacer...), y para compensar, también le he dado un trío de amigos conocidos a Vaisey (Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis y Lily Moon) que irán teniendo sus apariciones regularmente.**_

_**Por último, ¡muchas gracias a **Bloody Snake.6** por el review! Mencionas a Eve y sobre si se podrán arreglar... Bueno, eso no puedo responderlo, pero en este capítulo hay mucho más de la relación de estos dos, y aviso que no será ni de lejos su última aparición. Y Bruce es jugador de quidditch, por lo que sí que habrá narraciones de entrenamientos y partidos (espero hacerlo lo suficientemente bien como para que no se haga aburrido ni parecido al fútbol), pero también habrá mucho más que contar.**_

_**Ahora sí, esto es todo. Un review me haría enormemente feliz, por cortito que sea, y responderé cualquier duda que se os ocurra :).**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	3. Hola, compañeros de piso

_****_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._****_

* * *

**3\. Hola, compañeros de piso**

* * *

_—__¿Estados Unidos?—repite Eve, y se queda pensando en silencio antes de añadir—Pero ir en traslador hasta allí cada día será agotador, y te dará muchos problemas con el Ministerio. Creo que deberías decirles que no._

_Bruce se la queda mirando. No sabe muy bien qué decir, y teme que cualquier cosa haga estallar la pelea que se les está echando encima._

_—__No tendría que ir en traslador cada día. Me quedaría a vivir allí—prefiere guardarse la bomba para el final. Por Merlín, no quiere que llegue el momento de ver la acusación en los ojos de Eve._

_—__Bueno, pues más razón todavía para decirles que no. No te puedes ir así como así. Tienes tu vida aquí._

_Bruce respira hondo._

_—__Ya les he dicho que sí._

_Eve no reacciona durante unos instantes. Primero viene la sorpresa, luego la incredulidad, y finalmente, la acusación._

_—__¿Has dicho que sí? ¿Sin mencionarme nada antes?_

_—__Podrías venir conmigo. Podríamos empezar una vida nueva en Nueva York…_

_—__¡Yo no quiero una vida nueva, maldita sea! ¡Yo quiero mi vida aquí, en Inglaterra! ¡Este es mi sitio, y lo sabes! ¡Y también debería ser el tuyo!_

_No suelen discutir demasiado. Solo cuando él hace un comentario demasiado cruel, o cuando ella es demasiado impetuosa. Y ahora que Eve ha explotado, a Bruce le enfada no saber cómo actuar con ella._

_—__Sabes perfectamente que no me van a dejar encontrar mi lugar aquí—replica Bruce, intentando mantener la calma._

_—__¡Porque estás obsesionado con el quidditch! ¡Si tuvieras otra opción, no te costaría tanto encontrar un lugar para ti!_

_—__¿Obsesión? ¿Lo llamas obsesión?—ruge Bruce, porque ha tocado un punto sensible—¡Por Merlín, es lo único que sé hacer bien! ¡Lo único que quiero es jugar a quidditch, y aquí no me dejan!_

_—__¡Claro! ¡Porque lo único que te importa es el quidditch! ¡Y yo no soy más que un estorbo!_

_En ese punto se queda clavado, porque no se puede creer que Eve haya dicho eso._

_—__¿Insinúas que no te quiero?—baja la voz, que se convierte en un susurro amenazante, y se acerca más a ella—Estás diciendo que me escapé para verte a escondidas durante un año, que fingí unirme a los Carrow para protegerte, que volví a Hogwarts durante la batalla para encontrarte, ¿y que en realidad no te quiero?_

_La mirada de Eve sigue siendo desafiante, y aguanta su discurso para responder con fiereza:_

_—__Si tomas decisiones tan importantes como esta sin decirme nada, sí. Creo que en realidad no me quieres tanto como dices._

_—__Si eso es lo que piensas, puede que seas tú la que no me quiere tanto como dices._

_Ni sus reflejos de cazador le sirven para detener lo que está a punto de pasar hasta que ha ocurrido: le arde la mejilla derecha, justo donde Eve acaba de abofetearle. Se toca la piel caliente, sin creer que lo haya hecho. Eve tiene los ojos brillantes._

_—__Ni se te ocurra decir eso—espeta ella, con las manos cerradas en puños._

_—__Es lo mismo que tú has dicho—contesta él con dureza._

_Bruce supo desde el mismo momento en el que avisó a Eve para verse ese día que eso iba a ocurrir. Pero no quería. Pero sin embargo, el punto donde no hay vuelta atrás ha llegado, y los dos se han dicho cosas tan hirientes que no es tan fácil arreglarlo._

_Y de todos modos, ¿tendría algún arreglo si uno de los dos fuera un poco menos orgulloso y fuera capaz de pedir perdón?_

_Ella no quiere irse de Reino Unido. Tiene allí a su familia, sus amigos, y un futuro prometedor en su carrera hacia el tribunal del Wizengamot._

_Él necesita irse. Sus amigos pueden resistir sin él, y se le niega el trabajo de sus sueños que le ofrecen en otro país. Puede que por su soñada profesión vuelva algún día, pero pueden pasar varios años._

_No hay manera de conciliar sus ideas. No pueden coincidir. Sus caminos tienen que separarse._

_Y los dos lo saben._

_—__Adiós, Vaisey—dice finalmente Eve, con una frialdad inusitada._

_No hay una última mirada. No hay un último beso. No hay una última sonrisa. Eve se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza._

_La habitación queda en un silencio sepulcral. Bruce es incapaz de moverse aún. Los rayos del sol que entran por la ventana parecen haber perdido intensidad._

_Se acabó. Y saber que va a fichar por un equipo de quidditch de verdad solo puede llenar una parte del hueco que Eve acaba de dejar._

* * *

David Smith le agarró de un brazo justo antes de desaparecerse, y cuando volvieron a pisar el suelo, Bruce se encontró en lo que parecía un armario de escobas, pero escobas muggles, con el director deportivo casi pegado a él en la semioscuridad.

—Oh, vaya, se me olvidó mencionártelo—dijo Smith, mientras palpaba la pared a su lado hasta que encontró el interruptor que accionaba la luz. Una solitaria bombilla se encendió sobre sus cabezas—. No puedes aparecerte directamente en el piso, pero sí en el edificio. Normativa estadounidense, ya sabes. Lo que debes hacer es aparecerte aquí y subirte luego a los ascensores.

Smith abrió la oxidada puerta de metal con facilidad, y la luz del sol entró en el diminuto cuarto. Bruce salió tras Smith, y se encontró, por suerte, en un espacioso y bien iluminado recibidor. Al otro lado de las grandes puertas de cristal, se veía la calle y un gran número de coches a toda velocidad. Una enorme colección de buzones estaba en la pared frente a él, bajo un gran espejo alargado.

Nada en el lugar delataba que había magos viviendo en algún lugar del rascacielos. No era que Bruce tuviera nada en contra de los muggles, pero al haber vivido siempre en zonas mágicas, no estaba para nada acostumbrado al entorno muggle. Y sin embargo, en ese lugar todo lo mágico parecía estar integrado perfectamente con los muggles, desde las oficinas de quidditch hasta su nueva residencia. Tenía curiosidad por saber si el piso en sí también era tan muggle, y quería ver cómo era la zona mágica de la ciudad.

Smith le arrastró hacia lo que él había llamado _ascensor_. Cuando un rato después de pulsar el botón se abrió la puerta ante ellos, y Smith apretó la tecla con el número diecisiete como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Bruce no fue capaz de decir que no había visto nunca un ascensor. Y fue una suerte que se lo hubiera enseñado, porque él habría creído que era un armario más, y habría subido los diecisiete pisos a pie. Y eso era algo que no le parecía precisamente divertido.

Finalmente, el ascensor se detuvo abriendo sus puertas. Un brillante diecisiete plateado estaba colgado en la pared amarilla, y Smith se dirigió sin vacilar hacia un pasillo hacia la derecha. Bruce le siguió, y se detuvieron pocos segundos después delante de una pesada puerta de madera con una F marcada. Smith golpeó con los nudillos la puerta. Se oyeron ruidos en el interior, y a los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió y apareció uno de sus nuevos compañeros de piso. Bruce no cambió la expresión de su cara, a pesar de lo extraño que parecía el tipo.

Era alto, tal vez un poco más que él, puede que cerca del metro ochenta y cinco. Unos ojos azules destacaban en su cara morena por el sol, acompañados por una nariz recta y unos labios finos. Que estuviera sin camiseta y vestido solo con unos pantalones cortos, mostrando que estaba en buena forma, hubiera sido un detalle relevante si no fuera por el calor que hacía, y también si no fuera porque lo que más destacaba del chico era el pelo revuelto y de un llamativo color azul oscuro.

—Vaya, David, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Los entrenos no empiezan hasta el lunes, ¿verdad?—saludó el chico, hasta que reparó en Bruce, y entonces, la comprensión iluminó su cara—¡Oh, es él! ¿Es nuestro? ¿Nos lo quedamos? ¡Jason, ven aquí! ¡David nos ha traído al británico!

David soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, el primer entreno es el lunes. Y sí, este es el británico, pero tiene un nombre. Todo vuestro, pero no le asustéis mucho—contestó con tranquilidad Smith.

—Venga, pasad. No os quedéis en la puerta, queremos conocerle—otra figura apareció por detrás del chico de pelo azul.

Para tranquilidad de Bruce, el que debía ser Jason tenía un aspecto más normal. Era un poco más bajo que el otro, pero de hombros más anchos. Las facciones eran duras, pero tenía una sonrisa tranquilizante. Los ojos eran grandes y marrones, y el pelo era de un muy normal color negro. Además, iba completamente vestido, aunque fuera con pantalones cortos y una camiseta que parecía ser más vieja que él.

Smith pasó al interior del piso, con Bruce pisándole los talones. El director deportivo lanzó una mirada incrédula al lavaplatos lleno de platos sucios, que se veía desde el salón en el que acababan de entrar. Inmediatamente, Jason recogió una varita que había en una mesilla frente al sofá, y apuntó con ella a los platos, que empezaron a lavarse solos. Smith esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, y Bruce se sentó junto a él. El chico del pelo azul desapareció durante unos instantes por el pasillo del fondo y volvió con una camiseta puesta. Él y Jason se sentaron en los sillones junto al sofá, y se quedaron mirando a los recién llegados con curiosidad.

—Chicos, os presento a Bruce Vaisey, de Inglaterra. Es nuestro nuevo cazador. Acaba de llegar esta mañana a Nueva York, así que no sabe nada de nuestro estilo de vida. Como habréis podido notar, no habla mucho, pero un buen amigo me ha dicho que es de fiar. Se quedará con vosotros un tiempo, hasta que crea que es el momento de huir. Lo único que os pido es que le ayudéis en todo lo posible, ¿de acuerdo?—los dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza, y Smith pasó a dirigirse a él—Bruce, ellos son Brian Rogers y Jason Lane. Brian es cazador, como tú, y Jason es nuestro guardián. Será la tercera temporada en los Minotaurs para los dos. Como ya te he dicho, son buena gente, pero si tienes algún problema no dudes en comunicármelo.

—Oye, ¿pero cómo íbamos a dar nosotros algún problema?—protestó el chico de pelo azul, Brian, haciéndose el ofendido.

Smith le fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú asegúrate de no darlos otra vez y no tendré que explicarte cómo. Y bien, Bruce, ¿tienes alguna duda?

Tragó saliva antes de hablar por primera vez.

—No de momento, supongo que iré adaptándome. Aunque debería volver a Inglaterra un par de días en cuanto sea posible. Ya había avisado de que era probable que me iba a quedar aquí, pero debería ir a decirlo en persona y a recoger mis cosas.

Smith asintió en silencio, y los otros dos siguieron callados.

—Bien… Debido a las normas del Congreso y el Ministerio, no puedes coger más de dos trasladores transoceánicos en un periodo de siete días, así que no puedes irte este fin de semana si no quieres perderte la primera semana de entrenamientos, y definitivamente no queremos eso. Pero podemos pedirte uno de ida y vuelta el fin de semana que viene—explicó Smith.

—Me vale.

—Perfecto—Smith se puso en pie, estrechándole la mano a Bruce—. Si está todo arreglado, yo me voy ya. Te dejo en manos de Jason y Brian. Deberíamos vernos en el entrenamiento del lunes, pero si surge cualquier contratiempo, no dudes en contactar conmigo. Hasta pronto, chicos.

Jason y Brian se despidieron al unísono mientras Smith abandonaba el piso. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el silencio inundó la estancia.

Bruce sintió un escalofrío, pero se aseguró de no demostrarlo.

Estaba solo. En una ciudad nueva, en un país nuevo. Sin nadie conocido a su alrededor. Y con dos tipos mayores que él observándole con curiosidad desde los sillones a ambos lados.

—Así que británico, ¿eh?—fue el del pelo azul el primero en hablar, con una sonrisa ladeada—Tienes un acento de lo más divertido. Voy a conseguir que hables todo el tiempo, ya lo verás.

—Calma, Brian. ¿No ves que no es de los tuyos? Déjale respirar un poco—intervino Jason, para alivio de Bruce.

—De acuerdo. Voy a ver qué desastre has hecho con los platos. Tú explícale cosas con calma—ironizó Brian, sin perder la sonrisa y levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

Cuando los dejó solos, Jason le sonrió amistosamente, y Bruce se relajó un poco. El joven transmitía una extraña sensación de paz que agradeció, después del bullicio que habían supuesto unas pocas horas con Smith.

—Se nota que no estás acostumbrado a los Amarillos. ¿Te ha agobiado mucho David?—le preguntó Jason.

—Un poco. Habla a más velocidad de la que puedo procesar la información—asintió Bruce, pero después notó que había algo que le había llamado la atención—¿Qué has dicho de Amarillos?

Jason se adelantó un poco más en el sillón.

—Ah, sí. Eso es lo primero que deberías saber. Los ingleses estudiáis en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Y es ahí donde os separan por Casas. Y sois los del famoso Sombrero Seleccionador—ante los asentimientos de Bruce, Jason seguía hablando, por suerte, con mucha más tranquilidad que Smith—. Pues verás, aquí también nos separan, pero lo hacen por el color de nuestra esencia. O nuestra aura, o nuestro espíritu… No se sabe muy bien exactamente por qué, les gusta que sea un pequeño misterio. La cuestión es que cuando entramos en el colegio nos ponen una capa (según tengo entendido, a imitación de vuestro sombrero) que determina qué color somos: cada uno se llama División. Hay ocho Divisiones: Blanco, Amarillo, Naranja, Rojo, Púrpura, Azul, Verde y Negro. Cada una tiene tres palabras que lo definen, pero con el tiempo ya verás que algunas diferencias son muy sutiles, y en el fondo no es tan importante. Pero por ejemplo, la mayoría de Amarillos tienen esa energía desbordante de Smith.

—Porque es una de nuestras tres palabras: alegría, energía y lealtad. Yo también soy Amarillo—intervino Brian, saltando por encima del sofá y sentándose junto a Bruce. Ante la mirada recriminatoria de Jason, este se defendió con las manos en alto—. Oh, vamos. Yo también quiero ser profe del nuevo.

Jason suspiró.

—Está bien—accedió finalmente—. Pero tómatelo con tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto—asintió solemnemente Brian, y después se giró hacia Bruce—. Muy bien, británico. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Vas a seguir llamándome británico todo el tiempo?

—¿Por qué no? Se me dan mal los nombres, pero no me voy a olvidar de que eres británico.

—Se llama Bruce, Brian.

—¿Y te has dado cuenta de lo gracioso que es eso? ¡Bruce el británico! ¡Empieza igual! ¡E igual que mi nombre! Podrían llamarnos la triple B: Brian y Bruce el Británico. Aunque siendo solo dos, no tendría mucho sentido el nombre triple…—ante la mirada ceñuda de Jason y la desconcertada de Bruce, Brian se quedó finalmente callado—Bueno, puede que acabe acordándome de tu nombre. Pero de momento, británico es más gracioso.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza. Aquel tipo de pelo azul tenía una energía desbordante, y aunque eso probablemente era bueno para cuando jugaba a quidditch, lo cierto era que tendría que armarse de paciencia para convivir con él hasta que se acostumbrara. Ya era mala suerte que las primeras personas con las que se encontraba en Estados Unidos fueran precisamente de la División que, a primera vista, parecía ser lo más opuesto a él. Aunque Jason parecía ser alguien bastante más calmado, y si llevaba dos años conviviendo con Brian, debía tener una paciencia considerable…

—¿Y tú, de qué División eres?—preguntó Bruce.

—Ah, sí, no te lo he dicho aún. Yo soy Verde: armonía, estabilidad y optimismo.

—Un aburrido—puntualizó Brian.

—Sé adaptarme al carácter que requiere la situación—matizó Jason, sin perder la sonrisa tranquilizadora—. ¿Más preguntas?

—¿Y los demás del equipo? ¿Predomina alguna División?

—No precisamente—fue Brian el que respondió—. Tenemos dos Naranjas, y son de los que más tenemos. Además de nosotros, hay un Azul, y las chicas son Rojo y Blanco.

—¿Hay dos chicas?

—Sí. En Inglaterra los equipos también son mixtos, ¿no?—fue el turno de Jason—Las conocerás pronto, no te preocupes. Aunque te aviso que una está comprometida con uno de los bateadores, así que ve con cuidado.

—La dulce Eli—Brian soltó un dramático suspiro sobreactuado—. Nos ha conquistado a todos, pero Donald se ha llevado el premio.

—Como si tú pudieras quejarte después de lo de Gina—replicó Jason.

—¿Así que tú tienes algo con la otra chica?—quiso saber Bruce, algo confundido.

Para su sorpresa, los dos chicos se rieron inmediatamente.

—Gina tiene algo con quien quiere, y cuando quiere—explicó Brian entre risas—. Tuvimos algo hace un año, pero ella es una Rojo hecha y derecha.

—Las palabras que definen Rojo son pasión, determinación y valor—intervino en ese punto Jason—. Y Gina lleva lo de pasión al límite, ya lo entenderás cuando la conozcas.

Bruce asintió, todavía sin entender mucho de qué iba el asunto, pero tampoco era que le importara mucho. Por lo visto, la relación de esa chica con el resto del mundo debía ser algo extraña. De todos modos, él no estaba muy interesado en chicas en esos momentos. La ruptura con Eve había sido muy dolorosa y reciente. Lo habían dejado para que él pudiera cumplir su sueño de jugar profesionalmente a quidditch, y eso iba a hacer. Nada de chicas en su vida.

—¿Qué edad tenéis?

—Yo cumplo veinticuatro a final de mes—dijo Jason.

—Yo tengo veintiuno. De hecho, era el pequeño del equipo, pero ahora que has llegado tú… ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Bruce el Bebé Británico! ¡Puedes ser triple B tú solo!

—Y tú, ¿cuántos años tienes?—le preguntó Jason, ignorando el arrebato emocional de su compañero de piso.

—Diecinueve.

—Espera, hay algo que no me cuadra—saltó Brian, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. David nos dijo que acababas de salir del colegio. Y vosotros tenéis siete años, como nosotros. Deberías tener dieciocho.

—Es algo complicado—respondió Bruce.

—Es por lo de la guerra, ¿no?—dijo entonces Jason, con un tono de voz cuidadoso—Estuvisteis en guerra hasta hace poco. Supongo que hubo mucha confusión y os saltasteis algunos cursos.

—Algo así.

—Y también es por la guerra que ahora estás aquí—continuó Jason.

—Más o menos—respondió secamente.

—Espera un momento—Brian se había puesto serio de golpe, y su expresión no parecía encajar con el pelo azul brillante—. Has venido a Estados Unidos después de que acabe la guerra, por alguna razón. ¿Tú de qué lado estabas en esa guerra?

Bruce se tensó. No le apetecía tener que contar los detalles de su vida a esos dos semidesconocidos que le observaban con cara seria. Pero no le quedaba otro remedio, si no quería que se hicieran una idea equivocada de quién era en realidad.

—En Hogwarts, estudié en la Casa de Slytherin, conocida normalmente por su desprecio a los muggles y porque la gran mayoría de magos oscuros, entre ellos los seguidores del mago que provocó la última guerra, han estudiado allí—explicó Bruce—. Yo nunca he estado del lado de estos, incluso luché en la última batalla contra ellos. Pero eso, por lo visto, no es relevante. La gente solo ve que estuve en la Casa de los malvados, y no lo que realmente hice. Por eso nadie quiso ficharme en Inglaterra, y por eso estoy aquí.

Brian estaba con la boca abierta, y Jason le observaba atentamente.

—¿De verdad luchaste en la batalla? No tienes pinta de ser de los que luchan—preguntó Brian.

—Tuve mis razones para hacerlo—contestó simplemente.

No quería mencionar a Eve. Si tenía que conseguir olvidarse de ella, cuanta menos gente supiera de su existencia en su nueva vida mejor. Así menos personas podrían recordársela.

—Bueno, pues ahora que ya hemos comprobado que no nos vas a asesinar mientras dormimos, supongo que podemos enseñarte la casa—sugirió Jason.

—Estaría bien.

Jason se puso en pie, indicándole con un gesto que le siguiera.

El piso no estaba nada mal: era grande y amplio, a pesar del desorden que imperaba en la mayoría de las habitaciones. La entrada daba directamente a la sala de estar, separada de la cocina solo por una barra en la que se amontonaban frutas en un gran cuenco. Los platos, aunque parecían limpios, seguían en el lavaplatos, y una olla vacía estaba encima de lo que debía generar el fuego para cocinar. Se accedía al comedor a través de un arco en la cocina; esta sala parecía bastante limpia, y no solo por las grandes cristaleras que permitían ver todo lo que sucedía en el exterior. Bruce supuso que no se usaba mucho, y que en cambio, la barra entre la cocina y la sala de estar tenía, además de fruta, demasiadas marcas de bebida derramada y demás como para ser usada solo ocasionalmente. Había dos baños de un blanco que debiera ser resplandeciente, aunque había toallas mojadas colgadas hasta de los lugares más impensables y camisetas asomando en cualquier rincón. Un cuarto pequeño con aún más ropa por todos lados y unos aparatos extraños con ventanas redondas era lo que Jason llamó "lavandería", donde por lo visto lavaban la ropa los muggles, y que ellos usaban para dejar secarse la ropa, ya que, como reconoció, no sabían usar los aparatos muggles. A continuación, procedió a enseñarle las habitaciones. La que ocupaba Brian era un auténtico caos, y si bien la de Jason no estaba mucho mejor, al menos se intuía un cierto orden bajo la acumulación de objetos. Las dos habitaciones vacías que quedaban eran idénticas, con sendas camas de sábanas blancas, paredes de un color claro e indeterminado, escritorios limpios y armarios amplios y vacíos. Bruce escogió una al azar, y sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica la mochila reducida en la que llevaba las cosas básicas para sobrevivir unos cuantos días. Cuando sacó la varita y la agrandó, Jason carraspeó desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Bruce, alzando una ceja.

—La verdad es que sí—admitió Jason rápidamente—. Quería preguntarte algo. ¿Tienes algún pariente muggle?

—Tenía un bisabuelo muggle, por parte de madre. Hace mucho que no sé de él. ¿Por qué?

—Porque me parece que hay algo que aún nadie te ha explicado—dijo Jason, y entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama—. Aquí en Estados Unidos, la mayoría de los magos estamos mucho más integrados con los muggles que en Europa. Supongo que es porque tenemos menos historia mágica, y los primeros magos que llegaron ya venían infiltrados entre los muggles… En todo caso, supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de eso: nosotros vivimos en un edificio muggle, rodeados de muggles. Las oficinas del equipo están en un edificio con muchas más empresas que creen que los que trabajan allí son unos tipos un poco raros que están con inventos extraños. Aunque en la zona mágica hay total libertad, la mayoría de los magos vivimos mezclados con los muggles. Probablemente todos los muggles notan que tienen unos vecinos un tanto extraños, pero en una ciudad como Nueva York, eso no es algo fuera de lo común. Lo que quería decir con todo esto, es que gran parte de nuestra vida transcurre en el mundo muggle. Y si no tienes parientes cercanos muggles, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta de que ir vestido con una túnica negra en pleno verano llama bastante la atención. Y nuestros vecinos ya creen que somos bastante extraños, así que intentamos ser disimulados. Así que, ¿tienes algo de ropa que no sea mágica?

Puede que Jason no fuera tan energético y apabullante como Brian, pero las vueltas que había dado para decirle con educación que su ropa estaba fuera de lugar era un monólogo digno de estudio. Aún y así, agradecía la información. No tenía ni idea de que iba a encontrarse en un ambiente tan muggle. Y aunque no tenía nada en contra de eso, le desconcertaba verse en esa situación por primera vez.

En lugar de responder, sacó la poca ropa que traía consigo de la mochila: eran unas pocas túnicas de verano, unos viejos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta verde con la "S" de Slytherin a la altura del corazón.

Jason suspiró.

—Bueno, eso lo dice todo. ¿Te gusta ir de compras?

—No especialmente, la verdad.

—Lo imaginaba. A mí tampoco, pero Brian se divierte bastante con eso. Supongo que puede llevarte a algún sitio a que compres algo. Todavía es pronto, apenas son las cuatro. Aún podríais…ah, espera, cambio horario. ¿Cuántas horas llevas despierto?

¿Cuántas horas llevaba despierto? La verdad es que no se acordaba. Se había despertado a las seis de la mañana, incapaz de dormir por los nervios del viaje y su posible contratación. Después había tenido que esperar interminablemente a que fueran la una en Nueva York, lo que en Inglaterra eran las seis de la tarde. Y habían pasado tres horas desde su llegada a la ciudad, de modo que la suma total era…

—Diría que unas quince horas.

—Vaya, pues supongo que preferirás descansar. Podrías ir mañana a comprar ropa.

Bruce asintió. Entre el viaje en traslador, los nervios y el cansancio acumulado a lo largo del día, estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que prefería descansar. Y si la otra opción era ir de compras, algo que tampoco le apasionaba, la decisión estaba bastante clara.

—Brian y yo queríamos ir a tomar algo esta noche. Si no te molesta quedarte solo unas horas, claro.

—Para nada. Me parece que iré a dormir pronto, no hace falta que cambiéis los planes.

—Genial—dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto—. Bueno, ponte cómodo. Estaremos en el salón para lo que necesites.

Jason salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Y por fin se quedó solo.

Se tiró sobre la cama sin preocuparse por arrugar la ropa que había encima. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces. Al menos la cama era cómoda.

Había recibido una cantidad de información asfixiante en apenas unas horas. Seguramente más adelante le parecería algo fantástico, pero en esos momentos le parecía demasiado para asimilarlo tan rápido. Un montón de gente de la que no sabía nada, clasificación por colores, vivir rodeado de muggles, aparatos extraños que no sabía para qué servían. Cómo deseaba que llegara el lunes y pudiera hacer lo que realmente le mantenía allí, y evitaba que abandonara el piso y fuera inmediatamente en busca del Ministerio de Magia para solicitar un traslador que le llevara de vuelta a casa y junto a Eve. Necesitaba jugar a quidditch inmediatamente.

Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, pero se levantó antes. No debía dormirse si no quería despertarse a media noche sin poderse dormir otra vez.

Intentó con un hechizo que la ropa volara desde la cama hasta el armario, pero las túnicas se limitaron a alzarse en el aire, dar un par de vueltas y volver a caer sobre la cama. Soltando un bufido indignado, Bruce se vio obligado a hacerlo a mano. Al menos, no era mucha cosa, y no llevaba mucho más en la mochila, de modo que la vació rápido.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir, se dio cuenta de que un ruido llenaba el resto del piso. Avanzó a lo largo del pasillo hacia la fuente de la que procedía el sonido, y se detuvo finalmente en la entrada del salón, donde Brian y Jason reían a carcajadas frente al aparato que emitía el ruido: la caja cuadrada, grande y voluminosa que Jason había llamado "televisor", que ahora estaba iluminado de vivos colores.

Los dos chicos advirtieron su presencia, y Brian le invitó mediante señas a sentarse en el sillón libre.

—¿Habías visto antes algún televisor, británico?

—No—respondió Bruce, sentándose y mirando fijamente el aparato.

Era algo decididamente extraño. Había unas personas diminutas dentro del aparato, sentadas en un salón en miniatura no muy distinto del suyo, y hablaban como si fueran reales, pero era imposible…

—El televisor emite imágenes grabadas, no están ahí dentro de verdad—explicó solícitamente Jason, probablemente notando su desconcierto—. Y lo que ves ahí son actores, están interpretando unas vidas imaginarias. Como una novela pero con personas reales.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—No sé cómo, cosas de muggles. Y el porqué, porque es entretenido verlo.

—Mira, el tipo que está en medio del sofá está engañando a su novia, que es la chica de al lado, con la vecina de enfrente. Y ella le está engañando con el tío de ahí detrás, que es el compañero de piso del primero desde la universidad, pero ninguno se entera de nada porque…—se añadió Brian a la explicación, empezando a soltar una retahíla de nombres y hechos que no tenían ningún sentido para él.

—En todo caso, es ficción muggle—le interrumpió Jason al cabo de un rato, y le tendió a Bruce un aparato más pequeño, negro y rectangular, con muchos botones diferentes, entre los que se incluían los números del cero al nueve—. Esto es el mando. Con él controlas el televisor. Ahora, pulsa por orden los números 6-2-4-4-2 y observa.

Bruce cogió el aparato y lo estudió unos instantes antes de hacer lo que le decían. Cuando hubo pulsado el último dos, la pantalla del televisor dio un pequeño estallido, y la imagen del salón fue reemplazada por dos mujeres vestidas con túnicas de colores brillantes. En la pared tras ellas, destacaba un emblema gigante que le recordó a los de los uniformes de San Mungo: una varita cruzada con otro objeto alargado, pero que no sabía qué era.

—Están dando las noticias—dijo Brian.

—Este es el canal mágico. El único en todo el planeta—añadió Jason, con evidente orgullo.

Las dos mujeres estaban leyendo por turnos un pergamino frente a ellas. En aquellos momentos, la que iba de rojo era la que estaba hablando:

—…y John Rivers, ayudante del jefe de la Subdivisión de Plagas, nos ha informado que aunque esta plaga de chizpurfles esté casi totalmente extinguida en el estado de Montana, en Idaho y en el norte de Wyoming todavía está atacando con fuerza. De modo que mucha atención, y recuerden revisar pelajes y plumajes de sus mascotas con frecuencia, sobre todo si viven en alguno de estos estados. ¿Algo que añadir, Cressida?

—Sí, Sarah. También quería recordar a nuestros espectadores que los chizpurfles no solo atacan a las mascotas mágicas, sino a todo lo que tenga una gota de magia. Así que vigilen sus varitas, y asegúrense de limpiar bien los calderos y demás instrumentos después de usarlos. Si aun así creen que pueden ser víctimas de la plaga, no duden en contactar con la Subdivisión de Plagas…

—¿Es como leer el periódico? ¿Así durante todo el día?—preguntó Bruce con curiosidad. Aquello era algo todavía más extraño que todo lo que había aprendido aquel día.

—No, no están todo el día igual. La mayor parte del tiempo echan películas muggles que hablan de la magia. A veces también emiten algunas películas o series mágicas, pero los actores siempre son los mismos, así que es un poco repetitivo. Y también pasan bastantes reportajes sobre criaturas mágicas, o la vida de los magos en diferentes lugares del mundo—le explicó Jason.

Bruce asintió, fascinado.

—Ah, y también hay otra cosa que tenemos que decirte—dijo Brian de improviso, y se irguió en su sitio, adoptando un aire oficial—. Este piso es muggle, pero tiene algunas mejoras mágicas. Las habitaciones están mágicamente insonorizadas, independientemente del resto de la casa. Si la puerta está cerrada, solo puedes oír si llaman al timbre de la puerta principal. El suelo tiene un encantamiento repelente sobre la comida, así que si se te cae algo, no llega al suelo. Las puertas tienen encantamientos anti-portazos… ¿algo más?

—Los cristales de las ventanas son irrompibles—continuó Jason—. Y si entra un muggle en la casa, hay una alarma que desactiva todos los hechizos que este pueda notar, y avisa a los demás, para que no usen la magia. Esto es especialmente útil, porque nunca sabes cuándo hay una _amiga_ de Brian pasando la noche.

—Como si tú no trajeras _amigas_ al piso también—replicó este, con una sonrisita.

—No lo niego, pero al menos no lo hago con tanta frecuencia como tú.

—Perdedor—se burló Brian.

Jason bufó y negó con la cabeza, pero no le siguió el juego.

Pasó el tiempo y ellos no se movieron de delante del televisor. Bruce vio fascinado como acababan las noticias y estas daban paso a un documental sobre los magos en Madagascar.

—Estoy completamente enamorado de esa chica—suspiró dramáticamente Brian, cuando la presentadora del documental emergió entre los árboles de la selva—. Isla Miller, hija de muggles, Rojo y con dos años más. Mi amor platónico.

—Tuyo y de medio colegio—mencionó Jason.

En opinión de Bruce, y probablemente la suya era la misma opinión que la de cualquier hombre, la adoración hacia la chica estaba más que justificada: unos penetrantes ojos verdes destacaban en la cara redonda y bronceada de la joven, el pelo liso y rubio estaba recogido en una estirada y larga coleta, y la camiseta sin mangas y los pantalones cortos dejaban a la vista su atlética figura. Cuando habló, la dulce y susurrante voz le transportó sin problemas a la selva durante más de una hora.

Nadie habló en el salón mientras el documental duró. Cuando este finalizó, con Isla Miller despidiéndose en primer plano, Brian suspiró de nuevo y Jason se levantó de un salto para agarrar otro extraño aparato que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Sabes lo que es? Se llama teléfono. Lo utilizan los muggles para comunicarse en tiempo real—le explicó Jason—. Vamos a pedir unas pizzas para cenar. ¿Te parece bien?

Bruce no sabía lo que eran las pizzas, pero asintió igualmente. Empezaba a tener hambre y dadas sus pocas habilidades culinarias, no iba a hacerle ascos a nada comestible.

Jason sonrió y se alejó en dirección a la cocina. Poco después, le oyó hablar y le vio con el aparato llamado teléfono pegado al oído. Finalmente, apretó un botón y volvió a dejar el aparato sobre la mesa.

—¿Media hora?—preguntó Brian, estirándose en el sofá.

—Sí. ¿No hay más de Miller hoy?

—Parece que no. Ya podría dejarse de excursiones por Madagascar y venir a entrevistar a los futuros ganadores de la Liga de Quidditch.

—Creo que a ella le iba más el quodpot…

Los minutos fueron pasando. Jason y Brian hablaron sobre Isla Miller un rato más, mientras iban saltando de canal en canal, sin detenerse más de unos minutos en cada uno. Hablaron de varias cosas más sin importancia, y aunque Bruce intentaba escuchar, lo cierto era que cada vez notaba más el cansancio. Los dos más mayores parecieron notarlo, y no le hicieron demasiadas preguntas.

Finalmente, después de lo que a Bruce le pareció una eternidad, llamaron a la puerta, y Brian se apresuró a abrir a un tipo con una gorra enorme y roja sobre la cabeza, que además llevaba unas cajas planas y alargadas en las manos. Brian sacó unos cuantos billetes del bolsillo de los pantalones y los contó antes de entregárselos al hombre, que le dio a cambio las cajas y se despidió tocándose la gorra antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Brian llevó las cajas a la barra de la cocina, y Bruce se apresuró a levantarse, imitando a Jason, que ya estaba sentándose en uno de los taburetes altos. Abrieron las cajas y Bruce vio que contenían unos alimentos planos y redondos, cortados en triángulos, con un montón de cosas por encima. No tenía mala pinta. Brian y Jason se pelearon por el primer trozo de una de las cajas, y cuando Jason ganó, Brian se quedó resignado con el segundo. Tras ver cómo se comía eso, Bruce también agarró un pedazo y lo mordió.

Fantástico. Era la mejor comida que había probado nunca fuera de Hogwarts. Ya tenía un nuevo plato preferido.

Mientras cenaban, los chicos le contaron qué habían hecho esas vacaciones. Jason las había pasado con su familia y amigos de la infancia, en un pequeño pueblo al sur del estado de Missouri. Brian, por su parte, había estado con tres amigos del colegio en las playas de California casi todo el tiempo. Ambos habían regresado ese lunes. Bruce simplemente contó que las había pasado en su casa, yendo de una entrevista a otra.

Sin embargo, acabaron de cenar rápidamente, y con el estómago lleno, Bruce sintió como el sueño le invadía. Se mantuvo despierto el tiempo suficiente como para rechazar una vez más la oferta de acompañarles de Brian y Jason, y para ver cómo se cambiaban para salir a la calle. Apenas escuchó lo que le dijeron sobre cómo localizarles en caso de emergencia, y cuando los dos jóvenes salieron por la puerta del piso, Bruce no tardó ni cinco minutos en cambiarse, cerrar firmemente la puerta de la habitación, meterse en la cama y caer dormido.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que hayáis leído hasta aquí. Y agradecer por partida doble a los que le han dado al follow, y por partida triple a **Muselina Black**,** **que incluso ha comentado. Y como puedes ver, en este capítulo Bruce ya empieza a ver que las cosas en Nueva York son muy diferentes a las que está acostumbrado. Sobre la magia estadounidense, pues algo se irá viendo poco a poco.**_

_**Sobre el capítulo, poco hay que decir, porque es muy de transición. El principio ha sido el último de los flashbacks, mostrando la última conversación de Bruce y Eve y su ruptura. Y en el resto he introducido dos de los personajes que más presencia tendrán en el fic, puesto que por algo comparten piso con el protagonista, y he mostrado cosas de la cultura mágica norteamericana que han sorprendido a Bruce.**_

_**¡Y esto es todo por hoy! Recordad que se agradecen todo tipo de reviews, consejos, críticas y demás :).**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Más cosas nuevas, por favor

_****_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._****_

* * *

**4\. Más cosas nuevas, por favor**

* * *

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, y por un momento, al entrever las formas de la habitación en penumbra no recordó dónde estaba. Pero el desconcierto se le pasó rápido.

Estaba en Nueva York. Dispuesto a cumplir su sueño de ser un gran jugador de quidditch. Y pensaba llegar a serlo, costara lo que costara.

Su reloj estaba en la mesilla de noche, y forzó la vista para distinguir las manecillas. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir mucho, y por eso se quedó asombrado al ver que eran más de las nueve de la mañana, a pesar de que se fue a dormir prontísimo. Por lo visto, el cansancio del viaje y las horas extra le habían afectado más de lo que creía.

La varita era el otro objeto que estaba sobre la mesilla, y aún sin salir de la cama, la cogió y la agitó para abrir las cortinas. La luz entró inmediatamente a raudales, llenando la habitación, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, deslumbrado. Poco a poco, volvió a abrirlos, y observó con atención los detalles de la habitación que la luz del nuevo día iluminaba. La cama era grande, de sábanas blancas que creía que eran suaves, aunque no podría asegurarlo, porque hacía tanto calor que había dormido destapado. Había una estantería de madera vacía, y se preguntó con qué la iba a llenar, igual que las paredes, sin decoración alguna. El armario era grande y robusto, y seguía semivacío. El escritorio era de la misma madera que la estantería, igual que la silla. No había nada sobre él, a excepción de un montón de folios en blanco en una esquina, que no había visto la noche anterior. Pero sin duda, lo que más le llamó la atención era un pequeño pájaro de papel que revoloteaba silenciosamente frente a la puerta cerrada.

Se puso en pie ágilmente y se acercó con curiosidad al pájaro. Descubrió que no era una burda imitación, sino que era un trabajo que, si no tuviera rastros evidentes de magia, llevaría horas de trabajo. Levantó una mano para agarrarlo, pero antes de eso, el pájaro se posó en ella, y el papel del que estaba hecho se desplegó automáticamente, quedando totalmente plano. Había una inscripción, en letras grandes y moradas, justo en el centro, que decía: "_¡Atención! Muggle en casa. Los hechizos en zonas comunes quedan desactivados. Se ruega no practicar magia en dichas zonas._"

Bruce le dio la vuelta al papel, maravillado ante lo que el día anterior Jason llamó "el aviso de muggles". Justo cuando lo hizo, el pájaro volvió a formarse entre sus manos, y voló velozmente y sin emitir un solo ruido hasta el montón de hojas del escritorio, donde se posó y se volvió plano de nuevo.

¿Así que un muggle en casa? Por lo poco que recordaba de la conversación entre Jason y Brian mientras estos se preparaban para salir, lo más probable era que se tratara de una nueva _amiga_ de Brian. Bueno, tampoco era que le importara mucho. No tenía pensado hacer nada mágico esa mañana, así que más allá de la curiosidad que sentía por saber qué clase de chica había conseguido Brian, no iba a alterar demasiado sus planes. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo: veía el tráfico en la calle desde una altura considerable, pero para un jugador de quidditch, no era nada. Miró hacia arriba, y solo vio un cielo sin nubes entre los rascacielos. Parecía que el calor iba a ser tan intenso como el día anterior.

Salió con cuidado de la habitación, porque acababa de recordar que estaba insonorizada y podía ser que ya hubiera alguien más despierto. Pero el piso parecía desierto, así que se dirigió silenciosamente al baño que el día anterior le había parecido más limpio. Sacó de un estante una toalla que Jason le había dicho que estaba sin usar, y se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría de la ducha sin pensárselo dos veces.

Salió de la ducha un rato después, completamente despierto y preparado para afrontar el largo día que le esperaba. Si Brian se despertaba a una hora decente, iba a acompañarle a comprar ropa muggle para rellenar su armario. Y aunque no le apasionara, era necesario. Por suerte, se había mentalizado de que debía ser una persona accesible y paciente, o no soportaría la energía desbordante de su compañero de piso durante unas cuantas horas.

Recorrió el trozo de pasillo que separaba el baño de su habitación, donde se vistió con lo único muggle que tenía: la camiseta de Slytherin y los pantalones que sospechaba serían demasiado calurosos para cuando saliera a la calle, pero de momento no tenía otra opción. Se pasó una mano por el pelo aún mojado, que le caía despeinado sobre la frente, intentando arreglarlo un poco. Y después salió de la habitación otra vez, dispuesto a comprobar si sus discretas habilidades en la cocina le permitían conseguir, al menos, un desayuno aceptable.

Quince minutos después, descubrió con alivio que al menos sí que era capaz de alimentarse solo por las mañanas. Encontró cartones de leche y zumo en la nevera, cajas de cereales, fruta, y platos y cubiertos medianamente limpios. De modo que se sentó en el taburete dispuesto a desayunar con tranquilidad, esperando a que Brian se despertara.

No tenía nada que hacer, salvo esperar. Observó la sala, intentando grabar en su mente todos los detalles, y fue por eso que se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente a la noche anterior. Bueno, algo aparte de los tacones rojos y altos que había tirados por el suelo cerca de la puerta de entrada, y que ya se hacía a la idea de a quién le pertenecían. Obviando ese detalle, se fijó en que había un periódico a los pies de la pequeña chimenea metálica que había a un lado del salón. Era tan pequeña que apenas le cabría la cabeza por ahí, y precisamente por eso sintió curiosidad al descubrir un cuenco de polvos flu encima de ella, funcionando como pisapapeles de un montón de revistas. La portezuela de la chimenea estaba abierta, y daba la impresión de que el periódico había salido disparado a través de ella. Se levantó y lo recogió del suelo. _America's Oracle_, rezaba la portada en letras grandes y estilizadas. La fecha era la de ese mismo día, y la noticia principal era la destitución de un jefe de departamento del Ministerio de Nueva York por, por lo visto, falsificar los informes que entregaba el exmarido de su hija para que le despidieran. Entre otras, también se hacían un hueco en la portada la famosa plaga de chizpurfles y el inminente comienzo de la liga de quodpot.

Leyó el periódico mientras desayunaba. No se le pasó por alto el dramatismo de los autores y periodistas estadounidenses, así como la tendencia que tenían a exagerar visiblemente cualquier noticia. Por ejemplo, dudaba seriamente de que el jefe del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes hubiera gritado aquel monólogo que ocupaba media página del periódico, proclamando que había actuado de aquella manera por amor y por defender el honor de su hija, subido en un atril en medio del Atrio del Congreso.

Llegó a la sección de deportes, en la que por lo visto, llevaban todo el verano repasando los cincuenta mejores jugadores de la liga de quodpot. Aquel día, analizaban del 31 al 34. Teniendo en cuenta que en el quodpot había once jugadores por equipo y se informaba de que había veinte equipos compitiendo, no parecía que fuera un gran logro entrar en el grupo. Más adelante, informaban de que solo quedaban dos semanas para la inauguración de la liga, y comentaban los últimos fichajes, traspasos y salidas. Al final de la sección, se encontró con una página enteramente dedicada al quidditch. Quedaba casi un mes para el inicio de esta liga, y media página estaba dedicada a recordar la liga de veintitrés años atrás. Casi se atragantó cuando vio que en la columna de la derecha se informaba de su propio fichaje: "_Los New York Minotaurs han emitido un comunicado oficial en el que anuncian la incorporación, ayer mismo, del joven Bruce Vaisey, un inglés de diecinueve años. Este joven desconocido en Estados Unidos juega como cazador, y después de firmar por dos años, viene a disputarle el puesto a los veteranos Allen, Rogers y Smith. El director deportivo de los Minotaurs aún no se ha pronunciado sobre el otro posible fichaje de un guardián, anunciado a finales de la temporada anterior_".

Guau, su nombre estaba en el periódico. Apenas eran unas pocas líneas a las que no muchos prestarían atención, pero era su primer paso. El primer paso del largo camino que le faltaba por recorrer. Porque Bruce Vaisey no había abandonado su casa—y probablemente al amor de su vida—para que su nombre apareciera de vez en cuando en una columna en la sección de deportes. Definitivamente, él aspiraba a mucho más.

Algún día, su nombre iba a aparecer en las portadas de todos los periódicos del mundo.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose inmediatamente le sacó de su ensoñación. No sabía identificar aún a qué habitación pertenecía ese sonido, y el pasillo quedaba en un ángulo muerto desde su posición, de modo que no podía ver quién venía hasta que entrara en la sala. Se aseguró de esconder bien su varita a su espalda, y estaba a punto de decidir qué hacer con el periódico cuando la persona entró silenciosamente en la sala de estar. Y efectivamente, no era ni Brian ni Jason.

Era una mujer, que no parecía ser mucho mayor que él. Tal vez tenía veinte o veintiún años. Era alta, delgada, con un pelo castaño que si no estuviera tan despeinado, debería ser liso y largo hasta los hombros. La nariz era larga y las cejas muy finas, sobre unos grandes ojos marrones. Todavía iba maquillada, con los labios pintados de rojo intenso destacando en su rostro. Iba vestida simplemente con la camisa que se había puesto Brian para salir la noche anterior, aunque a ella le llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas. La mirada de la chica dio con Bruce rápidamente, y el rubor subió hasta sus mejillas.

—Eh… Buenos días—le saludó la chica tímidamente.

A Bruce se le quedaron las palabras atascadas en la garganta. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer con la chica con la que se había acostado su nuevo compañero de piso la noche anterior? Eso no lo había preguntado. Y no estaba preparado para esa situación.

—Buenos días—respondió secamente. Probablemente más seco de lo que sería considerado educado.

La chica apartó la mirada, y gracias a eso vio sus zapatos tirados por el suelo, con lo que se sonrojó aún más.

—Oh, mierda. No me acordé de los compañeros de piso—masculló ella, y se apresuró a recoger los zapatos.

—Debiste olvidar muchas cosas más para acabar con Brian—replicó Bruce.

No era que tuviera nada en contra de su nuevo compañero de piso, pero era un rasgo muy típico suyo (y de la mayoría de los Slytherin, la verdad) meterse con alguien por nada en concreto. Quienes le conocían mejor sabían que no iba en serio, pero la chica no podía tener ni idea de eso. Se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado eso demasiado tarde, pero a la joven no pareció importarle mucho. En cambio, soltó una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa cuando se giró a mirarle.

—¡Brian! Eso es. Sabía que era algo parecido a Barney.

Bruce alzó una ceja y una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios.

—¿No sabías el nombre del tío con el que te has acostado?

—Ugh. Dicho así suena muy mal—respondió la chica, sin inmutarse—. Pero bebí un montón. Y tu amigo habla muchísimo. Supongo que no querrás que me acuerde de todo lo que me soltó en dos horas. O tres, no sé. Al final ya estaba bastante cansada de él.

—Y aun así te acostaste con él.

Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras se acercaba a la barra con los zapatos en una mano. Se sentó en un taburete frente a Bruce, y estudió el cuenco de frutas antes de elegir una manzana, a la que dio un mordisco antes de contestar:

—Pues sí, no veo el problema. No es feo, y así por lo menos se callaba. Y nos divertimos más que con sus chorradas.

Bruce se acabó el desayuno mirando con diversión a la chica. No era en absoluto tímida como le había parecido, sino más abierta y liberal que ninguna otra que hubiera conocido. Se preguntó mentalmente si todas las chicas en Nueva York serían así.

—¿Es el periódico de hoy?

Mierda, el periódico. No se había acordado de esconderlo. Pero cuando bajó la vista y lo miró, no se encontró con la imagen en movimiento del antiguo capitán del Angels' Rockets levantando la copa de la liga, sino con una foto quieta de un tipo con una pelota naranja en las manos. Las noticias de la página habían cambiado totalmente, y en la parte superior, el nombre del _America's Oracle_ había desaparecido para dejar espacio para el de _New York Times_. De modo que no se opuso cuando la chica le arrebató sin pudor el periódico de enfrente.

Sin embargo, el interés no le duró mucho, aunque probablemente fue por el hechizo de ocultación que el periódico debía llevar. La chica pasó unas cuantas páginas distraída, hasta que lo apartó de sí y observó a su alrededor con un aire ligeramente confundido.

—No me he presentado, ¿verdad? Soy Sharon.

—Bruce.

—Supongo que debería irme.

—Tal vez deberías.

Sharon asintió. Tenía toda la pinta de que el periódico estaba encantado con un anti-muggles, que solía hacer que los muggles tuvieran la necesidad de hacer cualquier otra cosa, mientras fuera en un lugar alejado.

La chica se levantó y se internó por el pasillo de nuevo. Durante cinco minutos, Bruce oyó abrirse y cerrarse puertas, y un chorro de agua. Después, Sharon apareció, peinada, con la cara lavada y llevando el apretado y corto vestido con el que debía haber llevado cuando llegó de madrugada. Se calzó los tacones que había dejado junto al taburete y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de entrada. Le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada a Bruce.

—Me has caído bien. Tu amigo tiene mi número, por si quieres que nos veamos algún día.

Y dicho eso, salió del piso cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Los tacones repiquetearon unos segundos más en el pasillo hasta que el ruido se extinguió.

Bruce bufó, sacó la varita y levitó los restos del desayuno—incluyendo la manzana a medio comer de Sharon—hasta la encimera de la cocina. Esperaba que no se convirtiera en costumbre el tener que despedir a las _amigas_ de Brian por las mañanas.

—Vaya, ¿ya estás despierto?

No había oído puertas, pero el ruido de los pasos de Jason le llegó justo antes de que este hablara, por lo que no se sobresaltó. Solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos de pijama, de los que sobresalía la varita por un bolsillo.

—Me dormí en cuanto os fuisteis. He tenido unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Jason puso cara de concentración, como si estuviera calculando las horas que había dormido. Pareció satisfecho, y después de soltar un gran bostezo, se dirigió a la cocina, donde empezó a apretar botones de aparatos, remover cajones y sacar comida, con lo que aprovechó para enseñarle vagamente a Bruce dónde estaba todo colocado. La reserva de pociones estaba en un doble fondo de uno de los armarios.

—¿Y qué tipo de despertar tiene Brian?

—Bueno. Demasiado bueno—respondió Jason, reprimiendo el enésimo bostezo en cinco minutos—. En cuanto se toma un café, tiene energía de sobra para el resto del día. Así que hoy no te vas a librar.

Bruce asintió pesadamente, lo que hizo que Jason se riera.

—Bueno, eso siempre que consiga librarse de la chica de anoche.

—Eso está hecho. Se acababa de ir cuando has llegado.

—Ala, ¿en serio? Con lo pegajosa que era anoche. Parecía que iba a tener que despegarla de Brian con un encantamiento seccionador.

Fue el turno de Bruce de reír, aunque no comentó que la opinión de la chica al respecto era muy diferente. Cualquiera de los dos (o ninguno) podía tener razón.

Jason se tomó una poción contra la resaca y se preparó un café. Después de eso, se mostró más activo, y le explicó a Bruce cómo había llegado el periódico cuando este se lo preguntó.

—En las grandes ciudades no solemos usar lechuzas, llaman demasiado la atención. El correo va por red flu. Basta con escribir el nombre y dirección detalladamente en el sobre y mandarlo al Comité de Correo del ministerio. Ellos se encargan de distribuir las cartas. Nosotros estamos suscritos al _Oracle_, así que nos llega cada mañana. Y a la _Quidditch International_, que llega cada quince días. Mira, la última tiene que estar por aquí.

Jason fue a rebuscar entre la pila de objetos y revistas que había en la mesa del salón, y no tardó en sacar una revista en la que salía un buscador atrapando la snitch en portada. Bruce empezó a pasar páginas, pero no estaba muy atento.

—¿Y el correo internacional? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para mandar cartas a Inglaterra?

Jason se encogió de hombros, agitó la varita y los restos de su desayuno viajaron estruendosamente hasta el lavaplatos.

—Supongo que lo mismo. Nombre, dirección exacta y mandarlo al Comité de Correo. Las cartas van automáticamente al más cercano, y ellos ya se encargarán de moverla por el mundo hasta que llegue a su destino.

—¿Tenéis sobres?

—Sí, seguro. En ese cajón de ahí…—Jason se puso en pie y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la cómoda del salón, cuando Brian entró en la sala.

Iba completamente desnudo. Jason bufó, y Bruce le observó con una ceja levantada.

—Por Merlín, Brian, vas a asustar al nuevo. Vístete y aparenta ser normal—protestó Jason, e hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita.

Brian iba a replicar algo, pero en ese mismo momento, lo que parecían sus propias sábanas se le echaron encima, probablemente convocadas por Jason, cubriéndolo totalmente. Jason soltó una carcajada, y Brian no tardó en quitarse la tela de encima de la cabeza y, lanzándole una mirada incendiaria a Jason, colocársela como pudo alrededor de la cintura.

—Buenos días, británico. ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo?

Bruce chasqueó la lengua, y Brian rio. Se acercó a la cocina y empezó a prepararse el desayuno.

—Pues espero que hayas dormido bien. Te espera un día largo, y no te voy a dejar tranquilo ni un minuto.

* * *

Al principio, creyó que lo había dicho de broma. Cuando ya llevaba dos horas arrastrándose tras Brian por todas y cada una de las tiendas de ropa de Manhattan que se les cruzaban en el camino, ya no le hacía tanta gracia. Es más, Bruce creía que si existía un infierno en realidad, no podía ser peor que lo que estaba soportando esa mañana.

Brian hablaba sin parar. SIN PARAR. Bruce intentaba desviar la conversación-monólogo hacia alguna información sobre el mundo mágico en Estados Unidos, en alguna de las ocasiones en que Brian hacía pausas para respirar, pero él volvía a su charla al poco tiempo. Al cabo de poco tiempo dejó de entender de qué hablaba, pero antes de eso había escuchado incontables anécdotas de sus clases, decenas de nombres de personas aleatorias, evaluaciones sobre plagas de chizpurfles y demás seres mágicos y críticas hacia la mitad de jefes de Departamento del Ministerio de Nueva York.

Además de eso, Bruce tenía la sensación de que se había probado todas las prendas de ropa de cada tienda. Cuando había intentado explicar que no tenía mucho dinero (y que era todo mágico), todavía en el piso, Brian había replicado que se lo prestaba él y que ya se lo devolvería al cobrar el sueldo. De modo que sin preocuparse mucho por el dinero, Brian salía cargado de ropa nueva de cada tienda. Cuando las bolsas empezaron a ocupar un volumen importante, amplió mágicamente la más grande, y metió todas las demás dentro. Bruce empezaba a sentirse agotado. Así que no fue raro que, cuando salían de la enésima tienda y Brian comenzó a exponer las próximas cuatro tiendas que iban a visitar, Bruce gritara:

—¡Maldita sea, Brian! ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Llevamos una eternidad comprando y no te has callado ni un minuto!

Ante tal estallido, Brian simplemente se rio. Y, por fin en silencio, le echó un vistazo al reloj de color naranja chillón que llevaba en la muñeca y apretó un botón.

—Dos horas, treinta y cuatro minutos, cincuenta y tres segundos—comentó Brian, mirando el reloj—. Vaya, Bruce, felicidades. No creí que tuvieras tanta paciencia. Si te digo la verdad, ya estaba empezando a quedarme sin temas.

Bruce frunció el ceño, confuso. No entendía qué acababa de pasar.

—Me has llamado Bruce—señaló con cautela.

El otro bufó, mirando al cielo.

—Pues claro, británico. No soy idiota, puedo aprenderme un nombre. Pero me gusta más llamarte británico—al ver que seguía con cara de confusión, soltó otro bufido antes de añadir—. Te estaba gastando una broma. No soy tan pesado. Un poco sí, pero no tanto.

—¿Una broma? ¿Por qué?

—Quería ver cuánto aguantabas. Ayer parecías imperturbable, y por lo visto aguantas bastante—explicó Brian con una sonrisa—. Te vendrá bien para los partidos, siempre hay un montón de gente gritando, y la mitad no son de los nuestros. Ah, y también lo he hecho porque tu cara era tremendamente divertida. Deberías haberte visto. Va, te invito a tomar algo y después vamos a casa, ¿te parece?

Pararon en un bar a medio camino de casa. Brian le enseñó cuales eran las bebidas muggles más típicas. Siguió parloteando sin descanso, pero al menos, lo hacía con un tono de voz menos chillón, y proporcionando información útil, algo que era de agradecer.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta del piso, se encontraron a Jason en la cocina, bebiendo una botella de agua. Por la ropa de deporte completamente sudada, se notaba que acababa de llegar de correr por el parque, como había dicho que haría.

—Ha superado la prueba—dijo con voz solemne Brian, nada más plantarse en el centro del salón.

—Genial. Entonces esta tarde podemos presentarte al resto del equipo, si te parece bien—sugirió Jason con una sonrisa.

No tenía planeado conocerlos hasta el lunes, en el primer entrenamiento. Pero si iba a haber más como Brian en el equipo, no sería mala idea saberlo antes y tener más tiempo para mentalizarse.

—Perfecto—respondió Bruce.

* * *

Después de comer algo parecido a espaguetis, que cocinaron entre los tres y con bastante ayuda de magia, Bruce fue a su habitación mientras los otros dos se tiraban en el sofá a ver una película. Él colocó toda la ropa nueva ("No te preocupes por eso. En dos meses tendrás suficiente para devolvérmelo" había dicho Brian) en el armario, lo que resultó ser una tarea tan larga como se había imaginado. Se quedó sin perchas, a pesar de que las había duplicado a montones antes de empezar, por lo que tuvo que descolgar unas cuantas camisas y camisetas para duplicar más. Cuando por fin terminó, el armario estaba prácticamente lleno.

Tras pedirles a Jason y Brian útiles para escribir, se sentó al escritorio de su habitación con un bolígrafo en la mano, apretando todo el tiempo el botón en la parte superior. Le habían mirado como si estuviera loco cuando había pedido una pluma y tinta, y Jason le explicó amablemente que ellos se habían modernizado, y le enseñó lo que era un bolígrafo.

—Pero el contrato lo firmé con pluma en un pergamino—se defendió ante las estruendosas carcajadas de Brian.

—Porque es un contrato mágico. Algo formal. Nadie utiliza pluma y tinta cada día—rio su compañero.

Así que ahí estaba, con un aparato que no había utilizado nunca en la mano y hojas en blanco frente a él. Garabateó un rato en la primera hoja, para acostumbrarse al funcionamiento del bolígrafo. Cuando creyó que ya lo dominaba y había aprendido a no ir a buscar el bote de tinta cada cierto tiempo, empezó a escribir las cartas.

La primera era fácil. A su padre no tenía que decirle muchas cosas. La relación entre ellos siempre había sido fría, y se habían vuelto tan desconocidos el uno para el otro, que las semanas que Bruce había pasado en casa al acabar séptimo solamente se habían visto en las cenas. Nunca había sabido qué opinaba su padre de que quisiera dedicarse profesionalmente al quidditch, puesto que lo único que había dicho al respecto era que hiciera con su futuro lo que creyera conveniente. Así que se limitó a informarle que los Minotaurs le habían contratado, que jugaría en el equipo por los próximos dos años y que el fin de semana siguiente pasaría por la casa para recoger todas sus cosas. Omitió el detalle que tras ese fin de semana, no pensaba volver a vivir jamás en esa casa.

No tenía abuelos, vivos o conocidos; tampoco tenía tíos o primos; ya eran doce los años que llevaba sin tener noticias de su madre. De modo que la correspondencia para su familia podía darse por finalizada.

A continuación les escribió a Tracey, Lily y Theodore. Las cartas fueron bastante similares, sobre todo las de las chicas. A ellos también les explicó que su contrato ya era oficial y que se iba a quedar en Nueva York durante dos años, aunque prometió ir a visitarlos siempre que fuera posible. No se olvidó de jurarle a Theodore que se acordaría del trato que tenían para hacer un viaje a Egipto. Les habló por encima de sus compañeros de piso, y acabó pidiéndoles que reservaran la tarde del sábado para verse una última vez.

Y ya solo le quedaba una carta de las cinco que había planeado escribir. El problema estaba en que aún no sabía cuál iba a ser el destinatario.

Su corazón quería escribirle a Eve. Quería pedirle perdón, decirle que había sido un idiota y que no volvería a decir estupideces. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido, decidido como estaba a quedarse en Nueva York. Solo haría la brecha aún más profunda.

Pero tenía que explicar por qué había tomado esa decisión a alguien del entorno cercano a Eve. Sus propios amigos no habían necesitado muchas explicaciones. Por algo eran Slytherin, y comprendían rápidamente que había demasiadas pocas cosas capaces de desviar a uno de ellos de su máxima ambición. Pero los amigos de Eve no eran de Slytherin, no había tenido ocasión de hablar cara a cara con ninguno de ellos antes de marcharse, y probablemente estarían más que furiosos con su decisión. De modo que quería explicarse con alguno de ellos. Así, tal vez, con el tiempo pudiera convencer a Eve de que no lo había hecho porque no la quisiera. Aunque sinceramente, lo dudaba. Eve era tan o más cabezota que él mismo.

¿A quién podía escribirle? Los tres chicos Gryffindor de su año quedaban descartados, porque las probabilidades de que quisieran asesinarle eran muy altas.

De sus dos mejores amigas, Ginny Weasley también podía ser descartada. Además de que él solo había entablado una relación con ella durante un año, ella siempre se había mostrado bastante distante, y eso sin contar la rivalidad que tenían en el quidditch.

Vicky Frobisher era la otra opción. Pero ella, aunque siempre había sido educada con él, también había sido bastante fría. Ni dos años de convivencia habían conseguido que cada pequeña pelea entre él y Eve dejara de parecerle un enorme motivo para romper la relación.

Y entonces, vio claramente quién era la mejor opción para recibir la carta. Maggie Ackerley no era una de las mejores amigas de Eve, pero sí que confiaba en ella y tenían una buena relación. Y la Hufflepuff era de las pocas que no le juzgaba duramente por ser un Slytherin, sino que era amable y le sonreía con facilidad. Y eso era algo que Bruce agradecía enormemente. Puede que los recuerdos que tenga de la noche de la batalla de Hogwarts sean confusos y caóticos, pero la cara de duda de Maggie Ackerley justo antes de decidir ayudarles y salvarles la vida a él y Eve es una de esas cosas que recordará para siempre.

Así que le escribió a Maggie. Le resumió la situación, y le pidió que se reuniera con él el próximo domingo por la mañana.

Y cuando por fin puso el último punto sobre el papel y dejó caer el bolígrafo, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Si la comunicación nunca había sido su fuerte, por carta lo era mucho menos. Pero como mínimo había sido capaz de escribir del tirón a todas las personas que necesitaba ver, sin tener que hacer pausas demasiado largas para pensar cómo continuar. Lo que era realmente un gran avance.

Se puso en pie, masajeando la mano cansada de escribir. Cómo se notaba que lo suyo era sujetar quaffles y no bolígrafos. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, cartas en mano, el ruido de la televisión inundó sus oídos. Jason y Brian todavía estaban viendo la película, o tal vez habían empezado otra. Bruce no tenía ni idea, porque cuando se plantó en el salón preguntando por los sobres, la imagen que aparecía en pantalla le pareció exactamente igual a la que había cuando se había ido.

—¿Lily Moon? ¿Margaret Ackerley? ¿Tracey Davis?—se acercó a curiosear Brian cuando Bruce ya estaba escribiendo los nombres en los sobres que le había dado Jason—Parece que le escribes a muchas chicas, ¿eh? ¿Alguna novia? Vamos, cuéntanos cuantos corazones rotos has dejado en Inglaterra.

—Ningún corazón roto—mintió perfectamente Bruce, como si no le diera importancia. Obviando que probablemente el más roto era el suyo—. Son simplemente amigas. Yo me he centrado en el quidditch.

—Entonces supongo que algún día podrían hacerte alguna visita y me las podrías presentar—sugirió Brian, despeinándose el pelo con una mano y adoptando una pose que intentaba ser seductora.

La risa de Jason retumbó en el salón, y Bruce se limitó a levantar una ceja incrédula.

—Creo que Bruce ya te conoce suficiente como para saber que no eres la mejor persona a la que presentarle amigas—comentó Jason.

—Gol para Jason—dijo Bruce, sinónimo de "Has acertado", y ambos se sonrieron ligeramente.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿Pero esto te parecerá bien? ¡Primero te niegas a presentarme a tus amigas y luego empiezas a robarme a mi compañero de piso! Muy bonito, británico. Definitivamente, muy bonito—se lamentó Brian. Se adivinaba la sonrisa bajo sus gestos sobreactuados, pero aún y así, se levantó del sofá y salió dramáticamente del salón.

Bruce bufó.

—¿No se suponía que la broma ya había acabado?—preguntó, causando la risa de Jason.

—Y ha acabado, te lo aseguro. Pero Brian a veces es así sin necesidad de exagerarlo todo para un novato. Por algo es un Amarillo—explicó Jason.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza. De acuerdo, podía acostumbrarse a tener un compañero de piso medio loco si el otro era una persona tan medianamente razonable como parecía ser Jason. Pero ellos dos parecían llevarse bien, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran. Armándose de paciencia, se dijo que con total seguridad, con el tiempo Brian le parecería cada vez más divertido y no tan irritante en ocasiones como esa.

Cerró con cuidado los sobres y Jason le dedicó una mirada de aprobación. Después le enseñó cómo se enviaban las cartas a través de la chimenea.

Y apenas una hora después, los tres caminaban a través de las atestadas calles de Manhattan. Jason y Brian habían prometido enseñarle la zona mágica de Nueva York antes de conocer al resto del equipo, en un bar muggle no muy lejos de la zona. Insistieron en ir a pie, argumentando que no tardarían más de quince minutos. Para cuando llevaban diez caminando, Bruce ya estaba totalmente perdido, y solo veía personas y carteles de colores brillantes a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando Jason y Brian se detuvieron, y Bruce estuvo a punto de chocar contra ellos.

Estaban en, probablemente, el lugar más atestado de gente y de colores brillantes que Bruce hubiera visto en su vida.

—Bruce Vaisey, bienvenido a Times Square—dijo Brian con voz solemne, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Pero esto está lleno de muggles. ¿Cómo va a estar aquí la entrada a la zona mágica?—objetó Bruce.

Los otros dos rieron, y fue Jason quien dio la explicación:

—Hay dos maneras conocidas de ocultarse perfectamente de los muggles. La primera es irte lo más lejos posible de ellos. Y la segunda consiste en poner lo que quieres ocultar justo delante de sus narices.

—Con tanta gente pasando por aquí cada día, nadie se fija en las desapariciones misteriosas—añadió Brian con una gran sonrisa.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia un lado de la plaza, llenísima de gente. Brian consiguió llegar al lado de una farola, y se detuvo para apoyar una mano en ella. Lanzó una mirada alrededor, asegurándose de que ningún muggle le prestara la más mínima atención, sonrió misteriosamente a Bruce y a continuación, dio la vuelta a la farola sin despegar la mano. Y no apareció del otro lado. Nadie a su alrededor se inmutó.

—¿Así que esto es la entrada?—preguntó Bruce, acercándose rápidamente a la farola. Le recordaba muchísimo más a la entrada al andén nueve y tres cuartos que a la del callejón Diagon.

—Sí. Solo tienes que dar la vuelta con la mano encima de la farola. Notarás un bulto bajo la mano mientras te estés moviendo. Solo tienes que apretarlo sin despegar la mano, y eso es todo. Nos vemos abajo.

Bruce hizo exactamente lo que Jason dijo. Apoyó la mano izquierda sobre el metal, y mientras daba la vuelta, una protuberancia apareció súbitamente bajo su palma. Apretó con fuerza, y sintió cómo cedía inmediatamente bajo su presión. Los colores brillantes y el ruido de Times Square desaparecieron de repente. Por un instante, todo fue negro y silencioso. Justo después, se encontró de pie, con la mano todavía encima de una farola, en lo que sin lugar a dudas era la zona mágica de Nueva York.

Y durante muchos años, Bruce iba a recordar ese primer vistazo al mundo mágico norteamericano como el momento más desconcertante de su vida.

Porque no había visto nada tan psicodélico en sus diecinueve años de vida.

La calle era amplia, recubierta de piedra gris, pisoteada por cientos de magos vestidos casi completamente como muggles. Pero eso era lo de menos.

El primer edificio a su izquierda era una taberna oscura y vieja, con al menos doscientos años de antigüedad, dentro de la que se veían apelotonarse decenas de personas. El primer edificio a su derecha era un típico edificio antiguo que habría encajado perfectamente en el callejón Diagon, desde cuyos escaparates varios sapos, gatos y lechuzas le devolvían la mirada. Y hasta ahí lo normal.

Porque el segundo edificio a su derecha era una enorme construcción metálica de color plateado, con paredes que se curvaban y sin ventanas visibles, que se elevaba decenas de metros hacia el aire. A continuación, un edificio cuadrado y de paredes de cristal transparente dejaba a la vista toda la colección de ropa que vendía. A su lado, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, volvía a aparecer una pequeña y vieja construcción en la que niños pequeños compraban helados y demás golosinas.

Una inmensa torre de mármol negro que se levantaba hacia el cielo. Una minúscula tiendecita de libros. Unas paredes de un blanco puro sobre las que se deslizaban imágenes de dragones que echaban fuego por sus fauces. Un rústico establecimiento que vendía las varitas. Un pequeño restaurante con comida típica. Un edificio con forma esférica y color rojo quaffle en torno al cual orbitaban unas esferas de medio metro de diámetro que recordaban a las bludgers, como si fueran lunas alrededor de la Tierra. Una gran tienda que parecía estar a punto de caerse a pedazos por la antigüedad y de la que sin embargo la gente salía cargada de libros. Una construcción con forma de árbol gigante en la que los magos compraban ingredientes de pociones, y bajo la sombra de la cual descansaban muchos más…

La combinación de elementos completamente nuevos con los absolutamente tradicionales era chocante. Si lo comparaba con el callejón Diagon y los establecimientos que llevaban centenares de años intactos en Inglaterra, era una verdadera locura.

Bruce observaba boquiabierto el paisaje frente a él, de modo que no notó que a pocos metros de distancia, Brian se reía estruendosamente de él, y no advirtió que Jason aparecía a su lado hasta que este le posó una mano en el hombro. Bruce sacudió la cabeza, intentando recuperarse de la impresión.

—Alucinante, ¿verdad?—comentó Jason.

—No es lo que me esperaba.

—Bueno, aquí no somos tan tradicionales como en Inglaterra. Nuestra sociedad avanza, y nuestros lugares no deben quedarse en el pasado—explicó Jason, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bienvenido a la Avenida Cero.

—Yo siempre he defendido que debería llamarse Avenida Seis y Dos Tercios. O Seis y Tres Cuartos. Pero por alguna razón prefirieron llamarla Cero—intervino Brian.

—Entiendo…—respondió Bruce, medio ausente, todavía desconcertado (y aun decidiendo si maravillado o no) por la escena que observaba.

—Vamos, tienes que verlo todo—le animó Jason. Y entre los dos, le mostraron todos y cada uno de los establecimientos que poblaban la Avenida Cero.

Túnicas, libros, ingredientes, calderos, balanzas, varitas, telescopios, pergaminos, plumas, tinta, escobas… todo lo que pudiera imaginarse y más podía encontrarse en la Avenida Cero, sin olvidarse de los numerosos establecimientos de comida, tanto tabernas mohosas como amplios restaurantes, puestos móviles y cualquier término medio.

Bruce, Jason y Brian pasaron gran parte de la tarde recorriendo la calle arriba y abajo. Bruce no tardó mucho más tiempo en admitir que era fascinante la mezcla de elementos que llenaban la Avenida, lo que causó las risas de Brian. Cuando bastante más tarde se pararon a descansar en un bar, _Johnny el Despartido_, situado apenas dos locales más allá de la tienda con aspecto de quaffle (que Jason y Brian habían evitado deliberadamente), los tres necesitaban desesperadamente una bebida.

Era un establecimiento antiguo, pero que parecía haber sido reformado no muchos años atrás. Las paredes de madera estaban pintadas de colores vivos, entre los que predominaban el verde y el morado, y las mesas eran altas y circulares, rodeadas de taburetes de tres deformes patas que no parecían poder aguantar mucho peso sin ayuda de magia.

Cuando entraron en el bar, el camarero de largo cabello rubio y barba poblada tras la barra saludó con la mano a Jason y Brian, reconociéndoles. Los tres chicos tomaron asiento en una de las pocas mesas libres que quedaban, y el camarero no tardó más de un minuto en llegar a su lado, palmeando la espalda de los dos mayores. Lo cual, dado el metro noventa de altura del hombre y su ancha espalda, no debía ser muy agradable.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones, chicos? Estaba empezando a pensar que no vendríais a saludarme hasta que empezara la temporada—les saludó el camarero con una voz terriblemente grave, incluso para los cuarenta años que aparentaba.

—Ya sabes, Johnny, las estrellas de quidditch son gente muy ocupada—le respondió primero Brian, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Entonces seguro que tú tienes mucho tiempo libre—replicó mordazmente Johnny, palmeando con más fuerza la espalda de Brian—. ¿Y tú, Jason?

—Todo sigue igual en casa. ¿Qué tal el negocio?

—No puedo quejarme. ¿Quién es vuestro amigo?

—Es Bruce, nuestro nuevo cazador. Llegó ayer—explicó brevemente Jason.

—¿Así que cazador, eh?—Johnny extendió la mano sobre la mesa y estrechó la de Bruce sin que este tuviera apenas tiempo de reaccionar—Encantado de conocerte, Bruce. Yo me llamo Johnny. Soy más de quodpot, pero el quidditch no está mal. Si le pateas el trasero a Brian, probablemente me caerás bien.

—¡Eh, pero si estamos en el mismo equipo!—se quejó Brian.

—Puede patearte el trasero estando en tu mismo equipo—respondió Johnny, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo—. ¿Qué queréis? ¿Tres whiskys de fuego?

—Una cerveza de mantequilla para cada uno. Hemos quedado luego en un muggle con el equipo—rectificó Jason.

—Podríais haber venido todos aquí.

—Hoy llegaba Gina—intervino Brian, y Johnny chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

—De acuerdo, esta vez os la paso. Pero quiero veros más por aquí.

Jason y Brian asintieron a coro mientras Johnny se alejaba.

—Así que, ¿Johnny el Despartido?—quiso saber Bruce.

—Ajá. Sufrió una despartición cuando se desapareció una vez, apenas unos días antes de montar el bar. Se quedó sin media oreja derecha, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya fue demasiado tarde para hacerla crecer de nuevo—informó Brian.

—No parece que le caigas demasiado bien—hizo notar Bruce.

Justo en aquel momento, tres cervezas de mantequilla llegaron flotando hasta ellos, y Brian se apresuró a llevarse una de ellas a la boca, gesticulando como para restarle importancia. La momentánea expresión seria de Jason estuvo a punto de pasarle desapercibida a Bruce.

—No es nada. Tuvimos unos roces hace un tiempo. Nada que unos colegas no puedan solucionar—comentó finalmente Brian con una sonrisa torcida. Se había bebido media cerveza de mantequilla de un solo trago.

No hacía falta ser tan observador como Bruce para darse cuenta de que había algo que estaban omitiendo contarle, pero decidió ignorarlo. No había aún confianza suficiente como para presionarlos, y tampoco era que necesitara saberlo.

—Gina es una de las chicas del equipo, ¿no? ¿Qué problema tiene con Johnny?—decidió seguir preguntando Bruce.

La cerveza de mantequilla era diferente a la de Inglaterra, como más dulce. Pero le gustó igualmente.

—Hace un tiempo, Gina estuvo aquí y un hombre no paró de acosarla toda la noche. No era más que un tipo muy pegajoso que ella podría haber apartado con un par de puñetazos…—explicó Jason.

—Alguna vez lo ha hecho, es francamente gracioso. Tienes que verlo—intervino Brian.

—… pero esa noche debía de estar de mal humor, así que no le dio ninguna paliza, pero a cambio le montó un escándalo a Johnny por no controlar a sus clientes. Así que se pelearon, y desde entonces Gina jura que no volverá a poner un pie aquí. Y Johnny lo prefiere así—concluyó Jason.

—Ay, estas grandes divas del quidditch. Se comportan como si el mundo estuviera a sus pies—suspiró dramáticamente Brian.

—¿Algo así como tú?—inquirió Bruce con una sonrisa burlona.

Jason rio a carcajadas, y la cara de asombro de Brian no se le pasó hasta que salieron del bar.

De vuelta a la soleada Avenida, Jason y Brian adoptaron expresiones solemnes, y le condujeron a paso lento hacia la tienda quaffle. _Quidditch para todos_, rezaba en grandes letras verdes el cartel sobre la entrada.

—¿No se supone que aquí es más popular el quodpot?

—Sí, pero últimamente se está potenciando mucho el quidditch.

—Queremos ganar un mundial de quidditch, no solo de quodpot—añadió Brian.

—Y esta tienda ayuda mucho a popularizarlo—acabó Jason.

Las bludgers daban vueltas velozmente alrededor del edificio, pero ninguna bajaba de los tres metros de altura, de modo que no se interpusieron cuando entraron.

Y allí dentro había todo lo que un gran aficionado al quidditch querría poseer. Una impresionante cantidad de fotografías de jugadores firmadas por ellos mismos tapizaba las paredes, allí donde no colgaba la equipación completa de alguno de los quince equipos de quidditch de Estados Unidos. Juegos completos de pelotas llenaban el lugar, al igual que las mejores escobas para jugar, y también todo tipo de objetos y complementos con los colores y escudos de los equipos, aunque predominaba el celeste, azul y fucsia del equipo de la ciudad.

Mientras curioseaban a través de la tienda, Bruce se fijó en que la mayoría de la gente presente echaba miradas poco discretas a Jason y Brian, quienes habían pasado bastante desapercibidos el resto del tiempo. Pero no era de extrañar que en una tienda para aficionados al quidditch, dos jugadores del tercer mejor equipo de la pasada temporada fueran reconocidos, a pesar de lo normales que parecían. Bueno, tal vez Brian con su pelo azul no parecía alguien muy común, pero no más extraño que muchos jóvenes.

Entonces se topó con el que probablemente era el artículo a la venta más feo de todos los que podían existir: un minotauro de piedra negra, de un palmo de altura, con una camiseta con los colores de los Minotaurs, acompañado de la antorcha y la corona de la estatua de la libertad. Una mezcla visualmente horrorosa, pero que por lo visto, a la gente le resultaba cómica, porque muchos de los compradores llevaban uno entre las manos.

Fue en ese momento que oyó una aguda vocecita no muy lejos de él preguntando:

—Perdone, ¿es usted el señor Jason Lane?

Se giró para identificar el origen de la voz, para encontrarse con Jason siendo abordado por una niña de unos seis o siete años, con dos coletas rubias y una camiseta de los Minotaurs tan grande que la usaba como vestido. El que parecía ser el padre estaba justo detrás de la niña, vigilándola atentamente.

—Sí, soy yo—respondió Jason amablemente.

Brian, que estaba cerca de Jason, se acercó rápidamente a Bruce, sin decir una palabra pero gesticulando bastante. "¡Y a mí no me reconoce!", parecía estar diciendo.

—¿Podría firmarme un autógrafo, señor Jason Lane?—preguntó de nuevo la niña.

—Claro que sí—accedió Jason, e inmediatamente el padre de la pequeña hizo aparecer papel y un bolígrafo, que tendió a Jason—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Susan Blancheflower.

—Muy bien, Susan Blancheflower—repitió Jason, mientras firmaba en el papel—. Aquí tienes.

La niña soltó un gritito de alegría al recibir el autógrafo, y se refugió emocionada en los brazos de su padre, quien la levantó en el aire y se apresuró a estrecharle la mano a Jason, antes de acercarse a Brian y decirle:

—Lo siento, es que quiere ser guardiana. Pero usted también le cae bien. Suerte con la temporada.

Padre e hija salieron rápidamente de la tienda, y Brian abrazó a Jason haciéndole ojitos.

—¡Por favor, mi adoradísimo señor Jason Lane! ¡Fírmame un autógrafo!—rio Brian.

—¿Te molesta que no te lo haya pedido a ti, eh?—replicó con una sonrisa Jason, apartándose bruscamente—Vamos, Bruce. Tenemos que presentarte a alguien.

Le llevaron hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde estaban las cajas registradoras y los vendedores. Uno de ellos, un hombre calvo, con bigote y regordete de unos cincuenta años, con un escalofriante parecido con el profesor Slughorn, se levantó de un salto al verles llegar, y abrazó a Jason y Brian a la vez con un brazo para cada uno.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Mis chicos! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí hoy?—exclamó el hombre.

—Queríamos presentarte a alguien—dijo Brian.

—Exacto. Bruce, este es Mayer. Uno de los mayores expertos en Estados Unidos sobre quidditch, y el mejor aficionado de los Minotaurs. Mayer… ¿te suena el apellido Vaisey?

—Encantado—dijeron ambos a la vez, mientras se estrechaban las manos.

—Hmm, ¿Vaisey, has dicho?—repitió Mayer, y su mirada viajó rápidamente al periódico sobre el mostrador, abierto por la sección de quidditch. Mayer recogió el periódico, y sus ojos volaron sobre las líneas—¡Oh, oh! Así que me habéis traído a nuestra nueva estrella, ¿eh?

—Todavía es un poco pronto para eso—quiso matizar Bruce.

—Hmm, sí, es cierto. Pero Smith suele tener buen ojo, así que esperamos grandes cosas de ti. Hasta esta mañana, no me acababa de creer los rumores de que íbamos a fichar a un extranjero. ¡Hace cinco años ya del último fichaje de un inglés!

—Nosotros tampoco nos creímos a Smith al principio, pero resultó ser verdad—admitió Brian.

—Ajá. ¿Y qué tal juega?

—No tenemos ni idea. Hasta este lunes no empieza—explicó Jason.

—Pues esperemos que lo haga bien—y añadió, dirigiéndose a Bruce—. Y en cuanto a ti, quiero que te pases por aquí en cuanto hayas jugado algún partido y tenga una foto tuya, para que firmes y te unas a la colección.

—¿Yo? ¿A la colección?

—Por supuesto, Vaisey. Tú y todos los jugadores que han pasado por la Liga.

Mayer señaló las paredes, llenas de fotografías. No era descabellado pensar que ahí estaban todos aquellos que habían pasado por la Liga desde que se había inventado la cámara fotográfica.

—¿Y vosotros también estáis?

—¡Por supuesto!—exclamó Brian, mientras Jason asentía echándole un vistazo a su reloj.

—Deberíamos irnos ya, o llegaremos tarde. Y no quieres saber cómo se pone Jeffrey con los retrasos.

Los tres se despidieron de Mayer, prometiendo que volverían cuando empezara la temporada, y abandonaron la tienda no sin antes enseñarle a Bruce sus propias fotografías firmadas. Jason aparecía haciendo una parada espectacular con las puntas de los dedos, y Brian salía marcando tras esquivar a un cazador por cada lado.

Volvieron a aparecer en Times Square tras dar la vuelta a las farolas situadas al final de la Avenida, y nadie se dio cuenta. Entonces, Bruce se vio arrastrado por sus compañeros hacia una de las bocas de metro, lo que acabó con el primer viaje en metro de su vida, lo cual fue ciertamente fascinante. Cuando volvieron al aire libre y al calor del sol, aún tuvieron que caminar cinco minutos más hasta llegar a la entrada del bar en el que se habían citado.

—Y recuerda, es un lugar completamente muggle. Nada de mencionar la palabra quidditch. Somos un equipo de golf—le recordó Brian.

—¿Qué demonios es el golf?

—Un deporte muggle muy aburrido. Nadie te preguntará por él—aseguró—. Y si lo hacen, un disimulado _Confundus_ lo arregla todo.

Jason abrió la puerta, y los tres ingresaron en un muy típico bar muggle. Rápidamente, tres figuras sentadas en una mesa al fondo levantaron las manos a modo de saludo, y los recién llegados caminaron hacia donde estaban. A medio camino, la única mujer del grupo se levantó de la mesa y se acercó con los brazos abiertos. Jason fue el que llegó primero, y la mujer se fundió entre risas en un abrazo con él.

—¡Jason! ¿Qué tal el verano?—preguntó la joven, deshaciendo el abrazo.

—Fantástico, ¿y el tuyo?

—Estupendo.

—¿No hay abrazo para mí?—protestó Brian, y la mujer se apresuró a dejarse envolver entre los brazos del chico—Mis vacaciones también han sido geniales, gracias por preguntar.

La mujer se rio, con una risa dulce y cantarina, antes de levantarse sobre las puntas de los pies para besar a Brian en la mejilla. A continuación, procedió a fijarse en el nuevo.

—Bruce Vaisey, ¿cierto? ¿Puedes creerte que hemos tenido que enterarnos de tu nombre por el periódico? ¡David no nos dijo ni eso!

Sin esperar respuesta, la mujer le abrazó afectuosamente, ante la sorpresa de Bruce.

—Bruce, te presentamos a nuestra encantadora Elizabeth Hiat—dijo Brian—. El ángel del equipo.

Y de verdad parecía un ángel, pensó Bruce. Elizabeth tenía una cara redonda, con hoyuelos en ambas mejillas, que la hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que debía ser. Los ojos de un profundo color negro, la piel ligeramente tostada, la nariz pequeña y el largo cabello rubio y liso contribuían a esa imagen, al igual que la sonrisa fácil, la reducida estatura y el sencillo y blanco vestido que llevaba. Parecía el ser más inocente sobre la Tierra, y más cuando soltaba la risa cantarina con la que les estaba obsequiando en esos momentos.

—Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Brian exagera mucho las cosas—comentó Elizabeth, mirándole con una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes pequeños y blancos—. Es un placer conocerte, Bruce.

—El placer es mío.

—Y ella es mía—intervino en ese momento uno de los hombres que ya había sentados a la mesa, que se había puesto en pie y se había colocado al lado de Elizabeth en actitud protectora—. Así que las manos donde pueda verlas, Bruce. Soy Donald Blackwell, el segundo capitán.

—También es un placer conocerte a ti—replicó Bruce, sin dejarse intimidar, a lo que Donald correspondió con una media sonrisa.

Y eso que era verdaderamente intimidante, porque Donald Blackwell tenía una complexión de oso pardo, con una altura superior al metro noventa y de espalda ancha. Tenía la piel muy pálida, pero los ojos y el pelo eran del mismo tono castaño oscuro.

—No te preocupes, Don. Ya le hemos advertido—rio Jason.

—Oh, hombres. ¿No veis que es buen chico?—se quejó Elizabeth.

—Pero es que a ti todos te parecen buenos chicos—bufó Donald, besando a su novia en la frente.

—Soy un buen tío—comentó Bruce, sin mirar a nadie en particular. Y los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

—Y es condenadamente gracioso. Eso no os lo habíamos dicho—añadió Brian, secándose unas lágrimas imaginarias y pasando un brazo por la espalda de Bruce—. Y te falta conocer al más importante. Nuestro capitán, Jeffrey Allen. O Jeffrey All-in, como prefieren llamarle nuestros queridos fans.

Entonces se fijó en el desconocido que quedaba, de pie tras los demás. Era más bajo que los demás hombres, y ya empezaba a tener algunas entradas en su pelo naranja. Los ojos eran grandes y de un verde grisáceo, y la nariz estaba ligeramente torcida, como si se la hubiera roto bastantes veces gracias a unas cuantas bludgers. Le escaneó de arriba a abajo con la mirada, como si estuviera analizando si tenía opciones de ser un buen jugador de quidditch. Finalmente, Jeffrey Allen pareció estar de acuerdo con la elección de sus superiores y esbozó una sonrisa amistosa antes de estrecharle la mano.

—Bienvenido a los Minotaurs, Bruce, aunque supongo que ya te lo habrán dicho cientos de veces. Esperamos que te sientas cómodo con nosotros, y haremos todo lo posible por que sea así… Y espero que demuestres tu calidad en los entrenamientos si quieres ganarte el puesto.

—Seguro que es bueno. Con lo obsesionado que está Smith por entrar en el TIAQ, no lo habría fichado si fuera un paquete—intervino Jason, de buen humor.

Los demás parecieron estar de acuerdo, y procedieron a sentarse en la mesa que ya tenían ocupada. Pidieron cervezas para los recién llegados, y lo primero que hizo Bruce fue preguntar quiénes faltaban.

—Robert y Gina—fue Elizabeth, sentada justo enfrente de él, quien le contestó entre sorbo y sorbo de su botella—. Suelen retrasarse casi siempre, pero no deberían tardar mucho más.

—Eh, aquí primero hacemos las preguntas nosotros. No es justo que Jason y Brian ya te conozcan y nosotros no sepamos nada de ti—protestó Donald—. Cuéntanos cosas sobre ti, Bruce.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Cosas como, por ejemplo, qué edad tienes—empezó preguntando Jeffrey.

—Diecinueve.

—¿Y dónde naciste exactamente?—continuó Elizabeth.

Fue respondiendo a todas las preguntas que le plantearon, una tras otra. Incluso Brian y Jason le interrogaron, Brian haciendo las preguntas más absurdas que se le ocurrían. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, apareció el séptimo integrante del grupo, que se presentó como Robert Blackwell. Robert resultó ser el hermano menor de Donald, a pesar de que el primero era más alto y, si cabe, con la espalda más ancha. Pero eran bastante parecidos en todo lo demás, solo que Robert llevaba el pelo castaño algo más largo y su piel estaba bronceada.

—¡Anda ya! ¿El nuevo ya está hablando? ¿Qué me he perdido?—se integró rápidamente Robert en la conversación, agarrando la cerveza de su hermano y bebiéndose la mitad que quedaba de un solo trago.

Los demás se dedicaron a resumirle los datos más importantes de lo que había contado Bruce, mientras su hermano mayor, ajeno a la conversación, le reprendía por ladrón de cervezas.

—Ya veo… ¿Y cómo es que has acabado en los Minotaurs?

Y entonces les narró su encuentro con el señor Higgins, evitando contar la parte de las inútiles entrevistas por las que había pasado, y concluyó con que el señor Higgins le había recomendado ganar experiencia en otra liga antes de jugar en la inglesa. No había sido exactamente así, pero era bastante cercano a la realidad.

—¿Y alguna chica a la que hayas dejado con el corazón roto tras tu marcha?—curioseó Elizabeth, sin perder la amable sonrisa.

Había dado en el clavo, pero Bruce hacía rato que se esperaba alguna pregunta al respecto, de modo que el golpe no dolió tanto. Quitándole importancia, comentó:

—No, la verdad. Nunca he tenido nada serio con alguna chica.

—¿Y con algún chico?—bromeó Brian, pero la ceja alzada de Bruce fue suficiente respuesta a eso.

—Mirad, acaba de llegar alguien que tampoco sabe qué es tener algo serio—comentó Jeffrey, mirando hacia la entrada del bar.

Todos se giraron en la misma dirección, donde acababa de entrar una mujer que quitaba el aliento.

Era alta y esbelta, con un cuerpo muy trabajado por el deporte que destacaba aún más gracias a la falda corta y la blusa exageradamente escotada. La cara era de rasgos afilados, y labios carnosos pintados de un rojo intenso. En la piel morena por el sol, destacaban unos brillantes ojos azules bajo unas espesas pestañas. El pelo era corto, negro y con grandes rizos, que se movieron al compás cuando ella giró la cabeza al identificarles entre la gente. Elizabeth se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y casi corrió a través del local para abrazar a la recién llegada.

—Y esa es Georgina Smith, querido Bruce. Sécate la baba, por favor, es lo que a ella más le gusta—dijo Brian a su lado.

—No estoy babeando—negó Bruce—. ¿Has dicho Smith? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Smith, el director deportivo?

—Son primos—le informó Jason, a su otro lado—. Pero te conviene no mencionarlo frente a ninguno de los dos si quieres seguir vivo.

Volvió a observar disimuladamente a las dos mujeres mientras daba otro sorbo a su cerveza. Georgina, o Gina, era indudablemente atractiva. ¿Y qué? Por muy guapa que fuera, él se había prometido que nada de chicas. Y aunque no se hubiera hecho esa promesa interna, y por muy estúpido e irracional que fuera, en su corazón solo había sitio para Eve.

Finalmente, Elizabeth y Georgina volvieron con el grupo, y fue Jeffrey quien hizo la última presentación del día:

—Gina, este es Bruce Vaisey. Bruce, creo que ya has oído hablar de nuestra Georgina Smith.

—Gina, por favor—replicó ella, con voz seca—. No soporto mi nombre.

A continuación, observó detenidamente a Bruce, esbozó una sonrisa ladeada a modo de saludo y se sentó al lado de Elizabeth.

—A mí me va bien Bruce.

—¿Y bien?¿Por dónde ibais?—preguntó Gina, mirando a todos.

—¿Ni un simple, "Hola chicos, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?"? Me decepciona tu frialdad, querida—dramatizó Brian.

Gina bufó, y alargó el brazo por la mesa para alcanzar la segunda cerveza de Donald, de quien bebió un largo trago, ignorando las protestas de este. Elizabeth rio y le besó a modo de consuelo.

—Mis vacaciones han sido fantásticas. Deduzco que las vuestras también, a juzgar por las sonrisas y la ausencia de huesos rotos. Creía que habíamos venido a conocer al nuevo, así que para eso estoy.

—Ya hemos acabado de interrogarlo, Gina. Has llegado tarde—dijo Robert.

—No pasa nada, yo se lo resumo. Ahora os toca contar vuestra vida a vosotros, empezad—habló Elizabeth, agarrando el brazo de Gina.

Nadie pareció encontrarle defectos a la proposición, así que eso fue lo que hicieron.

—Yo soy bateador, como habrás adivinado—empezó Robert, mientras Gina y Elizabeth se apartaban ligeramente para hablar en voz más baja—. Nací hace veintiséis años en Portland, Oregón. Aprendí a ir en escoba antes de hacer magia por primera vez. Fui un Naranja, y jugué en el equipo desde tercero. En quinto ganamos la copa de quidditch. Cuando salí del colegio, Don ya había fichado por los Minotaurs, así que no fue difícil venir aquí. Así que ya llevo ocho temporadas en el equipo.

—¿Las palabras de los Naranja son…?

—Felicidad, fortaleza y ánimo—respondió Jeffrey—. Yo también fui Naranja. Tengo treinta y dos años, y nací y crecí aquí, en Nueva York. Jugué como cazador desde cuarto curso, año en el que ganamos, igual que en sexto. Y fiché antes de acabar séptimo por los Minotaurs. Llevo catorce temporadas ya, y si todo va como debería, la decimoquinta será la última. Tengo mujer, dos hijos maravillosos y un tercero en camino.

—¡Jeffrey! ¡Eso no nos lo habías dicho! ¡Felicidades!—interrumpió Elizabeth, y las conversaciones se detuvieron para que todos felicitaran apropiadamente al feliz capitán.

—Supongo que ahora me toca a mí—continuó Donald, una vez que todos hubieron dado la enhorabuena a Jeffrey—. También nací en Portland, casi cuatro años antes que Robert. En Salem fui un Azul: inteligencia, calma y sinceridad. Empecé a jugar como bateador en sexto, así que no coincidí ningún año contra Jeffrey, pero sí uno contra mi querido hermanito. Y los dos contra Elizabeth, claro. Al salir, me ficharon por dos temporadas en los Omaha Bundimuns. De allí me fui a casa, con los Portland Giants, pero casi no jugué, así que al año siguiente fiché por los Minotaurs, y aquí llevo ya nueve temporadas.

—¿Has dicho Bundimuns? ¿Cómo los bichos con forma de hongo?—preguntó Bruce, extrañado. Ponerse el nombre de Bundimuns no era lo más acertado si se quería infundir respeto, o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera risa.

—Hay tres equipos en Estados Unidos que están formados básicamente por recién graduados, es la mejor forma para adaptarse al Quidditch profesional—explicó brevemente Donald.

—Y no son tampoco los mejores eligiendo nombres—añadió Brian—. Yo también fui un Bundimun durante un año, antes de que David me rescatara.

—Y yo estuve dos en los Boise Bats, otro equipo parecido—intervino también Jason—. Y no te lo había contado, pero luego estuve dos años más en los Chicago Dugbogs antes de venir aquí.

—Y en Chicago fue donde nos conocimos Jason y yo—dijo Elizabeth, integrándose en la conversación. Al parecer, ya había resumido lo imprescindible a Gina—. Pero si me dejas empezar por el principio… Nací hace veintisiete años en Unalaska, una de las Islas Aleutianas, en Alaska. Mi madre era esquimal, y mi padre, un exjugador de quodpot que buscaba un lugar aislado del mundo. Cuando llegó la hora de ir a Salem, fui una Blanco…

—Bondad, inocencia y pureza—puntualizó Donald, abrazando cariñosamente a la joven, que se sonrojó.

—…sí, bueno—continuó Elizabeth—. Me eligieron como buscadora en segundo. Conseguimos ganar la Copa en séptimo, lo cual es un logro histórico para los Blancos. Así que al salir del colegio, estuve dos años en los Tuba Mirages, y cuatro más en los Chicago Dugbogs, antes de venir con los Minotaurs. Aquí llevo tres temporadas.

—Yo tengo veintidós años. Nacida en Georgia, de ahí la originalidad de mis padres con el nombre—relató finalmente Gina, dando vueltas a su botella de cerveza con algo de desgana—. Fui una Rojo: pasión, determinación y valor. Jugué desde quinto. Al salir, estuve en los Macon Mooncalfs un año, y al siguiente fiché por los Fitchburg Finches. Estuve una temporada, y hace dos años llegué aquí.

Ya estaban todos. Ya sabía las cosas más básicas sobre sus vidas y respectivas carreras deportivas, y eso sin contar que habían mencionado a la mitad de los equipos participantes en la liga, y que él apenas conocía. Por si fuera poco, no dominaba mucho de geografía, así que las diferentes ciudades y estados no le decían mucho acerca de la procedencia de cada uno. Ya podía dar gracias por ser capaz de ubicar Nueva York y Alaska en un mapa, y poco más. Y también sabía que Wyoming era el único estado cuadrado, eso lo había leído en algún lado. Claro, que tampoco sabía dónde quedaba Wyoming exactamente…

La conversación se desvió hacia el estado de salud de la mujer de Jeffrey, y el cómo habían sabido de su embarazo. Bruce se relajó, y tomó otro trago de su cerveza. La muggle no era como la mágica, ni mucho menos, pero no estaba mal. Era algo a lo que no le iba a costar mucho acostumbrarse.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Este capítulo ha salido larguísimo, y aunque no han pasado muchas cosas, he aprovechado para presentar a un montón de personajes nuevos (¡en efecto, quiero dominar el mundo de los OC!). Algunos son secundarios, pero otros como los miembros del equipo van a aparecer constantemente, así que con esto los he introducido brevemente, y espero haber mostrado un poco la dinámica del grupo. En lo que se refiere a cómo he nombrado las cosas: a la revista le he puesto el nombre más simple que se me ha ocurrido; para el periódico me pareció correcto algo parecido al británico (Oráculo-Profeta y esas cosas parecidas); para los equipos de quidditch (los únicos que son oficiales y cannon son los Fitchburg Finches y los Sweetwater All-Stars, que aparecen en **Quidditch a través de los tiempos**) he elegido mayoritariamente ciudades al azar y les añadido algún nombre de criatura mágica y ala, ya hay nombre intimidante (o no) para un equipo. Los nombres de los jugadores y demás están sacados de listas de nombres más comunes en Estados Unidos por décadas (¿Y a alguien le suena Susan Blancheflower? Según Pottermore, fue la guardiana del equipo de quidditch de Estados Unidos en el Mundial de 2014...). Y aprovecho para decir que como no he estado nunca en Estados Unidos ni mucho menos en Nueva York, me disculpo por los posibles fallos geográficos y descriptivos.**_

_**Gracias a los que estáis leyendo esta historia, y en especial gracias a **Muselina Black** que deja unos reviews geniales. Con respecto a tus comentarios: Aunque suene muy mal, me encanta saber que le darías un palazo en la cabeza a Eve (y eso que es como mi pequeño bebé y la adoro), porque intento hacer a los personajes con sus aspectos positivos y negativos, y si en un capítulo alguien era adorable, que pueda ser perfectamente que en el siguiente te entren ganas de estrangularle (y el día que me digas que el palazo va para Bruce si hace algo muy idiota me alegraré tanto que empezaré a saltar, de verdad). Bruce ha tenido la suerte de que Brian y Jason estaban locos de ilusión por recibir a un nuevo compañero, aunque sea tan seco como es él, y ya ha tenido ocasión de conocer un poco a los demás miembros del equipo. Pueblos al estilo Hogsmeade no lo tengo pensado aún, pero en este capítulo aparece por primera vez la Avenida Cero (una de mis ideas más raras). Y lo de seleccionar a los alumnos: sí, lo de las auras no pega mucho XD. Pero me imagino que fue algo como un grupo de magos ambiciosos que se decidieron por imitar el modelo europeo de escuela de magia, y un inglés que pasaba por allí sugirió dividir a los alumnos como en Hogwarts, a los demás les gustó... Total, que cada uno escogió unos rasgos para elegir a sus estudiantes y les dio un color identificativo (porque ir diciendo todo el tiempo "yo soy de la División alegre, enérgica y leal" sería demasiado largo), y con el paso del tiempo y la modernización, pues a la gente esa historia le pareció demasiado sosa, por lo que inventaron unos orígenes más "interesantes" (de ahí que Jason tampoco tenga muy claro por qué es que los seleccionan exactamente).**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo y esta nota de autor se está haciendo muy larga (y tal vez todo el párrafo anterior debería ir en un PM, pero por si a alguien se le ocurren las mismas preguntas...XD). Así que otra vez, gracias por leer, y recordad que recibir un review es maravilloso.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	5. Bruce Vaisey, jugador de quidditch

_****_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._****_

* * *

**5\. Bruce Vaisey, jugador de quidditch**

* * *

Cuando Bruce despertó a la mañana siguiente, supo que había llegado a unas cuantas conclusiones durante la noche anterior.

La primera era que era capaz de ver a Brian mínimamente gracioso. Y si el chico en cuestión había bebido más alcohol del que sería recomendable, incluso él podía llegar a reírse.

La segunda era que Elizabeth Hiat era sin duda el ser más benévolo del planeta entero. Y el más paciente también. A pesar de la infinidad de bromas sin gracia, y de las estupideces propias de hombres que había soltado todo el equipo a lo largo de la noche, ella había permanecido con una sonrisa todo el tiempo. Y tampoco le cabían dudas de que ella y Donald eran una pareja ideal.

La tercera conclusión era que Jeffrey hacía más funciones de padre que de capitán, aunque fuera apenas dos años mayor que el siguiente, Donald.

Y la última conclusión era que Gina Smith era totalmente insufrible. Sí, tenía toda la pinta de tener las características que diferenciaban a un Rojo de los demás, todo el valor, pasión y determinación, pero también una gran irritabilidad, arrogancia extrema y un terrible desinterés por el resto de cosas que no tuvieran nada que ver con ella. Elizabeth, probablemente por esa amabilidad que irradiaba hacia todo el mundo, parecía considerarla una amiga. Brian y Robert habían dedicado gran parte de la noche a hacer comentarios entre burlones e incisivos, tratando de provocarla (y consiguiéndolo). La actitud de Jeffrey era como la de un padre disgustado con la actitud de su hija, reprochándole sus mayores desplantes. Jason y Donald eran los más diplomáticos, y se limitaban a comportarse con educación. Por lo que a él respectaba, ya que ella le había ignorado gran parte de la noche, todavía no sabía que actitud tomar.

Por lo demás, el domingo fue un día tranquilo. Comentó con Jason sus impresiones sobre los demás componentes del equipo, mientras Brian aún se revolvía en su cama.

—¿Qué si es normal que Gina acabara enrollándose con un tipo cualquiera?—repitió Jason, y soltó una carcajada—Sí, suele hacerlo. Aunque la verdad, normalmente tiene un mejor criterio que ayer. Pero supongo que tras pasar los últimos días de las vacaciones en el desierto estaba un poco desesperada por ligar. No tiene mucha paciencia.

Más tarde, observó cómo Jason y Brian peleaban por seguir las instrucciones de un maltratado libro de recetas que tenían, para intentar conseguir hacer lasaña para comer. El resultado no fue en nada parecido al del libro, pero resultó ser comestible.

Gran parte de la tarde transcurrió en el salón, con Jason y Brian dándose empujones para ver cuál de los dos era capaz de ocupar un hueco mayor en el sofá, mientras Bruce estaba cómodamente instalado en uno de los sillones. Vieron una película interpretada por magos que echaban por el canal mágico, y que por lo visto emitían al menos una vez por semana, porque Brian se sabía todos los diálogos de memoria. Aunque como aparecía durante cinco minutos su amor platónico, Isla Miller, se aseguró de retener con más fuerza el mando a distancia que su varita.

Horas más tarde, cuando el agobiante calor que había reinado a lo largo del día disminuyó un poco, los tres salieron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, mostrándole a Bruce los lugares cercanos más importantes. Y después de eso, se pusieron ropa de deporte y se aparecieron en un rincón discreto de Central Park, donde estuvieron hasta la hora de la cena corriendo y haciendo carreras. Jason, a pesar de ser el más corpulento de los tres, fue el que las ganó todas, ganándose las protestas de Brian.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bruce se levantó con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Por fin era el gran día. Por fin iba a subirse a una escoba para entrenar con un equipo profesional de quidditch.

Claro, que antes había que pasar por unos engorrosos trámites que hasta la fecha desconocía que existían.

Cuando Bruce, Brian y Jason se metieron a toda prisa en el pequeño cuarto al lado del recibidor del edificio para desaparecerse, los relojes más cercanos estaban dando las nueve de la mañana, hora en la que se suponía que ya debían estar en el estadio, listos para las pruebas. Se aparecieron inmediatamente en la Sala de Transportes de las oficinas de los Minotaurs, donde ya estaba David Smith, plantado al lado de la colección de trasladores mirando su reloj atentamente.

El director deportivo soltó una carcajada al verles aparecer.

—¿Empezando al límite otro año? ¿Ya estáis siendo malas influencias para Bruce?

—Nosotros nunca somos malas influencias para nadie—replicó orgullosamente Brian.

—Por supuesto—respondió Smith, suspirando y haciendo gestos para que se acercaran a él—. Vamos, al traslador. Yo también tengo que ir al estadio.

Los cuatro se apresuraron a poner un dedo sobre un viejo jarrón al que apenas le quedaba pintura, y Bruce no tardó mucho en sentir el habitual tirón en el ombligo. Instantes después, estaba tirado en el suelo de una de las salas habilitadas en el estadio para las llegadas. Siguieron a Smith a través de la puerta de personal autorizado, y no tardaron en llegar a las dependencias para los componentes del equipo. Allí estaban ya Donald, Robert y Jeffrey, además de cuatro sanadores con túnicas verde lima y unas pocas personas más al fondo de la sala.

—¿Jason Lane, Brian Rogers y Bruce Vaisey?—se dirigió a ellos inmediatamente uno de los sanadores, el que tenía aspecto de ser más mayor—Por favor, moveos hacia la derecha. Ya estamos empezando con las pruebas y hechizos de diagnóstico con vuestros compañeros. Vale, así, separaos una distancia de un metro cada uno. Y ahora, tenéis que correr durante cinco minutos.

Bruce no tuvo tiempo de preguntar hacia dónde había que correr, porque la sala no era muy grande y apenas había espacio. Pero antes de llegar a formular la pregunta, el sanador movió ágilmente su varita y murmuró unas palabras, y el suelo bajo sus pies empezó a deslizarse, de modo que no le quedó otra opción que correr, y sin conseguir moverse de su sitio.

Jeffrey, Robert y Donald acababan en aquellos momentos la misma prueba, y les saludaron en cuanto pudieron estar quietos. Sin embargo, los sanadores les pusieron rápidamente otra prueba que debían realizar.

Durante más de una hora estuvieron bajo las órdenes de los sanadores, que les sometieron a una gran cantidad de pruebas, algunas comunes y otras de lo más extrañas, sin cesar de hacer hechizos de diagnóstico y apuntar cosas ininteligibles en sus blocs de notas.

Entretanto, también las personas que antes Bruce había visto al fondo de la sala se acercaron a saludar y presentarse. Uno de ellos era Henry Johnson, el entrenador, un hombre alto, negro y corpulento, de aspecto imponente.

—Bruce Vaisey, es un placer que te incorpores al equipo. Luego veremos de qué eres capaz—le dijo el hombre, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos, capaz de triturar dedos.

Las otras dos personas eran los preparadores físicos, que se presentaron como Emily y Paul. Ambos aparentaban cerca de cuarenta años, y le informaron de que ellos eran los encargados de que estuvieran físicamente al cien por cien en sus partidos.

—Y también después de los partidos—añadió Emily, con una sonrisa maternal—. Cuando juegues tu primer partido que dure dos días, agradecerás nuestro trabajo.

Por fin, el equipo de sanadores pareció estar conforme con su trabajo, y se reunieron con los preparadores físicos para charlar, dejando tranquilos a los jugadores. A la vez, dos sanadoras más entraron en la sala, seguidas de Elizabeth y Gina, que no tardaron en reunirse con el equipo.

—¿Qué tal las pruebas, chicas?—las saludó Donald.

—Tan estúpidas e inútiles como las del año pasado. ¿Qué me dices de la de saltar con una sola pierna? ¿Qué maldita finalidad tiene? ¿Comprobar que podríamos hacernos pasar por hinkypunks si fuera necesario?—espetó Gina.

—No ha estado mal. Tengo ganas de volar ya—respondió Elizabeth suavemente.

—Y yo quiero ver al nuevo ya. A ver si de verdad sirve para esto—le provocó Robert, lanzándole una mirada divertida a Bruce.

Bruce sonrió de lado. Ya había calado a Robert la noche del sábado. Le gustaba provocar, aunque sin mala intención, solo para divertirse. Por suerte para ambos, su orgullo Slytherin seguía intacto, y no era de los que rechazaba un reto cuando veía tan fácil ganarlo.

—Será un placer demostrártelo—contestó Bruce, causando las risas de los demás.

—Nuestro pequeño británico es todo un valiente—bromeó Brian.

—Bien, equipo, los sanadores dicen que no han detectado ninguna anomalía de momento—intervino en ese momento Paul, quien se acercó a ellos acompañado de Emily y Smith—. Así que a falta de los análisis en profundidad de los datos, que llegarán mañana, ninguno tiene impedimentos para entrenar. Podéis ir ya hacia los vestuarios…

—Excepto tú, Bruce—añadió Smith en el último momento—. Antes tienes que venir conmigo.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, mientras los demás empezaban a marcharse para cambiarse. Él todavía no tenía equipación, de modo que siguió a Smith fuera de la sala, y de allí a un amplio pasillo, que recorrieron hasta el fondo antes de entrar en una pequeña habitación, con aspecto de despacho, iluminada por el sol de la mañana que entraba por la ventana. Había un escritorio vacío en el centro, y unas cuantas cajas se amontonaban pegadas a las paredes. Smith se acercó a la única que aún estaba cerrada, y sacó la varita para abrirla con un corte limpio. A continuación, empezó a sacar un montón de prendas de ropa y protecciones para jugar, en tal cantidad que era imposible que cupiera en aquella caja sin haber sido ampliada mágicamente. Fue depositándolo todo sobre la mesa y las demás cajas, hasta que finalmente sacó del fondo una mochila deportiva, con una cabeza de minotauro estampada, con un suspiro de alivio.

—Pruébate algo, Bruce. Lo que sea. Todas las prendas llevan hechizos incorporados que se adaptan a tu complexión. Sí, eso es la ropa de entrenamiento. Ya te puedes cambiar, si quieres.

Bruce se probó lo que Smith había llamado ropa de entrenamiento con rapidez. La camiseta, que cuando la había cogido era como mínimo dos tallas superior a la suya, se encogió automáticamente, y lo mismo hicieron todas las demás. Los pantalones y la túnica sufrieron un proceso similar. Smith supervisó los cambios y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Ya solo queda que elijas número. Jason lleva el uno, Robert y Donald el ocho y el cuatro, Elizabeth es el cinco, Brian el siete, Jeffrey el once y Gina tiene el noventa y nueve. ¿Cuál quieres tú?

—¿Puede ser el dieciocho?—preguntó sin pensarlo realmente, y justo después se arrepintió.

No debería haber dicho eso. Era justo lo que trataba de evitar. Pero no se retractó de sus palabras.

—¿El dieciocho?—repitió Smith, encogiéndose de hombros—Ningún problema, todo tuyo.

Smith pasó la varita por encima de una de las camisetas, dibujando un dieciocho sobre ella. Inmediatamente, el número apareció impreso en la tela, y no tardó en reproducirse sobre todas las demás. Smith agitó la varita una vez más, e hizo volar todas las prendas hacia el interior de la mochila de deporte, en la que también había aparecido su número. Cerró la mochila de la cremallera y se la pasó a Bruce, quien se la colgó al hombro. Smith sonrió, y una vez más, Bruce pensó que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula.

—Entonces, Bruce, ya está todo listo. Vamos al campo, tu escoba te espera.

* * *

En casa siempre había volado con la vieja Cometa que había pertenecido a su padre. Como él había dejado de volar varios años atrás, no mostró ningún inconveniente en que pasara a ser de Bruce en cuanto él demostró su interés en permanecer más tiempo en el aire que sobre el suelo.

Cuando consiguió entrar en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, el primer regalo que recibió fue la nueva y brillante Nimbus 2001, cortesía de la familia de Malfoy, buscador del equipo. Aunque a Bruce le parecía absurdo que alguien tuviera que comprar su ingreso en el equipo y fuera incapaz de pasar unas simples pruebas, como todo el mundo, como eso significó una nueva escoba no se quejó. No era tan estúpido como para protestar por que le regalaran una de las mejores escobas del mercado a cambio de aguantar unas cuantas horas a la semana a Malfoy.

Y en esos momentos, Bruce ya podía observar, maravillado, la que desde ya era su nueva escoba. Una rápida y elegante Saeta de Fuego, lo mejor que había en la actualidad y lo que usaba todo jugador profesional sobre escobas.

—¿Así que tenías una Nimbus 2001?—Smith revoloteaba aún a su alrededor—Bueno, no está nada mal, pero vas a notar la mejora.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, pasando los dedos por encima del lugar donde la palabra _Vaisey_ estaba grabada en el mango de madera. Era completa y únicamente suya.

—Pero aún vas a tener que esperar un poco más para probarla—le dijo el encargado de escobas (quien le acababan de presentar, y que era un joven con apenas unos años más que él y cuyo nombre había olvidado al instante) quitándole la escoba de las manos y colocándola junto a las de los demás miembros del equipo en una extraña estantería móvil—. Johnson te llama.

Se dio la vuelta, y efectivamente, en el centro del campo, donde estaba el resto del equipo realizando diferentes ejercicios, la figura que correspondía al entrenador le hacía gestos para que se acercara de una vez.

—Vamos, Bruce. Suerte con el entrenamiento—le animó Smith, palmeándole la espalda.

Bruce fue a paso rápido hasta el centro, hasta llegar al lado del entrenador.

—De momento, sin la túnica vas a estar más cómodo—observó Johnson, señalándole un perchero flotante del que colgaban las demás túnicas—. Vas a empezar con unas series de flexiones, después te pondrás con Rogers para los abdominales.

Se le había olvidado preguntar cuánto tiempo duraba un entrenamiento, pero lo cierto fue que Bruce no tardó en notar que no estaba tan en forma como le habría gustado, aunque se esforzó en dar las mínimas muestras de cansancio posibles. Supervisados por el entrenador, Emily y Paul de cerca, y por Smith y el chico de las escobas desde el límite del campo, todos los jugadores se sometieron a interminables ejercicios de fuerza, resistencia, agilidad, velocidad y demás.

Una hora más tarde, cuando Bruce ya empezaba a tener la impresión de que sus músculos no aguantarían mucho más ese día, Johnson le hizo señas al chico de las escobas para que se acercara. Los jugadores prorrumpieron en aplausos, vítores y exclamaciones de alegría, especialmente Brian, que aferrado al cuello de Robert, se secó unas ficticias lágrimas de felicidad.

—Ya podéis montar—ordenó Johnson, soltando un suspiro—. Dad cinco vueltas completas al campo para empezar. Vaisey, tú puedes dar más para adaptarte a la escoba, pero no más de quince.

Brian y Robert corrieron apartándose a empujones para ser los primeros en llegar a sus escobas. Gina y Elizabeth echaron una carrera entre risas, y Bruce se unió a Jeffrey, Donald y Jason, que iban a un paso más calmado. Cuando por fin consiguió poner sus manos sobre el palo de la escoba, esta vibró con intensidad. Se montó.

Brian había sido el primero en elevarse en el aire, y ya había dado un par de piruetas mientras esperaba a que todos los demás llegaran a su altura, algo que no tardaron en hacer. Bruce dio una patada en el suelo, y este desapareció a sus pies.

Era una sensación totalmente mágica. La Saeta de Fuego respondía por instinto, casi como si leyera sus pensamientos. Aceleró verticalmente a una velocidad de la que la Nimbus nunca sería capaz. Dio tres volteretas seguidas y frenó en seco sin perder la estabilidad. Un par de vueltas de campana y consiguió frenar sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Se lanzó a la persecución de sus compañeros de equipo, que ya le habían sacado una buena ventaja. El campo a sus pies parecía un borrón de color verde, y las líneas que lo delimitaban eran borrosas. La velocidad era impresionante, y cuando tuvo que girar en el extremo del campo, lo hizo sin apenas sufrir desplazamiento.

No pudo contener un grito de euforia cuando en la segunda vuelta aceleró al máximo y cayó en picado, para a continuación elevarse a toda velocidad. Probó a ir en zigzag, arriba y abajo, y cuando los demás ya acabaron de dar vueltas, siguió con unos cuantos tirabuzones y rápidos cambios de dirección.

Era el éxtasis. Era lo que más amaba en el mundo, y era por lo que era capaz de dejar todo lo demás atrás.

Cuando se reunió con los demás en el centro del campo, le brillaban los ojos y una permanente sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios. Los demás sonrieron al verle acercarse, y Johnson le puso con Brian para practicar lanzamientos con las quaffles.

Después de diez minutos de práctica, Emily se le acercó para corregir el ángulo que formaba con el brazo al lanzar, para sorpresa de Bruce. Pero más se sorprendió al comprobar que aplicando los consejos de la mujer, podía lanzar la quaffle hasta diez metros más lejos con el mismo esfuerzo.

—Gracias—le dijo sinceramente Bruce.

—Para eso estamos—le respondió Emily alegremente—. Parece que tienes una buena técnica. Si conseguimos perfeccionarla…

No llegó a saber qué pasaría si conseguían perfeccionar su técnica, porque Emily se alejó con una sonrisa enigmática instalada en su cara. Un instante después, tuvo que moverse hacia la derecha para recibir la quaffle que Brian le lanzaba. Cuando Johnson indicó que aumentaran la separación a treinta metros, Bruce se echó para atrás y lanzó con total precisión la quaffle hacia su compañero. Brian ni siquiera tuvo que moverse un centímetro para atraparla.

Los pases en movimiento fueron incluso mejores. No se le escapó ninguno, y a pesar de lo poco que se conocían Brian y él, apenas tuvieron que corregir sus posiciones unas pocas veces para atrapar las quaffles. Jason, frente a los aros, consiguió pararle cinco lanzamientos, pero otros diez se colaron limpiamente por sus huecos correspondientes.

Acabaron el entrenamiento con un mini partido, en el que Bruce, Brian y Donald se enfrentaron a Jeffrey, Gina y Robert. Elizabeth se dedicó a buscar la snitch ajena a todo lo demás, y Jason tenía como misión parar la quaffle fuera quien fuera el lanzador. Para cuando Elizabeth atrapó la snitch veinte minutos después, el marcador iba setenta a cincuenta a favor de Jeffrey y Gina. Bruce había marcado dos de los goles, que Brian había celebrado con más entusiasmo que él mismo.

—Lo habéis hecho muy bien para ser el primer día, chicos—Johnson les reunió cuando dieron el partido por concluido—. Esto tiene muy buena pinta. Si entrenamos duro y le ponemos intensidad y ganas, tendremos muchas posibilidades de quedar en las primeras posiciones. Pero de momento, no hay que pensar en eso. Quiero que descanséis hasta el jueves, y que vengáis totalmente concentrados. Tenemos un mes para estar bien físicamente y tener un nivel de juego óptimo. Por ahora, estoy contento con lo que he visto. Bien, ya podéis iros.

Los jugadores aplaudieron las palabras del entrenador por unos instantes, antes de descender a tierra. Bruce ya se iba tras Jason y Brian, cuando Johnson le puso una mano en el hombro, reteniéndole.

—Vaisey, tengo que hablar un momento contigo.

Bruce asintió, ya esperándose algo así. Incluso tenía una vaga idea de lo que el entrenador podría decirle. Sin embargo, no habló, y el entrenador esperó a que todos los demás entraran en los vestuarios para empezar a hablar.

—Vaisey, voy a ser completamente sincero contigo. Por lo que me ha mostrado Smith y por lo que he visto hoy, tienes todas las cualidades para ser un gran jugador de quidditch. Ágil, rápido, fuerte, preciso e inteligente. Aún y así, se nota que acabas de salir del colegio, y aún te quedan muchas cosas por aprender. Cuando Smith me habló de ti, le sugerí que primero te cediéramos por un año a los Bundimuns o alguno de estos, para que jugaras y adquirieras la experiencia necesaria para un equipo de primera categoría. Pero como me comentó que tu situación es algo especial, no me opuse a su decisión. ¿Entiendes qué te quiero decir?

—¿Me está diciendo que este año apenas voy a jugar, entrenador?

No era estúpido, y había observado los movimientos de Brian, Gina y Jeffrey durante todo el entrenamiento. Eran de una velocidad impresionante, incluso Jeffrey, que estaba a punto de retirarse. Gina podía ser insoportable, pero parecía obtener un aura sobrenatural al subirse a una escoba. Brian le había parecido el menos hábil, pero aún y así, seguía siendo mucho mejor que él.

Johnson le dirigió una sonrisa apreciativa, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No exactamente, Vaisey. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que quiero que te esfuerces más que nadie. Quiero que lo único en que pienses sea en mejorar cada día. Es cierto, al principio no vas a jugar, porque aún no tienes la calidad necesaria para ser titular. Pero quiero que tu única meta sea el ganarte tu posición. Porque sé que puedes hacerlo, y quiero que tú también creas en ello. ¿Me has entendido ahora?

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, mirando al entrenador fijamente a los ojos.

—Tengo que ser el mejor.

Johnson sonrió de lado, y adelantó su imponente cuerpo para posar una mano sobre el hombro de Bruce.

—Creo que no me he equivocado contigo. Puedes irte ya.

* * *

—Uh, vaya, correo desde Inglaterra. Parece que te han escrito tus novias, Bruce—fue lo primero que dijo Brian cuando llegaron una hora más tarde a su piso.

Se habían dado una larga ducha en los vestuarios, se habían quejado de la agotadora sesión física, habían recibido unas cuantas pociones calmantes para los músculos de parte de Emily y Paul, se habían trasladado a las oficinas del equipo y de ahí se habían aparecido en el armario del recibidor del edificio, de donde habían salido para meterse en el ascensor con un señor mayor que les miró con desconfianza todo el trayecto, hasta que se bajó en el piso número doce.

Bruce había visto nada más traspasar la puerta el montón de cartas apiladas junto con el periódico frente a la chimenea, pero agotado como estaba, Brian se le adelantó en el camino. Jason, pasando del tema, había ido directamente a la cocina, donde ya empezaba a revolver entre cajones y demás para preparar algo para comer.

—Vamos, dame eso—pidió Bruce, dejándose caer en el sofá. No tenía fuerzas para seguirle la corriente a Brian en esos momentos.

Brian se encogió de hombros y le lanzó las cartas, que Bruce recogió al vuelo. Empezó a abrir la que quedaba encima mientras Brian se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

—Nadie te lo ha dicho, pero eres más bueno de lo que esperábamos—confesó Brian, poniendo los pies sobre la mesilla con despreocupación—. Y tienes una puntería excelente. Me muero de ganas por saber si serás capaz de hacer una finta de Porskov.

—¿Una finta de Porskov? Nunca lo he intentado.

—Pues nosotros sí, pero suele ser un desastre. Cuando lo hago yo y recibe Jeffrey, nos sale a veces. Pero no podemos hacerlo con Gina, ni un Reverse Pass tampoco. Es demasiado independiente para eso. Suele darnos con la quaffle en la cabeza, y con la fuerza con que lanza, no es muy agradable.

—Me lo imagino—respondió Bruce, pasándose una mano por la cabeza. Ahí, escondida bajo su pelo, había una ligera hendidura en el lado derecho de su cráneo, producto del golpe de una bludger durante su quinto año, que le dejó inconsciente durante más de medio día.

—Suponemos que te han fichado por eso—continuó hablando Brian, y ante la cara de confusión de Bruce, se explicó—. Gina es buenísima, pero de momento no hay nadie con quien se entienda suficiente como para jugar bien en equipo. Por eso ha estado en tres equipos en cuatro años, por eso se fue de los Finches aunque ganara la Liga, y por eso solo ha jugado tres partidos con la selección estadounidense aunque tendría que ser una de las estrellas. Supongo que tienen la esperanza de que tú sí que seas capaz de compenetrarte mejor con ella.

—No sé si eso se me va a dar muy bien. De momento digamos que no es una de mis personas favoritas—replicó Bruce.

—Tuya ni de nadie, a excepción de Elizabeth—se rio Brian—. Aunque siempre puedes acostarte con ella. Seguirá cayéndote igual de mal, pero descubrirás que sabe hacer muy bien otra cosa que no sea insultar y jugar a quidditch.

Bruce sonrió de lado, pero no iba a caer en su juego.

—No estoy aquí para eso.

—Seguro que Johnson te ha dicho que tienes que entrenar duro, ¿eh? No dejes que te coma la cabeza…

—Tienes derecho a hacer lo que te dé la gana, incluso si eso incluye a Gina—intervino Jason en ese momento, acercándose desde la cocina—. Y ahora, agradecería que alguno moviera su culo para ayudarme a cocinar algo.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza y se levantó con esfuerzo, guardándose las cartas aún sin leer en el bolsillo. Brian se quejó un poco, pero también les acompañó a la cocina.

* * *

"_Me alegro por ti._

_El viernes trabajaré hasta tarde, pero no tendrás inconvenientes para entrar en casa._

_Nos vemos pronto._"

Tres líneas. Tres simples líneas era lo que le había ocupado a su padre la respuesta a la carta en la que le decía que iba a quedarse a vivir en Estados Unidos y no volvería a casa. No era que esperara un largo y emotivo discurso, pero sí algo que no fuera que no estaría para recibirle y que podría entrar en la casa sin problemas.

Bufó y resbaló un poco más en la cama, acomodándose la almohada a su espalda. La comida no había salido del todo mal, y con el estómago lleno, cada uno se había retirado un rato a su habitación para descansar. Bruce abrió la siguiente carta, y lo que encontró le hizo sonreír ligeramente: Lily, la más emotiva del grupo, se alegraba y lamentaba a partes iguales por su decisión durante casi todo un pergamino, y acababa asegurándole que se verían el fin de semana.

Tracey, más comedida, le preguntó repetidas veces si los dirigentes de los Minotaurs no se habían arrepentido de ficharlo después de verle entrenar. Dejando de lado su habitual ironía, también le felicitaba por haberlo conseguido y lamentaba que abandonara al _pobre Theo_ con dos mujeres.

Por su parte, Theodore le dio la enhorabuena, aunque le recriminó que tuvieran que posponer su viaje a Egipto indefinidamente. Sin embargo, también le aseguró que no tenía inconveniente en sustituir el viaje por entradas en finales de Mundiales, Eurocopas y demás competiciones de quidditch.

La última carta era de Maggie Ackerley. Bruce la abrió con dudas, temiendo encontrarse con un no por respuesta. Pero la Hufflepuff no era de ese tipo de personas.

"_¡Vaya, Bruce!_

_No me esperaba tu carta. Algo había oído sobre que te marchabas, pero no lo había entendido bien. Sabiendo que has fichado por un equipo, no me queda más que felicitarte._

_Estoy algo ocupada este fin de semana (es el cumpleaños del hermano de Jake, y le estamos preparando algo), pero puedo hacer un hueco para ti. ¿Te parece bien el domingo a las diez de la mañana en El Caldero Chorreante? Si no respondes, te esperaré allí._

_Besos y hasta pronto,_

_Maggie_"

No tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle a Ackerley, pero al menos le tranquilizaba saber que iba a escucharle. Eso ya era un gran paso.

Dejó la última carta sobre la mesilla de noche y se revolvió en la cama. Ya estaban empezando a dolerle todos los músculos, y eso que se había tomado una poción después de comer. Además, el intenso calor no ayudaba a que quisiera hacer algo productivo. Y la mayoría de sus cosas estaban aún en Inglaterra, de modo que no tenía mucho con qué distraerse.

Después de un rato y con un notable esfuerzo, se puso en pie y se dirigió al salón. La música, colándose por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Brian, inundaba el piso. Recogió el periódico del día, que Jason había ojeado distraídamente durante la comida, y la revista _Quidditch International_ que había sobre la mesa. Regresó a su habitación y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, abriendo el periódico por la primera página. Estaba dispuesto a informarse todo lo posible sobre su nuevo país.

* * *

Los días que pasaron entre el primer entrenamiento y el segundo fueron extraños, como si estuvieran rodeados de una atmósfera irreal. Entre el dolor y el calor asfixiante, era difícil medir el tiempo. Cuando el lunes poco antes de cenar Jason le sugirió ir a correr media hora, Bruce soltó una carcajada que le sorprendió, ya que no era muy dado a tales muestras de expresividad. Sin embargo, el martes y el miércoles sí que accedió, porque era consciente de que debía ir acostumbrándose. Por otra parte, también le llevaron a visitar diferentes puntos emblemáticos de la ciudad, como si fuera un turista. Vio de cerca la estatua de la libertad (la verdadera, y no aquella extraña figura que vendían en la tienda de quidditch), y le pasearon arriba y abajo de la Gran Manzana, a veces en metro y otras desapareciéndose discretamente en portales o callejones escondidos.

Y llegó el jueves, y con él el entrenamiento. Esta vez se despertaron los tres a tiempo, e incluso les sobró un minuto para saludar a todos en la oficina antes de trasladarse al campo, donde no fueron los últimos, ya que Robert llegó corriendo justo tras ellos.

De nuevo empezaron con una larga sesión de preparamiento físico. Emily y Paul les mostraron algunos ejercicios más complejos, mientras Johnson se paseaba entre ellos haciendo comentarios y diversas indicaciones. Casi una hora más tarde, se subieron a las escobas, y repitieron gran parte de las prácticas del último día. Sin embargo, aquel día Bruce formó pareja con Jeffrey, y no con Brian.

—Cuando quieras acelerar dobla más las rodillas, las dejas demasiado hacia fuera—le recomendó Jeffrey en una ocasión.

—Y si adelantas un palmo la zona de sujeción tendrás menos tensión en los antebrazos y te dolerá menos después—observó también Paul.

—Recuerda, el ángulo de apertura—le aconsejó Emily—. Lo has hecho bien antes, pero ahora se te ha escapado.

Aquel entrenamiento acabó con cientos de correcciones para Bruce, que a pesar de acabar un poco fastidiado, tuvo que admitir que tenían razón en todo. Perdieron el mini partido por sesenta a cincuenta, aunque en esa ocasión marcó tres de los goles.

Cuando Johnson dio el entrenamiento por terminado y descendieron al suelo, Bruce se fijó en que Smith había llegado en algún momento, y estaba junto al chico de las escobas. Saludó uno a uno a todos los jugadores, hasta que le tocó el turno a Bruce.

—¡Ah, Bruce! ¿Qué tal te ha ido el entrenamiento? Jim me ha dicho que no lo haces del todo mal—¡Jim! Así se llamaba el encargado de las escobas—. Puede que te veamos jugando de titular antes de lo esperado, ¿eh? Dentro de una semana se hace el sorteo de los enfrentamientos, supongo que no lo sabías. Ahí sabremos contra quién jugamos cada semana… ¡Pero no venía a decirte esto! Tengo que hablar contigo, te espero a la salida del vestuario. Primero tengo que comentar algo con el entrenador.

—¿Noticias frescas, David?—intervino Donald, que estaba cerca.

—¿Ya tenéis a mi sustituto?—preguntó también Jason con una sonrisa.

—Tenemos avances, pero aún no os voy a decir nada—respondió cortante Smith, aunque justo después añadió—. De hecho, las conversaciones con el otro equipo están bastante avanzadas. Puede que este fin de semana ya esté hecho.

—¿Quién es? ¿El bajito de los Bats?—indagó un poco más Robert.

—Seguro que es la chica de los Mooncalfs—opinó Elizabeth.

Smith sonrió, pero no dijo nada y se alejó con Johnson, mientras Brian le abucheaba iniciando el camino hacia los vestuarios.

—Siempre hace lo mismo. Nos dice que ya casi está hecho pero nunca dice quién—suspiró Jeffrey.

—Si es uno de los novatos, solo hay cinco opciones, pero vete a saber cuál es—se mostró de acuerdo Donald.

Las investigaciones de Bruce durante aquellos días habían servido para que recordara la mayoría de los nombres de los equipos de la liga, y se había aprendido cuáles eran los tres equipos que fichaban principalmente jugadores recién salidos del colegio: los Boise Bats, los Macon Mooncalfs y los Omaha Bundimuns. Y aunque Brian y Jason le habían conseguido publicaciones en las que hablaban de todos los componentes de cada equipo, sus recuerdos al respecto eran bastante confusos, así que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran los cinco guardianes de los que hablaban.

Se duchó con los demás y cuando salió, se encontró con que efectivamente, Smith le estaba esperando. Le sonrió ampliamente y le puso una mano en el hombro, apartándole ligeramente de los demás. Rebuscó en un bolsillo de los pantalones, que sonó como si contuviera muchas cosas de lo que parecía, y no tardó en extraer una botella de agua vacía.

—Este es tu traslador. Se activará mañana a las doce del mediodía, hora de Nueva York, y aparecerás en la Oficina de Trasladores de Londres. Y este otro—sacó a continuación una bombilla fundida—es para volver. Se activará a las seis de la tarde, hora de Londres, y llegarás a la Oficina de Trasladores de la sede de Nueva York, en la Avenida Cero. He supuesto que te será más cómodo que tener que venir desde el Congreso.

Otra cosa que había aprendido esos días: Estados Unidos estaba gobernado por un Congreso de Magos, con la Gran Sede en Washington, pero había varias sedes (los Ministerios) repartidas en ciudades importantes y allí donde vivían grandes poblaciones de magos.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias por ocuparte de esto.

—Es parte de mi trabajo ocuparme de nuestros jugadores—respondió Smith, encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre que necesites algo, un traslador o lo que sea, házmelo saber y me haré cargo. Bien, esto es todo por mi parte. Que disfrutes tu fin de semana en Londres.

Asintió una vez más y se encaminó hacia la zona de los trasladores, mientras Smith se iba en dirección contraria.

—¿Te ha contado a quién vamos a fichar?—le preguntó Brian nada más verle llegar a donde le estaban esperando, pero se desilusionó al saber que solo le había entregado los trasladores.

—Siempre que le presionas un poco acaba soltándolo todo—le explicó Jason—. Pero tiene que ser de uno en uno.

—¿Por qué quiere fichar otro guardián?

—Porque en Estados Unidos tenemos una ligera tendencia a lesionar guardianes. Siempre va bien tener otro.

Bruce quiso dedicar la tarde a intentar recordar los nombres de los jugadores de cada equipo, o al menos investigar quienes eran los guardianes que eran sus posibles futuros compañeros de equipo. Sin embargo, Brian y Jason tenían otros planes para él, y no tuvieron que esforzarse demasiado para sacarle del piso (a pesar de que al principio se resistió y Brian llegó al punto de arrastrarle dramáticamente).

—Es como un televisor, pero más grande. No te asustes, recuerda que no es real—le previno Jason.

Bruce esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Ya había aprendido qué era un televisor, que fuera un poco más grande no iba a ser un cambio muy espectacular. Les hizo saber eso, y Brian se rio fuertemente mientras le señalaba el edificio con la palabra CINE escrita en grandes caracteres en su entrada.

Diez minutos después, Bruce tenía entre sus manos un papelito con palabras sin sentido, una hora y unos cuantos números al azar, y _Gladiator_ escrito en el centro y destacando por sobre lo demás. No tenía ni idea de qué demonios era un gladiador ni para qué servía el papel, pero se limitó a imitar a Jason y Brian en todo lo que hacían.

Compraron unos refrescos muggles, y finalmente entraron en una sala enorme, llena de filas de butacas. Brian dio unas cuantas vueltas arriba y abajo hasta que decidió donde debían sentarse.

—Es un lugar extraño—comentó Bruce, ya sentado y viendo como a la vez que las luces se apagaban, la gente a su alrededor se iba quedando callada.

La sonrisa de Jason fue claramente visible gracias al resplandor que empezó a emitir lo que antes creía que era una simple tela blanca y enorme.

—Pues espera un rato y ya verás—dijo Jason en un susurro.

* * *

Bruce nunca creyó que los muggles pudieran sorprenderle más que cuando se enteró de que habían inventado un modo de volar. Por Merlín, qué equivocado estaba.

Una hora después de salir del cine, aún estaba entre alucinado y conmocionado. Brian y Jason le habían conducido a casa entre risas poco disimuladas, y se habían quedado comentando la película en el salón mientras él todavía reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de descubrir. Puede que los muggles no hicieran magia, pero habían aprendido a hacer cosas asombrosas sin ella.

—¿Cómo lo hacen?—alzó la voz para preguntar, interrumpiendo la conversación de Brian y Jason.

Jason fue capaz de contestarle algunas de sus dudas, pero a los pocos minutos tenía tantos interrogantes que se le quedó mirando, desconcertado, y sugirió que fueran a una librería. Bruce se levantó del sofá como accionado por un resorte, lo que Brian aprovechó para ocuparlo y encender la televisión.

—A mí no me miréis, los libros no son lo mío—se excusó—. Y está a punto de empezar un reportaje de la futura señora Isla Rogers.

Jason se encogió de hombros, y cinco minutos después, él y Bruce paseaban de nuevo por las soleadas calles de Manhattan.

—Así que un guardián más—comentó Bruce.

Ya llevaban un rato andando en silencio, con Jason apenas señalando hacia dónde debían dirigirse. Y a pesar de que la mente de Bruce había estado ocupada en otras cosas esa tarde, el quidditch seguía ocupando una parte primordial a todas horas. Y la explicación que le habían dado antes al respecto no le acababa de convencer del todo.

Jason mantuvo el silencio un poco más, antes de suspirar y mirarle de reojo.

—Supongo que es mejor que lo cuente yo, si de todos modos te acabarás enterando. En parte es verdad que los guardianes se lesionan mucho aquí en América, lo verás si lees todo lo que te hemos conseguido. Pero por otro lado… se puede decir que el año pasado quedamos terceros por mi culpa. Jugábamos el último partido de la liga contra los All-Stars, el que ganara quedaba segundo y se clasificaba para el TIAQ. Y yo perdí los nervios e hice el partido más malo de la historia. Elizabeth atrapó la snitch, pero perdíamos de más de doscientos puntos… Así que para este año, Johnson y David creen que me irá bien algo de competencia.

—En Hogwarts había un guardián, Weasley, que tenía la habilidad de alternar partidos horribles con actuaciones geniales. No llegué a jugar contra él, pero se ponía histérico solo con que la grada le cantara un poco. Todo era cuestión de confianza—recordó Bruce.

Jason dibujó una sonrisa y musitó un gracias apenas audible.

Bruce lo sentía por él. En el fondo se alegraba de ser cazador, porque si alguna vez él fallaba, había dos más que podían hacer su trabajo. Pero los guardianes, al igual que los buscadores, estaban solos. Y cuando perdían, solían llevarse todas las culpas. En cambio, cuando ganaban, parecía que solo se limitaban a hacer lo que debían hacer. No parecía justo.

Y aún así, Jason no parecía la clase de persona que perdiera los nervios con facilidad. Más bien, ni con facilidad ni bajo una gran presión. Por Merlín, ¿a qué extremos debieron llegar el año anterior para llegar a sucumbir al estrés? Y sintiéndose un poco culpable, deseó que llegara ya el final de esa temporada, a pesar de no haber empezado aún. Moría de ganas por sentir la adrenalina y la euforia de estarse jugando algo importante. Eso que siempre se le había negado en un equipo de Slytherin mediocre.

Unos minutos después llegaban a la librería, y gracias al aire acondicionado que refrescaba la tienda suspiraron aliviados. Jason y Bruce vagaron un poco entre los estantes, pero al ser incapaces de encontrar lo que buscaban, tuvieron que acudir a la librera.

La mujer (que podría ser perfectamente una hermana menor de la señora Pince, tal era su escalofriante parecido) escuchó con expresión ceñuda lo que los chicos querían, y finalmente asintió bruscamente y les guio hacia una estantería al fondo.

—Aquí está todo lo de tecnología y demás. Elegid lo que queráis—les dijo con voz de ultratumba, para a continuación alejarse rápidamente.

Por Merlín, por cosas como esa era que siempre había intentado pasar el menor tiempo posible en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, o al menos refugiarse en una esquina poco visible. La señora Pince solía comportarse igual, y siempre le había sacado de quicio.

—Este tiene buena pinta—comentó Jason, ajeno al mal humor de la mujer, sacando un libro de su estante, _La evolución del cine_.

Bruce asintió, y cogió el libro para leer la contraportada. Sí, parecía lo que estaba buscando. Aún y así, se quedó mirando los títulos de los libros en la estantería frente a él, intentando comprender todas las palabras extrañas. Por Merlín, qué raros eran los muggles. _Todo lo que hay que saber de la electricidad_ le llamó la atención, porque aquella palabra le sonaba. Había otro en el que se veía la imagen de un avión, algo que habría visto apenas un par de veces en su vida. Sacó ambos libros de su lugar, y Jason simplemente sonrió.

—¿Listo?

—Ya sí.

Se dirigieron a pagar, y Bruce, que aún no controlaba el cambio de galeones a dólares, extendió los billetes sin preocuparse mucho de pasarse. Jason carraspeó, agarró los billetes que Bruce había extendido sobre el mostrador y volvió a dejar solo uno, metiéndole los demás en el puño cerrado de Bruce.

—No puedes sacar cuatrocientos dólares de golpe en una tienda, Bruce—le susurró al oído—. Es… muchísimo.

—Oh, vale—murmuró Bruce, confundido. Pero, ¿más que cuatrocientos galeones? ¿O menos? No tenía ni idea.

Y apenas un rato después, ya habían salido sin problemas de la librería y volvían a casa.

—Así que de repente te han empezado a llamar la atención los muggles—comentó Jason durante el camino.

—Siempre he vivido rodeado de magos—explicó Bruce—. Mi familia, mis amigos, mis vecinos… Nunca me había dado cuenta de la de cosas que han aprendido a hacer los muggles.

Y ni siquiera había ido nunca a clase de Estudios Muggles. Bueno, la verdad es que no recordaba a ningún Slytherin que hubiera ido alguna vez a clase de Estudios Muggles, quitando el año de los Carrow, que había sido obligatorio. Y aquella exaltación de la violencia y la estupidez de los muggles no se podía considerar como una verdadera clase.

Cuando volvieron al piso, se encontraron con que Brian seguía idiotizado frente al televisor, observando a Isla Miller y, de vez en cuando, los magos de Nueva Zelanda que aparecían junto a ella. Jason le empujó un poco para hacerse con un hueco en el sofá, en el que se puso a leer el periódico del día, y Bruce, después de dejar dos de los libros en su cuarto, se hizo dueño del sillón y se sumergió en los misterios de los inicios del cine.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Pues hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Por fin Bruce empieza a sentirse como un jugador de quidditch de verdad, aunque tiene claro que sus inicios no van a ser fáciles. Por otra parte, también comienza a descubrir las maravillas de Nueva York y del resto del mundo muggle...**_

_**Como comentario extra, las criaturas mágicas que dan nombre a los equipos que he inventado y las que simplemente se mencionan, como los hinkypunks, aparecen en **Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos**. Las jugadas de quidditch mencionadas (como la finta de Porskov o el Reverse Pass) también se describen en **Quidditch a través de los tiempos**.**_

_**Y esto es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, y recordad que recibir un review es maravilloso (¡Y pensad que me alegraríais la semana entera!).**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	6. Decir adiós

_****_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._****_

* * *

**6\. Decir adiós**

* * *

El viernes Bruce se levantó a las seis de la mañana, e ignorando el dolor de la mitad de los músculos de su cuerpo, salió a correr por donde Jason y Brian le habían enseñado. Casi una hora después se aparecía en las oficinas vacías de los Minotaurs y tomaba uno de los trasladores para ir al estadio. Allí se cambió, fue a por su escoba y salió al campo de quidditch.

La noche anterior les había preguntado a Brian y Jason si había algún problema con ir al estadio cuando no hubiera entrenamiento. Aunque le habían mirado extrañados, habían estado de acuerdo en que suponían que podía hacerlo sin ningún problema.

De modo que allí estaba, a las siete de la mañana, con el sol tan bajo que ni siquiera asomaba por encima de las gradas, volando a toda velocidad en su escoba.

Era una sensación maravillosa. Solo él, el aire y nada más. Pudiendo controlar perfectamente sus movimientos sin esfuerzo. Siendo totalmente libre.

Estuvo casi tres horas practicando. Cuando acabó de volar sin rumbo fijo, fue en busca de una quaffle que lanzar, y pasó el resto del tiempo practicando fintas, tiros y diferentes maniobras de distracción para marcar goles. Para cuando dio su entrenamiento particular por finalizado, estaba exhausto y empapado en sudor, pero relajado y satisfecho. Guardó la quaffle y la escoba en su lugar, y se encaminó hacia los vestuarios para darse una larga ducha antes de volver a casa.

La ducha duró media hora, un tiempo impensable cualquier otro día, pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo entrenando. Y para su total desconcierto, cuando salió y fue en busca de su ropa descubrió que no estaba solo en el vestuario: David Smith estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, jugueteando con su varita. Al oír ruido y verle aparecer, Smith alzó la cabeza y le sonrió abiertamente.

—Ah, Bruce. Rosalie me ha dicho esta mañana que faltaba uno de los trasladores al estadio. He supuesto que eras tú y quería comprobarlo.

Bruce saludó con la cabeza, y se acercó a donde estaban sus cosas, secándose con la toalla.

—¿Por qué has supuesto que era yo?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Todos los demás son titulares en sus puestos, confían en ellos mismos. Tú acabas de llegar y sabes que tendrás que esforzarte más que nadie para poder jugar. Es bastante lógico.

De acuerdo, Smith tenía razón. Estaba claro que él iba a tener un papel secundario hasta que no se pusiera al nivel de los demás… y no podía esperar a que eso sucediera.

—Y además—añadió Smith, sonriendo más si cabe—se te ve en los ojos. Cuando te subes a una escoba… Es esa mirada de depredador que llamó la atención de Higgins. Esa decisión, esas ganas de ser el mejor. No puedo haberme equivocado al fichar a un jugador si tiene esa mirada en un simple entrenamiento. No puedes fracasar, Bruce. Es imposible que no te conviertas en una estrella mundial.

Bruce acababa de ponerse la camiseta y se quedó mirando a Smith sin apenas parpadear. ¿No estaba bromeando? ¿Lo decía totalmente en serio?

—¿En serio?—preguntó para asegurarse.

—¿En serio qué? ¿Tu mirada asesina?—Smith soltó una carcajada—¿O tu prometedor futuro? Las dos van en serio. Recuerda que es mi trabajo saber estas cosas.

Bruce asintió en silencio, procesando la información. Sí, ese era su mayor sueño. Quería ser jugador de quidditch, y cualquiera que deseara eso, soñaba con ser uno de los mejores. Pero, ¿llegar a conseguirlo de verdad? Aún era joven y le quedaban muchos años de carrera, pero Smith lo decía con tanta seguridad…

—Bueno, chico, me voy. Tengo que cerrar un fichaje entre hoy y mañana—le dijo Smith mientras se ponía en pie y le guiñaba un ojo—. Que vaya todo bien por Inglaterra, y recuerda que puedes venir a practicar siempre que quieras.

Smith abandonó el vestuario cerrando suavemente la puerta y dejando solo de nuevo a Bruce, que se quedó congelado unos instantes sin saber qué pensar del extraño encuentro que acababa de tener con el director deportivo. Instantes después, sacudió la cabeza, se puso los zapatos, recogió todas sus cosas y se encaminó a la habitación de trasladores. Saludó con la mano a las pocas personas que le salieron al paso en las oficinas y volvió a desaparecerse para llegar a su piso. Allí se encontró con Jason y Brian, jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico mientras el televisor sonaba de fondo. Los dos levantaron la cabeza y le miraron con curiosidad cuando entró en el piso.

—¿Dónde estabas, británico?—preguntó Brian.

—Entrenando—respondió simplemente.

Ambos sonrieron, y Bruce pasó hasta su habitación para dejar la bolsa de deporte y volvió a la cocina para hacerse un sándwich. Después se sentó junto a los otros dos, y observó cómo Jason daba una impresionante paliza al ajedrez a Brian.

Cuando fueron cerca de las doce, Bruce recogió su mochila y el traslador, la botella de agua de plástico, y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá mientras Jason y Brian discutían quién debería encargarse de cocinar ese día.

—Durante la temporada nos envían a alguien que cocine para nosotros, para que tengamos una buena alimentación—se acordó de explicarle Jason en ese momento—. Pero hasta que no empiece tenemos que arreglárnoslas nosotros.

—Yo cociné ayer—se quejó Brian.

—Los tres cocinamos ayer—replicó Jason.

A pesar de que la discusión tenía toda la pinta de que iba a ser larga y entretenida, apenas quedaban unos segundos para que el reloj colgado de la pared diera las doce. Bruce se puso en pie, ajustó la mochila a su espalda y sujetó firmemente la botella entre sus manos.

—Que tengáis un buen fin de semana, chicos—se despidió Bruce.

—Que vaya todo bien en Inglaterra—respondió Jason, sonriente—. Nos vemos pronto.

—Y recuérdales a tus amigas que estoy soltero y sin compromiso—añadió Brian en el último instante.

Bruce no tuvo tiempo de contestar. El conocido tirón justo bajo el ombligo hizo acto de presencia y el salón de su nueva casa desapareció para dar paso a una brillante espiral de colores que lo invadía todo. El viento rugía con fuerza en sus oídos, pero la botella parecía estar pegada a sus manos.

Como el que había realizado la semana anterior, el viaje duró una eternidad. Cuando por fin sus pies tocaron el suelo y se derrumbó frente a un aburrido hombrecillo que estaba sentado tras un escritorio, le sorprendió ver que el reloj colgado de la pared marcaba que apenas pasaban ocho minutos de la hora en punto. Tenía la impresión de haber estado en aquel remolino multicolor durante al menos media hora.

—Doce en punto, Nueva York. Traslador privado a nombre de Bruce Vaisey. Destino Londres. ¿Correcto?—dijo el hombrecillo, mirándole por encima de sus gafas rectangulares.

—Correcto—asintió Bruce poniéndose en pie. Las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio del hombre, que suspiró con un toque de fastidio.

El hombrecillo extrajo su varita de la manga de su túnica, y la agitó a la vez que murmuraba unas palabras. Al instante, una jarra rellena de zumo de calabaza y un vaso se materializaron sobre el escritorio. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar que podía beber, y Bruce no se lo pensó dos veces antes de servirse un buen trago.

—Entonces, señor Vaisey, bienvenido a la Oficina de Trasladores del Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido. La salida está saliendo al pasillo y girando a la izquierda. Encontrará los ascensores y deberá dirigirse al Atrio. Que tenga un buen día—recitó el hombrecillo con aburrimiento, como si repitiera lo mismo todo el día.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el despacho rápidamente. Siguió las instrucciones del trabajador del Ministerio y no tardó en encontrarse en uno de los ascensores, camino del Atrio junto con otros hombres y mujeres de aspecto cansado. Las puertas se abrieron, y siguió a los demás hasta las chimeneas. Aguardó a su turno, y por fin, se metió en la chimenea arrojando los polvos flu y el mundo desapareció otra vez de su vista.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró tirado en la alfombra del salón de su casa. Aquella en que había pasado toda su infancia.

Las cortinas estaban echadas, y solo unos pocos haces de luz penetraban en la estancia, iluminando las motas de polvo que revoloteaban en el aire. El tic-tac del viejo y enorme reloj era lo único que se oía en el interior de la casa. La tela de los sofás estaba tan vieja y raída como siempre había sido. Se puso en pie y se sacudió las cenizas de encima antes de acercarse a una ventana y descorrer la cortina. Afuera, el callejón Diagon seguía como siempre. El sol empezaba a ponerse, pero seguía habiendo un montón de gente que iba de un lado a otro. Sonrió con algo de nostalgia. A aquellas alturas de agosto, muchas familias empezaban a comprar ya todos los útiles que llevarían los hijos a Hogwarts. Verlos pasear por el callejón era algo que iba a echar de menos.

Se dio la vuelta y encendió las velas del salón antes de recoger la mochila que se le había caído al suelo y dirigirse a su habitación. También seguía igual que como la había dejado tan solo una semana atrás. Descorrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana, y se quedó quieto en el centro para decidir qué se llevaría a Nueva York.

Nunca había acumulado muchas cosas, de modo que le fue fácil. Tan solo tuvo que recoger algo de ropa, unas pocas fotografías colgadas en la pared y unos cuantos objetos personales. Todo encontró espacio sin problemas dentro de la mochila, y la habitación quedó prácticamente vacía.

Cinco minutos más tarde, paseaba por el callejón Diagon en busca de algo para comer, ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar. Por suerte, el Caldero Chorreante también seguía como siempre en su lugar. Para cuando volvió a casa, la mayoría de establecimientos ya habían cerrado. Incluido el de su padre. En el piso superior, la luz del salón brillaba débilmente a través de las cortinas. Respirando profundamente, abrió la pequeña puerta que revelaba las escaleras para acceder a su casa, subió los escalones, abrió la siguiente puerta y entró en el salón. Y ahí estaba su padre.

Tal vez en otro tiempo Amadeus Vaisey había sido un hombre alto e imponente, pero Bruce no era capaz de recordar una época así. Hasta donde su memoria le alcanzaba, su padre siempre había sido un hombre alto, pero con aspecto débil y una expresión entre nostálgica y desesperanzada siempre presente en el rostro. Los ojos de un color azul claro siempre habían estado apagados, y su abundante pelo rubio hacía años que había empezado a teñirse de gris. Entre todo eso, Amadeus tenía la apariencia de un anciano desde mucho antes de convertirse en uno.

Cuando oyó la puerta, el hombre alzó la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo y la posó sobre su hijo. Hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza, señalando el sofá a su lado, que Bruce entendió sin complicaciones, y procedió a sentarse en el lugar indicado.

—Bruce, hijo—habló Amadeus, mirando frente a él a ningún lugar en concreto—. ¿Ya has cenado?

—Sí—asintió él. Cenado, comido, alguna cosa de las dos. Con el día que había tenido, no lo tenía del todo claro.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre los dos hombres, que ninguno tenía muy claro como romper. Su relación había sido tan fría en los últimos años que apenas tenían tema de conversación, a pesar de haberse producido un cambio tan grande en sus vidas apenas una semana antes.

—Así que te han fichado en Estados Unidos—dijo Amadeus al fin—. Creía que a los americanos no les interesaba el quidditch.

—En los últimos años les está empezando a llamar la atención—se limitó a responder Bruce.

—Ajá. ¿En Nueva York, dijiste?

—Sí. El equipo se llama New York Minotaurs. Fueron terceros la temporada pasada.

—No está mal. ¿Ya te has instalado?

—Sí. Comparto un piso con otro cazador y el guardián.

—Bien.

De nuevo, un denso silencio. Como su padre había sido el que había hablado antes, Bruce se vio forzado a preguntar:

—¿Y qué tal la tienda?

—Normal. Las cosas están volviendo a ser como antes.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que los últimos años habían sido complicados para todos los vendedores, y era una buena noticia que todo volviera a tranquilizarse.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?

—Hasta el domingo a las seis. Tengo que ver a mis amigos. Ya he recogido todo lo que me voy a llevar.

—¿Y qué hay de tu novia?

No se acordaba de que no le había dicho a su padre que lo suyo con Eve se había acabado. Solo le había mencionado de pasada la discusión. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Eve y yo lo dejamos.

Era duro decirlo en voz alta. Pero su padre no dio más muestras de lamentar el hecho que quedarse mudo y desviar la mirada, para clavarla en uno de los retratos colgados de la pared. El mismo que se pasaba horas mirando. Ese en el que aparecía él abrazando a su mujer, cuando aún eran jóvenes y despreocupados. La mujer lanzaba un beso a la cámara antes de reír y apretar el brazo del hombre. En el momento en que se tomó la foto, Bruce aún no había nacido.

Y cuando eso sucedió, Bruce supo que se había acabado la conversación, porque su padre no iba a prestar atención a nada más en varias horas. Ya estaba acostumbrado, de modo que se levantó y se refugió en su habitación. Sacó un libro sobre la historia de los Minotaurs que le había conseguido Jason y se dispuso a leer hasta que le entrara el sueño. Con todo el ejercicio que había hecho por la mañana y el mareo del viaje, esperaba no tardar demasiado.

Con el paso de las horas y de las páginas, con el sueño ya alcanzándole, se le coló en la cabeza un pensamiento sobre su madre. Nunca se acordaba de ella, pero en ese momento, se preguntó qué sería de ella. Les había abandonado cuando él era un niño, pero no sabía por qué. Ni adónde había ido, ni qué estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué había hecho algo así?

Dándose la vuelta en la cama y apagando la luz de su habitación, Bruce frunció el ceño, intentando borrar ese pensamiento de su mente. Era parte de un pasado que ya no volvería.

Igual que las últimas horas que iba a pasar en Londres en mucho tiempo.

* * *

La mañana del sábado la dedicó a dar un paseo por el Callejón Diagon y por los lugares del Londres muggle que más iba a echar de menos. El parque en el que siempre jugaba cuando era un crío, la tienda en que vendían enormes jarrones, la esquina en la que el mismo hombre durante veinte años vendía los periódicos de los muggles… También echó un vistazo en Sortilegios Weasley. La tienda había estado cerrada varios meses después del final de la guerra, y a pesar de la muerte de uno de los propietarios, había terminado reabriendo igual que como estaba antes. Además, hacía unas pocas semanas que se había conocido la noticia de que Ron Weasley, héroe de guerra, salvador del mundo mágico y cientos de elogios más que le dedicaba la prensa, había dejado su puesto de auror en el Ministerio para pasar a codirigir la tienda junto al gemelo que quedaba vivo, por lo que se prometía una fuerte entrada de productos nuevos en breves. A la espera de esas novedades, las bromas y juegos inundaban las estanterías como siempre, y aunque todo eso nunca había sido muy de su estilo, era entretenido ver las nuevas invenciones de aquellos pelirrojos.

Y entre una cosa y otra, se hizo la hora de comer. Consiguió cocinar algo decente con lo poco que había en la nevera de casa, y tras leer _El Profeta_ de aquel día y rebuscar en todos los cajones de su habitación por si se olvidaba algo, salió de nuevo a la calle.

El Caldero Chorreante estaba prácticamente lleno, pero al saludar con una inclinación de cabeza a Tom el tabernero, a quien conocía de toda la vida, este le señaló disimuladamente una pequeña mesa desocupada en uno de los rincones del bar. Bruce tomó asiento, y poco después Tom le llevaba una cerveza de mantequilla.

—Llevabas un tiempo sin aparecer por aquí—le dijo el desdentado tabernero cuando dejó la bebida sobre su mesa.

Sin contar la noche anterior, claro, en la que había cenado allí, pero Tom había estado demasiado ocupado como para advertir su presencia.

—Me voy a vivir fuera. He encontrado un trabajo y he estado trasladándome—le explicó Bruce.

—¿Así que fuera? ¿Qué trabajo has encontrado que no puedas hacer aquí?

—Voy a jugar a quidditch en Estados Unidos.

Tom soltó una risotada y le palmeó amistosamente la espalda.

—¿Jugador de quidditch, eh? Mucha suerte. Ahora te dejo, tengo clientes que atender.

Bruce no se inmutó ante la falta de confianza del tabernero en sus posibilidades. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que era capaz de hacer. Tom ya cambiaría de idea en unos cuantos años…

En aquel momento, la chimenea se iluminó y escupió una persona, que aterrizó con poco cuidado en el suelo. El recién llegado se puso en pie, tambaleante, y Bruce no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando la mirada de la joven se posó sobre él y empezó a caminar en su dirección.

Lily Moon siempre le había parecido demasiado buena para ser una Slytherin. Bajo la máscara de dureza que se desmoronaba con facilidad cuando estaba entre amigos, era una chica dulce y cariñosa. Sin duda era astuta, pero nunca la había visto aprovechándose de un compañero ni haciendo trampas, ni siquiera al ajedrez. Bruce sostenía la teoría de que Lily solo había entrado en Slytherin para complacer a sus padres, sangre pura, porque tenía más de cualquier otra Casa que de Slytherin.

—Oh, Bruce. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, pequeñín?—fue el saludo de la joven, que le abrazó brevemente.

Bruce soltó una corta risa. Si bien Lily era un curso mayor que él y le sacaba más de un año, él medía casi treinta centímetros más que la menuda chica.

—Podríais veniros a Nueva York conmigo. Es tan grande que seguro que encontraríais algo que os gustaría hacer.

—Por Merlín, cállate—protestó Lily inmediatamente, para su sorpresa—. No tienes ni idea. Cuando entré en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional creí que iba a ser todo fantástico. Si hubiera sabido que el pesado de Weasley me iba a dejar sin vacaciones en todo agosto para regular los estúpidos culos de los calderos una vez más, me hubiera esperado a que salieras de Hogwarts para largarme contigo a buscarte equipo en la Patagonia, o donde sea que no me encuentre.

Bruce sonrió compasivo y dejó que Lily bebiera un trago de su cerveza. Sabía que Percy Weasley era el superior directo de Lily, y por las cartas que le había enviado durante ese curso, estaba completamente obsesionado con su trabajo.

—Y dime, ¿cuál es el grosor estándar de los calderos de peltre en Europa actualmente?—preguntó Bruce con aparente inocencia.

Lily le dirigió una mirada asesina, y reclamó como suya la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla por las molestias causadas.

—¿Y los demás? ¿También están deseando destripar a sus jefes o llegan tarde por motivos personales?—quiso saber Bruce. Apenas pasaban cinco minutos de la hora acordada, pero Theodore no solía llegar tarde.

—No, ellos están bien—suspiró Lily—. Theo acaba de meterse en algún caso raro de revisión de antiguas leyes, pero lo lleva la jefa simpática. Y Tracey está intentando conseguir que le dejen escribir algo por si sola de una vez, pero aún le queda. Creo que aún no confían mucho en ella.

—Y hacen bien. A saber qué haría Tracey con una pluma y un hueco libre en el periódico—comentó Bruce.

—Para empezar con calma, inauguraría la Tercera Guerra Mundial—intervino una voz a su lado.

Para su sobresalto, Theodore Nott había llegado sin hacer ruido, y hasta que no habló y tomó asiento junto a ellos no notaron su presencia.

—Vaya, y yo que creía que empezaría con querer revelar la magia a los muggles—bromeó Bruce.

—O ambos a la vez—convino Theodore, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los tres sonrieron, y Bruce y Theodore estrecharon sus manos con una frialdad que hizo suspirar de resignación a Lily. Sin embargo, esa era su costumbre.

Si Bruce ya creía que Lily era un caso raro, lo de Theodore lo era aún más. Era el hijo de un mortífago (que no sabía si aún vivía encarcelado en Azkaban o ya había muerto; Theodore nunca hablaba de él), descendiente de una de las más famosas familias de sangre pura. Aún y así, nunca se había juntado mucho con otros hijos de mortífagos. Callado e inteligente, siempre se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano, analizando todo a su alrededor sin intervenir nunca en la acción. Hasta que, como Bruce descubrió con sorpresa, en su séptimo año se unió a las patrullas de estudiantes que vigilaban los pasillos de Hogwarts para los Carrow, pero trabajando para que no pillaran a ninguno de los estudiantes rebeldes. Había sido algo totalmente sin sentido para un sangre pura como él, que gozaba de una situación privilegiada y que ni siquiera tenía conocidos entre los rebeldes por los que preocuparse. Cuando Bruce tuvo la suficiente confianza con él como para preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, Theodore se limitó a responder que era lo que debía hacer. Theo tenía un halo de misterio que siempre lo envolvía, incluso para sus amigos.

—¿Qué te ha hecho llegar tarde?—inquirió Lily con curiosidad.

—Un descuido. Quería caminar un rato y no he calculado bien el tiempo—respondió con calma Theodore.

—¿Desde cuándo el gran Nott va caminando a los sitios?—se burló Bruce.

—¿Desde cuándo el gran Vaisey es una estrella de quidditch mundial?—replicó Theodore.

—Vas con ropa muggle—observó Lily, ignorando el pique entre los dos hombres.

—En Nueva York prácticamente todo está en medio del mundo muggle. Así es más fácil pasar desapercibido—explicó Bruce, aunque cruzando una sonrisa con Theodore. Estaban empatados.

—Pues aquí llega la que no sabe pasar desapercibida—comentó Theodore, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la chimenea.

Eso no era cierto en absoluto, porque a Tracey Davis se le daba maravillosamente pasar desapercibida. Bruce ni siquiera había sabido de su existencia hasta que entró a formar parte del grupo de "vigilantes rebeldes", como se habían llamado a sí mismos. Sin embargo, lo que no pasaba desapercibido de Tracey eran sus opiniones. Cuando observaba a alguien con su fría mirada gris, mostraba su sonrisa torcida y lanzaba uno de sus envenenados dardos verbales, era imposible no reaccionar. Viéndola levantarse con elegancia del suelo frente a la chimenea, como si no estuviera cubierta de los pies a la cabeza de ceniza, Bruce pensó una vez más que Tracey reunía exactamente todo lo que Salazar Slytherin querría para un alumno de su Casa: orgullo, ambición y una astucia sin igual. Solo fallaba el pequeño hecho de que ella fuera mestiza, y su madre, muggle.

—Vaya, así que el pequeño aventurero se ha dignado a visitarnos por última vez—fue el saludo de Tracey cuando se sentó a la mesa.

En aquel momento, Tom trajo cervezas de mantequilla para todos, y aprovechó para saludar a los jóvenes, que ya se habían reunido allí varias veces aquel verano.

—Necesitaba oír tu dulce voz una vez más antes de abandonaros—replicó Bruce con ironía.

Tracey sonrió y dio un trago a su cerveza.

—De verdad que me alegro por ti, Bruce. Es genial que vayas a poder hacer lo que quieres—confesó con sinceridad la chica.

—¿Ya ha llegado el momento de ponernos tiernos?—exclamó Theodore con falsa sorpresa.

—Oh, aún no, por favor—se quejó Tracey—. Era solo una opinión. Dejemos el drama para el final.

—Sí, vamos. Bruce, cuéntanos qué tal por Nueva York. ¿Cómo es la ciudad? ¿La gente? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Y quiénes son los compañeros de piso y quienes los del equipo?—empezó a acribillarle a preguntas Lily.

Bruce sonrió, se armó de paciencia y se dispuso a pasar gran parte de la tarde relatando sus experiencias y anécdotas de una semana en Nueva York.

* * *

Horas más tarde, pedían la cena y aún seguían hablando. Era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo cuando lo disfrutaba.

Les había contado prácticamente todo lo que había hecho, les había descrito todos los lugares que había visitado y les había hablado de todas las personas que había conocido. Lily, Theodore y Tracey escuchaban con atención todos los detalles. Ellos, por su parte, le habían contado qué habían hecho en sus respectivos trabajos. Lily despotricó una vez más sobre Percy Weasley y el grosor de los calderos; Theodore le explicó cómo había acabado el último caso que habían tenido entre manos y de qué iba el que acababan de abrir; y Tracey le contó los desastres que tenía que corregir de otros periodistas que sí tenían permiso para redactar noticias y los intentos que estaba realizando para que le dejaran escribir algo.

Se iba haciendo tarde, y había un tema del que aún no habían hablado, y Bruce sabía que no podía faltar mucho para que saliera a la luz. Sabía que iban a hablar de eso y que le iban a pedir explicaciones, pero no le apetecía en absoluto. Por eso, cada vez que Lily hablaba, pasaba unos instantes en tensión hasta que se daba cuenta de que no se desviaba del tema de conversación actual. Porque tenía clarísimo que iba a ser Lily quien sacara los hechos a colación.

—¿Y qué opina Eve de todo esto, Bruce?—preguntó finalmente Lily con voz dulce.

Fue como si le cayera un jarro de agua helada por encima. La mirada se le empañó y la risa se le quedó atascada en la garganta. A pesar de que la estancia seguía igual de ruidosa que segundos antes, para él fue como si todo el mundo se hubiese callado de golpe.

Los tres le miraban con curiosidad, incluso Theodore, que siempre se había limitado a preguntar cómo les iba últimamente y no solía interesarse por mayores detalles. Tracey solía decir que no aguantaba a Eve, pero él sabía que no era más que por llevarle la contraria, y la chica le miraba fijamente. Lily, por su parte, al ver la reacción que había causado su pregunta, sonrió con tristeza y le agarró cariñosamente una mano por encima de la mesa.

—¿Cómo pasó?—preguntó Lily de nuevo.

No había tenido tiempo de contarles nada antes. Los pocos días que transcurrieron entre la reunión con Higgins y su marcha a Nueva York, ellos habían estado demasiado ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos como para que él hiciera algo más que plantarse en sus oficinas y decirles rápidamente que se iba a vivir a Estados Unidos si le aceptaban en el equipo. No había podido decirles nada de su discusión. Y por carta no había sido capaz…

—Hablé con ella dos días antes de irme—empezó a contar Bruce en voz baja, sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto—. Le dije que ya había decidido irme. Se enfadó porque no le consulté nada… Yo también me enfadé. Nos gritamos un montón de tonterías. Ya no recuerdo si la eché o se fue ella. No he vuelto a hablar con ella, y no creo que lo haga.

—¿No vas a intentarlo? ¿Decirle que lo sientes?—le cuestionó Lily.

—No. ¿De qué serviría? No querrá volver, y en el hipotético caso en que quisiera, una relación a distancia no estaría bien.

Y sin embargo, al día siguiente hablaría con Maggie Ackerley para explicarle su punto de vista. Qué hipócrita era. Se dijo mentalmente que solo era para que alguien del entorno de Eve le entendiera mínimamente.

Qué mentiroso. Lo único que quería era que Ackerley corriera a contárselo a Eve y esta saliera tras él rogándole que volvieran a estar juntos… Que le suplicara quedarse…

Menuda tontería. Eve no iba a hacer eso en la vida. Y tampoco era de las que iba a dejarlo todo atrás para huir con él. Mejor era que dejara de soñar estupideces y se concentrara en lo verdaderamente importante.

Lily sonrió, aceptó su decisión y le apretó con más fuerza la mano. Tracey comentó que las relaciones eran una estupidez. Theodore opinó que había que ser muy estúpido para tener una relación con Tracey.

Todos excepto la aludida rieron mientras la chica protestaba, y Bruce supo que los iba a echar de menos. No era capaz de comprender cómo en tan pocos años se habían hecho un hueco tan importante en su vida.

Cuando se despidieron, ya avanzada la noche, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para seguir siendo el chico frío y poco emotivo que todos conocían. Los ojos de Lily estaban empañados por las lágrimas, e incluso Tracey evitaba mirarle fijamente. Por suerte, Theodore también mantuvo el tipo, y pudieron evitar que la reunión acabara en drama. Prometieron escribirse regularmente, y él aseguró que volvería el verano siguiente para verles. Tracey consiguió bromear con que si no volvía convertido en una estrella no hacía falta que la buscara.

Y finalmente se fueron. Theodore se desapareció, Tracey se metió en la chimenea y Lily la siguió poco después.

—Mucha suerte, pequeñín. Te echaremos de menos—fueron las últimas palabras de Lily, que contuvo las lágrimas por unos instantes más.

Y sin esperar respuesta, las llamas verdes la envolvieron, y desapareció.

Bruce esbozó una sonrisa triste antes de dar media vuelta y salir del local en dirección al Callejón Diagon. Quién le iba a decir a él, apenas unos años antes, que iba a tener unos amigos a los que iba a echar tanto de menos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y para su sorpresa, se encontró con que a las diez en punto Maggie Ackerley ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas del Caldero Chorreante, tomándose un café y con un caldero a sus pies repleto de objetos, entre los que destacaba un paquete envuelto con un brillante papel naranja de regalo.

Se saludaron, y Ackerley sonrió tímidamente mientras un extraño silencio se instalaba entre ellos.

En realidad, no eran amigos. Ella era amiga de Eve, y el único tiempo que pasaban juntos era con ambos a la vez o con más gente, charlando o bien haciendo deberes de Runas Antiguas, una de las pocas asignaturas en las que coincidían. Y no era que Ackerley no le cayera bien; de hecho, era uno de los amigos de Eve más agradables. No era lista, pero sí trabajadora y muy paciente. Sabía que era un desastre con pociones y que era incapaz de transfigurar cualquier cosa que se moviera, pero por el contrario, era hábil en encantamientos y tenía muy buena puntería: podría haber sido una gran cazadora, si no fuera tan reticente a levantar los pies del suelo. Además, siempre había sido amable y educada, con él y con todo el mundo. Además, él nunca podría olvidar lo que sabía que la chica había hecho durante la batalla de Hogwarts: había atravesado sola prácticamente todo el castillo en busca de dos amigos, solo para asegurarse de que seguían vivos e iban a reunirse con el resto del grupo. Y por encima de todo, lo que Bruce más agradecía era que la chica se hubiera detenido para ayudarle, aun cuando él era un Slytherin en el que no podía confiar.

Y sin embargo, no se hablaban mucho. Pero la explicación era simple e histórica: los Slytherin consideraban a los Ravenclaw inteligentes, pero no estaban a su altura; los Gryffindor eran estúpidos, pero eran sus enemigos naturales, y debían estar ahí para que hubiera equilibrio; mientras que los Hufflepuff eran considerados una pandilla sin ninguna cualidad útil, y por lo tanto, eran ignorados o ridiculizados. Solo estaban allí para ocupar espacio.

Para los Hufflepuff, Bruce suponía que la situación era similar. Los Ravenclaw eran inteligentes pero obsesionados con sus estudios, los Gryffindor eran buena gente pero sin una pizca de raciocinio, y los Slytherin eran esos molestos arrogantes que solo se acordaban de ellos cuando se aburrían y querían disfrutar un poco hiriendo a alguien fácilmente.

Y aunque Bruce no pensaba así, e intuía que Ackerley tampoco, las tradiciones eran demasiado fuertes como para romperlas fácilmente.

—Tengo que confesar que me sorprendió mucho recibir tu carta—rompió Ackerley el silencio un tiempo después.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco las tenía todas conmigo—confesó Bruce.

Ackerley le sonrió y bebió un pequeño sorbo de su taza. Bruce, que también había pedido un café, la imitó.

—Pero lo hiciste. Y supongo que fue por alguna razón en concreto—apuntó Ackerley.

Ah, sí. También por eso le caía bien. Era directa.

—Sí. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de algo.

Vale, probablemente él no era tan directo. Aún y así, Ackerley respondió:

—Me imagino que tiene que ver con Eve.

—Supongo que no era muy difícil de adivinar, ¿verdad?

—Eve me lo contó dos días antes de que me llegara tu carta. He supuesto que querrías contarme algo al respecto, pero no tengo ni idea de qué ni por qué—se explicó Ackerley.

—¿Qué fue lo que ella te contó exactamente?

—Me dijo que tú le dijiste que habías aceptado un trabajo en Estados Unidos. Que no le habías mencionado nada parecido antes, y que ni siquiera se lo comentaste o consultaste. Le dolió mucho que no contaras con ella para una decisión así. Y me dijo que cuando ella se enfadó, tú la acusaste de no estar suficientemente implicada en la relación, o algo así, y después de eso se fue. En resumen, que eres un idiota estúpido y que no quiere saber nada de ti nunca más.

—¿Eso es lo que os ha contado a todos?

—Es lo que sé yo. Seguro que Ginny y Vicky tienen más detalles, pero eso es lo básico—dijo Ackerley, mirándole fijamente—. ¿Es que no fue así?

—Sí. Pero también ha omitido algunas cosas.

Ackerley asintió con la cabeza, e hizo un gesto indicando que le escuchaba. Y Bruce empezó a hablar, aun sin saber muy bien qué decir, sin despegar la mirada de la taza de café que ya se enfriaba:

—Es verdad que no le dije nada al respecto antes, que no le pregunté qué le parecía. Pero es que no tuve ocasión. El día anterior tuve una reunión con el director deportivo de los Wigtown Wanderers, y me dejó muy claro que aquí no me ficharía nadie. Pero me hizo una propuesta. Me dijo que podía enviarme a un equipo con el que mantiene buenas relaciones en Estados Unidos, que no tendrían ningún problema en ficharme. Apenas me dio tiempo para que pudiera pensar antes de decidirme si aceptarlo o no. Y esperé hasta el último segundo… Pero era una oferta irrechazable, Ackerley. Las palabras no me bastan para explicarlo. Jugar a quidditch es lo único que sé hacer bien, lo único para que sirvo. No podría ser feliz si no pudiera jugar. No pude decir que no. Me estaba ofreciendo cumplir mi sueño, y no era algo a lo que pudiera renunciar. Y eso no quiere decir que no quiera a Eve. Estoy seguro que ella es el amor de mi vida. Y la necesito tanto como necesito jugar a quidditch. Pero si me quedara aquí y renunciara al quidditch… Me convertiría en un amargado, y eso nos destrozaría a ambos. No quiero que pase. Le sugerí que viniera conmigo a Estados Unidos, pero obviamente se negó. Así que lo mejor es que me vaya e intente conseguir mi sueño, aunque tenga que ser sin ella a mi lado. Sé que Eve será capaz de conseguir el suyo sin mí… Pero no pude decirle todo esto. Y entonces ella me dijo que estaba obsesionado con el quidditch y que ella no era importante para mí. Y yo me enfadé y le dije que si eso era lo que creía, debía ser porque yo no era importante para ella. Y ahí se acabó todo. Se fue.

Levantó la mirada de la taza finalmente, solo para encontrarse con la de Ackerley clavada en la suya. Había escuchado toda su explicación en silencio, sin apenas moverse, y Bruce lo agradeció, porque ya había sido suficientemente difícil confesarlo todo. Esperó pacientemente a que la chica dijera algo, lo que fuera, y tuvo que transcurrir casi un minuto hasta que Ackerley carraspeara y murmurara:

—Los Slytherin sois verdaderamente raros.

Bruce frunció el ceño, confuso. De entre todos los comentarios que no se esperaba, probablemente ese estaba en el podio. Pero Ackerley suspiró y se acomodó en la silla antes de continuar:

—Bruce, Eve es mi amiga. La creo, la defenderé y la apoyaré en todo lo que le pase. Si ella dice que eres un idiota sin corazón que solo le ha hecho daño, estaré de acuerdo en eso. Aún y así… Yo recuerdo lo que hiciste en la batalla de Hogwarts. Y alguien que hizo algo así, creo que merece una oportunidad para explicarse. Te creo… y creo que puedo llegar a entenderte, aunque sea difícil. Sé que Eve te importa, y no me parece que quisieras hacerle daño. Pero se lo has hecho… Y no va a ser fácil repararlo. No va a querer escucharte.

Ackerley se quedó callada, como pensando cómo debía continuar. Bruce, por su parte, se sentía algo aliviado. Le había escuchado, le había creído, y le estaba dando su opinión sin mandarle a la mierda. Sin duda había acertado con Ackerley.

—No voy a hacer nada. Ya he hecho mucho y no quiero estropearlo más intentando hablar con ella cuando sé que no quiere verme. Ahora nuestras vidas se separan, y creo que lo mejor es cortar con todo lo que pueda hacernos daño.

O al menos, esa era su intención. Borrar eso que tanto le dolía de sus recuerdos. Solo que no se creía capaz de hacer desaparecer a Eve de su mente.

Ackerley asintió, aunque no parecía del todo convencida.

—Es tu decisión—comentó ella en voz baja—. Pero aún hay algo que no me has respondido. ¿Por qué me lo has contado a mí?

—Quería contárselo a ella, pero sabía que no iba a escucharme. Así que quise explicárselo a alguien de su entorno que no fuera a matarme en cuanto me viera aparecer…

—¿Para contárselo luego a ella y hacerla cambiar de opinión? Nada de lo que le pueda decir cualquiera de nosotros lo hará, Bruce, y lo sabes.

—Ya lo sé. Solo necesitaba contarlo. No espero que me defiendas ante Eve ni nada parecido, Ackerley. Solo que entiendas mi punto de vista… y que se lo expliques si algún día consideras que ella querría saberlo.

Ackerley se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin apenas parpadear. Los cafés fríos ya hacía tiempo que habían quedado olvidados sobre la mesa. Al cabo de un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, Ackerley suspiró y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Lo haré si llega ese momento.

—Gracias, Ackerley.

—Maggie—le corrigió ella un instante después—. Por favor.

—De acuerdo, Maggie.

La chica dibujó una media sonrisa, antes de agarrar su taza de café y tomar un pequeño sorbo. Frunció el ceño al probar el líquido frío, y a continuación, como si no hubiera hecho nada, volvió a hablar:

—Supongo que lo que voy a decirte ahora lo sabes, o tal vez no y no debería decírtelo. Pero en mi opinión, si Eve te dijo cosas como esa fue por lo mucho que le dolió que fueras a irte y dejarla sola. La conozco y sé lo mucho que te quiere, y que también sabe perfectamente lo que sientes por ella. Solo lo dijo para compensar el daño que le hacías.

Tardó un tiempo en procesar correctamente aquella información, pero cuando lo hizo, le sonó totalmente lógico y razonable. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Podría haber calmado a Eve y haberle explicado ahí mismo cómo había pasado todo…

¿Y para qué habría servido? Para nada. Nada cambiaría. Él se iría igualmente y ella se quedaría. Solo habría más dolor. Y tal vez fuera un cobarde, pero no quería más dolor.

—Gracias, Maggie—musitó al cabo de un rato.

Ella negó con la cabeza, miró su reloj de pulsera y comentó:

—Todavía me queda un poco de tiempo. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de Estados Unidos y de tu nuevo equipo?

Y durante más de veinte minutos, estuvieron hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Bruce le habló de las cosas más relevantes que había hecho y descubierto en Nueva York, y por su parte, Maggie le habló de sus planes más inmediatos: cuando empezara septiembre, ella y el resto de los Hufflepuff de su curso se iban a dar la vuelta al mundo durante un año.

—Iremos las chicas y los chicos por separado, cinco y cinco—le explicó Maggie, y sus ojos brillaban por la evidente ilusión por el viaje—. Pero conocemos las rutas, zonas y comunidades que va a visitar cada grupo, y aunque no está planeado que las visitemos a la vez, vamos a hacer ambos prácticamente lo mismo. Además, cada quince días tendremos un punto de encuentro en un lugar específico, para reunirnos todos y contarnos qué estamos descubriendo, si no nos hemos cruzado en los últimos días.

—Tiene pinta de ser increíble.

—Eso esperamos. Nuestros padres también lo hicieron, y siempre cuentan maravillas de ese viaje. Queremos vivirlo nosotros también.

Ah, sus padres. Maggie Ackerley y los otros nueve Hufflepuff de su curso eran un grupo curioso. Todos tenían como mínimo un padre mago, y ninguno de ellos era hijo de muggles. Ese hecho inusual, que normalmente solo se daba en Slytherin (y muchos años ni siquiera en esa Casa se daba) les había permitido pasar con discreción durante la guerra contra Lord Voldemort. Y por otra parte, también les había hecho conservar alguna de las tradiciones que se estaban perdiendo entre los más jóvenes, como era el típico viaje alrededor del mundo para conocer las costumbres mágicas en el resto de países al finalizar séptimo curso.

Y justo en aquel momento, la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante expulsó a un joven cubierto de ceniza, que en cuanto pudo ponerse en pie y arreglarse un poco, reconoció con facilidad. Aquel pelo rubio y los ojos de un verde brillante solo podían pertenecer a Jake Toke. El novio de Maggie.

Y Bruce supo que el encuentro había terminado. No era que se llevara mal con Toke; simplemente apenas tenían relación. Y no tenía noticias de que fuera un tipo celoso, pero no quería arriesgarse a comprobarlo. De modo que se puso en pie en cuanto el joven llegó a su lado y le tendió la mano, que estrechó en un fuerte apretón.

—Vaisey—fue el saludo en tono neutro del recién llegado.

—Toke—dijo él en el mismo tono.

Toke hizo un movimiento brusco de asentimiento con la cabeza, soltó su mano y se apresuró a llegar al lado de Maggie, a quien abrazó y besó inmediatamente. La chica le soltó una pequeña reprimenda en voz baja por estar en un lugar público, a lo que el otro respondió con una gran sonrisa y otro beso.

—Lo siento, Bruce. Tengo que irme ya, tenemos mucho que hacer—se disculpó Maggie, con una sonrisa algo tímida, mientras su novio seguía sin soltarla.

—No pasa nada, tengo que acabar de recoger mis cosas—respondió él sin inmutarse—. Adiós, Maggie. Que vaya todo bien.

—Adiós y gracias, Bruce. Mucha suerte en Estados Unidos—se despidió ella.

Toke se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, que él imitó, y segundos después estaba sacando la varita en frente de la pared de ladrillos que daba acceso al Callejón Diagon. Iba a volver a casa para comer algo y ver si sus capacidades culinarias habían aumentado aquella semana.

No miró atrás, aunque suponía que Maggie y Toke también habían entrado en el callejón. Había cerrado otra ventana a su pasado.

* * *

Después de comer y de descansar un rato tirado en su cama, se desapareció hasta uno de los pocos lugares que recordaba de su infancia: un lago en el que su padre, su madre y él habían pasado largos días de verano, cuando todo estaba aún bien y eran felices. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde esos días.

Y como era domingo, a pesar de estar nublado y de que no era un día especialmente bonito, había unas cuantas familias repartidas por los alrededores del lago. Los pájaros cantaban con fuerza desde el bosquecillo cercano, y un par de niños pequeños, cuyos gritos de diversión llegaban hasta él, correteaban por la orilla del agua, con sus padres vigilándolos desde una distancia prudencial. Y si Bruce cerraba los ojos, era capaz de imaginarse que él también era uno de esos niños, corriendo feliz y sin ninguna preocupación al borde del lago.

Pero abrió los ojos y la ilusión se desvaneció. Ya no era un niño sin problema alguno. Ahora era un adulto que había pasado por momentos difíciles, y al que por fin se le abría un futuro prometedor frente a él. Era hora de dejar su pasado atrás.

Después de pasar unas cuantas horas sentado en la hierba observando el lago, sin hacer nada más, se desapareció de nuevo para aparecer en su casa. Allí se dio una ducha, y en cuanto salió, vio que el reloj indicaba que quedaban quince minutos para las seis. Así que bajó rápidamente las escaleras de su casa, y en menos de treinta segundos había entrado en la tienda de su padre. Y a excepción de ellos dos, estaba vacía.

Amadeus Vaisey alzó la mirada del mostrador con curiosidad para observar al recién llegado. Al descubrir que era su hijo, se limitó a decir con un tono neutro:

—Supongo que ya te vas.

—Mi traslador sale en diez minutos.

Amadeus asintió con la cabeza, aunque no demostró ningún tipo de sentimiento.

—Que tengas suerte.

Bruce le miró fijamente. No se había hecho ilusiones. Sabía que iba a ser una despedida fría y carente de emociones. Solo que, tal vez, se habría esperado algo más…

—No creo que vaya a volver a casa.

Amadeus se limitó a asentir de nuevo, algo ausente.

—Yo estaré siempre aquí.

Y el silencio se instaló de nuevo entre ellos durante unos largos segundos, hasta que la puerta del establecimiento se abrió y una desorientada mujer entró en la tienda. Un cliente.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea?—preguntó inmediatamente, solícito, Amadeus.

Y eso era todo. No valía la pena esperar más. Bruce abandonó la tienda, subió las escaleras, entró en casa, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se sentó en su cama, agarrando con fuerza entre sus manos la bombilla fundida que era su traslador. Dejó correr los minutos que quedaban hasta las seis mientras observaba las paredes desnudas de su habitación.

No quedaba nada. Todo lo que había tenido lo había guardado en su mochila o tirado. En las paredes recubiertas de madera solo quedaban las marcas claras de donde habían estado colgadas las fotografías, y la estantería estaba desierta. Ni una pluma quedaba sobre el escritorio.

Cuando el traslador finalmente se activó, y vio el conocido estallido de luz y sintió el tirón en su estómago, solo pudo pensar en que ya se había acabado.

Su vida en Inglaterra había terminado. Ese había sido el último adiós.

Su nueva vida en Estados Unidos acababa de empezar.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Ya era hora de que Bruce se despidiera de su pasado, del que he intentado mostrar un poco más, y también he aprovechado para presentar formalmente a mis versiones de Theodore, Tracey y Lily. En cuanto a Maggie Ackerley, es uno de mis OC más queridos (básicamente porque fue la primera) y si alguien tiene curiosidad por saber más de ella y de Jake Toke y compañía, por ahí en mi perfil podéis encontrar el fic **3 de mayo**, ¡que incluso tiene una aparición estelar de Bruce y Eve! (¿Autopromoción yo? ¡Obviamente, para nada!).**_

_**Como siempre, quiero agradecer un montón a los que estáis leyendo esto. ¡Animaos a dejar algún review (que es gratis)! Y muchísimas gracias en especial a **Muselina Black**, cuyos reviews son maravillosos y sobre los que tengo que comentar que: me hace mucha gracia lo que opinas sobre Gina, y eso de que notas que la opinión de Bruce va a cambiar respecto a ella... Muahahaha, eso no puedo ni confirmarlo ni desmentirlo. Solo hay que darles tiempo y a ver qué pasa. Sobre Salem como pueblo mágico, sí, es algo que me he planteado pero aún no sé cómo incluirlo. Y bueno, haciendo recuento de cazadores, tenemos a Gina, Brian y Jeffrey (que aún jugará durante toda la temporada, que no sé si quedaba claro XD). Y lo de Isla Miller, sí, sé que en el último capítulo le cambié el apellido a Rogers... porque es el apellido de Brian, y él la llama como su futura mujer, la señora Isla Rogers. Y para acabar, ojalá pudiera actualizar con más frecuencia, pero justo ahora tengo que dedicar las vacaciones a estudiar para los exámenes finales de enero... Así que hay poco tiempo para escribir y avanzar con el fic.**_

_**En fin, ahora sí que se han acabado mis señales de vida por el momento.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	7. Adaptándose

_**Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación.**_

* * *

**7\. Adaptándose**

* * *

La llegada a Nueva York fue idéntica a la llegada a Inglaterra dos días antes. Apareció en la Oficina de Trasladores de la sede de Nueva York, un hombre anotó su llegada y le ofreció zumo de calabaza al verle ligeramente mareado. Tras averiguar cómo debía salir del edificio, se encontró en la Avenida Cero, desde donde pudo desaparecerse hasta su casa. Tras salir del armario de escobas y cruzarse en el ascensor con un par de niñas de unos diez años que le observaron con curiosidad, llegó a su piso. Nada más abrir la puerta, oyó el efusivo saludo de Brian y pronto unos brazos le rodearon con un exagerado dramatismo.

—¡Oh, Bruce, te hemos echado tanto de menos! ¡Ya no podemos vivir sin ti, nuestra vida es un desastre!—le saludó Brian, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

—Hola, chicos—bufó Bruce como respuesta.

Tirado en el sofá, Jason bajó el periódico que parecía leer para corresponderle con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Tan frío e inhumano? ¿Así de rápido aprendes de Gina?—siguió lamentándose Brian, mientras Bruce ponía todo su esfuerzo en despegarse de él.

—Me harías un favor si me soltaras…

—¡Oh, qué cruel!

—Brian, déjale. Tiene que leer esto—intervino Jason, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los dos.

Brian se soltó refunfuñando, y Bruce enarcó las cejas con curiosidad, mirando el periódico que Jason llevaba consigo. El mayor le señaló la columna de la derecha de la página de la sección de deportes, por la que estaba abierto, y Bruce no tardó en coger el periódico y empezar a leer:

_"A falta de poco más de dos semanas para el inicio de la Liga de Quidditch en nuestro país, la jornada de ayer fue la más productiva en lo que llevamos de verano en lo que a movimientos de mercado se refiere: los directores deportivos confirmaron hasta cuatro nuevos fichajes. _

_El primer anuncio del día, a las ocho de la mañana, fue el del traspaso de la cazadora Mandy Richmond, de veinticinco años, de los Tucumcari Uros a los Willmar Bears, después de pasar las últimas tres temporadas vistiendo la túnica amarilla. Así, Richmond vuelve a su casa, Minnesota, de donde ella misma dijo horas después "nunca debió irse"._

_El segundo fichaje anunciado fue a las doce en punto del mediodía, cuando el director deportivo de los New York Minotaurs hizo pública la contratación de Amanda Rivera, la joven guardiana de diecinueve años de los Macon Mooncalfs, que la temporada anterior quedaron en decimocuarta posición, pese a las notables actuaciones de Rivera. David Smith, el director deportivo, ha afirmado que con este fichaje pretenden aumentar la competitividad del equipo a la vez que apoyan el desarrollo de los jóvenes jugadores más prometedores…_"

—¿Amanda Rivera? ¿Habéis jugado contra ella?—preguntó Bruce con curiosidad.

Le sonaba haber leído ese nombre entre todos los cientos de papeles que había visto ya, pero no recordaba nada concreto sobre la jugadora.

—Sí, jugó el partido de la vuelta, uno de los últimos de la Liga—confirmó Jason.

—¿Y qué tal es?

—No es de primer nivel, pero es buena—comentó Brian, poniéndose serio. En las pocas ocasiones que Bruce le había visto opinar de quidditch era las únicas veces en los que dejaba las bromas a un lado—. Me paró tres o cuatro buenos lanzamientos, y a Jeffrey le puso de los nervios, pero con Gina no pudo hacer nada. Ganamos de unos… ¿330 a 50?

—A 60—corrigió Jason—. Ese día diluvió y el partido duró nueve horas. Suerte que Elizabeth encontró la snitch antes de hacer el descanso.

—Sí, no hay nada peor que ver que vas ganando de paliza y no se puede ver la snitch—coincidió Brian—. Excepto estar asquerosamente hambriento. ¿Has comido ya, británico?

Sonrió. Había comido ya hacía una eternidad, pero ya era su hora de la cena.

—Cocinemos algo—propuso Bruce, y los otros dos se mostraron de acuerdo.

—Nuestro británico ha vuelto—declaró Brian emotivamente.

* * *

Después de pasar la mayor parte de la tarde del domingo sacando todas sus cosas de la mochila y ordenando su nueva habitación, se fue a dormir pronto. Así, a la mañana siguiente tanto él como Jason y Brian estuvieron listos a tiempo, y llegaron al campo incluso con cinco minutos de antelación.

Jeffrey y Donald ya estaban en el vestuario cambiándose, y les saludaron amigablemente cuando entraron.

—¿Ya habéis podido ver a la nueva?—quiso saber inmediatamente Brian.

—Sí, llegó casi a la vez que Elizabeth y yo—respondió Donald—. Ahora está haciendo las pruebas con Emily y una sanadora, nos han dicho que luego saldrá a entrenar.

Dos minutos después llegó Robert, que se apresuró a cambiarse también, y salieron los seis juntos al campo. Elizabeth y Gina ya estaban ahí, realizando unos estiramientos junto al entrenador. Paul y Jim salieron de una puerta del pasillo a sus espaldas, charlando amigablemente mientras el segundo arrastraba las escobas del equipo. Nada más pisar el césped del campo, el entrenador Johnson empezó a explicarles el primer ejercicio que debían hacer. A pesar de las protestas por la intensidad del ejercicio y por la hora que era, un minuto después todos corrían de lado a lado del campo al ritmo del silbato de Johnson.

Una hora después, Bruce estaba exhausto, al igual que todos los demás, aunque como notó con satisfacción, no tanto como lo había estado en el primer entrenamiento. Poco a poco iría mejorando su condición.

Montaron en las escobas, y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del campo (en las que al final echó una carrera con Brian, y acabó perdiendo por tan solo un par de metros), Johnson colocó a los cazadores por parejas, y volvió a tocarle con Brian. Así soltaron un par de quaffles y una bludger, y reanudaron los ejercicios en el aire.

Llevaban unos quince minutos lanzándose las quaffles y esquivando la bludger que Robert y Donald les dirigían constantemente, cuando todo alrededor de Bruce pareció detenerse. Desconcertado, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que un par de figuras nuevas acababan de entrar en el campo. Una de ellas portaba una túnica corta de color chillón, de modo que solo podía ser Smith. La otra iba vestida con el uniforme de los Minotaurs y llevaba una escoba en la mano, así que de nuevo solo había una opción. Era la nueva.

Johnson ordenó que dejaran por un momento los ejercicios, aunque no hacía falta que lo dijera, e indicó que bajaran todos al suelo, algo que obedecieron inmediatamente. Poco después estaban todos los jugadores y Johnson reunidos alrededor de Smith y la chica nueva.

Era de estatura media y estaba delgada y en forma, pero tenía una espalda amplia para ser una chica. Era de piel morena, color marrón claro, y unos grandes ojos negros destacaban en su cara redondeada. El pelo, negro, liso y no muy largo, estaba recogido en una coleta. Se adivinaba una tímida sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que Smith le ponía una mano en el hombro y hablando alegremente la presentaba:

—Chicos, como ya supondréis, esta es Amanda Rivera. Recordaréis que el año pasado estaba en los Mooncalfs y jugó contra la mayoría de nosotros…—Smith hablaba con una gran sonrisa, esa tan típica suya—Amanda, me imagino que tú también les conoces. Elizabeth, Donald, Robert, Jason, Gina, Brian, Jeffrey… y Bruce Vaisey, nuestra penúltima adquisición. No sé si has oído hablar de él aún.

—Algo he leído—comentó Amanda, en voz baja pero clara.

—Bien, pues ya les irás conociendo mejor a todos. Y en cuanto a nuestro entrenador, creo que Henry no necesita presentación…

—Es un placer ponerme a las órdenes del entrenador Johnson—dijo Amanda rápidamente, y la sonrisa de Smith se ensanchó aún más.

—Perfecto. Entonces, Amanda, te dejo aquí y luego te espero para acabar de hablar de los detalles. Chicos, que vaya bien el entrenamiento y nos vemos pronto—se despidió Smith.

—No perdamos más tiempo, todos al aire. Rivera, tú sigue a Lane—zanjó Johnson, y nadie tardó más de unos segundos en cumplir sus órdenes.

La nueva llevaba el número diez en la espalda. Bruce se fijó en que todos los demás la observaron de reojo durante el resto del entrenamiento, al igual que hizo él. Era bastante buena, rápida y ágil, aunque no lo suficiente como para llegar a todos los lanzamientos.

Con dos guardianes, pudieron hacer el minipartido habitual con el campo entero. Bruce formó equipo con Brian, Jason y Donald.

Fue el más largo de todos los que habían jugado hasta entonces, y duró cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos, hasta que Elizabeth atrapó la snitch, y quedaron 40 a 30 a favor del equipo de Jeffrey y Gina. Bruce aún no había ganado ninguno de los partidos, pero no era algo que le importara. Sabía que le faltaba experiencia. Cuando consiguiera ganar, sería una muestra de que había avanzado.

Johnson dio por concluido el entrenamiento, y todos descendieron, dejaron sus escobas a Jim y se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios. Elizabeth fue la primera en acercarse a Amanda, y empezó a hablarle animadamente pero en voz baja, de modo que no pudo oír nada de la conversación, aún menos cuando las chicas entraron en su vestuario.

—¿Qué os ha parecido la nueva?—fue Robert quien hizo la pregunta nada más todos estuvieron en el vestuario de hombres.

—Está buena—opinó Brian inmediatamente, y tanto Robert como Jason asintieron con la cabeza.

—Esperad un poco antes de lanzaros a por ella como si hubierais visto la snitch—suspiró Jeffrey—. ¿Alguno se ha fijado en cómo juega?

—No es de tu nivel, Jason, pero no lo hace mal—comentó Donald.

—Vuela muy rápido, pero le faltan algo de reflejos—intervino Bruce.

Claro que también él se había dado cuenta de que no era fea, pero sabía separar esos pensamientos del quidditch, que era para lo que estaba allí.

Los demás también opinaron mientras se duchaban y cambiaban, pero cuando salieron, ya hambrientos, dejaron el tema de lado y se despidieron hasta el próximo entrenamiento.

* * *

—Este fin de semana se inaugura la Liga de Quodpot—comentó Brian horas más tarde, tirado en el sofá del piso—. ¿Has visto alguna vez un partido de quodpot, británico?

—No, nunca—respondió Bruce distraídamente.

Estaba más concentrado en la partida de ajedrez mágico que estaba jugando contra Jason. Y maldición, le estaba dando una paliza por tercera vez en lo que iba de tarde.

—Desde que llegamos aquí, Brian y yo hemos ido siempre a ver el partido inaugural del equipo de Nueva York, los New York Lions—explicó Jason, aunque sin despegar la mirada del tablero.

—Este domingo juegan aquí el primer partido contra los San Francisco Sharks. Podríamos ir. Y tú también, británico.

—¿No es raro ver jugadores de quidditch en partidos de quodpot?

—No. Es bastante habitual en las jornadas en las que los partidos no coinciden, de hecho—negó Jason—. Y al revés también. Elladora Smackhammer, la capitana de los Lions, viene a ver los partidos de los Minotaurs siempre que puede.

—Teníamos la teoría de que era porque estaba enamorada de Jeffrey. Pero se casó el verano pasado y nos desmontó la teoría.

—Estaría bien ir. Tengo curiosidad por ver un partido de quodpot.

—Genial, mañana vamos a por las entradas—concluyó Brian.

—Jaque mate—dijo en aquel mismo momento Jason, con una mirada triunfal.

Bruce observó escéptico las piezas repartidas por el tablero, y acabó frunciendo el ceño. No podía ser... otra vez.

—Quiero la revancha.

Jason rio, pero se preparó para empezar una nueva partida. Bruce se acercó más a la mesa.

Iba a ser una larga tarde.

* * *

El martes pasó rápido, y pronto llegó el miércoles y un nuevo entrenamiento. Llevaban tres días seguidos llegando puntuales, por lo que Smith, a quien se encontraron por los pasillos del estadio, les felicitó efusivamente.

—Con un poco de suerte, este año no tendremos que poneros multas por llegar tarde—dijo el director deportivo alegremente.

A pesar de eso, fueron los últimos en llegar al vestuario. Jeffrey, Donald y Robert ya estaban cambiándose, y tras saludar a los recién llegados, Donald les explicó:

—Ayer Elizabeth y Gina quedaron para comer con Amanda. Estaba contando lo que me ha dicho Elizabeth.

—¿Y qué tal?—preguntó Jason, mientras ellos también abrían sus mochilas para vestirse.

—Por lo visto es un poco tímida, pero es simpática. ¿Sabíais que fue una Púrpura?

—Jugué contra ella en mi último año en Salem—asintió Brian.

—Pues está viviendo en Manhattan en un piso con una amiga suya del colegio y una prima de esta, que trabajan en el Ministerio de aquí. Les ha contado que también tenía una oferta de los Yellowstone Knarls, pero prefirió venir aquí, aunque vaya a jugar menos. Elizabeth ha sugerido que podríamos ir a comer todos juntos hoy.

Todos asintieron, con mayor o menor grado de entusiasmo, y salieron rápidamente al campo. Las chicas salieron justo tras ellos, y se reunieron con Johnson, Paul y Emily sobre el césped.

El entrenamiento fue tan intenso como los de los días anteriores. Más de una hora de ejercicios físicos en tierra fueron seguidos por lanzamientos, carreras y actividades extrañas sobre la escoba, y acabaron con el tradicional partido.

Formó equipo con Jeffrey, Donald y Amanda, y aunque perdió otra vez, por 50 a 40 después de media hora de juego, él marcó tres de los cuatro goles, incluyendo un lanzamiento desde casi el centro del campo que se coló por el aro izquierdo que Jason defendía, provocando la sorpresa y aplausos del resto de componentes del equipo.

—Recordad que este viernes a las doce en punto se retransmite el sorteo de los enfrentamientos de toda la temporada. Yo estaré en la sala del Congreso con Aaron y no voy a poder vigilaros, pero espero que estéis todos pendientes…—fue lo que les empezó a decir Smith nada más se bajaron de las escobas.

—…del sorteo porque es muy importante saber el orden en que vamos a enfrentarnos a nuestros contrincantes—le interrumpió Robert imitando su tono de voz, y causando la risa de los demás.

Smith no pareció muy contrariado, pero suspiró con resignación.

—No te preocupes, David—le dijo Elizabeth, sonriente—. Están invitados a comer el viernes en casa, y yo me ocuparé de que todos vean el sorteo.

—¿Desde cuándo están invitados el viernes?—le cuestionó Donald, en tono relajado.

—Desde ahora mismo—respondió Elizabeth sin inmutarse, a lo que Donald simplemente se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza—. Y ahora, ¿vamos todos a comer? Tenéis que conocer mejor a Amanda.

La aludida, que apenas había hablado durante el entrenamiento, sonrió tímidamente.

—A mí tendréis que disculparme, pero hoy no puedo. Marie tiene una ecografía y no puedo faltar, pero el viernes no hay ningún problema—se excusó Jeffrey.

—De acuerdo, pero el viernes sin falta. Los demás, a ducharse rápido, que nos quedaremos sin mesa.

Siguiendo órdenes de Elizabeth, tardaron menos de lo normal en ducharse, y se reunieron todos de nuevo en la sala de los trasladores, de donde tomaron uno para volver a las oficinas. Una vez ahí y tras haber saludado a todo el mundo, Jason preguntó:

—¿Y a dónde vamos a comer?

—Habíamos pensado en _La casa flotante_—respondió Elizabeth, mirando de reojo a Gina quien, aun haciéndose la desinteresada, asintió con la cabeza.

—Perfecto entonces—dijo Brian, y se acercó a una de las chimeneas de la Sala de Transporte, y agarrando un puñado de polvos flu del estante, exclamó—. ¡_La casa flotante_!

Tras Brian, fueron metiéndose en la chimenea todos los demás. Cuando en la sala ya solo quedaban Bruce y Donald, le preguntó:

—¿Y dónde queda _La casa flotante_ exactamente?

Donald sonrió ligeramente antes de responder.

—En la Avenida Cero. Y créeme, es fácil de encontrar.

Y dicho eso, arrojó los polvos flu a la chimenea más cercana y desapareció. Bruce no tardó en imitarle, asegurándose de pronunciar bien el nombre del lugar.

En cuanto aterrizó al otro lado de la chimenea y se vio tirado en un suelo blanco y reluciente, al principio no le cuadró con la imagen que recordaba de ninguno de los edificios de la Avenida Cero. Cuando se puso en pie y echó un vistazo por la ventana más cercana supo inmediatamente donde estaba.

El restaurante quedaba parcialmente bajo la sombra del enorme edificio árbol. Ante lo impresionante de aquel edificio, apenas le había prestado atención el primer día a aquel en el que se encontraba en esos momentos: pero lo recordaba como una construcción recta y alargada, de paredes exteriores plateadas que reflejaban la luz del sol. Ah, y con una pequeña particularidad: haciendo honor a su nombre, flotaba tranquilamente a una altura de unos tres metros sobre el suelo, de modo que para llegar había que hacerlo o bien por chimenea, o por una antigua escalera de caracol que quedaba muy fuera de lugar, situada en uno de los extremos.

Se apresuró a reunirse con los demás miembros del equipo, que ya rodeaban a una camarera. Gran parte de la gente que ya comía en el amplio local se les había quedado mirando, y no era de extrañar. Si ya normalmente un grupo de ocho personas llamaría la atención, estaba seguro de que a pesar de que el quidditch no fuera muy popular en Estados Unidos, muchas personas serían capaces de reconocer al equipo de la ciudad si se le presentaba enfrente prácticamente al completo.

—Y nos gustaría una mesa un poco más privada—oyó que intervenía Gina en la conversación con la camarera.

—Por supuesto, señorita Smith. Síganme y les llevaré al reservado—respondió la mujer, poniéndose a caminar enseguida y guiándoles a través de un pasillo y una puerta, que daba a una sala de tamaño mucho menor.

La camarera sacó la varita y apuntando a las pequeñas mesas, juntó unas cuantas hasta que hubo sitio para ocho personas.

—Ahora mismo les traeré las cartas. Pueden ir tomando asiento—informó la camarera, antes de darse la vuelta y salir velozmente de la sala tras cerrar la puerta.

Se sentaron, y las conversaciones se reanudaron.

—No teníamos ni idea de que sabías hacer esos tiros largos desde medio campo, británico—le dijo Brian, sentado su lado y esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

—Vi a Jason distraído con la bludger y me pareció buena idea intentarlo. En el colegio había marcado así algunas veces—se explicó Bruce.

—Pues ha sido genial—aseguró Robert, sentado frente a él.

—Sí, dentro de poco Johnson nos dejará empezar a entrenar jugadas y nos lo pasaremos bien—se emocionó Brian.

—Chicos, estamos aquí por Amanda, ¿os acordáis?—les reprendió dulcemente Elizabeth—Tiene que presentarse.

—Pero si ya la conocemos—replicó Brian, y le guiñó un ojo a la chica, la cual se sonrojó visiblemente a pesar de su piel morena.

—Pero no oficialmente—suspiró Elizabeth con paciencia—. Vamos, Amanda, diles lo mismo que a nosotras ayer. Aunque sean un poco estúpidos de vez en cuando, no muerden, te lo aseguro.

—De acuerdo—se resignó Amanda—. Me llamo Amanda Rivera y tengo diecinueve años. El año pasado jugué con los Mooncalfs. Que no sepáis… fui una Púrpura en Salem, y nací en Albuquerque. Creo que eso es lo básico.

—¿Tienes novio, Amanda?—se interesó Brian, pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Gina espetó:

—Por Merlín, Rogers, controla tus instintos por una maldita vez.

—Lo siento tanto, querida, por no tener el mismo autocontrol que tú—replicó con ironía Brian—. Dime, Gina, ¿cómo decías que se llamaba el tío con el que te acostaste el viernes?

—¿Por qué no te vas a criar trolls, Rogers? Serías mucho más…—respondió con furia Gina, pero fue interrumpida por Donald antes de acabar la frase:

—Haya paz, por favor. No queremos que esta sea la primera impresión que Amanda se lleve de nosotros, ¿verdad? Vamos a comer como magos civilizados, por favor—y dicho eso, hizo una seña a la camarera, que estaba quieta en la puerta, con las cartas en la mano y sin atreverse a entrar.

—Puedo ofrecerles el menú del día, o pueden escoger de la carta…—dijo la camarera, titubeante, y avanzando lentamente hacia el interior de la sala.

—Sea lo que sea el menú del día estará bien—respondió velozmente Elizabeth, a lo que Donald se mostró de acuerdo.

—Por mí también—opinó Jason, a lo que tanto Bruce como Robert y Amanda asintieron.

Poco después y refunfuñando, Brian y Gina también se decantaron por el menú.

—Y creo que lo mejor será zumo de calabaza para todos—dijo Donald, mirando con especial seriedad a Gina y Brian.

—Para mí mejor un whisky de fuego—rectificó Gina, con mirada desafiante.

—De acuerdo, lo traeré enseguida—musitó la camarera, y salió corriendo de la sala sin perder ni un segundo.

—Entonces, ¿estamos invitados a vuestra casa el viernes?—intentó desviar la conversación Robert hacia un nuevo tema.

—Eso parece—suspiró Donald, pero al parecer agradeciendo la intervención de su hermano.

—Claro que sí. Así David estará contento y sabrá que todos hemos visto el sorteo—habló Elizabeth con calma.

A los pocos minutos, la situación volvió a tranquilizarse, para alivio de la mayoría de presentes, incluyendo la aterrorizada camarera, a quien las manos le temblaron tanto a la hora de servir las bebidas que no pudo conjurar correctamente el hechizo adecuado y tuvo que hacerlo a mano, llegando al extremo de que Jason se ofreció a servir él mismo. La joven asintió y casi huyó de nuevo de la sala reservada.

A excepción de unas cuantas miradas furibundas por parte de Gina y unos comentarios incisivos de Brian, el resto de la comida fue mucho más relajada. Elizabeth se esforzó al máximo para hacer que Amanda participara de las conversaciones, y el resto les siguió la corriente. Era sencillo hacer lo que Elizabeth quería, porque Bruce solo la había visto preocuparse por que todos se sintieran lo mejor posible todo el tiempo. Y ella, junto con Donald, favorecía totalmente el ambiente tranquilo necesario. Era una pieza clave en el equipo. Si hubieran tenido a alguien como ella en el equipo de Slytherin, puede que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

—Tengo una pregunta, que no tiene nada que ver con esto—dijo ya mucho más tarde Bruce, interrumpiendo la conversación que Jason y Donald mantenían—. ¿Quién es Aaron, el que iba a ir al sorteo con Smith?

La mesa se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, en los que todos le miraron de hito en hito, hasta que de repente estallaron en carcajadas, incluso Amanda. Bruce frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se le estaba escapando?

—Bruce, Aaron Williams es el presidente del equipo—respondió Donald al cabo de un rato.

—¿Presidente? ¿Y por qué no le he visto aún?

—Porque además de ser presidente de los Minotaurs, también lo es del equipo de quodpot, los Lions. Y aunque no lo admite oficialmente, es mucho más fan del quodpot de del quidditch—le explicó Jason.

—Y no solo eso. También es el propietario de la mitad de establecimientos y empresas de Nueva York—añadió Elizabeth—, y eso incluye gran parte de la Avenida Cero.

—Siempre está ocupado con una cosa u otra, ya sea de sus empresas o acaparando las portadas de las revistas del corazón—dijo también Robert—. Ya se ha casado cuatro veces y se ha divorciado recientemente…

—Es una celebridad nacional—incluso intervino Amanda en la conversación—. Todo Estados Unidos le conoce.

—Y si tiene algo de tiempo libre, seguro que le encontrarás viendo un partido de quodpot, le gusta mucho más que el quidditch. Con suerte viene al primer y último partido de la temporada—apuntó Brian.

—Pero si ya es propietario de todo eso y no le interesa el quidditch, ¿por qué es el presidente del equipo?—preguntó Bruce, confuso.

—Política, Vaisey. ¿Es que no os enseñan nada en Inglaterra?—fue Gina la más rápida en responder, con un tono de voz exasperado—Siendo propietario de los dos grandes equipos de la ciudad no tiene que preocuparse de que un deporte le haga competencia al otro. Si el quidditch gana popularidad, él ganará dinero. Si el equipo hace una mala temporada y todo el mundo se vuelca en el quodpot como siempre, él seguirá ganando dinero. Es una jugada maestra.

—Gina tiene razón—admitió Donald—. Con eso controla dos de las mayores fuentes de ingresos de la ciudad. Lo tiene todo bajo control.

—Por eso mucha gente duda de que de verdad sea un Rojo. Tiene todas las características de un Negro—bromeó Robert, a lo que algunos rieron.

—Determinación y pasión, Blackwell—replicó Gina—. Dime que esas no son características que definan a Williams, y que en cambio elegancia sí lo hace.

—Elegancia no describe muy bien a Aaron, la verdad—coincidió Elizabeth.

—¿Conozco a algún Negro?—preguntó Bruce en voz baja, para que solo Brian le oyera, mientras Gina y Elizabeth seguían comentando si Aaron encajaba en esa División.

—Claro, el entrenador Johnson—respondió Brian en el mismo tono, y antes de que Bruce pudiera volver a preguntar, se anticipó—. Las palabras que los definen son poder, elegancia y misterio. Y exceptuando el poder, Williams no conoce lo que son.

* * *

—¡Ya empieza! ¡Vamos, os lo vais a perder!—exclamaba Robert, cómodamente instalado en el sofá.

Eran las doce en punto del viernes. Tras haber pasado gran parte de la mañana del jueves corriendo por el parque con Jason y Brian (algo a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando) y el entrenamiento de esa mañana (que Johnson había aceptado terminar un poco antes para que llegaran a tiempo para ver el sorteo), se habían aparecido todos en la casa que compartían Donald y Elizabeth, una amplia construcción de tres pisos, con jardín y piscina propios, situada en Long Island, y de la que ambos estaban muy orgullosos.

Después de que Robert se hubiera apoderado de uno de los enormes sofás colocados frente a la gran televisión, y de que Jason y Brian hubieran peleado por ocupar mayor lugar del otro sofá, Elizabeth se ofreció a enseñarles la casa a Bruce y Amanda, los únicos que aún no habían estado antes. Donald se apuntó también a hacer de guía junto a Elizabeth, y Gina y Jeffrey se quedaron en el salón, viendo la televisión y hablando de quidditch, uno de los pocos temas en los que Gina no se ponía demasiado temperamental.

Pero solo habían tenido tiempo de ver la cocina, donde Bruce descubrió que Donald y Elizabeth eran dueños de una elfina doméstica, Weena (que les saludó con efusivas reverencias y agitando animadamente el delantal multicolor con el que iba vestida), y un gigantesco baño de un blanco reluciente, cuando Robert empezó a gritar desde el salón que el sorteo estaba empezando.

—Pero, entonces, ¿vamos a poder ver lo que está pasando en la sala del Congreso ahora mismo? ¿A la vez que sucede allí?—preguntó Bruce de nuevo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá junto a Robert.

—Más o menos. Con unos pocos segundos de diferencia, pero básicamente sí—le explicó pacientemente Donald.

Todo aquello era muy confuso, y las respuestas que conseguía no eran del todo exactas. Todos estaban muy orgullosos de que hubieran adoptado tan bien los sistemas muggles de comunicación para sus propios fines, pero lo cierto era que no parecían entender muy bien cómo funcionaban realmente. Lo importante era que lo hacían, y con eso era suficiente.

—¿Cómo?—insistió.

—No lo sabemos, Bruce—contestó una vez más Jason—. Incluso para la mayoría de muggles es complicado de entender y más de explicar. Para los magos, que hace apenas unos años que usamos las cámaras y las televisiones, aún más. Solo hay un reducido número de magos expertos que han podido combinar los sistemas muggles con la magia, y unos cuantos squibs que han estudiado y practicado mucho para poder hacerlos funcionar. Por eso todavía no hay mucha variedad, y las emisiones en tiempo real son tan escasas. No hay suficiente gente que controle el tema como para garantizar su buen funcionamiento.

De momento, Bruce se conformó con esa respuesta. Y tampoco le quedaba más remedio, porque en acababa de aparecer en pantalla un hombre de unos sesenta años, negro y de espaldas anchas, con un abundante pelo blanco. Iba vestido con un traje muggle muy formal, y se había situado tras el atril colocado en la parte más alta de la sala. Y el salón de la casa se quedó en completo silencio.

Un plano general de la cámara había mostrado unos segundos antes la sala al completo, llena de lo que Bruce suponía debían ser presidentes, directores deportivos u otros representantes de los quince equipos de la Liga. Aparte de ellos, sentados cerca del atril donde se acababa de poner el hombre, había una media docena de hombres y mujeres, que tenían pinta de ser otras autoridades.

—Ese es Vincent Crawford, jefe absoluto del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos—le susurró Robert, señalando disimuladamente la pantalla, justo antes de que el hombre en la pantalla empezara a hablar:

—Señoras y señores, bienvenidos una vez más al sorteo de los enfrentamientos de nuestra Liga Nacional de Quidditch. Aunque ya todos lo saben, es mi deber recordarles que esta Liga dará inicio justo dentro de dos semanas, con los enfrentamientos que se decidan en la primera ronda de este sorteo. Es mi deseo y el de todos mis compañeros que este año veamos una gran Liga, con emocionantes partidos, jugadas limpias y un digno vencedor. Y ahora, sin que sean necesarios más discursos inútiles, pido la subida al estrado, para encargarse de sacar los nombres de los enfrentamientos de la primera jornada, de mi compañera, la señora Judy Barclay-Page, jefa del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, sede de Texas.

Una salva de aplausos recorrió la sala del Congreso, mientras una de las mujeres sentadas cerca del atril se ponía en pie y se acercaba al señor Crawford. Entretanto, el señor Crawford había agitado la varita y un gran recipiente esférico y transparente había aparecido sobre el atril, conteniendo pequeños trozos de pergamino en los que debían estar escritos los nombres de los equipos.

La mujer no hizo nada más que saludar con una inclinación de cabeza, antes de meter la mano en el recipiente y capturar uno de los papeles. Lo extrajo con parsimonia, lo desenrolló, y le echó un vistazo antes de leer en voz alta y girar el papelito para que todo el mundo lo viera:

—Chicago Dugbogs.

La cámara enfocó velozmente a un hombre y una mujer de entre los representantes de los equipos, que anotaban algo en un cuaderno que la mujer sostenía. Ambos tenían expresiones serias cuando acabaron de escribir y levantaron de nuevo la mirada hacia el atril, donde la señora Barclay-Page volvía a meter la mano en el recipiente y repetía la operación de segundos antes:

—Portland Giants.

Un murmullo se extendió velozmente por la sala del Congreso, y unos cuantos en el salón soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

—Los Dugbogs acabaron sextos la temporada pasada y los Giants quintos. Será un gran choque—le explicó Jason.

La cámara enfocó a los representantes de ambos equipos a la vez, sentados en lugares contiguos. Todos tenían caras serias, y la mujer de los Dugbogs no parecía muy satisfecha con el resultado.

—El primer partido que se jugará de esta temporada será el que tendrá lugar entre los Chicago Dugbogs y los Portland Giants, el próximo viernes uno de septiembre en el estadio de los Chicago Dugbogs—recopiló el señor Crawford.

Sin perder más tiempo, fueron sacando el resto de nombres del recipiente. Los Omaha Bundimuns contra los Angels' Rockets, los Fitchburg Finches contra los Miami Crabs… los New York Minotaurs contra los Tuba Mirages.

—Acabaron séptimos el año pasado. No será fácil, pero podemos con ellos—dijo Jeffrey.

En esos momentos, el televisor mostraba a Smith, vestido con un formal traje al igual que todos los demás hombres de la sala, hablando en susurros con un hombre sentado a su izquierda que solo podía ser Aaron Williams. Williams aparentaba cuarenta y tantos años, y en su pelo castaño rojizo aparecían ya unas cuantas canas. El traje le apretaba una incipiente barriga, pero no parecía muy preocupado por eso, ni tampoco porque la corbata de color amarillo fosforito dañara a la vista.

—Ese es Aaron Williams, Bruce—confirmó Elizabeth.

Bruce asintió, mientras veía como Williams sonreía con confianza y saludaba a cámara con los pulgares en alto.

El sorteo de la primera jornada continuó: los Macon Mooncalfs jugarían contra los Rocky Ford Erumpents, los Tucumcari Uros contra los Sweetwater All-Stars, los Willmar Bears se enfrentarían a los Boise Bats, y los Yellowstone Knarls serían los primeros en tener la jornada libre, dado que eran un número impar de equipos y siempre uno se quedaba sin jugar.

Cuando hubo acabado el primer sorteo, la señora Barclay-Page se sentó y el señor Crawford presentó al hombre sentado al lado de esta, el jefe de la sede del Departamento en California.

Y así, los jefes de las diferentes sedes se fueron turnando para extraer los papeles que determinarían los enfrentamientos de cada jornada, bajo la atenta mirada del señor Crawford y las notas frenéticas de los representantes de los equipos. Una exclamación de sorpresa colectiva inundó tanto la sala del Congreso como el salón en el que Bruce estaba cuando el enfrentamiento entre los All-Stars y los Finches, los dos mejores equipos de la temporada anterior, cayó en la segunda jornada.

—El año pasado ya estuvo muy reñido, y fue a finales de temporada—por suerte para Bruce, todos a su alrededor le iban explicando los acontecimientos, como en ese momento hacía Jason—. En cambio, los Miami Crabs son mucho más asequibles para nosotros. Acabaron novenos.

—Y si vienen de jugar el partido contra los Finches, todavía mejor. Estarán destrozados—añadió Robert.

El sorteo siguió. Bruce no sabía cómo se hacía, porque solo se había sacado una única urna en todo el tiempo, en la que volvían a meter todos los papeles cuando se acababa una jornada, pero los enfrentamientos no se repetían. Más tarde, se dio cuenta de que los papelitos parecían tener vida propia, ya que algunos se apartaban de la mano que los intentaba sacar. Por eso, al cabo de un tiempo concluyó que debían estar encantados con algún complicado hechizo para evitar que ningún enfrentamiento se repitiera.

Y cada vez que se anunciaba un rival para los Minotaurs, los comentarios y evaluaciones explotaban a su alrededor. Hablaban sobre jugadores y acciones del correspondiente partido en la temporada anterior, pero Bruce, a pesar de haber leído bastante sobre ello, apenas se enteraba. En la tercera jornada jugarían contra los Giants, un rival de nivel; en la cuarta les tocó la jornada libre; en la quinta sus rivales fueron los Boise Bats, con lo que Brian comentó:

—Bruce, creo que ya tienes fecha para tu debut en el equipo.

—En la quinta jornada y contra los Bats, es muy probable que Johnson te haga jugar—coincidió Jeffrey.

—Estoy deseando que llegue—respondió Bruce con una media sonrisa.

Quinta jornada. Por lo que sabía, eso debía ser a principios o mediados de octubre, y era más pronto de lo que realmente esperaba. Ojalá llegara ya octubre y pudiera salir al campo a jugar…

La sexta resultó ser contra los All-Stars, lo que también provocó una gran cantidad de comentarios y opiniones.

—Para ellos estará cerca de algún partido del TIAQ, si no les han eliminado. Eso nos beneficiaría…—reflexionó en voz alta Donald, y la mayoría estuvieron de acuerdo.

El sorteo continuó, y los enfrentamientos se fueron sucediendo. El encuentro contra los Willmar Bears, que sucedería en la novena jornada, también fue extensamente comentado, puesto que habían sido cuartos el año anterior.

Para cuando llegaron a la decimocuarta, la penúltima, se palpaba una cierta tensión en el ambiente: solo les quedaban como oponentes los Tucumcari Uros, un equipo bastante asequible, y los Fitchburg Finches, el ganador de la temporada anterior. Y nadie quería tener que jugarse una posible entrada en el TIAQ en la última jornada contra los Finches.

De nuevo, era la señora Barclay-Page quien sacaba los papelitos de la urna. Acababa de meter la mano, y el primero de todos los equipos que sacó fue:

—Fitchburg Finches.

Se contuvieron las respiraciones. Bruce vio de reojo como Elizabeth y Donald se agarraban de las manos, y como Jason había palidecido mientras la mano de la señora Barclay-Page volvía a descender. Todos los papelitos, a excepción de dos, se alejaron volando de la mano, que dudó unos instantes antes de cerrarse alrededor de uno.

—Angels' Rockets.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, digiriendo la noticia, mientras la señora Barclay-Page continuaba con el sorteo y sacaba el enfrentamiento que ya todos conocían: los Uros contra los Minotaurs.

Y por lo tanto, el último partido para los Minotaurs iba a ser una batalla, puede que decisiva, contra los Finches. En la televisión, Smith no sonreía y Aaron Williams fruncía el ceño sin pronunciar palabra.

—Qué mala suerte—masculló Jeffrey con fastidio.

—Míralo por el lado positivo, capitán. Tendrás un gran partido de despedida—intentó animarle Robert, a lo que Jeffrey asintió distraídamente.

Siguieron sentados un rato más, hasta que acabó el sorteo, se proyectaron en el aire todos los enfrentamientos que habían salido y el señor Crawford dio un discurso de despedida.

—Igualmente teníamos que enfrentarnos a ellos. Que sea en la última jornada solo le suma emoción—comentó Brian de buen humor—. Quién sabe, puede que el británico se haya convertido en una estrella y nos haya hecho campeones de Liga antes de llegar a media temporada.

Ante aquella situación no pudieron hacer menos que reír, pero Bruce no se ofendió.

—Yo me preocuparía más de cuidar tu posición. Puede que no tengas sitio para la última jornada—le picó Bruce, a lo que Brian correspondió con una sonora risa.

—Será un placer ver cómo intentas quitarme el puesto—respondió con ironía.

—Venga, vamos a comer ya. Seguro que Weena ha cocinado estupendamente—les cortó Elizabeth.

Y sí, la elfina doméstica había cocinado estupendamente. Cuando Elizabeth se lo dijo, esta se sonrojó tanto e hizo tantas reverencias que tuvieron que insistirle hasta cuatro veces para que parara.

* * *

Esa semana tenía la impresión de que nunca estaban en casa a la hora de comer y de cenar. Y probablemente esa impresión tenía bastante que ver con el hecho de que tanto él como Jason y Brian habían llegado a la conclusión de que eran unos cocineros bastante nefastos, y a la espera de que les enviaran a alguien para cocinar (y ese alguien, como le habían explicado, iba a ser un elfo doméstico), habían decidido que lo mejor para evitar intoxicaciones era que buscaran lugares para comer fuera de casa.

Y tras haber comido en la casa de Donald y Elizabeth, y haber pasado la tarde vagabundeando por el parque y viendo la televisión, para la hora de la cena habían vuelto a salir del piso y se habían quedado en un bar a dos manzanas de su casa. El mismo bar en el que, al terminar la cena, Brian había insistido en quedarse a tomar algo ("¡Es viernes por la noche! ¡Hay que divertirse!" había exclamado insistentemente). Y como Jason había aceptado, a Bruce no le había quedado más remedio que quedarse con ellos.

Y unas cuantas horas después y a pesar de que al principio no había estado muy de acuerdo, Bruce ya se había tomado un número indeterminado de cervezas (nadie le había preguntado su edad al servirle), y en la mesa que originalmente compartía con Brian y Jason también se habían sentado dos chicas que ya no recordaba de dónde habían salido. En un momento en que las chicas se ausentaron para ir al baño, Jason y Brian discutieron quién se quedaba con cada una.

—Yo me pido a la rubia. Es más guapa—decidió Brian.

—Ni hablar, con la morena no puedo mantener una simple conversación. Me quedo yo con la rubia—rebatió Jason.

—Pero está más buena…—se lamentó Brian.

—La próxima eliges tú—sugirió Jason, y Brian rumió durante un largo rato antes de acabar mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Pues que sepas que la morena tiene mejores tetas—murmuró en voz baja, y cuando vio aparecer de nuevo a las dos chicas, dibujó una gran sonrisa en su cara y preguntó—¿Qué tal? ¿Todo en orden, chicas?

—Todo perfecto—contestó la rubia, mientras la otra reía por lo bajo—. Pero a mí me apetece beber algo más, aunque no sé qué pedir. ¿Alguno me acompaña a la barra?

—No te preocupes, ya voy yo contigo—se ofreció rápidamente Jason, poniéndose en pie.

Las dos chicas rieron, y después de que se susurraran algo al oído, la rubia se alejó de la mesa con Jason y la morena se sentó de nuevo.

—¿A qué habíais dicho que os dedicabais?—preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

Bruce no recordaba que ya hubieran dicho a qué se dedicaban, pero le daba igual. Eso no iba con él. Solo estaba allí porque los otros se lo habían pedido, y a pesar de haber bebido más de lo habitual, no le gustaba demasiado salir hasta tarde. Ahora que Jason ya se había alejado, en cuanto Brian se marchara con la chica o él consiguiera una excusa para irse, intentaría irse a casa lo antes posible.

—Somos parte de un equipo de golf—respondió Brian, inclinándose hacia adelante en la mesa.

La chica se había sentado al lado de Bruce. Uh, si se hubiera puesto con Brian, las cosas podrían haber ido más rápido. Aún y así, esperaba que la secuencia de ligue no se alargara mucho.

—Vaya, qué interesante. No sabía que hubiera equipos de golf.

—Lo sé, muy poca gente lo sabe. Es un trabajo poco común.

—Pero debe ser entretenido. Al menos más que mis clases de la universidad—bromeó la chica—. Por cierto, tú hablas muy poco. ¿Por qué?

A Bruce aquello le tomó por sorpresa. Estaba intentando pasar desapercibido, pero la chica se había acercado de repente más a él.

—Bruce es un tipo misterioso. Ha llegado hace pocas semanas y todavía está adaptándose—explicó Brian despreocupadamente, aunque Bruce captó un matiz nuevo en su sonrisa.

—Oh, me encantan los tipos misteriosos—suspiró la chica morena, acercándose aún más y mirándole con curiosidad—. Es verdad que tenías un acento raro. ¿De dónde has dicho que eras?

—De Londres, en Inglaterra—dijo Bruce, y la chica soltó un nuevo suspiro embelesado.

De acuerdo, la sonrisa de Brian se había vuelto definitivamente de diversión. Bruce ya se imaginaba qué estaba tramando.

—Vaya, ¿he dicho ya que el acento inglés me parece increíblemente atractivo?—comentó la chica, y levantó una mano con la que acarició el cuello de la camisa que Bruce llevaba.

Eso no era lo que se esperaba. Empezaba a sentirse incómodo, y Brian se estaba divirtiendo a todas luces. Y todavía empeoró cuando Brian se puso en pie y dijo:

—Voy a buscar algo para beber y a buscar a Jason. Volveré en un rato—y le guiñó un ojo.

Si no supiera fingir tan bien, su cara sería de desesperación. ¿Tan difícil era entender que él no quería estar con ninguna chica? Él no necesitaba a nadie que no fuera Eve.

—Por fin tu amigo nos ha dejado solos. Creía que nunca se marcharía—le murmuró la chica al oído.

La joven se acercó aún más, y su mano subió desde su camisa a su cuello, donde se quedó quieta. Bruce finalmente levantó la mirada de la mesa para clavarla en el rostro sonriente de la chica, cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba.

No quería estar con ninguna chica. Porque ninguna de ellas iba a ser Eve.

Pero en realidad, ¿tenía eso algún sentido?

No iba a volver a estar con Eve. Habían roto y no volverían a estar juntos. En algún momento iba a tener que asumirlo, porque no podía permitirse quedarse en el pasado. Y tenía que ser capaz de seguir adelante sin que Eve acudiera constantemente a su memoria. Su nueva vida solo podía permitir que se preocupara por el quidditch, sin huecos rellenados por el recuerdo de una chica. Ni aunque esa chica fuera alguien como Eve… Su recuerdo no podía influir más en él. Debía dejarlo atrás. Debía olvidarlo.

—Sí, a veces Brian no sabe cuándo irse—respondió finalmente Bruce.

La joven soltó una risita y su mano subió hasta su pelo. Bruce contuvo un escalofrío cuando sintió las caricias en su nuca.

—Me encanta tu acento. Es tan… diferente. Cualquier cosa que digas tiene que sonar bien sí o sí—dijo la chica, soltando un suspiro más.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Cualquier cosa?—preguntó Bruce, y él también hizo un movimiento: acercó un poco más su cabeza a la de la joven, quedando solo a unos pocos centímetros.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza; su mano se afianzó en su nuca.

—Y además, eres tan guapo… Los chicos como tú deberíais estar prohibidos. Tan misteriosos y atractivos… No los he visto por aquí. Solo debéis fabricarlos en Inglaterra.

—Soy una edición limitada.

La joven rio, y juntó ambas manos tras el cuello de Bruce antes de apoyar su frente sobre la suya. La chica le sonrió con confianza, y Bruce pudo ver, antes de cerrar los ojos, que los de la joven eran verdes. Y sus labios se acercaron lentamente.

Y cuando por fin sintió la suave presión de otros labios sobre los suyos, algo conectó en su mente, adormecida por el alcohol.

Pelo negro. Ojos verdes.

Y la imagen de Eve sonriendo penetró con tal fuerza en su cerebro que casi dolió.

Se alejó inmediatamente de la chica, que abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando, confusa.

—Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué…?—empezó a preguntar la joven, pero Bruce ya no oía nada.

Se puso en pie y ajeno a todo a su alrededor, se dirigió a la puerta del local. Notó una corriente de aire frío en cuanto puso un pie en el exterior, algo que agradeció. No estaba lejos de casa y el camino era sencillo, así que caminó.

Por su bien, debía olvidarla…

Pero no era el momento. Aún no.

Desde el mismo instante en el que se metió en su cama y se quedó dormido, unos ojos azules empezaron a perseguirle en sus sueños. Y no parecían querer irse pronto.

Y maldición, Bruce tampoco estaba seguro de querer que se fueran.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**No creía que pudiera llegar a publicar hoy entre todo lo que tengo por hacer, pero por casualidad me he encontrado con internet disponible y un rato libre... Así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo (¿Cuenta como regalo de Navidad, no?) y aunque no pasan muchas cosas en él, aparece por primera vez otro de los personajes con más relevancia en el fic, Amanda. Vemos un poco más del resto de componentes del equipo, y con la escena del sorteo creo que ya han aparecido todos los nombres de equipos de la liga. Después de llevar ya varios meses escribiendo sobre ellos yo ya me los conozco de memoria, pero espero que no sea demasiado confuso para los demás.**_

_**Como siempre, millones de gracias a todos los que leéis, y todavía más a los que dejáis reviews. Respecto a los comentarios de** Muselina Black**: mencioné de pasada en uno de esos flashbacks que Bruce tenía tendencia a huir de los chicos de su año porque le parecían bastante insoportables (sin contar con que además de pequeño era algo antisocial), y bueno, la verdad es que también quería utilizar entre tanto OC a algunos personajes canon como secundarios. Y sí, alguna visita tendrá Bruce en Nueva York. Y por lo que respecta a su madre, ella les abandonó a él y a su padre cuando era pequeño y no se volvió a saber nada más; desde entonces, la relación entre Bruce y su padre solo ha ido a peor.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Intentaré actualizar pronto, pero no puedo prometer nada...**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	8. ¡Bienvenidos a la centésima!

_****_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación_****_

* * *

**8\. ¡Bienvenidos a la centésima cuadragésima octava edición de la Liga de Quidditch! **

* * *

—¡…y le estalla la quod a Aldrin! ¡Qué mala suerte para los Lions, señores! Esta ya es la quinta quod del partido que le estalla a uno de sus jugadores justo al entrar en el área: lo que yo llamo una auténtica pesadilla. Aldrin se retira del partido, ¡pero no hace falta que patees la escoba, amigo! Hay veces que la suerte no está de nuestra parte, señores, y esta es una de ellas. El encuentro va a reanudarse; quedan siete jugadores de los Sharks y con Aldrin fuera, ya solo quedan tres de los Lions. Los Lions pierden por diez a cuatro, y ya rebasadas las tres horas de partido, no parece que nos quede mucho más. El partido es muy favorable a los Sharks, pero los Lions aún pueden mantener la esperanza gracias a su capitana: Smackhammer está siendo, una vez más, la mejor del encuentro, a pesar de ir perdiendo. ¡Suena el silbato! ¡Smackhammer tiene la quod y vuela hacia el pot acompañada por…!

Para ser el primer partido de quodpot que presenciaba en toda su vida, Bruce tenía que admitir que se lo estaba pasando verdaderamente bien.

Era un deporte extraño. Las quods tenían un comportamiento aún más impredecible que el de las bludgers, y podían explotar en cualquier momento. Y como el jugador que sostenía la quod en el momento de la explosión quedaba eliminado del partido, la mayoría no se lo tomaban muy bien. Eso era lo que menos le había gustado del juego: podías estar haciendo el partido perfecto, pero de repente, te estallaba la quod entre las manos y se acababa todo. Una gran injusticia.

Aún y así, podía comprender por qué las cerca de treinta mil personas que abarrotaban el estadio para el partido inaugural de su equipo estaban tan encantadas con el deporte: era rápido y vibrante, bastante violento y un cúmulo de circunstancias podían variar completamente el transcurso del partido, y Bruce estaba viendo un claro ejemplo.

El partido había comenzado de forma excelente para los New York Lions. Los once jugadores del equipo habían salido al campo, vestidos con sus túnicas de color amarillo brillante, que casi dañaban a la vista bajo aquel resplandeciente sol de domingo, y habían marcado tres goles en poco más de veinte minutos sin perder un solo jugador, mientras que los San Francisco Sharks, con túnicas de color gris acero y algo conservadores ante la visión de una multitud vestida casi exclusivamente de aquel amarillo chillón, no habían conseguido marcar y dos de sus jugadores habían sido eliminados al estallarles las quods.

Sin embargo, en diez minutos todo había cambiado. La quod le había explotado a un jugador de los Lions en cuanto este entró en el área donde estaba el pot, y solo le quedaba por esquivar al jugador de los Sharks que jugaba de portero para marcar gol. Resignado, el jugador había abandonado el partido, y los Sharks aprovecharon el momento para marcar su primer gol con la siguiente quod que se sacó. La quod siguiente iba a ser la que marcara el rumbo del partido: en cuanto fue sacada, solo aguantó diez segundos sobre el campo, hasta que le estalló a un jugador de los Lions, que se enfureció tanto que tuvo salir del campo arrastrado por el árbitro y uno de los ayudantes. Y eso pareció subir los ánimos de los Sharks, que empezaron a marcar un gol tras otro, mientras que los Lions, pese a no venirse abajo, apenas podían hacerse con las quods, y cuando podían mantenerlas el tiempo suficiente como para montar una jugada, les estallaban en el peor momento.

Bruce estaba viviendo todo eso desde un lugar privilegiado, en su asiento en la tribuna reservada para representantes de los equipos, familiares, invitados y personalidades importantes. Junto a él se sentaban Jason y Brian, que disfrutaban del encuentro como dos aficionados cualquiera, y que también le habían ido indicando quienes eran los que se sentaban a su alrededor.

Aaron Williams, presidente tanto como de los New York Lions como de los New York Minotaurs, estaba en primera fila, junto al presidente de los Sharks. A los lados de estos estaban los respectivos directores deportivos, y David Smith le hacía compañía a su homólogo de los Lions. El comentarista del partido estaba situado en una de las esquinas, junto a un asistente que no paraba de anotar cosas en un enorme cuaderno. Casi todos los demás eran familiares de jugadores, tanto de los Lions como de los Sharks: algunos padres y madres, incluso un abuelo, maridos, esposas, novios y algún que otro niño pequeño correteando por la tribuna ante la paciencia de sus madres. Los pocos que quedaban eran famosos, en mayor o menor grado: desde un exjugador de gobstones hasta el actor secundario más recurrente de todas las películas de magos que se habían hecho hasta la fecha (que como le contó Brian, al ser pocas no era nada extraño que el hombre hubiera participado en todas).

El partido continuó. Los Sharks marcaron un gol más, pero perdieron dos jugadores con las siguientes quods. Al estar más igualados, con cinco jugadores contra tres, los Lions consiguieron acercarse más al pot, y tras conseguir marcar, la capitana, Smackhammer, fue eliminada seis minutos más tarde. Con solo dos jugadores sobre el campo y sin su estrella, los Lions acabaron desmoronándose, y los Sharks pasaron a la estrategia ultradefensiva: hacían que las dos jugadoras restantes de los Lions mantuvieran la quod, pero las bloqueaban constantemente, sin permitirles acercarse al pot. Así, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que fueron cinco jugadores contra uno, y aunque uno de los Sharks fue eliminado cuando intentó desmarcarse de la estrategia y tratar de marcar un gol más, la jugadora de los Lions no duró mucho más: la quod le estalló cuando se cumplían las tres horas y treinta y nueve minutos de partido.

—¡Señoras y señores, el árbitro pita el final del partido! ¡Y ya tenemos una de las grandes sorpresas de esta primera jornada! ¡Los New York Lions, segundos clasificados el año pasado, han perdido su primer partido por cinco a once frente a los San Francisco Sharks, decimoterceros en la anterior temporada!

Todos los jugadores de los Sharks, incluyendo los eliminados y los suplentes, se habían reunido en el centro del campo y se abrazaban con felicidad. En la tribuna principal, las expresiones de felicidad de aquellos que apoyaban a los Sharks se mezclaban con las caras de resignación de los seguidores de los Lions, entre los que destacaba el mismo Aaron Williams, que se había hundido en su asiento y no parecía muy dispuesto a reaccionar a los intentos de levantar el ánimo de su director deportivo. Cierto era que solo estaban en la primera jornada, pero incluso Bruce, que era el primer partido de quodpot que veía en su vida, sabía que aquel resultado era muy malo si aspiraban a hacerse con el título de la Liga.

—Qué mala suerte. Espero que la semana que viene puedan hacer mejor partido—comentó Jason.

Ya habían abandonado sus asientos, y recorrían el estadio en dirección a las zonas de trasladores y chimeneas, junto con las miles de personas que llenaban el estadio. La mayoría pasaban por su lado sin fijarse en ellos, pero unos cuantos detenían sus miradas en ellos durante unos segundos. Brian, con su pelo azul, era el que más llamaba la atención, y Bruce suponía que debía ser fácilmente reconocible para la mayoría de interesados en el quidditch, si es que había alguno entre todo aquel mar de fans del quodpot.

Finalmente, llegaron a uno de los trasladores que llevaban a la Avenida Cero, que se activó a los pocos segundos de que pusieran sus manos encima de él.

—Pero, ¿no se alarga mucho un partido de quodpot cuando quedan pocos jugadores en un equipo? Si son muy pocos, es normal que el otro equipo tenga más la quod, y por lo tanto, más probabilidades de que les estalle y se vuelva a igualar el número de jugadores…

Bruce todavía no tenía muy claras las reglas del quodpot, y estaba acosando literalmente a preguntas a sus compañeros. Quién le iba a decir a él, que siempre había sido un chico indiferente que no se interesaba por nada ni nadie, que últimamente iba a encontrarse con tantas cosas que le llamaban la atención de tal modo.

—Pues sí, lo normal es que dure bastante. La media es de unas cinco o seis horas—respondió Jason con paciencia—. Pero como en el quidditch, es cuestión de habilidad y suerte. Igual que la snitch puede aparecer en unos minutos o tardar días, los jugadores de un equipo pueden ser eliminados uno tras otro o que pasen horas hasta que le estalle la pelota a alguno.

El partido había sido por la tarde, y a la hora que había terminado no les daba tiempo a hacer mucho antes de cenar. De modo que recorrieron con calma la Avenida Cero hasta llegar a la entrada a Times Square, de donde fueron caminando a su casa. Cuando un rato más tarde llegaron allí, lo primero que hicieron fue encender la televisión, ya que en el canal mágico daban las noticias.

—…y no cambiamos de Estado, porque como ya se ha comentado a lo largo del día, esta mañana se ha reanudado el juicio al mago que infringió el Estatuto del Secreto el pasado mes de junio en Denver, cuando salió a la calle montado en su escoba a las seis de la tarde. Según se ha podido saber, el mago basa en su defensa en que el encantamiento silenciador de su fwooper se debilitó inexplicablemente y escuchó su canto durante más de cinco horas…—relataba una de las presentadoras mientras miraba alternativamente a sus papeles y a la cámara.

—Pronto llegarán a la sección de deportes—comentó Brian, acomodándose en el sofá.

Bruce sonrió ligeramente. Puede que sus compañeros de piso fueran jugadores profesionales de quidditch, pero también eran grandes aficionados al quodpot, como casi todo el mundo en aquel país.

—Y hasta entonces, podemos ir preparando la cena—dijo Jason, y Brian bufó antes de levantarse del sofá y seguir a los otros al interior de la cocina.

Y aunque parecía que no iban a tardar mucho en hablar de los deportes, tuvieron la cena lista antes de que empezaran. Solo cuando se hubieron sentado y ya empezaban a comer dieron paso a los dos hombres que se encargaban de la sección deportiva.

Y "sección deportiva" quería decir quodpot, porque fue de lo único que hablaron en la media hora que duró la sección. Los dos presentadores analizaron en profundidad los partidos del día (los que ya habían acabado, puesto que uno iba ya por su séptima hora de juego), debatieron sobre el estado de forma de algunos de los jugadores más famosos y sopesaron los resultados en función de las expectativas creadas al final de la anterior temporada. Aunque parecía que podrían pasarse muchas horas más hablando sobre el tema, acabaron despidiéndose dando paso a una antigua película muggle.

—¿Una partida de ajedrez, Bruce?—le preguntó Jason con diversión cuando acabaron de cenar.

—De acuerdo. Ya me toca ganarte—aceptó Bruce.

Empezaron una partida mientras Brian saltaba de canal en canal en la televisión, aunque poco después Bruce ya perdía otra vez. Resignado, se puso en pie para ir a buscar el libro sobre el cine que aún estaba leyendo.

Había sido un fin de semana tranquilo. La mañana del sábado había salido a correr pronto, para evitar encontrarse con las chicas que probablemente Jason y Brian habrían traído a casa, y también para evitar que le hicieran a él preguntas. Solo tuvo suerte en parte: no vio a ninguna chica, pero Brian le había visto salir solo del local, por lo que quería saber insistentemente por qué.

—No me encontraba bien y necesitaba irme—se limitó a responder Bruce, ante la desesperación de Brian. Ellos no tenían por qué saber historias de su pasado.

Pero el resto del día pasó sin más complicaciones, y por la noche Robert se reunió con ellos para ver una película en el piso. El domingo giró completamente alrededor del partido de quodpot, y se fueron a dormir pronto, pensando en el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

* * *

El número de entrenamientos por semana había ido aumentando gradualmente, para que se prepararan mejor: desde los dos de la primera semana, pasando por los tres de la anterior y los cuatro de la actual, la semana siguiente y gran parte de la temporada sería de cinco entrenamientos, uno al día.

Y el entrenamiento del lunes no comenzó muy bien: llegaron justo a tiempo, lo que les hizo ganarse unas cuantas reprimendas de Smith, que por lo visto ese día les estaba esperando a todos para darles un gran discurso, y no parecía muy alegre, lo que era algo extraño.

—Hemos tenido mala suerte. Nos ha tocado un calendario difícil, enfrentándonos a nuestros mayores rivales en los peores momentos posibles. No será un año fácil, pero nuestras aspiraciones son grandes. Queremos hacer un gran torneo. Queremos que esta temporada sea recordada entre las grandes temporadas de los Minotaurs. Queremos dar un paso adelante y estar entre los grandes…

Smith siguió con su discurso durante unos largos minutos, mientras los jugadores esperaban estoicamente de pie a que terminara. Bruce, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que aparte de Elizabeth, nadie parecía estarle escuchando. Jeffrey asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando, y todos los otros miraban al infinito o bien a sus zapatos. Incluso el entrenador, de pie al lado de Smith, estaba de brazos cruzados y cambiaba constantemente de pierna de apoyo, esperando con toda la paciencia que parecía capaz de reunir a que el director deportivo terminara.

—Sí, David—la voz clara de Elizabeth le sacó de su ensoñación, y tanto él como todos los demás se apresuraron a asentir también, sin saber en absoluto qué afirmaban.

—Yo no voy a extenderme tanto—intervino Johnson en aquel momento—. Ya sabéis qué quiero de vosotros: esfuerzo, dedicación y concentración. Me da igual el rival que tengamos enfrente y en qué momento lo tengamos. Mientras me deis lo que os pido, seremos un equipo con opciones de conseguir nuestros objetivos. Ahora, todos al campo. Ya nos estamos retrasando.

El equipo asintió de nuevo, esa vez con más energía, y todos se dirigieron rápidamente al campo para un largo y agotador entrenamiento.

Fue, de nuevo, un entrenamiento tan intenso y físico como todos los anteriores, aunque Johnson les dijo que el jueves empezarían por fin con las tácticas y demás movimientos, algo que todos aplaudieron. El minipartido, en el que le emparejaron con Jeffrey, Amanda y Donald, acabó con un 30-60 en su contra, algo normal.

—Vaisey, Rivera, quiero hablar un momento con vosotros. Los demás, a los vestuarios. Hemos acabado por hoy—dijo Johnson en cuanto Elizabeth atrapó la snitch.

Bruce voló en dirección a Johnson, dando unas cuantas volteretas en el camino. Ya se había acostumbrado a la Saeta de Fuego, aunque le seguía pareciendo increíble la capacidad de manejo de la escoba. Al llegar donde estaba el entrenador descendió, y pocos segundos después llegó Amanda, quien también bajó de la escoba rápidamente. Por lo que sabía de Johnson, no le gustaba dar rodeos, de modo que la charla no podría durar mucho.

El entrenador les miró fijamente unos instantes antes de decir:

—Tengo entendido que ambos seguisteis el sorteo.

—Sí, entrenador—respondieron a coro Bruce y Amanda.

—Bien. Jornada cinco. Si considero que para entonces habéis avanzado suficiente, y no ha habido contratiempos, ese será vuestro primer partido. Eso es todo. Hasta mañana.

Bruce y Amanda se despidieron de Johnson, y se dirigieron juntos hacia los vestuarios. Fueron unos momentos algo incómodos, porque en ningún momento se habían dirigido la palabra directamente, y menos se habían quedado solos.

—¿No te mueres de ganas de debutar ya?—fue Amanda la que rompió el hielo.

—Sí—contestó automáticamente Bruce, y tras unos segundos en silencio, se dio cuenta de que debería preguntar algo él también—. ¿Tú no?

Amanda esbozó una sonrisa tímida antes de recordarle:

—Yo ya hice un debut oficial el año pasado. Aunque fuera con los Mooncalfs, me moría de los nervios en cuanto alguien me hablaba del primer partido. Tú, en cambio, pareces muy tranquilo.

—Me lo tomo con calma. Cuando llegue el partido… ya veremos.

Amanda asintió, y se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza en cuanto llegaron a los vestuarios y se separaron.

Aquella tarde rechazó el ofrecimiento de Jason de ir a correr por el parque, y en cambio, volvió al estadio para entrenar en solitario un par de horas más. Esa mañana había descubierto que en el mismo lugar en el que se guardaban las escobas había unos muñecos que, una vez se les aplicaba un sencillo hechizo, actuaban como eficaces guardianes una vez se les colocaba frente a los aros de quidditch, algo que aprovechó para practicar sus lanzamientos y maniobras de despiste desde todas las distancias. Cuando ya estuvo agotado, recogió todas las cosas, volvió a las oficinas, saludó a Rosalie (una empleada que Bruce no tenía ni idea de qué se encargaba, pero que siempre estaba allí), y se desapareció hasta su casa, donde empezó a leer la última revista del _Quidditch International_ que les había llegado.

El entrenamiento del martes tuvo la peculiaridad de que formó pareja con Gina por primera vez, algo que hasta el momento Johnson había estado evitando. La teoría que sostenía Brian era que querían asegurarse de que trabajaba bien con los otros miembros del equipo antes de intentarlo con Gina, con quien era más difícil cooperar. Aún y así, la calidad de la joven hacía fácil jugar a su lado, aunque no fuera el mayor ejemplo de compañerismo, como bien podía demostrarse cuando hacía pareja con Brian. Sin embargo, Bruce no tuvo ningún problema con ella; si bien no se hicieron tantos pases como con Jeffrey y Brian, su actuación en el minipartido fue excelente, ya que ganaron 70-30 en un partido de casi una hora, hasta que Elizabeth encontró la escurridiza snitch.

Esa tarde sí que fue a correr con Jason y Brian, y dedicaron el resto del tiempo a jugar al ajedrez, ver en la televisión el reportaje de Isla Miller sobre Turquía, y a analizar los jugadores de los Tuba Mirages, su primer rival, y varios de sus partidos de la temporada anterior.

El miércoles fue a correr con Jason por la mañana mientras Brian dormía, y por la tarde volvió al estadio para entrenarse solo una vez más.

Cuando por fin llegó el esperado entrenamiento del jueves, su mayor decepción fue que empezaron igualmente con los mismos agotadores ejercicios físicos en tierra durante casi una hora. Sin embargo, Bruce se dio cuenta de que no acabó tan cansado. Su forma física estaba mejorando, por suerte.

Se elevaron en el aire cuando Johnson dio la señal, lo que significó un gran número de expresiones de alegría por parte de todo el equipo. Pero antes de que se alejaran mucho, volando de un lado para otro, Johnson les llamó y cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, empezó a dar órdenes con un tono de voz inflexible:

—Lane, tú colócate delante de los aros y haz lo que sabes. Smith, Allen y Rogers: vamos a empezar con la formación cabeza de halcón, con Allen en el centro. Intentaréis marcarle a Lane partiendo desde la otra área; vais a iros turnando para lanzar, y quiero que los otros dos salgáis disparados en direcciones opuestas en cuanto el tercero entre en el área, ya sea arriba y abajo, izquierda y derecha o cualquier otro ángulo. Blackwell Uno y Blackwell Dos, vosotros les lanzaréis las bludgers. Rivera, de momento harás de cazadora con Vaisey, más tarde te cambiarás por Lane; vosotros dos intentaréis quitarle la quaffle a los otros tres, podéis usar cualquier táctica que se os ocurra. Hiat, de momento quédate al margen.

—¿Cómo defendéis una formación cabeza de halcón en Inglaterra?

Amanda se había colocado a su lado y volaba a su misma velocidad, mientras todos los demás ocupaban sus posiciones y Emily y Paul sacaban las pelotas al campo.

—Nosotros atacábamos uno por cada lado, y un tercero intentaba pasar por encima o debajo—respondió Bruce.

Los otros tres cazadores ya se habían colocado en la formación y esperaban la quaffle: Jeffrey estaba delante, y ligeramente retrasados, estaban Brian y Gina a izquierda y derecha.

Las bludgers se elevaron en el aire, y todos los que no participaban en el ejercicio salieron de los límites del campo. Entonces Gina se hizo con la quaffle, y la formación cabeza de halcón se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia los aros que Jason protegía.

Bruce se quedó unos segundos con la mente en blanco en cuanto los cazadores empezaron a moverse velozmente hacia él. Vio como esquivaron con facilidad, moviéndose al unísono, una bludger de Robert, y luego Amanda se le adelantó y se lanzó hacia ellos por el lado de Gina. Moviendo la cabeza para despejarse, Bruce apretó con fuerza el palo de su escoba y salió disparado hacia la formación.

El primer intento de robar la quaffle fue un completo desastre, puesto que les esquivaron con facilidad, así como el segundo y el tercero. En el cuarto, una bludger de Donald hizo que Brian soltara la quaffle, y aunque los tres se movieron rápidamente hacia abajo para recuperarla de inmediato, y Brian lo hizo, Bruce fue lo suficientemente hábil como para quitársela de las manos apenas un instante después de que Brian pudiera tocarla. Y eso le dio una idea.

Estaba siendo difícil, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a luchar en Hogwarts contra jugadores que estaban muy por debajo de su nivel. Por lo tanto, enfrentarse a sus propios compañeros era todo un reto; uno complicado, ya que por algo habían sido terceros el año anterior. Pero se le había ocurrido una posible solución que quería ver si funcionaba.

—Esta vez adelántate tú. Quiero probar algo—le dijo a Amanda una vez que volvieron a su posición original.

La chica asintió, y cuando Jeffrey, Gina y Brian echaron a volar de nuevo en su dirección, no perdió un segundo en enfrentarse a ellos. Bruce, en cambio, esperó.

Vio como Donald les lanzaba una certera bludger, y siguiendo a Jeffrey, se desviaban hacia un lado.

Donald estaba en el lado derecho, el de Gina, que llevaba la quaffle, y los tres se habían desviado hacia la izquierda para esquivar la trayectoria de la bludger. Bruce se elevó unos cuantos metros por encima de ellos, y Robert lanzó una bludger desde el lado izquierdo.

La Saeta de Fuego podía ir más rápido que una bludger, y él conocía muy bien esas pelotas desde que una le dejó inconsciente durante varias horas en quinto. De modo que siguió la trayectoria de la bludger unos cinco metros por encima de ella, la adelantó por un par de metros, y pasó por encima de la formación cabeza de halcón un segundo antes de que la bludger llegara a ellos. Entonces, Bruce se lanzó en picado hacia abajo, y justo después los tres cazadores se desviaban en su dirección para esquivar la bludger.

Centrados como estaban en su misión de evitar la bludger, ninguno se había fijado en que él volaba por encima de ellos. Por eso ninguno le esperaba allí, y cuando Gina, apartándose de la bludger, se colocó justo debajo mientras él volaba verticalmente hacia ella, Bruce no tuvo grandes complicaciones a la hora de extender un brazo y robarle la quaffle de la mano, sin que ella tuviera tiempo a reaccionar.

Se detuvo unos metros por debajo de los tres, que al haber perdido la quaffle, se habían detenido. De hecho, todos parecían haberse detenido, observándole boquiabiertos.

—Smith, ponte ahora tú en el centro—la grave voz de Johnson resonó por el campo, y todos movieron al unísono sus cabezas hacia el entrenador—. Continuemos. Buena jugada, Vaisey.

Bruce no dejó que se notara el orgullo que sentía. Sin embargo, cuando ocupó de nuevo su puesto junto a Amanda, y esta le dijo:

—Pues parece que tu _algo_ ha funcionado.

No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Con Gina en el centro, la situación cambió. Era obvio que no sabía marcar los cambios de dirección para que los demás le siguieran, lo que provocaba que se abrieran espacios en la formación cada vez que una bludger se dirigía hacia ellos. Aunque lo compensaba con su gran velocidad, la mayoría de las veces no era suficiente. De los siete intentos que realizaron, solo en una ocasión consiguieron llegar hasta el área, ya fuera gracias a las bludgers o a los ataques de Bruce y Amanda. Aunque Johnson se pasó el tiempo corrigiéndoles y dando diferentes explicaciones para mejorar, no sirvió para mucho.

Cuando Brian se puso en el centro fue algo mejor. Volvieron a coordinarse y a cerrar espacios, aunque la velocidad se redujo. Bruce consiguió de nuevo robar una quaffle con una maniobra similar a la anterior, cayendo desde arriba, pero la formación consiguió llegar varias veces hasta los aros, y marcaron un par de goles.

—Vaisey, tu turno. Ponte en la formación atrás con Rogers. Allen al frente. Smith, tú intenta pararles con Rivera. Hiat, voy a soltar la snitch, tú te encargas.

Bruce asintió y voló hasta situarse al lado de Brian, que le recibió con una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

—Jeffrey suele sacar un poco los codos para indicar en qué dirección va a girar. Si te fijas, puedes anticiparte a la reacción—le informó Brian.

Dijo que sí con la cabeza y se preparó mentalmente para volar por primera vez en su vida en formación cabeza de halcón. Había visto hacerlo cientos de veces, pero nunca había participado en uno.

Le pasó la quaffle a Brian, y Jeffrey arrancó. Bruce se retrasó justo al principio, pero recuperó el espacio perdido rápidamente. Una bludger se dirigió hacia ellos, y Jeffrey viró de inmediato en diagonal, hacia abajo a la derecha; reaccionó lento, pero no tanto como para no poder desviar la entrada de Amanda al intentar hacerse con la quaffle. Cuando Jeffrey voló hacia arriba a la izquierda para volver a alinearse con los aros, Bruce había visto la ligera indicación con el codo, por lo que no le pilló por sorpresa el cambio de dirección. Gina se lanzó hacia Brian desde arriba, pero Brian evitó que se acercara a la quaffle cambiándola de mano con agilidad. Un nuevo cambio de dirección para esquivar una bludger, que consiguió que no le pillara por sorpresa, y poco después llegaban al área, donde Jeffrey salió disparado hacia arriba, de modo que él cayó como una roca mientras Brian entraba en el área y marcaba gol en el aro derecho tras esquivar a Jason.

—Tu turno, británico—le sonrió Brian cuando se colocaron de nuevo en el extremo del campo.

—¿Preparado, Bruce?—le preguntó Jeffrey, cediéndole la quaffle.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de que Jeffrey saliera disparado hacia delante. Sujetando con firmeza la quaffle, le siguió a la vez que Brian. Las dos bludgers les llegaron de forma casi consecutiva, pero Jeffrey las esquivó con habilidad y cada vez fue más fácil seguirle. Amanda entró por su lado, pero fue fácil de esquivar: se notaba que no era cazadora. La siguiente bludger les llegó por atrás, pero él la oyó llegar justo a tiempo de gritar "¡Abajo!" y descender rápidamente. Brian le imitó enseguida, pero Jeffrey se retrasó unos instantes, lo que hizo que la formación se abriera un poco y Gina aprovechara para lanzarse sobre él a toda velocidad. Pudo esquivarla por cuestión de milímetros, pero para ello tuvo que hacer una voltereta lateral. Por suerte, la Saeta de Fuego respondía perfectamente, de modo que cuando volvió a quedar horizontal apenas se había desviado de su posición en la formación, que se apresuró a volver a cerrar. Les llegó otra bludger que evitaron volando hacia arriba, y cuando consiguieron llegar al área, Brian y Jeffrey se desviaron hacia los lados. Bruce entró a toda velocidad, e hizo un movimiento en zigzag que había practicado la tarde anterior, lo que sirvió para distraer a Jason el tiempo suficiente como para que su lanzamiento se colara por el aro izquierdo. Brian le recibió con una gran sonrisa cuando volvieron a su puesto, y el entrenamiento continuó.

Siguieron practicando la formación, variando los puestos y los integrantes. Jason y Amanda intercambiaron posiciones, y mientras tanto, Elizabeth atrapó la snitch dos veces. Más adelante, dejaron la formación cabeza de halcón para practicar los pases en largo entre tres cazadores, con Amanda y Jason actuando como cazadores del equipo contrario acompañando al que sobrara.

El entrenamiento resultó ser mucho más largo y agotador de lo que Bruce se había esperado, así que por la tarde no volvió a entrenar, sino que se quedó en el piso con Jason, mientras Brian salía con un excompañero del colegio que estaba en la ciudad.

La mañana del viernes fue muy similar a la del jueves: tras un largo rato de ejercicios físicos, se elevaron en el aire y volvieron a empezar con la formación cabeza de halcón. Y un rato después, Johnson decidió que era el momento de comenzar a practicar todas las diferentes tácticas de ataque y defensa que iban a poder aplicar durante los partidos.

Ciertamente, fue el mejor entrenamiento de todos a los que había asistido hasta entonces. Bruce pudo moverse con mayor libertad, y tuvo tiempo de analizar todos los movimientos de sus compañeros y aprender de ellos. Emily y Paul, que siempre estaban presentes, no cesaban de dar consejos y las más variadas recomendaciones para que mejoraran su juego. Cuando mucho más tarde Johnson dio el entrenamiento por finalizado, les reunió para hablar con ellos unos momentos antes de dejarles ir a los vestuarios:

—El sábado que viene es nuestro primer partido. Sabéis el día, sabéis el lugar, sabéis la hora y creéis conocer el rival. Sé que ya les ganamos el año pasado, pero no quiero correr riesgos; Smith os ha preparado un recopilatorio con toda la información sobre el equipo y los jugadores que quiero que os estudiéis para el lunes. Solo han cambiado de guardián y el resto del equipo se mantiene igual, pero no hay que confiarse: son jóvenes y tienen mucha trayectoria por delante para mejorar. Por eso, quiero que estéis concentrados al cien por cien en este partido, ¿entendido?—todos asintieron obedientemente—De acuerdo, podéis marcharos. Smith os lo dará todo ahora.

Descendieron al suelo, donde David Smith les esperaba sonriente, haciéndole compañía a Jim, el encargado de las escobas. Llevaba en las manos un montón de folletos de unas diez o doce páginas, que se encargó de repartir entre todo el equipo a la vez que Jim les arrebataba las escobas para guardarlas en su lugar. Bruce las ojeó por encima mientras se dirigía al vestuario.

—Robert, Elizabeth y Gina—les llamó Smith cuando ya todos se alejaban—, tengo que hablar con vosotros, espero fuera a que acabéis de cambiaros.

—¿Será mucho tiempo? Donald y yo hemos quedado con…—quiso saber Elizabeth, pero Smith la interrumpió antes:

—No te preocupes, solo serán unos minutos. Tengo que pediros un favor.

Los tres aludidos asintieron, y no dijeron nada más antes de meterse en los vestuarios, agotados.

—Parece que te ha tocado a ti este año—comentó un rato después Brian, palmeando la espalda de Robert con diversión, como si le compadeciera.

—Qué se le va a hacer. Si necesitaban a alguien guapo y famoso, era obvio que me elegirían a mí—replicó Robert con una sonrisa de suficiencia, en absoluto afectado.

Allí había algo que Bruce se estaba perdiendo, porque todos los demás rieron y se burlaron de Robert a partes iguales.

—¿De qué os estáis riendo?—le preguntó a Jason con el ceño fruncido, y este rio abiertamente antes de explicárselo:

—Han elegido a Robert para la campaña de publicidad para la Liga de Quidditch. Es algo que hacen cada año, durante la semana anterior al comienzo de la Liga. Unas cuantas fotos y vídeos para el periódico, las revistas y la televisión. No es nada malo, solo que se va a pasar gran parte del sábado trabajando en eso. Ah, y no te recomendaría venir al estadio, si no quieres que te atrapen también para la sesión de fotos.

—¡Sí, que se venga!—exclamó Robert, que había oído la última parte cuando salía de la ducha—Míralo: por mucho que me duela, es más joven y más guapo. La cámara le adorará…

—Ya, claro, y así tú podrás aprovechar para huir volando—bromeó Brian, lanzándole una toalla mojada a la cabeza, que Robert esquivó y le devolvió.

—Había quedado con una chica—se lamentó Robert—. Ahora tendré que inventarme una excusa razonable para verla otro día.

—¿Una chica cualquiera o una que puedas presentarle a Elizabeth para que empiece a organizar vuestra boda de inmediato?—le preguntó Donald a su hermano.

—Dile a Elizabeth que deje de imaginar mi boda y que piense en la vuestra. ¿Tendremos que esperar mucho más?

—No llevamos saliendo ni tres años—replicó Donald.

—Pero estáis prometidos desde hace más de uno y no habéis avanzado nada—repuso Robert en su defensa.

—Y queremos boda para ligar con las damas de honor—se añadió Brian a la conversación.

—Con muchas damas de honor—especificó rápidamente Robert.

—No es algo que pueda decidir yo solo. Tengo que hablarlo con Elizabeth—zanjó la cuestión Donald.

* * *

—El año pasado me tocó a mí—le explicaba Brian horas después, aun refiriéndose a la campaña de publicidad—, junto a Jeffrey y Gina. El año pasado casi todos apostaron por mostrar los tríos de cazadores. A David parece que ahora le ha dado por enseñar las diferentes posiciones… a ver qué hacen los demás equipos.

—Pues de momento, los Dugbogs apuestan por Myers y Helen, el guardián y la buscadora—intervino Jason, mostrándoles la página del periódico.

Por lo que le habían contado Brian y Jason, era una tradición que el primer anuncio sobre la nueva temporada se estrenara en la televisión el viernes anterior a las cuatro de la tarde, la hora habitual de inicio de los partidos de los viernes. Cada día se dedicaba a dos o tres equipos, normalmente ordenados por el horario en que jugaban en la primera jornada, de modo que los Chicago Dugbogs y los Portland Giants, que jugarían el primer partido, eran los primeros en anunciarse. Y si bien el anuncio en televisión se estrenaba a las cuatro, la fotografía del periódico estaba desde primera hora: ocupaba una hoja completa a todo color, y al fondo se veían los tres aros de quidditch. Y en primer plano, un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, vestidos con la equipación completa de partido: ropa y túnica de colores verde y marrón, y diversas protecciones en piernas y brazos. Ambos sostenían sus escobas en una mano y tenían idénticas expresiones decididas en el rostro. Además, el hombre tenía una quaffle sujeta con la otra mano, y alrededor de la mujer revoloteaba una snitch, lo suficientemente despacio como para que fuera fácil de divisar. En el extremo superior de la fotografía, en letras grandes y moradas, se podía leer "_La 148ª edición de la Liga de Quidditch empieza el próximo 1 de septiembre. ¿Te lo vas a perder?_", mientras que en el extremo inferior, a los pies de los dos jugadores, se informaba del primer partido que jugaba el equipo: "_Chicago Dugbogs vs Portland Giants: 1 de septiembre, 16:00 horas. Entradas aún disponibles._"

Comparada con la página de al lado, y también con el resto de anuncios repartidos por el periódico, era una imagen verdaderamente impactante. La mirada del hombre era incluso intimidante, y daba la sensación de que un estremecimiento de anticipación recorría las gradas vacías del estadio a sus espaldas. Sin duda, era un trabajo bien hecho: cualquier persona que viera el anuncio, aficionada al quidditch o no, tendría ganas de estar presente en un acontecimiento como el que se prometía.

—Tiene buena pinta—comentó Bruce finalmente, habiendo analizado en profundidad la imagen.

—Suelen hacerlo bastante bien—opinó Brian—, pero esta es aún mejor que las del año pasado. Busca la de los Giants.

—Cada vez hay más gente implicada en lo de intentar popularizar el quidditch—añadió Jason mientras pasaba páginas del periódico en busca del siguiente anuncio—. Parece que los de publicidad se lo toman en serio… Mira, aquí está: son Collins, Molina y Damon. Dos cazadoras y la guardiana.

La imagen era muy similar a la anterior: en el fondo destacaban los tres aros sobre los asientos de las gradas del estadio de los Giants, y la mayor diferencia era que el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes amenazantes. Las tres mujeres al frente de la fotografía se pasaban la quaffle sin mirarse, pero sin que esta cayese; tenían el mismo aspecto decidido e intimidante de los jugadores de los Dugbogs. Las frases que acompañaban la fotografía eran las mismas, anunciando el inicio de la Liga y el partido que el equipo jugaba.

—Usar a las chicas. Buen recurso para atraer al sector masculino—rio Brian, tras observar durante unos segundos la imagen.

—Son inteligentes y saben lo que funciona—coincidió Jason con una sonrisa.

Bruce no pudo hacer menos que estar de acuerdo. Si bien las chicas no eran excesivamente guapas, sí que llamaban la atención. Eran un buen reclamo para cualquier hombre.

Cuando más tarde el reloj del salón dio las cuatro y la vieja película muggle que echaban en el canal mágico se interrumpió para dar paso a la publicidad, los tres levantaron la mirada de sus respectivas ocupaciones con curiosidad.

Durante unos instantes, en la pantalla solo se vio el extremo de un campo vacío: los tres aros, el césped y los asientos desiertos. De repente, una snitch entró en la imagen, revoloteando lentamente de un lado a otro, hasta que una bludger surgida de la izquierda la ahuyentó. Y desde el mismo centro de la imagen, empezó a acercarse a toda velocidad una quaffle en línea recta, a la vez que la cámara se alejaba un poco. Y justo cuando entró en pantalla uno de los aros de ese extremo del campo, atravesado por la cámara en su retroceso, la quaffle pasó también por el aro, siguiendo su línea recta hacia la cámara, hasta que ocupó toda la imagen y la pantalla se tiñó completamente de rojo. En ese momento, unas grandes letras negras ocuparon la imagen, a la vez que una voz grave las leía: "_Vuelve la Liga de Quidditch ¿te lo vas a perder?_". Las letras se desvanecieron, pero inmediatamente otras ocuparon su lugar, y la voz volvió a leerlas: "_No tienes excusa: Siempre habrá un equipo cerca de ti_". El fondo rojo desapareció con las letras, y en esa ocasión, la imagen que apareció fue la que daba una cámara acercándose desde el aire a toda velocidad a una gran ciudad; la palabra _Chicago_ apareció sobreimpresionada. Cuando ya estaba tan cerca que parecía que se iba a chocar contra el edificio más cercano, la imagen cambió radicalmente para mostrar a un jugador de quidditch, volando rápidamente por encima del césped de un estadio. De repente, el jugador, o más bien jugadora, extendió una mano y pareció atrapar algo en el aire, tras lo que se detuvo de golpe. La cámara se acercó a ella de frente, y cuando la mujer apareció en primer plano, con una mano apretada alrededor del mango de la escoba y la otra firmemente cerrada, abrió la mano libre, de la que se vio escapar una snitch. Y la escena fue sustituida por una muy similar a la inicial: una quaffle volando en línea recta hacia el aro, que entraba justo en los límites de la pantalla. Solo que en esta ocasión, una figura se interpuso en el último segundo entre el aro y la quaffle, atrapándola. La cámara giró para mostrar de frente al guardián, que lanzó la quaffle de vuelta hacia el mismo centro de la imagen; antes de que esta golpeara la cámara, se cortó la escena y aparecieron los dos jugadores de pie sobre el campo, ambos sujetando sus respectivas escobas. Las palabras _Chicago Dugbogs_ se escribieron por encima de sus cabezas, y un par de segundos después se añadieron "_vs Portland Giants. 1 de septiembre, 16:00 horas. ¿Te lo vas a perder?_". Y la pantalla quedó completamente en negro.

Jason, Brian y Bruce se miraron entre sí durante unos segundos antes de decir nada.

—Es impresionante—admitió Bruce finalmente.

—Transmite mucha expectación—añadió Jason.

—Es una pasada—opinó Brian—. Si con esto ya no consiguen que venga más gente, será necesario ganar un Mundial para atraer más fans.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó sin muchas complicaciones, en parte gracias a que llovió después de tanto tiempo de intenso calor. Brian salió la noche del viernes con el amigo que estaba de visita en la ciudad, y Jason estuvo de acuerdo en pasar la noche tranquilamente en el piso. Bruce dedicó el sábado por la mañana a entrenar en solitario en el estadio, y la tarde la pasó con Brian, ya que Jason había quedado con alguien, pero se negó a revelar con quién, pese a la insistencia de Brian desde que se le ocurrió mencionarlo hasta que salió de la casa. Por la noche, Bruce no tuvo más remedio que ceder a la presión de Brian para salir a tomar algo, aunque el diluvio que caía hizo que volvieran pronto, por suerte. Jason ya estaba allí cuando volvieron, pero siguió sin responder a las preguntas de Brian sobre dónde y con quién había estado. El domingo fue a entrenar una vez más, y cuando llegó el lunes, pudo confirmar con satisfacción que la parte física del entrenamiento ya no le resultaba tan agotadora. En cuanto a la parte relativa a los ejercicios en el aire, su integración en el equipo iba mejorando poco a poco. Para Bruce, era maravilloso tener por fin compañeros que eran capaces de lanzar pases con precisión milimétrica a más de diez metros de distancia, por lo que iba adaptándose más rápido de lo que se creía capaz; no solo en el juego del equipo, sino también con sus integrantes. Exceptuando a Gina, que permanecía (todo lo que sus nervios le permitían) indiferente a todos los hombres, la relación de Bruce con todos ellos iba avanzando bien, lo cual era un enorme paso comparado con su vida anterior. Incluso echó una carrera en el aire con Robert en medio de una serie de ejercicios (que ganó, por cierto), y aunque cuando volvieron a sus puestos Johnson les miró con expresión ceñuda, no les dijo nada.

Aquella tarde vieron en la televisión y el periódico el anuncio protagonizado por Elizabeth, Gina y Robert: era similar a todos los demás que habían ido viendo aquellos días, con el estadio vacío de fondo y los jugadores con expresiones decididas en la cara. Robert, con sus casi dos metros de altura, los brazos cruzados y el bate asomando por detrás de su espalda, era definitivamente imponente. A sus lados, Gina estaba más atractiva de lo normal, a pesar de la expresión mortífera de su mirada (o tal vez a causa de ello), y Elizabeth tenía un brillo extraño de triunfo en los ojos, como el de aquel que sabe que ha ganado antes de empezar a jugar. El anuncio en televisión era igual a los demás: la secuencia de la snitch, la bludger y la quaffle era común a todos los anuncios, así como las frases iniciales sobre fondo rojo. Después, Nueva York acercándose desde el aire; la aparición del estadio y luego los jugadores. Atrapar la snitch, lanzar la quaffle, golpear la bludger. Los protagonistas de pie sobre el campo. El nombre del equipo, _New York Minotaurs_. Y el rival, fecha y hora del primer partido. Aún y ser todos tan parecidos, provocaban el mismo sentimiento de emoción y expectación. Y aunque Bruce no sabía si le pasaba eso a todo aquel que viera los anuncios, o solo a los grandes aficionados al quidditch como él y sus compañeros, lo cierto era que se moría de ganas de que empezara ya la temporada.

Más tarde, pese a las quejas de Brian, que sostenía que intentaba quitarle el puesto, volvió a entrenarse al estadio. Se apareció en las oficinas, saludó como siempre a Rosalie, y cogió el primer traslador que salía para el campo. Se cambió, fue en busca de la escoba, las pelotas y los muñecos, y salió al estadio, donde hizo una corta preparación física antes de elevarse en el aire. Era innegable que quería que llegara ya el partido contra los Bats y poder jugar de una vez.

Cogió la quaffle y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia los aros, custodiados por los dos muñecos sin rostro que había encantado. Hizo un quiebro cuando entró en el área, y los dos muñecos se desplazaron en su dirección, pero luego Bruce volvió a su trayectoria inicial todo lo rápido que pudo y lanzó con fuerza la quaffle hacia el aro más alejado. Habría sido un magnífico gol si uno de los muñecos no se hubiera interpuesto en el último segundo. Mascullando una maldición, Bruce recogió la quaffle que caía lentamente y se dirigió hacia el centro del campo, dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo: en aquella ocasión no falló. Sonriendo triunfalmente, fue en busca de la quaffle y cuando se dio la vuelta para volver al centro del campo, descubrió que no estaba solo. Una figura se elevaba en el aire en el lado del campo donde estaba el pasillo que accedía a los vestuarios, y su buena vista le permitió distinguir rápidamente de quién se trataba: Amanda.

La joven se dirigía hacia él, y Bruce esperó con paciencia a que llegara a su lado.

—¿Aprovechando la tarde?—fue la pregunta que hizo Amanda cuando se colocó en paralelo a él.

No había preguntado qué estaba haciendo allí, algo que Bruce apreció: habría sido una pregunta tonta con una respuesta obvia.

—Hay que ganarse el puesto—contestó él simplemente.

—Eso mismo opino yo. ¿Prefieres seguir solo o te iría bien un guardián de verdad?

—Estaría bien practicar con cualquier cosa que pudiera detener alguno de mis lanzamientos—replicó con la arrogancia que, en el fondo, le caracterizaba, aunque sonrió.

Amanda le correspondió con otra sonrisa, y voló hacia los postes mientras Bruce deshacía el encantamiento sobre los muñecos y estos descendían hasta el suelo.

No sabía por qué le había respondido así a la chica, aunque ella no pareció molestarse. Desde su llegada a Estados Unidos había intentado comportarse como una persona más accesible, lo que incluía pensar antes de responder agresivamente, como hacía con sus amigos. Apenas había cruzado unas cuantas frases con Amanda, y todas ellas referidas al quidditch, pero había algo en ella que le inspiraba confianza y familiaridad; algo que a Bruce le extrañaba, pues no era ni de lejos una persona confiada. Tal vez fuera que era la única persona de su edad a su alrededor, o puede que fuera el hecho de que a pesar de estar la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, Bruce había detectado una constante mirada analítica, lo que le recordaba mucho a Tracey, a pesar de que las dos eran tan diferentes. Amanda, por su parte, no le trataba de forma diferente que a los demás, o al menos eso creía.

Bruce voló rápidamente hacia los aros. Zigzagueó justo antes de llegar al área, pero Amanda se mantuvo en su lugar. Se desvió hacia la derecha, e hizo el amago de lanzar la quaffle hacia su respectivo aro, pero lanzó hacia el central. Y Amanda detuvo el tiro.

—Tendrás que esforzarte más—dijo la chica con una sonrisilla orgullosa.

Y en ese momento, Bruce hizo dos anotaciones mentales: la primera, que Amanda respondía a los retos, como él; la segunda, que no la había visto haciéndolo con gente delante. Era de las que ganaban libertad cuanta menos gente las acompañaba, igual que Tracey. Interesante.

Le arrebató la quaffle de las manos a la joven y volvió a prepararse para lanzar. En esa ocasión, después de zigzaguear cayó en picado unos metros antes de elevarse en diagonal, lo que hizo que Amanda se alejara mucho del aro izquierdo. El mismo por el que se coló la quaffle instantes después.

—¿Algo así va bien?—preguntó Bruce con una mirada desafiante.

—No está mal—concedió Amanda—. Pero a ver si puedes mantener el nivel.

La sesión de lanzamientos y paradas se alargó durante más de una hora, en la que hicieron tanto goles como grandes paradas. Decidieron acabar con el entrenamiento de mutuo acuerdo, y descendieron al suelo con calma.

—No lo haces mal para no haber jugado nunca profesionalmente—le comentó Amanda mientras recogían todo lo que habían usado.

—Tú tampoco lo haces mal para venir de los Mooncalfs.

—No finjas. Tú no has visto un partido de los Mooncalfs en tu vida.

—Sé que acabasteis penúltimos el año pasado.

—Y de milagro. Darrell es muy buen chico, pero puede ser perfectamente el peor buscador de la historia del quidditch profesional. No atrapó ni una snitch.

—¿Y ganasteis algún partido?

—Tres. Los dos contra los Bundimuns, porque tenían unos cazadores malísimos, y uno contra los Bats: su guardián atrapó por error la snitch y los descalificaron.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, hasta que llegaron a los vestuarios y tuvieron que separarse.

—¿Volverás mañana?—preguntó Amanda con curiosidad.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿A las seis?

Bruce estuvo de acuerdo con la hora, y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

El resto de la semana transcurrió de forma similar. Bruce entrenó con el equipo al completo por las mañanas, y tras pasar la tarde con sus compañeros de piso (excepto el miércoles, que Jason volvió a desaparecer misteriosamente), volvía al estadio, donde entrenaba otra vez con Amanda. Durante esos días, su relación con la chica fue mejorando poco a poco. No solo hablaron de quidditch, sino que también de sus vidas y de sus experiencias en el colegio. Amanda, cuando no se encontraba rodeada de gente, era simpática y tenía una anécdota siempre lista para contar. Era agradable pasar tiempo con ella, entrenándose y a la vez aprendiendo cómo funcionaban las cosas en el Instituto de Salem.

—¿Te han dicho que están todos intentando encajarte en alguna de nuestras Divisiones?—le preguntó Amanda una tarde, lo que Bruce negó—Pues por lo que tengo entendido, llevan así desde que llegaste, y aún no lo tienen del todo claro.

—¿Tan difícil es hacerme encajar en uno de ocho?

—Hay algunos descartados. Siento decirte que no consideran que pudieras ser un Blanco—bromeó la chica—, pero me temo que la inocencia no va contigo. Tampoco vales como Amarillo…

—Me sabe mal no ser una fuente desbordante de energía y vitalidad—ironizó Bruce.

—…y tampoco como Naranja. Aunque encajes más que con los Amarillos y tengas la fortaleza de la que tanto presumen, te falta algo. También han acabado descartando el Verde: puede que tú tengas armonía y estabilidad y esas cosas, pero no lo transmites.

—¿Tampoco tengo esa aura de paz de Jason y Paul?—hizo como que se lamentaba, y Amanda sonrió.

—Y entonces es cuando viene lo difícil: nos quedan el Azul, el Rojo, el Púrpura y el Negro. El Azul se ha descartado recientemente; eres listo y tranquilo, pero da la impresión que la sinceridad no es lo tuyo, actúas muy bien. En cuanto a los otros tres… Es un dilema, porque cumples con los nueve rasgos.

—¿Con los nueve?—repitió.

—Sí. Tienes la independencia y dignidad de los Púrpura, y en cuanto a la creatividad, haces cosas sobre la escoba que nunca he visto hacer. Aunque en mi opinión, no acabas de encajar del todo en mi División. Pero entre Rojo y Negro… Tienes la pasión, determinación y valor de un Rojo; y la elegancia, poder y misterio de un Negro. Es difícil decidirse.

—Si Gina es la representación de lo que es un Rojo, no estoy seguro de que me parezca mucho a ella—replicó Bruce.

—¿Eso crees? Te he visto poner toda tu dedicación en lo que te apasiona, y eso que te conozco desde hace días. Y hay que tener valor para dejarlo todo atrás y venir a un país desconocido para jugar a quidditch… Lo único que te diferencia de Gina son vuestras motivaciones, y que ella es más explosiva y menos paciente.

—Aún y así…

—Aún y así, también encajas como Negro—le cortó Amanda—. Y yo defiendo que habrías sido uno. Sin duda eres misterioso. Y elegante y discreto. Y en cuanto a lo de poder, tienes esa expresión del que está destinado a grandes cosas. Así que no me decepciones, Bruce. En el futuro quiero poder decir que yo jugué con una de las grandes estrellas mundiales del quidditch cuando estuve en Nueva York.

* * *

El jueves, último día del mes de agosto y también día en el que Jason cumplía veinticuatro años, tuvieron una sorpresa: la hermana menor del cumpleañero se presentó en la casa sin avisar previamente a nadie.

Amelie Lane tenía veintiún años, era bastante más baja que su hermano, y tenía el pelo castaño y ondulado; pero a excepción de eso, era idéntica a Jason, e incluso irradiaba esa misma sensación de paz y tranquilidad que transmitía el mayor. En cuanto Brian (que aunque había coincidido con la chica en el mismo curso en Salem no la había conocido hasta el verano anterior, según le contaron un rato después) le abrió la puerta, este apenas tuvo tiempo de saludarla antes de que la joven se abalanzara sobre Jason, sentado en el sofá. Cuando los dos hermanos terminaron de reír y abrazarse, lo que duró unos cuantos minutos, tuvieron lugar las presentaciones oficiales:

—Esta es Amelie, Bruce. Es mi hermana pequeña, pero ya tiene un buen puesto en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en el Congreso…

—No exageres, hermanito. Puede que sea un puesto en el Congreso, pero no es bueno ni de lejos—le interrumpió la joven, restándole importancia a aquel hecho con un gesto de la mano.

—Y Amelie, a Brian me temo que por desgracia ya le conoces. En cuanto a Bruce, es nuestro nuevo compañero de este año. Es cazador y viene de Inglaterra.

—¿Inglaterra, de verdad?—repitió Amelie, abriendo mucho los ojos, claramente sorprendida—. Yo estuve en Londres el año pasado, haciendo de secretaria de mi jefe. Es una ciudad preciosa.

—Yo siempre he vivido en Londres. ¿Visitaste algún lugar?—le preguntó Bruce, a lo que la joven asintió con una sonrisa y se lanzó con ganas a una animada conversación sobre sus recuerdos en Londres, a la que Bruce y los demás correspondieron con entusiasmo.

Amelie les trajo comida casera para cenar, algo que celebraron efusivamente, más aún al saber que incluía un gigantesco pastel de cumpleaños que no tuvieron problemas en acabarse, menos cuando al poco tiempo de empezar a cortarlo llegaron el resto de componentes del equipo, algo que por lo visto, era una tradición en todos los cumpleaños.

—Así que ya sabes, Bruce, en tu cumpleaños asegúrate de tener una buena tarta, porque vamos a aparecer todos para terminárnosla en cuanto empieces a olerla—le aseguró Robert entre las risas de los demás, mientras tragaba un generoso trozo del pastel.

Pero cuando la comida se terminó, no se quedaron mucho: después de una cerveza para cada uno se fueron a sus respectivas casas, ya que el del día siguiente era el último entrenamiento antes del primer partido de la temporada. Cuando ya estuvieron solos, Amelie les informó de que iba a quedarse todo el fin de semana con ellos, por lo que se instaló durante esos días en la habitación vacía del piso. También asistió como espectadora al entrenamiento del día siguiente, pero por suerte ella pudo salvarse del motivador discurso de más de quince minutos que les dio Smith, y del que ninguno de los jugadores pudo escabullirse. Comieron los cuatro juntos en _Johnny el Despartido_ (y Johnny, por cierto, se alegró de verles de nuevo, y aún más al estar acompañados de una chica que no fuera Gina), y por la tarde vieron el partido inaugural de la temporada de quidditch en el sofá de casa a través del televisor, que emitían al ser viernes y no coincidir con ningún partido de quodpot, que siempre tenían preferencia.

Fue un buen partido, aunque sorprendentemente corto: aún no se había cumplido la hora y media de juego cuando con el marcador 30 a 10 a favor de los Giants, la buscadora de los Dugbogs atrapó la snitch con una gran maniobra justo a ras del suelo, dándole la victoria a su equipo frente al estadio abarrotado con sus más de 20.000 aficionados, que rugieron al unísono en cuanto la mujer alzó la pelotita.

Y al día siguiente fue su turno. Amelie se despidió de ellos, deseándoles suerte, antes de que partieran a las oficinas justo después de cenar (cena que les preparó una menuda elfina doméstica que se había aparecido en el piso a las diez en punto de la mañana, que respondía al nombre de Gilly y que no permitió que nadie entrara en la cocina hasta que ella tuvo tanto la comida como la cena lista y se hubo desaparecido con una exagerada reverencia). Allí les esperaban ya el resto del equipo y todos los trabajadores del lugar. Se desplazaron todos juntos al estadio con varios trasladores, y mientras los jugadores se dirigieron a los vestuarios junto con Johnson, Emily y Paul, los demás se dirigieron o bien a sus respectivas tareas o bien a ocupar ya sus asientos en la tribuna correspondiente a los integrantes de su equipo.

En la zona previa a los vestuarios, el último lugar en el que estaban todos juntos antes de separarse para cambiarse, Johnson no se anduvo con delicadezas:

—Ya sabéis perfectamente lo que quiero de vosotros, así que ahora vais a salir allí afuera a ganar el partido. Lane, Blackwell Uno y Dos, Smith, Rogers, Allen y Hiat, jugáis vosotros. Vaisey y Rivera, podéis ir a la tribuna.

—Yo os acompaño, chicos—se ofreció Emily enseguida, a lo que Johnson asintió secamente.

Emily sonrió con confianza a los dos jóvenes, y después de que los tres se despidieran de los demás deseándoles suerte, puso una mano en la espalda de cada uno y los condujo a través de las escaleras privadas hasta la tribuna del equipo, con el fin de evitar los cada vez más abarrotados pasillos, por los que ya desfilaban centenares de aficionados.

—Bruce—le llamó la atención Emily, justo después de detenerse para hacer una comprobación mágica en una puerta de seguridad—, ¿sabes qué es _Hechizadas_?

Amanda rio por lo bajo, pero como era habitual, no hizo ningún comentario. Bruce, desconcertado, negó con la cabeza.

—Es la revista femenina más popular entre las brujas de Estados Unidos—le explicó Emily, y esbozó una extraña sonrisita divertida que confundió aún más a Bruce.

—¿Y por qué tendría yo que saber eso?

Ante su pregunta, la risa de Amanda se convirtió en una gran carcajada, y Emily rio también mientras se sacaba lo que parecía ser una revista de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Porque deberías saber que apareces en el último número—le informó una sonriente Emily, tendiéndole la revista.

Sin acabar de creérselo, Bruce cogió la revista de las manos de Emily, y antes de poder echarle un vistazo, la mujer ya había abierto la puerta frente a ellos que daba a su tribuna privada.

Era un espacio cerrado por los lados con paredes y techo de cristal, con solo la parte que daba al campo abierta. Dos filas, en la parte más baja de las gradas, y con seis asientos cada una era todo lo que había en el lugar. Sentados en la segunda fila, Rosalie y otro empleado de las oficinas les saludaron sonrientes. Emily les indicó un par de asientos en la fila de delante antes de marcharse de nuevo a los vestuarios, y Bruce se sentó con expectación.

La gente empezaba a ocupar ya las gradas del estadio, que con capacidad para casi 30.000 personas, era el más grande del país, según le habían dicho. Ellos estaban en la fila más baja de todas, justo en el centro del campo, y vio algunos brazos de aficionados señalar hacia donde estaba él.

—No llevas ni un mes en Estados Unidos y ya te has convertido en el nuevo objetivo de _Hechizadas_…

El comentario en tono burlón de Amanda, tono que gracias a sus prácticas de quidditch particulares había descubierto era muy común en ella cuando no se encontraba rodeada de gente, le sacó de repente de la momentánea ensoñación en la que le había sumido la visión del estadio llenándose lenta pero constantemente de gente. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para volver a la realidad y se giró para encarar a la chica, que le observaba sonriente.

—¿Tú lo sabías?—le preguntó con una incrédula ceja alzada.

—Bruce, todas y cada una de las chicas leemos _Hechizadas_ religiosamente el día uno de cada mes. Lo sé yo y lo sabe cualquier bruja estadounidense—respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

—¿Y qué dice?

Amanda bufó, hastiada, y señaló la revista que él aún sostenía entre sus manos.

—Léelo tú mismo.

Bruce frunció el ceño pero acabó asintiendo de mala gana, y abrió la revista y empezó a pasar páginas y más páginas de cotilleos, consejos, opiniones y fotografías de brillantes colores. En cuanto le ofrecieron el puesto en el equipo, ni por un momento pensó en que la primera vez que alguien le dedicara un artículo (a excepción de la breve nota en que se informaba de su fichaje) iba a ser en una revista femenina… y allí estaba él.

Dos fotografías suyas en movimiento, tomadas el día que fue a ver el partido de quodpot con Jason y Brian, ocupaban cada una casi un cuarto de la página. En la primera de ellas salía acompañado de sus dos amigos, y en un momento determinado reía brevemente y aplaudía, probablemente una buena jugada del equipo. La segunda fotografía era un primer plano suyo, aunque algo borroso, en el que se le veía siguiendo atentamente con la mirada el partido, y al cabo de unos segundos esbozaba su característica sonrisa ladeada. "_¡Fichaje del año para Estados Unidos!_" rezaba el título de la página en letras grandes y moradas, y bajo la firma de una tal Melissa Cooper, el artículo decía así:

"_Queridas brujas, en este mundo hay de todo. Puede que algunas de nosotras no podamos soportar el deporte, pero puede que otras de nosotras lo adoremos. Por suerte, hay algo que nos une a todas, y es que cuando la verdad se presenta de forma tan clara e innegable ante nuestros ojos, es imposible ignorarla: en el mundo del deporte, existen hombres, ya sean jugadores de quodpot, quidditch o cualquier otro juego, que son tan increíblemente atractivos que hasta la Amortentia pierde su efecto a su lado. Y el último caso que demuestra este hecho, y que os va a dejar tan hechizadas como si hubierais bebido un caldero entero de la Poción del Amor, es el que aquí os presentamos: el joven, atractivo e irresistible Bruce Vaisey._

_Y viendo las fotografías que acompañan el artículo seguro que os preguntaréis, mis queridas brujas, ¿de dónde ha salido este joven alto y de espalda fuerte, cabello rubio y con esa masculina e increíblemente sexy mandíbula? Las más jóvenes os diréis, ¿pero es posible que me lo haya cruzado alguna vez en los atestados pasillos del Instituto de Salem y haya sido incapaz de verlo? Pues amigas, os pongo en antecedentes: no es que haya aparecido por arte de magia como un regalo de Merlín, ni que fuera invisible en los pasillos y aulas del colegio, sino que este apuesto joven de diecinueve años viene ni más ni menos que de Londres, Inglaterra (aún no hemos oído su voz, pero ¿quién no puede imaginarse ya su irresistible acento?), y es uno de los más recientes fichajes de este verano del equipo de quidditch de Nueva York, los talentosos New York Minotaurs. Y es junto a dos de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, el sereno Jason Lane y el alborotador y problemático Brian Rogers (y nosotras nos preguntamos, ¿por cuál de los dos este joven adulto se dejará influir?), con quien se le vio en público por primera vez, asistiendo en el palco de honor del partido inaugural de quodpot de los New York Lions, a mediados de agosto, y ya fue allí donde nos hechizó con su porte serio y esa sonrisa ladeada que, oh, mis queridas brujas, seguro que la primera vez que la veáis ya os robará el corazón a más de una._

_Así que, amigas mías, estamos de enhorabuena: aquellas aficionadas al quidditch, y sobre todo, las seguidoras de los New York Minotaurs, sabemos que el fichaje del año está en nuestras filas. Y para aquellas que no nos gusta el quidditch, ¿no acabamos de descubrir una gran razón para acercarnos a ver algún que otro partido de los Minotaurs?_"

Acabó de leer el artículo y despegó la mirada del papel, aún con el ceño fruncido. Aquel artículo podría haberlo firmado Rita Skeeter y no le habría sorprendido en absoluto… exceptuando el evidente hecho de que él era el protagonista del escrito. Pero era tan extraño, incómodo e indeseado ser el centro de atención de un texto como ese, que no le hacía la menor gracia que tratara de él, sin contar el punto en que…

—¿De verdad soy "_tan atractivo que la Amortentia pierde su efecto a mi lado_"?—preguntó Bruce con ironía, a lo que Amanda no reprimió ni una sola carcajada.

—Siento decirte que no es para tanto, Melissa Cooper es probablemente la más exagerada de todas las reporteras de _Hechizadas_—consiguió articular la joven unos segundos después, cuando hubo dejado de reírse.

—Pues no me hace ninguna gracia que exagere sobre mí—replicó Bruce, a lo que Amanda soltó inmediatamente un bufido incrédulo.

—¿De verdad eso te preocupa, Bruce? Por lo que te conozco, hay poca gente más independiente y a la que le preocupe menos lo que la gente diga que tú… Y superada esa parte de la presión social que no te pega para nada, piensa en el aspecto positivo: más aficionadas al quidditch, que atraerán a más aficionados. Más camisetas y más entradas vendidas. Más publicidad, más dinero y más reconocimiento para el quidditch. ¿No te parece un buen trato a cambio de unos cotilleos y comentarios estúpidos que ni siquiera tendrás que leer?

Bruce se la quedó mirando en silencio mientras la joven hablaba con firmeza, reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Y ciertamente, Amanda tenía razón. No podía importarle menos lo que una panda de cotillas dijera sobre él o sobre su vida, siempre que no tuviera nada que ver con lo realmente importante, el quidditch. Y pensando como un Slytherin, no estaba nada mal eso de aprovechar la publicidad gratuita para su beneficio.

—De acuerdo, no está tan mal. Solo asegúrate que no tenga que leer nada más de la encantadora Melissa Cooper o cualquier otro periodista que escriba cosas de estas sobre mí.

—¿Acaso me has visto con cara de ser tu secretaria personal?—inquirió Amanda con las cejas levantadas.

—Con que le comentes sutilmente a Emily que no me interesa leer lo que digan sobre mí en _Hechizadas_ y que tú no me digas nada si sale algo me basta.

Las gradas se habían ido llenando, y a esas alturas, a apenas un par de minutos de las seis en punto, ya casi no había gente en movimiento, pues todos estaban ocupando sus asientos. El estadio no estaba lleno, pero aproximadamente dos terceras partes de los asientos estaban ocupados, lo que daba un número de asistentes bastante decente teniendo en cuenta que esa tarde se retransmitían partidos de quodpot por el televisor.

—Está bien, acepto mi trabajo—suspiró la chica, y se echó para atrás en su asiento, con aún una leve sonrisa burlona asomando a sus labios.

En ese momento, la puerta de la tribuna se abrió y entraron con prisas Johnson, Emily y Paul, que se apresuraron a ocupar tres de los cuatro asientos vacíos que quedaban en la primera fila, justo a su lado. Tras ellos, entraron dos hombres y una mujer más que Bruce recordaba haber visto por las oficinas. No recordaba sus nombres ni a qué se dedicaban exactamente, pero sabía que el alto trabajaba con algo relacionado con la gestión del dinero del equipo.

—… y las más de dos mil entradas vendidas ayer por la tarde me sorprendieron muchísimo. No es normal que tanta gente las compre a última hora… pero han supuesto una gran ayuda económica, con esto empezamos muy bien el mes de septiembre después de que agosto…—le estaba diciendo el tipo alto a sus dos acompañantes.

A su lado, Amanda sonrió y dijo casi sin voz, y gesticulando mucho para que Johnson, sentado junto a ellos, no se enterara:

—El poder de _Hechizadas_ empieza a actuar—a lo que Bruce no pudo reprimir una sonrisa medio fastidiada.

—Habíamos quedado que ni una palabra…

—Ni una palabra, de acuerdo—repitió obedientemente Amanda, pero Bruce no la creyó.

Amanda Rivera podría ser exageradamente tímida cuando estaba con un grupo grande de gente, pero no era ni dócil ni débil. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de meterse con él para fastidiarle un poco, habiendo descubierto su punto débil.

Y aunque Bruce debería haberse sentido molesto al descubrir eso, no fue así. Le gustó. Y su aprecio hacia la chica creció un poco más. Amanda podría llegar a convertirse en una amiga de verdad para él.

—Esto empieza ya—dijo Johnson en voz suficientemente alta como para que toda la tribuna del equipo le oyera.

Bruce miró por reflejo su reloj: la manecilla de los segundos acababa de posarse sobre el doce, y un sonido estridente, como de una trompeta, retumbó durante unos instantes por todo el estadio. La multitud que había acudido a ver el partido aplaudió y rugió al unísono.

—Todo irá bien, Henry—le animó Emily.

El entrenador Johnson sonrió ligeramente, y se irguió con la espalda completamente recta en su asiento.

—Lo sé—respondió el entrenador con una voz cargada de seguridad.

Y entonces, una voz alegre se hizo oír por encima de todo el ruido producido por la gente que llenaba el estadio:

—¡Buenos días, señoras y señores! Es día dos de septiembre, son las seis en punto de la tarde y luce el sol. Las condiciones son perfectas para ver un gran partido de quidditch, ¡y a eso es a lo que hemos venido! ¿O no es así? ¡Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a la centésima cuadragésima octava temporada de la Liga de Quidditch de los Estados Unidos de América!

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Con casi 12.000 palabras, este es el capítulo más largo del fic con diferencia (por el momento, claro). Y bueno, ahora que ya ha acabado la época de las introducciones de personajes, situaciones y demás, el tiempo empezará a pasar más rápido. Ya sabéis que si queréis dejar vuestras opiniones, comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea podéis hacerlo usando el cuadro del review: no muerde y me haréis infinitamente feliz.**_

_**Como siempre, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo y dejáis comentarios. Esta vez he tardado más de lo normal en actualizar (la vida muggle tiene esas cosas), pero espero poder volver a un ritmo normal de publicación.**_

_**Creo que esto es todo por hoy, así que ya me despido.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	9. Sacrificios, entrenamientos y partidos

_**Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación.**_

* * *

**9\. Sacrificios, entrenamientos y partidos **

* * *

La multitud se puso en pie de golpe y un grito de "¡_Goool_!" salió a la vez de las gargantas de la mayoría de aficionados que ocupaban el estadio. A la vez que eso sucedía, Jeffrey hizo una pirueta, alzó el puño y soltó un grito de ánimo a los compañeros que se habían acercado a felicitarle.

—¡Y señoras y señores, Jeffrey Allen lo vuelve a hacer! ¿Quién dijo que estaba acabado, eh? ¡Porque no da esa impresión! ¡Minuto 86 de partido y los Minotaurs, gracias a este magnífico tanto de Allen acaban de darle la vuelta al marcador y consuman la remontada! ¡Vamos 30-20 a favor de los Minotaurs!

Un sector de la grada situado tras uno de los grupos de postes empezó a corear "_Jeffrey All-in_" con entusiasmo, llegando al extremo de que algunos sacaron sus varitas para lanzar chispas de colores, lo que hizo que el partido se tuviera que detener durante unos minutos para reprender a los aficionados e instarles a guardar las varitas. Cuando las chispas se desvanecieron finalmente, el árbitro silbó y el partido se reanudó.

Bruce, sentado en la tribuna perteneciente al equipo, estaba disfrutando como nunca. Aún y así, la imagen que transmitía era todo lo contrario: estaba serio e imperturbable, siguiendo y analizando todos los movimientos que era capaz de captar. A su lado, Amanda era el contrapunto: animaba como una aficionada más, y solo se callaba de vez en cuando en aquellas ocasiones en que el entrenador gritaba a todo pulmón instrucciones a los jugadores.

El partido no había empezado bien para ellos. A la media hora, los Tuba Mirages ya se habían adelantado por dos goles, gracias a la distracción de Robert y Donald en el primero y a un buen amago de una cazadora de los Mirages en el segundo. Poco después de eso, Elizabeth había visto la snitch y se había lanzado tras ella, pero uno de los bateadores del equipo contrario embistió contra ella, en lugar de lanzarle una bludger, lo que acabó en un penalti a favor de los Minotaurs. Gina lo marcó sin grandes complicaciones, y a partir de ese momento todo mejoró: Jeffrey empató el partido al poco de la hora de juego, y les acababa de poner por delante en el marcador por primera vez.

Y aunque el partido estaba siendo bueno, Bruce veía fallos, tanto en uno como en otro equipo. Dos de los cazadores de los Mirages eran muy lentos y previsibles; uno de los bateadores parecía no recordar que el bate que llevaba en la mano era para golpear las bludgers y no un objeto decorativo; el buscador apenas se había dado cuenta de que Elizabeth estaba tras la snitch hasta que la pelotita y la joven pasaron a toda velocidad por encima de él. Por parte de los Minotaurs, la falta de entendimiento entre Gina y Brian era notable, aunque pasada la media hora empezaron a suplirlo con buenas jugadas estratégicas; Donald había comenzado excesivamente pendiente de Elizabeth, cuando era evidente que ella no necesitaba tales atenciones extra; y las primeras actuaciones de Jason habían estado cargadas de una gran cantidad de nervios, que suponía debidos a los recuerdos de su último partido de Liga.

Pero en cuanto se adelantaron, la situación mejoró notablemente. Sus compañeros ganaron confianza y velocidad, y los buenos movimientos empezaron a producirse cada vez con más frecuencia, mientras los Mirages retrocedían poco a poco. Gina y Brian marcaron dos goles cada uno en la siguiente media hora, por solo uno del equipo rival; y el bateador rubio de los Mirages volvió a intentar arrollar a Elizabeth en cuanto esta se lanzó en picado a por la snitch otra vez, lo que resultó en que medio equipo se abalanzó inmediatamente sobre el árbitro para pedir una sanción más dura que un simple penalti. Las quejas no dieron resultado, pero Gina marcó su cuarto gol sin problemas.

Siguieron pasando los minutos, y el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, pero unas potentes luces se encendieron alrededor de todo el campo. La mejor cazadora de los Mirages marcó un gol, pero Jeffrey anotó dos más casi de inmediato, lo que hizo que los cánticos con su nombre se reanudaran.

Y entonces, Elizabeth salió disparada de nuevo, con la diferencia que el buscador de los Mirages andaba cerca en esta ocasión y no dudó en perseguirla inmediatamente. El bateador contrario no se interpuso, y Bruce vio como ambos se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia un reflejo dorado en tres cuartos del campo de los Minotaurs, a unos cinco metros de altura. Y sucedió: a pesar del empujón desesperado del buscador de los Mirages en el último instante, la mano de Elizabeth se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la escurridiza pelota dorada. El árbitro pitó el final del partido y la multitud empezó a chillar de alegría, mientras los demás jugadores se reunían en el punto en el que se encontraba Elizabeth.

—¡Final del partido, señoras y señores! ¡Elizabeth Hiat atrapa la snitch y le da la primera victoria del curso a los New York Minotaurs! ¡139 minutos de puro espectáculo, y el resultado final es de 250-40 a favor de los Minotaurs!

* * *

Celebraron la victoria aquella noche en un pub de la Avenida Cero. A pesar de la euforia, Gina se negó en rotundo a ir a _Johnny el Despartido_, pero por suerte, no tuvo ninguna objeción contra el segundo lugar propuesto, de modo que todos se desaparecieron hasta la entrada del local.

Estaba prácticamente lleno, pero los dueños no tuvieron ningún reparo al hacerles un hueco en cuanto vieron quienes eran. Deshaciéndose en elogios, una joven camarera despejó una mesa para los jugadores (sin dejar de hacer ojitos a Jason, Robert, Brian y Bruce simultáneamente) y otra para el resto de componentes del equipo que habían decidido quedarse a celebrar, como Paul, Smith, Rosalie o el mismo Aaron Williams, presidente del equipo, que les felicitó personalmente tras el partido.

—Te juro que si el estúpido de Newby se hubiera chocado una vez más contra ti, Eli, habría ido a darle de una vez por todas con el bate en la cabeza. Así vería que yo también sé usarlo para lo que no toca—estaba asegurando en esos momentos Robert, mientras agitaba la cerveza de mantequilla que sostenía en la mano.

Y es que por lo visto, Newby, el bateador de los Mirages, había sido un Rojo del mismo curso de Robert: por lo que Bruce había entendido, nunca se habían llevado muy bien, y sus enfrentamientos en quidditch no habían contribuido a mejorar la relación.

Las cervezas de mantequilla volaban por la mesa. Todos estaban de buen humor, e incluso Gina se permitió bromear en unas pocas y contadas ocasiones con Elizabeth, y dado que los comentarios mordaces de Brian y Robert iban dirigidos exclusivamente contra los jugadores a los que se habían enfrentado horas antes, no hubo ningún momento tenso entre ellos.

Por otra parte, una gran cantidad de la gente en el pub parecía recién llegada de ver el partido, a juzgar por las camisetas y bufandas de los Minotaurs que llevaban, y estaban claramente atónitos al ver a los jugadores celebrar prácticamente a su lado. Sin embargo, pasada la sorpresa inicial, no tardaron en empezar a acercarse para pedir autógrafos y fotografías, hasta el punto que dos horas más tarde, no debía quedar nadie en el local que no tuviera su respectivo autógrafo o foto. Y para sorpresa de Bruce, aunque la mayoría de hombres y gente adulta pasaba de largo de él y se iba directamente hacia Jeffrey, Gina o Elizabeth, las estrellas del equipo, gran parte de las mujeres, sobre todo las más jóvenes, se dirigían hacia él con una sonrisa, normalmente nerviosa y en ocasiones con una fingida seguridad, para pedirle hacerse una fotografía con él. Ante eso, Brian o Robert se apresuraban entre risas a ofrecerse como fotógrafos, siempre que no preguntaran a la aturdida joven si ellos también podían salir en la imagen. Jason y Amanda (a quien algo de alcohol parecía ayudarle un poco en eso de relacionarse con el grupo, o tal vez era que simplemente el carácter tranquilo de Jason le inspiraba confianza) se limitaban a reírse de él, guiñarle un ojo, cuchichear en susurros poco disimulados, y hacer las respectivas fotos cuando tanto Robert como Brian insistían en salir en ella (lo que sucedía cuando la chica era particularmente guapa).

—Podrías quedarte con cualquier tía de todas las que están en el bar, británico—le dijo más tarde Brian, cuando ya todos estuvieron debidamente informados de la molesta aparición de Bruce en _Hechizadas_ y disfrutaban de las consecuencias que ello tenía—. Ya me gustaría a mí que todas estuvieran haciendo fila así… Mira por ejemplo la pelirroja de allí a la izquierda, te está mirando como quien ve un cangrejo de fuego*.

Robert, Jason y hasta Donald rieron por la comparación, y Bruce le echó un vistazo disimulado a la chica mencionada, pero enseguida apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—Se parece demasiado a Weasley.

—¿Weasley?—repitió Jason con curiosidad—Me suena, pero no sé…

—Ginny Weasley, una de tantas heroínas de guerra y cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies—explicó Bruce con paciencia. La parte de "mejor amiga de mi exnovia" no la mencionó—. Estaba en mi curso y era mi mayor rival en el quidditch.

—Oh—dijo Brian, aunque no parecía haberle prestado mucha atención—. Entonces, ¿no te molesta si voy a por ella?

—Adelante—respondió Bruce sin mayores problemas.

Ciertamente, la chica no se parecía a Weasley en otra cosa que no fuera el color del pelo, pero esa había sido una buena excusa.

—Voy contigo—intervino Robert antes de que Brian se hubiera levantado de la mesa, y ambos se dirigieron hacia la mesa ocupada por la pelirroja y tres chicas más.

—Así que las pelirrojas no van contigo—le comentó Amanda con tono burlón, dándole un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Bruce chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Hoy no es el día—se limitó a contestar, antes de dirigirse a Jason—. ¿Tú ya has escogido?

—Hoy no es el día—imitó él con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Amanda?

—No es mi estilo… Menos con el entrenador y el presidente delante. Hay que dar buena impresión.

—Buena idea—aprobó Jason riendo, y Bruce sonrió.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y los empleados del equipo se acercaron a despedirse de ellos antes de marcharse. Los que quedaban en la mesa continuaron charlando un rato, hasta que Gina se levantó para ir a buscar algo a la barra y la vieron hablar con un atractivo hombre durante unos minutos, antes de que ambos desaparecieran. Tras eso, todos coincidieron en que ya era hora de abandonar el lugar, por lo que se despidieron y se desaparecieron hasta sus respectivos hogares.

Bruce y Jason llegaron por aparición conjunta al armario de escobas del recibidor de su edificio, y salieron de él y esperaron en silencio a que algún ascensor llegara a la planta baja. El lugar estaba vacío, y solo unas tenues luces lo iluminaban cuando Jason preguntó:

—¿Por qué hoy tampoco era el día, Bruce?

—¿A qué te refieres?—se hizo él el despistado.

Pero con eso no engañó a Jason. Aún y así, el mayor suspiró y explicó:

—Hoy no has querido irte con ninguna chica. Ni la anterior vez que salimos, ni la anterior a la anterior… Ninguna vez lo has hecho, y eso que has tenido muchas oportunidades. Y no encuentro una explicación a eso. Y no me vengas con la excusa de que estás concentrado solo en el quidditch, porque los demás estamos igual; y estar con una chica una noche de vez en cuando no te desconcentra. Es por eso que intuyo que hay algo que no nos has contado… Y sinceramente, tengo curiosidad por saber qué escondes.

La puerta de uno de los ascensores se abrió, pero ninguno de los dos hizo el más mínimo movimiento de reacción. Se limitaron a quedarse mirándose en silencio.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

Bruce quiso insistir en lo de que vivía solo para el quidditch, que en parte era cierto; claro que era así porque las demás circunstancias le habían obligado. Pero había algo en Jason que parecía instarle a decir la verdad: en el mes que llevaba en Estados Unidos, había sido quien más le había ayudado y quien mayor confianza le había transmitido. Se había convertido en su mejor amigo en la ciudad. Sin embargo… aún era reacio a hablar de Eve.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, por mucho que intentara evitarlo, sus ojos seguían apareciendo cada noche en sus sueños. Cuando no estaba ocupado entrenando o leyendo algo, su mente se volvía a poblar de recuerdos en los que ella y su sonrisa eran las protagonistas. Intentaba arrinconarla en un lugar remoto de su cerebro, pero era imposible. Eve seguía sin abandonarle… y no creía estar preparado para compartir eso con nadie todavía.

—Dame tiempo, Jason. Aún… aún no puedo—acabó murmurando.

Era una frase críptica, pero Jason sonrió comprensivamente.

—¿Aún duele?—le preguntó en voz baja.

Y Bruce supo que aunque no había dicho nada, Jason había averiguado, si bien no de qué iba la historia, que había una historia difícil de contar. Asintió brevemente con la cabeza y Jason puso una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, señalando con la cabeza el ascensor abierto.

—Es tarde. Mejor vayámonos a dormir.

Bruce asintió de nuevo con la cabeza y los dos entraron en el ascensor. No dijeron ni una palabra más en el breve trayecto ni cuando cruzaron la puerta de su piso; solo se oyó algo parecido a un "_buenas noches_" en cuanto cada uno entró en su habitación.

Ni siquiera miró qué hora era ni se preocupó en buscar el pijama tras quitarse la camisa y los pantalones. Había sido un día largo y estaba agotado. En cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó instantáneamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó más tarde de lo que era habitual en él, y le chocó encontrarse a Jason y Amelie desayunando con el televisor encendido: se había olvidado completamente de que la hermana de Jason todavía estaba con ellos.

—¿Y dónde te metiste después del partido?—le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Estuve esperándoos un rato con la mujer de Jeffrey y sus hijos, pero no aparecíais—explicó Amelie, lanzándole una mirada acusadora a su hermano, que sonrió con culpabilidad—. Después llegó Emily, la preparadora física, y nos dijo que os habíais ido a celebrarlo. Se ofreció a acompañarnos hasta donde estabais, pero la mujer de Jeffrey dijo que se iba a casa y me invitó a ir con ella. Como me había parecido una mujer encantadora, le dije que sí. Tienen una casa preciosa y los niños son adorables.

—Marie, la mujer de Jeffrey, fue una Blanco, como Elizabeth. Tiene una paciencia increíble—añadió Jason.

—¿Y qué hay de Brian? ¿Se ha despertado ya?

—Parece que no ha dormido aquí. Ya aparecerá a lo largo del día, no hay de qué preocuparse.

El periódico del día resumía tanto los partidos de quodpot como de quidditch del día anterior, incluyendo el suyo. Una fotografía de Jeffrey marcando el gol clave en la remontada acompañaba la crónica correspondiente, y tras leer la información sobre los otros dos partidos que se habían jugado, Jason y Amelie dieron sus respectivas opiniones sobre lo que se podía esperar de cada equipo. Poco después, la misma elfina doméstica del día anterior se apareció sin previo aviso en la cocina, y les echó del lugar sin contemplaciones mientras ella cocinaba.

—Gilly tiene órdenes de que los Amos no deben acercarse a la cocina. Gilly se encarga de cocinar y los Amos de comer. A Gilly le han dicho que los Amos son un peligro en la cocina y Gilly no debe permitir que se acerquen—repetía la elfina con su voz aguda y chillona cada vez que intentaban pasar la línea que separaba la sala de estar de la cocina, y entonces la criatura movía una de sus ágiles manos y una fuerza los impulsaba hasta caer sentados en uno de los sofás.

—¿Y el año pasado era igual?—preguntó Bruce un rato más tarde.

Ante la imposibilidad de acercarse a la cocina y sin nada mejor que hacer, los tres habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta por las inmediaciones, aprovechando que por fin, el cielo estaba algo nublado y el calor empezaba a disminuir.

—El año pasado teníamos a Kirk, y era mucho menos estricto con el tema de no acercarse a la cocina—recordó Jason—. Pero si se nos ocurría tocar algo, se echaba a llorar y gritaba que no era un buen elfo y que debería quemarse las manos por ser tan torpe.

—Oh, por Merlín—exclamó Amelie—. ¿Y qué le decíais?

—Nada. Lo petrificábamos y cuando volvía a despertar ya se había tranquilizado.

Amelie frunció el ceño, al parecer no muy contenta con la solución adoptada por su hermano, pero este la convenció de que había sido la única opción.

Se detuvieron a tomar algo en un bar para pasar el tiempo, y cuando volvieron a casa, se encontraron con que Brian acababa de llegar. Y no perdió ni un instante en empezarles a relatar cómo había conseguido ligarse finalmente a la pelirroja tras unas arduas horas de trabajo.

Cuando Gilly se despidió formalmente pudieron comer en la cocina, y poco después Amelie se marchaba, pues tenía asuntos que arreglar esa tarde en Washington antes de volver al día siguiente al trabajo. Ella y Jason se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo, y a continuación la chica se despidió amablemente de Bruce y Brian.

—Si cada vez que vengas nos traes un pastel como el de esta vez, serás siempre bienvenida—bromeó Brian cuando fue su turno de decir adiós, causando las risas de todos.

Después de que Amelie se fuera, discutieron si debían ir a correr o no, pero la conversación no duró mucho: estaban seguros de que Johnson se enfadaría si supiera que no habían hecho nada más que dormir en el sofá desde el partido, de modo que se cambiaron y salieron a correr por el parque.

Aún y así, al día siguiente Johnson no estaba del todo contento: dedicó la primera parte del entrenamiento a revisar las jugadas del partido del sábado con omniculares para todos y criticó algún detalle u otro de todos aquellos que habían jugado, antes de sacar unas pizarras con las que les explicó jugadas más complejas que las que habían ensayado hasta el momento. No fue hasta casi dos horas más tarde que se elevaron en el aire y pudieron poner en práctica todo lo que el entrenador les había explicado. Y cuando acabaron agotados el entrenamiento, Smith les esperaba sonriente frente al túnel de vestuarios con la información de su próximo rival, al que se enfrentarían ese domingo: los Miami Crabs.

—Acabaron novenos el año pasado, pero apostaría todo lo que tengo a que este año les irá peor. Han vendido a Fiona Hampton, que era su mejor cazadora, para que sea suplente en los All-Stars, además de que su buscador se retiró, y era bastante bueno. A Hampton sé que la han sustituido por Craig Osborne, que estaba en los Bundimuns el año pasado. Pero su buscador nuevo es un japonés que no sé de dónde ha salido—le explicó Amanda esa tarde.

Ya había leído el informe que Smith les había preparado antes de volver a entrenar por la tarde con Amanda, pero la chica le hacía un análisis más detallado y personal que era de agradecer.

—El informe dice que el año anterior fue suplente en el Toyohashi Tengu, en Japón—comentó Bruce—. Pero no se sabe mucho más sobre él, excepto que perdió tres de los cuatro partidos en los que participó.

—Entonces viene aquí a ver si puede triunfar en una Liga con un nivel inferior. Algo así como tú.

—Aún no me has parado ni un lanzamiento esta tarde.

—¿Ah, que no era el calentamiento? Vamos a ver de qué eres capaz de verdad, Bruce Vaisey.

Iba mejorando poco a poco. Bruce incluso había notado que sus músculos se habían hecho más grandes, y que a la vez era más rápido que antes. Sus lanzamientos llegaban más lejos, y por las tardes, Amanda cada vez era capaz de detener menos goles, algo que enfadaba y divertía a la chica por partes iguales. Su integración con los demás cazadores iba viento en popa, y como notó pronto, incluso podía predecir algunos movimientos que Gina iba a hacer, por lo que podía anticiparse a ellos: algo que sorprendió a todos, puesto que por lo visto, nadie hasta el momento en el equipo había sido capaz de interpretar las señales de Gina. Tal era su progresión, que al acabar el entrenamiento del viernes y tras despedir a todos los demás, Johnson le llamó por un momento para hablar con él.

—¿Quería algo, entrenador?—le preguntó a modo de saludo.

Johnson había estado más irritable esa semana que en todo el mes anterior. Pese a la victoria en el primer partido, no le había gustado nada el comienzo de este, por lo que había insistido todos los días en aumentar la presión y la concentración desde el primer instante, lo que se traducía en entrenamientos más largos e intensos.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre tu trabajo—respondió el entrenador, y al ver que Bruce no decía nada, añadió—. Me han informado que vienes casi cada tarde a entrenar otra vez.

—Amanda y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible para mejorar. Espero que no suponga un problema—dijo Bruce con seriedad.

—Al contrario, Vaisey. Me satisface ver vuestro esfuerzo, tanto ahora como cuando no estoy. Y de lo que quería hablar es que, en tu caso particular, estoy francamente impresionado.

—¿Impresionado?—repitió Bruce con curiosidad, alzando una ceja.

Vaya, un elogio del entrenador. No había oído ninguno en toda la semana, mucho menos dirigido a él. Johnson se cruzó de brazos y se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras empezaba a hablar:

—Sí. Estás mejorando mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. En poco más de un mes, has igualado el nivel de los mejores jugadores novatos que he visto en todos estos años, incluso superando a alguno. Y últimamente incluso evolucionas más rápido. No es fácil integrarse en un equipo jugando como cazador, mucho menos en la situación en la que estás, y estoy sorprendido por la facilidad con la que encajas no solo con Allen y Rogers, sino incluso con Smith; e imagino que ya te habrán comentado que ese ha sido el mayor problema que hemos tenido últimamente.

—Gracias, entrenador. Seguiré trabajando para mejorar todo lo que pueda.

Johnson asintió, pero no hizo ademán de despedirle aún. Siguió mirándole intensamente y al cabo de unos segundos añadió:

—Este fin de semana jugamos contra los Miami Crabs. Es un equipo de la parte baja de la tabla, que a juzgar por el partido que hizo la semana pasada, irá a peor este año. Si jugáramos contra ellos en dos o tres semanas, te pondría a ti en la alineación; dentro de poco estarás por encima de su nivel, y sería un buen partido para que ganaras experiencia. Pero aún te falta coger práctica en las tácticas más complejas del equipo, y es por eso que no te pondré este domingo. Y no creo que estés preparado para el partido contra los Giants dentro de una semana: son un rival demasiado fuerte para un debut. Así que mantengo mi decisión inicial de que juegues contra los Bats. De todos modos, si sigues entrenando así, voy a tener que considerar tu inclusión en más partidos de los que había previsto este año.

Bruce hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, e intentó evitar que la sonrisa de orgullo llegara a sus labios. Tenía la impresión de que Johnson también apreciaba su capacidad de contenerse.

—¿Eso es todo, entrenador?

—Sí. Descansa este fin de semana, Vaisey. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

Bruce se despidió del entrenador y cuando entró en el vestuario, ignoró olímpicamente los intentos de Brian y Robert de provocarle para que les contara el contenido de su charla privada con Johnson. Finalmente, Jeffrey les instó a que le dejaran en paz, algo que los dos hombres aceptaron a regañadientes.

Pero a Bruce le daba igual.

Progresaba. A un ritmo mayor del que él y cualquier otro de su entorno esperaría. Era un paso más, del que se sentía orgulloso.

Pero no era suficiente. Bruce quería más.

No pararía hasta conseguir más.

* * *

—¡…y Brian Rogers anota una vez más! El marcador sube ya hasta los 170 puntos por parte de los Minotaurs, mientras que el equipo local sigue en los 40 desde hace ya una hora y media… ¡y acaban de cumplirse las cuatro horas de partido, señoras y señores! Son la una en punto, y parece… ¡sí, en efecto! El árbitro ha hablado con los entrenadores de los Crabs y de los Minotaurs, y parecen haber acordado un tiempo muerto. Ahora veremos cuantos minutos da el árbitro… ¡quince minutos de descanso! Los jugadores van a aprovechar este pequeño parón para alimentarse, refrescarse y recuperarse un poco. Jugar a estas temperaturas no debe ser fácil, y parece que a Aoyama no le está sentando muy bien el cambio de clima…¡Eh, no, no es esa tribuna, chico! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Alguien que sepa japonés puede decirle al buscador de los Crabs que está metiéndose en la tribuna de los Minotaurs?

Fue Rosalie la que acabó deteniendo al joven buscador japonés de los Miami Crabs, cuando este ya bajaba de la escoba, intentando meterse en la tribuna correspondiente al equipo visitante del estadio de los Crabs. El chico miró a su alrededor, algo desorientado, antes de que las palabras de la mujer le hicieran caer en que se había equivocado de tribuna. El jugador masculló unas disculpas en un inglés rudimentario antes de subirse de nuevo en la escoba y marcharse hacia la tribuna correcta.

Mientras tanto, los demás jugadores que participaban en el partido estaban tomándose un descanso en la tribuna. Bruce, Amanda y todos los demás empleados desplazados se habían levantado para dejarles sitio, y en esos momentos todos comían y bebían lo más rápido que podían. Paul había repartido pociones reconstituyentes entre todos, y Emily estaba en esos instantes analizando un hombro de Gina, que había recibido un fuerte golpe de una bludger media hora atrás. Johnson dictaba órdenes incansablemente, y de vez en cuando alguno de los jugadores asentía con una cabezada, mientras seguían comiendo a toda velocidad.

El partido había comenzado a las nueve de la mañana, bajo un implacable sol y una suave temperatura, que se había ido convirtiendo en un infierno a medida que el astro se alzaba y ninguna nube aparecía para atenuar un poco el calor. De todos modos, la mayoría de los jugadores estaban llevando bastante bien las altas temperaturas; a las velocidades que volaban, el viento disminuía notablemente la sensación de calor. De hecho, lo que más había impresionado a Bruce no había sido el tiempo, sino el estadio.

El estadio de los Crabs estaba construido en una pequeña isla inmarcable, pocas millas mar adentro frente a la costa de Miami. Era una construcción pequeña, con capacidad para unas 7000 personas como mucho, que ese día apenas llegaba a la mitad de espectadores (puede que también tuviera que ver con eso el hecho que uno de los mejores partidos de la temporada, los All-Stars contra los Finches, los mejores clasificados de la temporada anterior, acababa de empezar ese día a la una en punto). Pero lo verdaderamente impresionante del estadio eran las vistas: si uno se alzaba lo suficiente en su escoba, podía ver la pequeña isla al completo, las playas de arena blanca rodeándola por todos lados, y la inmensidad del mar azul en todas direcciones. Y aprovechando que habían llegado pronto al estadio esa mañana, Bruce había pedido permiso para coger su escoba y dar una vuelta de reconocimiento al campo junto a los jugadores titulares, con lo que había podido admirar el fantástico paisaje que les rodeaba.

Aún y así, lo importante en ese momento no era lo que los rodeaba, sino el partido en sí. Las mejoras con respecto al juego de la semana pasada eran evidentes. Jeffrey, Brian y Gina se habían repartido bastante uniformemente los goles, aunque la chica seguía en cabeza. Por otra parte, la defensa estaba funcionando magníficamente bien. Todos estaban mucho más concentrados y metidos en el partido que la semana anterior, y eso se notaba, a pesar de que también influyera el hecho que los Crabs fueran un rival de un nivel bastante más bajo. La única mancha en aquel brillante partido era el problema de la snitch: el buscador de los Crabs, Aoyama, parecía haberla visto a los veinte minutos de juego, pero las dos certeras bludgers de los hermanos Blackwell habían hecho que le perdiera el rastro enseguida. Y Elizabeth había hecho el amago de perseguirla en dos ocasiones más a lo largo del partido, pero en ambas el intento había sido frustrado; y del último hacía ya más de una hora, razón por la que Johnson había pasado a hablar exclusivamente con la joven, que le escuchaba atentamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Ya casi se han cumplido los quince minutos, Henry—intervino Rosalie, posando una mano en el brazo del entrenador.

Johnson asintió secamente antes de erguirse y dirigirse al equipo una vez más:

—Estáis haciendo un buen partido. Blackwell, seguid así los dos. Lane, quiero que conserves esos reflejos que has mostrado hasta ahora. Allen, Smith y Rogers, estamos a punto de llegar a los ciento cincuenta puntos de diferencia; llegad a eso y relajaos. Hiat, quiero esa snitch cuanto antes. ¿Habéis entendido todos?

Los jugadores asintieron a la vez, y pocos segundos después el árbitro hacía sonar el silbato, indicando que era el momento de volver al campo, a lo que todos montaron en sus escobas rápidamente. Y el partido se reanudó.

Aproximadamente una hora y media después, cuando el marcador indicaba un 220-50 a favor de los Minotaurs, Elizabeth se lanzó a toda velocidad tras algo que nadie más podía ver, y la multitud empezó a gritar animando a su buscador para que se diera prisa: Aoyama se pegó en cuanto pudo a la cola de la escoba de Elizabeth, pero fue demasiado tarde. La mujer ya alzaba la mano en la que apretaba con fuerza la snitch, y una pequeña parte de los aficionados, seguidores de los Minotaurs, empezó a aplaudir y gritar con alegría mientras los jugadores se abrazaban en el aire.

* * *

La nueva semana empezó con una lluvia fina pero persistente, bajo la cual al principio era fácil entrenar. Sin embargo, a medida que los días pasaban y la lluvia no desaparecía, comenzó a volverse desesperante el jugar bajo aquella constante capa de agua. Bruce fue de todos modos a entrenarse cada tarde con Amanda, pero la lluvia del viernes por la tarde fue tan intensa y ya estaba tan harto de la situación, que su entrenamiento no duró más de media hora; se dio una ducha de agua caliente y poco después volvía a estar en casa. Y fue por eso que se encontraba en el sofá, analizando la nueva _Quidditch International_, que había llegado esa mañana, junto a Jason y Brian cuando la chimenea expulsó una nueva carta. Bruce, al ser el que más cerca estaba, fue el encargado de levantarse y recogerla, protestando ligeramente por la decisión de los otros dos, pero al ver el remitente dejó de quejarse. La desaliñada pero puntiaguda letra de Theodore Nott era inconfundible.

Recibía una carta de Lily o Tracey una vez cada tres o cuatro días como mucho, y Bruce tenía la impresión de que las chicas se habían puesto de acuerdo para alternarse al informarle de las últimas noticias y hechos de interés sobre Inglaterra y sus conocidos, ya que nunca recibía carta de las dos a la vez y nunca decían algo que ya le hubiera contado la otra. De hecho, si le hubieran preguntado, Bruce hubiera afirmado sin lugar a dudas que las dos se reunían para escribirle, y se turnaban para ser quien pusiera las palabras por escrito.

Sin embargo, Theodore, fiel a sus frías costumbres, era más parco en palabras. Habían pasado más de diez días de la última carta de su mejor amigo, y eso era mucho incluso para él, que durante el curso anterior le había escrito puntualmente una carta cada domingo. Abrió el sobre con curiosidad: tal vez Theodore le explicaba el porqué de su retraso.

Empezaba con un breve saludo, y después se alegraba por las victorias del equipo, de las que Bruce le había hablado en sus últimas cartas. Hacía unos cuantos comentarios sobre los últimos temas de los que habían estado hablando, y le resumió el inicio de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda antes de empezar a hablar de su vida. En opinión de Theodore, Lily estaba tan feliz últimamente que parecía que "_se hubiera convertido en un insoportablemente adorable puffskein_", literalmente (y eso se debía a que, como le había relatado ya la chica en una de sus últimas cartas, su trabajo sobre el grosor de los calderos había concluido por fin y se había deshecho de Percy Weasley como superior directo, para pasar a ser la ayudante personal de la nueva embajadora búlgara en sus primeros meses en el país, algo que le hacía mucha ilusión). Tracey, en cambio, seguía molesta con sus jefes, que insistían en mantenerla como revisora por el momento. Theodore, por su parte, le informaba que les estaban surgiendo problemas con una de las leyes antiguas que estaban revisando (algo sobre cuidado de animales peligrosos que no llegó a entender, y que cuya revisión estaba impulsada, por lo visto, por la actuación de Hermione Granger desde el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas), pero no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención de ese párrafo. A partir de ese punto, el trazo era más débil y más desaliñado que de costumbre, como si Theodore hubiera estado dudando al escribirlo. Y cuando Bruce leyó las palabras sobre el pergamino y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, comprendió por qué su mejor amigo dudó cuando escribió eso.

_"…y hará poco más de una semana que Eve Bundy se unió al Departamento. La han puesto en mi misma sección, como a cualquier novato, a revisar y supervisar las leyes que son susceptibles de ser actualizadas, pero no está en mi grupo, sino que trabaja bajo supervisión de Griselda Marchbanks, que es miembro del Wizengamot; Bundy debería estar loca de alegría por la suerte que ha tenido. En realidad no he hablado con ella y solo la he saludado unas cuantas veces cuando nos hemos cruzado, pero la verdad es que no la he visto muy emocionada. Su amiga Frobisher es todo lo contrario: hace unas semanas que entró en el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, pero desde que está Bundy aquí, viene cada mañana a tomar café con ella en su cubículo. Está situado a cinco del mío y la oigo reír como un fwooper cada día… Si sigue así, voy a volverme loco pronto. Entre eso y que empieza a cansarme estar revisando todo el día leyes sin sentido que alguien con más paciencia debería actualizar, me estoy planteando pedir el traspaso a la Oficina de Control de Equipamiento Mágico. Uno de los trabajadores está a punto de retirarse y no estaría mal…"_

¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía al tener noticias de Eve por primera vez en todo ese tiempo? La verdad era que no lo sabía. Le dolía ver su nombre escrito, y aún más el saber que estaba haciendo cosas sin él a su lado. Pero por otra parte, se alegraba por ella. Había conseguido entrar en el Departamento que quería, y encima trabajaba a las órdenes de un miembro del Wizengamot, justo lo que ella quería llegar a ser algún día. Era fantástico que tuviera a alguien que pudiera aconsejarle y guiarle para llegar a cumplir su sueño, y era algo que sin duda Eve merecía. Si él se hubiera quedado en Inglaterra y hubiera renunciado al quidditch para estar con Eve, no habría sido capaz de hacerla feliz… y Eve se merecía ser feliz. La más que brillante carrera que justo acababa de empezar la haría feliz.

Decidido. Le alegraba saber que Eve había dado el primer paso hacia su profesión soñada, y debería agradecerle a Theodore el haberle informado de eso.

Pero si había decidido que saber eso le hacía feliz, ¿por qué esa extraña sensación de opresión en el pecho no se iba?

* * *

Volvieron a jugar ese domingo, y fue gracias a ellos que se produjo la segunda gran sorpresa en las tres jornadas que llevaban de la temporada; si la semana anterior, incluso en las noticias (que apenas hablaban de quidditch) se habían hecho eco del hecho que los All-Stars habían ganado a los Finches por 160 puntos de diferencia (es decir, el segundo clasificado del año pasado había vencido al campeón), la noticia de aquella semana fue la derrota de los Minotaurs a manos de los Giants (quintos clasificados la temporada anterior, pero que habían empezado la actual con dos partidos perdidos), por una escasa diferencia de 40 puntos. Pese a que la actuación de todos los jugadores había sido impecable durante las más de tres horas y media de partido, en la persecución de la snitch el buscador de los Giants se impuso por milímetros.

Elizabeth apareció claramente disgustada en el entrenamiento del lunes, y con unas pronunciadas ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido (algo que Donald les confirmó horas después), y Johnson no estaba de mejor humor. Con gestos aún más bruscos que de costumbre, dirigió con mano de hierro un entrenamiento exageradamente largo y duro, pese a las protestas de los jugadores. Al dar por finalizada la sesión del día, el entrenador se reunió en una larga charla privada con Elizabeth. Y tras la dureza del entrenamiento de aquel día, todos esperaban que de la conversación surgiera algo bueno.

—Johnson se ha pasado mucho con Elizabeth. Ella no tuvo la culpa de no llegar a esa snitch, estas cosas pasan y no se acaba el mundo por eso… ¡como si ella no se esforzara! Llevaba once partidos seguidos atrapando la maldita pelota; a ver cuántos buscadores puede encontrar que tengan rachas así. Parece mentira que precisamente él la esté culpando de no estar atenta…

Donald, el hombre siempre tranquilo y de fácil sonrisa, no había dejado de despotricar y quejarse de Johnson en todo el tiempo que habían estado en los vestuarios. A él tampoco parecía haberle sentado demasiado bien perder el partido, y mucho menos que el entrenador culpara a Elizabeth.

Por suerte, al día siguiente las cosas estuvieron bastante más calmadas, y el ambiente en el entrenamiento volvió a la normalidad. Además, ese fin de semana no había partidos, ya que entre semana se jugaba el TIAQ. Y como ellos no participaban (aún no, como se encargaba de repetirles Smith cada vez que se pasaba a ver cómo iban los entrenamientos) y además la semana siguiente era su jornada libre, eso significaba que tenían dos semanas sin ningún partido, por lo que Johnson volvió a tomárselo con más calma. Fueron unos entrenamientos más relajados (o si eran intensos, por lo menos eran más breves: fue alternando las dos situaciones a lo largo de los días) y repasaron más tácticas.

Bruce disfrutó especialmente los días que practicaron fintas y pases sin mirar: era algo que llevaba semanas esperando con ansias. Y tras comprobar con sus propios ojos que incluso sus compañeros, jugadores profesionales de quidditch con años de experiencia a sus espaldas, tenían serias dificultades para efectuar correctamente una finta de Porskov, tuvo aún más ganas de intentarlo él.

En lo que llevaban de entrenamiento, solo Jeffrey había conseguido realizar correctamente la finta en tres ocasiones, en las que Brian había recibido la quaffle. Gina había estado a punto de decapitar accidentalmente a Brian dos veces, tal era la fuerza con la que lanzaba. En lo tocante a Brian, quedaba claro que lanzar sin mirar no era su fuerte: las pelotas ni siquiera se acercaban a donde estaban Jeffrey o Gina esperando para recibir.

Cuando por fin fue el turno de Bruce, el primer intento resultó un auténtico desastre, ya que su quaffle pasó a más de cinco metros de donde se encontraba Brian, dispuesto a recibir. Todos rieron ante su pobre actuación, pero él no se dejó intimidar: reclamó de nuevo la quaffle y le pidió secamente a Brian que ocupara su lugar de nuevo.

—Como quieras, británico—le respondió Brian con tono burlón.

Era consciente que desde la banda, tanto Johnson como Emily y Paul seguían con interés sus movimientos. Bruce arrancó desde el centro del campo con la quaffle bajo su brazo derecho, y pronto Gina, Jeffrey y Jason se le echaron encima. Bruce cerró los ojos por unos instantes, sin aminorar la velocidad. Si tan solo pudiera identificar a quién pertenecía cada sonido…

Sí. Lo tenía. El silbido de las bludgers a lo lejos. El rumor sordo de Donald, Robert y Elizabeth practicando en el otro extremo del campo. El zumbido de Jeffrey, Gina y Jason envolviéndole rápidamente. Y Brian cortando el aire unos pocos metros por detrás de él…

Abrió los ojos y giró lo necesario la cabeza para recordar a qué distancia correspondía la intensidad del ruido que Brian creaba. Bien. Estaba listo.

Jason, Jeffrey y Gina se cernieron encima de él, y Bruce salió disparado hacia arriba, para instantes después lanzar la quaffle hacia abajo. Esquivó a los tres jugadores y tenía la intención de seguir volando hacia delante, pero una exclamación colectiva de sorpresa lo detuvo y le obligó a girarse para ver qué levantaba tanta expectación.

Brian sostenía entre sus manos la quaffle, rodeado de las expresiones incrédulas de los otros tres.

—Lo ha conseguido—musitó Gina. Y por primera vez, Bruce no detectó ni un rastro de burla o ironía en su voz.

Brian rompió el hielo soltando una sonora carcajada y lanzándole la quaffle a Bruce de vuelta.

—Así que el británico puede hacer una finta de Porskov perfecta al segundo intento. ¿Tienes más sorpresas guardadas para hoy?—le pinchó Brian.

Bruce no tuvo más remedio que sonreír con un ligero aire de suficiencia.

—Puedo repetirla con el tercero—dijo con seguridad.

Todos a su alrededor rieron, incluso Robert, Donald y Elizabeth, que se habían acercado al ver la expectación que se había creado.

—Veremos si eso sucede—intervino la voz grave de Johnson, y todos se callaron inmediatamente y volvieron a sus puestos—. Continúa, Vaisey. Rogers, no quiero que te quedes parado. Sigue la jugada.

Bruce y Brian asintieron con la cabeza, tomando sus posiciones. Donald y Robert se alejaron un poco para seguir con los lanzamientos de bludgers, pero se quedaron relativamente cerca de ellos. Elizabeth se elevó unos cuantos metros y siguió dando vueltas en busca de la snitch, pero no parecía muy atenta a cualquier reflejo dorado. Frente a los postes, Amanda se colocó de nuevo en posición vigilante.

Arrancó otra vez. Gina venía por la izquierda, Jason por la derecha y Jeffrey atacaba de frente. Una siempre útil y efectiva Parkins Pincer que ya les había visto poner en práctica en los partidos. Pero él estaba preparado.

Podía oír a Brian tras él, pero se giró por un breve segundo para tener la referencia exacta de su posición. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, Jeffrey ya casi estaba encima de él, por lo que se elevó rápidamente; lanzó la quaffle hacia abajo en el momento exactamente anterior a que Jason y Gina llegaran a su posición. Sin mirar atrás, siguió volando, pero ya no le perseguían a él: se permitió ralentizar el ritmo por un instante y ver qué sucedía.

A toda velocidad, Brian penetraba en el área de los postes y marcaba gol por el aro derecho.

—Bien hecho, Bruce—Paul se había acercado desde la banda y le felicitó mientras sonreía amigablemente—. Hoy no podrías habernos dado una mejor noticia.

* * *

—Por Merlín, ¿cómo demonios lo haces?—le preguntó por enésima vez esa tarde Amanda, todavía incrédula—Es impresionante. La mayoría de jugadores profesionales de primer nivel no saben hacerlo, y tú aciertas todos los pases. Increíble.

Bruce sonrió con arrogancia y lanzó una carcajada, a lo que Amanda frunció el ceño y le tiró con fuerza la quaffle que acababa de recibir con un magnífico Reverse Pass de Bruce.

—Es simple. Hay que saber escuchar—le repitió Bruce una vez más.

—Ya, claro. Escuchar el viento—bufó Amanda, harta de oír aquello—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? Que el viento te ha afectado a ti demasiado.

Bruce rio, sin dejar que la ofensa le influyera en lo más mínimo. Después de las prácticas con los pases sin mirar de aquella mañana, Amanda había querido comprobar de primera mano si podía hacerlo con cualquiera, de modo que se habían pasado más de media hora haciendo fintas de Porskov y unos cuantos Reverse Pass. Y Bruce no había fallado ni un solo lanzamiento, algo que Amanda apenas era capaz de creer. Y las explicaciones del joven diciéndole que lo hacía escuchando el ruido que hacía y relacionándolo con su posición no conseguían convencerla.

—¿Quieres que siga demostrándote lo bien que se me da esto, o prefieres intentar parar alguno de mis tiros?

—Tranquilo, Vaisey, no te crezcas tanto. Todavía no eres invencible y yo soy perfectamente capaz de evitar que marques—replicó Amanda.

Y Bruce, sonriendo, aceptó el reto.

* * *

Con la entrada del mes de octubre, el tiempo había empeorado, y las lluvias se habían hecho más frecuentes. Sin embargo, su rutina no había cambiado mucho: los entrenamientos por la mañana seguían inmutables, y por la tarde seguía yendo con normalidad, a excepción de los días que diluviaba. Uno de los fines de semana libres fueron otra vez al cine, y el otro lo pasaron casi exclusivamente en el sofá del piso, viendo partidos de quidditch y quodpot en el televisor.

Pero ese día era diferente.

Viernes, 6 de octubre. Quedaban cinco minutos para las cuatro de la tarde.

Y Bruce estaba sentado en la antesala de los vestuarios del estadio, oyendo las últimas indicaciones del entrenador sin escucharlas realmente. Porque no había estado tan nervioso en su vida.

A su lado, Brian pareció notar su estado y le sonrió comprensivamente.

—…muy fácil—decía Johnson en esos momentos—. Aún no han ganado ningún partido y saldrán a por todas, pero no os dejéis engañar. Los Bats no son rival para nosotros. Con que controléis su intensidad inicial, el partido estará resuelto...

Bruce tragó saliva una vez más y se concentró en que las piernas no le temblaran. ¡Por Merlín, que no tenía once años! No podía mostrar debilidad. Al ser viernes y no coincidir con el quodpot, el estadio estaría con una cantidad de aficionados aceptable. Teniendo en cuenta que se enfrentaban a un rival débil y se esperaba una gran paliza, tal vez incluso hubiera más gente que en la primera jornada. Más de veinte mil personas viéndole en su debut en directo. Y eso sin contar los que pudieran seguirlo a través del televisor…

Se le revolvió el estómago, y solo cuando Jim apareció trayendo consigo las escobas y pudo sostener el mango de madera entre sus manos pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

Iba a jugar. Iba a salir al campo e iba a dar un buen espectáculo. Porque era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Era su destino.

—Ánimo, Bruce. Hoy es tu gran día—le dijo Donald, palmeándole la espalda. El brazalete de capitán adornaba su brazo ese día en el que Jeffrey se quedaba en la grada.

—Sí, tú asegúrate de marcar unos cuantos goles y de quedar bien en la cámara. Solo estará viéndote medio país—le secundó Robert, bromeando—. Pero sin presiones, tranquilo.

—Con que marques o hagas una buena jugada será suficiente. Así ya tendrás una foto que Mayer podrá colgar en su tienda—añadió Brian, sonriente.

Y justo en ese momento, sonó el pitido que anunciaba la hora en punto y el inminente inicio del partido. La voz de la comentarista se elevó por encima del ruido que causaba la muchedumbre en el exterior, saludando a la gente y presentando a los dos equipos. Bruce apenas prestó atención hasta que la voz de la mujer empezó a enunciar los nombres de los jugadores, y sus compañeros, a su lado en el túnel de vestuarios, comenzaron a salir disparados hacia el campo. Unos metros tras ellos, los jugadores de los Bats esperaban su turno, enfundados en sus brillantes túnicas moradas.

Amanda fue la primera en salir al oír su nombre, seguida rápidamente de Robert y Donald. A continuación fue nombrado Brian, después Gina, y Elizabeth le dio un ligero empujón acompañado de una sonrisa mientras Bruce montaba en su escoba y en sus oídos retumbaba:

—¡Y también debuta hoy, recién llegado de Inglaterra este verano, con el número dieciocho a la espalda… Bruce Vaisey!

La multitud aplaudió y gritó entusiasmada cuando hizo su aparición en el campo. Con los nervios a flor de piel y todos sus sentidos alerta, solo pensó en llegar a ocupar su lugar en el semicírculo en medio del campo lo antes posible. Cuando unos interminables segundos después llegó ahí, al lado de Gina, se permitió unos instantes de observar a su alrededor. El cielo estaba nublado, pero no parecían nubes de lluvia, por suerte. Y las gradas eran una marea celeste y fucsia, con figuras de minotauros repartidas aquí y allá entre la gente. Bruce calculó que perfectamente podrían estar ocupadas tres cuartas partes de los asientos: o al menos, más gente que en el partido inaugural. Era lo bueno que tenía jugar en viernes, sin ninguna interferencia con el quodpot.

Elizabeth ocupó el último lugar en el semicírculo junto a él, y después empezaron a anunciar a los jugadores de los Bats. Se había aprendido sus nombres de memoria durante toda aquella semana: McCain, Tyson y Walker eran los cazadores. Y su potencial víctima era Rachel Brooks, guardiana recién salida del Instituto de Salem (donde había sido una Azul, como le había comentado Amanda, que había jugado contra ella).

Poco a poco, los siete jugadores de los Boise Bats fueron tomando posiciones frente a ellos, cerrando el círculo jugador a jugador. Y cuando el círculo en el centro del campo estuvo completo, el árbitro abrió la caja de las pelotas y soltó las bludgers. Dejó ir la snitch instantes después, y finalmente se elevó con la quaffle bajo el brazo hasta la altura de los otros catorce. Allí, lanzó la pelota roja al aire y a la vez, hizo sonar el silbato. El partido había empezado.

Gina llegó a la quaffle mucho antes que el cazador rubio de los Bats, Walker, y esquivó al moreno, Tyson, con una facilidad casi insultante ante los gritos de ánimo de la grada. El tercer cazador (que resultó ser tercera, ya que por lo visto, Alex McCain era una chica) se pegó a un lado de Gina e intentó arrebatarle la quaffle de las manos, pero la jugadora de los Minotaurs hizo un rápido quiebro y se deshizo de la pelota, lanzándosela a Bruce, que volaba cinco metros a su izquierda.

Cuando Bruce sintió el tacto duro y frío del balón en sus manos, el viento silbándole en los oídos y los gritos entusiasmados de los miles de aficionados, supo instantáneamente que por fin, estaba en el lugar correcto. Y supo qué debía hacer.

Aumentó la velocidad, encarando los aros defendidos por Brooks. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Gina a un lado y a Brian unos metros por debajo. Walker y Tyson le cercaban por arriba y la izquierda, y vio a McCain apartarse sospechosamente de su trayectoria… justo antes de oír el inconfundible zumbido de una bludger volando hacia él. Y sin pensárselo ni una vez, hizo lo que le pareció más simple: sin dejar de aferrarse al mango de la escoba, se puso cabeza abajo a la vez que tiraba la quaffle hacia Brian. La bludger pasó por donde instantes antes estaba su cabeza, y él se incorporó una vez vio que Brian tenía la pelota y continuaba la jugada.

—¡Y esta es la carta de presentación de Bruce Vaisey en su primera intervención en el quidditch profesional!—chilló la comentarista, ante las exclamaciones de sorpresa de gran parte de la grada y los gritos de alegría del resto—¡Un Sloth Grip Roll perfecto para empezar el partido! Señoras y señores, preparen sus omniculares esta tarde, porque presiento que va a haber muchas jugadas que querrán ver repetidas…¡y chicas, no será solo porque el guapo cazador tiene todas las papeletas para ser protagonista de muchas de ellas! Y mientras tanto, Rogers vuela sin oposición hacia los postes, esquiva la entrada de McCain, y se la pasa a Smith, que evita una bludger, y se la devuelve a Rogers, que entra en el área… Está solo frente a Brooks, zigzaguea, se impulsa hacia arriba, y lanza al aro derecho ¡No! ¡Hizo un amago y lanzó la quaffle por el centro! ¡Brooks no llega y tenemos el primer gol de la jornada!

La afición rugió enfervorecida ante el tanto, y Bruce se apresuró a volar hacia Brian para chocar la mano con él.

—El próximo es tuyo… con permiso de Gina—le dijo su sonriente compañero, haciéndose oír por encima del estruendo.

Claro, que el permiso de Gina no era tan fácil de obtener. A la joven no le gustaba deshacerse de la quaffle, a menos que una bludger u otro rival le obligara a ello. Pasada la media hora de juego (y tras cuatro goles de Gina por ninguno de nadie más sobre el campo) Johnson empezó a gritarle desde la grada y a hacer aspavientos indicándole que la pasara más. Elizabeth había visto en una ocasión la snitch, pero una certera bludger le había hecho perderla de vista inmediatamente.

Y aunque Gina se había hecho con el monopolio de los goles, Bruce también estaba consiguiendo dejar su marca en el partido. Ya había hecho algunos buenos movimientos y pases en largo con precisión milimétrica, que habían arrancado más de una exclamación colectiva de sorpresa entre los aficionados. La emoción de la comentarista (obviamente, seguidora de los Minotaurs) era evidente ante el descubrimiento de que el nuevo fichaje no era tan torpe como los también recién graduados de los Bats, que conformaban más de medio equipo y, sinceramente, eran incapaces de dar más de tres pases seguidos. McCain era la única que tenía algunos buenos movimientos técnicos, pero no era suficiente ante la eficacia de las bludgers de los Blackwell.

En el minuto 42 de partido, poco después de que se hubiera detenido por un rato para atender a Walker (una bludger de Donald casi lo había derribado de la escoba), Bruce recibió la quaffle de manos de una un poco más participativa Gina. Los tres cazadores de los Bats se dirigían hacia él desde el frente, volando todo lo rápido que podían… y sabiendo que Brian estaba justo tras él, Bruce sonrió, imaginando la jugada.

Siguió volando en línea recta, y no se inmutó ante la bludger que pasó un metro por encima de él. Los jugadores de los Bats estaban a punto de echársele encima, y los de los lados ya estaban mostrando la intención de rodearle y atacar por los lados, cuando Bruce cambió de dirección y voló hacia arriba… lanzando la quaffle hacia atrás y hacia abajo, donde sabía que Brian esperaba.

No pudo contener la carcajada ante el "¡_Oooh_!" de la grada al completo, incluyendo la comentarista, que por un momento se quedó sin habla. Pasó por encima de Tyson, cuyos ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos y tardó en reaccionar para darse media vuelta y volver a perseguirle. Bruce ya había recuperado su trayectoria inicial, dejando atrás a los tres rivales y con el camino despejado para Brian, a quien se acercó para hacerle de apoyo si llegaba una bludger antes de entrar en el área. Y para su sorpresa, aunque Brian no tenía ningún impedimento para continuar, le lanzó la quaffle justo antes de meterse en el área. El pase le pilló tan de improviso que la pelota casi le resbaló de las manos, pero supo recomponerse a tiempo y penetró en el área. Brooks aún tenía una expresión de desconcierto en la cara, y se lanzó para detener el lanzamiento demasiado tarde… y en la dirección equivocada. La quaffle se coló limpiamente por el aro izquierdo.

El grito de "¡_Goool_!" de los espectadores hizo parecer que el estadio temblaba. A continuación, un pequeño sector empezó a corear su apellido con entusiasmo. Bruce cerró los ojos y sonrió. Era eso. Era exactamente eso lo que necesitaba.

El abrazo eufórico de Brian le devolvió al partido, que se rio sonoramente en su oído.

—¡Bien hecho, británico!—le felicitó Brian—Ahora, a ver si superas a Gina en su debut. Ella marcó cuatro goles…

Pero no, no pudo superar la marca de Gina. Casi una hora más tarde, cuando ya llevaban una hora y cuarenta minutos de juego, y tras tres goles más de Gina, dos de Brian y dos de Bruce (uno de ellos desde una distancia de treinta metros, lo que hizo que incluso una parte del público se levantara para aplaudir boquiabierto), Elizabeth atrapó la snitch sin apenas oposición de la buscadora de los Bats, que se limitó a pegarse a la cola de su escoba hasta el último segundo.

—¡Y final del partido!—exclamó la comentarista—¡El marcador final es de 280 a 0, a favor de los New York Minotaurs! ¡Nueva victoria del equipo local y un excelente partido de todos sus integrantes! Georgina Smith ha sido la máxima goleadora del encuentro con siete tantos, pero sin duda, la gran sensación del partido ha sido el debutante Bruce Vaisey, que con tres goles y una gran colección de jugadas espectaculares, ha demostrado que no ha venido a Estados Unidos simplemente a divertirse. No, señoras y señores, nos encontramos frente a un jugador que ha venido aquí a demostrar que puede triunfar.

* * *

_**-Cangrejo de fuego: se asemeja mucho a una gran tortuga con un valioso caparazón cubierto de joyas **(Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos)**.**_

_**-La finta de Porskov, la Parkins Pincer, el Reverse Pass y el Sloth Grip Roll son jugadas que se explican en **Quidditch a través de los tiempos**.**_

_**¡Hola otra vez!**_

_**Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo nuevo. Por fin hay quidditch (para estar incluso en el título, ha tardado en aparecer), el debut de Bruce y cómo le va relacionándose con la gente.**_

_**Como siempre, gracias a los que leéis y millones de gracias a los que comentáis (¡Gracias, **Muselina Black**!). Amanda era un personaje que al principio planeé como un simple secundario, pero que poco a poco fue ganándose protagonismo sin que yo hiciera nada, así que seguirá apareciendo. Y con respecto a Bruce y Eve, es precisamente el luto de la relación por lo que él está pasando. Porque al fin y al cabo, rompieron porque era la única posibilidad, no porque realmente quisieran, y es algo difícil de superar.**_

_**A los demás, os animo a dejar un review. Prometo contestar cualquier comentario/duda/pregunta (¡siempre que no sea sobre la futura trama, claro!).**_

_**En fin, no tengo nada más por decir, así que ¡hasta la próxima!**_


	10. Aprende de tu alrededor

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**10\. Aprende de tu alrededor**

* * *

"_VICTORIA LOCAL EN EL DEBUT DE LOS DOS JÓVENES_

_Ayer, desde las cuatro de la tarde y durante la siguiente hora y cuarenta minutos, tuvo lugar el partido que enfrentaba a los New York Minotaurs contra los Boise Bats. El tercero contra el decimotercero de la temporada anterior, clasificación que ya auguraba el destino final del encuentro._

_Y el abultado resultado no sorprendió a nadie: 280 a nada a favor de los Minotaurs. Y eso a pesar de que en su alineación faltaba una de sus estrellas, Jeffrey Allen, que con treintaidós años no tiene porqué jugar estos partidos superfluos. Tampoco estaba el guardián habitual, Jason Lane, que a pesar de ser cuestionado por su actuación en el último partido de la temporada pasada, en los tres partidos que ha jugado en la actual ha firmado buenas actuaciones. En sus lugares estaban los dos fichajes de los Minotaurs de este verano: Bruce Vaisey y Amanda Rivera, ambos de diecinueve años._

_Rivera, la guardiana que la temporada pasada jugaba en los Mooncalfs, apenas fue exigida a lo largo de todo el partido. Walker y Tyson, cazadores de los Bats, no supusieron ni un solo problema para la guardiana de su misma edad, y solo Alex McCain, una de las últimas adquisiciones del equipo morado, dejó algunos detalles de calidad y un par de lanzamientos a los aros sin mucho peligro._

_Mientras tanto, Vaisey, inglés que lleva apenas dos meses en Estados Unidos, tuvo tiempo de demostrar que no ha tenido problemas en adaptarse al quidditch americano en su primera temporada como profesional. Aunque el partido fue otra exhibición de Georgina Smith, a lo que nos tiene tan acostumbrados como a ver que durante largas fases del encuentro es incapaz de pasar la quaffle a sus compañeros, el debutante se metió al público en el bolsillo ya en los compases iniciales, cuando ejecutó un perfecto Sloth Grip Roll para evitar una bludger de los golpeadores rivales. También encandiló a los espectadores con movimientos rápidos, detalles técnicos perfectos y precisos pases de más de cincuenta metros, todo ello impropio de un jugador de su edad; pero cuando realmente levantó al público de sus asientos fue cuando llevó a cabo con total normalidad una espectacular finta de Porskov, y después de que la quaffle pasara por manos de Brian Rogers, la pelota volvió al jugador, que marcó a placer el que fue su primer gol con el equipo. Después de este marcó dos más, que sumados a los tres de Rogers, los siete de Smith y los 150 puntos que consiguió Elizabeth Hiat al atrapar la snitch en una plácida tarde para ella, resultaron en el abultado y esperado marcador final._

_Así como están las cosas, podemos extraer dos conclusiones del partido de ayer. La primera es que los Bats necesitarán o mucha suerte o muchos entrenamientos para no quedar últimos este año. Y la segunda, es que los seguidores de los Minotaurs pueden estar tranquilos ante lo que se perfila como una inminente despedida de Jeffrey Allen: pueden estar seguros de que sus superiores han encontrado un excelente recambio en Bruce Vaisey."_

—Deja de sonreír así de una vez, británico, o se te va a quedar esa cara de idiota para siempre… Y eso decepcionaría mucho a tus fans de _Hechizadas_—se burló Brian.

—Brian se pasó una semana entera paseando el periódico en el que hablaban de él por primera vez y enseñándoselo a todo el mundo. Estuvo a punto de mostrárselo hasta a los vecinos de enfrente—le confesó Jason al oído, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Brian le oyera y frunciera el ceño.

Bruce rio y se encargó de separar el artículo del resto del periódico mientras Brian se hacía el ofendido. Hizo un encantamiento seccionador con cuidado y guardó el trozo de papel a buen recaudo antes de devolverle el periódico a Jason.

Era sábado por la mañana y se habían despertado tarde, ya que el día anterior se habían quedado hasta muy avanzada la noche celebrando la victoria en un bar muggle. Y habían estado tan ocupados celebrando el excelente partido y la gran actuación de Bruce que ni siquiera habían prestado atención a las chicas del lugar, algo que fue todo un alivio. Aquel día iban a dedicarlo a descansar, y por la tarde, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por la Avenida Cero y visitar la tienda de _Quidditch para todos_.

Si la última vez que habían estado allí Bruce tenía la impresión de que algunas personas se les quedaban mirando, en esa ocasión parecía que todo el mundo les reconocía, o al menos, sabía que sus caras habían salido recientemente en televisión.

—Suele pasar después de que retransmitan un partido tuyo por televisor, pero no te agobies—le explicó Brian, saludando sonriente con la mano a un par de chicas que le miraban fijamente—. Al cabo de unos días se olvidan otra vez de ti. La gente tiene muy mala memoria.

Sin embargo, dentro de la tienda la situación fue más exagerada, ya que todas las personas sin excepción se acercaron a ellos nada más poner un pie en el interior, felicitándoles y pidiéndoles fotos y autógrafos. Al primero que le pidió uno a Bruce, un hombre alto y moreno que le tendía un bolígrafo acompañado de un papel arrancado de un cuaderno, no supo que responderle. Al final asintió bruscamente con la cabeza y firmó en el papel, lo que hizo que el hombre sonriera y le agradeciera repetidas veces su amabilidad.

Después de ese ya no fue tan extraño y pudo ser un poco más natural, pero con el paso de los minutos fue poniéndose tenso. Había demasiada gente en muy poco espacio a su alrededor, y muchos de ellos reclamando su atención… pero por suerte, al poco tiempo se acercaron unos cuantos empleados de la tienda, pidiendo a la gente que se dispersara. Uno de ellos era Mayer, el que parecía el hermano menor de Slughorn en opinión de Bruce, y uno de los mayores expertos de quidditch del país según Brian y Jason. El hombre calvo y regordete se frotó las manos tras apartar a los últimos curiosos y sonrió tras su enorme bigote de morsa.

—¡Vaya, pero si son mis estrellas favoritas! ¿Qué os trae por aquí hoy?—les saludó a la vez que les guiaba hacia un rincón un poco más privado de la tienda.

—Suponemos que viste el partido de ayer—dijo Jason.

—En efecto, estuve en el estadio—asintió Mayer.

—Pues entonces sabrás que nuestro querido Bruce jugó su primer partido—tomó la palabra Brian—. Y hemos venido a que des tu veredicto.

Mayer sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, antes de sacar de un bolsillo de su túnica lo que parecía parte del _America's Oracle_ del día y una fotografía. Mayer estudió los dos elementos detenidamente por unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada y hablar, con la mirada clavada en Bruce:

—Debo decir que me has impresionado, muchacho. Lo tuyo parece talento natural, y aún así, para ser tu primer partido con este equipo, y además tu primer partido oficial, mostraste más soltura de la que esperaba. Buenos movimientos, buenas jugadas de equipo, y un gran repertorio de pases, por no mencionar el gol desde tres cuartos de campo. Tengo la impresión de que has sido mejor fichaje de lo que nadie esperaba.

—Me alegra saber que piense eso. Jason y Brian me han dicho que sus opiniones sobre quidditch son muy respetadas en Estados Unidos.

—Oh, no es para tanto—le restó importancia Mayer, aunque sonrió con orgullo y guiñó el ojo a los otros dos jugadores—. Pero sí es cierto que viene bastante gente importante a preguntarme mi punto de vista sobre tal jugador o estrategia… Bueno, vamos a lo importante: tu foto firmada para la colección. Tomé unas cuantas fotografías en el partido de ayer, y al final me he decidido por esta. Fírmala y le buscaremos un hueco.

La fotografía en movimiento que Mayer le dio junto con una vistosa pluma que también extrajo de las profundidades de su bolsillo mostraba su tercer gol, el que había hecho desde una distancia de más de treinta metros. Mayer también sacó del bolsillo un botecito de tinta negra que abrió ceremoniosamente, y Bruce firmó en una esquina de la imagen. Inmediatamente, Mayer le arrebató la fotografía de las manos y tras echarle un rápido vistazo, empezó a dar vueltas por la tienda, buscando un hueco en las paredes donde colgarla, con los tres jóvenes siguiéndole. Un rato después, se detuvo frente a una de las paredes, entre una colección de túnicas de todos los equipos de quidditch y una estantería llena de libros sobre historia y tácticas.

—Creo que este es el lugar—comentó Mayer, sacando su varita para proceder a colgar la imagen.

Brian soltó un silbido sorprendido.

—¿Junto a Klaus Brüning? Es un buen sitio—comentó.

—¿Quién es Klaus Brunen?—preguntó Bruce, confundido.

Miró la fotografía que estaba al lado del hueco que le correspondía a él, pero no fue capaz de reconocer al hombre de cabello claro que marcaba un espectacular gol en la imagen en blanco y negro.

—Klaus Brüning—rectificó Jason—. Es probablemente el mejor extranjero que haya jugado nunca en la Liga de Quidditch estadounidense, o eso dicen todos los libros de historia.

—Fue un mago alemán, hijo de muggles, y cuya madre era judía. Brüning justo acababa de debutar en el quidditch profesional en Alemania y tenía un futuro prometedor por delante, cuando estalló la Segunda Guerra Mundial de los muggles. Brüning y su familia se vieron obligados a huir del país ante la amenaza que suponía la guerra para ellos, y se instalaron aquí. Él se ganó un puesto inmediatamente en los Fitchburg Finches, y el resto es historia. Hasta entonces nadie le había prestado atención al quidditch, pero su juego era tan espectacular que lo cambió todo. Los estadios empezaron a llenarse solo para verle a él, los niños comenzaron a decir que querían ser estrellas de quidditch como él… En un país cuyo deporte rey siempre había sido el quodpot, su aparición trastocó todas las bases. Desde entonces, la popularidad del quidditch ha ido creciendo poco a poco, y esperamos ser capaces de ganar un mundial dentro de poco. Los ocho títulos mundiales de quodpot ya no nos bastan—le explicó Mayer, mientras seguía concentrado en su tarea.

Acabó pocos segundos después, y cuando Mayer se apartó, Bruce pudo ver la fotografía firmada perfectamente pegada a la pared. Ahí, justo al lado del mayor impulsor del quidditch en Estados Unidos. Era, como mínimo, intimidante.

Pero también era un gran reto. Poder igualar, o incluso superar, al mejor extranjero de toda la historia de la Liga…

—No te creas que va a ser algo fácil—bromeaba un rato después Brian, cuando ya andaban por la calle de regreso a casa—. Brüning ha sido el único extranjero en toda la historia que ha ganado el premio al Mejor Jugador de la liga.

* * *

La semana siguiente no fue tan relajada, sino todo lo contrario. A pesar del buen partido hecho, los nervios se podían palpar en el ambiente. Ese fin de semana jugaban contra los Sweetwater All-Stars fuera de casa, y todos, desde el entrenador hasta el encargado de las escobas, estaban especialmente tensos. Bruce no vio dormir bien a Jason ningún día de la semana, e incluso Elizabeth parecía estar en estado de alerta. No se había imaginado que la derrota en la temporada anterior les hubiera afectado tanto, pero así era. La esperanza de todos recaía en el hecho que los All-Stars tendrían que jugar cuatro días más tarde un partido del TIAQ contra los Moose Jaw Meteorites, equipo canadiense que era de los que estaban en mejor forma de todo el continente, y tal vez saldrían a jugar contra los Minotaurs con alguno de sus jugadores suplentes.

Y para la alegría de los Minotaurs y la preocupación para los aficionados de los All-Stars que poblaban las gradas del estadio ese sábado, el equipo local salió con sus tres suplentes: una cazadora, un buscador y una guardiana, que si bien eran buenos, no estaban al gran nivel de aquellos a los que sustituían. En la grada del equipo visitante, Johnson hizo crujir los nudillos al oír la alineación y se puso en pie, al parecer incapaz de aguantar sentado ni un instante más.

—Creo que a Johnson le falta poco para ir a buscar una escoba y quitarle el puesto a Elizabeth—le susurró al oído Amanda.

Bruce hizo lo posible para mantenerse serio, pero se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa que se apresuró a borrar. No creía que fuera lo más adecuado reaccionar, de cualquier forma imaginable, estando sentado al lado del entrenador.

Él y Amanda seguían yendo a entrenar casi cada tarde, y últimamente habían celebrado su reciente estreno con el equipo. Su relación seguía ganando confianza, algo por lo que Bruce se felicitaba internamente, a pesar de que la chica siguiera siendo bastante tímida cuando estaba con el resto del grupo delante.

—¿Preparados, chicos? Presiento que vamos a ver un buen partido—les habló Emily.

Emily era la única que en aquellos momentos en los que Johnson parecía a punto de explotar actuaba con total naturalidad. Y Emily era una Azul, por lo que no era idiota. Bruce suponía que si ella hacía comentarios por los que Johnson mataría a cualquier otro era porque los unía una larga relación de años de confianza y trabajo juntos.

Pero ese no era su caso, por lo que él y Amanda asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza y se volvieron hacia el campo, donde el encuentro estaba a punto de empezar.

Y Emily, como casi siempre, tuvo razón.

El partido fue rápido y vibrante desde el primer instante: los cazadores iban y venían de un lado a otro del campo a toda velocidad, y las bludgers volaban por todo el terreno de juego, desmontando jugadas e intimidando a todos los jugadores.

Exactamente treinta y cuatro minutos fueron los que Gina necesitó para inaugurar el marcador, tras un espectacular pase de Jeffrey. Poco después, el encuentro se detenía porque Fiona Hampton, la cazadora suplente de los All-Stars, se había roto la nariz gracias a una bludger que Robert le lanzó nada más entrar en el área de los postes. Después de que la chica se hubiera recuperado, fueron los All-Stars los que marcaron gol, y quince minutos más tarde se adelantaban en el marcador. Pasados unos cuantos minutos más, era Jason quien se rompía un brazo a causa de una bludger, y los All-Stars anotaron un gol más tras la reanudación mientras él aún se recuperaba. El siguiente en hacer pasar la quaffle por el aro fue Jeffrey, y el partido continuó.

La afición no se cansaba de las continuas idas y venidas, ni tampoco de las numerosas (aunque poco graves) lesiones que se fueron produciendo a medida que pasaban las horas. La snitch solo fue avistada una vez antes de que se produjera la jugada definitiva: los All-Stars iban ganando por 120 a 100 tras más de seis horas de juego, cuando los dos buscadores se lanzaron en picado a por la brillante pelotita dorada y todo el mundo contuvo la respiración. Bruce y el resto de la tribuna se apresuraron a levantarse de sus asientos y mirar hacia abajo, puesto que la jugada se estaba produciendo justo frente a ellos. Todo pareció detenerse en el estadio hasta que, tras unos interminables y angustiosos segundos, Elizabeth levantó el puño cerrado.

Los aficionados presentes en el estadio prorrumpieron en lamentos, a excepción de un pequeño grupo, vestido con camisetas y bufandas de los Minotaurs, que empezó a gritar de alegría. Por su parte, el resto de jugadores se reunieron inmediatamente en torno a Elizabeth, y todos abrazaron a la mujer celebrando el triunfo como si de la Liga se tratara.

* * *

Bruce empezó el domingo despidiendo junto a Jason a la chica de turno que había pasado la noche con Brian (quien, por lo visto, estaba aficionándose a las pelirrojas), y lo continuó con el resto del equipo en casa de Donald y Elizabeth, celebrando el cumpleaños número 28 de la joven (y debía recordar que el cumpleaños de Lily era en dos días. Tenía que comprarle algo). Su elfina doméstica, Weena, había preparado la comida y el enorme pastel de cumpleaños, pero dado que habían invitado a varios de sus vecinos muggles a la celebración, no era algo que pudieran admitir. Y dado lo mal que se le daba mentir a ambos miembros de la pareja, Robert no tardó en hacerse cargo de la situación y empezar a asegurar a todo el mundo que él se había hecho cargo de contratar todo el menú con una empresa. Casi inmediatamente, la hija mayor de los vecinos de enfrente se interesó en hablar con él y comentar su generosidad y buena planificación.

—Se acostó anoche con una y ya está intentando ligarse a otra—rio Jason señalando a Brian, en el otro extremo del gran salón, hablando con una de las vecinas de Donald y Elizabeth.

Bruce sonrió. Jason y él, cervezas en mano, se habían instalado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, desde la cual tenían un excelente ángulo para observar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Brian y Robert estaban intentando ligar, cada uno por separado; Amanda y Gina se habían integrado en un grupo de vecinos, y charlaban cordialmente con ellos; Jeffrey y su mujer, Marie, vigilaban los juegos de sus dos hijos con unos cuantos de los niños del vecindario, mientras hablaban con los padres de los demás críos; Elizabeth y Donald se paseaban por la estancia saludando a todo el mundo y participando en las diferentes conversaciones.

—Parece muy desesperado—opinó Bruce, y Jason asintió sonriente—. Pero yo tenía entendido que tú ligabas bastante. Y no te he visto con una chica desde hace semanas. De hecho…

Bruce intentó recordar la última vez en la que había visto a Jason ligando con una chica, pero en esos momentos, su memoria no se encontraba en su mejor estado. Aún y así, hizo un esfuerzo. Pero la única noche de la que se acordaba era…

—… la noche del sorteo del calendario—acabó Jason por él, a lo que Bruce asintió.

—De eso hace casi dos meses.

—Ya lo sé.

Bruce no añadió nada más, pero levantó inquisitivamente una ceja. Él era un caso especial, y como sabía que Jason tenía una ligera idea sobre el tema, agradecía que no le preguntara al respecto. Pero no sabía de ningún problema amoroso de su amigo, por lo que le parecía extraño que, habiendo oído sus propios comentarios y los de Brian sobre el tema, le hubiera visto tan pocas veces con una chica.

Jason suspiró y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca de ellos que pudiera escuchar su conversación. Al parecer se dio por satisfecho, porque se acercó un poco más a Bruce y preguntó:

—Bien, ¿recuerdas esa noche?

—Algo. Había una rubia y una morena. Y creo que tú te fuiste con…

—La rubia—le cortó una vez más Jason, antes de tomar aire y soltar a bocajarro—. Me fui con ella y nos hemos seguido viendo desde entonces. Estamos saliendo o algo así.

Bruce no hizo ningún gesto de sorpresa, a pesar de que sí le sorprendió la noticia. ¿Estaba saliendo con esa chica? ¿Y ellos no se habían dado cuenta? Claro, que él pasaba más horas fuera con sus entrenamientos dobles… pero era cierto que Brian protestaba cada cierto tiempo por las desapariciones misteriosas de Jason. Y su reticencia a contar a dónde iba cuando insistía en que no quería que le acompañaran…

De acuerdo: si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención, probablemente se habría olido algo sobre el asunto.

—Vaya. No me lo esperaba—fue lo primero que comentó—. ¿Y lleváis ya casi dos meses juntos?

—No lo sé, es algo complicado. No estamos juntos exactamente, pero hacemos cosas, salimos y nos acostamos. Es fácil estar con ella, está buena y es lista, pero…

—Es una muggle.

—Sí—suspiró Jason—. No sería ningún problema para mí, si no fuera porque no podrá pasar mucho más tiempo hasta que empiece a notar algo extraño. Y tendría que acabar contándoselo… pero no creo que la relación tenga suficiente futuro como para involucrar el Estatuto del Secreto, no sé si me explico.

Bruce asintió, comprendiendo. El Estatuto del Secreto era algo serio, tanto en Inglaterra, como en Estados Unidos o cualquier otro lugar del mundo. La existencia de la magia no era algo que se pudiera revelar a cualquier muggle que se conociera. Y si como decía Jason, no estaba seguro de que la relación con la chica fuera lo suficientemente importante como para contarle un secreto de tal magnitud, la situación era complicada.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?—le preguntó.

—De momento seguir como ahora. Me lo paso bien con ella y no tengo por qué prescindir de eso. Pero en cuanto empiece a hacer preguntas… no sé, supongo que tendré que dejarla.

Jason se acabó su cerveza de un solo trago y se quedó mirando hacia el frente, pensativo. Y por un instante, Bruce se alegró de tener todavía a Eve tan metida en la cabeza que era incapaz de fijarse en una chica, ya fuera bruja o muggle, y meterse en los problemas que tenía Jason.

* * *

Brian se enteró también a los pocos días de que Jason estaba saliendo con la chica muggle. Aunque hizo una representación teatral dramática digna de un premio quejándose de no haberlo sabido antes, cuando Jason la presentó oficialmente fue más educado de lo que Bruce le había visto nunca. La chica tenía veintidós años, se llamaba Dorothy (pero suplicó que la llamaran por su segundo nombre, Beth), y estaba estudiando derecho en la universidad. Comió en casa el jueves y también se quedó a cenar el domingo, y Jason decidió que intentaría que no volviera a comer con ellos. Cuando estaba con el grupo, Beth tenía tendencia a preguntar insistentemente por su trabajo, y a ellos ya se les estaban acabando las ideas para inventarse cómo funcionaba un equipo de golf.

Sin embargo, la semana libre de partidos no fue dedicada enteramente a entrenar y estrujarse el cerebro en busca de ideas para sostener su coartada ante Beth. En un paseo por la Avenida Cero, Bruce descubrió una pequeña tienda encajada entre dos edificios relativamente nuevos, que a pesar del brillante cartel que rezaba "_We love muggles_" pasaba bastante desapercibida. Allí se vendían los más variados objetos inventados por los muggles (acompañados de sus respectivos manuales de uso y una extensa explicación sobre su construcción, historia y uso) y una vasta colección de libros que explicaban toda la tecnología e innovaciones muggles, pensada para lectores que se introdujeran en el mundo muggle por primera vez. Bruce se hizo con la mitad de los títulos de la colección en la primera visita, dejando al dueño entre conmocionado y radiante de felicidad.

Y la semana siguiente, el partido era contra los Mooncalfs. Habían sido decimocuartos la temporada anterior, y en la actual no habían atrapado ni una snitch ni habían marcado más de diez goles en seis jornadas. Aún y así, Johnson insistió cada día en lo importante que era la concentración y la intensidad, para no tener posibilidades de perder el partido.

Aunque no hizo falta el discurso de Johnson: a pesar de que Amanda sustituyó a Jason y Bruce jugó en el lugar de Gina, el partido acabó con un plácido 370-10 tras poco más de tres horas de partido. De los veintidós goles, ocho fueron de Brian, ocho de Bruce y seis de Jeffrey, por lo que todos acabaron satisfechos.

La sorpresa mayúscula para Bruce vino la semana siguiente, cuando Johnson le puso de titular en el partido contra los Rocky Ford Erumpents. Habían sido décimos la temporada anterior, sí, pero no eran un equipo de novatos, e iba a ser la primera vez que jugara contra jugadores ya formados. Sustituyó a Jeffrey, ya que el rival de la semana siguiente sería más duro, y Johnson no quería arriesgarse a una lesión grave.

A pesar de que acababa de empezar noviembre y de que una lluvia fina pero persistente caía sobre el estadio, casi la mitad de los asientos estaban ocupados, lo que era una entrada bastante buena. Los aficionados, cubiertos por hechizos impermeabilizadores, animaron desde el primer minuto, y eso le dio la suficiente seguridad a Bruce como para saber que confiaban en él.

Jugar con Jason en la portería daba más confianza, y cuando a los cinco minutos Gina marcó el primer gol ante la impotencia de los jugadores rivales, Brian le guiñó un ojo. Había hecho un pase excelente, y el partido solo acababa de empezar.

La lluvia se fue intensificando, y aunque el juego se hizo menos fluido, no alteró el ritmo del partido. Los Erumpents no eran tan malos, y como Amanda le había explicado a lo largo de la semana, habían cambiado al guardián y un cazador, por lo que habían mejorado respecto a la temporada anterior. Incluso así, su nivel estaba muy por debajo del de los Minotaurs, y eso se hizo evidente pronto; hasta Bruce marcó antes de los Erumpents anotaran gol por primera vez. El partido duró casi siete horas y ganaron por una holgada diferencia de 250 puntos, a la que Bruce contribuyó con siete tantos.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas pasaron muy rápido: no volvía a haber ningún fin de semana sin quidditch, lo que significaba que, habiendo pasado además su jornada libre, tenían un partido por semana hasta las vacaciones de navidad. Eso, sumado a que los días se iban haciendo más cortos, hizo que el tiempo pasara prácticamente volando para Bruce.

Los entrenamientos subieron más si cabe en intensidad, pero para compensarlo, se hicieron algo más breves. Bruce seguía yendo casi cada día a entrenar con Amanda por las tardes, pero con el paso del tiempo sustituyeron el entrenamiento del viernes por media hora de lanzamientos y carreras sobre las escobas, seguida por el resto de la tarde en un bar, tomando algo o simplemente dejando correr las horas. Al principio fueron visitando bares de la Avenida Cero, pero cuando Bruce notó que mucha más gente de lo normal se le quedaba mirando, sobre todo mujeres (lo que era debido a que había vuelto a aparecer en _Hechizadas_ a raíz de su debut, según le contó Amanda), y le pedían más de una decena de autógrafos y fotografías por hora, decidieron que iban a continuar con los encuentros en la ciudad muggle. Y aunque Amanda protestó entre risas, diciendo que no quería decepcionar a las fans de Bruce (ni prescindir de las cervezas de mantequilla), estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión.

Ganaron el partido contra los Willmar Bears por 120 puntos (y Johnson les estuvo reprochando toda la semana la falta de concentración, incluso a los que no participaron), y a los Angels' Rockets por 170, en un partido que duró once horas el sábado y tres más el domingo. Tras la paliza de esa jornada, Jeffrey y Jason descansaron la semana siguiente, ya que jugaban contra los Omaha Bundimuns, últimos el año pasado y que en los diez partidos jugados, habían conseguido ganar una vez (algo que se celebró en la ciudad como si hubieran ganado la Liga, como se informó hasta en las noticias). Bruce, como él mismo sabía y Johnson había reconocido en contadas ocasiones, estaba ya casi a un nivel suficientemente bueno para ser titular en partidos más importantes, pero como el entrenador le había dicho, "no era su momento". De modo que se limitó a ofrecer un gran espectáculo junto a Gina y Brian frente a los Bundimuns. Los treinta y siete goles que marcaron en tres horas y veintitrés minutos pusieron en pie en incontables ocasiones a todos los aficionados que se habían acercado al estadio, que acabaron coreando el nombre de todos los jugadores en algún momento del partido.

También jugó el partido contra los Yellowstone Knarls, sustituyendo a Brian por primera vez en la temporada. Y a pesar de que el estadio de los Knarls era impresionante, rodeado de árboles más altos que la propia construcción, semienterrada en el suelo, el juego que desplegaron fue incluso más espectacular que el escenario: abundaron las fintas de Porskov y demás, pases perfectamente medidos a través de medio campo, combinaciones entre los cazadores con total precisión, un amago de Wronski que Elizabeth llevó a cabo impecablemente… y una abrumadora victoria por más de 250 puntos.

Sin embargo, la semana siguiente las cosas no salieron tan bien. Un tropiezo contra los Chicago Dugbogs hizo que perdieran por 80 puntos, lo que significó perder el primer puesto que compartían en la clasificación con los Sweetwater All-Stars. Y la semana siguiente, que era la última antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, fue la más tensa que Bruce recordaba en mucho tiempo. Johnson alargó los entrenamientos, ya de por sí duros debido al frío y las lluvias y nevadas, insistiendo en que debían ganar el último partido antes de descansar por tres semanas. Los jugadores asintieron a regañadientes, pero no protestaron mucho. Ellos también querían un buen puesto en la Liga. Si bien ganarla era un reto complicado, al menos aspiraban al segundo lugar que se les había escapado el año anterior.

* * *

—¿Ya sabes qué harás estas vacaciones, británico?—le preguntó Brian a través de su bufanda.

Bruce suspiró, y un vaho de vapor se escapó de entre sus labios. Se acomodó mejor la bufanda verde de Slytherin, que para nadie a su alrededor tenía significado alguno, antes de contestar:

—Al final me quedaré aquí.

—¿No volverás a Inglaterra ni unos días?—quiso saber Jason, y Bruce negó.

Esa tarde los tres paseaban por la ciudad muggle, tapados de arriba abajo con abrigos, bufandas, gorros y guantes para combatir el frío del invierno. La nevada del día anterior les había convencido definitivamente de que la Navidad estaba cerca, y que ya iba siendo hora de comprar algunos regalos. De modo que se armaron de valor y ropa de abrigo, y salieron al exterior dispuestos a realizar algunas compras.

Durante las últimas semanas habían hablado bastante de las vacaciones de Navidad. Tenían tres largas semanas sin partidos, por lo que había tiempo de sobra para ir a cualquier lado. Jason, Brian y también el resto del equipo volvían a sus casas a visitar a sus familias, al menos hasta Año Nuevo, pero Bruce no se había decidido hasta hacía poco.

No tenía ningún interés en ver a su padre, con el que no había cruzado más de una carta en todo ese tiempo, la que le mandó por su cumpleaños y su padre le respondió cortésmente. Le había preguntado a Tracey, Lily y Theodore si iban a estar disponibles, pero las chicas iban a dejar su piso compartido en Londres para volver a sus casas, y Theodore había pedido el doble de trabajo para esas fechas, con lo que los jefes en su nueva oficina estaban encantados. De modo que para aburrirse, prefería hacerlo en Nueva York y ahorrarse el viaje hasta Inglaterra.

Apretaron el paso ante el aumento de la intensidad del viento, con el objetivo de llegar cuanto antes a la siguiente tienda que tenían planeado visitar. Cuando por fin alcanzaron el lugar y una oleada de aire cálido les recibió nada más entrar, apenas pudieron contener el suspiro de alivio.

—Bruce, tengo una proposición para ti—le dijo Jason al cabo de un rato, paseando entre los estantes de la tienda.

Bruce le miró con curiosidad y asintió con la cabeza, instándole a continuar. Jason había pasado los últimos minutos más callado que de costumbre.

—En lugar de quedarte tú solo aquí en Nueva York en Navidades, ¿qué te parecería venir conmigo a mi casa? Es decir, no exactamente a casa. En vacaciones toda la familia va a la casa de mis abuelos: tienen una granja inmensa al sur de Missouri. Podrías venir, te lo pasarías mejor que estando aquí sin nada que hacer.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar el ofrecimiento de Jason. ¿Le estaba invitando a pasar las vacaciones con él de verdad? Eso podría significar que por fin, después de tantos años, podría volver a vivir unas verdaderas Navidades en familia. Aunque claro, no era su familia: eran un probable montón de desconocidos entre los cuales seguramente se sentiría algo incómodo… Pero la otra opción era pasar más de dos semanas solo, encerrado en el piso de Nueva York. Eso sería incluso más deprimente que todos los años anteriores pasados con su padre…

—No me gustaría ser un estorbo. No quiero ser el extraño en una reunión familiar…

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. No serías el único. Mis primos más pequeños todavía estudian en Salem y han dicho que se traerán a unos amigos, y me imagino que los demás invitarán a más gente. Y a mi abuela le encanta la gente nueva.

Dudó. Sonaba demasiado bien para ser cierto. Y con lo que le había costado aprender a abrirse un poco más a la gente…

—¿Me das unos días para pensarlo?

—Claro—Jason asintió sonriente, y le mostró un marco para fotos que acababa de coger de la estantería—. ¿Qué te parece como regalo para mi madre?

Dos días más tarde le dijo que sí, y Jason empezó a soltar un nombre tras otro de todas las personas que podría conocer: sus abuelos, una tía abuela, sus padres, cuatro tíos con sus respectivas parejas, sus dos hermanas (incluyendo, por suerte, a Amelie, a quien al menos ya conocía) y nueve primos, y eso sin contar a los invitados que pudiera traer cada uno.

—Eso no es una casa, es un maldito hotel—masculló Bruce cuando Jason acabó de soltar una eterna retahíla de nombres, y el otro rio.

—Te dije que la granja es inmensa. Antiguamente fue una posada para una carretera que pasaba por allí, hasta que mis antepasados la compraron y empezaron la granja. Tiene más de veinte habitaciones, pero nunca las hemos usado todas a la vez.

* * *

Su partido de esa semana empezaba el domingo a la una en punto, y una espesa lluvia llevaba cayendo desde primera hora de la mañana en todo el estado. Al haber sido los Uros duodécimos la temporada anterior y no haber mejorado mucho en la casi media que llevaban, Bruce jugó el partido en sustitución de Jeffrey, que estaba más preocupado por el estado de salud de su mujer, a la que le faltaba poco más de un mes para dar a luz. Las túnicas amarillas de los Uros se veían perfectamente a través de la densa lluvia, pero a partir de la cuarta hora de partido y a pesar de las luces encendidas del estadio, empezó a hacerse difícil el distinguir las bludgers, por no hablar de la snitch. La roja quaffle todavía era fácilmente visible, lo que hizo que la anotación, al menos por parte de los Minotaurs, siguiera subiendo, pero tuvieron que detenerse varias veces para que pudieran atender a Brian y una para Gina, por culpa de las bludgers. Ninguno de ellos, a pesar de que se lo hubiera explicado varias veces, habían acabado de entender cómo hacía eso de identificar todo a su alrededor a partir de su sonido, y él ya no sabía cómo explicarlo de otro modo.

Las horas fueron pasando y la lluvia no cesó. Disminuyó un poco su intensidad, pero siguió cayendo con fuerza. Hicieron una pausa de veinte minutos a las siete para cenar algo en la tribuna, mientras Johnson, Emily, Paul y todos los que estaban por allí les daban numerosas órdenes y varios consejos. Elizabeth se lamentaba por la falta de visibilidad, pero Johnson insistió en que era primordial encontrar la snitch de una vez. La diferencia de puntos estaba en 160, pero cuanto antes acabara el partido mejor.

Sin embargo, tras el descanso las cosas siguieron igual. O en todo caso, empeoraron, ya que el cansancio, el frío y la humedad empezaban a hacer estragos. Los goles fueron espaciándose en el tiempo, y los aficionados cada vez animaban menos, ya cansados. A las once de la noche, con una visibilidad casi nula y una lluvia que había vuelto a caer con fuerza, el árbitro decidió pausar el partido hasta la mañana siguiente.

El lunes tanto Bruce como Jason y Brian se despertaron a las seis de la mañana. El partido se reanudaría a las ocho en punto, y debían estar allí como mínimo una hora antes. Mientras se vestía en su habitación, Bruce miró con anhelo la mochila preparada, en una esquina, con todas las cosas que se tenía que llevar a la casa de Jason. Deberían haberse ido la noche anterior, pero no contaban con que el partido se alargara tanto. Todos los músculos protestaban cuando se movía, y se reunió con sus soñolientos compañeros en la cocina. Ambos tomaban un café con los ojos casi cerrados, y Gilly, la elfina doméstica, acababa de dejar encima de la barra un enorme plato con salchichas y huevos fritos.

—Los amos deben alimentarse bien. Los amos juegan en menos de dos horas—dijo la elfina con voz estridente, a la vez que colocaba una tercera taza de café en las manos de Bruce.

—Buenos días—le saludó Jason entre bostezos.

—Buenos días—respondió él con la voz ronca.

—Quiero dormir. Quiero irme a mi casa y dormir una semana entera—se lamentó Brian, frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

—Pociones vigorizantes para los amos. Los amos deben estar listos en diez minutos—interrumpió de nuevo Gilly, poniendo unos tazones con un líquido espeso frente a ellos.

—Ojalá me hubiera dedicado al quodpot. Sus partidos son largos, pero nunca duran más de un día—se quejó Brian antes de tragarse rápidamente la poción.

Bruce se encogió de hombros, resignado. A pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba sobre la escoba, estaba tan cansado que no sabía cómo iba a sostenerse las horas que hicieran falta. Jason le sonrió con empatía, y se bebieron las pociones antes de acabar rápidamente con el desayuno.

El estadio estaba muy vacío cuando el partido se reanudó: apenas serían unas cinco mil personas las que se repartían por las gradas. La lluvia había cesado esa noche, lo que era algo de agradecer, pero el ambiente seguía frío y un vendaval azotaba el campo. Eso dificultaba oírlo todo a su alrededor, pero con la práctica que había conseguido, solo necesitaba prestar algo más de atención. Les costó entrar en calor, y no fue hasta pasados cuarenta minutos que Gina marcó el primer gol del día: la comentarista del partido soltó tal grito que unos cuantos aficionados, que se habían quedado dormidos en sus asientos, pegaron un salto tan grande al despertarse de golpe que casi cayeron al campo.

A pesar de la poción que se había tomado en el desayuno, a Bruce le dolía todo. Cuando se metió en el área para intentar marcar, tuvo que acercarse más que en cualquier otra ocasión para asegurarse de que le bastarían las fuerzas y la puntería para colar la quaffle por el aro. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor: la guardiana era muy lenta, y Donald y Robert habían alejado cualquier bludger de él. Lanzó la pelota y entró por los pelos en el aro derecho, pero apenas lo celebró. Brian se acercó a felicitarle por encima de las débiles exclamaciones de alegría de los espectadores y él se limitó a seguir con la mirada a Elizabeth, que seguía sobrevolando el campo sin encontrar la snitch.

—Espero que esto acabe pronto—le dijo a Brian al oído.

—Y yo. Estoy a punto de dejarme golpear por una bludger para descansar un poco—le respondió el otro.

Resignado, sonrió. Por Merlín, ojalá la snitch apareciera pronto.

Tuvieron que pasar dos horas más hasta que por fin, Elizabeth sacó fuerzas de donde parecía imposible que quedaran y se lanzó tras el destello dorado que apareció en un extremo del campo. El buscador de los Uros reaccionó con demasiada lentitud: para cuando llegó a la altura de la mujer, ella ya había cerrado la mano entorno a la pequeña pelota. La diferencia final de puntos fue de 380.

Cinco horas más tarde caminaba con Jason por la Oficina de la Red Flu de la sede de la Avenida Cero, donde contaban con una vasta colección de chimeneas conectadas a la red interestatal. Como Jason le había estado contando, se necesitaba un permiso especial para poder conectar una chimenea particular por la red flu común a todo el país. Ellos, por su parte, solo tenían el permiso básico en el piso: la chimenea era tan pequeña que no permitía el paso de personas, por lo que solo podía entrar y salir correo a través de ella. Y en la granja de los abuelos de Jason tenían el permiso estatal, de modo que primero tendrían que viajar a la sede de Jefferson City, capital del estado de Missouri, y de allí a la granja.

—Probablemente seremos de los primeros en llegar, incluso habiéndonos retrasado un día—dijo Jason, mientras estaban sentados en la sala de espera de la oficina, esperando a que fuera su turno para poder usar una de las chimeneas—. Creo que casi todos los demás empiezan sus vacaciones el viernes, por lo que la casa estará bastante vacía los primeros días.

—¿Solo estarán tus abuelos?

—Ellos y mi tía abuela, y los tíos Alfred y Susan, que viven con ellos—aclaró Jason, justo antes de que una mujer entrara en la sala de espera y pronunciara sus nombres.

—Me suenan vuestros apellidos, pero no sé dónde los he oído—comentó la mujer casualmente, mientras les conducía a través de un corto pasillo.

Jason y Bruce se sonrieron disimuladamente. La mujer llevaba el periódico del día bajo el brazo, y como ellos lo habían leído poco después de comer, sabían que en la sección de deportes se les mencionaba varias veces, narrando el partido inconcluso del día anterior.

—A saber. Son apellidos comunes—dijo Jason, y la mujer asintió distraídamente abriendo una puerta tras pasar su varita por delante.

Una pequeña estancia se mostró frente a ellos, con un par de sillas, una alfombra vieja y una gran chimenea con un tarro de polvos flu encima como únicos elementos en todo el lugar.

—Ya sabéis como funciona. Echáis un puñado de polvos flu, decís el destino alto y claro y os metéis en la chimenea. Que tengáis un buen viaje—recitó la mujer, y se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta a la espera de que se marcharan.

Jason fue primero, y después Bruce le siguió repitiendo sus palabras. Aterrizaron en una sala prácticamente igual, donde un hombre les recibió y les condujo hacia la sala central de la oficina.

—Yo os conozco. Sois jugadores de los New York Minotaurs, ¿verdad?—les dijo el hombre.

—Sí, lo somos—admitió Jason.

Bruce miró con algo de curiosidad al hombre. Era extraño que estando tan lejos de Nueva York, alguien les hubiera reconocido. No le habría sorprendido tanto que hubieran reconocido a Jason, pues por algo estaba en su estado; pero el otro había hablado en plural, incluyéndole a él.

—Lo sabía. Soy seguidor de los Chicago Dugbogs y fui a ver el partido contra vosotros de la semana pasada. Buen partido.

—Gracias, aunque el resultado no nos fue muy favorable.

—A los Dugbogs nos gusta dar la sorpresa de vez en cuando—el hombre sonrió con orgullo—. Pero espero que ganéis vosotros la Liga este año. Estoy harto de que solo ganen los Finches, y los All-Stars me caen muy mal.

—Se hará lo que se pueda.

El hombre les dejó en el recibidor de la oficina y se despidió con un ademán de la cabeza. Ellos dos se dirigieron a un mostrador para solicitar el acceso a una de las chimeneas estatales, y rápidamente les atendieron y les mandaron a otra sala de espera. Diez minutos más tarde les volvían a conducir hasta otra chimenea, y Jason pronunció alto y claro:

—Granja de los Lane, condado de Butler.

Las llamas verdes le envolvieron, y después de que su amigo desapareciera, Bruce le imitó.

Lo primero que vio cuando aterrizó al otro lado de la chimenea fue un salón enorme de paredes de piedra y techo alto sostenido por vigas de madera. Lo siguiente fue que Jason estaba siendo envuelto en un asfixiante abrazo por una anciana regordeta y de cabello blanco, mientras el que debía ser su marido palmeaba la espalda del chico con cuidado.

—¡Oh, y este debe de ser el amigo del que nos has hablado!—exclamó la mujer, cuando después de unos largos segundos dejó de abrazar a Jason—Yo soy Pauline, la abuela de Jason. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, cariño?

—Soy Bruce Vaisey—se presentó él tendiendo la mano, pero Pauline la ignoró y le envolvió en un abrazo con total naturalidad.

—Encantada de conocerte, Bruce. Es un placer tenerte en casa—le sonrió la anciana—. Y este, por cierto, es mi marido, Fred.

Fred, alto, calvo y con unas grandes gafas, sí que le estrechó la mano cortésmente.

—¿Así que tú eres la nueva estrella del quidditch de Nueva York?—le preguntó Fred, colocándose bien las gafas para mirarle atentamente con curiosidad.

—No exactamente…—intentó decir Bruce, pero antes de acabar Jason le interrumpió:

—No aún, abuelo. Todavía es un novato, pero sí que va para estrella el año que viene. ¿No está la abuela?

—Estaba escribiendo en su habitación. Puedes ir a buscarla e intentar convencerla de que salga un poco de su cuarto. Lleva unas cuantas semanas encerrada "a punto" de acabar el libro—explicó Pauline, y soltó un leve suspiro cansado.

Jason asintió con la cabeza, y se dio la vuelta para cruzar el salón y desaparecer tras una puerta.

—Yo debería volver a la cocina, no queremos que se nos queme la cena. Fred puede irte enseñando la casa, ¿verdad?—comentó Pauline, y su marido asintió.

La mujer siguió los pasos de Jason para salir del salón, y Fred le hizo una señal para que le siguiera.

Salieron del enorme salón, amueblado con tres enormes sofás, una mullida alfombra que cubría casi todo el suelo, un gran televisor y la gigantesca chimenea con el fuego crepitante, para ir a dar a un pasillo estrecho y recubierto de madera por todos lados. Una vieja escalera subía al menos un piso más, pero antes Fred le mostró dos baños relucientes, la impecable cocina, un comedor con una mesa con capacidad para unas dieciséis personas y dos más sin usar en una esquina de la sala, además de una lavandería y un garaje en el que un gran y algo antiguo coche reposaba.

—En el primer piso tenemos las habitaciones principales—le explicó Fred mientras subían con calma las escaleras—. Una para mí y Pauline, otra para Rose, otra para Alfred y Susan, y la cuarta era y sigue siendo de Rudy, aunque ya no viva aquí.

Bruce asintió educadamente, aunque no tenía ni idea de quienes eran todas las personas que Fred mencionaba.

—En los otros tres están el resto de habitaciones. Durante la mayoría del año los pisos superiores están cerrados, pero los solemos abrir unos días antes de que empiece a llegar todo el mundo. Vosotros habéis sido los primeros en llegar, de modo que tendréis que ayudarnos un poco a acondicionar el tercer y cuarto piso—Fred sonrió con algo de culpabilidad—. Espero que no te suponga mucha molestia.

—En absoluto. Estoy muy agradecido de que me dejen pasar las Navidades aquí, así que ayudaré en todo lo que pueda—respondió Bruce formalmente, y Fred soltó una breve carcajada.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Bruce. Y por favor, no nos trates de usted. Pauline se disgustará mucho si eres tan formal con ella.

—De acuerdo… Fred.

Fred musitó un "_Mejor_", y abrió la primera puerta a su derecha en el amplio rellano del segundo piso.

Era una habitación con unas literas y una tercera cama separada. Un par de alfombras de vivos colores adornaba el suelo frente a cada cama, y la gran ventana rectangular con las cortinas abiertas solo dejaba ver la oscuridad del exterior. No era excesivamente grande, pero sí luminosa y acogedora.

—Mark llegará el viernes por la mañana. Vendrá solo, por lo que hemos pensado que estará mejor con vosotros que solo, o con Elliot y sus amigos. Puedes dejar tus cosas donde quieras y bajar al salón; Alfred y Susan deben estar a punto de llegar del trabajo y cenaremos en cuanto estén aquí.

Tampoco sabía quién era Mark, ni mucho menos Elliot. Alfred y Susan eran nombres que ya había oído unas cuantas veces. Si no se equivocaba, debían ser los tíos que vivían allí. Fred salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejándole solo. Dejó la mochila y el grueso abrigo sobre la cama individual y se acercó a echar un vistazo por la ventana.

Solo se veía negrura en muchos metros a la redonda. Y al fondo, una serie de luces débiles y espaciadas, que debían iluminar alguna carretera. No corría el viento y apenas se oían ruidos más allá del flojo ulular de una lechuza, y se le ocurrió preguntarse si viviendo en el campo usarían lechuzas para comunicarse en lugar de usar la red flu. Ya tenía una pregunta que hacer.

Miró su reflejo en el cristal, y sus ojos castaños le devolvieron una escrutadora mirada. Se vio igual que medio año atrás, cuando le dio su último adiós a la que había sido su habitación en Hogwarts por ocho largos años.

Pero ya no se sentía igual. Había pasado el tiempo y estaba muy lejos de Hogwarts. Y aunque, como comenzaba a comprender, había cosas de su pasado que iban a dejar una marca indeleble en él, Bruce estaba listo para ser el protagonista de su propia historia. Estaba dando ya sus primeros pasos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que el howler estallara.

Apartó la mirada del cristal, respiró hondo, abrió la puerta y dirigió sus pasos hacia el salón.

* * *

_**¡Hola otra vez!**_

_**Bueno, han pasado más de dos semanas de la última actualización y se supone que esa es mi frecuencia, pero me estoy acercando peligrosamente al final de los capítulos que ya tengo escritos, y no quiero llegar a ese punto. Y últimamente no he podido escribir mucho, pero pronto podré solucionar eso. Al menos, espero que el capítulo pueda compensar la espera: Bruce juega más partidos, se siguen desarrollando los personajes y sus relaciones, se descubre un secreto que Jason escondía, presento mi idea de cómo fue que el quidditch se fue haciendo más popular en Estados Unidos, y entre una cosa y otra ya es Navidad, y Bruce la va a pasar con la familia Lane, mi versión estadounidense de los Weasley.**_

_**Como siempre, millones de gracias a los que leéis, a todos los que seguís la historia, a los que le dais a follow y favoritos y en especial a los que comentáis, como **Muselina Black**, cuyos reviews son siempre geniales. A los demás, ya sabéis que os animo a dejar vuestra opinión.**_

_**En fin, que me despido por el momento y espero poder actualizar pronto.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	11. Unas Navidades como nunca antes

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**11\. Unas Navidades como nunca antes**

* * *

Bruce llegó al salón tras bajar las escaleras, y se encontró en él a Jason sentado en un sofá, todavía con la mochila a la espalda, hablando animadamente con una mujer mayor… pero no era Pauline, su abuela, sino una mujer muy delgada y, como vio cuando se giró hacia él, de rostro serio. Sin embargo, los ojos y nariz eran iguales a los de Pauline, por lo que ya se hacía una idea de quién era.

—Abuela, este es Bruce, mi compañero de piso y cazador del equipo. Bruce, esta es mi tía abuela Rose, la hermana de mi abuela. Fue una bruja importantísima en el Congreso hasta que se jubiló—hizo las presentaciones Jason.

Rose le tendió una mano huesuda y firme, que Bruce estrechó con educación.

—Jason ha dicho que eres inglés. Habéis tenido una situación política algo complicada últimamente, aunque tengo entendido que está mejorado mejorando—comentó Rose.

Su voz era más grave y clara de lo que cabría esperar, pero había una seguridad abrumadora en sus palabras. No era que "tuviera entendido" algo, sino que lo sabía perfectamente y solo quería escuchar la confirmación de lo que ya sabía. No necesitó más que esos pocos segundos para adivinar que Rose solo podía haber sido una Negro en su época en Salem.

—Así es. El ministro y toda la gente que hay tras él están trabajando mucho para mejorar la situación de los últimos años—asintió Bruce, y Rose mostró su conformidad con una seca cabezada.

En ese momento, el fuego de la chimenea se iluminó con un intenso resplandor verde, justo antes de expulsar uno tras otro a un hombre y una mujer. Casi a la vez, Pauline y Fred entraron en el salón para anunciar que la cena ya estaba lista.

Las presentaciones fueron rápidas, porque todos tenían hambre. Los recién llegados eran los tíos Alfred y Susan, que se mostraron encantados de ver de nuevo a su sobrino y de recibir al primer invitado de las vacaciones. Ya en la cena le explicaron con más calma que Alfred era el mayor de los cuatro hijos de Fred y Pauline: como Alfred tenía los mismos ojos azules que su padre y Susan tenía la piel demasiado morena como para ser parte de la familia, no le habría sido muy difícil adivinarlo. Ambos trabajaban en la sede del Congreso más cercana, y eran los padres del primo Rudy, el mayor de todos los nietos. Por lo que Bruce entendió, Rudy tenía ya treinta años y "no había sentado cabeza", en palabras de una hastiada Susan. Por lo visto, era investigador de quién-sabe-qué y llevaba año y medio perdido en Sudamérica, y nadie sabía si esas Navidades aparecería por la casa o no. Como en ese tiempo se había presentado en la granja ya dos veces sin previo aviso, podían esperar cualquier cosa de él.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, como Bruce se acordó de hacer notar. Pauline, orgullosa, le explicó que no tenían elfo doméstico, sino que ella se encargaba de todo. También se interesaron todos por el resultado del partido de quidditch que habían acabado de jugar aquella mañana, que les relataron entre Jason y Bruce, y después todos opinaron sobre las posibilidades que tenía cada equipo. Le sorprendió que todos supieran tanto sobre quidditch, cuando se suponía que era un deporte minoritario, pero Jason le explicó la razón más tarde, cuando tras pasar la tarde viendo el televisor, se fueron a dormir pronto:

—No te dejes engañar. En realidad el tío Alfred es un fanático del quodpot desde siempre. Pero la tía Susan jugó a quidditch en Salem, y por eso Alfred empezó a interesarse en él cuando quiso empezar a salir con ella…

—Pues ahora parece que ya está bastante interesado.

—Ya, eso es lo que parece. Pero Alfred suele quedarse dormido a los diez minutos de ver empezar un partido de quidditch—rio Jason.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron pronto, y cuando Jason y Bruce descubrieron el delicioso olor del desayuno recién preparado extendiéndose por toda la planta baja de la casa, decidieron pasarse el resto del día en la cocina, sin alejarse mucho de Pauline, que cocinaba incansablemente. Sin embargo, la mujer no tenía los mismos planes preparados para ellos: a pesar de que les dejó desayunar hasta que estuvieron a punto de explotar, cuando terminaron les entregó una larga lista con tareas por hacer: habitaciones por ventilar, pisos por barrer, sábanas que lavar, ropa que tender…

—¿Todo esto nosotros solos?—repitió Jason, incrédulo, observando la interminable lista—¿Y el abuelo no hace nada?

—Fred se ha ido pronto hoy, tenía que hablar con los trabajadores—replicó Pauline, mientras vigilaba de reojo como se removía el contenido de una olla—. Y de todos modos, hemos estado trabajando él y yo en esto toda la semana anterior. Puedes ayudarnos un poco… Oh, Bruce, no te canses demasiado. Estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ahora eres el nuevo nieto mimado de mi abuela—le susurró Jason al oído cuando los dos salían de la cocina, dispuestos a ponerse manos a la obra para terminar cuanto antes.

—¿En serio?—dijo Bruce, alzando una ceja con ironía—Entonces déjame aprovecharlo. No recuerdo qué es ser mimado por una abuela.

—¿Y eso? ¿Demasiados primos con los que compartir mimos?—bromeó Jason.

Bruce rio.

—Al contrario. Soy el único nieto que han tenido mis abuelos por ambas partes… o eso creo.

—¿Entonces?—preguntó Jason con curiosidad.

—Mis abuelos por parte de padre murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño. Por parte de madre, dejé de verlos en cuanto ella nos abandonó—resumió Bruce, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jason se quedó congelado en medio de la escalera que ambos estaban subiendo, y Bruce vio como una sombra de culpabilidad le oscurecía el rostro. Había olvidado que no le había contado que su madre les había abandonado, sino que solo había dicho que sus padres ya no estaban juntos. Con una familia tan idílica como la de Jason, habría sido más inteligente decir eso con algo más de tacto.

—Vaya, Bruce… Lo siento… No tenía ni idea…

—No tienes que disculparte—le cortó Bruce, restándole importancia antes de que la situación se volviera incómoda—. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer: ese tercer piso no se va a ventilar solo.

* * *

Trabajaron duro toda la mañana, realizando una a una (y con bastante calma también, todo hay que decirlo) todas las tareas de la lista de Pauline. A pesar de que la mujer estaba ocupada con otros trabajos, encontraba tiempo cada media hora para pasarse a ver que realmente estuvieran trabajando, les supervisaba durante un rato y daba órdenes y añadía más cosas a la interminable lista, para desesperación de los jóvenes. Tras la comida, se escabulleron de Pauline y salieron al exterior de la granja por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Cuando Rose les preguntó a dónde iban con ojo crítico, Jason se apresuró a responder que iba a enseñarle los alrededores a Bruce.

Y los alrededores consistían en, básicamente, cientos de hectáreas de campos de cultivo y grandes espacios verdes donde pastaban vacas y ovejas. Repartidos aquí y allá entre todas las plantas y animales, se veían enormes tractores y demás máquinas, manipuladas por pequeños enjambres de personas trabajando arduamente.

—¿Y cómo llegó tu familia a vivir aquí?—preguntó Bruce con curiosidad.

El cielo estaba despejado, pero un viento frío cortaba la piel, y habían encontrado refugio entre unos pocos árboles que marcaban la división entre tres campos de cultivo diferentes.

—La familia de mi abuelo llevaba años viviendo aquí. Sus antepasados construyeron la casa, o al menos la primera versión de ella. Ha sido remodelada varias veces.

—Me parece raro que llegaran hasta aquí. Tan apartado de cualquier sede mágica, entre tantos muggles…—murmuró Bruce, y entonces Jason soltó una carcajada que le sorprendió.

—Es que ellos no sabían lo lejos que estaban de cualquier sede del Congreso, Bruce. Mi abuelo es muggle, y toda su familia también lo era—explicó Jason, sonriente—. Siempre nos han contado que el abuelo Fred descubrió que existía la magia una semana antes de casarse con la abuela. Y que fue porque a Rose le parecía desesperante que él no supiera nada.

—¿Tu abuelo es muggle?—repitió Bruce, atónito.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¡Pero si sabía de quidditch y todo! Era verdad que no le había visto haciendo magia, pero por sus comentarios, nunca habría imaginado que no era mago.

—Sí—Jason se rio una vez más—. Todos los campos que ves son suyos, y toda la gente trabaja para él.

—¿Y qué pasará…? ¿Quién va a heredar todo esto? ¿Quién se hará cargo?

—No lo sabemos, es un misterio—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque todos suponemos que será el tío Benjamin, que es squib y vive en la ciudad más cercana.

* * *

Sin embargo, la escapada no duró mucho más, pues poco más tarde Rose les encontró, al parecer, enviada por Pauline para que volvieran a la casa. Refunfuñando y sin que la tía abuela les hiciera caso, los dos jóvenes regresaron a la vivienda, donde su siguiente tarea fue tender todas las sábanas que habían acabado de lavarse.

Y de ese mismo modo transcurrieron también el miércoles y el jueves. El miércoles acabaron de hacer habitables los dos pisos superiores, mientras que el jueves lo dedicaron a limpiar el garaje, colocar las mesas auxiliares en el comedor y ordenar la buhardilla, que estaba hecha un completo caos.

—¿Por qué hay que limpiar esto?—preguntó Bruce, cuando movió uno de los colchones viejos que estaban tirados en una esquina y una nube de polvo se levantó flotando—Hemos limpiado doce habitaciones. Más las diez que ya estaban listas cuando llegamos. ¿Tanta gente va a haber?

—No se van a llenar, pero la buhardilla siempre se limpia—explicó Jason, abriendo la ventana para que entrara aire limpio en la estancia llena de polvo—. Verás, con tanta gente en la casa, es difícil encontrar un lugar tranquilo. Cuando éramos niños, mis primos y yo solíamos jugar aquí para no molestar a los adultos en el salón o haciendo ruido en las habitaciones. Ya más mayores… bueno, en sexto año traje a la que era mi novia aquí por Navidades y pasamos bastante tiempo aquí arriba a solas.

—¿Eso lo sabe tu abuela?—inquirió Bruce con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Por Merlín, claro que no—rio Jason—. Ella creía que solo buscábamos un lugar tranquilo para hacer los deberes.

El jueves por la noche llegaron media docena de lechuzas con la confirmación de todos los familiares que vendrían, el día y la hora en la que lo harían y el número de acompañantes. Algunos de ellos llegarían el día siguiente por la tarde, por lo que Pauline empezó a ponerse nerviosa a la hora de revisar la distribución de las camas en cada habitación, hasta el punto que Rose se exasperó tanto que se encerró en su cuarto dando un sonoro portazo.

—Estaré trabajando en mi libro. Cuando quieras escuchar una reflexión inteligente e impersonal me avisas—espetó la anciana antes de abandonar el comedor en el que estaban reunidos.

Bruce, en silencio, no dijo nada ante la extraña escena. Jason no parecía muy sorprendido, y siguió hablando en voz baja con su tío Alfred. Fred se limitó a suspirar con cansancio e intentó tranquilizar a su mujer, y entretanto Susan, que acababa de volver del baño y se había perdido todo el espectáculo, simplemente respiró profundamente al no encontrar a Rose en la sala y se sentó al lado de Bruce.

—No te preocupes por esto, Pauline y Rose se enfadan al menos dos veces por semana—le explicó Susan con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Y siempre se reconcilian en pocas horas.

Y en efecto, pocas horas después Rose salió de su habitación y se presentó en el salón, donde estaban todos reunidos viendo la televisión y turnándose para jugar al ajedrez. Y aunque las primeras frases que intercambiaron las hermanas fueron tensas, a los pocos minutos ambas se habían sentado juntas y revisaban la distribución de las habitaciones: quedaban siete de las veintidós vacías (sin contar la de Rudy, que seguía siendo un misterio), lo que podía significar que un piso podría quedar completamente vacío, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya que lo habían adecentado, lo mejor era dejar habitaciones vacías en los tres pisos superiores y ocuparlos todos. Lo que dicho sea de paso, agilizaría las colas que se formaban habitualmente para acceder al baño de cada piso.

* * *

—¿Así que tus abuelas suelen pelearse normalmente?

Era ya tarde, y Bruce y Jason eran los únicos que seguían en el salón. Los demás se habían ido a dormir, pero ellos querían ver el final de la película que echaban en la televisión. Pero los últimos anuncios se estaban alargando mucho y si no hablaban, corrían el riesgo de quedarse dormidos en los mullidos sofás.

—Sí, casi siempre—respondió Jason, reprimiendo un bostezo—. Se quieren mucho, pero son totalmente diferentes y chocan todo el tiempo. Rose fue una Negro y Pauline una Amarillo, y son dos Divisiones que suelen ser bastante opuestas. Pero como has visto, el enfado no les dura demasiado. Es más, ya hemos llegado a creer que lo hacen por rutina, para no aburrirse. Si no discuten un rato, vivir aquí sería mortalmente aburrido.

—Debe ser raro.

—Qué va. Te acabas acostumbrando. Después de ver estas escenas en casa durante años, ya no me extraña que Brian monte un escándalo de los grandes de vez en cuando.

—¿Un escándalo de los grandes?

Y en ese momento, Jason pareció caer en la cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debería haber mencionado, pues se irguió en el sofá y en sus ojos apareció un brillo de alarma.

—No he dicho nada—mintió pésimamente Jason.

Bruce bufó y él también se irguió en su sitio, y miró de frente a su amigo.

—Jason, sé que Brian hizo algo o le pasó algo que fue grave. No tengo ni idea de qué fue ni la gravedad del asunto. No he querido preguntar porque no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero he oído mencionarlo unas cuantas veces. Smith en cuanto llegué, Johnny el Despartido, las revistas y el periódico… No sé qué sentido tiene seguir ocultándome algo que todos sabéis, la verdad.

Jason le observó fijamente durante unos instantes, y después suspiró. Bajó el volumen del televisor y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante en el sofá antes de empezar a hablar, en un tono apenas un poco más alto que un susurro:

—Brian, Gina y yo llegamos el mismo verano, hace tres temporadas, a los Minotaurs, con apenas unos pocos días de diferencia. Brian y yo empezamos a compartir piso, y congeniamos bien enseguida: cada uno tenía lo que le faltaba al otro, y eso nos equilibraba. Yo me llevé bien con Gina: era una chica tremendamente orgullosa y de carácter arisco, pero a la hora de bromear siempre estaba preparada. La relación entre Gina y Brian… bueno, era complicada. Se llevaban muy bien a veces, pero otras parecían a punto de matarse. Y había muchísima tensión sexual entre ellos: era algo extremadamente obvio, pero ninguno hizo nada durante mucho tiempo. Brian estaba de acuerdo en que la tensión estaba allí, pero decía que no quería echar a perder la delicada situación de equilibrio del equipo por un polvo, ni aunque fuera con Gina. Nunca hablé con Gina sobre el tema, pero… estaba claro que ella estaba enamorada de Brian, y sabía que él no le correspondía del mismo modo. Cuando salíamos con el equipo, los dos solían irse y acostarse con el primer desconocido que pasara. Cualquier cosa para evitar quedarse a solas. Y así hasta que, cerca del final de la temporada, tras un partidazo increíble, pasó. No sé cómo, porque esa noche bebí bastante, pero a la mañana siguiente me desperté en el piso oyendo los gritos de los dos en la habitación de Brian. Se habían acostado, y en ese momento discutían. Gina decía que Brian debería haber notado que había algo entre ellos, algo que tenía que ser más que sexo; Brian se defendía gritando que Gina debería haber sabido que él no quería nada más que precisamente eso, mucho menos con alguien como ella. Gina se fue llorando poco después, y Brian estuvo sin bromear durante una semana. Los entrenamientos y los partidos que quedaron fueron desastrosos: todo el equipo se resintió de lo que había pasado. La noche posterior al último partido fuimos a celebrar todos a _Johnny el Despartido_ el final de la temporada, porque realmente fue una suerte que terminara. Y esa noche estalló todo. Brian se fue pronto con una chica cualquiera; era la primera vez que lo hacía frente a Gina desde que ellos dos se acostaran, y a ella no le sentó nada bien. Cuando un tipo un poco mayor empezó a molestarla, ella aguantó sin hacer nada hasta que se hartó y comenzó a chillarle a Johnny que su bar era una mierda, que él era un estúpido y sus clientes unos inútiles babosos. Ella y Johnny empezaron a discutir a gritos por todo el local… y entonces entró Brian, acompañado por una chica que no era la misma con la que se había ido de allí. No sé qué pasó con la otra, siempre he supuesto que huyó de Brian en algún momento antes de llegar al piso. Cuando Gina vio entrar a Brian con la chica, su magia se descontroló y derribó sola todas las mesas del bar. Y la chica que había venido con Brian, y que él habría convencido para acompañarla apenas un rato antes, empezó a gritar asustadísima. Era una muggle. Y Brian la había metido de lleno en el corazón de la zona mágica de Nueva York. Todos en el bar se dieron cuenta y se desató el caos. La chica se había vuelto loca, nadie sabía qué hacer y los nervios por la ruptura del Estatuto del Secreto se incrementaban por segundos. Nadie quería verse implicado, pero todo era un desastre… Al final llegaron los aurores a poner orden, y con ellos venían medimagos, periodistas, desmemorizadores… Se montó un lío enorme del que se enteró todo Estados Unidos y del que se habló durante semanas. Brian se pasó casi todo el verano encerrado en el Congreso, yendo a un juicio tras otro hasta que decidieron que solo tendría que pagar una cuantiosa multa, porque los efectos de la bebida influyeron demasiado en sus acciones. Gina también pasó unas cuantas semanas en los juzgados, y los demás tuvimos que ser testigos varias veces. Brian se libró de una buena, probablemente por ser un jugador de quidditch y también porque su madre es una bruja muy influyente en su sede del Congreso. Pero puso en peligro el Estatuto del Secreto y eso es algo que no se olvida.

Jason acabó de hablar, y durante unos largos segundos su voz pareció resonar por todo el salón. La luz que proporcionaban las llamas en la chimenea ya casi se había extinguido, y solo los reflejos del televisor mudo iluminaban su rostro serio. Bruce, por su parte, estaba sobrecogido. No se había imaginado que la historia que había tras los disimulados reproches hacia la poca confianza que daba Brian llegara hasta ese extremo. El Estatuto del Secreto era tan extremadamente serio, y él lo había puesto en peligro de la manera más tonta… Aunque solo hubiera sido con una simple chica y con ambos borrachos, era una irresponsabilidad enorme. Costaba creer que hubiera ocurrido eso y que se hubieran conformado con ponerle una simple multa.

—Y supongo que desde eso, él y Gina…—empezó a preguntar.

—… toda la temporada pasada fue como está siendo esta—asintió Jason con voz grave—. Brian es muy incisivo, a veces incluso cruel. Gina demuestra que le odia con todo su corazón… y puede que incluso aún esté enamorada de él.

Bruce asintió, titubeante. Era difícil imaginar a la fría Gina con sentimientos. Pero si había sucedido lo que Jason le acababa de explicar, era posible que aún sintiera algo, aunque debiera haberlo olvidado… él más que nadie entendía lo que era seguir queriendo a alguien a quién no tenía ningún sentido seguir queriendo.

—Es tu turno de contar tu historia, Bruce.

—¿Mi historia?—Bruce se puso en guardia, y la voz le salió más cortante de lo que en realidad pretendía.

—Sí, tu historia. Eres joven, libre y sin ataduras, y no has estado con ninguna chica desde que te conocemos. Sabes mi historia, y ahora también sabes la de Brian. No tengo ni idea de cuál es la tuya… Pero sé que existe, y no tiene sentido que sigas ocultándola—acabó imitándole Jason.

Fue el turno de Bruce de mirar fijamente a su amigo antes de hablar. Las llamas crepitando, a punto de convertir lo poco que quedaba de madera en ceniza, fueron lo único que se escuchó durante el tiempo anterior a que la voz de Bruce llenara el salón.

Iba a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta por primera vez desde hacía cuatro meses, e iba a doler.

—Hubo una chica. Eve. Ella era una Gryffindor, la Casa de los héroes. Yo era un Slytherin, la Casa de los malvados. Eso es algo que te enseñan incluso antes de llegar al colegio, y que te marca para siempre. Nos conocimos en primero. Yo evitaba todo lo posible a mis compañeros de Casa, a los que no soportaba. Ignoraba a los de otras Casas, que no me parecían dignos de que me preocupara por ellos. Pero... la vi llorar, y por alguna razón que aún desconozco, no pude ignorarla como a los demás. Fui creciendo y me hice frío, arrogante, egocéntrico. Pero cuando la veía, cuando estaba con ella, cuando hablaba con ella, algo me hacía ser diferente. Con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos. En algún punto me di cuenta de que me había enamorado. Un día me besó y comenzamos a salir en secreto. A los pocos días, el director de Hogwarts moría y todo lo que conocíamos empezó a desmoronarse. El año siguiente, los mortífagos se apoderaron del colegio, y ella se unió a la resistencia contra ellos. Yo fingí unirme a los mortífagos para poder evitar que la capturaran a ella y a sus amigos. Cuando tuvo lugar la batalla en el castillo, ella me mintió: dijo que abandonaría la lucha conmigo, pero no lo hizo. Yo estaba demasiado asustado. No quería meterme en la batalla y arriesgarme a morir. Pero era mayor el miedo a perderla a ella, de modo que volví a buscarla. Milagrosamente sobrevivimos a la lucha, y los dos años siguientes fueron maravillosos. Ella me quería, yo la quería más que a nada. Era todo perfecto. Hasta que llegó el verano, y todos los equipos de quidditch de Reino Unido e Irlanda me rechazaron. Nadie quería a un Slytherin, a uno de los malvados, en sus filas. Y la única opción que se me presentó fue irme de allí. La quería, la sigo queriendo, la querré por siempre: aún sigo soñando con ella cada noche. Pero yo no puedo vivir sin el quidditch. Y ella no pudo con eso. Tampoco puedo vivir sin ella, pero tuve que elegir. El quidditch o ella. Cada uno es la mitad de mi vida: yo puedo soportar mi media vida solo dedicado al quidditch; pero no podía hacer que ella cargara con alguien que por mucho que la quiera, solo puede vivir media vida. Y allí se acabó todo. Lo dejamos, vine a Estados Unidos y cada uno sigue adelante con lo suyo. Pero mi maldito problema es que no puedo olvidarla.

—¿Has probado a estar con otras chicas?

—Lo intenté. Pero siempre aparece ella. Y he intentado de todo: pensar en ella hasta agotar todos mis pensamientos, cansarme tanto hasta el punto de no poder ni pensar, sustituirla por otra. Pero nada funciona. Empiezo a entender que puede que no se vaya nunca de mi mente. Y la echo tanto de menos, que soy tan estúpido que así me parece bien, porque al menos puedo tenerla en algún lado. Elegí la media vida del quidditch porque así ella tendría la opción de ser completamente feliz con otro; pero aún y así, soy egoísta y quiero agarrarme a lo único que me queda de la media vida a la que renuncié.

La mirada de Jason era grave, pero cuando Bruce acabó de hablar, asintió, al parecer, comprendiéndole.

—Es duro—susurró Jason. Y no era una pregunta.

—Es mi elección—respondió Bruce.

Se puso en pie, notando una opresión en el pecho. La noche de confidencias había sido suficiente para él. Solo había dicho el nombre una vez, pero le quemaba su recuerdo.

—Bruce, agradezco que me lo hayas contado. Y lo siento.

Asintió con una seca cabezada, e intentó quitarle importancia:

—Estoy aprendiendo a sobrellevarlo.

Jason esbozó una débil sonrisa y también se levantó, apagando definitivamente el televisor. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Vamos a dormir—murmuró—. Mañana tenemos que mover camas todo el día y por la noche empezarán a llegar todos. Va a ser un día movido, ya verás.

* * *

Pauline decidió la mañana del viernes que sería buena idea colgar carteles en las puertas de cada habitación con los nombres de los ocupantes, para evitar confusiones. Eso significó que antes de asegurarse que hubiera el número de camas correctas en cada cuarto (y tener que ocuparse de moverlas en caso de que no fuera así) Bruce y Jason pasaron todo el tiempo que pudieron en la mesa del salón escribiendo nombres en carteles e intentando acompañarlos con dibujos artísticos, empresa en la que fallaron estrepitosamente. Pauline les riñó en varias ocasiones, presionándoles para que acabaran pronto y ordenaran las habitaciones cuanto antes, y los dos jóvenes tuvieron que dar por finalizados sus trabajos artísticos sin ningún éxito notable. Como mínimo, pudieron echarse unas risas al haber decorado el cartel del primo Elliot y sus dos amigos, de dieciséis años, con dibujos que pretendían ser hadas y unicornios.

Por suerte, descubrieron que no había mucho que hacer. Solo tenían que sacar una cama de una de las habitaciones del tercer piso y guardarla en otra, y meter una tercera cama en una habitación del cuarto piso. Tras eso, y con una lluvia insistente en el exterior, por fin acabaron con sus tareas y pudieron dedicarse exclusivamente a descansar.

Jason le mostró los álbumes de fotografías, tanto mágicas como muggles, que poblaban las estanterías de toda la casa. A través de ellas, le fue presentando y contando anécdotas de todos sus familiares, aunque al poco tiempo ya no recordaba qué primo había hecho estallar su pastel de cumpleaños o cuál era la tía que en una ocasión había desvanecido el baño entero.

Y horas más tarde, cuando hubo dejado de llover y el cielo se empezaba a oscurecer con la llegada de la noche, comenzó el desfile de familiares.

Los primeros en llegar, incluso antes de la cena, fueron el tío Benjamin, el squib y segundo de los hijos de Pauline y Fred tras Alfred, acompañado de su mujer, Cecile, que era muggle. El matrimonio vivía en la ciudad más cercana, a menos de una hora en coche, y habían ido directamente a la granja al salir de sus respectivos trabajos.

A la hora de cenar, fueron Alfred y Susan quienes llegaron del trabajo a través de la chimenea, y saludaron entusiastamente a los familiares.

Cuando llevaban apenas unos minutos cenando, fue la prima Alison la que llegó sola a través de la chimenea: la chica, de veintitrés años y cabello corto y castaño, era la mayor de los cuatro hijos de los tíos Lucy y Roger, quienes llegarían a la mañana siguiente. Poco después de Alison, fue su hermana Cleo, que con veinte años era la segunda de la familia, la que fue expulsada de las llamas, seguida por dos chicos altos, uno rubio y el otro pelirrojo. Jack y Sam, que era como se llamaban los dos, eran al parecer los dos mejores amigos de la chica, y casi parte de la familia, pues Pauline les saludó como si de dos nietos más se tratara.

Al acabar la cena, fueron los padres de Jason los que llegaron: Joseph, un hombre alto y prácticamente idéntico a su hijo, exceptuando los ojos azules, era el tercero de los hijos de Fred y Pauline. Ingrid, su mujer, era una mujer de cabello castaño y rizado cuya mirada cálida sin duda había heredado Jason. A pesar de que dijeron que ya habían cenado, Pauline insistió en que comieran algo que había sobrado, aunque solo fuera un trozo del pastel de manzana que había hecho esa mañana, y no pudieron negarse.

Lo que quedaba de día lo pasaron en pequeños grupos repartidos por el salón: los adultos charlaban en los sofás, Alison y Cleo se ponían al día sobre cotilleos en una esquina, y los amigos de la última, fingiendo estar indignados por la poca atención que su amiga les prestaba, se unieron a Bruce y Jason.

—Somos los amigos de Cleo. Y a pesar de que nos abandone para cotillear con su hermana, la queremos—se presentó Sam, el pelirrojo, mientras el otro fingía llorar con tristeza—. Nos conocimos el primer día de clases en Salem, los tres fuimos Rojos. Tú no pareces mucho más joven, pero no me suenas de nada. ¿En qué División estuviste?

—En realidad, en ninguna. Yo he estudiado en Reino Unido.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Hogwarts!—Alison y Cleo se habían acercado a los chicos, y la primera había hablado con una nota de emoción en la voz—¿No me equivoco, verdad? ¡Jason, tu amigo es el inglés que ha debutado este año en la Liga!

—Para ser una Azul, dices cosas muy obvias, Al—bromeó Jason, con lo que se ganó un golpe en el brazo por parte de su prima y un bufido indignado de la chica.

—¿Hogwarts? ¿El colegio de Inglaterra?—preguntó Cleo con curiosidad, sentándose entre Sam y Jack y susurrándoles algo al oído que les hizo sonreír.

Bruce asintió, y los ojos de los cuatro semidesconocidos se iluminaron con interés. Y la avalancha de preguntas comenzó.

Las conversaciones se alargaron durante horas. En algún momento también hablaron con los adultos, que escucharon con curiosidad lo que Bruce les respondía a sus dudas sobre las diferencias entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Y cuando todos empezaron a estar cansados y Rose anunció que ella se iba a dormir, el ruido de un coche aparcando frente a la entrada interrumpió la escena. Fred abrió la puerta incluso antes de que alguien llamara, y la persona que apareció en el umbral hizo que casi todos soltaran exclamaciones de alegría.

Mark, de cabello corto rubio y ojos oscuros, era con veintiún años el menor de los hijos de los tíos Benjamin y Cecile. Era muggle, y estudiaba Economía en la universidad en la capital del Estado, por lo que había estado conduciendo durante varias horas para llegar a la granja. Fue recibido con besos y abrazos por parte de toda la familia, e incluso Sam y Jack le saludaron con efusividad.

De modo que la hora de irse a la cama se retrasó, y todo el mundo empezó a preguntar por las novedades al recién llegado. Todos estaban interesados en cómo iban sus clases, cómo se las arreglaba con su trabajo a tiempo parcial, y su madre tenía un particular interés en saber si había encontrado ya alguna novia.

El joven aguantó todo el interrogatorio con paciencia, una cansada sonrisa de vez en cuando y un suspiro exasperado al contestarla a Cecile que aún no tenía una novia que presentar.

—Pareces cansado, Mark. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir y mañana ya nos acabas de contar todo?—intervino el abuelo Fred, cortando abruptamente una pregunta de su mujer.

Bruce vio la fugaz mirada de entendimiento entre el anciano y el joven, antes de que este asintiera y se despidiera deseando unas buenas noches a todos.

—Vamos arriba, Bruce. Mark duerme con nosotros—le dijo Jason, de modo que no tardó en imitarle, desear las buenas noches a la gente a su alrededor y subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que compartían.

En el cuarto, Mark estaba deshaciendo la maleta, o al menos, sacaba unos cuantos jerséis de un bolsillo lateral en el que era imposible que cupiera tanta ropa.

—Mi compañero de habitación en la universidad no entiende que me quepa toda la ropa de vacaciones en una maleta tan pequeña—dijo Mark con una sonrisa cuando los dos entraron en la habitación—. Claro, que no sabe que tengo media familia poblada por magos y brujas, y mucho menos que existen hechizos que pueden expandir bolsillos.

Jason rio a carcajadas, y Bruce se sentó en su cama.

—No he tenido tiempo de presentártelo, pero este es Bruce. Es un novato en el equipo. Viene de Inglaterra, y son las primeras Navidades que pasa en América.

—¿En Inglaterra también jugáis a quidditch?—le preguntó Mark, mirándole con curiosidad.

—De hecho, fue allí donde se inventó—puntualizó Bruce.

—Interesante. Igual que el fútbol, ¿eh?

Bruce tenía una vaga noción de lo que era el fútbol, de modo que asintió evitando mostrarse dubitativo. A Mark pareció bastarle con su respuesta, así que se giró hacia su primo y preguntó:

—¿Y este año qué? ¿Ganaréis la Liga o aún no?

—Está complicado—admitió Jason con una sonrisa franca—. Ahora estamos segundos, pero empatados con los Finches, y jugamos contra ellos después de las vacaciones. Aunque si mantenemos el nivel, creo que podremos conservar la posición e ir al TIAQ el año que viene.

—¿Al Internacional? ¿De verdad?

—Pero está difícil. Con los Finches eliminados del TIAQ hace poco, tendrán más tiempo para centrarse en la Liga. A los All-Stars les ganamos, pero fuimos los únicos, y como también están eliminados del TIAQ, están intratables en Liga. Veremos qué podemos hacer. ¿Qué hay de tus clases?

—Exceptuando una asignatura, que el profesor es un inútil, las demás están yendo bien. Está siendo un buen curso.

—¿Y las chicas?

—¿Ya empiezas como mi madre?—bromeó Mark, y ambos primos rieron.

No tardaron mucho más en irse a dormir.

* * *

Y el sábado fueron llegando el resto de familiares como con un cuentagotas. Los primeros, pronto por la mañana, fueron Amelie, la hermana de Jason, junto con su novio, un tipo no muy alto que se llamaba Peter y que por lo visto, eran las segundas Navidades que pasaba en la granja. Peter era un año mayor que Amelie, lo que significaba que era del curso de Cleo y sus amigos; por lo que cuando los dos chicos se despertaron y se encontraron al joven desayunando en el comedor, inundaron la casa de saludos entusiastas y gritos de lo más variados.

Los siguientes en llegar, ya más avanzada la mañana, fueron los que terminaron por romper toda la paz y tranquilidad que había reinado en la granja los primeros días en los que Bruce estuvo allí. Fueron saliendo de la chimenea, uno a uno, la tía Lucy (la menor de los cuatro hijos de Fred y Pauline), su marido Roger, los primos Elliot y Grace, de dieciséis y catorce años respectivamente (y hermanos de Alison y Cleo), las dos amigas de Grace, Ariana y Judy, y los dos amigos y la amiga de Elliot: Howard, Kevin y Nadia.

Los siete jóvenes revolucionaron por completo el ambiente calmado. Rápidamente todo se llenó de ruidos, gritos, risas, pasos y conversaciones, hasta el punto que cuando llegó Irina, la hermana mayor de Jason, acompañada de una joven que le presentaron como Sophie (y que resultó ser no su amiga, sino su novia, para ser exactos), tuvo que pasar más de una hora hasta que todo el mundo se enterara de la llegada de las chicas, a pesar de que el coche estaba aparcado en la entrada. Y la última en llegar, o al menos la última que se esperaba (porque del primo Rudy seguía sin saberse nada) fue poco después de la comida: Madeleine tenía veintitrés años y solo era unas pocas semanas menor que su prima Alison. Era la hermana mayor de Mark, y como él, también era una muggle. Era estudiante de ingeniería en California, y había tenido que cruzar más de medio país para llegar a la casa de sus abuelos. Fue recibida entre grandes muestras de afecto de toda la familia, en especial de Alison, quien la abrazó en cuanto la chica puso un pie en el salón y no la soltó en todo el rato que duraron los saludos.

—Son casi como mellizas—le explicó Jason—. Crecieron juntas aquí todos los veranos durante muchos años, y se hicieron incluso más íntimas cuando se hicieron mayores, aunque Alison fuera a Salem y Maddie se quedara en la ciudad.

Con treinta personas viviendo en la granja, por muy grande que esta fuera, pronto la casa se volvió caótica y desordenada. Pero como Bruce notó, era un caos delicioso. La única que parecía preocuparse por algo era Pauline, pero todos los demás pasaban el tiempo hablando unos con otros con despreocupación, riendo, turnándose para jugar al ajedrez o a los dardos (juego que desempolvaron de la buhardilla, y como Bruce descubrió, se le daba excepcionalmente bien) y dando paseos por los alrededores del lugar cuando no hacía demasiado frío. Era una familia gigantesca, y aunque había algunos roces inevitables de vez en cuando, la mayor parte del tiempo transcurría entre una agradable y cálida atmósfera de buen humor.

Bruce pasaba casi todo el tiempo pegado a Jason, y ambos solían estar con Mark, Amelie y su novio. También eran muy participativos en cualquier juego que se organizara, al igual que Cleo y sus dos amigos. Sam y Jack, a pesar de ser unos Rojos y por lo tanto, demasiado impulsivos para el gusto de Bruce, eran bastante entretenidos y Bruce solía reunirse con ellos cuando Jason huía de él para ir a pasar el rato con Alison y Maddie, que aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, eran las primas con las que menos edad se llevaba, y con las que más compartía. Una de las amigas de Grace, la menor de la familia, le hacía ojitos constantemente, y para escapar de eso normalmente se refugiaba con Elliot y sus amigos, quienes cogieron confianza rápidamente con él. Dos de ellos, Kevin y Nadia, jugaban en los equipos de quidditch de sus Divisiones de Salem (Blanco y Púrpura, para ser concretos), y se interesaron mucho en todo lo que pudiera contarles de la experiencia que estaba teniendo ese año. También la tía Susan hablaba de quidditch con él de vez en cuando, y el tío Roger, que trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional, solía interesarse por lo que le pudiera contar sobre la situación en Inglaterra. La tía abuela Rose solía aparecer con gesto serio en medio de aquellas conversaciones, en las que decía unas pocas frases lapidarias antes de marcharse con dignidad. Tras esas apariciones, Bruce y Roger se quedaban en silencio por unos instantes y después se aguantaban la risa, al menos hasta que la anciana estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo notara.

De ese modo, a veces tranquilo, otras alocado, fueron pasando los días con una familiaridad que Bruce creía imposible que existiera. El día de Navidad, despertaron encontrándose una montaña de regalos al lado del árbol del salón que era casi tan alta como el propio árbol. A los pocos minutos, el salón se había convertido en un campo de batalla lleno de regalos por todos lados y envoltorios desperdigados por el suelo y encima de los muebles. La comida del día fue magnífica, además de divertida: le explicaron que en la familia era tradición ponerse para la comida de Navidad alguna prenda de ropa que les hubieran regalado esa mañana, fuera cual fuera. De modo que las treinta personas reunidas a la enorme mesa iban engalanadas con bufandas suaves, mullidos gorros, relucientes jerséis, corbatas anudadas sin camisa alguna, calcetines por encima de los pantalones e incluso un elegante vestido de fiesta bajo la bata.

Y para acabar de redondear la fiesta, el misterioso primo Rudy finalmente apareció minutos antes de la hora de la cena. Los gritos de alegría y sorpresa (e incluso los regaños de su madre) podrían haberse oído en quilómetros a la redonda, si hubiera habido alguien para escucharlos.

* * *

Unas cuantas noches más tarde, Bruce daba vueltas en su cama, sin poder dormir. El reloj de la habitación marcaba más de las dos de la madrugada, y tanto Jason como Mark dormían a pierna suelta, afortunadamente sin roncar. Pero él no podía imitarlos.

¿Por qué el regalo de su padre por Navidad habían sido quince galeones? ¿Qué sentido tenía darle dinero, si sabía que ganaba más que eso? Para un regalo como ese, habría sido mejor no recibir nada. Al menos así habría sabido que la relación se había esfumado completamente y no tendría que preocuparse más de momentos incómodos como aquellos, o de tener que mandarle insulsas tarjetas de felicitación por sus cumpleaños con sentimientos que en realidad no tenía.

Y lo absurdo de la situación le estaba volviendo loco. No podía dormir, y necesitaba hacer algo.

Se puso en pie, buscó a oscuras sus zapatillas y se colocó la bata encima del pijama antes de dejar la habitación. Había recordado lo que Jason le había dicho días atrás: la buhardilla siempre era un buen lugar para encontrar la tranquilidad, pese a cualquier tipo de desorden que pudiera reinar en el resto de la casa. Y a esas horas de la noche, ese debía ser un lugar sumamente tranquilo.

Murmuró un _Lumos_ que encendió la punta de su varita y empezó a subir escalones procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Pasó el tercer piso y llegó al cuarto, y cuando cruzó el pasillo para acceder a las otras escaleras que llevaban a la buhardilla, una figura que le salió al paso desde las sombras le sobresaltó. Por suerte, sabía controlar suficientemente bien sus nervios como para que la impresión apenas se le notara.

—Tranquilo, amigo de Jason—la voz de Cleo, la única que le llamaba de ese modo, se oyó como poco más que un susurro—. Solo soy yo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Necesitaba un lugar para estar solo—respondió en el mismo tono de voz—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

La varita iluminó tenuemente la sonrisa ladeada de la joven.

—Estoy vigilando… y espiando—reconoció; la sonrisa era culpable—. ¿Sabes quién está allí arriba?

—¿Sam y Ariana?—aventuró Bruce, y la joven dibujó una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Por favor, no!—protestó Cleo—¡Por Merlín, se llevan seis años y Ariana es una cría presuntuosa! No, mucho mejor… Son Nadia y Kevin.

—¿Nadia y Kevin?—repitió Bruce con curiosidad. De acuerdo, un cotilleo era algo a lo que no era fácil renunciar—Creía que ella era novia o algo así de Elliot.

Cleo bufó con disgusto.

—Por Merlín, claro que no. Elliot y ella son mejores amigos, compañeros de División y van a todos lados juntos. Pero Nadia está coladísima por Kevin, y el chico no se queda atrás. He oído unos pasos saliendo de la habitación de esos tres hará como unos veinte minutos, y al poco rato Nadia ha salido de la habitación y la he oído subiendo las escaleras. Después me he asomado y los he visto sentados muy juntos frente a la ventana. No podía dejarte ir y estropear eso.

Bruce cabeceó, asintiendo. No estaría bien romper el momento. Él también tenía dieciséis años cuando se enfrentó a su primer amor.

—¿Y por qué necesitabas tú estar solo?

La pregunta de Cleo le pilló desprevenido. Había olvidado que le había dicho eso, e intentó pensar en algo para desviarse del tema. Pero los penetrantes ojos verdes de Cleo le miraban con fijeza incluso a través de la penumbra, y a pesar de que la conocía poco, supo que no podría escapar.

—Problemas familiares—resumió.

Cleo ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de observarle.

—Has pasado las Navidades aquí, rodeado de desconocidos, en lugar de con tu familia. ¿Es por esos problemas familiares?—preguntó la chica sin rodeos.

—No tengo una familia propiamente dicha, si eso te responde. Ese es el problema.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, pero no se disculpó por haberse entrometido. Y ese descaro hizo que a pesar de la situación, le cayera mejor.

—No eres como creía que eran todos los Rojos—comentó.

—No todos somos como Gina—replicó rápidamente Cleo, con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Conoces a Gina?

—Todo el mundo conocía a Gina en Salem. Era de esas chicas que llamaban la atención hicieran lo que hicieran. Y sí, Gina representa los valores de los Rojos, pero retorcidos y exagerados. No todos somos tan egoístas e impulsivos como ella. Algunos sabemos contenernos por el bien de los demás.

La última frase había sonado extraña. Muy extraña, para ser sinceros. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con que los ojos verdes de Cleo estaban recubiertos de una fina película húmeda. ¿A qué venía eso?

—¿Contenerse por el bien de los demás?—repitió con voz suave, intentando comprender.

Cleo parpadeó rápidamente y se frotó los ojos con una mano. Las posibles lágrimas habían desaparecido.

—El amor es extraño, ¿no crees?—murmuró Cleo, pero no le dio tiempo a responder—Puedes querer con todo tu corazón a algunas personas, y normalmente, que fueran unos sentimientos correspondidos te haría la persona más feliz del universo… Pero en ciertas ocasiones, saber que eres correspondido puede hacer más daño que cualquier arma.

La chica acabó con su breve discurso, dejando a Bruce todavía más confundido. Intuía que había una historia dolorosa tras esas palabras, claro, pero no era capaz de descifrarla. Y Cleo parecía haber acabado con sus explicaciones.

Pasaron unos instantes en un incómodo silencio, en los que a Bruce le costó darse cuenta de que Cleo debía estar esperando que dijera algo. Finalmente dijo:

—A veces, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar ir aquello que más te importa.

—¿Has tenido que hacerlo alguna vez?

Bruce no respondió. Aquello ya era demasiado personal, y tampoco conocía tanto a Cleo. Sin embargo, la joven pareció tomárselo como un "_Sí_" y asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido, empezó a alejarse de él en dirección a su habitación.

—Buenas noches, Bruce. No subas a la buhardilla; no me gustaría saber que has interrumpido algo.

* * *

Despertó a la mañana siguiente cansado, y todavía extrañado por la conversación de la noche anterior con Cleo. Sin embargo, cuando se la encontró desayunando en la cocina la chica no hizo nada fuera de lo normal. Bromeó con Jason, robándole unas cuantas galletas de su plato, y después fue a sentarse entre Sam y Jack, como era habitual.

Había estado pensando en las palabras de Cleo, dándole vueltas al significado encerrado de sus frases, y aunque había llegado a un punto en el que se había hartado y se había prometido dejarlo correr, todavía le picaba la curiosidad. Y en ese momento, desayunando con la mitad de los primos, se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en la relación entre Cleo y sus dos amigos. El brillo de sus miradas, la forma en que reían, el contacto que había…

¿Podía ser que la chica estuviera enamorada de Jack o Sam? ¿O alguno de los chicos de ella? ¿O uno enamorado de ella y ella del otro? ¿O los dos estaban colados por ella y ella por ninguno, o por uno de ellos? ¿O incluso tal vez, se gustaban los dos chicos?

Era un misterio que no podía resolver, y era frustrante. Cortó con más fuerza de la necesaria una salchicha de su plato, que quedó partida en dos mitades exactamente iguales. Y eso le dio una idea.

Cleo había hablado todo el tiempo en plural. Tener sentimientos por algunas personas… ¿Podría ser acaso que estuviera enamorada de los dos al mismo tiempo?

Se quedó mirando demasiado fijamente al trío de amigos. Podría ser. Y algo, puede que la intuición, le sugería que ambos chicos estaban enamorados de ella.

Sin duda, el amor era extraño. Y no era él el único que sufría por su culpa.

* * *

Rudy fue el gran animador de los últimos días de las vacaciones: el mayor de los primos siempre tenía alguna anécdota interesante que contar sobre sus investigaciones, y tenía un don de palabra que hacía que todos, tanto adultos como jóvenes, le escucharan con atención.

La noche de fin de año diluvió, pero a nadie le importó: en lugar de llevar sus mejores galas, todos cenaron en pijama. Charlaron durante horas alrededor de la mesa, y después continuaron las conversaciones en los sofás del salón. El televisor encendido les iba recordando el tiempo que faltaba para la medianoche, y cuando por fin la hora señalada llegó, todos corearon la cuenta atrás. Y al gritar el cero, todos brindaron y comenzaron a besarse y abrazarse.

—¡Por un 2001 mejor que el 2000!—exclamó Rudy, y todos vitorearon sus palabras.

Y entre toda aquella marea de gente, que en realidad eran poco más que conocidos, Bruce sonrió y se sintió absurdamente feliz.

Por primera vez, sabía lo que era sentirse en familia.

* * *

—¿No se te hace extraño volver a Nueva York tras pasar tantos días en casa?—preguntó Bruce.

Jason, sentado a su lado en la sala de espera de la Oficina de la Red Flu de Jefferson City, sonrió con nostalgia, a pesar de que hacía poco más de diez minutos que se habían despedido de toda la familia.

—Sí, y ya les estoy echando de menos—confesó el mayor—. Pero así son las cosas. Lo bueno no dura para siempre… Y hay que volver a la realidad. En una semana jugamos contra los Finches y será duro.

Bruce asintió. Él también echaba ya de menos el ambiente de la granja, y todavía notaba el calor del abrazo que le había dado Pauline al despedirle como a un nieto más.

Pero lo bueno era que volvía el quidditch. Entre los dos partidos siguientes, contra rivales difíciles, y el parón de una semana, todavía tardaría bastante en volver a jugar, pero al menos volvían los entrenamientos. Y la posibilidad de montarse en una escoba otra vez.

Y sin duda, la sensación de volar era lo que más echaba de menos.

—Señores Lane y Vaisey, su turno.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Sobre este capítulo, hay algo que quiero comentar, y es que es posible que tal cantidad de nombres y gente en la familia de Jason haya sido algo confuso. Y en parte, esa era mi intención, la de hacer sentir al lector que no sabe muy bien exactamente quién es el interlocutor... Porque Bruce está exactamente en el mismo lugar. Así como se le dan las relaciones personales, por mucho que lo intentó no acabó de aprenderse quién era hermano de quién, o quién era el padre de tal... Pero en el fondo, eso no le impidió sentirse bien. Por otra parte, Bruce ha descubierto las razones de la mala relación entre Brian y Gina, y el porqué nadie confía demasiado en el buen juicio de Brian (algo que desde el principio de la historia he intentado que fuera un misterio, pero no sé si lo he conseguido...). Oh, y en ese encuentro de madrugada entre Bruce y Cleo, en la primera versión del capítulo ella le confesaba su secreto. Solo que cuando lo releí, me pareció demasiado irreal que le revelara eso a un total desconocido, así que preferí dejarlo con unas cuantas frases crípticas, y dejar que Bruce se comiera la cabeza pensando en ello. En fin, que puede parecer un capítulo más de transición, pero me gustó darle a Bruce una familia (aunque solo sea temporal) con la que ser feliz. Y que aunque el muy torpe tenga aún problemas para olvidar a Eve (y eso es, por cierto, porque me gusta que sea un personaje imperfecto. No me gusta pensar que es un excelente jugador de quidditch y que además tiene una gran fortaleza sentimental, porque no es así), pueda ver que hay más tipos de amor a su alrededor, todos ellos diferentes: los Lane, Gina y Brian, Nadia y Kevin, Cleo y quién sabe...**_

_**Bueno, creo que esta nota me está quedando un poco larga, pero quiero agradecer una vez más a todos los que siguen leyendo esto. Y darle millones de gracias a **Muselina Black**, que deja los reviews más geniales del mundo (y que entiendo perfectamente que haya algunas partes que parezcan un poco pesadas o confusas. Sé que Vaisey es el protagonista de la historia, pero tengo tan desarrollados los otros personajes que a veces se me olvida, y me preocupa que parezca que la historia no avance).**_

_**En fin, esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y ¡hasta la próxima!**_


	12. Algo bueno, algo malo

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**12\. Algo bueno, algo malo**

* * *

El primer entrenamiento del nuevo año fue alegre y distendido. Incluso el entrenador Johnson sonrió en unas cuantas ocasiones, algo que era digno de recordar. Entre los ensayos de jugadas, prácticas de lanzamientos, vueltas al campo y demás ejercicios, los jugadores se contaron con todo detalle sus vacaciones, varias anécdotas familiares y qué clase de regalos habían recibido.

Y aunque Johnson permitió ese descontrol inusitado el primer día, el martes no fue en absoluto igual: les recordó con dureza que tenían un partido importantísimo contra los Finches ese fin de semana, y que no podían permitirse fallos. Todos asintieron, y muy a su pesar, se mostraron de acuerdo. Como la primera posición parecía casi inalcanzable, los Fitchburg Finches eran sus principales competidores por el segundo puesto. Así que resignados, volvieron a entrenar con intensidad.

* * *

Brian no tardó muchos días en enterarse de que Jason le había contado a Bruce la famosa historia de lo que había pasado entre Gina y él, y el escándalo que se había montado a raíz de eso. Jason le confesó a Bruce que se lo había dicho a Brian creyendo que era justo que lo supiera, porque en el fondo, era un asunto suyo. Pero Brian no pareció molestarse mucho porque Jason hubiera contado algo sobre él sin consultarle primero. Es más, una tarde en la que Bruce volvía de su entrenamiento con Amanda se sentó a su lado y empezó a darle su propio punto de vista sobre lo que había sucedido.

—Yo nunca quise nada serio con Gina, ¿sabes?—le explicó Brian con despreocupación, como si aquello no hubiera acabado desencadenando un largo juicio que había escandalizado a media sociedad mágica—Y creía que ella lo entendía. Pero en fin, se ve que no lo entendió, y que no se lo tomó muy bien. Vale, admito que cuando llevé a la muggle a _Johnny el Despartido_ fue una absoluta tontería y falta de consciencia de mi parte, pero de verdad estaba muy borracho. Si Gina no se hubiera puesto de ese modo y no hubiera destrozado medio bar, alguien se habría dado cuenta enseguida de la locura que estaba haciendo y todo habría acabado mucho mejor y más controlado. Hay cientos de pequeños accidentes de este tipo al año solo en Estados Unidos. Pero bueno, todo eso fue… ¡hace ya más de un año y medio! Y lo único que sigue igual es lo fácil que es hacer enfadar a Gina. Y es tan divertido…

Amanda también le dio su propia visión sobre lo que sabía del tema cuando se lo comentó al día siguiente.

—Fue todo un notición que ocupó la mitad de páginas del periódico durante semanas. "_Estrella del quidditch borracha introduce a una muggle en la Avenida Cero y quebranta el Estatuto del Secreto_"… Imagínate, todo el mundo hablando de ello, los más extremistas reclamando que le quitaran la varita, otros pidiendo su encarcelación… En Salem no se habló de otra cosa en mucho tiempo, pero también hizo que fueran más alumnos que nunca a ver los partidos de quidditch que quedaban.

* * *

El día del partido contra los Fitchburg Finches fue frío y soleado. El estadio, pese a ser pequeño y antiguo, ya que los Finches eran el equipo de quidditch más antiguo de Estados Unidos, estaba lleno a reventar, con la mayoría de aficionados vistiendo las túnicas, bufandas, gorros y demás equipamiento a rayas verdes y rojas del equipo local. Bruce y Amanda estuvieron durante un largo rato solos en la tribuna del equipo, saludando con la mano al pequeño sector de seguidores de los Minotaurs que gesticulaba exageradamente para llamar su atención.

—Has vuelto a salir en _Hechizadas_, por cierto—se burló de él Amanda, sonriendo con diversión.

Bruce bufó e hizo una mueca. Entre los aficionados de los Minotaurs, una mujer levantó una pancarta de brillantes colores que rezaba "_Vaisey, eres el mejor_", y Bruce levantó un pulgar hacia ella, consiguiendo que la mujer empezara a saltar de alegría.

—¿Y por qué esta vez?—preguntó con hastío.

—Alguna reportera te pilló comprando regalos de Navidad y te hizo algunas fotos. Comentaban lo mucho que resalta una bufanda tu perfecta mandíbula y lo adorable que eres frunciendo el ceño cuando no te decides entre dos regalos—dramatizó Amanda—. Y una lectora preguntó en una carta si podían hacerle un resumen de las reglas del quidditch, para que pudiera aparentar que sabía del tema si se encontraba contigo.

Bufó otra vez y estaba a punto de replicar, pero la puerta de la tribuna privada se abrió y Johnson, Emily y demás aparecieron, sentándose en sus lugares rápidamente. Bruce echó un vistazo al reloj. Ya casi era la hora.

—Hace buen día para un partido—comentó Emily con ligereza, y tenía razón.

Y a pesar de que el día fue bueno, el ambiente fue bueno y el partido fue bueno, el resultado final no lo fue. Y tras cuatro horas de partido, fue Katie McDonnell quien se alzó con la snitch en lugar de Elizabeth. El entrenador Johnson mantuvo una expresión extraña cuando el partido acabó, entre furiosa y resignada, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Habían jugado bien, y al final la diferencia había sido de tan solo noventa puntos, aunque eso significaba perder la segunda posición y caer hasta la tercera.

Y con eso acababa la primera mitad de la temporada. Fue un jarro de agua fría tras unas plácidas vacaciones, que les devolvió a la realidad con dureza.

Pero la vida seguía, y la lección que podían sacar de eso, y que Smith les recordó con insistencia y repitiendo exactamente las mismas palabras una vez tras otra (Brian y Robert se aprendieron el discurso de tal modo que incluso lo convirtieron en una pegadiza canción) durante toda la semana siguiente, era que les quedaban catorce partidos en los que solo podían mejorar. Y ese era su reto.

* * *

Por suerte, pronto la situación del equipo volvió a ir mejor. El partido siguiente, contra los Tuba Mirages, lo ganaron con facilidad y con mucha más holgura que al principio de la temporada. La semana siguiente era de esas en las que no había competición, por lo que el equipo al completo aprovechó para ir a presenciar el partido de quodpot del equipo de la ciudad, los New York Lions. Y en el partido contra los Miami Crabs, Bruce pudo tomar parte en lo que fue una apabullante victoria por casi trescientos puntos en las menos de dos horas que duró el encuentro. Y eso, sumado a la derrota de los Finches contra los All-Stars, les devolvió a la segunda posición que habían perdido semanas atrás.

Con la segunda semana de febrero se acercaron a un punto crítico, puesto que les tocaba jugar contra los Giants, quienes les habían ganado en la primera mitad del campeonato. Aunque sabían que habían mejorado mucho en esos meses, nadie estaba tranquilo.

Nadie excepto Bruce y Amanda, claro está, que no iban a jugar. Sin embargo, cuando el joven llegó por la mañana al estadio en compañía de Jason y Brian, al límite del tiempo de llegada, se encontraron con Paul aguardando con impaciencia su llegada:

—Vamos, Johnson está de los nervios esperándoos ya en el vestuario. A los tres.

—¿Los tres?—preguntó Bruce, extrañado, y Jason y Brian le miraron con curiosidad.

El entrenador no había dicho en el entrenamiento del viernes que él fuera a ser titular. De hecho, había nombrado al equipo oficial de siempre, como era de esperar. Por eso no cuadraba que le estuvieran esperando también a él. Los Giants habían acabado quintos el año pasado, y en ese momento iban sextos en la clasificación. Era un rival demasiado grande para un novato como él.

—Sí, Bruce, los tres. A ti también—repitió Paul con paciencia, y al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico, sonrió con benevolencia y se explicó—. Marie, la mujer de Jeffrey, se ha puesto de parto hace unas horas, esta madrugada. Jeffrey no vendrá hoy.

* * *

Era absurdo estar nervioso, se dijo Bruce infinidad de veces en el túnel del vestuario, esperando a que fuera la hora para salir al campo. Ya había debutado, jugado contra varios equipos, y hecho jugadas y goles espectaculares. Pero nunca había jugado contra un rival de tal nivel…

Sus compañeros le observaban de reojo, divertidos la mayoría.

—Cualquiera diría que nunca has jugado un partido—bromeó Robert, cuando la voz amplificada del comentarista del partido empezó a escucharse.

—Nunca contra unos rivales tan buenos—musitó Bruce.

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba asustado. Por Merlín, nunca había sido un Gryffindor y el valor no era lo suyo. Una cosa era jugar contra equipos de la parte baja de la clasificación, donde casi todos eran más malos que él, a pesar de lo poco que había jugado. Pero otra muy diferente era enfrentarse a unos jugadores que ya les habían vencido, y que además contaban entre sus filas con uno de los bateadores de la selección estadounidense. Sí, claro que jugar esos partidos era precisamente lo que más quería, pero no se esperaba hacerlo ese día, sin haberse mentalizado de ello y tan de repente.

—Lo harás bien, Bruce—le animó Elizabeth, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cargada de confianza—. Lo sé. Y tú también lo sabes.

Y, cómo no, Elizabeth tuvo razón.

El comienzo del partido fue duro: el viento era fuerte y los oponentes eran gente con mucha experiencia. Bruce había leído que todos tenían más de veinticinco años, por lo que eran uno de los equipos con la media de edad más alta de todo el campeonato. De modo que cuando una de las cazadoras de los Giants, Molina, interceptó el pase que le había lanzado a Gina, frunció el ceño. No podía ser que fueran más rápidos que ellos, así que había que hacer algo diferente.

Había que moverse muchísimo más.

Brian y Gina parecieron pensar lo mismo, porque pocos minutos más tarde, los tres recorrían el campo de un extremo a otro a una velocidad vertiginosa, incrementando la frecuencia de los pases y zigzagueando todo lo posible. Todo lo que fuera necesario para desconcertar al rival, y para evitar las certeras bludgers que enviaba el bateador internacional de los Giants. Y funcionó: Gina estrenó el marcador cuando ya pasaban los veinte minutos de juego.

A partir de allí, todo fue mucho más fácil: los dos siguientes goles de Gina llegaron casi por arte de magia, y aunque los Giants recortaron las distancias, tres tantos más de los Minotaurs les hicieron alejarse en el marcador.

El primer gol que Bruce marcó fue desde fuera del área, a una distancia de más de veinte metros de los aros, gracias a un lanzamiento que se coló limpiamente por el aro izquierdo. Y aunque la mayoría de aficionados silbaron, enfadados por lo poco que había hecho su guardiana, Bruce apenas los oyó.

Se sentía completamente feliz. Le había marcado a los Giants. A un equipo de verdad.

Brian llegó pronto, le abrazó y le felicitó entre carcajadas al oído, y Bruce rio con él.

No había nada en el mundo como el quidditch.

* * *

"_…y otro de los que se sumó a la fiesta que fue el partido de los Minotaurs contra los Giants fue el novato Bruce Vaisey, que con seis tantos de los quince marcados por su equipo, aprovechó para consagrarse como el excelente jugador que está demostrando ser. Ayer jugó por primera vez contra un equipo que le exigía algo más que huir velozmente de cazadores inexpertos y esquivar bludgers mal dirigidas; pero el inglés demostró sobradamente estar a la altura de la situación, consiguiendo que los aficionados de los Minotaurs desplazados al estadio no pudieran quejarse por la ausencia de su estrella, Jeffrey Allen (que ayer fue padre por tercera vez). Los rápidos reflejos de Vaisey y su puntería impecable hicieron las delicias de los espectadores, incluso de los contrarios, y ya quedan pocos que pongan en duda la decisión que tomaron los dirigentes de los Minotaurs este verano al fichar a este joven extranjero y desconocido. Bruce Vaisey está llamado a sustituir el año que viene a Jeffrey Allen, quien presumiblemente anunciará su retirada antes de finalizar la temporada, y no parece que los seguidores vayan a tener que preocuparse de que el joven esté a la altura de lo exigido. Es más, puede que incluso descubramos a un jugador mejor que Allen… Aunque para ver eso habrá que esperar._

_Mención aparte merece la actuación de…_"

—Tú te llamas Bruce.

Bruce levantó los ojos del periódico y de la crónica del partido del día anterior que estaba leyendo, y se encontró con la mirada, curiosa y fija, de una niña de unos seis años frente a él.

—Mia, deja a Bruce en paz—Jeffrey llamó con voz cansada a la pequeña, que se giró interrogante hacia el adulto—. Ahora está leyendo. ¿Por qué no vas con Rick y le cuentas su cuento?

Mia frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza y se alejó dando saltitos por el pasillo.

Jeffrey suspiró y tomó asiento en la silla vacía junto a Bruce.

—Son agotadores—musitó el hombre.

—Y acabas de tener otro—apuntó Bruce.

Jeffrey soltó una carcajada y se pasó una mano por la cara. Tenía aspecto de estar agotado, pero aún y así, Bruce no le había visto tan feliz en ninguna ocasión.

Estaban en el hospital en el que Marie, la mujer de Jeffrey, había dado a luz el día anterior. Todo el equipo se había desplazado hasta el lugar para felicitar a la pareja y para ver al recién nacido, y mientras las tres mujeres estaban en el interior de la habitación conversando con Marie, los demás estaban repartidos entre el pasillo y la sala de niños que había al fondo.

—Lo sé—dijo Jeffrey al cabo de un rato—. Son agotadores, pero también son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Ser padre es algo increíble.

Bruce sonrió, asintiendo ligeramente. Él no se veía preocupándose por niños en mucho tiempo, pero le divertía esa devoción que mostraba Jeffrey por sus hijos.

La puerta de la habitación del hospital se abrió y por ella salieron Elizabeth, Gina y Amanda. La primera fue directamente hacia Jeffrey y le abrazó cariñosamente.

—Es precioso. Y tiene los mismos ojos que tú, es increíble. Me recuerda muchísimo a Rick de pequeño.

—Todo el mundo dice que se parecen—se mostró de acuerdo Jeffrey.

—Son adorables. Y creo que he visto pasar a Mia antes, ha crecido un montón estas Navidades, ¿no?

—Muchísimo, y además ya sabe leer bastante bien. Se pasa el día leyéndole cuentos a Rick.

—Oh, qué bien. Seguro que os querrá ayudar un montón con el pequeño…

Los demás hombres del equipo se habían acercado hasta ellos, incluidos Donald y Brian, que habían estado en la sala de los niños del fondo del pasillo. Donald abrazó por detrás a Elizabeth y los dos cruzaron una sonrisa cómplice.

—Y los vuestros, ¿para cuándo?—inquirió Jeffrey.

La pareja volvió a sonreírse, y tras cogerse de las manos, fue Donald quien tosió para aclarar la voz y decir:

—No lo sabemos. Pero de momento, ya tenemos fecha este verano para la boda.

Y tras las exclamaciones de sorpresa, las felicitaciones de todos y los abrazos y besos, por fin Donald y Elizabeth anunciaron la fecha de su esperada boda: el domingo uno de julio del verano de 2001.

* * *

Las más de dos semanas de descanso que tuvieron hasta el siguiente partido dieron para mucho. Por una parte, Bruce volvió a acudir a un partido de quodpot, aunque en esta ocasión fue solo con Brian, Jason y Robert. Por otra, todo el equipo se enteró de hasta los más mínimos detalles de lo que se estaba decidiendo para la boda de Elizabeth y Donald: no solo de cosas importantes, como el lugar o la ceremonia formal que iba a tener lugar, sino que también fueron enterándose de hechos como que habría que poner en mesas diferentes a dos tías de Donald que no se soportaban, o que no podrían poner margaritas como decoración floral porque la abuela de Elizabeth era alérgica.

También fueron partícipes de cómo avanzaba la lista de invitados, que se preveía quilométrica: había que invitar a todos los componentes de los equipos de quidditch en los que ambos habían jugado, así como a presidentes y demás dirigentes, además de los jugadores de quodpot del equipo de Nueva York. También había que incluir a unas pocas celebridades que se declaraban seguidoras de los Minotaurs, así como reservar huecos suficientes para la prensa. Y todo eso antes de empezar por la parte de familiares, amigos y demás conocidos que no podían faltar.

Y entre toda esa información agobiante, que hizo sentir a Bruce casi como si la boda tuviera que celebrarse en pocos días y no faltaran más de cuatro meses para que tuviera lugar, también hubo tiempo para celebrar su cumpleaños, el veintiséis de febrero. Y como cayó en un lluvioso lunes, la celebración consistió en que todo el equipo se reunió para pasar la tarde en el piso de los tres chicos, donde vieron películas y cenaron de una magnífica cena (y un enorme pastel) que preparó Gilly, la elfina doméstica.

* * *

Bruce participó en el partido de ese fin de semana contra los Bats, y para celebrar sus veinte años recién cumplidos, se regaló a sí mismo su máxima anotación en un partido: once goles que contribuyeron a la aplastante victoria por más de trescientos puntos frente a los débiles Boise Bats, a pesar de que Alex McCain, quien ya era considerada la única estrella del equipo, se las arregló para fabricar de la nada los dos únicos goles de los Bats.

La semana del partido contra los All-Stars Bruce no tuvo que preocuparse de nada, al contrario que la mayoría de sus compañeros. Era obvio que ni él ni Amanda jugarían, por lo que sustituyeron la mitad de sus entrenamientos de las tardes por encuentros en una cafetería que la chica había descubierto recientemente y había declarado como su favorita.

—Me encanta que uses mis regalos—le dijo Amanda con una sonrisa irónica cuando Bruce llegó, tres minutos tarde, a su lugar de encuentro—. Pero todavía no tienes que preocuparte de que te reconozcan los muggles, ¿sabes? Así pareces una estrella de Hollywood.

Bruce hizo una mueca burlona mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente a Amanda, y se quitó las gafas de sol y la gorra de baloncesto de los New York Knicks, ambos regalos de la chica por su cumpleaños "que le ayudarían a pasar desapercibido en el mundo mágico", tal como ella había dicho. La cafetería estaba medio vacía, pero aún y así, una joven en una mesa cercana le miró con curiosidad. Aunque Amanda no había hablado muy alto, la palabra "Hollywood" parecía haber atraído su atención.

—Lo sé, y espero que no llegue ese día—respondió Bruce finalmente, dejando la gorra y las gafas en un extremo de la mesa—. Pero tenía que pasarme por la Avenida Cero y no he tenido tiempo de pasar por casa luego.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Funciona mi método de ocultación?

—Sin duda, mucho mejor que una capa invisible.

Amanda rio, y en ese momento un camarero se acercó a saber qué querían tomar. Tras hacer su pedido, la chica volvió a preguntar:

—¿Y qué tenías que hacer en la Avenida Cero?

—Hank me avisó de que les había llegado un libro que probablemente me interesaría, y tenía que ir a verlo.

Hank era el dueño de la tienda _We love muggles_, el pequeño establecimiento en la Avenida Cero en el que vendían cualquier cosa relacionada con muggles y que ayudara a comprenderles mejor. Bruce había ido tantas veces a la tienda que ya se había hecho amigo del dueño, y Hank no había tardado en aprovechar para mostrar su amplio catálogo de productos a un cliente tan interesado como él.

—¿Y acertó Hank?

Bruce sonrió y sacó un libro de las profundidades de su chaqueta, mostrándoselo a Amanda. El título rezaba: _Deportes de los muggles ¿cómo se entretienen sin poder volar?_

—No lo he empezado, pero tiene buena pinta. Y puede que aprenda algo más para sostener nuestra coartada de jugadores de golf.

—Hablando de jugadores de golf, ¿qué tal le va a Jason con la chica esa, Beth? Hace mucho que no oigo nada de ella.

—Pues la verdad es que últimamente no muy bien. Jason dice que han empezado a discutir, que no confía en ella y que Beth está comenzando a hacer preguntas demasiado extrañas. Si no cambia algo pronto, creo que no tardarán mucho en dejarlo.

—Oh, vaya, qué lástima. Parecía una buena chica.

—Ya. Pero a veces eso no es suficiente.

Qué fácil era hablar de las relaciones de los demás, y qué difícil confesar la verdad sobre las propias. No le había contado nada a Amanda, y eso que la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas en la ciudad. Probablemente, algún día le explicaría las cosas…

—Por cierto, ¿crees que Fiona Hampton habrá mejorado suficiente como para ser titular este sábado?—preguntó Amanda, mirándole por encima de la tapa del libro.

Algún día. Pero no ese.

* * *

Fiona Hampton no jugó en las filas de los All-Stars ese sábado, pero los titulares hicieron un partido excelente. Igual que durante el resto de la temporada. Y aunque el encuentro estuvo disputado, fue el buscador de los All-Stars el que se hizo con la snitch tras cinco horas de partido. Y cayeron a la tercera posición de la tabla clasificatoria de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, los All-Stars, con un solo partido perdido en toda la temporada, encabezaban la Liga con una amplia ventaja sobre los Finches, segundos. A poca distancia se encontraban ellos, y ya alejados estaban los Chicago Dugbogs y los Angels' Rockets.

Por suerte, el siguiente partido les daba la oportunidad de resarcirse: los Macon Mooncalfs iban últimos por una gran diferencia, incluso con sus competidores directos, los Bats y los Bundimuns. Bruce jugó en el lugar de Jeffrey (que pidió permiso para ausentarse y quedarse en su casa con su mujer y niños) y Amanda sustituyó a Jason, que se conformó con ver el partido desde la tribuna.

Normalmente los partidos que se jugaban en viernes tenían una mayor afluencia de público, al no coincidir con partidos de quodpot. Y cuando jugaba un equipo grande contra uno malo, incluso había más aficionados: no había cosa que les gustara más a los magos que ver una soberana paliza de un equipo a otro. Pero desgraciadamente, ese viernes era diferente: una lluvia intensa y un frío que calaba hasta los huesos habían disuadido a muchos de acudir al estadio.

Bruce odiaba jugar con lluvia. Si se trataba de simplemente volar, un poco de agua no le molestaba. Pero tener que prestar atención a los demás jugadores, pelotas y todo lo que le rodeaba mientras caía ese pesado manto de agua del cielo era insoportable. Podía seguir haciendo todo lo que hacía normalmente, pero sus movimientos eran más lentos. Y aunque el partido empezó bien encaminado, con cinco goles entre Gina, Brian y él en la primera hora (una anotación alta para un día tan lluvioso), la poca visibilidad hacía intuir que se tardaría mucho en ver aparecer la snitch. Y así fue.

Las horas fueron pasando, pero no había ni rastro de la esquiva pelotita dorada. La distancia en el marcador fue aumentando poco a poco, y la lluvia no daba señales de tener intención de remitir. Es más, incluso se intensificó. Y entonces ocurrió.

Hacía poco que habían pasado la sexta hora de juego, y las luces artificiales hacía rato ya que iluminaban el campo. Bruce acababa de marcar su séptimo gol, y mientras Gina avanzaba con la quaffle a toda velocidad, un agudo grito estremecedor se oyó en todo el campo. Bruce, alarmado, se giró inmediatamente para detectar el origen de ese ruido, y la imagen que vio le dejó sin respiración por un instante.

Elizabeth caía de su escoba desde más de treinta metros de altura.

Los espectadores que habían acudido al campo prorrumpieron en una exclamación de terror al unísono. Bruce en lo único que pensó fue en lanzarse hacia adelante, en un intento de detener como fuera la caída. Vio de reojo como otras sombras hacían lo mismo. Había que llegar como fuera. Pero estaba tan lejos…

Elizabeth estaba a apenas un par de metros del suelo cuando una borrosa figura llegó a ella. La persona sobre la escoba la agarró de un brazo, pero no fue suficiente para detener la inercia de la caída. Ante los gritos del público, la segunda persona también fue arrastrada por la fuerza de la gravedad, y aunque la dirección de la escoba evitó que cayeran verticalmente, ambos salieron disparados hacia un lado del campo. El impacto contra el suelo sonó duro, y probablemente solo la lluvia y el terreno enfangado evitaron lo que pudo haber sido un golpe desastroso. Aún y así, las dos personas rodaron por el campo durante varios metros hasta que el rozamiento les detuvo.

El partido se había detenido, y todo aquel que estaba en el aire se acercó apresuradamente hasta donde estaban las dos personas en el suelo. Y Bruce vio que quien había llegado antes que nadie hasta Elizabeth había sido Donald. Una voz llamó a gritos a los medimagos y al personal de seguridad, mientras los jugadores corrían al lado de la pareja.

Elizabeth parecía desmayada, pero bajo todo el barro que la cubría, no se advertían heridas más graves. Donald era el que parecía haberse llevado la mayor parte del impacto contra el suelo: bajo la capa marrón de fango, su brazo izquierdo parecía estar roto y no tenía muy buen aspecto. Bruce intentó llegar a su lado, pero en ese momento llegó un reducido grupo de medimagos que le apartó junto con el resto de jugadores, mientras pasaban a atender a la pareja. Así que de golpe se vio rodeado de Gina, Amanda, Robert y Brian, todos con la misma expresión de miedo y preocupación en el rostro mientras la lluvia caía implacable sobre ellos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?¿Alguien lo ha visto?—exigió saber Gina, con la voz ahogada.

Los medimagos impedían ver lo que estaban haciendo, y un murmullo se estaba extendiendo por la grada. En la tribuna de los Minotaurs, a Bruce le pareció ver a alguien discutiendo con uno de los jueces de línea, tal vez para poder bajar al campo.

—Yo lo vi—intervino Amanda con voz trémula, y las miradas de los otros cuatro convergieron instantáneamente en ella—. Estaban Elizabeth y uno de sus bateadores, Svenson, cerca de mi área. La bludger iba hacia ellos, y ha parecido que Svenson quería darle de alguna manera extraña… pero de alguna manera, la bludger ha hecho un movimiento raro y se ha ido hacia Elizabeth, Svenson ha intentado corregir el golpeo, no ha calculado bien y le ha dado con el bate a Elizabeth en el estómago, con tanta fuerza que la ha derribado de la escoba.

Bruce tragó saliva con dificultad. Un golpe dado directamente con el bate, con la suficiente fuerza como para tirar a alguien de su escoba, podía haber causado graves daños internos, aunque exteriormente no se apreciaran. Y eso era algo que cualquier jugador de quidditch sabía.

Johnson, Emily y Paul parecían haber obtenido permiso para bajar al campo, porque acababan de pisar el césped embarrado en compañía de un par de medimagos más. Rosalie también había descendido, pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia el lugar del accidente, fue hacia los demás jugadores.

—El árbitro ha dado veinte minutos de descanso—les dijo la mujer, con la voz estrangulada, y a continuación sacó varios bocadillos de una bolsa que sujetaba—. Será mejor que aprovechéis para comer algo.

Bruce cogió el bocadillo que le tendió Rosalie y le dio un bocado, más por hacer algo que por hambre. Le costó horrores tragar la comida, y al mirar a su alrededor, tuvo la impresión de que a todos les pasaba lo mismo.

Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente, y los nervios iban creciendo. Intentaron acercarse en varias ocasiones a ver a Donald y Elizabeth, pero en todas les rechazaron los hombres de seguridad que rodeaban a la nube de medimagos. Nadie les decía nada, y solo Emily les hizo gestos durante un instante para indicarles que se quedaran en su sitio.

—Es desesperante—masculló Robert con rabia. Apretaba con fuerza el bate entre las manos, y parecía dispuesto a golpear a quien fuera que se le pusiera en el camino.

—Ya casi han pasado los veinte minutos—musitó Amanda—. No deberían tardar mucho en hacer algo.

Y en efecto, casi inmediatamente pasó algo: el montón de medimagos se movió, y entre ellos surgió la silueta de Donald, poniéndose en pie. La grada enmudeció por unos instantes, antes de que todo el mundo empezara a comentar lo sucedido a gritos. Donald fue abordado enseguida por Johnson y Paul, antes de que los jugadores tuvieran tiempo de acercarse a él, y la expresión mortalmente seria del entrenador hizo que ninguno continuara caminando hacia ellos.

Tuvieron que esperar un poco más para saber algo. Solo cuando apenas quedaban unos pocos segundos para que se cumplieran los veinte minutos de descanso Donald y Johnson se dirigieron hacia el grupo, que les recibió con miradas ansiosas.

—Hiat no puede continuar el partido—habló Johnson con gravedad—. Se la llevan al hospital para hacerle pruebas para descartar posibles daños. Blackwell dice que está en condiciones de jugar, así que continuáis los seis. Esperemos que esto no dure mucho.

El árbitro pitó para marcar la reanudación del encuentro, y Bruce se vio forzado a subir a la escoba otra vez. Los medimagos habían sacado a Elizabeth del campo, aunque no había podido ver nada, y aunque Donald había montado de nuevo en la escoba y tenía el brazo arreglado, estaba terriblemente pálido.

Brian cogió la quaffle y Bruce no pudo sino pensar que en ese momento empezaba la peor parte.

La diferencia de puntos era ya de más de ciento cincuenta puntos, de modo que en cuando el buscador de los Mooncalfs, Darrell, atrapara la snitch, los Minotaurs habrían ganado. Claro, que no era tan fácil: como Amanda solía decir, Darrell era el buscador más malo de toda la historia. No había atrapado una sola snitch en la temporada y media que llevaba en su equipo, y el mal tiempo no le iba a ayudar a romper esa racha. Era altamente impensable que el capitán de los Mooncalfs accediera a pactar el final del encuentro, aunque solo fuera por orgullo. Y la otra opción que quedaba era que alguien que no fuera el buscador atrapara la snitch, pero eso era falta y descalificaba al equipo que lo hiciera: obviamente, nadie de los Mooncalfs atraparía voluntariamente la snitch, y nadie de los Minotaurs se podía permitir la descalificación y la pérdida del partido.

Bruce respiró profundamente e hizo un quiebro para evitar la entrada de una cazadora de los Mooncalfs y recibir a continuación la quaffle.

Iba a ser un partido largo.

* * *

La oscuridad se apoderó totalmente del estadio, y se pausó el partido hasta el día siguiente.

El sábado continuó diluviando desde primera hora de la mañana. La distancia de puntos siguió aumentando progresivamente, hasta llegar a una diferencia de cuatrocientos. Se hicieron descansos de una hora en dos ocasiones, para que los jugadores comieran y descansaran. Pero se hizo de noche otra vez, sin que la snitch hubiera dado señales de vida.

El domingo transcurrió de manera similar. La lluvia no amainó, pero las gradas estaban ya casi desiertas, y los jugadores destrozados. Bruce sentía como le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, a pesar de todas las pociones que había tomado para evitarlo. Y aún así, había que seguir jugando. Llegaron hasta los 570 puntos, y poco después el árbitro pausó el encuentro hasta el día siguiente por tercera vez.

El lunes siguió sin cambios. La misma lluvia intensa, el mismo frío, el mismo dolor. Cada vez era más difícil marcar y los jugadores apenas hacían jugadas elaboradas, pero el capitán de los Mooncalfs se negó una vez más a acordar el final del partido. Con un marcador de 690 a 40, se aplazó la resolución del partido una vez más.

El martes por fin la lluvia se hizo algo más débil, aunque siguió cayendo incansable. El árbitro, tan agotado como todos los demás, hacía todas las pausas que le permitía el reglamento, pero los descansos no eran suficientes para recuperarse. Y el maldito buscador de los Mooncalfs tampoco atrapó la snitch en el quinto día de partido.

El miércoles amaneció nublado, pero por primera vez en días, no caía ni una sola gota de agua del cielo. Bruce dio las gracias cuando vio el tiempo al despertarse, y rogó para que el estúpido de Darrell encontrara la snitch ese día. Pasaron las horas, y la falta de novedades se fue haciendo desesperante; apenas había un reducido grupo de cincuenta personas que ese día había ido a ver si por fin acababa el partido. Había empezado a oscurecer otra vez, y la esperanza ya estaba abandonando a todos un día más, cuando de repente Darrell aceleró como hacía días que no lo hacía y extendió un brazo. Todo el mundo en el aire se quedó paralizado, como si el juego se hubiera detenido. Y cuando Darrell frenó en seco y alzó por fin la mano en la que sostenía la snitch, solo el comentarista del partido y algunos de los aficionados lo festejaron. Los jugadores, por su parte, solo suspiraron de alivio y sin cruzar palabras se dirigieron a los vestuarios. El partido había acabado con un marcador que mostraba un escandaloso 770 a 210.

—Descansad, chicos—oyó Bruce que decía la voz del entrenador en algún momento, entre la ducha y la vuelta a casa—. No quiero veros entrenando en el campo hasta el lunes por la mañana. Vaisey, Rivera, va especialmente por vosotros.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, porque apenas tenía fuerzas para pronunciar las palabras. No hacía falta que Johnson se lo ordenara, porque ni se le había pasado por la mente acercarse al campo. Era una suerte que ese fin de semana no hubiera partido, porque tenía la impresión de que podría pasarse hasta el lunes durmiendo.

Lo último que pensó cuando se tumbó en la cama sin ni siquiera desvestirse fue en Elizabeth. Solo sabía que Donald había pasado todas esas noches a su lado en el hospital, y él les había dicho que aunque no tenía nada grave, aún no la dejaban salir. Suspirando, se dijo que probablemente al día siguiente tendrían que hacerle una visita.

Pero antes había muchas horas de sueño por delante.

Bruce no despertó hasta las tres de la tarde del día siguiente. Y cuando entreabrió los ojos, vio la luz colándose por una pequeña rendija entre las cortinas corridas, y fue consciente de que debía ser de día y exageradamente tarde, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en dar media vuelta y seguir durmiendo. Le dolían todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo, y no creía que por muchas pociones vigorizantes que tomara fuera a volver a sentirse humano hasta dentro de unos cuantos días.

Pero después de esa primera idea, fueron llegando los demás estímulos. Tenía hambre. Mucha hambre. Y era urgente ir al baño. De modo que aunque todos sus músculos protestaron, salió de la cama y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Tras pasar por el baño y notar que tanto las habitaciones de Jason como de Brian estaban abiertas y vacías, llegó al salón. Allí se encontró a Brian tendido en uno de los sofás, cubierto por mantas y con el mando de la televisión en la mano; parecía más dormido que despierto. No había ni rastro de Jason, pero en cambio, fue Gilly la que dio señales de vida inmediatamente:

—El amo Bruce debe recuperarse. El amo Bruce tiene que tomarse las pociones. Gilly no le debe dejar en paz hasta que el amo Bruce haya tomado todo lo que ordenó la ama Emily—recitó rápidamente la elfina con su voz chillona, acercando insistentemente a Bruce una bandeja con un amplio surtido de pociones.

—¿Todo eso?—preguntó Bruce con cansancio. Se veía incluso incapaz de levantar el brazo para beber tantas veces.

La elfina asintió enérgicamente, y Bruce suspiró. Fue a sentarse (más bien enterrarse) en un sillón junto a Brian, quien apenas le dedicó un breve gesto con la cabeza, y Gilly le siguió llevando la bandeja. La elfina depositó las pociones encima de la mesilla, pero aguardó de pie hasta que Bruce se llevó el primer tazón a los labios. Después, Gilly fue a refugiarse en la cocina, pero no dejó de mirarle con insistencia hasta que no hubo vaciado el contenido de toda la bandeja, momento en el que volvió a acercarse e hizo levitar todos los restos hasta el lavaplatos.

Bruce se hundió más en el sillón y cogió una de las mantas que Brian tenía arrugadas a sus pies. Aunque el chico protestó brevemente, Bruce no le hizo caso. Se hizo un ovillo en el asiento, se tapó hasta el cuello y cerró los ojos. Las pociones empezaban a hacer su efecto lentamente, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera como si hubiera estado jugando a quidditch durante seis días seguidos. Casualmente, era justo lo que había hecho.

El agudo sonido de la voz de Gilly despidiéndose, anunciándoles que tenían comida almacenada en la nevera para cuando tuvieran hambre, fue lo que le sacó de su trance.

—Gilly, ¿sabes dónde está Jason?—le preguntó, con la voz ronca por el cansancio.

Brian asomó la nariz por entre las mantas, como si de repente él también hubiera caído en que su compañero de piso no estaba.

—Gilly lo sabe, amo Bruce. El amo Jason está en el hospital mágico. El amo se ha ido poco después de comer. Está haciéndole compañía a la ama Elizabeth.

¡Por Merlín, Elizabeth! Bruce se incorporó inmediatamente, recordando los hechos de casi una semana atrás. Había estado tan centrado en seguir jugando sin desfallecer que apenas si había pensado en la mujer. Recordaba haber oído en algún momento que Donald había ido esos días a dormir al hospital junto a ella, y no podía hacer menos que admirar que el hombre hubiera continuado jugando de día y durmiendo en una incómoda habitación de hospital por las noches. Y aunque casi no había hablado con Jason en toda la semana, que en esos momentos estuviera con ella le hacía pensar que probablemente, cuando los tres volvían al piso después del partido y él y Brian se iban a dormir inmediatamente, Jason podría haber ido a hacerle compañía. Puede que también Jeffrey hubiera ido. Y si aún no había salido del hospital, era porque pasaba algo. Y tenía que saber qué era.

Quince minutos después, Bruce y Brian cruzaban las puertas del hospital mágico, ubicado, cómo no, en la Avenida Cero. Apenas habían tardado un par de minutos en vestirse cuando habían recordado la situación de su compañera de equipo, y habían abandonado el piso tan rápido como sus músculos se lo habían permitido.

Una vez dentro del hospital, Brian fue directo hacia un mostrador tras el que había una joven ataviada con una túnica verde lima.

—Estamos buscando a Elizabeth Hiat—espetó Brian sin contemplaciones.

La joven enarcó una ceja, y parecía a punto de responder con algún comentario no muy educado, pero la interrumpió una mujer mayor que apareció súbitamente a su lado:

—La señorita Hiat está en la segunda planta, habitación 215. Ya les acompaño yo.

La mujer, que aparentaba cerca de sesenta años, salió de detrás del mostrador y les guio hacia las escaleras. Bruce maldijo internamente a quien fuera que las hubiera inventado mientras seguía a Brian y la medimaga escalones arriba.

Alcanzaron la segunda planta, y antes de que pudiera preguntarse si debían ir por el pasillo de la izquierda, la derecha o el central, la mujer se giró hacia ellos y les habló con voz firme:

—Escuchad, vuestra compañera ya se encuentra bien físicamente, no tenéis que preocuparos por eso. Desde el sábado pasado se controlaron todos los daños y se descartó cualquier lesión grave.

Bruce oyó a Brian soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero él no las tenía todas consigo. Si desde el sábado ya sabían que Elizabeth estaba bien, ¿por qué aún seguía en el hospital?

—El problema es, en realidad, psicológico—continuó la mujer, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Las pruebas para descartar daños arrojaron unos resultados que… Bueno, ya os lo explicarán. La cuestión es que está anímicamente mal. No hay ningún problema físico y tendremos que dejarla marchar mañana o como mucho pasado, pero personalmente recomiendo tratarla con tacto. Ha recibido un golpe muy duro.

Bruce y Brian asintieron con seriedad al unísono, y entonces la medimaga les señaló el pasillo de la izquierda.

—Es la habitación del fondo. No tiene pérdida.

Los dos enfilaron el pasillo indicado, pasando por delante de varias habitaciones con puertas entreabiertas, por las se escabullían trozos de conversaciones y algunos quejidos de dolor. Estaban a punto de llegar a la última puerta, cuando esta se abrió y por ella salieron Donald y Jason.

Donald tenía un aspecto realmente horrible. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, por lo que las ojeras azules bajo sus ojos destacaban muchísimo. Entre el ejercicio hecho durante los últimos días y lo poco que debía haber dormido, había adelgazado, y daba la impresión de estar a punto de desplomarse.

—Vaya, ¿habéis conseguido despertaros?—bromeó Jason, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Ha sido difícil, pero sí—asintió Brian.

—No tendríais que haber venido. Estáis cansados y necesitáis dormir—dijo Donald.

—Apostaría lo que sea a que tú necesitas dormir más que cualquiera de nosotros—replicó Bruce.

—Eso mismo le he estado diciendo yo todo el día—coincidió Jason, exasperado—. Pero no me hace caso. Gina y Amanda ahora están con Elizabeth, Robert ha estado por la mañana, y Jeffrey y Marie vendrán después de cenar a hacerle compañía un rato. Necesito que me ayudéis a convencerle de que tiene que irse a casa.

—Tío, tienes que ir a descansar—le dijo Brian, mirándole con una expresión preocupada nada propia de él—. Elizabeth está bien aquí y tú estás agotado. Tienes que dormir en una cama de verdad.

Donald suspiró.

—¿No os lo han contado, verdad?—preguntó, mirando a Jason, y este negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos al bar, comes algo y se lo explicas—sugirió Jason, y ante la mirada esquiva de Donald dirigida a la puerta cerrada, añadió—. Ya habíamos aceptado que tenías que salir de ahí y comer. Si tardamos un poco más no les va a pasar nada.

Donald acabó asintiendo a regañadientes, y los cuatro se encaminaron de regreso a las escaleras.

El bar del hospital estaba en el último piso, y unos grandes ventanales permitían ver el exterior y la vista de buena parte de la Avenida Cero, que a esas horas estaba bastante transitada. Brian y Bruce ocuparon una mesa, mientras Jason acompañaba a Donald a pedir algo y se aseguraba de que fuera suficiente.

Bruce se mantuvo en silencio durante ese rato. A pesar de que estaba mental y físicamente agotado, las pocas ideas que cruzaban su mente le advertían de que lo de Elizabeth debía ser algo grave. Si no, no se los habrían llevado al bar para contarles qué sucedía antes de dejarles verla. Pero no se le ocurría qué podía ser…

Tras unos minutos que se le hicieron interminables, Jason y Donald llegaron a su lado. Donald llevaba en las manos una bandeja con un plato de estofado que tenía una pinta bastante apetecible para tratarse de comida de hospital. Los dos se sentaron, Donald respiró profundamente y empezó a hablar:

—En cuanto Elizabeth llegó aquí, el viernes mismo, le hicieron todo tipo de pruebas para ver qué daños tenía. Eran un par de costillas rotas, algún derrame interno, pero nada que un buen medimago no pueda curar en cuestión de minutos con los medios necesarios. Tras pasar la noche en observación, el sábado le hicieron otra ronda de pruebas, para asegurarse de que no hubieran pasado nada por alto. Los accidentes en partidos de quidditch pueden dejar secuelas que no se notan hasta pasadas varias horas, pero por suerte, los medimagos tampoco encontraron nada. Pero pedimos una prueba extra, para que revisaran bien que no había daños en el útero. A Elizabeth… a los dos nos hacía mucha ilusión empezar a pensar en tener hijos. Después de decidir lo de la boda, y de conocer al hijo de Jeffrey, no queríamos esperar mucho más tiempo. Por eso pedimos la revisión, para asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien y que no habría problemas para los futuros niños… Y es seguro que no los habrá. Los medimagos descubrieron que Elizabeth es estéril.

Lo primero que pensó Bruce cuando aquellas palabras cayeron como una losa fue que era injusto. La voz de Donald sonaba ahogada, como si todavía no hubiera asumido la dureza de su declaración. Y Bruce seguía pensando que era injusto.

No había una pareja más perfecta y compenetrada que Donald y Elizabeth. No había conocido nunca una mejor persona que Elizabeth. Y no era tan estúpido como para no haber notado el brillo en los ojos de la mujer cada vez que se sacaba el tema de niños pequeños o cuando hablaba con los hijos de Jeffrey. Sabía la ilusión que le hacía a Elizabeth tener hijos. Por Merlín, ¿por qué le pasaba eso precisamente a ella? Era tan dulce, tan inocente, que no merecía un castigo como aquel. Era injusto. Totalmente injusto.

—Está destrozada—Bruce se dio cuenta de que Donald seguía hablando en voz baja; apenas había tocado su plato—. Dice que es todo culpa suya, que esto le ha ocurrido porque ha hecho algo mal. Da igual lo mucho que me esfuerce en intentar convencerla de que ella no ha hecho nada malo y que no tiene que culparse. No quiere escucharme.

—Tienes que darle tiempo, Donald—dijo Jason, poniendo una mano sobre la espalda del hombre—. Ha sido un golpe duro y necesita tiempo para recuperarse.

Donald asintió, ausente, y por fin dio un bocado al estofado. Nadie pronunció una sola palabra más hasta que no abandonaron el bar.

Cuando regresaron a la habitación, se encontraron con que había más gente de la esperada. A parte de Gina y Amanda, que era a quienes Donald y Jason habían dejado haciendo compañía a Elizabeth al irse, también estaban Jeffrey y Marie junto con su hija mayor, Mia.

Bruce no se había mirado en un espejo en todo el día, pero viendo el aspecto de Gina y Amanda, supuso que él debía estar en igual o peor estado. Estaban más pálidas de lo normal, las ojeras se marcaban exageradamente, y todo en sus movimientos denotaba el cansancio de tantos días seguidos jugando y el dolor en todos los músculos y articulaciones. Elizabeth, aunque tenía mejor color, también tenía unas grandes ojeras en el rostro. Aún y así, les sonrió cuando les vio entrar en la habitación.

—¿Por qué habéis venido? Estáis agotados, deberíais estar durmiendo—les riñó la mujer.

Injusto. Elizabeth sería la mejor madre del mundo.

—Tonterías—replicó Brian inmediatamente, y no dudó ni un instante en abrazar a Elizabeth con fuerza—. Es más importante saber que estás bien.

Elizabeth sonrió con un aire de tristeza, y musitó un "Gracias" que apenas se oyó. Después, fijó su mirada en Bruce, y una chispa de diversión pareció encenderse en sus ojos.

—Vaya, mira quién está aquí. ¿Es cierto que has marcado veintinueve goles en todo el partido?—preguntó la chica.

—Algo tenía que hacer—Bruce no tuvo más remedio que sonreír ante el comentario—. Era muy aburrido estar volando durante seis días, así que me dediqué a marcar goles.

—¿Sabes que es el récord de puntuación de un novato en un solo partido?

—Dudo que haya habido muchos novatos que hayan jugado un partido de seis días. Pero no está mal pasar a la historia.

Amanda y Gina no tardaron mucho en marcharse, hechas polvo. Bruce y Brian se quedaron un rato más, contándole a Elizabeth anécdotas del partido y cómo Gilly les había recibido cuando volvían a casa por las noches. Pero ellos también estaban agotados, de modo que cuando Jason anunció que iba a acompañar a Donald a su casa, ambos decidieron marcharse también. Jeffrey, Marie y Mia iban a quedarse más tiempo, y la niña tenía especial ilusión en recitar un libro de poemas infantiles que estaba intentando aprenderse.

Al llegar a casa, su estómago le recordó que tenía un vacío por llenar. De modo que se dirigió a la nevera, cogió lo primero que vio de lo que Gilly había dejado y comió rápidamente. Y tras eso, no vio más impedimentos para irse a la cama. En esa ocasión, al menos sí que tuvo tiempo de ponerse el pijama.

El sueño no tardó en vencerle: era una batalla que tenía ganada desde hacía tiempo. Los últimos pensamientos que cruzaron su mente fueron los mismos que habían estado paseando por su cabeza toda la tarde.

Elizabeth no se merecía eso. Era totalmente injusto.

Pero desgraciadamente, él ya había aprendido que la justicia no existía.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

**_Sé que debería haber actualizado bastante antes, y es que aunque he tenido vacaciones, he tenido mucho menos tiempo libre del que me esperaba, así que, entre otras cosas, he escrito menos de lo que quería. Sin embargo, he conseguido acabar un capítulo más (y con ese, la historia ya llega a los 17) y he pensado unas cuantas ideas para seguir avanzando._**

**_Sobre este capítulo, creo que el título ya lo dice todo: pasan cosas buenas y cosas malas. Bruce juega en un partido importante, llega un nuevo niño a la familia del equipo, se prevé una boda en un futuro cercano... Pero también suceden accidentes, y no hay que olvidar que el quidditch es un deporte de riesgo. El tiempo ha pasado rápido (de principios de enero a mediados de marzo en este capítulo), y el final de la temporada ya se acerca._**

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que seguís leyendo y dejando comentarios. **Kaochi**, bienvenida al fic (aunque no sé cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que llegues a este capítulo), y también gracias a **Muselina Black** por tus reviews ( y me encanta que te hayan gustado los Lane. Sobre la duda de si podrían llevar a sus amigos muggles a la granja, pues no me lo había planteado... Pero imagino que si todos están al tanto de que se va a invitar a un muggle y les recuerdan convenientemente que nada de magia, no veo por qué no podrían ir. Y en caso de que vieran algo indebido, ya sabemos que un **Confundus** soluciona muchas cosas. Y lo de las viñetas de los Lane y ese foro que tengo pendiente visitar... Lo investigaré a fondo cuando tenga más tiempo libre XD).**_

_**En fin, no tengo más que decir por hoy. Así que, ¡hasta la próxima!**_


	13. Recta final

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**13\. Recta final**

* * *

Bruce durmió tantas horas en los siguientes días que se sorprendió cuando descubrió que era domingo por la noche, y que al día siguiente tenía que volver a los entrenamientos. Brian, que estaba a su lado cuando hizo tan notable descubrimiento, se lamentó y opinó que la próxima vez que se viera obligado a jugar tantos días seguidos, se haría el lesionado para poder irse a casa. Jason simplemente se rio de ellos y les recordó que se dedicaban a jugar a quidditch por decisión propia.

Y obviamente, Jason tenía razón. Pero tras haber estado cuatro días haciendo poco más que dormir, comer y tomar pociones para recuperarse, y aún así seguir sintiéndose como si le hubiera atropellado una manada de hipogrifos, probablemente lo que menos le apetecía era volver a subirse a una escoba.

El lunes por la mañana, Bruce vio como prácticamente todos sus compañeros estaban en su mismo estado. Solo Jeffrey y Jason, que no habían jugado, estaban en óptimas condiciones. Pero sin duda, quien presentaba peor aspecto era Elizabeth.

La joven seguía pálida y con grandes ojeras, pero eso no era lo peor. Estuvo callada durante todo el entrenamiento, y eso, comparado con las risas habituales y las buenas palabras para todo el mundo, era completamente deprimente. Aunque no parecían fallarle las fuerzas, Bruce observó que parecía hacerlo todo con desgana. Como si ya no fuera importante pensar en el próximo partido.

Por suerte, la sesión fue suave, y el entrenador dio por finalizado el trabajo del día mucho antes de lo habitual. Smith les repartió el típico folleto con la información sobre su rival del fin de semana, y Johnson detuvo a Elizabeth para hablar en privado con ella. Mientras recogía el folleto de manos de Smith, Bruce deseó que lo que Johnson le dijera a la mujer sirviera para animarla. Aunque Brian y Robert habían hecho lo posible para alegrar el día a todos, la falta de participación de Elizabeth se notaba. Demasiado.

* * *

Apenas fueron necesarias unas pocas palabras cruzadas con Amanda para ponerse de acuerdo en que no iba a haber entrenamientos vespertinos esa semana. Y como Bruce tenía la esperanza de volver a jugar en el partido del domingo, prefería descansar todo lo posible.

Johnson no le falló: aunque los Rocky Ford Erumpents estaban mejor en el campeonato que a esas alturas del año anterior, seguían siendo un equipo notablemente inferior. Y aunque el último partido jugado había sido terrible, eso no quitaba que Bruce quisiera volver a jugar. Si un partido de quidditch demasiado largo hubiera conseguido quitarle las ganas de seguir jugando, habría estado seguro de que algo estaba fallando.

Fue Gina la que descansó ese domingo, haciéndole compañía a Amanda en la tribuna. Y lo cierto fue que la cazadora estrella no fue necesaria: el partido fue corto, de menos de dos horas, y ganaron por una holgada diferencia de 240 puntos. Elizabeth atrapó la snitch sin problemas, pero tampoco lo celebró. Eso enfrió un poco los ánimos, pero todos hicieron lo posible por intentar animarla: habían jugado el séptimo partido de la segunda vuelta, lo que significaba que solo quedaban siete enfrentamientos más. Siete semanas, tras las cuales vendrían sus largas vacaciones y todo lo que eso implicaba. Y puede que con un poco de suerte, se clasificaran para el Torneo Internacional y todo.

* * *

Bruce no participó en ninguno de los dos partidos de las semanas siguientes. Tanto los Willmar Bears como los Angels' Rockets eran equipos difíciles, contra los que no podían permitirse fallar. Y aunque fueron partidos complicados, sobre todo el que les enfrentó a los Bears, ganaron ambos encuentros, para alegría de su afición y del entrenador.

Y curiosamente, el lunes siguiente al partido contra los Rockets, Elizabeth reapareció en los entrenamientos con una sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no le veían. Y para sorpresa de casi todos, volvió a bromear y a reír con los compañeros igual que antes del accidente. A pesar de que Bruce no entendía a qué venía el repentino cambio, no se hizo preguntas. Solo lo disfrutó.

Porque ver a Elizabeth feliz de nuevo era algo impagable.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, ante las incesantes preguntas del resto de compañeros de equipo, Donald no tuvo más remedio que acabar confesándoles la razón del cambio de actitud de la chica:

—Al día siguiente del partido contra los Rockets, fuimos a comer a la Avenida Cero, para despejarnos un poco. Como es normal, nos reconoció bastante gente, y a Elizabeth más, después de lo que sucedió contra los Mooncalfs. Ella fue muy educada con todos los que se acercaron, se hizo fotos con todo el mundo y firmó los autógrafos que le pidieron… Pero hubo unos aficionados que le llamaron la atención especialmente. Eran una madre con su hijo, pero no se parecían en nada. La mujer era negra y bajita, y el niño era muy pálido, pelirrojo y de ojos azules. El chico le pidió un autógrafo a Elizabeth, y mientras firmaba, la madre nos explicó que el padre del niño también había sido buscador en Salem, y que por eso él quería seguir sus pasos. Elizabeth hizo algún comentario sobre lo guapo que era el niño, y lo orgullosa que debía estar su madre de que se pareciera tanto a su padre y quisiera imitarle. Y entonces, la mujer señaló al marido, que estaba unas cuantas mesas más allá, y vimos que era de piel morena y pelo negro. El niño no se parecía a ninguno de los padres para nada.

—Entonces, ¿no era hijo de la mujer?—preguntó Bruce, confundido.

—A Elizabeth le llamó la atención, y les invitó a sentarse con nosotros—continuó narrando Donald, ignorando la pregunta de Bruce—. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo habían formado una familia tan peculiar. Y nos explicaron que habían adoptado al niño. Los dos eran magos… y habían adoptado un niño mago.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Jeffrey con incredulidad.

—¿Por casualidad o porque lo buscaron?

—¿Pero eso se puede?

—¿Y cómo lo hicieron?

—Nos interesó mucho su situación. Ni siquiera tuvimos que hablarlo… Nos dijeron que había que hacer muchos trámites, tener suerte, y esperar mucho tiempo. Ellos tuvieron que estar pendientes de los diferentes registros de nacimientos de magos en Estados Unidos durante varios años. Había que estudiar todos los casos de recién nacidos, y detectar aquellos sin familiares que pudieran hacerse cargo de ellos. Y los nacidos de muggles eran aún más difíciles de encontrar… pero lo consiguieron. Y Elizabeth ha decidido que quiere hacerlo. Nunca la he visto tan segura de algo. Como es algo que puede durar varios años, iniciaremos los trámites en cuanto acabe la temporada.

—Eso es genial, Donald.

Donald sonrió con cansancio. Pero por primera vez en semanas, se le veía feliz de nuevo.

Era probable que la justicia real no existiera, pero era fantástico ver que había cosas para las que sí que existía una solución.

* * *

—¿Te pasa algo, Bruce? Estás más ausente de lo habitual—le preguntó con curiosidad Jason, mirándole desde el sillón.

Al oír su nombre, Bruce volvió bruscamente a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente ubicó todos los elementos a su alrededor, como solía hacer. Jason jugueteaba con el mando del televisor en el sillón, sin prestarle realmente demasiada atención a la pantalla, esperando ligeramente divertido una respuesta. Brian no estaba, pero se oía la música llegar a través del pasillo, y su origen solo podía ser la habitación de su compañero. Reconociendo la cantante y la canción, Bruce frunció repentinamente el ceño. No tenía ni idea de por qué Brian estaba escuchando a Celestina Warbeck. Y sinceramente, tampoco le interesaba demasiado saberlo.

El salón estaba más desordenado que de costumbre. Las mantas, que a esas alturas de abril ya no eran muy necesarias, estaban desperdigadas por todos lados. Había tres revistas del _Quidditch International _abiertas encima de la mesilla, porque la noche anterior habían estado buscando referencias de un jugador nigeriano de los Tucumcari Uros. Los periódicos de varios días se amontonaban en una esquina, cerca de la chimenea. Y para no romper con el desorden, Bruce tenía, encima de las piernas cruzadas y en el hueco a su lado en el sofá, un montón de papeles a los que había estado prestando atención antes de perderse en su mente.

—No, nada—respondió finalmente Bruce, estirando la espalda. Jason asintió con la cabeza, aunque con expresión de no creerle, por lo que Bruce suspiró y añadió—. Hoy es su cumpleaños.

—¿De quién…?—empezó a preguntar Jason, pero algo en el tono de voz de su amigo hizo que comprendiera antes de acabar—Oh, vaya. ¿Le has escrito o…?

—No—dijo con tono cortante.

Jason asintió de nuevo, entendiendo que era mejor no preguntar. Bruce lo agradeció, e intentó volver su atención al montón de documentos que tenía a su alrededor.

Era curioso el contraste entre las hojas blancas, limpias y perfectas del folleto informativo sobre los Bundimuns, y el pergamino anticuado, curvado y grueso de las cartas que le habían enviado sus amigos. Ya se había aprendido de memoria todos los datos importantes sobre los jugadores de los Bundimuns y su equipo técnico, pero intentaba repasarlo por si se dejaba algo importante. Aunque en lo último que había estado pensando antes de recordar que era el cumpleaños de Eve era en lo que le contaban sus amigos en sus cartas.

Theodore estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo. Aunque por lo visto, eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Decía que agradecía tener cosas que hacer, y en el tiempo que llevaba en la nueva oficina, tras dejar el aburridísimo puesto de revisor de leyes antiguas, tenía diferentes retos cada día a los que enfrentarse y para los que tenía que utilizar su ingenio para encontrar una solución, y eso era algo que al atento y analítico Theodore le encantaba. Además, su amigo le había explicado que trabajaba con Gemma Farley, una chica que conocía, ya que en su época en Hogwarts había sido prefecta de Slytherin. Bruce recordaba vagamente la cara de la chica, quien le había conducido en su primer día en el castillo hasta su Sala Común. No había sabido nada más de ella desde que se graduó, varios años atrás, hasta que Theodore le contó que ella iba a ser su jefa directa y la encargada de mostrarle el funcionamiento de la oficina. En palabras de Theodore, Farley era "_aunque un poco petulante, es lista y más agradable que la media de chicas salidas de nuestra Casa. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Tracey baja muchísimo la media de personas agradables, la verdad es que tampoco es un gran logro._"

La propia Tracey también tenía sus noticias que contar. Y por fin, eran _noticias_ de verdad, puesto que había conseguido hacerse con un hueco regular entre las páginas de _El Profeta_. Aunque de momento solo se limitaba a escribir reseñas de juicios y a transcribir mensajes oficiales de subjefes de Departamentos del Ministerio, Tracey lo consideraba un gran paso, ya que al menos su nombre ya aparecía en el periódico. Las palabras exactas de la chica eran "_Es todo un orgullo poder firmar las noticias, por breves que sean. Si no decepciono a los jefes (y no lo haré, tenlo por seguro, por mucho que Theodore diga que no seré capaz de aguantar mucho más sin decirles a todos lo estúpidos que son. Me importa mi futuro más que eso), seguro que pronto podré acompañar a algún periodista bueno. Kent, Giggs, Fleet… Y si les impresiono lo suficiente, y lo haré, nada me detendrá después de eso_". Bruce había reído la primera vez que había leído los piques cruzados entre Tracey y Theodore en sus cartas. Después de tantos meses viéndolos como algo común, seguía sintiendo curiosidad por saber por qué lo hacían, pero nunca había preguntado. Cuando se reunían todos, era algo habitual que lo hicieran; pero la gracia consistía en que ambos estaban allí para devolverse las acusaciones, por lo que no entendía las continuas referencias entre sus amigos.

Y algunas palabras extrañas en la carta de Lily habían hecho que prestara aún más atención a ese cruce de declaraciones entre Theodore y Tracey. Hacía cosa de un mes que había notado que las chicas habían dejado de escribirle en conjunto. La primera carta en la que lo había notado había sido en una que le había escrito Lily: en ella le comunicaba que había finalizado el periodo de adaptación de la embajadora búlgara con la que trabajaba desde hacía más de medio año, pero que la mujer había quedado tan satisfecha con su trabajo que la había convertido en su ayudante personal, al menos durante medio año más. Y en la misma carta, Lily había dejado caer que había empezado a salir con alguien, pero que no le iba a decir con quién porque "_no te iba a gustar. Me parece que no es una de tus personas preferidas en el mundo"_, le había escrito Lily. En las cartas siguientes, Bruce había bromeado en todas y cada una de las postdatas intentando adivinar quién era el chico misterioso. Y ante las sugerencias de que fueran Malfoy, Harper o Goyle, Lily había protestado con disgusto, alegando que no tenía tan mal gusto. Lo último que Bruce había preguntado para intentar adivinar la identidad del chico había sido qué opinaban Theodore y Tracey de que saliera con él, y la respuesta había sido que "_¿Qué opinan Tracey y Theo al respecto? Pues la verdad, Bruce, es que no les he dicho nada, así que no se lo cuentes, por favor. Ya lo haré yo cuando crea que es el momento. Pero por ahora, en la situación en la que están metidos, prefiero no contárselo aún. Bastante tienen ya con no aclararse con sus propias ideas como para que tengan que pensar en lo que significa que esté saliendo con alguien…_"

Algo estaba pasando con Tracey y Theodore. Y Lily sabía qué era. Todo eso estaba muy claro para Bruce, tanto como que ninguno de sus amigos consideraba que era algo que pudiera explicarse en una carta. Pero, ¿qué podía ser? Bruce no tenía suficiente imaginación como para obtener una respuesta por sí solo, pero quería saber qué era lo que sucedía. Había mirado el calendario varias veces, y aunque el fin de semana siguiente era libre, sabía que a esas alturas de la temporada no le dejarían marcharse a Inglaterra para exigir respuestas. De modo que ya podía empezar a pensar en planificar parte de sus vacaciones para volver a su país y enterarse de una vez qué era eso tan misterioso que sus amigos le ocultaban.

Bruce volvió su atención a la última carta. Porque a pesar del misterio que encerraban las de sus mejores amigos, aquella también le había producido una gran curiosidad desde el mismo momento en el que había visto el remitente. No se esperaba que Maggie Ackerley fuera a escribirle algún día.

Ackerley llevaba de viaje por el mundo desde el pasado mes de septiembre, y no había sabido nada de ella desde antes que iniciara su viaje. De hecho, la única vez que ambos se habían visto voluntariamente fuera del colegio fue ese fin de semana de agosto en el que él había vuelto a Inglaterra para arreglar sus cosas y despedirse de sus conocidos. Ese fin de semana en el que había quedado con Ackerley, que era muy buena amiga de Eve, y le había explicado lo que sucedió en su ruptura desde su punto de vista. La chica se había mostrado imparcial, y había accedido a contarle a Eve lo que él le había explicado si creía que le iba a beneficiar saberlo. Y aunque después de esa charla habían continuado hablando como buenos amigos, la verdad era que no se esperaba seguir con la relación. Tenían demasiado poco en común. Por eso él no le había escrito en ninguna ocasión, ni se había extrañado al no recibir cartas suyas. Y también por eso le había sorprendido descubrir la caligrafía clara y firme de la joven en el sobre, hecho de un pergamino muy fino y pálido que no había visto nunca. Algo que comprendió cuando empezó a leer.

Maggie Ackerley y el resto de sus amigos de Hufflepuff estaban dando la vuelta al mundo, y como le contaba en la carta (fechada casi una semana atrás, por cierto) estaba pasando sus últimos días en Nueva Zelanda, antes de visitar unas islas inmarcables (en las que debía estar en esos momentos, a juzgar por las referencias temporales que tenía) como último paso antes de llegar al continente americano. Ella y sus amigos tenían previsto llegar a Alaska a finales del mes de abril, de donde pasarían a Canadá, continuando por Estados Unidos y bajando poco a poco hasta haber recorrido el continente completo. Y como Ackerley decía, aprovechaba que tenía a alguien conocido en Estados Unidos para preguntar qué era lo más importante que debía visitar. Y ya que estaba, también estaba interesada en saber si podía conseguir diez entradas para un buen partido de quodpot (y si podía ser de quidditch, también, obviamente).

Y eso le había dejado pensando en que, realmente, no conocía muchas cosas sobre Estados Unidos que no se refirieran al quidditch, a Nueva York o a la distribución política del país (que había llegado a aprenderse gracias a los culebrones que representaban casi semanalmente los jefes de Departamentos de cada sede en las páginas del _America's Oracle_). Y siendo consciente de eso, no tardó mucho en empezar a preguntar a Jason, Brian, Amanda y cualquier otro que hablara normalmente con él sobre lugares de interés a lo largo y ancho del país.

* * *

—Espera, espera. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente cuando dices "reservas mágicas"?

Amanda le miró por encima de su cerveza como si fuera un dragón que de repente hubiera comenzado a hablar.

—¿Es en serio, Bruce?—preguntó la chica, y al no ver ni rastro de broma en la cara de su amigo, bufó—¿Pero es que no os enseñan nada en Inglaterra?

—Dejé Historia de la Magia después de sacar un Insatisfactorio en el TIMO. Y de todos modos, nunca le presté mucha atención a lo que decía Binns—replicó Bruce frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Vas a explicarme qué demonios es una reserva mágica?

Amanda suspiró, con un dramatismo exagerado.

Era un domingo por la tarde, y ya que ambos habían participado en el partido contra los Bundimuns del día anterior (y habían ganado por más de trescientos puntos), se habían puesto de acuerdo en que podían celebrarlo tomando algo en lugar de yendo a entrenar. Y Bruce, como llevaba haciendo unos cuantos días, había aprovechado para preguntar más sobre lugares de interés mágico en el país. Ya llevaba una larga lista en la que había apuntado todo lo que le habían dicho, y había hablado con Smith para conseguir una decena de entradas para algún partido de quodpot de los New York Lions. Pero antes de contestar la carta de Maggie Ackerley con todas las sugerencias de lugares por visitar, quería estar seguro de incluir todas las opciones. Y esa era la primera vez que oía el concepto de reservas mágicas. En un primer momento había creído que Amanda se refería a una reserva para animales mágicos, pero un extraño comentario de la chica sobre la forma de vida de sus habitantes había echado por tierra su teoría.

—Cuando los primeros magos llegaron de Europa a América, esperaban ser los primeros en todo el continente en saber de la existencia de la magia—empezó a explicarle Amanda con paciencia, como si se encontrara en una clase—. Probablemente, en ningún momento se les ocurrió pensar en que entre los indígenas que poblaban el "nuevo mundo", y que supuestamente eran seres inferiores, también había gente con conocimientos sobre magia. Pero el caso es que algunos de los magos recién llegados lo descubrieron, y se encontraron con una magia totalmente diferente a la que conocían: los nativos no usaban varitas, pero eran especialistas en conjuros y muy hábiles con las pociones. Durante los primeros años, fueron muchos los magos, tanto de un lado del mundo como del otro, que se interesaron en aprender las formas de magia que los otros dominaban. El afán de aprender cosas nuevas fue, para la mayoría, más importante que las diferencias entre unos y otros. Pero claro… los muggles no lo veían así. Los conquistadores se dedicaron a masacrar a la población indígena sin distinciones. A aquellos que les vieron demostrar aptitudes mágicas, sin ser conscientes de que entre sus propias filas también se ocultaban magos, les llamaron brujos y les mataron por igual. Fue por eso que los magos recién llegados y muchos de los indígenas establecieron una alianza, necesaria para preservar la esencia mágica del continente. Los magos europeos ayudaron a los brujos nativos a esconderse, creando poblados ocultos inaccesibles para los muggles. A estos poblados, formados casi exclusivamente por magos nativos, se les llamó reservas, y gracias a su existencia y a que los muggles son incapaces de encontrarlos, su forma de vida se mantuvo prácticamente intacta a lo largo de los siglos, hasta el día de hoy. Con el paso del tiempo, muchas de las reservas (algunas eran incluso de una sola familia de magos) se unieron, creando pequeños pueblos inmarcables, repartidos por todo el continente, habitados solo por magos indígenas que mantienen sus antiguas formas de vida y su magia.

—¿Y son comunidades cerradas? ¿No se puede entrar o salir?

—No, qué va. Es cierto que siguen viviendo en el pasado, pero sí que tienen noticias de cómo evoluciona el mundo a su alrededor. Y pueden marcharse libremente de las reservas cuando quieran: el Congreso se hace cargo de ellos y les enseña a desenvolverse tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Y de igual forma uno puede entrar en ellas: hay mucha gente que va a convivir con ellos, ya sea por una temporada o para siempre, para aprender de su magia y su estilo de vida. Incluso hay un Departamento del Congreso que se dedica exclusivamente a investigar la diferencia entre su magia y la proveniente de Europa.

—Y has dicho que solo viven magos en ellas…

—Bueno, eso fue al principio. Es cierto que son una aplastante mayoría; pero ha habido casos de indígenas que han salido de las reservas, se han enamorado de algún muggle y han vuelto con él a casa. Son noticias de portada de periódico. También hay algún que otro squib, y sus descendientes muggles, si se da el caso que los tiene y deciden no marcharse. E incluso han llegado a vivir por un tiempo en reservas las parejas muggles de los investigadores que están estudiando allí. De hecho, hace unos años se publicó un libro que arrasó en todo el país. Era la autobiografía de Ellen Hickle, la esposa muggle de Gregor Hickle, uno de los investigadores más renombrados de la magia nativa americana. Ellen se pasó media vida acompañando a su marido de reserva en reserva, y en su libro recogió un montón de anécdotas que le habían sucedido en todos esos años. Fue todo un éxito de ventas. El primer párrafo del libro se ha convertido ya en un clásico que todo el mundo conoce: "_Me llamo Ellen. Tengo veintitrés años, acabo de convertirme en arquitecta, y mi novio hoy me ha pedido matrimonio. Ah, y también me ha confesado que es un mago. ¡Por Dios, qué locura! O tal vez debería decir, ¡Por Merlín!... Y así fue como comencé mi diario hace treinta años._"

Bruce asintió, maravillado. Y tomó nota concienzudamente de lo más importante que le había explicado Amanda.

—¿Y hay muchas de estas reservas por aquí?

—En Estados Unidos hay dos. Una en el bosque de Yellowstone y otra al norte de Texas. De esa era mi abuelo.

Bruce dejó de tomar notas instantáneamente cuando oyó lo que había dicho Amanda.

—¿Tu abuelo era de una reserva?

—Eso he dicho.

—¿Y cómo…?

—Mi abuela fue investigadora allí por dos años. Se enamoraron y decidieron dejar la reserva cuando nació mi madre—respondió Amanda, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y sabes…?

—Mi abuelo me enseñó algo, aunque la verdad es que no tengo mucho talento para eso. Eso sí, de astronomía sé más que cualquiera de mi clase.

—Fascinante.

—No es para tanto—la chica le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano—. Solo son unos genes ligeramente diferentes. Hay menos diferencias genéticas entre un brujo nativo y un mago común, que entre este y un muggle.

—¿Eso está estudiado?

Amanda chasqueó la lengua.

—De verdad, Bruce, a veces eres un ratón de biblioteca insoportable.

* * *

Empezó mayo, y con ello, Bruce no pudo sino recordar los homenajes y celebraciones por el fin de la guerra que estaban teniendo lugar en Inglaterra. Era extraño no estar allí, rodeado de la gran mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts y una multitud de magos y brujas venidos de todo el país, escuchando el emotivo discurso de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia. Aunque la última batalla había tenido lugar en el castillo, por respeto a la labor educativa los homenajes no se celebraban en los terrenos del colegio, sino a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Aún y así, todos los alumnos de tercer año en adelante tenían permiso para asistir a los actos. Y Bruce recordaba muy bien los de los dos años anteriores: a pesar de que se celebraba una victoria, el ambiente era triste y opresivo.

Mandó cartas a sus amigos, pero después intentó olvidarse del tema lo antes posible. Era muy probable que ese domingo jugara contra los Knarls, equipo firmemente establecido en la undécima posición (para consternación de sus aficionados, que ya habían vivido una temporada igual de mala el año anterior), y quería centrarse en el partido.

Ganaron el encuentro por una amplia ventaja, sumiendo un poco más en la desesperación a los seguidores de los Knarls.

La semana siguiente fue muy tensa, ya que se enfrentaban a los Chicago Dugbogs, que estaban debatiéndose entre el cuarto y el quinto puesto de la clasificación y eran un duro rival. Y aunque Bruce sabía que no Johnson no iba a hacerle jugar, él también se contagió del estrés del equipo al completo. Solo quedaban tres partidos para acabar el campeonato, y el primer puesto de los All-Stars estaba casi asegurado: solo tenían que ganar un partido de los tres restantes. En cambio, la segunda posición estaba más reñida, entre los Finches y los Minotaurs. Pero las combinaciones que permitían a un equipo la segunda plaza eran muy fáciles: simplemente debían ganar un partido más que su rival. Para los Minotaurs, eso significaba que tenían que vencer tanto a los Dugbogs como los Uros, ya que los Finches tenían dos rivales muy fáciles. Y después, vencer a los Finches mismos en la última jornada. No era un plan sencillo.

Bruce solo leyó por encima la carta que le escribió Maggie Ackerley, agradeciéndole toda la información que le había mandado y las entradas para el partido de quodpot que, casualmente, jugaban los New York Lions ese fin de semana muy cerca de donde ella y sus amigos se encontraban. La chica también aseguraba firmemente que para la semana siguiente podrían estar en Nuevo México, donde los Minotaurs iban a jugar el partido contra los Tucumcari Uros.

Para alivio de los aficionados, del entrenador, del director deportivo, de los jugadores y de todos los demás trabajadores del equipo, ganaron el partido contra los Dugbogs, aunque fue por una diferencia de ciento setenta puntos.

Pero ya daba igual. Les quedaban dos partidos. Dos semanas, y sabrían si el año siguiente por fin volvían a jugar el TIAQ, después de seis años apartados de la competición internacional.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde, Bruce y Brian estaban estudiando todos los folletos, revistas y papeles que tenían con información sobre los Uros en el salón del piso. Aunque era un partido que en teoría debían ganar fácilmente, el temor a cometer un error y perder el partido era inmenso. No podían fallar en ese momento; estaban demasiado cerca de su meta.

Estaban ambos tan sumidos en la lectura y haciendo comentarios sobre cada jugador, que se sobresaltaron cuando Jason llegó antes que de costumbre al piso y tomó asiento en el sofá junto a Brian, sin ni siquiera quitarse la chaqueta.

—Beth y yo hemos roto—anunció el recién llegado con voz neutra.

Brian y Bruce cruzaron una mirada de sorpresa. Era una noticia que no se esperaban. De hecho, Bruce creía que las discusiones de la pareja se habían acabado más de un mes atrás, o eso había dado a entender Jason. Pero parecía que no era así.

—Vaya, tío. Lo siento—dijo Brian, apoyando una mano en la espalda de su amigo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Hemos discutido. Yo llevaba varias semanas nervioso por el quidditch, ella está estresada por los exámenes de la facultad… Y por alguna tontería hemos saltado los dos y no hemos parado de discutir. No hay más que contar. Se acabó.

—Pero llevabais un tiempo bien…—apuntó Bruce, pero Jason negó con la cabeza.

—No. Habíamos dejado de discutir, pero no estábamos bien. Hacía tiempo ya que deberíamos haberlo dejado, pero supongo que ninguno de los dos era suficientemente valiente como para dar el paso. En todo caso, ya está acabado.

Jason se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hacia el pasillo. Instantes después se oyó el ruido de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse.

Brian suspiró, y por unos momentos, a Bruce no le pareció el chico despreocupado e impertinente que solía ser.

—Dale unos días y se le pasará—recomendó Brian—. El primer año que estuvimos en el equipo también le pasó algo similar. Estuvo saliendo con una muggle casi medio año y rompieron poco antes del final de temporada… Jason es fuerte, se recuperará.

Bruce asintió en silencio y volvió a dirigir su atención a los papeles esparcidos a su alrededor, imitando a Brian. Pero aún y así, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Por una parte, lamentaba lo sucedido entre Jason y Beth. Por otra, se odiaba un poco a sí mismo.

Odiaba no ser capaz de superar una ruptura como la gente normal.

* * *

El día del partido contra los Uros amaneció cálido y soleado, todo lo contrario que la última vez que habían jugado contra ellos, pocos días antes de Navidad y con un tiempo infernal. Y en el estado de Nuevo México, el día parecía más veraniego que cualquier otra cosa.

Bruce notó cuando salió volando al campo que el buen tiempo parecía haber animado a la gente a acudir al estadio. Era un campo pequeño, que debía tener capacidad para menos de ocho mil espectadores, pero cuyas gradas estaban casi completamente llenas. La mayoría de los aficionados llevaban las camisetas de color amarillo brillante de los Uros, pero un nutrido grupo de gente, situada tras la zona de postes en la que iba a colocarse Amanda, estaba equipada con los colores celeste, azul y fucsia de los Minotaurs. Algunas personas elevaban en el aire las famosas siluetas negras de minotauros con las que solían animar al equipo, y otras sujetaban unas cuantas pancartas hechas con sábanas. Una de ellas incluso rezaba "_Bruce, eres nuestra esperanza; gánate nuestras alabanzas_". Al verla, Bruce sonrió de lado y levantó un pulgar en dirección a los que la sujetaban, que gritaron de alegría. Pero se olvidó rápidamente de eso y centró toda su atención en lo que tenía al frente. El árbitro estaba a punto de iniciar el partido, y los siete jugadores de los Uros tenían miradas serias. Bruce no pudo evitar sonreír con confianza. Asumiendo que ese iba a ser su último partido de la temporada, iba a dar lo mejor de sí, y los de las túnicas amarillas iban a ser sus víctimas.

En otros tiempos, Bruce se había considerado una serpiente: silencioso y letal, podía acabar con sus enemigos antes incluso de que estos se dieran cuenta. Pero por casualidades de la vida, las cosas habían cambiado.

Ahora era un minotauro. E iba a atacar a su enemigo con tanta fuerza y decisión que este no iba a poder defenderse de sus ataques por mucho que lo intentara.

Iba a arrasar con ellos.

* * *

—Felicidades por el partido, Bruce. Hoy has estado impresionante—le dijo Donald tres horas y media más tarde, duchándose en los vestuarios.

—Has hecho un partidazo—reconoció Robert, a su otro lado—. ¿Cuántos goles has metido al final?

—Han sido once—contó Bruce.

Los bateadores soltaron un silbido de sorpresa perfectamente coordinado.

—Gina solo ha metido ocho. Debe estar hecha una furia ahora mismo—opinó Brian, y los hermanos soltaron una carcajada.

—Seguro que no le hará mucha gracia el partido de Bruce hoy. Ha sido impresionante, y para un bateador es genial tener en el equipo un cazador que sabe esquivar las bludgers él solito, no como otros—añadió Robert, dirigiéndole una mirada elocuente a Brian.

—Es tu trabajo protegerme, bateador—protestó Brian, extendiendo el brazo derecho, donde se veían unos ligeros moratones. Las marcas de haberse roto el brazo dos veces durante el partido—. Si no tuviéramos medimagos en el estadio, todavía estaría desangrándome por tu falta de protección.

Los demás rieron, ignorando el melodrama de Brian.

—¿Y esa explosión de juego vistoso de hoy, Bruce?—siguió insistiendo Donald, por lo visto impresionado—Porque vamos, siempre has jugado muy bien, pero lo de hoy ha sido de otro nivel. Has sido mucho más rápido, certero y hábil. Y eso que era difícil que te superaras. Es una lástima que acabe ya la temporada.

—Supongo que ha sido en parte por eso—respondió Bruce, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sabía que iba a ser mi último partido en varios meses… Así que me he soltado por completo y he disfrutado. Y ha salido bien.

—Más que bien, diría yo—dijo Brian—. Seguro que ahora tendrás el doble de fans de lectoras de _Hechizadas_, cuando sepan que además de ser guapo, de verdad sabes jugar a quidditch.

—¿Celoso por no salir tú en _Hechizadas_?—inquirió Bruce, alzando una ceja con ironía y causando la risa de los demás.

A cambio recibió la toalla mojada de Brian en toda la cara, pero no tardó ni medio segundo en devolvérsela con un certero lanzamiento. Los cuatro rieron, y solo cuando oyeron la puerta del vestuario abrirse se pusieron serios de golpe.

—Oh, por mí podéis seguir riendo todo lo que queráis—era Smith, sonriente, quien acababa de entrar—. Habéis hecho un buen partido, disfrutadlo. Bruce, tengo a tus amigos esperando en uno de los reservados. Han dicho que querían hablar contigo.

—Voy—asintió Bruce, acabando de vestirse rápidamente antes de salir del vestuario tras los pasos de Smith.

Que Smith hubiera dicho "amigos", en plural, le había resultado extraño. Él solo había hablado con Maggie, e incluso a ella le costaba llamarla amiga. Que el resto del grupo, una decena de Hufflepuff con los que no habría cruzado más de media docena de palabras en su vida, fuera a estar allí se le hacía muy incómodo. Se preguntó por un momento si Smith no les habría dado otra opción; para el director deportivo era muy fácil asumir que todo el mundo tenía un montón de amigos y que era completamente normal que Bruce tuviera diez personas que hubieran ido a verle a un partido y a hablar con él.

—Por cierto, un partido excelente, Bruce. Ha sido una actuación fantástica para cerrar la temporada—le comentó Smith mientras le guiaba por los pasillos privados del estadio, guiñándole un ojo—. Me alegro de que escucháramos al señor Higgins en agosto y decidiéramos ficharte, pese a no saber nada de ti. Presiento que nos darás muchas alegrías el año que viene…

—Yo también lo espero—respondió Bruce, y Smith asintió, sonriente, antes de plantarse frente a una puerta cerrada.

—Aquí dentro te esperan. En media hora sale el último traslador que tenemos hacia Nueva York, así que deberíamos cogerlo. Te espero en la sala del fondo del pasillo, ven a buscarme cuando acabes de hablar.

Smith le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de alejarse por el pasillo, señalándole su reloj de pulsera. Tenía media hora. Y le daba la impresión de que con cinco minutos iba a tener suficiente como para quedarse sin palabras.

Resignado, abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente en el reservado. Tras cerras a sus espaldas, se giró y observó a sus antiguos compañeros de curso.

Sentada en un sillón de aspecto cómodo, Virginia Peasegood, con su lustroso y largo cabello rubio y rizado, era la que más llamaba la atención del grupo, pese a que estaba haciendo algo tan común como observar con atención uno de sus rizos. Sentada en el brazo de la butaca, estaba esa amiga suya, Madley, una chica muy sosa y anodina cuyo nombre nunca se había aprendido. En el lado izquierdo de la sala, estaban Samuel Dunstar y Erik Woodcroft, observando una serie de fotografías de los Tucumcari Uros. Se había aprendido sus nombres porque ambos habían estado en el equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff durante tres y un año, respectivamente. Aunque Dunstar era un cazador decente, Woodcroft había sido un buscador penoso. Al fondo estaban Toke y Pilliwickle, admirando un mapa de Estados Unidos colgado de la pared. Jake y James eran un dúo inseparable, y si bien eran demasiado revoltosos para alguien como Bruce, sí que se habían ganado su respeto cuando se habían unido al ED en su sexto año. En una esquina estaban sentados muy juntos Shafiq y Croaker, con las manos entrelazadas. No era ningún secreto que llevaban años saliendo juntos y que eran una pareja muy compenetrada. Lionel había sido un perfecto prefecto, y Vega era una chica que, a pesar de ser inusualmente tímida y callada, tenía una desconcertante mirada inteligente. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de conocer a la pareja, porque nunca había necesitado su amistad, pero Bruce tenía la sospecha de que si alguna vez fueran capaces de romper las barreras que les separaban, no se llevarían del todo mal. Y por último, en el centro estaban Emily Dodderigde, prefecta y con quien, pese a haber vivido a apenas media docena de edificios más allá de ella durante casi toda su vida (era sobrina del dueño del Caldero Chorreante, y siempre había vivido en el Callejón Diagon), no había cruzado más que breves saludos en todos esos años, y Maggie Ackerley. La chica que le había salvado la vida y por quien estaba en el reservado, siendo analizado por unos compañeros a los que hacía casi un año que veía, en lugar de estar celebrando en un bar la victoria con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

Maggie rompió el silencio que se había instalado con su entrada y se adelantó unos pasos, saludándole con una sonrisa.

—¡Bruce, cuánto tiempo!—exclamó la chica, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ella le envolvió en un rápido abrazo—Ya te lo he dicho por carta, pero te vuelvo a agradecer que nos consiguieras las entradas, tanto para este partido como para el de quodpot. Ha sido increíble.

—No ha sido nada. El director deportivo se hizo cargo y no tardó ni diez minutos en conseguirlo—respondió Bruce, pasándose una mano por el pelo, incómodo.

No estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico con Ackerley, y que Toke, su novio, estuviera allí presente (quien tenía entendido que era algo celoso) no facilitaba que estuviera tranquilo.

—De todos modos, ha sido todo un detalle—todos se habían puesto en pie y se le habían acercado, pero fue Lionel Shafiq el que tomó la palabra—. No tenías por qué molestarte, y nosotros no sabíamos ni por dónde empezar a pedir las entradas. Así que no es solo Maggie quien te da las gracias, sino todos.

Los demás asintieron, y Bruce lo agradeció inclinando la cabeza.

—Espero que os haya gustado, al menos.

—El quodpot es rarísimo, pero divertido. Estos americanos están muy locos—opinó Pilliwickle—. Los aficionados que conocimos nos aseguraron que fue un buen partido.

—Oh, y sentimos que perdieran los de Nueva York—añadió Emily Dodderigde, siendo considerada—. Son algo así como vuestro doble en la Liga de Quodpot, ¿no?

La chica no parecía saber mucho de quidditch (y menos de quodpot), y lo confirmaban las expresiones divertidas del resto de Hufflepuff ante su comentario, aunque ninguno habló. Bruce se limitó a sonreír y contestó educadamente:

—Algo así. El dueño del equipo es el mismo que el nuestro y sus oficinas están en el mismo piso. Pero no te preocupes por la derrota, están teniendo una temporada pésima. Una más no cambiará mucho las cosas.

—Mira, justo lo mismo que nos dijiste tú el año pasado, capitán optimismo—dijo Woodcroft, dándole un codazo a Dunstar.

Los Hufflepuff rieron, y Bruce no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa ante la familiaridad con la que se trataba el grupo. El equipo de Hufflepuff había perdido todos los partidos del curso anterior (algo que, de todos modos, no era muy extraño), y Samuel Dunstar, que había sido el capitán, había tenido el honor de ser famoso en el castillo durante una semana entera por la esperanzadora frase que le había dirigido a su equipo antes del último partido: "_Ya hemos hecho dos partidos horribles, asquerosos y desastrosos... uno más no puede empeorar nada_".

—Y hablando de quidditch, Vaisey—habló Dunstar con la sorpresa brillando en su mirada, limitándose a devolverle el codazo a Woodcroft pero ignorando su comentario—. Ya eras muy bueno en Hogwarts, pero parece que un año aquí te ha sentado bien.

—Bueno, una temporada entrenando con profesionales hace mejorar a cualquiera—respondió, quitándole importancia.

Pero internamente, se sintió orgulloso. Había mejorado muchísimo, y lo sabía. Y el mundo entero no tardaría en darse cuenta.

—¿Incluso a Samuel?—preguntó con tono agudo entonces Peasegood, agitando su melena rubia y mirando a Dunstar con desdén—Ya has oído, Sam. Tal vez podríamos dejarte en Estados Unidos entrenando con algún equipo. Podrías llegar a ganar un partido algún día y nosotros nos desharíamos de ti. Todos saldríamos ganando.

—¿Si me quedara aquí, qué harías tú sin mí, querida?—replicó Dunstar, guiñándole un ojo.

—Vivir tranquila—espetó la chica, colgándose con porte indignado del brazo de Madley.

—Disculpa a Samuel y Virginia, no pueden vivir sin molestarse constantemente—le dijo Maggie, dirigiendo una mirada divertida a sus dos amigos—. Y por cierto, hemos leído los periódicos y hemos visto que si ganáis la semana que viene, quedaréis segundos en la Liga. ¿Es verdad?

—Hay que ganar el partido y es un rival difícil, pero sí. Es cierto—asintió Bruce.

—No está nada mal quedar segundo en tu primer año—opinó Pilliwickle.

—Sí, ojalá nosotros hubiéramos quedado segundos algún año—suspiró Woodcroft, con un exagerado dramatismo que hizo que los demás sonrieran.

Era extraño ver cómo se tomaban las cosas los Hufflepuff, o al menos la mayoría de ellos. Después de tantos meses en Estados Unidos, casi había olvidado uno de los rasgos distintivos de la Casa menos valorada de Hogwarts: y es que les daba igual serlo. No les importaba perder, ser los últimos en los que el resto pensaba, que fueran normalmente infravalorados o ninguneados. A muchos de ellos no les importaba en lo más mínimo, y es que Bruce tenía la impresión de que eran un grupo que no necesitaban la aprobación de los demás. Ellos mismos sabían lo que valían, y no se dejaban influenciar por opiniones externas.

Bruce se sorprendió pensando en lo curiosos que eran.

—¿Habéis visitado alguna de las reservas mágicas?—preguntó de pronto.

—Oh, ya lo creo—respondió Maggie—. Pasamos cinco días en la de Yellowstone. Fue una experiencia increíble.

—Y tanto que fue increíble—intervino Toke por primera vez—. Casi tuvimos que dejar allí a Vega porque no quería marcharse.

—No seas exagerado, Jake—replicó Vega Croaker, aunque se sonrojó intensamente y sin mirarle directamente, le explicó—. Tienen una cultura fascinante, y tuvimos muy poco tiempo para aprender de ellos… Mi padre es inefable, y me pegó el interés por todo lo desconocido.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, acabó hablando amistosamente con aquel grupo de chicos que eran poco más que conocidos para él, con una desenvoltura que no le era nada propia. Ellos le hablaron de las cosas más interesantes que habían visto en su viaje por el mundo, y él les contó lo duro que era un partido de quidditch de seis días, lo loco que estaba su director deportivo o lo que iban a encontrarse en Nueva York, ciudad que los Hufflepuff aún no habían visitado.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, y la media hora que Bruce tenía se consumió por completo. Mirando de reojo su reloj, Bruce se despidió de ellos. Pero los Hufflepuff empezaron a salir también del reservado, explicándole que el vigilante que les conduciría hacia la salida también estaba en la sala del fondo del pasillo. Maggie fue la última que se le acercó para decirle adiós, y tras una cordial despedida y la promesa de que le mandaría algunas fotos del viaje cuando llegara a casa, se inclinó hacia él y le susurró, para que los demás no escucharan:

—Lo siento, Bruce. Pero no llegué a decirle nada.

No dio más explicaciones, pero no las necesitaba. Sabía a qué se refería Ackerley. Él le había contado lo sucedido con Eve desde su punto de vista, y la chica había prometido contárselo a Eve si veía que debía saberlo.

Pero no lo había hecho.

—Entiendo.

—No, no entiendes—replicó ella, en un tono ligeramente molesto y echando una ojeada a sus amigos, que aún no se habían percatado de su conversación—. Solo la vi un par de veces después de hablar contigo, y cuando intenté sacar el tema, ella no quiso saber nada. Te prometí que se lo contaría si creía que ella necesitaba saberlo, y en esos momentos no lo necesitaba. Yo mantengo mis promesas, Bruce. Y si cuando vuelva a verla creo que le hará bien saberlo, se lo contaré, tenlo por seguro.

Maggie le lanzó una mirada decidida y firme, y Bruce no pudo hacer menos que creerle.

* * *

_**¡Hola otra vez!**_

_**Sobre este capítulo, quiero decir unas cuantas cosas. Lo primero, aclarar el tiempo (porque incluso yo me confundo): empieza el lunes, 26 de marzo de 2001, y se acaba el domingo, 27 de mayo, así que pasan dos meses en total. Lo segundo es que por favor, no me odiéis por romperle el corazón a Jason, pero era algo inevitable. Lo tercero, es que espero no haber metido la pata con lo que cuenta Amanda sobre las reservas y la relación de los magos al llegar por primera vez a América, y que quede demasiado incoherente; pero como ya he dicho alguna vez, no he estado nunca por allí, y en temas de historia soy casi tan mala como Bruce. Y lo cuarto y último, es que los Hufflepuff que aparecen en la última escena son los que protagonizan ese fic, **3 de mayo**, que ya he mencionado alguna que otra vez. Son todos OC, porque aunque en los libros se conoce al menos a un personaje de las otras tres Casas con un año menos que Harry, no hay ningún nombre de Hufflepuff (solo una pequeñísima mención, en **El cáliz de fuego**, a una chica de tercero de Hufflepuff de pelo rizado que le pide a Harry que vaya con ella al baile...). En fin, que ya se está acabando la Liga, cuyo último partido se verá en el próximo capítulo, acompañado de alguna sorpresa más...**_

_**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a los que leéis, y aún más a los que dejáis comentarios; ya sabéis lo mucho que los agradezco y lo bien que sienta recibir uno. Gracias a **Kaochi** por esos reviews eternos, a **mmmartta3** por los reviews y todo lo demás, y a **susana** (o **flor440**, como prefieras que te llame) por animarte a comentar (es genial que te gusten los nuevos personajes, y puedo asegurar que Eve reaparecerá dentro de no mucho tiempo, aunque no voy a decir cómo).**_

_**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, así que ya me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	14. Azul

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**14\. Azul **

* * *

Esa semana fue de lo más extraña para Bruce. Aunque él ya estaba tranquilo por haber concluido con su participación en el equipo por esa temporada (y jugando más de lo que había esperado en un inicio), casi todos los demás miembros del equipo estaban en un estado que rozaba la histeria. Sin ir más lejos, la risa de Brian se empezaba a parecer mucho a la de un maníaco, y Jason había palidecido considerablemente y saltaba al menor ruido inesperado.

Bruce, por su parte, se había limitado a acompañar a ambos mientras estudiaban el folleto informativo sobre los Fitchburg Finches, leer el último libro sobre tecnología muggle que había encontrado (estaba aprendiendo cómo funcionaban los teléfonos, lo que era la mar de interesante), ir al cine y tomar algo con Amanda alguna que otra tarde. Como la chica había alegado que echaba de menos las cervezas de mantequilla, había tenido que ceder y pasar el rato en la ciudad mágica; sin embargo, como el tiempo había empezado a mejorar, podía usar su "equipo de camuflaje" (la gorra de los Knicks y las gafas de sol) sin que nadie lo encontrara extraño, y de paso evitarse las miradas indiscretas de las brujas más jóvenes; la mayoría parecían reconocerlo, y es que como Amanda le había contado, su aparición mensual en _Hechizadas_ era ya algo común.

—Y ya oíste lo que nos dijo Smith el lunes. Las ventas de entradas para los partidos este año han aumentado un veinte por ciento entre las mujeres de dieciocho a treinta años. El mejor dato desde que se tiene registro, y algo me dice que tú tienes que ver con eso—le había dicho Amanda, riéndose de él.

Pero a él poco le importaba el aumento de la venta de entradas. En cambio, tenía mucho más interés en la carta que le había llegado esa mañana desde Washington: era una invitación formal a la fiesta oficial de Fin de Temporada de Quidditch, que tendría lugar el viernes de la semana siguiente. Y ese mismo día, a una semana exacta de la gran fiesta, se acababa de enterar de su existencia.

—¿En serio no te había dicho nada nadie?—le preguntó Amanda, asombrada, cuando él quiso saber en qué consistía la fiesta— Es una cena y una gala a la que están invitados todos los jugadores, entrenadores, presidentes y directores deportivos de los quince equipos de la Liga, además de los ganadores de la Copa de Quidditch del Instituto de Salem, como invitados especiales. Se entrega la copa de campeón de Liga, además de varios trofeos más: al mejor entrenador y al mejor jugador, a los componentes del equipo ideal, los componentes del equipo revelación, mejor captura de snitch, mejor gol… Sería algo largo y aburrido si no fuera porque todo el mundo va borracho y porque, al fin y al cabo, la mayoría nos reencontramos con antiguos compañeros de equipo.

* * *

También durante esos días se hizo por fin oficial el anuncio de que Jeffrey se retiraría del quidditch al acabar la temporada. La noticia causó una gran conmoción, sobre todo en Nueva York y alrededores, a pesar de ser algo que se sabía desde hacía ya meses. El periódico dedicó incluso un cuarto de página a repasar la trayectoria del gran Jeffrey _All-in_, como le habían apodado años atrás, y Smith anunció que desde la dirección de los Minotaurs le habían preparado un homenaje antes del partido del domingo.

Porque además, el suyo iba a ser el último de todos los partidos, o al menos, el que último que se iniciaría. Los All-Stars se habían proclamado campeones matemáticamente hacía ya dos semanas, y casi todas las demás posiciones estaban ya definidas. El único duelo realmente importante era el suyo. Dos equipos que se jugaban el segundo lugar de la clasificación y la consecuente admisión en el TIAQ.

Otra cosa que hizo Bruce a lo largo de la semana fue acabar de organizar sus vacaciones. Una de las mejores cosas que tenía el ser jugador profesional de quidditch eran los largos periodos de descanso de los que podían disfrutar, entre que acababa una temporada y empezaba la siguiente. Bruce iba a tener los meses de junio y julio completamente libres, lo cual le permitía llevar a cabo unos cuantos planes. Y como solo había gastado una pequeña parte del dinero que había ganado (principalmente en ropa muggle, libros, cervezas y entradas de cine), las limitaciones económicas ya no eran un problema.

El primero de sus planes iba a empezar apenas unos días después de la famosa fiesta de final de temporada; tras insistirle repetidamente a Amanda, esta había accedido, ya harta, a acompañarle a visitar la reserva mágica de Texas. Tras seis días allí, volvería por unos días a Nueva York, donde iba a recoger sus cosas y donde le estaría esperando el traslador para volver a Londres. Ya de vuelta en Inglaterra, tendría una semana para ver a sus amigos y enterarse de todas las novedades, antes de partir por diez días con Theodore a Egipto. Aunque le había costado convencer a Theodore y hacer que su amigo pidiera las vacaciones por adelantado, sabía que era una batalla que tenía ganada de antemano. A Theodore le hacía incluso más ilusión ese viaje que a él, por lo que aunque protestó y dedicó párrafos enteros a explicarle lo ocupado que estaba, dos cartas más tarde le había confirmado que tendría esos días disponibles para explorar el antiguo Egipto con él. Y tras el viaje, apenas tendría unos pocos días más de descanso en Inglaterra antes de tomar un traslador de nuevo, dirección Estados Unidos. Porque había prometido asistir a la boda de Elizabeth y Donald, y era algo en lo que no podía fallar. Después de eso, podría disfrutar de unos cuantos días más en Londres, hasta que llegaran Jason y Brian de visita. Los dos pasarían unos cuantos días en la ciudad, preparándose para uno de los acontecimientos del verano: la carrera anual de escobas de Suecia, en la cual ya se habían inscrito para participar. A continuación venía una semana más en Londres, y para la última semana de julio ya volvía a estar en Estados Unidos de nuevo. Pasaría la mitad de días con Brian en California, y la otra mitad con Jason en la casa de sus abuelos.

Era el verano más agitado que había tenido nunca. Y puede que precisamente por eso le hacía tanta ilusión que llegara.

* * *

Y el gran día llegó.

Domingo, veintisiete de mayo. Faltaban pocos minutos para las cuatro de la tarde, el sol brillaba en lo alto y la temperatura era cálida y agradable. El estadio de los New York Minotaurs estaba prácticamente lleno: debía ser la mejor entrada de toda la temporada, y los colores del equipo llenaban la grada de celeste y fucsia. Habían llegado noticias de que los partidos jugados a lo largo del día ya habían acabado, ambos sin sorpresas. El que empezaba a las nueve de la mañana se había alargado más de cuatro horas, pero el de la una no había alcanzado las dos horas. Todos los equipos habían acabado la temporada, excepto ellos y los Fitchburg Finches. Todas las posiciones estaban definidas, excepto la segunda y la tercera. Y el que ganara aquel partido se haría con la ansiada segunda plaza.

—Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto—le susurró Bruce al oído a Amanda.

Y ella, en lugar de dar las gracias, le miró con fastidio y señaló el centro del campo, a dónde había descendido el comentarista del partido, que estaba acompañado del árbitro y de Aaron Williams, el presidente de los Minotaurs, que por una ocasión había sustituido su habitual corbata color amarillo chillón por una con los colores del equipo.

Ellos ya estaban sentados en la tribuna del equipo, rodeados del entrenador Johnson, Paul, Emily y todos los demás. El partido estaba a punto de comenzar y casi se podía palpar la tensión en el aire, pero antes había un pequeño acto protocolario: el reconocimiento a Jeffrey por su larga trayectoria en el equipo.

Y también estaba el cumpleaños de Amanda, que llegaba por fin a los veinte años, aunque la chica no estaba muy emocionada al respecto. En los días anteriores había dejado claro que no pensaba celebrarlo a menos que ganaran el partido. Y si tenían la suerte de salir vencedores, podrían celebrarlo conjuntamente con el de Donald: el segundo capitán había cumplido los treinta y uno esa semana, pero los nervios por el partido habían impedido que se celebrara.

Si esa tarde ganaban, por la noche tendrían muchas cosas por las que brindar.

Mientras tanto, en el centro del campo el comentarista había hecho entrar a Jeffrey al campo, y la multitud había aplaudido enfervorecida y gritado su nombre como el de la estrella que era. Y aunque el comentarista había pedido silencio antes de empezar a narrar la larga trayectoria de Jeffrey en los Minotaurs, todavía había un pequeño sector que coreaba el apodo _All-in_. El hombre estuvo unos cinco largos minutos hablando sobre todos los años de Jeffrey en el equipo, y resaltó las dos Ligas ganadas en cuatro años, conseguidas hacía más de una década. Alabó toda su vida dedicada a Nueva York y a los Minotaurs, y cuando por fin dio paso a Aaron Williams, este le entregó solemnemente a Jeffrey un diploma enmarcado y un reloj de oro. Los espectadores aplaudieron con emoción, y empezaron a pedir que Jeffrey hablara. Pero este se negó, y aunque la gente no pudo oír nada, el comentarista se encargó de repetir sus palabras:

—¡Lástima, señoras y señores! Allen agradece su intención, pero dice que está concentrado en el partido y no puede hablar ahora. Así que lo mejor será no molestarle más y dejar que se reúna con sus compañeros antes de que esto dé comienzo… ¡en solo dos minutos!

Jeffrey se refugió rápidamente en el túnel de vestuarios, y unos encargados recogieron del centro del campo al comentarista y a Aaron Williams y los llevaron volando hasta sus respectivos lugares. En cuanto el comentarista ocupó de nuevo su puesto, no tardó ni diez segundos en saludar de nuevo al público y empezar a presentar la alineación.

Lane, Donald Blackwell, Robert Blackwell, Rogers, Smith, Allen y Hiat. Los titulares habituales, la alineación que Bruce y cualquier aficionado de los Minotaurs se sabía de memoria. Una alineación que no volvería a repetirse.

Y también se sabía la alineación de los Finches, pero en cuanto sus jugadores salieron al campo, Bruce solo pudo fijarse en una de las figuras vestidas de rojo y verde: Katie McDonnell. Veinticinco años, ex Negro, buscadora titular en los Finches y en la selección estadounidense. La principal amenaza que podía convertir ese bonito día en uno horrible… si conseguía atrapar la snitch antes que Elizabeth.

Los nervios y la tensión se sentían en el aire. Bruce vio como el entrenador estaba casi tan rígido como una estatua, con los ojos fijos en los jugadores. De hecho, casi todos estaban al borde de un ataque histérico, salvo Emily. Ella era la única que sonreía con calma y daba ánimos a todos los demás en la tribuna.

Y entonces, el árbitro se llevó el silbato a los labios y pitó el inicio del encuentro. Bruce respiró hondo y apretó con fuerza los reposabrazos de su asiento. Aunque él no estuviera en el campo, también se estaba jugando toda la temporada.

Jeffrey se lanzó a por la quaffle, pero uno de los cazadores de los Finches llegó antes. Mal. Los Minotaurs fueron demasiado lentos al replegarse para la defensa, mientras los Finches ya organizaban una jugada de ataque mortífera. González, cazador estrella del equipo contrario y fácilmente reconocible a quilómetros de distancia por su larga barba negra, encabezó la formación de los rivales. Esquivó la entrada de Brian, hizo unos pases milimétricos con otro de los cazadores para evitar que Gina les robara la quaffle, y se deshizo de Jeffrey con una increíble voltereta. González consiguió llegar al área de gol y Bruce contuvo la respiración… pero por suerte, una bludger de uno de los Blackwell distrajo lo suficiente al cazador como para que Gina se le abalanzara encima y se hiciera con la pelota roja. Aunque el peligro había pasado de momento, Bruce frunció el ceño. Los Finches habían llegado con demasiada facilidad cerca de los postes. Había que mejorar ese aspecto como fuera, o si no, el partido se iba a hacer muy largo… a menos que Elizabeth hiciera una espectacular captura pronto.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y para alivio de Bruce (y de todos aquellos que estaban con él en la tribuna, aguantando los gritos y órdenes de un entrenador Johnson histérico) la defensa de los Minotaurs mejoró, al igual que su juego ofensivo. Jeffrey, Brian y Gina consiguieron igualar la intensidad de los cazadores rivales, y Donald y Robert hicieron un buen trabajo con las bludgers, superando a los golpeadores contrarios en muchas ocasiones. Mientras, las dos buscadoras daban vueltas alrededor del campo, sin inmiscuirse en batallas que no les afectaban. Cuando Elizabeth pasaba cerca de la tribuna en la que estaba, Bruce dedicaba unos instantes a observarla y ver cómo sus ojos se movían a toda velocidad, escaneando toda el área de juego en busca de la escurridiza snitch.

Fueron los Finches los que marcaron primero, por vía de un espectacular lanzamiento de González en el que Jason poco pudo hacer. Sin embargo, la cosa empeoró cuando también marcaron los dos goles siguientes con apenas diez minutos de diferencia, tantos que Jason podría haber detenido. Un murmullo empezó a levantarse entre las gradas, camuflado entre los gritos de ánimo al equipo. Y aunque Bruce no sabía qué decían, no hacía falta ser muy listo para imaginarse de qué iban los comentarios. Sabía que Jason se había puesto nervioso en el último partido de la temporada pasada y por su culpa habían perdido. Evidentemente, todos estarían hablando de si la historia podía repetirse. Bruce apretó los puños con fuerza, clavando su mirada en Jason. Aquello era algo que no podía repetirse. Solo esperaba que su amigo fuera capaz de sobreponerse a los nervios y no perderse en sus recuerdos.

Por muy mal que sonara, Bruce solo pudo alegrarse cuando una bludger le dio en el hombro a Jeffrey tan fuerte que hizo que este se le desencajara, provocando que tuvieran que parar el partido para atenderlo. En ese momento, los jugadores se reunieron en la tribuna, y aprovecharon para recibir instrucciones y beber algo de agua. Bruce vio como Johnson se llevaba ligeramente aparte a Jason y le hablaba seriamente en voz baja, mientras su amigo escuchaba con el ceño fruncido. Mientras Paul y un medimago atendían a Jeffrey, Emily se encargaba de mantener en tensión al resto del equipo. Apenas fueron unos minutos, y cuando Jeffrey pudo mover su brazo con normalidad de nuevo, el árbitro decretó que era el momento de reanudar el partido.

—Puedes hacerlo, Jason—le alentó Bruce.

Jason estaba subiéndose a su escoba, a punto de volver al campo. No tenía ni un segundo que perder, pero aún y así, se giró hacia Bruce y le sonrió durante un instante. Ni siquiera habló, pero Bruce pudo percibir el agradecimiento.

Y en ese momento, Bruce sintió con más fuerza que nunca lo diferente que era estar jugando con los Minotaurs a cuando lo hacía con el equipo de Slytherin en Hogwarts. Porque sus compañeros de Slytherin habían sido un puñado de chicos que, si bien no eran excepcionalmente buenos, podrían haber formado un buen equipo si hubieran querido ser uno. Pero todos eran tan individualistas que nunca hubo manera de que trabajaran en conjunto. Bruce nunca había podido fiarse de que sus compañeros hicieran el mejor pase, la táctica que más beneficiaría al equipo… Y eso era muy diferente de lo que le sucedía en Nueva York. Porque Bruce tenía toda su confianza depositada en los siete jugadores sobre las escobas. Porque aunque él no jugara, sabía que todos ellos darían lo mejor de sí. Lo que más necesitara el equipo. Porque tenían un objetivo en común, una misión que cumplir. Y por primera vez en su vida, un grupo de personas había conseguido que confiara plenamente en alguien que no era él.

El juego continuó, y Bruce tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de coger una de las escobas de emergencia colocadas al fondo de la tribuna y salir al campo. Amanda pareció leer su pensamiento, pues le sonrió y le apretó el brazo con fuerza durante unos segundos, antes de soltarle y volver a poner toda su atención en los catorce jugadores.

Poco a poco, fue Gina quien fue tomando el control de la situación. Empezó a imponerse a González, y con la ayuda de Robert y Donald consiguió cortar muchos de los pases entre los cazadores de los Finches. También fue ella quien marcó el gol que inició la remontada, y quien hizo el último pase que dejó solo a Jeffrey para que marcara el segundo a placer.

Bruce se permitió sonreír. El partido había cambiado. Los Finches se habían encerrado en su campo, con sus movimientos limitados, y los Minotaurs parecían haberse multiplicado. El excelente trabajo de Gina, acompañada por Jeffrey, Brian y los demás, había conseguido revertir la tensa situación a la que habían llegado antes de que se parara el partido. En esos momentos, los Minotaurs estaban en una fantástica racha que había que aprovechar como fuera. A pesar de que los Finches parecían no encontrar ideas para avanzar, no había que hacerse ilusiones; por algo eran uno de los mejores equipos de la Liga. No eran tan fáciles de vencer. Habría que marcar muchos más goles para que se sintieran verdaderamente en peligro. Los aficionados, conscientes de ello, habían empezado a animar con más fuerza si cabe… hasta que enmudecieron de golpe.

Katie McDonnell y Elizabeth Hiat habían salido disparadas cielo arriba casi a la vez. Un pequeño destello dorado, casi invisible, se movía varios metros por encima de ellas.

—¡La snitch…!—fue todo lo que pudo decir el comentarista, absorto como estaba en la jugada que se estaba produciendo.

Bruce se puso en pie y se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla de la tribuna, sin despegar la mirada de las dos veloces mujeres que volaban tras la pequeña pelota. Todos a su alrededor le imitaron. Sentía su corazón golpeando velozmente contra su pecho, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que ese rítmico golpeteo y las dos buscadoras luchando por ganar el partido…

La snitch hizo un cambio de dirección súbito hacia la espalda de las dos jóvenes, cuando ellas ya estaban a punto de llegar. Y mientras McDonnell tuvo que frenar durante una fracción de segundo para intentar darse la vuelta y seguir la nueva trayectoria de la pelota, Elizabeth optó por dar media voltereta hacia atrás. Y fue así, boca abajo y con la espalda mirando al suelo, como Elizabeth alargó un brazo y atrapó entre sus dedos la snitch.

Durante los instantes que tardó Elizabeth en volver a su posición original, no sucedió nada. La multitud no reaccionó, todavía impresionada por la velocidad de la jugada y el súbito desenlace del partido, más pronto de lo previsto. Solo cuando una gran sonrisa invadió la cara de la joven y levantó el puño cerrado acompañado de una exclamación de júbilo, los aficionados parecieron darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y se unieron a los gritos de felicidad, aplaudiendo y lanzando chispas multicolores con sus varitas. Bruce vio como Donald era el primero en llegar junto a Elizabeth y la besaba con efusividad (causando un sonoro "_¡Oooh!_" en parte del público) antes de notar unos brazos rodeándole.

—¡Lo hemos conseguido!—exclamó Amanda en su oído, mientras le abrazaba. Después la chica se alejó un poco, y Bruce sonrió al ver su expresión, entre feliz y sorprendida—¡Hemos ganado!—añadió.

Bruce rio. Sí, habían ganado. Lo habían conseguido. Y era como si una burbuja de felicidad hubiera estallado en su pecho y no existiera nada más que eso. Habían logrado su objetivo.

Riendo, atrajo de vuelta a Amanda hacia sí, en un movimiento muy impropio de él, y la abrazó de nuevo.

—Sí, hemos ganado. Ya somos los flamantes subcampeones de la Liga de Quidditch.

Lo dijo en voz alta, porque todavía le costaba creérselo. Parecía algo imposible, una idea totalmente descabellada que habría rechazado de plano si se lo hubieran dicho meses atrás. Pero era cierto, y oírlo consiguió convencerle de que era real.

Bruce Vaisey, jugador profesional y subcampeón de la Liga de Quidditch de Estados Unidos. Y en su primera temporada. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Amanda le besó en la mejilla y se separó de él, sonriente.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo—comentó ella, señalando con la cabeza hacia el campo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, se vio envuelto en los cálidos brazos de Emily, que parloteaba con alegría sobre la victoria y la espectacular jugada de Elizabeth.

A su alrededor, todos se abrazaban, reían e incluso lloraban emocionados. Cuando Emily se separó de él, durante unos segundos fue incapaz de localizar a Amanda entre todo el movimiento, pero entonces ella apareció súbitamente delante de él con una de las viejas escobas de emergencia entre las manos.

—Jim solo me ha dejado coger una—refunfuñó, señalando con la cabeza al encargado de las escobas, que aunque celebraba animadamente con el resto del equipo la victoria, no se apartaba de las escobas. Sin embargo, Amanda estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír—. Así que agárrate, vamos a unirnos a los demás.

—Me parece perfecto, salvo que… yo llevo la escoba.

A Amanda no le dio tiempo de protestar ni de defenderse antes de que Bruce le hubiera arrebatado la escoba de las manos y se hubiera montado en ella. La chica se quejó con indignación, pero Bruce la acalló:

—¿De verdad quieres perder más tiempo aquí arriba?

Amanda montó de un salto tras él y sin esperar ni un instante, se lanzó con la escoba al vacío. Se permitió disfrutar de la caída libre (y de los chillidos de Amanda, a la que por lo visto, caer a plomo no le hacía ninguna gracia) el máximo tiempo que pudo, y solo cuando estuvo a unos metros del suelo enderezó el rumbo y voló horizontalmente hacia el centro del campo, donde todos los jugadores se habían reunido ya, celebrando el triunfo.

—Estás loco de remate, Bruce Vaisey—le susurró Amanda al oído, y le golpeó en la espalda a modo de protesta.

—Estaba todo controlado.

—Puede que lo tuvieras todo controlado con una Saeta de Fuego, pero no sé si te has fijado en que esto no lo es. Una escoba alemana de más de veinte años no se parece en nada a…

—Lo sé.

—En fin. Yo que creía que los pirados eran los buscadores…—Amanda suspiró y se agarró con más fuerza a él—Acelera esta antigualla, Bruce. Quiero dejar sin respiración a Elizabeth ahora mismo.

—A sus órdenes, señora.

Exprimió toda la velocidad posible a la vieja escoba y apenas unos segundos más tarde, habían alcanzado el centro del campo y habían descendido al suelo. Amanda saltó incluso antes de aterrizar, y en cuanto él hubo puesto los pies en el césped, corrió hacia donde estaban Jason y Brian.

—¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Hemos ganado!—gritó Bruce.

Inmediatamente, sus dos amigos se giraron al unísono hacia él, con sendas sonrisas gigantes en sus caras. Y antes de que pudiera recordar que eso de la emotividad no iba con él, se abalanzó sobre ellos y les abrazó.

—Mira, británico, ya podrás empezar tu currículum con algo impresionante. Primera temporada: subcampeón de la Liga con los New York Minotaurs…—bromeó Brian.

—Habéis hecho un partidazo. Ha sido algo…

—No exageres, Bruce. Hemos hecho lo que debíamos—le cortó Jason, pero aún y así, fue incapaz de dejar de sonreír—. Las estrellas de hoy son Jeffrey y Elizabeth. Deberías ir a felicitarles ahora que todavía no están rodeados de todo el mundo…

No le costó mucho hacerle caso a Jason. Fue a buscar a Jeffrey, que lloraba de felicidad al haber conseguido ganar su último partido. Había tenido una despedida como se merecía. Y cuando se acercó a felicitar a Elizabeth, la joven se colgó de su cuello mientras reía a carcajadas y le mostraba las alas de la snitch, que todavía mantenía encerrada en su puño.

Y en algún momento, el resto de integrantes del equipo descendió al campo, y los jugadores se mezclaron con el resto de trabajadores. Incluso Smith y Aaron Williams les acompañaron, junto con el comentarista del partido. Bruce perdió la noción del tiempo mientras reía, hablaba y se abrazaba con todos a su alrededor. Era tan feliz que no le importaba en lo más mínimo con quién estaba, mientras fuera alguien del equipo. Fue consciente que en algún momento Smith también le felicitó a él, y en algún instante se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Gina después de haberle dado la enhorabuena por el partido. El comentarista consiguió que Jeffrey dijera unas palabras, y este agradeció con los ojos empañados en lágrimas a todos aquellos que lo habían apoyado a través de los años y a toda la afición que siempre había estado con él, provocando aplausos y ovaciones entre el público, que coreó su nombre por última vez. Cuando después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, se retiraron del campo y se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios, Bruce vio con sorpresa como el comentarista aprovechaba que pasaba por su lado para preguntarle cómo se sentía.

Bruce, que sentía que si se hubiera bebido un tonel entero de cerveza de mantequilla no podría estar más feliz y relajado, simplemente contestó:

—Feliz. Inexplicable y fantásticamente feliz.

* * *

—Y por Elizabeth, que además de ser la mujer más maravillosa, buena y dulce de todo el planeta, es la mejor buscadora que un equipo pudiera tener—dijo Jeffrey con solemnidad, y levantó su copa de vino de elfo al aire.

—¡Por Elizabeth!—exclamaron al unísono los demás, antes de levantar sus copas y después llevárselas a los labios para beber un sorbo.

Cuando a Bruce le habían dicho unas horas antes que iban a celebrar el final de temporada en equipo, se había imaginado una fiesta loca en alguno de los bares más modernos de la Avenida Cero, con ríos de alcohol corriendo y un montón de situaciones absurdas a su alrededor. Nada más alejado de la realidad: se habían reunido los nueve para la cena en casa de Donald y Elizabeth, donde un pequeño batallón de elfos domésticos les había preparado una suculenta cena. Y tras hincharse a comer, habían ido abriendo botellas de uno de los mejores vinos de elfo que existían en el mundo y habían brindado por un montón de cosas. Todo ello mientras charlaban, reían y recordaban todo lo sucedido durante esa larga temporada. Sin duda, para Bruce esa cena entre amigos y compañeros era mil veces mejor que emborracharse en algún bar.

Elizabeth se sonrojó inevitablemente ante el brindis y agradeció las palabras en un murmullo. Aunque poco después, levantó su copa con decisión y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, clavó su mirada en Bruce:

—Por Bruce, que no solo es un chico estupendo, sino que además ha demostrado que es un cazador magnífico y con una larga carrera por delante.

—¡Por Bruce!—corearon los demás, y bebieron alegremente de sus copas.

Bruce sintió algo cálido en su interior, que nada tenía que ver con la felicidad que aún le embargaba por haber quedado segundos en el campeonato, ni con el efecto que el alcohol empezaba a hace en él. No era nada de eso. Simplemente, se sentía valorado. Como hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le valoraba.

Agradeció el brindis con una sonrisa ladeada y paseó su mirada por sus acompañantes. Brian había empezado aquel tonto juego, brindando por Amanda. Después lo habían continuado, brindando por todos los demás, hasta que habían llegado a él… Solo que no habían brindado por todos. Faltaba una persona. Gina.

Bruce respiró hondo y levantó lentamente su copa una vez más. Gina no era su persona favorita. Seguía pareciéndole dura, fría y despiadada, a pesar de que sabía lo mal que lo había pasado. Pero para Bruce, esas situaciones no eran nada que justificaran su mal carácter. Aún y así, él siempre se había esforzado por ser mínimamente cordial con ella, y ella se había limitado a tratarle con un educado desinterés. Además, lo importante era que habían aprendido a coordinarse inexplicablemente bien en el campo. No podía costarle tanto hacer un simple brindis.

Sostuvo la copa llena de vino en alto y miró fijamente a Gina. Ella, en la otra esquina de la mesa, le devolvió esa típica mirada suya, fría e implacable. Sus ojos azules parecían de piedra, y le recordaban a los zafiros del reloj que contaba los puntos de Ravenclaw en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts.

—Por Gina. Que pese a todos sus defectos—mierda, el alcohol le había traicionado—es la mejor jugadora de quidditch que he visto en mi vida.

Sin embargo, a los demás no pareció importarles su metedura de pata, o tal vez ni siquiera la escucharon bien. Solo vio a Amanda sonreír ligeramente antes de beber, aparte de la sonrisa burlona de Gina, que parecía decirle "_¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?_".

—¡Por Gina!—recitaron todos, y bebieron más vino.

La noche se alargó y las horas fueron pasando. Se vaciaron botellas de vino, y las risas llenaron la estancia. Recordaron los mejores momentos en los entrenamientos, las jugadas más impresionantes, los discursos de Smith más insoportables, y hablaron hasta que apenas pudieron mantener los ojos abiertos. Solo entonces se despidieron afectuosamente y los elfos domésticos (que habían pasado la noche merodeando por allí, asegurándose de que siempre tenían comida o bebida) les agarraron con firmeza por los brazos para ayudarles a aparecerse en sus respectivas casas.

Tan cansado estaba Bruce que ni siquiera se preguntó por qué se había aparecido con el elfo directamente en el salón de su piso. Se desvistió como pudo y se refugió bajo las sábanas. Y a pesar del agotamiento, no pudo dejar de sonreír hasta que no se hubo dormido.

* * *

Días más tarde, Bruce entraba en el despacho de Smith en las oficinas de los Minotaurs. Había recibido una carta el lunes por la mañana citándole, y al no tener nada más que hacer aparte de leer y tomar el sol tumbado en el parque, no le supuso ningún problema presentarse puntualmente ese día a las once de la mañana. En el interior de la habitación, Smith le sonrió al verle entrar, desde detrás de montones de papeles y pergaminos.

—Perdona el desorden, Bruce. Pero estos días estamos muy liados con todo el tema de las renovaciones y contratos, además de todo lo que supone el viaje a Washington para la gala del viernes. Pero por favor, toma asiento. Tus papeles están por aquí cerca…

Bruce se sentó, paseando su mirada por el despacho, mientras Smith revolvía uno de los montones de la mesa y sacaba con expresión de satisfacción un pergamino y un fajo de papeles. Había una fotografía nueva sobre el escritorio, de ese mismo fin de semana: mostraba a todo el equipo abrazándose en el centro del campo tras ganar el partido. Smith empezó a pasar hoja tras hoja, leyendo en silencio lo que tenían escritas, hasta que llegó a la última y la dejó encima del nuevo montón que acababa de crear. Solo entonces Smith levantó la vista y empezó a hablarle:

—Bien, Bruce. Teóricamente, estamos aquí para hablar de tu renovación con el equipo. Es algo que se tiene que hacer obligatoriamente con todos los jugadores al final de cada temporada, para discutir si las condiciones del contrato se mantienen, si se alarga el periodo, o si se tienen que escuchar las ofertas que puedan hacer otros equipos interesados en que juegues para ellos, en el caso que te interese marcharte. Claro, que tu caso es un poco especial. Aunque tienes el contrato firmado con los Minotaurs, hay una cláusula que especifica que nosotros no tenemos derecho a decidir sobre tu futuro, sino que eso es competencia de los Wigtown Wanderers. Es decir, del señor Higgins, que es quién te ha mandado aquí. El señor Higgins nos pidió a principio de temporada que le fuéramos mandando informes regularmente de tu evolución, y nos hemos encargado de cumplir con eso. Él mismo quería venir aquí para hablar contigo, pero como supongo que sabrás, la Liga también está a punto de terminar en Inglaterra, y no es el mejor momento para que haga este viaje. Aún y así, me pidió que te dijera que está más que satisfecho con tus resultados, y que espera que no tengas ningún problema en quedarte, al menos, un año más, tal como estaba acordado.

Bruce tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que Smith se había callado para que hablara él, y casi se atropelló con las palabras cuando contestó:

—Sí, claro. No hay problema. En el contrato que firmé el verano pasado ya ponía que era para dos años, ¿no?

—En efecto—asintió Smith, y sonrió abiertamente—. Me alegra que no haya problema con la permanencia. Suele ser uno de los principales dolores de cabeza de un director deportivo, ¿sabes? Porque el tema económico ya es problema de Rosalie… Y eso es de lo que nos toca hablar ahora, por cierto. No estaba previsto en el contrato que firmaste en verano, pero lo hemos estado revisando y hemos creído conveniente, dado que has participado más de lo esperado y has mejorado mucho, subirte el sueldo un diez por ciento.

Vaya, eso sí que era algo que no se esperaba. No tenía ninguna queja respecto al dinero, ya que ganaba mucho más de lo que necesitaba, pero nunca estaba mal ganar más.

—¿Soléis subir el sueldo a todos los jugadores sin que haya negociación de por medio?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Normalmente no—admitió Smith con sinceridad—. Pero eres el que menos cobra de todo el equipo, y con las ganancias extra de este año, nos podemos permitir esto. Además, cuando los demás equipos empiecen a preguntar cuánto ganas y por cuánto te podrían comprar, no queremos que piensen que cobras tan poco que ellos pueden convencerte de que vayas con ellos subiendo la oferta.

Bruce asintió.

—Y el último tema del que hay que hablar, ya que estás de acuerdo en todo lo demás, es sobre tu alojamiento durante la próxima temporada. Este año has estado viviendo con Jason y Brian, y sorprendentemente, has sobrevivido—Smith le sonrió con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión—. Como sabrás, ya me reuní con ellos ayer, y los dos confirmaron su intención de seguir en el equipo y en el mismo piso. Una de tus opciones es continuar en el piso compartido (y si eliges esta, quiero saber tu opinión sobre si te molestaría un posible nuevo compañero ocupando la habitación vacía). Si quisieras cambiar de aires, los Minotaurs tenemos unas cuantas casas en propiedad entre las que podrías elegir: un ático que da a Central Park, una casita en Staten Island, un piso en Brooklyn…

—Estará bien quedarse en el piso—Bruce le interrumpió antes de que Smith continuara leyendo la lista que había desenterrado del escritorio—. Y no habría problema con un nuevo compañero. ¿Se sabe ya…?

—¿…quién es? ¡Claro que no! Tengo muchos nombres, pero solo a partir de junio empezaremos a sondear de verdad. Puede que incluso fichemos a dos, ya que el TIAQ nos va a exigir mucho. Solo es para saber qué opciones podremos ofrecerles para vivir, puede que ni les interese. Si te quieres quedar con Jason y Brian, perfecto. Voy a anotarlo.

Smith sacó un bolígrafo de un bolsillo de sus pantalones y escribió en unos cuantos papeles unas pocas palabras. A continuación, levantó la mirada de las hojas y le dirigió la sonrisa más grande en todo lo que llevaban de reunión.

—Entonces, Bruce, esto es todo. Ha sido un placer tenerte con nosotros este año, y me alegra saber que vas a continuar. Te deseo de parte de todo el equipo unas buenas vacaciones, y te recuerdo que los entrenamientos volverán a empezar a principios de agosto… Pero antes de eso, nos vemos este viernes para la fiesta de fin de temporada. Espero que ya tengas un buen traje escogido, porque tengo la esperanza de que te toque recoger algún premio.

* * *

No había nada parecido a una fiesta de fin de temporada en Inglaterra, y Bruce tampoco había tenido ocasión de asistir a alguna de las grandes fiestas que organizaba el Ministerio en fechas especiales. Por eso, y a pesar de las explicaciones de Brian y Jason sobre cómo había sido la fiesta en años anteriores y lo que podía esperar de ella, no estaba preparado para lo que se encontró cuando llegó a la sede central del Congreso de Magos en Washington.

Se habían reunido todos los jugadores de los Minotaurs en las oficinas del equipo, veinte minutos antes de la hora en la que empezaba la celebración, para asegurarse de que todos iban a llegar sin retrasos. Enfundado en su traje nuevo (que había ido a comprar con Brian; por lo visto, los estadounidenses consideraban que las túnicas de gala eran algo que se había pasado de moda hacía ya muchos años), vio como además de los jugadores, también llegaban Smith, Aaron Williams y Marie, la mujer de Jeffrey, lo que le dio una idea aproximada de la cantidad de gente que iba a haber en la fiesta. Mientras se iban reuniendo alrededor de la chimenea, conectada a la red flu interestatal, Smith les repartió unas tarjetas de cartulina con una dirección escrita: la del hotel de Washington en el que se iban a alojar esa noche. Solo tenían que asegurarse de no perder la tarjeta y entregársela al conductor del taxi que cogieran al salir de la fiesta.

El viaje por red flu fue más largo de lo normal, y Bruce estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo cuando por fin aterrizó al otro lado de la chimenea, y se encontró en un gigantesco vestíbulo lleno de gente y con una veintena de chimeneas más adornando las paredes. Un par de elfos domésticos se le acercaron inmediatamente para limpiarle los restos de ceniza del traje, y Bruce les dejó hacer. Mientras, buscó con la mirada a Jason y Amanda, que habían viajado justo antes que él, y les encontró a unos pocos metros de distancia, esperando a que llegaran los demás.

La imagen del vestíbulo era curiosa: se mezclaban los trabajadores del Congreso que acababan su turno, con sus uniformes sobrios y caras sorprendidas, con los vestidos elegantes y los trajes formales de los jugadores de quidditch que llegaban de todo el país, reuniéndose en pequeños grupos a la espera de poder abandonar el vestíbulo.

Bruce esperó pacientemente a que llegaran el resto de sus compañeros, mientras observaba con atención el vestíbulo. Al fondo había unas enormes puertas que daban a la calle, por lo que supuso que debía dar a un lugar parecido a la Avenida Cero. Miles de velas pendían del techo, iluminando cálidamente la estancia y recordándole vagamente al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Las paredes eran de piedra, y una gran estatua de un mago con la varita en alto constituía la única decoración.

—¿Ya estamos todos?—preguntó Smith, siendo el último en reunirse con el resto y contando las personas que le rodeaban, asegurándose de que no faltaba nadie—¡Perfecto entonces! Vayamos hacia la sala de fiestas.

Bruce siguió sin protestar a Smith y al resto de sus compañeros. Se colocó al lado de Jason, que parecía tener aún algunos problemas con su corbata, y continuó observando todo a su alrededor con silencio. Al menos hasta que llegaron a la estatua del mago, y la curiosidad pudo con él:

—¿Quién es?—preguntó.

—¿El hombre de piedra?—inquirió Jason, mirando de reojo la estatua, concentrado como estaba en el nudo de su corbata—Jules Walker. El primer presidente del Congreso de Magos de la historia. Un tipo importante, ya sabes.

—Más que importante, de hecho. Aparece en todos y cada uno de nuestros libros de historia de la magia—intervino en ese momento Elizabeth, que envuelta en un vaporoso vestido blanco, parecía más un ángel que nunca—. Y deja en paz la corbata, Jason. Estás montando un buen desastre.

Elizabeth se soltó del brazo de Donald, y apartando las manos de Jason de su corbata a pesar de sus protestas, le deshizo el nudo y lo hizo de nuevo en cuestión de segundos.

—Ya está. Ahora no vuelvas a tocarlo, por favor.

Jason se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, justo cuando el grupo llegaba a la escalera de mármol que había en el extremo del vestíbulo. Bruce estaba empezando a subir los escalones cuando unos gritos y risas llamaron su atención a su espalda. Cuando se giró para ver quién estaba haciendo ese ruido, vio como uno de los grupos de jugadores de quidditch que estaban llegando se saludaba y abrazaba con efusividad.

—Son los All-Stars—comentó Amanda, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Curiosamente, los ganadores de la Liga siempre son mucho más escandalosos que el resto.

—Entonces ya sé cómo comportarme el año que viene—respondió Bruce de buen humor, a lo que Amanda correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Ojalá. ¿Te imaginas lo genial que sería…?

Habían llegado al final de la escalera, y Smith les condujo por un corto pasillo que giraba a la izquierda y acababa en unas grandes puertas de madera, custodiadas por un par de hombres tan grandes que parecían armarios. Tal vez tenían algún pariente trol, pensó Bruce. Uno de ellos sostenía un largo pergamino y una pluma entre las manos, y cuando Smith habló con él, buscó algo en el pergamino y a continuación escribió algo en él. Solo entonces el otro hombre abrió las puertas y les dejó pasar.

La sala de fiestas del Congreso era, en efecto, un lugar perfecto para celebrar fiestas, como Bruce comprobó enseguida. Era una sala increíblemente ancha, espaciosa y luminosa, con unos grandes ventanales que dejaban ver poco más que la oscuridad de la noche. Había un escenario al fondo (donde supuso que se entregarían los premios) con unas escaleras que subían hacia él cubiertas por una alfombra verde esmeralda. Y todo el espacio que había entre Bruce y el escenario estaba plagado de pequeñas mesas, en las que vio todo tipo de bebidas y pequeños platos de comida. Aproximadamente medio centenar de personas ocupaba ya la sala, lo que debían ser unos cuatro equipos. Si todavía faltaba tanta gente por llegar, Bruce ya podía imaginarse a qué se referían sus compañeros cuando decían que el alcohol convertía aquella fiesta en una de las más divertidas de todo el año.

—Comida y bebida gratis, británico. Puedes coger todo lo que quieras—le dijo Brian, sonriéndole a su lado mientras entraban en la sala—. Pero no te pases, eh. Que después viene la cena y entrega de premios. Después de eso… ya podrás emborracharte y hacernos reír a todos.

—¡Divertíos, chicos! Nos vemos luego—les animó Smith, antes de alejarse con Aaron Williams en dirección a una de las mesitas.

—Yo voy a saludar a los Mooncalfs, dentro de un rato os busco—dijo Amanda, y sin que le diera tiempo a contestar, la chica se acercó a uno de los grupos de personas que poblaban la sala.

—Pues podemos ir probando ese vino de elfo. A ver qué tal está—sugirió Jason, y Bruce y Brian se mostraron de acuerdo de inmediato.

La sala se fue llenando poco a poco con todos los jugadores de la Liga. Para cuando se cerraron definitivamente las puertas, Bruce ya había probado tres variedades de vino de elfo y media docena de platos distintos, además de que había oído varios cotilleos de boca de Jason y Brian sobre muchos de los jugadores que pasaban por delante de ellos.

Amanda volvió al cabo de un rato junto a ellos, y más tarde volvieron a reunirse con el resto del equipo. Mientras bebían, comían, reían y charlaban, los demás iban saludando a la gente que se cruzaba con ellos: excompañeros de equipo, excompañeros de División… A Bruce le presentaron tantas personas que si no hubiera sido porque ya se había estudiado sus nombres cuando había tenido que jugar contra ellos, se habría hecho un lío monumental en la cabeza. Craig Osborne, que era cazador de los Miami Crabs y había compartido curso, División y equipo en Salem con Amanda durante varios años, fue el que más tiempo se quedó hablando con ellos, bromeando con total confianza y felicitándoles efusivamente por haber conseguido quedar segundos en el campeonato.

Otra cosa de la que Bruce se dio cuenta (aunque tardó bastante en hacerlo) fue de que había periodistas merodeando por la sala: al menos dos fotógrafos y dos reporteros, dos hombres y dos mujeres, que iban lanzando flashes casi al azar a cualquier cosa y cuyas vuelaplumas escribían sin descanso en sus blocs de notas.

—Pues claro, ¿qué te esperabas?—Amanda se rio de él cuando le dijo que había descubierto a los periodistas—Puede que no seamos jugadores de quodpot y estemos en la élite de los famosos, pero al menos estamos en el segundo escalón. Y este es el evento más grande de toda la temporada. Obviamente siempre hay periodistas… Lo que significa que no te vas a librar de aparecer este mes otra vez en _Hechizadas_.

Poco después de ese gran descubrimiento de Bruce, un hombre subió al escenario. Y a pesar del ruido que reinaba en la sala, no tuvo que hacer ningún gesto para que la multitud se quedara callada en apenas unos segundos. El hombre levantó las manos a modo de saludo, y aunque Bruce solo le había visto una vez y por televisión, le reconoció fácilmente. Ese abundante cabello blanco contrastando con la lustrosa piel negra era algo difícil de olvidar: se trataba de Vincent Crawford, el jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos de todo el Congreso.

—Bienvenidos todos, jugadores, presidentes, directores deportivos y acompañantes—saludó Vincent Crawford, con voz tranquila—. Es todo un placer que volvamos a reunirnos todos aquí un año más, para celebrar el final de otra temporada de quidditch, y con esta ya van ciento cuarenta y ocho. Como es tradición, esta noche vamos a entregar nuestros premios de la Liga. Eso sí, después de cenar, porque ahora es el momento de llenar nuestros estómagos. Así que buen provecho a todos, y cuidado con las mesas.

Todo el mundo aplaudió respetuosamente las palabras del señor Crawford, y mientras se producían los aplausos, algunas de las mesitas desaparecieron, mientras que otras se agrandaron a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta alcanzar un tamaño en el que podían comer cómodamente quince personas. Los platos, cubiertos y servilletas aparecieron espontáneamente, así como unos banderines con los colores de los equipos que indicaban dónde debían sentarse.

Dieciocho grandes mesas redondas, contó Bruce, mientras se dirigía hacia la que estaba decorada con los banderines de los Minotaurs. Quince para los quince equipos, una para los chicos de la División Roja (que habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch de ese año en el instituto de Salem), y dos más en la que se reunían presidentes, directores deportivos y personalidades importantes como el señor Crawford. Estaban organizadas en cinco filas de tres mesas cada una, y mientras que las tres mesas más cercanas al escenario se estaban ocupando por la gente importante y el equipo de los All-Stars, su mesa era la primera de la segunda fila.

—Bueno, desde aquí tendremos una vista genial del escenario—comentó Brian tomando asiento.

Bruce se sentó a su lado. Amanda ocupó el lugar consecutivo, y Jason fue a colocarse entre Brian y Robert. Y a excepción de un trozo de escenario, que le tapaba la cabeza de un directivo exageradamente alto, veía todo lo demás perfectamente.

—Mucho mejor que el año pasado—asintió Amanda con satisfacción—. Desde la última fila no vi nada.

Bruce iba a responder, pero en ese mismo momento el plato que tenía frente a él se llenó de una sopa con un aroma embriagador que le desconcentró por completo. A los demás pareció afectarles de igual modo, ya que todos se callaron y aspiraron el olor de la comida.

—Buen provecho, chicos—dijo Elizabeth, y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para coger las cucharas y empezar a comer.

Durante unos segundos nadie habló, saboreando la sopa. Pero al poco de haberla probado, las conversaciones se reanudaron y pronto las risas volvieron a invadir la sala.

Más tarde, después de haber vaciado su plato del postre por segunda vez, Bruce se sentía a punto de explotar. Había comido lo indecible (y lo había acompañado con varias copas de vino), pero estaba todo tan bueno que no había podido detenerse. Además, estaban empezando a dolerle las mandíbulas de tanto reír, y el alcohol hacía que ya le costara pensar con total claridad. Pero con los platos ya totalmente vacíos, había sido el momento en el que el señor Crawford se había levantado de su mesa y había vuelto a subir al escenario. Un atril había aparecido en el centro, y Vincent Crawford se situó tras él mientras la gente iba callándose.

—Ahora viene la parte más aburrida de todo esto—le susurró Brian—. Que es también la razón oficial por la que estamos aquí. Los premios.

El señor Crawford empezó dando un discurso. Cuando, cinco minutos más tarde, el señor Crawford aún no había acabado de hablar y Bruce estaba comenzando a dormirse, estuvo completamente de acuerdo en que esa parte estaba siendo con diferencia la más aburrida de la noche.

Por fin, el hombre acabó de hablar, y tras el aplauso de rigor, un trofeo se materializó sobre el atril, y Crawford anunció que iban a empezar entregando la Copa de Quidditch del Instituto de Salem, que había ganado ese año la División Roja.

Un puñado de chicos y chicas se levantaron de una de las mesas de la última fila y subieron al escenario entre los aplausos de todos los demás. El señor Crawford estrechó uno a uno las manos de todos ellos, y acabó dándole el trofeo al último, una chica alta que debía ser la capitana. Cuando los chicos volvieron a sentarse en su mesa, Crawford llamó para que subiera a uno de los jefes de Departamentos de deportes para que entregara el siguiente premio, que correspondía a la mejor parada de toda la temporada.

El tiempo pareció transcurrir muy lentamente mientras los pasos se repetían infinitas veces: un trofeo se materializaba junto con un sobre, subía alguien a leer el ganador junto al señor Crawford, se decía el nombre, la gente aplaudía, el jugador en cuestión subía a recoger su trofeo (en alguna ocasión decía unas palabras), el jugador bajaba del escenario y la secuencia volvía a empezar. Los bostezos empezaron a hacerse frecuentes, e incluso Bruce soltó alguno, hasta que anunciaron que iban a entregar los premios a mejor equipo revelación.

—Eligen a los siete mejores novatos de la liga, para formar el equipo ideal de principiantes—le explicó Amanda con aburrimiento, mientras retorcía un extremo de su servilleta—. Casi siempre son todos de los Bundimuns, los Mooncalfs o los Bats. Así los directores deportivos de los grandes equipos saben en qué jóvenes les conviene fijarse.

Y en efecto, el guardián ganador fue uno de los Bundimuns, mientras que los bateadores pertenecían a los Mooncalfs y a los Bats. Sin embargo, el buscador ganador fue Aoyama, el japonés nuevo de los Miami Crabs. En el apartado de cazadores, la primera galardonada fue Alex McCain, la chica de los Bats, y la siguiente fue una joven brasileña de los Yellowstone Knarls. Y cuando el nombre de Bruce Vaisey resonó por toda la sala, durante unos instantes no se lo creyó. Solo cuando Brian le palmeó el hombro, instándole a subir al escenario, fue consciente de lo que había sucedido.

Él, Bruce Vaisey. Integrante del equipo revelación de la Liga. Uno de los mejores novatos del año.

Sonrió poniéndose en pie. No estaba nada mal para empezar.

Ya en el escenario y con los aplausos de la gente de fondo, recogió su trofeo (una pequeña escultura plateada de un palmo de altura que representaba a un cazador sobre una escoba) de manos del señor Crawford, que le invitó a decir unas palabras, oferta que Bruce rehusó. No le gustaban los discursos, y estaba seguro que todo el mundo agradecería que aquello acabara lo más pronto posible. Antes de bajar del escenario, tuvo que posar para los reporteros con el resto de componentes del equipo revelación, y después pudo volver a reunirse con sus compañeros, que le felicitaron efusivamente por el premio (que descubrió que podía guardarse en el bolsillo mágicamente ampliado de sus pantalones).

Los siguientes premios eran los del equipo ideal. Como era de esperar, los All-Stars fueron mayoría, ganando el premio correspondiente al guardián, buscador y uno de los cazadores. Pero también hubo alegría para los Minotaurs, ya que Robert y Gina ganaron sus respectivos premios. Los galardones restantes fueron para un bateador de los Portland Giants, a pesar de la mala temporada de su equipo, y para González, el cazador estrella de los Finches. Después de eso, se entregó el premio al Mejor Jugador (que se llevó la buscadora de los All-Stars), y finalmente se hizo entrega de la Copa de la Liga a los All-Stars, quienes lo festejaron por todo lo alto subidos al escenario.

Después de lo que a Bruce le pareció una eternidad, Crawford dio un discurso de despedida, animándoles a que disfrutaran lo que quedaba de fiesta, y los platos, cubiertos y demás desaparecieron a la vez que las mesas volvían a encogerse y se llenaban de bebida de nuevo. Bruce se puso en pie, y fue una suerte que lo hiciera, porque repentinamente la mayoría de las sillas se esfumaron, causando que muchos de los que todavía no se habían levantado cayeran al suelo.

—¿No es hora de un whisky de fuego?—preguntó Jason, cogiendo una de las copas ya servidas.

Bruce y Brian le imitaron, y brindaron antes de beber y continuar con la charla que habían interrumpido.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que empezaron a notarse los estragos de la bebida entre los jugadores. Las caídas a lo largo y ancho de la sala se hicieron frecuentes, y las risas se volvieron más agudas y estridentes. El volumen del ruido aumentó, y con todo ello, las situaciones divertidas que comentar se multiplicaron.

Amanda estuvo con ellos un buen rato, riéndose de las situaciones absurdas que contemplaban, hasta que el amigo con el que había hablado antes de la cena, Craig Osborne, pasó por delante de ellos y la invitó a tomar una copa. Amanda aceptó, y después de eso, solo la vieron en una ocasión más, charlando con Craig y unos cuantos jugadores más de los Crabs.

Brian, por su parte, después de evaluar durante un largo rato en compañía de Robert, que se había unido a ellos, a las chicas que veían, acabó diciéndoles adiós y guiñándoles un ojo antes de acercarse a una de las chicas de los Bats, mientras que Robert se dirigió a una joven a la que Bruce no supo identificar.

—Esos de allí estuvieron conmigo en los Dugbogs—le dijo más tarde Jason, cuando los dos se quedaron solos y hubieron reído ante la situación de abandono en la que les habían dejado sus compañeros, señalando a dos hombres jóvenes que reían a carcajadas con sendas copas en la mano—. Voy a saludarles y hablar un rato con ellos. Si quieres venir, te los presento. Son buenos tipos.

—Iré a por algo de beber y luego me acerco—dijo Bruce, observando su copa vacía, a lo que Jason asintió antes de marcharse.

Cuando se quedó solo e intentó avanzar unos pasos en dirección a una de las mesas, Bruce comprobó que su equilibrio era tan malo en ese instante que si intentara subir a una escoba se caería al suelo de bruces. Aún y así, pudo fijarse que en la mesa a la que se dirigía estaba Gina sola, contemplando su copa en silencio y sin hacer ademán de intentar hablar con nadie. A pesar de que Gina no era su precisamente su persona favorita en el mundo, que estuviera sola en un momento así le llamó la atención. Entre eso y que había bebido más de lo recomendable, se encontró sin pensarlo hablando con ella:

—¿Estás bien?

Gina alzó la vista, y al verle frente a ella, le lanzó una mirada incrédula:

—No tienes por qué fingir que te preocupas por mí.

—No estoy fingiendo—replicó Bruce, colocándose a su lado. Y en esos momentos, decía la verdad. Le causaba curiosidad que pudiera estar pasándole algo a la dama de hielo de su equipo.

Gina le dedicó una larga y analítica mirada, antes de acabar suspirando.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

La joven tardó un rato en responder. Parecía muy ocupada en observar atentamente el entorno que les rodeaba.

—El ser humano es muy extraño—dijo finalmente.

Bruce frunció el ceño, confuso. Puede que él hubiera bebido más de lo necesario, pero seguro que Gina no se quedaba atrás.

—¿Y eso a qué viene?

Gina se acabó de un trago el contenido de su copa, y a continuación hizo un gesto vago con la mano, señalando a toda la gente con él.

—Mira a tu alrededor, Bruce. Todas estas personas tienen durante todo el año sus vidas, en las que no se interesan en absoluto por cómo les va a los demás que están aquí, exceptuando a los de su propio equipo. Pero una vez al año, todo el mundo del quidditch se reúne en una misma sala, y entonces… Todos fingen echar de menos a sus antiguos compañeros, lamentan no haber mantenido el contacto, juran que se verán pronto para contarse las últimas novedades. No se escuchan más que mentiras. Y tanto alcohol hace que además sean completamente absurdas. Promesas que jamás se cumplirán, relaciones que en otras circunstancias nunca se darían… Es un comportamiento extraño para un ser racional.

Bruce asintió vagamente, intentando seguir el hilo de las reflexiones de la chica, aunque sin escucharla del todo realmente. Se fijó en unas cuantas parejas que se besaban apasionadamente por toda la sala, y comentó:

—Pues en lo de las relaciones, no veo mucha diferencia con una noche cualquiera con alcohol. Es lo normal.

Gina clavó su mirada de hielo en él, y una sonrisa irónica asomó a sus labios.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso crees?—y al ver a Bruce asentir con la cabeza, añadió—Yo no opino eso. Imagínate, por ejemplo, tú y yo. No nos llevamos bien. Si cualquier otra noche, yo me acercara a ti, me rechazarías. En cambio, hoy no podrías resistirte.

Lo único que Bruce no pudo resistir fue la tentación de reírse. La idea de que él cayera a los encantos de Gina era de lo más absurda.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

Y entonces, Gina le miró con superioridad y se acercó lentamente a él. La joven levantó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta el pelo de Bruce, acariciándolo con suavidad. Acercó su cara a la suya, y se detuvo a apenas unos centímetros. Se quedó quieta un par de segundos, que fue todo lo que Bruce necesitó para quedarse sin aliento y sentir como el corazón empezaba a latirle violentamente en el pecho. Dos segundos fueron suficientes para que se percatara de lo nervioso que le había puesto la cercanía de la chica, y le sobró uno y medio para darse cuenta de que esa noche, Gina le parecía más atractiva que nunca.

—Simplemente sé que no podrías—susurró entonces Gina, y estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

Y a partir de ese momento, no existió nada más que los labios de Gina moviéndose frenéticamente. Sintió como si una hoguera se hubiera encendido dentro de él, y la solución de estrechar a la joven contra sí no dio resultado. El fuego crecía, y cuando ella se apartó, él no la dejó alejarse. Quería más. Necesitaba más. Y ella le correspondió.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó explorando con sus manos el cuerpo de la mujer mientras sus bocas seguían luchando. Solo notó que llegó un punto en el que acariciar su figura por encima de la tela del vestido no fue suficiente. Cuando intentó deslizar una mano por debajo del tirante del vestido, la firme mano de Gina atrapó la suya. Ella se separó y sin mirarle, le arrastró a través de la sala. Bruce la siguió sin oponerse. Con el fuego consumiéndole en su interior, apenas fue consciente de que abandonaban la sala de fiestas y el Congreso hasta que no estuvieron en el exterior, subiéndose en el asiento trasero de un coche.

Siguieron besándose mientras duró el trayecto, que se le hizo muy corto. Cuando salieron del vehículo, solo dedicó una fracción de segundo a pensar que debían estar en el hotel. En esos momentos, no era información importante. Dejó que Gina se ocupara de pedir la llave de su habitación, trámite que por suerte no duró más de un par de minutos, y entraron juntos en el ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron en el primer piso, y tirando de las solapas de su traje, Gina le llevó hasta la habitación.

Cayeron sobre la cama, y no pudo resistir la tentación de morder el hombro desnudo de la joven. Se deshizo de la chaqueta y la corbata con prisas, y ella lo aprovechó para ponerse en pie y bajarse la cremallera del vestido. La ropa se deslizó hasta sus pies sin un solo ruido. Y fue en ese momento, en el que vio a Gina desnuda y espléndida de pie frente a él, que se dio cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, y se incorporó de golpe.

—Gina, no estoy muy seguro de poder hacer esto.

Ella no pareció muy sorprendida. Colocó las manos a ambos lados de sus caderas, levantó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Por qué crees eso ahora?

Era una pregunta difícil, sí. Y con ella en ese estado frente a él, aún más.

—Yo no quiero tener nada serio contigo. Y no quiero que malinterpretes esto…—empezó a explicarse, pero la risa de Gina le interrumpió:

—¿Y crees que yo sí quiero algo serio? Qué poco me conoces... En absoluto, Bruce. Solo somos dos adultos divirtiéndonos. Es la única interpretación que hay.

Bruce asintió, intentando asimilarlo. Gina tenía razón, pero aún y así, se sentía como si estuviera traicionando…

Gina se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y el fuego en su interior revivió.

—No lo pienses más, Bruce—le susurró al oído—. Deja atrás el pasado y todos los significados, y disfruta de esta noche.

Besó los labios pintados de rojo con pasión. Lo último en que se fijó antes de perder la cordura por completo fue en ese par de ojos azules que le observaban con diversión.

Y se dejó llevar.

Apartando definitivamente la idea de que esos ojos azules no eran los mismos que le habían acompañado cada noche de ese último año en sus sueños.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**¿Qué os ha parecido el final del capítulo? ¿Inesperado o se veía venir? Las noches de fiesta con tanto alcohol pueden tener consecuencias de lo más imprevisibles... Y ya se verá próximamente qué cambia lo sucedido entre Bruce y Gina. La otra parte importante es el último partido de la temporada, que han conseguido ganar y quedar subcampeones de la Liga. Y eso significa más partidos en la siguiente temporada, y más equipos internacionales (a los que aún les estoy buscando nombres; se aceptan sugerencias para nombres de equipos de toda América). Aunque antes de llegar a eso, hay dos meses de vacaciones por delante, de las que ya hay un breve avance en este capítulo.**_

_**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia, y en especial a los que os tomáis el tiempo de comentar, como** Kaochi** y **mmmartta3** (y más gracias aún por aguantar mis parrafadas de vuelta). Ya sabéis la ilusión que hace recibir reviews, así que os animo a todos a dejar vuestras opiniones.**_

_**Y bien, esto es todo de momento, así que ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	15. Smith

_****_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._****_

* * *

**15\. Smith**

* * *

_El cielo estaba inusualmente despejado y el sol brillaba en lo alto, iluminando los jardines de Hogwarts y arrancando destellos a la superficie del lago. Una brisa cálida soplaba desde el este, y llevaba retazos de charlas y risas de otros compañeros hasta los dos jóvenes sentados en el césped a orillas del agua._

_Bruce rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, leyendo por encima de su hombro el libro que ella sostenía. Eve, sentada entre las piernas de Bruce, iba leyendo en voz alta los pasajes más importantes de su libro de Encantamientos._

_—El encantamiento sustancial seguro que es importante—musitó Eve, pasando el dedo por encima del párrafo con la definición, y empezó a recitar—. El encantamiento sustancial es un hechizo usado para dotar de…_

_Bruce empezaba a sentirse cansado de tanto estudiar. Puede que solo faltaran tres días para comenzar sus exámenes finales de sexto, pero llevaban lo que le parecía una eternidad estudiando todos los días, a todas horas. Además, que hubiera acabado la temporada de quidditch hacía que se hubiera quedado sin excusa para descansar del estudio. Y hacía tan buen tiempo que era una pena malgastarlo estudiando…_

_Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Eve y cerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma. No era un olor definido: si hubiera tenido que describirlo, hubiera dicho que era una mezcla de alguna flor y una taza de leche caliente. Le gustaba. Era especial, como ella. Teniéndola tan cerca de él, resultaba casi embriagador._

_No pudo contenerse y besó el cuello desnudo de la chica, a pesar de que sabía que ella protestaría por interrumpirle. Le diría que estaban estudiando y él bromearía con que cuándo se había convertido en una Ravenclaw._

_Sintió a Eve estremecerse ligeramente bajo su contacto y sonrió. Le encantaba saber que podía provocar reacciones como esa en ella._

_—Bruce…—murmuró ella, con tono de reproche._

_La estrechó un poco más, sin dejar de sonreír aunque ella no pudiera verle._

_—Lo siento—respondió, aunque no sentía mucha culpa—. Pero esto es tan aburrido… Te lo sabes todo ya y mi cerebro ha llegado a su límite, no sé por qué seguimos estudiando._

_Eve suspiró, dobló la esquina de la página que estaba leyendo y cerró el libro. Después, se recostó contra su pecho._

_—Podemos hacer un descanso de diez minutos—accedió ella._

_—Veinte._

_—Quince._

_—Diecinueve._

_—Dieciséis._

_—Dieciocho._

_—Diecisiete._

_—¿Diecisiete y medio?_

_—¡Por Merlín! Está bien, redondea a dieciocho—replicó, exasperada._

_Bruce soltó una carcajada._

_—No sé por qué te quejas, es un buen número. Sé de cosas maravillosas que han ocurrido en un día dieciocho._

_Eve se giró hacia él, lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a la cara. Ella le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que iluminaban su mundo y le besó._

_Él correspondió al beso primero con calma, luego con intensidad. Sentía como si pudiera pasarse una vida entera de ese modo. Aún y así, era como si necesitara más._

_Una de sus manos se aventuró bajo el jersey y la camisa de Eve, y sintió el contacto con la suave y cálida piel de su espalda. Su mano siguió subiendo, explorando todo lo que tenía a su alcance… Hasta que una de las manos de Eve se posó en su brazo y le detuvo. Instantes después, ella despegó sus labios, pero apoyó la frente contra la suya._

_—Basta. Aquí no—susurró Eve._

_Sabía que ella tenía razón, obviamente. Pero aún y así, no le gustaba tener que detenerse._

_—¿Por qué no?—protestó, y al instante se sintió como un niño pequeño._

_Eve soltó un bufido, pero se rio. Le dio un breve beso que apenas tuvo tiempo de disfrutar._

_—¿Por qué no? Abre los ojos, tonto—no parecía enfadada, sino que su voz tenía un aire divertido, y Bruce le hizo caso. Sus ojos azules estaban tan cerca que no le dejaban prestar atención a nada más—. ¿Has visto dónde estamos? En medio de los jardines. A plena luz del día. Con un montón de gente cerca._

_—No tengo problemas con el exhibicionismo._

_El puño de Eve le golpeó con poca fuerza en el hombro._

_—Este no es el momento, Bruce._

_Fue su turno de sonreír, acariciarle la mejilla y besarla._

_—No te preocupes, lo sé. Solo bromeaba._

_—Ya…—respondió ella, y al cabo de un segundo añadió—Encontraremos ese momento, te lo prometo. Pronto._

_La besó otra vez._

_Era maravillosa. Y la quería como a nadie._

* * *

El sueño se desvaneció y empezó a despertar.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le taladró el cerebro en cuanto fue consciente de que estaba despierto. Por Merlín, ¿en qué estaba pensando la noche anterior al beber tanto?

Abrió los ojos y distinguió los contornos borrosos de la habitación en penumbra, que poco a poco iban definiéndose.

Un momento. Esa no era su habitación. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Se incorporó, notándose desnudo bajo las sábanas, y se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama. Ahí descansaba un cuerpo de espaldas a él, con una cabeza de inconfundibles rizos negros reposando sobre la almohada. Gina. Y los recuerdos empezaron a llegar.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, tratando de pensar con claridad mientras momentos de la noche iban llegando a su memoria, hasta el instante en el que se había acostado con Gina. Era idiota. Completa y rematadamente idiota.

Sí, lo había disfrutado, claro que sí. Eso lo recordaba con todo detalle. Había sido algo salvaje y apasionado, una lucha de poderes en la que ninguno había querido perder. Algo muy diferente a lo que había experimentado con anterioridad… No había habido amor ni cariño, solo un deseo enorme e incontenible. A la atracción física se le había sumado el hecho de que llevaba mucho tiempo solo… Aunque tenía claro que no era nada más. Pero aún y así, ¿qué consecuencias iba a tener eso en su relación con Gina? A saber qué esperaba ahora ella de él…

Y por otra parte, estaba ese sueño. Hacía meses que no soñaba con recuerdos tan vívidos en los que Eve estuviera presente. Creía haber empezado a superarlo, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que no era así. Había conseguido adormecer sus sentimientos, pero estos apenas habían variado. Seguían ahí, solo que escondidos, agazapados para atacarle cuando más desprevenido se encontrara. Y se odiaba.

Se odiaba por seguir pensando de ese modo en una chica con la que había roto hacía diez meses. Por no haber sido capaz de superarlo aún. Por ser tan débil. Se odiaba porque a pesar de que ya no estaban juntos, se sentía como si la hubiese traicionado. Por tener esa absurda idea que no conseguía apartar de su mente. Se odiaba porque en algún lugar de su cruel cerebro, ardía una llama con la vana esperanza de que si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a ver a Eve y hablar con ella, podrían reconciliarse. A pesar de que el resto de su mente le gritara que eso no iba a suceder jamás.

Se odiaba por todo eso y más.

Notó como el colchón se hundía a su lado y Gina se movía. Para cuando apartó las manos de su cara, la chica ya había abierto los ojos y se desperezaba sin que, aparentemente, le molestara en absoluto estar desnuda. De hecho, solo le dedicó una mirada desinteresada antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la cama.

—Voy a darme una ducha—anunció Gina, pasándose una mano por el pelo y observando con hastío un rizo descontrolado a esas horas de la mañana—. Asegúrate de recoger todas tus cosas antes de irte. David debe haber dejado alguna nota por aquí con las instrucciones de cómo volver. Léela, acuérdate y déjala en su sitio.

Gina ya estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta que debía dar al baño cuando Bruce habló:

—Mira, no sé qué pasó anoche, pero…

—Oh, ¿me vas a decir ahora que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche?—le interrumpió Gina, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

—Me acuerdo perfectamente.

—Ya me parecía.

—La cuestión es que si después de lo que ha pasado esperas que surja algo entre nosotros, yo no…

—Parece que no te acuerdas de todo—replicó ella con fastidio antes de que acabara de hablar.

Gina abandonó su lugar en la entrada del baño y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó encima, muy cerca de Bruce, y él no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Porque a pesar de todas sus convicciones, tenía que reconocer que el cuerpo desnudo de Gina a unos centímetros del suyo era muy tentador. Tal vez _demasiado_ tentador, si seguía mucho tiempo allí. Gina pareció notar el cambio en su actitud y su respiración, y sonrió con confianza.

—Te lo dije anoche—dijo la chica, mirándole fijamente y hablando apenas más alto que en un susurro—. Solo somos dos adultos disfrutando. Eres atractivo y no del todo desagradable. Por eso fuiste mi elección. Pero todo lo que quiero contigo es sexo. No quiero nada más que eso.

Bruce respiró hondo, intentando centrarse.

—Me parece perfecto que solo busques eso. Pero lo de anoche no se volverá a repetir. No volveremos a acostarnos.

En ese momento, Gina se acercó tanto a él que sus narices se rozaron, y él tuvo que tirar de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse encima de ella en ese mismo instante.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó en un susurro peligroso, antes de alejarse rápidamente y encogerse de hombros—De acuerdo entonces. No ha estado mal pero no volverá a suceder. Si ya has aclarado tus dudas existenciales, puedes recoger tus cosas e irte. Me gusta ducharme tranquila.

Gina no esperó más a levantarse de la cama y encerrarse en el baño. Bruce esperó a oír el ruido de la ducha antes de ponerse en pie y buscar su ropa, desperdigada por el suelo. Se sobresaltó cuando al coger sus pantalones, el premio a cazador componente del equipo revelación se cayó de uno de los bolsillos. Casi ni recordaba que se lo habían otorgado la noche anterior. Se vistió rápidamente y en efecto, encontró una extensa nota de David Smith sobre el escritorio de madera, con una explicación que indicaba cómo volver a casa. Podría haberlo memorizado, porque no eran instrucciones muy complicadas, pero el dolor de cabeza le disuadió de intentar realizar cualquier actividad mental. Sacó la varita del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y duplicó el documento, creando una copia perfecta (casi perfecta, al menos. Tenía los bordes algo irregulares). Se guardó la varita y la copia en la chaqueta y salió de la habitación, sin querer pasar ni un segundo más de lo necesario en aquel lugar.

* * *

No fue difícil volver a Nueva York. Smith se había asegurado de redactar unas instrucciones que incluso un niño pequeño (o un borracho) podría seguir, por lo que no pasó demasiado tiempo desde que salió del hotel de Washington hasta que traspasó la entrada de su piso.

En el salón, sentado cómodamente en el sofá y con una taza de café entre las manos, estaba Jason leyendo el periódico. Pero cuando él entró, su amigo interrumpió su lectura y le miró con sorpresa.

—Bruce, creo que necesito oír qué pasó anoche.

Por un momento no contestó. Fue a la cocina, donde rebuscó en el estante de las pociones algo que le ayudara a calmar los pinchazos de dolor en la cabeza. Abrió el frasco adecuado y se lo bebió de un trago, notando inmediatamente sus efectos. Solo entonces volvió al lado de Jason, se sentó junto a él y soltó:

—Me acosté con Gina.

Jason se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y silbó con sorpresa.

—Me pareció veros juntos un momento. Pero enseguida desaparecisteis y ya no os volví a ver… Vaya, es increíble.

—No volverá a pasar.

—¿No…? ¿Por qué? ¿Por Eve?

—No… No lo sé—Bruce chasqueó la lengua. Ni siquiera él sabía qué era lo que sentía exactamente al respecto, así que, ¿cómo explicarlo a alguien más?—. Puede. No tengo ni idea. Y estuvo bien, pero no volverá a pasar.

—Mira, no quiero entrometerme ni comportarme como un padre…—Jason dudó antes de continuar—Me da igual que no quieras hacerlo otra vez con Gina. Pero si la razón de eso aún es esa chica… Tío, sé que lo estás intentando, pero tienes que superarlo ya. Hace casi un año que no estáis juntos. No puedes dejar que algo de tu pasado te condicione de este modo durante tanto tiempo.

Bruce suspiró, y fue su turno de echarse hacia atrás en el sofá, imitando a Jason.

—Lo sé. Joder, claro que lo sé. ¿Crees que no me lo he dicho ya millones de veces?—se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba siendo demasiado brusco, y trató de suavizar el tono—Lo estoy intentando de todas las maneras que sé. Anoche Gina consiguió que lo olvidara durante un rato, y fue genial. Pero con ella no volverá a pasar nada.

A Jason no pareció haberle molestado el tono enfadado, porque soltó una carcajada y no insistió en el tema de Eve. Bruce agradeció eso silenciosamente.

—¿Y si Gina estuvo bien, por qué dices que con ella no volverá a pasar nada?

—Estuvo muy bien. Pero es Gina. Ni siquiera me cae bien. Creo que insinuó algo de que podríamos repetir esto, solo sexo. Y si fuera cualquier otra, me lo hubiera pensado. Pero joder, Gina no.

—Vale, es comprensible—se mostró de acuerdo Jason, aunque se encogió de hombros—. Si es lo que has decidido, perfecto. Y además, lo bueno es que tienes dos meses para pensar sobre ello y no dejar que afecte al equipo. Es uno de los problemas más habituales, ¿lo sabías? Pasa de todo en la fiesta de fin de temporada, y cuando hay lío en un equipo y las cosas no se calman durante el verano, después el comienzo de la siguiente temporada es un desastre…

* * *

Brian no llegó al piso hasta muy avanzada la tarde, mientras Jason veía la televisión y Bruce preparaba su mochila para llevarse a la visita a la reserva mágica. Brian se había marchado pronto de la fiesta, acompañado de Rachel Brooks, guardiana de los Boise Bats, con lo que se había perdido la mayor parte de los cotilleos de la noche. Después de que él les resumiera cómo había conquistado a Brooks y por qué había vuelto tan tarde, le tocó enterarse de todo lo demás. Su expresión fue de total estupefacción al saber qué había pasado entre Bruce y Gina, y tras unos largos segundos atónito, se rio estruendosamente:

—Has tardado en estrenarte aquí, pero lo has hecho a lo grande, ¿eh?—dijo, palmeándole la espalda.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Bruce se despedía de Jason y Brian hasta dentro de casi un mes, cuando se volverían a ver en la boda de Donald y Elizabeth. Le habría gustado despedirse en condiciones del resto de sus compañeros de equipo, pero no habían conseguido hacer coincidir sus horarios. Y en ese momento, Bruce estaba con la mochila al hombro, vigilando de reojo el reloj para no llegar tarde, mientras se despedía de sus dos compañeros de piso. Brian se marcharía al día siguiente, y Jason estaría dos días más antes de irse.

—Pásatelo bien, Bruce. Espero que aprendas en la reserva y que vaya todo bien por Inglaterra—le deseó Jason.

—Y si descubres algo tan increíble que merezca la pena sacar un libro sobre eso, escríbelo. Quién sabe, puede que crees el nuevo best-seller del mundo mágico—bromeó Brian.

Amanda ya le esperaba en el exterior de la sede del Congreso en la Avenida Cero, con una gorra de béisbol de los New York Yankees sobre la cabeza, cuando él llegó hasta allí. La saludó llevándose la mano hasta su gorra de baloncesto de los New York Knicks, y ella rio antes de señalar su mochila.

—¿Preparado?

—Al cien por cien.

Entraron juntos en el edificio, charlando mientras iban realizando todos los trámites necesarios para llegar a la reserva, y que pacientemente Smith (siempre atento a la voluntad de sus jugadores, por suerte) les había descrito semanas atrás. Tuvieron que firmar varios pergaminos, pasar a través de varias chimeneas, dejar que sometieran sus mochilas a registros en busca de objetos prohibidos o hechizos peligrosos, y coger un traslador. Y entonces, después de más de una hora, por fin se encontraron en una acogedora sala del edificio de vigilancia de la reserva mágica de Texas, donde un hombre bajo y de hombros anchos les estrechó la mano enérgicamente a modo de saludo.

—Bienvenidos, chicos. Habéis llegado a la hora programada, así que vuestro guía os está esperando abajo. Él será quien se encargue de vosotros mientras estéis aquí, y responderá todas las dudas que se os ocurran.

—Y aquí, en el edificio de vigilancia, ¿qué hacéis?—preguntó Bruce.

El hombre, que ya estaba al lado de la puerta de la sala, a punto de salir, se giró hacia él y le miró con sorpresa.

—¿No lo dice ya el nombre? Vigilar. Estamos a unos minutos de caminata de la reserva, y aunque tiene sus propios medios de protección, nos aseguramos de que no se acerquen muggles, magos no autorizados o animales peligrosos. También les proporcionamos a los indígenas ayuda cuando hay problemas meteorológicos o falta de alimento. Y servimos como residencia a los investigadores y visitantes que prefieren dormir aquí y no en la reserva.

Bruce asintió, y aunque prefirió no decir nada en voz alta, pensó que debía ser un trabajo de lo más aburrido.

El hombre abrió la puerta, y les guio a través del edificio, por un pasillo y unas escaleras decorados con abundantes fotos y cuadros, tanto mágicos como muggles, que reflejaban lo que Bruce suponía debía ser la reserva y sus alrededores. Pasaron tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en los detalles, y cuando acabaron de descender las escaleras, se encontraron en el recibidor. La puerta principal estaba entreabierta, dejando entrar la suave brisa del exterior. Un hombre y una mujer, que habían estado hablando hasta que ellos aparecieron, se quedaron callados y se pusieron en pie. El hombre se adelantó y, sonriente, les tendió una mano:

—Supongo que vosotros sois Amanda Rivera y Bruce Vaisey, ¿cierto? Yo me llamo Dasan, y voy a ser vuestro guía durante los próximos días.

Dasan era un hombre bajo y algo enclenque; aparentaba una edad indefinida entre los treinta y los cuarenta años, y su rostro era exactamente como Bruce se había imaginado que debía ser el de un indígena. Piel tostada, cara amplia, ojos oscuros, nariz recta, cejas frondosas… Sin embargo, iba vestido como un muggle normal y corriente, y llevaba el pelo negro muy corto. Su voz era profunda, y su apretón de manos, más fuerte de lo que cabía esperar dada su complexión.

—Los dejo a tu cargo, Dasan. Dijeron que querían hospedarse totalmente en la reserva, así que supongo que os haréis cargo de ellos como siempre.

El que habló fue el hombre que les había recibido, y Dasan asintió. Se despidió de él y de la mujer, y a continuación les hizo un gesto a Bruce y Amanda para que le siguieran al exterior.

—Lo primero que debo hacer es daros esto—dijo Dasan un minuto después, y les entregó una especie de collar a cada uno—. Debéis llevarlo al cuello todo el tiempo que estéis en la reserva. Es un amuleto de traducción: en la reserva no se habla inglés, y si queréis comunicaros con los nativos, lo necesitaréis.

Estaban caminando por un camino de tierra en dirección oeste, alejándose del edificio de vigilancia. Dasan había dicho que la reserva mágica estaba a apenas quince minutos a pie, y andaban a paso rápido a través de altos árboles y arbustos medio secos. Bruce observó con curiosidad el amuleto que Dasan les acababa de entregar: era un cordón de cuero atado a un disco de madera de unos seis centímetros de diámetro, con una cara completamente lisa y la otra llena de grabados con símbolos extraños. Bruce se lo pasó por encima de la cabeza y pasó un dedo por encima de los símbolos. Un débil cosquilleo le subió por las manos. Magia.

—Señor… ¿qué será lo primero que hagamos?—preguntó Amanda mientras seguían avanzando.

—Por favor, llámame Dasan, nada de señor. Demasiado formal. Y lo primero que haremos será enseñaros dónde vais a dormir.

Después de eso, Dasan continuó hablando, y les explicó unas cuantas cosas sobre sí mismo. Sus padres eran nativos de la reserva, aunque su madre la había abandonado a los once años para ir a estudiar al Instituto de Salem, y después de eso había vuelto y había continuado con su vida en la reserva. Dasan (y sus dos hermanos menores) habían hecho lo mismo, aunque la menor de los hermanos no había vuelto a la reserva, sino que había preferido quedarse en el mundo mágico exterior, y trabajaba para el Congreso en Washington. Además, les contó que había sido un Naranja y que había hecho las pruebas varias veces para entrar tanto en el equipo de quodpot como en el de quidditch de su División, pero que nunca le habían aceptado.

Era un hombre agradable, y les amenizó el paseo con sus variadas anécdotas, hasta que de súbito les advirtió:

—En unos momentos desearéis marcharos de aquí con todas vuestras fuerzas. No le hagáis caso a vuestro cerebro y seguid andando, ¿de acuerdo?

Bruce estuvo a punto de reírse, pero de repente, lo sintió. Unas ganas enormes e irrefrenables de dar media vuelta y alejarse del lugar al que se estaban dirigiendo. No sabía explicar por qué, pero había algo que le decía insistentemente que tenía que estar en otro lugar. Tal vez se estaba olvidando algo. Sí, de algo muy importante. Tenía que irse inmediatamente y solucionar eso…

Vio como a su lado Amanda vacilaba antes de dar un paso más. Él avanzó dos metros y se detuvo, dubitativo. Debía… No, _necesitaba_ irse de allí.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!—gritó Dasan.

Bruce observó anonadado como Dasan le desarmaba a él y Amanda, y como sus respectivas varitas salían volando hasta aterrizar unos cuantos metros por detrás de Dasan, que estaba plantado con impaciencia frente a ellos en mitad del camino.

—¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?—preguntó Amanda, y se la notaba molesta—No tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que irnos de aquí inmediatamente.

—Sí, lo sé—respondió Dasan, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ha sido un error mío, lo siento. Id a por las varitas y os acompaño de vuelta.

Amanda parecía a punto de replicar, pero Bruce prefirió no discutir. Tenía que abandonar el lugar cuanto antes, y si el modo más rápido era ir a por las varitas, lo haría rápidamente y ya. No había que perder más tiempo.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pasó por el lado de Dasan, y cuando estaba a punto de arrodillarse para recoger su varita, se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

Ya no sentía esa necesidad agobiante de irse. Por Merlín, acababa de caer en la cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—Tenéis una barrera antipersonas increíblemente potente—musitó impresionado, mirando a Dasan.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Es un fastidio a veces, para los visitantes. Pero el resto del tiempo es de lo más útil.

—Bruce, ¿a qué estás esperando?—Amanda, que aún no había acabado de cruzar la barrera, se impacientó hasta el punto que empezó a caminar hacia Bruce, dispuesta a recuperar ella misma las varitas.

Y cuando la chica llegó hasta su altura notó el cambio, y dibujó una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Vaya, es increíble—murmuró.

—Y eso no es lo mejor—dijo Dasan—. Mirad hacia delante, por favor.

Bruce y Amanda obedecieron.

Ahí mismo, un centenar de metros por delante suyo, donde hasta hacía unos instantes no había nada más que árboles y arbustos mustios, había un montón de casas de madera. Unas cuantas columnas de humo surgían aquí y allá, y el viento les llevaba ruidos lejanos de actividad humana. No podían ver mucho más desde esa distancia, pero aún y así, a Bruce le pareció más grande de lo que se había imaginado.

—Andando, vamos—ordenó Dasan, de buen humor. Tenía pinta de estar acostumbrado a pasar por ese trámite con los visitantes.

Reanudaron el camino y recorrieron la poca distancia que aún les separaba del pueblo. Cuando cruzaron la primera línea de casas, Bruce contuvo la respiración, intrigado por lo que se iba a encontrar. Y en efecto, se sorprendió.

Muchas de las puertas de las casas estaban abiertas, dejando ver los interiores llenos de alfombras, tapices y objetos extraños colgados del techo. Y mientras que las casas estaban vacías, las calles de tierra seca estaban llenas de gente, sentada y trabajando en corros alrededor de fuegos, calderos o montañas de diversos materiales. La gente era físicamente como se había imaginado: todos tenían los mismos rasgos de Dasan, la piel morena, los ojos oscuros, cabello negro y pómulos altos. Algunos tenían el pelo de un tono castaño más claro, y le sorprendió encontrarse con algunos ojos verdes o grises que le observaban con curiosidad. Se toparon con varios grupos de niños, que correteaban por las calles jugando y riendo estruendosamente. Un par de mujeres blancas, con todo el aspecto de ser investigadoras, estaban sentadas con un grupo de mujeres alrededor de un enorme caldero. Un par de blocs de notas con sus respectivas vuelaplumas escribiendo a toda velocidad flotaban muy cerca de ellas.

—Hay alrededor de seiscientas personas viviendo en la reserva. La gran mayoría son nativos, aunque también hay gente venida desde fuera que ha querido adaptarse a nuestro modo de vida. También solemos tener investigadores, que viven con nosotros por un tiempo, y suele haber una media de cuatro visitantes por día—les fue explicando Dasan mientras atravesaban el pueblo.

Cruzaron la plaza central, un gran espacio circular con el suelo cubierto de piedras planas y lleno de gente, ya fuera trabajando o simplemente charlando. Unas cuantas personas les saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza, que Dasan devolvió, antes de abandonar la plaza por el extremo opuesto al que habían entrado y enfilar una calle ancha.

Su guía se detuvo frente a un edificio amplio y bajo que, si no hubiera sido por su gran tamaño, no se diferenciaría mucho del resto de casas que lo rodeaban.

—Este es el hostal—explicó Dasan, y abrió la puerta del edificio antes de entrar y hacerles señas para que le siguieran—. Hay diez habitaciones, un baño de verdad, una chimenea de emergencia que conecta con el edificio de vigilancia… Oh, y una casera y cocinera estupenda, por cierto.

La última parte de la explicación de Dasan coincidió con la entrada en la estancia en la que se encontraban de una mujer, baja y menuda, que sostenía un bol de cerámica con una cuchara que removía sola el contenido.

—¿Estos son los nuevos visitantes? Bruce y Amanda, ¿verdad? Yo soy Mausi, encantada de conoceros.

La mujer había soltado el bol, que se quedó flotando en el aire mientras seguía removiéndose, y se había acercado a ellos para estrecharles las manos. Su pelo negro, largo y liso, se agitaba con cada paso que daba. Su voz tenía un matiz extraño, como si no fuera del todo humana, algo que le sorprendió. Pero cuando abrió la boca y respondió que él también estaba encantado de conocerla, lo comprendió.

Mausi no había hablado en inglés. Y él tampoco había contestado en su idioma. El amuleto estaba haciendo efecto, y sintió un débil cosquilleo en el pecho, ahí donde su piel entraba en contacto con la madera del colgante.

—Seguro que estáis cansados—Mausi les dirigió una sonrisa maternal, aunque era demasiado joven para ser de la edad de sus madres—. Os enseñaré vuestra habitación y cuando os hayáis acomodado, podréis comer algo. Luego habrá tiempo de sobras para que Dasan empiece a mostraros la reserva.

—Os dejo con ella, chicos. Yo volveré en dos horas—se despidió Dasan.

Su guía salió del edificio cerrando la puerta tras él. Mausi esperó a que se hubiera ido para chasquear los dedos, lo que hizo que el bol flotante empezara a moverse lentamente, hasta que desapareció por la misma puerta por la que antes había entrado la mujer. Bruce observó ensimismado esa demostración de magia no verbal, y casi no se dio cuenta de que la mujer y Amanda habían comenzado a andar en dirección a un pasillo al fondo de la sala.

Siguió a las dos mujeres a través del pasillo, pasando por delante de varias puertas cerradas que supuso debían ser habitaciones. En una de ellas, Bruce creyó oír algo de música, aunque pasaron demasiado rápido como para poder asegurarlo. Mausi se detuvo delante de la séptima puerta, que abrió con un ligero empujón. Les invitó a entrar con un gesto de su brazo y una amable sonrisa:

—Poneos cómodos, por favor. Cuando estéis listos, venid a la cocina. Está en la entrada a mano derecha. Tendré algo preparado para vosotros.

La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora. El techo era bajo, una enorme alfombra de colores rojizos cubría el suelo, varios cuadros y tapices adornaban las paredes y por la ventana entraba la luz del día. Había un armario en un rincón, y una mesa baja a un lado con un jarrón lleno de flores perfumando la estancia. Solo había un problema: la cama.

Solo había una cama. Grande y con mantas de vivos colores, eso sí. Pero solo una.

Amanda le miró con la misma expresión de sorpresa que él tenía. Mausi les había dejado solos antes de que hubieran tenido tiempo de abrir la boca.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a decírselo?—preguntó Amanda.

—Podemos dejar nuestras cosas y decírselo mientras comemos—sugirió Bruce—. Ahora estoy cansado y tengo hambre. Y ese caldero que tenía olía muy bien.

—Eso no era un caldero—se rio Amanda, pero asintió y empezó a vaciar su mochila encima de la cama—. Pero sí, olía bien. Me ha hecho entrar hambre, y eso que he comido un montón antes de salir de casa…

Vaciaron sus mochilas y discutieron para repartirse los tres cajones del armario. Y aunque tenían hambre, después de eso se tumbaron durante un rato en la cama, preparándose para salir y enfrentarse a todas las novedades que les rodeaban.

—He oído algunos cotilleos sobre la noche de la fiesta de fin de temporada, ¿sabes?

Los dos estaban estirados, con las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza y mirando al techo de madera, por lo que cuando Amanda habló, Bruce no vio qué expresión tenía. Sin embargo, Bruce se giró para mirarla y ella le imitó.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre quién?

—Sobre ti, por ejemplo.

—Si te lo han tenido que contar, será porque tú ya te habías ido acompañada.

—No estamos hablando de eso—replicó Amanda, sonrojándose ligeramente pero sin desviarse del tema—. ¿Es verdad?

—¿Es verdad el qué?

—Que te besaste con Gina y después te fuiste de la fiesta con ella.

Suspiró.

—Sí, es verdad. Y antes de que sigas preguntando, sí, me acosté con ella.

Amanda soltó un silbido de la impresión.

—Vaya. ¿Y por qué?

—¿Por qué?—soltó una carcajada—No sé. Estaba borracho y cuando ella se lanzó no me pareció tan mala idea.

—Oh… ¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora nada. Fue una vez y ya está. Se acabó.

Amanda asintió y no añadió nada más. Transcurrieron unos segundos en silencio y Bruce creyó que la conversación había acabado, pero de repente Amanda dijo:

—Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo de Gina y tú. No fuisteis precisamente discretos…

—¿Desde cuándo Gina lo es?

—Craig y yo sí.

Bruce le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. Ya se lo había imaginado, pero era muy diferente pensarlo a oírlo de labios de su amiga.

—Ni siquiera nos besamos en la sala de fiestas, ¿sabes?—siguió explicando Amanda, y Bruce notó que estaba más nerviosa que nunca—Simplemente estábamos hablando con sus compañeros, y cuando dije que necesitaba ir a tomar el aire, él me acompañó. Y después de eso, no volvimos… Y acabamos en su habitación.

—¿Y ahora qué?—Bruce repitió su pregunta, y Amanda soltó un suspiro.

—No lo sé. Ayer por la tarde nos vimos, en Charlotte, en Carolina del Norte. Ya sabes, a medio camino de Miami y Nueva York. Estuvimos hablando durante horas. Fue tan… No sé explicarlo. En Salem, Craig siempre fue la clase de chico que llamaba la atención. Los Púrpura solemos ser peculiares, a veces extraños, con una visión diferente de las cosas… pero él solía comportarse como un Naranja, un Amarillo o un Rojo. Una de esas personas que todo el mundo conoce y aprecia. En el instituto no éramos muy cercanos, pero nos llevábamos bien. Cuando el año pasado los dos pasamos a jugar a quidditch profesionalmente empezamos a escribirnos de vez en cuando. Para comentar nuestros progresos y nuestras espectaculares derrotas contra los mejores equipos. Este año nos hemos visto de vez en cuando, y después de ayer y de la otra noche… Quedamos en que intentaremos vernos todo lo que podamos. Y a partir de eso… Ya no sé nada.

—No es mala idea. Parece un buen tío.

—Ya lo sé, le conozco. Solo es que… Me pregunto cómo acabará esto. Vivimos lejos, y si él se va de los Crabs este verano, seguro que se irá aún más lejos. Y si ya con solo decirle que iba a pasar unos días aquí contigo se molestó… No sé si podrá salir algo bueno de aquí estando separados.

—Pues suerte que no le dijiste que además íbamos a compartir cama—comentó Bruce con ligereza—. Porque tengo la impresión de que habría venido a buscarme para cortarme el cuello… u otra cosa.

Amanda soltó una carcajada y Bruce rio también.

Las relaciones eran complicadas, sí. Pero había amistades que valía la pena conservar por encima de todo.

* * *

Tras revisar por última vez que no se dejaba ninguna prenda de ropa en el interior del armario, Bruce cerró las puertas y se dirigió hacia la mochila. Cerró el bolsillo lateral e introdujo el cuaderno, que era lo único que quedaba fuera, en el interior de la mochila antes de echársela al hombro. Miró por última vez a su alrededor, a las paredes de madera, la alfombra mullida y la gran cama que finalmente él y Amanda habían compartido, porque cuando intentaron contárselo a Mausi, la mujer tuvo demasiadas cosas que decirles y no les dejó hablar a ellos hasta que llegó Dasan a buscarles; y cuando regresaron al hostal por la noche, con los estómagos llenos de comida local y muertos de sueño, lo que menos les había preocupado era tener que ocupar la misma cama. Tenía un aspecto tan mullido que lo habían dejado pasar y habían caído rendidos enseguida entre las mantas. E igual sucedió los días siguientes.

Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia el exterior, sin poder reprimir una ligera sensación de nostalgia. Era extraño: todavía no se había ido y ya estaba echando de menos la reserva.

Pero tenía su explicación. A pesar de que solo había pasado unos cuantos días allí, había aprendido muchísimo. Más de lo que se había imaginado, superando todas sus expectativas. Había llenado su cuaderno con recetas para pócimas de lo más extravagantes (y aunque nunca se le había dado bien pociones, se había prometido que un día intentaría hacerlas), había apuntado decenas de hechizos y conjuros nuevos, había copiado teorías mágicas fascinantes y había transcrito todos los símbolos que le habían enseñado (porque al fin y al cabo, durante unos años había estudiado con algo de interés Runas Antiguas). Y además de llenar de tinta el cuaderno, también había aprendido mucho sobre el modo de vida que tenían los nativos. Le había fascinado cómo se desenvolvían tanto en la reserva como en el mundo exterior, y había hablado con cualquiera que se hubiera mostrado dispuesto a mantener una charla con él. Había interrogado a fondo a los investigadores con los que se había topado, e incluso había aprendido algunos de los juegos de los críos que correteaban por las calles y que le habían escuchado embelesados cuando les había contado que se dedicaba a volar en escoba. Había estado tan sumido en aquel mundo tan nuevo y desconcertante, que no le había molestado en absoluto que Amanda se riera de él a menudo comentándole que parecía un Azul desquiciado; o un Ravenclaw loco, ya que la chica se había tomado la molestia de preguntar cuál era la Casa de los cerebritos de Hogwarts.

Él, Bruce Vaisey. El Slytherin frío y poco sociable que no quería saber nada del mundo y se relacionaba con el mínimo de personas posibles. Si se lo hubieran dicho un año antes, no lo hubiera creído.

En el exterior del hostal ya le estaban esperando. Mausi y Dasan estaban sentados en un tronco cortado, pegado a la pared de la construcción. Amanda estaba en medio del callejón, con la mochila a sus pies y jugando a lanzarse una gastada pelota de tenis con la persona que probablemente ambos iban a echar más de menos de aquel lugar: Imala.

Imala tenía nueve años, y el poder mágico más impresionante que Bruce había visto en su vida en alguien tan joven. Harry Potter le parecía un principiante a su lado. Imala tenía una mirada verde y siempre curiosa, que destacaba en su piel morena y entre su revuelto pelo negro y ondulado. Su risa era clara y cantarina, y siempre tenía decenas de preguntas listas para disparar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella. Su madre, que había sido una de esas investigadoras que tras concluir la investigación había decidido quedarse a vivir en la reserva, había muerto cuando era poco más que un bebé debido a una enfermedad, pero su padre, un nativo alto e imponente, se preocupaba de mimarla y cuidarla perfectamente.

Cuando Bruce puso un pie fuera del hostal, Amanda fue la primera en verle. La chica le lanzó a toda velocidad la pelota de tenis que tenía entre las manos, y Bruce la atrapó sin muchas dificultades. Imala agitó los brazos en su dirección para que le tirara la pelota hacia ella, y Bruce lanzó la pelotita amarilla a más de dos metros por encima de la cabeza de la niña. Sin embargo, eso no le resultó ningún problema: la pequeña se limitó a extender una mano frente a ella, y como si hubiera realizado un _Accio_ no verbal, la pelota de tenis cambió bruscamente su trayectoria para ir a caer sobre su palma abierta.

—Buena captura—comentó Bruce.

Imala no respondió, sino que se limitó a correr hacia él con los brazos extendidos y a abrazarse con fuerza a sus piernas.

—No te vayas, Bruce. Por favor, por favor, por favor—lloriqueó la pequeña, mirándole desde abajo con un mohín triste—. Me voy a aburrir mucho sin ti. Por favor, quédate conmigo. Todavía puedo contarte un montón de cuentos más. Y me los puedo inventar cuando se acaben. Por favor, no te vayas.

No pudo evitar que se le ablandara el corazón ante aquella súplica infantil. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña y la abrazó de vuelta.

Nunca se le habían dado bien los niños: normalmente intentaba alejarse de ellos lo máximo posible, escapar de sus infinitas preguntas y huir de los lloros y rabietas sin sentido. Pero con Imala había sido diferente. Era una niña dulce e increíblemente lista, a la que Amanda había invitado a acercarse a ellos en cuanto la descubrió espiándoles el primer día desde encima de un árbol. Desde entonces, la pequeña apenas se había separado de ellos, siguiéndoles por la reserva a todos lados y explicándoles cuentos y tradiciones, a la vez que hacía cientos de preguntas y les mostraba un asombroso dominio de magia sin varita.

Bruce acarició aquella cabecita despeinada con una mano, e Imala se giró para mirarle fijamente con tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho, pero ya lo sabes. No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.

—Solo unos días más…

—No creo que eso les gustara mucho a los vigilantes, ¿sabes? Son muy estrictos con los permisos.

Imala asintió a disgusto, con el ceño fruncido. Pareció resignarse finalmente a que Bruce tenía que irse.

—¿Volverás pronto?

Bruce titubeó ante la pregunta. Antes de ir a la reserva, ni siquiera se había planteado que pudiera volver en otra ocasión. Tras pasar varios días allí, la idea le había cruzado por la mente de vez en cuando… Pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, y no le gustaba tener que mentir a alguien tan inocente.

—Lo antes que pueda.

Le dolió ver la sonrisa ilusionada de Imala. No sabía si podría cumplir con su palabra, pero era lo máximo que podía hacer.

—Te prometo que para cuando vuelvas habré aprendido a dibujar mejor—se comprometió la niña, señalando los brazos completamente pintados de Bruce.

Él soltó una carcajada. Uno de los mayores pasatiempos de Imala era dibujar (como había aprendido casi enseguida), y ella había pasado gran parte de las noches junto a la hoguera llenándole los brazos de dibujos y signos de trazos irregulares con las tintas especiales que producían algunas de las mujeres de la reserva.

—Pues yo prometo que vendré con los brazos limpios para entonces.

Imala le dedicó una gran sonrisa, en la que faltaban un par de dientes, y en ese momento Dasan se puso en pie y anunció:

—Bien, ya es hora de irse. Es mejor que no lleguemos tarde al edificio de vigilancia o querrán venir ellos a por vosotros. Andando.

Bruce abrazó a Imala por última vez, y cuando se irguió para separarse de ella y despedirse de Mausi, la pequeña corrió a brazos de Amanda. Se dijeron adiós una vez más, y después echaron a andar por las calles de tierra de la reserva en dirección al edificio de vigilancia. En dirección al mundo exterior.

—Quién nos lo iba a decir…—musitó Amanda mientras seguían andando—Todo lo que hemos encontrado. Y por Merlín… Voy a echar muchísimo de menos a esa niña.

Bruce no pudo hacer menos que estar de acuerdo. No solo había aprendido un montón de conocimientos nuevos, reflejados al detalle en su cuaderno. La parte que no se había esperado era la personal. Había conocido un montón de gente: Dasan, Mausi, Imala y su padre, los investigadores, buena parte de los vecinos… Y se había encariñado de ellos de una forma tan rápida e inesperada que sentía como si estuviera dejando una parte de él allí. Era extraño, pero bueno de algún modo. Le invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia que hacía mucho que no experimentaba…

—Yo también—confesó.

* * *

El piso de Nueva York estaba vacío cuando Bruce volvió. Sabía que se lo iba a encontrar así, puesto que hacía días que Brian y Jason habían vuelto a sus casas, pero aún y así, no se había hecho a la idea de lo que iba a ser estar solo en el piso. Pasó unos minutos absorto contemplando la calle a través de los ventanales del comedor (ese comedor que apenas usaban, y en el que solo habían cenado alguna vez cuando Jason todavía salía con Beth y la invitaba a casa), viendo el intenso tráfico de automóviles y personas a sus pies, mientras el mundo estaba rodeado de silencio. Los hechizos protectores repelían el ruido de la calle, pero era extraño no escuchar el rumor de la televisión al fondo, a Brian tararear una canción o a Jason cambiando de posición en el sofá. Hacía mucho que no estaba tanto tiempo en silencio. Hacía mucho que no estaba completamente solo.

Y casi había olvidado la paz que eso le proporcionaba y lo bien que se sentía.

* * *

Un par de días después llegaba con el traslador correspondiente a la Oficina de Trasladores del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra. El tipo mortalmente aburrido que le recibió le sonaba; tal vez era el mismo que estaba allí la última vez que había pasado por la oficina… hacía ya diez meses. Vaya, era increíble el tiempo que llevaba sin pisar su isla.

Al salir de la oficina pensó en darse una vuelta por el Ministerio, intentando buscar a Lily o Theodore, pero echándole un vistazo al reloj lo descartó. Era demasiado pronto como para que pudieran salir del trabajo, y Theodore ya le había dicho que esas últimas semanas estaría trabajando de más para compensar sus próximas vacaciones, con lo que no era una buena idea ir a hacerle una visita. Por la parte de Lily, Bruce sabía que por su actual trabajo de secretaria de la embajadora búlgara la chica podía estar en cualquier lugar, asistiendo a los más variopintos eventos. De modo que solo le quedaba una opción: llegó hasta el vestíbulo del Ministerio, se metió en una de las chimeneas, y apareció al otro lado en el Caldero Chorreante. Se sacudió las cenizas de encima, ajustó su mochila al hombro y se dirigió a la barra, tras la cual el incombustible Tom seguía sirviendo bebidas.

—¡Mira quién tenemos aquí, pero si eres tú!—exclamó con sorpresa Tom, señalándole como si no creyera que le estuviera viendo de verdad—Llevabas mucho tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, Bruce. ¿Qué es de tu vida, chico? Espera, ¿no me dijiste que estabas en Estados Unidos haciendo algo?

—Juego a quidditch en Estados Unidos—volvió a explicar Bruce—. Y va todo perfectamente. Hemos quedado segundos en la Liga… ¿Tienes alguna habitación libre, Tom? Es para pasar unos días.

—Ah, sí, claro. Jugando a quidditch. Segundos no está tan mal—Tom parecía ir procesando la información a trozos, y cuando llegó a la última parte, le miró con extrañeza—. ¿Quieres una habitación? ¿No te quedas en tu casa?

Bruce no respondió. Se limitó a mirarle fijamente. Tom le conocía prácticamente desde que había nacido, y aunque nunca habían sido exactamente cercanos, eran vecinos de toda la vida. Y no era necesario ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que la relación de Bruce y Amadeus Vaisey no era la mejor. De hecho, probablemente ninguna relación de Amadeus Vaisey con cualquiera de los vecinos del callejón Diagon podría describirse como buena.

Así que Tom se encogió de hombros, se giró para rebuscar en una desvencijada y oscura estantería a sus espaldas, y se volvió de nuevo hacia él para darle algo. Una llave.

—Sube, ya sabes dónde está. Ponte cómodo y ya hablaremos más tarde del pago.

* * *

Había sido fácil "ponerse cómodo". La habitación era pequeña y austera, y lo único que había hecho había sido sacar algo de ropa de la mochila y ponerla en el armario. Y a continuación, había bajado las escaleras, le había indicado a Tom que volvería más tarde, y había salido del Caldero Chorreante en dirección al callejón Diagon.

La calle seguía igual que siempre, o al menos, igual que en los buenos tiempos. A mediados de junio no era una época en la que mucha gente acudiera al callejón, pero aún y así, había bastantes personas paseando y deteniéndose delante de escaparates. Bruce se unió a ellos, aunque no se paró delante de ninguna tienda. Pasó lo más rápido posible por delante de la de su padre, que seguía viéndose tan oscura e insignificante como siempre. Caminó casi hasta el fondo del callejón, y la única puerta que empujó fue la de la entrada de las oficinas de _El Profeta_.

Porque puede que Lily y Theodore tuvieran trabajos muy serios y no se les pudiera molestar en su horario, pero Tracey le había hablado en varias ocasiones de lo caótico de su lugar de trabajo.

Una mujer regordeta, de cabello corto rubio y unos cincuenta años estaba tras el mostrador en la entrada, leyendo lo que probablemente debía ser el último número de _Corazón de Bruja_. Bruce contuvo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la secretaria. ¿Estaría mal visto leer otros medios en las oficinas de un periódico?

—Perdone, estoy buscando a Tracey Davis—dijo Bruce, parándose frente al mostrador.

La recepcionista le echó un breve vistazo a Bruce, y después le señaló el reloj que había entre ellos.

—Aún es pronto y no se ha marchado nadie. En unos quince minutos empezará a salir gente. Si quiere esperar en esas sillas de ahí…

—¿Puedo ir a verla?

La mujer le dirigió una mirada mezcla de incredulidad y pánico.

—¿Quiere ir a la redacción? ¿A menos de media hora de que se cierre la edición de mañana?

—Sí.

La recepcionista le miró con lástima, como si fuera a morir pronto. Y como si su muerte fuera a ser lenta y dolorosa.

—Escaleras del fondo, primer piso. Puerta de la izquierda. Que tengas suerte.

Bruce agradeció las indicaciones y las siguió sin problemas. Y cuando abrió la puerta de la redacción, entendió la reacción asustada de la mujer.

La redacción del periódico era un auténtico caos. Por todos lados volaban aviones de papel, rollos de pergaminos enteros y bolas de pergaminos desechados. Las plumas también parecían estar por todos lados: sobre las mesas, en el suelo, cruzando el aire y en las manos de redactores y demás periodistas que escribían con frenesí. Desde su posición, Bruce veía al menos tres botes de tinta rotos y con su contenido esparcido por encima de mesas y del suelo. Oh, y se olvidaba de un pequeño detalle: había gente discutiendo a gritos en todas partes. Sentados alrededor de mesas, inclinados sobre montañas de pergaminos, de pie frente a algún artículo, e incluso un par se gritaban cerca de la ventana mirando a contraluz algo en el pergamino.

Si no hubiera visto entre ese mar de banshees a una cabeza castaña clavando su mirada en él, como si hubiera sido la única en advertir su presencia, Bruce le habría hecho caso a la recepcionista y habría vuelto a la planta baja a esperar a que todos salieran. Pero Tracey le había visto, y cinco segundos después la tenía frente a él, abrazándole con fuerza.

—¡Por Merlín, por fin una cara amiga en este infierno!—gimoteó Tracey cerca de su oreja, antes de apartase de él y mirarle con sorpresa—¡Por Merlín!—repitió—¡Eres tú en carne y hueso, Bruce Vaisey! Creíamos que no volvías hasta mañana…

—Una pequeña sorpresa.

Tracey le sonrió, y le abrazó brevemente otra vez antes de que tuvieran que agacharse porque un rollo de pergamino entero cruzó el aire por donde hacía apenas unos instantes estaban sus cabezas.

—¡Davis! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!—el grito aún más potente que todos los demás de la sala llamó la atención de ambos chicos, en especial de la aludida—¡Necesito a alguien que escriba un final decente para esto!

Tracey hizo un gesto de asentimiento a la mujer que le llamaba, y se giró hacia Bruce.

—Bueno, se ve que como ahora eres toda una estrella del quidditch mundial se te ha vaciado el cerebro y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que la última hora de trabajo es la peor para hacer visitas en la redacción de un periódico… Salgo en veinte minutos y he quedado a esa hora con Lily en el Caldero Chorreante. Si quieres esperarnos allí…

—Ahí estaré, haciéndole compañía a una cerveza de mantequilla.

—Genial—Tracey le dio un leve apretón en el brazo a modo de despedida, pero antes de alejarse del todo, se dio la vuelta y añadió—. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Te hemos echado de menos.

* * *

Los minutos transcurrían muy lentamente, sentado solo en una de las mesas laterales del Caldero Chorreante e intentando no beberse la cerveza de mantequilla demasiado rápido. Estaba escuchando la conversación de una pareja de ancianos sentados en la mesa de al lado, que discutían sobre las últimas notas de sus nietos en Hogwarts, e intentaba distraerse haciendo volar unas cuantas servilletas de papel. Una de las runas que había aprendido en la reserva hacía que los objetos flotaran en el aire sin tener que estar pendiente de ellos todo el rato, y había pasado los últimos días probándolo en infinidad de cosas. Como por ejemplo, en las servilletas.

Dio la hora en punto, y Bruce resopló con aburrimiento. No pasaban de los veinte minutos que había dicho Tracey, pero no tenía nada que hacer y se aburría mortalmente. No le apetecía subir a por algún libro a su habitación, y ninguna de las chicas llegaba. Se preguntaba si también habrían avisado a Theodore de que fuera…

Una pareja entró en el local por la entrada muggle, llamando su atención. El chico le sonaba: era un Ravenclaw un año mayor que él. Stephen Cornfoot, si no se equivocaba. Pero quien había llamado su atención había sido la chica, porque era ni más ni menos que Vicky Frobisher, la mejor amiga de Eve.

No le vieron, ni siquiera después de tomar asiento en una de las mesas grandes en el otro extremo del local. Y aunque Frobisher le hubiera visto, dudaba de que se hubiera acercado a él a decirle algo. Los dos le pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla a Tom, y siguieron hablando en una voz demasiado baja como para que les pudiera escuchar.

Apenas un par de minutos después entraba en la sala otra cara conocida que, después de localizar rápidamente a la pareja, les saludó y se sentó junto a Cornfoot.

Bruce frunció el ceño. Zacharias Smith nunca le había caído demasiado bien. Era demasiado prepotente (incluso para él), se creía un genio del quidditch cuando era más bien mediocre, y se comportaba como un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo. El único punto positivo que Bruce le veía era que había participado en algunas acciones del ED de vez en cuando, aunque siempre en tareas de vigilancia o curación de heridos. Y era curioso que se sentara a la mesa de Frobisher, porque si algo habían tenido alguna vez en común Vicky y Bruce, era la animadversión que compartían hacia Zacharias Smith.

Y entonces, por fin, Lily llegó a través de la chimenea. Bruce se puso en pie y se acercó hacia ella, que ocupada en deshacerse por completo de las cenizas, no le vio hasta que no se detuvo a su lado. Entonces, Lily abrió los ojos como platos y soltó una exclamación de alegría a la vez que le rodeaba con los brazos.

—¡Bruce! ¿Pero no llegabas mañana? Queríamos darte una sorpresa, e irte a recibir al Ministerio…

—Mi traslador se adelantó un día—Lily le dirigió una mirada incrédula. Por Merlín, Bruce la había echado tanto de menos que solo pudo soltar una carcajada ante eso—. Vale, vale. Quería dar la sorpresa yo.

—Oh, y ya lo creo que lo has hecho… Madre mía, ni te imaginas lo que te he echado de menos, pequeñín. Y la de cosas que te has perdido y de las que tienes que enterarte…

Bruce alzó las cejas con curiosidad, y le indicó a Lily el camino hacia la mesa que ocupaba. La chica se sentó con presteza y pidió su clásica cerveza de mantequilla con jengibre.

—¿Y bien, qué tienes que contarme?

De acuerdo, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué pasaba y por qué nadie se lo contaba. Las últimas cartas de Lily eran demasiado misteriosas, y su reticencia a contárselo por carta aumentaba las ganas de Bruce de saber qué era.

—Vaya, no sé por dónde empezar…—Lily suspiró, haciéndose de rogar.

Bruce frunció el ceño.

—Podrías empezar por decirme con quién estás saliendo. Ese tío que se supone que "no me va a gustar".

Lily se sonrojó, se pasó una mano por el pelo y hasta se quitó las gafas, que limpió con el extremo de su jersey. Hizo todo eso antes de levantar la mirada hacia Bruce y sonreírle débilmente.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?

—Sí—respondió con hastío.

—¿Aunque él no te caiga bien?

—Suéltalo de una vez, Lily.

—De acuerdo. Es…

Pero Lily se interrumpió bruscamente, porque el Caldero Chorreante se había quedado en silencio de repente. Y todo el mundo había dirigido su mirada a la entrada.

La misma entrada que el mismísimo Harry Potter acababa de cruzar.

La gente en el local comenzó a hablar de nuevo en susurros, lanzando miradas poco disimuladas al recién llegado, que estaba plantado allí sin moverse con expresión incómoda. Justo detrás de él había entrado su novia, la también famosísima Ginny Weasley, quien, imperturbable, cogió de la mano a Potter y le arrastró entre las mesas hasta la ocupada por Frobisher, Cornfoot y Smith.

—Veo que las cosas por aquí no han cambiado. Potter sigue levantando la misma expectación de siempre—comentó Bruce, echando una mirada a su alrededor, donde todos observaban con poco disimulo a los ocupantes de la mesa de Potter.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirar a Lily, le sorprendió encontrársela anormalmente pálida y con expresión asustada.

—¿Lily? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó con preocupación.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, mirando de reojo a la mesa de Potter y compañía.

—Sí. Pero Bruce…—Lily habló con voz baja y trémula, como si estuviera al borde de un ataque de pánico—Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí.

—¿Irnos?—repitió Bruce, extrañado—¿Por qué deberíamos…?

Pero no acabó de formular la pregunta, porque en ese mismo momento, la puerta del Caldero Chorreante se abrió una vez más.

Y fue Eve quien entró.

El corazón de Bruce se paralizó al verla. Otra vez estaba ella frente a él, después de tantos meses. Llevaba el pelo más corto de lo que recordaba. Y aunque tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío y el pelo revuelto por el viento, Bruce no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan guapa.

Se quedó congelado en su asiento, mirándola. Porque no era un sueño, era real. Una parte de él le urgía desesperadamente a levantarse y cruzarse en su camino. Necesitaba hablar con ella, sentirla cerca de él. Pero otra parte le gritaba que ya no estaban juntos y que hacía una eternidad que no se hablaban.

Eve ni siquiera le había visto. Weasley y Frobisher le hicieron señas desde su mesa, y Eve les devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa—esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que había sido su mundo. Esa sonrisa que sospechaba que aún era más su mundo de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Eve empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de sus amigas, abriéndose paso entre la gente que todavía susurraba cosas sobre Potter.

Bruce ni siquiera vio el momento en el que Zacharias Smith se levantaba de la mesa. Pero sí que vio el momento en el que Smith llegaba frente a Eve, la rodeaba con los brazos y la besaba en los labios.

Y el mundo entero de Bruce se vino abajo.

* * *

_**¡Hola otra vez!**_

_**Vayamos por puntos: Por favor, no me matéis por ser cruel con Bruce. Él sabía lo que dejaba atrás al irse a Estados Unidos a jugar a Quidditch, pero probablemente no lo había asumido del todo hasta llegar al final de este capítulo... Pero bueno, habrá más explicaciones más adelante. Otra cosa es el nombre del capítulo, Smith, porque por casualidades de la vida, el capítulo empieza y acaba con dos Smith diferentes, y ninguno de ellos deja indiferente a Bruce. Por otra parte, es relevante el número dieciocho, que tenía/tiene un significado especial en la relación de Bruce y Eve. Y ahora, pregunta: ¿Alguien recuerda en qué otro momento ha salido este número? Y por último, sobre la reserva mágica: si esperabais más sobre ella, siento decepcionaros, pero he preferido no ahondar demasiado en el tema. Por un lado, porque no quiero meter la pata hasta el fondo y escribir alguna burrada; por otra, porque tampoco es el tema central del fic, y si me explayaba en esa semana en la reserva, iba a desviarme mucho de la historia.**_

_**En fin, que un millón de gracias a los que habéis leído hasta aquí. Y en especial a **Flor440**, **Kaochi** y **mmmartta3**, por vuestros reviews y por aguantar mis parrafadas de vuelta.**_

_**Por último, quería mencionar que he escrito un oneshot, **Los Vigilantes**, que tiene a Bruce, Tracey, Theodore y Lily como protagonistas en Hogwarts. Por si os apetece echarle un vistazo.**_

_**Ahora sí, esto es todo por hoy. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	16. Mundo

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

**_Sí, publico este capítulo una semana antes de lo que yo misma esperaba. Espero que os guste, y va dedicado especialmente a _**_mmmartta3_**_, que espero se lo esté pasando al menos tan bien de vacaciones como Bruce. Más cosas a decir al final del capítulo._**

* * *

**16\. Mundo**

* * *

Le costaba pensar. Su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado de golpe, incapaz de asumir lo que acababa de ver. Fue como aquella vez en quinto año que la bludger le golpeó la cabeza en medio de un entrenamiento de quidditch y perdió la consciencia automáticamente; solo que esa vez, su cuerpo se empeñaba en seguir despierto.

Había tantas cosas, ideas, pensamientos y recuerdos cruzando a toda velocidad por su mente en esos momentos, que no era capaz de centrarse en nada en concreto.

Malditos fueran todos los Smith sobre la faz de la tierra. Malditos fueran todos ellos. Porque últimamente, Bruce tenía la sensación de que los Smith existían solo para complicarle la vida.

Se había acostado con Gina Smith cuando no debería haberlo hecho. Zacharias Smith se había quedado con su exnovia cuando él aún no lo había superado del todo. Después de eso, al final resultaría que los discursos eternos y mortalmente aburridos de David Smith no eran lo peor que podía existir.

No opuso resistencia cuando sintió la mano de Lily tirando de él hacia el exterior del local. Lo que menos le interesaba era a dónde estaba yendo.

—¿Por qué no estáis en el Caldero Chorreante?

La voz de Tracey le llegó como un eco lejano. Estaban andando por el Callejón Diagon y se habían cruzado con ella.

—Es mejor que no estemos allí…—ahora era Lily quien hablaba—Vamos a casa de Theo y te lo explico.

Sintió el conocido tirón de la desaparición, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró en el recibidor de la casa de su amigo.

Pero un momento: eso no era la mansión Nott. No había grandes ventanales ocultos tras pesadas cortinas oscuras, muebles de mármol blanco, espejos oscurecidos por el tiempo ni gruesas alfombras llenas de polvo. Solo una mesita baja con un pequeño montón de libros encima y un simple jarrón con bonitas flores de plástico, un espejo simple y cuadrado frente a él, y un perchero del que colgaba el inconfundible abrigo negro de Theodore Nott.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó, medio aturdido.

Tracey le miró como si fuera idiota.

—En casa de Theodore… Ah, claro. Tú aún no habías estado aquí, lo olvidaba.

—¿Tracey?—una voz más se oyó, proveniente de las profundidades de la casa, y poco después la cara delgada de Theodore apareció en el marco de una puerta—Lily… Y un invitado inesperado, por lo que veo.

Theodore no pareció sorprenderse al verle allí, pero tampoco es que fuera muy expresivo. Sin embargo, sí que sonrió. Y Bruce se vio obligado a hacerlo también.

Era un completo idiota. Y Zacharias Smith aún más. Se arrepentía de lo que había pasado con Gina, echaba de menos a Eve de un modo que casi dolía físicamente, y se sentía como un rematado idiota por haber creído que las cosas no iban a cambiar mientras él estuviera fuera. Había creído que Eve iba a estar siempre tal como él la recordaba: enfadada con él, pero siendo fuerte e independiente. No se le había cruzado por la mente en ningún momento que ella hubiera podido rehacer su vida sin él… Y qué egoísta sonaba eso.

Y siendo consciente de ello, decidió aparcar sus estúpidos problemas a un lado. Porque era un idiota, le dolía que Eve hubiera sido más fuerte que él, y se sentía estúpido e infantil... Pero sus amigos eran más importantes que sus malditos problemas para olvidar.

—Que sepas que me han arrastrado hasta aquí a la fuerza—dijo Bruce con total seriedad.

—Me lo imagino. Pero de un modo u otro has acabado aquí, así que bienvenido a la nueva mansión Nott. Si te interesa hacer el recorrido turístico, comprobarás que es un poco más pequeña que la antigua.

—¿Más pequeña…?—repitió Tracey con un bufido—La anterior tenía diecisiete habitaciones…

—Seis baños, cuatro salones…—añadió Lily.

—Dos comedores, tres áticos, dos pisos de sótano…—continuó Tracey.

—Como ya he dicho, esta es más pequeña—las interrumpió Theodore—. Dos habitaciones, un baño, un salón comedor y una cocina. Y nada de áticos o sótanos.

—Voto por el recorrido turístico entonces. Parece que no durará mucho—dijo Bruce.

Theodore asintió con la cabeza e hizo una formal reverencia, acompañada de una mueca irónica.

—Sígame, señor Vaisey—Theodore señaló con la mano la sala tras él, y añadió—. Las señoritas pueden esperar en el salón.

Tracey soltó un bufido antes de apartar a Theodore del marco de la puerta y pasar por ella. Lily soltó una risita y la siguió. Y cuando los chicos se quedaron solos, se miraron con diversión.

Por mucho tiempo que pasaran sin verse, sus bromas internas seguían siendo iguales, e igual de exasperantes para el resto.

Como Theodore había dicho, la casa era pequeña. Aún y así, estaba totalmente limpia y pulcramente ordenada, nada que ver con su piso en Nueva York. Todo estaba en el lugar adecuado, aunque conociendo a Theodore y a su obsesión con el orden, no le extrañaba en absoluto.

—¿Y dónde estamos exactamente?—quiso saber Bruce.

—En el barrio mágico de Barnard, justo detrás del Barnard Park. A solo veinte minutos a pie de King's Cross.

Bruce asintió. A parte del callejón Diagon, había varias zonas más a lo largo y ancho de Londres donde había una gran concentración de magos y brujas viviendo. Pero el callejón Diagon era el único barrio estrictamente mágico, invisible para los muggles, puesto que el resto eran barrios normales y corrientes, donde uno podía tener perfectamente a un muggle de vecino. Lo único que diferenciaba esas zonas del resto de Londres era que el Ministerio de Magia poseía gran parte de los edificios del barrio y los vendía a los magos en busca de viviendas, por lo que estaban adaptados a las necesidades especiales de las familias mágicas; cosas como grandes chimeneas para poder usar la red flu sin problemas, permisos de aparición adecuados y una tecnología tan simple que hasta el mago más torpe pudiera usarla.

—¿Y cuánto hace que vives aquí?

—Desde principios de marzo.

—¿Y qué has hecho con la mansión?

—La vendí. Al mismísimo Gringotts, de hecho. Metí mis cosas en el baúl, me aparecí en el banco y les dije que quería vender la mansión con todo lo que había dentro. Solo media hora después salí de allí con mi cámara llena de galeones, con una casa perfecta para mí y sin una mansión repleta de quién sabe qué a mi cargo.

—¿Y a qué vino esa decisión?

—Me informaron de que mi padre había muerto, así que la mansión pasaba a ser oficialmente mía. Como no me interesaba especialmente conservarla, decidí que lo mejor sería venderla y buscarme una casa que se adaptara mejor a mí. Así que nada de cientos de habitaciones, salones eternos y salas secretas. Estoy mucho mejor en una casa pequeña en la que sé dónde está todo.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante la noticia de la muerte del señor Nott. Ni siquiera había sabido hasta ese momento si estaba vivo o muerto, así que no tenía ni idea de si debía darle el pésame a Theodore o algo parecido. Sin embargo, su amigo no parecía muy afectado por darle la noticia, sino que más bien parecía aliviado, por lo que finalmente prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

—¿Y qué tal con los vecinos? ¿Alguien conocido?

—Pues sí. En la esquina están instalados Justin Finch-Fletchley y Roger Malone, dos Hufflepuff que iban a mi curso. Enfrente viven los Croaker, que tienen una hija de tu edad que está de viaje…

—Vega Croaker. Estuvo de visita en Nueva York no hace mucho.

—…y los Pucey están una calle más abajo. Hay más familias, pero a la mayoría no les conozco.

—¿Y muggles?

—Una familia con tres niños pequeños en la casa de al lado—Theodore bufó con disgusto—. El mayor está aprendiendo a tocar la batería. A veces el encantamiento silenciador de la pared del comedor se debilita y los malditos golpes resuenan por toda la casa. Es un crío insoportable.

—¿Nada de adorables ancianitas o gente normal a la que ir a pedir sal?

—Bueno, al otro lado están los señores Mund, que son una pareja muggle de jubilados. No están tan mal.

El recorrido por la casa acabó en el mismo punto en el que lo empezaron, en el salón donde Tracey y Lily estaban hablando en voz baja. Las chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá, que probablemente era lo más ostentoso de toda la casa: unas cinco o seis personas cabrían cómodamente sentadas en él. Y aunque a Bruce le gustaría haber pensado que se estaban contando cómo les había ido el día, el hecho de que se quedaran calladas en cuanto ellos entraron y que Tracey se le quedara mirando fijamente le hizo suponer que Lily había sido rápida en explicarle lo que había pasado en el Caldero Chorreante hacía solo unos minutos.

Theodore se sentó en el sofá y Bruce le imitó.

—Todavía no me habéis dicho por qué os habéis aparecido en mi casa sin previo aviso—comentó Theodore.

—Bruce ha sido el que se ha aparecido sin previo aviso, y hemos considerado que era urgente que lo supieras—respondió rápidamente Lily.

—¿Acaso te molesta que estemos todos aquí?—inquirió Tracey con tono mordaz, a lo que Theodore alzó una ceja:

—En absoluto. Era simple curiosidad.

—Curiosidad es lo que yo tengo por saber qué ha sido de Bruce en las últimas semanas. No has escrito nada desde que acabasteis la Liga—le acusó Lily.

—Han sido unas semanas ocupadas—replicó Bruce.

—Ya, claro—bufó Tracey—. Tienes más de dos meses de vacaciones y ya estás ocupado.

—¿Y qué hay de la famosa fiesta de fin de temporada? ¿Ganaste algo?—preguntó Theodore, y Bruce agradeció que preguntara por los premios.

Ya les contaría más adelante lo que había pasado con Gina.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, gané algo.

—Anda ya, ¿Bruce Vaisey ganando algo en quidditch?—se burló Tracey, a lo que él respondió con una mueca.

—¿Qué ganaste? ¿Tienes algún trofeo?—curioseó Lily.

—Fui componente del equipo ideal de novatos. Y tengo el trofeo en mi habitación.

—¿En tu casa?

—No. En el Caldero Chorreante. No quiero volver a la casa de mi padre.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los chicos, y Bruce maldijo mentalmente las preguntas personales. Odiaba esos momentos en los que nadie sabía qué decir.

—¿Y estarás bien allí?—se preocupó Lily.

—Claro. Conozco bien a Tom, no habrá problema—se apresuró a responder.

—¿Y si te quedas aquí?—dijo Theodore de repente, sorprendiéndole—Ya has visto que me sobra una habitación, puedes ocuparla tú. Y si has aprendido a cocinar y limpiar, no serías ninguna molestia. Y no tendrías que preocuparte de alquilar ninguna habitación.

Bruce se quedó en silencio, meditando el ofrecimiento de Theodore.

—Lo aprecio mucho, de verdad, pero no quiero ser un estorbo. Y no tengo problemas para pagar la habitación…

—Oh, venga ya. Siempre tan serios y formales los dos—protestó Tracey—. Bruce, al gruñón de Theodore le vendrá bien algo de compañía. Y si no limpias nada, mejor. Será divertido ver cómo se vuelve loco intentando solucionarlo.

—Sinceramente, yo preferiría que limpiaras. No me gustaría que mi casa se acabara pareciendo a la habitación de Tracey—apuntó Theodore.

Tracey y Theodore intercambiaron miradas ceñudas, y Lily se encogió de hombros antes de mirarle con una sonrisa. "_Siempre están así_", parecía decirle. Theodore y Tracey se lanzaron unas cuantas acusaciones más referidas a su desorden y su manía por la limpieza, hasta que Bruce empezó a cansarse e intervino:

—¿Sabéis qué? Acepto la oferta. Y prometo ser lo más ordenado posible.

—Lamentablemente, eso no es demasiado esperanzador—comentó Lily.

Y por un momento, Tracey y Theodore dejaron sus opiniones contrarias a un lado para reírse juntos de él. Bruce sonrió, resignado.

De cualquier modo, era bueno volver a estar en casa.

* * *

Pasaron horas hablando, riendo y poniéndose al día. Solo cuando ya fue noche cerrada y Bruce empezó a bostezar decidieron acabar con la reunión para continuarla al día siguiente. Bruce tenía el permiso de Theodore para aparecerse por la mañana en su casa para instalarse, y Lily y Tracey prometieron volver a visitarle en cuanto salieran del trabajo.

Nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre relaciones románticas, y mucho menos sobre Eve, algo que Bruce agradecía, porque lo había estado temiendo toda la tarde. No le apetecía tener que enfrentarse a lo visto horas antes, e iba a aplazar ese momento todo lo posible.

Sin embargo, aún no sabía quién era el novio de Lily. Y después de lo que ella le había dicho en sus últimas cartas, sí que había notado algo raro entre Tracey y Theodore. Se picaban más de lo que él recordaba, y constantemente se lanzaban miradas desafiantes. Allí pasaba algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué era.

Por eso no le extrañó que justo antes de desaparecerse para volver al Caldero Chorreante, Lily le agarrara de un brazo y le susurrara al oído:

—Mañana a las doce, espérame fuera en la puerta de la sala de reuniones de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Quinta planta.

Unos segundos más tarde, Lily se desvanecía en el aire, y Bruce no tardó en imitarla.

Gracias a Merlín, el Caldero Chorreante estaba vacío, a excepción de Tom y de un trío de hombres viejos que bebían jarras de whisky de fuego apoyados en la barra. Saludó al tabernero con una inclinación de cabeza, y subió hacia las habitaciones.

Por suerte, tenía tanto sueño que se quedó dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recapitular todo lo sucedido en el día antes de sumirse en otro mundo.

* * *

No le había costado mucho hacer el traslado desde el Caldero Chorreante hasta la casa de Theodore, pero sí que había sido extraño hacerlo solo, y poder pasearse por las habitaciones silenciosas de una casa que apenas conocía. Theodore no había podido salir del trabajo, pero le había dado total libertad para ir y venir por la casa. De hecho, después de instalarse fue en busca del Barnard Park, el parque que daba nombre al barrio mágico. No estaba lejos, apenas girando en dos esquinas, y aprovechó para correr un rato mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo hasta las doce. Era un parque pequeño, diminuto comparado con Central Park, pero mientras tuviera espacio para correr, a Bruce le bastaba.

En cambio, en el pasillo del quinto piso del Ministerio de Magia no había mucho espacio. Además, estaba atestado de magos y brujas recorriéndolo a toda velocidad, muchos de ellos hablando en idiomas incomprensibles. Mientras esperaba en la puerta de la sala de reuniones que le había indicado Lily, Bruce se entretuvo intentando identificar los cartelitos con banderas de países que colgaban de los cuellos de la gente que pasaba delante de él. Estaba dándose cuenta de lo poco que sabía de geografía internacional, cuando la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió por fin y una fila de gente empezó a salir ordenadamente.

Eran un grupo de gente de lo más variada: hombres y mujeres de todas las razas y nacionalidades, hablando animadamente en múltiples idiomas. Los embajadores de los países se distinguían fácilmente de sus ayudantes, puesto que los últimos cargaban con toneladas de pergaminos, plumas y anotaciones.

Lily fue de las últimas en salir, justo detrás de una mujer que parecía una versión muy hinchada y maquillada de sí misma: ambas tenían el pelo negro y recogido en un moño alto (algo descuidado en el caso de Lily), ojos oscuros, gafas de montura rectangular y una nariz pequeña. Su amiga le sonrió nada más verle, le cogió del brazo y le presentó a la mujer en cuestión:

—Señora Nicoloff, este es Bruce Vaisey, el amigo que vive en Nueva York del que os he hablado. Bruce, esta es Mila Nicoloff, la embajadora de Bulgaria.

¿Así que aquella era la jefa de Lily? No parecía muy intimidante, por lo que pudo comprender bastante bien que a Lily le gustara trabajar tanto con ella. La embajadora le saludó amablemente pero no tuvo ocasión de añadir nada más, porque una mujer muy alta y rubia, con la banderita de Noruega (o al menos, creía que era de Noruega) colgada al cuello se le acercó rápidamente y la alejó de los dos jóvenes.

—Es una mujer ocupada—Lily se encogió de hombros, y no tardó en arrastrarle a él también fuera del Ministerio.

Lily le condujo hasta un bar no muy lejos del edificio mágico mientras le hablaba de la reunión en la que había estado presente. Por lo visto, había una comunidad de gigantes que estaba causando problemas en las fronteras entre Nepal, China y Bután, y debido a que las autoridades locales por el momento no habían sido capaces de arreglarlo, la comunidad mágica internacional estaba ocupada discutiendo si debían intervenir o no.

—Y llevamos casi un año de reuniones sobre el tema, solo para discutir si es conveniente o no intervenir—Lily suspiró, como si le pareciera una tontería dedicarle tanto tiempo a eso—. Con la lentitud de la burocracia internacional, no es de extrañar que ningún país extranjero interviniera con el asunto de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Si no se hubiera arreglado ya, seguro que a estas alturas todavía estaría todo el mundo discutiendo si se debería enviar ayuda exterior.

—Lily, están muy bien las clases de política internacional y demás, pero creía que no era sobre eso a lo que habíamos venido a hablar.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Sobre qué, entonces?—bromeó la chica.

—Pues para empezar, todavía no sé con quién estás saliendo, y llevo meses intentando averiguarlo.

Bruce esperaba que Lily empezara a dar rodeos, como hacía en sus cartas e igual que hizo el día anterior. Por eso se sorprendió cuando ella le soltó a bocajarro:

—Con Michael Corner.

—¿Michael Corner?—repitió Bruce, atónito.

—Michael Corner—asintió Lily.

Repasó mentalmente lo que sabía de Michael Corner, que no era mucho. Pero aún y así, Lily había acertado en lo de que no le gustaba. Ravenclaw, un año mayor que él, y con una tendencia bastante desagradable a ponerse agresivo en cuanto su Casa perdía un partido de quidditch. Además, estaba el hecho de que sabía que había estado saliendo con Ginny Weasley, que había sido un idiota con ella, y que justo después de romper se había hecho novio de Cho Chang, la que había sido buscadora en el equipo de Ravenclaw. Por lo visto, también para ser un idiota con ella, puesto que también sabía en qué condiciones lo habían dejado hacía más de un año.

—No me gusta para ti, Lily.

—Sabía que dirías eso—bufó ella—. Pero no es a ti a quién le tiene que gustar, sino a mí.

—Si incluso yo sé que ha hecho con sus anteriores novias, seguro que tú debes saberlo…

—Todo el mundo puede cometer errores, ¿vale? Pero todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

—Y a una tercera, por lo visto.

Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido, molesta por su comentario.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Bruce? Eres la única persona a la que le he contado esto. Puede que Michael no te caiga bien, pero al menos podrías hacer el esfuerzo de fingir que te alegras de que yo sea feliz.

Inmediatamente, Bruce se sintió culpable. Ciertamente Michael Corner no uno de sus mejores amigos, y no le divertía que Lily estuviera saliendo con él. Sin embargo, ella estaba ilusionada por salir con aquel idiota. Y teniendo en cuenta lo mal que había acabado la primera y última relación de Lily con Miles Bletchley (que era excompañero suyo en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, por lo que Bruce sabía todos los detalles tanto por un lado como por el otro), eso era un gran paso adelante para ella. Saber que era el único al que se lo había contado solo empeoraba su sentimiento de culpa.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras pensaba en alguna manera para disculparse.

—Va, Lily, lo siento. Claro que me alegro por ti.

—Pero no te gusta esto.

—No—prefirió ser honesto, porque Lily siempre sabía cuándo mentía—. Pero estoy contento de que estés bien, aunque sea con él. Eso sí, en cuanto te haga algo me avisas y lamentará haberlo hecho.

—¿Lamentará haberlo hecho?—repitió Lily con retintín, aunque ya sonreía—Por Merlín, Bruce. Eres un cobarde Slytherin, huyes de los enfrentamientos como un gato del agua. No le harías nada.

—Perdona, pero te recuerdo que estás hablando con alguien que luchó en la batalla de Hogwarts.

—Oh, pero el amor…—empezó ella, pero se interrumpió a media frase—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

La respuesta de Bruce fue suficientemente clara:

—¿Por qué no les has hablado a Tracey y Theodore de lo tuyo con Corner? ¿Qué es eso que les tiene tan ocupados?

—Ah, cierto. Aún no te he contado eso. Tracey y Theodore se están acostando juntos.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Por unos instantes se olvidó de cómo respirar, mientras su mente intentaba procesar la información. ¿Tracey y Theodore? ¿Los mismos Tracey y Theodore que conocía? ¿Juntos?

—¿Cómo?—balbuceó, aún atónito.

—Theodore y Tracey se están acostando juntos—repitió Lily con paciencia—. Desde enero, poco después de Navidad, aunque Tracey no me lo contó hasta casi un mes después. Theodore hace como si yo no lo supiera, aunque sabe que Tracey me lo ha contado. De hecho, delante de todo el mundo hacen como si no hubiera nada. Ni siquiera están saliendo o algo parecido. Solo se acuestan.

—Bueno… Si los dos están de acuerdo en eso y así están bien, ¿cuál es el problema?

—El problema está en que Tracey está enamorada de Theo, aunque insista millones de veces en negarlo. Y Theodore esquiva el tema cada vez que intento hablar con él, pero también niega cualquier relación.

—¿Y…?

—Eres verdaderamente lento, Bruce—suspiró Lily con incredulidad—. Si siguen así, van a acabar mal. Si los muy cabezotas no dejan de negar sus sentimientos, solo pueden acabar haciéndose daño.

De acuerdo. Ya podía ver el problema.

El amor, maldito fuera. Podría crear historias maravillosas, pero también era el culpable de algunas de las historias más crueles. Theodore y Tracey iban en camino de convertirse en una de esas últimas, solo por orgullosos. Acabarían uniéndose al club de Gina y Brian, con su amor no correspondido; al de Jason y Beth, cuya relación no había podido soportar los secretos; al de Lily y Miles Bletchley, cuyas ideas opuestas en ciertos asuntos habían acabado por arruinar algo que había sido idílico desde el principio; al de Cleo, la prima de Jason, que tenía una historia dura y misteriosa que todavía no estaba seguro de entender del todo; al suyo y de Eve. Porque no todo resiste el tiempo y la distancia.

Esa afirmación cayó como una losa en su mente.

—¿Sabías lo de Eve y Smith?

Lily se mostró sorprendida al principio, pero después asintió con timidez.

—Hace poco que salen, puede que desde principios o mediados de abril—explicó—. Michael es amigo de Stephen Cornfoot, el novio de Vicky Frobisher, y a veces le cuenta algo. Smith trabaja en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Deportes. No sé cómo se conocieron exactamente… A veces la veo, ¿sabes? Los embajadores tiene mucha relación con el Wizengamot, y muchas veces Nicoloff me manda a hacer trabajos en su Administración. La he visto varias veces por allí, pegada a Griselda Marchbanks. Tiene suerte. Parece que la ha adoptado como su protegida, y es buena en lo que hace. Llegará lejos.

—Siempre ha sido buena en lo que le apasiona—comentó él al cabo de un rato.

Lily le miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?

Bruce bufó. Si no fuera Lily con quién estaba hablando, le habría dicho que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Pero a Lily no podía mentirle.

—Maldita sea, Lily. He pasado todo el maldito año pensando en ella. No podía ni estar con otras chicas sin acordarme de ella… Y por lo visto, a ella no le ha costado tanto olvidarse.

—Bruce, han pasado más de diez meses… No puedes culparla por querer rehacer su vida. Aún menos cuando tú mismo dijiste que no querías intentar arreglar las cosas con ella.

Entendía el punto de Lily, y sabía que tenía razón. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y era normal que Eve quisiera continuar adelante. Pero eso no evitaba que le siguiera molestando.

—Pensaba… Quería pensar que a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a mí. Que también le costaría olvidarlo todo…

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que ya lo haya olvidado?

—Está saliendo con Smith. Creo que eso lo deja bastante claro.

—Hombres—suspiró Lily—. Como si fuera tan simple… Mira, Bruce, yo seguí enamorada de Miles hasta dos años después de romper. Dos años. Y eso que le odiaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Si en algún momento me hubiera pedido volver a intentarlo, aún hoy no sé qué le hubiera respondido… Y ahora por fin estoy bien con Michael, pero aún y así, a veces me acuerdo de él y no puedo evitar compararlo con Michael… Cuando alguien te ha marcado de verdad, sigue allí mucho tiempo. No sé si es el caso de Eve, pero yo no daría tan por seguro que ya lo ha olvidado todo.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga?

—Ah, no. Eso ya es cosa tuya. Yo solo te he dicho lo que opino, que he pasado por lo mismo y que no creo que todo sea así como lo pintas. Pero no me preguntes qué hacer. Tú mismo me dijiste que no querías ir a por ella, ni siquiera para quedar como amigos. Así que si no te interesa volver pero te molesta que salga con otro… No lo sé, Bruce. No te entiendo.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras se analizaban con la mirada. Y entonces Bruce soltó:

—¿Te acuerdas de la chica del equipo que te he hablado, Gina Smith? Me he acostado con ella.

La mandíbula de Lily cayó tan de repente que Bruce creyó que se iba a dar contra el suelo.

—¿Cómo?

La chica exigió explicaciones inmediatamente, y Bruce tuvo que hacer un breve resumen de la noche de la fiesta. Cuando terminó, Lily le presionó para saber unos cuantos detalles más, y cuando por fin supo todo lo que quería, soltó un largo silbido.

—Hombres. Cada vez me confundís más… ¿Qué vas a hacer con Gina?

—Evitar que vuelva a pasar, por el bien del equipo. Los torneos son más importantes que lo que sea que pase con ella.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, y Bruce agradeció que aceptara eso. Puede que Lily no viviera para el quidditch como él, pero entendía como nadie lo esencial que era para él.

—¡Por Merlín, mira qué hora es!—exclamó Lily de repente, señalando su reloj—Mierda, en cinco minutos se reanuda la reunión. Tengo que volver volando.

—¿Te apetece que te lleve una estrella del quidditch?

—No era literal, y lo sabes—replicó Lily, pero le sonrió—. Me guardo la invitación para otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tengo un poco de prisa. Nos vemos más tarde.

Ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a que el camarero les llevara la cuenta de la comida, sino que dejó el dinero suficiente sobre la mesa y salió corriendo, agitando una mano a modo de despedida. Bruce tuvo que esperar solo pacientemente a que el atolondrado camarero llegara hasta su mesa y pudiera pagarle.

Lily le había contado un montón de cosas de lo más sorprendentes, y otras que le habían dado tema suficiente para varias horas de reflexión. Por suerte, tenía tiempo libre de sobras para pensar, y había suficientes lugares en Londres por los que podía ir a pasear y leer algún libro. Y en ocasiones, hacer ver que leía un libro.

Durante esa semana, básicamente eso fue lo que hizo por las mañanas, mientras Theodore y las chicas trabajaban. Por las tardes se reunían o bien en casa de Theodore, o en el piso de Tracey y Lily, o en algún bar de los alrededores; y eran unas tardes increíbles, porque era asombroso lo fácil que era olvidar lo bien que lo pasaba charlando, riendo y simplemente pasando el rato con ellos. Por las noches, Theodore y él se quedaban solos en la casa, y entonces seguían hablando prácticamente hasta que se quedaban dormidos.

Bruce le contó a Theodore tanto lo que había pasado con Eve en El Caldero Chorreante como lo sucedido con Gina en Estados Unidos. Y exactamente como esperaba, Theodore le escuchó en silencio todo el tiempo, y sus únicas reacciones fueron unas simples exclamaciones de asombro al inicio de cada relato. Solo cuando acabó de hablar, Theodore comentó:

—Vaya. No creo que esto te sirva de ayuda… Pero estoy seguro de que tienes una vida mucho más interesante que la mía.

No le dijo nada sobre él y Tracey, pero tampoco lo esperaba. Theodore era incluso más cerrado que él en cualquier cosa que implicara emociones.

Y entre una cosa y otra, la semana pasó volando. El día anterior a su partida hacia Egipto lo pasaron los cuatro en casa de Theodore. Tracey y Lily se quejaron dramáticamente de no haber sido incluidas en el viaje, pero les ayudaron a revisar que no se estuvieran olvidando de nada en su equipaje. Bromearon sobre lo que iban a hacer allí, repasaron las notas que tenían sobre la cultura local, tanto muggle como mágica, y acabaron despidiéndose de las chicas prometiéndoles que les comprarían algún regalo.

Se fueron a dormir pronto, puesto que su traslador salía al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana.

Y antes de cerrar los ojos, Bruce tomó una decisión. Una decisión que le había costado casi una semana tomar.

Había pensado mucho en Eve, y aún más en las palabras de Lily. No sabía si de verdad Eve había superado la ruptura definitivamente o no, pero lo cierto es que había podido salir adelante y seguir avanzando. Y si ella podía, él también tenía que poder. Sí, probablemente iba a tardar en olvidarla, pero debía poder convivir con eso y seguir viviendo sin que eso le condicionara. Iba a arrinconar su recuerdo en un lugar de su cerebro que no le afectara al resto de su vida. Lo tenía decidido.

Una parte de su mente le preguntó con sorna si por casualidad, creía que aquella vez sería la definitiva.

* * *

El Cairo, Egipto. 19 de junio. Las doce del mediodía. Un cielo despejado de un azul brillante, con el sol en todo lo alto. Treinta grados centígrados de temperatura a la sombra.

Y oh, qué casualidad, pero parece ser que no hay ni una maldita sombra en toda la ciudad.

O al menos esa era la impresión de Bruce, que llevaba apenas media hora paseando por las estrechas callejuelas de El Cairo y ya sentía como si empezara a derretirse. En cuanto su traslador les hubo dejado en la Oficina de Trasladores de la ciudad, les tuvieron dando vueltas por el edificio del Ministerio (o lo que quería que fuera el gobierno de los magos egipcios en ese momento; tenían entendido que estaban en un momento políticamente delicado) hasta que encontraron al que sería su guía por el país durante los siguientes diez días. Se llamaba Kosey (que como les explicó más adelante, significaba "león", algo con lo que Bruce y Theodore bromearon bastante) y tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto de lo que imaginaban que era un egipcio: pelo de color negro y rizado, igual que su barba, pobladas cejas y ojos oscuros, una nariz ganchuda, tez morena y amplia espalda. Vestía una túnica granate a conjunto con el sombrero típico. Tanto Bruce como Theodore le hubieran tomado por un tipo intimidante si no hubiera sido por la amable sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Kosey estuvo con ellos durante un rato, asegurándose de que el plan de la ruta, monumentos y lugares que tenía planeado mostrarles era el mismo que ellos habían pedido. Kosey hablaba el inglés con un acento extraño y fuerte, una mezcla de árabe y francés. Sin embargo, tenía una voz clara y modulada, por lo que era fácil de entender.

Les preguntó a qué parte del recorrido les interesaba dedicar más tiempo, si tenían interés en visitar la parte mágica del museo de El Cairo, y si les gustaría pasar algún día en la playa. Después de dar sus opiniones, remarcar que la biblioteca de Alejandría era un punto primordial del viaje y asentir a todo lo que implicara un poco de aire fresco (ya que incluso en el interior del edificio, la temperatura era insoportablemente alta), Bruce y Theodore rechazaron la invitación de Kosey a acompañarles hasta el hotel muggle en el que se hospedarían, al menos los días pasados en El Cairo. El guía les había dicho que no estaba lejos, y que se podía llegar fácilmente andando. Y ya que tenían el resto del día libre, prefirieron ir a pie.

Claro, que no habían contado con que el calor en el exterior era peor que dentro de un edificio ventilado. Ni con que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a esas altas temperaturas, menos en esa época del año. Ni tampoco con que, a pesar del mapa que les habían proporcionado, iba a ser tan fácil perderse entre las estrechas calles de aquella parte de la ciudad. Tampoco ayudó mucho el caótico tráfico, en el que casi fueron atropellados unas cuatro o cinco veces en cuestión de veinte minutos, ni que se quedaran embobados con casi cualquier cosa que veían, tan diferente de su mundo occidental.

Entre una cosa y otra, tardaron más de una hora en llegar finalmente al hotel. Por el camino compraron con dificultad una botella de agua y algo de comida ligera (puesto que la vendedora no hablaba más que árabe, y necesitaron de un discreto hechizo de traducción para entenderse), y por fin, sudorosos y desconcertados, llegaron a su hotel. Era un edificio grande y lujoso, de claro estilo europeo, pero decorado con arte local. Por suerte, los recepcionistas sí que hablaban inglés y no les costó obtener las llaves para su habitación.

—Vaya con el hotel que has escogido, ¿eh?—le dijo Theodore más tarde, después de haberse duchado y haber comido bien—Aquí pone cinco estrellas, la mejor calidad. Algo me dice que te has vuelto un poco elitista desde que eres famoso.

Theodore levantó la vista del folleto sobre el hotel que estaba leyendo y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Bruce se la devolvió y de regalo, le arrojó el idéntico folleto que tenía entre las manos. Estaban en su gigantesca habitación, por lo que era algo que se podían permitir.

—Gano tanto dinero que no tengo en qué gastarlo, y eso que soy el que menos cobra del equipo. Para acumular oro en Gringotts, mejor lo gasto en algo que valga la pena.

—Ya veo. Si me hubieras dejado pagar algo más del viaje a mí, casi podríamos haber comprado el hotel entero.

Bruce soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que a eso no llegamos. Piensa que este hotel tiene bañeras con hidromasaje.

—Oh, cierto. No hay manera de que podamos llegar a permitirnos eso.

Bruce había pagado la mayor parte del viaje, y aunque Theodore no había llegado a estar totalmente de acuerdo con eso, había insistido basándose en que todo había sido idea suya y que además, le estaba robando horas de trabajo. Theodore había acabado accediendo a regañadientes muchas cartas después, pero había decidido que él correría con los gastos de alimentación, y Bruce no pudo negárselo. Después de todo, Theodore Nott también tenía una cámara en Gringotts llena a rebosar de oro.

—¿Listo para ir a ver el Nilo?—preguntó Bruce un rato después.

El sol había empezado a descender, y esperaban que el calor ya no fuera tan agobiante.

Theodore dio un salto para bajar de la cama y convocó sus zapatos con un rápido giro de su varita. Sus ojos brillaban de expectación.

—Vayamos a hacerle una visita a esa cuna de la civilización egipcia.

* * *

El día siguiente lo dedicaron casi en exclusivo a la visita a las pirámides y la esfinge, en las afueras de la ciudad. Bruce y Theodore quedaron maravillados por las imponentes construcciones, que eran incluso más grandes de lo que se habían imaginado. Primero, Kosey les dio unas cuantas explicaciones básicas, antes de seguir a una de las guías muggles que explicaba todo lo que sabía sobre las viejas pirámides, los antiguos egipcios y las misteriosas maldiciones a un nutrido grupo de turistas irlandeses. Y después de eso, Kosey les llevó a un lugar más apartado y les explicó la verdadera historia de la construcción de las pirámides y la participación indispensable de los magos y brujas del Antiguo Egipto.

—Obviamente, fueron los magos los que hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo de la construcción de las pirámides. En esa época no se escondían, y eran requeridos por los faraones para que trabajaran para ellos y llenaran sus tumbas de pruebas y maldiciones… Sí, claro que trabajaron miles de esclavos en su construcción, principalmente arrastrando los bloques hasta los alrededores. Pero eran los magos los que levitaban las rocas para formar la estructura… Bueno, ya habéis oído las teorías de los muggles que ha explicado esa chica, desde usar troncos a recibir ayuda extraterrestre… ¡Estos muggles nunca dejan de sorprender con su imaginación!

Otro día casi completo se les fue en la visita al museo de El Cairo, tanto en la parte muggle como en la mágica, y las fascinantes explicaciones sobre el origen y uso de todos los objetos, además de las minuciosas descripciones que había en la parte mágica sobre las maldiciones contra los ladrones que hacían poner los faraones sobre sus tumbas. En ocasiones incluso había muñecos representando los efectos de la maldición, lo que no era precisamente agradable.

Necesitaron dos días más para recorrer El Cairo y el resto de sus monumentos, los bazares y demás lugares importantes (y de esos dos días, a Bruce le bastó con media hora para decirse que si algún día llegaba a sacarse el carné de conducir, definitivamente no iría a practicar a Egipto), y acabaron con un recorrido en barco por el Nilo.

Y después de eso, fue el día de irse a hacer una excursión por el desierto. Montando a camello.

Bruce no tenía nada en contra de los animales, pero a Theodore nunca le habían hecho mucha gracia. Especialmente los que eran más grandes que él. Y aunque refunfuñó bastante y soltó unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos sobre el feo animal que le había tocado, acabó subiéndose a él y disfrutando como un niño (un niño bastante serio, eso sí) del recorrido por las interminables dunas. Y claro, se rio como nadie cuando Bruce tuvo la fortuna de que su camello le tomara cariño y decidiera que sería una buena idea lamerle toda la cara.

Al día siguiente llegaron a Alejandría, gracias a un traslador que casi perdieron por no encontrar la oficina del edificio del gobierno en el que se encontraba. Como Kosey les explicó, la lucha por el poder del gobierno mágico hacía que se crearan, deshicieran y movieran departamentos dentro del Ministerio prácticamente a diario. Por eso, aunque unos días antes habían llegado a la Oficina de Trasladores del quinto piso, en esos momentos se marchaban corriendo a través de la Comisaría de Viajes, sección nacional de la segunda planta.

Alejandría no era tan caótica como El Cairo: sus calles eran más amplias y ordenadas, la gente parecía bastante menos estricta con la religión y el vestuario, y una ligera brisa marina ayudaba a sobrellevar el agobiante calor en las calles más cercanas al mar.

Sin embargo, no podían dedicar mucho tiempo a relajarse en la terraza de algún bar sobre el mar, puesto que había mucho que ver en la ciudad. Si a Bruce le interesaba el viaje principalmente por las majestuosas pirámides, eran los documentos y la historia de Alejandría lo que había motivado a Theodore.

Pasaron el día de su llegada y el siguiente recorriendo las calles, visitando los monumentos e indagando en las mezquitas de la ciudad. Y por fin, al tercer día pudieron entrar en la nueva biblioteca de Alejandría, investigar todo lo que les permitieron, y más tarde obtuvieron el permiso para hacer una visita a las ruinas de la antigua biblioteca.

No había sido fácil obtener el permiso, puesto que era un lugar estrictamente vigilado y, al estar tan cerca de tantos muggles (los cuales, obviamente, no tenían ni idea de que los magos conocían la ubicación exacta de las ruinas y la mantenían escondida) había un severo control sobre la cantidad de visitantes. Claro, que ellos contaban con la ventaja de un apellido poderoso y el aval de un empresario mago internacional (cortesía de Aaron Williams, gracias a la intervención de David Smith).

De modo que Theodore aprovechó todo lo posible ese privilegio que habían conseguido, y después de hacer la visita obligatoria a las ruinas, se interesó vivamente por todos los documentos recuperados. La investigadora a cargo de los visitantes de la biblioteca se sorprendió agradablemente por eso, e incluso les invitó a entrar en las salas en los que conservaban algunos de los textos que el resto del público mágico podía ver (el resto del público mágico que tuviera suficiente dinero o suficiente suerte, claro está). Theodore aceptó inmediatamente y Bruce le siguió, pero lo cierto fue que él se aburrió a la media hora. No era un gran fan de los libros; solo de aquellos que le aportaban conocimientos que necesitaba. Y aunque era consciente del privilegio que era estar en aquella sala rodeado de cientos de antiquísimos manuscritos, después de ver el primero le parecieron todos los demás iguales.

—Señor Vaisey… Si lo prefiere, puede esperar fuera—le llamó la atención la mujer.

Bruce, que llevaba ya un rato perdido en su mundo, se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. Y cuando procesó el ofrecimiento, dirigió su mirada a Theodore. Kosey les había dejado solos con la investigadora en cuanto habían llegado al complejo de la biblioteca, y no sabía si lo correcto era separarse. Aunque con la vigilancia que había, tampoco era que pudieran irse muy lejos.

Por suerte, Theodore parecía haber advertido también su aburrimiento, así que gesticuló discretamente diciéndole que se marchara.

—Hmm, sí, tal vez me iría mejor salir de aquí… Creo que el ambiente de la sala no me está sentando muy bien.

Theodore le miró alzando las cejas, como diciendo "_¿Esa es tu mejor excusa?_", pero la investigadora no lo advirtió, y le hizo un gesto al guardia de seguridad que les llevaba siguiendo a una distancia prudencial desde que entraron en la sala. La mujer dijo algo en árabe, y el enorme hombre de seguridad asintió con la cabeza, antes de indicarle a Bruce con un brazo que le siguiera.

Pasaron a través de tantas habitaciones y pasillos que Bruce se perdió casi enseguida. Tenía la impresión de que andaban dando vueltas y que nunca conseguiría salir de allí. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle al hombre que le guiaba cuanto faltaba para llegar a donde fuera que le estuviera guiando, una puerta se abrió frente a ellos revelando el exterior. El sol le cegó por unos instantes, pero se apresuró a seguir al hombre a fuera. A fuera, donde bajo el sol poniente y sobre las enormes dunas, Bruce descubrió a una docena de personas volando sobre escobas, jugando a algo parecido al quidditch.

El hombre que le acompañaba gritó a todo pulmón algo en árabe, deteniendo el juego sobre sus cabezas. Y entonces, toda la gente en el aire se quedó mirando a Bruce, justo antes de que empezaran a descender.

Podía parecer una tontería, pero a Bruce no le gustaba precisamente ser el centro de atención. Cuando era sobre una escoba y había hecho una jugada extraordinaria sí que le gustaba, obviamente; pero cuando todo el mundo le miraba con interés por alguna razón desconocida, ya no le parecía tan bien.

Con todo el mundo en el suelo, Bruce notó inmediatamente que todos iban con las ropas que llevaban los investigadores por todo el complejo. Todos, a excepción de un par de hombres enormes y morenos que llevaban las camisetas negras de Seguridad.

—¿Es verdad que eres jugador de quidditch profesional?—le preguntó entonces el que había aterrizado más cerca de él.

¿Así que eso era lo que había dicho el hombre de seguridad? Bruce asintió con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué añadir a eso. Y el joven que le había hablado le mostró entonces una brillante sonrisa, antes de cogerle por los hombros de improviso y gritar en un inglés con muy marcado acento extranjero:

—¡Me lo pido para mi equipo!

Automáticamente, la mitad de la gente prorrumpió en protestas y exclamaciones de "¡Qué injusto!", mientras que los otros chocaron las manos y corrieron a rodearle.

—¿Con qué equipo juegas? ¿De dónde eres? ¿En qué posición?

—Un momento…—Bruce estaba decididamente confundido—¿Qué queréis que haga exactamente?

Las seis personas se le quedaron mirando fijamente, y Bruce reparó en que ninguno de ellos parecía egipcio. Una de las mujeres, de rasgos nórdicos y que no parecía mucho mayor que él, le sonrió con condescendencia y se tapó la mano con la boca antes de susurrarle algo al oído a la mujer asiática que tenía al lado, que se apresuró a ahogar una risa. El que le había hablado primero, que aún no se había movido de su lado, soltó una carcajada y procedió a explicarse:

—Perdona, ha sido la emoción… Espera que me presente: yo soy Pablo. Y estos son Paulo, Natasha, Li, Alberta y Samuel. Somos los investigadores extranjeros más jóvenes de la biblioteca de Alejandría… Algo así como los novatos. Y bueno, digamos que cada tarde después de acabar con el trabajo del día y de librarnos de nuestros amables supervisores, jugamos a algo parecido a quidditch contra nuestros compañeros egipcios. El único problema que tenemos es que… Bueno, nos ganan un día sí y el otro también.

—No solo nos ganan, nos apalizan—puntualizó la chica rubia.

—Malditos egipcios…—musitó el que creía recordar que era Samuel, que con su piel negra como la noche, parecía ser el mayor del grupo—Y como últimamente su selección lo está haciendo de maravilla, se lo tienen muy creído.

—Demasiado creído—bufó otra de las chicas, cuyos rasgos hacían que Bruce identificara su procedencia en algún punto de Sudamérica.

—Así que por favor, queremos que nos ayudes por hoy—le suplicó Pablo; y Bruce ya pudo reconocer su acento claramente como español—. Es un Egipto contra el resto del mundo. No pueden negarse.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?—preguntó el único chico que aún no había hablado, con acento notoriamente italiano.

—Vaisey. Bruce Vaisey—fue lo único que acertó a decir ante tal acumulamiento de información repentino, y le desconcertó sentirse fijamente observado una vez más.

¿Qué demonios querían de él ahora?

—Entonces, ¿nos ayudas?—pidió la joven asiática.

El resto le miró con expectación.

—Si me dais una escoba…

Pablo se llevó los dedos a la boca y soltó un potente silbido con el que alertó al grupo de egipcios, que estaban hablando a tan solo unos pocos metros de ellos. A continuación, el amigo italiano masculló algo que parecían unas palabras en un tosco árabe, y uno de los guardias de seguridad refunfuñó antes de entrar en el edificio tras ellos, para salir apenas unos segundos después con un par de escobas más. Lanzó una con sorprendente precisión hacia Bruce, y la otra se la tendió a su compañero sin escoba.

—Pues ¡arriba! ¡Reanudemos el partido!—exclamó alegremente Pablo, y mientras todos los demás exclamaban en árabe y otros idiomas con extraños acentos, agarró del hombro a Bruce y añadió—Jugamos todos como si fuéramos cazadores, excepto Natasha, que es nuestra guardiana. Tenemos esos tres cestos de ahí que hacen de postes, y nos toca marcar en los que están más lejos… Gana el primero que llegue a cincuenta. No serás cazador por casualidad, ¿no?

—Resulta que sí—dijo Bruce, y la sonrisa de Pablo se ensanchó.

—Oh, genial. ¿Eres británico, cierto? Ojalá llegues a ser de los buenos y jugar un Mundial. Sería genial poder decir que jugué a quidditch un día con la famosísima estrella del quidditch internacional Bruce Vaisey.

Y entonces, el joven se elevó en el aire y Bruce no tuvo más remedio que seguirle el juego. No le costó mucho adaptarse a su variante de quidditch, porque era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Y aunque sus compañeros del resto del mundo le ponían sin duda entusiasmo al partido, no eran precisamente buenos. Los egipcios eran algo mejores, pero sin duda no tenían nada de profesionales. Bruce marcó cuatro goles (que habrían sido varios más si no hubiera decidido hacer últimos pases a los demás del equipo, que acababan invariablemente en lanzamientos muy lejos de los postes) y Paulo, el italiano, marcó el último (después de fallar otros cinco).

Theodore le pilló apenas un rato después, celebrando la victoria del equipo que le había tocado, rodeado de unos investigadores que le felicitaban con euforia. Su amigo le miró enarcando las cejas, y Bruce correspondió con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa perpleja.

Había oído decir muchas veces que los deportistas profesionales solían estar fatal de la cabeza. Y Bruce no iba a afirmar ni desmentir eso, pero… Lo que sí podía decir con total seguridad, era que los investigadores estaban completamente pirados.

* * *

Los últimos días pasaron como un suspiro, conociendo el resto de Alejandría y sus alrededores, y tanto Bruce como Theodore lamentaron profundamente el fin del viaje y su regreso a Londres. Kosey, con quien habían aprendido a llevarse sorprendentemente bien a pesar de su sentido del humor algo inquietante, se despidió amigablemente de ellos, y bromeó con que una buena compensación sería que le recibieran ellos cuando decidiera ir de visita a Inglaterra o Nueva York. Les acompañó hasta el último momento, guiándoles de nuevo a través del caótico edificio del gobierno, y estuvo agitando la mano a modo de despedida hasta que el traslador les arrancó de la habitación y desdibujó velozmente los límites de Egipto.

* * *

No era muy tarde cuando se aparecieron de nuevo en casa de Theodore, ese viernes de finales de junio. Theodore suspiró por el polvo acumulado durante su ausencia, y Bruce se burló de sus manías hasta que descubrió algo más interesante: una lechuza dormida en el alféizar de una ventana. El animal se despertó rápidamente cuando abrió los cristales, y estiró diligentemente la pata con un sobre colgado.

—¿Qué hace una lechuza del Ministerio aquí?—preguntó Theodore, apareciendo tras él al descubrir que se habían acabado las burlas—Pedí que no me mandaran nada porque no estaría…

Pero antes de que acabara de hablar, Bruce ya había soltado la carta, porque no había tardado en advertir que no era una típica carta inglesa. Era un sobre muggle, normal y corriente… Y su nombre estaba escrito en el dorso con bolígrafo.

—Es para mí—anunció.

—¿Y qué dice?

Rasgó el sobre y extrajo el papel del interior. No sabía quién podía estar interesado en escribirle, y le preocupaba que fuera algo importante… Pero se tranquilizó al ver la menuda letra y la firma de Elizabeth al final de la hoja.

—Oh, es solo Elizabeth.

—¿La que se casa en dos días?

—La misma.

—¿Y…?

Él también tenía curiosidad por saber qué tenía Elizabeth que decirle cuando se iban a ver en dos días, de modo que empezó a leer. No se preocupó de que Theodore se le acercara y leyera también por encima de su hombro.

"_¡Hola, Bruce!_

_¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Has vuelto ya de ese viaje tuyo a Egipto? Espero que sí y que ya estés preparándote otra vez para venir a Nueva York. Se te echa de menos, ¿lo sabías? ¡Hace casi un mes que no nos vemos!_

_En fin, puede que te sorprenda que te esté escribiendo. Pero como las llamadas internacionales son carísimas, y además no tienes teléfono… Bueno, simplemente necesitaba hablar con alguien de fuera. Estos últimos días preparando la boda han sido una completa locura, entre cancelaciones, incorporaciones a última hora, un componente de la banda enfermo, unas flores que no van a estar listas, unos cuantos problemas más con la distribución de los invitados… Estoy estresadísima, pero claro, no puedo contárselo a todo el montón de gente que tengo alrededor, porque también están todos ellos ocupados con sus respectivas tareas. Y yo necesitaba un respiro._

_¿No has estado nunca en Australia, cierto? Donald y yo estuvimos de vacaciones un par de semanas, y la verdad es que es más bonito de lo que esperaba. Y los canguros son adorables, aunque me los imaginaba más grandes. Ya te enseñaremos las fotos y te contaremos todo cuando vuelvas…_

_Tengo que dejarte ya, porque ¿lo adivinas? Mi prima me está llamando porque resulta que la mitad de las servilletas que han traído son blanco huevo y la otra mitad blanco crema, y me necesitan para solucionarlo. A ver qué puedo hacer…_

_¡Espero verte pronto!_

_Se despide, _

_Elizabeth_

_PD: Por cierto, con todo el lío de invitados que vienen y no vienen, al final nos sobra un asiento. No hemos encontrado a nadie que lo ocupe y la comida está pedida… Sé que dijiste que no traerías invitados, pero si te apetece llevar a algún amigo tuyo de Inglaterra, puedes hacerlo. Seguro que le encantará visitar el país y yo estaré encantada de conocerlo._"

—¿Y bien? ¿Te apetece venirte a una boda en Nueva York?

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, Vaisey. Por si no lo recuerdas, he faltado diez días. Y prefiero volver al Ministerio antes que ir a una boda de desconocidos en otro continente.

Bruce se encogió de hombros. Al menos lo había intentado.

Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo. Él también echaba de menos a Elizabeth y a los demás, aunque le costara admitirlo. Pero había estado tan ocupado pensando en otras cosas esas últimas semanas…

* * *

Después de cenar, esperaron pacientemente a que Tracey y Lily llegaran a la casa, tal como habían acordado antes de marcharse de viaje. Sin embargo, el tiempo fue pasando y las chicas no aparecían.

—Tal vez se les haya olvidado—sugirió Bruce.

—Entonces, vayamos nosotros—dijo Theodore, dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

Y tras un rápido viaje a través de la red Flu, llegaron sin previo aviso al pequeño departamento que compartían Lily y Tracey en el centro de Londres, cerca del Ministerio de Magia. Bruce llegó apenas unos segundos más tarde que Theodore al estrecho salón, justo a tiempo para ver como Theodore y Tracey se separaban bruscamente. Prefirió hacer como que no se había dado cuenta.

Theodore no le había dicho nada al respecto sobre Tracey en todos esos días que habían pasado ellos dos solos, pero tampoco esperaba esa confesión sin ninguna razón. Y ahora, acababa de casi pillarles demasiado cerca…tal vez besándose. Pero no le pareció adecuado hacer ningún comentario al respecto, menos notando la cara de mortal seriedad de Tracey.

—¿Os habéis olvidado de…?—empezó a preguntar Theodore, pero Tracey le interrumpió:

—¿Alguno de vosotros sabía que Lily estaba saliendo con Michael Corner?

—¿Lily sale con Michael Corner?—repitió Theodore, aturdido.

—_Salía_—rectificó Tracey—. El muy idiota la ha dejado hoy.

Mierda.

—¿Desde cuándo Lily salía con Corner?—volvió a preguntar Theodore, claramente descolocado.

—¡Y yo qué sé!—exclamó Tracey, molesta; y Bruce no supo si estaba molesta con Theodore, con Lily, con Michael Corner o con los tres a la vez—Me he enterado hoy cuando me ha venido llorando porque ha roto con ella…

—¿Dónde está Lily?—quiso saber Bruce.

—En su habitación—respondió Tracey, y justo en ese momento, cuando Bruce ya abandonaba el salón, pareció darse cuenta de su falta de sorpresa—¡Bruce! ¡Maldita sea, Bruce Vaisey, tú lo sabías! ¿A que sí? ¡Bruce…!

Bruce ya no escuchó el resto de sus protestas y se plantó en la habitación de Lily, abriendo la puerta sin llamar y cerrándola de un portazo. Sin embargo, no alteró mucho a su amiga, que no se movió de debajo del bulto de sábanas y mantas.

—Mierda, Lily, lo siento.

En cambio, su voz sí que la hizo reaccionar, y la cara enrojecida y los ojos llorosos de Lily se asomaron entre las sábanas.

—¿Bruce…?—musitó ella con la voz entrecortada.

Las chicas que lloraban eran su debilidad. Nunca sabía qué debía hacer, pero no soportaba ver a una chica llorar. Y menos si la chica en cuestión era Lily; la misma Lily que era como su hermana mayor; Lily, que siempre le había tratado bien; Lily, que se había unido a las patrullas de los Carrow siendo sangrepura para defender a los chicos del ED solo porque le parecía que era lo justo; Lily, que no merecía que un idiota le rompiera el corazón otra vez.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y ella se incorporó lo justo para abrazarse a él con una fuerza que no parecía capaz de caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

—He sido una tonta…—sollozó ella, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho—Sabía que no me convenía, y tú me lo repetiste, pero no quise escuchar… Y al final…

—Déjalo, Lily. No te culpes por ello—la estrechó más contra sí, en un intento de consolarla. Ojalá supiera hacerlo mejor—. Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Y si no lo llega a estar nunca?

—Algún día estará bien, Lily. Ya lo verás.

Y Bruce creyó firmemente en ello.

* * *

_**¡Ahora sí, hola otra vez!**_

_**Bueno, para empezar, debo decir que nunca he estado en Londres, pero según Google, el Barnard Park es un parque pequeño no muy lejos de King's Cross, al este. Y me pareció un buen lugar para situar a varias familias de magos, porque obviamente, no todos los magos londinenses iban a vivir en el Callejón Diagon. En Egipto tampoco he estado aún, así que he tenido que investigar. Le he dado inestabilidad política al gobierno mágico pensando en lo que sucedió poco después en el mundo muggle (en 2003 se inició el "movimiento egipcio para el cambio", y en 2011 hubo la conocida revolución), porque me pareció lógico que cambios tan grandes para los muggles también tuvieran su influencia para los magos. En cuanto a la antigua biblioteca de Alejandría: hay mucho misterio alrededor de ella, y está lejos de ser realmente encontrada. Así que, ¿por qué no podrían haberse adelantado los magos?**_

_**Respecto a los personajes nuevos que se mencionan: a Michael Corner todo el mundo le conoce (y no es que le tenga manía, de verdad. Solo que tiene unos sentimientos confusos, y no es para Lily); lo mismo con Justin Finch-Fletchley, y Roger Malone aparece en la lista de los 40 originales que acompañaban a Harry en su primer año; los Pucey son familia de Adrian Pucey (cazador de Slytherin); y Miles Bletchley fue guardián en el equipo de Slytherin, y debía ser un año o dos mayor que Harry (he asumido que es un año, y por lo tanto, Bruce coincidió con él en el equipo de Slytherin durante un curso).**_

_**Y sí, en este capítulo no ha habido nada de los chicos de Estados Unidos, exceptuando la carta de Elizabeth. Pero no os preocupéis, porque volverán en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**En fin, creo que esto era todo lo que quería decir. Si os ha quedado alguna duda o queréis preguntar lo que sea, ¡adelante! Por otra parte, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad. **_

_**Ahora, la mala noticia es: no sé cuando podré publicar el próximo capítulo. Tengo exámenes finales, y poco después yo también tengo vacaciones y me paso los días sin apenas internet. Intentaré seguir publicando de una forma más o menos regular en los próximos meses, y ya veré qué puedo hacer. Mientras tanto, prometo seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Ahora sí, esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado ¡y hasta la próxima!**_


	17. Antes de volver

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**17\. Antes de volver**

* * *

—¡Pero mira quién es!—exclamó una voz a su espalda, y pronto se sintió estrujado en un asfixiante abrazo y con alguien inconfundible gritándole al oído—¡Si es nuestro pequeño británico desaparecido! ¡Un mes sin dar señales de vida! ¿Te parece bonito? ¡Porque a mí no, que lo sepas! ¿Me has echado de menos tanto como yo a ti?

Bruce se separó con esfuerzo de Brian y le dedicó una mueca mezcla de fastidio y diversión. Sí, a él le había echado de menos… A sus exageradas muestras de afecto, no tanto.

—Tanto, que casi me había olvidado de lo mal que te queda ese pelo azul.

Brian soltó una carcajada, sin ofenderse en absoluto, y alzó una mano para intentar despeinar a Bruce. Pero este, previendo lo que se avecinaba, se apresuró a esquivarlo y a atrapar el brazo de Brian. Con lo que le costaba peinarse para situaciones formales, no dejaría ni por asomo que su amigo le estropeara el trabajo. Brian volvió a reírse y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Lo dejo, pero solo porque ya han llegado unos cuantos reporteros de _Hechizadas_, y no quiero que salgas mal en las fotos.

—¿Hay gente de _Hechizadas_?—masculló Bruce con disgusto.

—Pues claro, ¿qué te esperabas? ¡Es la boda del año!—exclamó Brian, y justo en ese momento, pareció caer en la cuenta de algo que aún no había notado—Y por cierto, Bruce… ¿Quién es esta bella señorita que te acompaña?

Y a su lado, Lily levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

—Lily Moon—se presentó ella misma—. Soy una amiga de Bruce. De Inglaterra.

—Oh, la encantadora señorita Moon. Perdona que no me haya presentado antes. Soy Brian Rogers, cazador de los Minotaurs.

Y en lugar de estrechar la mano que le tendía Lily, Brian hizo una reverencia y le besó el dorso de la mano. Lily alzó aún más las cejas, tanto que casi parecían salírsele de la cara, y le dirigió una mirada estupefacta a Bruce. Este se limitó a meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, encogerse de hombros e intentar esconder la diversión en su mirada.

—Deberíamos ir entrando, ¿no?—sugirió Bruce, señalando las puertas entreabiertas de la sala en la que se iba a celebrar la boda—Quedan solo unos minutos para que empiece.

—Y ya está a reventar. Si llegas a aparecer medio minuto más tarde, te quedas sin sitio.

—Pues igual que tú.

—Me ofendes, británico. He llegado hace casi media hora… Y tengo a Jason guardándome un lugar dentro. Yo solo me he escapado a dar una vuelta porque era mortalmente aburrido.

—Entonces deberíamos ir a ver a Jason.

Brian asintió y les indicó el camino con un exagerado movimiento de brazos y una sonrisa burlona. A su lado, Lily comenzó a andar y soltó un leve bufido exasperado. A Bruce le costó contener la risa: estaba tan acostumbrado al lado dulce y cariñoso de su amiga que casi había olvidado lo arisca que era con los desconocidos.

—Tu amigo está más pirado que Wendelin la Hechicera—espetó Lily en voz baja—. Espero que ese Jason sea más razonable.

—No te preocupes por eso. No hay nadie más razonable que Jason.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza, pero no dijo nada.

Se le hacía raro tener a su amiga allí, en Estados Unidos, aunque solo fuera por un par de días. Pero había sido una idea que había surgido de repente: Lily pasó todo un día llorando su ruptura con Corner, pero a la mañana siguiente les informó con total seguridad que no iba a pasar ni un minuto más lamentándose. Que estaba decidida a pasar página. Y entonces, Bruce recordó la invitación extra que tenía para la boda de Donald y Elizabeth. Lily dudó, pero Theodore y Tracey la convencieron de hacer esa breve escapada. Porque, ¿qué había mejor para una empleada de Relaciones Internacionales que hacer un viaje internacional? Y además, ella nunca había estado en Estados Unidos. Le vendría bien para su futuro.

Así que allí estaban los dos, en un lugar indeterminado a las afueras de Nueva York. Asistiendo a una de las bodas del verano con más renombre entre la prensa mágica nacional.

Como Brian había dicho, Jason ya estaba dentro, sentado en un banco y charlando con una pareja sentada tras él. Bruce los reconoció como jugadores de quidditch, aunque en ese momento no podía determinar su equipo. Saludó a Jason con un abrazo y este estrechó la mano de Lily, que quedó bastante satisfecha con la muy normal reacción de su otro compañero.

Solo unos minutos más tarde, la ceremonia comenzó.

Fue bonito. Incluso Lily, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de conocer en persona a Elizabeth y Donald, se emocionó. Elizabeth nunca se había parecido tanto a un ángel como en ese momento. A Donald no le había visto nunca tan nervioso. Y sin duda, tampoco recordaba haber visto alguna vez a Robert tan a punto de echarse a llorar.

* * *

Estaba bien volver a ver a sus compañeros de equipo.

Tras la ceremonia, fue la hora del banquete. A su mesa se sentaban el resto de jugadores de los Minotaurs, a excepción obviamente de Donald y Elizabeth, y también de Robert. La mujer de Jeffrey también estaba con ellos, aunque con un ojo puesto constantemente en la mesa de los niños, donde su hija mayor trasteaba con la comida. Había también un par de exjugadores que habían estado en los Minotaurs antes de la llegada de Bruce, ya retirados, y sus respectivas parejas.

Fue ahí cuando Bruce descubrió por qué a Lily se le daba tan bien su trabajo. Podía ser terriblemente fría con la gente que no le interesaba e increíblemente cariñosa con sus seres queridos, pero era capaz de encontrar el punto exacto con el que tratar a cada persona. Un halago en el momento preciso, una sonrisa alentadora, las palabras necesarias para que cualquiera se sintiera a gusto. Sin duda, Lily era astuta.

Fue toda una alegría reencontrarse con Amanda, e incluso ella y Lily hicieron buenas migas. No se libró de las bromas de Jason y Brian, pero sí que evitó hablar con Gina, sentada demasiado lejos de él. Jeffrey y Marie se interesaron por su viaje a Egipto, y más tarde Robert se les unió durante un rato, escapándose de la mesa principal. David Smith, Paul, Emily, el entrenador Johnson y el resto de trabajadores de los Minotaurs, sentados unas cuantas mesas más allá, se acercaron a saludar en las horas siguientes. Brian presionó a Smith para que le dijera quién sería su próximo fichaje, puesto que ya llevaban un mes de vacaciones y aún no se sabía nada, pero él se negó a confesar, aunque admitió que se llevaba algo entre manos.

—Hubo rumores en las últimas semanas de que Molina, una cazadora de los Giants, ya estaba casi fichada—le explicó Amanda—. Pero lo desmintieron hace un par de días.

Había mucha gente. Muchísima. Elizabeth y Donald tenían un montón de amigos, por no hablar de conocidos. Bruce vio al equipo al completo de los New York Lions, a prácticamente un tercio de los jugadores de la liga de quidditch, al menos cuatro o cinco presidentes, directores y entrenadores de equipos, comentaristas de partidos, actores de las películas mágicas, algún que otro mago o bruja del Congreso… Y todo eso, sin contar al resto de gente desconocida, amigos de la pareja o compañeros suyos en Salem, y a la numerosa prensa que revoloteaba por todos lados.

Por eso, no le extrañó lo mucho que tardó en poder hablar con los recién casados, y que estos apenas tuvieran tiempo para estar con el grupo. Elizabeth le abrazó efusivamente y Donald le dio un amistoso apretón de manos, y prácticamente enseguida tuvieron que marcharse a atender a otras personas.

Más tarde se despejó la pista de baile, que se llenó rápidamente de parejas siguiendo la música de la banda. Una banda que, por cierto, era de las más famosas de todo Estados Unidos.

Bruce no era especialmente buen bailarín, pero Lily le suplicó que le acompañara, de modo que no tuvo más remedio que bailar un rato con ella. Cuando creyó que por fin podría sentarse, Amanda se le acercó recordándole que nunca habían bailado juntos. Tuvo que aguantar unas cuantas canciones más con la chica, y cuando la última que habían acordado acabó, se dispuso a ir a buscar a Lily para sentarse un poco con ella. La descubrió unos metros más allá, bailando con un joven (que si no se equivocaba, era bateador de los Rockets), y prefirió no molestarla. Así que cuando se giró para volver a su asiento, se sorprendió al encontrarse a Gina caminando con decisión hacia él.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba bailando con ella. Gina era mucho mejor que él en ese aspecto, y llevaba el ritmo sin que él tuviera que preocuparse de algo más aparte de no pisarla. Con los tacones, la chica era casi tan alta como él, y no le sorprendió ver su cínica sonrisa frente a él cuando alzó la mirada.

—Creo que aún no habíamos tenido el placer de hablar hoy—comentó Bruce, con un leve rastro de ironía en sus palabras.

De hecho, no podía recordar una conversación a solas con Gina, exceptuando la de la noche de la fiesta de fin de temporada. Y tampoco podía considerar esa ocasión exactamente como un placer, aunque le hubiera llevado a… Bueno, eso era lo de menos.

—Cierto, no habíamos tenido ese placer—Gina también sabía jugar con las palabras—. No he podido oír nada de cómo te han ido las vacaciones. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal por Egipto?

—Simplemente fascinante. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti por…?—se interrumpió, puesto que acababa de darse cuenta de que nunca había prestado atención a dónde se iba Gina de vacaciones, y ella pareció notarlo.

—Perú. En la reserva de los Vipertooth. Y no estuvo nada mal. Si no hueles como un humano, esos dragones no tienen ningún interés en cazarte.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Gina hizo que alzara un brazo para poder dar una vuelta bajo él. Y cuando volvió a su posición inicial, se pegó mucho más a él que antes, haciéndole sentir incómodo.

Se había repetido cientos de veces a sí mismo que Gina ni siquiera le caía bien; que no volvería a pasar nada entre ellos dos. Pero claro, era muy diferente ordenárselo mentalmente cuando estaba solo, a hacerlo cuando la tenía tan cerca de él. Era humano.

—¿Has vuelto a pensar en mi oferta?—le susurró ella con voz sugerente.

Necesitó un par de segundos para aclarar su mente y responder con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir:

—No.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente—y esa vez fue él quien hizo que Gina diera una vuelta sobre sí misma, y cuando volvió a tenerla frente a él, se aseguró de dejarla a una distancia prudente—. Y respóndeme una duda, si no te importa mucho. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? Hay decenas de hombres solo en esta sala que aceptarían sin dudarlo. ¿Por qué yo?

Gina soltó una sola carcajada y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, Vaisey? No somos tan diferentes. Estamos condenados a entendernos.

En ese preciso momento la canción se acabó, y Gina se alejó rápidamente sin esperar respuesta alguna. Bruce parpadeó, ligeramente confundido por ese baile y esa conversación, y le pareció ver a unos metros a Brian mirándole con seriedad. Pero fue solo un espejismo, porque su amigo se le acercó riendo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, conduciéndole hacia sus asientos.

—Vaya, Bruce, y yo que quería pedirte que le hablaras bien de mí a tu amiga… Pero veo que ya no va a servir de nada, porque Jason se me ha adelantado—comentó Brian, señalándole disimuladamente en una dirección.

Y efectivamente, vio a Jason y Lily bailando juntos y charlando amigablemente. Ambos sonreían, lo que alegró a Bruce. No estaba nada mal que dos amigos tan diferentes se llevaran bien.

—¿Y qué hay de ti y Gina? ¿Habéis quedado para pasar esta noche?—le preguntó entonces con burla.

—Definitivamente no. Ya te lo dije, no volverá a pasar nada entre Gina y yo.

Brian sonrió con satisfacción.

¿Él y Gina, parecidos? Por Merlín… Que como ella había dicho, estuvieran condenados a entenderse, le parecía una tontería más grande que el Gran Comedor.

* * *

La boda acabó sin sobresaltos, y tras pasar la noche en su piso en Nueva York, dedicó el día siguiente a mostrarle la gran ciudad a Lily, que se sorprendió y maravilló tanto como él hizo meses atrás, descubriendo todo lo que el lugar podía ofrecer. Bromearon al pasar frente a la sede del Congreso de la Avenida Cero con que algún día Lily acabaría trabajando allí, y poco antes de pararse a comer (y por mucho que Bruce insistió en evitarlo) Lily decidió comprarse el último número de _Hechizadas_, que ya había visto en varias tiendas y, según ella era solamente para "_hacer un estudio de la sociedad femenina mágica de Estados Unidos_". Así que durante el tiempo que duró la comida, tuvo que aguantar los comentarios de su amiga sobre artículos y noticias como "_Emma Hawthorne, la bruja más joven del Congreso, ¿enamorada de una estrella del quodpot internacional? ¡Averigua cuál!_", "_Los cinco trucos para conseguir la Amortentia perfecta_", "_Las confesiones secretas de Cressida White_" y la que más temía de todas: _"¡Fiestas de fin de temporada de quodpot y quidditch! ¡Descubre todos los cotilleos de estas apasionantes noches!"._

—Bruce, pero si sales aquí…—dijo Lily con sorpresa, apenas unos segundos después de empezar a leer la noticia.

Bruce bufó e intentó esconder la cara tras sus manos.

—No me digas.

—No sabía que salías en las revistas del corazón de aquí… Mucho menos en fotos como esta. Puaj, qué asco. Parece que te la vas a comer. ¿Fue esta la noche en la que os acostasteis?

Lily le enseñó la foto, tomada un mes atrás en la fiesta de final de temporada, donde salía besando a Gina. El pie de foto rezaba "_Apasionado beso entre Bruce Vaisey y Georgina Smith. ¿Qué bruja no querría cambiarle el sitio?_". Bruce asintió con la cabeza, y Lily siguió comentando la noticia.

—Buscadores de equipos rivales liados, alguien le puso los cuernos a su mujer con una cazadora de los All-Stars, discusión por una chica entre los bateadores de los Mooncalfs… Oh, y qué interesante. Escucha esto: _"…y Georgina Smith y Bruce Vaisey, ambos cazadores de los Minotaurs y también ganadores de premios esa noche, dieron una sorpresa mayúscula al empezar a besarse apasionadamente en plena sala de fiestas y al abandonar precipitadamente el edificio. ¿Qué conclusiones podemos sacar de esto? ¿Puede ser una simple noche de pasión? ¿O es la confirmación de una relación entre estos dos jóvenes, o tal vez el inicio de esta? Porque de ser este el caso, tenemos noticias aún más interesantes para nuestras lectoras… Y es que no solo Smith fue vista con diferentes hombres a lo largo de las semanas posteriores, sino que según fuentes oficiales, Vaisey pasó una semana entera a solas con su también compañera de equipo, Amanda Rivera, en una de las reservas mágicas del país. ¿Puede que estemos contemplando una relación abierta? O aún más interesante, ¿acabamos de descubrir un triángulo amoroso que podría desestabilizar a estos jugadores y a su exitoso equipo?_"

Cuando Lily acabó de leer la parte de la noticia que hablaba de él, apenas podía creérselo. ¿Cómo podían los periodistas retorcer de tal modo un hecho tan simple y acabar con unas conclusiones tan descabelladas como esas? Se lo hizo saber a Lily, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y le contestó con una sonrisa.

—Es su trabajo, Bruce, y no tienes más remedio que aceptarlo. Saben que no hay nada más interesante que un escándalo amoroso…—y en ese punto, soltó una sonora carcajada—Lo siento, es que aún no me acabo de creer que hablen de ti. Eres toda una estrella.

* * *

Esa noche cenaron con Jason y Brian. Bruce acabó de ponerse al día con las vacaciones de sus amigos, y Lily aportó su parte hablando de su trabajo.

Le resultaba curioso ver cómo Brian y Lily no acababan de congeniar de ningún modo, por muchos temas que intentaran sacar. En cambio, era sorprendente ver lo rápido que su amiga había conectado con Jason, dejando muy pronto atrás ese trato frío y cortés que dispensaba a la mayoría de conocidos. Ese mismo que él recibió durante casi tres meses cuando se conocieron, y el mismo que estaba recibiendo Brian. Sin embargo, Jason no. Y no sabía qué le había hecho diferente a los demás…

Cuando al día siguiente, después de despedirse de sus compañeros de piso y prepararse para coger el traslador de vuelta a Londres, Bruce le planteó su duda, Lily lo meditó durante unos largos segundos y al final respondió:

—Pues no lo sé, la verdad… Puede que sea su sonrisa. Tengo la extraña sensación de que cuando sonríe, nada puede ir mal. ¿Es curioso, verdad?

* * *

Volvió a hospedarse en casa de Theodore, quién le dejó claro rotundamente que podría quedarse allí siempre que se pasara por Londres y que se olvidara de hoteles muggles o anticuadas posadas mágicas. Y aunque estuvo viviendo en la misma casa que él, lo cierto fue que no vio demasiado a su amigo, porque estuvo varios días ocupado poniéndose al día con lo que se había perdido en el trabajo. Lily tuvo que apresurarse a atender las peticiones de la embajadora búlgara, que quería asistir a todos los eventos posibles durante el verano. Y Tracey, que era la menos ocupada de los tres, le invitó a pasarse por la redacción del periódico, pero después de haber experimentado lo que era, prefirió declinar su oferta… Al menos el primer día. Al comprobar que se aburría mortalmente, los siguientes consideró que era prudente acercarse a la hora de comer, que era cuando menos agitación había; así él podía hablar con alguien, y Tracey aprovechaba para despotricar sobre la mitad de sus jefes y compañeros.

Claro, que solo fue durante unos cuantos días, porque Jason y Brian llegaron ese mismo fin de semana (incluso enviaron una carta el jueves para recordarle que no se olvidara de ellos).

Brian le abrazó efusivamente como si hiciera años de la última vez que se habían visto. Por su parte, Jason le saludó con una sonrisa y, mirando al cielo nublado, comentó:

—Tenía entendido que en Londres llovía siempre.

—Si quieres lluvia solo tendrás que esperar unas horas, no te preocupes por eso.

Sus amigos sí que habían preferido quedarse en un hotel muggle, cerca del Hyde Park. Y apenas estuvieron instalados quisieron salir a explorar la ciudad. En palabras de Brian:

—¡Por favor, británico! ¡Eso de ahí afuera está lleno de británicos como tú y un montón de lugares famosos por visitar! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí dentro esperando a que sea mañana!

Así fue como empezaron la visita turística esa misma tarde, a pesar de la llovizna que comenzó a caer. Bruce no era el mejor guía, porque la verdad era a pesar de que había vivido en Londres durante años, nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo en la parte muggle. La mayor parte de su infancia la pasó correteando por el callejón Diagon y merodeando en todos los establecimientos del lugar; solo los domingos, en los que las tiendas se cerraban, había ido con sus padres al otro lado del Caldero Chorreante.

Aún y así, no necesitaba mucho más. Conocía todos los lugares importantes, y cuando uno podía aparecerse en cualquier lugar, no era necesario conocerse todas las líneas de metros, trenes y autobuses de Londres para poder viajar.

—Os habéis acordado de traer las escobas, ¿verdad?—preguntó Bruce en algún momento de la visita, entre los numerosos "_Oooh_" y "_Aaah_" de Brian y Jason.

—¡Por supuesto, británico! ¿Pero por quién nos has tomado?—respondió inmediatamente Brian, haciéndose el ofendido y sacándole una foto a la catedral de San Pablo.

—Sí, nos hemos acordado. Y están a buen recaudo en la habitación del hotel, no te preocupes—añadió Jason—. Aunque tendrías que haber visto la cara de Jim cuando nos las entregó. Fue como si nos estuviéramos llevando a sus hijos.

No pudo reprimir una carcajada ante eso, porque sabía del celo con el que Jim guardaba las escobas del equipo. Sin duda, era un buen encargado.

Y también se acordaba de que Smith no había estado muy conforme cuando les habían pedido que les dejaran llevarse sus escobas para la carrera que iba a tener lugar en Suecia. Legalmente, las escobas pertenecían a los jugadores, por lo que no podía negarse a que se las llevaran, pero estaban pagadas y aseguradas por el equipo, por lo que su director deportivo temía lo que podría pasar en un accidente (por otro lado, muy común en esa carrera). David Smith había acabado accediendo a regañadientes, con la condición de que si la rompían o dañaban de algún modo, deberían correr ellos con los gastos.

Tardaron varios días en recorrer la capital inglesa, y Bruce no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que le parecía tener a sus dos amigos ahí. Acostumbrado a verles solo en Nueva York, estar con ellos con otra ciudad como escenario le parecía rarísimo, aunque no estaba mal: por una vez, no era él el que se perdía en alguna calle desconocida.

Una noche incluso fueron a tomar algo con Theodore, Tracey y Lily cuando los tres salieron del trabajo, y aunque fue un tanto incómodo, no estuvo del todo mal. Sus amigos de Slytherin eran bastante cerrados, pero los americanos eran todo lo contrario, de ahí que durante los primeros minutos el ambiente fuera bastante tenso. Pero en cuanto Jason y Lily empezaron a charlar amigablemente, y Brian descubrió la extraña dinámica de las conversaciones de Tracey y Theodore (y además vio como Tracey podía devolverle las pullas que él lanzaba con gran habilidad), la situación mejoró.

Y esa noche, cuando volvió a casa con Theodore después de dejar a Brian y Jason en la puerta de su hotel, fue cuando oyó la frase que creía que no llegaría a oír:

—Me estoy acostando con Tracey.

Así, sin más. Theodore no hizo ninguna introducción ni nada parecido. Simplemente se lo soltó justo después de aparecerse en el salón. Bruce aparentó estar sorprendido, y aunque la noticia no le era nueva, no tuvo que fingir demasiado; de verdad le había sorprendido que Theodore se lo confesara.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Enero. El quince de enero.

Concordaba con lo que había dicho Lily.

—¿Y estáis saliendo en secreto o algo así?

Theodore bufó, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera de lo más gracioso.

—Qué va. Solo nos acostamos, no hay nada más.

—Con Tracey.

—Sí.

—Es tu mejor amiga.

—Mi mejor amigo eres tú. Y perdona que te lo diga, pero si me acostara contigo sería bastante asqueroso.

Bruce frunció el ceño con gesto de asco, y Theodore sonrió.

—¿Cómo llegasteis a eso?

—No sé. Solo pasó, y no lo hemos detenido.

—¿Y no es raro el resto del tiempo cuando estáis juntos? ¿No hay tensión sexual?

Sabía que la respuesta era sí, pero quería saber qué contestaba su amigo. Él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y dijo:

—Pues a veces, pero lo solucionamos más tarde.

—Así que solo sexo. Sin sentimientos.

—¿Sentimientos? Por favor, es Tracey.

—Precisamente por ser Tracey.

Theodore rio, y a Bruce le pareció que tenía un ligero timbre nervioso. O tal vez se lo había imaginado.

—En absoluto, Bruce. Es imposible que haya algo más entre Tracey y yo, te lo aseguro.

Y Bruce no había estado más de acuerdo con Lily en toda su vida: Tracey y Theodore se habían metido en algo muy complejo.

Y no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a salir de esa.

* * *

Como Jason y Brian habían llegado con varios días de antelación, les sobró tiempo después de visitar Londres para pasearse por otras ciudades, por lo que Bruce les llevó brevemente a conocer lugares como Southampton, Manchester, Edimburgo o Liverpool. Y fue en esa última donde se topó con alguien que no esperaba.

—¿Bruce Vaisey? ¿Eres tú?

Se estaba haciendo tarde ya, y estaba tomando algo en el único bar del único barrio mágico de Liverpool con Jason y Brian, cuando oyó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre a su espalda. Se giró repentinamente y, por un momento, no supo qué decir.

—Eres…

—… Hestia—completó la chica.

Oh, vaya. Mierda. Genial. Se pasaba solo seis míseras horas en Liverpool, el mínimo para que sus amigos no notaran lo poco que le apetecía pasar más tiempo de lo necesario allí… Y él iba y se encontraba con Hestia Carrow. Su primera exnovia.

Hestia había sido la primera chica con la que había salido, por allí en su cuarto año. Aunque su relación se había limitado a un beso robado por los pasillos de Hogwarts y dos citas en Hogsmeade: la primera no fue del todo mal, pero la segunda fue una serie de despropósitos. Acabó tan mal que no volvieron a hablarse hasta dos años más tarde, a pesar de compartir curso y Casa.

Al principio de la relación no le pareció tan mal: era un chico adolescente y tenía ganas de experimentar, y una chica de su Casa interesada en él le pareció una idea perfecta… Aunque no supiera distinguirla de su hermana gemela, Flora. Las confundía constantemente, pero supo disimularlo bastante bien durante varias semanas, aunque terminó reconociéndolo en esa desastrosa segunda cita. Esa en la que se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que Hestia no era un mal partido, era horrible para él. No tenían nada en común; puede que ella fuera increíblemente lista y ambiciosa, pero tenía unos intereses de lo más aburridos, además de que no soportaba ni oír hablar de quidditch. Y también estaba el hecho de que las dos hermanas eran terriblemente dependientes entre sí. Si Bruce las hubiera visto hacer algo por separado alguna vez en su vida, tal vez en algún momento habría conseguido no confundirlas.

—Vaya, Hestia… Cuánto tiempo—consiguió decir.

Hestia se le quedó mirando como si fuera un idiota.

—¿No trabajas en el Ministerio? Creí que acabarías en eso de deportes, ya que incluso yo sé que no te cogieron en ningún equipo.

Otra cosa que acababa de recordar que le acabó poniendo de los nervios en aquella infame cita: Hestia Carrow siempre tenía la razón.

—Tal vez no aquí, pero sí que tengo equipo. En Nueva York, para ser exactos.

Qué bien sentaba mostrarle que, por una vez, ella estaba equivocada. Y aunque Hestia puso cara de no creerle, él solo tuvo que presentar a Jason y Brian, que asistían como observadores a la escena con los ojos desorbitados por la curiosidad. Cuando ambos saludaron y su acento extranjero se hizo evidente, notó los esfuerzos de la chica por seguir mostrándose indiferente.

—¿Tú sí has conseguido entrar en el Ministerio?

— Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

—¿Con Flora?

—Sí.

—Qué raro.

Tal vez fue demasiado mordaz, pero aunque hubiera pasado el tiempo, aún no se acostumbraba a tratar con Hestia de nuevo. Y eso que cada vez que la veía se repetía que debía intentar tratarla mejor, porque ella también lo había pasado mal los últimos años: se había visto obligada a incorporarse a las patrullas de Hogwarts el año que sus tíos los Carrow pasaron en el colegio, y después su apellido había quedado manchado tras el encierro de gran parte de su familia en Azkaban. Sabía que las gemelas Carrow no habían tenido unos años fáciles… Pero él ya había aprendido lo mucho que le costaba estar con ellas. Lo sucedido entre Hestia y él seguía teniendo más fuerza que su educación.

Hestia le lanzó una mirada helada y pareció contenerse para no sacar su varita.

—Suerte con el quidditch, Vaisey. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para decir adiós, porque la chica ya se alejaba rápidamente. Cuando ella ya no pudo oírlos, Brian soltó un largo silbido.

—Ahora entiendo lo de Gina… ¿A ti te van las chicas bordes, eh? Británico, tienes un maldito problema.

* * *

El día que llegaron a Suecia llovía con intensidad y el viento era fuerte, por lo que no pudieron hacer mucho más que instalarse en su habitación del hotel de Estocolmo y recorrer todos los pisos en busca de algo interesante que hacer aquel día. Para su mala fortuna, no encontraron nada: la terraza del piso superior estaba empapada e impracticable (por no hablar de la piscina de agua helada), y el pequeño bar situado al lado de recepción estaba prácticamente vacío, ocupado solo por el hombre mayor tras la barra, cuyo dominio de cualquier idioma extranjero se limitaba a los nombres de bebidas.

El día siguiente no salió el sol, pero al menos no llovió y la temperatura fue agradable, de modo que lo aprovecharon para visitar la ciudad. Había antiguos edificios imponentes, casas de alegres colores, calles empedradas, iglesias austeras, y el mar parecía estar por todos lados, como si quisiera invadir la ciudad. A Bruce le gustó eso, aunque provocó que se perdieran unas cuantas veces. La parte más antigua de la ciudad estaba repartida en unas cuantas islas diminutas, y había cruzado tantas veces los puentes que las unían que había perdido todo sentido de la orientación.

Sin embargo, al final del día concluyó que Estocolmo le había gustado. Parecía un lugar agradable para vivir. Si no hablaran sueco y tuvieran un equipo de quidditch decente…

El domingo se levantaron muy pronto: la carrera empezaba a las once de la mañana, y aún debían llegar hasta Kopparberg.

Kopparberg era un pueblo diminuto, de alrededor de tres mil habitantes, situado unos doscientos quilómetros al oeste de Estocolmo, y punto de inicio de la carrera de escobas que llevaba celebrándose anualmente más de mil años. Iban a llegar en traslador: había muchos repartidos por Estocolmo y otras ciudades relevantes suecas, puesto que era el acontecimiento mágico más importante del país. Siempre congregaba a un gran número de magos (obviamente, no a tantos como un mundial de quidditch, pero eran una cifra nada despreciable), y Bruce, Brian y Jason estaban seguros de haberse topado ya con unos cuantos durante el día anterior. Había algunos países en los que los magos habían aprendido a mimetizarse perfectamente con los muggles, pero en otros, sus magos y brujas eran incapaces de pasar desapercibidos. Habían visto al menos a una pareja con pinta de ingleses, un grupo de japoneses, tres con aspecto de búlgaros, y dos jóvenes de brillante piel negra y típicas túnicas africanas, que no parecían muy habituados al frío clima de Suecia.

El traslador que les habían asignado desde el comité de la competición era un viejo disco roto, que debían encontrar en la calle paralela a lo que los suecos llamaban "la calle más estrecha del mundo". A pesar de que dicha calle estaba en una de esas islas en las que era tan fácil perderse, la habían visitado el día anterior, y a esas horas de la mañana, pudieron aparecerse allí sin muchos problemas. Encontrar el traslador no les supuso grandes dificultades (al menos una docena de personas, obviamente magos por cómo iban equipados, ya estaba esperando a que fuera la hora de partir), y cuando el disco roto se iluminó con un resplandor azul, fueron veinte personas las que se apretujaron para conseguir tocarlo todos a la vez.

Después de los reglamentarios tirones en el ombligo y sensaciones de ahogo, aterrizaron sobre una verde colina a las afueras de Kopparberg. El cielo estaba despejado, y un aire suave y fresco soplaba desde el sur. Perfecto para la carrera que les esperaba.

—¿Preparado para recibir una paliza, británico?—le preguntó Brian de buen humor.

—Espero que lo estés tú, porque pienso derrotarte—respondió Bruce.

Jason soltó una carcajada y Brian se hizo el indignado. Un hombre asiático que había viajado en el traslador a su lado les miró con benevolencia.

—Participantes para la carrera anual de escobas, pasen por mi derecha, por favor—oyeron que decía una voz femenina y cantarina en inglés con suave acento—. Espectadores, prensa y demás, pasen por mi izquierda—y al acabar las dos frases, empezó a hablar de nuevo, en un idioma que Bruce creyó identificar como francés. Hasta que la mujer no hubo hablado también en sueco, español y alemán, no se dio cuenta de que estaba repitiendo las indicaciones en todos los idiomas.

Pasaron por la derecha de la mujer, donde se abría un pasillo con puestos de madera a ambos lados, como si de un mercadillo se tratara. Solo que no era un mercadillo, y en cada puesto había una o varias personas vestidas de uniforme (azul, amarillo y una silueta de escoba en el pecho) que atendían a los participantes. Bruce siguió a Jason y Brian hacia uno de los puestos menos concurridos (pues ya había al menos un centenar de personas pululando por el entramado de casitas de madera) y se pusieron en manos de un jovial joven que buscó sus nombres entre las listas de participantes, revisó sus escobas, les dio los números con los que debían identificarse, indicaciones de cómo debían guardar sus objetos personales hasta el final de la carrera… El joven acabó despidiéndoles con una sonrisa, entregándoles una hora con las preguntas más frecuentes en varios idiomas, y señalándoles la dirección opuesta por la que habían llegado.

—Quedan menos de dos horas para que empiece la carrera. El punto de inicio está tras esos árboles, en el pequeño valle, a solo diez minutos de caminata… Está bien señalado y no tiene pérdida. ¡Suerte!

* * *

A cinco minutos del inicio de la carrera, Bruce flotaba en el aire junto a Brian y Jason a unos diez metros de altura, justo por detrás de la línea a cuadros azules y amarillos que marcaba el punto de inicio. Frente a él, se alzaba una barrera mágica invisible, impidiendo que la gente cruzara la línea antes de hora; y tras eso, el valle se abría y dejaba ver el principio del circuito que iba a tener que recorrer. Más de novecientos quilómetros que atravesaban gran parte de Suecia de sur a norte, incluyendo su reserva de dragones… En la antigüedad (y hasta no hacía mucho tiempo, en realidad), habían sido muchos los magos que se habían perdido, o incluso muerto, participando en la carrera. Por suerte, últimamente las autoridades se habían dado cuenta de que eso no daba muy buena publicidad al evento, por lo que el recorrido estaba convenientemente marcado cada centenar de metros con altos postes pintados de un brillante azul y amarillo (aunque eso seguía sin proteger mucho de los dragones de la reserva, pero por otro lado, formaba parte de la atracción). Y a su alrededor, pululaban los otros casi quinientos participantes. El público, sentado en gradas a una distancia prudente, gritaba, animaba y vitoreaba a sus amigos, conocidos y estrellas. Bruce ya había reconocido a unos cuantos corredores de escobas profesionales, además de varios jugadores de quidditch famosos de varios países. Entre ellos estaban un par de chicas de los Bundimuns, y también el mejor cazador de los Finches, González, cuya barba espesa y negra destacaba incluso en un ambiente tan multicultural como ese.

El juez principal de la competición anunció que quedaban dos minutos para el inicio de la carrera, y los ruidos se intensificaron. Bruce sintió la emoción invadiendo todos los rincones de su cuerpo, y no se habría dado cuenta de que Brian le estaba hablando si no le hubiera empujado también:

—Oye, británico, que sepas que sentiré mucho tener que dejarte atrás. Pero no te preocupes, te esperaré después de la meta.

—No deberías ir tan sobrado. Te dolerá más cuando te gane—replicó Bruce con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Jason, que estaba escuchando, soltó una carcajada ante la cara de estupor de Brian.

—El último invita a una cena cuando estemos de vuelta en Nueva York. ¿Hay trato?—propuso Jason.

—Hay trato—respondieron los otros dos a coro.

—Entonces, que gane el mejor—dijo Jason, y señaló al frente.

Unos números flotaban en el aire, llevando la cuenta atrás. Al llegar al diez, la multitud empezó a gritar los números. Bruce inspiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente para las cinco horas de carrera. Se acercó todo lo posible a la línea de inicio…

Un estruendoso pitido le taladró los oídos y salió disparado hacia adelante.

* * *

Camisetas y túnicas de todos los colores le habían rodeado durante las tres primeras horas, pero en cuanto se habían empezado a acercar a la reserva de dragones, los corredores se habían empezado a dispersar, buscando la mejor ruta para cruzar. Hacía tiempo que había perdido a Jason y Brian, y no tenía la más mínima intención de intentar localizarlos allí, cuando podría encontrarse rodeado de dragones en cualquier momento.

Tal vez, lo más inteligente había sido acercarse a las colinas y montañas e intentar esconderse un poco, pero no conocía tanto el terreno como para alejarse de los postes que marcaban el camino, justo por el centro del valle. De modo que, sabiendo que estaba siendo estúpidamente temerario, decidió cruzar por el camino más rápido: por el mismísimo centro del valle. Solamente esperaba que el no haber dedicado unos minutos a estudiarse un poco la geografía sueca no le costara la vida, o algunas quemaduras demasiado graves.

En cuatro minutos y cuarenta segundos no vio ni un solo dragón. Estaba empezando a relajarse y pensar que cruzar la reserva no era tan peligroso como lo pintaban… Cuando una monstruosa cara azul se le apareció solo dos metros por delante de él, volando en su dirección.

Bruce tuvo que hacer el giro más brusco de toda su vida para evitar que el dragón le embistiera y lo devorara de un solo bocado. Y acto seguido, vio como pasaba casi rozándole una enorme llamarada de fuego azul, y un solo pensamiento cruzó su mente: tenía que salir volando de allí. Y no solo literalmente.

Solo había visto dragones en otra ocasión en su vida, aquella vez en la que fueron una de las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts. Recordaba el primero que había visto, aquél al que se había enfrentado Cedric Diggory para robarle su huevo. Había pensado que era una bestia magnífica e impresionante, de la cual lo más inteligente sería mantenerse lo más lejos posible. También recordaba qué raza era, un hocicorto sueco. Casualmente, era aquella misma raza la que vivía en la reserva sueca. Y tras echarle un rápido vistazo al dragón que le perseguía aullando ferozmente, Bruce se dijo, con el corazón latiéndole velozmente en el pecho, que no había cambiado mucho de idea. Era un animal magnífico… Pero seguro que iba a apreciarlo mucho mejor desde lejos.

Tuvo que moverse en zigzag para esquivar las llamaradas que el dragón le lanzaba, y aunque no tenía mucho tiempo que dedicar a sentirse orgulloso, lo cierto era que opinaba que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien para ser la primera vez que volaba con dragones. Entonces fue cuando oyó dos rugidos más, que no provenían de su perseguidor… Y no tardó en localizar a un par de dragones más, acercándose a él desde su derecha a toda velocidad.

Gritó mentalmente todos los insultos y maldiciones que se le ocurrieron, pero nada sucedió; si acaso, solo empeoró, pues un dragón más se unió a la fiesta.

Genial, simplemente genial. No veía a ningún otro corredor a su alrededor, y él tenía nada más que cuatro dragones furiosos persiguiéndole y amenazando con chamuscarle en cuanto no fuera suficientemente rápido para esquivarles.

—Oh, venga ya. ¿Es una maldita broma?—gritó Bruce al aire cuando otra pareja de dragones se unió al espectáculo.

Quinientos participantes en la carrera, y él tenía a media docena de dragones corriendo tras él. Prefirió no dedicar tiempo a pensar en que también había sido el único idiota de entre quinientos que había decidido cruzar por el centro de la reserva…Un momento: un dragón más había aparecido justo debajo de él, saliendo de una pequeña arboleda, y Bruce tuvo que lanzarse violentamente a la derecha para evitar convertirse en una bonita hoguera. Cuando notó un calor inesperado a su espalda se giró rápidamente, y descubrió que su capa había empezado a arder. Sacó su varita con presteza y conjuró un encantamiento de corte. Era una pena deshacerse de ella, pero la otra opción era dejar que el fuego se extendiera… Y esa no era una perspectiva demasiado ilusionante.

Por fin, descubrió sobre la ladera de las montañas más próximas uno de los postes azules y amarillos junto a la valla que delimitaba el fin de la reserva de dragones. Sacó toda la velocidad que pudo a su Saeta de Fuego, acelerando tanto que casi sintió como la escoba intentaba escapársele de las manos. Los siete dragones rugieron al unísono cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no podrían atraparle, y Bruce suspiró de puro alivio cuando finalmente atravesó la barrera mágica que aislaba la reserva y estuvo a salvo de los dragones.

Había salido vivo. Algo chamuscado, pero vivo al fin y al cabo.

Adoptó una velocidad más cómoda mientras buscaba con la mirada los siguientes postes orientativos y el corazón volvía a latirle a un ritmo normal. Según sus cálculos, no debería quedarle más de una hora por delante, pero no veía a nadie más a su alrededor. Nadie le había seguido cruzando por el mismísimo centro de la reserva, y no vio aparecer a nadie más por los lados exteriores del valle. No sabía cuánto tiempo había perdido esquivando a los dragones, pero esperaba que no fuera mucho. No le apetecía llegar por detrás de Jason y Brian; pagar una cena era lo de menos, pero perder… Era otra cosa.

Siguió volando solo, sin ser consciente del tiempo que pasaba, solo disfrutando de la sensación del aire frío contra su cuerpo. Pasado el encuentro con los dragones, y sabiendo que no le esperaban más peligros, se limitó a seguir adelante… Un cartel que indicaba que solo quedaban diez quilómetros le sorprendió, porque no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Poco después, vio un borrón de un rojo brillante un centenar de metros por delante de él, apareciendo tras una colina, y el corazón se le aceleró: otro corredor. Y con la escasa distancia que quedaba de carrera, podía ganar fácilmente otra posición.

Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente durante un par de quilómetros más, intentando pasar desapercibido. Y entonces, vio otro cartel informativo: solo quedaba un quilómetro. El corredor por delante de él redujo el ritmo; Bruce casi podía oír los gritos de la multitud, ya no muy lejos, animando a los que cruzaban la meta. Aprovechó el momento, se elevó unos cuantos metros más y aceleró.

El corredor de rojo giró la cabeza para vigilar su espalda en la última curva, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Bruce le sobrepasó por arriba y recorrió los últimos cincuenta metros a la máxima velocidad de la Saeta de Fuego. Cruzó la línea de meta entre los gritos de los aficionados, y una trompeta anunció por encima del ruido atronador su llegada:

—¡Y en sexta posición, con el número doscientos cincuenta y siete… Bruce Vaisey, de Inglaterra!

Bruce aterrizó en la amplia extensión de césped que había entre la línea de meta y las gradas que, formando un gran semicírculo, delimitaban el valle. La trompeta sonó otra vez y otra voz anunció la llegada del corredor rojo que acababa de sobrepasar. ¿De verdad había oído bien? ¿Sexta posición? ¿Había sido el sexto entre quinientos participantes?

Uno de los encargados de la competición se le acercó rápidamente después de que tomara tierra, ofreciéndole bebida y comida con una gran sonrisa. Bruce dio las gracias escuetamente y después de dar un par de bocados (y descubrir que estaba muerto de hambre), se fijó un poco más en la persona que aún le tendía una botella de agua: era una chica de veintipocos años, de pelo muy rubio y ojos muy azules. En definitiva, muy sueca.

—Gracias por la comida—repitió entonces, vocalizando un poco más.

La chica le sonrió abiertamente.

—Es mi trabajo—respondió, y a continuación le señaló la camiseta—. Han dicho que eres inglés, ¿no? Pero esa camiseta no es de ningún equipo inglés.

Bruce tuvo que mirar qué camiseta llevaba, porque no se acordaba muy bien en ese momento. Tuvo que ver los colores de los Minotaurs para recordar que se había puesto una de las camisetas con las que había jugado algún partido de Liga, porque en su infancia recordaba haber visto las fotos de jugadores de quidditch participando en la carrera vistiendo los uniformes de sus equipos.

—Ay, ya. No, no es inglés, es americano. De los New York Minotaurs. Juego ahí—y se giró para mostrarle su espalda, donde estaba escrito en grandes letras su apellido encima del número dieciocho.

—Ah, ¿jugador de quidditch? Mi hermana también lo es—comentó la chica, para después clavar la mirada tras él, en la línea de meta—. Oh, mira, ahí llegan el ocho, nueve y diez. Quédate con el agua, tengo que ir a atenderlos también. Y felicidades, por cierto.

Tres personas cruzaron la meta casi a la vez, y después de los reglamentarios trompetazos, unas voces anunciaron el orden y el nombre de los recién llegados. Bruce no reconoció ninguno, así que siguió comiendo y avanzó un poco más a lo largo de la explanada. Al fondo había unas casetas de madera, parecidas a las que se había encontrado al inicio de la carrera, y unos cuantos bancos y mesas donde había sentados los que suponía que eran los otros corredores que ya habían acabado la carrera.

Pasó primero por una de las casetas de madera, debido a los aspavientos que le hizo un hombre que estaba dentro de una de ellas, y le colgaron una tarjeta identificativa al cuello con un seis dibujado. Las personas de la caseta le felicitaron por su posición, y le señalaron la única mesa a la que había gente sentada.

—Es la mesa de los diez primeros—le explicó uno de los hombres, con un acento sueco marcado—. Solo los tres primeros suben al podio, pero los otros tenéis un diploma.

Estaba cansado y no tenía mucho ánimo para hacer preguntas o decir cualquier cosa, así que simplemente asintió y fue con su bocadillo y su botella de agua hacia la mesa. Ya estaban sentados los cinco primeros (con sus respectivas tarjetas con números colgadas al cuello), y el hombre de rojo que había adelantado en los últimos metros. Se sentó al lado de este último y, aunque el hombre al principio le lanzó una mirada de recelo, segundos después le tendió una mano para estrechar.

—Bien hecho, ni te he oído llegar—le dijo el hombre.

Bruce no sabía qué debía decirle al tipo al que había ganado en la carrera, de modo que dio otro bocado a su bocadillo, se encogió de hombros y masculló algo parecido a "_He tenido suerte_". En el extremo de la mesa, había tres mujeres hablando, con los números uno, tres y cuatro colgados del cuello. Reconocía a la ganadora: Ada Nielsen era una bruja menuda y danesa, que rondaba ya la treintena, y era famosa por ser una excelente corredora de escobas. Si no se equivocaba, había ganado esa misma carrera tres veces de forma consecutiva en los últimos años.

—Vaya, pero qué joven pareces—una de las mujeres, la número tres, le miró con sorpresa—. ¿Qué tienes, diecinueve, veinte años? ¿Es tu primera participación?

—Veinte. Y sí, es la primera.

Las tres mujeres soltaron un silbido de sorpresa coordinado, y le felicitaron con amplias sonrisas.

—No está mal, nada mal—dijo Ada Nielsen, estrechándole una mano.

Siguió comiendo, bebiendo y hablando con los demás sentados a la mesa, incluyendo a los tres que habían llegado poco después que él, mientras empezaban a llegar el resto de participantes. A partir del treinta empezaron a llegar en grupos cada vez mayores, por lo que las posiciones comenzaron a ser confusas. Los trompetazos anunciando las llegadas y las voces gritando los nombres y puestos se superpusieron a los gritos entusiastas del público y las charlas crecientes, y Bruce se habría sentido mareado si hubiera prestado atención a algo que no hubieran sido sus compañeros de mesa (cuyos nombres olvidó al instante de oírlos, a excepción del de Ada Nielsen). En medio de una charla con su compañero el hombre de rojo (quien resultó tener un sentido del humor un tanto peculiar), vio a Jason y Brian tomando asiento entre el gentío de participantes recién llegados, y les saludó alzando una mano. Al ver sus caras de sorpresa después de verle sentado a la mesa de los ganadores, solo pudo sonreír con arrogancia poco disimulada.

Sentaba muy bien ganar.

* * *

_**¡Hola otra vez!**_

_**Un día como este en el que publico el capítulo, 2 de julio, y catorce años atrás, Bruce y Lily estarían paseando por Nueva York después de asistir a "la boda del verano"... Y bueno, dejando de lado la coincidencia temporal, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Comentarios sobre este capítulo: los personajes nuevos que se mencionan son OC, a excepción de la primera "novia" de Bruce, Hestia Carrow (y su gemela, Flora), que se sabe por las películas que son dos Slytherin y poco más. Yo las he hecho de la edad de Bruce, y con una vida no muy fácil debido a las acciones de sus tíos los Carrow. Además, está el hecho de que hay poco escrito sobre Vaisey, pero en las pocas historias de otras autoras que hay se le relaciona románticamente con Hestia, y he querido hacerle un pequeño homenaje a eso (aunque en este fic, lo suyo, obviamente, no salió bien).Oh, y para variar con las descripciones de países y ciudades en los que no he estado, por fin puedo decir que Estocolmo la he descrito a partir de lo que conozco realmente, ya que sí he podido visitarla, y debo decir que me gustó aún más que a Bruce. La parte de la carrera de escobas fue más complicada: según **Quidditch a través de los tiempos**, lleva celebrándose anualmente desde el siglo X, y tiene un recorrido desde Kopparberg (cerca de Estocolmo) hasta Arjeplog (bastante más al norte del país) de aproximadamente 500 kilómetros. Pero bien, la realidad es que desde Kopparberg hasta Arjeplog hay mínimo 900 kilómetros en línea recta... Y he decidido tomar esa distancia como referencia. Los postes y uniformes de todo lo que tiene que ver con la carrera son amarillos y azules ya que esos son los colores de la bandera sueca. **_

_**En fin, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y aún más por comentar. Gracias a **mmmartta3** por aguantar mis parrafadas eternas, y a **Muselina Black** por tomarse un tiempo para comentar (y sí, adivinaste qué iba a hacer Elizabeth, y hay un poco más sobre la magia nativa. Y en mi canon mental, Erik y el resto de los Woodcroft son descendientes del fundador de Hogsmeade y aún viven allí). A los demás, os animo a dejar un review con vuestras opiniones.**_

_**Ahora sí, esto es todo por hoy. Por fin estoy de vacaciones y aunque tenga poco tiempo para publicar, sí que tengo para avanzar con la historia. Y prometo intentar darme prisa.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	18. De este a oeste

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**18\. De este a oeste**

* * *

Después de recibir su magnífico diploma por quedar en sexta posición en la carrera de escobas de Suecia (que era todavía más magnífico comparado con los lugares ciento trece y doscientos cuarenta y cinco de Jason y Brian), Bruce cogió el traslador de vuelta a Londres, mientras sus dos amigos volvían a Estados Unidos. Brian, aún indignado por haber quedado el último de los tres, ni siquiera se despidió con efusividad. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que se volverían a ver en poco más de una semana, a Bruce tampoco le preocupó demasiado.

Esa calurosa semana de julio la pasó paseando por las costas de Inglaterra que conocía (aquellas a las que pudiera llegar apareciéndose) y dando alguna vuelta por Londres con Theodore, Tracey y Lily. Sus amigos no tenían vacaciones hasta agosto, pero al menos estaban un poco más relajados. Evitaron todo lo posible las zonas mágicas, y se limitaron a divertirse en los parques muggles y a orillas del Támesis.

Así fue como llegó el día de la despedida. El día anterior había pasado por el Ministerio para ir a recoger su traslador transoceánico oficial (aunque se había prometido que algún día probaría el avión muggle), y se reunieron en casa de las chicas para pasar su última tarde juntos. En los últimos días habían acordado que intentarían reunirse todos para las próximas Navidades, pero aún quedaba medio año para eso. Y después de haber estado varias semanas viendo a sus amigos casi a diario, a Bruce se le hacía doloroso pensar en seis meses sin Theodore, Tracey y Lily.

Pero durante unas horas, hablaron, bebieron y rieron como si fuera un día más. Y se alegró de que Lily se estuviera sobreponiendo tan bien a su ruptura con Michael Corner, y le tranquilizó ver que a pesar de la complicada relación entre Tracey y Theodore, sus amigos estaban bien. Nada se desmoronaría en su ausencia.

Y era bueno saber que siempre que volviera de Estados Unidos, tenía un lugar seguro y feliz al que poder volver.

Cinco minutos antes de que se activara el traslador, brindaron con sus cervezas de mantequilla por última vez, y Lily les forzó a unirse a un abrazo colectivo. Lo último que percibió antes de desaparecer de la sala fue el grito burlón de Tracey:

—¡Y recuerda que tu misión es convertirte en una estrella, Bruce! ¡A ver si lo consigues este año!

* * *

Casi era de noche en Londres, pero en California el día aún era soleado e intensamente caluroso. Y fuera de la pequeña sede del Congreso en San Diego, donde había aterrizado (en la que no había mucho más que reducidas oficinas de transportes, correos, y media docena de aurores y similares), el tiempo era tan exageradamente cálido que Bruce pensó en Egipto inmediatamente. Sin embargo, a Brian (quien le había recibido con un gran abrazo, como si apenas una semana antes no hubiera renegado de él al ganarle en la carrera de escobas) y a sus dos amigos no parecían afectarles demasiado las altas temperaturas. Brian se hizo cargo de su mochila, señaló a sus amigos y dijo:

—Bruce, estos son Billy y Bart. Bart también fue un Amarillo, y Billy un Naranja. Tienen mi misma edad y vivimos en el mismo barrio desde críos. No te preocupes por nada, son de fiar. Y ahora, ¡vamos a la playa! Pero eso sí, deberías ponerte bastante protector solar. Estás pálido, y no queremos británico a la plancha para cenar, ¿verdad?

Y aunque Bruce casi se bañó literalmente en protector solar (una crema muggle pegajosa y asquerosa que le dejó con las manos hechas un asco), acabó el día con la piel más roja que las túnicas de los Wigtown Wanderers. Disfrutó de la playa, el sol y las olas como nunca había hecho, pero en cuanto comenzó a advertir el cambio de color de su piel, ya no le pareció tan divertido. Y cuando al día siguiente se dio cuenta de que le dolía tocarse las zonas quemadas y que la piel muerta empezaba a despegarse, tuvo que preguntar a Brian si tenía alguna solución. Su amigo, que estaba ya tan moreno que apenas si se protegía del sol con un sombrero de paja lleno de agujeros, tuvo que rebuscar durante varias horas en su casa (y en las de Billy y Bart, que estaban en la acera de enfrente) una poción que recordaba tener escondida para las quemaduras. Después de que Bruce tomara un trago, la piel se le puso de un amenazador tono naranja, aunque por suerte, solo duró cinco minutos; después, volvió a adoptar su color pálido de toda la vida. Aunque puede que sí que estuviera un tono más oscura.

Billy y Bart le resultaron simpáticos, sí, pero demasiado parecidos a Brian. Y no tenía nada en contra de eso, pero para su salud mental, tener a un Brian a su alrededor era suficiente. Billy, que había sido un Naranja, era ligeramente (casi imperceptiblemente) más calmado que los otros dos californianos (principalmente debido a que era el único que tenía novia, lo que le hacía contenerse un poco y no participar tanto de la habitual locura nocturna de Bart y Brian), y durante una mañana intentó enseñar a surfear a Bruce mientras Brian y Bart, milagrosamente recuperados de la resaca producida por los litros de cerveza consumidos y las horas de baile de la noche anterior, escuchaban la música de la radio a todo volumen tirados en sus toallas sobre la arena de la playa. Por su parte, Bruce, que no había bebido tanto, descubrió que el surf podría ser entretenido… si consiguiera mantenerse de pie sobre la tabla también en el agua, y no solo sobre la arena.

—Es más difícil que aguantarse sobre una escoba, ¿eh?—se burló en varias ocasiones Billy mientras intentaba enseñarle.

No pasó allí ni cinco días completos, pero lo cierto es que Bruce se lo pasó sorprendentemente bien, a pesar del agobiante calor. No se aburrió ni por un instante, y aunque Brian y sus amigos se divertían intentando ponerle de los nervios, él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para devolverles la mayoría de las bromas con grandes dosis de ironía. Y cuando se tuvieron que despedir, lamentó sinceramente tener que decirles adiós.

—Ahora que ya te habíamos cogido cariño, tú vas y nos abandonas—se lamentó dramáticamente Bart.

—El británico se va, y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, lamentando su ausencia. Y el equipo B, que por unos gloriosos días tuvo por fin cuatro componentes, volverá a quedarse en tres—Billy prefirió exagerar todavía más.

—No te lo pases tan bien con Jason en su granja aburrida que aquí con nosotros, británico. Me decepcionarías mucho—añadió Brian, estrujándole en uno de sus ya comunes efusivos abrazos.

—Creo que no echaré de menos tanta sobreactuación—bufó Bruce. Pero les sonrió.

* * *

Cruzar más de medio país, desde California a Missouri, habría sido un viaje largo y pesado para la gran mayoría de los muggles. Sin embargo, Bruce tenía la suerte de no ser uno de ellos, y la ventaja de que la Red Flu entre estados estaba muy desarrollada. Por lo que pasaron menos de veinte minutos desde que entró en la sede del Congreso en California hasta que aterrizó al otro lado de una chimenea en Missouri. Y siguiendo las indicaciones que Jason le había explicado por carta, no le costó encontrar a su amigo en el vestíbulo de la correspondiente sede.

Sin duda, ser un mago tenía grandes ventajas a la hora de viajar.

—¡Bruce! Has llegado justo a la hora—le saludó Jason con una sonrisa—. Pero me temo que hay un pequeño contratiempo con el que no había contado…

—¿Un pequeño contratiempo? ¿Pasa algo?

—Oh, no es nada grave. No te preocupes. Solo que no podemos ir por Red Flu directamente a la granja.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque justo tenemos una amiga de Madeleine pasando la semana con nosotros… Y es totalmente muggle. No puede saber nada de magia. Y como comprenderás, que aparezcamos por la chimenea no entra dentro de la categoría de cosas totalmente muggles.

Ser un mago tenía grandes ventajas a la hora de viajar, pero los muggles no estaban preparados para saberlo.

Así que lo que hicieron fue desaparecerse hasta Jefferson City, la ciudad más cercana a la granja de los Lane, y donde vivían los tíos Benjamin y Cecile, muggles. En cuanto ellos salieran del trabajo iban a ir en coche hasta la granja, y como sus dos hijos ya estaban allí, tenían espacio suficiente para ellos. Solo tenían que esperar dos horas a que Cecile acabara de trabajar.

De modo que invirtieron esas dos largas horas en pasear por la calurosa ciudad, y en cuanto se aburrieron, fueron hasta la casa de los tíos a hacerle compañía a Benjamin, que había salido pronto del trabajo para asegurarse de que todo lo que iban a llevarse para las vacaciones estaba listo. Le ayudaron a cargarlo todo en el coche, y justo cuando les ofreció una cerveza por haberle ayudado, Cecile apareció, con lo que tuvieron que posponerlo para cuando ya estuvieran en la granja.

—Tengo planeado sacarme el carnet de conducir algún día, pero nunca encuentro tiempo—le comentó Jason, cuando se estaban montando en el coche.

—O tal vez porque eres un vago—puntualizó Bruce—. Has tenido dos meses de vacaciones durante años para aprender.

Jason soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, puede que también sea por eso.

Bruce había ido en coche en contadas ocasiones. Se había montado unas pocas veces en taxi en Nueva York, además de aquella confusa noche en Washington. Y Eve se había sacado el carnet de conducir el verano después de cumplir los dieciocho años, y le había llevado a dar una vuelta por Londres para celebrarlo…

Apartó bruscamente ese pensamiento de su mente entablando una conversación sobre el primer tema que se le ocurrió con Jason.

No quería pensar en ella, a pesar de que se le seguía apareciendo recurrentemente en sus pensamientos. Pero cada vez que eso sucedía, buscaba algo que hacer o alguien con quien hablar. Sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, pero desde que la vio besando a Zacharias Smith había intentado ignorar ese hecho. Y no le importaba admitir que era un cobarde, si eso significaba poder aplazar el dolor unos minutos, horas o días más.

—¿Falta mucho?—preguntó con aburrimiento al cabo de un largo rato.

—En diez minutos llegamos—le informó la tía Cecile desde el asiento del copiloto.

Y durante diez minutos más continuó la sucesión interminable de árboles y campos verdes y amarillos, hasta que por fin la granja apareció al final del camino.

Bruce suspiró de alivio al poner los pies sobre la grava en la entrada de la granja, aunque eso significara volver a ponerse bajo el sol. En el fondo, los coches no terminaban de parecerle un medio de transporte demasiado seguro.

—Recordad, nada de magia—les advirtió el tío Benjamin, squib, justo antes de cruzar la puerta de entrada—, o la pobre Anne se volverá loca. Se irá el domingo, así que podéis aguantar unos días sin sacar las varitas, ¿verdad?

No se le había ocurrido preguntar cuanta gente iba a haber en la granja a su llegada, pero lo descubrió pronto, cuando en apenas cinco minutos aparecieron prácticamente todos para saludar a los recién llegados. Que estuvieran los abuelos Fred y Pauline era algo que ya había supuesto, al igual que la tía abuela Rose. Los tíos Alfred y Susan (cuyos nombres habían tenido que recordarle) ya habían regresado del trabajo (aunque ignoraba cómo habían vuelto tan rápido de la sede del Congreso en la que trabajaban sin levantar sospechas), y los más jóvenes de la familia, Elliot y Grace, llevaban allí desde que comenzaron sus vacaciones en Salem, igual que Mark, que llegó en cuanto acabó sus clases en la universidad (aunque como le contó, iba y venía habitualmente a la ciudad a visitar a sus amigos). Madeleine llevaba desde mediados de julio ahí, y su amiga Anne había llegado ese lunes, para pasar la semana entera.

Bruce casi se había olvidado de su coartada de pertenecer a un equipo de golf, por lo que por poco montó un buen lío cuando no supo qué responder a la educada pregunta de Anne de si jugaba con Jason. Y como en ese momento Jason no estaba cerca de él, tuvo suerte de que Madeleine le sacara del apuro contestando por él, aunque ni siquiera habían tenido mucha relación cuando coincidieron en Navidades. La chica le guiñó un ojo y se encogió de hombros en un descuido de Anne, quitándole importancia al asunto. Parecía tener experiencia en eso de ocultar cosas extrañas a su amiga.

Pauline le recibió con efusividad, casi como si fuera un nieto más, y demostró estar muy al día de lo que había estado haciendo últimamente. Elliot también se mostró contento de verle, y como le confesó unas horas más tarde, su abuela había interrogado a fondo a Jason para saber qué había estado haciendo Bruce en los últimos meses.

* * *

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, no le costó mucho vivir sin magia durante un par de días. Se pasó las horas leyendo, hablando con Jason o alguno de sus primos, jugando al ajedrez o a los dardos, tomando el sol y la sombra en el porche trasero, paseando o corriendo por los campos de los alrededores, y sumergiéndose todo lo posible en la piscina hinchable instalada en la parte trasera de la casa, para aliviar el calor. Y como era una piscina pequeña, casi de juguete, había batallas campales prácticamente a cada hora para conseguir entrar en ella.

El domingo por la mañana Madeleine y Anne se marcharon, sin que Bruce hubiera metido la pata con el tema de la magia, algo de lo que estaba orgulloso. Sin embargo, la casa no perdió gente ese día, sino que acabó ganándola; los tres amigos de Elliot llegaron esa misma tarde, y los jóvenes reclamaron inmediatamente para sí la piscina. A Bruce le animó descubrir que Nadia y Kevin, los amigos de Elliot a los que había estado a punto de interrumpir en Navidades, llevaban casi desde entonces saliendo juntos. Los cuatro chicos estaban entusiasmados por comenzar su último año en Salem, y particularmente esos dos tenían la ilusión de conseguir ser jugadores de quidditch al finalizar el curso.

El lunes fue el turno de volver a encontrarse con más conocidos; en esta ocasión, fueron las amigas de Grace, cuyos nombres había olvidado. Y tal vez lo que le resultó más curioso a Bruce de ese día fue el hecho de que Sam (o al menos, creía que era Sam. Bruce seguía confundiéndolo con Jack) llegara a la granja para la hora de la cena. Sam era uno de los mejores amigos de Cleo, esa prima de Jason que tenía un extraño secreto que le había dejado intuir a Bruce en Navidades, pero Sam no era parte de la familia. Sin embargo, lo parecía, porque para Fred, Pauline y todos los demás era como uno más. Y como al día siguiente llegarían Cleo y Jack, no era ninguna molestia que Sam pasara una noche de más en la casa.

Y aunque Bruce coincidió con Cleo, no tuvieron ni un solo instante a solas, por lo que se quedó con las ganas de saber si podría averiguar algo más al respecto de ese extraño secreto.

Y ya el miércoles, uno de agosto, llegó tanta gente a la granja que Bruce perdió la cuenta casi enseguida, y volvió a sumirse en un mar de nombres: el resto de los tíos, incluyendo a los padres de Jason; las dos hermanas de este, con Amelie acompañada de Peter (a los que la abuela Pauline cuestionó sutilmente si pensaban casarse o darle bisnietos en algún momento; a Amelie, que solo tenía veintidós años, no pareció hacerle mucha gracia), los demás primos y unos cuantos amigos más, a los que incluso no conocía. El único que no apareció fue el primo Rudy, el investigador. Pero a él tampoco se le esperaba.

Bruce se sorprendió pensando que se habría quedado una eternidad en la granja si hubiera podido. Se sentía extrañamente a gusto allí, con toda esa gente tratándole con familiaridad aunque apenas le conocieran. Se le hacía raro, porque durante esos largos años en los que simplemente fue un Slytherin del montón, nadie le había tratado de ese modo. Nadie, excepto Eve…

No, otra vez no. Ya se había negado a pensar en eso.

Le gustaban los Lane, su granja y lo bien que le trataban. Eso era todo.

Cerró de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a ir en busca de Mark, a ver si conseguía explicarle por fin con palabras entendibles qué demonios era eso del libre mercado.

* * *

El jueves por la mañana casi no tuvieron tiempo para despedirse de todo el mundo, porque querían llegar a Nueva York antes de la hora de comer (hora a la que habían quedado con Brian). Tuvo la impresión de que dijo adiós más de un par de veces a la misma persona, pero que sin embargo se dejó a unas cuantas. La cuestión fue que tuvieron que correr por la Avenida Cero, bajo un calor asfixiante y con sus mochilas a cuestas, para llegar a tiempo al restaurante escogido, solo para descubrir que Brian había decidido llegar diez minutos tarde. Aunque eso no les resultó un problema: ya habían empezado a pedir su comida cuando Brian llegó, más moreno que nunca, y pidió una hamburguesa y una cerveza de mantequilla, a la vez que lanzaba un sobre abierto sobre la mesa.

—¿Y esto?—preguntó Jason, aunque Bruce fue más rápido y cogió el sobre antes.

"_Jason Lane, Brian Rogers y Bruce Vaisey_", decía en el destinatario. Metió la mano y sacó una hoja de papel y un recorte de periódico.

—Es de David, para los tres. Lo sabríais si hubierais pasado por el piso antes de venir aquí…

"_Por si no habéis leído el _Oracle_ últimamente, me he tomado la molestia de enseñaros esto. Al menos, para que sepáis que tenéis una nueva compañera y no os sorprendáis el viernes en el entrenamiento… Y sí, no quiero protestas. Este viernes empieza la pretemporada, y no os conviene fallar_."

Esas pocas líneas era lo único que decía la carta, y el recorte de periódico mostraba una pequeña fotografía en blanco y negro de una mujer sonriente. Leyó rápidamente la noticia bajo la imagen. Jeannette Collins, de veintiséis años. Dejaba los Portland Giants tras cuatro años allí y una desastrosa temporada del equipo, en la que quedaron novenos en la Liga… Y su mayor logro era una Liga conseguida con los Fitchburg Finches, en su segundo año como profesional.

Bruce la recordaba. Era buena tácticamente y, aunque no excesivamente rápida, sí que era elegante. Tenía un perfil de jugadora bastante similar al de Jeffrey y, aunque no la consideraría dentro de la élite de los cazadores actuales, era (o había sido) la mejor de los Giants. Smith había hecho un buen movimiento al correr el rumor de que había interés en su compañera de equipo, Molina, para acabar fichando a Collins. Era un buen refuerzo, más considerando que esa temporada empezarían en dos competiciones.

Le pasó el contenido de la carta a Jason, que leyó con avidez.

—¿Por qué dejó los Finches, si ganó la Liga con ellos?—quiso saber Bruce.

—Si no me equivoco, participó durante la primera mitad de temporada en esa Liga, y lo hizo de maravilla—le respondió Brian, mientras Jason aún leía—. Pero a mediados de temporada tuvo una lesión muy grave, y apenas volvió a jugar un par de partidos después de eso… Sí que ganó la Liga, pero no tuvo un papel muy decisivo. Y además, nunca volvió a recuperar del todo el nivel que tenía antes. Justo al acabar la temporada la traspasaron a no sé qué equipo, donde estuvo hasta que llegó a los Giants.

—En los Mirages. Estuvo en los Tuba Mirages—añadió Jason al acabar de leer—. Bueno, no está nada mal. Me gusta para el equipo. Solo me pregunto si David tendrá algo más preparado, sobre todo en el tema de los cazadores… Si no, lo vamos a pasar mal con solo cuatro y dos competiciones.

* * *

Fue duro levantarse pronto al día siguiente y tener que acordarse de que le esperaba una larga mañana de ejercicio físico. Pero, por otra parte, Bruce también tenía ganas de volver a empezar, aunque para ello tuvieran que pasar aún un par de semanas de entrenamientos sin practicar jugadas.

Cuando llegó al estadio ese viernes, fue como si hubiera retrocedido un año en el tiempo. Tocaba volver a empezar la rutina. Sin embargo, no reaccionó de la misma forma que la vez anterior cuando vio a sus compañeros de equipo.

Saludó con alegría a Donald y Elizabeth, a los que no veía desde la boda. Robert llegó con cinco minutos de retraso, acompañado de David Smith, que ya parloteaba sobre la importancia de la puntualidad y de cumplir con las reglas del equipo. Amanda y Gina llegaron con el mismo traslador, y la última, acompañada de Rosalie, esa mujer que siempre estaba en las oficinas de los Minotaurs, fue la nueva, Jeannette Collins.

Jeannette era una joven de estatura media, cabello largo, castaño y ondulado, con ojos de un marrón claro bajo las finas cejas. Tenía una nariz larga y labios delgados, y una alianza destacaba en una de sus manos. A Bruce le sorprendió descubrir que estaba casada, pero no lo comentó con los demás; por lo visto, a sus compañeros o les daba igual o ya se sabían su vida amorosa perfectamente. Y sabiendo cómo destripaban las vidas amorosas de personajes conocidos en revistas como _Hechizadas_, Bruce prefería inclinarse por la segunda opción.

Rosalie presentó a la nueva jugadora, que saludó educadamente a los demás. Elizabeth, estrenando su reciente nombramiento como subcapitana del equipo, fue la primera en acercarse a ella y comenzar a hablar. Después llegó el entrenador Johnson, que solo tuvo tiempo de dedicarles unas pocas palabras antes de que hicieran su entrada los medimagos y dieran inicio a las revisiones médicas.

* * *

Después de dos meses sin hacer deporte en serio (sin contar la carrera de Suecia, que era un mundo aparte), Bruce casi había olvidado que antes de dejarles subirse a una escoba, Johnson les obligaba a hacer un montón de ejercicios físicos para recuperar la forma. Resoplando y sudando a mares, Bruce tuvo que reconocer con fastidio que le hacía falta. No podía pasarse horas en el aire, esquivando bludgers y lanzando quaffles, si no recuperaba el estado físico en el que había estado a finales de la temporada anterior. Y además, aquella era su gran oportunidad de ser titular por fin; Brian y Gina eran los únicos cazadores titulares que quedaban en el equipo, por lo que la tercera plaza estaba entre la recién llegada y él. Jeannette Collins era la nueva y todavía no estaba acostumbrada al equipo, pero tenía una larga trayectoria a sus espaldas. Él ya conocía a la perfección el funcionamiento de los Minotaurs, pero le faltaba experiencia. Estaban en igualdad de condiciones para disputarse el puesto.

Y aunque le dolieran todos los músculos durante días y le costara un mundo continuar moviéndose, siguió con los ejercicios con energías renovadas ante la mirada, entre curiosa y sorprendida, de Emily.

Porque estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para ser el tercer cazador.

* * *

—Pero mira, si es el ídolo de _Hechizadas_ paseándose por la Avenida Cero…—fue el mordaz saludo de Amanda cuando se vieron esa tarde—¿Vas a darme una exclusiva? ¿Vas a confesarme tus más oscuros secretos? ¿Me dirás si ya sales oficialmente con Gina, conmigo o con "_una adorable joven inglesa" _que fue tu acompañante en la boda del verano?

Bruce bufó con hastío mientras tomaba asiento frente a Amanda en la terraza de ese pub, y se frotó los ojos tras las gafas de sol.

—¿Otra vez _Hechizadas_ no ha encontrado alguien más interesante de quién hablar?—preguntó.

—Oh, no te creas. Lo de que esa reportera, Isla Miller, esté saliendo con ese jugador de quodpot tan famoso ha llenado media revista. Pero hay que rellenar la otra mitad con algo, y tu vida amorosa es, por lo visto, de lo más interesante.

—Sí, totalmente apasionante—masculló Bruce irónicamente, y Amanda soltó una risa—. ¿Has dicho que ahora también hablan de Lily?

—Por favor, Bruce. La llevaste de acompañante a una boda en la que había más periodistas que invitados. Bueno, eso tal vez sea una exageración, pero ya me entiendes. Sabiendo la atención que te prestan, no puedes esperar que pasen por alto una chica nueva.

—Ya, claro. ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar que podrían dejar de meterse en mi vida privada?

Amanda le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva.

—Es el precio de la fama, Bruce. De la fama, y de ser más poderoso que la Amortentia.

Bruce masculló una maldición y la miró con indignación, mientras Amanda reía a carcajadas. Era la broma más recurrente que ella le hacía cuando quería meterse con él: recordar la primera comparación absurda que habían hecho sobre él en _Hechizadas_. Pero tras dos meses sin oírlo, le había tomado por sorpresa.

—Cállate, Rivera. O si no, llamaré a todos los periodistas y anunciaré que estamos juntos. A ver cuántas cartas de admiradoras furiosas recibes.

—Oh, no te atreverías, Vaisey—replicó ella.

—Tú rétame.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Basta de bromas por hoy. Así que cuéntame, ¿qué tal por Egipto, Suecia, Inglaterra y demás?

A pesar de que se mostró reticente a hablar al principio, por si Amanda soltaba algún otro comentario como aquél, pronto las cosas se tranquilizaron y le resumió cómo habían ido sus vacaciones. Después, fue el turno de la chica de explicarle lo que había hecho: había pasado unas semanas con unas amigas en México, y el resto del tiempo en su Albuquerque natal. Al menos, la mayoría del tiempo.

—Sigo saliendo con Craig—le acabó confesando al final—. Más o menos. Estos meses nos hemos visto muchísimo; mientras estuve en Estados Unidos, al menos una vez cada tres días. Es fácil cuando los dos estamos de vacaciones y no tenemos obligaciones. Pero van a traspasarle a los Tuba Mirages. Se hará oficial la semana que viene. Y cuando empiece la temporada, no sé cómo podrá seguir esto…

Amanda parecía preocupada, y Bruce podía entenderla. Aunque Miami, donde hasta entonces había jugado Craig Osborne, estaba lejos de Nueva York, era una distancia asumible para alguien con magia. Pero los Tuba Mirages eran de Arizona, e incluso Bruce, con su poco conocimiento sobre la geografía estadounidense, sabía ubicarlo casi en la otra punta del país. Con todos los problemas que eso significaba.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

—No lo sé, Bruce. No lo sé. Estos dos meses han sido tan increíbles, que no quiero que esto acabe nunca. No quiero perderle… Pero tampoco quiero descuidar el quidditch.

Y en ese momento, Bruce supo que debía tener una conversación con Amanda que llevaba pendiente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Tengo que contarte algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Has encontrado una novia de verdad este verano?—Amanda intentó sonreír.

—No. Esto pasó hace ya un tiempo, pero no he sabido cómo decírtelo hasta ahora—Bruce respiró profundamente—. Se llama Eve.

Y Bruce le contó toda la historia.

* * *

El martes tuvieron el segundo entrenamiento de la temporada, tras el fin de semana de descanso. Bruce había ido a correr dos de esos tres días (uno de ellos en compañía de Jason y Brian, a pesar de las protestas del último), y había tenido tiempo para pensar. Las palabras de Amanda le habían ayudado a ello: cuando acabó de contarle toda la historia, hasta llegar al punto en el que había descubierto que Eve salía con Zacharias Smith, ella había estado rumiando durante unos largos minutos hasta que le dijo:

—No es algo que puedas forzar, Bruce. Ella te ha marcado de un modo que no ha hecho nunca nadie, y no puedes pretender borrarlo. Sé que te parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo y no hay avances, pero solo tienes que esperar. Pasará lo que deba pasar.

Le dolía seguir pensando en ella, pero saber que había alguien que le entendía y no le juzgaba por ser un cobarde por ser incapaz de olvidar le consolaba. Algún día lo superaría.

* * *

También esa semana tuvieron la primera comida con todo el equipo junto, en uno de los ajetreados restaurantes de la Avenida Cero. Los jugadores aprovecharon para acabar de ponerse al día con las anécdotas de vacaciones, ya que Johnson se había tomado muy en serio la vuelta a los entrenamientos y apenas tenían un respiro para comentar sus cosas. También interrogaron a la nueva, Jeannette, para saber todo sobre ella que no les hubiera dicho ya el periódico o alguna revista del _Quidditch International_. Y ella les explicó por qué su número era el catorce (el día de su matrimonio), en qué División había estado (había sido una Púrpura), cómo era su marido y cómo se habían conocido (era medimago en prácticas en los Finches cuando ella tuvo su grave lesión), y acabó comentando con entusiasmo los partidos en Salem en los que recordaba haber jugado contra algunos de sus nuevos compañeros de los Minotaurs; había sido cazadora de los Púrpura desde su tercer curso, por lo que había jugado varios años contra Robert, Elizabeth y Jason. Incluso recordaba la épica victoria del campeonato escolar de los Blancos, algo que siempre enorgullecía a Elizabeth, quien, aunque seguía tratando con la simpatía de siempre a Gina, parecía haber encontrado una nueva mejor amiga.

Por otra parte, Brian y Gina seguían igual, con sus palabras mordaces y sus acusaciones (no tan) veladas. Y además, ya no estaba Jeffrey para reñirles cuando se pasaban, aunque el resto del equipo ya tenía experiencia en eso de desviar la conversación hacia un tema menos polémico cuando veían que se acercaban a un punto cercano a la explosión. Jeannette, que parecía bastante perspicaz, se dio cuenta rápido de aquella dinámica y no hizo comentarios al respecto. Después de todo, contando los años jugados en Salem, los Minotaurs ya eran el sexto equipo en el que jugaba. Seguro que un par de cazadores que se dedicaban palabras incendiarias por simple entretenimiento no era lo peor que había vivido.

* * *

El fin de semana volvió a ir al cine, después de mucho tiempo aguantándose las ganas de ver otra vez esa pantalla enorme y los efectos especiales que nada tenían que ver con la magia. En esta ocasión, la entrada era para la película _Jurassic Park III_, que por lo visto era la tercera parte de una saga. Bruce no había visto ni la primera ni la segunda parte, pero por suerte Brian y Jason le hicieron un rápido y útil resumen: iba de dinosaurios.

Y a pesar de no saber nada más que eso, disfrutó muchísimo con la película. Era increíble ver esos dinosaurios y saber que no eran reales, que era un ordenador el que los creaba.

Una vez más, se sorprendió de las cosas que eran capaces de hacer los muggles.

* * *

El lunes de la semana siguiente, Smith se presentó en el entrenamiento, mientras ellos hacían sus ejercicios en tierra, y después de charlar brevemente con Paul y Emily, se sumió en una larga conversación en susurros con el entrenador Johnson, que solo se interrumpía cuando este daba unas cuantas órdenes para cambiar de actividad. Cuando Robert les preguntó a qué se debía esa charla con tanto secretismo, Smith les lanzó una teatral mirada misteriosa y dijo que "_no podía hablar de eso_".

—¿No puedes hablar de eso? ¡Pero si llevas media hora contándoselo al entrenador!—exclamó Brian.

—Rogers, una vuelta al campo. Y corriendo—dijo el entrenador Johnson, sin inmutarse.

Brian puso cara de pánico, porque antes ya habían dado suficientes vueltas al campo, pero Johnson no se ablandó. Y cuando Robert soltó una carcajada por la mala suerte de su compañero, el entrenador añadió:

—Blackwell, tú también puedes unirte a esa vuelta.

—¿Cuál de los tres?—preguntó Robert, intentando escabullirse.

—Que yo sepa, Hiat sigue llamándose Hiat—puntualizó Johnson con su voz grave, y Elizabeth se encogió de hombros y le asintió a su cuñado—. Y por lo que a tu pregunta respecta, ambos. No os sentará mal a ninguno.

Donald no protestó por la vuelta extra que le había tocado sin hacer nada, pero se aseguró de hacerle saber a su hermano que no le había hecho ninguna gracia regalándole unos cuantos golpes cuando Smith y Johnson no miraban.

Y a pesar de las reticencias de Smith al hablar al inicio del entrenamiento, ya conocían a su director deportivo; más tarde, cuando ya acababan y bajaban de las escobas, él seguía por allí, entreteniendo con su cháchara a Jim, el encargado de escobas, quien tenía una terrible cara de aburrimiento.

—No debería hablaros de esto, porque es confidencial y aún no hay nada cerrado, pero…—Smith hizo una pausa para añadir más misterio a su confesión—Casi tenemos listo otro fichaje. Una cazadora. No puedo deciros más.

—¿Una cazadora? ¿Mujer?

—¿De qué equipo?

—¿Ha ganado algo?

—¿La conocemos?

—¿Puedes decirnos al menos la División?

—¿No podemos saber ni su edad?

Pero Smith se negó a añadir nada más, alegando que ya había hablado suficiente, y cambió de tema:

—Acordaos de que este viernes es el sorteo de los enfrentamientos de la temporada. Quiero que lo veáis todos, porque ya sabéis lo importante que es saber el orden en el que jugamos contra nuestros rivales, y conocer cuando tenemos los grandes partidos…

—No habrá problema con eso, David. Están todos invitados a comer el viernes en casa, ya lo saben—dijo Elizabeth, y Smith asintió con satisfacción.

* * *

El día anterior al sorteo que con tantas ansias esperaba Smith, Bruce se paseaba solo por la Avenida Cero. Había ido a correr pronto por la mañana, por lo que no se culpaba por no aprovechar el tiempo entrenando. Además, solo era la segunda semana completa de entrenamientos: ni siquiera habían empezado a practicar jugadas. De hecho, el día anterior les habían mostrado su equipación nueva, que ese año había salido con algo de retraso. A Bruce le pareció una tontería que tuvieran que cambiar los uniformes de un año para otro cuando se lo dijeron, pero le explicaron que era algo llamado _marking_ o algo parecido. Y le pareció aún más absurdo cuando vio cuales eran los cambios, si se les podía llamar así, de su equipación respecto al año anterior: la línea azul oscuro que separaba el celeste del fucsia era un centímetro más gruesa, y los cuernos del minotauro eran ligeramente más estilizados. Oh, y el cambio más grande eran los números: pasaban de ser de color blanco a "gris tormenta", según Smith.

Smith también le había sugerido ese día que se cambiara el número. Su propuesta exacta había sido que tomara el once de Jeffrey, algo que aseguraba que haría ver a los seguidores de los Minotaurs que pretendía seguir con el legado de su gran capitán. Sin embargo, Bruce se negó, y por dos razones. La primera, era que se resistía a abandonar el dieciocho; la segunda, que fue la que le contó a Smith, era que no quería que los aficionados le vieran como el sustituto de Jeffrey y le compararan constantemente con él. Prefería marcar su propio camino. Smith acabó asintiendo, finalmente convencido de que su jugador no estaba del todo equivocado.

Hacía un año que no se paseaba por la Avenida Cero en época de vacaciones escolares, y le sorprendía la cantidad de adolescentes magos que había. Un año atrás, ni siquiera se había fijado. Y en esos momentos, se estaba planteando qué monstruosa cantidad de alumnos debían estar estudiando en Salem.

Había bastantes de ellos en la tienda de _Quidditch para todos_. Bruce entró para saludar a Mayer, a quien hacía mucho que no veía, y para curiosear las nuevas túnicas y camisetas de los demás equipos, para ver si todos habían aplicado los mismos grandes cambios de los Minotaurs.

Las franjas doradas y blancas de los Angels' Rockets eran un poco más anchas. El morado de la parte superior de los Boise Bats era un tono más oscuro. Las líneas de los All-Stars estaban más inclinadas… La mayor novedad que descubrió fue que los Macon Mooncalfs habían pasado de tener una línea de puntos azules en la parte superior de la camiseta, a tener dos: una con puntos de un azul oscuro, y otra con un azul más claro. Una innovación increíble.

—Eh, ¿tú eres Vaisey? ¿Vaisey, el de los Minotaurs?—le llamó de repente una voz desconocida.

Bruce se giró, para descubrir a un par de chicos en edad escolar a su lado, mirándole con curiosidad. Debían tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. El que parecía haber hablado era un alto y desgarbado, con una camiseta roja con la palabra "_SALEM_" estampada en el pecho.

—Sí, soy yo—asintió Bruce.

Le pareció extraño que le reconociera a él, yendo solo. Era imposible que le hubiera visto en algún partido, porque todos se habían dado durante los meses de clase, y su cara apenas había aparecido en publicaciones de quidditch. Fue demasiado tarde cuando cayó por qué le había reconocido:

—¡Lo sabía!—exclamó el chico, triunfante; el otro puso cara de sorpresa porque su amigo hubiera acertado—Sales en todas las revistas de _Hechizadas_ de mi novia. Está como loca por ti.

—Qué bien—masculló Bruce con ironía.

Lo único que le faltaba. Que ahora se convirtiera en el ídolo de las estudiantes. No podía esperar al día en el que alguien le contara que había forrado sus libros de texto con sus fotografías.

—En serio. Cada vez que sales en la revista se pasa días hablando de ti. Y mira que le he dicho que no tiene ninguna oportunidad contigo… Porque tú te estás tirando a Gina Smith, ¿verdad?

Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Podía tolerar que las revistas dijeran todas las burradas que se les ocurrieran, pero no iba a dejar que alguien le preguntara por su vida privada. Ni siquiera un chaval menor de edad.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—respondió con frialdad.

—Vamos, que es un sí, ¿verdad?—el chico soltó una risita—Guau, vaya tía, de verdad. Si yo pudiera tirármela, ya haría tiempo que habría dejado a…

Suficiente.

Se consideraba una persona que había aprendido a ser paciente, pero había ciertos temas que no se debían tocar. Y uno de ellos era ese.

Se acercó al chico y le puso una mano en el hombro. De fuera habría parecido un gesto amistoso, pero apretó lo suficiente el puño como para que el chico palideciera y se quedara en silencio.

—He dicho que no es asunto tuyo—repitió con calma—. Soy jugador de quidditch, no un famoso con ansias de ser reconocido. Lo que haga o deje de hacer en mi vida privada, es privado, y no pienso dejar que nadie pregunte por ello. ¿Entendido?

El chico asintió inmediatamente con nerviosismo, y Bruce le soltó. Los dos chavales no tardaron ni un instante en alejarse de su lado, pero no lamentó haber sido tal vez demasiado brusco con él.

Podía entender que la gente se preguntara qué pasaba con su vida sentimental y llegara a interesarse por ella. Le desagradaba saber que malgastaban tinta escribiendo sobre él por esos temas, pero lo toleraba. Pero ni por un instante pensaba dejar que intentaran hacerle partícipe de aquél circo a él mismo.

* * *

La elfina doméstica de Donald y Elizabeth, Weena, se encargó de acabar de prepararles la comida de ese viernes mientras el equipo al completo se instalaba en el salón frente al televisor encendido, expectantes por ver el sorteo de la Liga. El primero que había salido era Vincent Crawford, el jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, y estaba dando su tradicional discurso de inauguración de temporada. Bruce, que solo llevaba un año en Estados Unidos, tenía la impresión de que siempre que veía al hombre estaba dando discursos, ya fuera en sorteos, presentaciones o fiestas. Tras un rato que se le hizo eterno, Vincent Crawford llamó al estrado a uno de los jefes de sede del Departamento, que extrajo ceremonialmente los dos primeros papelitos de la urna que contenía los nombres de los quince equipos. Y así fue como se decidió el partido inaugural de la Liga de Quidditch: New York Minotaurs contra Boise Bats.

En la televisión se mostró un primer plano de David Smith, tomando notas junto a Aaron Williams, el presidente de los Minotaurs. Ambos sonreían con tranquilidad, pero los representantes de los Bats, decimocuartos el año anterior, no parecían tan contentos.

—Nunca habíamos salido los primeros en el sorteo—le explicó Donald.

—¿Nunca?

—Bueno, nunca desde que jugamos nosotros—admitió Robert—. Los Minotaurs sí que han inaugurado alguna que otra Liga.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, jugamos el primer día, el treintaiuno de agosto…

—Por Merlín, es cierto. Aún será agosto—saltó Elizabeth de repente, sorprendida—. Y eso significa que aún no se habrá ido nadie a Salem…

El resto del equipo pareció alegrarse ante tal noticia, y unos cuantos levantaron sus vasos e hicieron unos cuantos brindis improvisados.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Salem en esto?—le preguntó disimuladamente Bruce a Amanda.

—Simplemente, que a todo adolescente que le interese mínimamente el quidditch tendrá la oportunidad de venir a ver el partido—le respondió ella—. Y como durante el resto de la temporada les es imposible ver nada de quidditch… Bueno, es de suponer que serán bastantes.

—¿Cuántos son bastantes?

—Casi siempre que se juega alguno de los primeros partidos en agosto, se llenan los campos—intervino Jason, que no andaba muy lejos—. Los chicos no tienen que ir a la escuela, y muchos adultos están aún de vacaciones. Y si consiguen llenar nuestro estadio…

—Será legendario—acabó Amanda.

El sorteo siguió desarrollándose con normalidad, revelando cómo se iban a dar los encuentros de la temporada. En esta ocasión, Bruce pudo participar activamente comentando los resultados, ya que ya sabía las diferencias de nivel entre un equipo y otro. Ya sabía que un Bundimuns contra Mooncalfs en la segunda jornada era algo tremendamente aburrido, que jugar consecutivamente contra los Rockets y los Dugbogs era una complicación indeseada, que el primero de los grandes partidos de la Liga era el All-Stars contra los Finches de la quinta jornada, y que su primer gran reto de la temporada sería el partido contra los Finches en el sexto fin de semana.

Tras conocerse eso, todo fueron caras nerviosas en el salón durante unos largos segundos. Los Minotaurs habían ganado en el último contra los Finches, pero había sido un partido al límite. Y ese encuentro se presentaba muy pronto… Aunque a su favor tenían el hecho de que los Finches habrían jugado contra los All-Stars la semana anterior. Y además, para ellos la siguiente semana resultó ser la jornada libre, en la que no tendrían que jugar. Tenían las estadísticas a favor… Pero con las estadísticas no se ganaban los partidos.

El sorteo continuó, y los nervios aumentaron cuando llegaron a la undécima jornada y aún no tenían fecha para su partido contra los All-Stars. No querían tener la suerte de repetir lo del año anterior y jugar contra uno de sus mayores rivales en las últimas jornadas. Por lo que fue una mezcla de alivio y nerviosismo cuando ese enfrentamiento salió en la siguiente ronda; era tarde, sí, pero aún habría tres partidos después de margen. Y entre los equipos que les quedaban, estaban los Bundimuns y los Crabs, decimoterceros y duodécimos la temporada anterior, por lo que se presuponían partidos asequibles.

Y de igual modo que el nombre de los Minotaurs había sido el primero en salir, también fue el último. Un New York Minotaurs contra Boise Bats abriría la Liga, y un Miami Crabs contra New York Minotaurs la cerraría.

—Podemos con esto, chicos. Este es nuestro año—dijo Brian con optimismo.

Bruce no lo veía del todo claro, porque había visto como jugaban los All-Stars, y sabía que no serían tan fáciles de vencer. Pero apartó ese pensamiento de su mente por un rato y se dejó llevar por el optimismo colectivo, y todos levantaron las copas para brindar entre risas.

* * *

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_Sí, sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero ha sido debido a unos cuantos problemas técnicos (como la falta de Internet. Básicamente, ese ha sido el problema técnico) y no porque no quisiera seguir. Lamento que sea un capítulo de los cortos, comparado con los demás, y que no pasen muchas cosas importantes, aunque tenemos el final de las vacaciones de Bruce, la presentación de un nuevo personaje, la vuelta de Amanda y el resto del equipo, y un pequeño encontronazo de Bruce gracias a _**_Hechizadas__**. Pero prometo que el próximo capítulo, que espero no tardar tanto en publicar, viene con alguna que otra sorpresa.**_

**_Y como siempre, un millón de gracias por leer. Mención especial a mmmartta3, que además de leer, se toma el tiempo de comentar y aguantar mis parrafadas. A los demás, os animo también a dejar vuestra opinión._**

**_En fin, esto es todo de momento. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	19. Juega

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**19\. Juega**

* * *

Al día siguiente del sorteo, Bruce fue a correr por el parque en cuanto se despertó. La noche anterior la había pasado con Jason y Brian en un pub, pero sorprendentemente, no había habido ninguna chica involucrada. Brian lo había llamado "noche de tíos", y habían preferido beber, reír y contarse cualquier detalle absurdo y olvidado sobre sus vacaciones o el resto de sus vidas que los otros dos no supieran. No había estado tan mal; había sido una buena noche.

Pero claro, por la mañana ninguno de sus dos compañeros estaba en condiciones de ir a estirar un poco las piernas. Él, en cambio, ya se estaba acostumbrando. En lo que llevaban de mes, no había ido muchas veces a entrenar por las tardes al estadio, principalmente porque Amanda no tenía tiempo para ir. Todavía seguía con Craig Osborne, y eso que a él lo habían traspasado a los Tuba Mirages definitivamente, por lo que estaba en la otra punta del país. Aún y así, Amanda seguía escapándose siempre que podía para ir a visitarle, ya fuera en Arizona o en cualquier ciudad a medio camino entre ambos. Y como Bruce se había acostumbrado a entrenar con ella, hacerlo solo se sentía extraño. Por eso prefería correr: eso siempre lo había hecho a solas.

No le sorprendió encontrarse en el salón del piso a Brian y Jason medio desnudos en el sofá cuando volvió, pero sí que le sorprendió ver allí a David Smith con ellos. El director deportivo se puso en pie de un salto en cuanto le vio entrar, y le saludó efusivamente con una de sus grandes sonrisas. Bruce, que estaba acalorado y completamente empapado en sudor, prefirió mantener las distancias.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Bruce cuando hubo bebido algo de agua.

—Oh, solo una visita de cortesía… a Brian y Jason—añadió con algo de culpabilidad—. En realidad, vengo a hablar contigo, Bruce.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

—Verás, Bruce, ahora mismo eres uno de los rostros más reconocibles del equipo. No solo porque hiciste un buen final de temporada y estás llamado a ser uno de nuestros jugadores importantes, sino porque además tengo entendido que estás empezando a ganarte cierta popularidad en las revistas… Y quería pedirte un favor.

Mierda. Bruce ya empezaba a ver dónde iba a acabar aquello. Y no le apetecía en absoluto.

—Dime—se obligó a decir.

—Nos encantaría que fueras la imagen de los anuncios de esta temporada. Creo que nos ayudarías muchísimo en nuestro objetivo de intentar llamar la atención…

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? ¿Es una obligación?

Smith se quedó callado por un instante, lo cual era bastante extraño. Y a continuación, dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa antes de hablar:

—Ese es un tema peliagudo, ¿sabes, Bruce? La imagen publicitaria de los jugadores pertenece al equipo, por lo que en teoría no podrías negarte, a menos que tuvieras razones de peso para ello. Pero tu caso… bueno, ya sabes que está sujeto a las condiciones de los Wigtown Wanderers… En caso de que te negaras, habría que hablar con ellos para pedir su intervención, y tendrían que ser ellos los que decidieran si debes hacerlo o no… Sería un trámite complicado.

Dicho de otro modo, no tenía opción. Bruce masculló una maldición mentalmente. Ser famoso era un asco.

—De acuerdo, lo haré entonces—accedió de mala gana, pero solo consiguió con eso una radiante sonrisa de Smith—. ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana, a las nueve de la mañana. Sé que es pronto, pero somos los primeros y hay que darse prisa—eso sonó como una disculpa de Smith, pero Bruce no reaccionó—. No llegues tarde, por favor. Hay mucho que hacer y vamos a ir a contrarreloj.

—Entendido. Allí estaré. Puntual.

—Perfecto. Entonces nos vemos mañana, Bruce. Jason, Brian, hasta el lunes.

Smith se marchó, y Bruce bufó antes de desplazarse hasta el sofá, aún sosteniendo entre sus manos la botella de agua fría. Jason le miró con compasión, pero Brian se rio de él y añadió:

—Por cierto, modelo superestrella: aún apestas a sudor, que lo sepas.

* * *

Sus planes ideales para un domingo por la mañana en el que no había partido de quidditch distaban mucho de tener que grabar anuncios para publicitar al equipo. Si por él fuera, se hubiera quedado remoloneando un largo rato en la cama, antes de ir a hacer algo de ejercicio y pasar el tiempo con Jason y Brian, viendo algo de quodpot en el televisor, jugando al ajedrez o simplemente charlando de todo y nada.

En cambio, allí estaba, apareciéndose en el estadio en compañía de Rosalie cinco minutos antes de las nueve de la mañana. La mujer estaba siendo muy amable con él, a pesar de que no le veía muy entusiasmado con la idea de tener que ser la imagen de los Minotaurs.

—Me parece que no te gusta mucho todo esto, ¿me equivoco?

—No especialmente.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Lo entiendo—Rosalie le dedicó una mirada comprensiva—. Tú intenta no pensar mucho en las cámaras y haz lo que te digan sin rechistar. Pasará más rápido de lo que crees, te lo prometo.

—Me gustaría creerlo.

—Bueno, no siempre podemos tenerlo todo… Te dejo aquí ya, yo tengo que volver a trabajar. Ánimo, Bruce. Lo harás bien.

Rosalie le dejó delante de la puerta que daba a la antesala de los vestuarios, que era la última zona mixta antes de llegar al pasillo que llegaba al campo. Era la sala en la que Johnson les explicaba las tácticas y Smith les daba los discursos, y donde habían hecho parte de las pruebas médicas al inicio de la temporada. Y por lo visto, también era donde iba a tener que conocer a los cámaras y demás equipo de grabación.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fueron tres robustos aparatos metálicos, con un montón de gente alrededor manipulándolos. Cuando consiguió apartar la vista de lo que suponía que eran las cámaras (nunca había visto una real de tan cerca), descubrió a más gente al fondo de la sala. David Smith estaba poniendo orden, acompañado de un hombre y una mujer que vestían con colores brillantes. Jim, el encargado de escobas, estaba en una esquina con rostro huraño, como si a él también le pareciera una tontería tener que sacar las escobas para grabar unos anuncios. Había un par más de empleados de los Minotaurs, de esos que Bruce solo recordaba la cara y apenas le sonaban sus nombres, hablando entre ellos y estudiando unos papeles. Y cuando se encontró con el último rostro conocido, el corazón se le cayó a los pies.

Desanimado por haber sido escogido para hacer eso, no se le había ocurrido pensar que probablemente no iba a estar solo. Y mucho menos había pensado en que le podría tocar hacerlo con Gina.

No había que malinterpretarle: Bruce no tenía ningún problema en trabajar con Gina. En el campo, se entendían a la perfección, porque Bruce había aprendido a anticipar sus movimientos a partir de detalles casi insignificantes, de esos en los que la inmensa mayoría de la gente no se fijaba, pero que un jugador de quidditch que se preciara de ser bueno debía ser capaz de detectar. Gina miraba de reojo a donde iba a lanzar, y tiraba el balón mirando en la dirección opuesta; giraba los tobillos ligeramente cuando iba a hacer un cambio brusco de sentido, para tener un mejor agarre; sacaba los codos cuando se disponía a hacer un viraje… A Bruce se le daba bien captar esos detalles de todo el mundo. Puede que sentimentalmente fuera torpe hasta decir basta, pero en un campo de quidditch, no se le escapaba ni el más mínimo indicio de lo que fuera. Y Gina había sido más difícil de leer que cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero también lo había conseguido. Y aunque en los mini partidos de final de los entrenamientos de esas semanas anteriores Johnson le había hecho jugar como pareja con todos los cazadores, para probar cómo funcionaban con la nueva, los mejores resultados habían sido los de él y Gina juntos. Como cazadores, estaban empezando a ser una pareja letal. Ahora, que estar con ella a solas… Le seguía poniendo nervioso. Gina tenía esa mirada fría e intensa que no le dejaba indiferente. Había dicho que no insistiría más… Pero Bruce no la creía. No era la clase de chicas que se rinden fácilmente.

Y él tenía claras sus convicciones, pero también tenía claro que eran fáciles de derrumbar.

—¡Oh, Bruce, ya estás aquí! ¡Perfecto!—Smith le saludó a gritos, y se abrió paso entre la gente seguido de la pareja de brillantes colores—Mira, te presento a Matilda y Tim. Ellos dos son los que están a cargo de la campaña publicitaria de quidditch de este año, y se van a encargar de dirigirte hoy. Haz lo que ellos te digan y no habrá ningún problema.

"_Haz lo que ellos te digan_" resultó ser una orden fácil de seguir al principio, cuando Tim le pidió que se pusiera la equipación en el vestuario. Fue tolerable que luego los dos tipos de la publicidad le miraran desde todos los ángulos buscando su "lado bueno", y que hubiera una de las cámaras tomando fotografías de él a toda velocidad, sin que él tuviera que hacer nada. Pero después tuvieron que salir al campo, y entonces empezó la peor parte.

"_Mira aquí, mira allá, pon cara seria, pon cara divertida, pon cara sexy, saca músculos ahora, inclina un poco la cabeza, yergue la espalda, frunce el ceño, sonríe un poco…_" A Bruce nunca le había gustado ser el protagonista de fotografías, y aquello era poco menos que una tortura. Y además tener que obedecer a todas aquellas órdenes de imitar posturas y poner caras le era de lo más irritante. Y teniendo en cuenta que tenía a Gina haciendo lo mismo a su lado… Era una pesadilla.

Después les pidieron que se pusieran juntos, y les bombardearon una vez más con decenas de fotos por minuto. Que si se pusieran de frente, que se miraran fijamente, que apoyaran las espaldas el uno en el otro, que sujetaran una quaffle entre los dos…

Fue un rato tenso, especialmente cuando tuvieron que acercarse mucho porque Matilda quería primeros planos de los dos juntos. Vio de cerca los ojos de color azul zafiro de Gina, y esa sonrisa arrogante que estaba empezando a odiar. Porque sabía lo que significaba. Gina creía que podía ganar. Creía que ella tenía la situación bajo control. Le notaba tenso, y creía que él iba a acabar cediendo tarde o temprano…

La cosa mejoró cuando los encargados de publicidad dijeron que era la hora de subirse a las escobas y grabarles en el aire. Porque eso era algo que a Bruce se le daba bien. Sabía mandar la quaffle al punto exacto en el que se la pedían, sabía hacer quiebros y giros vertiginosos, sabía frenar en seco a solo centímetros de la cámara… Y durante una hora, casi olvidó qué estaba haciendo y se concentró en la parte que más le gustaba de eso: volar.

—Al final no ha estado tan mal, ¿verdad?—le preguntó Smith amistosamente cuando descendió de la escoba, después de que los de publicidad hubieran dado el trabajo por terminado—Lo has hecho bien, Bruce. Te falta confianza con la cámara, pero eso ya se arreglará…

—Seguro—respondió él condescendientemente.

—En fin, que buen trabajo. Puedes darte una ducha antes de volver a casa. Ya se encargan estos de recogerlo todo.

Evitó cruzarse con Gina en su camino desde el centro del campo a los vestuarios, diciendo adiós vagamente a todos los encargados de las cámaras y demás técnicos de quién sabe qué. Se metió rápidamente en la ducha, intentando olvidarse de toda aquella agotadora mañana, y no se movió de debajo del chorro de agua hasta que todas las charlas y ruidos de movimiento al otro lado de la pared se hubieron esfumado al completo. Solo entonces soltó un largo suspiro, acabó de aclararse todo el jabón y se cubrió con la toalla.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta que llevaba al túnel hacia el campo cuando la oyó abrirse. Y antes de girarse, se preguntó irónicamente qué se habría olvidado Smith de contarle.

Solo que era otro Smith quien estaba en la puerta.

Se quedó paralizado por unos segundos al ver a Gina en la puerta, solo cubierta por una toalla blanca que resaltaba su piel morena por el verano. Y le costó unos segundos más procesar las palabras cuando ella dijo:

—No funciona el agua caliente en mi vestuario. ¿Puedo ducharme aquí?

—El agua caliente de tu vestuario funciona perfectamente—replicó él con dureza.

Esa sonrisa arrogante que definitivamente odiaba. Ojalá se la pudiera borrar.

—Vaya, pero qué listo—dijo con ironía—. Me has pillado. No vengo por el agua.

—¡Por Merlín, Gina! Entonces, ¿qué demonios quieres?—le espetó Bruce, mirándola fijamente.

Gina ya había cerrado la puerta y caminado hasta colocarse frente a él. Estaban tan cerca como antes en el campo.

—Sabes muy bien qué quiero…—susurró Gina—A ti.

La toalla de la chica cayó al suelo, y Bruce sintió cómo se le volvía loco el corazón al verla así delante de él. Cerró los ojos, intentando controlar sus instintos… Pero solo duró un instante. Volvió a abrirlos y a ver a Gina desnuda frente a él.

A la mierda todo.

—Joder—masculló con la voz ronca, y la cogió por una muñeca—. Ven.

Incluso antes de que ella reaccionara, dio un tirón para arrastrarla hacia las duchas. Su propia toalla cayó, y abrió de un golpe seco el grifo de la ducha más cercana. Y entonces, Bruce se lanzó sobre sus labios con desesperación. Gina correspondió al beso inmediatamente, y sus manos comenzaron a explorar terrenos ya conocidos. El agua caliente les empapó rápidamente.

Tenía la mente embotada por el deseo, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera algunos pensamientos vagos. Sí, Gina había ganado. Había caído a su voluntad como un juguete. Había sido incapaz de resistirse…

Y Eve. Allí al fondo, estaba Eve.

Por un momento, su recuerdo le congeló. Pero Gina se encargó rápidamente de hacerle volver a la realidad, y sintió el placer extenderse por su cuerpo.

Eve no estaba allí con él. Eve estaba en Inglaterra, siendo la novia de Zacharias Smith. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía tener a Eve de vuelta… Y él tenía a Gina delante, y podía disfrutar con ella. No la quería, ni siquiera le caía bien; pero la tenía con él. Y ambos querían lo mismo.

No era Eve, nunca lo sería. Pero había aprendido a aceptarlo. No iba a olvidarla, pero al menos podría pasar página.

Ahogó un gemido contra los labios de Gina, y por fin se permitió ser libre.

* * *

—Alto, alto, alto…

—¿¡Que has hecho qué!?

Cuando unas horas más tarde les contó lo sucedido a Jason y Brian, después de pasar parte de la tarde taciturno y en silencio, sus dos compañeros recibieron la noticia con los ojos desorbitados y sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban. Brian empezó a abanicarse exageradamente con un periódico viejo, y Jason intentó reproducir la conversación en la que Bruce le había dicho que eso "_no volvería a pasar_".

—Pues sí que ha vuelto a pasar—tuvo que reconocer Bruce.

Jason y Brian soltaron sendos silbidos sorprendidos y se miraron el uno al otro, sin acabar de creerlo todavía.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Jason.

—Por alguna razón, ella quería que pasara. Y yo he intentado negarme, pero no he podido por mucho tiempo.

Jason soltó una carcajada, y Brian levantó las cejas hasta un extremo nunca visto.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volverás a decir eso de "_no volverá a pasar_"?

Bruce suspiró.

—No voy a decirlo… No lo sé. Nos hemos ido sin hablar.

—Ah.

—Ella ya ha dejado claro que lo que quiere es solo sexo. Y ya que por lo visto, todo lo que ocurre es lo que ella quiere…

—Te tiene totalmente controlado, ¿eh?—bromeó Brian, reponiéndose del shock inicial.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me temo que sí. Pero mientras sea solo eso… Qué queréis que os diga, no está tan mal aprovecharlo. Ni aunque sea Gina. Ni siquiera tengo que hablar con ella.

Jason y Brian rieron, mostrando su conformidad.

Bruce sabía que era débil. Se había repetido cientos de veces en los últimos meses que no quería nada con Gina, pero ahí estaba lo que había pasado. Y después de todo, su subconsciente empezaba a decirle que tal vez no era tan mala idea. Era un hombre, joven y con instintos básicos. Tenía sus necesidades. Y si podía cubrirlas con Gina…

Las cosas sin sentimientos se les daban bien a ambos.

* * *

El lunes David Smith no se presentó en los entrenamientos. Según le explicaron a Bruce, estaba en el sorteo de los cruces para el Torneo Internacional, que se iba a celebrar en unas horas en Perú, que era el país del cual procedía el equipo ganador del año anterior. Al ser un evento fuera de Estados Unidos, no tenían permitido grabarlo, de modo que no se iba a retransmitir por la televisión, e iban a tener que esperar al día siguiente para que Smith les informara contra quién iban a jugar.

Y aunque Smith no estuvo ese día, había noticias de las que tenían que enterarse, y Rosalie fue la encargada de dárselas. Lo primero que hizo fue agradecer a Bruce y Gina que se hubieran prestado a grabar los anuncios del equipo y, aunque ellos dos no hicieron nada más que asentir con la cabeza, Bruce vio como Brian hacía esfuerzos para no echarse a reír. Y a continuación, Rosalie les soltó la bomba: tenían un nuevo fichaje.

Fiona Hampton.

—Se ha hecho oficial esta misma mañana, así que mañana será su primer entrenamiento—les explicó Rosalie, intentando acallar los comentarios sorprendidos del resto del equipo—. No es necesario que os diga que debéis tratarla bien y hacerla sentir como en casa. Sabemos que llega tarde, por lo que cuanta más ayuda le podáis prestar para que se integre lo más rápido posible, mejor. Confiamos en vosotros.

Johnson, que había estado escuchando en segundo plano una noticia que ya sabía, dio entonces un paso al frente y les ordenó ponerse en marcha. Quedaban solo once días para su primer partido, y no había ni un minuto que desaprovechar de su puesta a punto.

* * *

—Vaisey, quédate un momento. Quiero hablar contigo—le llamó el entrenador al finalizar el entrenamiento.

Bruce asintió sin sorprenderse y bajó de la escoba de un salto. Hizo un gesto indicando a Jason y Brian que hablarían luego y se acercó al entrenador.

Johnson les había ido llamando uno a uno al final de todos los entrenamientos que habían tenido hasta la fecha, para hablar en privado con todos ellos. Nadie había soltado prenda de lo que Johnson les había dicho, y Bruce había estado esperando con paciencia su turno. Un turno que por fin había llegado.

Jim le quitó la escoba de las manos, como si una charla con el entrenador pudiera hacerle daño, y entonces Johnson empezó a andar a paso lento. Bruce se adaptó a su ritmo y decidió esperar a que fuera el entrenador el que empezara a hablar.

—¿Has tenido unas buenas vacaciones, Vaisey? Tengo entendido que has participado en la carrera de escobas de Suecia. Y que no se te dio del todo mal.

Bruce no pudo contener la sonrisa al recordar su actuación en la carrera de escobas. Y además, tenía una fotografía colgada en su habitación que recordaba su gesta: al día siguiente, había descubierto en el reportaje sobre la carrera del periódico mágico sueco una fotografía suya atravesando a toda velocidad la reserva de dragones, perseguido por los siete Hocicortos suecos. El pie de foto rezaba (según la traducción de una bruja sueca a la que habían preguntado) "_Mago británico loco es perseguido por siete dragones durante la carrera. Increíblemente, consiguió sobrevivir y acabar sexto_".

—Sí, entrenador. Han sido unas buenas vacaciones. Y la carrera de escobas fue una gran experiencia.

—Y quedaste en sexto lugar.

—Sí, entrenador.

Johnson y Bruce caminaron un rato en silencio, hasta que el entrenador volvió a hablar:

—Has recuperado la forma física muy rápido esta vez, Vaisey. Más rápido que la mayoría de tus compañeros, y estoy impresionado. Sigues sorprendiéndome. Creía que este año te relajarías al tener tu puesto asegurado.

—Bueno, entrenador, es que yo no creo que tenga mi puesto asegurado. Somos cinco cazadores para tres posiciones, y todos los demás tienen más experiencia que yo. Nada me asegura que sea titular.

—Puede que sí que tengan más experiencia que tú, cierto. Pero en este equipo, solo Rogers y Smith. Collins, y sobre todo Hampton, van a necesitar un periodo de adaptación. Ahora mismo, si tuviéramos que jugar contra los All-Stars, tú serías titular, Vaisey. Tienes la habilidad y la compenetración suficientes como para hacer un buen papel.

Bruce se sintió halagado por las palabras del entrenador, pero no se dejó arrastrar por ello. Johnson era inteligente, y sabía cómo tratar a los jugadores. Pero él sabía que los All-Stars no eran su rival en ese momento.

—Pero no nos enfrentamos ahora a los All-Stars, sino a los Bats.

El entrenador le concedió una apreciativa sonrisa torcida.

—Cierto, Vaisey. Y jugarás contra los Bats, no porque crea que es un rival asequible para ti, sino porque las temporadas se empiezan con los equipos titulares. Ya sabes que los siguientes partidos son contra los Rockets, los Dugbogs y los Mirages; quedaron en sexto, cuarto y séptimo lugar el año pasado, y no son rivales fáciles.

—Y ahí ya no tendré mi puesto asegurado.

—Tu actuación contra los Bats y en los entrenamientos determinará si juegas esos partidos o no. Eres listo, Vaisey. Y como has dicho, sois cinco para tres puestos. Las rotaciones serán obligatorias y vas a jugar sí o sí, pero depende exclusivamente de tu desempeño los partidos que vayas a jugar.

Johnson le caía bien. Era sincero y decía las cosas claras, sin preocuparse demasiado de que todo lo que dijera fuera políticamente correcto. Era su entrenador y le debía respeto, pero después de todo un año trabajando con él, ya podía permitirse algunos comentarios que un año atrás ni habría pensado en hacer.

—Que sepa que los partidos difíciles son los que quiero jugar, entrenador. No está mal lucirse contra principiantes, pero quiero estar en los momentos importantes.

El entrenador no pareció sorprendido por eso. Le miró con ironía y respondió:

—Conociéndote y habiéndote visto jugar, no me extraña. Pero eso ya no depende de mí. Has mejorado mucho, Vaisey, pero tendrás que demostrar que estás a la altura de los partidos que quieres jugar. Demuéstrame lo bueno que eres, y no tendrás que preocuparte por tu puesto, porque te lo habrás ganado indiscutiblemente. Demuéstrame todo lo que sabes hacer, y te prometo que vas a hacer historia.

* * *

El día siguiente, Bruce, Jason y Brian se presentaron en el entrenamiento más puntuales que nunca, y lo mismo hicieron el resto de componentes del equipo. Si el día anterior habían recibido la noticia de que tenían nueva cazadora, ese era el momento de conocerla. Y por si fuera poco, también esperaban la aparición de Smith para que les dijera qué equipo iba a ser su primer rival en el TIAQ. Era un partido que estaba fechado para la tercera semana de septiembre, por lo que aún quedaba tiempo de sobras, pero aún y así, estaban impacientes por saber todo lo relacionado con su primer partido internacional en años.

Empezaron el entrenamiento sin tener noticias ni de la nueva ni de Smith. Johnson les machacó como de costumbre, no muy afectado por los nervios de sus jugadores. Tuvo que pasar más de una hora hasta que apareció Rosalie, acompañando a Fiona Hampton hasta el centro del campo. El entrenador les permitió detenerse un momento para las presentaciones, que Rosalie se encargó de realizar.

—Como ya sabéis, esta es Fiona Hampton. Acaba de incorporarse con nosotros desde los All-Stars, y espero que pongáis todo de vuestra parte para que se sienta integrada en el equipo. Fiona, a ellos puede que ya les conozcas… Donald es nuestro capitán, y Elizabeth la subcapitana. Él es Robert, y aquí tenemos a…

Rosalie siguió nombrándoles mientras Fiona iba asintiendo con la cabeza. Bruce se dedicó a observarla. Era alta y muy delgada. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, largo y ondulado, recogido en una firme coleta. Los ojos eran grandes y también marrones, que no desentonaban en una cara alargada y de piel clara, ligeramente morena por el sol. Tenía una expresión seria y fría, que concordaba con lo poco que Bruce sabía de ella, que había sido una Negro en Salem. Ya vestía la equipación del equipo, adornada con el número tres. No parecía tener mucha fuerza en los brazos, pero sí que tenía aspecto de ser rápida. Podría ser un buen complemento a lo que ya había visto que les aportaba Jeannette.

—Hampton, ponte con Collins y Rogers—ordenó Johnson en cuanto Rosalie se hubo marchado, y la joven obedeció—. Vaisey y Smith, vosotros seréis el otro equipo. Robert y Lane, vosotros vais con Vaisey y Smith. Rivera y Donald, con los otros tres. Hiat, ahora suelto la snitch. Y ahora, a jugar. Vamos, campo entero.

Les pilló de improviso empezar a jugar justo en ese momento, porque aún les quedaba mucho para llegar a ese punto del entrenamiento. Aún y así, nadie se quejó: seguía siendo la parte que más les gustaba.

Para Bruce, la dificultad estaba en que ellos eran dos cazadores contra tres. Pero a su favor, estaba que Gina y él tenían experiencia de sobras jugando juntos. Brian iba a tener que arreglárselas con Jeannette y Fiona, que justo se estaba subiendo por primera vez a una escoba con los Minotaurs. Johnson hizo sonar el silbato para indicar que daba inicio el partidillo, y Bruce se olvidó del análisis de los pros y los contras, y se lanzó a por la quaffle. Era más fácil jugar a quidditch que pensar en quidditch.

Fiona Hampton no era mala en absoluto: resultó tener más fuerza de la que parecía, y también era considerablemente rápida. Pero era obvio que le faltaba compenetración con sus compañeros. Brian lo hacía como siempre, y Jeannette iba mejorando como parte del grupo poco a poco. No era brillante, pero sí trabajadora. Por su parte, Gina se lució como siempre, y él no dudó en seguirla. Una vez que se le había pillado el truco a Gina, era increíblemente fácil jugar junto a ella. Tenía esa habilidad de hacer mejor a los jugadores a su alrededor… Siempre que supieran adaptarse a su juego. Y Bruce había sabido hacerlo.

Por eso, no les afectó la inferioridad numérica. Se adelantaron en el marcador hasta llegar a un 70-20 en menos de una hora, bajo la atenta mirada del entrenador, Paul y Emily. Y cuando el ruido del silbato les devolvió al mundo que existía fuera del campo, Bruce descubrió que David Smith se había incorporado al grupo.

Genial. Novedades.

Todos descendieron a tierra rápidamente, acercándose a los otros cuatro. Los gestos de impaciencia de los jugadores eran muy obvios, y Smith sonrió abiertamente cuando llegaron junto a él.

—Hola, Fiona. Veo que ya te estás integrando. ¿Qué tal está yendo tu primer entrenamiento?

—Bien—respondió Fiona simplemente.

Smith no se mostró afectado por la falta de entusiasmo de su nuevo fichaje, sino que sacó de su bolsillo unas cuantas hojas con aire de misterio.

—¡Vamos, David! ¡Cuéntanoslo ya!—exigió Robert con tono lastimero.

—No nos hagas sufrir más—concordó Brian.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo…—Smith hizo una pausa teatral—Supongo que queréis saber quién es nuestro rival en el TIAQ.

—Obviamente. Suéltalo ya—espetó Gina.

—Está bien… Son los Lagartos de Kempff. Bolivianos. Llevan siete años seguidos quedando primeros de su liga…

—Lo sabemos. Hemos oído su nombre los últimos seis años—comentó Donald.

—Y han sido seis años que han sido eliminados en la primera ronda—le susurró Jason a Bruce, que agradeció la explicación—. No tienen un nivel demasiado alto.

El resto del grupo parecía aliviado y feliz. Parecía un buen rival, sin más complicaciones que cualquier equipo internacional.

—¿Y si pasáramos?—quiso saber Elizabeth—¿Contra quién nos podría tocar?

Ahí el semblante de Smith se oscureció, y dio la impresión de que ya no le hacía tanta gracia hablar del sorteo.

—Entonces, nos enfrentaríamos a los ganadores de un partido entre venezolanos y peruanos.

—Ay, no—se lamentó Robert—. Por favor, dime que no nos tocarían los Tree-Skimmers.

Lo poco que sabía Bruce del TIAQ del año anterior era que lo habían ganado los peruanos Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers, en una reñida final contra los canadienses Stonewall Stormers. Y la perspectiva de tener que jugar contra los vigentes campeones no era muy esperanzadora.

—No—dijo Smith, y la mayoría soltaron un suspiro aliviado—. En todo caso, sería contra los Elegidos de Arequipa. También son un equipo temible: el año pasado le ganaron la Liga peruana a los Tree-Skimmers en la última jornada. No son campeones internacionales, pero no son un rival fácil.

—¿Y si les ganáramos?—preguntó Bruce—¿Qué vendría después?

—Si ganáramos—Smith sonrió como si la perspectiva de ganar ese partido fuera una utopía maravillosa—, nos encontraríamos ya en cuartos, que es el récord de Estados Unidos. Y ya tendríamos demasiados posibles rivales. Argentinos, brasileños… Demasiado abierto, Bruce.

Bruce asintió a regañadientes. Comprendía el punto de Smith, pero igualmente, no le gustaba que le pusieran límites a sus sueños.

* * *

—Jo-der, Bruce—fue la reacción de Amanda cuando consiguió quedar con ella a solas y contarle lo sucedido entre Gina y él—. Con que no querías nada más con ella, ¿eh? Ya veo tu fuerza de voluntad…

No había podido contarle nada hasta el jueves por la tarde, porque Amanda se había pasado los días anteriores de ida y vuelta por medio Estados Unidos para ver a Craig Osborne. Hasta el jueves Bruce no consiguió convencerla de hacer uno de sus entrenamientos vespertinos, con la promesa de ir a tomar algo cuando acabaran. Así que allí estaban, en un bar tomando una cerveza que Amanda casi había escupido por la sorpresa de enterarse de aquella noticia.

—A ver, imagínate que tú no estuvieras con Osborne, y se te plantara delante un tío idiota pero que está buenísimo. Desnudo. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

Amanda refunfuñó durante un rato, pero acabó asintiendo a regañadientes.

—Pero no es una chica cualquiera. Es Gina. Tu compañera de equipo. ¿Cómo va a afectar esto a los demás?

—No es algo que incumba al resto del equipo, solo a nosotros dos. Y es solo sexo, Amanda. No va a llegar a reflejarse en el campo, te lo aseguro. Ya lo has visto, jugando todo sigue igual. A ambos nos importa más el quidditch que cualquier problema que tengamos.

—¿Pero y si discutís? ¿Y si alguno quiere algo más pero el otro no?

—¿Gina y yo? ¿Crees que alguno de los dos querría algo más, de verdad? Brian y ella discuten cada día y no veo que eso afecte mucho.

Amanda protestó un poco más, pero acabó dándole la razón. Gina y Brian seguían con sus peleas habituales, pero estaban tan acostumbrados a ello que no suponía ningún problema para el equipo. Y Bruce estaba completamente seguro de que lo suyo con Gina no iba a generar más problemas: no había ninguna clase de sentimiento implicado en todo aquello, sino que era una cuestión puramente física. Como mucho, él iba a comerse la cabeza pensando en si eso estaba bien o no. Pero no era algo que afectara al rendimiento del equipo.

—En fin, pues a ver si al menos animas un poco a Gina. Desde que ha llegado Fiona, está de un humor horrible—comentó Amanda.

Bruce no se había dado cuenta del empeoramiento de humor de Gina. Le seguía pareciendo igual de malo que siempre.

—¿Y eso?

—Nos lo contó el lunes en el vestuario, cuando se supo que Fiona iba a venir a los Minotaurs. Estuvieron en el mismo curso en Salem, y por lo visto, ahí ya no se llevaban muy bien. La relación entre Rojo y Negro no es especialmente buena, ¿sabes? Dice que Fiona siempre ha sido una presumida y una estirada. Y después, además tuvieron que jugar juntas un año en los Mooncalfs, y tener que convivir no ayudó mucho a su relación… A ver cómo se las arreglan este año.

—¿Presumida y estirada? Eso suena mucho como a Gina.

—Yo no he dicho que esté de acuerdo con Gina—le sonrió Amanda—. Y a Fiona no la conozco tanto aún, pero parece que no anda muy desencaminada. Después de todo, es una Hampton: es una familia cuyos orígenes mágicos son antiquísimos. Tienen el respeto de gran parte de la comunidad mágica, y sí que tienen fama de ser bastante estirados.

—¿Con orígenes mágicos antiguos? ¿Sangre puras, quieres decir?

—No nos gusta mucho usar ese término, Bruce—matizó Amanda—. Tampoco quiere decir exactamente lo mismo. Que una familia tenga orígenes mágicos antiguos quiere decir que su árbol genealógico mágico se remonta a muchas generaciones atrás, lo que significa que tienen mucho conocimiento acumulado, tradiciones y conjuros que se han perdido para gran parte del mundo mágico; pero no quiere decir que no se hayan juntado con mestizos o muggles a lo largo de su historia. De hecho, creo que la madre de Fiona es muggle, o eso he creído entender. Pero su familia paterna posee uno de los tratados de magia americana más antiguos de los que se tienen constancia.

—En Inglaterra las cosas son diferentes.

—Ya. Pero en Inglaterra los magos seguís sin usar la electricidad y no tenéis ni idea de lo que es el mundo exterior. Aquí hemos tenido que adaptarnos a la velocidad de los muggles.

—¿Y hay muchas familias de esas con orígenes mágicos antiguos?

—Bastantes—asintió Amanda—. Al menos una por Estado. Los Hampton son bastante famosos, como los Hawthorne o los Walker. Había una McDonnell, prima de la buscadora de los Finches, que venía conmigo a clase. Los Traymore o los Crawford también son bastante conocidos… No sé, son muchos. La mayoría tienen fama de ser elitistas, pero he conocido algunos que no están tan mal. Pueden ser un poco recelosos con el tema de sus familias, pero la verdad es que son de las personas más leales que he conocido.

* * *

Los últimos días de agosto se le hicieron eternos a Bruce. Parecía que el último día del mes, ese ansiado treintaiuno, día del partido inaugural, no iba a llegar nunca. Los minutos se convertían en horas, las horas en días, y los días se alargaban tanto que las mejores golosinas de Honeydukes le parecían una broma a su lado.

El viernes tuvo que soportar que apareciera el anuncio en el periódico y en la televisión: fue genial verse en el _Oracle_, tuvo que reconocerlo. Tenía la impresión de que parecía más mayor. Brian incluso bromeó que en la fotografía parecía mejor jugador. Unas páginas más adelante estaba el anuncio de los Boise Bats, y aunque los fotógrafos no habían hecho un mal trabajo con los chicos que aparecían, tenían pinta de ser dos críos asustados comparados con las caras serias e intimidantes de Gina y él.

Pero verse en la televisión no le gustó tanto. A pesar de que Jason aseguró que el anuncio era tan impresionante como en los años anteriores (la secuencia inicial era muy similar a la que Bruce recordaba del año anterior; simplemente cambiaban los protagonistas del vídeo), Bruce se vio actuando de manera muy forzada. Jason y Brian se rieron ante su nivel de autocrítica, y los tres se pasaron las horas siguientes en unas improvisadas clases de actuación que acabaron con los tres jóvenes riéndose en el suelo y con Brian llorando de la risa.

El domingo fueron a ver el partido de quodpot de los New York Lions, que jugaban ese fin de semana en casa. Tras la debacle de la temporada pasada (habían pasado de ser segundos dos años atrás a quedar undécimos), Aaron Williams había intervenido y se había asegurado de despedir a medio equipo y fichar a media docena de jugadores de primer nivel de los otros equipos de la Liga. Para alivio del presidente de los equipos de Nueva York, los Lions habían ganado el primer partido de la temporada, celebrado la semana anterior, y todo el mundo esperaba que pudieran repetir victoria ese día.

Y durante el partido, Bruce descubrió que tal vez, haber salido en el anuncio de televisión no había sido algo tan malo. Porque varias veces escuchó un _"¡Anda, pero si es el de la tele! ¡El del anuncio de quidditch!"_, proveniente de personas de todas las edades. Y no le quedó más remedio que sonreír y hacer un vago gesto de afirmación a los que se le quedaban mirando después de pronunciar esa frase.

Tal vez no sabían nada de él, ni tenían ni idea de cómo jugaba ni del nivel que tenía. Pero al menos, sabían que era un jugador de quidditch. Un representante de su equipo.

Y sinceramente, era mucho mejor que ser reconocido por eso que por ser "_el tío que sale cada mes en _Hechizadas".

* * *

Los entrenamientos de la última semana transcurrieron con normalidad, a pesar de aquella lentitud exasperante. Para tranquilidad de Bruce, Gina siguió tratándole como siempre: con indiferencia cuando no trabajaban juntos y dedicándole elocuentes miradas y poderosos gritos cuando sí. Bruce no se aguantó las ganas de decirle un "_Te lo dije_" a Amanda cuando el miércoles hicieron su entrenamiento por la tarde, y la chica tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Por su parte, Jeannette y Fiona fueron adaptándose poco a poco al equipo. Las dos eran bastante buenas, y se entendieron entre ellas antes que con ningún otro cazador del equipo. Sin embargo, Fiona fue la que más rápido se adaptó al estilo colectivo de los Minotaurs. Probablemente influyó el hecho de que ya hubiera jugado con Gina tiempo atrás, porque la chica era el principal problema de Jeannette. Jeannette no se quejaba ni subía la voz, pero sí que expresó su opinión varias veces diciéndole a Johnson lo difícil que se le hacía interpretar las indicaciones no verbales de Gina.

* * *

El jueves, día anterior al partido, hicieron la primera comida oficial con todo el equipo al completo en uno de los restaurantes de la Avenida Cero. Esas horas le sirvieron a Bruce para comprobar que todas las relaciones dentro del equipo se mantenían igual que el año anterior. Gina y Brian seguían discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Robert bromeaba con cualquier situación. Donald y Elizabeth seguían siendo afables e intentaban mantener el orden en el grupo. Jason le seguía la corriente a cualquiera. Amanda hablaba poco, pero soltaba las carcajadas más estruendosas de todas. En cuanto a él, intervenía en las charlas de los chicos y cruzaba expresivas miradas con Amanda, con quien casi parecía haber establecido un código. Jeannette y Fiona se habían ido integrando lentamente: Jeannette había hecho buenas migas enseguida con Elizabeth, y también charlaba habitualmente con Amanda. Fiona había sido más independiente desde el primer momento, pero parecía haber establecido una extraña alianza con Brian y Robert, a los que se unía de vez en cuando para irritar disimuladamente a Gina. Aunque eso parecía no molestarle mucho a Gina, sino que incluso parecía divertirla. Gina y Fiona empezaban a entenderse bien en el campo; fuera de él, su relación era un constante lanzamiento de indirectas y comentarios poco sutiles. Sin embargo, las dos chicas, frías y altivas ambas, daban la impresión de disfrutar con aquél juego.

Mujeres. ¿Quién las entendía?

* * *

El ansiado treintaiuno de agosto no solo era, por fin, el partido inaugural de la Liga de Quidditch. Además de eso, también era el cumpleaños número veinticinco de Jason.

Bruce se levantó pronto, con los nervios consumiéndole desde primera hora de la mañana. Se moría de ganas de subirse a una escoba de nuevo, agarrar la quaffle y regatear a cazadores, bateadores y guardianes para marcar goles. Habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez, y mientras se preparaba el desayuno, le dedicó cientos de miradas insistentes al reloj de la cocina, como si con aquello pudiera hacer que las manecillas avanzaran más rápido. Se sobresaltó cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta, porque no esperaban ninguna visita (como mucho, un elfo doméstico del equipo que les trajera comida, pero definitivamente, un elfo no iba a llamar al timbre) y fue a abrir preguntándose quién sería a las ocho de la mañana.

Teniendo en cuenta los precedentes del año anterior, no le extrañó encontrarse a la hermana menor de Jason sonriente y expectante en el rellano del pasillo. Lo que sí le hizo abrir los ojos con asombro fue que acompañando a Amelie, estaban su hermana y el resto de los primos conocidos, guardando el más estricto de los silencios mientras sonrisas nerviosas recorrían sus caras. Incluso el normalmente desaparecido primo Rudy estaba allí.

—Buenos días, Bruce—le saludó Amelie, en voz baja—. ¿Está Jason durmiendo todavía?

—En su habitación—asintió él.

—Genial. ¿Podemos pasar?

—Adelante—dijo él, y se hizo a un lado para que las nueve personas pudieran entrar.

Los primos le fueron saludando silenciosamente al pasar, cada uno a su manera. Cleo le guiñó un ojo, Elliot le chocó una mano a cámara lenta, Madeleine le sonrió llevándose un dedo a los labios a modo de advertencia de que se quedara callado, y Grace le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa. Todos desfilaron hacia el fondo de la casa sin hacer el más mínimo ruido mientras él se quedaba plantado en el salón. Oyó el débil "clic" de la puerta de Jason al abrirse con cuidado, y después un atronador "¡_Sorpresa_!" gritado a coro por los recién llegados.

Mientras los gritos, risas y saludos estallaron en la habitación de Jason, Brian no tardó ni tres segundos en salir disparado de su habitación, con la varita en mano, desnudo y con expresión asustada.

—¡Británico! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Bruce puso los ojos en blanco, bufó y le lanzó el cojín que tuvo más a mano a Brian.

—Tápate, por favor.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver a Brian desnudo, más de lo que le gustaría. No solo en los vestuarios, sino que aprovechando el calor del verano, Brian encontraba excusas para pasearse medio desnudo por el piso cada dos por tres. En esa ocasión, atrapó el cojín al vuelo y lo sostuvo delante de él, pero volvió a exigir:

—¿Quieres explicarme qué está pasando?

—Es el cumpleaños de Jason, y acaban de llegar sus hermanas y todos sus primos—explicó Bruce, y Brian puso cara de alivio al instante—. Y ahora en serio, tápate un poco. Que hay menores de edad y vas a dejarles un trauma de por vida si te ven así.

Brian refunfuñó, haciendo el intento de imitar sus palabras con su acento, pero le hizo caso y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación para buscar al menos unos pantalones, y Bruce decidió sentarse en el sofá y reanudar su desayuno.

Mientras, nueve voces a coro cantaban el "_Cumpleaños feliz_" al fondo del pasillo.

* * *

—¡…y Bruce Vaisey! ¡Y finalmente, Elizabeth Hiat como buscadora!

Bruce tomó su posición alrededor del círculo central, junto a Brian, y pocos segundos después llegó Elizabeth a ocupar el último puesto. A continuación y entre los gritos de ánimo del público, la comentarista empezó a recitar los nombres de los jugadores de los Bats.

El cielo estaba despejado y de un azul brillante. La temperatura era cálida y la brisa agradable. Y las gradas estaban llenas. Atestadas. Nunca las había visto así, ni siquiera en los partidos contra los All-Stars o los Finches. Había montones de caras jóvenes y apenas huecos vacíos. Multitud de pancartas mostraban su apoyo a los Minotaurs, algunas de ellas con su propio nombre escrito. Un pequeño reducto de gente vestida del morado de los Bats intentaba hacerse notar, con bastante poco éxito: los seguidores de los Minotaurs eran muchísimos más, y mucho más ruidosos.

La adrenalina le inundó las venas cuando el último de los jugadores de los Bats ocupó su posición. La nueva buscadora del equipo rival era poco más que una niña, tan menuda que apenas debía sobrepasar el metro cincuenta de estatura. Por otra parte, Rachel Brooks seguía siendo la guardiana. Y aunque Brian se había acostado con ella en la fiesta de final de temporada, tres meses atrás, estaba seguro que su compañero no iba a dejar que eso tuviera alguna influencia en el partido. Y bueno, si Brian tenía algún problema con eso, ya se encargaría de marcar los goles por él.

—¡Y estos son los catorce jugadores con los que inauguraremos el primer partido de la temporada! ¡Treintaiuno de agosto, una en punto, luce el sol y hace la temperatura perfecta! ¡Y ahora sí! ¡Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a la centésima cuadragésima novena temporada de la Liga de Quidditch de los Estados Unidos de América!

El árbitro hizo el pitido inicial y la quaffle se elevó en el aire. Bruce salió disparado a por ella, y sus dedos fueron los primeros en rozar la pelota roja.

Esa iba a ser su quaffle, y ese iba a ser su año.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Sí, he actualizado antes que de costumbre, para compensar un poco la tardanza del capítulo anterior. Y además, porque como en el anterior no pasaban muchas cosas, en este hay novedades interesantes. Principalmente, entre Bruce y Gina, cuya relación ha, digamos, dado un nuevo paso. Y además, se presenta a la nueva, Fiona Hampton (que ya había sido mencionada otras veces como suplente de los All-Stars), y Amanda tiene la amabilidad de explicar un poco cómo ve el tema de la pureza de sangre. Por último, ya hay primeras noticias del TIAQ y un primer rival. Respecto a los nombres de equipos, prácticamente todos son de mi invención, a excepción de los Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers y los Stonewall Stormers (que aparecen en **Quidditch a través de los tiempos**). Y nos quedamos al inicio de la temporada de quidditch, y esta vez, Bruce está decidido a ser algo más que un suplente prometedor.**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído hasta aquí, de verdad. Y mil gracias a los que dejáis comentarios, aunque sean anónimos, porque ya sabéis que alegra el día (y la semana entera) recibir uno. Si tenéis cualquier pregunta sobre la historia, los personajes o teorías sobre qué va a pasar, os animo a dejar un comentario y prometo responder en cuanto pueda (siempre que no involucre spoilers).**_

_**Y antes de despedirme, informo de que el próximo capítulo es el número veinte, y al ser un número redondo al que no creí que llegaría, es un capítulo especial, y no voy a decir nada más para no estropear la sorpresa.**_

_**Ahora sí, eso es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	20. Yo, Eve

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**20\. Yo, Eve**

* * *

Se apareció en la entrada de su casa con un chasquido, temblando de rabia y frustración.

—Eve, cariño, ¿ya has vuelto?—oyó la dulce voz de su madre proveniente del salón.

Ella no respondió. Temía que si abría la boca para hablar, la voz le temblaría tanto como el resto de su cuerpo. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, y una vez dentro, cerró con un portazo, echó el pestillo y hechizó la puerta con un encantamiento silenciador. Solo entonces se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared, se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a gritar.

Gritó de rabia, de enfado, de frustración, de decepción… Y de dolor. Sobre todo, de dolor. Porque no podía creerlo. No _quería_ creerlo. No quería creer de verdad Bruce fuera a abandonarla; que fuera a irse a vivir al otro lado del mundo para poder jugar a quidditch; que ni siquiera le hubiera dado unos días para hacerse a la idea de que iba a tener que aprender a vivir sin él.

El cristal de la ventana empezó a vibrar, y poco a poco, Eve fue deteniendo sus gritos. No quería tener que encargarse de un desastre causado por magia accidental justo en ese momento. A cambio, unas lágrimas silenciosas los sustituyeron, mientras se iba haciendo a la idea de lo que acababa de suceder era real.

Bruce se iba. A Estados Unidos. Le había propuesto irse con él, pero obviamente sabía que iba a decirle que no. Bruce sabía mejor que nadie que llegar a formar parte del Wizengamot era el sueño de su vida, y para cumplirlo, no había otra opción que hacer carrera en Inglaterra. No, Bruce había sabido desde el primer instante que ella no aceptaría. Sin embargo, él había seguido adelante. Había decidido marcharse a Nueva York a jugar a quidditch, sabiendo todo lo que eso conllevaba. Sabiendo que iba a tener que dejarlo todo atrás. Y eso le incluía a ella.

Apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño, pero no dejó escapar ningún ruido más.

No quería creerlo. ¿De verdad el quidditch era su prioridad? ¿Por encima de ellos y de su relación? Habían sido más de tres años juntos. Tres años en los que pese a todas las dificultades por las que habían pasado, ellos habían sido más fuertes. Habían conseguido salir adelante y continuar juntos…Hasta que el quidditch les había separado.

Nunca habían hablado de un futuro juntos. Siempre habían estado más centrados en aprovechar el presente y vivir al día, porque los planes elaborados no iban con ellos. Sin embargo, ella siempre había tenido la impresión de que era algo que no les hacía falta, porque las cosas habían quedado infinitamente claras entre ellos desde aquel primer beso en una aula abandonada de Hogwarts. Su amor era fuerte e incondicional: estaba por encima de todo lo demás. Nada parecía capaz de romperlo…

Ahogó un sollozo como pudo. Bruce se iba. Fuera. Muy lejos. Y la había dejado a ella en el camino. ¿Se suponía que debía aceptar eso sin más? ¿Que debía aceptar que era parte de su destino que tuvieran que separarse? ¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a olvidar todo lo que les unía? ¿Cómo iba a olvidarle a él? ¿Cómo iba a olvidar sus sentimientos, si eran tan grandes que amenazaban con partirla? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dejar de quererle? Porque aunque en ese mismo instante le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez sentía cómo se le desgarraba el corazón al pensar que ya no le iba a ver más. No iba a volver a ver su mirada oscura e inteligente. No volvería a sentir sus manos firmes rodeándola, ni sus labios contra su piel. No volvería a ver esa sonrisa suya ante alguna ocurrencia, ni volvería a escuchar su voz al oído susurrándole cosas que nadie más debería oír.

¿Por Merlín, cómo había sido él capaz de olvidar todo eso? ¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a ser capaz ella de olvidarlo?

* * *

—Eve, abre.

Eve ignoró la llamada. Habían pasado horas desde que había vuelto a casa, pero no había salido de su habitación. Solo se había levantado del suelo para ir a sentarse en una esquina de su cama, abrazar su almohada e intentar dejar la mente en blanco con la música a todo volumen.

—Joder, Eve, ábreme de una vez.

Siguió haciendo caso omiso. ¿Tan difícil era de entender que quería que la dejaran sola? No quería hablar de nada con nadie. No quería que nadie le hablara de Bruce y le recordara que se iba.

Oyó un _Alohomora_ al otro lado de la puerta, y esta se abrió inmediatamente después. Y a continuación, Kevin Bundy entró en la habitación con una obvia cara de enfado, cerró con su correspondiente portazo y quitó la música con un solo giro de varita.

—Maldita sea, Eve, ahora mismo vas a explicarme qué te pasa.

Su hermano la miró con expresión desafiante, y eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para hundirse. Los sollozos estallaron inconteniblemente, las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse sin control, y le lanzó con furia la almohada a un pasmado Kevin mientras usaba las manos para intentar inútilmente frenar el llanto.

—Mierda, Eve, lo siento. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kevin se sentó junto a ella en la cama e intentó abrazarla, pero Eve no se dejó y empezó a darle puñetazos en el brazo que tenía más cerca.

—¡Vale, vale! Por favor, dime qué pasa.

Eve detuvo los golpes cuando Kevin se alejó lo suficiente, y entonces le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Los ojos de Kevin, del mismo color azul que el suyo, le devolvieron una mirada preocupada.

—Idiota—murmuró ella finalmente, con voz entrecortada.

—¿Yo soy un idiota?

Eve negó con la cabeza, y Kevin pareció entenderlo de golpe.

—¿Ha sido Bruce?—no respondió, por lo que lo tomó como un sí—Joder, voy a matarlo. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese idiota?

Y entonces, Eve le contó entre sollozos mal contenido e hipidos lo sucedido esa mañana: que Bruce se iba a vivir a Nueva York para jugar a quidditch allí. Sin ella.

—Mierda. Lo siento.

Kevin intentó abrazarla de nuevo, y esa vez se dejó. Los cálidos brazos de su hermano mayor la envolvieron con cariño, y Eve deseó ser otra vez esa niña pequeña que acudía a sus brazos cuando tenía pesadillas.

Ojalá pudiera volver a ser esa niña asustada, y no esa chica a la cual el amor de su vida acababa de romperle el corazón.

Sería todo mucho más fácil e infinitamente menos doloroso.

* * *

Kevin era un apasionado del deporte, y no solo porque trabajara en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia. De pequeño había soñado con ser futbolista y jugar en el Chelsea, pero se había llevado una gran decepción al saber que los magos no podían dedicarse profesionalmente a deportes muggles. También era fanático del quidditch y había deseado entrar como guardián en el equipo de su Casa al llegar a Hogwarts, pero tuvo la mala suerte de coincidir en Casa y curso con Oliver Wood. Pero a pesar de la mala suerte que había tenido con el deporte, eso no le había impedido entrar en el Departamento correspondiente del Ministerio, y uno de sus mayores entretenimientos era pasarse varias horas a la semana en el gimnasio más cercano a casa para que, como solía decir: "_Por si algún día descubren que les falta un mediocentro en el Chelsea o un guardián en los Tornados, yo estaré preparado_". Cuando a la mañana siguiente, Kevin se plantó en la habitación de Eve listo para irse al gimnasio y despertándola bruscamente para que le acompañara, ella estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición.

—Vete a hacer tus cosas y déjame en paz.

—Y una mierda, hermanita. Tienes que descargar esa rabia. ¿Sabes lo morado que me dejaste el brazo con los golpes de ayer? No puedes quedarte todo el día en la cama lamentándote. Y ya sabes que yo tengo ideas geniales.

Eve estuvo a punto de rebatirle, pero Kevin era más alto, más fuerte y tenía menos paciencia. Por lo que no tardó en sacarla de la cama a rastras y cargársela al hombro, rebuscar entre su armario unos pantalones y una camiseta que no combinaran y sacarla de casa ante los gritos de Eve y la mirada desconcertada de su padre, que les vio pasar por delante de la cocina mientras él desayunaba tranquilamente.

* * *

—¿Un saco de boxeo? ¿En serio? ¿No es muy típico de las películas?

Con un disimulado _Confundus_ al recepcionista, a Kevin no le había costado colarla en el gimnasio. Además, era pronto y aún no había mucha gente; ventajas de ser un gimnasio pequeño en un pequeño pueblo cercano a Londres. Y muy orgulloso de su idea, Kevin había plantado a su hermana frente al saco de boxeo de la esquina, antes de pasarle ceremonialmente unos guantes protectores.

—Puede, Eve, puede. Pero alguna base deben tener todas esas películas, ¿no crees?

Eve no contestó, sino que se limitó a alzar las cejas, y Kevin le ajustó bien los guantes.

—Vamos, demuéstrale al saco lo bien que sabes golpear. Imagínate que es Bruce: grítale todo lo que quieras y pega todo lo fuerte qué puedas. Machácalo.

Dio los primeros golpes con desgana. No creía que el método de Kevin fuera a funcionar, y no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada más que no fuera volver a meterse en su cama y soñar que el día anterior había sido una broma de mal gusto. Pero su hermano no le había dado otra opción, y tras unos cuantos golpes, se fue despertando y se descubrió pegando con más fuerza.

"_¿Por qué, Bruce? ¿Por qué?_" se preguntó varias veces inútilmente, sabiendo que no iba a obtener una respuesta. Empezaron a dolerle los brazos, pero no paró. Le odiaba porque la había abandonado. Le quería porque había compartido tres maravillosos años con él. Le odiaba porque no le había dicho nada. Le quería porque nadie la había hecho sentir nunca tan bien como él… Le odiaba y le quería con la misma fuerza al mismo tiempo. Y mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el saco que Kevin sujetaba frente a ella, pensó que aquello era una mierda.

Pero no podía cambiarlo. No podía hacer que Bruce se quedara, del mismo modo que no podía ir tras él. Porque, maldita sea, sus caminos se habían bifurcado sin ofrecerles otra opción. Y esa idea la atormentaba.

* * *

—Pues yo me alegro de que hayáis roto. Nunca me gustó para ti—comentó Vicky un día más tarde.

—¿Ah, no? Vaya sorpresa, Vicky. Por tus comentarios durante los últimos años, yo siempre había creído que Vaisey te encantaba—opinó Ginny con ironía.

Vicky hizo una mueca y Eve sonrió a su pesar. Ginny era capaz de bromear con cualquiera por mala que fuera la situación.

Estaban las tres en Glasgow, encerradas en la habitación de Vicky gracias a que hacía un día lluvioso y frío en el exterior. Y tras haberles contado a sus dos mejores amigas lo sucedido con Bruce, estaba esperando con ansias sus opiniones.

No esperaba mucho consuelo de parte de Vicky, porque Bruce y ella siempre se habían tratado, con suerte, con frialdad. Ginny siempre había sido más reacia a opinar al respecto, y esperaba que al menos ella se mostrara un poco más comprensiva. Y aunque Bruce no les cayera del todo bien, confiaba en que al menos se solidarizaran un poco con su estado de ánimo.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero—se defendió Vicky con un suspiro—. Siempre ha sido muy arrogante. Se comporta como si el resto del mundo no estuviera a su altura.

—No es cierto—replicó Eve—. Es solo una fachada, y lo sabes. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces. Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de conocerle un poco mejor, sabrías que en realidad no es así.

—¿Y por qué esa fachada, Eve? Porque qué quieres que te diga, si se mostrara un poquito más accesible, no me habría costado tanto intentar conocerle mejor. Pero es un maldito bloque de hielo.

—Lo hace para protegerse. Le cuesta abrirse con la gente. Hasta que no confía en alguien, no le deja ver su interior. Si no se lo hubieras puesto tan difícil…

—En todo caso, ¿qué más da ahora?—intervino Ginny—Mira, siento muchísimo que hayáis roto, Eve. En serio. Sé lo mucho que le querías y lo mal que lo debes estar pasando ahora. Pero es solo un chico. Lo olvidarás tarde o temprano.

—¿Igual que tú olvidaste a Harry?

Ginny frunció el ceño, repentinamente contrariada.

—Harry es diferente.

—¿Diferente en qué, Ginny?

—Harry es… Siempre he sabido que él era el chico. Incluso con Dean o Michael por en medio. Siempre ha sido Harry.

Eve le dedicó una larga mirada.

—¿Y por qué crees que Bruce no puede haber sido para mí lo mismo que Harry para ti?

Ginny pareció titubear:

—Vaisey no es como Harry. Él no…

—¿Él no qué? ¿No es el salvador del mundo mágico? ¿O simplemente es que por ser un Slytherin no crees que pueda merecerse ser realmente importante para alguien?

Ginny no respondió, pero tanto su expresión como la de Vicky dejaban claro que era precisamente eso último. Y Eve apretó los puños con rabia. Esa era una conversación que habían tenido decenas de veces en los últimos años, que se repetía una vez más con el mismo resultado. ¿Por qué tanta gente creía que un simple escudo en una túnica bastaba para juzgar por completo a una persona?

—Bruce siempre ha sido mi chico, Ginny—acabó diciendo Eve—. Y no necesito que haya otros para estar segura de eso. No hay nada que se le pueda comparar. Nada.

Ginny le miró como con pena, lamentando que lo estuviera pasando realmente tan mal, y Vicky le estrechó una mano en un gesto más compasivo de lo esperado.

—Lo siento, Eve. Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad. Todos los hombres son unos idiotas. Pero recuerda que nos tienes a nosotras. Por muchos hombres que haya: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, guapos franceses, squibs o muggles… Siempre estaremos contigo.

Eve sonrió con tristeza, agradeciendo el apoyo, y las otras dos la imitaron.

Quería y odiaba a Bruce a la vez. Pero a Vicky y Ginny las quería incondicionalmente pese a todas sus diferencias.

* * *

Llegó el día en el que Bruce le había dicho que se iría, y Eve tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para conseguir quedarse en su casa y no salir corriendo hacia el Ministerio, interceptar a Bruce antes de que cogiera ese traslador que le llevaría a Estados Unidos y pedirle que no se fuera. Que se quedara en Inglaterra con ella. Quería correr y decirle que no tenía que irse, que entre los dos encontrarían una solución allí. En la que era su casa.

Pero no lo hizo, y en cambio, pasó el día en casa, ayudando a su padre a arreglar el jardín, cocinando junto a su madre e incluso jugando a fútbol con Kevin en el jardín, aún con el peligro de destrozar las flores que tanto le gustaban a su madre. Cualquier cosa, con tal de intentar olvidar que Bruce se estaba alejando de ella inevitablemente. Que llevaba tres días sin verle y que ya le echaba de menos. Y que el muy idiota, en esos tres días, no se había dignado a intentar verla para disculparse, o al menos decirle que lamentaba que la noticia hubiera sido tan repentina.

Le odiaba. Le odiaba por ser un egoísta insensible y pensar solo en sí mismo.

Porque estaba segura desde el momento en que Bruce le ofreció irse con él, que a Bruce le dolía tener que dejarla. Por supuesto. Sin embargo, él no parecía haber pensado en lo mucho que le dolería a ella tener que dejarle ir.

Idiota. Insensible. Estúpido, egoísta, independiente, fuerte e inolvidable Bruce Vaisey.

* * *

Agosto pasó como una lenta e interminable agonía. Había escrito al Ministerio semanas atrás, apenas unos días después de que le llegaran las notas de los EXTASIS, solicitando una plaza en el Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y explicando sus expectativas de llegar a trabajar en algo relacionado con el Wizengamot. Unos días más tarde, recibió de parte del Ministerio otra carta en la que le agradecían su interés, y que iban a estar considerando su solicitud en las siguientes semanas.

Y esas "siguientes semanas" se estaban alargando todo el verano, lo que solo la hacía sentir peor. Ella aún no tenía un futuro claro, mientras todos a su alrededor parecían ir tomando un rumbo claro: Ginny había vuelto a los entrenamientos de las Arpías de Holyhead, y se aparecía la gran mayoría de las tardes en su casa al menos un rato para hacerle compañía; Vicky recibió su carta de aceptación en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes la segunda semana de agosto, y solía aparecerse en su casa cuando también iba Ginny para contarles lo fantástico que era su nuevo trabajo y lo mucho que estaba aprendiendo de su jefe; a Kevin le habían ascendido, e incluso había dejado caer que estaba empezando a ir verdaderamente en serio con su novia, Alicia; había visto un par de veces a Maggie Ackerley y Emily Dodderige, y ambas estaban emocionadísimas con su inminente viaje alrededor del mundo con el resto de Hufflepuff de su año, tanto que apenas hablaban de algo más que no fueran los países que pensaban visitar; y del resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, Demelza Robins le había contado que en septiembre iba a empezar un curso de aprendizaje de un año en Gringotts, antes de poder irse a Egipto a romper maldiciones; Ritchie Coote había conseguido entrar como suplente en las Avispas de Wimbourne; Greg Rankine había decidido empezar como conductor de coches oficiales del Ministerio; e incluso sabía que Randall Sullivan, con quien apenas hablaba porque el chico se relacionaba solo con los Ravenclaw de su año, había conseguido un trabajo en la agencia de viajes de Terrortours.

Todos ellos tenían ya un plan, algo que hacer, o como mínimo, un punto seguro de inicio para continuar adelante con su vida. Y mientras tanto, ¿ella qué?

Ella seguía esperando a que llegara esa maldita carta diciéndole si su solicitud había sido aceptada o no. Prometiéndole un esperanzador futuro en lo que más deseaba hacer, o por el contrario, informándole de que no la consideraban adecuada para el puesto. La espera la hacía retorcerse de los nervios, y se pasaba las mañanas mirando con ansias por la ventana, intentando avistar cualquier lechuza que se acercara a la casa. Pero aunque llegaban algunas, nunca llevaban la esperada carta.

Día tras día, seguía esperando. No perdía la esperanza, aunque le costaba mantener la ilusión inicial. Tal vez, hubiera sido más fácil si no se hubiera sentido tan sola.

Porque veía a Ginny y Vicky a menudo, y mantenía contacto con el resto de sus compañeros. Kevin la arrastraba hasta la piscina más cercana los fines de semana, sus padres hacían todo lo posible para mantenerla animada, y su abuela la visitaba cuando sabía que estaba sola para hacer postres con ella y contarle anécdotas de su juventud. Y sin embargo, le faltaba algo. O más bien, alguien. Le faltaba Bruce.

Muchas veces en aquellos días había estado escribiendo cartas a sus compañeros y se había quedado mirando el pergamino en blanco, discutiendo consigo misma si debía escribirle algo. Quería decirle lo mucho que le echaba de menos, lo mucho que le dolía su ausencia: que después de que se le hubiera pasado la rabia inicial, el no poder verle era casi como una herida física. Habría estado dispuesta incluso a disculparse por haber reaccionado como lo hizo: los días le habían hecho darse cuenta de que le había atacado con cosas que realmente no pensaba, y que había sido tal vez demasiado cruel. Bruce la había herido profundamente, aunque probablemente, en contra de su voluntad. Ella, en cambio, había sido totalmente consciente de la crueldad de sus palabras. Y se avergonzaba de ello sinceramente. Deseaba poder disculparse, ser capaz de poner aquello por escrito…

Pero en todas las ocasiones que se había planteado aquello frente al pergamino limpio, el orgullo se había acabado imponiendo. Había sido él, voluntariamente o no, el que se había apartado de ella, y no iba a ser ella la que se arrastrara pidiéndole perdón. No cuando era él y su amor desmesurado por el quidditch lo que había causado todo aquello. Si alguien debía disculparse primero, ese era él. Si en algún momento llegara esa disculpa, luego, tal vez, ella accedería a admitir su parte de culpa de la discusión... Pero él lo había empezado todo… No, definitivamente ella no iba a pedir perdón primero. De todos modos, ¿para qué serviría? ¿Para recibir a cambio un "_Gracias, Eve. Puede que yo también me pasara un poco, lo siento. Disfruta de tu aburrida vida en Inglaterra mientras yo persigo mi sueño en Nueva York sin ti_"? De acuerdo que tal vez fuera un poco exagerado, pero era esencialmente la realidad. Ninguna disculpa le iba a devolver a Bruce. No serviría de nada.

Y dolía. Dolía terriblemente. Le echaba tanto de menos…

—Eve, cariño, ¿has terminado de escribir a tus amigos?—la voz de su abuela, observándola desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación, la devolvió a la realidad—Estoy a punto de sacar las galletas del horno. Si quieres ayudarme a decorarlas…

—Sí, abuela. Voy—le respondió, forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien, Eve? Últimamente te noto más… dispersa. ¿Es por ese chico?

—¿Por quién, Bruce? Oh, no, claro que no—dijo esforzándose en parecer convincente—. Solo es que estoy nerviosa por lo del Ministerio. Hace más de un mes que no sé nada. Y no sé qué esperar ya…

—No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien, cariño, ya lo verás.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tardan tanto?

—¿No te ha enseñado tu madre que las cosas buenas se hacen esperar?

La abuela le sonrió, y le tendió una mano para ir con ella a la cocina. Eve se puso en pie y la tomó.

Su abuela era muggle, pero a veces era capaz de hacer más magia que todos los magos del mundo juntos.

* * *

"_Estimada señorita Bundy, _

_Su solicitud para el puesto en el Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ha sido largamente evaluada por un numeroso conjunto de magos y brujas ocupados en diferentes esferas de actuación del mismo Departamento, y me complace comunicarle que ha sido finalmente aceptada._

_Sin más dilación, le rogamos que se presente el próximo lunes, 4 de septiembre, a las nueve de la mañana en la Seguridad del Atrio del Ministerio. Allí deberá pasar la revisión inicial rutinaria y le esperará una persona asignada para guiarle en sus primeros días…_"

—"… _Atentamente, Griselda Marchbanks_"—acabó de leer su padre, y tras leer el nombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—¡La mismísima Marchbanks!

A Eve todavía le temblaban las manos de cuando había cogido la carta e intentado abrirla, y estaba segura de que si abría la boca la voz también le temblaría. Por eso se limitó a sonreír con timidez, aún sin acabar de asumir el alivio que sentía.

—¿Marchbanks? ¿Quién es?—preguntó Kevin con la boca llena.

La carta había llegado en plena comida familiar, excusa que había utilizado Kevin para seguir comiendo en un momento tan solemne para ella y sus padres.

—Tonto, es una de las brujas que examinan cada año en Hogwarts de los EXTASIS—le reprendió su novia Alicia, que ese día se había añadido a la comida.

Kevin le sacó la lengua y Alicia le imitó.

—Y no solo eso—añadió su madre, ignorando el comportamiento de la pareja—. Marchbanks es una de las brujas más ancianas del Wizengamot y de las más respetadas. Solo atiende a los juicios más importantes e interviene en las leyes más relevantes, porque ya está mayor para andarse con minucias. Eve, si de verdad vas a trabajar con ella, será todo un honor…

—Muchas felicidades, hija. Sabíamos que lo lograrías—le felicitó su padre, estrechándole una mano por encima de la mesa.

—Estarás contenta, ¿no?—le sonrió su madre.

—Muchísimo—dijo con sinceridad.

Y de verdad que estaba feliz. De repente, sentía una calma que no experimentaba desde hacía semanas. Por fin, ahí estaba: el primer paso para cumplir su sueño. El primer escalón para llegar a vestir algún día la túnica color ciruela del Wizengamot…

Quería correr y salir a gritarle al mundo que la habían aceptado, pero seguro que a sus vecinos muggles no les haría mucha gracia. Y de todos modos, la única persona a la que de verdad le hacía ilusión contárselo estaba demasiado lejos…

La sonrisa se le borró por un instante al recordar eso, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Si Bruce no estaba con ella para vivir sus logros, él se lo perdía.

Ella también se iba a perder su debut como jugador profesional… Pero esa no era la cuestión.

* * *

El trabajo no fue tan emocionante al principio como había pensado. Una mujer joven, rozando los treinta, estuvo acompañándola los primeros días, explicándole cómo funcionaba todo en el Departamento, presentándole a algunas personas y asignándole diferentes grupos de trabajo. En esos días apenas vio a Griselda Marchbanks en dos ocasiones, que solo la saludó y le informó de que se pondría en contacto con ella cuando se hubiera adaptado a su primer puesto. Y su primer puesto resultó ser el mismo que el de todos los recién llegados al Departamento, fueran cuales fueran sus aspiraciones: sacar de polvorientos cajones pergaminos llenos de leyes casi olvidadas y revisarlas una tras otra para ver qué se podía eliminar, qué debía actualizarse y qué debía estudiarse para darle un nuevo enfoque. Había montones de jóvenes dedicándose a esa tarea, todos organizados en una misma sala en diferentes cubículos, con algunos más grandes para cuando se tuvieran que hacer reuniones.

Al principio, se le hizo incómodo ver a Theodore Nott cada día: sabía que el mejor amigo de Bruce estaba en el Departamento, pero no tenía ni idea de que siguiera en aquella sección. Sin embargo, aprendió a sobreponerse a aquel imprevisto y se limitó a saludarle con una inclinación de cabeza cuando le veía, agradeciendo mentalmente que no tuvieran que trabajar juntos en ningún grupo.

Vicky también le ayudó a sobrellevar el aburrimiento en cuanto se hubo adaptado y vio a qué tendría que dedicarse las próximas semanas: su amiga estaba en uno de los escuadrones de Reversión de Magia Accidental, y le entretenía a la hora del café con las cosas más extrañas que veía día a día. Gracias a Vicky, no tardó en aprender que la mayoría de los encantamientos más absurdos y molestos se podían resolver con un básico _Finite Incantatem_, algo en lo que nunca pensaban los magos que requerían la ayuda de los escuadrones.

Por suerte, pronto su tediosa rutina empezó a verse interrumpida por las apariciones de Griselda Marchbanks. La anciana bruja llegaba hasta su cubículo y le pedía que la acompañara, y entonces ella se levantaba inmediatamente y la seguía a dónde fuera.

Y Griselda la llevaba a muchos sitios. A medida que fueron pasando las semanas, estuvo presente en apasionadas discusiones sobre leyes mucho más importantes que las que pasaban por su sección; hizo de secretaria en pequeñas reuniones de Marchbanks con otros miembros del Wizengamot, en las que debatían sobre las pruebas a favor y en contra de los acusados. Eve era una simple presencia silenciosa que se pasaba el rato tomando notas para después elaborar informes para que Marchbanks los repasara, pero era simplemente fascinante poder ver de primera mano cómo sucedía todo aquello. Además, comía al menos una vez a la semana con Marchbanks, y en esas ocasiones absorbía toda la información que la mujer le daba en cantidades industriales. Algunas veces, a la comida se añadían otros miembros del Wizengamot, y Eve disfrutaba enormemente de esas ocasiones. Todos la trataban con una enorme cordialidad para tratarse de personas tan importantes, y respondían a sus preguntas con sinceridad. Cuando Eve les preguntaba cómo podían estar seguros de estar haciendo lo correcto al juzgar en casos muy difíciles, la gran mayoría de ellos le sonreían tristemente y afirmaban, en un susurro, que no siempre se podía estar seguro. Que en ocasiones, no había un único veredicto correcto, y que las corazonadas eran lo único por lo que alguien podía guiarse.

* * *

Los meses fueron pasando, y cada vez se sentía más entusiasmada por su trabajo. Ya apenas dedicaba tiempo a desempolvar viejas leyes, y casi todas sus tareas se centraban en encargos de Griselda o de algún otro miembro del Wizengamot; porque aunque fuera algo parecido a la secretaria de Griselda, la mujer parecía haberle tomado cariño y recomendaba su trabajo a algunos compañeros. Aún no tenía permitido estar en los tribunales ("_Llevas demasiado poco tiempo, niña_" le decía siempre Griselda), pero sí estaba presente en las conversaciones sobre los juicios e incluso a veces, alguien le preguntaba su opinión "_Extraoficialmente, claro está. Todavía no se te considera suficientemente preparada como para elaborar una defensa formal_". Y entonces, Griselda siempre le pedía que les convenciera. Quería que expusiera todos sus argumentos para defender una idea, y eso era un desafío enorme.

Y sin embargo, le encantaba. Porque era increíble ver la sorpresa en los ojos del viejo Tiberius Ogden ante algún planteamiento inusual, y aún más la sonrisa satisfecha de Griselda Marchbanks cuando conseguía que la media docena de miembros presentes cuando ella hablaba se mostraran de acuerdo con su opinión.

—¿Sabes, Bruce? Hoy Griselda me ha felicitado por mi defensa póstuma de Sirius Black. Lástima que esté muerto y no pueda oírme… y tú tampoco.

A veces hablaba en voz alta, cuando volvía a casa y aún no había llegado nadie más. Cuando le entraba la nostalgia, y había conseguido algún logro particularmente importante a lo largo del día, y llegaba a casa y recordaba que no tenía nadie a quien le hiciera ilusión contárselo. En esos momentos, se sentía triste y feliz a la vez, y la herida en el alma le dolía. Sabía que no estaba sola, pero sin Bruce, todos los demás no parecían suficientes.

Le echaba de menos. Y el tiempo no parecía mejorarlo.

* * *

Cuando ya llevaba varios meses trabajando en el Ministerio, Kevin decidió que tenía que visitar más a su hermana en el trabajo: en su opinión, se pasaba el día con viejos, y se perdía toda la vida social de un lugar tan grande. Por eso, después de Navidades, Kevin decidió pasarse a saludar cada día después de comer por la sección del Departamento de Eve; se lo tomó como un reto de año nuevo.

Pero rápidamente Eve hizo todo lo posible por remediarlo: las visitas de Kevin eran escandalosas, y perturbaban la tranquilidad de la aburrida sección de las aburridas leyes. Y además, se aseguró de que las visitas de Kevin se iban a acabar definitivamente cuando su hermano se presentó en la sección manejando una snitch defectuosa, que empezó a comportarse como una bludger después de toquetearla demasiado. Y aunque una pelota del tamaño de una snitch podía no parecer muy peligrosa, lo cierto fue que al menos una cuarta parte de los trabajadores de la sección acabaron con ojos morados, golpes en brazos y piernas e incluso con alguna que otra varita rota. Después de ese desastroso día, Eve tomó la firme decisión de ser ella la que fuera a visitar a Kevin a su Departamento, y no al revés.

Y cuando empezó las visitas al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, descubrió que era de lejos muchísimo mejor que tener a Kevin dando vueltas por su Departamento. El piso siete del Ministerio era un lugar mucho más distendido y alegre, donde las snitches revoloteaban en nubes cerca del techo, con canastas de baloncesto impuestas por los hijos de muggles colgando de las paredes, balones de todos los deportes mágicos y muggles imaginables rodando por los suelos y pósters de deportistas de todas las disciplinas adornando las paredes. Las risas y los juegos eran una constante en el Departamento, y solo una sala insonorizada y alejada de toda la muchedumbre parecía ser el único lugar serio de todo el piso.

Allí Kevin estaba en su salsa, pero a la vez, era más comedido. Probablemente, gracias a que Alicia trabajaba a solo unos metros de él, y una sola mirada seria de la chica era capaz de cortar de raíz sus ideas más extravagantes. Además, también influía el hecho de que sus jefes andaban por allí todo el tiempo. Aunque como descubrió Eve a los pocos días de pasarse por ahí, los jefes eran los que menos hacían. Como mucho, eran los primeros en apuntarse a los torneos de "baloncesto sentado" y en perseguir snitches a través de las diferentes secciones. Era un lugar caótico, y había que armarse de paciencia para poder trabajar allí.

Eso, o disfrutar realmente con el caos creado.

* * *

Zacharias Smith estaba siempre por allí: su escritorio estaba justo a continuación del de Alicia, y Eve pronto se acostumbró a oír sus bufidos molestos y a solidarizarse con él cuando Kevin y Alicia empezaban con sus "momentos cursis de pareja", lo que era bastante frecuente.

La primera vez que Eve entró en el Departamento y vio allí a Zacharias, se quedó congelada en su sitio. Alto, rubio y escribiendo encogido sobre el escritorio, por un momento creyó estar viendo a Bruce, y el corazón pareció detenérsele por un instante. Entonces, él alzó la cabeza, y Eve volvió a respirar. Zacharias tenía la nariz más respingona, cejas más finas, ojos de un castaño más claro y era de constitución más delgada. No era Bruce.

Zacharias Smith había estado en el ED como ella en el año de los Carrow, pero nunca se habían relacionado demasiado, entre toda la gente que había y el creciente número de integrantes con el paso de los meses. Entre los Hufflepuff, ella había mantenido más el contacto con las chicas: Susan, Megan (cuyo nombre era uno de los que estaba incluido en la lista demasiado larga de compañeros fallecidos cuyas tumbas iba a visitar cada año) y principalmente Hannah. Y de todos modos, sus pensamientos sobre él no eran muy claros. Zacharias había estado en el ED, pero no había participado en ninguna misión: junto a Hannah y Morag, eran los curanderos del grupo, pero incluso cuando las dos chicas salían a los pasillos por las noches él se quedaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, esperando el regreso de los compañeros. Por otra parte, también había huido la noche de la batalla de Hogwarts, abandonando al Ejército de Dumbledore. Aunque luego habían sabido que aprovechó su pronta huida para avisar a San Mungo y alertar a los habitantes de Hogsmeade y a todos sus conocidos de lo que iba a suceder, eso no acababa de justificar su abandono.

A Zacharias no parecían importarle mucho los comentarios sobre su comportamiento en el pasado, y a medida que fue pasando días allí, aunque solo fueran unos minutos, Eve acabó acostumbrándose a oír sus comentarios mordaces en cualquier ocasión y sus opiniones críticas sobre casi todas las cosas. En un ambiente tan animado y festivo, Zacharias era el que más parecía desentonar. Muchas veces, Eve se preguntaba si Bruce hubiera acabado trabajando allí habría sido como Zacharias: demasiado serio e irónico para un lugar tan alegre y simple, o si tal vez habría aprendido a despreocuparse y dejarse llevar.

Pero no se engañaba. Aquel no era un lugar en el que Bruce estaría cómodo. Le conocía demasiado como para saberlo sin necesidad de experimentarlo.

Bruce habría sido terriblemente infeliz si hubiera tenido que renunciar a jugar a quidditch para encerrarse en esa sala.

* * *

—Smith, ¿sabes dónde está Kevin?—preguntó Eve al pasarse ese día por el Departamento de su hermano y no encontrarle en su escritorio.

Zacharias Smith levantó la mirada de sus papeles y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada. Después de tres meses viéndose al menos unos minutos casi a diario, y teniendo que soportar juntos a Kevin y Alicia (de verdad quería a su hermano y Alicia le parecía una chica estupenda, y se alegraba por ellos, pero como pareja eran lo más cursi y pasteloso que había conocido en su vida), ya se había habituado a sus muestras de confianza, y le devolvió la sonrisa incluso antes de que dijera nada.

Maldita sea, esa sonrisa le recordaba demasiado a Bruce. Pero intentó borrar esa idea de su mente, un día más.

—Tu querido hermanito ha salido por esa puerta hace cinco minutos, arrastrando del brazo a Spinnet. Sinceramente, no me interesa en absoluto saber dónde están.

Eve suspiró y saludando con la mano a los otros empleados cercanos a ella, se sentó encima del escritorio de Alicia, mucho más ordenado que el de Kevin, y desenvolvió el paquete que llevaba con ella.

—Pues él se lo pierde, porque le he traído galletas de la abuela que se ha olvidado recoger esta mañana… ¿Quieres alguna?

—Trae—dijo Zacharias, y Eve le tendió el paquete abierto, del que él sacó una galleta que empezó a masticar inmediatamente—. Hmm, no están mal.

Se abstuvo de decir que las galletas de su abuela eran las mejores del mundo, porque ya se imaginaba que Zacharias empezaría a sacarle todos los defectos posibles a las galletas en cuanto lo mencionara.

—Y bien, ya que no está Kevin para preguntárselo a él, ¿qué tal te está yendo el día?

—Pues la verdad, como una mierda. Han salido problemas con el estadio asignado para el partido de los Wanderers contra las Arpías de este fin de semana, y se supone que deberíamos andar todos de culo para buscar una solución. Pero lo que pasa es que viene el jefe, nos grita un rato, se monta un torneo de baloncesto y todo el mundo se olvida de la cosa, hasta que vuelve a aparecer otro jefe y todo vuelve a empezar. El viernes esto va a estar fatal.

Zacharias se quedó callado. No le preguntó cómo le estaba yendo el día a ella, pero cogió otra galleta del paquete.

—Pues yo he estado en la reunión de Griselda Marchbanks con el embajador de Estados Unidos. Han estado discutiendo sobre unos presos americanos que metieron hace poco en Azkaban, y quieren negociar su extradición antes de que se acabe el periodo del embajador aquí. Acaba en poco más de un año y como estas cosas van para largo, quieren apresurarlo todo…

—Pues vaya, lo siento. Suena aburridísimo.

—¿Aburrido?—repitió Eve con sorpresa—En absoluto. Es fascinante. Llevaba semanas esperando a que se celebrara esta reunión y me dejaran ir.

—Ah, vale. Pues felicidades entonces—se corrigió Zacharias.

Eve se desanimó. Era una noticia buenísima, y llevaba toda la mañana deseando contárselo a alguien y que se ilusionara tanto como ella. No había podido hablar con Vicky porque estaba en una de sus salidas del escuadrón, y Kevin tampoco estaba. Había depositado sus esperanzas en que tal vez Zacharias podría esforzarse en mostrar algo de entusiasmo, pero ya había visto que no…

Se maldijo mentalmente: sabía perfectamente que a Zacharias le iba a importar bien poco ese logro, pero le recordaba físicamente tanto a Bruce que su mente le jugaba esas malas pasadas, y le hacía creer que a Smith podría interesarle algo de lo que ella hacía. O al menos, de que iba a interesarle una mínima parte de lo que le interesaría a Bruce de verdad si pudiera contárselo…

—Oye, Bundy, he estado pensando—Zacharias ya iba por la tercera galleta, y su voz le devolvió a la realidad.

Zacharias no continuó, así que tuvo que preguntar:

—¿En qué has estado pensando?

—Verás, ¿qué te parecería si saliéramos a tomar algo? Solo tú y yo, el viernes por la tarde. Para rememorar los viejos tiempos en el ED.

Le costó un poco procesar el ofrecimiento. ¿Zacharias Smith le estaba proponiendo una cita?

Un "_No_" cruzó inmediatamente por su cabeza, pero no llegó a sus labios. No le gustaba Zacharias. Era divertido e irónico, pero demasiado cruel e indiferente. No se podía imaginar saliendo con él. Estuvo a punto de excusarse y decir que no… Pero entonces recordó que hacía solo un par de días que se habían cumplido los ocho meses de su ruptura con Bruce. Ocho meses en los que no había conseguido quitárselo de la cabeza, ocho meses en los que seguía echándole dolorosamente de menos a pesar de que disfrutaba como nunca en su trabajo, y ocho meses en los que había rechazado sistemáticamente todos los intentos de Vicky de concertarle citas con los amigos de su novio. Era realmente patético. Porque además, seguía sin tener noticias de Bruce. Ni una mísera carta, ni una triste nota… Seguro que estaba tan ocupado con su vida de jugador profesional que ya ni se acordaba de ella. De esa niña enfadada que había dejado en Londres mientras él se iba a Nueva York a convertirse en la estrella que merecía ser. Maldita sea, le odiaba.

Aunque en realidad, era incapaz de odiarlo. Se odiaba más a sí misma. Porque veía reflejados pequeños rasgos de Bruce en Zacharias Smith, y se aferraba a ellos como a un clavo ardiendo…

—Me parecía buena idea, Zacharias.

Zacharias Smith le sonrió de lado, y no pudo evitar ver el reflejo de Bruce en él.

* * *

La cita del viernes fue casi como si estuviera viviendo una obra de teatro de la que ya sabía el guion: vio venir todo lo que iba a suceder con antelación, y no hizo nada para cambiar el rumbo de la tarde.

El primer acto fue en El Caldero Chorreante: ella llegó puntual, Zacharias se retrasó dos minutos. Como compensación, él invitó a las cervezas de mantequilla. Él le hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre su vida, y cuando fue el turno de Eve de preguntar, él aprovechó para hablar largo y tendido sobre sí mismo.

Segundo acto, en las calles de Londres: fueron paseando por Charing Cross Road, admirando escaparates y contándose más cosas sobre sí mismos. Zacharias se explayó en lo dura y complicada que había sido su vida, siempre a la sombra de su perfecto hermano mayor. En los breves momentos en los que él callaba para coger aire, Eve relataba alguna de sus historias con Ginny y Vicky.

El tercer acto fue en el Saint James Park: tras andar un poco más por el verde césped, se sentaron en un frío banco. Zacharias siguió hablando de su desafortunada vida y de lo poco valorado que se sentía, y fue allí donde Eve le besó por primera vez, y por fin consiguió que Zacharias se quedara más de medio minuto en silencio.

A esa primera cita la fueron siguiendo otras: en El Caldero Chorreante, en el Callejón Diagon, en Londres, en Manchester, en algún pueblo remoto, en casa de alguno de los dos…

Ginny y Vicky no le soportaban, y realmente, ella tampoco le quería. Le entraban ganas de dejarle solo cuando empezaba a hablar de sí mismo sin prestar atención a nada más que a sus necesidades de desahogarse, pero cuando conseguía que el mundo no se centrara en él por un rato, le divertía y conseguía tenerle algo de cariño por sus comentarios sarcásticos e ingeniosos. Lástima que esos ratos duraran poco, y que la mayor parte del tiempo tuviera que fingir que era feliz con él. Era difícil, sí, pero al menos no estaba sola; y había pasado suficientes meses sola como para ver que era más fácil fingir con Zacharias que fingir que todo iba bien sin Bruce.

Porque de vez en cuando, Zacharias sonreía igual que como lo hacía Bruce, y esos instantes mágicos hacían que valiera la pena todo lo demás. Después se odiaba durante horas por ser tan débil, por seguir buscando a su ex novio en un chico que distaba mucho de ser perfecto, pero que al menos estaba a su lado. Pero cuando salía del trabajo y le decía adiós a Griselda Marchbanks, era esos pequeños destellos del pasado los que daban sentido a su vida.

* * *

Esa tarde de mediados de junio, tuvo que correr para no llegar todavía más tarde a la quedada. Había estado buscando unos libros que le había pedido Griselda, y se le había ido el tiempo.

Llegó al Caldero Chorreante casi sin aire, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver quién había en el local antes de que Zacharias se plantara frente a ella y la besara como saludo. Le correspondió como pudo, y saludó a Ginny y Vicky mientras se acercaba a ellas. Las dos chicas estaban hablando ya animadamente, pero Harry Potter y Stephen Cornfoot parecían más incómodos. Más aún cuando Zacharias volvió a tomar asiento junto a ellos.

—Has vuelto a llegar tarde, otra vez—le reprendió Zacharias.

—Lo siento. Encargo de Griselda, ya sabes—se disculpó ella—. Harry, Stephen… Chicas, ¿alguna novedad?

—Hay avances con la historia de la bateadora de mi equipo—le informó Ginny con aire misterioso—. Se lo estaba contando a Vicky. Verás, resulta que hace dos días fue a…

—Eh, ¿ese no es…?—interrumpió Vicky de golpe, mirando fijamente a la puerta del pub que daba acceso al patio trasero y al Callejón Diagon—No, déjalo… Es imposible.

—¿Quién era?—preguntó Ginny, pero no parecía muy interesada. Tenía más ganas de contar su historia.

—Me había parecido ver a Vaisey… Pero es imposible, ¿no? Él está en Estados Unidos.

Eve se giró inmediatamente al oír el nombre, pero solo alcanzó a ver a través del sucio cristal una figura alta y rubia que desaparecía tras el muro que daba al Callejón Diagon.

Había millones de hombres en Londres altos y rubios. Podía ser cualquiera. Vicky tenía que habérselo imaginado, porque era imposible. Bruce estaba en Nueva York, no en Londres. Estaba jugando a quidditch por allí… Claro, que la temporada de quidditch en Inglaterra ya había acabado; Ginny había estado jugando partidos amistosos contra otros equipos europeos durante la última semana y durante las cuatro próximas, por lo que sería razonable asumir que en Estados Unidos también habían acabado… Y si era así, ¿podía ser posible que Bruce estuviera en Londres? ¿Podía ser posible que hubiera estado en el mismo pub que ella y no le hubiera dicho nada?

Por unos largos instantes, no supo si ignorar el hecho, echarse a llorar, empezar a gritar o salir corriendo a comprobar si de verdad era Bruce Vaisey el que acababa de salir del Caldero Chorreante.

Pero el efímero momento pasó, y Zacharias dijo:

—¿Vaisey? ¿Ese ex tuyo que te dejó?—le había contado lo mínimo a Zacharias en una incómoda conversación sobre sus anteriores relaciones, semanas atrás—Pues ojalá lo hubiera sido, porque le habría ido a dar una buena paliza.

Mientras Zacharias se giraba para pedirle un par de cervezas a Tom el tabernero, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y simuló un estrangulamiento a espaldas del chico. Los otros tres sonrieron y se esforzaron en contener las risas, y cuando Zacharias volvió a mirar al frente, intentaron ponerse serios otra vez.

—No te preocupes por eso, Zach. Llegado el caso, ya lo haría yo misma—respondió Eve.

—Oh, yo no le haría tanto daño—repuso Vicky—. Vaisey no estaba tan mal. Sin duda, no ha sido el peor.

Que Vicky hablara bien de Bruce era extraño, y que dijera que él no había sido el peor, significaba que el único que podía ser peor era el mismo Zacharias; pero eso él no lo sabía. Ginny se mostró de acuerdo, Stephen ignoró la cuestión bebiendo de su jarra, y Harry se quedó mirando a Zacharias como si fuera un extraterrestre que no pudiera comprender.

Sabía que a sus amigas no les gustaba Zacharias. Sabía que no estaba bien estar con él. Pero también sabía que el amor de su vida no podía estar a su lado y compartir su día a día. Y aunque Zach no la llenara en muchos sentidos, al menos eso sí que podía hacerlo.

Y en esos momentos, lo cierto era que no necesitaba más. Amaba su trabajo por encima de todas las cosas y tenía amigos a su alrededor que la apoyaban, y eso bastaba para compensar la triste mentira que era su vida sentimental.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Personalmente, este capítulo me ha encantado y lo he odiado a partes iguales: me ha gustado muchísimo escribir desde la perspectiva de Eve, pero a la vez, me ha costado horrores meterme en su cabeza, darle una personalidad definida y diferente a la de Bruce (pero a la vez, que se pudiera complementar con él) y exponer sus pensamientos y emociones, ya de por sí bastante complicados, de una manera mínimamente clara. Por eso, quiero darle las gracias a **mmmartta3**, que se leyó el capítulo cuando justo lo había acabado y me mostró los puntos débiles.**_

**_Y bien, el capítulo en sí empieza justo después de la discusión de Bruce y Eve (el recuerdo del inicio del capítulo tres) y narra lo más importante de los siguientes meses hasta acabar con el final del capítulo quince, por lo que sí, es Bruce a quien ve Vicky en El Caldero Chorreante. Me esforcé por hacer la escena post ruptura de Eve diferente a la de Lily, en mostrar su relación con sus amigas y su familia, sus primeros pasos en el Ministerio y cómo empezó a salir con Zacharias Smith. Respecto a los nuevos personajes que aparecen, los únicos de todos ellos que son completamente OC son Greg Rankine y Randall Sullivan, compañeros de Gryffindor de la edad de Eve (y sí, existen en el canon tanto la profesión de conductor de coche oficial del Ministerio como la agencia de viajes Terrortours). De Demelza Robins y Ritchie Coote no se sabe su edad, así que he decidido hacerlos un año menores a Harry. Alicia es, efectivamente, Alicia Spinnet, que es dos años menor a Kevin Bundy, que debe ser uno de los personajes canon de los que menos se sabe: "K. Bundy" es el nombre de un estudiante que sacó _**_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_**_ de la biblioteca de Hogwarts antes que Harry._**

**_En fin, que eso es todo por hoy. Millones de gracias a todos los que leéis, a los que seguís la historia y a los que dejáis comentarios (estaré encantada de leer vuestras opiniones y contestar vuestras preguntas). En el próximo capítulo ya se vuelve al argumento principal, y al comienzo de la nueva temporada de quidditch._**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	21. Las dos torres

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**21\. Las dos torres**

* * *

El partido fue fácil, incluso diría que demasiado fácil. Dos de los tres cazadores, la buscadora y un bateador de los Bats se estrenaban como profesionales ese día, y su nerviosismo y falta de experiencia eran tan obvios que casi se podían tocar con las manos.

Fue Bruce quien tuvo el honor de inaugurar el marcador del partido, con un gran gol desde el borde del área. Tal vez fue un poco egoísta en esa acción, porque mientras él era perseguido por los tres cazadores contrarios, Brian venía solo por su derecha. Pero Rachel Brooks estaba tan mal colocada que no se había podido resistir a lanzar…

—¡…y gol de Bruce Vaisey! ¡Señoras y señores, magos y brujas, ya tenemos el primer gol de la temporada! ¡Minuto dieciocho de partido, diez a cero a favor de los Minotaurs, y ha marcado Bruce…!

La multitud coreó un sonoro _"¡Vaisey!"_ y aplaudió con estruendo, y él sonrió levantando el brazo. Brian voló hasta su lado para chocarle la mano, y el partido continuó.

Para compensar un poco su egoísmo en el primer gol (de lo que por cierto, no se arrepentía, pues quería demostrar con todas sus fuerzas que él podía ser titular en aquel equipo), apenas unos minutos más tarde dio el pase que dejó sola a Gina para que marcara a placer el segundo del día. Y aunque no participó en el tercero, regateó a dos cazadores y una bludger antes de pasarle la quaffle a Brian para que marcara el cuarto.

Los goles fueron cayendo, como una lluvia constante e implacable, sobre los pobres jugadores de los Bats. En un momento, Bruce incluso llegó a sentir algo de lástima por ellos: habían tenido verdaderamente muy mala suerte cuando les tocó jugar ese primer partido contra ellos. Los cazadores novatos apenas olían la quaffle, y los bateadores solo tenían posibilidad de llegar a una bludger muy de vez en cuando, ya ni hablar de tener las dos a la vez. Rachel Brooks había mejorado algo como guardiana, pero cuando el resto del equipo no ayudaba, poco podía hacer ella. Y además, el público enfervorecido gritaba cada vez más alto con cada gol.

A las dos horas y cuarto de partido, el marcador reflejaba un apabullante doscientos cincuenta a cero cuando Elizabeth salió disparada hacia un lateral del campo. La buscadora de los Bats nada pudo hacer para evitar la captura de la snitch, y el marcador final fue de cuatrocientos a cero. Bruce se reunió en el centro del campo con sus compañeros para celebrar entre gritos y risas la victoria, mientras el público saltaba y chillaba de alegría.

* * *

La celebración continuó en el vestuario, entre más risas, chorros de agua mágicamente controlados, unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla que Robert había colado sin que los demás supieran cómo, y unos cánticos que sonaban muy parecidos a algo como "_Somos los primeros_". De hecho, eso era técnicamente cierto. Al ser de momento los únicos que habían jugado un partido, iban los primeros en la clasificación, y como era poco probable que hubiera otra victoria tan abultada en la primera jornada, puesto que el resto de enfrentamientos no estaban tan descompensados, lo más seguro era que acabaran ese primer fin de semana en el primer puesto de la tabla clasificatoria. No sabían cuánto podrían durar allí, pero era un buen paso para empezar.

—¡Chicos! Preparaos para hablar con los periodistas—Smith entró en el vestuario de repente, interrumpiéndoles la fiesta que se estaban montando—. Sobre todo tú, Donald. Querrán hablar con el capitán.

Ellos ya estaban acabando de vestirse y la emoción había ido decreciendo poco a poco, pero les extrañó igualmente que fuera a haber periodistas.

—¿Hablar con los periodistas? ¿Por qué?—Donald se hizo eco de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, bueno. La temporada que viene será la ciento cincuenta de la Liga de Quidditch, ¿os acordáis? Y todo el mundo en la organización quiere que sea la mejor edición hasta el momento. Y para eso, ya están empezando los preparativos. Se ha negociado con el _Oracle_ y los demás periódicos para que le dediquen el doble de espacio al quidditch, se han potenciado las retransmisiones por radio y televisión, y se ha preparado más publicidad. Y para llenar todo ese espacio que se ha conseguido, se necesitan más noticias, no solo resúmenes de partidos. Así que preparaos, porque ahora los periodistas van a querer saber vuestras impresiones al final de cada partido. Adelante, y no hagáis quedar mal al equipo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ellos asintieron, más o menos convencidos.

Por la experiencia que tenía Bruce con la prensa, no le hacía especial ilusión tener que enfrentarlos a partir de ese momento después de cada partido. Le rogó a Merlín mientras acababa de vestirse que fueran profesionales y le preguntaran solo por cosas relacionadas con el quidditch, y se olvidaran de su vida privada.

—Bueno, pues adelante—suspiró Jason a su lado—. ¿Cuánto te apuestas a que todos los periodistas que haya nos harán exactamente las mismas preguntas? Seguro que para al menos la mitad, es el primer partido de quidditch que cubren en su vida. No tendrán mucha variedad.

* * *

Bruce no se esperaba que hubiera muchos periodistas, dada la novedad de todo el asunto. Sin embargo, le sorprendió encontrarse a al menos una decena de personas en el espacio que habían habilitado para que les hicieran preguntas. Era un simple pasillo por el que los jugadores tenían que pasar siempre obligatoriamente para salir del estadio, y lo habían dividido en dos con una barrera: a un lado esperaban los periodistas, y por el otro pasaban los jugadores. Jeannette, Fiona y Amanda ya estaban allí cuando llegaron los chicos, y supuso que los jugadores de los Bats acababan de pasar, ya que Rachel Brooks estaba hablando con la última mujer de la fila, y el que tenía aspecto de ser su director deportivo estaba de pie a su lado esperando a que acabara, con cara de estar deseando desaparecer de allí lo más rápido posible.

Cuando ellos llegaron, los periodistas empezaron a llamarles por sus nombres, pidiéndoles que se acercaran. Donald, en calidad de capitán, se avanzó el primero, y los demás le fueron siguiendo. Brian casi corrió para ir a hablar con una joven periodista bastante guapa, y Jason le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo al pasar por su lado. Bruce acabó plantándose frente a un hombre bajo y delgado que le hacía señas, con gafas y cabello castaño que comenzaba a volverse gris, armado con un bloc de notas y un lápiz flotante que parecía listo para ponerse a escribir.

—Bruce Vaisey—le saludó el hombre—. Soy Clark Hawthorne, de la sección de Deportes del _America's Oracle_. Has dado siete asistencias y has marcado ocho goles hoy, entre ellos el tanto inaugural de esta edición de la Liga. ¿Qué te parece este honor?

Genial, la cosa empezaba bien. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? ¿"_Bueno, pues alguien tenía que marcar el primero y había seis opciones sobre el campo_"?

—Cada gol tiene algo especial, y ha estado bien poder marcar el primero de la temporada—acabó diciendo.

—Claro. ¿Y si tuvieras que elegir el mejor gol de los que has hecho hoy, con cuál te quedarías?

¡Bien! Pregunta fácil.

—Con el tercero. La jugada con Gina ha salido perfecta, y después he tenido la suerte de acertar.

Para continuar con la costumbre del año anterior, había intentado una finta de Porskov con Gina, que había salido perfecta. La chica le había devuelto la quaffle después de esquivar a un cazador de los Bats demasiado asombrado como para reaccionar, y aunque él estaba lejos del área de los postes, había decidido lanzar al ver a Rachel Brooks tan distraída: y así había caído el tercer gol de su cuenta particular, y el décimo de la tarde.

Clark Hawthorne asintió, al parecer mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Y una última pregunta, Bruce: el año pasado fuiste suplente, y aún así, jugaste buenos partidos y conseguiste hacerte con uno de los premios a jugador revelación de la Liga. ¿Cuáles son tus aspiraciones para este año?

Esa era más complicada, pero después de pensárselo por unos interminables segundos, consiguió decir:

—Mi objetivo es seguir mejorando, pase lo que pase, y espero que eso acabe llevándome a ser titular en este equipo. Pero eso es decisión del entrenador, no mía.

—Gracias, eso ha sido todo. Buen partido y buena suerte, Vaisey.

Bruce le agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Donald, Brian y Jason seguían hablando con los demás periodistas, pero las chicas que no habían jugado ya se habían ido, y Robert se estaba marchando ya rápidamente. Además, también habían llegado Elizabeth y Gina, ocupando a los primeros reporteros de la fila. Dio unos pasos atrás y estaba decidido a seguir el camino de Robert, pero entonces la mujer que estaba al final de la fila le llamó enérgicamente la atención, y no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse hacia ella.

—¡Bruce Vaisey en persona! Felicidades por el partido, querido. Has estado impresionante hoy. ¿Cómo te sientes después de haber marcado tantos goles?

Ya antes de que hablara, la mujer no le había dado buena espina: no tenía pinta de saber nada de quidditch ni de interesarse mucho por ello, y cuando habló sin presentarse y con aquella voz demasiado dulce y melosa, Bruce la metió de cabeza en la lista de personas que no le caían demasiado bien.

—Contento por haber ganado y por haber podido contribuir a la victoria—respondió brevemente.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisita afectada antes de añadir:

—Oh, y he podido observar lo bien que te compenetras con Gina Smith sobre el campo, Bruce. ¿Puedo tomar eso como la confirmación definitiva de que estáis en una relación?

—No…—empezó a protestar Bruce, pero la bruja continuó:

—¿No estás con ella? Entonces, ¿es una tapadera para disimular lo tuyo con Amanda Rivera, y su relación con Craig Osborne es falsa? ¿O es todo esto un hábil montaje tuyo para esconder una relación a distancia con la chica misteriosa que te acompañó a la boda de los Blackwell? ¿O puede que lo que suceda sea que no quieres perder tu estatus de…?

—Suficiente—la cortó Bruce con brusquedad; aquello ya había sobrepasado con mucho el límite que iba a permitir—. No pienso decir una sola palabra de mi vida privada.

Se alejó a paso rápido de la zona de periodistas, dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca. Aún y así, la oyó gritar a sus espaldas:

—¡Pero Bruce…! ¡Tus fans quieren saber…!

Bruce bufó. Los fans más interesados en su vida romántica que en sus actuaciones sobre el campo no le importaban en absoluto.

* * *

—Así que tu primer día enfrentándote a los periodistas y ya la has liado con Melissa Cooper…—le comentó con una sonrisita Amanda horas más tarde, tomando asiento junto a él.

Estaban todos los del equipo celebrando la victoria en un abarrotado pub muggle, con la música a todo volumen y las carcajadas de toda la gente inundando el ambiente. Estaban sentados alrededor de una larga mesa: chicas en un extremo y chicos en el otro, y Bruce se había quedado arrinconado en una esquina, entre las imitaciones de Robert de los cazadores de los Bats y las estruendosas risas de Brian. Sin embargo, después de las dos primeras cervezas, Amanda se había levantado de su propia esquina para ir a hacerle compañía y, por lo visto, burlarse un poco de él.

—No me digas que encima esa era Melissa Cooper…—se lamentó él.

—Pues sí—Amanda rio—. Tus primeras palabras y has ido a ser borde con el buque insignia de _Hechizadas_. Felicidades, Bruce, creo que debe ser un récord. Y seguro que sale en la revista de mañana, ya lo estoy viendo… Míralo por el lado positivo, algo más que podrás añadir a tu currículum.

Bruce la miró alzando una ceja y Amanda soltó una carcajada.

—Pero si tú ni siquiera estabas ahí ya…

—Ya, pero Elizabeth sí. Y por lo que ha contado, has dado bastante la nota.

—Genial. Mi primer día de entrevistas con periodistas y llamo la atención por mandar a la mierda a una cotilla, no por el partido. Simplemente genial.

Amanda le sonrió con compasión.

—Melissa Cooper es idiota, Bruce. Ni siquiera sabe algo de quidditch y solo la deben haber dejado pasar porque es una de las VIPs del periodismo, y no se le puede decir que no. Espero que David pueda hacer algo al respecto.

—Espero que sí, porque no me veo capaz de aguantar cada semana preguntas sobre mis supuestos líos amorosos contigo, Gina y Lily.

—Ya… A Craig tampoco le hace mucha gracia.

Se quedó paralizado de golpe, porque acababa de caer en la cuenta de eso. A él le molestaba que se metieran en su vida privada porque no soportaba esas absurdas invenciones, pero Amanda tenía un novio de verdad. Un tipo al que no debía parecerle muy divertido que su novia saliera cada dos por tres relacionada con los supuestos escándalos amorosos de su compañero de equipo.

—¿Cómo se lo toma él?

—Razonablemente bien—suspiró Amanda, bebiendo de su cerveza—. Sabe perfectamente que solo somos buenos amigos, y también sabe que al menos el noventa por ciento de lo que se dice en _Hechizadas_ son elucubraciones sin sentido. Pero claro, no le gusta estar relacionado con tonterías así. Al fin y al cabo, somos Púrpuras: dignidad es una de nuestras palabras. No nos gusta que nos ofendan, aún menos con falsedades.

—Lo siento.

Amanda hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

—No pasa nada. Seguro que dentro de poco se olvidan de mí, y empiezan a inventarse un terrible triángulo amoroso entre tú, Gina y Fiona…

—Por Merlín, espero que no.

Ambos rieron, y pronto pasaron a hablar de temas más alegres. Amanda reprendió a Robert por una imitación muy cruel de uno de los cazadores novatos de los Bats, y Bruce se burló de cómo Brian había fallado dos goles cantados durante el partido.

Fue una noche larga y entretenida, y le costó tomar la decisión de abandonar las charlas y risas por un breve rato para ir al baño. Sin embargo, las prisas le urgieron, y no tuvo más remedio que dejar el grupo por unos minutos.

Al salir del lavabo, ciertamente lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse a Gina apoyada contra la pared del estrecho pasillo, mirándole fijamente con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien?—le preguntó ella con ese tono ácido que la caracterizaba.

Estaban cerca en ese pasillo con demasiado poco espacio, y aún más cerca cuando una chica les empujó ligeramente para pasar con mayor comodidad.

—Pues sí, la verdad—respondió él.

Había bebido, pero con moderación. Se creía capaz de controlarse. Sin embargo… cada vez le costaba más resistirse a Gina. Por encima de esa sonrisa de suficiencia y de esa voz orgullosa, su intensa mirada dejaba clarísimo qué era lo que Gina quería.

Ella se le acercó lo suficiente como para susurrarle claramente al oído, incluso por encima del estruendo que llenaba todos los rincones del pub:

—Podríamos pasarlo todavía mejor tú y yo… Si te apetece, en diez minutos nos vemos fuera.

Ella se apartó bruscamente y entró en el baño, dejándole a solas con sus pensamientos en el pasillo.

Volvió a sentarse en la mesa, pero apenas pudo volver a prestar atención a las conversaciones a su alrededor. En su mente se estaba librando una intensa batalla. Por un lado, Gina era prepotente y orgullosa, y no le caía bien; por otro, eso no tenía nada que ver con lo bien que se lo pasaban en la cama (o en la ducha).

Gina no volvió. Probablemente, se habría despedido de los demás cuando él no estaba.

Apuró hasta el último instante su decisión, y en cuanto su reloj le indicó que habían pasado los diez minutos, suspiró. Se puso en pie y dijo que se marchaba, que estaba cansado. "_Demasiado tiempo sin beber_" añadió con burla, y tuvo que aguantar las risas de los chicos y las despedidas de las chicas.

Fuera, Gina estaba apoyada contra una farola, hurgando en su bolso. Cuando oyó los pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, levantó la mirada. Le escrutó durante unos instantes con esos indescifrables ojos azules y el rostro serio, hasta que al fin esbozó una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

—¿Sabes? No creía que fueras a venir.

—Tal vez es que no sabes tan bien cómo funciona mi mente—repuso él, acercándose.

—Es posible—concedió ella, por una vez.

Bruce se lanzó y la besó, y Gina correspondió con intensidad.

No era amor, y Bruce lo sabía. No eran compatibles. No sentía el cosquilleo que debería sentir, ni una felicidad exultante, ni que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, había pasión, fuerza y deseo que le embargaban. Había lo suficiente como para hacer eso.

Gina se separó por un segundo y le cogió de las manos:

—Vamos a aparecernos.

Tan rápido como lo dijo, la calle vacía se desvaneció a su alrededor, y reaparecieron rodeados de las estrechas paredes de un armario mal iluminado.

Salieron al recibidor de un edificio que no reconoció. Gina le besó allí, y durante el largo trayecto que fue la subida en ascensor. Él intentó colar las manos por debajo de su vestido negro, más amplio que de costumbre, y Gina se dejó hacer. Le arrastró fuera del ascensor cuando este al fin se detuvo, y solo le dio la espalda los eternos segundos que tardó en abrir la puerta del piso. Bruce solo tuvo tiempo de vislumbrar una amplia cristalera y el iluminado cielo de Nueva York antes de llegar con Gina al sofá y empezar a deshacerse de las ropas que solo les estorbaban.

Pronto solo fueron dos cuerpos cálidos besándose, estremeciéndose y explorando todos los rincones del otro a su alcance. Bajo la tenue luz que llegaba de las calles de Nueva York, muchos pisos más abajo, eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran; libres para disfrutar de la compañía de otro cuerpo y de gritar de placer cuando las manos se aventuraban en lugares delicados.

"_A la mierda el amor_", pensó Bruce. Se había despedido de él al dejar Londres, y había ido a Nueva York a disfrutar al máximo del resto de su vida.

Y sin duda, había decidido que eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

* * *

Despertó cuando los rayos de sol alcanzaron el sofá en el que se había quedado dormido horas atrás. Abrió lentamente los ojos, adaptándolos a la claridad del día y tratando de enfocar qué había a su alrededor.

Un salón amplio, dos sofás grandes y elegantes, una alfombra de pelo largo que cubría casi todo el suelo, un televisor moderno, y una gran cristalera que ocupaba toda una pared, dejando ver el cielo cubierto de ligeras nubes blancas, techos de rascacielos más bajos y un manto verde que solo podía pertenecer a Central Park. Sobre la mesilla baja, no muy lejos de él, había una nota blanca que destacaba encima de un montón de revistas de colores.

"_He salido. Vístete y vete._"

¿Así que Gina le había dejado solo en su casa? En fin, tampoco pensaba hacer nada, y no le apetecía indagar en la vida de Gina. Su ropa era la única que quedaba, desperdigada cerca del sofá, y no tardó mucho en vestirse y salir de ahí.

Tardó casi media hora en llegar a casa, porque prefirió andar un rato y despejarse a desaparecerse directamente. No le costó llegar a Central Park cuando salió del edificio, y paseó por entre los árboles sin rumbo fijo antes de llegar a una zona resguardada desde la que pudo desaparecerse lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Cruzó la puerta de entrada de su piso pocos minutos más tarde, y no le sorprendió encontrarse a Jason tirado en el sofá, con el televisor encendido y leyendo el periódico. Su compañero le saludó con una sonrisa.

—¿Así que estabas cansado anoche, eh?—preguntó con tono irónico.

—En parte.

—Ya, seguro que Gina no tardó mucho en quitarte el cansancio.

—¿Tan obvio fue?

—Nos lo imaginamos todos.

Bruce chasqueó la lengua.

—Bien, ya podéis vender la exclusiva a _Hechizadas_.

Jason se rio a carcajadas.

—¿En serio, Bruce? Nos interesa tan poco como a ti lo que se diga en esa revista… Y por cierto, hablando del tema, sales en el periódico de hoy.

Bruce le miró con mala cara, pero Jason sonrió tendiéndole el periódico. No le apetecía leer nada de su desafortunado encuentro con Melissa Cooper, pero Jason no le dio otra opción.

—¿Brian todavía duerme?—preguntó mientras pasaba páginas del periódico.

—¡Qué va! Se fue con una chica a su casa. Rubia, muy guapa. Todavía no ha vuelto.

Llegó a la sección de deportes del _Oracle_, y tuvo que pasar varias páginas dedicadas a analizar profundamente todos los sucesos del mundo del quodpot hasta llegar a la parte de quidditch.

David Smith tenía razón: las noticias sobre quidditch habían pasado de ocupar una página en el periódico a dos. A cualquier otro no le parecería un cambio muy grande, pero lo cierto era que fue impresionante ver la doble página dedicada casi en exclusiva a su partido del día anterior, cuando lo máximo conseguido anteriormente había sido media página, los días posteriores a los encuentros contra All-Stars y Finches. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión las dos páginas estaban llenas de fotografías de él y sus compañeros de equipo, marcando goles, celebrándolos, golpeando bludgers y finalmente, de Elizabeth atrapando la snitch. Había un extenso resumen del partido, y a los lados se reproducían las entrevistas a los jugadores. Entre esas estaba la suya, y se le hizo muy extraño leer como Clark Hawthorne ponía por escrito sus palabras y añadía que "_Bruce Vaisey responde con cautela y seriedad. Sin vanagloriarse y mostrando respeto por aquellos que llevan más tiempo que él en su club, es capaz de mostrar con las palabras el mismo sentido común que está empezando a demostrar sobre el campo_".

—Vaya, Clark Hawthorne ha hablado bien sobre mí—comentó Bruce.

—¿Aún no has llegado al artículo de opinión? ¿A qué esperas?—dijo Jason.

Le hizo caso y empezó a leer el apartado titulado "_Mi análisis_", de un tal I. Vance. Ocupaba toda la parte inferior de la doble hoja, y comenzaba hablando de las diferentes características de un equipo y otro y la diferencia de experiencia profesional, y de cómo eso se había notado enormemente durante el partido. Reseñaba algunos buenos detalles de los más novatos de los Bats y elogiaba algunos goles de los Minotaurs (entre ellos, el suyo con la finta de Porskov previa), antes de decir que el resultado final había sido predecible, y acababa comentando el cambio que había supuesto para todos la introducción de las entrevistas al final del partido, con vistas a ir preparando una temporada número ciento cincuenta épica:

"…_Todos los jugadores tuvieron que pasar por esta nueva prueba al final de los partidos, con el objetivo de comprobar si son tan lúcidos con las palabras como con las escobas. Se pudo ver de todo, desde el tartamudeo de la pobre Miranda Russell, a la que por lo visto nadie avisó, hasta las declaraciones claras y seguras del capitán Donald Blackwell. Pero sin embargo, sin duda alguna el jugador que más llamó la atención en la zona de entrevistas fue Bruce Vaisey. Y aunque pueda parecer mentira, no fue por alguna afirmación estúpida (como ya estamos acostumbrados a oír en las entrevistas a jugadores de quodpot), sino por su negativa firme a hablar sobre su vida privada, a pesar de las llamativas peticiones de la reportera de _Hechizadas_ que le rogaba contestación. Su desplante, dejando a la reportera hablando sola, sorprendió a toda la congregación de periodistas… Aunque lo cierto es que su reacción alivió los corazones de los ahí presentes aficionados a los Minotaurs. Si bien este es solo el inicio del segundo año de Vaisey en Estados Unidos y en los Minotaurs, el año pasado empezó a ser reconocido a nivel nacional más por sus apariciones en revistas del corazón que por sus (si bien breves) buenas actuaciones en partidos de Liga, que llevaron a pensar a los críticos que estaba más interesado en el entorno mediático de la profesión que en el quidditch en sí. Pero su acción de ayer despejó las dudas, desmarcándose de la prensa rosa y animando a los seguidores de los Minotaurs. Pues si este chico mantiene la cabeza sobre los hombros y la escoba en el aire, seguro que le veremos hacer grandes cosas._"

Acabó de leer y alzó la vista con sorpresa. Jason le observó con una sonrisa.

—También habla bien de mí…

—Es increíble la suerte que tienes, Bruce—Jason soltó una carcajada—. Solo tú podías largarte sin responder a una sola pregunta de Melissa Cooper y convertirte en el héroe de los periodistas deportivos. Y con este artículo, seguro que de todos los seguidores de los Minotaurs también.

Bruce sonrió, ya con más confianza. Al principio, temía haber metido la pata hasta el fondo, a pesar de que sabía que no habría respondido de otra manera a Melissa Cooper. Sin embargo, leyendo el periódico empezó a ver que la jugada no le había salido tan mal. La gente apreciaba que se centrara en el quidditch y no hablara de su vida privada.

Eso ya le gustaba más.

En ese mismo momento, Brian entró por la puerta del piso, despeinado y con cara de sueño. A pesar de eso, les vio con el periódico en las manos y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el hundimiento del británico?

—Ven a verlo tú mismo—le propuso Jason, haciéndole un hueco en el sofá.

Brian no se lo pensó dos veces y fue a sentarse entre ellos, tomando el periódico inmediatamente.

A aquello le siguió más de una hora de risas, lanzamientos de almohadas, gritos, imitaciones de Melissa Cooper, y varios "_¡Maldita sea, británico! ¡No puedes tener tanta suerte!_", que les amenizaron lo que restaba de la mañana.

* * *

La interpretación de los periodistas de lo sucedido en la zona de entrevistas fue el tema estrella de las conversaciones del entrenamiento del lunes. Elizabeth, Donald, Gina y Jeannette se mantuvieron más al margen, riéndose de vez en cuando, pero los demás se lo pasaron en grande escenificando los sucesos del viernes y dramatizando los artículos del periódico. Incluso Fiona participó, explicando junto a Amanda cómo habían explicado la noticia en _Hechizadas_. Según las dos chicas, la revista había preferido esconder la verdad y habían dicho que había "_rehusado amablemente_" confirmar o negar cualquier relación.

—Imagínate que escriben ellos mismos que has sido bordes con ellos por pesados. Perderían toda la credibilidad que les queda—le explicó Amanda.

—¿Ah, que les queda alguna?—preguntó con ironía.

—A nivel internacional, sí—puntualizó Fiona.

El entrenador Johnson ignoró los comentarios al respecto, y se limitó a felicitarles escuetamente por el partido hecho, a reprenderles por todo lo que podían mejorar y a dirigir el entrenamiento con mano dura.

* * *

—Vamos, por favor, ven conmigo…—suplicó por enésima vez Amanda aquella tarde.

Como respuesta, Bruce bufó una vez más.

—Amanda, es miércoles. Mañana tenemos entrenamiento a las nueve. No pienso salir un miércoles.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera es salir! Acabará antes de las diez, te lo aseguro. Tómatelo esta vez como un favor.

—¿Esta vez? ¿Es que se supone que se va a repetir?

—Cada miércoles…

—No, Amanda. No es buena idea.

Amanda le miró con ojos de cordero degollado, y él apartó la mirada.

Era miércoles por la tarde, y horas antes, Amanda había accedido a hacer el primer entrenamiento vespertino de la semana. Habían pasado un par de horas persiguiéndose por el campo y lanzando y deteniendo quaffles, hasta que la chica le había pedido que le acompañara después de cenar a un concierto que daría su hermano en un bar de la Avenida Cero.

Sabía poco del hermano de Amanda, lo que ella le había contado a lo largo del año anterior: que se llamaba Will, que había sido un Púrpura como ella, que era cuatro años mayor, que había intentado jugar como buscador pero que era terriblemente malo, y que trabajaba como dependiente en una tienda de la zona mágica en Albuquerque mientras trataba de hacer despegar al grupo de música en el que era batería. Y lo nuevo que había descubierto, esa misma tarde, era que iba a empezar a tocar los miércoles en un pub en Nueva York, y que le había hecho prometer a su hermana que iba a ir a verle.

Y Bruce no le apetecía en absoluto unirse al plan. Había llovido por la mañana y había sido un entrenamiento duro, estaba cansado, no se fiaba mucho del gusto musical de un grupo que llevaba cinco años sin conseguir nada, y además no quería pasar la noche por ahí teniendo entrenamiento a la mañana siguiente. Pero Amanda seguía insistiendo en que se lo había prometido a su hermano, y que no podía ir sola a algo así.

—¿Por qué no le dices a Osborne que te acompañe? Cruzas casi cada día al menos medio país para ir a verle, no le costaría mucho venir él a Nueva York una vez.

—Se lo he dicho, pero no hay conexión por la red Flu tan tarde, y tiene entrenamiento pronto por la mañana…

—No me apetece.

—Por favor… ¿Y si se lo decimos a los demás? ¿Si consigo que Jason y Brian digan que sí, vendrías?

—Amanda…

—Venga ya, tú estás en mejor forma que ellos. Así seguro que Johnson no te dirá nada si estás un poquito más cansado, porque ellos estarán peor.

Bufó con hastío. Amanda no se rendía nunca.

—Si convences a Jason y Brian, de acuerdo. Me apunto.

Amanda soltó un grito de alegría, y se separó de él para ir a ducharse en su vestuario. Se reunieron un rato más tarde para tomar el traslador juntos, y luego se desaparecieron ambos hasta el edificio de Bruce.

Una vez en el piso, Amanda no tardó ni un minuto en convencer a Brian, quien se mostró entusiasmado con el plan. Según él, necesitaba nuevas "inspiraciones musicales". En cambio, a Jason le costaba ceder, como Bruce ya había imaginado. Estaban los cuatro en el salón, y mientras Amanda y Brian intentaban convencer a Jason, y este esgrimía diferentes argumentos en contra, Bruce desconectó. Esperaba que Jason le salvara de aquello. Paseó la mirada por el salón, se detuvo unos segundos en el televisor encendido al que nadie le hacía caso, y se acabó fijando en el pequeño montón de cartas al pie de la chimenea. Se levantó para ir a buscarlas, y volvió a su asiento leyendo los remitentes de los sobres. Una era para él, de Theodore. Otra era de publicidad de productos de limpieza especialistas en evitar la aparición de bundimuns. La tercera también era para él, de Tracey. Y la cuarta era de Lily… pero él no era el destinatario.

—¿Jason?—le llamó en voz alta, mostrándole el sobre.

Nunca había visto a su amigo ponerse tan rojo de golpe. Sin embargo, Jason conservó la calma y le pidió amablemente que le pasara la carta.

—¿Qué tienes tú que hablar con Lily?—preguntó levantando una ceja pero dándole el sobre.

—Mi tío Roger, que trabaja en Cooperación Internacional…—respondió vagamente Jason—Lily quería saber algo más… ¿Sabes qué? Creo que me apunto a esa salida. Me parece que nos vendrá bien relajarnos.

Amanda y Brian chocaron las manos con entusiasmo, y la chica le dirigió una mirada victoriosa a la que Bruce replicó con fastidio.

* * *

Al final incluso se unieron Robert y Fiona. Tras decidir que irían los cuatro, fueron llamando al resto de compañeros de equipo, y aunque los casados prefirieron quedarse en casa y Gina declaró escuetamente que no le apetecía, los otros dos se apuntaron al plan.

Así que allí estaban los seis, en una mesa lateral del _Goblin's Music Pub_, un bar bastante nuevo en la Avenida Cero, situado no muy lejos del famoso restaurante flotante. El interior estaba decorado con tonos verdes, negros y blancos, las mesas eran de una robusta madera oscura y la iluminación que colgaba del techo bajo y abovedado era tenue. Al fondo había un escenario, todavía vacío, por el que según les contó Amanda, pasaban a lo largo de la semana diferentes cantantes o músicos.

—Mi hermano llevaba actuando medio año cada fin de semana en el pub más famoso de Albuquerque, y ya les estaba empezando a ir bien. Iba un montón de gente—les explicó Amanda, mientras esperaban alrededor de unas cervezas de mantequilla a que dieran las ocho—. Así que decidieron que era hora de dar un paso más y salir de Nuevo México. Por esto están probando aquí a ver si se van haciendo más conocidos. Tienen contrato para todos los miércoles en los próximos dos meses, y si va bien, tienen en mente intentar llegar a Miami y Los Ángeles.

—Eso parece muy optimista—comentó Fiona.

—Están con confianza—se encogió de hombros Amanda—. Han avanzado mucho en el último año y quieren aprovechar la racha.

—¿Y cómo han conseguido avanzar tanto en un año después de cuatro sin hacer nada?—quiso saber Bruce.

—Pues porque tuvieron una nueva incorporación. No la he conocido en persona, pero se llama Meg. Es cantante y compositora. Y debe estar haciéndolo bien, porque aunque TJ canta bien, sus canciones eran un asco—confesó Amanda—. No he escuchado las canciones nuevas, pero tienen que estar bien. Con lo anterior que tenían no habrían podido salir nunca de casa.

En ese momento, el escenario se iluminó. Se quedaron en silencio, ellos y el resto de la gente que casi llenaba el bar. Subió una mujer al escenario y se acercó al micrófono, que había aparecido junto con el resto de instrumentos cuando se encendieron las luces:

—Bienvenidos todos una noche más al _Goblin's_—saludó con voz clara la mujer—. Hoy tenemos con nosotros a un nuevo grupo al que queremos darle una oportunidad… Pero lo mejor será que dejemos de hablar para dejar paso a la música. Magos y brujas, con todos vosotros, ¡las Snitches de Alas Dobladas!

Las luces del escenario se apagaron una vez más, y unos segundos después se volvieron a encender: la mujer había desaparecido, reemplazada por un grupo de chicos. Hubo unos cortos aplausos reglamentarios, y justo después, la batería empezó a sonar.

Después se le unió el piano, con una música rápida y alegre. Sonaba bien. Y entonces, el chico y la chica que había al frente avanzaron el único paso que les separaba de los micrófonos, y se unieron el resto de instrumentos. Y la letra empezó.

_Her name is Barbara_

_And she's driving me insane_

_I can't take out of my head_

_Her bright blue eyes_

_And her hips moving that way_

La alternación y combinación de las dos voces sonaba realmente bien: la de la chica era relativamente grave, y la del chico era ligeramente rasgada. La música era dinámica y daba ganas de bailar incluso sin conocer la canción. Bruce cruzó una mirada con Jason y este le sonrió con sorpresa poco disimulada.

_I can't stop thinking_

_Everything I could show her_

_Just if she knew_

_What wizards really are_

_Without thinking I'm mad_

—Oh, ésta la conozco, pero está cambiada—susurró Amanda, mirando fijamente al escenario—. Era _Muggle girl_, pero… Buen trabajo, Meg.

_'Cause she's a muggle_

_Muggle muggle girl_

_But I'm not gonna give up_

_Until I turn her_

_Into my muggle girlfriend (1)_

El estribillo era fácil de aprender y la melodía era pegadiza. Bruce se sorprendió al descubrir que no estaba nada mal, y que para la tercera vez que el estribillo se repitió, ya podía llevar fácilmente el ritmo. Unas chicas en una mesa cercana empezaron a dar palmadas, y Amanda tarareó entre dientes los últimos versos.

La canción terminó, y una salva de aplausos y silbidos alegres surgió de entre el público. Los chicos que estaban de pie en el escenario hicieron reverencias entre sonrisas, y los que estaban sentados saludaron agachando las cabezas. La chica que había cantado se acercó más al micrófono. Era delgada y guapa, con una larga melena lisa teñida de un rojo intenso hasta más allá de media espalda. Saludó al público antes de empezar a hablar:

—¡Buenas noches a todos, y muchas gracias por este recibimiento! Somos las Snitches de Alas Dobladas, y esto ha sido _My muggle girlfriend_, que esperamos os haya gustado. Si os apetece conocernos un poco más…—la gente en el bar asintió, y la chica continuó con una sonrisa—Yo soy Meg Beesly. Aquí a mi lado, acompañándome con la letra y haciendo maravillas con la guitarra, el increíble TJ Halpert. Al piano, mi adorable francesa Odette Gravois, y con la batería, el incansable Will Rivera, buscador frustrado y a quien le debemos el nombre del grupo. Con la guitarra eléctrica, nuestro rompecorazones oficial, Mike Stinson, y con el bajo, el encantador Marshall Mosby. Y ahora, os dejamos con la segunda canción de la noche: _Don't be afraid of the boggart_.

La gente aplaudió, y la música volvió a empezar.

—No me esperaba que tu hermano lo hiciera tan bien—le comentó Bruce a Amanda en un descanso entre canción y canción, mientras el guitarrista, Mike Stinson, cogía el micrófono para contar unas anécdotas para hacer reír al público.

—Ni yo que esa Meg estuviera tan buena—se añadió Brian, sin despegar la vista de la chica—. ¿Crees que tu hermano podría presentármela?

Amanda rio, alegre. Parecía contenta de que a su hermano le estuviera yendo bien.

—Se lo preguntaré luego… Y yo tampoco me lo esperaba, la verdad. Hacía mucho que no les escuchaba y han mejorado un montón. Parece que Meg está haciendo maravillas.

Se interrumpieron porque empezaron con otra canción, _Watch out_, y el ritmo era tan rápido que no permitía prestar atención a nada más.

A Bruce le gustaron casi todas las canciones. Le recordaba a las Brujas de Macbeth, pero los americanos eran más enérgicos. Era difícil no engancharse a las melodías de ese grupo del que el mismo TJ Halpert, el guitarrista, dijo entre las risas de los integrantes y del público que las revistas ya les describían como "_pop rock alternativo e indómito_".

—Y para despedirnos definitivamente, vamos con nuestra canción favorita—dijo Meg, entre los "_Oooh_" de un público al que ya se había ganado—. Dedicada a todos aquellos que persiguen sus sueños… ¡Vamos con _Never surrender_!

—Esta no me suena de nada—musitó Amanda cuando sonaron los primeros acordes.

La canción tenía tonos épicos, y cuando Meg empezó a cantar, los espectadores no necesitaron mucho más para ponerse a aplaudir inmediatamente. Y cuando TJ se le unió en el estribillo, Bruce comprendió por qué esa canción era la favorita del grupo, y que las Snitches realmente tenían posibilidades de triunfar.

_'Cause_

_Even when life punches you in your face_

_Even when you're in a hole too deep to climb_

_Even when it's too dark to see the daylight_

_Even when it seems there's no escape_

_You gotta get up of the floor_

_You gotta turn the page once more_

_And_

_Always remember_

_Never surrender (2)_

Para la tercera vez que se repitió el estribillo, Brian y Robert se pusieron en pie y acompañados por gran parte del público, corearon ese "_Always remember, never surrender_" con el que acabó la canción. A continuación, todos los que aún estaban sentados se levantaron, y una salva de entusiasmados aplausos despidió al grupo, que hicieron una reverencia conjunta antes de que se apagaran las luces y bajaran del escenario.

—Bueno, la verdad es que ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba—tuvo que admitir Bruce.

—Te lo dije—replicó Amanda con una sonrisa enorme—. Voy a intentar hablar con Will, vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Amanda se escabulló con facilidad, mientras los demás aprovecharon para acabarse las últimas cervezas y comentar qué canción les había gustado más.

—_Watch out_, sin duda—afirmaba Robert.

—En absoluto. _Never surrender_ ha estado por encima de todas—negaba Fiona.

—¿Solo porque es la favorita de ellos? Me decepcionas, Hampton. Creía que tenías un poco más de pensamiento propio…—se burló Robert.

—¿Eso crees, Blackwell?—inquirió Fiona, con el ceño fruncido y tono peligroso—Pues _vigila_ _(3)_ con lo que dices, porque podría volverse en tu contra, bateador.

—¿Ah, sí? Y dime, ¿cómo se supone que iba a pasar eso?

Robert y Fiona se habían acercado, discutiendo sobre tonterías de canciones y demás. Jason, Brian y Bruce no intervinieron, pero cruzaron miradas divertidas. Ahí estaba empezando a pasar algo, y seguro que si Elizabeth no lo sabía aún, en cuanto se enterara haría lo imposible por juntar a su cuñado con la más reciente de las incorporaciones de los Minotaurs.

—He vuelto—reapareció Amanda al cabo de unos minutos—. Están todos contentísimos, ellos mismos dicen que lo han hecho mejor que nunca. Oh, y Brian, he preguntado si Meg estaba disponible, pero creo que lo tienes complicado… Will dice que Meg, TJ y Mike están metidos en un triángulo amoroso muy raro que solo ellos tres entienden. Lo siento, Rogers.

Brian masculló algunas maldiciones, y Jason intentó consolarle bromeando. Un rato más tarde, Brian pareció animarse:

—Bueno, aún me queda la francesa. ¿Odette, verdad?

—Verás… Will lleva colado por Odette al menos cinco años, y aún no ha sido capaz de decirle nada, el muy cobarde, aún cuando todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Pues dile a tu hermanito que corra, Rivera. No hay objetivo que se me escape, y como esa chica siga libre mucho más, caerá.

—Completamente borracha y sin saber qué está haciendo, pero sí, caerá—puntualizó Bruce, y todos rieron.

* * *

El domingo no fue el mejor día de Bruce. Para ser exactos, el momento en el que se enteró que no iba a jugar el partido fue el peor en mucho tiempo. Había trabajado individualmente todas las tardes de esa semana, y se había hecho la ilusión de jugar ese domingo… Pero cuando Johnson dijo la alineación antes del partido, fueron Gina, Brian y Jeannette los cazadores titulares.

—Va, Bruce, no te enfades—intentó animarle Amanda, al verle huraño y más callado de lo normal en su grada, esperando a que diera inicio el partido—. Solo es la segunda jornada y es contra los sextos del año anterior. Lo hiciste bien, pero Jeannette tiene mucha más experiencia que tú en este tipo de partidos. No te preocupes, llegará tu momento.

—Al menos tú ya has jugado—añadió Fiona, mirándose las uñas aparentando desinterés—. Porque te recuerdo que aquí hay otras personas que aún siguen esperando su debut.

De acuerdo, puede que Amanda y Fiona aún no hubieran jugado ni un minuto esa temporada, pero eso no quitaba que a él no le gustara tener que quedarse en la grada en un partido como ese.

—Y por favor, alegra un poco esa cara cuando venga Johnson—le pidió Amanda—. O si no, seguro que no vuelves a jugar en un tiempo.

Bruce bufó y se hundió más en su asiento. Amanda chasqueó la lengua con frustración y le dio la espalda para continuar hablando con Fiona. Desde el concierto en el bar del miércoles, las dos chicas se habían acercado más, descubriendo que tenían gustos musicales en común. Y a pesar de la timidez de Amanda y al carácter arisco y burlón de Fiona, lo cierto era que las chicas se habían compenetrado asombrosamente bien en apenas unos días.

El entrenador, Paul, Emily y todos los demás llegaron a la tribuna, y Bruce intentó hacer lo que había dicho Amanda y poner mejor cara. El partido estaba a punto de empezar, y ya que no iba a jugarlo, no pensaba perderse ni un solo detalle.

Fue un encuentro disputado: los Rockets conservaban su trío de cazadores titulares de la temporada anterior, y por el otro lado, se notaba que Jeannette aún no acababa de adaptarse al juego de Gina. Era buena por sí sola, y Brian y Gina jugaban estupendamente por su parte, pero no conseguían combinarse los tres de la mejor manera posible. Eso ocasionó demasiadas pérdidas, que los Rockets aprovecharon; además, tenían un nuevo guardián, mejor que el que Bruce recordaba. Los bateadores de ambos equipos parecieron tener un buen día, ya que gracias a ellos el juego tuvo que pararse hasta seis veces en cuatro horas, y se llegó al momento decisivo con un ajustado 40-60 a favor de los Minotaurs. Entonces fue cuando las dos buscadoras se lanzaron a una frenética carrera durante la cual todo el estadio contuvo la respiración, y todos respiraron otra vez cuando, exactamente dieciséis segundos más tarde, Elizabeth levantó triunfalmente el brazo derecho.

* * *

—¡Oye, Bruce! ¿Cómo has visto el partido desde la grada?—le preguntó la periodista, una chica muy joven que dijo ser del periódico de California.

—Muy cómodo—respondió él, y ante la cara aturdida de la chica, que no acababa de saber si era un chiste o se estaba burlando de ella, añadió—. Sinceramente, lo he visto muy disputado. Los Rockets tienen un equipo muy bueno y compenetrado, y nosotros hemos tenido algunos fallos de coordinación que se pueden mejorar. Sin embargo, creo que somos justos vencedores.

—A la vista de los fallos que le hemos visto a Jeannette Collins, ¿crees que no debería haber jugado ella hoy?

—Eso no depende de lo que crea yo, sino de lo que decida el entrenador.

—Pero hemos visto a Jeannette haciendo fallos que los demás cazadores de los Minotaurs no hacéis…

—Puede que Jeannette no haya tenido su mejor partido hoy, pero hay que tener en cuenta que no es fácil adaptarse a nuestro juego. Está trabajando duro y seguro que pronto no habrá que hacer estas preguntas.

—Eh, Vaisey—le llamó el reportero de al lado—. ¿Crees que vas a jugar la semana que viene, o volverás a ser suplente?

—Yo estaré preparado para lo que sea que el entrenador decida.

Vio como por un lado llegaban Elizabeth, Gina y Jeannette, y entonces él decidió que ya podía marcharse. No había participado del partido, y seguro que tenían muchas más preguntas para las chicas que para él. Dijo adiós al par de reporteros y se dirigió hacia la salida. La última de la fila era Melissa Cooper, pero esperaba poder esquivarla gracias a que Fiona le ocultaba de su vista.

—¡Bruce, Bruce!—oyó la excesivamente dulce voz de Melissa Cooper llamándole justo cuando pasaba por delante de ella, lo más lejos que había podido. No había sido suficiente, y se detuvo en contra de su voluntad para escuchar la pregunta—Te hemos visto en actitud muy íntima con Amanda Rivera y Fiona Hampton en las gradas. ¿Lo estás haciendo para llamar la atención de Gina Smith, o por el contrario…?

Bufó. No le apetecía escuchar más. Reanudó el paso, levantó una mano a modo de despedida y abandonó la zona de entrevistas sin pronunciar una palabra más. Lo último que oyó fueron unas breves risas de fondo.

* * *

Al ser domingo y tener entrenamiento a la mañana siguiente, la celebración por la victoria fue reducida. Solo fueron Brian, Jason y él brindando en un pequeño pub muggle cerca de casa. Unas pocas risas, un par de cervezas, análisis sobre las mejores y peores jugadas del partido, y la observación de un grupo de chicas que acabó en nada. Como Brian dijo con resignación "_Mañana tenemos obligaciones que cumplir_".

Y a la mañana siguiente, Bruce fue decidido al entrenamiento a dar todo lo posible de sí. Quería jugar ese fin de semana contra los Chicago Dugbogs, cuartos el año anterior. Y además estaba el partido del TIAQ, en dos semanas, en el que se moría por participar. Tenía que demostrarle a Johnson que estaba más que preparado para jugar.

Por eso, se pasó casi toda la tarde del lunes entrenando solo en el estadio, ya que Amanda estaba en algún lugar indeterminado de Texas con Craig Osborne. Y tenía el mismo plan para el martes y para el resto de la semana, y eso habría hecho si no hubiera pasado algo que le marcó profundamente.

Fue el martes por la mañana. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado de entrenamiento, puesto que los minutos transcurrían muy lentamente, entre el cansancio de la tarde anterior y las palizas que les estaba dando Johnson. Pero de golpe, Rosalie entró corriendo en el campo, casi sin respiración, al borde de un ataque de pánico. Les costó entender lo que decía:

—Estaba viendo en la televisión… Y de golpe… Se oyó por todo… Y vi… Por Merlín, no me lo creo… La torre, y el avión… No sé cómo, qué…

Rosalie lloraba y gesticulaba con las manos exageradamente, pero nadie del equipo fue capaz de entender qué quería decir. Solo cuando David Smith también entró corriendo en el campo, con una cara de seriedad mortal, pudo arrojar algo de luz sobre el asunto:

—El entrenamiento ha terminado. Dejadlo todo en los vestuarios, sin ordenar, no os duchéis y cambiaros rápido. Hay que volver a Nueva York enseguida y desalojar el edificio.

—Pero, ¿qué ha pasado, David?—preguntó Elizabeth, con miedo, haciéndose eco de las dudas de todos.

David suspiró antes de responder, pero hizo gestos con los brazos para que se apresuraran a recoger.

—Un avión… Se ha estrellado contra una de las Torres Gemelas.

Apenas unos minutos después, Bruce estaba saliendo del edificio de las oficinas de los Minotaurs en Nueva York, rodeado de sus compañeros y de un montón de gente asustada y que no sabía qué estaba pasando. No estaban muy lejos del lugar del accidente: si giraban en la esquina de la derecha, estaba a solo diez minutos a pie en línea recta. Los del equipo fueron hasta dicha esquina, a ver si podían averiguar algo.

Y entonces, lo vio.

Un segundo avión. Estrellándose contra la segunda torre.

Bruce tragó saliva con dificultad y aferró inconscientemente con fuerza su varita, escondida en el bolsillo. Eso no era un accidente.

Él ya había vivido esa situación. Y no quería volver a pasar por eso.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Hay muchas cosas que decir de este capítulo, así que iré por partes. Para empezar, tenemos el primer partido de la temporada (y los Minotaurs ganan) y se introducen las entrevistas de los periodistas al acabar los partidos. Y allí ya podemos ver cómo Bruce intenta contestar diplomáticamente... al menos hasta que llega a Melissa Cooper (a quien ya conocemos oficialmente). Segundo: Bruce y Gina. La cosa se repite. Y Bruce está hecho un lío y se siente un idiota, pero Gina le atrae irremediablemente (¡No me odiéis a mí, odiadla a ella!) y al fin y al cabo, es un hombre, tiene veinte años y es difícil resistirse a una proposición así. En fin, que al final a Bruce la discusión con Melissa Cooper no le salió del todo mal... Y llegamos a uno de los momentos que más me gustan del capítulo: la introducción de las Snitches de Alas Dobladas. Es un grupo de música norteamericano canon (se les menciona en Pottermore, como un grupo que está presente en la final del Mundial de Quidditch de 2014) y yo simplemente les he dado nombre a sus integrantes, así como una historia y sus inicios. Serán secundarios frecuentes en los próximos capítulos... y me gustan mucho como personajes, así que no descarto escribir algún spin-off sobre ellos. Y a propósito: la mayoría de los chicos de las Snitches tienen nombres o apellidos por algunas de mis series de televisión favoritas (Beesly, Halpert y Mike vienen de **The Office**, y Stinson y Marshall Mosby de **How I met your mother**). Sobre las letras de las canciones... Bueno, es todo mío (y soy una negada con la música, así que acepto los posibles tomatazos) y si alguien ve algún error en el inglés, agradeceré que me lo digáis. Las traducciones, a continuación:**_

_(1) Se llama Barbara / Y me está volviendo loco / No me puedo quitar de la cabeza / Sus brillantes ojos azules / Y sus caderas moviéndose de esa forma. / No puedo dejar de pensar / Todo lo que podría enseñarle / Solo si ella supiera / Lo que los magos realmente son / Sin pensar que estoy loco. / Porque es una muggle / Una chica muggle muggle / Pero no me voy a rendir / Hasta que la convierta / En mi novia muggle._

_(2) Porque / Incluso cuando la vida te golpea en la cara / Incluso cuando estás en un agujero demasiado hondo para escalar / Incluso cuando está demasiado oscuro para ver la luz del día / Incluso cuando parece que no hay escape / Tienes que levantarte del suelo / Tienes que pasar página una vez más / Y / Recordar siempre / Nunca te rindas._

_(3) Juego de palabras: "Vigila" es "Watch out", la canción que más le gusta a Robert._

**_Y para acabar... Es 11 de septiembre de 2001. Bruce vive sin prestar demasiada atención al mundo muggle, pero lo que sucede es tan importante que es imposible que le pase desapercibido a los magos. Y en fin, eso es todo por hoy._**

**_Millones de gracias a los que seguís leyendo hasta aquí. Y gracias en especial a mmmartta3, a Muselina Black y a Flor440 por vuestros reviews. Siempre es un placer leer vuestras impresiones, y os animo a todos a dejar comentarios._**

**_Ahora sí, esto es todo por hoy._**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	22. Paralelismo

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**22\. Paralelismo**

* * *

Bruce aprendió en los días posteriores a ese once de septiembre, día que iba a quedar tan marcado en su mente como el dos de mayo de 1998, palabras que hubiera preferido no conocer nunca.

Hubiera preferido seguir sin saber qué era el terrorismo o un atentado. Hubiera preferido no conocer el miedo y la preocupación que se reflejaron los días siguientes en las caras de todos a su alrededor, ya fueran magos o muggles. No soportaba ese ambiente opresor en el aire, que amenazaba con no dejarle respirar. A pesar de que todavía hacía calor, un escalofrío le recorría toda la espina dorsal cada vez que alzaba la mirada al cielo, o cuando cerraba los ojos y volvía a revivir el derrumbe de las torres, una tras otra.

El día siguiente no hubo entrenamiento, y él, Jason y Brian se instalaron forzados por Smith en casa de Donald y Elizabeth, puesto que su piso estaba demasiado cerca del lugar del suceso. Entre las dudas, el desconcierto y la tensión de esos días, en la luminosa casa de sus compañeros de equipo, donde parecía que nada malo podía pasar, fue dónde sus amigos le explicaron en quedos susurros las razones por las que un grupo de muggles había estrellado aviones contra importantes edificios de la ciudad.

Bruce, a pesar de mantener el rostro serio, no podía evitar estremecerse ante las explicaciones. Todo le recordaba demasiado a la guerra contra Lord Voldemort. Eran situaciones substancialmente diferentes, sí, pero en el fondo, no le parecía que tuvieran un origen tan distinto. Podía aceptar que hubiera gente que creyera que tener un tipo de sangre en especial o creer en cierta religión les hiciera mejores que el resto, aunque él no lo compartiera. Una idea, equivocada o no, no podía hacer daño a nadie por sí sola. El problema venía cuando se quería imponer esa idea por la fuerza. Y era entonces cuando llegaban las guerras, las pérdidas y las muertes. Y Bruce creía que ya había tenido suficiente de miedo y muertes por toda una vida.

Durante varias noches apenas durmió, a pesar de la comodidad del sofá de Donald y Elizabeth. Las imágenes de todos los horrores que había vivido revivieron en sus pesadillas, y los recuerdos de las largas noches patrullando los pasillos de Hogwarts, las torturas, los discursos amenazantes, la noche de la batalla y los rostros de los combatientes caídos se mezclaron con las nuevas imágenes de pesadilla que había visto en los periódicos y la televisión, tanto mágicos como muggles.

* * *

No jugó en el partido de ese sábado, pero apenas le importó. Se alegró levemente por el debut de Fiona, que le estaba empezando a caer bien, y que jugó junto a Brian y Gina. Y sinceramente, tampoco le importó mucho que perdieran el partido, ni culpó a Elizabeth por haber dejado escapar la snitch; nadie lo hizo. Todos seguían con el corazón encogido, y tras la tragedia de esa semana, perder un partido de quidditch y la primera posición a la que tanto se habían aferrado durante las dos primeras jornadas parecía un hecho de ínfima importancia.

* * *

Johnson tampoco fue demasiado estricto con ellos tras la derrota. Incluso el frío entrenador parecía afectado, por lo que no fue muy duro repitiéndoles los errores del pasado partido. Al fin y al cabo, habían jugado bastante bien, e iban ganando por 80 a 30 hasta el momento decisivo. En cambio, a partir del martes pareció sobreponerse al ambiente retraído y cerrado en el que parecía haberse sumido todo el mundo, y al menos en parte, volvió a ser el entrenador estricto y centrado en el quidditch que todos conocían.

—Podemos llorar y honrar a los muertos, pero no podemos permitir que nos arrastren a la oscuridad con ellos—dijo Johnson, en un discurso seco al iniciar el entrenamiento en esa fría mañana de septiembre—. Suceden hechos horribles a diario, y si nos dejáramos afectar por todos ellos, no podríamos levantar nunca las cabezas para ver la luz del sol. Por eso, tenemos que salir adelante. El mundo sigue adelante, pese a todo lo que puede pasar. Y os recuerdo que en solo cinco días jugamos un partido internacional. Es un acontecimiento que llevamos años esperando, y para el que llevamos preparándonos mucho tiempo. Una oportunidad única que no debemos perder, a pesar de las dificultades. Así que adelante, Minotaurs. Tenemos que prepararnos para un partido que no podemos perder.

El discurso sirvió para subirles los ánimos un poco, y para recordarles por qué estaban allí. Johnson tenía razón, y es que llevaban una eternidad esperando para volver a disputar un partido del TIAQ. Y ni siquiera la crueldad de los seres humanos era capaz de enturbiar totalmente la felicidad que les causaba saber que iban a poder participar en el torneo más importante de todo el continente.

* * *

De hecho, Bruce notó que en el estadio le era más fácil centrarse en el quidditch y animarse con la perspectiva de jugar en el TIAQ. Johnson no había dicho ni una palabra de qué jugadores iban a ser los titulares, y tenía la esperanza de haberlo hecho suficientemente bien como para merecer el honor. Sin embargo, era acabar el entrenamiento y volver a Nueva York, y notar cómo sus ánimos volvían a decaer.

Smith hizo unos comentarios al respecto la mañana del jueves, cuando volvía de supervisar el entrenamiento a la ciudad con Bruce, Brian y Jason. El director deportivo había estado parloteando sobre las cualidades de los Lagartos de Kempff, sus inminentes rivales, y se quedó callado cuando cogieron el traslador, y no continuó con su monólogo al aterrizar en Nueva York. En cambio, se dirigió a una de las limpias ventanas, y observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido el cielo cubierto y la neblina que parecía no querer abandonar la zona, sino que al contrario, iba espesándose con el paso de los días.

—Parece que los dementores se están reproduciendo más rápido de lo esperado—comentó Smith con un suspiro.

—¿Dementores?—repitió Bruce, extrañado.

No había oído hablar nunca de dementores en Estados Unidos, y no tenía ni idea de que se pudieran reproducir.

—Sí, dementores—confirmó Smith, no muy extrañado porque su jugador no estuviera enterado del tema—. Han estado naciendo por decenas desde el atentado, y están empezando a volverse un problema importante… Llevan días comentándolo en todos los medios de comunicación mágicos.

La verdad era que Bruce hacía varios días que no prestaba atención a los medios mágicos, sino que se limitaba a seguir las noticias del mundo muggle, que le explicaban más claramente lo que sucedía.

—No sabía que los dementores podían reproducirse—murmuró, pero Smith le escuchó.

—Son criaturas extrañas, Bruce. Nacen y se reproducen en ambientes donde hay miedo y tristeza…—le explicó Smith, y volvió a mirar por la ventana—Y me temo que eso, ahora mismo, no es un material escaso. Sinceramente, me preocupan los muggles… Intentaré hablar con alguien de Seguridad Mágica y averiguar si están preparando algo. Por el momento, vosotros volved a casa.

Les habían permitido volver a su céntrico piso ya varios días atrás. Aunque Donald y Elizabeth habían sido amables y hospitalarios, fue un alivio para los tres poder volver. No querían causar más molestias de las necesarias a la pareja, que se había ocupado de ellos sin una sola queja. Preferían estar en su piso, en el que se sentían más cómodos, a pesar de la neblina que lo envolvía y ese frío húmedo que parecía penetrar en los huesos. Además, a pesar de haber pasado solo unos días fuera, descubrieron que tenían tanta correspondencia que casi había atascado la puertecilla de la chimenea.

Bruce había recibido cartas de Tracey, Theodore y Lily (había otra carta de Lily entre el montón, pero Bruce advirtió que no era para él), escritas con trazos rápidos, que se notaba que habían sido enviadas con la mayor celeridad posible. Pero además de sus tres amigos, le habían escrito muchas más personas, aunque solo fuera para preguntarle si estaba bien, que no se esperaba: empezando por Maggie Ackerley y al menos la mitad de los Hufflepuff que le habían visitado al final de la temporada anterior, tres excompañeros de curso de Slytherin que de algún modo se habían enterado que estaba viviendo en Nueva York (entre ellos, Flora Carrow, la gemela de su exnovia Hestia), Tom, el tabernero del Caldero Chorreante, media docena de personas que había conocido en la reserva (incluyendo a Imala y su padre, Dasan, Mausi y algunos investigadores), Kosey, su guía en Egipto, e incluso su padre le había escrito, queriendo asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. Y sin embargo, probablemente la carta que más le sorprendió fue la breve nota en pergamino que firmaba Ginny Weasley, quien le explicaba que se había enterado de la tragedia en su ciudad, que esperaba que estuviera bien, y que le mandaba condolencias y ánimos de parte de todas las Arpías de Holyhead.

Tras muchos días de espera y una ansiedad que había ido creciendo exponencialmente a medida que se acercaba el primer fin de semana del TIAQ, por fin llegó el tan esperado día.

El traslado hasta el estadio fue algo que les llevó mucho más tiempo que de costumbre, puesto que estaban saliendo del país. Tramitar los permisos internacionales llevaba un largo tiempo, y varios empleados ceñudos les observaron largamente en unas cuantas ocasiones. Además, no sabían a dónde se dirigían exactamente, ya que el campo que iban a usar de entre todos los que estaban disponibles a lo largo del continente para los partidos internacionales era secreto. Nadie entre todo el personal del equipo ni entre los aficionados que se desplazaban para ver el partido sabían en qué país iban a estar jugando, ni siquiera cuando cogían el traslador, puesto que este ya les dejaba en zonas habilitadas en el interior del estado.

Bruce y sus compañeros amenizaron los largos ratos de espera en el viaje comentando con sorpresa, emoción y risas los resultados que ya se conocían del primer día de partidos del TIAQ. Ellos, al haber caído en la segunda mitad del cuadro, jugaban siempre en domingo, pero los ocho primeros partidos de los dieciseisavos de final del torneo se habían jugado el día anterior. Y para romper la tradición de partidos eternos en la primera jornada, resultaba que ese año los ocho partidos habían concluido el mismo día que empezaron. Y había habido de todo: desde resultados largamente esperados, pasando por disputados partidos hasta llegar a flagrantes sorpresas. Jeannette sostuvo durante todo el viaje el folleto especial informativo del TIAQ que informaba sobre los resultados de los partidos del día anterior, y Robert paseó por todos lados la radio mágica en la que intentaba captar algún resumen de algún partido.

Bruce no conocía la mayor parte de los nombres de equipos de los que hablaron en aquella intensa mañana, pero pronto entendió cuál era la gran noticia del día: los subcampeones del TIAQ del año anterior, los canadienses Stonewall Stormers, habían caído eliminados por el equipo chileno del torneo, en la que era solo su tercera participación histórica. Otro campeón de liga que había sido eliminado había sido el de la Liga brasileña, los Macacos, famosos por sus acrobáticas celebraciones de los goles, precisamente derrotados por los Sweetwater All-Stars. Impresionante había sido también la derrota de los segundos clasificados de la Liga colombiana a manos del humilde equipo de Uruguay, y fue muy comentado el duro duelo entre puertorriqueños y cubanos, que había resultado ser el partido más largo de todo el día y solo acabó decidiéndose a favor de los Herreros cubanos después de la puesta del sol.

* * *

—…Lane en los aros, Blackwells con los bates, Rogers, Smith y Vaisey a por la quaffle, y Hiat, encárgate tú de la snitch—anunció Johnson la alineación del equipo un rato antes de que el partido empezara.

Lo había conseguido. ¡Iba a jugar un partido internacional! Aunque no fue precisamente expresivo, apenas cabía en sí de la felicidad, y los nervios y la tensión fueron aumentando progresivamente a medida que pasaban los minutos. Le costó centrarse en el breve calentamiento en los vestuarios, y no escuchó mucho de la charla del entrenador, solo que fueran a por todas. Realmente, tampoco era que necesitara que se lo dijeran. Era el partido más importante que había disputado hasta la fecha, y no le hacía falta que nadie le dijera que tenía que esforzarse al máximo y dar lo mejor de sí. Porque era precisamente lo que quería hacer.

Salió volando al campo cuando el comentarista gritó su nombre, y apenas pudo creer lo que vieron sus ojos en aquel momento.

El estadio no era demasiado grande, pero las gradas estaban atestadas con multitudes enfervorecidas. A su derecha, todos iban vestidos con el azul, celeste y fucsia de los Minotaurs. Siluetas de minotauros, pancartas con sus nombres y lemas de ánimo poblaban la grada. A su izquierda, la gente llevaba ropa de un naranja chillón, y había figuras de lagartos estampadas en todos lados. Había gritos de ánimo y muchísimo ruido. La expectación parecía llenar el aire, y Bruce tenía la sensación de que todo vibraba a su alrededor. Le costó un mundo mantenerse quieto sobre la escoba mientras esperaba a que acabaran las presentaciones de los jugadores de los Lagartos y la bienvenida al estadio, al Torneo y a todas esas cosas, y tuvo que recordarse con insistencia que Johnson había decidido que sería Gina quien iría a la primera quaffle. No debía interponerse.

La árbitro soltó la snitch, y justo a continuación las bludgers. La quaffle se elevó en el cielo, y cuando empezó a caer, sonó un pitido y la multitud rugió. El partido había empezado.

Gina voló, no solo literalmente, hasta la quaffle en el centro del campo, y llegó antes que el fornido cazador de los Lagartos, que intentó arrebatársela, pero cuya entrada Gina supo evitar a la perfección con un brillante quiebro. Con la quaffle en su posesión, los Minotaurs empezaron el ataque. Bruce y Brian pasaron cada uno a un lado de Gina, y vio de reojo como los Blackwell corrían a disputar las bludgers. Una de ellas pasó inmediatamente muy cerca de la cabeza de Bruce, pero él apenas se inmutó. Ya la había oído llegar. Gina le pasó la quaffle para esquivar la entrada de dos de los cazadores bolivianos, y cuando Bruce sintió el duro tacto de la pelota roja entre sus dedos, supo que no cambiaría esa sensación por nada del mundo. Amaba la emoción del quidditch y la lucha a la que se enfrentaba. Adoraba el reto de intentar ser el mejor. Y ciertamente, estaba decidido a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Le devolvió la quaffle a Gina. Brian, que volaba dos metros por debajo de ellos, fue el siguiente en recibir la pelota, que luego le pasó a Bruce, que se la devolvió esquivando a un cazador y una bludger. Los pases volvieron locos a los jugadores rivales, y estuvieron a punto de llegar al área de los postes, pero un bateador se interpuso en el último momento frente a Gina, obligándola a girar y cambiar la jugada, lo que acabó ocasionando el primer robo de balón del partido. Pero no pasaba nada. Aún quedaba mucho tiempo por delante.

El partido fue duro: obviamente, un equipo no es campeón de Liga sin ser el mejor, y aunque la boliviana no fuera una de las Grandes Ligas del continente, no cualquiera podía ganarla. Y los Lagartos eran un equipo muy físico y duro, al que le gustaban poco las jugadas elaboradas, pero rápido y potente al contraataque. Habría podido competir en alguna Gran Liga sin muchas dificultades.

Fueron los bolivianos los que marcaron el primer tanto del partido, en el minuto treintaisiete. Lo celebraron con euforia, pero Bruce frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Si los Lagartos de Kempff llevaban seis años seguidos sin pasar de la primera ronda eliminatoria del TIAQ, no iban a conseguirlo precisamente el año en el que él jugaba contra ellos. No pensaba permitirlo.

Por eso, apenas diez minutos después era la grada de los Minotaurs la que estallaba en gritos de alegría, gracias al gol de Gina que igualaba el marcador. Bruce y Brian habían construido la jugada, y Gina había aparecido en el momento perfecto en el lugar perfecto para recibir el pase de Bruce y marcar a placer.

El partido se mantuvo en la misma línea dos horas más: los Minotaurs se adelantaron en dos ocasiones, por medio de Gina y Brian, pero en ambas los Lagartos marcaron pocos minutos después. En el minuto ciento veinticinco tuvieron que parar porque una bludger dislocó el hombro derecho de Brian, y a las tres horas hicieron un breve descanso para reponer fuerzas y comer algo. Johnson aprovechó que les tenía cerca para gritarles unas cuantas indicaciones, órdenes y cambios de estrategia, a lo que todos los jugadores asintieron vigorosamente. Estaba siendo un partido disputado, pero muy emocionante.

La dureza de los Lagartos aguantó una hora y media más: en ese tiempo marcaron su cuarto gol por ninguno de los Minotaurs, pero a la vez que el sol se ocultó tras unas espesas nubes grises, los bolivianos empezaron a perder las fuerzas. Se estaban exigiendo mucho físicamente, y era imposible que aguantaran mucho más a aquel ritmo, más cuando la snitch no daba señales de aparecer. Fue entonces, cuando los movimientos de los cazadores rivales empezaron a ser más lentos, que Bruce aprovechó la oportunidad de marcar su primer gol internacional, que sirvió para empatar el encuentro una vez más. Y de golpe, los goles parecieron llegar como una avalancha: apenas transcurrida media desde el primer gol de Bruce, Gina marcó dos veces, Bruce otras dos y Brian una más, dejando el marcador en un 90-40 que ya comenzaba a reflejar la diferencia entre los equipos. La snitch apareció una vez, pero un bateador de los Lagartos la ahuyentó, viendo a su buscador demasiado lejos de la pelotita dorada, y los más cercanos oyeron a Elizabeth mascullar con frustración. Pasó una hora más, sin nuevas señales de la snitch, algo que Gina, Bruce y Brian aprovecharon para marcar un gol más cada uno, mientras que los Lagartos solo consiguieron un tímido gol. Y entonces, la snitch apareció de nuevo, y no hubo bateadores que se interpusieran en su captura. El buscador de los Lagartos se lanzó tras ella, pero Elizabeth fue igual de rápida. La persecución duró unos eternos segundos en los que el resto del universo pareció detenerse, aguantando la respiración, hasta que dos puños se cerraron al unísono. Uno solo rasgó el aire, pero el otro atrapó la deseada pelota dorada. Medio estadio prorrumpió en exclamaciones de júbilo, mientras que la otra parte emitió sonoros lamentos. Bruce no tardó en sentir los brazos de Brian alrededor de su cuello y su voz al oído:

—¡Hemos ganado!—le gritó tan fuerte que casi le dejó sordo—¡Estamos en octavos!

Bruce le correspondió con una sonrisa burlona y chocaron las manos.

—Sí, hemos ganado.

Y estaba exultante por saber que él había contribuido a ello.

* * *

Celebraron la victoria sin grandes excesos y con cautela a su regreso a Nueva York, un par de horas más tarde. Había sido un gran triunfo, pero a pesar de la euforia, debían pensar que a la mañana siguiente tenían entrenamiento, y el fin de semana tenían un partido importante de la Liga, que seguía siendo su principal objetivo, aún contando con la derrota de la semana anterior. Smith les acompañó en la primera parte de la celebración, junto con unos cuantos empleados más de los Minotaurs, y les recordó todo eso y que consumieran alcohol con moderación. Incluso advirtió al camarero jefe del pub mágico que no les sirviera más de tres copas a cada uno, con la amenaza de no volver a celebrar ahí si no le obedecía (algo a lo que el camarero asintió con presteza). Y dicho eso, Smith les felicitó por el partido y les instó a divertirse un rato.

—Y dime, Bruce, ¿qué se siente al jugar un partido internacional?—le preguntó Amanda con burla más tarde.

—Importante—respondió Bruce, sin entrar en el juego de la chica—. Como jugar un partido de liga, pero como si todo fuera más grande. Ya lo verás cuando te toque a ti jugar alguno.

—Sí, claro, como si Johnson fuera a dejarme jugar en el TIAQ—bufó Amanda, y entonces señaló con un dedo acusador a Jason—. Porque puede que haya rotaciones de cazadores, pero resulta que nuestro guardián es tan bueno que el entrenador no le quita nunca.

Jason se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa y bebió de su cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Qué se le va a hacer? Algunos no podemos dejar de ser tan buenos como para que el entrenador nos adore.

Brian y Bruce rieron, y Amanda chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. Ellos cuatro habían formado un grupito en el extremo de una mesa, mientras que en el otro, Robert y Fiona iban intimando poco a poco, bajo las discretas miradas del resto del grupo. En el centro, Donald, Elizabeth, Jeannette y Gina también charlaban y comentaban sus impresiones sobre el partido y sobre los resúmenes de los otros encuentros que habían podido conseguir.

—Oh, y yo tengo otro tema de conversación—dijo de golpe Brian, y le sonrió a Jason a la vez que le daba un codazo—. Creo que aquí alguien podría contarnos algo sobre su relación con una tal Lily. Porque últimamente llegan muchas cartas suyas a casa, y no son para el británico.

—¿Lily, tu amiga de Londres?—le preguntó Amanda a Bruce abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, y este asintió con la cabeza.

—La misma que le está escribiendo más a Jason que a mí, aunque ella lo niegue.

—No es como si me estuviera escribiendo tanto—protestó Jason—. Solo han sido tres cartas…

—Tres cartas son muchas para comentarle qué hace tu tío en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional—opinó Brian con ironía.

—¿Esa es tu excusa, Jason?—dijo Amanda atónita—. Por favor, no nos tomes por tontos. Cuéntanos qué hay de verdad, anda.

—Si no hay nada…—se defendió Jason—En serio, ¿qué queréis que haya? Solo nos hemos visto dos veces, nos caímos bien y charlamos un poco, pero hay un océano en medio. Es una tontería pensar en algo más.

Bruce sabía eso mejor que nadie, pero también era cierto que había visto esa sonrisa tonta en la cara de Jason cuando descubría una nueva carta de Lily para él, y recordaba ese extraño brillo en los ojos de su amigo hablando con Lily la noche que habían cenado todos juntos en Londres.

—Pero sigues hablando con ella. Mucho—comentó Bruce.

—Solo tres cartas…—repitió Jason.

—Tres cartas y os habéis visto dos veces—puntualizó Brian.

—Dinos, ¿de qué habláis tanto?—insistió Amanda.

Jason bufó con hastío, se echó para atrás en su asiento y se rindió.

—Pues sinceramente, de todo. Empezamos hablando de qué hace ella en su trabajo y qué hace mi tío en el suyo, y de ahí fuimos pasando por muchos más temas. Cuando nos conocimos en la boda me confesó que acababa de dejarlo con su novio, y yo le conté lo de Beth, y bueno, supongo que comenzamos a entendernos. Nos contamos las novedades, nuestros planes, historias del pasado… Simplemente nos estamos conociendo.

—¿Ella te gusta?—preguntó Amanda con genuina curiosidad.

—Sí—suspiró Jason, y ante la amenazadora mirada de Bruce, añadió rápidamente—. No hace falta que me lo digas, Bruce, ya lo sé. No pienso ni quiero hacerle daño. No voy a darle falsas esperanzas ni a jugar con ella. Ya sé lo importante que es para ti.

—Si confío en ti—repuso Bruce, pero no dejó de mirarle con el ceño fruncido—. Pero no quiero que Lily lo pase mal por tu culpa. No quiero que la hagas sufrir.

"Ni aunque fuera involuntariamente" se dijo mentalmente Bruce. Porque se fiaba de la palabra de Jason, y sabía que no haría nada que perjudicara a Lily de ningún modo. Sin embargo, tenía la suposición bastante firme de que a su amiga también le gustaba bastante Jason, por lo que había ido entendiendo. Y si había algo que Bruce no quería, era que Lily tuviera que sufrir por un amor a distancia. Porque él ya estaba pasando por eso, y era algo que no le deseaba a nadie, y mucho menos a la chica que consideraba más que una hermana.

—Y no lo haré, Bruce, te lo aseguro—dijo Jason con convicción—. Solo nos escribimos y nos estamos haciendo amigos. No hay nada de malo en eso, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no—estuvo de acuerdo Bruce.

Sin embargo, se sintió incómodo al pensar en cómo podrían llegar a desarrollarse las cosas, y desvió la mirada.

Habría sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho.

Porque sus ojos no tuvieron nada mejor que hacer que ir a fijarse en Gina, que al darse cuenta le devolvió una sonrisa burlona. La joven se mordió el labio, colocó uno de sus rizos negros tras la oreja, y se inclinó con toda la intención del mundo a través de la mesa para susurrar algo al oído de Elizabeth, mostrando más escote de lo habitual. Y no pudo evitar fijarse en eso, e inmediatamente notó cómo empezaba a sentir más calor.

—Salgo un rato a tomar el aire, luego vuelvo—dijo intentando no precipitarse, mientras se ponía en pie y salía del pub.

Una vez fuera y sintiendo el aire frío en la cara que le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, comenzó a maldecirse mentalmente con todos los insultos mágicos y muggles que se sabía.

Era un idiota. Un maldito hipócrita, para ser exactos. Su mente censuraba una posible relación entre Jason y Lily porque les separaba todo el océano Atlántico y no quería que a su amiga le doliera tanto como a él el recuerdo de Eve, que volvía a su cabeza recurrentemente; a veces tardaba más en reaparecer, pero tarde o temprano, siempre lo hacía. Y, maldita sea, siempre dolía del mismo modo. Siempre se sentía como si estuviera traicionándola, aunque sabía que eso era una tontería. Pero sentía como si acostarse con Gina fuera una traición a lo que había sido su relación, y a lo que aún sentía por ella. Cuando pensaba en eso, se creía la peor persona del universo y se reprendía por haber caído tan estúpidamente en las redes de Gina, y se decía que no volvería a hacerlo… Pero entonces, Gina le miraba con esos intensos ojos azules, hacía un simple gesto, y él volvía a ser suyo. Se sentía como una marioneta que Gina podía manejar a voluntad.

—Cada vez me lo pones más fácil…—susurró una voz en su oído.

Se tensó de golpe. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero eso no le impidió reconocer a su interlocutora. A Gina no le había costado mucho encontrarle apoyado en la pared exterior del pub, y su cercana presencia volvió a alterarle. Su voz llena de presunción le enervaba… Pero en cambio, al abrir los ojos y mirarla, no podía resistirse.

—¿Es esto alguna clase de hechizo tuyo?—masculló él.

Gina no se había movido, apoyada muy cerca de él en la pared. Bruce solo giró la cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara y comprobar como ella sonreía con burla.

—¿Hechizo?—repitió con sorna—Me subestimas, Bruce. No necesito nada de magia para conseguir un hombre. Simplemente, sé que me necesitas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo sabes que te necesito?

—Oh, pero si es obvio—la voz de Gina seguía teniendo ese tono de superioridad, de saberlo todo, de estar constantemente riéndose de él en silencio—. Siempre tan serio y tan correcto, pero con un pasado difícil del que no te gusta hablar… Hay un dolor en el fondo de tus ojos que cualquiera sabría ver… Hay algo, o alguien, a quien te gustaría poder olvidar, y sé que conmigo lo consigues. Yo solo te ayudo.

Le alarmó que Gina hubiera podido leer con tanta facilidad en su mente. Era algo que había tenido que explicar a su gente más cercana, porque ellos no habían sido capaces de averiguarlo. Y sin embargo, daba la impresión de que Gina lo había visto con claridad hacía mucho tiempo. Con demasiada claridad. Y un pensamiento asaltó su cerebro.

—Legeremancia…—murmuró Bruce, y Gina acentuó la sonrisa.

—Me declaro culpable, y muy hábil—confesó ella sin ningún problema.

—¿Y qué se supone que ganas tú ayudándome a olvidar?—preguntó Bruce con dureza.

No le hacía ninguna gracia descubrir que Gina podía colarse en su mente con tal facilidad, y que encima lo admitiera con tal desfachatez. Era humillante. Como si fuera un crío. Otra vez, era como una marioneta en sus manos.

—Bueno, tú también me ayudas a olvidar.

Vaya, eso era nuevo: parecía que al fin y al cabo, Gina no solo jugaba con él, sino que al menos le necesitaba para algo.

—¿Para olvidar el qué?

—Si no lo has descubierto tú solo, es que no es de tu incumbencia—replicó ella.

Iba a protestar diciendo que no era justo, que ella sabía mucho más que él. Pero Gina levantó una mano y la puso sobre su mandíbula; no era una caricia, porque no había ningún cariño en ese gesto. Sin embargo, era lo que más se le parecía. La chica se le acercó todavía más y susurró:

—¿Y bien, Bruce? ¿Quieres que olvidemos juntos?

Gina podía hablar como si supiera más que él porque, maldita sea, sabía más que él. Porque estaba cien por cien seguro de que Gina sabía que de ningún modo él podría resistirse a su cercanía.

—Solo me estás utilizando—intentó aguantar unos segundos más.

—Igual que tú.

¿A quién le importaba lo que sucediera entre los dos? La verdad, a nadie. Se rindió.

—Tienes razón.

Mucha más razón de lo que a Bruce le habría gustado admitir.

Gina sonrió antes de lanzarse sobre él, y Bruce correspondió al beso con pasión. Por un instante, Bruce recordó el día de la boda de Elizabeth y Donald, ese momento en el que por una vez, había rechazado a Gina. Cuando ella le dijo que estaban destinados a entenderse… Por Merlín, Gina siempre había tenido la razón. Estaban condenados a entenderse para poder olvidarse de todo, incluso de ellos mismos, juntos.

No estuvieron más de un minuto en la calle. Pronto se desaparecieron, y poco después Bruce se encontró de nuevo en el piso de Gina. Y esa vez, llegaron hasta la oscura habitación antes de que toda la ropa cayera al suelo.

* * *

—Márchate.

Estaban los dos separados, tendidos en la amplia cama, sudados y aún recuperando la respiración. Ya era tarde, y aunque no esperaba mucha consideración de parte de Gina, le extrañaba que le echara directamente de su casa.

—¿A estas horas?

—Puedes desaparecerte, ni siquiera tienes que salir a la calle—dijo ella con impaciencia—. Pero mañana hay que levantarse pronto para ir a entrenar, y no quiero tenerte rondando aún por aquí.

Cierto, el entrenamiento. Masculló una maldición mentalmente mientras los pensamientos volvían a inundar su cerebro. Gina tenía demasiada razón cuando decía que le hacía olvidar, pues tenía la mente totalmente en blanco. Poco a poco, volvió a recordar: en primer plano apareció el quidditch, reclamando toda su atención; y ahí al fondo, había unos ojos azules que le miraban con tristeza, pero que prefirió ignorar.

No dijo nada más y se puso en pie, buscando su ropa a medida que se iba vistiendo. No le costó mucho, porque todas las prendas estaban esparcidas dibujando un camino hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera dijo adiós, y Gina tampoco se despidió.

Su piso estaba totalmente a oscuras cuando llegó. Pasó por delante de las habitaciones de Jason y Brian para ir al baño, y se fijó en que la puerta del segundo estaba abierta, por lo que no estaba durmiendo allí. Se habría preguntado el porqué, pero estaba cansado. Se dio una ducha rápida y se aseguró de que el despertador estaba en la hora correcta antes de lanzarse sobre la cama y dormirse inmediatamente.

* * *

—Así que has venido a dormir aquí, ¿eh?—fue el saludo de Jason a la mañana siguiente.

Tenía sueño, pero esperaba que una cargada taza de café le ayudara a sobrellevarlo. Jason le sonrió, burlón, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la barra y él asintió con la cabeza.

—El quidditch tiene la máxima prioridad, ya lo sabes.

—Ya veo. Bueno, si tienes claro eso, por mí haz lo que quieras.

—Sí… ¿Sabes dónde está Brian? Cuando llegué anoche no estaba, y parece que aún no ha vuelto.

—Parece que él no tiene tan claras sus prioridades cuando le ponen a una chica delante. Ligó anoche y se fue con la chica. Le recordé que había entrenamiento hoy, pero no me prestó mucha atención.

Bruce asintió, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza. Sabía que Brian no razonaba mucho en cuanto veía la oportunidad de ligar con una chica, pero esperaba que volviera a tiempo para el entrenamiento. A Johnson no le hacían ninguna gracia los retrasos, y teniendo en cuenta que el partido de ese fin de semana era contra los Tuba Mirages, séptimos el año anterior, seguro que Brian tampoco estaba interesado en que el entrenador considerara no hacerle jugar por llegar tarde a entrenar. Sin embargo, llegó la hora de irse sin que Brian apareciera, y finalmente llegó al entrenamiento casi media hora tarde. Se incorporó a los ejercicios casi sin respiración y soltando entrecortadas disculpas, a las que Johnson respondió con una seca cabezada que le mandó callar. Y a pesar de llegar tarde, el resto del tiempo se comportó como siempre, y el entrenamiento fue bastante ameno: entre la victoria del día anterior, las risas y que Johnson estaba contento por cómo habían jugado, todos estuvieron de buen humor.

Sin embargo, era volver a la sede del equipo, en el rascacielos de Nueva York, y todos los ánimos se enfriaban de golpe. Una húmeda y extraña neblina, unida a una atmósfera triste y opresiva, seguía cubriendo la parte de la ciudad más cercana al lugar en el que los aviones se habían estrellado contra las dos torres, un par de semanas atrás. Bruce se acercó a una ventana del edificio, para echar un vistazo al cielo blanquecino, y entonces los vio.

Eran media docena de figuras oscuras, vestidas con jirones, que flotaban muy por encima de donde estaba él, vagando sin rumbo fijo. Incluso la luz parecía atenuarse a su alrededor, y con solo mirarlos a través del sólido cristal, Bruce sintió un hondo escalofrío que le hizo estremecerse. Dementores. De entre todas las criaturas mágicas que conocía, esas eran las que le parecían más repugnantes y horribles. Un ser que se alimentaba de la crueldad y el dolor… No podía estar bien.

—Oh… Nunca había visto uno de verdad—dijo Amanda en un tono ligeramente superior a un susurro, acercándose a él para investigar qué estaba viendo.

—Yo hubiera preferido no volverlos a ver nunca—respondió él en el mismo tono.

Amanda le miró, con una mezcla de preocupación y comprensión, y entonces fue Smith el que se les acercó. Miró a través de la ventana y después frunció el ceño en un gesto serio. Definitivamente, era muy raro ver a Smith serio.

—Voy a tener que charlar un poco sobre esto con alguien…—murmuró el director deportivo, y Bruce no supo si estaba hablando con ellos o consigo mismo—. Anda, marchaos a casa. No es bueno pasar más tiempo del necesario aquí.

Los dos chicos obedecieron y se largaron rápidamente, dejando a Smith cavilando sobre sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en saber a qué se refería Smith mencionando que debía tener "una charla con alguien". A la mañana siguiente, el _Oracle_ decía en primera página que la sede del Congreso de Nueva York, ante la proliferación de dementores en la ciudad y el riesgo que eso suponía para todos sus ciudadanos, había empezado a ofrecer cursos gratuitos a todos los magos y brujas para aprender a conjurar un encantamiento _patronus_, que les serviría para defenderse en caso de verse acorralado por alguno de esos seres. Y junto al periódico, todos los miembros de los New York Minotaurs recibieron una invitación para asistir al primer curso de defensa contra dementores, que empezaba esa misma tarde. Además, junto a la carta enviada por el Congreso también recibieron una nota de David Smith, que les dejó muy claro que ir al curso no era una opción, sino una obligación.

Por eso, después de entrenar, comer y descansar un poco, todo el equipo al completo volvió a reunirse, pero en las instalaciones de la sede del Congreso en Nueva York. Estaban en una amplia sala de piedra situada en el sótano del edificio, todos formalmente de pie, escuchando a la jefa del cuartel de aurores que les explicaba cómo se debía conjurar el hechizo.

—Lo principal es elegir un recuerdo feliz—decía la mujer con seriedad, sosteniendo la varita firmemente en su mano izquierda; la derecha no existía—. Pero no puede ser un recuerdo cualquiera: debe llenaros, invadir cada espacio de vuestra mente. No puede existir nada más que la memoria de la felicidad que sentisteis en ese momento. Y cuando tengáis eso, sentidlo. Sentidlo en todos los poros de vuestra piel. Y entonces, levantad la varita y decid claramente: ¡_Expecto Patronum_!

Y dicho eso, de la varita de la auror empezó a salir una brillante luz blanca, y después, una figura animal tomó forma: una altísima jirafa hecha de luz, que se estiró elegantemente al lado de su dueña.

Formaban una pareja extraña, la auror y su _patronus_. La mujer parecía dura, inflexible y curtida en mil batallas; sin embargo, el animal era delicado y pacífico. Pero cuando la jirafa agachó la cabeza para hacer una leve caricia a la auror, Bruce tuvo la impresión por un instante de que parecían el mismo ser.

Entonces, la mujer agitó la varita y el patronus se desvaneció.

—Vuestro turno.

Decir las palabras era fácil. Encontrar el recuerdo adecuado y dejar que le invadiera, ya no tanto. La jefa de los aurores se fue paseando entre los jugadores y trabajadores del equipo, haciendo preguntas y dando consejos. Sin embargo, lo máximo que Bruce consiguió ese día fue hacer salir de su varita un fino humo blanco que no llegó muy lejos. Pero no se desanimó, puesto que el resto tampoco consiguió mucho más: solo el entrenador Johnson, que declaró que ya sabía hacer el hechizo, hizo que saliera un verdadero animal de la punta de su varita, un perro de enormes dimensiones, casi al final de la sesión. Y Donald fue el más avanzado de los novatos, ya que llegó a mantener una firme pared de luz durante un buen rato.

El curso duró el resto de tardes de esa semana, y en esos cuatro días de prácticas, poco a poco, todos empezaron a ser capaces de conjurar _patronus_ con bastante solvencia.

Donald fue el primero en conseguir sacar un animal reconocible, ganándose los aplausos de toda la sala. Y poco después fue el turno de Elizabeth, y el águila y la mariposa plateadas revolotearon juntas por el alto techo de la sala.

También David Smith y la mayoría de los empleados inundaron la sala de una variada gama de animales de luz, maravillando a sus propietarios, la tarde del jueves. Brian resultó ser capaz de emitir una luz increíblemente potente pero sin que apareciera ningún patronus corpóreo, por lo que pronto comenzaron a bromear con que debía ser algún animal invisible, así que Brian no tardó en empezar a abrazar a su demiguise imaginario.

La tarde del viernes, la última del curso, fue finalmente la más productiva. Todos los presentes consiguieron producir hechizos que, en opinión de la jefa de aurores, serían suficientes para mantener a unos cuantos dementores a raya, y además bastantes de ellos pudieron conjurar _patronus_ corpóreos. La mujer también les explicó cómo debían actuar en caso de tener que recurrir al hechizo (no perder la calma y concentrarse profundamente, y en caso de que les viera algún muggle, aplicarle un _confundus_ o bien esconderse y lanzar chispas de colores para que creyera que era parte de algún truco o de unos fuegos artificiales), y además se paseó entre aquellos que todavía no eran capaces de conjurar un _patronus_ con forma de animal para intentar ayudarles a conseguirlo.

Bruce era uno de ellos. Su turno le llegó después de que la mujer pasara quince minutos con Brian, quien lo máximo que consiguió fue que dos largas patas de ave se materializaran antes de desvanecerse rápidamente. Sin embargo, fue un gran avance, y ambos se dieron por satisfechos, y Brian prometió que seguiría trabajando en ello.

—Vaisey, ¿cierto?—dijo finalmente la mujer, colocándose a su lado—Veamos, haz el hechizo otra vez.

Bruce obedeció. Se irguió y dejó que el recuerdo que había elegido inundara su mente, como ya había practicado, y después pronunció las palabras. Rápidamente, una brillante neblina blanca empezó a salir de la punta de su varita, dándole una sensación de calidez y paz fascinante. Sin embargo, ningún animal apareció.

—Suficiente—le detuvo la jefa de los aurores, y Bruce bajó la varita—. Vaisey, puedes producir un _patronus_ aceptablemente potente, pero no es… estable. La luz tiembla. ¿Qué recuerdo estás usando?

—El final del último partido de quidditch de la temporada pasada.

—¿Y con qué otros has probado antes?

Bruce fue enumerando los recuerdos con los que había practicado antes, con mejor o peor resultado. La mayoría eran relacionados con el quidditch, victorias y grandes goles, y había unos cuantos dedicados a Tracey, Theodore y Lily. Mientras hablaba, la mujer le miraba fijamente a los ojos, y a Bruce le pareció que su mirada podía ver más allá de lo que demostraba. Y entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que era muy probable que no fuera solo una apariencia, y que realmente estuviera averiguando mucho más de lo que él le contaba. Si Gina era capaz de leer al menos una parte de su mente sin muchas complicaciones, seguro que la jefa de todos los aurores de Nueva York era mucho más hábil. Bruce no sabía mucho de Legeremancia, y mucho menos cómo podía defenderse de ella, pero se sintió atacado. Se quedó callado de repente e intentó cerrar unas imaginarias puertas de su mente, como si aquello fuera a servir para algo. No tenía ni idea de si había funcionado, pero lo cierto fue que la mujer se dio cuenta como mínimo de que la había pillado, y alzó las cejas en un leve gesto de sorpresa.

—Bien, Vaisey—carraspeó antes de continuar—. Tienes algunos recuerdos poderosos, porque de otro modo, no habrías conseguido llegar hasta el punto en el que estamos ahora. Sin embargo, para producir un _patronus_ corpóreo, necesitas algo más. El recuerdo más feliz que se esconda en tu mente. Tu magia sabe que está allí, agazapado en un rincón, y solo espera que lo saques a la luz para que el hechizo pueda canalizarse con una forma óptima. Tú solo tienes que encontrar ese recuerdo. Un recuerdo del que tengo la impresión que ya sabes cuál es, pero… no quieres usarlo.

Bruce la miró con seriedad, y ella leyó en su expresión que estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Por qué, Vaisey? ¿Es doloroso?

Todos los demás estaban algo apartados, charlando, riendo e intentando conjurar sus patronus para observar una vez más esos maravillosos animales. No les prestaban más atención que alguna mirada de reojo de vez en cuando para ver si había alguna novedad. Bruce asintió quedamente.

—Te entiendo, Vaisey—murmuró la jefa de aurores, y sus acerados ojos grises mostraron calidez por primera vez desde que la conocía—. Algunos de nuestros recuerdos más felices nos causan un gran dolor, porque nos evocan tiempos pasados a los que ya no podemos volver. Sin embargo, es algo que hay que aceptar, y aprender a usar. Acepta el dolor, y no pienses en lo que te provoca el recuerdo en estos momentos. Lo que debes hacer es rememorar la felicidad que sentiste en el instante del recuerdo, no cómo te sientes con respecto a él ahora. Viaja hacia el pasado, Vaisey, y sumérgete en él.

Entonces, la mujer se alejó unos pasos, como dándole intimidad, y Bruce respiró hondo.

Sabía que le iba a doler pensar en ello. Había recurrido a todos sus otros recuerdos que no tuvieran ninguna relación con eso, pero no había funcionado. Había intentado evitarlo por todos los medios…

Pero iba a tener que recordar a Eve.

Cerró los ojos, apretando la varita con fuerza, y una imagen se empezó a formar en su mente.

_Estaba en el Gran Comedor, en Hogwarts. Todo estaba destrozado, y había montones de personas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas personas era importante, porque Lord Voldemort yacía muerto en el suelo, y Harry Potter estaba ahí de pie, vivo, frente a él… Y de repente, como una ola, la euforia llegó a la multitud que le rodeaba, y todos prorrumpieron en vítores y exclamaciones de alegría. La batalla había terminado. La guerra había terminado. Y ellos habían vencido._

_La gente había corrido a besarse y abrazarse entre risas y lágrimas, y él se había girado inmediatamente hacia la derecha. Hacia donde sabía que apenas unos metros más allá, estaba Eve aferrada a la mano de Vicky. Solo que ya no sostenía la mano de Vicky, sino que, casi a cámara lenta, corría hacia él, esquivando a las personas que había en el medio_.

Le dolió como una flecha en el corazón recordar así a Eve: tan joven, con los diecisiete años cumplidos apenas unas semanas atrás, con heridas abiertas por todo su cuerpo que ignoraba olímpicamente, con los ojos anegados en unas lágrimas que aún no había empezado a derramar, y una sonrisa que mostraba una felicidad que no era capaz de expresarse con palabras. Dolía pensar en ella de esa forma, pero continuó.

_Y al llegar frente a él, Eve se colgó de un salto a su cuello y él la sujetó inmediatamente por las caderas, mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de él y le abrazaba desesperadamente, con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con dejarle sin respiración. Bruce correspondió con delicadeza pero firmeza, sintiendo como el embotamiento del cerebro empezaba a pasársele y lo sustituía una sensación de felicidad desbordante. Indescriptible._

_—Se acabó, Bruce—le murmuró Eve al oído, con tono de sorpresa, como si todavía no se lo creyera del todo._

_—Y hemos ganado, Eve._

_Y entonces Eve le sonrió, a solo unos centímetros de su cara, y él lo supo. La quería irremediablemente. En ese instante, y en todos los que le siguieran hasta que dejara de tener consciencia. Y la besó en medio del Gran Comedor._

_Eve le correspondió, y desde entonces no existió nada más. Sentía sus labios en contacto, y las manos de Eve sujetas detrás de su cuello. Su pelo le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas, y sus piernas le rodeaban. Él la apretó más, aferrándose a su cuerpo cálido, sin querer separarse nunca. Se sentía tan en paz, tan feliz, que nada que pudiera hacer o decir era suficiente para acercarse a expresarlo. Simplemente, todo era como debía ser._

Olvidó el dolor y dejó que esa sensación le inundara la mente, que llegara hasta todos los extremos de su cuerpo. Solo cuando creyó que por fin lo tenía, y sin abrir los ojos, levantó la varita y pronunció las palabras del hechizo.

Unas cuantas exclamaciones de sorpresa le hicieron abrir los ojos con calma, y fue una suerte que estuviera en ese extraño estado de calma impenetrable, porque lo primero que vio fue la figura de un inmenso felino de una brillante luz dándole la espalda. Y aunque nunca había visto un animal como ese en la vida real y era de un intenso color plateado, cuando se giró y le miró a los ojos supo exactamente qué era.

Su _patronus_ era una pantera negra.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**En este capítulo hay unas cuantas cosas: las repercusiones del atentado en el mundo tanto mágico como el muggle es lo principal, así como lo que piensa Bruce sobre ello y, sobre todo, que haya dementores paseándose por Nueva York. Me pareció muy lógico que aparecieran después de un suceso así, y obviamente, los dirigentes mágicos no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados... De ahí que haya podido incluir la escena de los **_**patronus**_**, algo que me hacía ilusión. Y se me ocurrió una historia personal muy intensa para la jefa de aurores que da el curso, pero al final a la pobre no le puse ni nombre. En cuanto al recuerdo que usa Bruce para conjurar el **_**patronus**_**, me gustaría remarcar que sí, es Eve, pero también es el alivio, la felicidad y la tranquilidad de saber que la guerra se ha acabado y ya no hay más amenazas. Es una combinación de las dos cosas lo que forma el mejor momento de la vida de Bruce.**_

_**Aparte de eso, tenemos el primer partido del TIAQ de la temporada. Y los Minotaurs ganan, aunque les cueste un poco (¡Es el mejor torneo del continente! No puede ser fácil para nadie, ¿verdad? Y como prueba, los pobres Stonewall Stormers). Por cierto, los nombres de equipos internacionales que aparecen en este capítulo y en los próximos son casi todos de cosecha propia; unos pocos aparecen en **Quidditch a través de los tiempos**, y otros han sido nombrados gracias a encantadores lectores. Por si no ha quedado claro (para mí está muy claro, pero soy consciente de que a veces en la historia no lo explico del todo bien), el TIAQ lo empiezan 32 equipos y hay cinco rondas (empezando por dieciseisavos de final y acabando en la final), y en cada ronda se elimina a la mitad de los participantes.**_

_**También hay algo más sobre qué está pasando entre Jason y Lily, y por último, el tema de Gina. Ella es muy lista, conoce a Bruce mucho mejor de lo que él cree, y además no se le da nada mal la Legeremancia; una Legeremancia ligeramente diferente a la que conocemos y algo más sutil. Diferencias entre la magia inglesa y la estadounidense.**_

**_Por último, me gustaría comentar que el demiguise es un animal que puede hacerse invisible, con cuyo pelaje se fabrican las capas de invisibilidad._**

**_En fin, que como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Y gracias en especial a _**_Flor440_**_ por dejar comentarios. A los demás, ya sabéis que os animo a dejar también vuestras opiniones siempre. Oh, y el próximo capítulo me gusta mucho, pero no quiero hacer spoilers... Así que lo único que diré es que habrá un escenario nuevo que me ha encantado describir._**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	23. Salem

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**23\. Salem**

* * *

—¡…y gol espectacular de Gina Smith! ¡Y otra vez, a pase de Bruce Vaisey!—exclamó la comentarista del partido con alegría—La conexión entre estos dos jugadores a inicios de su segundo año juntos es sinceramente impresionante… Quién sabe, puede que las revistas del corazón tengan algo de razón, ¿no creéis?

Bruce frunció el ceño con disgusto, por lo que apenas celebró el nuevo gol. Ya tenía suficiente con que las revistas se inventaran cosas sobre su vida en papel, como para tener que escuchar cosas similares dentro del campo… Por suerte, aunque parte de la grada rio con el comentario, varios grupos bastante ruidosos abuchearon y gritaron unas cuantas quejas, con lo que la comentarista se quedó callada y redirigió sus palabras en una nueva dirección:

—¡Sea como sea, seguro que el que se entiendan tan bien es un alivio para los jefes de los Minotaurs! ¡Con este tanto, el marcador sube a 90-10, y nos acercamos a las seis horas de partido!

Aunque la comentarista parecía haber captado que las insinuaciones de romance no cautivaban a las gradas, para asegurarse de que le quedaba claro, Bruce decidió hacer una jugada con Fiona la siguiente vez que tuvo la quaffle en su posesión. Bruce le había prometido entre risas a Amanda, unos días atrás, que no iba a dejar en ridículo a su novio, Craig Osborne, cazador de los Mirages, pero cuando le estaba siguiendo y vio que una perfecta bludger de Donald iba a desbaratar su trayectoria, se apresuró a avanzarle por su izquierda y robarle la quaffle de entre los dedos. A continuación buscó a Fiona, unos metros por debajo de él, y le lanzó la quaffle incluso antes de que Osborne se diera cuenta y tuviera tiempo de lamentarse por la pérdida. Salió disparado hacia adelante, desviándose hacia Fiona, y cuando esta le lanzó la quaffle para alejarla de sus perseguidores, los otros dos cazadores, él hizo una voltereta para esquivar a Newby, el mejor bateador de los Mirages y a quién había oído llegar a su espalda, y se alejó en dirección a los postes volando en zigzag para evitar la bludger que pasó rozándole un oído. Tuvo que recurrir a un pase a Gina para deshacerse de la presión a la que estaba siendo sometido, pero en cuanto esta le devolvió el balón, Bruce se lo lanzó a Fiona, que por fin pudo entrar sola en el área de los postes y, confundiendo a la guardiana haciendo un amago de pasársela a Gina, consiguió marcar gol por el aro izquierdo.

Bruce sonrió con satisfacción y voló hasta Fiona para chocar la mano con ella. 100 a 10 y subiendo. Eso pintaba bien.

Le había sorprendido gratamente jugar ese partido. Ya había intuido que Johnson no iba a hacer jugar a Brian, por haber llegado tan tarde al entrenamiento el otro día, pero al tratarse de un rival que había quedado séptimo el año anterior y que había empezado bastante bien la temporada, había supuesto que iban a jugar Fiona y Jeannette, que "tenían más experiencia que él en esas situaciones". Sin embargo, finalmente fue él quien acompañó a Gina y Fiona en el trío de cazadores, y no rechistó. Era la primera vez que jugaba oficialmente con Fiona, y aunque cuando les tocaba juntos en los entrenamientos no les iba nada mal, no era lo mismo hacerlo en un partido. Pero la cosa estaba saliendo bastante bien. A Fiona y Gina todavía les faltaba ese punto de conexión que hubiera hecho de los tres un ataque de los más temibles del campeonato, pero si él había aprendido a leer los movimientos de Gina, con Fiona había sido casi un juego de niños. Aunque las chicas no conectaran a la perfección entre ellas, él estaba demostrando que además de marcar goles, podía ser un excelente conector con cualquiera. Casi todas las jugadas pasaban por sus manos en algún momento de sus fases finales, y de los ocho goles que habían marcado entre las dos chicas, él había dado el último pase en seis ocasiones.

Empezaba a sentirse un jugador importante.

* * *

Ganaron el partido finalmente por 270 a 30, aunque acabó tan tarde ese domingo que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para celebrarlo un rato, por lo que Bruce pudo evitar ese revuelo de sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados que se sucedía en su interior cada vez que Gina se le insinuaba y él acababa cediendo irremediablemente.

Por suerte, los entrenamientos continuaban como de costumbre. Era prácticamente inimaginable que Johnson demostrara alegría, pero la mañana del lunes se mostró tranquilo y, como mínimo, satisfecho. Habían ganado con mucha holgura a un rival de un nivel aceptable, y les dijo con convicción que si el equipo seguía en esa línea, no deberían tener muchos problemas para ganar a los Rocky Ford Erumpents, sus rivales del próximo sábado y octavos el año anterior. Si habían sido capaces de pasar por encima de los séptimos clasificados, los octavos tenían que ser más asequibles.

Entretanto, y sin grandes sorpresas en los resultados de Liga de ese fin de semana, los últimos partidos del TIAQ seguían dando de qué hablar. En concreto, el que más seguía dando de qué hablar era el que se había llamado "el partido de la muerte": un encuentro se llamaba así cuando se enfrentaban dos equipos de un gran nivel (en concreto, equipos que tenían muchas opciones de ganar el Torneo) en las primeras rondas. Casi cada año se daba uno de esos partidos, que centraba gran parte de la atención mediática y de todo aquel interesado en el Torneo. Y ese año en concreto, el partido de la muerte había sido entre los subcampeones de las Ligas brasileña y argentina. El enfrentamiento había durado dos días, había sido feroz y había estado cerca de batir el récord de huesos rotos por hora de toda la historia del TIAQ. Finalmente habían ganado los brasileños, que lo habían celebrado a lo grande (sobre todo después de que los campeones de su Liga, y sus mayores enemigos, hubieran sido eliminados en esa ronda), pero los argentinos no habían quedado muy conformes con la derrota; una semana más tarde, el entrenador aún seguía despotricando contra los jugadores brasileños y su brutalidad (aunque lo cierto era que los argentinos habían cometido en total cuatro faltas más que sus contrincantes), y el presidente del equipo continuaba asegurando que el árbitro había sido comprado por los brasileños y que él personalmente iba a encargarse de destapar toda la trama de corrupción.

Bruce se lo pasaba en grande leyendo en todas las publicaciones que encontraba aquellas noticias sobre el quidditch internacional, y la trama se volvió incluso más entretenida cuando el entrenador brasileño respondió a las acusaciones diciendo que nunca habría necesitado a un árbitro comprado para vencer a un equipo argentino. Desde ese momento, apenas pasaba un día sin que hubiera acusaciones de un bando a otro, e incluso se les preguntó por el tema a varios representantes de otros equipos participantes en el TIAQ. Los dominicanos, que iban a ser los próximos rivales de los brasileños, fueron los más temerosos y su director deportivo se limitó a informar de que no podía opinar sobre un partido en el que no había estado presente.

Y aparte de ese partido de la muerte que había revolucionado todo el mundo del periodismo deportivo, y de las sorpresas que habían deparado los partidos del sábado, los enfrentamientos del segundo día habían dado resultados bastante ordinarios: el resto de favoritos habían ganado sus partidos (excepto los Tiburones de México, que habían perdido contra los representantes de Costa Rica), y la única de las ocho Grandes Ligas que se había quedado sin ningún equipo en el TIAQ había sido la de Venezuela.

A Bruce tuvieron que explicarle cuáles eran las que se conocían como las ocho Grandes Ligas. Ya se lo habría imaginado si hubiera tenido algunas nociones de geografía, pero como sus conocimientos al respecto no eran muy avanzados, Jason y Brian lo solucionaron poniéndole un mapa de toda América delante y haciéndole adivinar cuáles eran los ocho países con mayor población.

Falló bastante en el orden (le llevó una eternidad creerse que la inmensa Canadá solo fuera el sexto país en cuanto a población), y en algunos países, pero por fin, ante las carcajadas de Jason y Brian, pudo enumerar los ocho países en los que vivía más gente, y por lo tanto, más magos: más magos significaban más equipos de quidditch, y eso comportaba ligas más reñidas. Por lo tanto, esas ocho ligas podían mandar a sus dos mejores equipos al TIAQ, mientras que del resto de países solo podía participar el ganador de su Liga, lo que daba un total de treintaidós equipos en la primera ronda del TIAQ. No todos los países podían tener a un representante, pero eso se debía a su escasa población y además, a la falta de una Liga profesional propiamente dicha. El país más pequeño con un equipo participando en el TIAQ era Jamaica (que solo tenía una Liga con cuatro equipos, de los cuales dos no eran profesionales), y llevaban apenas siete años jugando el Torneo, después de pasarse una década insistiendo en que les dejaran tomar parte.

Al final de esa larga tarde, Bruce concluyó que los ocho países que aportaban dos equipos al TIAQ eran Estados Unidos, Brasil, México, Colombia, Argentina, Canadá, Perú y Venezuela, mientras que había dieciséis países más con un solo representante. Además, Brian y Jason le explicaron que a pesar de que la estadounidense fuera la Liga más grande, no era la mejor considerada (todo el mundo sabía que allí el quodpot era prioritario y el quidditch era un deporte emergente), sino que la más respetada era la Liga de Perú, que llevaba ya varios años despuntando por encima de todas las demás y cuyos equipos habían jugado contra equipos de todo el mundo en diversas giras por los demás continentes. La Liga canadiense también era considerada como una de las mejores (y sus estadios, los mejores valorados de todo el mundo), y tanto la Liga argentina como la brasileña eran muy populares por su competitividad (no solo dentro de las mismas Ligas, sino que cada vez que se enfrentaba un equipo argentino contra un brasileño saltaban las chispas, como Bruce había comprobado) y por su creciente nivel de juego.

—Así que de las ocho Grandes Ligas—Bruce pronunció esas palabras con cuidado, como si fueran parte de un conjuro peligroso—, las únicas que han conseguido que sus dos representantes pasen a octavos de final han sido la peruana y la estadounidense, ¿no?

—En efecto—le respondió Jason con una sonrisa, aliviado de que al fin le hubiera quedado todo claro.

—Y en el próximo partido, nosotros nos enfrentamos a…

—Los Elegidos de Arequipa—dijo Brian, con tono lastimero—. Y sí, son peruanos. Los vigentes campeones de su Liga, para ser exactos.

—Será complicado—suspiró Jason.

—Pero no imposible, ¿cierto?—preguntó Bruce.

—Bueno, si los chilenos han conseguido vencer a los vigentes subcampeones del TIAQ en la primera ronda, no hay nada imposible—apuntó Jason—. Y ya ha habido muchas sorpresas en lo poco que llevamos de Torneo…

—Entonces es el Torneo indicado para que haya aún más sorpresas—comentó Bruce con optimismo.

Brian le miró con una mezcla de diversión y lástima.

—Pobre británico… Todavía no sabe que no tenemos ninguna opción de ganar el TIAQ—Brian habló en voz alta, pero hizo como si se lo dijera a sí mismo—. Aún no sabe que lo más lejos que ha llegado un equipo estadounidense ha sido a la ronda de cuartos de final…

—¿Solo a cuartos de final?—repitió Bruce, mirando a Jason para que le confirmara la información, y este asintió.

—Tú no les has visto jugar, Bruce—le explicó su amigo—. En los últimos años estamos empezando a acercarnos a su nivel, pero hasta no hace mucho, los equipos de quidditch de Estados Unidos eran para el resto de Grandes Ligas, y varias de otras ligas, tan malos comparados con ellos como lo son por ejemplo los Bats para nosotros. Puede que les arrasáramos en quodpot, pero en quidditch, para ellos éramos poco más que aficionados.

—Pero el otro día los All-Stars les ganaron a los campeones de Brasil, los Macacos, ¿no?

—Sí, y es de lo más impresionante—admitió Jason—. Y habría llamado muchísimo más la atención de no ser por ese partido entre los otros brasileños y los argentinos que ha revolucionado todo el mundo del quidditch. Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, Bruce. Creo que ya se ha cubierto todo el cupo de sorpresas de esta edición del TIAQ.

* * *

El partido de ese sábado contra los Rocky Ford Erumpents fue extraño porque, por primera vez en toda la temporada, Gina no jugó. Bruce tampoco. Y como a ninguno de los dos les divirtió mucho no jugar, Amanda se sentó en la grada entre el par de cazadores serios y enfurruñados. Los tres observaron el partido en un relativo silencio, ya que Amanda celebraba las buenas jugadas y Gina chasqueaba la lengua cada vez que Brian, Fiona o Jeannette fallaban un pase. Eso acabó poniendo de los nervios al entrenador, colocado al lado de Gina, que le ordenó callarse y le dijo que se sentara en otro lugar. Gina, muy digna, se levantó y fue a sentarse al fondo del espacio privado, donde había un hueco junto a Rosalie.

Y a pesar de que Gina tuvo muchas ocasiones para exasperarse, el partido acabó bien para ellos, con una holgada victoria por doscientos puntos. Bruce notó con una leve punzada de orgullo que el juego del equipo no había sido tan bueno y vistoso como el de la semana pasada, cuando él había jugado, y eso que los dos equipos a los que se habían enfrentado tenían un nivel muy similar. De hecho, Johnson les felicitó con la discreción de siempre por el partido ganado, y después se sumergió en ese cuaderno que últimamente llevaba siempre a todos lados, en el que había apuntadas y descritas cientos de tácticas, estrategias y diferentes combinaciones de posiciones de jugadores (según había averiguado Bruce echando disimuladas ojeadas por encima del hombro a lo largo de varias semanas, puesto que Johnson estaba muy celoso de su cuaderno). El entrenador no se quedó más de diez minutos en la celebración en un bar cualquiera de la Avenida Cero, y Bruce también se fue pronto, solo.

Se largó porque quería evitar cualquier intento de insinuación de Gina, al que sabía que no podría negarse. Había aceptado por completo que lo que había entre ellos era simplemente una necesidad física, y en parte le aliviaba que hubieran alcanzado ese trato: tenía unas ciertas necesidades que cubrir, y aunque apenas pudiera conversar con Gina, sí que era eficiente a la hora de aliviar otras cosas. Y además, eso le dejaba la mente libre para pensar y sentir lo que quisiera, sin ninguna clase de atadura sentimental.

Sin embargo, esa noche no quería que pasara nada. Porque no había participado en el partido y no sentía la victoria como suya completamente, e intuía que Gina sentía algo parecido. Si se quedaba, sabía lo que iba a pasar: Gina clavaría su mirada en la suya en algún momento, esbozaría esa irónica sonrisa suya, y disimuladamente le instaría a salir fuera, donde se besarían apasionadamente y se desaparecerían hasta su casa.

Y no se habría negado a ese plan, de no ser porque gran parte de su mente se negaba en redondo a que eso pasara. Podía acostarse con Gina sin muchos problemas cuando había bebido algo, o cuando estaba extremadamente feliz, o cuando estaba cansado o preocupado. Sin embargo, había situaciones en las que su cerebro no quería que nada de eso sucediera.

Situaciones como la de ese día: debido al recuerdo al que había tenido que recurrir en los últimos días para poder conjurar un _patronus_ corpóreo, Eve había vuelto con fuerza a invadir todos los rincones de su mente. Y todas y cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo rehusaban acostarse con Gina cuando tenía a Eve tan presente. Y aunque su cuerpo lo rechazara, sabía que no encontraría la forma de negarse. Y entonces, al acabar, se encontraría psíquicamente destrozado, aliviado pero inundado de remordimientos. Como no quería pasar por eso, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se marchó antes de que pudiera ocurrir nada.

Se apareció en su edificio e inmediatamente ese ambiente frío y húmedo, lleno de una tristeza que casi se podía respirar, penetró por todos los poros de su piel. La situación en Manhattan no mejoraba, y cada vez se avistaban más dementores revoloteando entre los altos edificios y entre las ruinas del atentado. Subió hasta su piso en ascensor, y solo cuando estuvo dentro, sacó la varita y, sujetándola con fuerza, dejó que el recuerdo de él, Eve y el fin de la batalla de Hogwarts le invadiera. Pasó varios minutos esperando a que ese dolor verdaderamente físico que sentía se disipara, y cuando solo quedó la añoranza y el recuerdo de esa felicidad, pronunció las palabras del hechizo.

La pantera plateada surgió de la punta de su varita, con las fauces abiertas en un mudo rugido, rodeada de una corriente de calma que alivió al instante el ambiente triste y hostil del piso. El _patronus_ recorrió a la carrera todas las estancias de la casa, y finalmente volvió frente a él, en el salón, donde se sentó y le miró fijamente antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

El _patronus_ se había esfumado, pero Bruce sabía que su efecto benéfico permanecería varias horas en el aire.

* * *

Pero el partido importante de ese fin de semana no había sido el suyo contra los Erumpents, sino el que había enfrentado a los All-Stars contra los Finches: había acabado alargándose tres días, hasta la mañana del martes, y los Finches habían dado la sorpresa venciendo por una escasa diferencia de veinte puntos. Como los Minotaurs jugaban el domingo contra los Finches, lo que les había gustado del partido no había sido el resultado, sino el hecho de que se hubiera alargado tanto y sus jugadores fueran a estar más cansados para el sábado.

Mientras tanto, Amanda seguía arrastrándoles en cuanto podía a los conciertos de Las Snitches de Alas Dobladas, el grupo de su hermano. Llevaban apenas unas semanas tocando en el bar de la Avenida Cero, y en ese tiempo habían conseguido que los habituales del _Goblin's_ se aprendieran la mayoría de sus canciones, con lo que semanalmente tenían ya a al menos dos docenas de personas que acudían siempre a verles y disfrutaban con ellos. Además, parecían haber tenido buena aceptación entre el público en general, y Bruce comprobó que cada semana había más curiosos que se acercaban al bar. Por lo que Bruce dedujo escuchando retazos de las conversaciones de la gente a su alrededor, muchos acudían allí por la recomendación de algún amigo o conocido, y aquellos que repetían la visita aseguraban con insistencia cosas como "_Ya verás cuando toquen _Never surrender_, te encantará_".

La verdad era que Bruce también estaba empezando a hacerse seguidor del grupo, aunque no lo admitiría nunca tan pronto delante de Amanda, después de que ella hubiera pasado siglos asegurándole que le gustaría mientras él se negaba a acompañarla al concierto. Le encantaba el mensaje y la fuerza que transmitía _Never surrender_, y aunque se consideraba uno de los peores bailarines de todos los tiempos, _The night is ours_ hacía que tuviera ganas de salir a bailar a cualquier lado. Aunque obviamente, no era tan fan como Amanda: la chica cantaba fatal, pero eso no evitaba que se supiera todas las canciones perfectamente, y que en los estribillos se pusiera en pie para cantarlas a voz en grito.

Además, a la buena música se sumaba otro factor importante: el grupo caía bien. Meg, la cantante principal y la conductora de la mayor parte del espectáculo, era una de esas personas que misteriosamente son capaces de caerle bien a todo el mundo, y transmitía tanta fuerza, pasión y optimismo que todo el público se contagiaba de ello. Todos escuchaban con atención sus graciosas anécdotas, y reían estruendosamente al final de cada historia. El resto del grupo también se desenvolvía bien sobre el escenario: eran frecuentes los intentos de Mike Stinson, a cargo de la guitarra eléctrica, de ligar con cualquier chica sentada en la primera fila (ante las protestas de Meg de que se centrara en tocar, que era su trabajo) y los chistes malos de Marshall Mosby, el chico del bajo (Meg rogaba siempre al público que si conocía algún hechizo para hacer callar a Marshall, se lo enseñara). TJ Halpert, el guitarrista y también cantante, era el encargado de poner paz cuando Meg se exasperaba con alguno de los otros dos chicos, y Odette Gravois y Will, el hermano de Amanda, eran los más silenciosos pero más cómplices con el público: cuando los otros cuatro eran la acción principal, Odette gesticulaba dramatizando la escena y Will les dirigía miradas y sonrisas cargadas de paciencia que parecían querer decir "_Y si tuvierais que convivir con ellos cada día…_"

Ese miércoles por la noche se mostraron más misteriosos que de costumbre. Cantaron, tocaron y contaron anécdotas como siempre entre canción y canción, pero no dejaron de referirse a un "secreto" constantemente, lo que acabó picando la curiosidad del público. De modo que al final del concierto, cuando las últimas notas de _Never surrender_ se extinguieron y Meg ya empezaba a despedirse hasta la próxima semana, un abarrotado _Goblin's_ exigía saber cuál era el secreto del que habían estado hablando toda la noche.

—Parece que quieren saberlo, TJ—dijo Meg, con tono apenado, mirando a su compañero sobre el escenario.

—Te dije que querrían saberlo enseguida como se te ocurriera mencionarlo, querida—intervino Mike.

—Deberías haber esperado a que la canción estuviera lista—refunfuñó TJ, y el público reaccionó con sorprendidos susurros a aquella declaración. ¿Podría ser que tuvieran una canción nueva preparada?

—Estoy con TJ—dijo Marshall, levantando una mano—. No puedes decirle al público que tenemos una canción nueva pero que no podemos tocarla aún porque le faltan detalles.

—¡Marshall!—gritaron de inmediato todos los del grupo, mientras el público prorrumpía en exclamaciones de sorpresa. Odette hizo gestos de haber pinchado un globo y Will puso cara de "_es incapaz de guardar secretos_".

—Maldito sea Will, no me había dicho nada de una canción nueva—murmuró Amanda con gesto de enfado.

—Han dicho que aún no está acabada—apuntó Bruce.

—Puede que quisiera decírtelo cuando estuviera lista—sugirió Jason.

Amanda protestó en voz baja, pero se calló porque Meg había vuelto a hablar:

—Bueno, ya que nuestro adorable Marshall no es capaz de mantener su boca cerrada—la chica aprovechó para dirigirle una mirada mortal al bajista, que se encogió tímidamente de hombros—, vamos a contároslo. Veréis, la semana pasada un productor musical nos ofreció grabar un disco con él. Sí, un disco de verdad, como los de los muggles, que podríais escuchar con las máquinas muggles que tenéis en casa. Pero para poder grabar, necesitábamos tener doce canciones. Y como esta noche habréis podido escuchar, solo tenemos once. Y el productor nos dio dos semanas para tener una canción nueva y que estuviera a la altura del resto: tiene una fecha fija para grabar, y si nosotros no podemos, hay decenas de grupos emergentes en Estados Unidos a los que puede recurrir… Así que empezamos a correr y nos pusimos a escarbar en el cajón de viejas letras de TJ. Entre todas esas toneladas de papel que tiene que no sirven para nada…—TJ masculló una queja, pero Meg le sonrió y le rodeó con un brazo—Encontramos algo que quizá pueda funcionar. Es de la época en la que TJ era un pobre adolescente enamorado, y la verdad es que es una letra preciosa… Lo romántico no es muy de nuestro estilo, pero hemos estado trabajando en la canción a todas horas desde que la encontramos para que pueda encajar con el resto, y ya nos queda muy poco. Si conseguimos llegar a nuestra meta, prometemos que en las próximas semanas habrá canción nueva. Y dentro de poco, espero que podáis llevaros nuestra música a vuestras casas.

Amanda casi no se lo creía cuando Meg acabó su discurso.

—¡Will grabando un disco!—exclamó con sorpresa—Me pregunto si mamá lo sabe…

Amanda no tardó mucho en escabullirse para ir a acosar a su hermano con preguntas, y Brian hizo algo similar, pero con un grupo de chicas sentadas en una mesa no muy lejana a la suya. Bruce y Jason, al ver a su compañero muy enfrascado en una conversación con una de las chicas, resolvieron irse a casa.

* * *

Bruce apenas se creyó que de verdad iba a jugar en el partido contra los Finches de ese sábado hasta que el silbato que dio inicio al encuentro sonó con fuerza, y él tuvo que acelerar con la escoba.

Era de esa clase de partidos que el año anterior había observado con ansias desde la grada, suplicándole a Merlín que los contrarios no se adelantaran en el marcador y que no cortaran las jugadas que con tanto esfuerzo construían. Le costaba tanto pensar que ese año iba a estar dentro del partido que no lo asumió hasta que de verdad recibió el primer pase. Al dar las alineaciones, Johnson había empezado por los fijos Jason, Donald, Robert y Elizabeth, había añadido el nombre de Gina, y después habían transcurrido unos largos segundos en silencio, como si el entrenador no hubiera estado muy seguro de qué hacer. Finalmente, había pronunciado los nombres de Brian y Bruce, y había indicado que fueran a cambiarse.

Así que allí estaba él, jugando contra los Finches e intentando marear a González, el cazador estrella del equipo rival. Hizo un amago de pase que no logró confundir a su contrincante, pero una bludger bien dirigida obligó a Bruce a desviarse y alejar la quaffle de él hacia Brian. Pero un empujón por detrás de Nash, otro de los cazadores, a Brian hizo que a este le resbalara la quaffle de entre los dedos y que Irma Carroll, la tercera cazadora, se hiciera con rapidez con la pelota roja.

Fue la primera vez que jugó contra un rival tan bueno; incluso cuando había jugado en el TIAQ, había notado claramente que los Lagartos estaban por debajo de su nivel. Pero los Finches no eran los Lagartos, e históricamente eran el mejor equipo de Estados Unidos. Ese era un partido disputado entre dos equipos que querían luchar por la victoria de la Liga: no iba a ser un paseo. Les iban a exigir hasta el límite. Y a Bruce le encantaban los retos.

Durante las dos primeras horas, el partido fue intenso y muy igualado. Se marcaron tres goles por cada lado, y todos los aficionados que se habían acercado hasta el estadio de los Fitchburg Finches vibraron de emoción. Pero a partir de la tercera hora de juego, el cansancio acumulado de los jugadores de los Finches empezó a mostrarse, y sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos y los pases menos precisos. Bruce aprovechó ese descenso de los rivales para marcar su primer gol del día, y a partir de allí, todo mejoró.

Se alejaron hasta sesenta puntos en el marcador en las dos horas siguientes, mientras los Finches se hundían poco a poco y toda la atención pasaba a centrarse en su buscadora, Katie McDonnell, y depositaban todas sus esperanzas en que fuera capaz de atrapar la snitch antes que su rival. Bruce, por su parte, confiaba en que Elizabeth estaba mucho mejor preparada que McDonnell y que iba a ser capaz de imponerse.

Por fin sucedió. Las dos buscadoras salieron disparadas hacia el centro del campo, con la mirada clavada en algo casi invisible que el resto de gente apenas podía divisar. El juego pareció detenerse y Bruce, que en ese momento tenía la quaffle en sus manos, no supo qué hacer; un gol en ese momento no variaría el resultado final, por lo que se quedó quieto, sujetando la quaffle y aguantando la respiración, observó qué ocurría. McDonnell iba por delante, pero entonces la snitch hizo un rápido giro hacia el lado de Elizabeth, que lo aprovechó para impulsarse con más fuerza. McDonnell fue más lenta girando, y Elizabeth tomó la delantera por un par de metros. McDonnell intentó acelerar para no quedarse atrás, en un movimiento desesperado, pero fue demasiado tarde: Elizabeth voló los últimos metros que la separaban de la pelota dorada y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la bola, concluyendo el partido. Los gritos, tanto de alegría como de tristeza, no tardaron en estallar alrededor de todo el estadio.

Bruce volvió a respirar, aliviado y feliz, y dejó que la quaffle resbalara de su mano.

* * *

A falta de que los All-Stars jugaran al día siguiente, la victoria contra los Finches había hecho que en el primer lugar de la clasificación de la Liga quedaran empatados los Finches con los Minotaurs, aunque ellos iban primeros por la diferencia de puntos. Si los All-Stars ganaban su partido del domingo contra los Knarls, algo bastante probable, iba a haber un interesante triple empate en la primera posición. Aunque de momento, el futuro no les interesaba: lo importante era que, al menos por unas horas, habían vuelto a encabezar la clasificación de la Liga, y había que celebrarlo.

Corrieron los litros de cerveza de mantequilla y demás. No solo le habían ganado a uno de los mejores equipos de la Liga, sino que encima habían jugado bien. Además, en dos días era el cumpleaños número veintinueve de Elizabeth, y como esta y Donald les informaron en un momento de la noche, habían recibido un aviso de que había surgido la posibilidad de adoptar a un niño, y ambos estaban ansiosos por comprobar si las cosas habían salido bien. Por si fuera poco, la semana siguiente era su jornada sin partido, por lo que pudieron celebrar sin preocuparse de nada más.

Bruce no supo en qué momento Gina le había atraído hacia ella. Solo sabía que ya era tarde, había reído mucho y había bebido bastante, y de pronto se encontró besando a Gina en un rincón oscuro cuando se dio cuenta de que había decenas de personas rodeándoles, y que aunque la atronadora música puede que no les dejara oír mucho, seguro que no les dejaba ciegos.

—Aquí no—dijo Bruce, separándose bruscamente de sus labios, aunque sus brazos se negaron a hacer lo mismo.

Gina asintió encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de lado, y le condujo tomándole discretamente de la mano hasta la salida. No se paró allí, sino que sin previo aviso, se desapareció, arrastrándole con ella, y reaparecieron en el armario oscuro del edificio en el que vivía Gina.

—¿Aquí mejor?—preguntó entonces Gina con sorna, y no esperó a que le respondiera para besarle otra vez.

Bruce no se hubiera quejado si no se hubiera golpeado en la espalda con unas cuantas escobas muggles viejas.

—Prefiero un espacio un poco más grande.

Gina suspiró con resignación, y de nuevo le llevó de la mano hasta el ascensor, y después hasta su piso.

—En el salón ya lo hemos hecho—apuntó Bruce, y Gina le miró con el ceño peligrosamente fruncido.

Besándole y mientras sus dedos empezaban ya a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, le condujo hasta la cocina, donde Bruce finalmente dejó de quejarse.

* * *

Ese miércoles por la noche el _Goblin's_ estaba lleno de gente, expectante por ver si Las Snitches de Alas Dobladas habían conseguido acabar la que ya se empezaba a llamar "La duodécima canción" y habían podido firmar el contrato para grabar el disco. Y lo primero que hizo el grupo (tras interpretar _Watch out_) fue informar con euforia de que sí, habían conseguido acabar la canción, al productor le había gustado, e iban a grabar el disco ese fin de semana. Todos en el bar aplaudieron, felicitándoles, y después fue cuando Meg confesó que sintiéndolo mucho, aún no podrían tocar la canción nueva, puesto que aún no se la sabían de memoria. Sin embargo, prometió que para la semana siguiente iba a estar lista. Y justo a continuación, para distraer al público de su decepción, empezaron a tocar _My muggle girlfriend_.

* * *

—Bruce, ¿te apetece venir conmigo a Salem este domingo?—le preguntó a la mañana siguiente Jason mientras desayunaban.

Justo en ese momento, oyeron como una puerta se abría, y un segundo después una chica vestida de fiesta y con la cabeza gacha salió corriendo del pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones y cruzó velozmente el salón, sin ni siquiera dirigirles una mirada, y abrió la puerta y salió del piso a una velocidad pasmosa. Bruce observó la escena con una ceja levantada, pero no dijo nada. Últimamente Brian se acostaba con chicas cada vez con más frecuencia, y escenas como esa ya no le sorprendían. Además, era preferible ver a chicas huyendo de su casa que ver a Brian llegando tarde a un entrenamiento.

—¿A Salem, decías?—Bruce reanudó la conversación, pese a que ninguno de los dos se había inmutado—¿Qué tienes que ir a hacer en Salem?

—Pues verás, este domingo es el cumpleaños de mi primo Elliot. Cumple dieciocho, y bueno, no puede salir del Instituto de Salem, y en teoría las familias tampoco pueden entrar para ir a visitar, pero resulta que este domingo también hay partido de quidditch escolar, Púrpuras contra Negros… Los acontecimientos deportivos son los únicos en los que se permiten visitas al Instituto, y ya que soy jugador de quidditch y es nuestra jornada libre, tenía pensado aprovechar la excusa del partido para ir a visitarle. Y como tú nunca has estado en Salem, he pensado que te gustaría…

Brian había entrado en el salón con cara de sueño, ignorando a sus dos compañeros, y había empezado a prepararse el desayuno.

—Suena interesante. Estará bien compararlo con Hogwarts—comentó Bruce—. Me apunto.

—Bien—Jason le sonrió—. ¿Y tú, Brian? ¿Te apuntas a una excursión al Instituto?

Brian se puso repentinamente alerta, como si la sola mención de ir al Instituto de Salem fuera peligrosa.

—¿Sigue dando clase la profesora Montgomery?—preguntó con algo que Bruce identificó como temor.

—Que yo sepa sí. No he oído que se haya retirado aún.

—No pienso volver a acercarme a ese lugar hasta que la profesora Montgomery se haya retirado—declaró Brian con tono sombrío—. Disfrutad de la visita.

—¿Por qué?—quiso saber Bruce—¿Quién es esa profesora Montgomery y qué pasó con ella?

—La profesora Montgomery fue mi profesora de Transfiguración Humana en sexto. Hacia final de curso, Billy, Bart y yo tuvimos la idea de transfigurar a unos Azules que se pasaban el día en la biblioteca en ratones. Ya sabes, ratones de biblioteca… En fin, que lo teníamos todo preparado para que la misión fuera un éxito, y justo cuando acababa de lanzar el primer hechizo, la profesora Montgomery pasó por en medio y le dio a ella. Se convirtió en un enorme ratón blanco, y entonces se giró y me vio. Salí corriendo con Billy y Bart detrás y no volví a pisar el Departamento de Transformaciones, y siempre que la veía venir por un camino la evitaba. Nunca me castigó, pero creo que fue porque nunca volvió a verme de frente—relató lúgubremente Brian.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Bruce con sorpresa.

—¡Pues claro, británico!—respondió Brian con fingida indignación—¿Pero cuándo te he mentido yo?

Bruce y Jason cruzaron una mirada divertida, pero ninguno respondió. Se acabaron rápidamente el desayuno y se apresuraron a desaparecerse hasta las oficinas de los Minotaurs.

* * *

Y el domingo, Bruce alucinó.

La cosa ya empezó bien cuando apareció al otro lado de la chimenea en la que se había metido en Nueva York. Al aterrizar en Salem, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la gran ventana que había en la sala y lo bien iluminada que esta estaba, cuando lo común era que los edificios mágicos fueran discretos, bajo tierra o hábilmente escondidos, más aún cuando se trataba de unas oficinas mágicas en una ciudad tan pequeña como sabía que era Salem. Sin embargo, cuando hizo notar esa anomalía a Jason, su amigo sonrió totalmente divertido.

—Bruce, ¿qué sabes de Salem?

—Aquí es donde se celebraron los famosos juicios de las brujas. En 1692—respondió él, ligeramente ofendido.

Vale que no fuera un experto precisamente en geografía y mucho menos en historia norteamericana, pero eso era un hecho que todo mago o bruja conocía.

Jason meneó la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

—Más o menos, sí… Pero eso fue en el otro Salem.

—¿El otro Salem?

—Bueno, para ser precisos, ahora estamos en el Otro Salem. El Salem que tú conoces es el Salem real.

—Jason, me estoy perdiendo. Mucho.

Jason suspiró, y empezó a conducirle fuera de la sala de llegada de la red Flu. Bruce le siguió, insistiendo para que se explicara, y al cabo de unos pasos Jason se detuvo frente a un mapa colgado de la pared del pasillo. El mapa mostraba la zona de los alrededores de Salem.

—Mira—dijo Jason, señalando el mapa—. El mar entra en la tierra, asemejándose a la desembocadura de un río. Aquí, en la orilla sur, está Salem. El famoso Salem, donde se celebraron los juicios de las brujas que todo el mundo conoce. Mientras tanto, justo encima, en la orilla norte, está la ciudad de Beverly, que se comunica con Salem por medio de tres puentes por encima del mar—Jason señaló las tres líneas que representaban los puentes, y su dedo se quedó suspendido frente al que estaba más al este—. Solo que este puente de aquí, no lleva solo de Salem a Beverly. Si te fijas…

El puente se bifurcaba extrañamente, y a media altura salía una línea, de un color diferente, que se adentraba hacia el mar situado a la derecha, torciendo hacia el norte. Después de unas cuantas curvas muy inusuales para un puente común, acababa en una población situada en la orilla norte, al este de Beverly. Y cuando Jason le señaló el nombre, Bruce lo entendió todo: el mapa lo identificaba como el _Otro Salem_.

—Hay dos Salems…

—Sí. El Otro Salem se fundó poco después de los juicios de las brujas, y se protegió toda el área contra los muggles. Se convirtió en un refugio para todos los magos, y sobre todo brujas, que escapaban de la muerte a manos de los muggles. En la actualidad, es la ciudad completamente mágica más grande de todo el mundo, y la puerta de entrada al Instituto de Salem. Nadie llama a esta ciudad el Otro Salem, porque siempre que un mago dice que va a Salem, es obvio que va al Salem mágico. En todo caso, llamamos el Otro Salem al Salem muggle. Vamos, todavía es pronto. Podemos dar una vuelta antes de ir al Instituto.

Bruce alucinó. Salem era como una mezcla de Hogsmeade, el callejón Diagon y la Avenida Cero, solo que a proporciones gigantescas. Además, como era domingo, las calles bullían de actividad, y había estallidos de humo y color de algún hechizo en prácticamente cada esquina. En una de las calles principales había un mercadillo de objetos mágicos antiguos, a los que Bruce apenas pudo echar un breve vistazo en un par de paradas, y en una plaza, un enorme ejército de niños magos correteaba por la zona persiguiendo gatos, sapos, lechuzas y unas enormes pompas de jabón de más de un metro de diámetro, bajo la poco preocupada mirada de algunos padres. Había unos pocos coches y motocicletas, pero sí varias decenas de bicicletas, y zonas reservadas para dejar con seguridad las escobas en casi cada calle.

Era un lugar fantástico. Para aquellos magos y brujas que no llevaban bien lo de inventar excusas para esconderse constantemente de los vecinos muggles, aquello era el paraíso.

Pero se les agotaba el tiempo. Con pesar y quedándose con las ganas de ver más de Salem, Bruce siguió a Jason hasta las afueras al oeste de la ciudad. Los barrios más exteriores de Beverly estaban a apenas un centenar de metros, y Bruce no pudo dejar de asombrarse ante el hecho de que ningún vecino se percatara de que tenía a miles de magos y brujas viviendo a tan poca distancia. Jason torció hacia la derecha, y Bruce vio inmediatamente a dónde le estaba llevando: frente a él, había un inmenso garaje con un cartel sobre la enorme puerta que decía "Instituto de Salem". De la puerta entreabierta, lo suficiente para dejar pasar a un autobús, salía precisamente un autobús idéntico a los que Bruce había aprendido a identificar gracias a la televisión como autobuses escolares estadounidenses: con ventanas rectangulares y de un amarillo intenso, y una sola puerta lateral a la altura del asiento del conductor. Solo que ese era mucho más grande que cualquier autobús escolar que hubiera visto en la televisión, y esa impresión se acentuó cuando Jason le apresuró para montarse en el autobús, junto con unas cuantas personas más que ya estaban esperando por ahí. Así a ojo, Bruce habría asegurado que al menos doscientas personas podrían sentarse cómodamente en el vehículo. Después de cinco minutos de espera (en los que una pareja mayor llegó corriendo, haciendo aspavientos para que no les dejaran atrás), el autobús arrancó a una velocidad pasmosa, y casi voló por la carretera.

Jason le indicó que estaban rodeando las ciudades de Beverly y Danvers por el norte y el oeste, antes de enfilar la carretera que iba en una línea casi recta hasta Lawrence, una de las mayores ciudades de los alrededores (exceptuando a la vecina Boston, obviamente). Entre las ciudades de Salem, Beverly y Danvers y Lawrence había un gran espacio que los muggles creían que era bosque y tierra de cultivo. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de entrar en la carretera, el autobús se desvió hacia la izquierda, por un camino pedregoso que parecía salido de la nada; un camino que ningún muggle podía ver. Y poco después, el autobús se detuvo frente a un puente que cruzaba un lago tan extenso que la bruma que se levantaba no dejaba ver el final. A un lado del puente había un pequeño embarcadero; al otro lado, una sólida roca, alta, blanca y lisa, indicaba con una flecha que el Instituto de Salem estaba al otro lado del puente.

Ya casi habían llegado a su destino.

Descendieron del autobús, y el conductor se despidió agitando la mano, antes de dar media vuelta y volver hacia Salem. Bruce siguió a Jason y al resto de personas que viajaban con ellos (que tenían pinta de ser padres de chicos que iban a jugar el partido) a través del puente. Pronto la bruma les envolvió: era fría y húmeda, y le provocaba un cosquilleo en los dedos.

—Es mágica—le explicó Jason—, y anti-muggles. Ahora mismo estamos cruzando el Lago Profundo. Los de primero lo atraviesan por primera vez en barco, pero todos los demás tienen que hacerlo a pie.

Caminaron unos minutos más, hasta que la niebla empezó a disiparse. Y entonces, Bruce se llevó otra gran sorpresa.

Al final del puente se veía una gran puerta en medio de una alta verja de hierro forjado, de unos cinco metros de altura. A su derecha había otro embarcadero, idéntico al que había visto en la otra orilla del lago. Pero no fue nada de eso lo que le sorprendió, sino el hecho de que no había ningún colosal edificio detrás de la verja.

Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre el Instituto de Salem, pero siempre había supuesto que era como un Hogwarts de proporciones aún más gigantescas. En ese momento cayó en que era una tontería: Hogwarts ya era viejo antes de que el Instituto de Salem se fundara. Sin embargo, sí que esperaba que el Instituto fuera algún edificio enorme, aunque no fuera tan antiguo como el castillo que él conocía.

Pero lo primero que vio tras la verja, mientras recorría los últimos metros del puente, fue un alto edificio solitario que se erguía imponente en lo alto de una colina a su derecha.

—Mira—Jason le señaló esa misma construcción—, ese es el Departamento de Zoología.

—¿Departamento de Zoología?—repitió Bruce, sin acabar de entenderlo.

—Sí. Y ese otro de allí—Jason apuntó a otro alto edificio que surgía de entre la niebla, cerca del Departamento de Zoología y un poco más atrás—es el Departamento de Investigación Mágica. Y esos dos que se empiezan a ver allí a la izquierda, son los de Encantamientos y Estudio de las Artes Oscuras. Y en nada debería empezar a verse la Cafetería… Sí, aquí está.

Jason señaló justo al frente, donde, ahora sí, se veía un edificio de dimensiones descomunales. Por fuera, tenía el aspecto de una catedral, solo que sin ninguna clase de decoración religiosa, y era mucho más grande que cualquier catedral que Bruce hubiera visto en su vida.

—Y has dicho que eso es la Cafetería…

—Bueno, el nombre histórico correcto es el Gran Salón, pero hace décadas que nadie lo llama así. Excepto la directora, claro.

—Y lo de los Departamentos…

Jason le miró divertido, burlándose mudamente de lo poco que sabía de su escuela de magia. Pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y se limitó a explicarse de buen humor.

—Hay doce Departamentos, Bruce. Doce Departamentos y doce edificios, y en cada uno se dan las clases de cada rama de estudio. No sé cómo serán las cosas en Hogwarts, pero aquí en Salem tienes montones de asignaturas especializadas entre las que elegir. Para ponerte un ejemplo, el Departamento de Transformaciones: de primero a tercero, todo el mundo tiene clase de Transformación Básica. En cuarto, puedes escoger si continuar dos años más con Transformación Avanzada, y si apruebas a final de quinto, en sexto y séptimo puedes escoger entre asignaturas como Transfiguración Humana, Transfiguración Animal, Transfiguración Inanimada, Transfiguración Estructural… Y también en sexto, si no escogiste Transformación Avanzada en cuarto, tienes la opción de cursarla los últimos dos años. Aunque claro, no tienes tiempo para acceder a las asignaturas especializadas. Y lo mismo pasa en casi todos los demás Departamentos, solo que algunos, como el de Lenguas Mágicas, no tienen asignaturas obligatorias para todos los alumnos, sino que solo ofrecen optativas a partir de cuarto.

Bruce absorbió la información como una esponja, fascinado por las diferencias entre Salem y Hogwarts, y como ese enorme edificio que ya veía claramente era solo la Cafetería. Se habían detenido frente a la puerta de la verja, que estaba cerrada, y la niebla frente a ellos ya se había disipado totalmente, por lo que Bruce pudo ver con claridad las colinas, bosquecillos, arroyos, puentes y parques que había en los terrenos del Instituto, ocupando los espacios entre los diferentes Departamentos. Un camino de losas de piedra partía desde la puerta y serpenteaba entre las colinas, y un poco más allá empezaba a bifurcarse, y se veía otro cruce un poco más adelante. Precisamente por allí, una figura humana avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

La persona tardó casi un minuto en llegar hasta ellos, respirando agitadamente. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la verja, sacó la varita de la manga de su túnica (era de los pocos magos que Bruce había visto vistiendo túnicas desde que estaba en Estados Unidos), y la agitó delicadamente, con lo que la puerta empezó a abrirse hacia adentro en silencio.

—¡Buenos días, señoras y señores! Bienvenidos al Instituto de Salem. El partido de quidditch comenzará en poco más de media hora, por lo que les recomendaría que empezaran a dirigirse al estadio… ¡Oh, señora Thompson, es un placer verla de nuevo! Anoche mismo estuve hablando con el profesor Hammer sobre su hija, y me comentó que ha sacado una nota impecable en su último examen de Pociones Curativas. ¡Debe estar muy orgullosa!

La señora Thompson sonrió con condescendencia, y echó a andar al lado del mago del Instituto mientras le respondía. El resto también empezó a moverse, y Jason le explicó en voz baja:

—Ese hombre es el profesor Ethan Lorentz, actual subdirector del Instituto de Salem. No te fíes de su aspecto bonachón, porque todo el mundo sabe que es un tipo astuto hasta límites insospechados y con tendencia a ser cruel con los alumnos y subordinados.

—Si todo el mundo sabe eso, ¿cómo es que ha llegado a subdirector?

—Porque también es un genio—suspiró Jason—. Es cruel y retorcido, pero también es el más brillante de todos los profesores del Departamento de Investigación Mágica. Pero no hablemos de eso; me alegro de no haberle tenido nunca en mi clase. Ahora tenemos que buscar a Elliot. Me dijo que nos viéramos al pie de la torre dos del estadio. Hay un buen trecho, así que deberíamos ir ya hacia allí.

Bruce obedeció y siguió a Jason por los caminos empedrados del Instituto sin rechistar. Puede que Hogwarts fuera un castillo enorme, pero los terrenos del Instituto de Salem eran de proporciones inimaginables. Tardaron casi cinco minutos en llegar a la altura del primer edificio que Bruce había visto, el Departamento de Zoología, que quedaba a su derecha a una distancia que Bruce supuso que debía ser de unos diez minutos de caminata a paso rápido; el sendero de piedra que llevaba hasta él partía unos metros más adelante, y después se ondulaba bajando y subiendo por un pequeño valle que había entre la calzada principal y el Departamento. De hecho, Bruce vislumbró una bifurcación del camino a media altura de una colina, donde un puente que pasaba sobre un arroyo se dividía en dos, y donde una parte del camino empezaba a subir a una colina mucho más alta, donde se erigía un edificio de aspecto regio que creía recordar que era el Departamento de Investigación Mágica. Puede que allí no hubiera lugar para pasadizos secretos, pero daba la impresión de que los caminos de conexión entre Departamentos eran largos, enrevesados y ofrecían multitud de oportunidades para perderse.

Siguieron andando por el camino principal, acercándose en línea recta a la inmensa Cafetería. Sin embargo, al llegar al tercer y último cruce de ese camino todo el grupo se salió de la calzada y tomó el desvío. Como Jason hizo lo mismo como si fuera un acto mecánico, Bruce no preguntó. Mientras caminaban, Jason le iba indicando cuales eran los Departamentos por los que pasaban cerca. Un sendero les llevó muy cerca del Departamento de Sociología (Bruce no tenía ni idea de qué se podía estudiar allí, pero había tantas cosas nuevas que ni siquiera lo preguntó), y en un determinado momento, en la cima de una colina, Jason le señaló los cuatro edificios más apartados a su derecha, que formaban una perfecta línea recta, paralela al camino principal. Eran cuatro grandes mansiones señoriales, pero de un tamaño desproporcionado. Bruce había visto fotografías de casas como esas en algunas revistas que no se sabía cómo habían llegado a su piso: eran casas con decenas de habitaciones, larguísimos pasillos y una infinidad de baños. Solo que aquellas que veía en esos momentos debían, como mínimo, cuadruplicar el tamaño de la más grande que hubiera visto antes. Y entonces, Bruce reparó en un detalle: cada mansión tenía las paredes exteriores de un color diferente. Para ser exactos, eran blancas, amarillas, naranjas y rojas.

—Son las casas de las Divisiones—murmuró Bruce, y Jason asintió con un cabeceo.

—Para ser exactos, son las Residencias de cada División. Las otras cuatro están en el otro extremo, al otro lado de la Cafetería. Todos los miembros de una División viven en su Residencia. Y mira, esta torre cuadrada de aquí delante es la Residencia de los profesores.

La Residencia de los profesores parecía una torre de vigilancia: tenía una amplia base cuadrada, las paredes eran de enormes rocas grises, y la imponente puerta de entrada era de madera maciza. Pero Bruce dejó de prestarle atención cuando empezó a ver más gente a su alrededor. Los alumnos de Salem.

De repente, todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para salir de la Cafetería, y eran auténticas mareas de alumnos los que salían por la puerta lateral, la más cercana a ellos, y todavía más los que salían por la puerta trasera y se dirigían como una avalancha por el camino principal hacia el estadio, que Bruce pudo ver cuando sobrepasaron finalmente la Cafetería.

Era enorme: las gradas triplicaban como mínimo en altura a las de Hogwarts, y ocho torres sobresalían uniformemente, cada una pintada del color de una División. Bruce se unió con Jason al camino principal, y se mezclaron rápidamente con el resto de estudiantes que avanzaban entre charlas y risas. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que allí nadie llevaba uniforme, ni siquiera los más pequeños. Sin embargo, una amplia mayoría llevaba camisetas de un color con la palabra "SALEM" estampada en el pecho, los más frioleros llevaban unas gruesas capas del mismo color, y absolutamente todos llevaban prendida a la ropa una chapa circular de un color. Su forma de identificar su División.

A medida que se acercaban al estadio, este parecía hacerse incluso más grande. Cuando estuvieron casi al lado, Jason le indicó que le siguiera, saliéndose del camino principal, y se desviaron hacia la izquierda, bordeando el estadio y esquivando a la multitud de estudiantes, que se daba empujones para pasar por la entrada principal. Aliviado de poder escapar de esa aglomeración, Bruce siguió a Jason y pasaron por el lado de una de las torres, la negra, y cuando llegaron a la altura de la segunda, la púrpura, Jason se detuvo.

—Aquí es. Al pie de la segunda torre. No tardará mucho en llegar—comentó Jason.

Pasaron unos minutos, mientras cada vez más alumnos empezaban a pasar por su lado, al haberse colapsado ya la entrada principal. Jason bufó, explicándole que siempre pasaba lo mismo, y no entendía como la gente seguía empecinándose en querer entrar siempre por la primera puerta que veían y no rodeaban el estadio, eligiendo cualquiera de las otras siete puertas para entrar.

Por fin, Bruce vio una cara conocida entre la marea de gente: Elliot Traymore no se parecía en nada a su primo, pero Bruce había pasado ya el suficiente tiempo con él para poder reconocerle de lejos incluso entre tantos estudiantes. Elliot tenía unos ojos de un verde penetrante, iguales que los de su hermana Cleo, que llamaban poderosamente la atención en medio de toda aquella multitud. Elliot les vio y empezó a dirigirse a ellos con una enorme sonrisa, y tras él Bruce vio dos rostros conocidos más: Howard y Kevin, los amigos de Elliot con los que ya había coincidido en vacaciones en casa de los Lane.

—¡Felicidades, enano!—exclamó Jason, saludando a su primo con un abrazo.

—Gracias, grandullón…

Elliot era ya casi tan alto como Jason, por lo que los motes no tenían mucho sentido. Pero los apodos familiares no eran algo que se pudiera cambiar tan fácilmente.

Saludaron a los demás, y Elliot les instó a empezar a subir ya a las gradas, puesto que quedaban pocos minutos ya para el comienzo del partido.

—Juega tu amiga Nadia hoy, ¿verdad?—le preguntó Bruce a Elliot, que asintió rápidamente.

—Sí, y encima este año es capitana del equipo. Y se ha pasado la semana entera histérica por el partido. Espero que ganen, porque si no, nos va a tocar aguantarla deprimida durante un par de semanas más.

—No seas duro con ella, sabes lo importante que es esto—la defendió Kevin, y entonces Bruce recordó que a menos que hubiera alguna novedad que él desconociera, Kevin y Nadia estaban saliendo juntos.

—Ya, pero debería saber que es imposible ganar a los Negros mientras Erika Thompson siga jugando.

—No pueden ganar siempre—intervino Howard.

Bruce dejó de interesarse por la conversación, porque las luchas internas entre Divisiones no le llamaban mucho la atención. Ya había tenido bastante de eso para toda su vida. Se sentó a un lado de Jason y se dedicó a observar cómo el resto del estadio se iba llenando de gente. No se iba a llenar del todo, eso le quedó claro: al fin y al cabo, era un partido de quidditch, y había menos alumnos interesados en eso que en los partidos de quodpot. Sin embargo, tenía pinta de que al menos las tres cuartas partes del campo iban a estar llenas. No estaba tan mal. Cuando el movimiento en las gradas se calmó, de repente se oyó una voz masculina pero estridente que casi le perforó los tímpanos:

—¡Buenos días a todos! ¡Está a punto de empezar el partido del Campeonato de Quidditch de Salem entre Negro y Púrpura! ¡Agarraos fuerte a vuestros asientos, porque esto promete mucha acción!

El comentarista comenzó a nombrar a los componentes de cada equipo, y Bruce se dispuso a comprobar con interés el nivel de ese campeonato escolar.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Supongo que lo que resume este capítulo es: mucho quidditch, algunas aclaraciones sobre el TIAQ, algo más sobre las Snitches de Alas Dobladas, y Salem. Y tengo que confesar que la última parte es la que más me gusta del capítulo, porque trabajé muchísimo en el trasfondo del Instituto de Salem, e incluso hay muchas cosas que no he incluido en el capítulo porque sobraban. Determiné la ubicación exacta del Otro Salem y del Instituto, hice un plano con la distribución de los Departamentos y todos los caminos que los unen, diseñé el interior de la Cafetería, y hasta tengo una lista con 91 asignaturas que se imparten en Salem, ordenadas por Departamentos y niveles... Pero como todo esto no era algo que Bruce iba a aprender, tal vez lo use para algún otro fic más adelante. Quién sabe. ¡Ah, y un detalle interesante! El apellido de Elliot, el primo de Jason, es Traymore y no Lane, ya que es su madre la que es una Lane. En cambio, su padre es un Traymore, que es una de mis familias de orígenes mágicos antiguos. Me gusta mucho la historia de como se conocieron ellos, así que tal vez también daría para un spin-off algún día.**_

_**Otra cosa a mencionar: he actualizado la portada del fic. No sé hasta que punto se ve con claridad, pero aparecen muchos de los personajes principales de la historia, así que podéis intentar adivinar quién es quién.**_

_**Como ya no me queda nada más que decir, simplemente os voy a dar las gracias por leer hasta aquí, y os animo a dejar vuestras opiniones en un review.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	24. Internacionales

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**24\. Internacionales**

* * *

Bruce estaba casi seguro de que el día del cumpleaños de Lily había visto a Jason enviando un paquete a través de la red Flu por su chimenea, pero este lo negó vehementemente. Sin embargo, se fijó que la correspondencia entre ellos había aumentado de frecuencia. Jason insistía en que eran simplemente amigos, y si Lily se dignaba a contestarle alguna pregunta sobre el tema en sus cartas, se limitaba a señalar que Jason le caía bien y le gustaba intercambiar opiniones con él. Pero Bruce no acababa de creer a ninguno de los dos; cuando mencionó a sus amigos de Inglaterra que deberían empezar a confirmar que podrían ir a pasar esas Navidades en Estados Unidos, Lily confirmó inmediatamente, mientras que Tracey y Theodore protestaron por lo pronto que era y que era mejor no importunar a sus jefes con ese asunto. Y cuando Bruce le dijo a Jason que Lily ya había confirmado que iría, su amigo no tardó ni dos segundos en invitarles a todos a pasar parte de esos días en la granja de sus abuelos. Y a pesar de que sabía que Jason era así, amable, solícito y tal vez demasiado abierto a compartir lo que tenía, no dejó de parecerle algo sospechoso que abriera las puertas de su casa a unos conocidos que apenas había visto una vez.

Por otra parte, Lily tenía buenos motivos para ignorar sus preguntas acerca de Jason: se había despedido hacía apenas unos días de la señora Nicoloff, la embajadora búlgara, porque esta había escrito una estupenda carta de recomendación sobre ella, y sus jefes la habían asignado como la ayudante del recién llegado embajador ruso. Como Lily le había explicado, el señor Kournikov era ya un anciano y experto diplomático que había sido el representante de su país en montones de países alrededor del mundo, y tenía fama en Cooperación Internacional tanto por su brillantez como por su mal genio. En su última carta, Lily le explicaba que solo llevaba un par de días trabajando con él, pero ya se había convertido en todo un reto no perder la paciencia al intentar complacer sus pedidos más extraños, y aún más seguir su línea de pensamiento en la única reunión internacional a la que ya habían ido juntos.

Tracey y Theodore no tenían novedades con respecto a sus trabajos, y Lily tampoco le comentó que hubiera habido algún cambio en su relación. Todo seguía como siempre.

Pero en Nueva York, no todo seguía como siempre.

Brian llegó cinco minutos tarde al entrenamiento del lunes; la noche anterior había salido, incluso antes de que Bruce y Jason volvieran de Salem, y el entrenador Johnson le miró largamente sin decir una palabra mientras Brian corría hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo empezando a entrenar, en el centro del campo. Johnson masculló algunas palabras para indicar que cambiaran de ejercicio, pero no añadió más. No hacía falta. Porque Brian lo sabía, y también lo sabían el resto de sus compañeros.

Estaba condenado. No iba a jugar ese fin de semana. Y era un partido del TIAQ, y Brian estaba tan emocionado al respecto como todos los demás. Pero si le dio rabia saber que iba a perderse el partido por cinco minutos de retraso, Brian no lo dejó translucir en ningún momento.

* * *

Amanda también sabía que no iba a jugar, y por eso cuando entrenaron juntos el miércoles por la tarde trató de convencerle de que le acompañara a ver el concierto de su hermano, pero Bruce se negó en rotundo. La autoeliminación de Brian le daba muchas más opciones de jugar ese domingo. Gina era indiscutible, y Fiona era cada vez más buena, pero todavía no habían llegado a conectar perfectamente. Jeannette también lo hacía bien, aunque no tanto como Fiona, y se coordinaba peor con Gina. Y en cuanto a él, su puntería y habilidad iban mejorando semana a semana, y su compenetración con Gina era perfecta. En un trío de cazadores que se organizaba en torno a Gina, ese era su gran punto a favor.

Por eso, cuando Amanda vio que no habría forma de convencer a Bruce, se desapareció con él cuando acabaron su entrenamiento particular y fue hasta su piso para intentar que Brian le acompañara. Y allí la chica ya tuvo más suerte, porque a Brian no le costó nada decir que sí y vestirse para salir en menos de cinco minutos.

Sorprendentemente, Brian volvió esa misma noche, solo y no mucho después de que hubiera acabado el concierto.

—Y para que lo sepáis—añadió antes de ir a encerrarse en su habitación para dormir—, las Snitches han presentado su nueva canción esta noche. Se llama _Fly with me_, y aunque es un poco cursi, os habría gustado.

* * *

Y llegó el domingo, y con él volvieron los nervios y la emoción del último partido del TIAQ que habían jugado. No les importaron los largos tiempos de espera en escondidas salas de tránsito en varios edificios de Ministerios, tanto norteamericanos como de cualquier otro país inidentificable del resto del continente. No les importó nada en absoluto porque tenían mucho de qué hablar. El sábado habían empezado y acabado los primeros cuatro partidos de su ronda, y habían sucedido cosas que comentaban con sorpresa y curiosidad.

Para ellos, lo más importante era que los All-Stars habían perdido. Además, había sido contra el humilde equipo de Panamá, y había sido un partido que había durado poco más de media hora. Era toda una humillación para los All-Stars, cuya entrenadora había dicho varias veces durante las semanas anteriores que no le preocupaba en absoluto el partido del TIAQ. Para los Minotaurs, la derrota de sus compatriotas significaba que si ellos conseguían ganar a los Elegidos, serían los únicos de su país que pasarían a la siguiente ronda y además igualarían el vigente récord de una participación de Estados Unidos en el torneo.

Pero aparte de eso, también habían sucedido más cosas en los otros partidos: el sorprendente equipo de Uruguay también había vencido… a un equipo colombiano. Con eso, Uruguay había establecido un récord histórico, y es que había derrotado a los dos equipos de la misma Gran Liga en dos rondas consecutivas. Los medios informativos deportivos de Colombia no estaban muy contentos con los resultados de sus equipos, y algunos empezaban a sugerir que había habido amaños en los partidos. Por otra parte, el equipo de Chile, que en la ronda anterior había eliminado a los canadienses subcampeones del TIAQ, no había podido vencer en esta ocasión a los mexicanos. Y en el último partido, los campeones de la Liga argentina habían obtenido una victoria aplastante sobre los Herreros de Cuba, y sus aficionados, enfadados por la derrota, habían intentado consolarse lanzando montones de herraduras al campo, tal como era su costumbre.

Y ellos jugaban contra los famosos Elegidos de Arequipa: ese año estaban opacados por sus compatriotas, vencedores del último TIAQ, pero eso no quitaba que continuaran siendo un equipo temible, y además el ganador de su Liga. Cuando por fin llegaron al estadio en el que iban a jugar y Johnson le nombró titular, sintió como una oleada de orgullo le recorría por dentro. Y aunque el entrenador les dio un discurso animándoles a que lucharan ese partido como si les fuera la vida en ello, Bruce observó que la mayoría de sus compañeros no mostraba mucha convicción, y eso le frustró.

No se creían capaces de vencer simplemente porque la historia no estaba a su favor. Porque un equipo estadounidense nunca había ganado a uno peruano, y porque soñar que ellos podrían igualar el puesto más avanzado de un equipo de Estados Unidos en el TIAQ les parecía descabellado. Tenían demasiadas posibilidades en contra, y eso les abrumaba a casi todos. En cambio, a Bruce le enfadó. Porque si él se hubiera dejado hundir por todo lo que tenía en contra, no estaría allí en esos momentos.

Por eso, cuando estaban en el túnel de los vestuarios, preparados ya para salir al campo y esperando a que el comentarista pronunciara sus nombres, se acercó a Gina y sin mucha delicadeza, la agarró del brazo y la apartó unos metros del resto del equipo:

—Gina, quiero ganar este partido.

Tal vez era demasiado joven, tal vez todavía conservaba la ilusión de aquel que ha visto que su equipo cumplía todos los objetivos que se proponía sin fallar. Tal vez lo que pasaba era que llevaba demasiado poco tiempo allí como para poder apreciar los matices oscuros del quidditch en Estados Unidos, de sus limitaciones y de lo poco que podían hacer fuera de su país. Pero Gina llevaba toda su vida allí, y sabía lo que era eso. Conocía las circunstancias mucho mejor que él, y por eso esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Pero entonces abrió la boca y dijo:

—¿Sabes qué, Bruce? Yo también.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Los cazadores de los Elegidos eran todas mujeres, por lo que su juego no consistía en la fuerza bruta, sino en la sutileza y la elegancia. Y como Bruce se dio cuenta pronto, era un juego más difícil de contrarrestar que el otro. Las tres cazadoras eran rápidas y hábiles, y se hicieron con el control del juego rápidamente. Fiona no tardó en empezar a demostrar lo poco que le gustaba como se estaba desarrollando la situación, y Gina se volvió más brusca para compensar la rapidez de las rivales. Bruce, por su parte, solo necesitaba unos minutos más para observar y descubrir su punto débil. Todos los equipos tenían un punto débil, más o menos evidente, y más o menos débil. Pero seguro que los Elegidos tenían algo con lo que les podían hacer daño. Si fuera capaz de verlo… A ser posible, antes de que se alejaran demasiado en el marcador.

—Donald—llamó a su compañero mientras pasaba por su lado, durante la celebración del tercer gol de los Elegidos—, id a por la número cinco. No dejéis que sea capaz de tocar una quaffle.

—La cinco no ha marcado ni un gol—le hizo notar Donald.

—Pero es la que está organizando todo el juego. Tiene toda la iniciativa—explicó Bruce, y entonces se alejó. Gina estaba a punto de coger la quaffle de nuevo y ellos necesitaban marcar de una vez.

Había observado durante más de una hora y eso era lo único que se le había ocurrido de momento. La número cinco rival, Montes, dirigía todo el juego desde las sombras, lanzando la pelota a las otras dos jugadoras, más rápidas que ella, cuando estaban en las mejores posiciones, e indicando hacia dónde tenían que moverse. Bruce había dudado mucho, porque todo el equipo rival gesticulaba exageradamente, pero creía haber llegado a la conclusión que a la única a la que realmente obedecían todos era ella. Ni siquiera era la capitana, pero podía ser una forma más de distracción.

Robert y Donald empezaron a centrar casi todos sus esfuerzos en molestar a Montes, y pronto comenzó a notarse un ligero cambio. Los Elegidos seguían siendo buenos, pero mientras su número cinco tenía que alejarse del foco de la acción para deshacerse de las bludgers, el equipo parecía perder el rumbo. Desorientados, les costaba más elaborar jugadas convincentes, y empezaron a perder más la quaffle.

A Fiona no pareció alterarle mucho ese cambio, pero Bruce vio la oportunidad de comenzar a igualar las cosas. Gina seguía ocupada siendo feroz con las otras cazadoras, y entonces él decidió que si ninguna de sus compañeras estaba en condiciones de tomar las riendas del ataque, lo haría él.

El primer gol lo marcó Bruce. No era tan rápido como las ágiles cazadoras de los Elegidos, pero era más fuerte y casi tan hábil; sus entradas casi no le afectaban, y si tenía tiempo de verlas llegar, podía esquivar sus maniobras. Casi no habían molestado al guardián rival en todo lo que llevaban de partido, y por eso la llegada de Bruce le sorprendió. No pudo hacer nada antes de que la quaffle se colara por el aro izquierdo y las gradas de los Minotaurs tuvieran algo que celebrar.

El gol pareció despertar a Gina; no se acercó a celebrarlo con él, pero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera ver su peligrosa sonrisa. Parecía una fiera dispuesta a atacar, y tardó un segundo en comprender que no era él quien debía tener miedo.

Eran sus rivales.

Sonrió. Gina y él podían ser una pareja temible, y no solo para los estadounidenses. Y Bruce quería que toda América empezara a angustiarse por la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a ese dúo de cazadores de los New York Minotaurs.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia que ocupaba mayor parte de las páginas de deportes de los periódicos mágicos era la victoria del equipo canadiense Moose Jaw Meteorites contra los vigentes campeones del TIAQ, los peruanos Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers. Sin embargo, les seguía muy de cerca la noticia de que el otro equipo peruano, los Elegidos de Arequipa, también había sido derrotado, en un partido largo y vibrante donde los protagonistas habían sido, aparte de la buscadora Elizabeth Hiat, los cazadores Bruce Vaisey y Gina Smith, que habían logrado lo que hasta hacía poco parecía imposible: anular al brillante trío de cazadoras de los Elegidos.

Pero Bruce no leyó nada de eso esa mañana. Le despertó el pitido de un despertador que no era el suyo, en una cama que no era la suya, en una habitación que al principio no reconoció. Los números luminiscentes del despertador indicaban que eran las nueve de la mañana y lo primero en lo que pensó era que llegaba tarde al entrenamiento de quidditch, pero se relajó al recordar que Johnson les había dicho que ese día empezarían a las diez. Entonces, un cuerpo se movió a su lado, alargando el brazo para detener el despertador. Y Bruce identificó fácilmente a Gina junto a él, y poco a poco se fue fijando en que la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas iluminaba la habitación de la chica, en la que ya había estado otra vez.

Ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo había sucedido en esa ocasión, señal de que había bebido mucho. Lentamente, su mente empezó a despertar y le fueron llegando retazos de la noche anterior. Había estado eufórico al acabar el partido, y aunque las cosas se habían calmado en el viaje de vuelta a Estados Unidos, cuando el equipo se trasladó a un bar de la Avenida Cero la euforia resurgió con más fuerza. Bebió más whisky de fuego que de costumbre, rodeado de ese ambiente de fiesta y éxtasis, y muy probablemente había acabado besando a Gina en pleno bar. Aunque creía recordar que no habían durado mucho rato allí y que en cambio, la noche en la habitación había sido larga.

Pero el día había llegado, y eso volvía a cambiarlo todo. Tras los segundos que Gina tardó en desperezarse, la chica volvió a exhibirle esa sonrisa petulante que no soportaba. Esa que le hacía sentirse como un juguete en sus manos, y que simplemente toleraba porque sabía que ella era más lista que él. Porque si decidía que no aguantaría más esa sonrisa, perdería la capacidad de olvidar. Y había descubierto que, si podía olvidar, todo era más sencillo. Ya no se veía capaz de renunciar a eso.

—Vete a tu casa.

—Aunque no te lo creas, ese ya era mi plan.

Gina le miró, divertida, y mientras él salía de la cama y empezaba a vestirse, ella fue deslizando lentamente las sábanas que la cubrían por encima de su cuerpo, hasta que nada la tapó. Bruce la observó todo el tiempo fijamente con seriedad, y cuando el proceso terminó, no supo si sentía más rabia o deseo en su interior.

—¿Es que quieres que llegue tarde?—preguntó bruscamente con la voz ronca.

—Este fin de semana jugamos contra los Mooncalfs. Te haría un favor si te hiciera llegar tarde y ya supieras que Johnson no te tendría en cuenta para jugar contra un equipo tan malo.

—Podría hacerme jugar, para castigarme.

—Hmm… Tal vez. Te arriesgas a eso.

Estaba teniendo lugar una dura batalla en su interior. Y su sentido común había estado a punto de ganar y hacer que se largara de allí, pero entonces Gina se puso a gatas sobre la cama y avanzó hacia él. Y su parte irracional arrasó a la racional.

Su medicina estaba empezando a convertirse en su droga, y lo peor de todo era que era plenamente consciente de ello.

* * *

Llegó a tiempo por los pelos al entrenamiento. Había tenido que volar, metafóricamente, para desayunar y ducharse en un tiempo récord, pero lo consiguió. Mientras realizaba sus tareas, Jason iba riéndose de él, recordándole todo lo que había dicho y hecho la noche anterior. Efectivamente, en algún momento de la noche Gina y él se habían enzarzado en una tonta discusión, y él había acabado abalanzándose sobre ella para hacerla callar besándola. Después de varias risas por parte de los componentes del equipo, ellos no habían tardado en desaparecer del local.

—Supongo que Brian disfrutó riéndose a carcajadas—murmuró Bruce, entre bocado y bocado de su desayuno.

En ese momento, oyó un sonido ya común: una puerta abriéndose al fondo del pasillo, unos pasos rápidos, y una chica desconocida entrando en el salón. La joven pelirroja les miró con algo de desconfianza, saludó inclinando la cabeza y salió del piso sin decir nada más. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Jason la señaló y dijo:

—Brian empezó a divertirse con esa chica incluso antes de que vosotros os hubierais desaparecido. No tuvo tiempo de reírse mucho de vosotros.

—Entiendo. ¿Y Robert?

—No hubo ningún movimiento con ninguna chica, pero tampoco nada con Fiona. Y bueno, en parte me alegro. Si no lo tiene claro, con una relación confusa en el equipo tenemos suficiente.

—Gina y yo no tenemos una relación confusa.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Podrías definírmela entonces?

—Simplemente somos dos conocidos que se utilizan mutuamente.

—¿Para qué os utilizáis, si puede saberse?

—Para olvidar.

—¿Olvidar qué?

Bruce suspiró. Tendría que tomarse otra poción para el dolor de cabeza.

—Olvidar aquello que duele.

Y de golpe, Brian entró corriendo en el salón, gritando con urgencia que iba a llegar tarde. Jason puso los ojos en blanco, y Bruce bufó y corrió a meterse en el baño grande.

Quince minutos después, sin saber muy bien cómo, los tres llegaban justo a tiempo al entrenamiento.

* * *

No era una semana muy exigente, ya que el partido contra los Mooncalfs era previsiblemente sencillo. Dedicaron más tiempo a pensar en su victoria en el TIAQ y a alegrarse y sorprenderse por el resultado a partes iguales.

Sin embargo, tuvieron una pequeña noticia que les bajó un poco el ánimo: Donald y Elizabeth no habían conseguido adoptar al niño del cual habían recibido el aviso, porque otra pareja se les había adelantado. No sabían que algo así les pudiera suceder, y por lo tanto, decidieron investigar en el asunto más a fondo, hasta descubrir que había una lista oficial de adopción mágica en la que no estaban apuntados. Se inscribieron inmediatamente, y después se encargaron de explicar lo ocurrido a sus amigos. Sus compañeros de equipo se mostraron apenados, pero realmente los menos apenados eran ellos dos. No les importaba esperar, porque sabían que tarde o temprano, les llegaría su turno. Solo era cuestión de tener paciencia.

* * *

Y el miércoles, Bruce acompañó a Amanda a ver el concierto de su hermano. Fueron los dos solos, porque casi todos sus compañeros de equipo habían quedado para cenar con un exjugador de los Minotaurs que no conocían, ya que había estado en el equipo antes de su llegada. Por eso, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa en una esquina, mientras el bar se iba llenando. Bruce no lo había visto nunca tan lleno; parecía que las Snitches ya se estaban empezando a labrar una buena reputación en Nueva York.

—Mañana es día uno de noviembre—le comentó Amanda, mientras esperaban a que la música comenzara—. Y ya sabes qué significa eso… Nuevo número de _Hechizadas_.

Bruce bufó. Le habría gustado borrar a todas las revistas del corazón de la faz de la Tierra, pero no era posible. Con que desapareciera _Hechizadas_ se habría conformado, pero parecía que eso tampoco iba a ocurrir. Y se veía obligado a soportar sus estúpidas preguntas tras los partidos, y a saber que se inventaban chorradas sobre su vida sentimental para llenar sus páginas llenas de mentiras.

—¿Y por qué iba a importarme un número más?

—Había un fotógrafo el domingo en el bar.

Bruce cayó rápidamente en la cuenta de qué significaba eso.

Tendrían una fotografía de Gina y él besándose; la primera desde la noche de la fiesta de Fin de Temporada. Y pese a todas sus negativas durante esos meses transcurridos, eso iba a significar para la prensa la confirmación de que había algo entre ellos dos. Y con ello, vendrían más preguntas insistentes, más páginas en las revistas, más gente hablando de su vida privada…

Emitió un quejido por lo bajo y Amanda le sonrió con lástima, y le apretó el brazo a modo de consuelo.

—Lo siento, Bruce. Pero deberías haberte escondido un poco más.

—En ese momento no pensaba en esconderme.

—En ese momento no pensabas en nada—le corrigió Amanda, y él sonrió dándole la razón.

—Nunca se rinden.

—_Always remember, never surrender_—entonó ella la canción—. Ya lo sabes, Bruce. Al igual que funciona para ti, funciona para ellos. Además, tienen la línea perfecta: "_You gotta turn the page once more _(1)_"_ y continuar escribiendo.

Bruce soltó una carcajada. _Never surrender_ era probablemente su canción favorita de las Snitches, pero ya no podría volver a interpretar ese verso de una forma que no fuera la de Amanda.

El concierto empezó, y por un par de horas, Bruce pudo disfrutar y olvidarse de todo. De las chicas, del quidditch y de las revistas del corazón. Solo pensó en la música, y rio con las bromas y discusiones de los integrantes del grupo. Las Snitches interpretaron todas sus canciones más conocidas, y cuando llegaron al final, el público suplicaba a gritos que quería escuchar la nueva canción. Meg y TJ se hicieron de rogar, pero finalmente, la chica hizo el gesto a los músicos de que se prepararan.

—Quiero recordar a todos que gracias a esta canción, hemos podido grabar nuestro disco, que ahora está en fase de postproducción—dijo Meg—, por lo que todos le tenemos mucho cariño. Y por otra parte, a los que no lo sepáis os informo que la letra original es exclusivamente de TJ y apenas ha sufrido variaciones. Nosotros solo le hemos añadido la música y arreglado unos detalles. Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfrutéis tanto como nosotros de _Fly with me_.

—Brian dijo que le gustó—comentó Bruce en voz baja, antes de que la canción empezara.

—Estaría loco si dijera lo contrario—respondió Amanda, y se calló.

Una música dulce, suave y envolvente comenzó a sonar. Las notas eran delicadas, y parecían esfumarse en el aire al instante. Y entonces, para romper con la costumbre, fue la voz de TJ la que empezó a cantar:

_I look at your eyes_

_And I see your fear_

_But let me tell you_

_I'm also terrified with the idea_

_Of letting you into my life_

Allí fue cuando Meg le tomó el relevo:

_'__Cause we're young_

_We know nothing_

_But we've been told_

_Nothing hurts more than love_

Y TJ volvió a cantar:

_But I promise_

_I've never been so serious before_

_Saying I want this to work_

_'Cause you're everything I need_

Y llegó el estribillo, y las voces de Meg y TJ se unieron:

_So if maybe you trust me_

_Come and take my hand_

_Jump on my broom_

_Together we can reach the moon_

_If you just wanna fly with me _(2)

Hubo algo extraño sobre el escenario cuando Meg y TJ cantaron juntos esa canción, como si una sutil magia intangible se hubiera creado entre los dos, una conexión poderosa que impedía dejar de escuchar o apartar la mirada de la pareja. Fuera lo que fuera, era fascinante, y duró hasta que ambos dejaron de cantar y la última nota se extinguió. Fue entonces cuando las Snitches al completo efectuaron una reverencia y el público se puso en pie para aplaudir.

Había sido impresionante. Y si eso no les catapultaba a la fama, Bruce no sabía qué podría hacerlo.

* * *

Bruce jugó ante los Mooncalfs, aunque no fue ninguna clase de castigo, o al menos eso suponía: no había llegado tarde ningún día aún, y lo estaba haciendo cada vez mejor. Sin embargo, era parte de las rotaciones del equipo, y si Gina descansaba ese día, otro debía ocupar su lugar. Y aunque fuera contra los Mooncalfs, Bruce disfrutó siendo el líder de los cazadores, mareando a los pobres rivales inexpertos y haciendo que Brian y Jeannette marcaran goles a pares. Además, fue por fin el primer partido de Amanda en toda la temporada, y Bruce se alegró de haber contribuido a que su primer partido hubiera sido una aplastante victoria.

Esa noche celebró la victoria junto a Gina, como ya venía siendo su costumbre. Los dos habían ignorado las preguntas de la periodista de _Hechizadas_ que, tras la publicación de un montón de fotos de ellos besándose, había insistido en que confirmaran que estaban juntos. Pero en realidad, no había relación que confirmar: solo se acostaban juntos con frecuencia. Bruce hubiera podido hacerlo con cualquier otra chica que se le hubiera ofrecido, pero no necesitaba más.

Y el miércoles volvió al concierto de las Snitches de Alas Dobladas, esta vez con todos sus compañeros habituales. Jason, Robert y Fiona escucharon _Fly with me_ por primera vez, y Bruce y Amanda se apostaron diez galeones a que Robert y Fiona se acabarían besando en algún momento durante o inmediatamente después de la canción. No sucedió nada más allá de un cruce intenso de miradas, por lo que Amanda entregó disimuladamente sus diez galeones de mala gana.

Y eso se fue convirtiendo en su rutina: había partido el fin de semana, y a veces jugaba y a veces no, pero el equipo ganaba. Salían a celebrarlo, a lo grande si era viernes o sábado, y discretamente si era domingo; pero siempre acababa celebrándolo en privado con Gina. Después volvía a casa, y se encontraba con que Brian no estaba o con alguna joven que huía del piso intentando no ser identificada. Por las mañanas entrenaba, y muchas tardes también; cuando Amanda le acompañaba, charlaban de quidditch, de las noticias del mundo mágico y muggle y de su relación con Craig. Los miércoles iba a los conciertos de las Snitches con Amanda y el resto de compañeros que se apuntaran. Seguía observando los pequeños pasos en la relación de Robert y Fiona, y escuchaba los avances de Donald y Elizabeth en la lista de adopción. Vigilaba con cautela la creciente correspondencia entre Jason y Lily, esperaba que nada interfiriera en las vidas de Tracey y Theodore, intentaba hacerle notar al entrenador Johnson que cada vez era mejor jugador, leía sobre los avances tecnológicos de los muggles, y en los ratos muertos intentaba no acordarse de Eve y en cambio, se preguntaba si se escondía algo tras esa perenne sonrisa de Brian que últimamente nunca le llegaba a los ojos.

* * *

Entre una cosa y otra, llegó el cuarto fin de semana de noviembre y se celebró la siguiente jornada del TIAQ. Ya eran los cuartos de final: quienes vencieran esos partidos, ya estarían rozando con los dedos la ansiada final.

Los partidos del sábado ya habían acabado antes de que ellos empezaran a jugar el domingo. El "duelo de los equipos pequeños", como la prensa le había llamado, había acabado con victoria de los panameños sobre los uruguayos, en una ajustada y emocionante persecución de la snitch. En el otro partido, los Old Boys campeones de Argentina habían ganado a uno de los equipos más queridos por la afición, las Dalia Widows de Baja California. Las mexicanas formaban uno de los pocos equipos en el mundo integrado exclusivamente por mujeres, y millones de brujas de todo el continente las apoyaban, no solo las de México.

Ellos tenían que enfrentarse a uno de los equipos más temibles que quedaban en el campeonato: los Amazonia Ventos de Sao Paulo. Los mismos que habían sido protagonistas en la primera jornada del TIAQ por su partido contra los argentinos, y los mismos que habían protagonizado la victoria más clara de todos los partidos de octavos de final. Sin embargo, Bruce no perdía el optimismo. Sus posibilidades de victoria ya habían sido muy bajas contra los Elegidos, y no le asustaban las predicciones contra los Ventos. Intentó transmitir sus ganas de ganar a Gina y Fiona, y por un momento ambas dejaron sus diferencias atrás para sonreírse con escepticismo.

Y a pesar de eso, todos salieron al campo con el cuchillo entre los dientes, dispuestos a transmitir la fiereza y la intensidad necesaria que les ayudara a compensar el increíble nivel de los brasileños. Y durante las primeras tres, cuatro horas, la estrategia funcionó. Los tres cazadores de los Ventos eran extraordinariamente buenos, pero los bateadores eran el punto débil del equipo. Por desgracia, su guardiana también era excelente, y muchas de las ocasiones de gol de los Minotaurs acabaron en grandes paradas. Jason también se lució en varias paradas, y Donald y Robert trabajaron arduamente para entorpecer a los cazadores rivales, lo que facilitó más ocasiones para los Minotaurs. A las casi cuatro horas de juego, los Minotaurs ganaban por 50 a 30, pero una fina lluvia dificultaba ver la snitch, y las fuerzas empezaron a decaer.

Los partidos de la liga brasileña tenían fama de ser los más largos de toda América, y eso se hizo evidente cuando las horas comenzaron a estirarse y los movimientos a ralentizarse. Los Minotaurs fueron perdiendo intensidad poco a poco, mientras que los Ventos siguieron aguantando. Y lenta pero inexorablemente, la balanza cambió de posición.

A las siete horas, iban 90 a 120 a favor de los brasileños, cuando se divisó la snitch. Bruce estaba agotado, y sabía que sus compañeros también. Depositó todas sus esperanzas en Elizabeth en ese mismo instante, pero por desgracia no duraron mucho: tardó solo unos segundos en advertir que Elizabeth estaba mucho más lejos que su adversaria de la snitch. Ni aunque hubiera estado reservando todas sus fuerzas para ese momento podría llegar antes. Elizabeth, sin embargo, nunca se rendía, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ir más rápido que nadie a por la pelotita dorada. Increíblemente, fue capaz de ponerse a la altura de la buscadora brasileña antes de que atrapara la snitch… pero fue demasiado tarde. Mientras Elizabeth alargaba el brazo, la otra buscadora ya rodeaba la pelota con los dedos.

Bruce sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y como un agujero negro se formaba en su corazón. Bajó la mirada, derrotado. Había sido un partido duro, y habían perdido con dignidad ante unos rivales excepcionales… Pero habían perdido. Y era el primer partido en el que Bruce jugaba y perdía. Un partido que se iba a quedar marcado en sus recuerdos por siempre.

Sacudió la cabeza y voló para ir a felicitar escuetamente a los vencedores, tal como era tradición. Intercambió su camiseta con una de las cazadoras, algo que también era tradición en los partidos internacionales, aunque en Estados Unidos no fuera muy frecuente. Y cuando hubo cumplido con todas las tradiciones reglamentarias y hubo escuchado los intentos de levantar el ánimo de Donald, fue a refugiarse en el vestuario.

Esa noche quería pasarla solo, porque no había nada que celebrar.

* * *

A pesar de la opinión de Bruce, los periódicos de la mañana siguiente hablaron maravillas sobre el partido, en especial las publicaciones estadounidenses, que elogiaban la resistencia que habían ofrecido los Minotaurs durante todo el partido ante un rival que se suponía infinitamente superior. Destacaban el trabajo de todo el equipo, y sobre todo, el hecho de que hubieran aprendido a jugar como uno solo, algo que se les había reprochado en temporadas anteriores. Las publicaciones brasileñas se vanagloriaban de la calidad de sus jugadores, pero el resto de informativos internacionales alababan el espectáculo ofrecido por los dos equipos. Y después, todos pasaban a comentar el partido entre el equipo de El Salvador y los canadienses Meteorites, que los últimos habían ganado con más dificultades de las esperadas.

En Estados Unidos, incluso en la televisión mágica hablaron largamente sobre el partido. Aunque habían perdido, era la primera vez que un equipo nacional le plantaba cara a un equipo tan poderoso como los Ventos.

Y eso parecía haber llamado la atención.

* * *

Lo único bueno que tenía su eliminación del TIAQ era que ahora podían centrarse exclusivamente en la Liga. Eso, y que su actuación parecía haberles aportado más respeto internacional y más atención nacional. Cuando el miércoles fueron al _Goblin's_, que cada vez estaba más abarrotado, Bruce tuvo la impresión de que les miraba más gente que de costumbre.

Y entonces volvieron de nuevo a la normalidad, aunque lo cierto fue que esos pequeños cambios de comportamiento con respecto a ellos empezaron a notarse. La prensa dudaba menos de ellos, y Bruce también notó que poco a poco, dejaron de referirse a él como un novato o una promesa, y ya hablaban de su notable evolución. Y sobre todo, de que pese a su juventud había sido uno de los líderes de los Minotaurs en su mejor participación en el TIAQ en toda su historia.

* * *

Ni él ni Gina jugaron contra los Knarls el primer fin de semana de diciembre, y ambos celebraron apasionadamente que Johnson no les hubiera hecho jugar contra el equipo que estaba clasificado en el décimo puesto. Pero sí que jugaron ambos contra los All-Stars, vigentes campeones de la Liga. Fiona fue la tercera cazadora, no solo porque había jugado con los All-Stars y conocía sus estrategias mejor que nadie, sino porque a esas alturas de la temporada, ya le había ganado el puesto claramente a Brian en las ocasiones importantes. Los habituales retrasos de Brian no le favorecían, y Jeannette no había llegado a tener aún una óptima conexión con Gina. A punto de concluir la primera vuelta, Bruce y Fiona se habían ganado por derecho propio la titularidad en partidos importantes.

* * *

Ganaron a los All-Stars. No con la suficiente ventaja como para considerarlo una paliza, pero sí con la suficiente como para que fuera considerada una victoria holgada. Una victoria que llamaba poderosamente la atención. Hacía muchos años que nadie ganaba a los All-Stars y a los Finches en una misma vuelta de la Liga, y eso era un buen indicador. El último equipo que lo había hecho había ganado la Liga, y eso les animó. La perspectiva de poder ganar la Liga, después de tantos años, era ilusionante.

Esa noche, todas las caras fueron alegres y abundaron las risas. Hubo imitaciones de la cara de la buscadora rival al darse cuenta de que había perdido el partido, y Brian se divirtió especialmente gesticulando como el guardián de los All-Stars al intentar detener alguno de los mejores goles del día. Todo era buen humor; puede que hubieran sido eliminados del TIAQ apenas una semana atrás, pero Bruce entendió que la eliminación no era tan importante. Habían llegado más lejos de lo que nunca habían esperado llegar, y eso les había dado fuerzas para competir por la Liga con un rival que el año anterior había estado intratable. Y por primera vez, Bruce vio como la posibilidad de ganar la Liga empezaba a verse como una opción real, y no solo una quimera que se aparecía en sus mejores sueños. Solo era diciembre y aún quedaban muchos partidos por jugar, por lo que muchas cosas se podían torcer, pero de momento las cosas pintaban bien. Y tal vez, si no surgía nada grave, podrían acabar la temporada levantando el trofeo de campeones de Liga.

Esa imagen comenzó a invadir sus sueños, y Bruce se esforzó todavía más en los entrenamientos. Quería conseguir que el sueño se hiciera realidad.

* * *

A medida que diciembre avanzaba, el frío también se iba adentrando en Nueva York. Cayeron algunas pequeñas nevadas, de esas que se derretían nada más tocar el asfalto, pero que les recordaron a Bruce, Brian y Jason que debían empezar a encargarse de la compra de regalos de Navidad. Y por eso, comenzaron a dedicar algunas tardes a estudiar catálogos de tiendas, recorrer calles del centro, observar atentamente escaparates y tachar con alivio algún nombre de su lista cuando conseguían comprar un regalo para alguien.

El ambiente se había animado un poco, para descanso de todos. Las noticias mágicas informaban de que los dementores habían dejado de reproducirse en Nueva York, y aunque muchos seguían pululando por la ciudad, algunos se habían alejado mar adentro. La zona más cercana al atentado todavía seguía infestada de las criaturas, pero Bruce todavía no se había encontrado a ninguna a pie de calle, por lo que se había limitado a usar su _patronus_ solo cuando estaba en su piso y veía pasar alguna sombra por el cielo, a modo de prevención. Mientras, en las calles de la ciudad, las luces navideñas, los villancicos y los chocolates calientes eran capaces de mantener a raya de algún modo a las siniestras bestias, arrojando un poco de luz sobre una población a la que le costaba salir de la oscuridad.

* * *

El año 2002, que estaba a punto de empezar, estaba marcado en rojo por todos los aficionados a quidditch del mundo: era año de Mundial. Los dieciséis países que iban a participar en la fase final estaban ya casi decididos, a falta de un partido que determinaría si era Rumanía o Serbia el último participante, y el mundo mágico ya se empezaba a preparar para tal acontecimiento. Las entradas para la final empezarían a venderse el uno de enero, al igual que las del partido inaugural. El estadio estaba siendo puesto a punto aún, y el campamento que lo rodeaba estaba bajo intensos cuidados para que al llegar mayo, estuviera perfecto.

Porque el partido inaugural se celebraría el veinticinco de mayo, que era exageradamente pronto. Un montón de asociaciones representativas de quidditch de docenas de países se habían quejado y habían pedido que la fecha de inicio se atrasara, porque eso obligaba a muchos a acabar antes de tiempo las Ligas en sus respectivos países, teniendo que comprimir mucho el calendario. Pero la Comisión Internacional de Quidditch no había cedido, alegando que durante siglos el Mundial se había celebrado en las mismas fechas. Y debido a eso, los organizadores de las ligas nacionales de quidditch se habían tenido que adaptar a las fechas del Mundial y reducir las vacaciones de sus equipos. Por eso, ese año la Liga estadounidense acababa tres semanas antes que el año anterior, solo tenían dos semanas de vacaciones en Navidades en lugar de las tres habituales, y había un solo fin de semana libre desde las vacaciones navideñas hasta el final de temporada, que era fin de semana de TIAQ. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba tan mal que les hubieran eliminado, porque de lo contrario apenas hubieran tenido descanso en todo el año.

* * *

No jugó en el partido contra los Bears, pero no le importó, a pesar de que fueran un buen equipo contra el que le hubiera gustado competir. Porque Theodore, Tracey y Lily le habían informado de que llegarían a Nueva York el siguiente viernes por la tarde, lo que significaba que estarían a tiempo de ver el partido de los Minotaurs contra los Bundimuns del sábado, y quería que le vieran jugar. Así, Tracey dejaría de burlarse de él por no hacer nada importante, y los tres podrían ver lo mucho que había mejorado desde la última vez que le vieron jugar a quidditch.

Además, los tres habían mostrado su visto bueno a pasar parte de las vacaciones en casa de Jason. Ninguno de ellos había vivido nunca unas grandes Navidades en familia (como mucho, Lily recordaba unas pocas de su más tierna infancia, antes de que sus abuelos murieran) y aunque ninguno se sentía muy cómodo rodeado de multitudes de desconocidos, que Bruce les hubiera asegurado que el año anterior le habían hecho sentir como en casa hizo que todos se decidieran a aceptar. Probablemente, eso ayudaría a que la relación de amistad que había entre Lily y Jason cambiara, para inquietud de Bruce, pero acabó decidiendo que no debía interferir. No quería que Lily sufriera, pero él ya se lo había advertido, y tanto ella como Jason eran suficientemente mayores como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Él se limitaría a permanecer atento a cuando Lily necesitara consuelo.

* * *

El miércoles las Snitches de las Alas Dobladas dieron su último concierto del año en el _Goblin's_ anunciando dos buenas noticias. La primera fue que habían sido contratados para ser el grupo estrella del concierto de Año Nuevo en Albuquerque, e invitaban a todos a unirse a la fiesta (y como era en la oculta plaza mágica de la ciudad, la entrada era totalmente gratuita). La segunda era que su disco estaba por fin a la venta, disponible en todas las tiendas musicales del mundo mágico estadounidense (y también en Canadá, por cierto), y les instaron a todos a comprarlo y a convertirlo en el regalo estrella de esa Navidad. Para facilitarles las cosas, habían traído montones de unidades al concierto de esa noche, pero no fueron suficientes; Bruce tuvo tiempo de comprar tres, pero mucha gente en el bar se quedó sin ninguno, y al día siguiente comenzaron a recorrer la Avenida Cero en busca de alguna tienda donde poder comprar el anhelado disco.

* * *

Por fin llegó el ansiado viernes por la tarde. Bruce había salido pronto de su entrenamiento vespertino, y llegó a la sede del Congreso de Nueva York casi media hora antes de que el traslador de sus amigos aterrizara en la ciudad. Tenía ganas de verlos, después de tantos meses, pero esperó pacientemente en el recibidor a que las manecillas del reloj llegaran a la hora correcta. Calculó unos cuantos minutos más, los que tardarían en recorrer los pasillos del edificio, y justo cuando se levantó del banco en el que estaba esperando, descendieron tres figuras por una de las escaleras. Apenas un par de segundos después, Lily le abrazaba con fuerza, colgada de su cuello.

—¡Bruce Vaisey! Te he echado de menos—le dijo la chica al oído.

—Y yo a ti, Lily Moon—respondió él de buen humor, dejándola en el suelo.

—Eh, Lily, no lo acapares—protestó Tracey, y procedió a abrazarle con cariño ella también—. Vaisey, más te vale que ese partido de mañana valga la pena, porque como hayamos venido hasta aquí para verte perder…

—Creía que veníais simplemente a verme.

—Como pierdas, me largo inmediatamente—repuso Tracey con total seriedad.

—No te preocupes, no pasará eso—replicó Bruce, y entonces pasó a saludar a su último amigo—. Theodore…

—Bruce—le imitó él, y estrecharon las manos con leves sonrisas.

—Bueno, ya casi está oscuro ahí afuera, pero aún hay unas cuantas cosas que se pueden ver antes de ir a dormir. ¿Os apetece dar una vuelta?

—Oh, sí—asintió Tracey inmediatamente, sin rastro de su habitual ironía—. Cuando esta mañana uno de los editores importantes se ha enterado de que venía a pasar las vacaciones en Nueva York, me ha encargado un reportaje sobre su zona mágica. Y si lo hago bien, me ascenderán. Bruce, ascendida. ¡Imagínatelo! Podré redactar yo misma noticias importantes, y no corregir textos de otros o escribir estúpidas reseñas de juicios… Así que enséñame todo lo que sepas de la Nueva York mágica, Bruce Vaisey. Te necesito.

* * *

_**¡Hola otra vez!**_

_**Primero, vayamos con las traducciones de las frases en inglés, por si acaso:**_

_(1) Recuerda siempre, nunca te rindas / Tienes que girar página una vez más_

_(2) Te miro a los ojos / y veo tu miedo / pero déjame decirte / que también estoy aterrorizado con la idea / de dejarte entrar en mi vida. / Porque somos jóvenes / no sabemos nada / pero nos han contado / que nada duele más que el amor. / Pero prometo / nunca he estado tan serio antes / diciendo que quiero que esto funcione / porque tú eres todo lo que necesito. / Así que si tal vez confías en mí / ven y toma mi mano / salta en mi escoba / juntos podemos alcanzar la luna / solo si tú quieres volar conmigo._

**_Tengo que decir que me gustó mucho inventarme una letra para _**_Fly with me_**_. Puede que en realidad, musicalmente hablando sea un asco, pero en mi cabeza suena muy bien. Imagináosla con la música más dulce que se os ocurra._**

**_Ahora sí, pasando a otros temas más relevantes: siento haberme retrasado con la publicación del capítulo, pero realmente estoy estresada con la uni. Si no tuviera capítulos de reserva escritos no habría podido publicar, porque llevo más de un mes sin tiempo para escribir nada... Pero en fin, la parte buena de esto es que ya me queda poco para acabar las clases, con lo que espero tener algo más de tiempo libre._**

**_Sobre este capítulo en sí... Vale, es un poco de transición y pasa mucho tiempo en pocos párrafos, pero todos nos acabaríamos cansando de entrenamientos-concierto-partido-acostarse con Gina durante semanas sin variación alguna. Pero por otra parte, hay repartidos detalles de información importante para los próximos capítulos. Por ejemplo, que aunque los Minotaurs hayan quedado eliminados del TIAQ, han dado mejor impresión que nunca. Y que Bruce empieza a ser una pieza clave en el equipo. Y que el capítulo acaba con la llegada de Tracey, Theodore y Lily a NY, listos para pasar las Navidades allí. Porque sí, el próximo capítulo será el de las fiestas navideñas, y además espero poder publicar alrededor de esas fechas (y encima es uno de mis capítulos preferidos, porque... Mejor no lo cuento)._**

**_En fin, que muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y seguir la historia. Recordad que tenéis la casilla para dejar reviews justo aquí abajo, y os contestaré con ilusión a cualquier duda/comentario/opinión/teoría que tengáis._**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	25. Navidades a la americana

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**25\. Navidades a la americana**

* * *

Bruce, Theodore, Tracey y Lily pasaron el resto de la tarde de ese viernes paseando por la Avenida Cero de Nueva York, refugiándose en sus bares y tiendas y observando los escaparates con atención. Tracey y Theodore se maravillaron constantemente por las cosas nuevas que descubrían en cada esquina, mientras que Bruce y Lily se divirtieron contemplando las caras de asombro de sus dos amigos. Bruce explicaba todo lo que se le iba ocurriendo sobre los comercios que iban encontrando a Tracey, que de vez en cuando sacaba un pequeño bloc de notas de un profundo bolsillo y apuntaba unas cuantas cosas para su reportaje, y acabaron cenando los cuatro en uno de los restaurantes de la calle.

No fue muy tarde cuando fueron al piso, porque el partido empezaba a las doce del día siguiente y Bruce quería descansar en condiciones. Una vez allí, se encontraron con Jason y Brian.

Bruce observó con recelo el reencuentro entre Jason y Lily, pero no descubrió nada que pudiera ser sospechoso. Estrecharon las manos, se sonrieron, y Lily comentó que era toda una sorpresa que el piso estuviera más limpio que la última vez que lo había visitado, en verano, y todos rieron.

Tracey alucinó con el televisor y con el canal mágico, y Theodore observó con desconfianza el aparato muggle durante un largo rato. A pesar de vivir rodeado de muggles, el televisor no había llegado a su casa, y no confiaba en la seguridad del canal mágico. Aceptó a regañadientes que era un método más rápido que el periódico para conocer las últimas noticias, pero aún y así, estuvo muy tieso en el sofá durante el rato que estuvieron viendo uno de los reportajes de Isla Miller en una isla perdida en medio del Atlántico.

* * *

Lily y Tracey compartieron esa noche la habitación libre del piso, pero a Theodore le tocó dormir en el sofá del salón. Y como nadie le avisó de que tenían un elfo doméstico que iba a prepararles las comidas, casi se desmayó de la sorpresa cuando la elfina Gilly se apareció con un sonoro chasquido en el piso. Sin embargo, pasada la primera impresión, Theodore recordó que sabía tratar perfectamente con elfos domésticos, y cuando los demás despertaron le encontraron charlando cómodamente con la elfina.

Desayunaron todos apretujándose alrededor de la barra de la cocina, y cuando estaban acabando llamaron al timbre. Jason se apresuró a abrir con una sonrisa ilusionada, y cuando se apartó de la puerta vieron que la recién llegada era Amelie, su hermana menor.

—Ha venido a ver el partido y a hacer algo de compañía a tus amigos—le explicó Jason a Bruce, mientras Amelie saludaba a los demás y robaba un trozo sobrante de bizcocho—. Y después nos acompañará a la granja.

Bruce agradeció que Jason y su hermana hubieran tenido ese detalle. No le preocupaba que sus amigos pudieran perderse de camino al estadio o en algún momento que no estuviera con ellos, pero desde que le había comentado a Smith que iban a estar por allí, el director deportivo se había mostrado muy ilusionado y con ansias de hacerles compañía todo el rato que pudiera. Si Amelie se había ofrecido a acompañarlos, podría ahorrarles a los tres ese sufrimiento: estaba seguro de que sus amigos estarían mucho más cómodos con Amelie que con el hiperactivo Smith.

Bruce no se equivocaba: él, Jason y Brian se fueron antes del piso, dejando a Amelie a cargo de los tres ingleses. Bruce y Brian jugaron el partido (que acabó 320 a 30 tras unas cuatro horas) que Jason vio desde la grada, ya que como era previsible, Amanda jugó en su lugar, y después de que se despidieran de sus compañeros de equipo en los vestuarios hasta después de las vacaciones, los tres volvieron a reunirse en su piso de Nueva York con los invitados, que llegaron unos minutos antes que ellos. Fueron todos hasta la Avenida Cero, a la sede del Congreso, y una vez allí se despidieron de Brian y empezaron el tránsito a través de los diferentes niveles de la Red Flu. Para ese entonces, Bruce ya se había dado cuenta de que Amelie no había tenido ningún problema para conseguir caerles bien a Lily y Tracey. Incluso le pareció intuir que Theodore estaba intentando ser simpático con ella, pero como era algo que a su amigo no se le daba muy bien, no pudo asegurarlo.

—Pues juegas mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba, Bruce—le dijo Lily mientras estaban en una de las salas de espera entre chimenea y chimenea—. Has mejorado un montón desde Hogwarts.

—Sí, la verdad es que no lo haces mal—reconoció Tracey a regañadientes—. Para lo que es el nivel de la Liga estadounidense, creo que lo tienes superado.

—Vaya. Gracias, Tracey—respondió con ironía Bruce.

—Tracey lo dice como si supiera algo del nivel de la Liga de Estados Unidos…—se burló Theodore, a lo que la aludida respondió con un codazo y frunciendo peligrosamente el ceño.

Habían decidido finalmente pasar los primeros días de las vacaciones en la casa de los abuelos de Jason, hasta pasados los días de Navidad. Después, el veintiocho de diciembre, volverían los cuatro a Nueva York, donde celebrarían el año nuevo y estarían hasta el dos de enero. Tracey era la que más impaciente estaba por volver a Nueva York y continuar atosigando a Bruce con preguntas para su reportaje, pero eso tendría que esperar.

De momento, tendría que enfrentarse a la inaudita hospitalidad de la abuela Pauline Lane.

—¡Amelie, querida, cuando tiempo sin saber nada de ti! El Congreso te tiene absorbida… ¡Jason, pero qué alto estás! ¿Puedes seguir creciendo más…? ¡Oh, Bruce, no sabes qué ganas tenía de verte por aquí de nuevo! Y estos deben de ser tus amigos de Inglaterra, ¿verdad? ¡Jason me ha hablado tanto de ellos! ¡Bienvenidos, chicos! Yo soy Pauline, la abuela de Jason…—fue saludando la mujer a todos, estrechándoles sin excepción en cariñosos abrazos.

Bruce ya les había advertido de la expresividad de la abuela Pauline, por lo que ninguno se sorprendió demasiado, e intentaron no mostrarse muy incómodos. El abuelo Fred, que se mantuvo pacientemente apartado mientras su mujer saludaba a los recién llegados, se adelantó después para estrechar las manos de todos, y unos minutos después la tía abuela Rose entró regiamente en el salón, saludando educadamente a todos los desconocidos. Bruce casi pudo sentir el alivio de Theodore al descubrir que había alguien en la familia que no parloteaba sin descanso, y de inmediato mostró un profundo respeto por la abuela Rose.

Poco a poco, se fueron encontrando con el resto de habitantes de la casa, que saludaron a Bruce amigablemente y se presentaron a sus amigos con educación. Ese año habían sido los últimos en llegar, incluso más tarde que los venidos de Salem, que habían llegado media hora antes que ellos. Estaban las dos amigas de la pequeña Grace, que no era tan pequeña; tenía quince años, y una de sus amigas, Ariana, continuaba haciéndole ojitos de una forma que Bruce consideraba bastante inquietante. En cambio, de los amigos de Elliot solo había venido Howard: como los dos chicos le explicaron en la cena, Nadia y Kevin pasaban sus primeras "Navidades en pareja" en la casa de la chica. Entre risas, le describieron la cara de pánico de Kevin al bajarse del autobús y ser finalmente consciente de que iba a tener que convivir tanto tiempo con sus suegros.

También estaban Jack y Sam, sentados como siempre cada uno a un lado de la prima Cleo. Los dos jóvenes estaban encantados de tener más gente de fuera de la familia pasando las fiestas con ellos, más si eran extranjeros con los que podían divertirse al escuchar su raro acento. No faltó tampoco Peter, el novio de Amelie, que fue el único que llegó más tarde que ellos. De todo el ejército de adultos, Bruce apenas recordaba el nombre de la tía Susan, la que había jugado a quidditch en Salem, y el tío Roger, el que trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional, y con quien Lily empezó a charlar casi inmediatamente después de acabar la cena.

Multitud de corrillos se formaron en el salón después de cenar, en los sofás y alrededor de la cálida chimenea y de la televisión. Todos charlaban y reían con tranquilidad, y Bruce notó esa sensación que ya había tenido otras veces en la granja de los Lane: como si estuviera en familia. Theodore estaba con la abuela Rose y un par de los tíos, hablando de política internacional. Lily se había unido a Jason, Amelie y Peter, y Tracey parecía haberse decantado por el humor de Cleo, Sam y Jack. Bruce se interesó por los avances en los estudios de Economía de Mark, que ya estaba casi a punto de acabar la universidad, y escuchó unas cuantas quejas de Elliot y Howard sobre su profesor de Reversión de Encantamientos, antes de unirse a Tracey con Cleo y sus amigos.

Era ya tarde cuando decidieron irse a dormir los más jóvenes. Jason les guio hasta sus habitaciones: Lily y Tracey compartían una en el tercer piso, en el que se habían alojado casi todas las chicas, y Bruce y Theodore tenían una el cuarto piso, donde estaban los chicos. Theodore y Bruce se cambiaron rápidamente, cansados tras un largo día, pero durante un largo rato siguieron escuchando las risas de Sam y Jack, que jugaban al snap explosivo en la habitación de al lado.

—Y bien, ¿qué te ha parecido?—preguntó Bruce, metiéndose en la cama.

Theodore tardó bastante en contestar; al parecer, le costaba expresarse.

—Ha sido extraño… Aunque ha estado bien—admitió finalmente—. Hay demasiadas personas para mi gusto, pero… Nunca había estado en un lugar así. Ha sido como si por primera vez estuviera…

—… en familia—acabó Bruce, y Theodore asintió sonriendo levemente—. Lo sé. A mí me pasó lo mismo la primera vez.

Theodore no dijo nada más, y Bruce se acomodó en la cama, creyendo que la conversación había terminado. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos Theodore añadió:

—Ha sido extraño, porque estoy acostumbrado a ver casas grandes, incluso más que esta. Como la mansión de mi familia o cualquier otra de las familias sangre pura… Pero siempre he visto este tipo de casas como lugares enormes, solitarios y fríos. Es la primera vez que veo un lugar tan grande que parezca vivo. Y eso está bien.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció soleado, y a pesar del frío, pudieron pasear por el exterior de la granja y ver los amplios paisajes sin la presencia de ningún otro ser humano en muchos quilómetros a la redonda. Era muy fácil dejar correr las horas en un lugar como ese. Todo era sencillo, tranquilo y las risas eran lo más abundante. Pasaban el rato charlando, jugando a algún juego de mesa o a los dardos (Bruce no había jugado en todo un año y Sam les estaba dando una paliza a todos los que le desafiaban, por lo que él decidió intentar plantarle cara), cocinando o comiendo, tomando chocolate caliente, viendo la televisión, e incluso en ocasiones ayudando todos a la vez a los más jóvenes a hacer sus deberes del Instituto.

Al principio, Bruce se dio cuenta de que Theodore era bastante receloso con los muggles ahí presentes. Casi se le había olvidado que Theodore no estaba muy acostumbrado a relacionarse constantemente con muggles, y que podría sentirse algo incómodo pasando tanto tiempo con ellos. Sin embargo, confiaba en su buena educación, y su amigo no le defraudó. Mark era un tipo tranquilo y Madeleine era una chica brillante. En un momento que se quedaron más apartados, Theodore le confesó lo mucho que eso le había sorprendido.

—Creía que no estabas en contra de los muggles. Por eso estábamos en el mismo bando en la guerra—se burló Bruce con ironía.

—No tengo nada en contra de los que tienen sangre muggle. Tienen tanto derecho a existir y ser libres como los sangrepura—replicó él inmediatamente—. Sin embargo, no creía que los muggles pudieran ser tan… inteligentes.

Y en aquel momento, Bruce se dio cuenta de lo poco que seguía sabiendo de las razones de Theodore para elegir un bando en la guerra. Su amigo nunca se las había dicho: siempre le había espetado que estaba en ese bando, y que debía confiar en él. Nunca le había dicho por qué, y con los años, Bruce había llegado a suponer que Theodore había reflexionado sobre las ideas de la supremacía de los sangrepura que le había inculcado su padre y había llegado a la conclusión de que eran falsas; y que por algún extraño arranque de nobleza o intento de ejercer la justicia, había decidido defender lo que creía correcto. Pero con esas palabras de Theodore, ya no lo tenía tan claro.

A Theodore le costaba creer que los muggles pudieran ser tan inteligentes como los magos. Defendía su libertad, y seguramente también su derecho a que se gobernaran ellos mismos, pero de algún modo, los seguía considerando inferiores. Como defectuosos. Y probablemente, era algo que también aplicara a los hijos de muggles y mestizos: que de alguna forma, no tenían las mismas capacidades que los sangrepura, y que era algo muy inusual que alguno lograra sobresalir de entre los de su clase.

Y entonces, Bruce vislumbró una de las posibles razones por las que Theodore se negaba a reconocer que estaba enamorado de Tracey: ella era mestiza. Y si el subconsciente de Theodore, después de tantos años con las mismas ideas, le susurraba que ella era inferior a él, al orgulloso Theodore le iba a costar la vida reconocer que se había enamorado de alguien que no estaba a su altura.

Por Merlín… Bruce no conocía a nadie tan complicado como Theodore Nott.

A excepción, tal vez, de Gina Smith.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando en ese ambiente cálido y familiar. Bruce disfrutaba enormemente con ello, y le alegró comprobar que sus amigos parecían estar pasándoselo igual de bien. Tracey se llevaba estupendamente bien con Cleo, porque ambas tenían un sentido del humor similar. Theodore adoraba a la abuela Rose, y tras superar su recelo inicial, mostró un profundo interés por el trabajo como ingeniera de Madeleine. Lily, por su parte, pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Jason, y aunque eso le preocupó, siguió firme en su decisión de no intervenir. Y es que cuando los veía sonreír a los dos con tanta sinceridad, no había nada en el mundo capaz de convencerle de que eso no estaba bien.

Así fue como llegaron a la víspera de Navidad. Todos bromeaban con los regalos que se iban a hacer, hacían apuestas sobre qué recibirían y se preguntaban qué se pondrían para la comida del día siguiente. Tras la cena, mientras pasaban el rato en el salón, poco a poco empezaron a sacar sus regalos empaquetados del fondo de mochilas y baúles para ir amontonándolos al pie del gran árbol de Navidad. Como estaban todos reunidos alrededor de él, era muy fácil ver qué dejaba cada uno, por lo que pronto comenzaron a revolver la montaña que se estaba formando para disimular un poco. Cuando fue el turno de la abuela Pauline, esta exclamó que no quería que nadie mirara, y mandó a todos a girarse hacia la pared opuesta mientras ella dejaba sus regalos. Y justo después, dijo que ya era tarde y deberían irse todos a dormir.

—Es Nochebuena, y en Nochebuena todos los niños buenos se van a dormir pronto—dijo la abuela, mientras les azuzaba para que se pusieran en pie y subieran por las escaleras.

—Pero nosotros ya no somos niños, abuela—protestó Mark.

—Ni buenos tampoco—añadió Cleo, lo que hizo que Sam y Jack rieran y que Pauline le golpeara en la nuca cuando pasó por su lado.

Finalmente todos obedecieron a Pauline, y se encerraron en sus habitaciones. Pero muchos todavía no habían dejado sus regalos al pie del árbol, y eso se hizo evidente cuando a los pocos minutos se empezaron a oír puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, pasos subiendo y bajando escaleras, risas cuando algunos se encontraban y ya más tarde, cuando dejaron de encender las luces cada vez, exclamaciones de sorpresa cuando se chocaban en la oscuridad.

Theodore había sido de los primeros en dejar sus regalos, porque solo eran tres y los había llevado encogidos en un bolsillo gran parte de la tarde. Pero Bruce no había caído en eso, y cuando la abuela Pauline les echó del salón, aún no había ido a por los suyos. Por eso, cuando los choques afuera de la habitación se acabaron y estuvo bastante seguro de que no se iba a cruzar con nadie más, salió de un cuarto en el que Theodore ya se había dormido y empezó a descender con cuidado las escaleras.

Por suerte, no se chocó con nadie y fue fácil dejar los regalos al pie del árbol; el montón era ya casi tan alto como él. Se disponía a subir rápidamente de nuevo a su habitación, pero de repente, unas voces tenues llegaron hasta su oído. Y advirtió que había un débil resplandor saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

Se acercó lentamente, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible. La curiosidad había vencido a las ganas que tenía de ir a dormir, e incluso antes de poder repasar todas las posibilidades de quiénes podían estar hablando a esas horas, reconoció las voces. Eran Jason y Lily.

—Imposible. No me creo que no fueras a ningún baile hasta cuarto. ¡Pero si es lo más típico de Estados Unidos!—estaba diciendo Lily con voz divertida.

—Pues créetelo. A los de primero no les dejan asistir al baile anual de fin de curso, y en segundo y tercero estaba demasiado avergonzado como para ir—respondió Jason de buen humor—. Solo cuando entré en el equipo de quidditch en cuarto conseguí reunir el suficiente valor como para ir incluso sin pareja.

—¿Demasiado avergonzado como para ir?—repitió Lily, a punto de echarse a reír.

—En segundo estuve coladísimo por una chica, la más guapa de todo el curso. Y cuando se acercó la fecha del baile, me armé de valor para pedirle que fuera conmigo, y ella me espetó en medio de la Cafetería que nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza ir con alguien como yo.

—Oh, pobre—dijo Lily con compasión.

—Y en tercero, también poco antes del baile, ni siquiera pensaba decirle nada, pero dio la casualidad que me encontré frente a ella un día en la Cafetería, y antes de que pudiera decirle simplemente "hola", me gritó que ni se me ocurriera pedirle ir al baile con ella. Y como puedes suponer, eso fue suficiente como para que no saliera de mi Residencia el día del baile.

—Sería muy guapa, pero a cruel no le ganaría nadie—opinó Lily.

—Tienes razón—concedió Jason—. Pero he mejorado mi gusto desde entonces.

Hubo un breve silencio en ese momento, y tras un tiempo en el que Bruce contuvo la respiración para evitar ser descubierto, Lily añadió:

—Pues yo estuve a punto de no ir al baile de Navidad que se celebró cuando yo estaba en cuarto. No suele haber bailes en Hogwarts, pero ese año hubo uno por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y a mí me hacía un montón de ilusión ir. Pero fueron pasando los días y ningún chico me pedía que fuera con él… La mañana del baile me la pasé llorando como una desesperada, y Tracey, que iba a ir con Miles Bletchley, intentó consolarme todo el rato. Y cuando pasamos por nuestra Sala Común para ir a comer nos cruzamos con Theodore, con quien en esa época no nos hablábamos mucho, que me preguntó si estaba bien… Y Tracey, que nunca ha tenido pelos en la lengua, le explicó que yo no tenía pareja para el baile. Y entonces, Theodore me soltó que si no tenía acompañante, podía ir con él; pero que apenas sabía bailar y no pasaría de un baile.

—¿Y le dijiste que sí?

—¡Pues claro! Quería ir al baile sí o sí, y con el ofrecimiento de Theodore fue suficiente. Después del primer baile, me pasé casi toda la noche bailando con Tracey y con su compañero.

—Entonces al final fue una buena noche.

—Oh, sí. Lo pasé fatal los días anteriores, pero al final valió la pena.

Hubo un corto silencio otra vez. Bruce, que ya se había acercado todo lo posible sin temor a ser descubierto, oyó algunos ruidos que indicaban que se estaban moviendo.

—Yo te hubiera pedido que fueras al baile conmigo al minuto de saber que habría baile.

—Yo te hubiera gritado que sí en plena Cafetería.

Otro silencio, y en ese Bruce ya no tuvo ninguna duda de que se estaban besando. Se alejó con cautela de la cocina, y solo cuando llegó al segundo piso se permitió descuidar un poco más sus pasos.

Ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pero lo que no sabía era si estaba contento por sus amigos, o preocupado por las consecuencias que eso pudiera tener sobre sus vidas.

* * *

La mañana siguiente la pasaron desenvolviendo regalos y llenando el suelo del salón con los restos de los envoltorios. Hubo risas, agradecimientos y numerosas exclamaciones de sorpresa, así como varios gestos de extrañeza.

—Jason, ¿acaso le has regalado a todo el mundo este mismo disco?—le preguntó su madre, mostrándole el disco de las Snitches de Alas Dobladas que acababa de desenvolver.

—No a todos. Bruce ya lo tenía—bromeó Jason.

Y Bruce ya lo tenía, guardado a buen recaudo en el piso, pero a partir de ese momento también lo tuvo más de media familia Lane. Y no solo lo recibieron los Lane, porque también había un disco de las Snitches de parte de Bruce para Theodore y otro para Lily y Tracey.

—Veamos si vale la pena tanta expectación—comentó la tía abuela Rose, y cogió el disco que sostenía uno de sus sobrinos y se acercó al reproductor de música.

Segundos después, las primeras notas de _Never surrender_ resonaban por el salón.

Y durante ese día y todos lo que le siguieron, las canciones de las Snitches de Alas Dobladas se convirtieron en la banda sonora de la casa sin apenas discusión. El disco sonó horas y horas en bucle en casi todos los espacios comunes de la granja (exceptuando los baños), y en la cocina la abuela Pauline ponía sin descanso _Fly with me_. Grace y sus amigas ensayaron durante días en su habitación una coreografía para _The night is ours_, y Elliot, Howard y Mark inventaron una letra alternativa para _My muggle girlfriend_.

En los días posteriores, Bruce no notó ningún cambio en el comportamiento de Lily y Jason. Los dos seguían hablando y riéndose como siempre habían hecho, como si hubiera una conexión invisible entre ellos, pero no hubo ningún cambio apreciable en sus conductas. Ninguno de los dos le mencionó nada al respecto, y como era misión imposible hablar con alguno a solas, tampoco les pudo preguntar nada. Sí que se había dado cuenta de que Tracey y Theodore desaparecían juntos a veces, pero tampoco preguntó. Ya se imaginaba la respuesta que obtendría de cualquiera de ellos.

Y así fue como sus días en la granja de los Lane se acabaron. Se despidieron de todos la noche del veintisiete, porque partirían a la mañana siguiente pronto, pero aún se quedaron a alargar la noche todo lo posible con los más jóvenes, alrededor del televisor en el que estaban echando una película muggle de humor. Todos reían con las situaciones absurdas de la película, y abucheaban al aparato cuando llegaban los inevitables cortes de publicidad.

Fue en uno de esos cortes publicitarios, cuando ya era tarde, que las voces de los protagonistas de los anuncios se mezclaron de una extraña forma con las primeras notas de _Fly with me_: el disco de las Snitches seguía sonando ininterrumpidamente de fondo, aunque a esas alturas ya casi no lo notaban. Algunos alzaron ligeramente la cabeza del sofá y empezaron a tararear la letra, olvidándose por un rato de la televisión, pero fue Peter, el novio de Amelie, el que se puso en pie y, tendiéndole la mano a la chica, le preguntó:

—¿Bailas conmigo?

Amelie asintió con una deslumbrante sonrisa, y Peter subió el volumen del reproductor de música mágicamente. Y entonces, los dos empezaron a bailar en medio del salón, ignorando las risas de los primos y amigos. Pero poco después se les unieron Irina y Sophie, y mientras Madeleine y Alison también se unían al baile, divertidas, Jason consiguió que una sonrojada Lily bailara con él. Cleo arrastró tanto a Sam como a Jack al centro del salón, y se turnó para bailar un verso con cada uno, aunque al final montó una rara coreografía en la que estaban los tres juntos. Y cuando la canción acabó, todos los que aún estaban sentados en los sofás aplaudieron la actuación del resto tan estruendosamente que creyeron que habrían despertado a los del primer piso. Sin embargo, transcurrieron los minutos y la tía abuela Rose no bajó a quejarse, así que respiraron aliviados.

Bruce notó como el sonrojo de Lily tardó un largo rato en desaparecer, al igual que la sonrisa despreocupada de Jason. Los dos volvieron a sentarse muy juntos, y Bruce supo que aunque no hubiera sabido que ya había pasado algo entre ellos dos, se habría dado cuenta igualmente. Era tan obvio lo bien que se compenetraban, a pesar del poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían, que el vínculo que se había establecido entre ellos era casi palpable.

Y de repente, con un destello de añoranza que no pudo controlar, se preguntó si Eve y él habían sido alguna vez así de obvios.

Inmediatamente se reprendió mentalmente a sí mismo. No le serviría de nada hacerse preguntas como esa, que solo le llevarían a revivir momentos felices que le iban a doler. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con ella así, del modo en el que lo hacían Lily y Jason, que se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a olvidar el tono exacto de su voz. Que ya casi no recordaba cómo brillaban sus ojos azules a la luz de una vela parpadeante, y que el calor que inundaba su corazón cuando la veía sonreír ya no le parecía para tanto. ¿Estaba, tal vez, empezando a olvidar a Eve?

Un estremecimiento le recorrió de arriba abajo. No sabía si olvidarla era bueno o malo. Suponía que bueno, porque por fin, el dolor al pensar en ella empezaba a remitir. Eso le permitiría concentrarse totalmente en el quidditch, que era para lo que vivía día a día. Pero sin embargo, Eve era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida sin duda alguna, y no sabía si estaba dispuesto a renunciar a sus mejores recuerdos. Era todo tan confuso y frustrante…

Y miraba a Jason y Lily, y añoraba sentirse así. Pero también veía la inevitable separación, y sabía lo que venía después. Y no les deseaba lo que él estaba pasando ni a Jason ni a Lily.

Y de repente, bajaron el volumen de la música y subieron el de la televisión: la película se había reanudado. Por eso dejó de lado sus pensamientos durante un rato y se centró en la historia surrealista de la pantalla, que consiguió arrancarle varias carcajadas a lo largo de los siguientes minutos.

Cuando la película terminó, empezaron a sucederse las despedidas de buenas noches, mientras algunos todavía prefirieron quedarse un rato más a comentar lo que habían visto. Como Tracey y Theodore fueron de los primeros en subir a las habitaciones, con apenas un minuto de diferencia, Bruce prefirió darles algo de intimidad y se quedó en su sitio, charlando con Mark. Pero pronto este empezó a bostezar, y se despidió aprovechando que Sam y Jack también daban las buenas noches. Y cuando los tres chicos abandonaron el salón, Bruce se dio cuenta de que solo quedaban cuatro personas en la estancia: Jason, Lily, Cleo y él. Y Cleo le miraba haciendo gestos inequívocos de "_Vámonos de aquí_".

Se puso en pie.

—Pues estoy cansado, así que también me voy a dormir. ¿Lo tienes todo listo para mañana, Lily?

—Mi mochila está preparada desde mediodía, Bruce—repuso ella de buen humor—. ¿Y tú?

—Casi.

Lily y Cleo rieron y Jason sonrió.

—Pues deberías ir a acabar. Hasta mañana—se despidió Lily agitando una mano.

—Hasta mañana, Lily. Jason, ¿nos vemos en Nueva York?

—Ahí estaré el domingo que viene.

Bruce asintió y se marchó del salón. Oyó como Cleo también se despedía, y unos segundos después, sus pasos rápidos le alcanzaron. Subieron juntos y en silencio las escaleras, hasta llegar al tercer piso. Allí Bruce se dispuso a despedirse de Cleo, pero antes de que pudiera articular una sola palabra, la chica le agarró del brazo y le arrastró hasta una de las habitaciones vacías. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, encendió la luz y le hizo entrar, indicándole que guardara silencio, para a continuación cerrar la puerta, lanzarle un hechizo silenciador y proceder a mirarle con la expectación reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

—Bien, amigo de Jason, quiero hablar contigo.

—Por cómo me has secuestrado, creo que no tengo más opciones.

—Qué razón tienes—Cleo sonrió, divertida, y se sentó en la única cama que había.

Era lo único que había en la habitación: un colchón, sin ni siquiera sábanas o almohada, encima de la estructura de madera. Cleo le indicó que se sentara a su lado, y como Bruce ya sabía que las ganas de hablar de Cleo eran difíciles de agotar, obedeció.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—De lo que hay entre Jason y esa amiga tuya, Lily.

—¿Qué hay entre ellos?

—Por favor, Bruce, no me tomes por tonta. Es tan claro como el agua que están colados el uno por el otro, y si no les ha pillado media familia liándose a medianoche en la cocina, entonces no lo ha hecho nadie.

Eso a Bruce sí que le tomó por sorpresa. No sabía que hubiera habido otras personas que hubieran visto u oído lo mismo que él.

—¿Quiénes?

—Alison les pilló la segunda noche, y Jack les oyó en la tercera. Y hoy he oído a la abuela cuchicheando sobre el tema con la tía Ingrid. Y eso que yo sepa, porque con lo mal que se les da disimular, seguro que hasta el torpe de Elliot se ha dado cuenta de que hay algo entre ellos. Así que te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿qué hay entre ellos?

Bruce se aguantó las ganas de suspirar. Había aprendido que cuando a un Rojo se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja era imposible hacerles cambiar de opinión, y a Cleo en concreto no le suponía ningún problema insistir hasta la saciedad.

—Podrías preguntárselo a ellos.

—Ya le he preguntado a mi primo y él se ha hecho el tonto—Cleo negó con la cabeza, hastiada—. Pero tú les conoces a los dos.

—Pues siento decirte que sé lo mismo que tú: nada. Se conocieron en la boda de nuestros compañeros de equipo, este verano, se vieron otra vez cuando Jason estuvo en Londres, y se han escrito con regularidad. Pero siempre que les he preguntado, han negado que hubiera algo más que amistad.

—Hasta ahora.

—Ahora parece que hay algo más—tuvo que admitir Bruce—. Pero en cuanto a qué exactamente, ni idea. Puede que ni ellos lo sepan.

Cleo asintió con la cabeza, y después se le quedó mirando fijamente, estudiando su rostro. A veces, esa chica podía ser muy inquietante. Por suerte, Bruce sabía que aparte de su lengua, no había nada peligroso en ella.

—Bruce, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Aunque te dijera que no, me la harías.

Cleo sonrió ligeramente, y preguntó a bocajarro:

—¿Tú estás enamorado de Lily?

—¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de Lily?—repitió con sorpresa—Claro que no. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido pensar eso?

—Porque la miras de una forma diferente cuando está con Jason—repuso Cleo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Como preocupado.

—Cleo, Lily es como mi hermana. Estuvo a mi lado y confió en mí en uno de los momentos más complicados de mi vida, y la quiero, pero definitivamente no de ese modo. Solo me preocupo por ella. Temo que Jason le haga daño.

—¿Qué Jason le haga daño?—fue el turno de sorprenderse de Cleo—Jason es un Verde. Bruce, no son los chicos Verdes los que hacen daño a las chicas, sino al revés. No está en la naturaleza de los Verdes hacer daño.

—Lo sé—suspiró Bruce—. Pero puede hacerle daño involuntariamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lily volverá a Londres en unos días. Trabaja allí y tiene toda su vida allí. Jason trabaja y vive en Nueva York. Esto es así, y no va a cambiar. Si lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos ahora es algo real, algo fuerte, algo que podría haber ido a más de haber tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos y ver a dónde llegaba, les va a doler. Mucho. La distancia es cruel.

Cleo asintió lentamente, comprendiendo.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha pasado a ti?—preguntó entonces ella, en voz baja.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?—replicó, ligeramente brusco.

Malditos Rojos y su facilidad para leer sus problemas. No creía que la intuición de Cleo tuviera nada que ver con las nociones de Legeremancia de Gina, pero por si acaso, pensó con mucha intensidad en lo mucho que le desagradaba que usaran Legeremancia con él.

—Las Navidades pasadas, cuando hablamos, me dijiste que… "_A veces, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar ir aquello que más te importa_". Y por como hablas del tema… Tengo la impresión de que a ti te pasó eso. Que tuviste que dejar ir a una chica estupenda para poder venir aquí a jugar a quidditch, y que es por eso que estás tan sensible con los temas amorosos.

Bruce le sostuvo la mirada. Puede que la lista de los cuatro hermanos Traymore fuera Alison, la Azul, pero Cleo no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Y ella sola, con su mirada intimidante pero sincera y su capacidad para ver en el interior de las personas pero guardárselo todo para ella, era capaz de demostrarle que la manía que tenía a la División Roja por culpa de Gina no tenía sentido.

—Se llamaba Eve. Era maravillosa. Pero tuvo que acabarse.

—¿Le propusiste venir?

—Sí, pero sabía que diría que no. Su sueño de siempre había sido trabajar en el Wizengamot, que es un…

—Sé lo que es el Wizengamot. Es una meta difícil.

—Sí. Pero ella sabía, los dos sabíamos, que tenía opciones de conseguirlo. Es lista y tiene las capacidades para ello. No me sorprendió cuando dijo que no, pero fue duro igualmente.

—¿Y cómo le va ahora?

—No lo sé. Discutimos la última vez que hablamos… antes de venirme a Estados Unidos. Lily la ve a veces y dice que le va bien. Tiene un nuevo novio y parece feliz.

—Lo siento.

—No… Me alegro por ella. Creo. Ha sido capaz de reconstruir su vida, al menos mejor que yo.

—Tú te estás convirtiendo en uno de los jugadores estrella de un equipo que puede ganar la Liga, y encima sales con Gina Smith, o al menos eso dicen todas las revistas.

—No salgo con Gina. Nadie con un mínimo de autoestima sería capaz de soportarla—pero ante la mirada incrédula de Cleo, se vio obligado a añadir—. Solo me acuesto con ella. Es una cuestión de físico, no una relación.

—Ya. ¿Y te vale con eso?

—¿Siempre haces preguntas tan personales a gente prácticamente desconocida?

—Tú no eres un desconocido, Bruce. Y sabes más de mí que mucha gente en esta casa. Y ahora, ¿me respondes?

Suspiró. Cleo era impertinentemente cabezota.

—Sí, me vale con eso. No estoy preparado para algo parecido a una relación.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí…—dijo inmediatamente, pero de pronto dudó—Sin embargo, veo juntos a Lily y Jason y tengo la impresión de que echo de menos ser como ellos. Es extraño.

—Echas de menos a Eve. Echas de menos poder demostrarle que la quieres—apuntó Cleo—. O tal vez, solo echas de menos querer a alguien.

—No lo sé, Cleo. No lo sé.

—Entiendo. Es complicado.

—¿Por qué te interesa todo esto?

Cleo no respondió enseguida. Subió las piernas a la cama y las cruzó, y aún después tardó un rato en hablar.

—Me resulta curiosa la multitud de formas de amar que existen. Todo el mundo me conoce como la chica poco romántica, algo bruta e impulsiva, y no muchos se acuerdan de que yo también tengo un corazón que late y sufre como el de todos. Y que aunque no lo demuestre, a mí el amor también me puede doler.

Bruce no dijo nada, y Cleo sonrió ligeramente. Se abrazó las rodillas y continuó hablando:

—Un día, a finales de sexto curso, Sam y Jack se plantaron delante de mí en el banco en el que estaba estudiando e, increíblemente serios, los dos me dijeron que estaban enamorados de mí. Ambos. Mis mejores amigos desde que había entrado en Salem. Yo no pude asumirlo en ese momento, así que recogí mis cosas sin decir nada y me largué corriendo. Durante unos días les esquivé, tratando de buscar ratos a solas para poder pensar. Y al final, después de una semana en la que me escondí como una cobarde, fui a buscarles. Y les dije que les quería mucho, pero no de esa forma. Que eran como mis hermanos, y que esperaba que pudieran entender lo importantes que eran para mí. Les mentí, Bruce. ¿Sabes por qué?

Bruce había especulado mucho sobre el tema: había tenido un año para hacerlo. Y su intuición le decía que no se había alejado mucho de la realidad.

—No pudiste elegir entre ellos.

—Exacto. Pero no fue un acto de nobleza, para no hacer daño al que no resultara elegido. Sino que me di cuenta en esos días de algo en lo que no me había parado a pensar: estaba completamente enamorada de los dos. De igual forma, con la misma intensidad. Sam y Jack son geniales, diferentes entre sí, pero que se complementan a la perfección juntos. Y yo les amaba, tanto juntos como por separado… Pero no era capaz de confesar eso. Es más, sabiendo que les quería a los dos por igual, no quería escoger a uno y renunciar al otro. Siempre me habría preguntado si había escogido al correcto… Así que hice lo único que me quedó. Conservarlos a los dos como ya los tenía. Renunciar a una vida completa junto a uno de ellos para no perder al otro.

—Debió ser duro.

—Fui egoísta. No lo hice pensando en que elegir a uno de los dos rompería su amistad, sino en que yo no podría soportar perder a uno de ellos.

—Creo que da igual la razón. Tuviste que tomar una decisión difícil, y eso es lo que a día de hoy te sigue doliendo.

—A día de hoy… Han pasado ya años desde que estaba acabando sexto curso. Ni siquiera había cumplido los diecisiete, y ahora son veintiuno. Ellos han salido con algunas chicas, que no han durado mucho, y yo he continuado siendo la cínica que no cree en el amor. No sé si algún día cambiará esto, y ni siquiera sé si quiero que cambie. Porque ahora, les tengo a ambos conmigo.

—Algún día todo cambiará. Tal vez descubrirás que quieres a cada uno de un modo diferente, o a uno más que al otro. Puede que notes que uno de ellos cambia su actitud hacia ti o que una chica dura más que de costumbre, o puede que incluso encuentres a alguien que te haga sentir cosas que nunca has sentido con Sam o Jack. Hay muchas posibilidades, Cleo. Y quién sabe cuánto puede tardar en llegar ese día, pero lo hará tarde o temprano. Y entonces, tendrás que decidir.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. La luz de la vieja lámpara parpadeó. Cleo sonrió débilmente, y Bruce vio esa chica enamorada y con dudas que se escondía bajo la guerrera dura, burlona y combativa que veía habitualmente. Era extraño ver el interior de las personas. Bruce no era precisamente amigable, y hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no se abría de ese modo ante él. Pero Cleo era diferente. Ella buscaba una vía de escape, un desconocido que escuchara y no le juzgara basándose en sus ya conocidos errores.

—Bruce, creo que has sido el mejor confidente al que he tenido el placer de contar mis penas.

—Lo mismo digo, Cleo.

Bruce le sonrió de vuelta, y la chica se puso en pie.

—Es tarde ya. Mañana os vais pronto y Madeleine y Alison se estarán preguntando donde estoy. Buenas noches, Bruce.

Cuando Bruce se levantó, Cleo le abrazó brevemente y salió de la habitación rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a añadir nada más.

Bruce suspiró y salió también del cuarto, dispuesto a irse a dormir. Cleo era enigmática, pero había descubierto el que debía ser su mayor secreto. Había muchas formas de sufrir por amor. Y por suerte, Bruce no tenía la propiedad en exclusiva.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llegaron tan pronto a Nueva York que la Avenida Cero estaba casi desierta. Había nevado por la noche, y una fina capa blanca cubría la calle. Los abrigos multicolores de los pocos magos que paseaban por allí daban algo de color al espacio, así como las paredes brillantes de algunos establecimientos. Sobre la tienda en forma de quaffle de _Quidditch para todos_ la nieve se había amontonado formando una montaña, por lo que parecía una cara enorme y enrojecida con un sombrero blanco, como hizo notar Tracey. Como no habían entrado la última vez que estuvieron paseando por allí, Bruce les hizo pasar al interior de la cálida tienda, y les mostró la variedad de camisetas de equipos, elementos decorativos y de apoyo a los Minotaurs que se podían comprar. También buscaron en las fotografías de las paredes a sus compañeros de equipo, y les costó mucho creer que Bruce también estuviera allí. Solo cuando finalmente vieron la fotografía con sus propios ojos, los tres aceptaron que su amigo también era parte de la vasta colección de jugadores de la Liga estadounidense.

Salieron de la tienda después de que Lily decidiera comprarse una camiseta de los Minotaurs, y recorrieron la blanca Avenida Cero hasta el final. Había montones de árboles de Navidad colocados a lo largo de la calle, en intervalos regulares, y todos eran diferentes. Los había de color verde, blanco, rojo, dorado, plateado e incluso morado; decorados con estrellas, bolas y guirnaldas, pero también con hadas, figuras animadas de dragones y otras bestias temibles, graciosas fotografías móviles e incluso uno despedía constantemente pequeños fuegos artificiales. Algunos eran enormes, otros tan pequeños que apenas sobrepasaban sus cinturas; pero todos eran fascinantes a su manera.

Salieron de la Avenida Cero a Times Square, donde los muggles trabajaban intensamente en los preparativos de la noche de fin de año, y empezaron un largo recorrido por la Nueva York muggle que les iba a durar días. Por suerte, Bruce había tenido ya un año y medio para conocer la ciudad, y explicar todo lo que sabía sobre ella a Tracey, Theodore y Lily. Tracey se acostumbró a sacar a todas horas su libreta en la que iba apuntando todo lo que creía importante para su artículo, y Theodore compró, con bastantes dificultades, una cámara muggle desechable.

Bruce había estudiado a fondo cuáles eran los planes que se podían llevar a cabo en Nueva York en época navideña, y había descubierto que había cientos de ellos. Pero al fin y al cabo, hicieron lo más típico: visitaron las calles más ajetreadas, recorrieron las más decoradas con motivos navideños, pasearon por un Central Park cubierto por un blanco manto de nieve, subieron a un Empire State increíblemente ventoso, intentaron patinar en la pista de hielo de Rockefeller Center, y viajaron en barco para llegar hasta la estatua de la Libertad, donde Theodore gastó gran parte del carrete de su cámara.

Dormían en el piso de Bruce, aprovechando que ni Jason ni Brian iban a volver hasta después de que ellos se marcharan. Cuando volvían por las noches, después de cenar y dar un paseo o hacer alguna visita, se sentaban en el sofá y abrían unas cervezas de mantequilla, como habían hecho siempre. Era una de esas costumbres que, estuvieran en Londres o en Nueva York, nunca cambiaban. A Bruce le gustaba que a pesar del paso del tiempo, de que estaban separados por un océano de distancia durante casi todo el año, hubiera cosas que continuaran siempre igual. Que pudiera tomarse una cerveza con sus mejores amigos y reír con ellos como si siempre fueran a tener dieciocho años.

La noche del treinta Theodore y Tracey se fueron a dormir pronto, o al menos, Bruce creía que había oído cerrarse dos puertas diferentes. Además, los dos se habían caído infinidad de veces esa tarde en la pista de hielo, por lo que Bruce les creía cuando decían que estaban hechos polvo. Y entonces, fue cuando por fin se quedó a solas con Lily, mientras en la televisión pasaban una antigua película muggle navideña.

—Lily—la llamó, aunque ella parecía estar atenta a la película.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó, distraída.

—¿No crees que hay algo que me tienes que contar?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

—Si es lo que creo, no hay nada que decir.

—Claro, porque yo no oí nada a medianoche en la cocina.

Y por fin, Lily se giró hacia él, alarmada.

—¿Nos oíste?

—En Nochebuena. Y no fui el único. Toda la familia de Jason debe saberlo. Tampoco es como si hubierais sido muy discretos, además.

Lily se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Qué vergüenza…

Bruce no dijo nada, y esperó a que Lily se recuperara de la impresión y volviera a mirarle a la cara. Entonces, él alzó una ceja, interrogante, y Lily chasqueó la lengua antes de decir:

—De acuerdo. Nos besamos la segunda noche que estuvimos allí. Coincidimos por casualidad en la cocina, empezamos a hablar y simplemente pasó.

—¿Y las noches siguientes?

—En esas quedamos previamente.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Eso mismo le pregunté yo—suspiró Lily, agarrando un cojín suelto y abrazándose a él—. Después de besarnos por primera vez, le pregunté qué era eso para él. Y me dijo que desde que me conoció, hubo algo en mí que le llamó la atención. Y que a medida que nos íbamos conociendo le gustaba cada vez más. Y después—Lily no pudo contener una tímida sonrisa—, dijo que probablemente no debería haberme besado, porque eso solo iba a complicar las cosas, pero que no lo había podido evitar. Y nos dijimos que íbamos a aprovechar los días que teníamos juntos, sin pensar en lo que vendría después. Estuve de acuerdo con eso en ese momento, porque no quería complicaciones. Pero ahora, no han pasado ni tres días desde que le vi por última vez y ya siento que me falta algo. Y creo que fui una tonta irresponsable al dejarme enamorar por un chico con el que no puedo estar.

—No eres una tonta irresponsable. No puedes elegir de quién te enamoras.

—Tú ya lo viste venir, ¿verdad? Por eso me preguntabas tanto al respecto.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza.

—Viéndoos juntos era inevitable pensar que algo así iba a pasar. No es que quisiera evitarlo, pero… Lily, no quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo.

—No es algo en lo que te puedas meter, Bruce. No te lo perdonaría… Pero pienso en que ahora me voy a ir, y ni siquiera sé si voy a volver a verle algún día, y siento pánico. Y solo he estado unos días con él… No puedo ni imaginarme lo que tuviste que sufrir tú y… Gracias, Bruce. Gracias por preocuparte, de verdad. Pero sabes que es mi vida y mis decisiones.

—Lo sé.

Se miraron largamente, y entonces Lily se echó a sus brazos. Bruce la rodeó con fuerza.

Sus ganas de protegerla siempre, de evitarle cualquier daño, a menudo le hacían olvidar que la menuda Lily, con su rostro infantil y su amable sonrisa, era una mujer fuerte, decidida, inteligente y valiente. Que no necesitaba a nadie que la protegiera, porque sabía hacerlo sola perfectamente, y que asumía las consecuencias de sus actos.

La abrazó con más fuerza aún. Odiaba que las personas como Lily sufrieran.

* * *

El último día del año amaneció frío y gris, pero con una atmósfera de expectación llenando el aire. La noche de fin de año era grandiosa en Nueva York, y los cuatro pasaron gran parte de la mañana desapareciéndose aquí y allá para ir visitando los preparativos para la noche que se estaban preparando en multitud de puntos de la ciudad. Por obvias razones de seguridad, el acceso a la Avenida Cero de Times Square estaba cerrado ese día, ya que las probabilidades de que algún muggle borracho descubriera accidentalmente el acceso de la farola eran demasiado altas. Comieron en un restaurante muggle cercano a Times Square, que ya empezaba a estar atestado y despejando mesas para prepararlas para la cena, y salieron de allí dispuestos a seguir observando los preparativos de los operarios muggles.

Su lugar favorito era una pequeña terraza, hecha un desastre, en uno de los edificios más altos que rodeaban Times Square. Bruce llevaba fijándose en ella varias semanas: entre todos los carteles de intensos colores y las luces brillantes que inundaban la plaza, esa alargada y estrecha terraza oscura casi en la cima de uno de los altos rascacielos pasaba prácticamente desapercibida. A mediados de diciembre, un día que Bruce volvía solo de la Avenida Cero, había intentado desaparecerse desde la calle a la terraza, y su misión había tenido éxito. Allí arriba, había comprobado que la puerta que daba acceso a la terraza estaba firmemente cerrada y en no muy buen estado, y que aunque el suelo y la barandilla estaban sucios y despintados, la estructura seguía siendo estable. Y lo que era mejor: daba una vista increíble de toda Times Square desde un lugar en el que prácticamente nadie le podía ver (a menos que estuviera mirando atentamente en su dirección exacta y fuera capaz de ignorar las deslumbrantes letras de unos metros más abajo).

Fue desde allí donde los cuatro, protegidos con un encantamiento que conservaba el calor protegiéndoles del frío y el viento glacial, vieron como Times Square iba llenándose como un hormiguero de figuras abrigadas y ruidosas, y cómo se ponían a punto los últimos detalles de la famosa bola que descendería un minuto antes de la medianoche. Desaparecieron de allí para irse a cenar al piso, y una vez que tuvieron el estómago lleno y fuerzas suficientes como para aguantar hasta las doce, empezaron a caminar.

—Por Merlín—musitó Tracey con los ojos desorbitados cuando se acercaron a Times Square—. Esto está llenísimo de gente.

—Suele haber alrededor de un millón de personas en Times Square cada fin de año—le informó solícitamente Bruce.

Todavía no estaban cerca, pero los accesos ya estaban colapsados. No eran ni las ocho, pero se oía música y gritos de gente que, a pesar del frío, disfrutaba de la fiesta. Por suerte, no llovía, o de lo contrario, eso hubiera podido convertirse en un infierno helado.

—Voto por ir a la fantástica terraza de Bruce—dijo Theodore unos cuantos metros más adelante—. Ya me han pisado tres personas sin disculparse, y he tenido que contenerme para no maldecirles literalmente.

—Será mejor que alejemos al peligroso Theodore Nott de toda esta desagradable multitud—bromeó Lily.

—No queremos que se alce otro Señor Tenebroso por culpa de unos cuantos muggles despistados, así que allá vamos—dijo Bruce, y los demás asintieron vigorosamente.

Caminaron alejándose de toda la marea de gente, y tardaron mucho más que de costumbre en encontrar un lugar suficientemente apartado como para desaparecerse con seguridad. Pero lo encontraron, y tras agarrarse fuertemente de las manos, aparecieron en lo alto del edificio.

Hacía frío y viento, pero no fue eso lo que les quitó el aliento.

Fue la inmensa multitud que, metros más abajo, hablaba, reía, comía, gritaba, cantaba y bailaba, entre las luces de colores, los carteles llamativos y las ropas abrigadas y divertidas, mientras en el gran escenario alguien cantaba y muchos, sobre todo en las primeras filas, coreaban la canción a todo pulmón. Era un espectáculo fascinante, y a pesar de lo feliz que parecía todo el mundo, los cuatro se alegraron de poder verlo desde arriba y no tener que apretujarse entre esos cientos de miles de personas.

Y de pronto, la música acabó, dieron las ocho, y alguien salió al escenario a celebrar que en algún lugar del mundo acababan de entrar en el año 2002. Todos celebraron y vitorearon el anuncio, y unos minutos después, la música volvió a sonar.

Bruce, Tracey, Theodore y Lily observaron desde su posición privilegiada todo el espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando a sus pies. Contemplaron los números musicales, se rieron de las personas que llevaban los sombreros más estrafalarios o hacían los bailes más extraños de entre la multitud, bebieron unas cuantas cervezas a escondidas, y celebraron a cada hora en punto que en algún lugar del mundo ya era medianoche. Poco después de las once, cuando el artista en el escenario interpretó una canción más lenta, Lily invitó a Bruce a un peligroso baile por la estrecha terraza, que concluyó un par de minutos después sin más sustos que el que se llevó una cucaracha que se vio obligada a salir huyendo de su oscura esquina. Después, ante la observación de Theodore de que la barandilla no parecía muy capaz de resistir el peso de una caída conjunta de los dos, decidieron sentarse en el suelo tras limpiar un poco la suciedad que lo invadía. Y así, sentados los cuatro muy juntos, fue como esperaron a que fueran las doce.

Cinco minutos antes de medianoche se pusieron en pie. La expectación del millón de personas bajo ellos era casi palpable, y sobre el escenario se interpretaba ya la última canción del año. La famosa bola estaba iluminada en lo alto, y la gente no se estaba quieta. En las alturas, ellos se apretujaron para protegerse del viento, y cuando la canción acabó, escucharon los estruendosos aplausos de la gente. Alguien salió al escenario y dijo unas cuantas palabras, hasta que la proximidad de la medianoche y los gritos de la gente hicieron imposible que continuara hablando. Entonces, tras unos eternos segundos, alguien pulsó un botón que hizo que la enorme bola luminosa empezara a descender lentamente.

—Tarda exactamente un minuto en bajar—susurró Bruce, y los otros tres asintieron sin despegar las miradas del espectáculo.

Metro a metro, la bola fue bajando. Y cuando llegó a su recta final, a diez segundos de la medianoche, la gente empezó a gritar la cuenta atrás. Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno y…

—¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Fueron cientos de miles de gargantas las que gritaron, pero sonaron como una sola. Los fuegos artificiales estallaron frente a ellos, y por los lados y por detrás; todo el cielo de Nueva York se llenó de estallidos de luz, ruido y color, mientras la gente abajo chillaba de alegría y la música invadía de nuevo el lugar.

—¿Por qué se besan todos? ¿Es alguna tradición?—preguntó entonces Lily, señalando a la multitud de Times Square.

—Ah, sí. Me lo dijo Jason. Se supone que cuando empieza el nuevo año tienes que besar a la persona con la que quieres compartir ese año, o algo así.

Lily asintió y, sonriéndole, se aferró a su brazo para mirar juntos los fuegos artificiales. Los dos sabían que ese año no iban a poder compartirlo con quien ellos querían, pero aún así, en ese momento estaban juntos para apoyarse mutuamente. Bruce observó de reojo por un instante a Theodore y Tracey, que tras la explicación de la tradición estadounidense, cruzaron una larga y seria mirada. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió ni un centímetro, y se quedaron allí, quietos y serios, viendo como los fuegos artificiales iluminaban la noche más interminable de la ciudad que nunca duerme.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**En el momento que publico esto ya es el día de Nochebuena, y creo que es una bonita casualidad que haya coincidido con el capítulo de Navidad, porque es algo que no había previsto en ningún momento.**_

_**Sobre este capítulo en concreto, debo decir que es uno de mis preferidos. Salen un montón de los Lane, también los chicos de Londres, espero que améis al menos una décima parte de lo que yo quiero a Jason y Lily, Bruce tiene unas cuantas reflexiones y por fin se descubre la historia de Cleo. Me gusta mucho la relación entre Bruce y Cleo: apenas se conocen, pero son totalmente sinceros el uno con el otro. Y es que a veces, somos mucho más sinceros con aquellos que no nos conocen y sabemos que no nos van a juzgar.**_

_**Como siempre, quería dar millones de gracias a todos los que leéis y seguís la historia. Y ya que estamos en Navidad, os recuerdo que cada review que dejéis os hace subir diez posiciones en la lista de niños buenos de Papá Noel ;) (Y a mí me hace feliz, para qué mentir)**_

_**En fin, esto es todo por hoy. **_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	26. 2002

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**26\. 2002 **

* * *

El primer día del año nuevo lo dedicaron a visitar la ciudad de Salem. Con sus calles nevadas y los fuegos que no quemaban que iban saltando de acera a acera para calentar a los caminantes, la ciudad parecía salida del más navideño cuento para los niños magos. Había, de hecho, una multitud de niños haciendo muñecos de nieve en un parque, y en uno de los bares con los colores más brillantes de la plaza principal, había montones de adolescentes ataviados con las capas de colores del Instituto de Salem agrupados alrededor de fuegos mágicos. Bruce, Lily, Tracey y Theodore se sentaron en una de las mesas, donde tomaron un chocolate caliente y observaron con interés a los jóvenes: mientras algunos de los grupos estaban integrados por chicos con la capa del mismo color, como un nutrido grupo de chicas con capas naranjas, había otros con una gran variedad cromática, como el grupo de la esquina en el que había dos capas verdes, una azul, dos amarillas, una negra, una blanca y otra púrpura. Sin duda, había muchas diferencias entre el Instituto de Salem y Hogwarts, y aunque los tres disfrutaron con la visita a la ciudad mágica cuya existencia hasta hacía poco desconocían, se quedaron con las ganas de poder visitar la escuela de magia.

Ese también fue su último día completo en Estados Unidos. La lluviosa mañana del día dos la pasaron escondidos en el piso, y a mediodía estaban listos para que Tracey, Theodore y Lily cogieran su traslador de vuelta a Inglaterra. Tracey estaba ansiosa por juntar todas las notas que había recopilado sobre la Nueva York mágica para su reportaje, Lily esperaba que el embajador ruso no hubiera montado demasiado en cólera ante su ausencia y la incapacidad de sus compañeros de atender rápidamente sus peticiones, y Theodore le rogaba a Merlín que no se le hubieran acumulado demasiadas revisiones por esas fechas.

Se despidieron. Lily aseguró que estaría bien, Tracey bromeó con que podría sobrevivir sin él unos meses más, y Theodore dijo que esperaba pronto su regreso.

—En cuanto acabe la Liga no tardaré mucho en pasarme por allí, lo prometo.

Los tres le sonrieron, sujetando la vieja taza de té que era el traslador. Y de repente, desaparecieron dentro de un brillante estallido de luz blanca que duró un solo instante.

Acababan de irse y ya les echaba de menos.

* * *

Pasó unos cuantos días increíblemente tranquilos él solo en Nueva York. Pasaba tanto tiempo rodeado de gente, que tener unos días sin nadie alrededor le parecía un sueño de tiempos pasados. Lo aprovechó para vagabundear por las calles de la ciudad, llenas de turistas en esas fechas, correr por Central Park para recuperar lo que hubiera perdido de su estado físico después de tantas comilonas abundantes en casa de los Lane, y paseándose por las tiendas y bares en los que conocía a alguien para saludarles. De hecho, descubrió que Hank, el dueño de _We love muggles_, había recibido unos cuantos libros nuevos, por lo que Bruce salió de la tienda leyendo ya la contraportada de sus dos nuevos libros de la colección.

El viernes fue a cenar a casa de Jeffrey, su excompañero de equipo, quien le había invitado ya varias semanas atrás, la última vez que fue a ver un partido y se coló en los vestuarios para felicitar a sus amigos por la victoria. En esos momentos, desde que se retirara al final de la temporada anterior, Jeffrey y su mujer Marie se dedicaban a tiempo completo a cuidar a sus tres hijos, en especial del menor de los tres, que aún no había cumplido un año y tal como le contó un agotado Jeffrey cuando llegó esa tarde, tenía la extraña e irritante costumbre de dormir de día y llorar de noche. La mayor de las hijas, Mia, le saludó recordándole entusiastamente que tenía exactamente seis años y medio, y el mediano le ignoró, ocupado como estaba revoloteando cerca del alto techo con su escoba de juguete. Marie, a quien hacía meses que no veía, se interesó vivamente por cómo le iba en el equipo y qué tal habían estado sus vacaciones, y cuando se enteró de que sus amigos habían estado en Nueva York con él, entablaron una animada charla sobre lo que más les había sorprendido de la ciudad.

Fue una noche agradable. Jeffrey siempre había sido todo el año anterior una mezcla de hermano mayor y padre para él, y aunque a Marie no la conocía tanto, tenía el mismo carácter dulce que Elizabeth, por lo que era fácil tratar con ella. Los niños eran caóticos: Rick disfrutaba manchando de comida el vestido de Mia, que le reñía a gritos como si fuera su propia madre, mientras que el más pequeño engullía mirando la televisión sin prestar atención a nada más. Por suerte para Jeffrey, había ganado tanto dinero en el quidditch que él y Marie podrían pasarse el resto de su vida cuidando a sus hijos sin tener que trabajar, porque estaban seguros de que ninguna niñera se atrevería a cuidar a esos tres niños tan diferentes.

—Pero cuando los niños ya sean mayores—añadió Jeffrey—, o al menos cuando Mia entre en Salem, quiero hacer un curso para ser entrenador. Me gustaría acabar entrenando a algún equipo. ¿Te imaginas que pudiera ser el primer entrenador que lleva a un equipo estadounidense a ganar el TIAQ?

* * *

Brian regresó el domingo a mediodía, y pasaron las primeras horas juntos reviviendo la noche de fin de año de Brian junto a Billy y Bart en uno de los locales de moda de California. A continuación, Bruce le resumió sus vacaciones con sus amigos, y estaba explicándole exactamente desde donde vieron el descenso de la bola de Times Square en fin de año, cuando Jason entró en el piso y Brian tuvo que volver a relatar sus aventuras nocturnas desde el principio.

Cenaron de pizza encargada, y pasaron el rato relatándose hasta la más nimia y absurda de sus anécdotas navideñas. Era ya tarde cuando creyeron que ya se lo habían contado todo y habían soltado todas las carcajadas que necesitaban, cuando Jason añadió de pronto:

—Y también está lo de Lily.

—¿Lily? ¿Estamos hablando de la encantadora señorita Lily Moon?—quiso saber Brian, pero Jason le ignoró, pues le prestaba más atención a Bruce.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Lily me lo ha contado—dijo Bruce.

Jason respiró profundamente, aliviado, y procedió a contarle a Brian a grandes rasgos lo sucedido.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿No hay más?—preguntó Brian, decepcionado porque la historia no continuaba.

—No. ¿Qué esperabas? Entre los dos hay cinco horas de diferencia horaria y un enorme océano Atlántico. No puede haber más.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora al respecto?

Esa era la pregunta que Lily no había sabido responderle a Bruce.

—Seguir escribiéndonos como hasta ahora. Esto ha sido como un… paréntesis, digamos. Me gusta mucho, pero ahora mismo, que haya algo más es imposible. Seguiremos con nuestras vidas como siempre, y si en algún momento surge la posibilidad de algo más… Bienvenido sea.

—Estáis locos, los dos. Siempre os buscáis lo más complicado—comentó divertido Brian—. La vida debería ser más sencilla.

* * *

Al día siguiente volvieron a la rutina de los entrenamientos, y lo primero que Johnson les dijo fue que tenían que dar tres vueltas al campo corriendo. Después de eso, y mientras ellos recuperaban el aliento, el entrenador les deseó un feliz año nuevo y les mandó hacer el primero de los ejercicios de esa mañana. El partido de ese fin de semana era el último de la primera vuelta del campeonato, y los Miami Crabs eran un rival muy asequible, ya que en ese momento estaban duodécimos en la clasificación, pero no podían permitirse descentrarse en un partido en un momento tan importante como ese. La vuelta de las vacaciones propiciaba la relajación, y un equipo que quería luchar por la Liga no podía relajarse.

Sin embargo, el martes sí que se permitieron comer todos los jugadores juntos, aprovechando para contarse qué tal les habían ido las vacaciones. Jeannette había resultado ser la que había tenido las dos semanas más interesantes, ya que se había ido de viaje al Caribe con su marido, y había vuelto increíblemente morena. Casi todos los demás habían regresado a sus respectivos hogares, pasando agradables tardes alrededor de una cálida chimenea.

Y de improviso, el miércoles Elizabeth y Donald llegaron al entrenamiento radiantes y con una gran noticia:

—Tenemos que presentaros a alguien—les informó Elizabeth con una sonrisa que apenas le cabía en la cara.

El entrenador permitió que Elizabeth y Donald explicaran las novedades, retrasando el comienzo del entrenamiento por unos minutos. Y aunque intentó mantenerse al margen mientras los dos capitanes hablaban, lo cierto fue que a él también se le notó interesado.

—Se llama Luke, y tiene once años—dijo solemnemente Donald.

—¿Once? ¿No es muy mayor?—preguntó inmediatamente Jeannette con sorpresa.

—Sí—admitió Elizabeth, con un toque de impaciencia—. Es mucho mayor de lo que habíamos esperado, pero Luke es un caso especial. Veréis, Luke ha pasado toda su vida en un orfanato de Kansas. Su madre era una muggle… Bueno, una prostituta, que lo abandonó a las puertas del orfanato cuando solo tenía unas semanas de vida. No se sabe quién es el padre, y eso explica que no apareciera en ninguna lista de niños mágicos a adoptar, porque no estaba clasificado. Solo se descubrió su situación cuando cumplió los once años, el pasado cinco de enero, y cuando tuvieron que enviarle la solicitud de ingreso a Salem se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie haciéndose cargo de él. Fueron contactando a todos aquellos en la lista de adopción, pero nadie quería quedarse con un niño tan mayor…

—Pero nosotros supimos que no podíamos decir que no—acabó Donald, y él y Elizabeth se sonrieron con una felicidad inexpresable con palabras.

—Sabemos que es mayor—añadió entonces Elizabeth—, por eso seguimos en la lista general de espera, para encontrar a uno más joven. Pero Luke siempre ha estado solo en el mundo, y me pareció tan injusto… Quisimos darle una familia, al menos hasta que en septiembre le toque ir a Salem.

—Entonces, ¿ya tengo un sobrino al que malcriar?—preguntó Robert con ilusión.

—Tú no vas a malcriar a ningún hijo mío—replicó Donald, a lo que su hermano frunció el ceño.

—¿Ni siquiera puedo regalarle su primera escoba?

Donald y Elizabeth cruzaron una mirada dubitativa, y Robert soltó un grito de triunfo.

—Es solo un niño y no ha visto volar en escoba en su vida—le advirtió Elizabeth—. No necesita una Saeta de Fuego, Robert.

—Tranquila, cuñada. Sé lo que hago.

—¿Y dónde le habéis dejado ahora?—se interesó Jeannette.

—Queríamos dejarle en casa con Weena para que fuera acostumbrándose, pero creo que le dan algo de miedo los elfos domésticos—admitió Donald—. Así que le hemos traído con nosotros, y Rosalie está enseñándole las oficinas y el estadio.

—¿Podremos verle luego?—preguntó Brian con entusiasmo.

—Sí, pero id con cuidado—avisó Elizabeth—. Es un chico tímido, todo esto es nuevo para él y está asustado. No le agobiéis.

* * *

Un rato después se pusieron manos a la obra con el entrenamiento del día, y tras llevar una hora de ejercicios varios y carreras en escoba, dos figuras se sentaron en la primera fila del estadio. Una de ellas era la cada vez más redonda e inconfundible silueta de Rosalie, y la otra era baja y enfundada en lo que parecían dos toneladas de abrigos. Estaban en pleno enero y en el desierto estadio hacía frío, pero aún y así, a Bruce le pareció excesivo. Sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada, y se limitó a sonreír cuando vio el saludo entusiasta de Elizabeth a Luke. Fue Rosalie la que le correspondió agitando los brazos animadamente, y el niño alzó con dificultad un brazo. Ambos se quedaron allí el tiempo que les restaba, y cuando Johnson dio por finalizado el entrenamiento, todos se apresuraron a irse a duchar.

Cuando salieron de los vestuarios, se encontraron con que por una vez las mujeres habían sido más rápidas que ellos al cambiarse. Elizabeth había substituido a Rosalie al lado del chico, y apoyaba una mano tranquilizadora encima del hombro de Luke, mientras Amanda, Gina, Fiona y Jeannette les rodeaban y le hacían preguntas. Elizabeth invitó a los hombres a acercarse con una sonrisa, y cuando se situaron alrededor del cerrado grupo, la mujer empezó a presentarles.

—Estos son los chicos del equipo, Luke. El que está al lado de Donald es su hermano pequeño, Robert, que cuando se aburre siempre viene a visitarnos—Robert le dedicó una mueca a la mujer, que se encogió de hombros y señaló al siguiente—. Él es Jason, es un tipo muy tranquilo, te caerá bien. Este es Brian, es divertidísimo, ya lo verás. Y el último es Bruce, que es de Inglaterra. Chicos, este es Luke.

Luke era bajo para tener once años recién cumplidos, y ahora que sujetaba el voluminoso abrigo bajo el brazo, se veía que no debía haber disfrutado de muchas comidas abundantes a lo largo de los años. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, corto, y sus grandes ojos azul oscuro estaban muy abiertos, mostrando una mezcla de sorpresa, respeto y miedo.

Bruce entendía al pobre chico. En apenas unos días, su mundo se había vuelto del revés, mostrándole que había cientos de cosas que no conocía y que ahora, de repente, se abrían como un abanico de posibilidades frente a él, esperando a que lo descubriera todo. Demasiadas cosas como para poder abarcarlas de una sola vez. Y aunque Luke se esforzaba en mantenerse imperturbable, era obvio que no lo conseguía. No era de esa clase de gente que era capaz de ocultarse bajo un duro caparazón. Era solo un niño normal y asustado, que trataba de enfrentarse a las novedades como mejor sabía. Bruce notó el temblor de su mano cuando le llegó el turno de estrechársela, y se esforzó para sonreírle con confianza. Luke iba a tener que pasar por muchas cosas en los próximos meses, y sería difícil para él. Por suerte para el chico, no conocía a nadie mejor que Donald y Elizabeth para acompañarle en ese camino.

* * *

Cuando esa noche fueron los habituales, a excepción de Robert, al _Goblin's_ para ver actuar a las Snitches de Alas Dobladas, se encontraron con que el pub estaba completamente atestado. Literalmente, no había ni una mesa vacía, y casi se quedaron sin ver el concierto. Por suerte, entre la insistencia de Amanda de que era hermana del batería y que Fiona y Brian dijeron que eran jugadores del equipo de quidditch de la ciudad, consiguieron que la dueña del establecimiento les hiciera un hueco, haciendo aparecer una mesa con sus correspondientes sillas entre dos apretujadas mesas.

—Y que conste que estoy haciendo una excepción con vosotros—les informó la mujer con una frialdad que no dejaba dudas de que hablaba en serio—. A partir de ahora, si queréis aseguraros de tener un sitio debéis saber que hay que reservar con anterioridad.

—De acuerdo. Resérvame una mesa para todos los miércoles a las ocho—replicó Amanda.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, cuando acabaron de servirles sus cervezas de mantequilla, empezó la actuación. Sonaron las primeras notas de _My muggle girlfriend_, y cuando Meg empezó a cantar, prácticamente todo el pub cantó a coro:

_Her name is Barbara_

_And she is driving me insane_

Por un instante, Meg pareció alucinada, como si no se esperara que todo el mundo se supiera la letra a la perfección. En ese instante, dio la impresión de que no supo cómo continuar, pero el público ya estaba cantando el siguiente verso, y la chica se unió a los coros.

_I can't take out of my head_

_Her bright blue eyes_

_And her hips moving that way_

Fue el mejor concierto que Bruce había vivido hasta la fecha. Los espectadores entregados que atestaban el establecimiento se sabían prácticamente todas las letras de memoria, y los integrantes de las Snitches, asombrados y eufóricos ante el inusitado recibimiento, también lo dieron todo de sí. Fue espectacular; lo más vivo, lo más mágico que había presenciado. El guitarrista TJ fue el encargado de anunciar que su disco había sido lo más vendido de esas Navidades, y Meg se deshizo en agradecimientos hacia un público que se lo devolvió con aún más aplausos. Cuando el concierto acabó, tras la final interpretación de _Fly with me_ aún más emotiva que de costumbre, la chica aseguró con los ojos brillantes que no iba a olvidar nunca esa noche.

—Will nos dijo que todas las existencias de discos se agotaron el treinta y uno de diciembre—les informó Amanda poco después, con los ojos casi tan brillantes como Meg—. Tuvieron que fabricar volando otra tirada más, porque las reservas en las tiendas de todo el país se estaban empezando a acumular de manera increíble.

—Parece que están empezando a ir en serio—comentó Bruce.

—Sí. ¿Os acordáis que os dije que si las cosas iban bien en Nueva York, querían expandirse a Miami y Los Ángeles?—todos asintieron, aunque no todos se acordaran—Pues lo han conseguido. Ahora tocan en Albuquerque los lunes, en Nueva York los miércoles, Miami los viernes y Los Ángeles los sábados.

—Increíble—reconoció Jason.

—Pero llegará un día en que todo se quede pequeño—apuntó entonces Fiona—. Llenarán todos los bares a los que vayan, habrá gente que se quedará fuera y necesitarán más actuaciones. ¿Qué van a hacer después?

—Ni idea—Amanda se encogió de hombros—. Me ha dicho que están disfrutando de su éxito ahora y no piensan en el después. Cuando llegue ese día… Me temo que tendrán que empezar a pensar a lo grande.

—Yo en lo único grande que puedo pensar ahora es en los atributos delanteros de Meg—intervino entonces Brian—. En serio, ¿os habéis fijado en que cada vez está más buena? ¿Creéis que a ese par de lentos que se pelean por ella les importará mucho si me divierto con ella un rato mientras ellos se deciden?

—Meg está saliendo con Mike desde hace unas semanas. No te recomendaría poner a prueba su paciencia con otros hombres—le previno Amanda.

—¿Con Mike? ¿De verdad?—repitió Brian, atónito—Habría jurado que entre ella y TJ… Bah, da igual. Ella se lo pierde.

Los otros cuatro cruzaron miradas divertidas ante el enfurruñamiento de Brian, y este, al darse cuenta, aseguró con grandilocuencia que algún día se llevaría a la cama a Meg Beesly.

* * *

Ese fin de semana Bruce no jugó el partido contra los Crabs, y por primera vez se dio una situación curiosa: él no jugó, pero tampoco lo hicieron Brian y Jason. Era la primera vez, en una temporada y media, que los tres coincidían en las gradas como espectadores de los Minotaurs. Y aunque, como a cualquier jugador que se precie, a ninguno le hacía gracia no jugar, por mucho que fuera contra un rival malo, lo cierto fue que se divirtieron como nunca viendo el partido desde su grada privada. Sus compañeros sobre las escobas lo estaban haciendo bien, y ellos se entretuvieron animándoles como unos aficionados más y riéndose de los errores más descarados de los jugadores de Miami.

El partido acabó tres horas más tarde con un resultado muy favorable a los Minotaurs, y lo celebraron entre risas y chocando las manos. No habían jugado, pero al fin y al cabo, había algo mucho más importante.

Esa victoria les colocaba en el primer lugar de la clasificación transcurrida la primera mitad de la competición. Era algo que no sucedía desde hacía años; la última vez que los Minotaurs ganaron la Liga, ni siquiera habían conseguido eso. Pero ahí estaban ellos, quince años más tarde (como les chivó Smith unas horas después), volviendo a ser primeros a la mitad del campeonato. Y quince años atrás, la Liga se había ganado.

Podían repetir esa hazaña.

* * *

—No me felicitaste por mi cumpleaños—comentó Gina horas más tarde, y entonces Bruce se giró para mirarla.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada, y estaban los dos desnudos, echados en la cama de Gina, mientras la luz de la luna se colaba por el ventanal, iluminando tenuemente sus cansados cuerpos. Habían pasado unas horas agitadas, pero por alguna extraña razón, no habían conseguido dormirse aún.

—¿Cuándo fue tu cumpleaños?

—En plenas Navidades. El veintiocho de diciembre.

—Ignoraba que tuviera que felicitarte. Tú no lo haces, y eso que en mi cumpleaños sí que nos vemos.

—Oh, Bruce, pero yo soy cínica y cruel. Creía que tú eras mejor persona.

A Bruce no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación. Estaba cansado, le apetecía dormir y además, como de costumbre, no tenía ni idea de lo que Gina pretendía con esas palabras. Sus conversaciones, a menos que fueran sobre quidditch, eran casi inexistentes y breves. Y tenían como tema principal (único, más bien) la ausencia de sentimientos en lo que había entre ellos. Por eso, que Gina le hubiera reprochado la ausencia de una felicitación por su cumpleaños era, como mínimo, extraño.

—Soy buena persona—replicó él.

—¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo? Bruce Vaisey, jugador de quidditch y buena persona. Una buena persona que lleva meses acostándose con una chica por la que no siente nada. Vaya definición la tuya…

—Que yo sepa, la chica no tiene ningún problema con eso—gruñó Bruce, molesto—. Es más, incluso diría que es ella quien lo busca.

—Qué feo me parece eso de echarle las culpas a los demás. ¿Qué más da lo que opine la chica en este caso? La cuestión está en la moralidad del bondadoso Bruce Vaisey. Sexo sin ningún sentimiento. ¿Acaso está eso bien?

Bruce bufó, harto. Sí que había un sentimiento en esos momentos: odio. Odiaba la retorcida mente de Gina y sus absurdos juegos.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Gina? ¿Qué pretendes con esta charla? Y habla claro, maldita sea.

Gina soltó una risita falsa y se giró completamente hacia él. Alargó una de sus manos para dibujar un camino con su índice por la clavícula de Bruce, y entonces contestó:

—Me aburro. Y es ligeramente entretenido ver hasta dónde llega tu paciencia.

—Me usas como un juguete. Otra vez—masculló Bruce, intentando ignorar las leves caricias, que ya subían por su cuello.

—Sí—reconoció ella sin ningún pudor—. Oh, pero no te hagas el ofendido ahora. Yo te uso como entretenimiento y tú me usas para olvidar que no puedes estar con esa adorable chica al fondo de tu mente que parece ser el amor de tu vida.

Bruce se incorporó de golpe. Gina nunca había demostrado saber tanto sobre lo que escondía en sus recuerdos, pero con esas palabras le había enseñado lo lejos que había entrado en su mente. No solo sabía que intentaba olvidar a alguien. Había visto a Eve y también lo que sentía por ella.

—Ni se te ocurra usar más la Legeremancia conmigo. No tienes ningún derecho a meterte de esta forma en mi mente—masculló con rabia.

A Gina no pareció afectarle la amenaza. Le lanzó una sonrisa petulante y su índice empezó a hacer suaves caricias circulares bajo su ombligo.

—Es una lástima que no me permitas usar todas mis habilidades contigo. Pero no te preocupes, no he vuelto a hacerlo desde la primera vez. Me bastó solo una para ver tus miedos… Pobre adorable chica, seguro que le dolería ver que su querido Bruce Vaisey se ha convertido en un tipo tan frío que se acuesta repetidamente con chicas que no le importan nada…

La mano de Gina bajó un poco más, y todos sus fríos dedos entraron en contacto con su piel. Sin embargo, lo que Bruce sintió fue calor. Toda su sangre empezó a viajar rápidamente hasta un solo lugar de su cuerpo, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Eso era lo más desesperante. Lo odiaba. La odiaba, pero no podía resistirse a ella.

—No le dolería—tuvo tiempo de replicar, mientras Gina se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y le miraba con falsa interrogación—. Ella tiene su vida y yo la mía. No le duele a nadie que yo me esté acostando contigo.

Gina, sin detener las caricias, acercó mucho la cara a la suya, y cuando ya estaba tan cerca que sus narices y sus labios se rozaban, susurró:

—Cierto—y entonces le besó con fiereza.

Sin embargo, cuando la joven se separó unos centímetros de él y le sonrió de lado, de repente Bruce dudó de que fuera verdad.

Pero no había nada que pudiera justificar su intuición.

* * *

No fue demasiado exigente prepararse para el partido de ese fin de semana. Volvían a enfrentarse a su primer rival, los Boise Bats, y aunque se suponía que el equipo de novatos habría tenido tiempo de mejorar tras jugar catorce partidos, seguían estando muy por debajo del nivel de los Minotaurs. De hecho, tras la primera mitad de la Liga iban decimoterceros. Comparado con su primera posición actual, era casi un chiste preocuparse por el partido.

Aún y así, entrenaron duro, porque tras el trámite del partido contra los Bats, venían rivales mucho más imponentes. Los Angels' Rockets eran los siguientes, y en esos momentos estaban cuartos. Y tras ellos, los Chicago Dugbogs y los Tuba Mirages, que iban sextos y séptimos. No podían despistarse.

Luke estuvo presente en todos los entrenamientos de la semana. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo observando desde las gradas junto a Rosalie, y en ocasiones David Smith se unía a ellos, y los jugadores le veían gesticular ampliamente con los brazos, enseñándole al niño los fundamentos del quidditch y explicándole las tácticas y ejercicios que ensayaban. Luke tenía siempre los ojos muy abiertos y escuchaba con atención, asintiendo con la cabeza a intervalos irregulares, asimilando las ingentes cantidades de información nueva de los últimos días como una esponja. Elizabeth no había tardado nada en empezar a hablar de Luke como una madre orgullosa, declarando que era un muchacho avispado y amable y educado. Donald les entretenía explicándoles las cosas que más sorprendían al chico del mundo mágico: ninguno de todos los del equipo era hijo de muggles, por lo que les hacía sonreír con ilusión saber qué cosas de esas que ellos consideraban comunes eran las más fascinantes para Luke.

Robert tampoco había fallado a su palabra, y apenas había dejado pasar unos días desde la adopción hasta que le regalara una escoba a su nuevo sobrino. Ante las advertencias de Elizabeth y Donald, no le había comprado una Saeta de Fuego, sino que se había limitado a una Cloudsurfer 8; la marca de escobas estadounidenses más popular, que aunque no eran de la calidad suficiente como para ser usadas por los profesionales, sí que eran excelentes para principiantes y estudiantes. Tal vez aún era demasiado para un niño de once años que solo hacía unos días que sabía que existía la magia, pero por suerte para Luke, cuando acababan con los entrenamientos del equipo Donald y Elizabeth se turnaban para volar con él en sus escobas, enseñándole cómo dirigirla y sentirse cómodo en el aire.

Jugaron el viernes contra los Bats, y como era de esperar, ganaron con holgura. La menuda buscadora rival estuvo a punto de dar la sorpresa, al descubrir la snitch a los veinte minutos de partido, pero Donald la distrajo convenientemente con una bludger que por poco no la tiró de la escoba.

Y la semana siguiente, Luke se sintió con el suficiente valor como para subirse por primera vez él solo a una escoba, tras finalizar el entrenamiento de los Minotaurs. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las manos le temblaban levemente cuando, en el centro del campo, pasó una pierna a cada lado del palo de su Cloudsurfer. Donald y Elizabeth, a su izquierda y derecha, flotaban a un metro de altura, dándole ánimos y asegurándose de que estuviera seguro. Sentados en el césped, fuera de los límites del campo, el resto de los jugadores observaba la escena con interés y vitoreando al chico.

—Está muerto de miedo, mira cómo tiembla—le comentó Amanda en voz baja.

—Pero quiere hacerlo—apuntó Bruce.

—Obviamente—intervino Fiona, que no necesitaba invitación alguna para unirse a la conversación—. El pobre tiene un montón de miedo, pero se muere de ganas de aprender a montar en escoba. Así como lo hacen Donald y Elizabeth. ¿Habéis notado como les mira? Lleva solo dos semanas con ellos, pero ya les adora como si fueran sus padres reales.

—¿Tan rápido?—preguntó Bruce.

Se recordaba a sí mismo con once años, y en aquel entonces ya era un niño desconfiado y que, decididamente, no se lanzaría a los brazos de dos desconocidos abiertamente, por muy amables que fueran.

Fiona pareció leer eso en su ceño fruncido, y le sonrió con ironía. Era una sonrisa parecida a la de Gina, pero con un significado radicalmente diferente. Gina le sonreía así cuando iba a intentar herirle. Fiona lo hacía cuando iba a expresar su cínica opinión, pero sin intención de ser cruel.

—Puede que tú no lo hubieras hecho a su edad, pero es que la mayoría de los niños no son tan fríos e insensibles como tú—y ahí estaba el comentario incisivo, pero que no era ningún ataque, porque ambos sabían que Bruce nunca había sido lo que se dice una persona sensible y abierta—. Luke no es como tú. Es un niño dulce y atento, que ha pasado años soñando con que alguien le quisiera. Y tras toda una vida de espera, se ha encontrado con Elizabeth y Donald, dos personas maravillosas que le han abierto su corazón al instante y que además le están descubriendo un mundo fantástico… No es de extrañar que haya desarrollado una lealtad tan fuerte hacia ellos en tan poco tiempo.

—Parece que entiendes muy bien a Luke—opinó Amanda.

—Se me da bien la empatía.

—Cualquiera lo diría—ironizó Bruce, pero ella solo le sonrió.

—Hubo una época en la que yo también me sentí un poco como Luke. Ser la cuarta de cinco hermanos de una familia de orígenes antiguos no es tan fácil.

—No puedo creer que hubiera una época en la que Fiona Hampton fuera una niña que se sintiera triste y sola porque tenía la impresión de que su familia la ignoraba—intervino en ese momento por detrás Robert.

Estaba vigilando atentamente a su sobrino adoptivo, que en esos momentos se elevaba con precaución del suelo, pero tuvo tiempo de guiñarle un ojo a Fiona, pinchándola.

—No te lo creas si no quieres, Blackwell—respondió ella con dignidad—. Pero sucedió.

—¿Y qué pasó luego? ¿Simplemente mejoró?—curioseó Amanda.

—No. Me escapé de casa durante tres días—reconoció Fiona con tranquilidad, como si cualquier niño que se precie de tener infancia hubiera hecho algo similar—. Cuando me encontraron, hubo lágrimas, alguna que otra riña y promesas de que nunca iban a descuidarme. Y entonces mejoró.

—Vaya, siempre has sido una chica con recursos—se rio Robert.

—Los Negros tenemos esa habilidad—asintió Fiona, aceptando el intento de cumplido de Robert.

Pero entonces, todos dejaron de prestar atención a sus conversaciones. Porque aunque Elizabeth seguía flotando en el mismo lugar, Donald y Luke volaban a tres metros sobre el suelo entre risas y exclamaciones de alegría.

* * *

—Craig me ha pedido que nos vayamos a vivir juntos—le confesó Amanda unos días después.

Casi veinte días después de la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad, por fin había conseguido quedar una tarde a solas con ella. Llevaban apenas cinco minutos hablando y de repente le había soltado aquello. Inmediatamente, Bruce frunció el ceño e hizo unos cálculos básicos.

—Pero si tú y Osborne solo lleváis saliendo siete meses…

—Ocho en unos días—puntualizó ella.

—¿No es muy pronto?

Amanda pareció desinflarse con esa pregunta.

—No lo sé.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que sí.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que no sabes si es muy pronto o no?

Bruce nunca había visto a Amanda así. Parecía confusa, o como si no supiera encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que pensaba. Como si tuviera sentimientos contradictorios, y no pudiera aclararse. Bruce comprendía qué era eso, pero no por qué Amanda estaba pasando por ello.

—Porque tengo la sensación de que sí es muy pronto—respondió finalmente la chica, retorciéndose las manos—, pero a la vez, siento que es lo correcto. Es lo que quiero hacer y me llena de ilusión pensar que voy a vivir con él, pero es como si lo estuviera acelerando todo y perdiendo el control. Es extraño y muy confuso.

Sabía que Amanda había pasado parte de las vacaciones junto a Craig Osborne, y que además apenas la había visto en esos últimos días porque la chica alargaba cada vez más sus visitas a Arizona, donde vivía Osborne. Era obvio que era una relación importante para ella, pero como sabía que era su primera relación seria, también…

—Tienes miedo.

—Sí—admitió Amanda con un suspiro.

—No deberías. Si es lo que de verdad quieres y confías en Osborne, no deberías preocuparte de que las cosas cambien. Créeme, si Osborne no estuviera seguro, no te lo hubiera pedido.

—¿Cómo estás tú tan seguro?

—Soy un hombre—contestó encogiéndose de hombros, y Amanda no pudo evitar sonreír por su simpleza—. Y bien, ¿dónde se supone que vais a tener la casa de vuestros sueños?

—Pues esa es la gran pregunta. Tenemos montones de opciones—Amanda empezó a enumerar con los dedos—: primero habíamos considerado algo lo más a medio camino posible, como Saint Louis o Kansas City. Un ático o una casa a las afueras, lo que fuera, pero con una chimenea lo suficientemente grande como para conectarla a la Red Flu interestatal. Pero después pensamos en que la diferencia horaria me perjudicaba más a mí, por lo que buscamos algo un poco más al este. Cleveland, Detroit… Atlanta era una buena opción. Pero claro, resulta que así él estaría a dos horas de diferencia de Arizona, y yo estaría en la misma franja de Nueva York. Así que hemos vuelto de momento al plan inicial de buscar en la zona central. Ahora estamos considerando Nueva Orleans.

—Parece una decisión complicada.

—Y eso que solo estamos eligiendo la ciudad—la chica se rio—. Imagínate cuando haya que escoger una casa.

—Bueno, me alegro que de momento te divierta. Cuando Tracey y Lily tuvieron que buscar piso en Londres no les pareció tan gracioso.

—Y seguro que cuando llegue el momento yo también me desesperaré, pero por ahora no quiero pensar en eso. Solo en lo que me gusta la idea de este cambio.

—Lo que tú digas entonces. Pensemos solo en lo bueno.

—Genial. ¿Brindamos por las buenas noticias?

Levantaron sus cervezas y las chocaron, y a continuación, se echaron a reír.

* * *

Bruce jugó ese domingo contra los Rockets, y lo cierto es que fueron las dos primeras horas de un partido más ajustadas que habían tenido en los últimos tiempos. Llegaron a ir 40-40 cuando se cumplieron los ciento veinte minutos, lo que sembró la inquietud entre los aficionados de los Minotaurs. Lo normal era que a esas alturas el equipo ya se hubiera distanciado en el marcador, pero los Rockets estaban demostrando con creces su mejora respecto a los años anteriores.

Sin embargo, para desgracia del equipo de Los Ángeles, todavía no eran tan buenos como para plantarle cara a los Minotaurs durante más tiempo. Dos horas más tarde, el marcador ya iba 130-60 a favor de los de Nueva York. Y cuando pasadas otras dos horas Elizabeth atrapó la snitch, quedó claro que aún les faltaba para competir por la Liga. Pero al menos, estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por aumentar el nivel de la competición.

* * *

—Excelente partido, Bruce—le felicitó Clark Hawthorne un rato después, cuando se hubo duchado.

—Gracias—respondió él.

Clark Hawthorne era el periodista deportivo que mejor le caía de todos aquellos que había conocido en los últimos meses. Entendía de quidditch y no se iba por las ramas, limitándose a preguntar por el partido, sus opiniones al respecto y poco más. Por eso, de entre la docena y media docena de periodistas y reporteros que les esperaban habitualmente al final de los partidos, Bruce siempre intentaba hablar con él y evitar a los demás. La mayoría de veces no podía ahorrarse hablar con los otros (gracias a eso había aprendido que precisamente Hawthorne era el que más le gustaba), pero empezar la ronda de entrevistas con unas cuantas preguntas bien hechas de Hawthorne le daba ánimos para aguantar al resto.

—Los Rockets os han dado más guerra de la esperada, ¿no crees?

—Son un buen equipo que además está mejorando mucho últimamente. Han hecho sobre todo un buen inicio de partido, que casi nos ha pillado por sorpresa, pero por suerte hemos sabido sobreponernos.

—Y has marcado once goles y has dado el último pase en otros ocho. Habiendo participado directamente en diecinueve goles de los veinticuatro de tu equipo, parece que tu influencia en los Minotaurs está aumentando, ¿no?

No pudo evitar una breve sonrisa. Oír esos comentarios en voz alta de periodistas respetados le encantaba.

—Llevo una temporada y media en Nueva York. Es normal que el entrenador me vaya dando confianza poco a poco, y que pueda ayudar progresivamente a mejorar el equipo. Ese es mi principal objetivo.

—Y lo estás consiguiendo… A raíz de esta victoria tan clara sobre el que es el cuarto clasificado, ¿cómo ves las posibilidades de conseguir ganar la Liga?

—Las posibilidades están allí. De momento lo llevamos bien, pero tenemos grandes rivales, como los All-Stars y los Finches, y quedan muchos partidos. Puede pasar cualquier cosa, pero nosotros nos esforzaremos al máximo.

—¿Y para lograr el premio a Mejor Jugador de la Liga?

—¿Yo?

—Sí.

—Descabellado—estuvo a punto de echarse a reír—. Soy extranjero y este es solo mi segundo año aquí. En mi mismo equipo hay un buen puñado de compañeros que podrían lograrlo antes que yo. Esa no es una de mis prioridades.

—Compañeros como…

—Gina Smith es la mejor cazadora estadounidense que he visto sobre el campo. Jason Lane tiene el porcentaje de goles encajados por hora más bajo de la Liga. Elizabeth Hiat ha atrapado la snitch en quince de dieciséis partidos. Cualquiera de ellos tiene más opciones que yo.

Clark Hawthorne asintió con una sonrisa ladeada, y cerró el bloc de notas en el que escribía.

—Eso es todo, Bruce. Muchas gracias por tu atención.

—De nada—respondió él, dispuesto a marcharse ya. A ser posible, evitando al resto de periodistas.

—¿Sabes, Vaisey?—añadió Hawthorne de golpe—Me gustaría hacerte una entrevista en profundidad al final de la temporada. Podría ser interesante.

Por un segundo, Bruce no supo que decir. ¿Qué interés podría haber en entrevistarle a él a esas alturas? Tal vez si llegaban a ganar la Liga… Pero no quería pensar en eso en ese momento; quería irse. Así que asintió con la cabeza brevemente y dijo:

—Cuando acabe la temporada podemos hablarlo.

Se alejó del periodista e intentó marcharse, pero para su desgracia, justo en ese momento Brian dejó libre a Melissa Cooper, la reportera de _Hechizadas_, largándose con una sonrisa burlona tras, probablemente, haberle dado unas cuantas respuestas absurdas y descabelladas. Una de sus últimas mejores respuestas había sido, a la pregunta de si estaba interesado en alguna chica: "_Últimamente no tengo mucho interés en las chicas, ¿sabes? Ahora me llama la atención la zoofilia. Antes me gustaban mucho las veelas, pero hace un tiempo que me parecen demasiado humanas. ¿En qué ámbitos me recomiendas que busque?_". La cara atónita de Melissa Cooper había sido indescriptible en ese momento, y Bruce había tenido que dejar de responder para poder aguantar la risa con todas sus fuerzas al oír la respuesta. Solo que, en esa ocasión, no había podido escuchar ninguna contestación absurda de su compañero, y en cambio, Melissa Cooper le hacía efusivos gestos para que se acercara a ella.

Bufó. Podría no hacerlo, pero sería una falta de educación ignorarla completamente. Si escuchaba su pregunta y juzgaba que era inútil, no le sabía mal marcharse, pero tenía un mínimo de educación y le daba a la molesta reportera la oportunidad de intentar hacer una pregunta inteligente de vez en cuando.

—¡Bruce, querido!—le saludó con falsa emoción—Felicidades por el estupendo partido.

—Gracias—contestó secamente.

—Oh, no hace falta que seas tan brusco. Ni que fuera un malvado monstruo—Melissa Cooper soltó una risita—¿Sabes una cosita? Una fotógrafa de mi revista os pilló a ti y a Amanda Rivera solos en el mundo muggle una tarde de esta semana.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? ¿No está celosa Gina Smith de que pases tanto tiempo a solas con una chica de tu edad con la que compartes tanto? ¡No es la primera vez que os ven juntos!

Esa era la clase de preguntas que conseguían ponerle de los nervios en simples instantes.

—No tiene ni una sola razón para estarlo—dijo, y se dispuso a marcharse.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito! ¿Tan fuerte es vuestra relación que confiáis de tal modo el uno en el otro?

¿Cómo demonios la muy estúpida había llegado a la conclusión de que tenían una relación sólida y fuerte a prueba de celos?

Iba a responder que no había relación alguna, pero justo en ese momento, Amanda pasó por su lado, y los ojos de Melissa Cooper se iluminaron a la vez que exclamaba:

—¡Amanda, querida! Justo ahora nos vendrían de maravilla tus declaraciones…

Amanda se quedó allí, mirándola con recelo y temor. Ella era la que peor lo pasaba con los periodistas de todo el equipo; era tímida y no le gustaban esas personas preguntonas y a menudo completamente indiscretas. Y Melissa Cooper, con su lengua afilada y nulo respeto por las vidas ajenas, no solo le disgustaba, sino que la aterraba.

—Dime—la chica se armó de valor para contestar.

—Estaba aquí hablando con nuestro querido Bruce de vuestros habituales encuentros a solas…—Cooper parecía esperar que Amanda dijera algo, pero como no reaccionó, continuó—Me preguntaba si no temes que Gina Smith sienta celos de vuestra estrecha relación.

—No.

—Entiendo… ¿Y qué hay de Craig Osborne, el jugador de los Tuba Mirages? Nuestros fotógrafos os han captado en actitud muy cariñosa estas vacaciones en Albuquerque…

—Estamos saliendo juntos. No es un secreto.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¿Y él no siente celos de que pases tanto tiempo a solas con un joven tan famoso y atractivo como nuestro querido Bruce?

—No—Amanda parpadeó, entre nerviosa y aturdida por lo repetitivo y absurdo de las preguntas—. Somos buenos amigos y Craig lo sabe.

—¿Y también sabe que las posibilidades de que termines engañándole con el atractivo Bruce son más altas cada vez que pasáis más tiempo juntos?

Amanda abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero Bruce se enfureció.

—¿No ha tenido ya suficiente de preguntas idiotas?—intervino con rudeza.

A Melissa Cooper no le afectó negativamente. Es más, unió las manos por encima de su bloc de notas y exclamó con entusiasmo:

—¡Oh, te molesta! ¿Significa que me estoy acercando a la verdad? ¿Acaso ya habéis engañado a los pobres Craig y Gina? ¿Cómo creéis que se sentirán cuando descubran el terrible engaño en las páginas de nuestra revista?

—A mí ya me ha partido el corazón—declaró de repente Gina sin ningún sentimiento, apareciendo por detrás de Bruce y Amanda. Y a continuación, clavó su mirada de hielo en Cooper y escupió con desprecio—. Piérdete.

Había pocas personas en el mundo capaces de intimidar a Melissa Cooper. Gina no era exactamente una de ellas, pero sí que tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla claudicar por al menos un rato. La periodista le aguantó la mirada por unos largos segundos, pero finalmente renunció: cerró su cuaderno y se alejó con toda la dignidad posible hasta el otro extremo de la fila de periodistas.

A su alrededor, algunos se habían quedado mirándoles, y esbozaron leves sonrisas incrédulas al ver la parcial derrota de Melissa Cooper. Otros ni siquiera habían prestado atención, acostumbrados como estaban al teatro de su compañera de profesión.

Gina empezó a alejarse, y girándose para mirar a Bruce y Amanda por encima del hombro, les dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

"_Soy más lista que vosotros, ¿eh?_"

* * *

—Así que "te he partido el corazón" esta tarde—comentó Bruce con ironía.

Acababan de llegar al piso de Gina, y estaba echado de espaldas en el amplio sofá. Gina, sentada encima de él, iba desabotonando lentamente los botones de su camisa mientras él se dejaba hacer. Había bebido bastante, tanto como para celebrar la victoria como para olvidar el encontronazo con la periodista, y tenía la lengua bastante suelta.

—Oh, sí, ni te lo imaginas. De la misma forma que una pluma parte una bludger—replicó Gina con sarcasmo.

Bruce soltó una carcajada.

—Ya me parecía. Por un momento me había dado la impresión de que incluso tenías sentimientos.

Gina sonrió de lado y desabrochó el último botón clavando deliberadamente las uñas en su piel. Bruce no se quejó.

—¿Yo, sentimientos? Vaya estupidez.

Gina se acercó más a él, que lo aprovechó para buscar la cremallera del ajustado vestido negro. La encontró y, tras dos secos tirones, apartó la tela para empezar a acariciar ese cuerpo tan cálido y frío a la vez. Gina también se las arregló para acabar de quitarle la camisa y deshacerse de los pantalones antes de inclinarse hacia él, y dibujar con sus labios un camino desde su clavícula hasta su boca.

Maldita sea. Gina era una droga, tóxica, adictiva e irrenunciable. Odiaba su frialdad, su crueldad, y sobre todo que fuera ella quien hiciera hervir su sangre de tal modo. Pero a su lado, tocando su suave piel y oliendo su penetrante aroma, le era imposible apartarse. Sí, era débil.

—De hecho, a mí me importa una mierda que te tires a Amanda, o lo que sea que hagáis cuando estáis solos—dijo Gina, y Bruce abrió la boca tanto como para replicar que no se acostaba con Amanda como para reclamarle que no se separara, pero Gina le ignoró y mantuvo su cara a un par de centímetros de la suya mientras hablaba—. Tíratela también si quieres, pero ya que te precias de ser buena persona, recuerda que sí que hay alguien a quien eso puede molestarle.

Gina entonces le mordió el labio y Bruce estuvo a punto de olvidar esas frases absurdas, pero de repente cayó en la cuenta de qué quería decir la chica.

Había una persona en el mundo que de verdad podría sentirse molesta por las insistentes insinuaciones de que había algo entre Amanda y él. Y de hecho, sabía que de verdad le molestaba. Craig Osborne.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de solucionar eso… Pero más tarde. Porque en esos momentos, estaba terriblemente ocupado vaciando su mente de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera placer.

* * *

Su próximo partido era contra los Chicago Dugbogs. Y era un partido que estaban especialmente deseosos de jugar, porque era el único equipo que de momento les había vencido en la presente temporada. Por eso, querían darles su merecido y demostrar que eso había sido solo un accidente. La semana de su derrota había sido precisamente la del atentado contra las Torres Gemelas, y era doloroso recordar eso. El ambiente en la gran ciudad había mejorado tras las Navidades, pero había dementores que aún pululaban por allí, resistiéndose a marcharse. Ya había pasado el clima de pánico y terror general, pero aún reinaba la desconfianza. Bruce había visto a no pocos muggles levantar las cabezas y seguir fijamente con la mirada las trayectorias de los aviones que pasaban por encima de ellos, y en ocasiones se había dado cuenta de que él también lo hacía, apretando firmemente su varita escondida. Además, siempre que se cruzaba con la familia de Uzbekistán del décimo piso, que eran una pareja joven con un par de niñas pequeñas, los adultos agachaban la cabeza y huían del ascensor, como si temieran que pudiera increparles. Simplemente por su nacionalidad. Por creer en el mismo dios y tener el mismo color de piel que aquellos que habían causado esa tragedia en la ciudad.

Era injusto. Era lo mismo que sucedía en Inglaterra, donde discriminaban a los Slytherin solo por pertenecer a la Casa de la que habían salido la mayoría de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Solo que allí era a una escala mucho mayor: porque los ocho millones de habitantes de Nueva York eran muchos más que los magos que vivían en Inglaterra. Era injusto, pero no podía hacer nada.

Cuando se cruzó a la familia esa tarde en el ascensor, volviendo de su solitario entrenamiento en el campo de quidditch, les saludó con un cabeceo. La más pequeña de las niñas, de unos tres años, le miró con sus grandes ojos negros y le sonrió. Bruce le devolvió automáticamente la inocente sonrisa, pero la madre se interpuso rápidamente con cara de espanto y levantó a su hija del suelo, riñéndola apresuradamente en voz baja en un idioma que Bruce no comprendía. El padre le devolvió el seco saludo, y arrastrando a la otra hija, dejó libre el ascensor para que Bruce lo usara. Sin cruzar una palabra más, se dirigieron a la calle, dejándole ahí solo.

Le temían. Desconfiaban de él simplemente por ser un hombre blanco. Un hombre blanco que ellos seguramente creían que les acusaba de un crimen que no habían cometido. Si supieran lo que en realidad pensaba…

Durante el viaje en ascensor pensó que el mundo era un asco, y cuando entró en su piso y descubrió las noticias, no cambió de opinión.

—Tienes una carta de Lily ahí esperándote—le dijo Jason inmediatamente, con cara de preocupación—. No sé qué te dice, pero también me ha escrito a mí y dice que es urgente que la abras…

Se dirigió a la chimenea, recogió la carta de Lily y se sentó con cansancio al lado de Jason en el sofá. Brian, mirando la televisión desde el sillón, le echó una mirada curiosa, descuidando por un rato el argumento de la serie que veía.

"_Bruce,_

_Soy idiota. Una estúpida descerebrada. Una inútil sin capacidad alguna de prever lo que unas simples palabras pueden causar cuando las dices de la manera equivocada a la persona equivocada._

_Bruce, he montado un buen lío. Es horrible. Y maldita sea, nadie me escucha a mí y soy incapaz de resolverlo. Por favor, necesito tu ayuda…_"

Acabó de leer la carta de su amiga y soltó un suspiro de frustración. Se pasó una mano por la cara, mientras intentaba que su mente funcionara a toda velocidad, y entonces se puso en pie con decisión, guardando la carta en su bolsillo.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Brian, expectante.

—¿Qué es tan importante?—quiso saber Jason.

—Necesito un traslador para Londres—declaró Bruce con resolución—. Urgentemente.

* * *

**_¡Hola otra vez!_**

**_Tengo una buena noticia para empezar: he acabado oficialmente todos los exámenes de la universidad, y con ellos todas las asignaturas que me quedaban, así que a partir de ahora espero tener más tiempo para escribir y seguir avanzando con la historia (mientras no me vuelva loca con el trabajo final que debo hacer en los próximos meses para graduarme, claro)._**

**_Pasando a este capítulo, lo cierto es que aparte de la presentación de Luke y de que Amanda va a irse a vivir con Craig no hay muchas novedades; solo se empiezan a plantear algunos temas que se tocarán próximamente. Pero bueno, este debía ser un capítulo tranquilo, porque en el anterior hubo muchas confesiones, y en el siguiente... En el siguiente hay de todo, y no digo más._**

**_Como siempre, quería agradeceros a todos los que seguís las historia. Muchas gracias a _**_Flor440_**_ por el review, y os animo a los demás a dejar vuestras impresiones también._**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	27. Emergencia

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**27\. Emergencia**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Bruce?—le preguntó Smith, sin sonreír y con la preocupación reflejada en su mirada.

—Completamente—respondió él, cogiendo el traslador que Smith le tendía.

Era un viejo reloj de pared abollado, cuyas manecillas hacía tiempo que no se movían. Con él, venía una nota que indicaba que se activaría a la una en punto. En menos de una hora.

—¿En serio esa tarea es tan urgente? Bruce, hoy es martes. Sin traslador de vuelta, no sabemos cuándo podrás volver, y puedes perderte muchos entrenamientos. Si pudieras esperar al sábado por la tarde, después del partido…

—Te agradezco la preocupación, pero es algo importante. No puedo retrasarlo.

Smith asintió con pesar.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Henry? Seguro que no le hará ninguna gracia que te marches…

—No se lo he dicho.

—¿Te vas quién sabe cuántos días, dejas de entrenar indefinidamente y no se lo dices a tu entrenador?—dijo Smith retóricamente, y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios—Tranquilo, Bruce. Yo me encargo. Intentaré que no se ponga como una banshee al saberlo.

—Gracias, David.

—Es mi trabajo, ¿no? Anda, lárgate y salva el mundo. Pero antes dúchate. No creo que sea muy buena idea aparecerse en el Ministerio de Magia de Londres apestando al sudor de cuatro horas de entrenamiento.

Obedeció a Smith y se duchó rápidamente, antes de volver al piso de Nueva York para recoger el escaso equipaje que se llevaría. Algo de ropa, dinero, los documentos de identificación que podrían salvarle de varios embrollos con los muggles y poca cosa más. Esperó impacientemente a que se consumieran los minutos restantes para la una, y poco antes de que llegara la hora, entraron Jason y Brian en el piso, que habían sido más lentos que él en los vestuarios.

—Suerte, británico—se despidió Brian, dándole ánimos.

—Saluda a Lily de mi parte—dijo Jason, con algo de culpabilidad.

Bruce asintió, y pocos segundos después, un gancho tiró de su ombligo y desapareció.

* * *

—Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra—le recibió una grave voz monótona—. Son las seis y ocho minutos de la tarde, hora local, y usted, señor Vaisey, partió de…

Ignorando las palabras del hombre, se acercó hasta su escritorio, echó un vistazo a la jarra y el vaso vacíos que había entre ellos, y sacó la varita para conjurar un _Aguamenti_ con el que rellenó ambos recipientes. Calmó su sed y el ligero mareo desapareció.

—Todo correcto—le cortó Bruce antes de que el hombre siguiera recitando detalles sobre su viaje—. ¿Puedo marcharme ya?

—Si desea indicaciones sobre cómo encontrar la salida al Ministerio, puedo…

—Sé encontrar la salida. Buenas tardes.

Salió de la zona de recepción de la Oficina de Trasladores y se dirigió a los ascensores. A esa hora, prácticamente todo el mundo se estaba marchando, por lo que los pasillos estaban atestados y era difícil moverse con agilidad. Y él tenía que darse prisa. Conocía a Lily y sabía lo poco que le gustaban los espacios con tanta gente, así que imaginaba que se quedaría un rato más en sus oficinas, pero no quería arriesgarse a que se marchara del Ministerio sin saber que estaba allí. No había tenido tiempo de avisarla, y sería una falta de educación tremenda aparecerse por sorpresa en su casa.

Se coló en el último hueco libre de un ascensor y se las arregló para pulsar el botón de la planta cinco. Prácticamente todos a su alrededor iban hacia abajo, al Atrio, por lo que algunos se quedaron mirando con extrañeza a aquel joven vestido como un muggle que iba en dirección contraria. Además, el ascensor pareció decidir que sería mejor idea subir solo un piso que bajar cuatro, así que solo unos segundos después las puertas se abrieron en el quinto piso. Un hombre con aspecto de ser chino estaba esperando para poder subir, pero cuando solo Bruce bajó, el hombre se quedó mirando desesperanzado el atestado ascensor. Bruce se alejó rápidamente, pero tuvo la impresión de que el hombre no se iba a atrever a meterse en el habitáculo.

Caminó a paso rápido por los pasillos del Departamento, esquivando a la variopinta gente que iba en dirección contraria a él. Por un momento le pareció oír la pomposa voz de Percy Weasley, y tras girar en una esquina se lo cruzó. Obviamente, el antiguo Premio Anual no le reconocía, pero Bruce recordaba sus cansinas riñas en los pasillos de Hogwarts por simplemente estar donde le apetecía, y encima había oído despotricar bastante sobre él cuando era el jefe de Lily. Oyó que Weasley comentaba algo sobre su mujer embarazada y su última ecografía, y una parte del cerebro de Bruce se preguntó burlonamente qué mujer tenía el suficiente valor (o paciencia) para casarse con Percy Weasley. Por el bien de su futuro hijo o hija, esperaba que el crío también tuviera paciencia para lidiar con tal padre.

Pero volvió a centrarse en la misión que le había hecho correr de vuelta a Londres. Tenía que encontrar a Lily.

Giró una esquina más y se adentró en la zona de despachos de los embajadores. Era una sala muy amplia, subdividida con paneles para delinear los espacios privados de cada embajador y su ayudante. La enorme sala estaba ya bastante vacía, y seguía vaciándose, pero todavía podía oír a unas cuantas personas charlando. Lily tenía que estar allí… Por suerte, había banderas pintadas en la parte delantera de los paneles divisorios. Y por si se le daba mal identificar banderas, debajo estaban los nombres de los países. Los despachos no seguían ningún orden concreto, pero no tardó más de un minuto en encontrar el de Rusia. Se plantó delante de la abertura del panel, y sintió un profundo alivio cuando dijo:

—Lily.

La aludida levantó la mirada de golpe del montón de pergaminos que estaba recogiendo de encima del escritorio y le observó con estupor. Bruce vio bajo las gafas unas ojeras moradas que su amiga no se había molestado en disimular, y simplemente sonrió cuando Lily se quedó unos instantes con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Bruce… Estás aquí—musitó finalmente.

—Una buena amiga me dijo que había cometido un terrible error y necesitaba ayuda—repuso él—. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas, y rodeó la mesa para lanzarse a sus brazos. Bruce la rodeó con paciencia, y la estrechó contra sí durante un largo minuto, mientras las convulsiones de la chica aumentaban y luego se volvían a reducir. Entonces, la apartó con delicadeza pero firmeza, y después de que Lily se quitara las gafas para limpiarse mejor las silenciosas lágrimas, él se las quitó de las manos y las dejó sobre la mesa. La sujetó por los hombros, en su mejor intento para consolarla. Poco después Lily empezó a respirar profundamente, y la vio suficientemente preparada como para soltarla y decir con cuidado:

—Y bien, ya que estoy aquí, ¿por qué no me cuentas exactamente eso tan supuestamente terrible que has hecho?

—He destruido completamente la relación entre Tracey y Theodore—hipó Lily.

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho por carta.

—Soy una persona horrible.

—Sigo sin creerme eso.

—Es cierto, Bruce. Yo… Lo he estropeado todo.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas todo y dejas que yo me forme mi propia opinión? Eso de intentar imponerme tu propia visión sobre ti misma es demasiado Slytherin para ti.

Ella sonrió levemente, y se sentó encima de la limpia y ordenada mesa. Había dos sillas alrededor del escritorio: una grande y cómoda, en el centro, y una más simple, colocada a un lado. Lily le indicó la segunda, y Bruce tomó asiento. Entonces, la chica respiró hondo y empezó a hablar.

—Todo comenzó el viernes, un poco después de salir del Ministerio…

_Lily había llegado al piso a través de la Red Flu, y no le extrañó encontrarse la casa a oscuras, fría y solitaria. Habían ascendido a Tracey poco después de su vuelta de Estados Unidos (a su editor le había encantado el reportaje sobre Nueva York y su zona mágica), por lo que su nuevo puesto la obligaba a quedarse hasta el cierre de la edición, lo que normalmente significaba que salía de trabajar más tarde que Lily. Ella, tiritando, se apresuró a encender el fuego de la sala de estar, a conectar el sistema de calefacción central y a acurrucarse entre las mantas del sofá mientras esperaba que la casa se calentara y su amiga llegara. Con un poco de suerte, podría hacerla sentir menos sola._

_Se suponía que todo iba perfectamente. Le encantaba su trabajo, y aunque el señor Kournikov sabía ser completamente exasperante a veces (normalmente, por puro entretenimiento del veterano embajador), cuando la felicitaba por un trabajo bien hecho o un comentario especialmente agudo compensaba las previas ganas de asesinarle. No había ningún problema con Tracey y Theodore, que seguían igual que siempre, y como ella ya se había cansado de intentar hacer que hablaran de sus sentimientos, se contentaba con fingir que no había nada y seguir pasándoselo bien con los dos. Además, en el trabajo se estaba haciendo amiga de otras dos chicas de su Departamento: Mandy Brocklehurst, una Ravenclaw de su año que, como ella, era ayudante de un nuevo embajador (del griego, para ser exactos), y Patrice Perks, una Hufflepuff unos años mayor, a la que recientemente habían ascendido para que fuera la coordinadora de todas las reuniones de los embajadores. Con ellas, se sentía una chica completamente normal, que se quejaba de su jefe, animaba a sus compañeras cuando se frustraban, se enteraba de cotilleos en la oficina y reía en los descansos para comer. Sí, se suponía que su vida era prácticamente perfecta._

_Pero claro, había un pequeño detalle que lo ensombrecía todo. Un pequeño detalle con nombre y apellido: Jason Lane._

_Jason no había hecho nada malo. Al contrario, era el mejor hombre que Lily había conocido en toda su vida. Había pasado muy poco tiempo con él, pero Lily era buena leyendo a las personas; su trabajo le obligaba a ello. Y Jason era bueno, amable, educado, tranquilo, simpático, sincero y transparente… Era como un estanque de agua clara en un mundo donde había tantos problemas, dobles sentidos y desconfianza. No, Jason no había hecho nada malo. Solo que ya no estaba a su lado. Y sí, hablaba con él por carta todo lo que podía, pero no era lo mismo. No impedía que lo echara tantísimo de menos._

_¿Quién se lo iba a decir? Ella, que siempre se había preciado de ser racional, de estudiar perfectamente a las personas antes de dejar que vieran en su interior, de que sus emociones no influyeran nunca en sus actos… ¡Enamorándose de un chico que conocía tan poco! El amor a primera vista solo existía en los libros. En la vida real, las chicas listas no se enamoran de un chico al que han visto solo una semana. Solo que ellos, aparte de haberse visto una semana, se habían estado escribiendo continuamente, desde la primera vez que se conocieron… Y después de esa ocasión, en la que habían pasado más de una tarde, más de un día juntos, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo físico de Jason. Sus ojos castaños y tranquilos. Sus manos grandes, firmes y ásperas. Su amplia espalda. Esa voz capaz de influir calma en todo lo que le rodeaba. Esa sonrisa que invariablemente estaba llena de felicidad, como si cuando sonreía todo el mundo fuera un lugar perfecto donde las tragedias son solo malos sueños. Y esos labios, que podían ser tanto tiernos como apasionados…_

_Todo eso no podía tenerlo a través de una carta. Y era desesperante echar tanto de menos algo que se ha tenido durante tan poco tiempo. Y más desesperante era saber que el único impedimento que había para tenerlo era la distancia… Una enorme distancia que no había manera de hacer desaparecer._

_La añoranza era lo único que enturbiaba su vida en esos momentos. Podía parecer algo insignificante, pero no lo era. Dolía. Y a ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a eso, le dolía aún más._

_Por eso, cuando Tracey se apareció a través de la chimenea del piso se la encontró aún acurrucada entre las mantas del sofá sin hacer nada, a pesar de que hacía ya rato que el calor se había extendido por todas las estancias. Por unos minutos Tracey la ignoró, ya que había llegado insultando a la mitad de sus compañeros de trabajo (como de costumbre), pero cuando se dio cuenta de la falta de reacción de su amiga se giró hacia ella, la observó atentamente y preguntó con preocupación:_

_—Lily, ¿estás bien?_

_—Sí—musitó ella._

_—Mentirosa—bufó Tracey, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá y dejando toda su ropa de abrigo a un lado—. Puedes mentirle al mundo si quieres, ¿pero a mí? ¿A tu mejor amiga? ¿A tu compañera de piso? Sigo sin perdonarte que me ocultaras lo de Corner, ¿y piensas que me engañarás con esto?_

_Tracey se preocupaba por ella, pero la delicadeza no era lo suyo. De hecho, era completamente desesperante que toda la gente de su círculo más íntimo fuera tan insensible. Incluso con Tracey las conversaciones sobre sentimientos eran complicadas, porque a su amiga le costaba un mundo entenderlas y expresarlas._

_—Echo de menos a Jason—explicó entonces Lily en voz baja._

_Tracey sabía que se habían besado en Navidades. Porque ella se lo había explicado, obviamente; Tracey había estado tan ocupada en disimular que no pasaba nada con Theodore que no había captado lo que el resto de la casa había notado._

_—Oh—fue la primera respuesta de Tracey, que se forzó a añadir algo más—. ¿En serio? Es decir, os besasteis unas noches y ya. ¿Es eso lo que echas de menos?_

_—Fueron algo más que unos besos, Tracey._

_—¿Os acostasteis y no me lo habías contado?—inquirió su amiga levantando las cejas—¿Cuándo?_

_—No me refiero a eso. No nos acostamos—replicó Lily—. Quiero decir que fue algo más… Sentimentalmente. No fue solo algo físico._

_—Ah… ¿Te gusta?_

_¡Por fin Tracey entendía algo!_

_—Mucho. Creo que es incluso más que eso._

_—No puedes estarme diciendo que te has enamorado de un hombre al que apenas conoces—dijo Tracey con extrañeza._

_—Tracey, creo que sí. Creo que me he enamorado. Y si de algo estoy segura es de que le echo muchísimo de menos, aunque todo esto sea absurdo._

_Cuando Tracey se enteró de que Lily le había ocultado durante meses que había estado saliendo con Michael Corner, se plantó frente a ella y le dijo con seriedad que la próxima vez que le gustara alguien se lo dijera, y Tracey la apoyaría por muy idiota que fuera el tipo en cuestión._

_—Lily… ¿Estás segura de que es amor? No es que quiera ser desconsiderada, pero unas pocas cartas y haberos visto, hablado y besado unos días… No sé yo si de ahí puede surgir realmente amor. Un encaprichamiento, puede. Una ilusión, porque apenas le conoces y tu mente rellena lo desconocido como quiere con las mejores opciones…_

_No debería haber reaccionado mal. Sabía que Tracey era reacia a hablar de amor, e incluso era vagamente consciente de que ella misma habría reaccionado de manera similar si se hubieran invertido los papeles. Pero en ese momento, le dio igual. Porque la ausencia de Jason le dolía de una manera que no había creído capaz que pudiera doler; le desconcentraba, disminuía drásticamente su capacidad de empatía; y hacía que el hecho de que Tracey no la apoyara sentimentalmente fuera una grave ruptura de la promesa que su amiga le había hecho meses atrás. Y por todo eso, reaccionó espetándole con furia:_

_—¿Ah, no? ¿De verdad eso no basta para que surja el amor? Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace falta?¿Acaso es necesario pasar un año acostándote con un tío fingiendo que no hay sentimientos para que de verdad aparezca el amor?_

_Tracey acusó el golpe frunciendo el ceño._

_—Lily, sabes perfectamente que no hay nada más que sexo entre Theodore y yo. Deja de insistir—replicó con sequedad._

_—Ya, claro. Entre Theodore y tú nunca ha habido nada más que sexo sin ningún sentimiento—repitió Lily con sarcasmo._

_—Hemos sido buenos amigos durante años y últimamente nos acostamos sin que haya nada más. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?_

_—¿Es eso lo que os decís cuando estáis a solas y los dos sois demasiado cobardes para admitir que os queréis?_

_—¡No nos queremos! ¡Deja de insistir!_

_—¡Dejaré de insistir cuando me crea eso! Dejaré de insistir cuando no vea a Theodore contenerse para no ir en busca de Eddie Carmichael y asesinarlo cuando nos cuentas cómo se te insinúa en el periódico. Dejaré de insistir cuando no vea que haces todo lo posible para ocultar esa sonrisa tonta que te sale cuando Theodore llega a nuestras reuniones. Dejaré de insistir cuando no os vea incapaces de resistiros a discutir, a llevaros la contraria, a devolveros todas y cada una de las pullas que os lanzáis con el simple propósito de estar siempre presentes en la vida del otro. ¡Maldita sea, dejaré de insistir cuando lo admitáis!_

_—¡No hay nada de todo eso! ¡Te lo estás inventando todo porque estás deprimida y echas de menos a un simple chico!_

_—¿¡Pero por qué no dejas de engañarte a ti misma!?¿No es suficiente ya? No me deprime, sino que me enerva, que yo no pueda estar con Jason porque está demasiado lejos, y mientras tanto tú y Theodore no estéis juntos porque los dos sois tan cobardes que no os atrevéis a confesar lo que sentís por temor a lo que el otro piense. ¡Yo no puedo estar con él y lo odio! ¡Y os odio a vosotros porque sí podéis y no lo hacéis!_

_Lily lloraba de frustración, y Tracey temblaba de rabia. Y entonces, sin dirigirle ni una palabra más, Tracey se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea. Cogió un puñado de polvos Flu, los lanzó al fuego, y antes de desaparecer de allí dijo:_

_—A casa de Theodore Nott._

_Lily se quedó sola, y fue cuando dio rienda suelta a todas sus lágrimas y a su desesperación. No debería haberlo hecho. No debería haber atacado a Tracey. Por muy mal que se sintiera, haber volcado todo su dolor en su mejor amiga había sido un terrible error. Sabía lo delicado de la situación entre Tracey y Theodore incluso mejor que ellos. Sí que quería que hablaran sobre sus sentimientos, pero a los dos les daba tanto pánico… Y ahora Tracey se había marchado, totalmente alterada, a ver a Theodore. Le habría gustado pensar que podía haber hecho entrar en razón a su amiga, que había conseguido que admitiera sus sentimientos y se lo fuera a soltar a Theodore… Pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Con Tracey enfadada de tal modo, las cosas no podían salir bien. Deseaba equivocarse, pero como las cosas empeoraran y fuera todo culpa suya…_

_Soltó un gemido y se estiró en el sofá, cubriéndose la cabeza con un cojín. Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a repicar con fuerza contra el cristal de la ventana, y se tapó aún más. Era una estúpida irreflexiva. Y encima, desahogarse con Tracey no le había hecho sentirse mejor. Es más, se sentía como el ser más cruel del universo._

_Despertó minutos u horas más tarde; no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Pero el fuego de la chimenea se había consumido, la lluvia seguía golpeando el cristal, y había sido el ruido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse lo que la había despertado. Aturdida, y mientras los recuerdos de la discusión que había tenido con Tracey antes de quedarse dormida en el sofá volvían a su mente, se puso en pie y se dirigió al recibidor. No había muchas personas que tuvieran llave de su piso, y suponía que ya era muy tarde, por lo que…_

_No estaba preparada para encontrarse a Tracey allí. Empapada de arriba abajo, chorreando agua de lluvia, sin toda la ropa de abrigo que se había dejado en el salón al largarse apresuradamente. Solo con un jersey de lana que, mojado como estaba, debía estar helado. Tracey la miró fijamente a los ojos sin decir palabra cuando llegó frente a ella, y vio como de sus ojos rojos e hinchados salían lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia._

_—Tracey… ¿Qué ha pasado?—murmuró asustada._

_No se le ocurría una razón por la que Tracey no se hubiera aparecido o llegado por la Red Flu. Tenía que estar o demasiado inestable como para concentrarse en la desaparición o sin poder acceder a una chimenea, y que se cumplieran las dos opciones se le hacía demasiado improbable…_

_—¿Que qué ha pasado?—repitió ella con desprecio—Lo que desde el principio has querido que pasara, supongo._

_Lily negó con la cabeza, aterrorizada. No, ella no quería que pasara nada así._

_—¿Has venido caminando desde casa de Theodore?_

_—¿Qué te hace creer lo contrario?—le espetó._

_—Tracey, yo no…_

_Ignorándola, Tracey pasó por su lado comenzando a desnudarse y llegó hasta el salón. Se despojó del resto de su ropa al lado de la calefacción, y cuando se quedó en ropa interior, tiró de una manta del sofá para cubrirse con ella._

_Lily la siguió al salón, desesperada. No sabía qué había pasado exactamente, pero sabía que había sido un terrible error. Su error. Su culpa._

_—Tracey, por favor…—suplicó._

_Lily no suplicaba nunca, y Tracey lo sabía. Pero la chica clavó su mirada gris acero en la suya cuando le escupió las palabras:_

_—¿Quieres saber qué ha pasado? Pues muy bien. Seré brutalmente sincera contigo. Más de lo que tú has sido—Lily quiso intervenir, disculparse, pero Tracey fue demasiado rápida cogiendo aire—. Llegué a casa de Theodore y le solté que le quería. Totalmente en serio, sin anestesia. Y él se molestó y dijo que teníamos un trato de no hablar de sentimientos, pero dije que aunque ya lo sabía, no podía guardármelo para mí más tiempo. ¿Y sabes qué dijo él entonces? Que, oh, sorpresa, él no me quiere._

_—Theodore miente—susurró Lily._

_Tracey soltó una falsa carcajada._

_—¿Sabes? Yo le dije exactamente eso. Que me estaba mintiendo. Y entonces él me preguntó que por qué creía que debería haberse enamorado de mí. Le dije que porque nos comprendíamos como nadie más lo hace… ¿Y qué crees que dijo ese maldito gilipollas?_

_Lily negó con la cabeza._

_—Dijo que estoy por debajo de su nivel—declaró Tracey con frialdad—. Que él es un sangrepura y yo una simple mestiza._

_Lily soltó una exclamación de horror, y se cubrió la boca con las manos demasiado tarde._

_—Y entonces me largué. Y escúchame bien, Lily, porque no quiero volver a ver a ese idiota nunca más en mi vida._

_Lily la miró con pena, intentando decir que todo era culpa suya, pero Tracey se encerró en su habitación antes de que pudiera decir algo más._

—…y desde entonces he intentado hacerles entrar en razón a los dos—continuó Lily en voz baja; había temblado en algunos momentos del relato, pero había conseguido no volver a llorar—. Tracey no me culpa a mí, aunque se lo he intentado hacer ver de todas las maneras. Dice que es algo que acabaría pasando tarde o temprano, y mejor que sea antes… Y Theodore no me hace caso. Dice que no debería disculparse por decir lo que piensa. ¡Pero miente! Theodore sigue mintiendo, y no entiendo por qué. Y esto ya me sobrepasa, Bruce. Lo he destrozado todo y no tengo ni idea de cómo arreglarlo. Y mi última opción, mi único recurso eres tú. Theodore solo te escucha a ti. Bruce, por favor. Arréglalo. Confío en ti.

Lily acabó de hablar, y el silencio se instaló entre ellos. Daba la impresión de que la enorme sala de despachos se había vaciado completamente mientras escuchaba la historia, porque no se oía nada más. Se miraron largamente a los ojos sin decir nada, hasta que fue Bruce quien rompió el silencio:

—Lily, esto no ha sido todo culpa tuya. Sí, seguro que tú lo aceleraste, pero Tracey tiene razón al decir que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Tú misma me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? Hace un tiempo, me dijiste que lo que había entre ellos dos acabaría por estallar algún día, y que cuando eso sucediera los dos saldrían heridos. Pues bien, tú has dado el pistoletazo de salida, pero no te culpes por ello. Los cuatro sabíamos que esto acabaría pasando… Aunque confieso que al menos yo esperaba que no fuera tan desastroso.

Lily tragó saliva con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es que sigo siendo incapaz de comprender por qué Theodore sigue negando sus sentimientos…—musitó Lily.

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta, Lily, y quiero que me contestes con total sinceridad—dijo entonces Bruce con seriedad—. ¿Estás segura, completamente segura, de que Theodore está enamorado de Tracey?

—Al cien por cien—replicó ella con rotundidad—. Bruce, tú los ves mucho menos que yo, y siendo sinceros, no eres muy perceptivo que digamos. Y cuando estás tú, se esfuerzan en disimular más. Pero yo convivo prácticamente a diario con ambos, y lo veo tan claro… No tengo ninguna duda.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Hablarás con él?

—Voy a intentarlo.

Bruce se puso en pie, y Lily le observó con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Ahora?

Le echó un vistazo al reloj del reducido despacho. Eran las siete ya pasadas, y en Londres el día ya estaba tocando a su fin. Pero para él, que iba con las cinco horas de retraso de Nueva York, todavía era pronto. Y cuando antes pudiera arreglar las cosas entre sus amigos y volver a su casa para regresar a los entrenamientos, mejor.

—Ahora—repitió Bruce—. Espero no interrumpirle la cena.

—Bruce, ¿tú sabes por qué Theodore está actuando así?

—Tengo una teoría.

Lily se levantó, imitándole, y le apretó levemente un brazo.

—Suerte.

Fueron juntos hasta el Atrio, donde se despidieron y se metieron en diferentes chimeneas. Lily se fue a su piso, y él decidió hacer una breve parada en El Caldero Chorreante. Tenía hambre porque no había comido decentemente, y si además la charla con Theodore salía mal, dudaba que su amigo le dejara quedarse a dormir en su casa.

Salió escupido por la chimenea, y mientras se limpiaba las cenizas, estudió a la gente del local. Como era entre semana, no estaba muy lleno. Unas cuantas mesas ocupadas por adultos y ancianos, una pareja de jóvenes enamorados (habría jurado que eran un par de Gryffindor un año menores que él), los eternos tres viejos sentados cada día a la barra a partir de las cinco de la tarde, y en un rincón, unos cuantos hombres de cabeza pelirroja riendo a carcajadas a los que no le costó identificar como a algunos Weasley. Luego, se dirigió a la barra, y por un momento se quedó sin habla al encontrarse ahí, en lugar de al viejo Tom, a la sonriente Emily Dodderigde, su excompañera de curso de Hufflepuff, ataviada con un impoluto delantal verde manzana y un descuidado recogido en la cabeza.

—¡Vaisey!—exclamó la chica con sorpresa, a la vez que agitaba la varita para rellenar la jarra de cerveza de uno de los ancianos que bebían cerca de ellos—¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas aún en Nueva York con el equipo de quidditch.

—Y lo estoy. Solo que he tenido que venir para una urgencia.

—Oh, ¿está todo bien?—se interesó con gesto de preocupación—Tu padre, o tus amigos…—Dodderigde puso cara de concentración, intentando recordar—Nott, Davis, Moon…

—Sí, están todos bien—asintió él—. No es nada grave, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo—la chica le sonrió—. Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesitaría una habitación para esta noche, a ser posible.

—¿Una habitación aquí? Pero si tú…—empezó Dodderidge, pero se interrumpió a media frase y negó con la cabeza, como si acabara de recordar que no debía meterse en las vidas ajenas—Da igual. ¿Habitación para uno, una noche?

—De momento sí. Puede que tenga que alargarlo.

Dodderidge asintió, y por unos momentos le dio la espalda hasta que volvió con una pequeña y reluciente llave que dejó encima de la barra.

—Aquí tienes. Habitación número cuatro, subiendo las escaleras en el primer piso. Mañana por la mañana podrás hablar del pago con Tom—le informó la chica—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Algo de comer estaría bien. Lo que sea—sacó su cartera de un bolsillo y dejó unas cuantas monedas sobre la barra—. Y un zumo de calabaza, por favor.

Dodderigde trabajaba con velocidad y eficacia, y en pocos minutos le hubo servido un humeante plato acompañado del vaso de zumo de calabaza más limpio que había visto en su vida en El Caldero Chorreante. Mientras tanto, la joven había servido una ronda más de cervezas de mantequilla a los cuatro Weasley del rincón, recogido los platos de la cena de una de las mesas, cobrado a la parejita de Gryffindor y reído las gracias de uno de los viejos de la barra, considerablemente borracho.

—¿Cómo has acabado trabajando aquí?—le preguntó Bruce más tarde.

—Mi tío Tom ya está muy mayor para hacerse cargo del negocio él solo. Mis padres llevaban años diciéndoselo—explicó ella, mientras limpiaba a conciencia unas cuantas copas—. Pero él no quería dejárselo a ningún desconocido, así que cuando volví del viaje, me ofrecí a ayudarle. No me decantaba por ningún Departamento del Ministerio, no tenía ninguna idea para empezar un negocio nuevo, y puestos a trabajar en alguna tienda del callejón Diagon, esta era la mejor opción. Además, cuando empecé hablé con Hannah Abbott, que estaba harta porque en San Mungo la trataban como a un elfo doméstico por haber entrado sin las notas de EXTASIS que piden normalmente, y se apuntó. Ella suele estar por las mañanas, con Tom, porque a mi tío sigue sin convencerle eso de que trabaje gente ajena a la familia aquí. Aunque Hannah se está ganando su cariño, por mucho que lo niegue.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza y le acercó el plato, ya vacío, a través de la barra.

—Gracias, Dodderidge. Estaba bueno. ¿A qué hora cerráis ahora?

—A las diez se cierra la puerta y a las once tengo orden de echar a todo el mundo del bar—le informó ella—. Aunque si llevas la llave de la habitación encima, puedes aparecerte en ella directamente a cualquier hora.

Bruce agradeció la información, subió a la habitación a dejar sus escasas pertenencias y a abrigarse bien, y entonces desapareció.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y el viento helado de Barnard Park casi le obligó a cerrarlos otra vez. Pero se esforzó en mantenerlos abiertos, y siguió las tenues luces de las farolas que le condujeron hacia afuera del parque. Una vez fuera del recinto, caminó lo más pegado posible a las paredes de las casas, intentando resguardarse del viento cortante, y se dirigió a casa de Theodore. Podría haberse aparecido directamente en su recibidor, pero prefería no darle un susto de muerte. En cambio, caminó unos pocos minutos y cuando se plantó frente a la puerta, llamó al timbre.

Cuando Theodore le abrió, medio minuto después, su cara no fue muy diferente a la que habría tenido si se hubiera aparecido sin avisar en su recibidor. Levantó las cejas, abrió exageradamente los ojos, y no dijo ni una sola palabra.

—Algo me dice que no me esperabas—dijo Bruce con ironía.

—No te esperaba hasta dentro de varios meses—reaccionó por fin Theodore—. Aunque es cierto que ya me he acostumbrado a que llegues sin avisar.

—Ya sabes que soy un espíritu libre. ¿Vas a invitarme a pasar?

Por toda respuesta, Theodore se apartó de la entrada y le dejó espacio para pasar. Él entró, y después Theodore cerró la puerta y le siguió hasta la sala de estar.

Todo seguía como lo recordaba. El fuego ardía en la chimenea, las pilas de libros eran lo único que desafiaba el estricto régimen de orden y limpieza de la casa, y había una solitaria taza de té encima de la mesilla del sofá, en el que reposaba un grueso libro abierto.

—Estabas leyendo—supuso Bruce—. No te molesta que te haga un rato de compañía, ¿cierto?

—En absoluto—respondió Theodore—. No está mal recibir visitas sorpresa de amigos de vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando se supone que esos amigos viven al otro lado del mundo y en teoría tienes que esperar varios meses para verles.

Bruce sonrió ligeramente y se quitó la bufanda.

—Entonces me alegro de no molestar.

—Eso no quita que sienta una profunda curiosidad por saber qué te trae por aquí. Y por _aquí_ me refiero a mi casa en Londres, Inglaterra, a las ocho de la noche, cuando se supone que tú vives en Nueva York, Estados Unidos, y estás en plena temporada de quidditch.

Bruce dejó de sonreír. Theodore no era estúpido. Y probablemente, pasada la sorpresa inicial de verle ahí frente a su casa, no había tardado mucho en atar cabos y suponer que su presencia allí tenía mucho que ver con su discusión con Tracey y, posiblemente, una intervención de Lily. Y como Bruce ya se temía, no se lo había tomado muy bien.

Lo cierto era que no tenía ningún plan concreto para hablar con Theodore. Lo había meditado mientras comía/cenaba, pero no se le había ocurrido nada que no pareciera totalmente absurdo. Por desgracia, sus habilidades de planificación se acababan en el campo de quidditch, por lo que para esa charla con su amigo le había rogado a Merlín que le diera suerte y una intuición de la que le escaseaba a la hora de interpretar sus palabras.

Así que empezó a tantear, rogándole a Merlín una vez más que las cosas fueran bien:

—Verás, resulta que hablé con Lily hace poco. Y me dijo algo que me hizo decidirme a venir hasta aquí.

—Ya veo—bufó Theodore—. Lily te ha pedido que vengas a Londres a "arreglar las cosas", ¿no?

—No. He sido yo el que ha querido venir.

Eso era estrictamente verdad. Lily le había pedido ayuda en su carta, pero había sido él quien había juzgado que esa ayuda debía ser una visita de emergencia.

—Ya. ¿A qué has venido entonces?

—A intentar entenderte.

—¿Entenderme a mí?

—Lily me ha contado lo que pasó entre Tracey y tú el viernes—decidió confesar con seriedad—. Y quiero entender por qué la rechazaste.

Theodore soltó una carcajada sin rastro de diversión.

—¿No es obvio?—preguntó retóricamente, y ante la falta de respuesta de Bruce, aclaró—No es algo recíproco. Solamente me acostaba con ella. Nunca la he querido de esa forma. Lamento que ella se haya hecho imaginaciones de que la correspondía, pero eso siempre ha estado en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es verdad.

—Mientes.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

—Por lo mismo que te estás mintiendo a ti mismo—replicó Bruce con rotundidad—. Porque tienes miedo.

Otra vez esa carcajada seca, temblorosa. Con un rastro de nerviosismo que Bruce llegó a detectar.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—Miedo de admitir la verdad. Joder, Theodore, estás cagado de miedo de admitir que te has enamorado de Tracey y que, por una vez, hay algo en este mundo que te importa más que tú mismo.

—No estoy enamorado de…—insistió Theodore, pero Bruce le cortó antes de que pudiera terminar:

—Deja de decir que no estás enamorado de Tracey, porque sí lo estás. Y tu enorme orgullo no te deja decirlo. ¿Por qué, Theodore? ¿Porque es mestiza?

—Nunca podría enamorarme de una mestiza—declaró entonces Theodore, pero los puños cerrados le temblaban—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tienen sangre muggle por sus venas. También son humanos, sí, pero de otra categoría. Están muy por debajo de los sangrepura…

—Theodore, mírame a la cara y dime que de verdad piensas eso que te enseñó tu familia—replicó Bruce con dureza—. Dime qué hay que tú puedas hacer y Tracey no. Dime que no has conocido muggles incluso más inteligentes que tú. Dime que no has descubierto inventos de los muggles tan complejos y sorprendentes que ni soñabas que pudieran existir. ¿Acaso todo eso son rasgos de una raza inferior?

Theodore le miró fijamente, pero no respondió.

—Y no tienes ni idea—añadió Bruce—de la rabia que me da que sea simplemente tu orgullo y tu cabezonería lo que te impida decir la verdad. ¿Es que no sabes lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar? ¿De que lo único que me separara de Eve fuera tener que confesar "_Te quiero_" y no toda esta mierda de sociedad discriminatoria? Y seguro que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo que está sufriendo Lily, que está enamorada de Jason, y no puede simplemente dejarlo todo y marcharse de aquí, pero que en cambio tiene que ver día a día como vosotros dos estáis uno al lado del otro sin atreveros a estar juntos de verdad. Y maldita sea, Theodore, ya está suficientemente mal el mundo ahí afuera como para encima ponerte trabas a ti mismo.

—Que yo sepa, desde que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado murió y los mortífagos fueron atrapados, el mundo ahí afuera está perfectamente—se desvió Theodore del tema.

De golpe, Bruce se dio cuenta de que ya casi lo tenía. Theodore había cambiado de tema porque ya no era capaz de seguir negando lo evidente. Solo tenía que presionar un poco más y, tal vez, podría obtener algo.

—¿El mundo está perfectamente?—repitió entonces con sarcasmo—No me hagas reír. Sí, Lord Voldemort fue derrotado y su régimen abolido, pero sabes perfectamente que no todos los mortífagos fueron encarcelados. Aún quedan muchos mortífagos y carroñeros ahí afuera, esperando su oportunidad o simplemente impartiendo la justicia por su mano. Y puede que la sociedad mágica esté en su momento ideal, pero sigue habiendo magos locos solitarios y traidores comunes. Y ni aunque toda la perfecta, honesta y venerada familia Weasley invadiera los más altos cargos políticos el sistema se libraría de casos de corrupción humillantes. Y si abres un poco más los ojos, te darás cuenta de que vivimos en un mundo lleno de muggles a cuyos problemas no podemos ser ajenos. Porque ahí afuera, en el mundo muggle, hay luchas de poder, ataques terroristas y guerras en las que mueren miles de personas. Sí, ahora nuestro entorno más cercano está bien, ¿y qué? La maldad nunca descansa, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que vuelva a atacarnos. Y la próxima vez, quién sabe si sobreviviremos. Y por eso, Theodore, creo que no deberíamos desperdiciar ni un solo instante siendo menos felices de lo que podemos ser.

Finalmente se quedó callado, intentando recuperar el aliento y rezándole a todos los grandes magos y brujas de la historia. Theodore y él continuaron mirándose fijamente por unos segundos que a Bruce se le hicieron eternos, hasta que Theodore bajó la mirada e inspiró una vez profundamente.

—Vaisey—dijo entonces con voz grave—, no sé cómo demonios lo has hecho, pero eres el idiota más convincente que he escuchado últimamente.

Theodore sonrió levemente y Bruce, ligeramente aturdido, le devolvió la sonrisa. Theodore se movió hacia la chimenea, e hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Se colocó a su lado frente al fuego humeante, y allí observó cómo cogía un puñado de polvos Flu y los arrojaba a las llamas. Cuando estas se volvieron verdes, Theodore Nott dijo:

—A casa de Tracey Davis y Lily Moon—y empujó a Bruce hacia el fuego.

Theodore era mucho más delgado y débil que él, pero el empujón le pilló por sorpresa, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba viajando a través de la Red Flu. Y cuando aterrizó al otro lado de la chimenea, se encontró a los pies del sofá desde el cual Tracey y Lily le observaban boquiabiertas.

—¿Bruce?—fue Tracey la primera en reaccionar, y obviamente la más sorprendida—¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él se puso en pie a la vez que la chica, que se quitó de encima un buen montón de revistas de _Corazón de Bruja_ que dejó junto a Lily.

—Pues la verdad, no lo sé exactamente…—confesó él, sacudiéndose las cenizas de encima y apartándose de la chimenea.

Tracey fue a replicar algo con una ceja levantada, pero no pudo. Porque de repente, las llamas del fuego se tiñeron de verde otra vez, y en esta ocasión fue Theodore el que salió expulsado de la chimenea. Bruce observó que al menos había tenido el detalle de llevar consigo su bufanda y su abrigo que no había tenido tiempo de recoger del salón, pero en lugar de devolvérselos, Theodore los dejó tirados en el suelo y apenas limpiándose unas cuantas cenizas de la cara, se plantó frente a Tracey e, ignorando a los otros dos, declaró:

—Tracey Davis, te quiero.

Lily, que había observado la aparición boquiabierta, miró con los ojos desorbitados a Bruce. Él, por su parte, estaba a apenas un metro de la pareja, por lo que se alejó unos pasos con discreción. Theodore estaba serio como una piedra, y la mente de Tracey trabajaba a tal velocidad que los demás casi pudieron oírlo, hasta que de repente la chica espetó con dureza:

—¿Ah, sí? Y dime, ¿por qué deberías estar enamorado de mí?

Tracey le había devuelto el golpe que tanto le había dolido a ella, y Theodore retrocedió medio paso. "_Trágate tu orgullo por una maldita vez, Theodore_" rogó Bruce con todas sus fuerzas. "_Lucha por lo que de verdad quieres_".

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?—empezó Theodore, mirándola intensamente con seriedad, pero no le dio tiempo a la chica a contestar—Porque eres increíblemente inteligente. Porque tienes un sentido del humor tan cínico como el mío. Porque dices las verdades a la cara. Porque cuando quieres algo de verdad, no hay nada que te detenga ni nada que te distraiga de tu objetivo. Porque defiendes tus creencias y a los tuyos a muerte. Porque sabes fingir cuando hace falta. Porque eres valiente pero tan astuta como para no ser una mártir. Porque tú tomas tus propias decisiones y no te dejas influir por opiniones externas. Porque eres tan tú, eres tan Tracey, que no hay nada que se parezca en lo más mínimo a ti.

Bruce apenas daba crédito al arrebato emocional de sinceridad de Theodore, pero su amigo no prestaba atención a algo que no fuera Tracey. Mientras, la estupefacción de Lily había sobrepasado todos sus límites, y miraba frenéticamente sin apenas parpadear a los dos miembros de la pareja. Y Tracey… parecía estar dirigiendo todos sus esfuerzos a no llorar.

Pero aún le quedaba una última barrera.

—Sin embargo—musitó Tracey—, estoy por debajo de tu nivel.

Theodore respiró hondo antes de añadir:

—Y me había olvidado de que también te quiero porque sabes que soy un idiota que cometió el mayor error de su vida al decirte eso, y que espero que me perdones por ello. Tenía miedo de tenerte cerca, y dije lo que sabía que te alejaría. Tracey, nunca he pensado realmente que estés por debajo de mi nivel, y nunca lo pensaré.

Ese fue el último golpe que Theodore propinó a la muralla que Tracey había construido alrededor de su corazón, y fue suficiente para barrer todos los restos. Porque Tracey se lanzó a los brazos de Theodore, y ambos se besaron como si nunca pudieran volver a hacerlo.

Sintiendo que sobraba en esa escena, Bruce se deslizó silenciosamente hasta el lado de Lily, pero no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa cuando la chica se colgó de su cuello, llorando de la emoción. Su grito llamó la atención de los otros dos, que se interrumpieron y se les quedaron mirando como si acabaran de recordar que estaban allí. Bruce se sintió increíblemente incómodo, pero fue Lily quien rompió el momento exclamando:

—¡Por fin, ya era hora! ¡Hace años que espero esto!

—Lily, hace solo un año que…—intentó rectificar Tracey.

—¡Años, he dicho!—zanjó ella—¡Y por fin ha pasado!

Y entonces, les arrastró a los tres con una fuerza inusitada (algo que ya no debería sorprenderles) a un abrazo colectivo. Y los cuatro rieron y gritaron y lloraron, celebrando llenos de alegría que se había producido un cambio tan importante en sus vidas.

Y Bruce pensó, lleno de orgullo, que había sido en parte gracias a él.

Porque había acudido a toda prisa a intentar arreglar el hogar cálido y seguro que se estaba desmoronando, y había conseguido su misión. De nuevo, todo estaba bien. De nuevo, volvía a tener un refugio estable y feliz al cual regresar y llamar hogar.

* * *

Había dormido en El Caldero Chorreante, Hannah Abbott le había servido amablemente el desayuno junto con una copia de _El Profeta_ en el pub cuando se levantó, y había charlado y pagado a Tom mientras el viejo seguía con desconfianza prácticamente todos los movimientos de Abbott, reprochándole cualquier mínimo descuido. Por suerte para Abbott, parecía que la chica se había adaptado rápido a las exigencias del tabernero, porque muchas veces hacía cosas justo antes de que el hombre abriera la boca, y cuando la tarea se realizaba se giraba hacia el viejo con una ceja alzada y expresión de "¿_Ibas a decir algo_?", que hizo en varias ocasiones en pocos minutos que Bruce tuviera que contenerse para no sonreír.

Después emprendió el camino en dirección al Ministerio. Se había despedido de Lily, Theodore y Tracey la noche anterior, y había dormido perfectamente gracias a una excelente poción especial para combatir lo que los muggles llamaban _jet lag_. Era increíble que solo hubieran pasado unas cuantas horas desde que había llegado a Londres; con lo intensas que habían sido, le había parecido que su visita había durado días. En cambio, si tenía la suerte de conseguir un traslador a primera hora (hora americana, claro está) puede que ni se perdiera un entrenamiento del equipo.

Llegó a la Oficina de Trasladores del cuarto piso del Ministerio de Magia alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Él nunca había pedido un traslador, sino que siempre había dejado que Smith se encargara por él. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera muy complicado. Y si era caro, no tenía ningún problema, porque tenía una bolsa llena de galeones que apenas gastaba.

Tras el mostrador de la oficina había dos hombres. Uno, de aspecto afable, estaba ocupado hablando con una mujer mayor que le explicaba algo con mucha grandilocuencia. El otro hombre tras el mostrador daba sorbos a un café con el ceño fruncido, ceño que frunció todavía más cuando vio a Bruce acercarse y darse cuenta de que su breve descanso había acabado.

—Buenos días y bienvenido a la Oficina de Trasladores. ¿Qué desea?—saludó cortésmente.

—Un traslador para Nueva York—dijo, esforzándose en no decir "_Obviamente, un traslador_".

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y sacó de un cajón oculto a su derecha un pergamino en el que empezó a rellenar datos.

—¿Nombre?

—Bruce Vaisey.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Inglesa.

—¿Profesión?

—Jugador de quidditch.

El hombre levantó la mirada del pergamino por un segundo y le estudió fijamente. Pareció determinar que no era alguien conocido, porque volvió a centrarse en el pergamino y a preguntarle unos cuantos datos más. Por fin, llegó a la cuestión importante:

—¿Fecha y hora?

—Hoy. Cuanto antes.

El otro levantó la vista y le miró con desdén.

—Señor Vaisey, los trasladores transoceánicos urgentes son caros. No creo que usted…

Pero Bruce, por toda respuesta, plantó una considerable suma de galeones encima del mostrador. El hombre se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido el montón de monedas por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente suspiró, guardó el oro con un rápido movimiento en otro cajón oculto y garabateó con grandes trazos la palabra "Urgente" en lo alto del pergamino.

—El horario de recepción de viajes en traslador en Nueva York empieza a las nueve, hora local. Es decir, las dos de la tarde de aquí. Voy a tramitar esto ahora mismo como pedido urgente. Mientras espera que le entreguemos su traslador autorizado, puede sentarse allí—le señaló unos bancos de madera en el lateral de la sala—. Póngase cómodo.

Bruce se sentó en el banco, aunque no era tan fácil ponerse cómodo. Era duro y se separaban astillas con solo pasar la mano por encima, por lo que intentó no moverse mucho de su sitio. Manoseó el montón de revistas que había encima de otro de los bancos, pero solo eran números muy atrasados de _Corazón de Bruja_ y _El Quisquilloso_, así que sacó de un bolsillo uno de los últimos libros que había comprado en _We love muggles_. En realidad, era un libro de texto del Instituto, el que se usaba desde hacía unos años en la asignatura de Mundo Muggle, en tercer curso. Pero a Bruce le estaba gustando, porque usaba un lenguaje simple y directo, explicaba cómo funcionaban algunas de las cosas que más le costaba comprender, y tenía unos dibujos y fotografías maravillosos de complejas máquinas y sus componentes.

Se puso a leer mientras esperaba, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas al mostrador, por el que iban pasando varias personas pidiendo trasladores. Sin embargo, nadie daba señales de acordarse de él, por lo que pasados cuarenta minutos desde que le habían atendido, se levantó de su sitio y le preguntó al hombre del ceño fruncido si había algún problema con su traslador.

—Ninguno, señor Vaisey. Pero que su traslador sea urgente no quiere decir que se haga rápido—replicó el empleado, y Bruce volvió a sentarse.

Abrió el libro de nuevo, estudiando el dibujo de un frigorífico y el ingenioso sistema que encendía y apagaba la luz interior cuando se abrían y cerraban las puertas. Y de repente, oyó una voz que le paralizó el corazón y le hizo saltarse más de un latido.

—Buenos días, Gilbert.

—¡Eve, querida! Buenos días. ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?

—Lo de siempre. Transporte oficial para unos cuantos miembros del Wizengamot.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Traslador urgente a las Bahamas para el estresadísimo Francis Carmichael para sus vacaciones mensuales?

Bruce levantó la cabeza lentamente, sin saber qué quería encontrarse. Pero daba igual si quería que fuera real o no, porque sus oídos no le habían engañado. Ahí estaba Eve.

Iba cargada con tres gruesos y antiguos libros, encima de los cuales había un considerable montón de pergaminos y un par de discretas plumas. Y ella… llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza a un lado, de esas que siempre decía que le salían fatal pero que él opinaba que le quedaban perfectamente. Y reía con la gracia del empleado afable y rechoncho al otro lado del mostrador. Reía, y no había sonido más maravilloso en el mundo que ese.

Porque daba igual que durante las vacaciones se hubiese dado cuenta que sus recuerdos se empezaban a difuminar. Daba igual que ella estuviera saliendo con Zacharias Smith. Daba igual que él se estuviera acostando con Gina, y daba igual que cuando lo hacía ella desapareciera. Daba igual todo el tiempo y la distancia que hubiera entre ellos, porque se dio cuenta de que al verla en carne y hueso ahí, sonriendo frente a él, habría dado todo lo que tenía para que el tiempo se detuviera y poder quedarse por siempre allí a su lado.

Todo lo que tenía… Excepto su carrera en el quidditch.

—No, Francis Carmichael lleva cinco semanas seguidas trabajando en un caso complicado. Sorprendentemente—Eve le sonreía al hombre del mostrador, y Bruce hubiera dado casi cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar—. Este es para Tiberius Ogden y un par más. Y no tiene nada que ver con vacaciones. Este viernes por la mañana, destino Azkaban.

—¿Azkaban? Me dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo—comentó el hombre, aunque ya había sacado el pergamino correspondiente y estaba rellenando datos—. ¿Qué tienen que hacer allí unos respetados miembros del Wizengamot?

—Tienen que dar el visto bueno a las nuevas condiciones de la prisión y asegurarse de que es intrínsecamente segura. Y de paso, controlar que los turnos de los guardianes se estén cumpliendo estrictamente.

—Entiendo. Siempre vigilando por el bien de la sociedad—asintió el empleado, y acabó de escribir en el pergamino—. Bien, esto está listo. El traslador estará mañana a mediodía o el viernes a primera hora, como tarde. ¿Vendrás tú a por él?

—Probablemente, si Marchbanks no me tiene reorganizando datos del juicio de esta tarde o buscando una ley que nos permita secundar la nueva propuesta de Hermione Granger legalmente—comentó Eve—. Oh, el resguardo del traslador, por favor. No quiero olvidarlo.

El hombre cortó con cuidado el último trozo del pergamino en el que había tomado las notas, y lo colocó cuidadosamente encima del montón que llevaba Eve en brazos. Ella le dio las gracias y se dio la vuelta para irse, con tan mala suerte que justo en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de la Oficina de Trasladores, y la corriente de aire que se formó arrastró el resguardo del traslador, que revoloteó por el espacio antes de caer al suelo. Por casualidad o por destino, lo hizo justo delante de los pies de Bruce.

Él se puso en pie para recoger el trozo de pergamino del suelo, y cuando se incorporó de nuevo con el papel en la mano, vio a Eve frente a él a un solo metro de distancia. Con la cara pálida y mirándole de hito en hito con esos imposiblemente brillantes ojos azules. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos maravillosos y horribles instantes, y se descubrió sin saber qué decir. Con la mente completamente en blanco y el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho.

—Bruce…—fue ella la que rompió el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

A excepción de cuando se conocieron, que fue Bruce quien se acercó a ella, el resto de veces siempre era Eve quien tomaba la iniciativa. Ella, la valiente, la decidida. La que había conseguido que casi no le temblara la voz al pronunciar su nombre en poco más que un susurro.

—Eve—la imitó él, dándose cuenta de que su voz también temblaba.

¿Qué debía decir? Llevaban un año y medio sin hablarse. Un año y medio desde que rompieron con una inevitable discusión. Un año y medio en el que la había echado de menos de un modo u otro, y ahora que la tenía allí delante, lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla y besarla. Pero eso no lo podía hacer, y no tenía más ideas para actuar.

Ella tampoco parecía tener muy claro qué podía decir. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—consiguió decir Eve finalmente, y Bruce agradeció que fuera una pregunta tan fácil de contestar. O tal vez no.

—Yo… Vine ayer. Tenía que solucionar un problema entre Tracey y Theodore… Han empezado a salir juntos—explicó a trompicones.

—Oh, no lo sabía. Me alegro por ellos.

No cambió apenas la expresión de su cara, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para leer la acusación velada. "_Has venido aquí por ellos pero nunca por mí_".

—Y tú…—dijo entonces Bruce, buscando frenéticamente un tema de conversación, y señaló la montaña de libros y pergaminos que ella sujetaba—¿Trabajas para el Wizengamot?

Esperaba haber dado en el clavo, porque había pocos temas de conversación más interesantes para Eve que su trabajo. O al menos, eso recordaba él.

—Bueno, oficialmente soy la asistenta personal de Griselda Marchbanks, una de las brujas del Wizengamot más ancianas. Realmente, soy poco más que su esclava y la chica de los recados de buena parte de los miembros del Wizengamot más vagos.

—Algo así como la elfina doméstica de los viejos más influyentes de este país, ¿no?

Eve sonrió ligeramente ante la comparación, y Bruce sintió cómo las rodillas le temblaban. Esa sonrisa hacía temblar no solo sus rodillas, sino todos los cimientos que le mantenían en pie y a una distancia prudente.

—Algo así—concedió ella.

—Pero te gusta—apuntó él—. Lo he notado escuchándote.

—Me encanta—confesó la chica—. Puede que esté cerca de la explotación, pero me da igual. Es lo que quiero hacer… En un año y medio o dos abrirán nuevas convocatorias para miembros junior, y si sigo aquí, haciendo las cosas bien, tengo muchas posibilidades de entrar.

—Eso es genial. Me alegro por ti.

Ella volvió a sonreírle, y le costó un mundo aguantar.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?—preguntó Eve entonces—¿Sigues jugando en Nueva York?

—Sí. El año pasado quedamos segundos en la Liga, y de alguna forma me llevé un premio a Jugador Revelación de la temporada. Esta temporada hemos conseguido llegar a los cuartos de final del torneo internacional, el récord para un equipo de Estados Unidos, y de momento vamos empatados en primer lugar en Liga. Además, este año estoy siendo titular en casi todos los partidos importantes, así que no me puedo quejar.

—Vaya, es impresionante. Felicidades.

Fue el turno de Bruce de sonreír, y Eve le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

—Y en todo este tiempo, ¿esta ha sido la primera vez que has vuelto a Londres?

Esa era una pregunta trampa. Los dos lo sabían. Estaban a punto de entrar en un terreno pantanoso, en una conversación completamente diferente. Y Bruce supo que si decía la verdad, no podría evitar un mal desenlace. Pero era incapaz de mentirle.

—No. Estuve unos cuantos días en verano, en casa de Theodore.

Vio el dolor en sus ojos y lo escuchó en cada una de sus palabras cuando ella tomó aire y dijo lentamente:

—No me dijiste nada.

¿Qué podía decirle en ese momento? ¿Que a las horas de llegar la había visto besándose con Zacharias Smith y todo había perdido el sentido? ¿Que no había sido capaz de enfrentarse a ella y a su mirada acusadora? ¿Que no habría podido soportar tenerla cerca y no tocarla?

—No sabía qué decirte—fue lo que acabó respondiendo en voz baja.

Eve respiró profundamente, y sus ojos brillaron con el inicio de unas lágrimas que iba a contener.

—Cualquier cosa me hubiera valido, Bruce. Cualquier cosa.

—Tú no me escribiste ni una sola carta—intentó defenderse él.

—Tú fuiste el que se largó. Tú fuiste quien me abandonó. Eras tú quien debería haber decidido que podías hacer algo al respecto. Yo no iba a ser la tonta abandonada que mendigaba tu atención.

Y entonces Bruce vio que, a pesar de que ella estuviera saliendo con Smith, le había dolido no saber nada de él. Le había echado de menos. Y lo más sorprendente: tal vez… le seguía doliendo.

—Te he echado de menos—dijo Bruce de pronto.

—Algo así podrías haber dicho.

—No—Bruce negó con la cabeza y avanzó un paso, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos a la mitad—. Te echaba de menos entonces, cuando me fui. Te echo de menos incluso ahora. Y te seguiré echando de menos mañana, pasado mañana y todos los días que me queden.

Eve no dijo nada. Solo le siguió mirando, con esos ojos azules que parecían estar llamándole desesperadamente.

—Pero no te busqué para decírtelo—continuó él en voz baja—porque tú estabas saliendo con Smith. Y sabía que si te tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para poder decirte esto, no iba a poder evitar besarte.

La miró con intensidad, y ella retrocedió el paso que él había avanzado.

—No puedo hacerle esto—murmuró Eve.

Esas palabras le dolieron como una puñalada en el corazón, pero a la vez, hicieron que la quisiera más que nunca. Porque esa era la chica justa y leal de la que se había enamorado: alguien para quien una traición era peor que la muerte. Alguien que era capaz de controlar sus emociones para poder actuar del modo correcto.

—Y tampoco te busqué para hablar contigo porque sabía que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría lo que hay ahora. Ninguno de los dos va a renunciar a su carrera por el otro.

—Somos más parecidos de lo que creemos—Eve confirmó sus palabras sin ni siquiera tener que decirlo.

Podía quererla, podía necesitarla, podía echarla desesperadamente de menos. Podía notar que todos sus sentidos le gritaban que a pesar de todo, ella sentía lo mismo. Y también podía ver, que a pesar de todo eso, ninguno de los dos iba a sacrificar su sueño por el otro. Incluso a pesar del dolor que eso les provocara.

—Maggie habló conmigo—dijo Eve de pronto, y a Bruce le costó unos segundos recordar a qué se refería: Maggie, la charla que había tenido con ella poco después de romper con Eve, que se lo había explicado todo y ella había prometido contárselo a Eve—. Me explicó lo de ese día. Que no tuviste otra opción. Y… siento haber reaccionado tan mal.

Maggie Ackerley había cumplido su promesa. Había pasado tiempo, pero lo había hecho. Y Eve sabía lo que él había sentido en ese momento.

—Te quería, Eve. Y lo sigo haciendo—la confesión salió de sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo—. De verdad no tuve otra opción.

Y Eve cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si su resistencia estuviera a punto de derrumbarse completamente.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?—preguntó ella, casi en un sollozo—Tienes razón, Bruce. Nada de lo que digamos hará cambiar la situación. Nada te hará volver. No me hagas pasar por esto de nuevo.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

Ella abrió los ojos otra vez, llenos de lágrimas a punto de derramarse, y Bruce la miró sin decir nada, esperando que Eve fuera capaz de ver que hacerle daño a ella le hería mucho más a sí mismo.

—Señor Vaisey, su traslador—una estridente voz les sacó repentinamente de su burbuja, y ambos volvieron la mirada al mostrador, donde había un tercer hombre que sujetaba un paquete cuadrado envuelto con papel.

El hombre pareció darse cuenta de que había interrumpido algo, por la expresión de culpabilidad de su cara, así que se quedó quieto y en silencio, limitándose a señalar el paquete y dando a entender que esperaba.

—Yo…—murmuró Bruce, girándose hacia Eve de nuevo, pero ella había bajado la mirada hacia el montón de pergaminos que sostenía.

—Adiós, Bruce.

Su "_Adiós_" no lo escuchó nadie, porque Eve había cogido el trozo de pergamino que él aún sostenía en una mano y se había ido tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Dejándole un vacío en el corazón que dolía intensamente.

El hombre en el mostrador le hizo señas para que se acercara, y él, casi como en un sueño, obedeció. Acto seguido, sintió el peso del paquete sobre sus manos y se encontró leyendo la nota que indicaba a qué hora se activaba el traslador, mientras fingía escuchar las indicaciones de seguridad del empleado. Tan pronto como el hombre acabó de hablar, dio las gracias escuetamente y se desapareció lo más lejos posible de allí, abriendo los ojos de nuevo frente a un pequeño lago perdido en algún rincón de Inglaterra.

Allí lejos, no tuvo forma alguna de saber que después de decirle adiós, Eve se había encerrado en el primer baño del Ministerio que había encontrado, y ahí se había permitido derramar todas las lágrimas que había retenido frente a él. Mientras Bruce lanzaba piedras al lago con rabia, Eve intentaba ahogar los sollozos con las manos, preguntándose en silencio cómo iba a ser capaz de seguir con Zacharias Smith, si lo que más le gustaba de él era lo que le recordaba a Bruce.

Porque después de hablar con él y verle sonreír de nuevo, se había dado cuenta de que su mente la había traicionado. Sus recuerdos habían sido demasiado vagos, y se habían aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a la única posibilidad de encontrar algo que le recordara a Bruce. Pero al verle de nuevo, la realidad le había golpeado con fuerza y le había sacado de su fantasía: Zacharias Smith no se parecía en nada al Bruce Vaisey real, y lo que él le hacía sentir no se acercaba ni remotamente al cúmulo de emociones que Bruce le había hecho sentir con solo unas pocas palabras.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**¿Echabais de menos a Eve? ¿No entendíais cómo Tracey y Theodore podían seguir así tanto tiempo? ¿Necesitabais unas cuantas emociones? Pues bien, espero que este capítulo haya solucionado un poco todo eso, porque es uno de mis preferidos hasta la fecha. **_

_**Creo que no tengo mucho más que añadir, porque el capítulo ya dice bastante, pero sabéis que si tenéis dudas, preguntas o comentarios estoy a solo un review de distancia. Respecto a los nombres nuevos que aparecen mencionados: Mandy Brocklehurst es canon (Ravenclaw del año de Harry), Patrice Perks es una OC (en mi mente, la hermana de Sally-Anne Perks, que sí es canon), y Eddie Carmichael también aparece en los libros (Ravenclaw un año mayor a Harry), aunque su padre Francis Carmichael es invención mía. Y como último comentario, la frase que Bruce le dice a Theodore "**no deberíamos desperdiciar ni un solo instante siendo menos felices de lo que podemos ser**" está extraída del capítulo final de la serie **The Office**.**_

_**Gracias por leer hasta aquí.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	28. Adultos con responsabilidades

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**28\. Adultos con responsabilidades**

* * *

"…_y aparte de eso, no ha dado más problemas en la maldita reunión. Y pasando a temas más agradables, Theodore y Tracey parecen haber vuelto a los "viejos tiempos" desde que son pareja oficialmente. Claro que siguen pinchándose y metiéndose el uno con el otro, pero no es todo el rato y son capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Y reírse de lo mismo y formar equipo. Vuelve a ser totalmente agradable estar con ellos, porque además no tienen absolutamente nada de pareja cursi (¿Te puedes imaginar a Tracey o Theodore siendo mínimamente empalagosos? Creo que después de la descarga de azúcar que debieron soltar declarándose, no volveremos a oírles decirse algo bonito hasta que se casen)._

_Y por último, tengo un cotilleo. Ya sé que no te interesan, pero… ¿Te acuerdas de Mandy Brocklehurst? Te la he mencionado alguna vez, es esa chica que trabaja conmigo en el Departamento, de Ravenclaw. Pues bien, resulta que es buena amiga de Stephen Cornfoot, que es el novio de Vicky Frobisher. Y Mandy y Stephen se vieron ayer, y hoy Mandy me ha contado que por lo visto, Stephen está contentísimo porque literalmente "_la mejor amiga de Vicky ha roto con el idiota de Smith y no voy a tener que soportarle en más citas dobles_". Y ya que según mis fuentes, Eve y Zacharias Smith rompieron el miércoles por la noche, y tú estuviste rondando por el Ministerio el miércoles por la mañana… He pensado que tal vez tú has tenido algo que ver en esto. ¿O ha sido una casualidad? Por favor, Bruce, no me mientas. Lo sabré si lo haces._

_Espera verte pronto (aunque no debido a una emergencia),_

_Lily_"

Bruce releyó la carta por enésima vez esa mañana sentado en la tribuna de los Minotaurs, mientras esperaba a que empezara ese partido en el que, como ya sabía desde el miércoles, no iba a jugar. A su lado, Amanda ojeaba la nueva revista de _Hechizadas_ (ya le había mostrado la página en la que salían él y sus tergiversadas palabras a lo largo de ese último mes, y le había aburrido tanto que no le dedicó mucho tiempo), y unos asientos más allá Jeannette hablaba con Rosalie. Estaba diluviando y hacía viento, por lo que en secreto, los tres agradecían no tener que salir a jugar en breves minutos. Bruce esperaba que el partido no se alargara hasta el día siguiente: aún no les había pasado esa temporada, y como su próximo rival estaba en un muy buen momento, no quería que gran parte del equipo estuviera cansado la siguiente semana.

El miércoles había llegado con el traslador casi a las diez de la mañana a Nueva York, y a las diez y media Bruce se incorporaba al entrenamiento en el campo de quidditch. A pesar de todo, solo se había perdido una hora y media de entrenamiento, que comparado con todo lo que había tenido que hacer en Inglaterra, estaba bastante bien; había tenido que sacrificar muy poco. A los pocos minutos de ponerse bajo las órdenes del entrenador, que solo le miró con gesto serio y no dijo ni una palabra que no tuviera que ver con el ejercicio que tenía que hacer, se le acercó David Smith, interesándose entusiastamente por si había solucionado sus problemas en Londres. Bruce le había respondido que estaba todo bien y arreglado, y Smith hizo como que le creía, a pesar de su cara aún más seria de lo normal.

Porque puede que en ese viaje hubiera conseguido que todo fuera bien con Theodore y Tracey, pero había traído unos efectos colaterales devastadores. Porque había visto y hablado con Eve, y eso había sido como reabrir una vieja herida y echarle kilos de sal encima. Dolía intensamente. ¿Y para qué servía ese dolor? Absolutamente para nada. Nada entre ellos había cambiado. Todo el sufrimiento era en vano.

Había un punto positivo en todo eso, lo único que estremecía para bien su corazón: Eve le echaba de menos. Y más que eso: todavía le quería. A pesar del tiempo. A pesar del dolor. A pesar de que salía con Zacharias Smith… o había salido. Porque Bruce estaba completamente seguro que él había tenido la culpa de que Eve hubiera roto con Smith, y ahí estaba el dolor de nuevo, esta vez perjudicando a terceros. Smith podía caerle rematadamente mal, pero ni siquiera él se merecía que su novia le dejara porque el idiota de su exnovio le había dicho que aún la quería, un año y medio después de dejarla, pero que no podía estar con ella de ningún modo. Idiota.

—Mira, parece que ya empieza—Amanda le devolvió a la realidad señalando la tribuna del comentarista, y mirando su reloj a continuación—. Sí, ya casi es la hora.

Nada más decirlo, entraron en su tribuna privada para ocupar sus asientos aquellos del equipo que aún faltaban, encabezados por el entrenador Johnson.

—Estamos haciendo apuestas, chicos—Paul se sentó tras Bruce y Amanda, obligándoles a girarse—. ¿Creéis que el partido acabará hoy o que mañana tendremos que volver a estar aquí?

—No apostéis, será tirar el dinero—Emily no les dejó responder—. Desde que Elizabeth tiene a Luke está incluso más rápida y hábil que de costumbre. Puede que esto dure, pero no pasará de hoy.

—Yo estoy con Emily—repuso Jeannette, sonriéndole a la preparadora física.

—Y yo—la secundó Amanda, y Bruce también asintió.

Paul negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

—Pues esperemos que se verdad, al menos. Quiero que nos enfrentemos a los Tuba Mirages físicamente al cien por cien—suspiró el hombre.

—Puede que si prestarais atención al partido os enterarais de si acaba hoy o no—gruñó Johnson, y los cinco se apresuraron a mirar obedientemente al frente, justo a tiempo para ver el inicio del partido.

Era difícil ver las jugadas con claridad con la intensa cortina de lluvia que caía. Los jugadores de los Minotaurs se veían bien, gracias al predominante celeste de los uniformes y a la parte superior fucsia, pero los jugadores de los Dugbogs eran más difíciles de distinguir. Aunque la parte superior de su equipación, verde brillante, era llamativa, todo lo que quedaba por debajo del pecho era de color marrón, que se camuflaba con el agua. Eso era una dificultad añadida, aunque por suerte, perjudicaba a ambos equipos por igual: si bien a los jugadores de los Minotaurs les costaba ver a sus enemigos, los de los Dugbogs a veces ni sabían dónde estaban sus propios compañeros.

El partido estaba siendo tosco y aburrido, y la anotación tampoco estaba siendo muy alta. A las siete horas, iban 60-10 a favor de los Minotaurs, sin que la lluvia disminuyera de intensidad y sin que se hubiera avistado la snitch. Cuando hicieron un descanso, todos dirigieron sus miradas a un pequeño pero sorprendente claro entre los densos nubarrones, que parecía estarse acercando a ellos. Y reanudaron el partido bajo la incesante lluvia, mirando alternativamente al cielo y al reloj.

Era ya casi de noche cuando el esperado claro pasó por encima de ellos. No dejó de llover, pero por unos minutos bajó la intensidad de la tormenta y el viento pareció detenerse. Bruce buscó a Elizabeth con la mirada, rogándole en silencio que encontrara la snitch. Probablemente esa iba a ser su última oportunidad para acabar el partido ese día, porque los truenos volvieron a retumbar a su alrededor amenazantemente. Pero corrieron los minutos sin que hubiera novedades importantes (un nuevo gol de los Minotaurs, que aumentó la distancia a setenta puntos) y justo cuando la lluvia volvió a arreciar con fuerza y todos hubieron perdido las esperanzas, Elizabeth salió disparada hacia arriba, causando los gritos de emoción del público. Bruce se abalanzó hacia adelante junto a Amanda, intentando divisar algo entre la cortina de agua, pero solo vio un par de figuras indefinidas persiguiéndose hasta que ambas se detuvieron y el árbitro señaló el final del partido.

—El partido ha acabado…—dijo el comentarista, que por lo visto, tampoco se había enterado bien de lo que había pasado sobre el campo—Y los jugadores de los Minotaurs se reúnen y se abrazan, así que suponemos que ¡Elizabeth Hiat ha atrapado la snitch y los Minotaurs han ganado!

Bruce soltó un suspiro de alivio y Amanda, aferrada a su brazo, hizo lo mismo. Y después se sonrieron, porque con aquella victoria, acababan de ganar a todos sus rivales de la Liga por lo menos una vez. Quedaban once partidos todavía, pero… Yendo a aquel ritmo, casi podían rozar la primera posición de la Liga con las yemas de los dedos.

* * *

Era tarde cuando acabaron y se deshicieron de los periodistas (eran gloriosos los días en los que Melissa Cooper no acudía), pero era sábado, y se podían permitir acabar tarde y salir a celebrarlo, aunque solo fuera un rato. Por eso se reunieron todos en un pub muggle muy nuevo, en el que todas las cosas eran de colores brillantes y la música estaba terriblemente alta. Ellos se sentaron en una mesa lateral, desde la cual tenían una excelente vista de la pista de baile que había en el centro, y pidieron una ronda de cervezas antes de empezar a contarse cómo había vivido el partido cada uno: con aquella lluvia que apenas les había permitido ver nada, todos tenían una historia diferente que contar. Rieron escandalosamente durante un largo rato, sobre todo cuando Brian contó cómo había sido su discusión con uno de los cazadores rivales que nadie más había oído. Y ya más tarde, fueron Elizabeth y Donald los primeros del grupo en estrenar la pista de baile (había que aprovechar que habían acordado con su elfina doméstica que se haría cargo de Luke hasta la mañana siguiente), y mientras Jeannette se despedía alegando que estaba cansada y que su marido la estaba esperando, Robert se armó de valor para pedirle a Fiona que bailara con él. Ante las risitas disimuladas del resto Fiona levantó una ceja, pero acabó aceptando la mano de Robert y acompañándole a la pista.

—¿Creéis que Robert se va a lanzar?—preguntó Amanda a los que quedaban sentados, mirando de reojo a la pareja.

—Qué va—negó Jason—. Es un cobarde y le da demasiado miedo que Fiona le rechace.

—¿Dónde ha quedado la famosa fortaleza de los Naranja?—se burló la chica.

—Que sean fuertes no quiere decir que les guste ponerlo a prueba—puntualizó Brian.

—Con lo lanzado que es con las chicas normalmente…

—Pero Fiona no es simplemente una chica más para él—remarcó Jason.

Amanda asintió con la cabeza, y a continuación se puso en pie de golpe.

—Tengo que ir al baño—se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

La chica le echó una mirada a Gina, que seguía sentada al lado del grupo sin prestarles mucha atención, con un gesto que era una clara invitación a que la acompañara. Sin embargo, Gina la ignoró, y Amanda se marchó sola. En cuanto Amanda se hubo marchado, fue Gina la que se levantó, y mirando fijamente a Bruce dijo con tono sugerente:

—¿Vienes a bailar conmigo?

No parecía importarle que Jason y Brian siguieran allí al lado, como espectadores obligados a la escena.

—Hoy no.

Gina hizo un mohín triste y se apoyó en el respaldo de una de las sillas, adoptando una postura que realzaba sus pechos, ya de por sí bastante visibles gracias al escote del vestido.

—¿Por qué no?—insistió ella, inclinándose hacia adelante—Podemos bailar un rato… Pero estoy cansada, hoy ha sido un partido tan largo… Si nos fuéramos pronto a casa, estoy tan cansada que seguro que te diría que sí a _todo_.

Jason y Brian cruzaron miradas atónitas, sin creerse que Gina se estuviera insinuando de forma tan descarada delante de ellos, cuando normalmente ambos eran lo más discretos posible.

—Ya te he dicho que hoy no—replicó Bruce con sequedad.

Le estaba costando horrores resistirse, por supuesto. Pero por una vez, su conciencia era más fuerte que sus instintos básicos.

Todavía quería a Eve. Eve todavía le quería. Eve había roto con Smith después de verle y saber eso. Había destrozado esa relación y había privado a Eve de la compañía y el consuelo de Zacharias Smith. Haberla dejado sin eso y que encima él fuera y se acostara con Gina como si no hubiera pasado nada le parecía una crueldad inhumana. Por eso resistía.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Gina alzando una ceja, y como él siguió impasible, añadió—Entonces tendré que buscar a otro que me haga compañía esta noche…

—Adelante—repuso Bruce.

Lo primero que Gina hizo fue posar su mirada penetrante durante un eterno segundo sobre Brian, antes de sonreírle con burla, soltar una fría carcajada y darse la vuelta para dirigirse sin titubear hacia la barra, donde no tardó ni cinco segundos en empezar a hablar con un atractivo hombre que parecía un par de años mayor que ella.

Brian se puso en pie inmediatamente diciendo:

—¿Qué os apostáis a que consigo ligarme a esa morena de allí antes que Gina al idiota de la barra?

—No vamos a…—empezó a decir Jason, pero antes de que terminara la frase, Brian ya se había largado, acercándose a la chica que bailaba con unas cuantas amigas.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—preguntó entonces Amanda, extrañada, puesto que acababa de volver del baño y se había encontrado con que faltaba la mitad del grupo que había dejado.

—Algo muy extraño—comentó Jason, y levantando las cejas, Amanda se sentó a su lado para que le resumiera lo sucedido.

Cuando Jason acabó de hablar, él y Amanda se quedaron mirando a Bruce con interrogación.

—¿Os pasa algo?

—¿Por qué has rechazado a Gina?—quiso saber Amanda.

—Es una larga historia.

—Ya que esta noche no te la vas a tirar, tenemos tiempo—repuso Jason.

Amanda le golpeó en el brazo por su falta de delicadeza, pero asintió a la vez, y ambos volvieron a mirarle fijamente. Bruce suspiró con paciencia. Les había contado poco después de volver de Londres que Theodore y Tracey habían empezado a salir juntos, pero no le había dicho a nadie nada más sobre aquel viaje.

—Me encontré con Eve en Londres. Y hablamos.

Jason y Amanda escucharon atentamente mientras él les contaba a grandes rasgos la charla que había tenido con Eve.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?—le preguntó Amanda, en un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas lo escuchó por encima de la música atronadora.

—Como si todo este año y medio no hubiera servido de nada—confesó él, escondiendo la cara tras las manos, nervioso por decir en voz alta eso que todavía no había salido de su mente—. La echo de menos, y sé que ella también siente algo aún, pero es tan desesperante saberlo y no poder hacer absolutamente nada…

—¿Y no hay ninguna posibilidad de que podáis volver a vivir en un mismo sitio?

—Ella necesita tanto el Wizengamot como yo jugar a quidditch. Y allí nadie quiere ficharme.

—Pero si has mejorado mucho como jugador. Prácticamente has hecho que ganemos partidos tú solo. Cualquier equipo estaría encantado de contar contigo…

—No es una cuestión de cómo juegue, Amanda, sino de prejuicios. Nadie quiere a un Slytherin en su equipo.

—¿Ni siquiera los Slytherin?

—A nadie le importa lo que quieran los Slytherin.

Amanda musitó un "_Lo siento_" y Jason le sonrió ligeramente, en un intento de animarle. Él prefirió acabarse su cerveza y ver cómo finalmente Gina besaba apasionadamente al hombre con el que había estado hablando, antes de cogerle de la mano y salir del pub.

No sintió celos. De hecho, no sintió nada. Desde que se encontró con Eve, había estado demasiado ocupado intentando aclarar sus sentimientos como para pensar en otras personas. Y Gina no era una de sus prioridades.

Unos minutos después, Brian les guiñó un ojo mientras salía del local abrazando a la chica morena con la que había bailado.

* * *

El lunes volvieron a los entrenamientos, completamente centrados en el partido de ese domingo contra los Tuba Mirages. Los Mirages estaban jugando ese año bastante mejor que en la temporada anterior (gracias a Craig Osborne, según Amanda), y ellos no podían permitirse perder frente a ellos cuando se estaban acercando poco a poco a un momento importante de la temporada: la semana siguiente, los All-Stars y los Finches se iban a enfrentar, y a la semana siguiente serían ellos los que jugarían contra los Finches. Los mismos Finches que en esos momentos iban empatados con los Minotaurs en la primera posición, ambos con una sola derrota. Los All-Stars habían perdido tanto con los Finches como con los Minotaurs, e iban terceros. Para Bruce y sus compañeros, que los Finches ganaran a los All-Stars prácticamente les aseguraba estar en el TIAQ el año siguiente (ya que con tres derrotas, sería muy difícil para los All-Stars optar a los dos primeros puestos), pero complicaría las aspiraciones de los Minotaurs por quedar primeros. En cambio, una victoria de los All-Stars ajustaría más los tres primeros puestos, pero dejaría a los Minotaurs en primera posición, a la espera de enfrentarse tanto a All-Stars como los Finches. Con esas variables a tener en cuenta, era obvio que no podían fallar contra los Mirages.

Smith, Johnson, Paul, Emily, Rosalie, el resto de empleados del equipo y hasta el presidente Aaron Williams (que les hizo su segunda visita de toda la temporada) se lo repitieron cientos de veces durante esa semana.

* * *

Por suerte ganaron (aunque más que por suerte, fue porque los Mirages no eran tan buenos como pretendían), y Bruce fue parte activa de la victoria. Marcó diez goles en cuatro horas, y no dejó que la cara de lástima de Osborne le influyera. Sí, el chico era bueno, pero no el mejor del equipo, y ni de lejos podría plantarle cara en serio a un equipo como los Minotaurs. Podía ser un buen tipo (y según Amanda, lo era), pero sinceramente Bruce dudaba que pudiera llegar a competir por la Liga algún día. Claro, que no estaba de más intentarlo… pero mientras le tuviera a él enfrente, no iba a dejar que creyera que podía jugar de tú a tú contra ellos.

* * *

Casualmente, Amanda encontró una casa en Nueva Orleans un par de días después de jugar contra los Mirages. El jueves por la tarde, Amanda le convenció para que no se fuera a entrenar y le ayudara con el traslado de sus cosas desde Nueva York. Había aceptado porque sospechaba (y esperaba) que Johnson no le haría jugar ese fin de semana contra los Rocky Ford Erumpents: si no jugaba, era casi seguro que jugaría la semana siguiente contra los Finches. Y lo cierto era que también tenía curiosidad por ver qué casa habían elegido finalmente Amanda y Osborne, después de que la chica le hubiera mostrado cientos de fotografías de posibles elecciones en unas pocas semanas.

—No está nada mal—admitió Bruce finalmente.

Habían llegado a través de la Red Flu hasta Nueva Orleans y desde la sede del Congreso de allí se habían aparecido en el recibidor de la nueva casa, a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí, una vez que dejaron las cajas y mochilas que llevaban con ellos en el suelo, Amanda le hizo un recorrido por las amplias estancias. Todo estaba recubierto de madera, desde el suelo a las paredes, y en la sala de estar, frente a unos grandes y cómodos sofás, había una enorme chimenea de piedra. La misma sala daba a un porche con una mesita y unas cuantas sillas, desde el cual se divisaba el mar a unos cuantos cientos de metros.

—¿Verdad?—dijo Amanda con expresión radiante—Está casi todo amueblado, lo que es una ventaja. Aunque queremos comprar un televisor y ponerlo por ahí. Y necesitamos unas cuantas estanterías, y estaba pensando en cambiar los armarios, porque los que hay en el dormitorio principal son muy pequeños…

—¿La chimenea está conectada a la Red Flu ya?

—Solo a la estatal por ahora—respondió Amanda torciendo el gesto—. Empezamos a tramitar la conexión a la red interestatal ayer, pero por lo visto no es tan rápido de hacer como esperaba… La chimenea de la oficina ya está conectada, así que es cuestión de días que esta esté lista. Hasta entonces, David me ha dado trasladores para que pueda llegar a Nueva York sin problemas.

—¿Y te mudas definitivamente mañana?

—Sí. Esto era lo único que me faltaba por traer, así que gracias por tu ayuda—Amanda le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió—. Mañana empezaremos a desempaquetarlo todo. Johnson no me hará jugar el domingo, así que seguro que no le importará mucho que me haya pasado dos días ordenando mi nueva casa.

—Tus compañeras de piso te echarán de menos.

—Oh, seguro que dirán eso esta noche. Pero hace meses que Martha prácticamente vive en casa de su novio, y Heather pasa tantas horas en el hospital que no sé si se acuerda de que tiene su habitación en el piso. Llorarán y dirán lo mucho que me echarán de menos, pero están tan ocupadas que en unos días se les habrá pasado.

Bruce nunca había visto a las amigas con las que Amanda compartía piso en Nueva York, pero las había oído mencionar a menudo, por lo que no le extrañó lo que Amanda dijo de ellas.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? Craig llegará dentro de un rato, pero hay unas cuantas cervezas en la nevera.

—De acuerdo, una.

Amanda fue sonriente en busca de las cervezas, y volvió con una en cada mano. Después de brindar por la nueva casa, se sentaron en el sofá más grande frente a la chimenea y empezaron a debatir qué cazadores haría jugar el entrenador en el partido del domingo.

Así les encontró Craig Osborne, que llegó cuando iban por media cerveza. Amanda le saludó entusiastamente, y Bruce le estrechó la mano.

—Buen partido el del otro día, Vaisey—le dijo Osborne, sonriendo a su pesar, sentándose junto a Amanda después de ir a buscar su propia cerveza—. ¿Siempre juegas así de bien o tienes algo especial en contra de los Mirages?

—No es nada personal. Todos los equipos contrarios son mis enemigos—repuso él con tranquilidad.

—Vaya, pues si juegas así contra todos, yo votaría por que acabes siendo Mejor Jugador de esta temporada.

Bruce le dirigió una sonrisa incrédula, y Amanda no pudo contener una carcajada, a lo que Osborne la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Qué he dicho?

—Nada—respondió Amanda entre risas—. Solo intentaba imaginarme a Bruce como Mejor Jugador. Es tan…

—¿…raro?—acabó Osborne por ella—. Pues yo no lo veo tan descabellado. De todos los jugadores que he visto esta temporada, Vaisey es uno de los mejores sin duda, sobre todo en este segundo partido. A ver, dime cazadores que sean claramente mejores que él.

Entonces, Bruce se vio sometido sin quererlo a un minucioso escrutinio de Amanda y Osborne, que le miraron fijamente mientras la chica rumiaba.

—Gónzalez, de los Finches—dictaminó Amanda finalmente—. E Irma Carroll estaría muy cerca. Y Andrew Page de los All-Stars. Y Gina, claro.

—Solo has podido decir cuatro. De quince equipos. Y a los bateadores y guardianes no les tienen en cuenta para este premio, a menos que sean totalmente espectaculares, y para que elijan a un buscador tiene que haber hecho muchas capturas impresionantes y que además su equipo gane la Liga…—argumentó Osborne.

—Mientras esté Gina en el equipo nadie más que ella podría ser Mejor Jugador—objetó Bruce.

—Porque vosotros lo queréis así—replicó Osborne, y ante las cejas alzadas de los otros dos, añadió—. ¡Venga ya! Admito que no soy el mejor jugador, pero sé de táctica y organización. Vuestro equipo solo juega para que Gina Smith se luzca. Y sí, sale bien porque ella es buenísima, pero estáis desperdiciando todo vuestro potencial. Empezando por ti, Vaisey. La mitad de las veces que estás en buena posición haces un pase a Gina en lugar de tirar. Puede que vuestro entrenador te haya dicho que lo hagas así, o puede que sea que tu forma de jugar es demasiado generosa para con los demás. Pero no sabes la de veces que respiré aliviado cuando jugabais contra nosotros y cuando te veía solo frente al guardián, pasabas la quaffle a Smith o a Hampton, solo para hacer una jugada más elaborada o porque el último gol ya lo habías marcado tú. En serio, Vaisey. Lanzar en esas ocasiones no es ser egoísta, es aprovechar al máximo la situación. Si jugaras más para ti mismo, creo que no estaría tan claro que Gina es la mejor del equipo.

—O puede que solo me estés diciendo esto para confundirme y desestabilizar al equipo.

—¡Bruce!—le riñó Amanda, pero Osborne soltó una carcajada.

—Claro que podría—asintió Osborne, sonriente—, pero yo no ganaría nada, así que habría sido una pérdida de tiempo explicarte esto. Y como digno Púrpura, no me gusta perder el tiempo con cosas inútiles.

—¿Así que me cuentas cómo debo jugar mejor por simple altruismo?

—Tampoco es para tanto. Si tú juegas mejor, los Minotaurs juegan mejor. Si los Minotaurs juegan mejor, ganan la Liga. Y Amanda gana la Liga—añadió, rodeando a la chica con un brazo y sonriéndole—. Y ya que los Mirages no vamos a conseguir nada este año, al menos tendré algo que celebrar a final de temporada.

Entonces, Amanda y Osborne se enfrascaron en una ñoña discusión sobre que si uno de ellos ganaba un premio, debían considerarlo como un triunfo de ambos o no. Bruce les escuchó en silencio, pensando que tal vez no había juzgado del todo correctamente a Osborne hasta ese momento. Nunca había acabado de confiar en él del todo, aunque como se daba cuenta ahora, eso podía deberse a que realmente nunca habían pasado más de unos minutos juntos. Sí, no era un jugador brillante de quidditch, pero tenía visión de juego y era inteligente. Sí, era un tipo algo celoso, pero era tolerante, paciente y, para suerte de Bruce, parecía no guardarle rencor porque Amanda saliera en las revistas constantemente relacionada con él (al menos, no _demasiado_ rencor).

Y los veía a los dos juntos, y los veía felices. A Osborne le brillaban los ojos al mirarla, y Amanda no dejaba de sonreír. Hacían una buena pareja. A pesar de las dificultades, de trabajar en dos extremos opuestos del país, del tiempo que tenían que sacrificar, ellos luchaban para seguir juntos. Y Bruce supo que valía la pena.

* * *

—Los All-Stars ganaron a los Finches—anunció Jason la mañana de ese domingo nada más despertarse y abrir el periódico.

—Los amos no deben leer el periódico—intervino Gilly con voz estridente, ignorando la excitación que produjo la noticia en Bruce y Brian—. Los amos deben desayunar rápido y marcharse para no llegar tarde a su partido.

Como la elfina vio que los tres jóvenes ignoraban el copioso desayuno que les acababa de preparar y, en cambio, se abalanzaban sobre el periódico para leer la noticia del partido del día anterior, chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente una fuerza invisible los arrastró a los tres hasta la barra, en la que Gilly había dejado la comida.

—Los amos deben desayunar—repitió Gilly tajantemente.

—Pero Gilly, ¡es una noticia importante!—suplicó Brian.

Gilly negó con la cabeza, requisó el periódico y se alejó unos metros de ellos, mientras les observaba fijamente con sus enormes ojos saltones. Resignados, no les quedó más remedio que desayunar con prisas para que la elfina doméstica les permitiera leer los detalles del partido. Así que acabaron con la comida en solo unos minutos, y pudieron informarse durante un rato antes de que Gilly empezara a gritarles de nuevo que debían vestirse y marcharse a las oficinas.

—Así que la victoria de los All-Stars nos beneficia—musitó Bruce, mientras Gilly le empujaba hacia su habitación para que se cambiara.

—Si ganamos hoy sí—asintió Brian con una sonrisa, antes de esconderse en su propia habitación.

—De lo contrario, no servirá de nada—añadió Jason.

Bruce jugó junto a Brian y Jeannette ese domingo, y lo cierto era que los Rocky Ford Erumpents daban más miedo en las charlas de Smith y del entrenador que en la realidad. Era fácil irse de ellos, y aunque el trío de cazadores no era malo, ninguno de ellos destacaba o intentaba aportar algo nuevo. Bruce, en cambio, probó diferentes movimientos, regates y pases durante todo el partido. Cuando a las cinco horas de encuentro iban ya 140-50 a su favor, aunque le gustaba pensar que lo que le había dicho Osborne días atrás no le había influido, se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo en práctica lo que el chico le había comentado. Ese día no estaba Gina a su lado, por lo que nadie reclamaba sus pases con insistencia, pero Jeannette y Brian jugaban igual que siempre. Así que se encontró añadiendo una variable más al constante análisis que hacía del partido mientras jugaba: si estaba en una posición muy favorable y hacía un pase a alguno de sus dos compañeros, ¿obtendrían una posición aún mejor? Si la respuesta era claramente un "_Sí_", hacía el pase. Si dudaba o era un "_No_", continuaba la jugada y lanzaba.

Puede que fuera un sistema de juego más egoísta, pero funcionaba cada vez mejor con el paso de los minutos. A las seis horas, iban 200 a 60, y hacía mucho tiempo que no le sacaban tantos puntos en ese tiempo a un rival que no fuera de los tres últimos. Y los Erumpents iban octavos.

Ganaron trescientos sesenta a setenta, y Bruce marcó más de la mitad de los goles. Clark Hawthorne le felicitó por su partido después de hacerle las preguntas rutinarias, ignoró la pregunta de Melissa Cooper de si había jugado tan bien para impresionar a Gina, y como acabaron tarde y Johnson les negó tajantemente salir a celebrarlo porque esa semana quería entrenar a todas horas, Gina se limitó a mirarle unos instantes con una ceja alzada que parecía cuestionar su juego más agresivo y decidido que de costumbre, y Amanda le susurró al oído que parecía ser que Craig era un buen entrenador antes de desearle las buenas noches.

* * *

"_BRUCE VAISEY, ¿NUEVO JUGADOR FRANQUICIA DE LOS MINOTAURS?_

_Durante mucho tiempo, cuando le preguntabas a cualquier aficionado al quidditch quién era el jugador más emblemático de los New York Minotaurs de los últimos años, te respondía sin dudarlo que Jeffrey Allen, el mítico cazador neoyorkino ya retirado que jugó durante quince temporadas en el equipo. En los últimos tiempos, desde que al gran _All-in_ empezaron a fallarle las fuerzas, estos mismos aficionados te respondían que Gina Smith era la mejor jugadora del equipo, pero todos sin excepción puntualizaban que "no sabía formar parte del grupo"._

_Sin embargo, parece que esta temporada, y a medida que avanzan las jornadas, se está revelando un nuevo jugador franquicia para el equipo de Nueva York. Y ese jugador no es otro que Bruce Vaisey._

_Recapitulemos: Vaisey es un joven inglés, a punto de cumplir veintiún años, que llegó a los Minotaurs la temporada anterior sin hacer mucho ruido. Pronto empezó a hacerse conocido en ciertos sectores del mundo mágico americano por cuestiones que tienen muy poco que ver con el quidditch (cuestiones que, como cualquier periodista que le haya entrevistado, sabe que el jugador intenta evitar al máximo, aunque no tenga mucho éxito), pero lo más importante fue que en los (pocos) partidos que jugó, no tardó en empezar a demostrar su calidad como cazador, mejorando con el paso de las semanas hasta el punto de formar parte del Equipo Revelación en los premios que se entregan a final de temporada. Y este año, Vaisey está siguiendo con su meteórica progresión._

_La retirada de Jeffrey Allen le abrió las puertas de la titularidad, junto a sus ya compañeros Gina Smith y Brian Rogers, pero pronto tuvo que pelear con las otras dos cazadoras llegadas como refuerzo el último verano, Jeannette Collins y Fiona Hampton. Y aunque Bruce Vaisey es el menos experimentado de los cinco cazadores, eso no significa que sea el peor. Al contrario: su calidad ha dejado boquiabiertos a muchos expertos, y su mejora partido a partido es evidente. Vaisey tiene fuerza, puntería, agilidad y una sorprendente habilidad para hacer jugadas maravillosas, así como la determinación suficiente como para tirar del equipo en situaciones complicadas (como ejemplo, su actitud en el TIAQ, con la que consiguió liderar a los Minotaurs en uno de los mejores partidos internacionales de un equipo estadounidense de toda la historia). Actuaciones como las de Vaisey ayer contra los Rocky Ford Erumpents son de las que se quedan grabadas en la memoria de aquellos a los que nos gusta el quidditch: Vaisey apenas falló pases, escogió siempre la mejor jugada, hizo movimientos de una delicadeza exquisita, y además fue decisivo en la faceta goleadora. A sus veinte años, lideró a los Minotaurs y llevó a los Erumpents a su peor derrota en los últimos treinta y cuatro años._

_Todo esto, unido a la ausencia de Allen y a la poca simpatía que despierta Gina Smith entre los aficionados, nos lleva a preguntarnos si Vaisey no podría convertirse en el nuevo icono de los Minotaurs. ¿Por qué no? Es joven, inteligente, carismático e (no hace falta negarlo) incluso atractivo. Si Bruce Vaisey sigue mejorando su juego tan espectacularmente, ¿quién sabe hasta dónde puede llegar? Probablemente, convertirse en el mejor jugador de los Minotaurs sería solo su primer paso_."

—Nunca me habían llamado "carismático"—comentó Bruce mientras leía el artículo de Isaac Vance en el _Oracle_.

—Porque no lo eres—se burló Brian, que esa tarde estaba tirado a su lado en el sofá—. Solo que esos periodistas confunden tu humor inglés con carisma.

—Es probable—accedió Bruce, lanzándole una sonrisa burlona a su compañero, que se quedó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—En absoluto.

—¡Te estás riendo de mí!—exclamó Brian, y como era habitual en él, comenzó a sobreactuar, llevándose una mano al pecho, poniéndose en pie y declarando lo injusto que era Bruce con él.

Así les encontró Jason cuando regresó de la calle, unos minutos más tarde. Acostumbrado como estaba, no le sorprendió encontrarse a Brian dando vueltas por el salón mientras decía incoherencias y a Bruce sentado en el sofá sin prestarle atención.

—¿Qué te ha hecho Bruce esta vez?—preguntó un curioso Jason mientras se desabrigaba.

—¡Qué no ha hecho, querrás decir!—replicó Brian, fingiendo indignación—¡El británico es un insensible! ¡Se ríe de mí por no tener humor británico!

Jason soltó una carcajada, y después le dirigió una mirada a Bruce que pretendía ser seria. No lo consiguió.

—Eso está mal, Bruce Vaisey.

—Lo sé—repuso él con una sonrisa ladeada—. Pero según el _America's Oracle_, soy el nuevo jugador estrella del equipo. Solo podéis adorarme, ya sabes.

—¡Y encima ahora se enorgullece de ser cruel y malvado! ¡Y nos restriega lo maravilloso que es!—lloriqueó Brian, antes de alejarse finalmente a grandes pasos por el pasillo y encerrarse en su habitación.

Jason meneó la cabeza con paciencia y se sentó al lado de Bruce en el sofá.

—No hace falta que te aprendas de memoria el artículo. Seguirá aquí mañana.

—Lo sé. Pero no llevo tanto rato. Antes he estado revisando el informe sobre los Finches—le señaló el montón de papeles que había frente a él en la mesilla, y Jason asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes ganas de darles una paliza a los Finches, ¿eh?

—Tengo ganas de demostrarle a Isaac Vance que aún puedo mejorar más. Y darles una paliza a los Finches tampoco estaría mal—reconoció Bruce, y Jason se rio.

—Hazme un favor si puedes, Bruce—le pidió entonces Jason, y Bruce le miró expectante—. Juega contra los Finches igual que contra los Erumpents. No le pases la quaffle por inercia a Gina cuando la veas cerca de los aros. Piensa y decide como sabes hacerlo.

—No sabía que tú también le tuvieras manía a Gina.

—No lo digo por Gina, sino por el equipo. Y por ti—añadió Jason—. Que juegues así nos beneficia a todo el equipo, y sobre todo a ti. Sí, puede que a Gina no le haga especial ilusión dejar de ser la estrella indiscutible, pero… Tiene que aprender a aceptarlo. No podemos desaprovechar tu potencial.

Bruce sonrió, y apartó el periódico definitivamente.

—No te preocupes por eso, Jason. Jugaré lo mejor que sepa. ¿Cuántos jugadores extranjeros han ganado el premio a Mejor Jugador de la Liga?

Jason sonrió, porque sabía que él conocía la respuesta.

—Solo uno. Klaus Brüning.

—Pues bien, quiero que esa lista pronto tenga dos nombres.

* * *

—¡…y golazo de Fiona Hampton! ¡El tercero en su cuenta particular de hoy!—gritó el comentarista del partido justo cuando se cumplían las cinco horas de encuentro—Magos y brujas, cuando les decíamos al principio del partido que tal vez hoy íbamos a poder decidir cuál es el mejor trío de cazadores de la Liga, no sabíamos cuál podría ser el resultado… ¡pero creo que ya lo tenemos muy claro! ¡Smith, Hampton y Vaisey están arrasando a González, Nash y Carroll!

Bruce voló hasta el lado de Fiona para chocarle la mano, y la chica le guiñó un ojo a modo de agradecimiento por su pase. Después, ambos se dieron prisa para volver a sus posiciones, puesto que los Finches tenían de nuevo la quaffle en su posesión. E irritados como estaban por ir perdiendo, era todavía más fácil ponerlos nerviosos y hacer que las circunstancias jugaran a su favor.

Iban ganando por 130 a 40. Gina había marcado cinco de los trece goles, igual que Bruce, lo que a la chica no parecía gustarle demasiado. Sin embargo, Bruce había decidido antes de comenzar el partido que no iba a hacer lo que a Gina le gustara, sino lo que él creyera que podía dar mejor resultado. Si esos mejores resultados incluían que Gina non fuera la mejor goleadora del equipo, él no tenía la culpa; estaba demostrando que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Les sacaban ya noventa puntos a sus rivales, sus perseguidores en la Liga, y era algo impresionante. Que Gina se enfadara si quería por marcar menos: colectivamente, estaban haciendo uno de sus mejores partidos en Liga en años.

Y mientras Bruce se decía eso, se lanzó hacia Irma Carroll para interceptar un pase de González: entre él y la bludger que uno de los Blackwell había lanzado, la cazadora no pudo hacerse con la quaffle, que se le escapó por los pelos y Bruce se apresuró a recoger. Una exclamación de triunfo colectiva surgió de las gradas en las que se amontonaban los aficionados de los Minotaurs. Bruce tiró la pelota a Gina para alejarla del foco de atención, y entonces dio una vuelta lateral sobre sí mismo para esquivar el inevitable ataque de Carroll intentando recuperar la quaffle: la mujer pasó a solo unos centímetros por encima de él, y dejó escapar un grito de frustración cuando vio que no podía corregir su jugada y la pelota roja estaba ya muy lejos de ella, firmemente sujeta bajo el brazo de Gina. Bruce volvió a colocarse en vertical, sonriente. Estaba siendo un gran partido. Era mentalmente agotador estar pendiente de tantos factores del juego durante tanto tiempo, sí, pero era todavía más gratificante ver que todo el esfuerzo era enormemente útil. Nunca había jugado tan bien: es más, nunca _habían_ jugado tan bien. Eran un equipo más efectivo que nunca, y si seguían así, pronto tendrían la Liga al alcance de su mano…

Pocos minutos después del sexto gol de Bruce, Elizabeth atrapó la snitch dejando atrás a Katie McDonnell, la buscadora rival, y todo el equipo se juntó para celebrarlo en el centro del campo mientras a su alrededor, los aficionados gritaban de alegría y los jugadores de los Finches se marchaban cabizbajos. Ellos hicieron un círculo, con todas las escobas en medio, y aunque Donald estaba radiante de felicidad, se puso serio por un momento para recordarles:

—Chicos, nos quedan ocho partidos. Podemos hacerlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, necesitó unos minutos para que el dolor de cabeza le dejara centrarse en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y cuando lo hizo, enterró la cara entre sus manos, odiándose por ser tan débil.

Recordaba estar de pie al lado de la barra de una discoteca muggle, sujetando la enésima bebida y riéndose junto a Jason del baile de Brian en la pista, a apenas unos metros de ellos. Y también recordaba que Gina se había dirigido directamente hacia él en algún momento de la noche, y que le había besado con intensidad sin ni siquiera dirigirle una sola palabra.

Recordaba que tras aproximadamente medio minuto, había decidido resistirse.

—Gina, no—había negado tajantemente, separándose unos centímetros de ella—. No pasará nada esta noche.

Ella le había sonreído, esa sonrisa sarcástica que siempre usaba con él. Y le había cogido de las manos, y las había llevado hasta la zona baja de su espalda, que el vestido dejaba al descubierto. No tenía tela por detrás y en el escote también escaseaba; Bruce recordaba haberse preguntado por un momento si a eso se le podía considerar un vestido.

—Dime que no quieres que pase nada entre nosotros esta noche—ronroneó Gina en su oído, mientras sujetaba firmemente sus manos contra la piel suave de su espalda.

—No quiero que pase nada entre nosotros esta noche—fue capaz de repetir él.

—Entonces, detenme—le retó Gina, y volvió a besarle.

Y no pudo detenerla.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró entre sus dedos: ya conocía la habitación de Gina lo suficientemente bien como para encontrar rápido el reloj. Marcaba poco más de las diez de la mañana, y eso le alivió ligeramente: no tenían entrenamiento hasta las doce. Armándose de paciencia, salió de la cama y recogió la ropa para empezar a vestirse. Le dio la espalda a la cama, en la que Gina aún dormía. Cuando acabó de ponerse los pantalones escuchó movimientos detrás de él, pero no le dio importancia. Al menos, hasta que sintió un dedo posándose al final de su espalda.

—Para no querer que pasara nada, hiciste muchas cosas anoche—comentó Gina con burla.

La sangre empezó a hervir en sus venas, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a enfrentarla. Ella, como de costumbre, había apartado todas las sábanas de encima de su cuerpo, y le observaba desnuda y con una sonrisa cínica adornando su cara.

—Te odio—le espetó Bruce.

Gina solo alzó una ceja.

—¿Y eso cambia algo?

Ella le miró, burlona, y él le sostuvo la mirada hasta que se vio obligado a darse la vuelta. Sabía la respuesta. Ambos lo sabían.

No cambiaba nada.

Acabó de vestirse y se desapareció rápidamente. En dos horas volverían a verse. Pero en el campo de quidditch, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

* * *

—¿Y Brian?—preguntó Bruce un rato después, entrando en el salón de su piso.

—Rubia, pelo rizado, creo que ojos azules. Y muy buenas tetas—respondió Jason, que ni levantó la mirada del periódico que leía en el sofá—. Aún no ha vuelto.

—Ya es tarde—repuso Bruce frunciendo el ceño, mientras buscaba algo para el dolor de cabeza en la cocina.

—Lo sé. En fin, él sabrá lo que hace—Jason suspiró—. O eso espero… Si te interesa leer la crónica del partido de ayer, te ponen por las nubes.

A pesar del dolor de cabeza, no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo.

—Eso es bueno.

—Si puedes con la presión, sí.

—No tengo problemas con la presión.

Y eso era completamente cierto. Después de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, lo que menos le preocupaba era que los periodistas deportivos hablaran demasiado bien de él.

* * *

Brian no llegó tarde al entrenamiento porque, de hecho, ni siquiera llegó. Bruce y Jason observaron con preocupación ese hecho, y cuando regresaron al piso, descubrieron que su compañero tampoco estaba allí. Discutieron durante un rato sobre si debían contactar con alguno de los amigos de Brian, hasta que de repente, fue Brian el que entró en el salón.

—¿Dónde estabas?—inquirió con dureza Jason.

—Follando—repuso él sin delicadezas, señalándose las pequeñas marcas moradas alrededor del cuello.

—Y faltando al entrenamiento—añadió Jason.

Brian se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo que es un efecto secundario de no poder estar en dos lugares a la vez.

—¿Y crees que te ha merecido la pena?

—Diría que sí. La tía estaba buena y tenía unas tetas impresionantes. ¿Te fijaste anoche? Bruce ya sé que no, pero tú…

—¿Por qué estás tan idiota últimamente?—le espetó entonces Jason, para sorpresa de Bruce, que no le había visto nunca enfadado—¿Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza? ¡Has faltado a un entrenamiento completo sin previo aviso, ni excusa ni nada! ¿Crees que Johnson te lo va a dejar pasar?

—¿Y a quién le importa que yo falte a un entrenamiento, eh?—replicó Brian, de repente igual de enfadado que Jason—Porque por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡no tengo sitio en el equipo! ¡No soy titular, ni cuentan conmigo en partidos importantes!

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que precisamente por llegar tantas veces tarde Johnson está dejando de contar contigo?

—Claro, porque ¿qué lugar iba a ocupar si me portara bien? ¿El de la perfectamente adaptable Fiona Hampton? ¿El de la impecable Gina Smith? ¿O puede que el de la nueva estrella Bruce Vaisey?

Y entonces, Brian le dirigió una mirada rencorosa que Bruce no se había esperado. Pero Jason ignoró ese hecho.

—Nadie te hubiera quitado tu lugar si hubieras hecho lo correcto desde el principio.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo correcto! Jason, yo no soy aquí el único que no está haciendo lo _correcto_.

Y dicho eso, Brian fue a encerrarse en su habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Bruce se quedó mirando a Jason, atónito, y este bufó y se revolvió el pelo con las manos.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?—preguntó Bruce.

Jason le miró unos segundos en silencio y finalmente suspiró.

—Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea, Bruce.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Bruce cumplía veintiún años. Las cosas seguían tensas en el piso. Brian apenas había salido de su habitación desde la discusión y no les dirigía la palabra. Se fue antes que ellos a entrenar, y tampoco les esperó cuando el entrenamiento finalizó. Jason también estaba más brusco de lo normal con él, y por eso, aprovechó que era su cumpleaños para pedirle a Amanda que pasara la tarde con él. Prometió que le pediría disculpas a Craig Osborne por secuestrarla durante tantas horas, y después la arrastró a dar vueltas por la ciudad muggle y mágica, hasta que Amanda, muerta de frío, exigió entrar en un bar a tomar algo.

—Y ahora, por fin, puedes pedirte una cerveza legalmente—dijo Amanda, agradeciendo el calor dentro del local.

—¿Legalmente?—se extrañó Bruce—¿Y hasta ahora no lo era?

Amanda soltó una carcajada.

—Bruce, Bruce, Bruce… Todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabes de América. En Estados Unidos, la legislación muggle prohíbe beber alcohol a los menores de veintiún años. Para los magos, es un absurdo. Para nuestra sociedad, a partir de los diecisiete ya estás capacitado para hacer tus propias elecciones. Puedes conducir, puedes aparecerte, puedes votar… ¿y no vas a poder beber alcohol? ¡Venga ya! Por eso hacemos una pequeña trampa. Ese papelito que te piden a veces en los bares muggles, el que te dio el Congreso de Magos, falsifica tu edad y tiene un encantamiento Convincente. Desde los diecisiete a los veintiuno, dice que tienes veintiuno. Hasta que los cumples de verdad, y entonces empieza a mostrar tu edad real. Suerte que los muggles no se han enterado de eso, porque seguro que no les haría mucha gracia… Sobre todo, a los menores de veintiuno.

—No tenía ni idea de esto—confesó Bruce—. Creía que podía beber en todo el mundo muggle, ya que en Inglaterra…

—¡Muggles! ¿Quién les entiende?—bromeó la chica—Los americanos son incapaces de fijar una edad que te convierta en adulto a todos los efectos. Es completamente ilógico. Luego dirán que la magia no tiene sentido…

—Por cierto, ¿te he agradecido ya tu regalo?

—Demasiadas veces—ella le sonrió con falsa modestia—. Deja de agradecérmelo y empieza a pensar con quién ir. ¿En dos horas aún no se te ha ocurrido nadie?

Bruce negó con la cabeza mientras palpaba por encima de la tela del pantalón el sobre que tenía en el bolsillo. Ese sobre que contenía el regalo de Amanda por su cumpleaños: dos entradas para la final del Mundial de Quidditch que se celebraba ese verano. Nunca había estado en la final de un Mundial, y ni siquiera tenía palabras para agradecerle la idea a su amiga.

Pero también tenía que elegir con quién ir, y eso ya era más complicado. En esos momentos, con la situación tan tensa que había en el piso, le costaba horrores pensar en a quién decírselo. Se lo habría pedido a Brian, pero no estaba en condiciones de razonar. Y quería darle la oportunidad a Jason de sugerírselo a Lily. A Theodore no le gustaba especialmente el quidditch (si lo seguía, era solo porque él jugaba), y tal vez Tracey era la mejor opción. Porque simplemente pensar en pedírselo a Eve era una completa locura.

Y de repente, pensando en locuras, tuvo una idea. Conocía a alguien que nunca había visto un partido de quidditch pero que se moría de ganas por hacerlo… Pero claro, podía tener sus complicaciones. A decir verdad, en un par de segundos se le ocurrieron bastantes complicaciones.

—¿Sabes? Se me ha ocurrido alguien.

Amanda le miró expectante.

—¿Quién?

—Si tengo un poco de suerte, lo sabrás pronto.

Tal vez lo que quería hacer le iba a llevar más de un dolor de cabeza, pero sabía que valdría la pena. Cumpliría una promesa.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**La aparición repentina de Eve en el último capítulo iba a dejar sus secuelas, obviamente. Ahora Bruce tiene que volver a lidiar con unos sentimientos que creía que había conseguido enterrar un poco, y además se añaden complicaciones, porque las cosas con Gina de por medio nunca pueden ser sencillas... Y eso por un lado: por el otro, Bruce cada vez tiene más protagonismo en el equipo, en parte gracias a Craig Osborne, a quien por fin vemos diciendo más de dos frases en una escena. Mientras, la Liga está entrando en su recta final y cada partido es tan importante como si fuera el último... Y Brian se comporta de forma extraña, sin que Bruce sepa por qué. Madurar es complicado, ¿eh?**_

_**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis y aún más a los que dejáis reviews, como Flor440 y Kaochi. Siempre es un placer leer vuestros comentarios, y os animo a todos a que lo hagáis.**_

_**Y esto es todo de momento.**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	29. Competencia

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**29\. Competencia**

* * *

—¿Y qué tal van las cosas por casa?—preguntó Amanda con delicadeza entre canción y canción.

—Brian sigue ignorándonos—respondió Bruce con el ceño fruncido—. Y como habrás notado, viene y vuelve de los entrenamientos solo y cuando le da la gana. La semana pasada salió cinco días. Tres chicas durmieron en casa y dos noches las pasó fuera.

—¿Habéis intentado sentaros a hablar con él?

—Prácticamente cada día. Pero no quiere. Y por Merlín, no tengo ni idea de por qué.

Amanda le miró comprensivamente, y después desvió la mirada hacia el escenario. Allí, las Snitches de Alas Dobladas habían acabado su breve descanso, y los primeros acordes de _Never surrender_ ya empezaban a llenar el abarrotado _Goblin's_.

Había pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de Bruce. Desde el punto de vista deportivo, había sido una semana tranquila: no habían jugado ese fin de semana (era su jornada libre), y su próximo rival eran los Mooncalfs, que estaban en la cola de la clasificación, por lo que no les preocupaban mucho. En cambio, desde el punto de vista personal, habían sido unos días muy tensos: Brian le evitaba, a él y también a Jason, sin que ninguno supiera la razón. Entendían que le molestara no participar tanto en el equipo, pero esa era una reacción demasiado exagerada incluso para alguien como Brian. Por su parte, Jason estaba seco e irritable, básicamente debido al comportamiento de Brian. Y él se sentía confuso y perdido.

Escuchó la canción sin decir nada, aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de todo el mundo a su alrededor. Desde la publicación del disco de las Snitches, el pub estaba siempre abarrotado de fans que se sabían casi siempre todas las canciones, por lo que pasaban el rato cantando ellos también. Hacía semanas ya que solían formarse colas para entrar, y la única manera de asegurarse no perderse el concierto era tener mesa reservada con bastante antelación. Por suerte para él, Amanda tenía siempre una mesa, y la dueña y los camareros del _Goblin's_ ya les conocían y les trataban con respetuosa familiaridad.

—_And always remember, ¡never surrender!_—cantaron todos a coro a su alrededor, finalizando la canción.

El público aplaudió con entusiasmo y los integrantes del grupo hicieron sus habituales reverencias. Mike Stinson le guiñó un ojo descaradamente a una chica guapa de la primera fila y Meg Beesly le riñó de inmediato por intentar ligar mientras trabajaba, y así entretuvieron a los fans durante unos minutos más.

—¿Tú tienes alguna teoría de por qué Brian se comporta así?—le preguntó a Amanda.

La chica se encogió de hombros, sin mirarle. Pareció algo nerviosa con la pregunta.

—Tengo la impresión de que Brian es un tipo más complicado de lo que parece a simple vista. Siempre está feliz y alegre, bromeando con todo y sin preocuparse por nada… Siempre. Y eso es imposible, porque nadie mentalmente sano puede ser tan irracionalmente entusiasta todo el rato. Todos nos sentimos mal, o tristes, o cansados de vez en cuando… Pero Brian siempre lo esconde. Y no creo que eso pueda ser bueno… En fin, ya has podido comprobarlo. En algún momento algo de todo eso tenía que explotar.

—¿Es culpa mía?

Amanda le miró intensamente.

—¿Por qué iba a ser culpa tuya?

—Soy yo quien le ha quitado el puesto en el equipo. No me malinterpretes, porque sabes que en cuestión de prioridades prefiero jugar yo a que juegue él, pero… Viendo cómo le ha sentado, me pregunto si he hecho algo mal.

La chica suspiró, y dijo en un tono maternal:

—Tú no le has robado el sitio a Brian, Bruce. Te lo has ganado. Ahí no has hecho nada malo.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, un poco más tranquilo. Al menos, Amanda no le culpaba, y eso le aliviaba. Después, levantó la mirada hacia el escenario, donde TJ Halpert había dejado la guitarra por unos minutos para anunciar algo que parecía importante junto a Meg.

—Queríamos decir—habló TJ con voz solemne—que dentro de poco, nuestras apariciones en pubs se empezarán a reducir. Por lo tanto, vendremos menos a Nueva York a visitaros.

Un tímido abucheo se escuchó entre el público, pero Meg alzó una mano y todos guardaron silencio.

—Y la razón de esto es—continuó la chica—que este verano empezaremos a dar conciertos por todo Estados Unidos… A lo grande. Nada de pubs musicales: ocuparemos los grandes escenarios mágicos de todo el país… Y esperamos que sigáis viniendo a vernos como siempre.

Y aunque empezaron a tocar la siguiente canción enseguida, no pudieron evitar que gran parte del público cambiara inmediatamente de los abucheos a las exclamaciones de sorpresa y alegría. Amanda se había quedado con la boca abierta, y solo reaccionó un minuto después, cuando refunfuñó por lo bajo:

—Maldito Will y su maldita manía de callarse todas las cosas importantes…

A pesar de que en los siguientes descansos el público presionó al grupo para que diera más detalles sobre esos futuros conciertos, ellos se negaron a decir nada más, alegando que todavía estaba todo muy poco claro.

Por lo visto, eso de no querer hablar era algo muy típico en Estados Unidos.

* * *

Les ganaron a los Mooncalfs sin muchos problemas, aunque Bruce no jugó. Las cazadoras fueron las tres chicas, y Amanda estuvo de guardiana. Era su equipo más femenino, ya que los hermanos Blackwell eran los únicos hombres sobre el campo, algo que algunos periodistas puntillosos examinarían al día siguiente en el periódico. Pero a diferencia de la otra vez en la que Jason, Brian y Bruce habían coincidido en las gradas, ese no fue un partido entretenido para ellos. Jason y Bruce se sentaron juntos, pero Brian se quedó junto a Jim, el encargado de escobas. Johnson ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada en las tres horas que duró el encuentro.

Johnson no era de la clase de entrenadores que gritaban cuando estaban enfadados con algún jugador. Sus miradas hablaban por él, y aún más sus decisiones, como la de dejar en las gradas a Brian en un partido como ese, que debería haber jugado en condiciones normales. Pero sus constantes retrasos en los entrenamientos hacían que las condiciones no fueran normales.

Era sábado, por lo que salieron a celebrar su victoria en uno de los pubs mágicos de moda del momento. Brian fue con ellos, aunque se pasó el principio de la noche hablando con Robert y Fiona, y no tardó mucho en alejarse para intentar ligar con las muchas chicas que había en el local.

Esa noche, Gina fue más discreta. Empezó hablando y bebiendo junto a Elizabeth y Jeannette, y se acercó a Bruce cuando él se levantó para ir al baño. Sintió una fría mano deslizándose hasta la suya, y él no necesitó ni girarse para saber que, en ese estrecho pasillo que conducía la los lavabos, tenía a Gina a sus espaldas. Después notó unos labios bajo su oreja, y la oyó susurrar:

—¿Te parece un buen momento para marcharse?

No quería. Más bien, había una parte de él que no quería. Una parte que se negaba con todas sus fuerzas. Que le decía que echaba de menos a Eve. Que Gina no era Eve. Que no se parecían en absoluto. Que a Gina la odiaba. Que era estúpidamente débil. Que le había hecho daño a Eve diciéndole que aún la quería. Que Eve había roto con su novio por su culpa, y era moralmente incorrecto haber hecho eso y acostarse con una chica a la que ni soportaba. Una parte que se odiaba a sí mismo.

Pero la otra parte… Necesitaba a Gina. Necesitaba ese vacío, esa evasión del mundo, esa mente en blanco que solo ella era capaz de proporcionarle. La necesitaba para no pasarse todas las horas del día (las que no estaba sobre una escoba) reconcomiéndose por la culpa. La necesitaba para escapar.

¿Era débil por escoger el alivio que Gina le daba en lugar de acarrear con todas las consecuencias de sus actos?

Tal vez. Pero él no era un valiente y decidido Gryffindor, ni un honrado y justo Hufflepuff. Al fin y al cabo, había sido, era y seguiría siendo un Slytherin. Para siempre.

Se dio la vuelta, enfrentando a Gina, y la besó mordiéndole el labio.

—Es el momento perfecto.

* * *

Contra los Tucumcari Uros fue Bruce quien jugó (y goleó escandalosamente), y fue Gina la que se quedó sentada junto a Brian y Amanda. Y la noche fue similar a la de la semana anterior. No podía resistirse a Gina. Cuando una parte de él no quería resistirse y la otra sabía que era más débil, las cosas eran muy sencillas.

Lo que sí que cambió tras aquel partido fue la actitud de Brian.

Sin explicación alguna, el día después del partido contra los Uros Brian volvió a comportarse como siempre, como si las últimas semanas no hubieran pasado nunca. Se levantó a la mañana siguiente de buen humor, y cuando Bruce y Jason se despertaron y fueron hacia el salón, se quedaron atónitos al descubrirle cantando a todo pulmón una canción que pasaban en la radio e intentando que Gilly, la elfina doméstica, bailara con él. Al verles, Brian les saludó alegremente, y les instó a que se dieran prisa para desayunar si no querían llegar tarde al entrenamiento. Jason y Bruce obedecieron en ese momento sin hacer preguntas (porque definitivamente, no querían llegar tarde), pero se observaron mutuamente mientras desayunaban a toda prisa.

Cuando horas más tarde, estando los tres juntos en el salón de su piso, Jason le preguntó a Brian a qué se debía su comportamiento de los últimos días y su cambio repentino, Brian se las arregló para cambiar hábilmente de tema y evitar dar una respuesta.

—¿Habéis visto que Isla Miller acaba de romper con ese idiota jugador de quodpot? Es mi momento de intentar conquistarla. Lo sé.

Tras intentar sonsacarle respuestas durante unos cuantos días más, Jason desistió.

—Me rindo—le confesó a Bruce cuando se encontraron solos por un momento—. Si los magos pudieran sufrir enfermedades muggles, juraría que es esquizofrénico. Pero como no podemos… Me inclino a pensar que es así porque quiere.

—Así ya está bien, creo—repuso Bruce encogiéndose de hombros—. Si tiene algún problema o quiere contarnos algo, ya lo hará. Es decisión suya, ¿no?

Jason asintió y Bruce respiró aliviado. No comprendía en absoluto a Brian, pero le tranquilizaba que hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él, meses antes, que podría llegar a echar de menos a ese Brian loco e incansable? Pues bien, lo cierto era que lo había hecho, y no le importaban mucho los motivos por los que Brian había vuelto a su estado natural. Le bastaba saber con que lo había hecho y ya. Lo de entender a las personas no era precisamente su especialidad.

Solo esperaba que no volviera a suceder lo que hubiera sido que había hecho que Brian entrara en ese estado por primera vez… porque no tenía ni idea de cómo volver a solucionarlo.

* * *

—¡…y atrapa la snitch!—gritó impresionado el comentarista del partido, que se lo creía tan poco como el resto de los espectadores… y la mayoría de los jugadores— Señoras y señores, en el minuto veintiséis y cincuenta segundos de este partido… ¡Frederick Simpson ha atrapado la snitch, consiguiendo que este sea uno de los partidos más cortos de esta temporada de la Liga! Por lo tanto… ¡los Portland Giants han ganado 150 a 30 a los New York Minotaurs!

Bruce miró, desesperado, a la tribuna del comentarista, esperando que eso fuera solo una broma de mal gusto. Era una tontería, por supuesto, porque había visto con sus propios ojos lo que había pasado. En tres segundos se había acabado todo: Frederick Simpson, que volaba solo, había dado media vuelta sobre sí mismo, había recorrido diez metros y había estirado el brazo. Capturando la snitch. Elizabeth ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de iniciar una persecución, ya que el partido ya había acabado cuando todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

Apretó el mango de la escoba con rabia, iniciando el camino de descenso hasta los vestuarios. Habían empezado el partido tan bien… tres goles en veinticinco minutos, dos de ellos suyos, y los Giants apenas habían olido la quaffle. Lo tenían tan bien encaminado… Pero el quidditch no lo jugaban solo los cazadores. En momentos como ese, odiaba que la snitch valiera tantos puntos. Era una injusticia.

Pero casi peor que la derrota, peor que esa sensación de impotencia por haber perdido pero no haber tenido nada que ver en ello, eran las consecuencias. Habían perdido dos partidos en la Liga actual, exactamente los mismos que los All-Stars… contra quienes se iban a enfrentar en dos jornadas. Con solo tres partidos restantes después de ese. Iba a ser un duelo épico, ya que quien ganara iba a quedarse como líder en solitario a tan solo tres semanas de acabar la Liga… Pero quién perdiera, quedaría empatado a derrotas con los Finches, y la lucha por el segundo puesto, y por entrar en el TIAQ, sería dura y encarnizada. Ahí, no solo valdría el número de victorias y derrotas. También contaría hasta el último gol marcado.

No había nada que Bruce deseara más que ganar a los All-Stars pronto y no tener que dedicarse a contar goles.

* * *

Para que tuvieran más tiempo que nunca para regodearse en la derrota, resultó ser que la semana siguiente era la única en la que no había Liga desde antes de Navidad. ¿La razón? Ese fin de semana se jugaba la penúltima ronda del TIAQ, y aunque no hubiera ningún equipo norteamericano implicado, la Liga se detenía de todos modos.

El único modo que tenían para seguir los partidos era a través de uno de los canales de la radio mágica, y ni siquiera era una muy buena opción. Podrían haber comprado entradas para los dos partidos si hubieran pensado en ello con un poco más de antelación, pero de repente los tres se encontraron con que eran las semifinales del TIAQ y solo podían saber cómo iban los partidos gracias al canal deportivo en el que se retransmitían a la vez los partidos de quodpot de la Liga estadounidense y el respectivo partido del TIAQ. De alguna manera, había un comentarista principal que coordinaba a los demás comentaristas, instalados en los estadios. De esa forma, Bruce, Jason y Brian se enteraban con apenas unos segundos de diferencia de cuestiones tan diversas como que el cazador estrella del equipo argentino acababa de marcar el décimo gol de su equipo en tres horas, y que había sido expulsado el octavo jugador de los San Francisco Sharks por haberle explotado la quod en las manos. Era desesperante seguir la retransmisión de un partido así, como se encargó de dejar claro Brian al menos una vez cada diez minutos, y los tres desearon estar en el lugar de Elizabeth y Donald, que habían sido más previsores que ninguno y habían comprado entradas para ambos partidos. Por lo visto, a Luke le estaba empezando a gustar bastante el quidditch, y la pareja no escatimaba recursos en mostrarle al chico toda la variedad de estilos de juego y diferentes jugadores que había no solo en el país, sino en todo el continente. En el entrenamiento del lunes, después de que Donald les describiera con todo detalle cómo la buscadora de los Amazonia Ventos había atrapado la snitch frente a las narices del buscador de los Moose Jaw Meteorites en el partido del domingo (y todos los demás se murieran de envidia), Elizabeth les contó lo mucho que Luke había disfrutado del partido.

—Y creo que se ha hecho seguidor de los Ventos—añadió Elizabeth de buen humor—. Pero no le culpo, esos chicos son increíbles y ayer jugaron de maravilla.

—Luke no nos creía cuando le dijimos que cuando jugamos contra ellos les plantamos cara—rio Donald—. Así que le llevamos a la zona de periodistas e hicimos que hablara con algunos expertos en quidditch que habían visto el partido. Al final se lo creyó.

—Y creo que también te adora a ti, Bruce—apuntó Elizabeth.

—¿A mí?—se extrañó él.

—Oh, sí. Esos periodistas hablaron muy bien de ti—explicó Donald con una sonrisa—. Uno te halagó tanto que llegó a hacerme dudar si no debía dejarte el puesto de capitán de inmediato.

Todos rieron, de buen humor, y fue en ese momento que Johnson decidió que ya habían tenido suficiente de charla por esa mañana, por lo que les hizo retomar el entrenamiento con intensidad.

Al acabar de entrenar, hablaron un rato más para ponerse de acuerdo en algo importante: todos iban a comprar entradas para ver la final del TIAQ de ese año, que se celebraría la semana justo después de acabar la Liga estadounidense. Porque la final había resultado ser uno de esos duelos de "alto riesgo": argentinos contra brasileños, por segunda vez en esa edición del torneo. Rosario's Old Boys contra Amazonia Ventos de Sao Paulo. De los primeros ya se decía que habían tenido un camino fácil hasta la final; los segundos habían jugado un torneo envuelto en la polémica desde el primer partido, en el que se habían enfrentado al otro equipo argentino. Era curiosa la trayectoria de los Ventos esa temporada: habían empezado contra un equipo argentino e iban a acabar con otro. Solo faltaba ver si el desenlace sería el mismo que en el primer partido.

Y Bruce no quería perdérselo.

* * *

Amanda no fue a entrenar a la mañana siguiente, y tampoco contestó a la carta que Bruce le mandó al llegar a casa, ni respondió a su llamada telefónica. Bruce se preocupó por si le había pasado algo, pero se sintió profundamente aliviado al verla aparecer en el entrenamiento del miércoles. Unos segundos después reparó en sus marcadas ojeras y su aspecto cansado.

—Anteayer murió el padre de Craig—le explicó la chica en voz baja, cuando pudieron hablar durante unos segundos—. Fue un accidente de tráfico. Iba en motocicleta por la ciudad y un camión… Fue prácticamente instantáneo.

—Lo siento.

—No llegué a conocerle—repuso Amanda, pero Bruce la notó afectada igualmente—. Pero Craig está… Bueno, puedes imaginártelo. Estaban muy unidos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Puedo encargarme de esto.

Amanda le sonrió, agradeciendo el ofrecimiento, y continuaron con el entrenamiento. No volvieron a hablar del tema ese día, aunque no por eso la idea se marchó de su cabeza.

Pensó en su propio padre, del que hacía meses que no sabía nada. Su último contacto había sido pocos días después del atentado de Nueva York, cuando le había preguntado escuetamente por carta si se encontraba bien. Él le había respondido que sí, y eso había sido todo.

¿Qué sentiría él si su padre muriera en ese preciso momento? ¿Lloraría? ¿Le echaría de menos? ¿Se arrepentiría de no haberse preocupado por él, de haber perdido tanto el contacto? ¿Lamentaría que su relación hubiera llegado hasta esos extremos de no saber nada el uno del otro? ¿O no sentiría absolutamente nada?

Sabía que echaría de menos al padre que había conocido en su infancia: ese hombre fuerte y vigoroso, capaz de trabajar montones de horas al día por su hijo y su esposa, y aún así, tener tiempo para reír con ellos por las noches. Sabía que echaría de menos a ese hombre, porque ya lo hacía. Pero ese padre que era una cáscara vacía, sin nada dentro desde hacía años… Por mucho que lo intentara, a él no podría echarle de menos.

* * *

No jugó contra los Yellowstone Knarls (que iban undécimos antes de empezar el partido), sino que se quedó en las gradas, sentado junto a Fiona y Amanda. Ese era un partido que Amanda debería haber jugado, porque era un rival idóneo para que Jason descansara, pero el hecho de que la chica hubiera faltado dos días a los entrenamientos de esa semana y hubiera llegado tarde otros dos no la ayudó. Johnson estaba al tanto de su situación y le dio algo parecido a ánimos, pero su postura respecto a acudir a los entrenamientos era inflexible: si no se iba a todos, no se jugaba. Daban igual las situaciones personales.

Gina aprovechó que él no jugaba para ser la líder indiscutible del equipo y marcar la mayoría de los goles de la paliza que les dieron a los pobres Knarls. Perdieron por más de trescientos puntos de diferencia, y eso que el partido no duró más de cinco horas.

En la celebración de esa noche de sábado, Amanda no duró mucho. Se despidió a los veinte minutos, sin ni siquiera haberse acabado su cerveza, y los demás lamentaron su marcha.

—Sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa nos lo puedes pedir, ¿verdad?—le recordó Elizabeth solícitamente.

Amanda estrechó la mano que la mujer le tendía y sonrió mientras negaba.

—Lo sé, pero de verdad, no es necesario. Solo necesitamos un tiempo.

—Pero cualquier cosa…

—Te lo diré, Elizabeth. Tranquila.

Les costó volver a bromear y reír tras su marcha, pero lo acabaron haciendo. Obviamente, el alcohol ayudó, y todos fantasearon con lo fantástico que sería ganar la Liga. Les quedaban solo cuatro partidos por delante. Sí, uno era contra los All-Stars, sus mayores rivales, y los Bears eran peligrosos; pero los Crabs y los Bundimuns eran algunos de los equipos más fáciles de todo el campeonato… y a los cuatro les habían ganado en el primer partido. No les gustaba decirlo muchas veces en voz alta, pero… Tenían posibilidades. Y a cada partido crecían. Era difícil no empezar a sentir un cosquilleo cuando pensaban en lo que sería si ganaban a los All-Stars…

Gina se sentó al lado de Bruce cuando Robert se levantó por un momento, y la chica rozó su mano con la suya, obligándole a prestarle atención. Gina le miraba con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó él.

Ella sonrió con burla.

—Lo sabes—susurró en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que los demás no escucharan, inmersos en sus propias conversaciones como estaban.

Bruce se apartó unos centímetros de ella, frunciendo el ceño. Esa noche no había bebido mucho.

—El padre de Osborne ha muerto esta semana.

—¿Y qué? No es tu padre. ¿Qué te importa?

Sinceramente, Bruce no sabía qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero no le parecía correcto. Tal vez era por solidaridad con Osborne; no conocía demasiado a Craig, pero las veces que había hablado con él, le había parecido un buen tipo. Tal vez era por solidaridad con Amanda, porque veía a su amiga preocupada y esforzándose al máximo por ayudar a su novio en un momento tan difícil. Tal vez, era simplemente pena por sí mismo, porque la muerte del padre de Osborne le había hecho ver que en realidad, él ya había perdido a su padre hacía mucho tiempo.

—No tienes moralidad alguna.

Gina le miró por unos instantes con algo parecido a confusión, pero le respondió con una sonrisa:

—Ya sabes que no.

Y ella se levantó y se encaminó a la barra del pub, donde pidió otra bebida al lado de un grupo de chicos de su edad, quienes no tardaron más de diez segundos en intentar entablar una conversación con ella.

Bruce se sintió en parte aliviado cuando la vio siguiéndoles la corriente. Al menos esa noche, no iba a tener que luchar con su mente.

* * *

Durante la semana previa al partido contra los All-Stars, Bruce se esforzó al máximo para estar al cien por cien ese fin de semana. Entrenó con energía, obedeció a Johnson en todo momento y de inmediato, comió todo lo que le mandó Gilly, por las tardes se pasó horas en el estadio intentando ser más ágil, y estudió como nunca había estudiado los informes sobre los jugadores rivales. Hizo eso durante toda la semana… excepto el viernes.

El viernes hizo todo eso, excepto entrenar por la tarde. Lo que hizo esas horas fue arrastrar a Amanda a un bar y hablar con ella, porque su amiga había llegado tarde todos los días de esa semana a los entrenamientos. De hecho, el jueves solo había entrenado media hora, por lo tarde que había llegado. Bruce le expuso brevemente esos hechos, y después se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Amanda le devolvió la mirada, impertérrita.

—Ya sé todo eso. ¿Y qué?

—¿Cómo que "_y qué_"? Amanda, si sigues así, Johnson no te dejará volver a jugar en lo que queda de temporada.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no es esto por lo que vives? ¿Acaso no es el quidditch tu mayor pasión? ¿Acaso no lo darías todo por jugar aunque fuera un solo minuto más?

Amanda le sostuvo la mirada firmemente durante unos eternos segundos, hasta que suspiró, desviando sus ojos hacia la ventana del bar.

—¿Sabes qué, Bruce? Hasta hace poco, habría jurado que sí. Creía que el quidditch era lo más importante de mi mundo, lo único indispensable, aquello por lo que tenía que luchar con todas mis fuerzas. Pero empecé a salir con Craig, y las cosas han avanzado tanto en menos de un año… Y ahora ha muerto su padre y él está pasándolo fatal. Y me necesita, Bruce. Y me he dado cuenta de que estar con él, haciéndole compañía en los malos momentos, apoyándole, ayudándole a superarlo… es más importante que el quidditch. Ya sé que tú antepusiste el quidditch al amor, pero yo no soy como tú. Yo no puedo hacerlo. Y no te pido que lo entiendas, solo que lo respetes. Pero para mí, Craig es mil veces más importante que mi carrera en el quidditch. Me da igual no volver a jugar ni un solo minuto, si con eso puedo conseguir que él sonría un día más.

Amanda acabó de hablar, y volvieron a mirarse fijamente.

—No me gusta—gruñó Bruce—. No me gusta que tengas que elegir.

Ella sonrió con cansancio.

—A mí también me gustaría no tener que hacerlo, Bruce. Pero llega un momento en el que todos debemos elegir. Y son esas decisiones las que determinan quienes somos.

Bruce cerró los ojos. Eso estaba siendo doloroso, más de lo que había esperado. La situación de Amanda le recordaba demasiado a la suya, casi dos años atrás, cuando él había estado en una encrucijada idéntica. Cuando había tenido que dejar atrás a Eve.

Amanda no había dejado atrás a Osborne. Ella le había elegido a él, aunque pudiera perjudicarla. Había decidido anteponer el amor a su carrera.

Y explotó.

—¿Tú crees que yo elegí bien?

Amanda le miró con pena y se apresuró a estrechar su mano por encima de la mesa, en un intento de reconfortarle.

—Yo creo que en estos momentos no hay elecciones buenas o malas—respondió ella con suavidad—. Solo decidimos lo que necesitamos más.

La chica le sonrió, y él no pudo evitar devolverle una media sonrisa.

—No me había dado cuenta nunca de hasta qué punto somos diferentes.

—Todos los días descubrimos algo nuevo, Bruce. Me alegro de haber formado parte de lo que has aprendido hoy.

El mundo a su alrededor podía tambalearse, podían verse abocados a decisiones difíciles, podían verse envueltos en momentos tensos. Pero ellos siempre estarían bien.

* * *

—… y recordar en todo momento lo importante que es este partido. Una victoria nos colocaría a un solo paso de ser campeones de Liga. Y ya que aquí no tenemos a nadie sobrado de títulos precisamente, creo que estoy en lo cierto cuando digo que todos queremos conseguir esta victoria.

Johnson les dirigió una mirada mortalmente seria, y finalmente añadió:

—Lane, Blackwells, Hampton, Vaisey, Smith y Hiat jugáis. Y quiero que lo deis todo, ¿entendido?

—Sí, entrenador—respondieron los siete a coro, y se pusieron todos en pie para ir a cambiarse.

—Vaisey, espera un momento—le llamó de repente el entrenador, y Bruce se detuvo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y fue hacia Johnson, que le miraba fijamente. Eso no era nada extraño, pero sí que era raro que le hubiera llamado a parte. Eso nunca lo hacía. De modo que se detuvo junto al entrenador y esperó con expectación para saber qué quería decirle.

—Vaisey—dijo Johnson finalmente—, quiero que tú en concreto des el ciento diez por ciento. Hay alguien importante que ha venido a verte.

—¿Quién?—preguntó Bruce, extrañado.

—No puedo decírtelo ahora—replicó el entrenador—. Ya lo sabrás cuando acabe el partido. Ahora, date prisa y cámbiate. No podemos permitirnos que llegues tarde.

Bruce asintió, y no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Así que se vistió rápido en el vestuario, explicó a sus compañeros que Johnson no le había dicho nada importante, y en pocos minutos estuvo formando fila en el túnel que llevaba al campo tras los jugadores de los All-Stars.

Mientras la comentarista gritaba los nombres de sus rivales, Bruce se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Era un partido tan importante… Pero también estaba confiado. Sabía que era bueno. Sabía que había trabajado muchísimo. Sabía que estaba perfectamente preparado para algo así… Y además, ¿no le había dado Johnson en cierto modo carta blanca para hacer lo que mejor le pareciera? No pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Antes de que la comentarista empezara a recitar también sus nombres, Donald les dio ánimos a todos, y poco a poco fueron saliendo al campo. Cuando fue el turno de Bruce, salió con los ojos cerrados. Por eso, lo primero que percibió fue el calor del sol sobre su piel… y el estruendo que hacían miles de personas gritando. Abrió los ojos, a punto de llegar al centro del estadio, y se quedó maravillado al ver la enorme cantidad de gente que había allí. Las gradas estaban abarrotadas, y aunque la mayoría eran seguidores de los All-Stars (por algo estaban en su campo), también había nutridos grupos de aficionados de los Minotaurs repartidos aquí y allá, destacando entre las camisetas y túnicas principalmente negras de los All-Stars. Y todos por igual llevaban pancartas y carteles de variados colores, con frases de ánimo originales (y no tan originales) para su equipo y sus jugadores. Bruce tuvo tiempo de leer unas cuantas antes de que Elizabeth ocupara la última posición alrededor del círculo central y se concentrara inmediatamente en la quaffle que tenía frente a él.

Gina iría a por la pelota. Y él estaría listo para recibir el pase.

El árbitro silbó mientras lanzaba la bola roja al aire, y el partido comenzó. Buscadoras y bateadores desaparecieron rápidamente de su vista, y Bruce concentró todos sus sentidos en la quaffle mientras tomaba una trayectoria diagonal hacia abajo a la derecha. Observó cómo Gina llegaba la primera a coger la pelota por cuestión de milímetros, y contuvo su expresión de satisfacción para prepararse para recibirla: instantes después, la quaffle volaba hacia él, y la recogió hábilmente entre los gritos de alegría y los abucheos del público. Buscó a Fiona con la mirada, y cuando la localizó, empezó a volar hacia ella para montar su primer ataque. Tuvo que esquivar una bludger que le venía de frente en el camino, pero salvó la pelota sin muchos problemas y llegó junto a Fiona sin más contratiempos. Juntos, salieron disparados a toda velocidad hacia adelante, y se pasaron la quaffle con rapidez para distraer a los cazadores rivales, que se les echaron encima de inmediato para intentar hacerse con la pelota. Vio con un segundo de antelación que estaban preparando una Parkins Pincer con la que iban a robarle la quaffle casi con toda seguridad… Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía: sorprender. Justo cuando los dos cazadores que venían de frente se le rodeaban por ambos lados, él lanzó la quaffle hacia abajo con fuerza, donde Gina, diez metros más abajo, la recogió limpiamente y se escapó en solitario. Tuvo que esquivar una bludger, pero lo hizo elegantemente y no tuvo más problemas para llegar hasta el borde del área. Allí zigzagueó para tratar de distraer al guardián… pero no fue suficiente, porque atrapó la quaffle justo antes de que entrara por el aro central.

Sin embargo, Bruce no se desanimó. Eso tan solo acababa de empezar.

Y así se fueron sucediendo las jugadas y los relojes empezaron a correr. Gina marcó el primer gol del día tras una buena jugada combinada entre Fiona y Bruce, y luego él marcó los dos goles siguientes. Fiona hizo el cuarto, después de quedarse sola frente a los postes gracias a un excelente pase de Bruce y a una acertada bludger de Donald, y solo entonces Andrew Page pudo marcar el primer gol de los All-Stars. La alegría a los rivales no les duró mucho, puesto que Fiona volvió a hacer gol solo dos minutos después, y entre Bruce y Gina les metieron cuatro en la siguiente hora.

Estaban haciendo un partido buenísimo, y todos lo sabían. Los aficionados de los All-Stars también, porque ya apenas se les oía en las gradas, ahogados por el ruido que hacían los seguidores de los Minotaurs. Con cada gol, el estruendo aumentaba, y cuando poco antes de las seis horas alcanzaron los ciento cincuenta puntos de diferencia, el estadio entero pareció temblar. Unos minutos después Elizabeth atrapaba la snitch, y Bruce sintió la euforia estallar dentro de él.

Habían ganado. Por trescientos puntos de diferencia. A los Sweetwaters All-Stars, a los vigentes campeones de la Liga. Y ahora, eran ellos los que iban primeros en la clasificación. Y solo quedaban tres partidos.

Faltaba muy poco.

* * *

—¡Enhorabuena por el partido, Vaisey!

—¡Felicidades, Bruce!

—¡Bien hecho, chico!

—¡Muy bien, Minotaur!

Bruce agradeció las felicitaciones de los periodistas con una media sonrisa de felicidad que no se podía borrar de la cara, y contestó con más paciencia que de costumbre y con mejor humor a sus preguntas. Además, le alegró ver que había tantos que Melissa Cooper se había quedado tras la primera fila y no podía llegar a hacer ella misma las preguntas. Así que respondió a todos aquellos que pudo durante un rato, dando opiniones sobre todos los goles, jugadas y perspectivas de ganar la Liga, hasta que vio como desde el final del pasillo David Smith le hacía señas para que fuera hasta él. De modo que dejó a Jason encargándose de responder a aquellos que aún no habían saciado su sed de información, y acompañó al director deportivo.

Smith echó a andar cuando llegó a su altura, y Bruce no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

—Bruce, ¿te ha comentado Henry que hoy ha venido alguien a verte?

—Algo así me ha dicho.

Smith asintió, y le guio durante unos minutos por los retorcidos pasillos del ala privada del estadio de los All-Stars. Tras tantas temporadas yendo allí una vez al año, ya se conocía la zona bastante bien, por lo que le condujo sin distracciones hasta una zona con despachos y salas privadas. Smith se detuvo finalmente frente a una puerta cerrada, por cuyas rendijas se colaba la luz del interior, y le sonrió con confianza.

—Bien, Bruce, aquí te dejo solo. Cuando acabéis de hablar, estaré en la sala del fondo del pasillo. ¡Suerte!

Smith se alejó a paso ligero, y entonces Bruce abrió la puerta con cuidado, preguntándose a quién iba a encontrarse.

Definitivamente, no era a él a quién se esperaba.

—Señor Higgins…—le saludó con sorpresa.

El mismo señor Higgins, el director deportivo de los Wigtown Wanderers, el hombre por el que estaba en Nueva York, él en persona estaba allí, leyendo con desinterés un periódico al otro lado de una mesa de despacho. Al oír su nombre, el hombre levantó la mirada del papel y clavó sus ojos celestes en Bruce. Él solo le había visto una vez en la vida y hacía cerca de dos años de eso, pero no había olvidado esos inteligentes y calculadores ojos.

—Bruce Vaisey—le saludó él del mismo modo, con voz suave, educada y fría—, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿cierto? Toma asiento aquí, por favor.

Bruce obedeció sin rechistar, todavía sorprendido, y se sentó frente al señor Higgins, al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Investigación, señor Vaisey—respondió el anciano sin titubeos—. Estás enterado de que el señor Smith me pasa periódicamente informes sobre tu rendimiento y tu actuación con el equipo, ¿verdad?

—Eso tenía entendido, sí.

—Pues he venido a comprobar si los últimos informes eran ciertos.

—¿Es que no se los creía?

El señor Higgins sonrió de lado, ligeramente divertido por su tono demandante.

—Soy consciente de que mi amigo Smith tiene cierta tendencia a exagerar, Vaisey. Quería comprobar con mis propios ojos si tan impresionante mejoría era real.

—¿Y qué le ha parecido?

Acababan de ganar a los actuales campeones de la Liga por trescientos puntos de diferencia. Si eso no le parecía bueno al señor Higgins, Bruce no sabía qué iba a convencerlo.

—Que esta vez, David no exageraba. Felicidades, Vaisey. Tu progresión en dos temporadas es francamente brillante. No esperaba resultados tan pronto.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Mientras el señor Higgins se tomaba su tiempo para responder, la mente de Bruce fantaseó con que iba a decirle que podría volver a Inglaterra a jugar con los Wanderers. Con su casa. Con sus amigos. Con Eve…

—De momento, que voy a exigir que mejoren tu sueldo y te paguen algo más acorde con la relevancia que tienes en el equipo. Deberías haberlo negociado al final de la temporada pasada.

Bruce se encogió de hombros. El dinero que ganaba le sobraba: si le sobraba más o menos, le era indiferente.

—Ha dicho "de momento".

—Sí. Cuando acabe la temporada, en función de los resultados, veré qué puedo hacer contigo.

Sabía que no debería decirlo, que no tenía que mostrar su ansiedad, pero no pudo resistir preguntar:

—¿Existiría la opción de que pudiera volver a Inglaterra?

El señor Higgins suspiró y juntó las palmas de las manos.

—Vaisey, me temo que eso sería imposible ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué?—espetó sin pensárselo.

—No sabes cómo está la situación política en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda últimamente, ¿verdad? Muchas de las familias mágicas con familiares encerrados en Azkaban por la guerra están pidiendo revisiones de los casos, alegando que el Señor Tenebroso tenía a todos sus seguidores bajo una potentísima maldición _Imperius_. El resto de la sociedad solo lo ve como un intento desesperado de estas familias de sacar a su gente de la prisión y que no tengan que cumplir sus castigos. Es una situación delicada, Vaisey. Cualquier cosa relacionada con pureza de sangre, mortífagos o Slytherin está mal vista.

—Entiendo—replicó él con más dureza de la deseada.

—Compréndelo, Vaisey. Los Wanderers se verían muy perjudicados si trajéramos a un jugador Slytherin y sangre limpia de la nada.

—¿Incluso aunque fuera excepcionalmente bueno y acabara de ganar una Liga?

—Incluso así. ¿Qué es una Liga estadounidense para un mago inglés medio? Algo abstracto y lejano.

—¿Y si además fuera el Mejor Jugador de la Liga? ¿Y si ganara un TIAQ?

—Vaisey…—suspiró el señor Higgins, perdiendo la paciencia—Creía que las cosas iban a mejorar en la sociedad, pero con los últimos sucesos ha ido a peor. Y quiero lo mejor para ti, pero también lo mejor para los Wanderers. Tu llegada perjudicaría a todos. La única manera de que pudieras volver, en el plazo de unos años, sería que tuvieras un palmarés tan impresionante que fueran los ingleses mismos los que pidieran tu vuelta.

—¿Qué necesito para conseguir eso?

—Ganar unas cuantas Ligas. Ser indiscutiblemente el mejor. Cualquier Torneo Internacional sería perfecto.

—De acuerdo.

—Y también… Que la gente te conozca, Vaisey. David me ha mencionado que no te gustan mucho los periodistas, pero… Es básico que hablen de ti. No me refiero a revistas del corazón, por supuesto; puedes aparecer en ellas, pero no son ninguna ayuda. Yo hablo de periódicos, de revistas de quidditch, de publicaciones internacionales. Hazte una figura mundial, consigue que todo aficionado del quidditch sepa tu nombre. Así podrás volver a casa… Antes de lo que esperas.

—¿Y eso cómo se hace?

Imaginarse eso era demasiado para él. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a conseguirlo? Él solo sabía jugar a quidditch, no hablar ante la prensa. Y por supuesto, no veía cómo iba a ser capaz de ser mundialmente reconocido como quería el señor Higgins.

El hombrecillo frente a él solo le sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Tú gana todo lo que se te ponga por delante… Las oportunidades vendrán solas, y sabrás aprovecharlas. O eso esperamos, ¿cierto?

* * *

Esa noche, ni siquiera Gina fue capaz de conseguir dejarle la mente en blanco. Las palabras del señor Higgins seguían en su cabeza, y su cerebro se estrujaba en darles vueltas y analizar toda la información que se pudiera extraer de la conversación.

Iba a seguir jugando a quidditch, eso estaba claro. Solo que no en Inglaterra. El señor Higgins le había dicho que existía la posibilidad de que volviera, sí… en unos años, siendo una estrella mundial. Algo fácil de conseguir, ¿verdad? Había poco más de dos docenas de jugadores de quidditch conocidos en todo el mundo, y obviamente, ninguno de ellos jugaba en la irrelevante Liga estadounidense. Casi todos eran europeos, algún jugador de la Liga brasileña y un puñado de la Liga australiana. Y el señor Higgins no era estúpido: sabía perfectamente que le estaba pidiendo algo muy difícil. Estaba poniendo a prueba qué tan lejos era capaz de llegar, ya fuera con sus habilidades o con su determinación de volver a Inglaterra. O tal vez, quería poner a prueba la combinación de ambos.

Esa noche, sudando y jadeando, se preguntó por un momento si valía la pena todo el esfuerzo. Él quería simplemente poder jugar a quidditch, y por supuesto que sería un sueño llegar a ser uno de los jugadores más famosos del mundo, pero… ¿Valía la pena obsesionarse con ser el mejor, teniendo como objetivo el poder volver a casa? ¿Tan malo sería renunciar a Inglaterra? Tenía la posibilidad de quedarse en Nueva York, convertirse en la estrella del equipo y llegar a ser el mejor de la Liga, e incluso algún año llegar a luchar por el TIAQ… No era una mala perspectiva de vida. Allí tenía el quidditch y amigos. ¿Valía realmente la pena aspirar a más, sacrificar esa vida confortable, para tener la posibilidad de regresar algún día a su hogar?

Sintió a Gina gemir debajo de él, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda, y supo la verdad: Sí. Valía la pena.

Porque era un Slytherin, y su ambición era grande. No podía dejar que alguien le insinuara que podría llegar a ser una estrella mundial del quidditch y no decidirse a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Y le gustaba Nueva York, pero Inglaterra era su vida. Inglaterra era sus orígenes, era donde había crecido, donde había madurado, donde había pasado por cosas que le habían marcado profundamente. Era donde estaban sus amigos, donde estaba su hogar. No le servía ser conocido fuera si no le conocía nadie en casa. Quería triunfar allí.

Y además, en Inglaterra estaba Eve. Y quería, necesitaba volver a por Eve. Era una tontería pensar en ello, por supuesto; sabía que hasta hacía poco seguía sintiendo algo, pero… Él iba a tardar años en siquiera tener la opción de volver. Y no podía pretender que Eve se pasara años esperándole. No podía pretender que sus sentimientos duraran tanto tiempo estando separados. Era absurdo y egoísta.

Y sin embargo, conservaba la esperanza. Al menos de momento. Si algún día, dentro de años, llegaba a tener la oportunidad de volver a plantarse frente a Eve y decirle que no se iría nunca más de Inglaterra… ya se enfrentaría en ese momento a la realidad y al inevitable paso del tiempo. De momento, iba a dejar que fueran sus sueños y fantasías los que le guiaran.

* * *

Y dos días más tarde, Bruce se encontró casi sin saber cómo a solas con Luke en su piso.

Donald y Elizabeth se habían aparecido en el edificio con el chico apenas un rato antes, solo media hora después de que él hubiera vuelto de su entrenamiento vespertino. Bruce sabía que la mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo habían quedado para cenar con uno de esos exjugadores que él apenas conocía, y por eso le extrañó que la pareja se apareciera allí con su hijo adoptivo mientras Brian y Jason acababan de prepararse para salir de casa.

—Lo siento, Bruce, pero nuestra elfina está enferma y no está en condiciones de cuidar de Luke…—se disculpó Elizabeth con una sonrisa culpable—Y no queríamos dejarle con ningún vecino a estas horas. Y sabemos que Luke es lo suficientemente mayor para quedarse solo en casa, pero… Preferíamos dejarle con alguien conocido, y tengo la impresión de que os llevaréis bien.

Bruce asintió, confuso, sin saber qué más hacer. Él nunca había hablado con Luke, y cuando los dos se quedaron solos, se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Bruce se dio cuenta de que él era el adulto de la situación y debía hacerse cargo de ello.

—Así que parece que nos toca hacernos compañía esta tarde.

Luke le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y respondió:

—Eso parece.

Luke había engordado desde que vivía con Donald y Elizabeth, lo que significaba que ahora tenía un peso normal para un niño de once años, y un aspecto más sano y saludable. Bruce también tuvo la impresión de que había crecido unos centímetros desde principios de enero, pero seguía teniendo esos ojos azul oscuro grandes que lo observaban todo con atención y curiosidad desmedida.

—Siéntate en el sofá, si quieres. ¿Te apetece pizza para cenar?

El chico asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento, así que Bruce fue a buscar el teléfono y la carta para pedir a domicilio con todas las pizzas disponibles. Luke y él pasaron un rato eligiendo la cena, y después Bruce se dispuso a llamar.

Mientras pedía la comida, no pudo contener una sonrisa tonta. Si dos años atrás le hubieran dicho que iba a estar llamando por teléfono para que le trajeran unas pizzas para cenar en casa… Para empezar, no habría entendido de qué le estaban hablando. Y cuando hubiera conseguido entenderlo, tampoco lo habría creído.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, fue a sentarse en el sillón, no muy lejos de Luke. El chico estaba analizando con la mirada todas las revistas que había desperdigadas por encima de la mesita, la mayoría de ellas ejemplares de la _Quidditch International_.

—Puedes leer alguna.

—No, gracias—negó Luke inmediatamente—. Las tenemos todas en casa.

—Pues…—Bruce no sabía qué decirle a un niño de once años—¿Qué te apetece hacer?

Dio la impresión de que Luke iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca justo después de abrirla. Le miró con timidez, a lo que Bruce alzó una ceja.

—Luke, puedes decir lo que quieras.

—¿Es verdad que los dragones existen?

Bruce casi se echó a reír, pero se contuvo porque el chico parecía realmente interesado en el tema. Así que le preguntó con diversión:

—¿Por qué no iban a existir los dragones?

—Porque Elizabeth y Donald dicen que sí, y me han enseñado libros en los que salen dibujos…—explicó Luke, mirándole de reojo—Pero solo hay dibujos. Y ninguna foto.

Ahora sí, Bruce se rio y se levantó del sillón, pidiéndole a Luke que esperara un momento. El niño asintió, desconcertado, y él fue hasta su habitación y volvió segundos después con una fotografía en la mano que dejó encima de la mesa, justo delante de Luke.

—Ese soy yo—le dijo, volviendo a sentarse—el último verano, en Suecia. Detrás, unos cuantos dragones. Hocicortos suecos, para ser exactos.

Luke se inclinó hacia adelante en el sofá todo lo que pudo y observó con los ojos totalmente abiertos la fotografía. Después de analizarla detenidamente durante unos segundos, le miró con enorme sorpresa y preguntó infantilmente:

—¿Has volado con dragones?

—Sí. Aunque no lo recomiendo a cualquiera. No es algo precisamente seguro.

—¿A ti te pasó algo?

—Bueno, se me quemó la capa. Una lástima, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con algo de dinero.

Luke le sonrió con timidez, y volvió a mirar la fotografía, embobado con las figuras de los dragones que se hacían más grandes a medida que se acercaban a los bordes, hasta que acababa la secuencia y volvían a ser pequeñas motas azules en el centro.

—¿Así que te gustan los dragones?—le preguntó Bruce.

Todavía quedaba tiempo para que les trajeran las pizzas, y le parecía haber encontrado un tema de conversación que les haría la espera un poco menos incómoda.

—Eso creo.

—Puedes pedirles a Donald y Elizabeth que te lleven a una reserva de dragones. Hay una importante en Perú y la más grande del mundo está en Rumanía, pero hay varias que se pueden visitar.

—¿De verdad se puede ir a ver los dragones?—inquirió Luke con los ojos brillantes.

—Sí. Hay que conseguir unos cuantos permisos, pero no creo que tengan ningún problema con eso.

Luke parecía emocionado con la perspectiva, pero de pronto pareció recordar algo, y dijo:

—Pero este verano vamos al Mundial de Quidditch. No tenemos tiempo.

Bruce asintió. Acababa de recordarlo él también: Elizabeth y Donald habían conseguido entradas no solo para la gran final del Mundial, sino también para la fase final completa. No iban a perderse ni un solo partido, e iban a pasarse prácticamente todas las vacaciones en el campamento del Mundial.

—Bueno, quedan muchos veranos por delante. Puedes pedirles que te lleven el próximo.

Entonces Luke puso una expresión incómoda, y Bruce se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Luke tenía once años y acababa de ser adoptado bajo condiciones muy inusuales: Donald y Elizabeth se habían comprometido a hacerse cargo de él hasta que entrara en Salem, pero nadie sabía qué vendría después. No sabían si Luke querría continuar estando con ellos, o si la pareja preferiría desentenderse de él cuando consiguiera una adopción más regular. Conociendo a Donald y Elizabeth, Bruce lo dudaba, pero no había duda de que de todos modos, era un tema delicado. Así que intentó arreglarlo como pudo:

—¿Y te gusta el quidditch? ¿Te apetece estar en el campamento este verano?

Luke volvió a sonreír ligeramente, y Bruce suspiró internamente con alivio.

—Sí, me gusta… Pero creo que volar no es lo mío. De momento. Y tengo muchas ganas de ir al Mundial. Donald me ha contado muchas cosas del último en el que estuvo, y parece divertido. ¿Tú vas a ir?

—Sí. Tengo entradas para la final, así que supongo que nos veremos allí unos días antes—y de repente, se le ocurrió una idea brillante—. De hecho, voy a ir con una amiga con la que creo que te llevarías bien.

Luke le observó con la curiosidad reflejada en sus enormes ojos.

—¿Quién es?

—Se llama Imala. Tiene diez años, y es una niña que conocí en una reserva mágica el año pasado.

Había necesitado un montón de papeleo (que él consideraba más bien inútil), y decenas de autorizaciones para conseguir que le dejaran hacerlo. Al primero que había preguntado había sido al padre de Imala, por supuesto; y cuando él hubo estado finalmente de acuerdo (tras decirle miles de veces que no quería que la dejara sola ni por un momento y que le mataría si le pasaba algo mínimamente malo), se lo consultó a la propia Imala. Ella había reaccionado tan entusiastamente a la propuesta que la primera carta que le escribió contenía media página en la que había escrito "_Gracias_" una infinidad de veces. Y después había comenzado la parte más complicada, aquella en la que había tenido que pedir permisos a las autoridades. Como Smith le había informado (porque por suerte, gran parte del trabajo lo había acabado haciendo Smith), sacar a un menor de una reserva mágica y después llevárselo al Sahara para la final de un Mundial de Quidditch no era una tarea sencilla… Al menos, para la gente que hacía las leyes en el Congreso, porque habían tenido que pasar casi dos meses para que todo estuviera en orden. Pero lo habían conseguido: precisamente la tarde anterior había llegado una carta confirmándole que todo estaba listo, y en los próximos días Bruce se encargaría de escribir a la reserva informando a Imala y a su padre del desenlace del asunto. Estaba feliz de haberlo podido conseguir; no solo porque Imala le parecía una niña encantadora a la que echaba de menos, sino porque también era consciente de las ganas que tenía la chica de ver mundo. Y le alegraba inmensamente poder ayudarla.

Pero obviamente, Luke no sabía nada de todo eso. El chico solo le miró con extrañeza y preguntó:

—¿Qué es una reserva mágica?

Bruce sonrió, y se dispuso a contarle la misma explicación que él había recibido un año atrás.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**La idea de este capítulo es que se vean dos cosas. Por un lado, que el final de la temporada de quidditch se está acercando, y están en un momento en el que cada partido jugado es como una final, y hay mucho en juego. Por otro lado, está el hecho de que Bruce cada vez tiene que lidiar con más sentimientos y cuestiones personales: el comportamiento extraño de Brian, esa necesidad/odio con Gina, la preocupación por Amanda, la añoranza de su padre, sus aspiraciones en el quidditch, y todo ese amor/arrepentimiento/esperanza y demás cosas complicadas que siente por Eve... Para alguien tan práctico como Bruce, son demasiadas emociones a la vez y está empezando a pasarle factura, aunque de momento siga aguantando.**_

_**Y como extra, también se desvela a quién se llevará Bruce al Mundial. ¿Esperabais que fuera Imala u os esperabais a otra persona?**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y recordad que cualquier comentario/duda/opinión/lo-que-sea será bienvenido y respondido (sin spoilers, ¡claro!).**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **_


	30. Decisiones y finales

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**30\. Decisiones y finales**

* * *

No fue difícil ganarles a los Willmar Bears. Su guardián titular se había lesionado de gravedad en el partido de la semana anterior contra los Angels' Rockets, y su suplente era francamente malo. Bruce metió él solo diez goles, y eso que el partido duró poco menos de cuatro horas. Y ese era el partido más difícil de los tres que les quedaban, por lo que cuando Elizabeth atrapó la snitch y sonó el pitido que daba por finalizado el encuentro, todos se abrazaron intentando contener la euforia, al menos por un par de semanas más. Lo más difícil ya estaba hecho, pero aún quedaban dos partidos.

Dos partidos. Omaha Bundimuns y Miami Crabs. Dos semanas más. Y si resultaban ser dos victorias, serían definitivamente campeones de Liga.

* * *

Amanda siguió faltando a los entrenamientos y llegando tarde aquellos días que sí acudía al estadio, hasta tal punto que tanto David Smith como el entrenador Johnson hablaron en privado con ella durante largos ratos.

—Me han dicho que he faltado demasiado. No jugaré más en lo que queda de temporada—le explicó Amanda a Bruce cuando él le preguntó por las charlas.

—¿Y no te importa?

—Pues claro que me importa, Bruce—repuso ella con un suspiro—. Me da rabia, claro que sí. Pero no es mi prioridad. Ahora quiero ayudar a Craig, y si por él tengo que dejar unos meses el quidditch, lo haré sin rencores. Por él.

* * *

También les ganaron a los Omaha Bundimuns en el penúltimo partido de la temporada. Bruce nunca había tenido por costumbre morderse las uñas, pero en ese partido que tuvo que ver desde la grada empezó a considerar seriamente el hacerlo. Se moría de los nervios cada vez que veía al buscador de los Bundimuns salir disparado en una dirección inusual cuando Elizabeth no estaba cerca, y todas sus alarmas se disparaban cada vez que uno de los cazadores se hacía con la quaffle. Solo se tranquilizó, por fin, cuando la diferencia de puntos sobrepasó los ciento cincuenta, y pudo tomarse con más calma las dos horas más que pasaron hasta que Elizabeth atrapó la snitch.

—Bruce, ¿cómo de cerca ves el título de la Liga ahora, sabiendo que los Fitchburg Finches han perdido contra los Angels' Rockets esta tarde?—le preguntó uno de los periodistas cuando acabó el partido.

A él le costó unos segundos procesar la información, y miró al periodista con sorpresa: el partido de los Finches contra los Rockets había empezado pronto esa mañana, y cuando ellos habían empezado su partido, ese aún no había acabado. No tenía ni idea de que los Finches hubieran acabado perdiendo.

—¿Han perdido los Finches?—repitió, sin acabar de creérselo.

—Trescientos sesenta a trescientos cincuenta—le informó solícitamente el periodista—. Karen Sheridan ha atrapado la snitch para los Rockets justo en el límite para hacerles ganar.

Vaya. La derrota de los Finches les apartaba definitivamente de todas sus oportunidades de conquistar la Liga; es más, era muy probable que, a menos que los All-Stars perdieran su próximo partido, se quedaran terceros y fuera del TIAQ por segundo año consecutivo. Seguro que a los dirigentes de los Finches no les haría ninguna gracia… Por lo que a Bruce y los Minotaurs respectaba, esa derrota significaba un rival menos. Con los Finches fuera de juego, los All-Stars eran los únicos otros aspirantes a ganar la Liga en la última jornada. Si los Minotaurs ganaban, daba igual lo que hicieran los otros: iban a ser campeones. Pero si perdían… Si perdían por más de ciento diez puntos, serían los All-Stars los vencedores.

—Pues lo veo igual que antes de que se jugaran los partidos de hoy—acabó contestando Bruce—. Los Finches se habrán quedado fuera, pero los All-Stars siguen ahí, poniéndonos el máximo de presión. En el próximo partido no podemos relajarnos ni un instante, porque seguro que los Miami Crabs estarán ansiosos por dar la sorpresa y ganarnos. Y como todos sabemos, eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir.

—Dinos, Vaisey, ¿tenéis preparada ya alguna celebración especial por si ganáis?—le preguntó con una gran sonrisa uno de los periodistas más jóvenes.

—Nada, que yo sepa—negó él, y el reportero hizo una mueca de decepción.

—Y Bruce, querido, ¿veremos alguna emotiva declaración de amor sobre el campo de tu parte si conseguís ganar?—fue el turno de preguntar de Melissa Cooper, y Bruce decidió que habían sido demasiadas preguntas por ese día.

—Puedo asegurar que no—declaró con tono cortante, y se marchó entre las risas disimuladas de los demás reporteros.

* * *

_"¿CAMBIO DE TENDENCIA EN LA LIGA DE QUIDDITCH?_

_Durante la última década, la Liga de Quidditch en Estados Unidos ha estado monopolizada por dos poderosos equipos: Sweetwater All-Stars y Fitchburg Finches. Entre los dos han ganado las últimas diez ligas, y en ocho de ellas han sido los dos equipos en lo más alto de la tabla clasificatoria. Era una dictadura de a dos que hasta hace poco, parecía imposible derruir._

_Sin embargo, el final de la temporada se acerca. Solo queda una jornada por disputarse, y estamos ante un escenario inédito en los últimos diez años: a un solo partido por acabar la Liga, no son ni los All-Stars ni los Finches los que están en la parte más alta de la clasificación. No, magos y brujas. Ahora mismo, los que ocupan la primera posición son los New York Minotaurs. Un equipo en el que destacan las estrellas Gina Smith y Bruce Vaisey (que si el año pasado fue una de las revelaciones del torneo, este se ha consolidado como una pieza indiscutible del grupo), sin olvidar a la eficiente buscadora Elizabeth Hiat, pero que sobre todo llama la atención por haber aprendido a ser precisamente un equipo mejor que ningún otro. Porque en los Minotaurs, puede que los individuos que forman parte del equipo sean brillantes, pero tras ver un partido suyo, lo que a cualquiera se le viene a la cabeza es "¡Vaya equipo!". ¿Y por qué? Pues porque han aprendido a jugar como uno solo, ni más ni menos. Y ahora mismo, los Minotaurs son el único equipo en todo Estados Unidos que pueden presumir de ello. Lo tienen todo de cara para ganar esta Liga, ya que ni siquiera necesitan vencer a los Miami Crabs para alzarse con el título…"_

—Bruce, despierta—le llamó Jason, y él alzó la mirada del periódico para mirarle con desconcierto; estaban desayunando y aún era pronto para que reaccionara rápidamente—. Tienes una carta de Lily.

Jason le dejó la carta cerrada encima del _Oracle_ abierto por la sección de quidditch, y se sentó a su lado a comerse su desayuno. Bruce dio un trago a su taza de café y se apresuró a leer la carta.

Era jueves, y ese fin de semana jugaban en domingo. Todavía faltaban unos días para ese último partido, pero los nervios y la tensión ya se empezaban a notar. La expectación flotaba en el aire, y en casa y en los entrenamientos no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera ese partido (incluso Amanda hablaba solo de eso), y tanto Lily como Tracey y Theodore le habían deseado ya suerte, por lo que no sabía qué más querría decirle Lily. Lo último que sabía de ella era que hacía pocos días (o semanas; lo cierto era que su percepción del tiempo se había alterado un poco últimamente) que había acabado de trabajar como asistente personal del señor Kournikov, el embajador ruso, y que estaba realizando trabajo interno dentro del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional mientras se definía su nuevo puesto.

Abrió la carta con cuidado y se dispuso a leer.

_"Hola, Bruce._

_Por lo que he aprendido en este tiempo del correo internacional, esta carta te llegará en algún momento del jueves, dos de mayo. Dos de mayo, Bruce. ¿Lo recuerdas? Aún tengo escalofríos cuando pienso en esa noche, y eso que yo me marché en cuanto pude. Cuesta creer que ya hayan pasado cuatro años… Todavía me despierto algunas veces a medianoche por pesadillas en las que aparecen las caras de algunos de los que murieron esa noche. Me acuerdo de Megan Jones. De Morag MacDougal. De Wayne Hopkins… De todos ellos y más, incluso de Lavender Brown, que ya sabes que nunca la soporté. Todas esas noches que les ayudamos a escapar de los Carrow, para que al final no pudiéramos salvarles en la noche más importante… A veces me siento una cobarde, ¿sabes? Porque yo huí de allí corriendo cuando todos los demás se quedaron. Incluso tú te quedaste, Bruce. A veces me arrepiento de haberme ido, aún cuando sé que si volviera a estar en la misma encrucijada, volvería a hacer lo mismo, porque no soy tan valiente. Me sabe mal admitirlo, pero es cierto. Puedo ser otras cosas, pero no valiente. No soy capaz de arriesgar mi vida por otros, sino que prefiero cargar con los remordimientos por no haberlo hecho durante el resto de mi vida… Supongo que por eso soy una Slytherin, ¿no?_

_Pero en fin, me estoy desviando del tema. No quería deprimirte, porque sé que estarás muy nervioso ahora mismo. Guarda un minuto de silencio por todos los que nos dejaron hace cuatro años, y después de eso, lee un poco más abajo. Tengo noticias mucho más alegres._

_Recuerdas que hace poco acabé de trabajar para el señor Kournikov, ¿verdad? Pues bien, ya tengo nuevo trabajo. Más bien, ya tengo nuevo embajador al que ayudar. El cambio debería haberse hecho a principios de año, pero hubo algunas complicaciones con unos juicios en los que estaba muy involucrado o algo así… En fin, para no dar más vueltas, te lo diré claramente: soy la nueva asistenta personal del nuevo embajador de Estados Unidos. ¡Sí, Estados Unidos! Pero esa no es la mejor noticia, Bruce. El nuevo embajador llegará a Londres a principios de junio, pero es que antes quiere que yo viaje a Estados Unidos, para que nos vayamos conociendo y le ayude a hacer la selección de material y demás cosas que tendrá que llevarse. Así que… ¡me tendrás toda la semana que viene en Estados Unidos! Tendré que estar en Washington principalmente, pero seguro que no habrá muchos problemas para que me pase por Nueva York. Oh, y como sé que estos días estás ocupado, no te preocupes por mí: sé manejarme y sé dónde vives. Te encontraré cuando yo quiera, Bruce Vaisey._

_Ahora sí, esto es todo, Bruce. Mucha suerte de nuevo con ese partido. Conviértete por fin en ese campeón de Liga del que todos estamos orgullosos._

_Te quiere,_

_Lily"_

Jason, que había estado leyendo la carta a la vez que él, le miró con los ojos brillantes. Lily volvería a estar en Estados Unidos.

Y Bruce sospechaba que aunque su amiga le hubiera escrito a él, en realidad no iba a ser con él con quién iba a pasar la mayor parte de su breve estancia en América.

* * *

Y el domingo, cinco de mayo, llegó.

Su partido sería el último de toda la temporada, el que iba a empezar a las cuatro de la tarde. Por eso, al ser los últimos, todos se pasaron el viernes y el sábado contando los minutos que faltaban para el inicio del partido, y sufriendo dolorosamente con cualquier noticia que les llegara sobre los partidos que se estaban disputando mientras ellos se dedicaban a esperar.

Supieron que el sábado por la tarde los All-Stars les ganaron a los Rocky Ford Erumpents por doscientos puntos de diferencia. Sorprendentemente, en el canal mágico de la televisión dedicaron casi media hora a comentar el resultado de ese partido y a analizar en profundidad las opciones que tenían tanto los All-Stars como los Minotaurs para ganar la Liga. Incluso aparecieron en pantalla varios expertos nacionales en quidditch (entre los que Bruce, Jason y Brian descubrieron a Meyer, el dueño de _Quidditch para todos_), a los que se les preguntó cómo habían visto esa temporada y cómo creían que iba a acabar. Y aunque la mayoría de aquellos a los que preguntaron dijeron que esa había sido la mejor temporada de la historia de los Minotaurs y que iban a ganar con seguridad, algunos de los más escépticos dudaban de si la presión por ganar la Liga otra vez después de doce años no iba a ser demasiado para ellos. Bruce se había reído de eso, pero Jason había parecido más nervioso.

Así que allí estaban finalmente. Tres minutos antes de las cuatro de la tarde, esperando para salir al campo de los Miami Crabs. Ese estadio era uno de los preferidos de Bruce, principalmente por el paisaje que lo rodeaba y quitaba el aliento: las playas y el mar en todas las direcciones de esa isla inmarcable eran fascinantes. Era un buen lugar para celebrar un título de Liga.

—¿Estamos todos listos?—preguntó sonoramente Donald.

—Sabes que sí, hermanito—Robert respondió inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa—. Nacimos para partidos como el de hoy.

—Todos tranquilos. Vamos a jugar bien, con pausa y sin precipitarnos, y seguro que todo saldrá como debe ser—añadió Elizabeth, cogiendo la mano de Donald.

La pareja se sonrió con plena confianza, y mientras, Gina y Fiona se dijeron algo en susurros que Bruce no escuchó, y las dos chicas estrecharon las manos. Él, por su parte, se giró hacia Jason, pálido como un fantasma, y le palmeó la espalda.

—Lo harás bien, Jason—le dijo en voz baja, intentando tranquilizarle—. Eres el mejor y confiamos en ti.

Su amigo le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tú ocúpate de meter esa quaffle por los aros unas cuantas veces, y lo que yo haga va a dar igual.

Bruce quiso replicar, pero justo en ese momento, una aguda voz femenina dando la bienvenida a todo el mundo al estadio inundó todo el espacio, y los siete se quedaron tensos y en silencio. Estaban a punto de empezar.

Fueron sonando los nombres, uno a uno. Primero los de los jugadores de los Crabs, luego los suyos. Salieron volando por el túnel de vestuarios uno tras otro, y cuando Bruce salió al exterior, sintió como la excitación acababa de embargarle por completo al ver el espectacular estadio abarrotado de aficionados animando sin parar.

Lo sabía. Lo había tenido claro durante las últimas semanas, pero viéndose allí, en ese preciso momento en ese preciso lugar, supo que él estaba hecho para ocasiones como esa. Para partidos decisivos. Para partidos que iban a hacer historia. Para partidos que podían darle el primer título de su vida.

Bruce era jugador de quidditch, y el quidditch era para lo que vivía. Lo que le daba la vida.

El silbato sonó, la multitud rugió, y el último partido de la temporada empezó.

* * *

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Y hasta cinco fueron los segundos que necesitó Bruce para convencerse de que lo que estaba viviendo era real y que no era un sueño. Porque tras exactamente dos horas y cincuenta y nueve minutos, Elizabeth había atrapado la snitch una vez más, dando el partido por finalizado. Con un marcador de veinte frente a trescientos veinte.

Habían ganado el partido.

Habían ganado la Liga.

Cuando finalmente reaccionó, soltó un grito de euforia que no pudo contener por más tiempo y dejó que el éxtasis le invadiera.

Habían ganado. ¡Habían ganado!

Voló hasta el centro del campo, donde sus compañeros se estaban reuniendo, y nada más llegar Jason le abrazó con tanta fuerza que le tiró de la escoba mientras soltaba gritos de alegría. Fue una suerte que estuvieran volando a poco más de un metro de altura y que el césped atenuara la caída, porque ninguno de los dos se preocupó mucho por el golpe. Bruce correspondió al abrazo y los gritos con risas incontenibles, y pocos segundos después Robert se les lanzó encima riendo a su vez y aplastándoles a los dos. Y justo después, fue Donald el que se unió al montón, olvidando merecidamente su formalidad por su rato, y haciendo que las risas se mezclaran por unos momentos con las quejas por aplastamiento. Las tres chicas, que se habían quedado abrazándose de pie y dando vueltas, decidieron ayudarles a levantarse entre risas y exclamaciones de pura alegría. Y cuando los siete estuvieron en pie de nuevo, se unieron en un estrecho abrazo grupal que les quitó el aliento. Cuando oyeron que el resto de componentes del equipo (y algunos de los trabajadores) aterrizaban a su lado, se separaron para darles la bienvenida y abrazarles también con euforia, y Bruce aprovechó para respirar profundamente y dejar que entrara algo de aire en sus pulmones. Buscó con la mirada a Amanda entre los recién llegados y al localizarla le dirigió una enorme sonrisa, pero antes de llegar hasta ella un cambio en el comportamiento del público, que empezó a soltar silbidos y risas, hizo que desviara un momento su atención hacia el mismísimo centro del campo: justo en el lugar en el que Robert había levantado a Fiona en brazos y la estaba besando apasionadamente por primera vez.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, Amanda llegó a su lado y se lanzó a su cuello; dieron varias vueltas sobre sí mismos, con risas y exclamaciones de júbilo por parte de la chica, hasta que Bruce se detuvo.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Has ganado!—le gritó Amanda.

—Hemos ganado—le corrigió él sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que ella le correspondió—. Somos un equipo.

—El mejor equipo—añadió Amanda—. Los campeones de la Liga.

Y al oírlo decir en voz alta, no pudo evitarlo. Era muy poco él, pero se echó a reír a carcajadas, abrazó a Amanda otra vez y se sintió libre y totalmente feliz. En éxtasis. Eran los campeones de Liga. Habían ganado una Liga. Su primera Liga.

Brian también llegó a su lado y se fundió en un abrazo con Amanda y Bruce, haciendo que las risas resurgieran de nuevo. Tras las correspondientes felicitaciones y repetirse varias veces que sí, que eran campeones, Brian señaló con un dedo a Fiona y Robert, que seguían besándose ajenos a todo, y comentó con burla:

—Ya era hora, ¿no?

—Parece que están recuperando todo el tiempo perdido—opinó Bruce, divertido.

—Dejémosles que hagan lo que quieran. ¡Vamos a celebrar con los demás!—exclamó Amanda, y los dos chicos obedecieron sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Cuando Bruce despertó a la mañana siguiente (o más bien, la tarde siguiente) solo en su habitación, se dio cuenta de dos cosas inmediatamente: la primera era que la cabeza le dolía como nunca y tenía el cuerpo completamente hecho polvo; la segunda era que apenas recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Se puso en pie mascullando todos los insultos y maldiciones que se le ocurrieron y se arrastró hasta la cocina, donde rebuscó entre los armarios la poción más fuerte contra la resaca que tuvieran. Iba a necesitar varios tragos ese día; tras tomarse el primero y sentirse levemente mejor, se desplazó hasta el comedor y se dejó caer en el sofá. Y allí por fin esbozó la primera sonrisa tonta del día. Porque era campeón de la Liga.

Poco a poco, fue recordando retazos de la noche anterior. Había bebido (muchísimo), había bailado, había reído, había gritado, había cantado y había vuelto a beber. Había sido una larga noche en la que él y sus compañeros no habían parado ni un momento: una fiesta de celebración por todo lo alto.

Aliviado, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba haber besado a Gina en ningún momento. Mucho mejor. Un dolor de cabeza menos, y menos remordimientos. En cambio, había pasado casi todo el tiempo junto a Jason, Brian y Amanda. También recordó que Fiona y Robert se habían pasado gran parte de la noche juntos y acaramelados, como si de repente se hubieran dado cuenta de que tenían que recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido, lo que había causado las risas del resto de integrantes del equipo.

—Quiero morirme…—Jason entró en el salón, arrastrando los pies y sin apenas abrir los ojos—No volveré a beber nunca.

—Eso dices ahora. Buenos días—respondió Bruce con una media sonrisa, y le pasó la taza en la que aún quedaba poción para la resaca.

Jason aceptó la taza y se dejó caer con ella a su lado en el sofá, bufando sonoramente. Bebió unos cuantos tragos e inmediatamente pareció encontrarse mejor, así que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Somos campeones de Liga, Vaisey.

—Lo sé, Lane.

Ambos rieron y chocaron las manos. Era una situación absurda y lo sabían, pero estaban felices. Habían ganado el campeonato por el que se habían pasado meses luchando. Lo absurdo les daba igual.

Pasaron el resto del día sentados en el sofá, charlando, viendo la televisión, jugando a ajedrez o repasando las noticias del periódico y en especial, la sección de quidditch, donde eran los protagonistas. Brian se les unió en el sillón un par de horas después, y los tres comentaron apasionadamente cómo habían visto el partido del día anterior. Estaban tan emocionados que cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta todos dieron un respingo.

Bruce, que era quien estaba más cerca de la entrada, fue el encargado de levantarse a abrir. Y aunque debería habérselo esperado, lo había olvidado por completo.

Era Lily quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta cuando abrió. Sin que él tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, la chica le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y le abrazó con fuerza, colgándose de su cuello.

—Felicidades, campeón.

Bruce se separó con torpeza, sonriendo tontamente como llevaba gran parte del día haciendo.

—Gracias, Lily. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Bueno, que estuviera ayer en el estadio ayudó bastante, la verdad.

—¿Estuviste allí?—repitió Bruce, sorprendido—¿Cómo?

—Pues llegué ayer a mediodía y me presentaron inmediatamente al futuro embajador—explicó Lily rápidamente—, que resulta que es un neoyorquino fanático del quidditch. Seguidor de los Minotaurs, obviamente. Tras estrecharme la mano, hablamos un poco sobre trivialidades y me enteré de cuánto le gustaba el quidditch, entre otras cosas. Como le dije que a mí también me gustaba, él, ni corto ni perezoso, me dijo que en unas horas se iba a ver el último partido de la temporada, y que podía conseguirme una entrada para ir con él; no es algo muy complicado para un diplomático del Congreso, por lo visto. Y acepté, claro. No quería perderme verte ganar la Liga. Así que felicidades de nuevo.

—¿Te gustó?

—Fue impresionante—admitió Lily, y entonces echó una ojeada por encima de su espalda—. ¿Estás solo en casa o…?

De repente se dio cuenta de que habían estado hablando en la entrada, ignorando a Brian y Jason en el salón, así que se hizo a un lado.

—No, pasa. No estábamos haciendo nada.

Lily entró, y mientras él cerraba la puerta, la chica llegó hasta el salón.

—Chicos, ha venido Lily…—anunció, pero ya no hacía falta.

Jason se había puesto en pie, y aunque no se había movido de al lado del sofá, él y Lily se estaban mirando con una intensidad casi incontenible. De repente, pareció que no había nada más en el salón que ellos dos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Bruce vio que tenía que dejarlos solos. Inmediatamente. Con cualquier excusa.

—Brian, vamos a dar una vuelta. Ya—dijo de golpe—. Un poco de aire fresco nos ayudará a despejarnos.

Brian le miró por unos instantes sin entender nada.

—Voy en pijama…

—Esto es Nueva York. Aunque alguien se diera cuenta, no iba a hacerte caso—replicó Bruce, y caminó hasta el sillón en el que Brian estaba y le forzó a ponerse de pie antes de tirar de él hacia la puerta—. Vamos. Volvemos en un rato.

Al pasar por el lado de Lily, le guiñó un ojo con disimulo, pero ella se sonrojó de todos modos. Y cuando salió del piso y cerró la puerta tras él, Brian se quedó mirando perplejo cómo se quedaba apoyado contra la madera y guardaba silencio durante unos interminables segundos.

—Bruce no es precisamente discreto…—oyó la voz de Jason, atenuada por la distancia y la madera.

Luego, sonó la risa de Lily.

—No, no lo es.

Después, ruido de pasos y nada más, y Bruce respiró tranquilo. Se apartó de la puerta y echó a andar hacia el ascensor.

—¿Qué ha sido eso que acaba de pasar?—le preguntó Brian, atónito aún.

Llevaba poco más de una hora despierto y todavía reaccionaba lentamente a los estímulos.

—Te recuerdo que Jason y Lily estuvieron liados en Navidades, y llevaban desde entonces sin verse. Y cuando se han visto, ha sido tan obvio que necesitaban unos momentos a solas inmediatamente que no se me ha ocurrido nada más—resumió Bruce.

Después de tantos meses sin verse, y sabiendo lo que sentían ambos, Bruce simplemente había querido que por un momento, todo fuera bien entre ellos. Ya era una relación bastante complicada de por sí, si es que se le podía llamar relación, y él no quería ser una molestia más. Había visto tan claramente en un solo instante que Jason y Lily necesitaban estar a solas, que había sentido la necesidad de apartarse y dejar que ocurriera lo que tuviera que pasar. Aunque eso significara que ahora él y Brian se habían quedado fuera de su piso por tiempo indefinido, vestidos con pijama y chándal y con apenas diez dólares en los bolsillos. Sin embargo, cuando Brian entendió qué había pasado, solo pudo reírse como un loco.

—Genial. Simplemente genial—exclamó Brian entre risas.

—Ahora, ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde podemos ir así?

—No sería de mucha ayuda para nuestro prestigio que apareciéramos en público en pijama un día después de ganar la Liga—Brian dejó de reír y se puso a rumiar, hasta que su mente se iluminó de golpe—. ¿Qué te parece una visita a nuestro querido Jeffrey?

Bruce suspiró y sonrió. Era una buena idea. Y con un poco de suerte, les iban a invitar a cenar y no necesitarían volver al piso hasta la hora de dormir.

—Vamos a ver a Jeffrey.

—Y a sus tres pequeños monstruos. No te olvides de ellos—añadió Brian, sonriente, antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

Cuando Bruce y Brian regresaron al piso esa noche después de cenar con Jeffrey y su familia, se encontraron a Jason y Lily acabando de comer unas pizzas en el salón y charlando con total normalidad; los cuatro pasaron el resto de la noche reunidos alrededor de la televisión, saltando de canal en canal y hablando de los temas más variados.

Bruce no preguntó qué había pasado o de qué habían hablado estando a solas porque le pareció demasiado obvio, así que ignoró el tema. Se limitó a disfrutar de que Lily estaría allí por unos días, contándoles qué tal le iba en sus primeros días trabajando con el embajador estadounidense, y a ver la sonrisa tonta que Jason no podía evitar siempre que Lily hablaba.

Lily se marchó cuando decidieron que ya era hora de irse a dormir, ya que tenía una habitación de hotel pagada en Washington. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvieron a verla, ya que por la tarde del martes volvió a pasarse por el piso, dispuesta a contarles las últimas novedades. También salieron a dar un paseo, aunque eso no incluyó a Brian, ya que precisamente decidieron salir cuando él se marchaba a la charla de fin de temporada con Smith.

—Dínoslo si consigues un aumento de sueldo, a ver si yo también puedo pedir uno—bromeó Jason cuando se despidieron a la entrada del edificio.

—¿Más dinero? Los jugadores de quidditch ya estáis demasiado bien pagados—comentó Lily.

—Eso es porque no sabes cuánto ganan los jugadores de quodpot—apuntó Bruce, y Jason rio mostrándose de acuerdo.

Los cuatro se reencontraron unas horas más tarde para cenar en uno de los restaurantes de la Avenida Cero, y allí Brian les resumió cómo había sido la charla con Smith:

—Bla bla bla, enhorabuena por la Liga, bla bla bla, consideramos que tu sueldo es el adecuado, bla bla bla, nos alegra que estés contento y acuérdate de que el viernes es la fiesta de final de temporada y estaría bien que te comportaras como un ser humano normal. Esto es todo, nos vemos pronto.

* * *

Bruce tuvo su propia charla con Smith el jueves por la mañana en las oficinas de los Minotaurs. Y al igual que el año anterior, mientras esperaba a que el director deportivo le atendiera pensó en que no tenía ni idea de qué debía esperar de esa charla. No le interesaba un aumento de sueldo, y al estar él en los Minotaurs bajo la tutela del señor Higgins, no acababa de tener claro cuánto poder de decisión tenía él sobre su propio futuro en el quidditch americano; solo sabía que no era mucho. Por lo tanto, que Smith le llamara para hablar con él sobre su futuro y posibles ofertas de otros equipos le parecía un trámite bastante innecesario. Pero al igual que con muchas otras cosas, no podía negarse a ir.

Smith le hizo pasar a su despacho después de esperar cinco minutos, y se pasaron los diez primeros de la entrevista hablando del final de la temporada y del último partido. Smith acabó con una de esas sonrisas que parecían que iban a desencajarle la mandíbula mientras le felicitaba una vez más por haber ganado la Liga y por el papel que había tenido en ella.

—Y creo que ya es el momento de pasar a los temas que te han traído por aquí hoy, ¿verdad?—continuó Smith, y Bruce asintió con la cabeza—Pues para empezar, voy a darte un simple dato, Bruce: he recibido cartas de diez equipos estadounidenses preguntándome si estabas dispuesto a escuchar ofertas de traspaso.

—¿Diez?—repitió Bruce, queriéndose asegurar de haber escuchado bien.

—Sí, Bruce. Diez—asintió Smith, sonriente—. Diez de quince equipos han escrito. Los únicos que no han sido los Bats, Bundimuns y Mooncalfs por razones obvias, los All-Stars porque han perdido la Liga contra nosotros y nunca se dignarían a hacer una oferta por alguien que les acaba de vencer, y nosotros mismos. Y bueno, eso en lo que a Estados Unidos se refiere… Porque tengo ofertas de otros dieciséis equipos del resto de América.

Bruce abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Dieciséis equipos más interesados en él? ¿Y cuándo se habían enterado ellos de sus habilidades en el quidditch?

Smith, viendo su estado de confusión, le sonrió comprensivamente, sacó un fajo de cartas de un cajón de su escritorio y se las fue pasando una a una: todos los sobres estaban abiertos y faltaban las hojas con el mensaje, pero eso no era lo importante. La cuestión eran los remitentes.

—Cuatro equipos canadienses, entre ellos los Moose Jaw Meteorites, recientemente subcampeones de su Liga y que han llegado a la semifinal del TIAQ este año—empezó a enumerar Smith—. Tres equipos brasileños, incluyendo a los Macacos de Manaos, también subcampeones de Liga. Otros tres argentinos. Dos peruanos, uno de ellos los Elegidos, a los que nos enfrentamos en el TIAQ. Y un mexicano, un colombiano, un chileno y un uruguayo. Eres un jugador solicitado, Bruce Vaisey.

—¿Cómo? Es decir, ¿por qué hay tantos extranjeros? Prácticamente ninguno me ha visto jugar.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Bruce. En el resto de América hay más gente trabajando para los equipos de quidditch. Tienen más presupuesto para ojeadores, gente que se desplaza para encontrar a los mejores fichajes. Y aunque no los tuvieran, están las revistas internacionales de quidditch, que tienen testimonios y resúmenes de partidos de todo el mundo muy fiables. Y siendo sinceros, siempre hablan bien de ti. Y no exageran. Desde que llegaste aquí, los Minotaurs somos más que nunca un equipo. A pesar de las dudas y conflictos internos… En el campo eso no se nota en absoluto. Y creo que los expertos internacionales no se equivocan al señalarte como el culpable. Bruce, solo tienes veintiún años: eren joven, inexperto y te queda toda una carrera por delante. Pero aún y así, has sabido encontrar por fin lo que nos faltaba a los Minotaurs para hacer las cosas bien. Y todos esos equipos tienen la esperanza de que puedas hacer lo mismo con ellos.

Bruce siguió durante unos segundos en silencio, todavía en estado de shock. Le costaba procesar que hubiera tantos equipos que quisieran ficharle. Veintiséis en total, y varios de ellos destacados en sus respectivos países. Y todos ellos le querían para que les ayudara a ganar más…

—¿Y qué opina el señor Higgins de todas estas ofertas?

Smith juntó las manos con nerviosismo, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—He hablado largamente con él, y me ha dejado claro que él quiere lo mejor para ti. O en otras palabras, quiere que seas el mejor… Pero que seas tú quién decida cuál es el mejor camino para conseguir eso. Si decides irte a un equipo con más proyección internacional, con posibilidades reales de ganar el TIAQ, él lo aceptará y hablará con ellos para explicarles más sobre tu situación. Si decides quedarte aquí, también estará de acuerdo. En cuanto a nosotros, tenemos que adoptar la misma postura que con cualquier otro jugador: deseamos tenerte aquí, pero respetaremos la decisión que tomes. Así que la pregunta es: ¿quieres negociar con algún equipo o quieres quedarte en los Minotaurs?

Bruce no respondió de inmediato. Era una decisión difícil, aún más con Smith mirándole con expectación. Le estaban ofreciendo la posibilidad de irse a equipos con Ligas más competitivas, a equipos que de verdad optaban a ganar el TIAQ y no solo a llegar a cuartos de final. Era la oportunidad de enfrentarse constantemente a jugadores más buenos y que iban a ponerle siempre a prueba. Pero también le iba a ser más difícil destacar… En Estados Unidos, era más fácil llamar la atención. Era más sencillo ser de los mejores. Y además, Nueva York era la ciudad que le había acogido cuando había tenido que marcharse de su casa. Era su nuevo hogar.

—Me quedo en los Minotaurs—dijo finalmente—. Me quedo aquí porque mi objetivo es hacer que este equipo sea uno de los que tengan posibilidades de ganar el TIAQ. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa quiénes somos y teman enfrentarse a nosotros.

La reacción inmediata de Smith fue estrecharle la mano con entusiasmo, sonreír exageradamente y exclamar:

—¡Perfecto, Bruce! Nos alegra mucho que tomes esta decisión. En cuanto acabemos esta reunión informaré a los demás de qué deben responder a las cartas. Por lo que a ti respecta, habíamos acordado con el equipo financiero que tendrás un aumento de sueldo del veinte por ciento. Supongo que no estarás interesado en rechazarlo.

Bruce negó con la cabeza, mientras Smith ya sacaba un pergamino oficial de las profundidades de un cajón, con las nuevas condiciones de su contrato listas. Smith le tendió una pluma ya mojada en tinta mientras le señalaba los pocos cambios que había en el documento respecto al anterior, y Bruce firmó tras leérselo rápidamente. Smith se guardó de nuevo el contrato con una reluciente sonrisa.

—Y el último tema a tratar hoy es el de la vivienda—comentó Smith—. ¿Te gustaría seguir viviendo en el piso de ahora, o prefieres que te comente algunas de las otras opciones?

—Así como estoy ahora me gusta.

—Perfecto. Y respecto a la posibilidad de que la temporada que viene tuvieras algún compañero de piso más, ¿qué opinas?

—Sin problema. Nos adaptaremos.

—Bien. Si Jason está de acuerdo, se lo sugeriremos a los posibles fichajes—Smith tomó unas notas rápidas en una hoja de papel—. Con dos habitaciones disponibles en vuestro piso y mínimo dos fichajes nuevos, es muy probable que os acabemos mandando a alguien.

Un momento. Allí Smith había dicho algo que no le cuadraba.

—¿Has dicho "dos habitaciones disponibles"?—repitió con extrañeza, y Smith levantó la mirada de sus notas para mirarle con sorpresa.

—¿No os ha dicho Brian que ha aceptado la oferta de los Portland Giants?

La noticia le golpeó con la dureza de una bludger que no había visto venir. No se lo esperaba. En absoluto. ¿Brian marchándose? ¿Por qué? Sí, entendía que había tenido una temporada difícil, pero era Brian. El alegre y siempre optimista Brian. Sabría sobreponerse. Nunca habría pensado que iba a optar por irse del equipo. Era una opción que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Y a pesar de que a lo largo de esos dos años se había hartado del comportamiento infantil e irresponsable de Brian en múltiples ocasiones, de golpe se encontró preguntándose cómo podría seguir siendo el mismo en una Nueva York en la que no iba a estar Brian.

—No habíamos hablado del tema aún—murmuró Bruce finalmente, abatido.

Smith dejó de sonreír.

—Lo siento, Bruce. Creí que os lo habría dicho, al menos a los compañeros de piso. No debería habértelo mencionado.

Bruce le restó importancia con un gesto de la cabeza; se habría acabado enterando en algún momento u otro, y el golpe habría sido igual de duro.

—¿Hay algo más de qué hablar?—preguntó sin emoción.

—Esto era todo. Solo me queda desearte unas felices vacaciones, y esperar a que nos reencontremos. Mañana en la fiesta, puede que en la final del Mundial, y a la vuelta de los entrenamientos. Pero aún queda mucho para eso… Así que hasta mañana, Bruce.

Bruce asintió, se puso en pie y le estrechó la mano a Smith a modo de despedida. Se encaminó hacia la salida del despacho sin decir ni una palabra más, todavía digiriendo la noticia de la marcha de Brian. Y entonces, justo cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, recordó otra cosa que había dicho Smith, y que hizo que tuviera un mal presentimiento que le hizo aparecer un agujero negro en el estómago.

—También has dicho que ibas a hacer mínimo dos fichajes…—comentó con voz monocorde, girándose hacia Smith—¿Quién más se va?

Smith le dedicó una mirada compasiva que solo hizo que la negrura en su interior se tragara todo el buen humor que le quedaba.

—No sé si yo soy el indicado para decírtelo…

—Dímelo.

Smith suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de mirarle con tristeza y decir un solo nombre:

—Amanda.

* * *

Bruce dio un largo paseo de vuelta a casa para concienciarse de lo que Smith le acababa de revelar. Brian y Amanda se iban de los Minotaurs. Dos de sus mejores amigos, dos de sus pilares, se iban de Nueva York. Y ninguno de ellos le había dicho nada. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar a eso?

Por suerte, cuando llegó al piso Brian no estaba allí. Los que sí estaban eran Jason y Lily, que ese día tenía libre, sentados muy juntos y acaramelados en el sofá, hablando en susurros. Cuando él entró en el salón, se separaron rápidamente y le informaron de que Brian había salido a comer con unos amigos por la Avenida Cero.

—¿Te pasa algo, Bruce?—le preguntó Lily a los pocos minutos.

Cómo no, Lily siempre tan perceptiva. Cuando él intentó negar con la cabeza, la chica frunció el ceño y pareció dispuesta a echarle una buena reprimenda, por lo que Bruce decidió dirigirse a Jason y decirle:

—¿Tú sabías que Brian se va de los Minotaurs?

—¿Qué?

A juzgar por la mirada atónita de Jason y su incapacidad para elaborar una frase coherente, él tampoco lo había sabido hasta ese preciso instante. Otra persona a la que Brian no había dicho nada.

—A los Portland Giants—añadió Bruce después de un largo silencio—. Me lo ha contado Smith. Por error, supongo. Creía que lo sabíamos.

—¿No te ha dicho por qué?

—Nada.

Jason le pareció aún más abatido que él mismo al enterarse de la noticia. Y no le extrañaba: Jason llevaba cuatro años junto a Brian, y él solo dos. Ellos habían pasado por muchas más cosas juntos… Y lógicamente, también le dolía mucho más que no le hubiera dicho nada.

—Chicos, no me gustaría entrometerme en temas en los que no tengo nada que ver, pero…—Lily colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Jason y miró a Bruce con comprensión—Yo no le diría nada a Brian de momento. Seguro que tiene sus razones para no contároslo, y ya os lo dirá cuando sea el momento oportuno. No le juzguéis por esto.

Tras pensarlo durante unos segundos, Bruce se dio cuenta de que Lily, como de costumbre, tenía razón. Cruzó una mirada con Jason, y ambos asintieron silenciosamente. Entonces, se fue hacia la cocina en busca de algo que comer, sin prestar atención a algo que Jason le dijo a Lily en voz baja.

No mencionó que Amanda también se iba. ¿De qué le iba a servir a Jason saberlo? Ya le había sentado suficientemente mal saber lo de Brian, por lo que enterarse de que ella también iba a dejarlos no le ayudaría.

Y también estaba el hecho de que estaba dolido. Porque Amanda no le había dicho nada. Amanda, que se suponía que era una de sus mejores amigas. Con quien pasaba horas eternas en los entrenamientos y a quien le contaba sus más profundas reflexiones. Y ella no le había dicho que se marchaba, sino que se había tenido que enterar por medio de Smith. ¿Qué clase de amistad era aquella? ¿Dónde estaba la confianza que habían tenido siempre?

Por eso, al no contárselo a Jason, Bruce podía conservar por unas horas o unos días más ese secreto, y seguir aparentando que ahí no había nada mal. Podía guardar la esperanza de que cuando viera a Amanda al día siguiente en la fiesta, ella le apartara y le confesara que se iba. Que no se lo había contado a nadie más y solo lo sabía Smith, por razones obvias.

Y aunque se intentara convencer de eso, Bruce tenía la certeza de que no iba a pasar. Conocía bien a Amanda. Y el daño ya estaba hecho.

* * *

—Vaya, que guapos estáis. Y Bruce, ¡hasta has aprendido a peinarte!

Lily estaba sentada en el sofá de su salón, y Jason estaba a su lado, vestido y preparado para la fiesta de final de temporada desde hacía una hora. Bruce y Brian habían tardado bastante más (básicamente, porque habían empezado a prepararse mucho más tarde que Jason), y habían acabado de arreglarse justo cinco minutos antes de la hora límite que tenían para marcharse a las oficinas de los Minotaurs e irse hacia Washington. Jason y Lily habían aprovechado ese tiempo en el que los dos chicos habían estado ocupados hablando largamente en el salón, y cuando Bruce entró definitivamente en la sala acabando de colocarse la corbata, se fijó en que ninguno de sus dos amigos parecía muy animado.

Y no le extrañaba. Lily había pasado todas las horas posibles de esa semana en Nueva York con ellos, pero volvía a Londres a la mañana siguiente. Y Bruce, que había observado sin decir nada cómo se desarrollaba la relación entre ambos, entendía perfectamente lo que les iba a doler esa separación. Otra vez. Era injusto; Jason y Lily parecían hechos el uno para el otro, y era algo que se notaba incluso a simple vista. Pero no podían estar juntos porque había un océano entero que les separaba. Era injusto. Pero no podían hacer nada contra eso.

Así que Bruce simplemente se limitó a levantar una ceja y decir:

—Siempre he sabido peinarme, Moon. Solo que no lo necesito.

—Sí, el británico ya es suficientemente atractivo como para conquistar a todas las lectoras de _Hechizadas_ sin necesidad de peinarse—bromeó Brian—. ¿Nos vamos ya? Me apetece que David me felicite por llegar pronto al menos un día.

Brian no les había dicho nada respecto a su marcha a los Portland Giants, y ellos tampoco le habían preguntado.

—Sí, deberíamos irnos ya—asintió Jason, poniéndose en pie.

Jason y Lily cruzaron una larga mirada en la que parecieron decirse infinidad de cosas, pero no abrieron la boca. Ella iba a aparecerse directamente en la sede del Congreso de Nueva York, y de allí volvería a Washington por sus propios medios, a la espera de coger el traslador a la mañana siguiente. Ya no volverían a verla.

Brian se despidió con entusiasmo de Lily (con más entusiasmo del que a ella le gustaba), y Bruce la abrazó con fuerza.

—Nos vemos dentro de poco—le recordó él.

—Cuando decidas pasarte por Londres. ¿Aún no tienes claro cuando vas a venir?

—Tengo que acabar de arreglar unos detalles, pero no tardaré mucho.

—Más te vale, Vaisey—Lily le sonrió, y después se dirigió hacia Jason.

Los dos se abrazaron contenidamente, y Jason la besó en la frente antes de decirle:

—Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos—repitió Lily en un susurro.

* * *

Cuando aterrizó al otro lado de la chimenea en el Congreso en Washington, lo primero en lo que Bruce pensó fue que un año atrás le llamó la atención lo escandalosos que habían sido los All-Stars en la fiesta. A los pocos segundos de llegar, Bruce llegó a la conclusión de que ese año no les iba a costar mucho igualarles.

Brian y Robert eran los que llevaban la voz cantante, gritando y riendo a un volumen exagerado, pero el resto no se quedaba atrás. Con diferencia, el más calmado era Jason, que aún parecía algo ausente.

—Estamos en una fiesta—le recordó Bruce, poniéndose a su altura mientras iban de camino hacia la sala en la que se celebraba el evento.

—Lo sé—Jason le devolvió una media sonrisa—. Solo dame algo de tiempo… Hasta la tercera copa, más o menos.

Y lo cierto fue que la tercera copa no tardó mucho en llegar: mientras la sala de fiestas se iba llenando y todos los conocidos se saludaban, el alcohol empezó a correr con rapidez. La única persona a la que Bruce conocía y no era de su equipo era Craig Osborne, así que tras preguntarle con educación qué tal estaba, pasó casi todo el rato previo a la cena con Amanda y con él, mientras a su alrededor la gente charlaba. De hecho, unas cuantas personas se acercaron a saludar a Bruce y a felicitarle por la liga conseguida, y aunque eso le alegró, también le hizo sentir algo incómodo, ya que de la mayoría de personas con las que habló solo podría decir a qué equipo pertenecían. De todos modos, intentó comportarse educadamente, y la bebida le ayudó bastante.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, se instaló entre Jason y Fiona, evitando a propósito sentarse junto a Amanda. Había estado todo el rato con ella, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil hablar y reírse cuando sabía que ella se iba a marchar de los Minotaurs y aún no le había dicho nada.

La cena, como era de esperarse, estuvo deliciosa. Bruce acabó sintiendo que no iba a volver a tener hambre hasta dentro de varias semanas, y como también había bebido una cantidad considerable de vino durante el proceso, se había pasado casi todo el rato riendo con Brian y Jason (que como él mismo había predicho, se animó después de unas cuantas copas), por lo que cuando el señor Crawford, el jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, subió al escenario para dar su discurso y empezar con la ceremonia de los premios, le costó reunir la suficiente paciencia como para aguantar un largo rato de entregas de trofeos y discursos varios.

Tras el interminable discurso de Vincent Crawford, por fin empezaron a darse los premios. El primero, como era costumbre, era la Copa Escolar de Salem, que ese año había ido a parar a la División Negra. Y mientras los jóvenes subían al escenario para recoger su trofeo entre los aplausos del público, Bruce se dio cuenta de que los reconocía. O al menos, reconocía a la capitana.

—Jason, ¿te acuerdas de cuando fuimos a Salem a ver a tu primo?—Jason asintió con un cabeceo—El partido fue Púrpura contra Negro, ¿verdad?

—Sí—Jason miró entonces con más atención a los chicos de Salem, y añadió—. Ah, sí, son ellos. No me extraña que hayan ganado ellos la Copa, esa chica era una buscadora impresionante. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Thompson. Erika Thompson, creo.

—Deberíamos recomendarle a David que le eche un ojo. Puede que en unos años nos vaya bien para el equipo.

Bruce asintió y siguió prestando atención a la entrega de premios. Después de la Copa de Salem, empezaron a entregarse multitud de premios menores de lo más variados, que se repartieron uniformemente entre todos los equipos. A Donald le tocó uno de algo parecido a Mejor Capitán, y a Bruce le sorprendió encontrarse subiendo al escenario a recoger un trofeo con un nombre extraño que quería decir que era bueno construyendo jugadas (o eso le explicaron luego sus compañeros). Después de muchos más premios, llegaron a la composición del equipo revelación, que se llevaron mayoritariamente jugadores de los Bats, Mooncalfs y Bundimuns, y después pasaron a elegir al mejor equipo.

La buscadora elegida fue Elizabeth, y Robert le hizo compañía a un bateador de los All-Stars. El guardián elegido fue también de los All-Stars, y el trío de cazadores lo formaron González, de los Finches, Gina y él. Bruce Vaisey.

Le costó creerse que el señor Crawford le estuviera dando esa estatuilla dorada precisamente a él. A él, que el año pasado recogía el trofeo de ser integrante del equipo revelación. Pasar del equipo revelación al mejor equipo en un año no estaba nada mal, y solo pudo sonreír y declinar la invitación de dar un discurso. Se hizo la foto de rigor con el resto de sus compañeros ganadores (y Robert le palmeó con tanto entusiasmo la espalda que casi le tiró al suelo), y después fue a sentarse a la espera de los dos últimos premios.

—Ahora viene el momento en el que te nombran Mejor Jugador—le susurró Jason con burla.

—Imposible—replicó él.

Y tuvo razón, porque fue Gina la que se llevó el premio más esperado de la noche, entre los aplausos del resto de la gente presente en la sala.

—Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante—dijo el señor Crawford después de lo que a todos les pareció una eternidad—, es la hora de entregar el trofeo a los campeones de la centésima cuadragésima novena temporada de la Liga de Quidditch de los Estados Unidos de América… ¡Felicidades, New York Minotaurs!

El resto de jugadores de la Liga aplaudió respetuosamente mientras ellos recogían el trofeo y reían, gritaban y se abrazaban en lo alto del escenario, celebrando una vez más que habían ganado la Liga. El trofeo pasó de mano en mano entre los jugadores, y cuando fue el turno de sostenerlo de Bruce, se quedó embelesado mirando la superficie dorada y brillante, y sintiendo el peso del metal en sus manos. Porque todo su esfuerzo durante todo ese año había servido para algo. Para conseguir ese trofeo. Para lograr algo importante.

Para sentirse verdaderamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

* * *

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_Después de un par de capítulos más tranquilos, por fin hemos llegado al final de esta temporada y pasan grandes cosas. Lo más importante, ¡los Minotaurs ganan la Liga! Después de tanto tiempo, tantos partidos y tanto esfuerzo... (Nota aclarativa extra: de los jugadores de los Minotaurs que conocemos, solo Jeffrey había ganado la Liga con los Minotaurs, en dos ocasiones, mientras que Gina y Jeannette la habían ganado con los Finches una vez cada una en años diferentes, y Fiona la ganó una vez con los All-Stars) Y además de conseguir la Liga, también pasan otras cosas: Robert y Fiona se han besado por fin (aunque parecía que nunca iban a llegar), Lily ha aparecido y ha hecho a Jason más feliz y más triste, y mientras Bruce decide quedarse en los Minotaurs para la siguiente temporada, Brian y Amanda se marchan, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Esto es quidditch y el traspaso de jugadores entre equipos es algo común, pero a Bruce no le sienta del todo bien... Y acabamos con la fiesta de fin de temporada en su momento álgido. La continuación, en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Por cierto: las muertes en la batalla de Hogwarts que Lily menciona en la carta no son canon (aunque los personajes sí que lo son), sino que forman parte de mi canon mental. Algún día escribiré alguna historia con ellos._**

**_Y eso es todo por hoy. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis y seguís la historia, y ya sabéis que os animo a dejar un review siempre que podáis. ¿Alguna teoría sobre qué sucederá en lo que falta de fiesta? Porque sí, advierto que va a pasar algo..._**

**_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_**


	31. Engañado

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**31\. Engañado**

* * *

La música estaba alta, y la gente charlaba, reía y bailaba por toda la sala. Bruce estaba junto a Jason y Brian, bebiendo apoyados en una mesa y observando el espectáculo mientras recordaban alguno de los mejores momentos de la temporada.

—¿Y qué me decís de esa de ahí?—Brian señaló disimuladamente a una chica entre el gentío, y Bruce y Jason la miraron por un instante antes de echarse a reír.

—Brian, esa es Rachel Brooks. Te acostaste con ella el año pasado—aclaró Jason.

—Ah, cierto. Pero es tan guapa que hasta podría repetir—bromeó Brian—. ¿Y la del vestido gris?

—No seas asaltacunas. Esa es la capitana del equipo del Instituto de Salem. Busca a alguna que tenga al menos veinte—recomendó Bruce.

Brian bufó en señal de disgusto porque ninguno de ellos aprobaba sus elecciones, y entonces señaló a otra chica. Pero habló con un tono diferente.

—La que no parece tener problemas con los niños es Gina. Ese crío de los Bundimuns con el que está hablando es un novato de este año. ¿Celoso de que Amell te pueda quitar a tu chica, Bruce?

—No es mi chica, ni mucho menos estoy celoso—replicó Bruce con fastidio.

Seguía importándole más bien poco que Gina coqueteara o se acostara con otros. Es más, como eso le ahorraba los remordimientos y las crisis internas cada vez que él se acostaba con ella o intentaba rechazarla, le aliviaba que buscara a otros. Y otra cosa positiva que podría sacar de eso aquella noche era que había unos cuantos reporteros fotografiándolo todo incansablemente: con un poco de suerte, le prestarían suficiente atención a Gina ligando con el pobre Joe Amell como para dejar de relacionarla con él. No se iba a hacer ilusiones, pero soñar era gratis.

—Ya, eso dices siempre—respondió Brian con ironía—. Ya está, decidido: vestido dorado, a las tres en punto. Voy a por ella.

—Se llama Christine Dawson. De los Tucumcari Uros. Intenta recordarlo al menos los primeros cinco minutos—le recordó Jason, y Brian soltó una carcajada.

—Descuida. Deseadme suerte.

Brian se despidió agitando la mano, y Bruce y Jason le observaron alejarse en silencio hasta que el último soltó un suspiro.

—Nunca madurará, ¿verdad?

—¿Brian? Lo dudo—contestó Bruce, y Jason sonrió con pesar.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato, y Jason le contó algunas anécdotas de aquellos jugadores a los que conocía. Estaban en medio de una turbulenta historia sobre el pasado de una pareja de excompañeros de curso de Jason, que en esos momentos parecían discutir en una esquina de la gran sala, cuando vieron algo que les hizo interrumpirse de golpe: Robert caminaba a duras penas a través de la sala, apoyándose con dificultad sobre los hombros de Fiona. Sin decirse nada, acudieron rápidamente a su lado, temiendo que tuviera algún problema, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar la chica les dijo de mal humor:

—Ayudadme a llevarle a un lado. Pesa demasiado para mí sola.

No había ningún lugar para sentarse en toda la sala de fiestas, pero eso no era ningún problema: cuando consiguieron llegar junto a la pared y Fiona pudo deshacerse del peso de Robert, sacó la varita de quién sabe dónde e hizo aparecer una silla en cuestión de segundos. La silla era de madera, toscamente tallada, y desentonaba totalmente con todo el lujo de la sala. Sin embargo, aguantó cuando Robert, sin decir una palabra, se sentó encima.

—¿Le pasa algo…?—empezó a preguntar Jason, pero Fiona no le dejó acabar:

—¿Qué si le pasa algo malo? ¡Claro que no!—exclamó la chica con enfado—Solo que es un idiota que no sabe parar de beber. Llevaba una hora diciendo tonterías y bebiendo aún más, compitiendo con ese otro idiota, hasta que ha empezado a quedarse dormido. ¡El muy idiota! ¿Ha hecho esto más veces?

—No… Pero nunca habíamos ganado la Liga antes, Fiona...

—Ni se te ocurra justificarle, Lane—le espetó Fiona—. ¿Y ahora qué? Tendré que llevarle al hotel. Y mira que le había dicho… Voy a matarle mañana, lo juro.

Entretanto, Bruce comprobó con asombro que Robert se había quedado efectivamente dormido: había conseguido andar por su propio pie hasta la silla, pero su cuello acababa de caer en una posición a todas luces muy incómoda, pero no parecía molestarle. Robert se había dormido en una sala con más de un centenar de personas hablando a la vez y con la música a todo volumen. Impresionante.

—Fiona, si quieres quedarte, puedo llevármelo yo—dijo entonces Jason.

Fiona le miró con sorpresa, y Bruce alzó las cejas, aunque no se sorprendió tanto.

—No es necesario. No tienes por qué hacerlo…—repuso ella con consideración, pero Jason negó con la cabeza.

—Tú quieres quedarte y yo he tenido un día largo y me vendría bien marcharme. Es un buen trato.

Ella intentó negarse, pero Jason insistió. Además, Donald se acercó para ver qué pasaba con su hermano y también se ofreció a llevárselo al hotel, por lo que a Fiona no le quedó más remedio que rendirse.

—Y si el idiota de mi novio se despierta en algún momento, decidle que le voy a matar—fueron sus palabras de despedida.

Y dicho eso, se giró hacia Bruce, que había contemplado toda la escena sin apenas decir palabra, y al verla tan irritada, sonrió burlonamente y dijo:

—Al menos no es de los que vomitan.

Fiona suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Supongo que tendré que darle las gracias a Merlín por eso. Necesito algo de alcohol para sobrellevar esto. ¿Vienes?

Bruce miró la copa que sostenía en la mano, vacía desde hacía un buen rato, y asintió de buen grado, por lo que ambos se encaminaron a una de las mesas vacías y llenas de bebida. Fiona sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego para cada uno, y brindaron en silencio antes de beber.

—¿Y qué tal con Robert? Exceptuando esta noche, claro está—preguntó Bruce, y Fiona sonrió a su pesar.

—Bien, la verdad. Con el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, sería un fracaso absoluto si ya no fuera bien. ¿Qué tal tú con Gina?

Esa pregunta esa noche ya estaba empezando a fastidiarle.

—No hay nada con Gina.

—Ya, claro—bufó ella.

—Si hubiera algo, digo yo que me molestaría algo que ella estuviera ligando desde hace una hora con Amell—se defendió él.

Fiona dedicó entonces unos segundos a buscar a Gina junto a Amell entre la multitud, y observó durante medio minuto la escena antes de chasquear la lengua con disgusto.

—Y mira a la pobre Wendy Wiggin, que no para de mirarlos y está a punto de echarse a llorar—Fiona señaló a la novata discretamente, y después añadió con sarcasmo—. Felicidades, Gina, lo has vuelto a hacer. Sois tal para cual.

—¿Qué ha vuelto a hacer Gina?—preguntó Bruce con el ceño fruncido.

No le había gustado como había sonado esa frase. Y el "_Sois tal para cual_" todavía menos, pero eso lo dejaría para después, cuando hubiera averiguado qué era lo que había hecho Gina que tanto molestaba a Fiona.

—¿Es que nunca te ha contado Gina cómo nos llevábamos antes de coincidir en los Minotaurs?

—Sé que estuvisteis en el mismo curso en Salem y después coincidisteis un año en los Mooncalfs, y que nunca os habéis llevado especialmente bien. Lo mismo que sabe todo el mundo.

—¿Y no tienes ni idea del porqué de esa bonita amistad entre nosotras?

Bruce no respondió, así que Fiona suspiró, se sirvió otro whisky de fuego y empezó a hablar:  
—Sí, Gina y yo estábamos en el mismo curso en Salem, y nunca nos llevamos precisamente bien. Vaya sorpresa, pensarás: una Rojo y una Negro que no se llevan bien. Menuda novedad… Como si no fuera el pan de cada día en Salem. Al principio fue la típica enemistad de dos crías demasiado orgullosas como para coexistir en el mismo espacio cerrado: a mí me sacaba de quicio que ella siempre estuviera tratando de llamar la atención de todo el mundo, y ella se enfadaba cada vez que yo se lo recriminaba o me burlaba. Y como te imaginarás, cuando en quinto año las dos entramos en nuestros respectivos equipos de quidditch la cosa empeoró. El deporte creará unas amistades entrañables, pero también unas enemistades monstruosas. Así que nos volvimos más agresivas. Y por si las cosas no hubieran estado ya suficientemente mal, ¿qué puede empeorar aún más la relación entre dos niñas de quince años que ya se odian? Evidentemente, los chicos. En realidad, uno en concreto: Hugh Goldstein. Veo que te suena el nombre, así que te lo confirmo, es el jugador de quodpot. Hugh estaba un año por encima de nosotras, y ya era tan perfecto como es ahora: jugador estrella del equipo Verde, sonrisa deslumbrante, ojos azules como el mar, pelo de actor de cine y completamente encantador. Y yo, como es obvio, estaba coladísima por él. Lo que pasó fue que Gina se enteró de que a mí me gustaba Hugh, y por lo visto decidió que su jugada maestra sería robármelo justo delante de mis narices. Bruce, ni te imaginas lo horrible que fue eso. Cada vez que yo conseguía hablar con él, ella aparecía de la nada y se inmiscuía en la conversación hasta que lo alejaba de mí. Una vez tras otra, semana tras semana, mes tras mes. Cuando me enteré de que se habían acostado juntos, y que había sido la primera vez para ambos, casi me morí de la rabia. Le grité a Gina todo lo que pensaba de ella en medio de una clase, y ella aprovechó esa explosión para cortar con Hugh con la excusa de que "_no quería seguir haciéndome más daño_". Simplemente brillante. Y eso podría haber sido suficiente para odiarla de por vida, pero es que es todavía mejor, porque al año siguiente me volvió a hacer lo mismo: yo llevaba meses preparando el terreno para que Carlos Ridley me pidiera que fuera al baile con él, y entonces, cuando él estaba a punto de pedírmelo, Gina apareció de repente y se lo pidió ella. Delante de mi cara, y él dijo que sí. Fue tan horrible… Se lo devolví en séptimo, cuando yo me ligué al chico que le gustaba, y aunque eso fue una pequeña victoria, no mejoró nada. Cuando al año siguiente coincidimos en los Mooncalfs, apenas hablamos en toda la temporada. Al llegar aquí y encontrármela, después de cuatro años sin vernos, por suerte las cosas se habían enfriado. No somos amigas, pero algo hemos madurado… Al menos podemos convivir sin intentar matarnos o robarnos a los chicos… Y en fin, esa es toda la historia.

Durante un rato, Bruce no supo qué decir. Por una parte, sabía que eran cosas de adolescentes. Sin embargo, ya en ese entonces Gina era inusitadamente cruel y dispuesta a todo para lograr sus objetivos. Y no le sorprendía… Pero le daba escalofríos solo de imaginárselo.

—No sabía que había llegado a ser para tanto.

—No sé por qué te sorprende viniendo de Gina. Total, tú estás haciendo lo mismo y encima es tu amigo, lo que es mucho peor, así que no te hagas el compasivo ahora.

—¿Qué yo estoy haciendo lo mismo?

Eso lo había dejado completamente anonadado. ¿A qué venía esa acusación? Él no estaba intentando herir a nadie de una forma tan cruel como esa…

—Oh, venga ya, Bruce, no te hagas el idiota conmigo, porque sé que no lo eres—le espetó ella con un leve tono de molestia, lo que le sorprendió aún más.

—Fiona, no entiendo qué…

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?—replicó ella, pero Bruce no respondió, y entonces pareció empezar a considerar que la cara de absoluto desconcierto era real—Oh, no. No puede ser cierto.

—De verdad que no sé de qué me estás hablando, pero explícamelo.

Fiona parecía estar considerando millones de cosas a la vez, tal era su gesto de concentración. Finalmente, tras unos segundos que a Bruce se le hicieron eternos y le pusieron los nervios de punta, ella dijo con cuidado:

—Si no me estás mintiendo, esto no te va a gustar.

—Cuéntamelo.

—Es que si no te has dado cuenta de nada tú solo hasta ahora, te va a costar creerlo.

—Si no hablas, no voy a poder creer nada.

Fiona suspiró, alejó el vaso vacío y empezó a hablar mirándole fijamente a los ojos:

—Imagino que sí sabes que Gina y Brian tuvieron algo durante el primer año que estuvieron juntos aquí en los Minotaurs. Que Gina estaba completamente colada por él, que se acostaron juntos, que él rechazó tener algo más con ella y que ella se enfureció. Y que después de eso, ambos han estado intentando acostarse con todos los que puedan. Hasta aquí todo lo sabías, ¿cierto? Porque si realmente eres tan poco perceptivo, no te habrás imaginado que los dos lo hacían para alejarse mutuamente de sus cabezas, y que peleaban para intentar negarse cosas: Gina, que seguía enamorada de Brian, y Brian que en realidad sí que habría querido tener algo más con Gina. Y así los dos continuaban el absurdo juego, hasta que entraste tú en el tablero. Tú, compañero de piso y amigo de Brian, suficientemente atractivo como para que no fuera un suplicio acostarse contigo, y suficientemente callado como para no hacer demasiadas preguntas incómodas. El as que Gina necesitaba. Porque Gina descubrió que podía acostarse contigo no solo una vez, sino una tras otra. Y que eso, al ser tú amigo de Brian, alguien que le importaba, le iba a doler infinitamente más que el acostarse con desconocidos que no significaban nada. Porque contigo, le hacía creer que había encontrado un reemplazo. Alguien mejor que él. Y Gina estaba completamente segura de que eso iba a destrozar a Brian. Y como de costumbre, tenía razón, visto su comportamiento últimamente. El plan perfecto… Y por lo visto, te ha involucrado a ti para que fueras la pieza clave sin que tuvieras absolutamente ni idea de qué estabas haciendo. Es brillante.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué destrozarlo, si supuestamente está enamorada de él?

—Porque Gina es compleja, Bruce. Compleja y orgullosa. Mucho más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar. Está enamorada de él, sí, pero él la rechazó. La hizo sufrir, la humilló y se burló de ella. Y no se lo puede perdonar, por mucho que le quiera. Deberías haber aprendido ya que Gina no perdona a los que se burlan de ella.

Bruce se quedó pensando durante un largo minuto. El alcohol le enturbiaba la mente y le dificultaba hacer las conexiones, pero poco a poco, todas las piezas del puzle fueron encajando. Y cuando todo quedó claro, la ira empezó a bullir en su interior.

Gina le había utilizado desde el primer momento para sus propósitos. Le había utilizado como un arma contra Brian. Como un simple objeto. Y lo había hecho simplemente convenciéndole de que él la necesitaba. De que la necesitaba para olvidarse de todo aquello que le hacía daño… Cuando la realidad era que ella le usaba para infligir daño. Todas esas veces en las que Gina le había pinchado diciéndole que al acostarse con ella le podía estar haciendo daño a Eve, a Amanda o a cualquier otro, y él le había asegurado que nadie sufría por su culpa… Era mentira. Porque a Brian sí que le hacía daño. Y ella lo sabía y le permitía seguir creyendo eso. Le permitía seguir haciendo daño semana tras semana a uno de sus mejores amigos, el alma del equipo, la alegría en persona. Sin que él supiera absolutamente nada. Y ahora Brian iba a irse, y era por su culpa. Todo por su culpa…

Y por la de Gina.

El vaso de cristal empezó a temblar en su mano, hasta que estalló en cientos de pedazos diminutos con un seco crujido. No se hizo ninguna herida, pero aunque se hubiera hecho algo, no le habría prestado atención.

Porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era que Gina era la persona más cruel y despreciable que existía sobre la Tierra.

Fiona le seguía mirando fijamente, pero él la ignoró. Buscó por toda la sala con la mirada a Brian, pero no le encontró; ya debía haberse ido con la chica de turno. A quién sí encontró fue a Gina, que seguía en el mismo lugar hablando muy cerca de Joe Amell, mientras ponía una mano sobre su brazo.

Tal vez, si no hubiera tenido tanto alcohol corriendo por sus venas, simplemente habría hecho estallar involuntariamente por la ira unos cuantos vasos más a su alrededor antes de controlarse y largarse de la fiesta. Tal vez se habría girado hacia Fiona y le habría dicho sinceramente que nunca había odiado tanto a Gina como en ese momento, y eso que la había odiado muchas veces a lo largo de los dos últimos años. Tal vez se habría servido un whisky doble o triple con la esperanza de olvidarlo todo y poder creer a la mañana siguiente que todo había sido un sueño.

La cuestión fue que no hizo nada de eso. Lo que hizo fue dejar plantada a Fiona sin decirle una palabra y caminar con decisión hacia Gina, y cuando estuvo a su lado la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la apartó bruscamente de Joe Amell.

La confusión en la cara de Gina duró un instante. Después pasó a su habitual gesto de superioridad, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Bruce le espetó con rabia y recalcando cada palabra:

—He conocido asesinos. He conocido torturadores y gente que disfruta ensañándose con los niños pequeños. He conocido gente que siente placer al infligir dolor a los demás. He conocido gente horrible, pero ninguno de todos ellos me ha parecido tan cruel y repugnante como tú.

—Veo que te sientan mal los celos—replicó Gina con sorna.

Eso solo le enfureció más.

—Eres una grandísima hija de puta.

No había hablado más alto de lo que lo había hecho hasta ese entonces, pero la canción se estaba acabando y la gente a su alrededor había empezado a prestar atención a la escena y al posible espectáculo en cuanto él se había acercado. Al menos medio centenar de personas le escuchó. La mayoría reaccionaron con sorpresa, otros con diversión, y todos siguieron prestando la máxima atención mientras la tensión en el aire se disparaba.

—¿Por hablar con otro hombre que no seas tú?—preguntó ella con burla, cruzándose de brazos—Bruce, Bruce, qué machista es eso, no me lo esperaba de ti…

Y eso fue suficiente para que todo lo que quedaba de su autocontrol se esfumara.

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¡Me da igual a quién te quieras tirar! ¡Fóllate a todo el mundo si quieres, pero déjame en paz a mí! ¡Deja de utilizarme como tu puto juguete! ¡Si quieres acostarte con todo el mundo para disfrutar con tus crueles juegos de celos, hazlo! ¡Pero maldita sea, no me uses más a mí! ¡Deja de usarme como tu arma de destrucción masiva! ¡Porque estoy harto de ti y de toda tu mierda! ¡Harto de que me uses para tus propósitos! ¡Y no quiero hacer más daño a alguien que me importa por tu puta culpa! ¡¿Me has entendido?!

Para cuando se quedó sin aire en los pulmones y dejó de gritar, prácticamente toda la sala estaba escuchando ya. Nadie bailaba, nadie escuchaba la música, y todas las conversaciones se habían detenido. Todo el mundo presenciaba atónito la escena que se estaba dando entre Bruce Vaisey y Gina Smith, flamantes campeones de Liga, componentes del Equipo Ideal y una de las parejas de cazadores más compenetradas que existían en la actualidad.

Y cuando acabó de gritar, Gina ya no sonreía con burla. Simplemente le miraba con expresión seria e indescifrable. Bruce esperó durante unos segundos, mientras recobraba el aire, a que Gina contestara algo. Ella no dijo nada, así que él tampoco añadió más.

Bruce se largó de la fiesta antes de que nadie a su alrededor tuviera tiempo de decir una palabra.

La noche que iba a ser una de las mejores de su vida se había acabado convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llegó pronto a Nueva York. Apenas había podido pegar ojo en el hotel de Washington, por lo que en cuanto pudo marcharse lo hizo inmediatamente.

No había nadie en el piso, como se imaginaba. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar en su habitación y vaciarse los bolsillos, de donde salieron uno tras otro los premios que había obtenido esa noche: el trofeo de "Mejor constructor de juego", el de componente del Equipo Ideal, y una medalla dorada que les habían entregado por ser campeones de Liga. Colocó los tres en la estantería, junto al que ya tenía del año anterior, y los contempló en silencio por unos minutos. Era una pequeña colección, pero estaba orgulloso de todos ellos y de lo que se había esforzado en conseguirlos.

Después de eso fue a la cocina en busca de algo que le permitiera dormir. Estaba hecho polvo, tanto mental como físicamente, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño por sí solo. Su mente volvía una vez tras otra a los sucesos de esa noche, torturándole, haciéndole sentir como el ser humano más estúpido del universo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Gina le manipulaba para sus propósitos? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de cómo eso estaba afectando a Brian? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para Fiona hubiera tenido que explicarle lo que estaba pasando frente a sus narices?

Encontró la poción para dormir sin sueños en uno de los armarios y se tomó un largo trago. Y entonces, mientras esperaba a que la poción hiciera efecto, se desvistió y se echó sobre su cama, deseando poder olvidarse de todo.

Al menos durante unas horas.

* * *

Despertó de nuevo a las cuatro de la tarde, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor. Tenía leves pinchazos de dolor en la cabeza y la boca pastosa, pero al menos se notaba más calmado. Todavía podría haber empezado a bullir de rabia si le hubieran puesto a Gina delante, pero sin verla, podía respirar unas cuantas veces profundamente y tranquilizarse. Gina era despreciable, sí, pero por mucho que se enfadara, no iba a solucionar nada. Y tendría que aprender a convivir con ello. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía aún. Pero por suerte, tenía varios meses de vacaciones por delante en los que no iba a tener que verla. Tendría tiempo para pensar en algo.

De modo que con esa idea en la cabeza, salió lentamente de la cama y de la habitación. La puerta del cuarto de Brian estaba cerrada, lo que sugería que estaba durmiendo, pero la de Jason estaba abierta. Y su amigo estaba en el salón, leyendo un número atrasado de la revista _Quidditch International_. Bruce le saludó con la cabeza al pasar por su lado en dirección a la cocina, en busca de algo que comer y algo contra la resaca, y Jason le sonrió sin decir nada. Solo cuando Bruce se sentó a su lado en el sofá, con una bandeja llena de pociones reconstituyentes y comida, Jason le señaló el periódico del día y dijo:

—Tengo una noticia buena y una mala.

—¿Cuál es la buena?

—Nunca habían hablado tanto de quidditch en el _Oracle_ como hasta hoy. Deben haberse pasado toda la noche trabajando.

—Intuyo cuál es la mala.

—Principalmente es debido a ti.

Bruce bufó. Se tomó una poción, tragó una tostada y empezó la segunda antes de coger el periódico y pasar páginas hasta llegar a la sección de deportes.

En la primera doble página, todo parecía correcto. Se describían generalidades de la gala, quiénes habían entregado los premios, la variación del discurso del señor Crawford respecto al de años anteriores… Había una larga lista con todos los premios que se habían entregado y quién los había obtenido, y breves artículos a los lados detallando qué méritos había hecho cada premiado durante toda la temporada para obtener su trofeo. Había dos artículos un poco más extensos comentando tanto el equipo revelación como el equipo ideal (en el que por cierto, hablaban muy bien de él), y otro alabando a los Minotaurs por ser los campeones de Liga.

Normalmente, una doble página era todo lo que podía esperar de información sobre quidditch. Sin embargo, cuando pasó página descubrió que ese día había algo más. Había breves entrevistas con algunos de los jugadores, transcripciones de los discursos de algunos de los premiados, y un relato con las situaciones más cómicas y emotivas de la fiesta. Y por último, un artículo. Un artículo con dos fotografías en el centro: a la izquierda, Gina y él, sonrientes en lo alto del escenario sujetando uno junto al otro sus respectivos premios de componentes del equipo ideal; a la derecha, él gritándole a Gina en plena fiesta, mientras ella le miraba imperturbable. Y el título rezaba "_GINA SMITH Y BRUCE VAISEY: ¿DEL CIELO AL INFIERNO EN UNA NOCHE?_".

—¿Desde cuándo el _Oracle_ se ha convertido en _Hechizadas_?—preguntó Bruce con disgusto.

—Desde que Melissa Cooper hace colaboraciones especiales para llamar la atención de más público femenino. Es decir, desde hoy y durante las próximas temporadas. Me lo explicó David anoche—dijo Jason con pesar.

Ni siquiera quería leer el artículo, pero la mirada se le fue directamente a las primeras líneas.

"_La noche prometía ser muy feliz para todos los jugadores de los New York Minotaurs, flamantes campeones de la Liga, y en especial para dos de sus mayores estrellas, Gina Smith y Bruce Vaisey. Ambos llegaban radiantes a la fiesta, acompañados por el resto del equipo. Ella, con un atrevido y corto vestido rojo intenso que seguro quitó la respiración a más de uno; él, con un impecable traje completamente negro. La pareja perfecta, señoras y señores. Y a medida que transcurrían los primeros compases de la gala y se iban entregando premios, las cosas solo mejoraban para nuestros queridos Bruce y Gina. Él fue nombrado como el mejor constructor de juego de la Liga, ella se llevó el premio al gol más espectacular de la competición, y ambos subieron a lo alto del escenario como componentes del equipo ideal de la Liga; Gina repetiría pocos minutos más tarde, al coronarse como la mejor jugadora de la temporada._

_Jóvenes, atractivos, exitosos y felices. Parecían tener todo con lo que el resto de mortales simplemente aspiramos a soñar. Las vidas perfectas, ¿no es así?_

_Pero en algún momento de la noche, todo cambió brutalmente. Queridos lectores, la diferencia entre las dos fotografías lo refleja fielmente: de estar rebosantes de felicidad uno al lado del otro, a discutir a gritos en plena fiesta, solo dos horas más tarde. Todo el mundo estaba atónito. ¿Qué podría haber pasado entre la gran pareja del mundo del quidditch para que todo acabara así? Nadie lo sabía, y los compañeros de equipo que quedaban en el evento —Elizabeth Hiat, Amanda Rivera y Fiona Hampton— ignoraron todas las preguntas al respecto._

_Ciertamente, nadie sabe qué pasó exactamente, pero algo hubo. Algo que enfureció a Bruce Vaisey de tal modo que este le gritó unas crípticas acusaciones a Gina Smith… Acusaciones que ella no respondió, lo que provocó la salida inmediata de Bruce de la sala. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_

_No podemos saber qué pasaba por la mente de Bruce Vaisey, señoras y señores, pero yo os digo que sí que podemos imaginárnoslo ligeramente._

_Bruce Vaisey y Gina Smith nunca han confirmado su relación públicamente, aunque es obvio que esta existe. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuestiones publicitarias? ¿Es una relación abierta? ¿Afectaría a sus reputaciones de "solteros de oro" que se supiera que tienen pareja? ¿Temen que los más jóvenes dejen de suspirar por ellos? Sea lo que sea, es un secreto a voces… Por lo que no es de extrañar que la explosión de Bruce Vaisey viniera precedida de un largo rato de coqueteo y actitudes cariñosas de Gina Smith con el joven y guapísimo Joe Amell (cazador de los Bundimuns)._

_¿Se hartó Bruce Vaisey de mantener el secreto? ¿O tal vez de la actitud provocativa de Gina Smith? ¿Estaba ella coqueteando de verdad? ¿O solo tenía el propósito de causar una reacción en el joven? Sea cual sea la respuesta a estas preguntas, solo hay una cosa totalmente cierta: los dos han montado el espectáculo más llamativo en una fiesta de fin de temporada de los últimos veinte años._"

Cerró el periódico con violencia cuando acabó de leer y lo lanzó encima de la mesa. Jason le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

—Montaste una buena, ¿eh?

—Y te aseguro que no fue nada respecto a lo que podría haber hecho—replicó de mal humor.

La calma con la que se había levantado había desaparecido: su lugar lo había ocupado el odio, el rencor y la humillación. Y el asco por la gente como Melissa Cooper que se dedicaba a hurgar en todo aquello. ¿Tanto les costaba meter las narices en sus propios asuntos?

—No es por cotillear, ¿pero qué se supone que pasó? El artículo es muy misterioso, y no me creo que de repente te entraran celos de Amell.

—Pasó que me enteré de algunas cosas que ya debería haber sabido.

Jason le miró, interrogante, y Bruce suspiró pensando en una forma de resumir lo que Fiona le había explicado.

—Gina se acostaba conmigo para poner celoso a Brian. Se dio cuenta de que él sentía algo por ella, y para devolverle lo de que él la rechazara el primer año, ella le ha estado torturando a propósito. Se dio cuenta de que acostarse conmigo le funcionaba mejor que con desconocidos para hacerle sentir mal, y como yo soy lo suficientemente idiota como para no haberme dado cuenta de nada… La solución perfecta.

Jason le miró boquiabierto durante unos largos segundos.

—Pero Brian… Espera, sí, tiene sentido… Cuando se comportó tan raro no se explicó pero te acusó a ti… Y algunos de sus comentarios… Y por eso se va… ¿Cómo has llegado a saber esto?

—Fiona. Lo sabía todo.

Jason asintió sin cuestionarlo. Fiona ya había demostrado sobradamente lo perceptiva que era y que no se equivocaba.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? A Gina, me refiero.

—Que estaba harto. Que estaba cansado de sus malditos juegos y que no quería volver a tener nada más con ella.

—Eso último ya lo has dicho otras veces—le hizo notar Jason con cuidado.

Muy a su pesar, Bruce sonrió ligeramente, burlándose de sí mismo.

—Cierto.

—Pero esta vez es diferente—comentó Jason.

—Cierto otra vez—murmuró Bruce, y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

* * *

Brian se levantó aún más tarde, y les contó entre risas (después de comer y recuperarse un poco) qué tal le había ido con Christine Dawson. Más tarde encendieron el televisor, y se pasaron lo que quedaba de día sin moverse del salón. Debían recuperar fuerzas, porque al día siguiente acudirían a la final del TIAQ, y tendrían que salir por la mañana de Nueva York.

Sin embargo, Bruce no se sintió cómodo en toda la tarde. Podía fingir que todo iba bien con Brian y que no pasaba nada; podía hacer como que nada había cambiado. Pero no era cierto.

Tenía experiencia en fingir; lo había hecho durante años. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo.

—Brian—le llamó cuando empezaron unos anuncios en la televisión—, quiero hablar contigo un momento.

—Vaya, ¿el británico queriendo iniciar una conversación?—se burló Brian, y bajó el volumen del televisor—¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Cómo no empeorarlo? Por Merlín, Bruce no estaba preparado para conversaciones como aquella. No era lo suyo. Miró de reojo a Jason, pero él se hizo el loco sin despegar la mirada del libro que leía.

—Lo siento—dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?—preguntó Brian, extrañado.

Ahí venía una respuesta difícil.

—Haberme acostado con Gina todo este tiempo.

Brian levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal lo hace?

No se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

—Porque sé que te jode que lo haga. Y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Brian había dejado de sonreír, y estaba serio como pocas veces le había visto.

—¿Por qué iba eso siquiera a molestarme?

—La quieres.

Brian bufó y se puso en pie.

—No podría importarme menos lo que haga Gina—replicó con indiferencia—. Además, creo que no os lo había mencionado aún, pero la temporada que viene me voy a jugar con los Portland Giants. Ahí seguro que no me enteraré de lo que haga Gina. Y dicho esto, me voy a dormir. Mañana será un día largo y quiero estar descansado.

Jason y Bruce no dijeron nada hasta que no oyeron la puerta de la habitación de Brian cerrarse de un portazo. Solo entonces Jason dejó el libro y dijo con incredulidad:

—¿Te habías dado cuenta antes de lo mal que miente Brian?

Bruce negó con la cabeza. Siempre le había costado diferenciar cuándo Brian bromeaba y cuándo iba en serio: la línea que separaba la seriedad de la broma era tan delgada que casi no existía. En cambio… En ese momento Brian había mentido tan mal, que había sido completamente obvio. Ni les había mirado a la cara y tenía un tic nervioso en una mano.

Les había mentido, y después les había contado tan tranquilo que se marchaba el año que viene. Bruce no sabía cuál de las dos cosas le había sentado peor, pero lo cierto era que se sentía como si una bludger le hubiera golpeado en todo el estómago.

* * *

Bruce despertó a las nueve de la mañana siguiente con expectación. No todos los días uno podía asistir a la final de una competición continental de quidditch, y eso animaba a cualquiera por muy horrible que hubiera sido el día anterior. Y también tenía una cierta curiosidad por saber qué actitud adoptaría Brian ese día (una curiosidad algo masoquista, por otro lado). Ya casi le daba igual cómo se comportara Brian con él: tanto si le ignoraba, como si se enfadaba con él como si hacía como que no había sucedido nada, él no podría sentirse todavía peor amigo. Ya se consideraba suficientemente idiota. Pero al menos por ese día, iba a intentar que eso no le afectara demasiado. Era la primera gran final del TIAQ a la que asistía, y no quería recordarla en el futuro como un día deprimente.

Salió de la cama y se duchó antes de desayunar. Cuando se sentó en la barra con toda la comida delante, empezó a ojear el periódico. Jason se sentó frente a él cinco minutos más tarde.

—Parece que hace buen día para jugar a quidditch. Al menos aquí—comentó Jason, mirando a través de la ventana.

—Yo solo espero que no llueva. No me apetece pasarme horas sentado bajo la lluvia—repuso Bruce, y Jason asintió mostrándose de acuerdo.

Acabaron de desayunar en silencio, y Jason fue el primero en ponerse en pie con un suspiro. Brian todavía no había salido de su habitación.

—No pienso llegar tarde y perder el traslador por él. Vamos a despertarle.

Bruce le siguió hasta la habitación de su compañero, aunque esperaba que Jason se encargara de todo el trabajo. Entraron sin llamar a la puerta.

No se esperaban que Brian estuviera despierto y de pie junto a la estantería, con una maleta a medio llenar encima de la cama. Se giró hacia ellos con gesto de sorpresa cuando les oyó entrar, y vieron que en las manos tenía algunos de los objetos decorativos que siempre habían estado en la estantería. Brian no los quitaba nunca, ni cuando se iba de vacaciones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Jason fue el primero en reaccionar, sorprendido—Vamos a llegar tarde para el traslador…

Brian suspiró y, sin mirarles, se sentó en un borde de la cama. Jugueteó durante unos segundos con lo que aún tenía en las manos: el muñeco de los Minotaurs, un feo minotauro negro vestido con una camiseta con los estridentes colores del equipo.

—No voy a ir al TIAQ—dijo finalmente en voz baja.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Jason, atónito.

—Porque Bruce tenía razón.

Brian levantó entonces la mirada y la clavó en Bruce con seriedad, quien no le respondió. Brian no había acabado de hablar.

—Bruce tenía razón. Quiero a Gina—soltó una carcajada sin rastro de diversión—. Nunca creí que fuera a decir esto en voz alta, ¿sabéis? Es absurdo. Un sinsentido. No tengo ninguna razón, ni lógica ni ilógica, para estar enamorado de ella. Y sin embargo, lo estoy. Y lo más estúpido de todo el asunto es que no la quise cuando ella lo hizo, y la quiero ahora que me odia. Supongo que siempre he sido un idiota. Y ahora es demasiado tarde para arreglar cualquier cosa.

—Yo…—Bruce intentó disculparse, pero Brian apenas le dejó hablar:

—No tienes que disculparte, Bruce. Ya sé que no fue culpa tuya. Gina encontró la forma de hacérmelo saber, a su manera... El día del partido contra los Uros, en el que estuvimos en el banquillo. Después del cual dejé de comportarme tanto como un idiota. No te preocupes por eso. Gina me dejó muy claro que la culpa era solo mía, y que su único propósito era verme sufrir… Y digamos que lo consiguió.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con no venir al TIAQ hoy?—preguntó Bruce.

—Gina va a estar allí. Y aunque la quiera, ya no puedo más. No puedo estar ni un segundo más cerca de ella sin odiarla, pasarlo mal y odiarme a mí mismo. Y creo que ya he aguantado suficiente… Por eso me voy. Lejos de ella.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo…—dijo Jason con tristeza mal contenida—Estamos de tu lado. Podemos ayudarte...

—Sabes que no—repuso Brian, negando con la cabeza—. Es demasiado tarde. La única solución es irme. Y lo siento, de verdad. No es culpa vuestra. Habéis sido unos compañeros de piso increíbles. Incluso tú, Bruce. No creí que un británico tan serio y formal pudiera aguantarme durante tanto tiempo sin estrangularme, así que enhorabuena. Y Jason, tú has sido mejor que un hermano. Gracias por todo.

—Esto suena mucho a despedida—murmuró Bruce, y Brian sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Lo es.

—¿Ya?

—Sí. Mañana tengo que firmar unos papeles en Portland con los Giants, y después me voy a casa. California me echa de menos.

Estuvieron unos largos segundos mirándose en un silencio absoluto, hasta que Jason rompió el hielo y abrazó a Brian con fuerza. Después Bruce hizo lo mismo, y se desearon suerte y declararon que se volverían a ver pronto.

Bruce sabía que la mayoría de esas promesas eran palabras vacías. Muchos "_nos vemos pronto_" significaban en realidad "_hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos por casualidad_". Sin embargo, no quería pensar en eso. Quería creer que de verdad volvería a ver a Brian pronto. Le costaba admitir que iba a echarle de menos, pero sabía que lo haría.

Jason y él se marcharon del piso pocos minutos después, dejando a Brian recogiendo sus últimas pertenencias. Sabían que cuando volvieran, él ya no estaría allí.

Ni volvería a estarlo.

* * *

Habría jurado que estaban en algún lugar de Canadá. El clima era algo más frío que en Nueva York, el estadio era enorme, les rodeaba verde por todas partes y en el horizonte se alzaban unas cumbres cubiertas de blanco. Pero debido al secretismo que rodeaba toda la organización de localizaciones del TIAQ, nadie se lo confirmó.

Todos los del equipo, a excepción de Brian, estaban allí, sentados en buenas posiciones. No tan buenas como las de los altos mandatarios, ministros de magia y personajes famosos, pero también contaban con una sala privada para comer algo en los descansos (compartida con el centenar de personas que también tenía asientos de su nivel).

El partido empezó puntualmente a las dos de la tarde. El estadio estaba dividido entre la multitud de la derecha, que vestía mayoritariamente los colores de los argentinos Rosario's Old Boys, y la multitud de la izquierda, equipada con los uniformes de los brasileños Amazonia Ventos de Sao Paulo. Y distribuida uniformemente, había gente que, como Bruce, iba simplemente a disfrutar de un buen partido de quidditch sin preferencia por ninguno de los equipos.

El inicio fue intenso. Los brasileños se hicieron con el control de la quaffle durante los primeros minutos, pero los argentinos respondieron con agresividad y marcaron gol en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron de acercarse a los aros. Pocos minutos después marcaron el segundo, y entonces se produjo la primera lesión del día: una bludger rompió la nariz del guardián de los Ventos, y el partido tuvo que detenerse por unos minutos para solucionarlo. Tras la reanudación, fueron los brasileños los primeros en marcar, y la misma cazadora hizo los dos goles siguientes en apenas media hora. Y justo cuando se cumplían las tres horas, los Old Boys igualaron el encuentro con un marcador de 30-30. La snitch dorada no había dado señales de aparecer en ningún momento, a pesar de que el tiempo era excelente.

Se hizo un descanso de media hora, y Bruce y los demás aprovecharon para pasar a la sala y comer algo.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Amanda suavemente, apareciendo a su lado.

No habían tenido ni un momento para hablar a solas en todo el día, pero se habían quedado algo apartados en una esquina de la sala, donde solo había bocadillos con aspecto de no saber a nada.

—Bien.

—Bruce…—le riñó ella—No sé por qué de repente empezaste a gritarle a Gina en plena fiesta el viernes, pero te recuerdo que yo estaba allí. Y no creo que estés exactamente bien después de eso.

Bufó. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres que conocía últimamente eran tan listas? ¿No podía haber más Pansys Parkinson en el mundo?

—Hago lo que puedo, Amanda. Me enteré de ciertas cosas que hicieron que acabara hartándome de Gina, y exploté. Estoy intentando sobrellevarlo lo mejor que puedo.

Amanda le siguió mirando con interrogación, así que Bruce no tuvo más remedio que resumirle en pocas frases lo que le había contado Fiona y cómo eso encajaba con todo lo que había pasado. La chica escuchó en silencio, y cuando acabó dijo:

—Y es por eso que Brian no ha venido hoy, ¿verdad? No está enfermo.

Bruce asintió. Que Brian se encontraba mal era la mejor excusa que se les había ocurrido a él y Jason para justificar su ausencia, pero seguía siendo una excusa bastante pobre.

—Entonces por fin ha decidido que ya no va a aguantárselo más—comentó Amanda.

—¿Por fin?

Amanda le dirigió una mirada llena de culpabilidad, y Bruce se temió lo peor. Secretos.

—Bruce…—murmuró la chica—Yo ya sabía algo de eso desde hace tiempo. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo Gina, eso no; pero sabía que Brian estaba enamorado de ella. Me lo contó… ¿recuerdas la semana del TIAQ contra los Elegidos de Arequipa? Ese miércoles las Snitches estrenaban la nueva canción, _Fly with me_, pero solo Brian quiso venir a al concierto. Me lo contó, y me hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie… Mucho menos a ti.

Habían jugado contra los Elegidos de Arequipa a finales de octubre. Estaban en mayo. Había pasado más de medio año; medio año durante el cual Amanda se había estado guardando un secreto que podría haberlo cambiado todo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo el mundo le ocultaba cosas? ¿Por qué todos a su alrededor le utilizaban, le engañaban o le mentían? Gina se había pasado un año jugando con él, usándole como un objeto, disfrutando de sus remordimientos y del dolor ajeno, sin que él tuviera ni idea de por qué. Brian nunca dijo ni una palabra. No dijo lo mucho que le molestaba eso ni lo mal que lo estaba pasando precisamente por su culpa. Amanda lo sabía y tampoco le mencionó nunca nada al respecto. Fiona se había enterado de todo y solo se lo había acabado contando de milagro, porque él la había presionado. Si no hubiera insistido, seguiría sin saber nada, y habría gente pasándolo mal por su culpa. Y mientras, un montón de gente enterada, pero sin hacer nada para detenerlo.

Se enfadó. Se desesperó. ¿Por qué habían dejado que todo hubiera llegado tan lejos? ¿Por qué habían dejado que llegara a un punto en el que ya no había retorno ni solución?

—¿Por qué, Amanda?—acabó diciendo en voz alta; intentó hablar con calma, pero la rabia se coló en su voz—¿Por qué nadie me detuvo? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

—Brian me lo hizo prometer…—murmuró ella, mirándole con tristeza.

—¿Y qué? ¿En serio eso te pareció la mejor opción? ¿Obedecer a Brian y no contarme nada? Joder, Amanda, tú sabías que yo no tenía ni idea. Sabías que solo me acostaba con Gina porque ella quería. No sabía que estaba hiriendo tanto a Brian con eso. ¡Si me lo hubieras dicho, habría parado inmediatamente! Podrías haberlo detenido todo. No habríamos llegado a este punto. No me sentiría tan inútil, estúpido y engañado como ahora.

—Lo siento…

—Y yo también siento que todo el mundo me trate como a un idiota—le espetó él—. ¿Sabes cuánta gente lo sabía? ¿Cuánta gente me ha mentido, engañado y ocultado cosas este último año? Maldita sea, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo ninguneado que me siento? Ni Gina, ni Brian, ni tú, ni Fiona, ni seguro que unos cuantos más del equipo que sabían algo… ¿Tienes idea de lo desesperante que es? ¿Sabes lo que es que la gente te oculte cosas así de importantes? ¿Sabes que Brian no nos confesó hasta ayer que el año que viene no jugará en los Minotaurs? ¿Recuerdas que tú tampoco me has dicho aún que tampoco vas a estar?

Y en ese momento, Amanda abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Y después con culpabilidad.

—Bruce, eso no tiene nada que ver con…

—Sí que tiene que ver. Es lo mismo. ¿A qué esperabas a decírmelo? ¿Iba a tener que enterarme por el periódico? ¿O tal vez habría tenido que esperar a llegar al primer entrenamiento de la temporada para descubrir que no estabas allí?

El partido se había reanudado, y se habían quedado solos en la sala. Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse a los ojos de Amanda, pero estaba tan enfadado que apenas le importó. Y él estaba harto de que la gente le mintiera y le ocultara cosas. Tenía que desahogarse de alguna forma.

—Se me dan mal las despedidas, Bruce—musitó ella—. No quería llegar nunca a ese punto. Quería decírtelo, pero… no podía. Estos dos años han sido increíbles, y no quería que esto se acabara. Me voy para estar con Craig, pero voy a echar tanto de menos esto… te voy a echar de menos.

Bruce lo entendía, claro que sí. Pero no quería admitirlo. Entendía que Amanda quisiera irse para jugar junto a Craig, pero le dolía. Porque aunque Amanda también le había engañado, ella había sido su mejor amiga desde que llegó a Nueva York. Con ella había compartido risas, charlas, cervezas, entrenamientos, confesiones y secretos como no había hecho con nadie más en esos dos años. Ella había sido su mayor apoyo. La persona que le mantenía con los pies en la tierra. Su razón y su conciencia. Y si que Brian se fuera ya era suficientemente malo de por sí, que Amanda también se marchara le abría un hueco negro en el corazón. No quería que se fuera. No podría aguantarlo.

—No te vayas—suplicó.

Amanda le miró con pena durante unos segundos.

—Craig me necesita.

—Yo te necesito más.

No supo qué le impulsó, pero se lanzó para besarla. No se podía imaginar Nueva York sin ella, y ese fue su último recurso para que se quedara. Sin embargo, apenas llegó a rozar sus labios, ya que Amanda se apartó rápidamente e interpuso una mano para que se mantuviera a distancia.

Se quedaron congelados en esa posición durante unos instantes: una mano de ella apoyada en el pecho de él, manteniendo la distancia, sus caras separadas por pocos centímetros y mirándose fijamente.

Bruce fue el primero en reaccionar, alejando la cabeza unos centímetros. Había sido una estupidez, como de costumbre. Ni siquiera la quería de ese modo, pero estaba tan desesperado, y enfadado, y dolido, y humillado… Y lo había estropeado todo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera disculparse Amanda le abrazó con fuerza y escondió la cara en su cuello. Él solo pudo abrazarla de vuelta.

—¿Sabes? Hubo un tiempo en el que habría dado cualquier cosa para que me besaras—le susurró ella cerca del oído, y él escuchó en silencio—. Poco después de que empezáramos a entrenar juntos, cuando comencé a conocerte. Me enamoraste completamente. Nunca intenté nada, porque incluso antes de que me lo contaras era tan obvio que seguías enamorado de otra… Aunque conservé la esperanza por un tiempo, y me limité a ser tu amiga. Y no me hiciste daño con eso. Ser simplemente tu amiga estaba bien, de verdad. Habría sido mejor que hubiera sido algo más, pero así estaba bien. Pero después llegó Craig, y aunque al principio tuve mis dudas, con el tiempo desaparecieron. Le quiero como nunca había querido a nadie, y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarle. Y ahora él me necesita allí, a su lado, y yo quiero de verdad estar allí. Y voy a echar de menos Nueva York, y te voy a echar mucho de menos a ti. Y sé que esto te duele, igual que me duele a mí. Pero no me quieres de esa forma: sé que sigues enamorado de Eve, a pesar de todo, y de verdad espero que algún día puedas solucionar eso, de la forma que sea, por tu bien. Y aunque vayamos a estar separados, siempre vas a ser alguien especial para mí, Bruce. Has sido mi mejor amigo estos últimos años, y siempre vas a poder contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Somos magos; un viaje de punta a punta de Estados Unidos no cuesta tanto.

Cuando ella acabó de hablar, Bruce la estrechó con más fuerza contra sí y después la besó con cuidado en la frente. Amanda se alejó lo suficiente para poder mirarle a la cara y ver cómo sonreía con tristeza.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

—Sobrevivirás, Bruce. Eres fuerte y confío en ti. Has pasado por cosas mucho peores. Además, seguirás teniendo a Jason. Y a Elizabeth, y Donald… No estarás solo.

—No será lo mismo.

—Lo sé. Pero así es la vida, ¿no? Un cambio tras otro. Si nada cambiara nunca, no valdría la pena vivir.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, y Amanda le sonrió levemente. Él tuvo que devolverle la sonrisa, y entonces Amanda se separó y le tiró de la mano, en dirección al exterior de la sala.

—Vamos—dijo ella—. Todavía nos queda un último partido de quidditch que ver juntos.

—Vamos.

La siguió hasta sus asientos. Los brasileños sacaban en esos momentos veinte puntos de ventaja a los argentinos, y Robert, ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuera el quidditch, les relató con detalle cómo habían sido todos los goles que se habían perdido.

Por un momento, Bruce pensó que una tras otra, todas las mujeres que habían sido importantes en su vida acababan lejos de él. Primero fue su madre, luego Eve, perdió a Lily y Tracey en el camino, y ahora Amanda. Tal vez tenía una maldición que le impedía pasar mucho tiempo con las mujeres que quería antes de que el destino las apartara de él.

Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba un consuelo. Y es que pasara lo que pasara, a pesar de todos los cambios que hubiera el su vida, de todas las personas que le utilizaran, engañaran, mintieran y manipularan, había algo que seguiría siendo siempre igual: el quidditch.

Y era por eso que no había nada más importante en su vida que el quidditch.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Bruce se ha pasado al lado oscuro (al menos en este capítulo)... Y creo que no sin razón. Porque este ha sido el capítulo de las grandes revelaciones, una tras otra. Primero, las principales motivaciones de Gina para acostarse con Bruce todo este tiempo, condimentada con un poco de su pasado y de cómo empezó esa enemistad con Fiona que a veces se había mencionado; segundo, Brian confesando unos sentimientos que le torturaban por dentro; tercero, Amanda revelando que sabía lo que sentía Brian; y cuarto, la misma Amanda admitiendo que hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo enamorada de Bruce (y sé que algunos les shipeabais, así que efectivamente, ¡no ibais mal del todo!). Y todo eso, añadido a Bruce saliéndose de sus casillas (dos veces), a Brian siendo Brian, Melissa Cooper entrometiéndose como de costumbre, y dos despedidas. Lo que yo llamo un capítulo ligero, vamos.**_

_**Millones de gracias a todos los que leéis este fic. Como siempre, os recuerdo que cualquier review será bienvenido, pero hoy en especial os animo a dejar uno. ¿Por qué? Básicamente, porque estoy trabajando actualmente en el capítulo 40 (sí, he podido avanzar bastante con la historia últimamente), y al igual que el capítulo 20, que fue especial y tuvo a Eve como protagonista, el 40 también será especial... Y estará compuesto de escenas breves, protagonizadas por algunos de los personajes secundarios que han ido apareciendo a lo largo del fic. Algunas de estas escenas ya las tengo decididas, pero si me comentáis qué personaje/escena perdida os gustaría leer, prometo que haré lo posible por incluirlo.**_

_**Ahora sí, esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y que no sintáis muchas ganas de matarme.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	32. Vuelta a los orígenes

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**32\. Vuelta a los orígenes**

* * *

La final del TIAQ duró casi nueve horas, y acabó con una victorial al límite de los argentinos Old Boys, cuya buscadora atrapó la snitch para poner el marcador en un definitivo 340 a 330. La mayoría de los brasileños de los Ventos aceptaron la derrota con tristeza y dignidad, excepto el entrenador y uno de los bateadores, a los que hubo que sacar del campo a la fuerza debido a la intensidad de sus gritos y quejas (algo que probablemente también tuvo que ver con la provocación de la buscadora de los Old Boys).

Después del partido, Bruce volvió con Jason y el resto a Nueva York. Tras atravesar la última chimenea y aterrizar en su sede del Congreso, se despidieron definitivamente por esa temporada. Ya no tenían ningún otro plan para verse en las vacaciones, y aunque algunos iban a coincidir en algún partido del Mundial, iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta entonces.

No tenía ni idea de cuando volvería a ver a Amanda, así que la abrazó con fuerza y ambos se sonrieron con un deje de tristeza. También le tocó abrazar al resto de sus compañeros, a excepción de uno: Gina. A ella la había ignorado todo el día, intentando ni siquiera mirarla, y lo había conseguido con bastante éxito. Por lo tanto, cuando llegó el momento de las despedidas actuó igual, y ella tampoco se acercó a él. Mucho mejor para todos.

Cuando un rato después él y Jason entraron en su piso, recordó de golpe que Brian ya no estaba allí con ellos, y eso le dejó congelado en la entrada por unos momentos. Era difícil hacerse a la idea. Todo iba a ser tan diferente sin Brian… Jason pareció sentirse igual, porque le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo en voz baja:

—Es tarde ya. Vamos a dormir.

La puerta de la habitación que hasta hacía unas horas había sido de Brian estaba abierta de par en par, y dejaba ver el interior limpio e impersonal. Las paredes lisas, la estantería vacía, la mesa sin decoración, la silla sin ropa amontonada encima, la cama hecha por primera vez en muchos meses… Bruce giró la cabeza e intentó borrar la imagen de su mente. Se metió en su propia habitación, se desnudó y se metió en la cama, esperando dormirse pronto. Había sido un día largo, y deseaba en el futuro poder recordarlo como el día de la gran final del TIAQ entre los Old Boys y los Ventos; un día en el que había presenciado un partido de quidditch impresionante en directo. Sin embargo, se temía que iba a recordarlo como un día mucho más triste. El día en el que se había despedido de Brian y Amanda.

* * *

Bruce despertó a la mañana siguiente siendo consciente de que, por primera vez en muchos meses, no tenía ninguna obligación por cumplir. No tenía que entrenar, ni concentrarse en el próximo rival, ni estar atento a las preguntas malintencionadas de algunos periodistas. Estaba de vacaciones, y tenía más de dos meses por delante para hacer absolutamente lo que quisiera. La obligación más próxima que tenía era la de presentarse en las oficinas de los Minotaurs el veinticuatro de julio, día en el que iban a dar por finalizadas sus vacaciones. Era más pronto que de costumbre (ya que solían volver a los entrenamientos a principios de agosto) pero lo único que les había dicho Smith al respecto era que a lo largo de las próximas semanas les daría más información por carta.

Desayunó solo durante un rato antes de que Jason despertara también. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa, por lo que pasaron el tiempo charlando de temas intrascendentes hasta que Jason sugirió que podían ir a pasar el resto del día en la playa. El agua estaría demasiado fría como para pensar en ni siquiera meter un pie en ella, pero al menos podrían aprovechar que hacía sol.

Por eso, un par de horas más tarde estaban los dos calentándose al sol, sentados sobre toallas en la arena de una de las playas cercanas a la gran ciudad. Delante de ellos se extendía el océano rugiendo con fuerza, y no muy lejos de ellos a su derecha se elevaban los rascacielos de Nueva York. El viento no era demasiado intenso, y se estaba bien. Muy bien.

—Y bien, ¿ya sabes qué harás este verano?—le preguntó Jason en un momento de la tarde—Nunca has acabado de decírnoslo claramente.

—Porque no lo tengo claro del todo—respondió Bruce—. Me voy a Londres este domingo, eso lo sé. Pasaré casi una semana allí en casa de Theodore, y después tengo esos diez días de vacaciones en Italia de los que ya os he hablado, que Smith me recomendó. No sé qué hacer el resto de junio todavía; solo sé que no quiero ser una carga para Theodore durante tanto tiempo, aunque él diga que no soy ninguna molestia. En julio iré a la carrera de escobas de Suecia otra vez, y luego tengo que venir a Estados Unidos a recoger a Imala en la reserva antes de ir a la final del Mundial. Después ya tendré que volver aquí y ver qué sorpresa nos tiene preparada Smith. ¿Y tú, Jason?

—Pues primero voy a visitar a mis hermanas—dijo él—. Primero va Irina, que hace más tiempo que no la veo y además, hace mucho que no la visito en Dakota del Norte. Encima, mi madre nos está presionando a Amelie y a mí para que le preguntemos a ver si tiene intención de casarse con Sophie algún día, porque en unas semanas cumplirá veintinueve y según mi madre (y mi abuela) con que mi primo Rudy no "siente la cabeza" ya es suficiente descontrol para toda la familia. Y cuando después vaya a visitar a Amelie también tengo que preguntarle si tiene planes de matrimonio con Peter, por insistencia de mi madre, como si no supiera ya que Amelie no quiere ni oír hablar de eso… Y claro, después toca la visita a mis padres. Y tengo planes para pasar unos días en Hawai con mis amigos de Salem. Después de eso, tengo previsto establecerme en casa de mis abuelos indefinidamente y hacer algunas visitas aisladas. Oh, y entre ellas se incluye una a Londres.

—No para verme a mí, imagino—comentó Bruce con una sonrisa, y Jason sonrió de vuelta.

—No es la idea principal, pero puedo verte algunos días si me echas de menos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Lane.

—¿Y por qué te vas tan tarde? ¿Por qué esperas hasta el domingo?

—Clark Hawthorne me hizo prometerle una entrevista en profundidad con él, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí. Cierto. ¿Cuándo era?

—El viernes. Tú ya no estarás para apoyarme.

—Entonces suerte enfrentándote a la entrevista tú solo. La necesitarás.

—Gracias por la confianza en mis habilidades con la gente—dijo con ironía, y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

—Oye, Bruce, ¿te había dicho que estás invitado a la granja de mis abuelos?

—Este verano todavía no.

—Pues lo estás. Puedes pasarte cuando quieras. Antes del Mundial, por ejemplo. En julio es cuando hay más gente.

—Gracias, Jason.

—De nada. ¿Para qué están los compañeros de piso con mansiones en medio de la nada?

* * *

Jason se marchó a la mañana siguiente, y se despidieron asegurándose de que hablarían por carta para saber cuando uno se pasaría por Londres y el otro por Estados Unidos. Y entonces, Bruce se quedó solo.

Paseó por las atestadas calles de Nueva York, corrió por Central Park, se tumbó en las playas y voló en el estadio durante esos días, intentando evitar el contacto directo con la gente todo lo posible. Quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había descubierto últimamente, y para pensar necesitaba estar solo.

Gina le había estado mintiendo. Gina le había estado utilizando para darle celos a Brian, porque Brian estaba enamorado de Gina. Y Gina odiaba y amaba a Brian a la vez, o tenía alguna clase de sentimiento retorcido que solo ella podía tener y él no acababa de comprender. Y Brian se había ido de Nueva York, por lo que el año siguiente ya no estarían juntos. Igual que Amanda, que también se iba. Amanda, que estaba completamente enamorada de Craig Osborne, pero que había sentido algo por él el año anterior y nunca se lo había confesado. Y además, estaba el hecho de que Jason y Lily se estaban enamorando a distancia, y parecían decididos a buscar una forma de que eso funcionara de un modo u otro. Oh, y todavía se dejaba algo: el insignificante detalle de que había conseguido ganar la Liga de Quidditch, y él había sido elegido como uno de los siete mejores jugadores de toda la competición. Sí, tenía unas cuantas cosas que asumir. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, y necesitaba tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que había sido real, y no era solo un sueño. Y necesitaba pasar ese tiempo solo.

El problema era que cuando estaba solo su mente tendía a desviarse hacia el pensamiento de que pronto volvería a estar en Londres de nuevo. Y en Londres estaba Eve.

Todo el estrés del final de temporada y todas las revelaciones que había sufrido habían hecho que pensara menos en ella. Pero la primera mañana que se despertó solo en Nueva York, después de que Jason se marchara, lo hizo con la imagen de Eve en su cabeza, recordando el encuentro que había tenido con ella en enero, apenas cuatro meses atrás. Despertó con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza y con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas mirándole desde el pasado, y eso le volvió loco.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? La echaba de menos a pesar de todo, y por el modo en que le dolía el pecho al pensar en ella, sabía que aún la quería. Y ella… ¿Ella, qué? Había tenido la intuición, en enero, de que ella aún seguía sintiendo algo por él. Que justo después de encontrarse hubiera roto con Zacharias Smith reforzaba esa sospecha, pero viéndolo en perspectiva, ya no sabía qué pensar. Además, habían pasado cuatro meses. Sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en cuatro meses, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que los de ella tampoco, pero no podía saberlo… Y necesitaba verla.

Eve nunca le había mentido. Eve nunca le había engañado. Eve siempre había sido un rayo de sol en su vida, luminoso y cálido, incluso en sus momentos más oscuros. Eve había sido lo mejor que le había pasado... Y justo en ese momento, después de descubrir esos secretos, engaños, mentiras y traiciones que le habían dolido tanto, necesitaba desesperadamente esa luz. Aunque fuera solo por unos instantes, para que iluminara esa oscuridad que había crecido dentro de él.

Sabía que había muchas cosas que podían salir mal. Es más, estaba casi seguro de que todo acabaría mal y saldría más herido de lo que ya estaba. Era muy probable que volvieran a tratar los mismos temas y que reabrieran las viejas heridas. Probablemente acabaría enfadado consigo mismo y odiándose por haber buscado ese encuentro a propósito. Pero la verdad era que le daba igual todo eso. Sería estúpido e irreflexivo, pero aún y sabiendo eso, pasaría por ello una y otra vez si eso le daba una vez más la oportunidad de ver sonreír a Eve.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana quedó con Clark Hawthorne en un reservado de un restaurante de la Avenida Cero. Él llegó con puntualidad británica, pero Hawthorne ya estaba allí. Le estrechó la mano educadamente y se sentó frente a él. La camarera les sirvió dos cafés, y luego se alejó dejándoles solos.

No había tenido más remedio que acceder a que Hawthorne le hiciera una entrevista, porque llevaba meses insistiendo en ello. Dentro de lo que cabe, tampoco estaba tan mal: era el que mejor le caía de todos los periodistas con los que había hablado ese año, escribía bien, no se metía en temas personales y era una de las voces más importantes del _America's Oracle_ en el apartado deportivo, por no mencionar que hacía colaboraciones esporádicas con la _Quidditch International_.

—¿Preparado para la entrevista, Bruce?

—Todo lo que pueda estarlo.

También estaba el hecho de que en realidad, hacer esa entrevista le beneficiaría. Eso era lo que el señor Higgins quería. Que saliera en periódicos, revistas, que el mundo del quidditch le conociera. Que Inglaterra entera supiera de su existencia y reclamara que un jugador de su talla debía volver a jugar en su hogar.

—Entonces, Bruce, empezaremos por tus orígenes. Tienes veintiún años y naciste y creciste en Londres, Inglaterra. ¿Cuándo empezaste a jugar al quidditch, y cuándo supiste que querías dedicarte profesionalmente a ello?

Esa pregunta era fácil, así que contó con comodidad cómo desde pequeño cogía la escoba de su padre siempre que podía y volaba por todos lados, y que a los seis años declaró por primera vez que quería ser jugador de quidditch profesional.

—¿Y cómo acabaste viniendo a jugar a Estados Unidos?

—Es una historia larga.

—Tenemos tiempo.

Bufó. Más que larga, era una historia privada y que no le apetecía contar. Sin embargo, sabía que debía hacerlo. Según Jason, cualquier cosa personal que contara ayudaría a que la gente empatizara con él, y eso le venía bien.

—Fue una de las consecuencias de la guerra. Yo ni siquiera participé en ella, ya que era demasiado joven, pero después de que acabara quedaron unos prejuicios en la sociedad difíciles de borrar. Por eso, mis orígenes me impidieron encontrar un equipo que me aceptara en algún lugar de Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, Estados Unidos fue capaz de ver más allá de eso, y así fue como empecé a jugar con los Minotaurs.

—Los equipos ingleses te rechazaron hace dos años por culpa de tu procedencia, y aquí estás ahora, habiendo ganado la Liga, siendo uno de los pilares de tu equipo y uno de los mejores de toda la competición. ¿Qué les dirías ahora a todos esos que te rechazaron?

Bruce se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, reflexionando. Al otro lado de la mesa, Hawthorne le miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y seriedad profesional.

—Les diría que no soy nadie para decidir qué creencias deben seguir, pero que tal vez podrían probar a formarse ellos mismos su propio juicio sobre alguien, sin basar su opinión en estereotipos. Las personas somos mucho más que nuestro tipo de sangre o dónde hemos estudiado.

Clark Hawthorne asintió brevemente con la cabeza. No escribía él, sino que una vuelapluma copiaba todo lo que se decía palabra por palabra y Hawthorne solo añadía breves anotaciones. Bruce no veía qué estaba escribiendo, pero por entrevistas anteriores, sabía que representaba fielmente sus palabras.

—Y llegaste a los New York Minotaurs. ¿Qué pensaste durante el tiempo que pasó desde el inicio de la liga hasta que jugaste el primer partido?

A partir de allí, las preguntas ya fueron mucho más sencillas. Había algunas más personales, pero básicamente Hawthorne fue haciendo un repaso a su trayectoria de esos dos años, interesándose en los momentos más complicados y en las más grandes victorias. También hizo un paréntesis para preguntarle por la carrera de escobas en Suecia en la que había participado, y casi dos horas más tarde, concluyó la entrevista preguntándole por sus expectativas de futuro.

—De momento tengo contrato con los Minotaurs, y quiero repetir el título de campeones de Liga, y llegar lo más lejos posible en el TIAQ. A nivel personal, solo espero seguir mejorando.

—¿Te ves con posibilidades de ganar el premio al Mejor Jugador de la Liga el año que viene?

—¿Por qué no?—era consciente de que sonaba algo egocéntrico, pero aún y así, continuó—Hay excelentes jugadores en la Liga, algunos de ellos compañeros míos, que son firmes candidatos a ganar ese premio. Pero mi principal objetivo es seguir mejorando siempre. No sé si en un año podría llegar a competir por él, pero las posibilidades existen.

Clark Hawthorne hizo una última anotación a mano y cerró el cuaderno, y después le sonrió brevemente.

—Gracias por la entrevista, Bruce. Esto es todo.

Se pusieron en pie y estrecharon las manos cordialmente. No lo había pasado tan mal como se había imaginado, pero aún y así, necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

—Tengo una pregunta más—dijo entonces Hawthorne, y Bruce, que ya salía del reservado, se giró hacia él—. Totalmente fuera de la entrevista, solo como curiosidad personal… ¿Qué pasa contigo y Gina Smith?

—Nada que deba importarle a los medios—replicó Bruce tajantemente.

—Y estoy de acuerdo con eso. Solo es que os han pillado juntos, con otros, besándoos, siendo amigos, ignorándoos, discutiendo… No es mi área de interés, pero debo reconocer que es una relación que llama bastante la atención.

Bruce bufó y se llevó una mano a la frente. Cada vez que le hacían esa pregunta, sentía como si empezara a tener dolor de cabeza. Y no pensaba pasar más por eso.

—Hawthorne, te juro que hubiera lo que hubiera, se acabó definitivamente en la gala de final de temporada. Ella es simplemente mi compañera de equipo y nada más.

Y lo decía completamente en serio.

* * *

El domingo, pasados pocos minutos de las cinco de la tarde, Bruce aterrizaba en la Oficina de Trasladores de Londres con su mochila al hombro. La mujer que le atendió no tenía muy buena cara, y Bruce lo achacó a que probablemente no le apetecía nada tener que estar trabajando un domingo por la tarde. Intentó comportarse con educación y salió de las oficinas todo lo rápido que pudo. Como suponía, el Ministerio estaba prácticamente desierto, y ni siquiera tuvo que hacer cola para marcharse por una de las chimeneas del Atrio. Cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y los echó a las llamas antes de pronunciar con claridad "_A casa de Theodore Nott_".

Y la casa de Theodore Nott estaba tal y como la recordaba. Todo limpio, ordenado e impecable, exceptuando los libros repartidos aleatoriamente por todo el salón. Y con su mejor amigo sentado en el sofá, leyendo para variar, hasta que él salió disparado a sus pies. En ese momento, Theodore alzó la mirada, puso un punto de libro entre las páginas y dejó el libro a un lado con parsimonia.

—Sin duda sabes hacer grandes entradas, Vaisey.

—Sobre la escoba se me dan mejor, Nott.

—Eso espero, sinceramente.

Bruce se puso en pie, se sacudió las cenizas de la ropa como pudo, y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a Theodore. Su amigo se levantó del sofá y le sonrió igual antes de estrecharle la mano.

—Me alegra tenerte por aquí otra vez, Bruce.

—Y a mí estar aquí. ¿Qué hay de las chicas?

—Llegarán en unos minutos, a las cinco y media. Has llegado antes de tiempo.

—Lo siento, no me han dejado controlar la velocidad del traslador.

Theodore sonrió y empezó a andar hacia afuera del salón. Bruce le siguió hasta la que había sido su habitación en las ocasiones previas.

—Puedes ir instalándote mientras esperas. Cualquier cosa que me cuentes se la tendrás que repetir, así que mejor nos ahorramos eso.

—Siempre tan considerado.

—Por cierto, tienes un regalo encima de la mesilla. Creí que te iba a gustar.

Bruce, que solo había dejado la mochila encima de la cama y había empezado a abrirla, dirigió primero su mirada a Theodore, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y después a la mesilla de noche. Solo había una hoja de papel de periódico, pulcramente doblada por la mitad. Bruce se acercó y la desdobló, buscando en las noticias qué podía haber que fuera a gustarle. Era _El Profeta_, de hacía unos días, y tenía pinta de ser la última página de la sección deportiva. Los títulos hablaban de temas tan interesantes como la Liga de gobstones y una carrera ilegal de escobas que se había celebrado en Gales, por ejemplo. Nada que llamara la atención… Excepto una breve columna que solo vio al revisarlo por segunda vez, ya que el título era "_Victoriosa representación inglesa en el extranjero_". Leyó con rapidez las pocas líneas que había:

"_Hace unos días, se celebró la tradicional gala de fin de temporada con la que se concluye la Liga regular de Quidditch de Estados Unidos, gala en la que se entregan diferentes premios y reconocimientos a los jugadores y equipos. El premio más importante, el trofeo del campeón de Liga, se lo llevaron los New York Minotaurs, equipo que también fue mayoría en el Equipo Ideal del torneo, formado por los siete mejores jugadores durante toda la temporada. Entre ellos, cabe destacar que hubo presencia inglesa gracias a Bruce Vaisey, cazador de veintiún años nacido en Londres, quien se alzó como uno de los grandes triunfadores de la noche_."

—También dijeron la semana pasada que los Minotaurs habíais ganado la Liga—comentó Theodore cuando acabó de leer—, pero ahí no salía tu nombre.

—Salgo en _El Profeta_—fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Bruce con sorpresa, y Theodore bufó.

—Sí, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza. Dudo que alguien que no sea yo se lo haya leído.

Bruce sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y en ese preciso momento sonó un ruido que les hizo girar la cabeza. Había llegado alguien por la red Flu. Volvieron rápidamente al salón, solo para ver cómo Tracey se ponía en pie y se sacudía con elegancia las cenizas de la ropa. En cuanto alzó la mirada y le vio, le dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia él y abrazarle.

—El mismo Bruce Vaisey en persona, quién lo iba a decir. Parece que por fin has encontrado un hueco para nosotros.

—Siempre es un placer ver que no has cambiado nada, Tracey.

Lily llegó por la chimenea mientras aún se abrazaban, por lo que no dudó en exclamar su nombre y unirse efusivamente al abrazo. Theodore bufó ante tales muestras de expresividad, pero como Tracey le gruñó que se acercara, no tuvo más remedio que acabar uniéndose también.

—Juntos otra vez—dijo Lily en voz baja.

—Y si nos asfixias a todos, también será la última—replicó Theodore, a lo que la chica rio y les dejó ir.

—De acuerdo. Bruce tiene que contarnos muchas cosas antes de morir por asfixia.

—¿Yo? Yo solo he ganado una Liga. Seguro que vosotros tenéis mucho más que contarme.

—Vaya, Bruce el Humilde. "Solo he ganado una Liga"—se burló Tracey.

—¿Quieres que te cuente cómo lo hice espectacularmente bien en un partido tras otro?

—Por favor, intenta que nos lo creamos—secundó Theodore a Tracey, y la chica le guiñó un ojo.

—Vamos, tú nos cuentas con detalle qué has hecho y nosotros te contamos nuestras vidas con nuestros apasionantes empleos en el Ministerio y en el periódico—propuso Lily.

—Entonces, esto va a ir para largo—advirtió Bruce.

—Tenemos tiempo—repuso Theodore encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y comida—añadió Lily.

—Y bebida—dijo Tracey—. Y hablando de bebida, voy a por cervezas. Ni se te ocurra empezar a hablar antes de que vuelva, Vaisey, o eres un agujero negro.

Ninguno de los tres entendió lo que se suponía que era un chiste (o una amenaza), por lo que Tracey alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—¿En serio no lo habéis pillado?—los tres negaron con la cabeza, por lo que Tracey procedió a explicarse—Bruce se supone que es, o quiere ser, una estrella del quidditch, y cuando las estrellas mueren, se convierten en agujeros negros, por lo que…—al ver que seguían sin entenderla, Tracey bufó—Bah, dejadlo. Voy a por esas cervezas.

Theodore, Lily y Bruce se sonrieron con disimulo, mientras a lo lejos oían murmurar a Tracey algo sobre que Hogwarts debería incluir ciencia básica entre sus asignaturas. Cuando la chica volvió levitando cuatro botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, se sentaron en el sofá antes de abrirlas, brindar por ellos y empezar a hablar.

* * *

Horas más tarde reían incansablemente a carcajada limpia y con lágrimas en los ojos, rodeados por envoltorios y restos de comida y bebida que ponían a prueba la obsesión de Theodore con la limpieza. Tracey tenía las mejores anécdotas, y eran tantas y tan increíbles que apenas podían aguantarse la risa cada vez que ella hablaba. Lily también había tenido momentos de lo más desconcertantes y desesperantes con su antiguo jefe el embajador ruso, y Theodore se había encontrado con personajes y objetos de lo más variados en su trabajo. Por su parte, Bruce tenía muchas jugadas e historias en fiestas que comentar.

Después de la última anécdota de Tracey, rieron durante tanto tiempo que necesitaron cinco minutos completos para recuperar el aliento, y entonces ninguno de ellos habló. Theodore le estrechó la mano a Tracey, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa en silencio.

Bruce había observado a lo largo de esas horas cómo se notaba que Tracey y Theodore estaban juntos en esos pequeños detalles, y le asombraba recordar que no había sido siempre así. Un guiño de ojos, un beso lanzado al aire, una sonrisa solo para ellos, un ligero contacto… Parecía que siempre había sido así, y que ellos siempre se habían demostrado su afecto discretamente en público de esa forma. Solo llevaban unos pocos meses juntos, pero aún y así, daba la impresión de que habían estado destinados a acabar de esa forma. Bruce miró a Lily, siendo consciente de que le iba a ser imposible expresar en voz alta lo que pensaba, pero cuando Lily le miró de vuelta supo que no iba a hacer falta. Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Parecía mentira que les hubiera costado tanto aceptar que necesitaban estar juntos.

—Y ahora que sé cómo van vuestras vidas, ¿qué tal están el resto de cosas allí afuera? Aún no me he leído ningún periódico.

Todos dejaron de sonreír inmediatamente. Era cierto que no había leído ningún periódico, pero recordaba que cuando el señor Higgins le había visitado en Estados Unidos, le había dicho que la sociedad no estaba en un muy buen momento. Por las caras de sus amigos, no parecía haber mentido.

—Pues no muy bien, la verdad—dijo Lily con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque la gran mayoría de familias de los mortífagos que sobrevivieron a la guerra y fueron encerrados en Azkaban están reclamando ahora que actuaron bajo la maldición Imperius todo el tiempo—explicó Tracey—. Lo cual es completamente absurdo ahora, ya que en los juicios prácticamente todos declararon haber actuado conscientemente… Pero a las familias implicadas les han quitado gran parte de dinero y tierras, y eso no les ha gustado nada. Y al resto de la gente no le ha gustado que los otros se quejen… Así que imagínate cómo está el ambiente.

—¿Qué familias son las que se están quejando?

—¿Quién crees tú?—preguntó Theodore retóricamente—Gran parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho, al menos de los que quedan vivos: los Flint, Burke, Carrow y Parkinson van a la cabeza, aunque también están los Rowle, Avery, Selwyn, Yaxley…

—Y acuérdate del escándalo de la viuda de los Travers la semana pasada—puntualizó Tracey.

—Los Tripe y los Crabbe también, y uno de los chicos Max salió ayer a decir que le parecía una injusticia lo que le estaban haciendo a su familia…—añadió Lily.

—¿Y los Malfoy no?

—Qué va, ellos no. Se salvaron de todo gracias a Potter y ahora no han vuelto a abrir la boca, no sea que llamen la atención y cambie de idea—dijo Tracey.

—¿Cómo lo lleváis vosotros?

Tracey, Theodore y Lily cruzaron una mirada incómoda antes de que Theodore tomara la palabra:

—Podría ser peor. He tenido que enseñar los brazos algunas veces y preguntar si acaso veían alguna cicatriz incriminatoria, y aguantar algunos comentarios molestos. Nada que no pueda soportar.

—A mí un tipo al que entrevisté me preguntó si podía vivir conmigo misma después de haber torturado a mis propios compañeros de clase—musitó Tracey—. Le contesté que era la única forma que tenía de seguir viviendo.

—Mis tíos intentaron que me pusiera de su lado en las reclamaciones y me usaron de ejemplo de "corrección"—explicó Lily—. Lo bueno es que en Cooperación Internacional son todos muy tolerantes, aunque en la calle el resto no lo sean. Unos hombres se metieron conmigo en el Caldero Chorreante hace unas semanas, pero Hannah Abbott les detuvo.

Bruce miró a sus amigos. Las cosas no estaban siendo tan fáciles como deberían ser. Por Merlín, ellos habían apoyado al bando de los vencedores. No se merecían estar pasando por eso.

—Higgins, el director deportivo de los Wigtown Wanderers, me dijo lo mismo cuando vino a verme hace un tiempo. Dijo que no era conveniente que volviera a jugar a Inglaterra ahora.

—Aunque me gustaría tenerte aquí, estoy de acuerdo con él—suspiró Lily—. Creo que no es buena idea que vengas, al menos no de momento, con las cosas tan revueltas. Te perjudicaría a ti y al equipo.

—Suerte que esta mierda no ha llegado hasta Nueva York—comentó Tracey—. Está bien saber que aún quedan lugares en el mundo en los que pueden tratarte como a un ser humano independientemente de dónde vengas.

—Bueno, allí me tratan como a una estrella de la prensa rosa—Bruce cambió de tema para intentar distraerles.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué has hecho para merecer ese trato?—preguntó Theodore.

—En resumen, acostarme durante todo el año con una compañera de equipo y negarlo todo delante de los periodistas.

No les había dicho nada al respecto en todo ese tiempo. Sabían que se había acostado con Gina al final de la temporada anterior, pero no había dicho nada claro sobre ese último año. Por lo que no se sintió sorprendido en absoluto al ver sus caras de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¿Te has estado acostando todo este tiempo con esa tal Gina?—dijo Lily, boquiabierta y sin acabar de creérselo, y él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Gina no era la insoportable?—quiso saber Tracey, a lo que Bruce asintió de nuevo.

—Supongo que lo hará muy bien entonces—reflexionó Theodore, y Bruce le sonrió mientras las chicas les miraban con mala cara.

—¿Por qué, Bruce?—inquirió Lily, mirándole fijamente.

—Porque estaba bien, y porque me hacía olvidarme del resto del mundo—respondió él—. Solo quidditch y sexo, y nada de pensamientos molestos.

—Hombres—bufó Tracey—. Siempre queréis saltaros la parte de pensar. Y ahora qué, ¿vendrá a visitarte también aquí este verano y tendremos que fingir que nos cae de maravilla?

—No. He decidido que no voy a volver a tener nada más con ella.

—¿Por qué no?—intervino Theodore.

—Porque descubrí hace poco que Brian estaba enamorado de ella, y ella de él, y que ella me estaba usando para darle celos. Gina es tan retorcida que no acabo de entender qué propósito tenía con eso, pero lo único que sé seguro es que no quiero formar parte de su obra de teatro nunca más.

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos, mientras sus amigos asumían su revelación.

—¿Cómo te sientes con eso, Bruce?—preguntó Lily con tono cuidadoso.

—Podría ser peor—repitió las palabras que Theodore había dicho minutos atrás, encogiéndose de hombros—. Va mejorando con el tiempo. Ya hemos pasado por cosas peores.

—Como cuando recibí la invitación de boda de Daphne para este verano—saltó Tracey de golpe—. ¿No te lo hemos dicho, Bruce? Daphne Greengrass y Blaise Zabini se casan este verano. Cuando me llegó la invitación, tuve escalofríos durante media hora. Yo he apostado a que no duran ni un año casados.

Bruce no pudo evitar reírse. Era de sobras conocido que Blaise Zabini hacía siempre lo que le apetecía, lo cual solía incluir salir con un montón de chicas guapas (en relaciones más bien breves). Era igual de conocido que Zabini le tenía pánico al compromiso, y también que había salido unas cuantas ocasiones con Daphne Greengrass mientras estaban en Hogwarts, para romper escandalosamente cada vez. No era de extrañar que volvieran a estar juntos de nuevo, pero no dudaba que volverían a romper tarde o temprano. Tal vez si llegaban a la boda durarían un poco más, pero era inimaginable ver a Zabini en una relación estable.

—Yo he apostado que no llegan a la boda—comentó Theodore.

—Y yo que Blaise se largará cuando Daphne quede embarazada—añadió Lily—. ¿Tu apuesta?

—Yo digo que desaparecerá cuando acabe la luna de miel.

Siguieron comentando durante un rato sus teorías sobre el matrimonio de Zabini y Greengrass, y acabaron riendo a carcajadas de nuevo. Sin embargo, no alargaron la noche mucho más, ya que al día siguiente tenían que ir a trabajar. Al final, se pusieron todos en pie para despedirse, y mientras Tracey ayudaba a recoger todos los restos a Theodore (y la pareja tenía un momento privado en la cocina), Bruce aprovechó para acercarse a Lily y decirle en voz baja:

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime—respondió Lily, mirándole con curiosidad.

—Es sobre Eve. ¿Sabes si está saliendo con alguien?

Lily no dijo nada durante unos segundos, sino que puso una mano encima de su brazo.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que nos has contado de esa Gina antes?

—Es complicado, Lily—Bruce suspiró—. En parte sí, pero… La principal razón es que la echo de menos.

Fue el turno de Lily de suspirar.

—No. Desde que lo dejó con Smith no ha vuelto a salir con nadie.

—Gracias.

—¿Vas a ir a verla? ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Necesito verla y no, no sé qué estoy haciendo. Pero lo necesito.

Lily apretó el agarre sobre su brazo.

—Ve con cuidado, Bruce. Después de como acabasteis la última vez, no sé si te va a ayudar mucho verla…

—Lo sé, Lily. Créeme. Pero no puedo explicar cómo me siento.

—No hace falta, te entiendo—murmuró ella—. Yo también le echo de menos.

* * *

Bruce despertó a la mañana siguiente después de que Theodore se hubiera marchado a trabajar. Pasó la mañana corriendo por el parque, que se le antojaba diminuto comparado con Central Park, y paseando por el barrio de Theodore. Comió en un restaurante muggle cercano, leyó algunos de los periódicos muggles para enterarse de qué estaba pasando en el resto del mundo, y la tarde la dedicó a visitar aquellos lugares del Londres muggle que le recordaban a su infancia. Estuvo en varios parques, miró escaparates a lo largo de Charing Cross Road y se sentó a leer en un banco a orillas del Támesis, intentando hacer que las horas pasaran más rápido. Media hora antes de que la jornada laboral concluyera en el Ministerio de Magia, Bruce se encaminó hacia allí.

Solventó rápidamente los trámites de seguridad en el Atrio y se subió en uno de los ascensores, para bajarse en el piso del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Una vez allí, cruzó varios pasillos hasta llegar a la zona administrativa del Wizengamot. Como asistenta personal de Griselda Marchbanks, ese era el lugar más lógico para buscar a Eve.

—Perdona, estoy buscando a Eve Bundy—le dijo a una mujer que se dirigía hacia la salida, con pinta de haber acabado su trabajo por ese día—, es la ayudante de Griselda Marchbanks. ¿Sabes dónde está?

La mujer se detuvo a unos metros de él y le miró de arriba abajo antes de responderle:

—Más que ayudante, yo la llamaría aprendiz, pero sí. Ese pasillo del fondo y primera puerta a la izquierda.

Bruce agradeció las indicaciones y se dirigió hacia allí. A su alrededor, la gente ya empezaba a marcharse, charlando y comentando aspectos de sus trabajos. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Eve no era de las que se marchaban pronto. Cuando llegó al pasillo que le habían indicado y miró hacia la primera puerta a la izquierda, esta empezó a abrirse, lo que le dejó sin aliento por un instante.

No era Eve. Era una anciana encorvada a la que reconoció inmediatamente. Griselda Marchbanks.

—…y no te vayas muy tarde, niña—le estaba diciendo Marchbanks a la puerta entreabierta—. Aprovecha que hoy hay algo de sol. Esos informes pueden esperar a mañana.

Griselda Marchbanks acabó de cerrar la puerta, y se giró para encontrarse justo frente a Bruce. La mujer se ajustó las gafas y escrutó atentamente su cara.

—Tú no trabajas en este Departamento, y juraría que tampoco en este Ministerio.

—No, señora Marchbanks. Solo estoy de visita.

—No para visitarme a mí, imagino.

—No, señora.

—Ya me parecía, señor…

—Vaisey.

La señora Marchbanks no reaccionó de ningún modo ante su apellido.

—Entonces, señor Vaisey, que tenga una buena tarde.

—Igualmente.

La mujer se alejó, y entonces Bruce se encontró solo frente a la puerta cerrada. Tomó aire, colocó la mano sobre el pomo dorado, y esperó unos segundos a que se le tranquilizara el corazón antes de empujar y abrir.

Era un despacho simple y formal. Una estantería enorme llena de libros, archivadores, un cuadro vacío, un escritorio grande a su derecha y un escritorio pequeño a su izquierda. Y Eve sentada en él.

Se giró para cerrar la puerta, y cuando volvió a mirar al frente, Eve ya tenía la mirada clavada en él, y la sorpresa se reflejaba en su cara. El corazón empezó a latirle desbocado, pero se las arregló para no parecer demasiado nervioso mientras esperaba allí, de pie, a que Eve reaccionara. Eve siguió mirándole con expresión de asombro, pero no dijo nada.

No se había preparado nada que decir en ese momento. Cualquier frase que había intentado ensayar le había sonado absurda y artificial, así que ahora estaba allí, plantado como un idiota frente a la chica que le hacía latir el corazón como un adolescente, y sin saber qué decir. Brillante. Así que tomó aire y dijo lo más simple que se le ocurrió:

—Hola, Eve.

Ella parpadeó, como si de golpe hubiera asumido que era real y no una alucinación.

—Bruce… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Esa era la pregunta del millón de galeones. Bruce reunió toda la determinación que pudo y se alejó de la puerta, colocándose justo frente a Eve, con la mesa en medio de los dos.

—Se ha acabado la temporada de quidditch en Estados Unidos, y estoy de visita en Londres—explicó, e hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. La última vez que nos vimos me echaste en cara que no te dijera nada al estar en Londres, y no he querido cometer el mismo error otra vez. Así que aquí estoy.

Eve no dijo nada durante unos segundos, como si todavía estuviera recuperándose de la sorpresa que era que él estuviera allí. No la culpaba por ello. De hecho, aprovechó esos segundos para observarla en silencio. Por Merlín, tal vez fuera por lo mucho que la echaba de menos, pero la encontraba aún más guapa que la última vez. Llevaba el pelo suelto y ligeramente más largo, y sus ojos azules seguían tan transparentes como siempre. Entonces ella se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos antes de decir:

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

No podía decirle que en ese mismo momento lo que más deseaba era cortar la distancia que había entre ellos y besarla, porque ella parecía estar defendiéndose. Normal, después de la tensión con la que acabó todo la última vez. Por eso, pasó a las siguientes cosas que más quería hacer de su lista:

—Quería verte, y quiero hablar contigo. Quiero saber cómo te va todo.

Eve apretó los labios y cerró los ojos por un momento, como si estuviera conteniéndose.

—Ahora estoy trabajando y me queda mucho por hacer.

—Entiendo, no es un buen momento. ¿Qué tal después de cenar? ¿A las nueve?

Eve dudó, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Sigue abandonada la casa del callejón?—preguntó Bruce, y después de dudar de nuevo, Eve volvió a asentir—Entonces nos vemos allí a las nueve. Suerte con esos informes.

—Gracias—musitó Eve, y él asintió con la cabeza.

Salió del despacho sin decir nada más, y se encaminó al exterior del Ministerio mientras respiraba profundamente, tratando de calmar sus pulsaciones. Iba a ver a Eve en unas horas, e iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella como dos seres humanos racionales. Solo necesitaba que se le ocurriera algo para que aquella noche no terminara en el desastre absoluto que presentía.

* * *

Theodore le dejó marchar pocos minutos antes de las nueve, con una ceja alzada y con la promesa de que al día siguiente le explicaría a dónde se había ido.

Se apareció directamente en el punto de encuentro con Eve, y cuando abrió los ojos y se vio rodeado por aquellas paredes, con el papel pintado despegándose por todos lados, los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a él. Esa casa abandonada, situada en un callejón sin salida a pocos minutos de distancia de la casa de Eve, había sido su lugar de encuentro en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando querían estar solos. Era una casa diminuta, con un salón, un baño, una cocina y una habitación, sin apenas muebles (un sofá y un sillón, una mesa de madera con una pata coja, tres sillas y un colchón) y llena de polvo; sin embargo, era su pequeño lugar secreto. Allí había sido donde se habían dicho "_Te quiero_" por primera vez, y también allí lo habían hecho por primera vez (desastrosamente, por cierto) un día de las Navidades de su sexto año. Era un lugar insignificante en el que habían sucedido cosas importantes.

Esperó unos minutos en silencio a que Eve llegara, y mientras tanto se sentó en el sofá y quitó algo de polvo. Se filtraba poca luz del exterior a través de las ventanas tachonadas de madera, así que hizo aparecer algunas velas y las encendió. Cuando Eve apareció con un seco chasquido en mitad del salón, Bruce se puso de pie y se acercó a ella inmediatamente.

—Has venido.

—Te había dicho que vendría—repuso ella—. Además, yo también quería hablar contigo. No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de que te cuente su vida una estrella del quidditch de Estados Unidos.

Eve parecía mucho más tranquila que horas antes, lo que le animó. La había asaltado por sorpresa en su despacho mientras trabajaba, así que era lógico que hubiera estado confundida. Sin embargo, al haberle dado unas horas para asimilarlo parecía haber pensado sobre ello, e incluso parecía dispuesta a mantener una conversación amigable. Por supuesto, lo que Bruce quería hacer era besarla inmediatamente, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría ella. Así que de momento, hablar estaba bien. Porque también echaba de menos su voz y su risa, y quería escucharla al contarle su vida y reírse de alguna historia. Quería que, por un rato, todo volviera a ser como dos años atrás. Ya se preocuparía por las consecuencias más tarde.

—No soy una estrella todavía.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces en Estados Unidos deben tener un nivel malísimo, si no eres una estrella y estás dentro del equipo ideal del año.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Salió en _El Profeta_ hace unos días—respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

En _El Profeta_ en una columna a la que nadie prestaba atención a menos que la estuviera buscando, notó Bruce, aunque no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrió, y Eve reaccionó automáticamente igual.

—De acuerdo, no lo estoy haciendo del todo mal—admitió—. Aunque yo no estoy dentro del Wizengamot.

—Yo tampoco.

—Compartes despacho con Griselda Marchbanks y seguro que haces todo el trabajo con ella.

—Vale, puede que haya ido a algunos juicios. Pero sin decir ni una palabra y solo tomando notas.

—¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos y nos lo contamos bien todo?

Eve sonrió ligeramente, asintió y los dos se sentaron en el sofá. A una distancia prudencial, sin rozarse, pero cerca.

Y durante las siguientes horas se contaron todo lo que se habían perdido en sus vidas en esos casi dos años. No hablaron de temas personales, sino de todas las cosas que habían hecho. Bruce le contó cómo había ido ascendiendo poco a poco en el equipo, desde lo duros que habían sido los primeros entrenamientos y las semanas que tuvo que esperar hasta debutar con el equipo, hasta ser una de las piezas clave para ganar la Liga y quedar en buena posición en el TIAQ. También le habló de su viaje por Egipto, la visita a la reserva mágica y de cómo eran las vacaciones en casa de los Lane. Eve, por su parte, le explicó cómo su trabajo había ido cambiando poco a poco, desde revisar leyes y hacer encargos para medio departamento hasta hacer prácticamente todo el trabajo de oficina de Griselda Marchbanks y ser reconocida como alguien respetable por muchos de los miembros del Wizengamot. Eve no había hecho viajes o visitas espectaculares, pero ponía toda su pasión en los juicios en los que podía estar presente, y Bruce podía sentirla cuando ella le contaba con todo detalle qué era lo que había ocurrido. También hablaron de sus amigos y conocidos. Bruce podía contar un montón de anécdotas de sus compañeros de equipo, sobre todo de Jason y Brian, y Eve le puso al día de todo lo que había sucedido con todos sus compañeros de Hogwarts, además de hablarle de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo y de cómo eran en realidad los aparentemente estirados ancianos del Wizengamot.

Estaba siendo perfecto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, tan completo, como en esos momentos sentado junto a Eve, escuchándola hablar y reír. Le gustaba oír su voz y su risa, y sentir sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos cuando él hablaba. Le gustaba tenerla cerca de él y estar así, aunque fuera simplemente hablando. Porque era increíblemente feliz.

Por eso, cuando Eve se echó a reír después de que él hubiera contado una anécdota particularmente absurda protagonizada por él y Brian, se quedó embelesado mirándola. Era demasiado bueno para ser real. Y cuando ella se dio cuenta, dejó de reír poco a poco y le miró con curiosidad.

—Te he echado tanto de menos…—confesó Bruce.

Ella suspiró.

—Yo también, Bruce.

—Me enteré de que rompiste con Smith.

Eve dejó de sonreír de golpe.

—No creo que sea buena idea hablar de esto…

—No, tienes razón. Yo tampoco lo creo—estuvo de acuerdo Bruce, y continuó hablando—. Solo es que… Solo nos hemos contado las cosas buenas. Y no sé tú, pero al menos yo, aunque haya ganado la Liga y las cosas con el quidditch me hayan ido bien, también he pasado por momentos malos. Me han mentido, me han engañado y me han manipulado. A mí, que creía tenerlo todo bajo control… Fue horrible enterarme. De repente, me di cuenta de que prácticamente toda la gente más cercana a mí me había ocultado cosas. Tuve la impresión de que el mundo era una mierda. Pensara en quien pensara, todos me habían mentido alguna vez… Todos, excepto tú. Tú eres quien siempre ha sido sincera conmigo. Tú eres en quien siempre he confiado ciegamente. A pesar de todo, sigues siendo tú.

—Bruce…

Eve no dijo nada más, pero le dirigió una mirada comprensiva cargada de significado, y él, casi a cámara lenta, alzó una mano hasta colocarla sobre su mejilla. Eve se estremeció bajo la caricia y cerró los ojos, y él sintió como se le empezaba a acelerar el corazón. Acercó su cara a la suya, y cuando Eve volvió a abrir los ojos, vio a solo unos centímetros la luz de las velas reflejándose en ellos. Por Merlín, era preciosa.

—Eve…—susurró sin apenas moverse—Detenme cuando quieras.

La besó. Con delicadeza, sin prisas, como si fuera la primera vez. Ella le correspondió.

Cuando se separaron unos segundos después, ella murmuró contra sus labios:

—Vale.

No les importó que el viejo colchón tuviera algunos muelles rotos, ni que se levantara una nube de polvo cuando cayeron sobre él, ni que toda la ropa quedara desperdigada por la habitación vacía. Solo importaban ellos dos, y todo lo que quedaba fuera de esas cuatro desvencijadas paredes no existía. Él le dijo "_Te quiero_" al oído cuando se colocó sobre ella, y ella respondió besándole y abrazándole con fuerza.

No le detuvo.

* * *

Despertó a la mañana siguiente gracias a al agudo pitido de algún despertador que le taladró los oídos. Todavía con sueño y con el ceño fruncido, abrió ligeramente los ojos para cerciorarse de que era de día. Una leve luz se colaba por la ventana tapiada, y se oía caer la lluvia, aunque el estruendoso pitido atenuaba ese sonido. Se incorporó un poco para buscar la fuente del ruido, y detectó unos segundos después el reloj de pulsera de Eve, caído sobre el jersey a medio metro de él. Sacó un brazo de debajo de la manta y se estiró para alcanzarlo, y tras pulsar todos los botones al azar, dejó de sonar. Casi soltó un suspiro de alivio, y después se giró hacia el otro lado.

Podría despertar el resto de las mañanas de su vida así. Con Eve tumbada a su lado, y con sus ojos azules abriéndose lentamente, parpadeando para adaptarse a la luz, y con el pelo completamente despeinado. Empezar todos los días así le haría feliz.

Cuando Eve abrió los ojos del todo finalmente y le miró, él le dedicó una sonrisa por instinto, y ella se la devolvió.

¿Estúpido, verdad? Bastaba tan poco para que aquel despertar fuera uno de los mejores de su vida…

Entonces Eve dejó de sonreír y dijo:

—Bruce, creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Creo que esas palabras nunca han significado nada bueno en toda la historia.

Eve suspiró, dándole la razón sin decir nada, y él bajó la cabeza, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Tal vez lo había retrasado, pero no había conseguido evitarlo, y ahora intuía que iba a ser peor que si hubiera sucedido de inmediato. Sin embargo, lo asumía. Era culpa suya, porque él se lo había buscado.

Eve se había puesto en pie y había comenzado a vestirse, así que la imitó. Fue lento deliberadamente, intentando retrasar la charla el máximo tiempo posible. Pero cuando Eve se cruzó de brazos y se le quedó mirando, no tuvo más remedio que darse prisa. Cuando acabó de atarse los cordones de los zapatos y se irguió, mirando al frente con resolución, Eve inspiró profundamente y dijo:

—No quiero verte más, Bruce.

Era más duro de lo que se había imaginado. Nunca había creído que existieran palabras que pudieran hacer tanto daño, que hubiera palabras que pudieran doler como una daga retorcida clavada en el corazón. Palabras que le quitaron todo el aliento de golpe y le hicieron desear poseer un giratiempo. Palabras que le dejaron sin fuerzas y le formaron un nudo en la garganta, mientras su mente gritaba "_No_" y, por Merlín, intentaba que las lágrimas no asomaran a sus ojos.

—¿Por qué?—fue lo único que pudo preguntar, con la voz rota.

Eve tomó aire de nuevo, dos veces. Y cuando le respondió, abrazándose a sí misma, la voz le tembló y los ojos le empezaron a brillar:

—Porque anoche me dijiste que me querías, Bruce. Me lo demostraste. Y… ¿Sabes por qué rompí con Zacharias? Fue justo después de verte, que me di cuenta de que nunca podría quererle a él tanto como te había querido a ti, tanto como te seguía queriendo. No podía seguir engañándome a mí misma diciéndome que algún día pasaría. Porque maldita sea, Bruce, sigo enamorada de ti. Puede que a diario consiga olvidarme de ello en el trabajo, pero cada vez que te veo, regresa con la fuerza de siempre. Te quiero, y cuando te veo frente a mí, me olvido de todo lo demás. Y sería lo más maravilloso del mundo si pudiera ser así siempre… Pero sabes cuál es el problema. No estás aquí siempre. No puedes. Estás aquí unos días, tal vez unas semanas… Pero siempre tienes que acabar yéndote. Y cuando te vas, eres como un tornado. Dejas destrozado por donde quiera que has pasado. Me dejas completamente destrozada. No puedes simplemente venir aquí, convertirte en todo mi mundo por unas horas, y luego marchándote hasta quién sabe cuándo. No puedo soportar perderte de nuevo, una vez tras otra. No puedo vivir así. Duele demasiado. Y no puedo continuar con mi vida, seguir adelante e intentar superarlo, si estoy esperando a que en cualquier momento aparezcas de nuevo.

Eve soltó un sollozo, que se apresuró a contener con las manos, y a él se le desgarró el corazón.

—Así que crees que lo mejor es desaparecer por completo.

—Sí, lo creo. Me lo dijiste anoche, no puedes jugar al quidditch en Inglaterra. No podrás volver hasta dentro de quién sabe cuántos años, si es que algún día puedes volver. No sabemos ser solo amigos, una relación a distancia no funcionaría porque jamás nos veríamos, y no puedo esperar eternamente. No puedo vivir contigo entrando y saliendo de mi vida constantemente. Me duele. O estás, o no estás.

Eve parecía destrozada, pero decidida. Por Merlín, a pesar de lo que veía que estaba sufriendo, tenía la convicción de que era eso lo que debía hacer. Lo correcto. Lo que, a la larga, sería lo mejor.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo?—dijo él entonces—¿Y si yo creo que necesito seguir viéndote para seguir cuerdo?

Puede que Eve no hubiera previsto eso, porque en ese momento empezó a llorar. En silencio al principio, simplemente mirándole, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero de repente soltó un sollozo y ya no pudo parar. Y él no pudo contenerse más: cortó la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó con fuerza, deseando no separarse nunca de ella. Eve enterró la cabeza en su cuello, rodeándole la espalda con los brazos, y se quedaron en esa posición durante unos minutos infinitos.

—Lo siento—murmuró Eve con la voz temblorosa—, lo siento. Es lo único que se me ocurre. No puedo continuar con esto. Por favor… Acabemos ya.

—Te quiero—susurró en voz tan baja que no creyó que le hubiera oído, pero Eve se estremeció.

—Yo también te quiero. Y quiero que hagas una última cosa por mí—Eve levantó la cabeza y se separó lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos—. Gana todo lo que te propongas. Conviértete en la estrella que sé que eres. Triunfa allá donde vayas. Enamórate de una chica que valga la pena. Vive la vida que te mereces y que aquí te han negado. Sé feliz, Bruce. Por mí.

La besó. No pudo evitarlo. En su corazón y en su cabeza no había espacio para nada más. Pero solo duró unos segundos, porque Eve se separó y deshizo el abrazo, alejándose lentamente. Intentó alcanzar su mano, pero solo rozó las yemas de los dedos. Eve le dedicó una última sonrisa, con los ojos todavía húmedos, y dijo:

—Adiós, Bruce.

Desapareció.

Y él se dejó caer sobre el colchón viejo y derramó todas las lágrimas que no se había permitido mostrar hasta ese entonces.

* * *

_**¡He vuelto!**_

_**¡Y Eve también ha vuelto! Para dar esas raciones de amor y drama que siempre acompañan a sus apariciones. Juro que el final de este capítulo fue algo de lo que más me gustó y dolió escribir en mucho tiempo. Y es que las cosas entre estos dos no pueden ser nunca sencillas.**_

**_A parte del drama, también tenemos algunas noticias sobre lo que serán las vacaciones de Bruce, vemos como sufre con una entrevista, y un poco más de Theodore, Tracey y Lily, así como un vistazo a la sociedad mágica (porque aunque la guerra acabe, no todo es bonito y las secuelas tardan en marcharse) y a lo que me imagino que pasa con algunos otros personajes canon, como son Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass. ¿Alguien más se une a la apuesta de cuánto durará su relación? (Y por cierto, los apellidos que se mencionan de las familias de mortífagos que se quejan son todos canon, ya sean parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho o del árbol familiar de los Black)._**

**_Hablando un poco más en general, si este fic fuera una serie o un conjunto de libros a lo Harry Potter, con este capítulo se acabaría la segunda temporada/libro/lo-que-sea. Y después de este final dramático, vendrán las vacaciones de verano y vuelta a empezar._**

**_Pasando a otro tema, me gustaría informaros de que estoy entrando en la fase final de mi Trabajo de Fin de Grado, que es lo único que me queda para acabar la carrera y graduarme, y cada vez tengo menos tiempo para dedicar a otras cosas. Tengo varios capítulos escritos, sí, pero no están revisados y puede que no tenga tiempo ni para eso. Así que si tardo en publicar, solo os pido paciencia. Pronto volveré con las aventuras de Bruce durante sus vacaciones. ¡Ah! Y os recuerdo que si tenéis alguna sugerencia para el especial del capítulo 40, tenéis hasta... Bueno, hasta antes de publicar el capítulo 40 :)_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo._**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	33. Días solo

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

* * *

**33\. Días solo**

* * *

_Era una fría tarde de las Navidades del 97. La lluvia caía con fuerza en la calle, como si algún dios aburrido se estuviera dedicando a dejar caer cubos gigantescos de agua sobre Londres y alrededores. Y ellos lo habían hecho por primera vez._

_La verdad, Bruce no sabía qué palabras usar en su mente para describir lo que había pasado. ¿"Lo habían hecho"? Muy vago. ¿"Habían follado"? Demasiado vulgar. ¿"Habían pasado la noche juntos"? Era por la tarde, así que no valía. ¿"Habían hecho el amor"? Muy empalagoso. ¿"Se habían acostado juntos"? No parecía reflejar todas las emociones que había implicadas, así que lo dejó pasar. Dejó de intentar explicárselo con palabras y se concentró en lo que había sentido. En esa magia._

_Había empezado siendo un desastre, claro. Bruce estaba muerto de miedo, porque no tenía ninguna experiencia en el tema. Lo único que sabía era lo que había escuchado de los alardes de sus compañeros de habitación o del equipo de quidditch, y no se fiaba mucho de sus palabras. Si algo sabía seguro era que a las chicas solía dolerles la primera vez, y él no quería hacerle daño a Eve. Por eso (y porque, la verdad, tenían cosas mucho más importantes que el sexo por las que preocuparse en esos días), nunca la había presionado._

_Sin embargo, ella estaba convencida. Quería hacerlo, tal vez casi tanto como él. Y ella era más decidida y más valiente, así que mientras él intentaba no parecer un salido, ella le dijo que ya no quería esperar más. _

_Cuando pasaron a la acción, quedó claro que estaban totalmente perdidos. Estaban nerviosos y sonrojados, pero también llenos de pasión. Fueron con cuidado, ganando confianza y terreno paso a paso. En los momentos más delicados él guio las manos de ella, ella le guio a él, y de algún modo funcionó. No fue perfecto, ni mucho menos. Pero había sido. Y había significado mucho._

_Y después de todo, Eve estaba acurrucada a su lado, la cabeza apoyada entre su hombro y su pecho. Sentía su respiración tranquilizarse lentamente, al igual que la suya, aunque a él le costaba porque aún estaba en contacto con su piel desnuda por todos lados, bajo aquellas cálidas mantas que Eve había sacado a escondidas de su casa. Estaban tumbados en el viejo colchón de la casa abandonada del callejón del pueblo de Eve, que habían descubierto a finales de ese verano. Tenían dieciséis años y llevaban más de medio saliendo en secreto, pero un Hogwarts asediado por mortífagos no era un buen lugar para hablar; mucho menos para tener un rato romántico. Así que aquella vieja construcción que milagrosamente se mantenía de una pieza se había convertido en su lugar secreto, en su pequeño refugio del mundo exterior. En ese reducido espacio en el que podían ser sin miedo quienes realmente eran, y olvidarse por unas horas de todo el terror que les esperaba fuera._

_Se giró para mirar a Eve, y se encontró con que ella ya tenía sus ojos azules clavados en él, observándole con atención. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Eve le sonrió y él se derritió._

_—Eh, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó Bruce en un susurro._

_—Sí—respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz—. Un poco rara._

_—¿Arrepentida, señorita Bundy?—bromeó él._

_Eve sacó una mano de debajo de las mantas, y aunque creyó que iba a golpearle en el hombro como hacía a veces, acabó acariciándole la mejilla. Cerró los ojos durante un instante para disfrutar del contacto, pero los abrió de inmediato, pues prefería ver a Eve a tan poca distancia._

_—Jamás me arrepentiré de algo que haga contigo—musitó Eve._

_No pudo evitar besarla._

_—¿Y tú estás bien?—preguntó entonces ella, a solo unos centímetros de distancia._

_Estaba tan cerca que veía su rostro deformado, pero sus ojos seguían siendo tan increíbles como siempre._

_—Siempre que tú lo estés._

_Ella le besó esa vez._

_—Y ahora te pregunto de nuevo, ¿estás bien?—repitió Eve, esta vez más seria._

_—¿A qué te refieres?_

_Ya imaginaba a qué se refería. Era la primera vez que se encontraban desde que habían empezado las vacaciones de Navidad, y la primera vez que hablaban desde entonces si no contaban los breves mensajes que se enviaban a través de las monedas. Y la última noche en Hogwarts él había participado en la ronda de vigilantes del colegio, y había dejado escapar a Neville Longbottom mientras una pintada aparecía en las puertas del Gran Comedor a la mañana siguiente. Le había contado a Eve que Alecto Carrow les había llamado a su despacho por la mañana, a él y a sus compañeros de ronda, y que les había gritado algo para desahogarse de su enfado. Eso era estrictamente cierto; se había desahogado de alguna forma más, pero principalmente les había gritado._

_—A ese encuentro con Carrow del último día en Hogwarts._

_Había acertado._

_—¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?_

_—¿Qué pasó?_

_—Ya te lo dije. Se desahogó y nos gritó que éramos unos ineptos y demás. No fue particularmente interesante._

_—Y…_

_—¿Y qué?_

_—Te torturó._

_Eso no era una pregunta. De alguna forma, Eve lo sabía. Intentar negarlo sería perder el tiempo._

_—¿Cómo te has enterado?_

_Al confirmárselo sin palabras, la mano de Eve se tensó sobre su mejilla, y vio reflejarse el dolor en sus ojos mientras le decía en voz baja:_

_—Ginny me contó en el tren de vuelta que Seamus Finnigan y Parvati Patil habían estado por la mañana vigilando el pasillo del despacho de Carrow cuando vosotros estabais dentro, por si se enteraban de si habíais descubierto algo o teníais algún plan, pero que lo único que oyeron fueron gritos de alguien a quien torturaban. Supuse que serías tú._

_Bruce no dijo nada. Solo siguió mirándola con seriedad._

_—¿Por qué, Bruce? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué pasó?_

_—Me enfadó tanto con sus gritos que le interrumpí y dije que los del ED no debían ser tan idiotas como creía, si se nos escapaban tantas veces—explicó con voz ronca—. No duró mucho; Parkinson se puso a gritar también y la detuvo. Fui un idiota, tendría que haber cerrado la maldita boca… Carrow dijo que le parecía sospechoso, y me defendí diciendo que me callaba para poder prestar más atención durante las rondas. No le debió parecer mala idea, porque entonces dijo que tenía madera de mortífago._

_Eve puso cara de alarma._

_—¿Y qué…?_

_—Intenté mantener la calma y dije que quería acabar de estudiar antes. Ella dijo que "lo tendría en cuenta"._

_—Bruce... ¿Qué harías si algún día llegan a ofrecerte… a obligarte a unirte a ellos?_

_Bruce había pensado mucho en eso durante los últimos días. De hecho, casi no había podido dormir, porque se despertaba de golpe envuelto en pesadillas en los que se encontraba en plena ceremonia de iniciación como mortífago y con un tatuaje en el antebrazo. No podía volver a conciliar el sueño después de eso, empapado en sudor y con el corazón acelerado. Era demasiado horrible imaginarse que tenía que volverse parte de eso._

_—Retrasarlo todo lo posible. Y cuando no me quede más remedio, huir. Huir muy lejos. Lejos de Inglaterra y de todo esto, sin decirle nada a nadie. E irme a algún lugar donde no puedan encontrarme._

_—A mí tendrías que decirme algo._

_—No—replicó él inmediatamente—. Absolutamente no. Saber algo de mí te pondría en peligro, más de lo que ya estás. Y me niego._

_Le dolía horrores imaginarse un momento en el que tendría que cortar toda comunicación con Eve, pero más le preocupaba que ella estuviera en riesgo por su culpa. Por mucho que doliera, era la mejor opción. Jamás se perdonaría que le pasara algo gracias a él._

_Sin embargo, Eve no se mostró tan dolida como esperaba._

_—Tendrías que decirme algo—repitió ella—, ya que iría contigo. Y me gustaría saber a dónde vamos._

_—¿Venir conmigo?—dijo con sorpresa; tampoco se esperaba eso—No. No puedo hacerte eso._

_—No me harías nada. Es decisión mía._

_—Pero te alejaría de tu familia. De tus amigos. De tus sueños… ¿Qué hay del Wizengamot?_

_—Tú también tendrías que alejarte de todo eso, y obligatoriamente. En cuanto al Wizengamot… Siempre he querido trabajar allí porque representa la máxima expresión de justicia, Bruce. Pero con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el poder, la justicia no existe. El Wizengamot no existe. Además, todo es culpa mía. Ni siquiera te estarías planteando esto si yo no me hubiera añadido al ED, y tú no hubieras tenido que añadirte a ellos. No puedo llevarte hasta este punto y abandonarte a tu suerte. Simplemente, no puedo._

_—Eve, no es tu…_

_—Sí, sí lo es. Ni siquiera se habrían fijado en ti si no estuvieras intentando protegerme. Así que, si llega a ser necesario, deja que yo lo haga por ti. No sabes nada del mundo muggle. Me necesitarías. Y lo que es más importante, yo quiero estar allí para ti._

_Ninguno dijo nada durante un largo rato; se limitaron a mirarse fijamente, dejando pasar los segundos, hasta que finalmente Bruce susurró:_

_—El sur de Europa. Algún lugar donde haya sol todo el año._

_Eve esbozó una leve sonrisa._

_—¿España?—sugirió ella._

_—Me gusta Grecia. Tiene cientos de islas diminutas en las que perderse._

_—Pues Grecia. Me gusta._

_Bruce la abrazó con fuerza. Casi no le quedaban palabras para expresar ese sentimiento que le invadía el pecho, que borraba todo lo demás. Solo había dos palabras que se acercaban a lo que él quería transmitir…_

_—Te quiero—escuchó en su oído antes de que él pudiera decirlo._

_Era la primera vez que lo decía._

_—Yo también._

* * *

Ya quedaba muy atrás esa primera vez que habían estado juntos y que se habían dicho que se querían. Había sido en ese mismo colchón, en esa misma habitación en la que habían vuelto a repetir la escena, probablemente por última vez. A Bruce le dolía estar allí, tirado de espaldas en el colchón mirando las sombras del techo, pero tampoco quería marcharse. Tenía la impresión de que si lo hacía, todos sus recuerdos de Eve empezarían a evaporarse. Al principio no; la tendría dolorosamente presente. Pero poco a poco, comenzaría a olvidarla. El tono de su voz, el tacto de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, el sonido de su risa, la luz de sus ojos. Poco a poco, lo perdería todo. Y eso era aterrador.

Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, a un momento en el que todo fuera más sencillo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener un giratiempo, y poder volver a su séptimo año en Hogwarts. De hecho, si por él fuera, viviría eternamente en su séptimo año. Nunca había sido tan feliz como ese curso: por unos efímeros meses, lo había tenido todo.

Sin embargo, había cosas que ni la magia podía conseguir.

Horas más tarde y con mucho esfuerzo, se desapareció de allí y volvió a Londres. Hizo una breve parada en El Caldero Chorreante para comer algo, y después se quedó en casa de Theodore. No le apetecía hacer nada, solo regocijarse en su dolor. Porque era un idiota y todo había sido culpa suya. Si no hubiera insistido en verla, podría haber seguido soñando con que algún día un milagro arreglaría las cosas, y Eve no le habría dejado claro que no podía soportar la incertidumbre de sus apariciones. Era un todo o nada. Y él ya había escogido la nada cuando fue a verla.

En el fondo, sabía que ella tenía razón. Si las cosas iban bien, ¿hasta cuándo podía durar su carrera en el quidditch? ¿Hasta los treinta y cuatro, treinta y cinco años? Eso eran trece o catorce años más, y en el futuro próximo no había nada que le indicara que podría desarrollarse en Inglaterra. Y era una locura pretender pasarse los próximos catorce años apareciendo esporádicamente en Inglaterra para ver a Eve y desestabilizar sus vidas, incluyendo la suya propia. No podía hacerle eso. No podía hacerse eso.

Lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba que de solo imaginarse el resto de su vida sin saber nada de ella se le desgarrara el corazón.

* * *

Cuando Theodore llegó a casa, le encontró sin hacer nada, en silencio, ausente y aún menos comunicativo de lo que era habitual. Intentó sonsacarle algo, aunque Bruce solo respondió con evasivas. Tras un rato, Theodore desistió.

—Me rindo. Cuando quieras tener una conversación coherente con alguien, sabes dónde estoy.

Cenaron en silencio, y después Theodore se sentó en el sofá a leer. Bruce murmuró que estaba cansado y se fue a la habitación.

Como se esperaba, apenas pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente, se pasó desde el momento en el que puso un pie en el suelo arreglando su escoba. Tenía su propio kit para mantenerla en perfectas condiciones, y aunque Jim se encargaba durante todo el año de que estuviera perfecta, siempre podía arreglar algún detalle; además, el tenerla guardada dentro de su mochila de viaje no le sentaba del todo bien, así que había multitud de ramitas que alinear perfectamente. Y él necesitaba hacer algo práctico y metódico que ocupara su mente y le distrajera.

Theodore volvió del Ministerio a la hora de siempre, aunque ese día lo hizo acompañado de Tracey y Lily. Y aunque Theodore y Tracey se quedaron en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, Lily entró, le quitó la escoba y el cepillo de las manos con delicadeza, los dejó a un lado y entonces se sentó junto a él en el suelo, le apretó un brazo con suavidad y preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado, Bruce?

Lo primero que Bruce hizo fue tomar su mano y apretarla, buscando fuerzas para hablar. Lily le devolvió el apretón, y todos esperaron pacientemente en silencio a que dijera algo.

Fue breve. Quiso hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Dijo que se había visto con Eve, que habían hablado y habían acabado acostándose y durmiendo juntos. Y que por la mañana, ella le había dicho que le quería, pero que no podía soportar seguir viéndole. Nunca más.

—Y lo peor es que sé que tiene razón—acabó, ya casi burlándose de sí mismo, consciente de cual era su situación—. Tenemos vidas completamente separadas, y cosas como esta solo nos recuerdan qué podría haber sido pero no puede ser. Solo nos hiere, y no puede continuar así.

Supo que sus amigos estaban de acuerdo por la cara de pena de Lily, las expresiones serias de Theodore y Tracey, y sus manos entrelazadas.

—Estamos contigo, Bruce. Podremos con esto, como hemos podido con todo lo demás—le susurró Lily antes de abrazarle.

Dedicó todos sus esfuerzos a no llorar otra vez.

* * *

El resto de días que le quedaban en Inglaterra los pasó obsesionado con hacer cosas para distraerse. Por las mañanas iba a correr al parque y hacía ejercicio en un rincón apartado, y cuando volvía a casa de Theodore cocinaba (en lugar de salir a comer a algún restaurante cercano), leía e incluso limpiaba a conciencia. Cuando Theodore volvía, normalmente acompañado de Tracey y Lily, insistía en que le contaran con detalle qué habían hecho a lo largo del día.

Cualquier cosa le valía con tal de no pensar en lo sucedido con Eve.

* * *

Cuando despertó la mañana en la que iba a irse a Italia, lo primero que hizo fue inspirar profundamente unas cuantas veces. Iba a pasarse los próximos diez días a solas con sus pensamientos, sin ningún conocido que le distrajera ni ningún plan concreto. No había planeado absolutamente nada que hacer en Italia: solo sabía que había playas, sol y buen tiempo. Cuando había decidido que se iría de vacaciones allí, no había tenido en cuenta el tiempo que iba a tener que pasar a solas consigo mismo, precisamente en el momento de su vida en el que menos quería estar solo y escuchar a su cabeza.

Se forzó a convencerse de que en realidad le convenía marcharse. Iba a estar solo y comerse absurdamente la cabeza, sí, pero también podría desconectar y alejarse de todos los estímulos conocidos. Podría olvidarse por un tiempo de todo y, tal vez, analizar con algo más de perspectiva lo que le había sucedido en los últimos meses.

Sí. Últimamente estaba demasiado inestable. Exactamente, desde el día que se enteró de que Brian y Amanda iban a dejar el equipo. Desde ese día, todo había ido empeorando, al igual que él. Estaba más impulsivo, desconcentrado y nervioso, y se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así. No podía jugar a quidditch en ese estado: necesitaba calmarse. Pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, respirar profundamente y buscar la manera de que eso dejara de afectarle tanto. Tenía que recuperar la estabilidad. Volver a ser el Bruce de siempre.

Tal vez, unos cuantos días en el paraíso sí que le irían bien para relajarse.

* * *

El traslador le dejó en la pequeña sede del Ministerio italiano de Palermo, la capital de Sicilia, la isla situada al sur de Italia y separada del resto del continente por un pequeño estrecho. De hecho, llamarlo "sede" tal vez era pasarse: era una simple oficina que ocupaba la última planta de un edificio muggle de la ciudad. Sí, era una oficina grande, pero no pasaba de ser una simple planta. Había una pequeña sección para cada representación de los Departamentos, a excepción de lo que era el Cuartel de Aurores, que ocupaba prácticamente la mitad del piso. Bruce tuvo que pasar por allí mientras le guiaban al exterior, y lo único que pudo ver claramente entre todo el caos del Cuartel fueron las paredes cubiertas casi por completo con fotografías de sospechosos frente a las cuales los aurores vociferaban.

—Parece que tenéis algún problema con la seguridad aquí—comentó Bruce.

—Si solo lo pareciera—bufó el hombre que le acompañaba—. ¿Es que no has oído hablar de la mafia italiana?

Bruce no tenía ni idea, y el hombre italiano debió verlo en su cara. Bufó e hizo un amplio gesto con la mano.

—Pues _niente_—dijo el hombre—. Tú aléjate de lugares oscuros y gente sospechosa. Solo nos faltaría un turista involucrado en esta _merda_. Va, ya estamos en la salida. _Arrivederci_, señor Vaisey. Si tiene algún problema, ya sabe dónde aparecerse.

Cruzó solo las pesadas puertas que le separaban del exterior, y de repente se encontró en plena calle, bajo un intenso sol en un cielo de un brillante azul y con un montón de gente caminando a paso rápido a su alrededor y parloteando en un rápido italiano. Bruce extendió el mapa que le habían dado minutos antes (la ciudad de Palermo en un lado, Sicilia al completo en el otro) y dedicó unos segundos a buscar el punto que señalaba dónde se encontraba. A continuación, intentó buscar la estación de autobuses, donde debía coger uno que le llevaría a su destino final. Por suerte, no tardó en identificar el lugar en el mapa, y echó a andar calle abajo mientras planificaba mentalmente la ruta que debía seguir para llegar a la estación.

Por suerte, las calles no eran tan retorcidas como se esperaba. Se había imaginado que se encontraría con callejuelas estrechas e imposibles de transitar, como le había pasado en Egipto, pero la verdad fue que las calles que tuvo que recorrer eran relativamente amplias. Había una zona del mapa, la que correspondía a la parte antigua de la ciudad, que sí parecía componerse de ese laberinto de calles, pero por suerte no tenía que pasar por allí.

En la media hora que tardó en alcanzar la estación central, Bruce descubrió dos cosas: para empezar, que hacía muchísimo calor para encontrarse a finales de mayo (no tanto como en Egipto, claro está, pero lo suficiente para que Bruce lo considerara una temperatura muy veraniega para él), y segundo, que el tráfico tampoco era el ideal para dar un paseo relajado. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que si no levantaba la cabeza del mapa cuando cruzaba las calles corría grave peligro de ser atropellado por coches o motocicletas, ya que prácticamente ningún vehículo se paraba en los semáforos, mucho menos en los pasos de cebra. Sin embargo, los locales parecían acostumbrados a todo eso, porque nadie parecía sorprendido por los coches que frenaban bruscamente y las motos que pasaban a solo centímetros de los peatones. Bruce se mantuvo alerta, pero internamente se dijo que Italia acababa de unirse a Egipto en la lista de "Países en los que nunca iba a conducir".

Al llegar a la estación, se encontró con otro problema: la gente que vendía los billetes de autobús en las taquillas no tenía ni idea de inglés. Maldijo mentalmente no haber pensado en eso antes, porque delante de toda la gente que había allí no podía sacar la varita y hacer algún hechizo de traducción. Al final, después de casi veinte minutos, consiguió comprar su billete (con algo de ayuda de una señora italiana que esperaba en la cola tras él y se ofreció a traducir con tal de acelerar el proceso) y tras dar las gracias, se encerró en el primer baño público que encontró y se las arregló para fabricar un amuleto de traducción que le permitiera entender y hablar el italiano. Hacía casi un año que no dibujaba runas y el trazo le quedó algo irregular, pero fue suficiente para que funcionara. Se lo colgó al cuello y lo escondió bajo la camiseta, y salió del baño de mejor humor. Ahora, si la gente que se encontraba le ponía nervioso ya no iba a ser porque no le entendieran, sino por ser insufribles por sí mismos.

Le quedaban dos horas hasta la salida del autobús, así que decidió recorrer la ciudad mientras esperaba. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar un rincón relativamente apartado dentro o cerca de la estación, por si se quedaba sin tiempo y tenía que volver apareciéndose. Lo encontró en una salida que estaba cerrada por obras, aunque no había nadie trabajando en los alrededores, y Bruce dio gracias porque en Italia no hubiera ninguna restricción en cuanto a la aparición en interiores. Con eso asegurado, se echó a la calle, no sin antes colocarse la gorra de los New York Knicks para protegerse del sol.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Palermo era de lo más interesante. Además del tráfico caótico, la ciudad ofrecía una imagen más bien extraña: edificios elegantes y majestuosos se alzaban junto a casas viejas y construcciones que parecían a punto de derrumbarse; los comercios coloridos se alternaban con los restaurantes de calidad; podía estar andando por calles que no llamaban en absoluto la atención cuando de repente aparecía una amplia plaza al lado con esculturas o fuentes; la catedral también era de lo más impresionante, y al final se descubrió embobado alejándose cada vez más de la estación, buscando los siguientes puntos de interés que indicaba el mapa. No le quedó más remedio que apresurarse y entrar en un bar a comer algo (a él se le había pasado la hora de la comida, aunque parecía que los italianos a su alrededor no tenían hambre aún) y después desaparecerse hasta la estación.

Efectivamente, el hablar italiano le ayudó a no perderse para llegar a su autobús, y consiguió sentarse en su asiento incluso antes de que llegara la mitad del pasaje. Si a los empleados que se encontró les extrañó conocer a un extranjero que hablaba italiano a la perfección (porque él no se parecía en absoluto a los italianos locales, morenos y de pelo oscuro, y estaba seguro de que el amuleto funcionaba bien), no lo demostraron.

El billete indicaba que el viaje por carretera iba a durar más de tres horas. Bruce ya había tenido en cuenta eso, y pensando que se aburriría, había dejado varios libros y revistas a mano. Sin embargo, apenas leyó: desde el momento en el que el vehículo arrancó, Bruce empezó a mirar por la ventanilla a su izquierda, y casi no apartó la vista de lo que veía en las tres horas.

Poco después de salir de Palermo, la carretera empezó a seguir un camino paralelo a la costa. A su izquierda, el paisaje era impresionante: El cielo azul claro parecía fundirse en el horizonte con el azul oscuro del mar en calma, y el sol brillaba en lo alto, iluminándolo todo y dando calor como si fuera verano. La carretera discurría por acantilados, que caían por un lado y subían por el otro, sucediéndose uno tras otro. En ocasiones, rocas u árboles se alzaban a su lado, ocultándoles la vista del mar por unos minutos o segundos; a veces, eran casas aisladas, pueblos o alguna ciudad los que se interponían en su camino.

Bruce se pasó las horas mirando por la ventana sin apenas parpadear, fascinado por lo que veía. Era bonito, y tranquilo; veía las hojas de los árboles mecerse con suavidad y las olas chocar contra las rocas, metros por debajo de él, sin apenas crear espuma. Era casi irreal. No parecía que existiera algo en toda la Tierra capaz de alterar ese espectáculo.

Prácticamente dos horas más tarde, el autobús entraba en Messina, una de las mayores ciudades de la isla, que cruzó en pocos minutos, durante los cuales perdieron de vista el mar. Sin embargo, cuando ese manto azul volvió a aparecer a su lado, Bruce vio como una masa enorme de tierra ocultaba gran parte del horizonte. Era demasiado grande como para ser alguna de las pequeñas islas que sabía que estaban desperdigadas alrededor de Sicilia, por lo que solo podía ser una cosa: la Italia continental.

Siguió observando, hipnotizado, hasta que la costa del otro lado de Italia desapareció de su vista. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el autobús entró en otro pueblo, y al comprobar el cartel de entrada a la población, Bruce advirtió que debía bajarse allí. Ya estaba en Taormina.

Bajó en una calle amplia, con el mar a un lado y casas al otro. No tenía ningún mapa y nadie le había dado indicaciones, pero por suerte vio unos cuantos taxis estacionados a poca distancia, ansiosos por transportar gente. Se dirigió a ellos mientras sacaba de su mochila el papel con la dirección del hotel en el que iba a quedarse; se lo tendió al primer taxista en la fila, y el hombre lo estudió durante unos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza y decir:

—Vamos, suba.

Mientras el hombre conducía (subiendo y bajando cuestas a una velocidad bastante alarmante para Bruce, que se aferró disimuladamente con fuerza a la puerta) empezó a charlar y a interesarse por su vida. Hizo algunos chistes sobre la situación política en Inglaterra que Bruce apenas entendió (aunque actuó como si los hubiera entendido), y quiso saber por qué sabía hablar tan bien italiano un inglés.

—Mi madre era italiana—se inventó Bruce.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De dónde?

—Roma—era la única ciudad italiana que recordó en ese momento, aparte de las que acababa de cruzar.

—¿En serio? Pues tu acento no es muy romano. De hecho, parece muy de aquí. Si no fuera por lo blanco que estás, pasarías perfectamente por un siciliano.

Ahí fue cuando Bruce descubrió que el amuleto traductor le hacía hablar con el acento típico del lugar en el que se encontraba. Curioso. Y ligeramente problemático para su coartada.

—Será que el acento romano mezclado con el inglés se parece al siciliano—comentó Bruce, y el taxista soltó una carcajada.

Poco después llegaban al hotel, situado cerca de la costa. El taxista se despidió entusiastamente, no sin antes darle su tarjeta (para que le llamara directamente si necesitaba transporte), y entonces Bruce entró en la recepción.

Unos minutos más tarde entraba en su habitación. No era excesivamente grande, pero era amplia y decorada con colores claros. Unos cuantos cuadros colgaban de las paredes, la cama era grande, había un televisor resplandeciente y un ventanal que daba a una pequeña terraza privada. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y pasó a la terraza: la vista era preciosa. Una playa de roca y arena blancas se extendía a lo largo de la línea de costa, unos cuantos metros por debajo de él, y el agua que era transparente y turquesa en la orilla se iba oscureciendo gradualmente a medida que la profundidad aumentaba. En medio de la playa, se extendía un istmo de arena blanca, que conectaba con una colina cubierta de roca y árboles en medio de la bahía.

Sacó el equipaje de su mochila y lo colocó en el armario de la habitación, mientras se decía que debía comprar una maleta de viaje muggle; a muchos ya les había llamado la atención que viajara durante tantos días con una simple mochila. Con un poco de suerte, podría comprar una en el centro del pueblo alguno de los próximos días. A continuación, se puso un bañador y volvió de nuevo a recepción, donde preguntó cómo podía llegar a la playa. La recepcionista se lo indicó amablemente, recordándole además que su turno de la cena empezaba a las siete.

Había bastante gente en la playa, aunque la mayoría no se bañaban. De hecho, casi todos los que había en el agua eran turistas de pieles extremadamente blancas (o extremadamente quemadas, en algunos casos); los locales preferían quedarse en la arena o cerca de la orilla. Bruce decidió que tenía que ver cómo estaba el agua, así que extendió rápidamente su toalla en un hueco vacío, dejó sus cosas y se dirigió al mar.

La primera impresión que tuvo fue que estaba helada. Sin embargo, apenas unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que simplemente estaba algo fría. Sin duda, en Inglaterra aquello se consideraría caliente. No se dio tiempo para pensárselo dos veces, sino que avanzó unos cuantos pasos más y luego se sumergió completamente en el agua cristalina.

Si aquello no era el paraíso, se le parecía mucho.

* * *

Después de cenar, recorrió el hotel de arriba abajo. No era muy grande, pero tenía una piscina enorme en la parte trasera, que a esas horas ya estaba cerrada. El restaurante estaba en la planta baja, cerca de recepción, y había una zona de masajes y una guardería privada. En la última planta había un bar que abría tras la hora de la cena; solo quería echar un vistazo, pero las vistas le atraparon y se encontró sentándose a la barra junto al ventanal y pidiéndose una bebida.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó el camarero en un inglés con un marcado acento italiano.

Se había dejado el amuleto de traducción en la habitación al volver de la playa, pero por suerte la mayoría de empleados del hotel que se había encontrado manejaban el inglés de una forma bastante aceptable.

—Algo típico de aquí—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El camarero asintió con la cabeza, y apenas un minuto después tuvo su bebida frente a él. Bruce le echó un trago: sabía a limón y no estaba mal.

—Déjame adivinar—le habló de nuevo el camarero—. ¿Eres noruego? ¿Holandés?

Se giró para mirar al camarero otra vez. Era un chico joven, tal vez uno o dos años menor que él. Tenía el pelo negro, corto y rizado, y la piel era muy morena. Tenía unos vivos ojos claros que destacaban, y una sombra de un intento de barba le oscurecía la mandíbula. Sonreía como si estuviera protagonizando un anuncio de dentífricos, mientras le miraba con curiosidad y secaba unas cuantas copas con un trapo. Parecía simpático, y Bruce hizo el esfuerzo de contestarle bien: iba a pasarse diez días allí y estaría bien hablar con alguien.

—Ninguno de los dos.

—Hmmm—el chico frunció el ceño, pero siguió intentándolo con entusiasmo—, ¿canadiense entonces? No, espera, ¿finlandés?

—No.

—¿Americano? ¿Sueco?

—Sigue siendo un no.

El camarero entrecerró los ojos, mirándole fijamente, y entonces los abrió con sorpresa y se golpeó la frente con una mano.

—Lo tengo: inglés.

—Exacto.

—Siempre se me olvida Inglaterra, y mira que es lo más básico—bufó y entonces le tendió una mano por encima de la barra—. Marco, encantado de conocerte.

—Bruce—se presentó él, estrechándole la mano.

—Bruce, de Inglaterra—repitió Marco—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído hasta Taormina?

—Unas vacaciones, simplemente. Buscaba un lugar cálido y apartado del mundo, y apareció Taormina en el mapa.

—Vaya, en cuanto a lo de apartado del mundo, has acertado de pleno—repuso Marco de buen humor—. Refiriéndote a lo cálido, te invito a quedarte aquí hasta agosto, para que sepas lo que es el calor. Aunque tú probablemente te fundirías.

—No será para tanto.

—Se nota que no has pasado un buen verano en el Mediterráneo. A veces, trabajando a mediodía en agosto a pleno sol he pensado que el infierno debe ser un lugar fresco y seco comparado con esto.

Bruce sonrió, ligeramente divertido, y Marco continuó hablando:

—¿Y has venido solo?

—Sí. Quería desconectar durante unos días de todo y todos.

—Pues bienvenido al lugar ideal para olvidarte del mundo. Solo tienes que bajar a la playa, tumbarte al sol y disfrutar de no hacer nada.

—¿No hay nada que hacer en el pueblo?

—Bueno, puedes ir a visitar el teatro griego: es lo único realmente interesante que tenemos. Se puede ver el Etna desde las gradas. También están los jardines, aunque no te recomiendo ir al atardecer, porque está lleno de parejitas en pleno momento romántico. Y hay bares y restaurantes en el centro, pero eso es todo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente la pasó en la playa. Era domingo y hacía tanto calor como el día anterior, por lo que había bastante gente. El resto del día lo pasó recorriendo el pueblo, caminando arriba y abajo por las callejuelas del centro, llenas de coloridos bares y tiendas, visitando los jardines y entrando en el teatro griego. Como Marco había dicho la noche anterior, era un lugar impresionante. Estaba medio derruido y el césped ocupaba gran parte de lo que habían sido las gradas, pero aún conservaba ese aire de lugar importante que debía haber tenido milenios atrás. Y además, la vista era increíble: en un día despejado como ese, desde lo alto de las gradas se podía ver claramente el volcán Etna con su cima todavía nevada. Alrededor de Bruce, los turistas fotografiaban como locos el paisaje.

Y eso era todo: Taormina era un lugar pequeño, de apenas diez mil habitantes, solo que con un flujo constante y bastante impresionante de turistas, a pesar de las reducidas dimensiones del pueblo. No había mucho que visitar, exceptuando las playas. Por suerte, Bruce no necesitaba nada más.

Por la noche regresó al bar del hotel, donde se encontró de nuevo a Marco tras la barra. El chico le saludó entusiastamente nada más verle, aunque el otro camarero, un hombre mayor y de espeso bigote, le reprochó algo que por lo visto tenía que ver con unas bebidas, pero que Bruce no entendió. Marco replicó algo a una velocidad incomprensible, y entonces se dirigió a él mientras Bruce tomaba asiento:

—¡Pero si es mi amigo inglés de nuevo! ¿Bruce, verdad? ¿Qué quieres tomar?

Por un momento, que le llamara su "amigo inglés" le recordó a Brian, y eso le hizo acordarse de que no sabía cuando volvería a verle. Fue como si acabaran de darle con una bludger en todo el estómago, y por un momento se quedó sin habla; sin embargo, reaccionó rápidamente, porque el chico no tenía ni idea. No era culpa suya.

—Lo mismo de ayer irá bien.

Marco asintió, sonriente, y mientras le servía le preguntó qué había hecho durante el día. Bruce le hizo un resumen de los lugares que había visitado, y luego se interesó por su vida: tenía curiosidad por saber algo de cómo vivía la gente en Taormina, y Marco parecía de lo más dispuesto a hablar. Además, el chico se entusiasmaba al tener la oportunidad de hablar en inglés con alguien, por lo que pronto se embarcó en una extensa narración sobre cómo habían sido sus diecinueve años de vida.

—Nací en Messina hace ya casi veinte años, en uno de los días más calurosos de todo el verano, pero me trasladé aquí con mis padres a los pocos meses. Los dos son de aquí, y creyeron que era el lugar ideal para que yo creciera. Pasé mis primeros años corriendo por las calles y nadando todos los días de verano en la playa, y empecé a ir al colegio…

Le empezó a contar una historia tras otra sobre todo lo que había hecho en el colegio: habló de sus amigos, de los profesores, y de todas las travesuras que había hecho. Marco era exageradamente expresivo, y acompañaba cada explicación con amplios gestos con los brazos y cómicas caras que hacían que Bruce se lo pasara en grande. Cuando llegó a la parte de su adolescencia, empezaron las historias sobre chicas y novias. Por lo visto, no eran precisamente pocas: Bruce tenía que admitir que el chico era objetivamente guapo, y no le extrañaba que hubiera tantas historias y tantas chicas (a pesar de que el pueblo era pequeño, y no sabía de dónde salían tantas chicas). En algunos momentos, Marco llegó a reproducirle sus mejores frases para ligar, y Bruce no pudo evitar reírse. El estereotipo italiano de conquistador nato se cumplía perfectamente con Marco.

—Sí, sí, puedes reírte todo lo que quieras—replicó Marco, cuando Bruce estalló en carcajadas después de que el chico le repitiera, con pose incluida, la frase más empalagosa con la que había conquistado a su tercera novia oficial—, pero funcionó de maravilla. Nunca me habían contestado "_Ti amo_" con tanta emoción.

El verano que cumplió los dieciséis consiguió su primer trabajo, en un bar de una de las playas, y allí fue cuando empezó a poner en práctica sus numerosos planes para ligar con extranjeras. Los primeros intentos no le salieron demasiado bien (solo podía ligar o con chicas acompañadas por sus familias o con chicas bastante más mayores que él), pero como siguió trabajando allí los siguientes veranos, fue mejorando en ese aspecto. Desde que había acabado el colegio, no había dejado de trabajar, ya fuera en bares, restaurantes, hoteles o tiendas: estaba intentando ahorrar para poder irse a la universidad, y sus padres andaban justos de dinero, más desde que tres años atrás, había tenido un hermano inesperado.

—¿Y qué quieres estudiar?—se interesó Bruce.

—La verdad, no lo sé. Al principio quería estudiar Turismo. Es lo más típico aquí, para los que pueden permitírselo. Pero después de unos años metido en esto, empieza a cansarme—reconoció Marco—. No creo que pueda pasarme el resto de mi vida en un un hotel. Taormina me gusta, pero es muy pequeño. Agobiante. Apenas he salido de aquí en mi vida… Tal vez Periodismo. Podría ser reportero y recorrer el mundo. Estaría bien… Además, ¡podría ligar con mujeres de todos los países! ¿Qué hay mejor que eso?

Los días siguientes transcurrieron todos de forma muy parecida. Bruce pasaba la mañana en alguna de las playas, ya fuera la que había frente al hotel o alguna de las cercanas que Marco le había mencionado mencionado. Comía en un restaurante diferente del centro cada día, y después o bien volvía a la playa, paseaba o se escondía en algún rincón de los jardines públicos para leer (un día probó a estar en la piscina del hotel, pero no le convencieron los niños pequeños chillando y corriendo por todos lados). Por las noches, se iba al bar y pasaba el rato charlando con Marco. Al chico no se le acababan nunca las historias por contar, y ambos fueron cogiendo más confianza. Bruce le explicó que era jugador de golf (por suerte, Marco sabía tan poco de golf como casi todo el resto del mundo, o habría tenido que lanzarle un _Confundus_ y probar con otro empleo falso) y que vivía en Nueva York, aunque era de Londres. Eso fascinó al camarero, que le suplicó que le contara cosas sobre cómo eran ambas ciudades. Marco, a cambio, le explicó todas las costumbres italianas y sicilianas que se le ocurrieron, incluido ese "ligero desinterés" por seguir las normas de tráfico que parecía tener todo el mundo en el país ("_Aquí las señales de tráfico y los semáforos se entienden como recomendaciones, y no como obligaciones_" bromeó Marco cuando tocaron el tema). El chico también le recomendaba otros lugares a los que podía ir, aparte de al centro de Taormina, y fue gracias a él que se fue a visitar el volcán Etna un día, saltándose su rutina de playa-y-paseo. También le vio intentar ligar (infructuosamente) con una chica suiza hospedada en el hotel, que estaba incómodamente acompañada por sus padres y hermano, y se rio de sus malos resultados e intentó consolarle. Cuando el bar cerraba, Bruce se iba a su habitación y se asomaba al balcón, desde el cual disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y la oscuridad de la noche. Apenas pasaban coches y se oían pocas voces; en cambio, el rumor de las olas chocando contra la costa le llegaba claramente. En el cielo casi no había nubes, y se veían cientos de estrellas.

Bruce podía pasarse más de una hora en el balcón, simplemente mirando al cielo y escuchando el mar. Era una sensación increíble, más mágica que muchas de las cosas que había experimentado. Era la paz hecha un lugar: parecía que nunca nada podría alterarlo.

Una noche, cogió la escoba y, vigilando que no hubiera nadie en los balcones cercanos, se montó y salió volando hacia el mar. Aceleró para perder de vista a cualquier posible muggle despistado, y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo seguro de que era invisible a ojos de cualquiera que estuviera paseando por la costa. Entonces fue cuando descendió hasta solo un metro por encima del agua y echó a volar sin rumbo fijo.

El agua le salpicaba en la cara. Notaba la sal en los labios. El viento le revolvía el pelo y le silbaba en los oídos. La oscuridad le envolvía y potenciaba todos sus sentidos. Sentía dentro de sí esa calma y esa euforia que le embargaban a la vez siempre que volaba. Solo que allí, en medio del mar, era mejor. Mucho mejor. Allí era completamente libre.

Allí se olvidaba de todo y era completamente feliz.

* * *

Durante todo el tiempo que pasaba a solas también tuvo tiempo para pensar. Desde el principio supo que le iba a costar, y a doler en muchos casos, así que se propuso centrarse en una o dos personas cada día, organizar sus pensamientos alrededor de ellos uno a uno, y así tal vez podría volver a poner algo de orden en su vida. Parecía sencillo y práctico: en un lugar casi paradisiaco como ese, todo parecía más fácil, así que lo intentó. Se hizo una lista con todas las personas que había en su vida, y empezó por las más accesibles.

* * *

Donald y Elizabeth fueron los primeros. Le era casi imposible pensar en ellos de forma separada, y es que incluso cuando no les veía juntos pensaba en ellos como si fueran uno. Donald y Elizabeth eran la felicidad personificada. Incluso cuando pasaban por momentos difíciles, ellos siempre estaban uno allí para el otro, apoyándose a pesar de todo. Eran perfectos juntos, y cuando pensaba en ellos, Bruce a veces les tenía envidia. Le gustaría tanto poder disfrutar él de algo como lo que tenían ellos dos… Sin embargo, era imposible sentir algo malo por Donald y Elizabeth durante mucho rato. Eran demasiado buenas personas. Y además, desde que Luke estaba con ellos eran incluso mejores, porque estaban intentando ser el mejor ejemplo a seguir para él (y no tenía ninguna duda de que lo estaban consiguiendo). Donald y Elizabeth eran uno de los pilares fundamentales que habían estado allí desde que él había llegado a Nueva York, aunque nunca lo había apreciado demasiado. Sin embargo, eran lo más estable y continuo que había conocido… Esa misma noche les escribió una carta, para ver qué tal les estaba yendo por el campamento del Mundial de Quidditch.

* * *

De David Smith, el entrenador Johnson y Jeannette no tenía mucho en qué pensar, al igual que del resto de trabajadores del equipo. De Smith, la verdad era que agradecía la preocupación y dedicación que mostraba por ellos todo el tiempo, a pesar de que normalmente le parecía demasiado entusiasta y difícil de seguir. En realidad, el director deportivo estaba absolutamente dedicado a su trabajo, y nunca se había podido quejar de nada. Vamos, si incluso le había subido el sueldo sin habérselo pedido… Al entrenador cada vez le respetaba más. Johnson no había cambiado ni un ápice desde que él había llegado al equipo, y seguía siendo tan duro, implacable y eficiente como siempre. Sin embargo, cada vez le caía mejor, a pesar de que no lo demostrara cuando le tocaba sentarse en las gradas y no jugar. Johnson no se dejaba influenciar por las rabietas de los jugadores, sino que siempre hacía lo que él quería y lo que creía que era mejor para el equipo; era una de las cualidades que más admiraba de él. Eso sí, tal vez iba a necesitar tener una charla con él cuando empezara la temporada: tal y como le había dicho a Smith en la entrevista al final de la temporada anterior, su intención era llevar a los Minotaurs a lo más alto que pudiera. Suponía que Johnson estaría de acuerdo con eso, aunque no sabía hasta que punto confiaría en él; después de todo, la historia no estaba de su parte. De todos modos, tenía que intentarlo, hablar con él y dejarle claro que, con o sin su apoyo, iba a darlo todo de sí para que esa fuera una temporada histórica.

Del resto de trabajadores del equipo, incluso le sabía mal decir que no recordaba más nombre aparte de los de Emily y Paul, y Jim y Rosalie. Había muchos más que estaban siempre por allí, y le saludaban y hasta le daban consejos y opiniones de vez en cuando, pero olvidaba sus nombres siempre. En cuanto a Jeannette… Ella era la persona del equipo con la que menos relación había tenido. No porque se llevaran mal, sino porque apenas hablaban. De hecho, Jeannette apenas pasaba tiempo con ellos fuera del estadio. Era siempre la primera en irse de las fiestas, y cuando comían o hacían algo con el equipo al completo, siempre se sentaba junto a Elizabeth, o como mucho con Fiona y Amanda. Prefería irse a pasar el tiempo a casa con su marido, y Bruce no la juzgaba. Después de todo, él se había mudado a Nueva York para acompañarla en su trabajo, así que comprendía que mientras no estuviera jugando o entrenando, quisiera estar con él. Es lo que él mismo habría hecho en su caso.

* * *

Tras ellos venía en la lista Robert, y con él Fiona. Había sido curiosa la evolución de Robert a lo largo de esa temporada: al principio se había comportado como el típico bromista, burlándose de todo y pinchando a Gina como había hecho el año anterior, pero a medida que habían ido pasando los meses y su relación con Fiona se había ido estrechando, había suavizado su comportamiento. Sí, seguía siendo el mismo tipo burlón y gracioso, pero era menos ofensivo y más comedido. Bruce no había cambiado su opinión sobre él en ese tiempo, pero a juzgar por el intenso beso en el último partido, Fiona sí que lo había hecho. Al final, había sido extremadamente obvio que Robert estaba colado por la chica, y aunque ella siempre había sido más difícil de interpretar, por lo visto también se había acabado enamorando. Vaya cosas; Fiona era inteligente y terriblemente perceptiva, y veía obviedades ahí donde Bruce solo veía relaciones vagas. Era una habilidad que admiraba y que le fascinaba al mismo tiempo. Fiona y él se parecían en que eran fríos y tenían un sentido del humor bastante irónico, y aunque su relación había sido buena, lo cierto era que nunca habían llegado a conectar demasiado fuera del campo. Ella se llevaba mejor con las otras chicas, especialmente con Amanda, e incluso con Jason y Brian antes que con él. No le había preocupado mucho antes, pero ahora ya tenía la explicación: ella había creído que él estaba aliado con Gina para torturar a Brian, y no le había gustado. Lo entendía: si él hubiera creído lo mismo que Fiona, tampoco hubiera sido demasiado amigable consigo mismo. Sin embargo, ahora que las cosas se habían aclarado, tal vez pudieran llevarse algo mejor. Después de todo, había sido ella quien le había revelado toda la verdad sobre el asunto de Brian, Gina y él. Y aunque le hubiera destrozado saber eso, lo agradecía. Por fin había encontrado alguien que le había soltado todas las verdades a la cara, y aunque había sido horrible, gracias a eso había podido hacer lo correcto.

* * *

El siguiente en su lista era Jason, y dedicó de buen humor varias horas de ese día a pensar en él. Desde el primer momento en el que Bruce había llegado a Nueva York, Jason había estado allí. Jason estaba a su lado a todas horas, siempre tranquilo y sonriente, apoyándole en los malos momentos y animándole en los buenos, descubriéndole cientos de cosas de un mundo desconocido y siendo el primero (y durante mucho tiempo, el único) a quien le había contado sus mayores secretos. Puede que con Amanda tuviera más cosas en común, y por eso se había convertido en su mejor amiga en Nueva York, pero Jason había sido algo más: era casi como un hermano. De hecho, él había sido el que le había invitado a conocer a su familia, y le había hecho sentir como si fuera parte de ella. Y todo aquello Jason lo había hecho con máxima naturalidad, como si fuera algo típico. Sin duda, agradecía enormemente que Jason hubiera entrado en su vida; normalmente ni se daba cuenta, pero sin su apoyo incondicional desde el primer momento, nada habría sido lo mismo. Gracias a Merlín, Jason iba a seguir estando allí al año siguiente.

El único problema que había con Jason era su relación con Lily. Eso no era un problema por sí solo, pero a Bruce le preocupaba. Jason y Lily se gustaban, y probablemente era algo mucho más fuerte, pero había muchas dificultades por en medio. Le recordaba vagamente a los problemas que tenía él con Eve, pero lo bueno que tenían sus compañeros era que el trabajo de Lily sí que le permitía desaparecer algunos fines de semana y podía alejarse de Londres (y desde que era la ayudante del embajador de Estados Unidos precisamente, lo tenía aún mejor para visitar Nueva York asiduamente). Sin embargo, seguía siendo una relación a distancia, y había tantas cosas que podían salir mal… Tanto Jason como Lily podían sufrir mucho, y Bruce no quería que pasaran por eso. Ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Ya que con Jason también había tachado a Lily de la lista, los que iban a continuación eran otra pareja: Theodore y Tracey. En esos días que había pasado con ellos al volver de Estados Unidos (y a pesar de estar en estado de duelo durante gran parte del tiempo) había visto como había cambiado su relación desde que estaban juntos. Era muy curioso: conservaban algunas de las viejas actitudes de siempre, como pincharse, molestarse por todo y a veces compenetrarse mejor que nadie, pero habían incorporado otras nuevas. Ahora se sonreían mucho más, y estaban mucho más calmados. Parecían felices. Vamos, Tracey estaba radiante y Theodore incluso se reía con sinceridad, lo cual era impresionante. Parecía mentira que hubieran tardado tanto tiempo en llegar a ese punto, y todo lo que les había costado. Pero finalmente habían llegado, y Bruce estaba feliz por ellos. Claro que seguía habiendo cosas que no comprendía, sobre todo en lo que a Theodore respectaba: seguía sin saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amigo, e intuía que había aún muchas cosas que no le había contado. Sin embargo, no pensaba presionarle. Si Theodore consideraba que no necesitaba que lo supiera, estaría bien. Y si algún día decidía contarle algo, Bruce estaría dispuesto a escuchar. Al fin y al cabo, desde que eran amigos no habían estado siempre juntos, pero sí que habían estado el uno al lado del otro cuando se hacían falta.

* * *

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente y vio que Brian era el siguiente en la lista, sintió inmediatamente un nudo en el estómago. Ya le tocaba empezar con la gente que más le atormentaba. Por eso, antes de dejar trabajar a su cerebro se vistió, desayunó y bajó a la playa, donde nadó con todas sus fuerzas durante media hora antes de salir del agua, agotado, y se echó a descansar y tomar el sol sobre su toalla.

Cada vez que pensaba en Brian se sentía culpable. Y un idiota también, pero principalmente culpable. Por su culpa, Brian había tenido un año horrible, y aunque había conseguido fingir durante mucho tiempo, al final no había podido contenerse. Bruce no solo le había robado el puesto en el equipo (algo que, a fin de cuentas, no podía controlar, ya que ser titular era precisamente el objetivo de ambos, y era una lucha sana), sino que se había estado acostando durante meses con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, torturándole indirectamente y haciéndole sufrir. Por su culpa, Brian había acabado hecho polvo mentalmente, y había decidido dejar el equipo y alejarse de ellos y de toda su vida en Nueva York. Todo era su culpa. Que Bruce no hubiera sabido nada de lo que sentía Brian y de las intenciones de Gina hasta hacía poco no le hacía sentir mejor, sino al contrario: se sentía estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta solo. Tendría que haberse fijado mejor en los detalles, en las pequeñas señales, en lugar de preocuparse solo por sí mismo y su intento por olvidar el pasado. Podría haberlo detenido todo mucho antes y tal vez habría evitado que Brian tuviera que marcharse. Pero no, había llegado demasiado tarde, y uno de sus mejores amigos en Nueva York, ese que siempre conseguía hacerle reír con sus ideas locas y sus comentarios absurdos, se iba. Y quién sabe cuándo volvería a verlo; Bruce entendía que necesitara su espacio, alejarse de todo y todos los que le habían herido, y aunque Brian lo negara, sabía que eso le incluía a él. Solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarle algún día.

También esperaba poder perdonarse algún día.

* * *

Le tocaba a Amanda, y lo primero que Bruce pensó fue que cómo se le había ocurrido intentar besarla el día de la final del TIAQ. Ni siquiera le gustaba. Es decir, no era fea y era una chica increíble, pero siempre la había visto de la misma forma que a Tracey o Lily; como a una amiga, una compañera, casi alguien de su familia. Había sido muy mezquino por su parte intentar besarla y confundirla, más sabiendo que ella quería a Osborne… Realmente, ese día había estado de lo más desesperado. Esas tres semanas que ya habían pasado le habían servido para poner distancia y empezar a darse cuenta de eso: desde que en la reunión con Smith había descubierto que Amanda y Brian se marchaban, y especialmente entre la fiesta y la final, prácticamente había perdido la cabeza. Todo se había salido de sus esquemas, de su mundo que no era perfecto, pero que al menos tenía sentido. Eso le había afectado profundamente, y su comportamiento con Amanda era una de las mejores pruebas. Suerte que ella había sido más lista que él, y no le había dejado cometer aún más estupideces. No se habría perdonado nunca haber roto lo que había entre Amanda y Osborne. Se querían, y si se hubiera cargado eso solo porque estaba deprimido y necesitado, luego se habría odiado. Por suerte no había pasado nada más, y había acabado bien con Amanda. Nueva York no iba a ser lo mismo sin ella, pero entendía su decisión de irse. Iba a echarla de menos, pero esperaba que pudieran seguir viéndose de vez en cuando, y seguro que se escribirían. Su principal tema de conversación era el quidditch, y seguía habiendo multitud de equipos y partidos que comentar.

Por otra parte, estaba eso de que le había gustado a Amanda cuando se habían conocido. Bruce no se había enterado hasta que ella se lo confesó (algo que ya no debería sorprenderle, dada su probada tendencia de no enterarse de nada…), pero de verdad ni se lo había imaginado. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que si les preguntaba a los miembros del equipo, al menos la mitad le confirmarían que habían notado algo. Pero no pensaba hacerlo. Amanda le había dicho que no la había herido al no corresponderle, y esperaba que fuera cierto. Ya había hecho daño a suficientes personas en su vida como para tener que añadir a una amiga como ella a la lista.

* * *

Y Gina… Gina era sumamente compleja, y le entraba dolor de cabeza al intentar comprenderla. Tendía a pensar que era simplemente incoherente. Primero había estado enamorada de Brian, y él no la había correspondido. Luego ambos se habían pasado dos años pinchándose y acostándose con otros con el solo propósito de molestarse y llamarse la atención. Y después, cansada de que tíos al azar no hicieran ningún efecto en Brian, había decidido incluirle a él en el panorama, consiguiendo que al ser algo constante y más fuerte, a Brian le entraran los celos, de tal forma que, al no admitir él nada, prácticamente le había destrozado. Y mientras tanto, Bruce estaba allí en medio, siendo un peón en el tablero, creyendo que Gina solo se acostaba con él para divertirse. Sin ningún plan malvado para torturar a uno de sus mejores amigos y compañeros de piso.

A medida que fue avanzando el día y pensando sobre la situación y el comportamiento de Gina, Bruce fue sustituyendo el odio por la lástima. Gina jugaba y manipulaba a la gente a su alrededor porque disfrutaba haciendo daño a los demás, pero especialmente a aquellos que la habían herido. Primero había sido Fiona, cuando habían sido enemigas en Salem, y luego Brian, por haberse atrevido a rechazarla. Gina era todo rencor, y no conocía el perdón. Ni siquiera cuando eso podría ayudarla, ya que Brian había admitido que sí estaba enamorado de ella… Pero sospechaba que ni eso haría feliz a Gina. Ella solo era feliz haciendo daño a alguien: era como una diosa destructora.

El odio no desapareció del todo, pero Bruce se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena odiarla con todas sus fuerzas. Vivir dedicada a hacer daño a los demás no era ni siquiera una vida. Por eso sintió lástima, y finalmente supo que ese año sí conseguiría ignorarla. Una persona que se llenaba con el dolor de los demás no tenía lugar en su vida.

* * *

El de Eve era el último nombre en la lista. Y solo leer su nombre y evocar su imagen le dolía, porque los sucesos referidos a ella eran demasiado recientes. No habían pasado ni dos semanas, y era difícil sobreponerse y pensar con calma. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Había sido un estúpido al ir a buscarla y querer hablar con ella, por supuesto, pero lo había decidido aún en ese estado depresivo-desesperado en el que le habían dejado los sucesos de la semana previa. Había necesitado verla con toda su alma, pero eso solo había servido para reforzar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Unos sentimientos que solo dolían, porque lo suyo simplemente no podía ser. Eve tenía razón, como siempre la había tenido. No podían seguir así, viéndose tan esporádicamente, lo justo para reavivar lo que sentían, y volviendo a perderse de vista durante meses… Y así durante años. No era una vida. No podían avanzar si esos encuentros volvían atrás todas las páginas que habían intentado pasar… Tenían que dejar de existir completamente el uno para el otro.

Bruce la quería. Cada vez que la veía tenía más claro que era el gran amor de su vida. Y por eso, solo por eso, haría lo que ella le pedía.

Desaparecería. No intervendría más. Dejaría que ella intentara rehacer su vida, sin tener que preocuparse por que él apareciera en el momento menos oportuno. La liberaría. Incluso iba a renunciar a volver a pasar tiempo en Londres, solo para evitar encontrársela.

Y él intentaría hacer lo que ella le había pedido. Triunfar. Ser feliz. Tener una buena vida… sin ella. Lo intentaría, porque era lo que Eve quería.

Le costaría, claro, pero no esperaba que fuera a ser fácil. ¿Olvidarla? Prácticamente imposible… más ahora, que había decidido no volver a recurrir a Gina nunca más. Pero lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas: ocuparía tanto su mente a todas horas que no iba a volver a tener tiempo para pensar en quien había sido lo mejor que había pasado en su vida.

Iba a pasar página. Y lo haría completamente solo.

* * *

**_¡Hola de nuevo!_**

**_Ha pasado más tiempo que de costumbre entre el último capítulo y este (culpa de la vida muggle), y ya que hoy he tenido un respiro que no estaba previsto, he aprovechado para actualizar._**

**_El capítulo empieza con un recuerdo de unos cuatro años y medio atrás, y está precisamente ahí para comparar la charla post-sexo entre Bruce y Eve en esta escena y la del final del capítulo anterior. Porque las circunstancias son diferentes, las decisiones son diferentes... pero hay detalles que siguen siendo iguales._**

**_A partir de allí, el resto del capítulo se divide en tres partes principales: Bruce tocando fondo en Londres, vacaciones en Italia, y reflexiones y decisiones para tratar de sobreponerse y seguir adelante._**

**_Miles de gracias a todos los que leéis. Ya sabéis que cualquier duda, opinión, comentario o lo que sea será bienvenido (¡y sigo aceptando sugerencias extra para el capítulo 40, si tenéis alguna idea en concreto!)._**

**_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_**


	34. Días de fuego

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

**_Aviso #1: Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a _**_mmmartta3_**_, quien imagino que estará agobiada con su estresante vida muggle. A los demás, espero que disfrutéis igualmente de este capítulo, y debo decir que algún nombre de personaje y conceptos que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a mmmartta3. Si queréis saber más, tiene algunos fics muy interesantes en su perfil._**

**_Aviso #2: Gran noticia: ¡acabo de inaugurar el blog del fic! Podéis echarle un vistazo en _****_ siemprequidditchfanfic . blogspot . com . es/ (quitando los espacios) o buscando el link en mi perfil. ¿Qué encontraréis allí? De momento no mucho, pero se irá actualizando con imágenes de personajes, lugares, algo de información extra y puede que alguna que otra sorpresa._**

* * *

**34\. Días de fuego**

* * *

Antes de marcharse de Taormina, Bruce se compró una maleta en una de las tiendas del centro. Tenía aspecto de ser resistente, y no era muy grande: la mujer que se la vendió le dijo que tenía medidas adecuadas para ser equipaje de mano en un avión, y aunque Bruce no entendió exactamente a qué se refería, le pareció algo bueno. Además, en cuanto llegó a la habitación del hotel no tardó mucho en hacerle un hechizo de expansión, para no tener problemas de espacio. De acuerdo, puede que estuviera prohibido hacerlo sin autorización por los gobiernos mágicos de varios países (incluyendo el de Inglaterra), pero no le importaba mucho. Su padre lo hacía constantemente con algunos de los artículos de su tienda (en especial con aquellos que eran para clientes especiales, que pagaban bastante más), y Bruce había aprendido a hacerlo bastante bien muy pronto. Si le pillaban, siempre podía hacerse el tonto y decir que se lo había encontrado así, o que no tenía ni idea. La verdad era que en esos días se sentía suficientemente idiota como para que esa mentira colara.

También antes de irse entró en un banco. Intentó mantener la calma a pesar de que estaba nervioso, porque nunca había entrado antes solo en un banco. Era un lugar demasiado muggle, con demasiadas normas y procedimientos extraños, que le hacían sentir completamente fuera de lugar. Gringotts era una cosa, los bancos mágicos de Nueva York eran algo parecido, pero los bancos muggles y además extranjeros le infundían demasiado respeto.

Hablando un perfecto italiano, hizo cola en uno de los mostradores hasta que le tocó su turno, y entonces le tendió al empleado del banco la tarjeta de plástico que, según recordaba que Smith le había dicho mucho tiempo atrás, le serviría para sacar dinero muggle de los bancos. Bruce dijo que quería retirar dinero, y entonces el hombre asintió mientras tecleaba en un ordenador. Poco después le dijo un número de seis cifras, que por lo visto, era el dinero que tenía en su cuenta en euros (y dijo otro número mucho más alto, que por lo visto era lo mismo en "antiguas liras"), y Bruce se sintió fastidiado. Ya le había costado bastante establecer una equivalencia entre galeones, dólares, dragots y libras, como para encima tener que añadir los euros y liras a la comparativa.

—Puedes darme unos dos mil dólares en euros. Lo que más se acerque en números redondos en euros.

El hombre asintió educadamente y se levantó de su asiento para ir en busca del dinero, y Bruce respiró profundamente. Parecía que lo había hecho bien. Poco después, el hombre regresó y le pasó un sobre lleno de billetes. Dijo algunas cosas más a las que Bruce asintió sin prestar mucha atención, y cuando se despidió de él se marchó rápidamente.

* * *

La última noche se despidió de Marco. El chico estaba apenado, porque a pesar de todas sus diferencias, habían congeniado bien.

—¿Y ahora a quién le contaré todas mis conquistas? ¿Quién me escuchará enfadarme con los políticos y criticar al jefe?—dramatizó Marco, y el otro camarero le dedicó una mirada ceñuda mientras Bruce sonreía.

—No te va a faltar gente. Este fin de semana ya ha habido mucha más gente que el anterior, y va a seguir yendo a más. Podrás ligar con extranjeras en lugar de contarle tus penas a un inglés solitario—le animó Bruce.

Junio acababa de empezar, y con él llegaba el aumento de turistas. Cada vez habría más gente, hasta llegar al desborde de cada agosto, como Marco le había contado. El chico soltó una carcajada, dándole la razón.

—Cierto. Aunque igualmente te voy a echar de menos. Me has animado unos días de lo más aburridos, y encima he aprendido a hablar inglés.

—Ya sabías hablar inglés.

—Pues he mejorado—refunfuñó Marco—. Maldito inglés, no sabes aceptar ni un cumplido.

—Es parte de nuestro encanto—replico Bruce con una leve sonrisa, y Marco chasqueó la lengua.

—Cerramos ya—intervino en ese momento el otro camarero secamente.

Al hombre no le había gustado especialmente que Bruce se hubiera pasado tanto tiempo allí todas las noches, pero lo cierto era que Marco había trabajado tanto como él todos los días; solo era que no había mucho trabajo que hacer.

Marco le dedicó entonces una mirada triste y le tendió una mano. Bruce se la estrechó.

—Un placer conocerte, Bruce. Si algún día decides volver por Taormina, búscame. Te invitaré a comer.

—Igualmente, Marco. Y si tú algún día decides salir de Taormina y necesitas ayuda, o vas a pasarte por Londres, Nueva York o cualquier otro lugar, escribe a esta dirección. No es la mía porque es bastante complicada, sino de un buen amigo. Él sabrá ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Sacó del bolsillo un trozo de papel en el que había escrito previamente la dirección de Theodore en Londres y se lo dio a Marco. El chico lo estudió durante unos segundos antes de decir:

—¿Escribir una carta? ¿De verdad? ¿Nada de correo electrónico o teléfono?

—Nos cuesta modernizarnos—repuso Bruce encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bruce salía definitivamente de la habitación, y a la vez que dejaba la llave en la recepción, preguntó:

—¿Puedo dejar un paquete para un empleado del hotel? Hay algo que quiero darle, pero no está aquí ahora.

—Por supuesto, señor Vaisey—respondió el recepcionista—. ¿Para quién?

—Para Marco. El camarero del bar de arriba.

El recepcionista asintió, y Bruce le dio el sobre con el dinero que había sacado del banco. Lo había metido dentro de una caja de cartón y y lo había envuelto con cinta adhesiva que había comprado en una papelería, para que no se supiera qué era. El recepcionista lo recogió y escribió en letras grandes "_Per Marco Totti_" en el envoltorio antes de guardarlo.

—¿Quiere que le digamos algo cuando se lo entreguemos?—preguntó el hombre en el último momento.

—Sí. Dígale que es para que le ayude a recorrer el mundo algún día.

* * *

Se desapareció hasta Palermo: era mucho más rápido que esperar para coger un autobús, al que por lo visto todavía le quedaban cuatro horas para pasar por Taormina. Apareció en la esquina apartada de la estación que había identificado la primera vez, y desde allí caminó hasta la sede del Ministerio. Solo que cuando llegó allí, tuvo que informar de que no quería coger el traslador de vuelta a Londres.

Desde que había decidido que haría lo que Eve quería y se apartaría de su camino todo lo posible, se había dado cuenta de que pasar en Londres el mes que quedaba hasta que se celebrara la carrera de escobas en Suecia estaba en conflicto con lo de apartarse. Ambos frecuentaban los mismos lugares, así que era demasiado probable que tuvieran algún encuentro. Y tampoco quería encerrarse treinta días en casa de Theodore o Tracey y Lily, por lo que inmediatamente había empezado a pensar en alternativas. Y se le había ocurrido una que le convencía, aunque era totalmente improvisada… Sin embargo, tenía dinero de sobras: esperaba que eso le ayudara a compensar la improvisación del plan.

—Entonces, ¿dónde quiere ir?—le preguntó, confusa, la empleada del Ministerio.

—¿Qué tal hacia Rumanía?—sugirió él, a la vez que ponía unos cuantos billetes de euros entre los dos.

Había visto en la entrada que unos cuantos hombres se pasaban euros, así que había supuesto que debían funcionar más con ellos que con la moneda mágica.

La mujer asintió unos segundos después.

—Tardará un poco, pero podemos prepararle un traslador para Bucarest.

Solo una hora más tarde estaba en Rumanía, recorriendo los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia en busca de algo que le fuera de ayuda. Mientras esperaba a que su traslador estuviera listo había tenido la precaución de prepararse un amuleto de traducción al rumano, lo que había resultado ser una buena idea, porque el idioma era ininteligible de otra forma. Preguntó a algunos empleados que se cruzó, lo que le hizo descubrir que había una Sección entera del Ministerio dedicada a la reserva de dragones del país. No esperaba menos de la mayor reserva del mundo. Bruce se dirigió hacia allí, y tras encontrar el ala de la Sección, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntar en el mostrador de información que había justo en la entrada.

—Quiero ir a visitar la reserva—le dijo directamente al hombre tras el mostrador cuando fue su turno.

—Por supuesto. Para empezar, rellene este formulario y vuelva aquí cuando esté listo.

El trabajador le tendió un largo pergamino y le señaló un rincón apartado, donde había unas cuantas mesas con gente que también rellenaba formularios. Bruce se dirigió allí con paciencia, tomó asiento y se acercó una de las plumas y un bote de tinta que había en el centro de la mesa.

Eran preguntas muy simples: nombre, fecha y lugar de nacimiento, lugar de residencia, empleo, propósito de la visita, a qué banco debían contactar para cobrarse el precio… Y también en qué fechas quería realizar la visita. Intuyendo que al empleado no le iba a gustar mucho, puso la fecha del día siguiente como día de inicio, y tres semanas más tarde como día de salida.

Efectivamente, cuando volvió al mostrador y el hombre leyó el formulario completo puso cara de incredulidad. Parecía dispuesto a decirle que era imposible, pero Bruce ya se había preparado: puso una pequeña bolsa llena de galeones frente a él y añadió:

—Imagino que será algo complicado, pero confío en que usted y sus compañeros podrán arreglárselas para solucionarlo.

El empleado cogió la bolsa disimuladamente y la abrió, echándole una ojeada al interior. Estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, como si calculara mentalmente cuánto dinero había, y finalmente se la escondió con un hábil movimiento en un bolsillo de la túnica.

—No se preocupe, señor Vaisey. Está todo controlado: tenemos horas suficientes, aunque me temo que tendrá que esperarse hasta mañana para recibirlo todo. Si se hospeda en Bucarest esta noche, mañana a primera hora recibirá una lechuza con todo lo necesario para el viaje y la estancia en la reserva.

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias por todo.

—A usted.

Bruce salió de allí sonriendo. Tal vez no fuera lo más correcto, pero el dinero ayudaba mucho a la hora de cumplir los propósitos lo más rápidamente posible. Además, él no lo veía como algo malo: solo estaba pagando a alguien horas extra para un trabajo extra. Si con eso se saltaba los días de espera que cualquier otra persona debía esperar para hacer lo mismo… Bueno, él tenía dinero y tenía que gastarlo en algo.

En cuanto el traslador le había dejado en el edificio, había preguntado dónde podía enviar una lechuza, y le habían explicado cómo llegar a la lechucería del Ministerio. Al salir de la Sección de la reserva se dirigió hacia allí, y tardó apenas unos minutos en enviarle una carta a Theodore:

"_Hola Theodore,_

_Todo ha ido bien por Sicilia. Es un lugar fantástico, deberías visitarlo tú mismo algún día. ¿Siguen las cosas como siempre en Londres?_

_Hablando de Londres, no voy a volver por ahora. Me ha salido otro plan, pero no os preocupéis, todo está bien. Solo que no sabréis de mí durante unos cuantos días más. Espero que puedas seguir guardando las cartas que me lleguen. Estaré ansioso por leerlas todas cuando vuelva._

_Cuéntaselo a Lily y Tracey, no tengo mucho tiempo._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Bruce_"

Ató el pergamino a la pata de una de las lechuzas y le deseó buen vuelo hasta Inglaterra. Iba a tener un camino largo.

Él, por su parte, también había preguntado dónde podía pasar la noche, y había recibido a cambio el nombre de una posada que por lo visto estaba en la zona mágica de Bucarest. Buscó las chimeneas a través de las cuales abandonar el Ministerio, y echó unos cuantos polvos Flu a las llamas antes de decir:

—A _El dragón quemado_.

* * *

_El dragón quemado_ era una mezcla de posada y taberna que le recordó instantáneamente a _El caldero chorreante_, aunque tenía los techos más bajos y las paredes recubiertas de paneles de madera oscura. En la sala que hacía las veces de salón, taberna y entrada, había un enorme tapiz con un dragón negro cubriendo toda una pared, con unos ojos penetrantes y rojos que parecían observar a todos aquellos que comían y bebían en las mesas. En una esquina había un piano, y un hombre regordete tocaba una melodía lenta y algo inquietante, que contrastaba con las voces animadas de la gente que ocupaba la sala. Bruce aterrizó allí tras cruzar la chimenea, y tras inspeccionar el ambiente en apenas unos segundos descubrió el arco en la pared de enfrente, donde se intuía un mostrador en el cual tal vez le podrían dar una habitación.

Así fue: la mujer tras el mostrador, que tenía michelines por todos lados y se parecía mucho al hombre del piano, le escuchó atentamente y le entregó una pequeña llave dorada, a la vez que le señalaba las escaleras y le decía el número de su habitación. A continuación, extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba, y Bruce tardó unos segundos en entender que era un extranjero, no se fiaban de él y debía pagar con antelación. Así que rebuscó en sus bolsillos para sacar unas monedas y las dejó sobre la mano de la mujer, que le sonrió con satisfacción.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y abrió la puerta de su habitación, la número 24. Era una habitación normal, sin grandes lujos, de techo bajo, muebles de madera oscura y una ventana con la cortina corrida. La lámpara de aceite se había encendido sola en cuanto puso un pie dentro del cuarto, y Bruce cerró la puerta tras él antes de acercarse a la ventana, descorrer la cortina y mirar a través del cristal.

La ventana daba a la calle. Una calle que debía ser mágica, a juzgar por las túnicas y capas de la gente que paseaba por allí. Era la hora de comer, así que no había mucha actividad, pero el estómago de Bruce ya hacía un rato que rugía de hambre, así que decidió comer algo en la taberna antes de salir a explorar.

* * *

Le sirvieron un guiso de algo que no supo reconocer, pero como estaba bueno, prefirió no preguntar. En cambio, se dedicó a observar a la gente a su alrededor. La mayoría eran ancianos, retirados que ya no tenían nada mejor que hacer que comer y pasar el rato con sus parejas o amigos. Como era lunes, no había mucha gente en edad de trabajar: algunos hombres y mujeres que parecían estar en comidas de negocios, pero que eran una clara minoría. Había dos brujas en una esquina, cada una con un bebé de pocos meses. También había varios niños pequeños, acompañados por los que debían ser familiares o niñeras. Y a un lado, había un grupo que le causó gran curiosidad y al que estudió durante largo rato, hasta que entendió qué hacían allí.

Eran siete en la mesa: una mujer de una edad indeterminada entre los cuarenta y los cincuenta, cabello recogido en un moño, gafas redondas y grandes y una vistosa túnica púrpura. Los otros seis acompañantes eran jóvenes, cuyas edades Bruce calculó que estarían entre los diez años de la más pequeña y unos dieciséis del mayor. Eran cuatro chicas y dos chicos, y aunque dos de las chicas eran prácticamente idénticas, los demás no se parecían nada entre sí. No parecían familia, aunque los críos charlaban y reían con tanta familiaridad como si lo fueran. Durante unos buenos minutos, Bruce se preguntó qué estarían haciendo allí, estando a final de curso y en plena edad escolar, hasta que recordó que Rumanía no tenía una escuela de magia oficial.

Sabía que había muchos niños de los países de Europa del este que estudiaban en Durmstrang, a pesar de que esta estaba situada en algún lugar del lejano norte; como ejemplo, el famoso Viktor Krum había estudiado allí, y eso que su país de nacimiento, Bulgaria, estaba incluso más al sur que Rumanía. Sin embargo, cuanto más al sur se iba, la opción de enviar a los niños a estudiar a la recóndita escuela de magia era cada vez más minoritaria. Como pasaba en muchos países en los que no tenían una escuela de magia oficial, muchos padres preferían educar a los niños en casa o con profesores personalizados, algo que les permitía no perder de vista a sus hijos por siete largos años. Bruce sabía que esa opción era la mayoritaria en gran parte del mundo, e incluso existía en Gran Bretaña, aunque no estaba tan extendida: durante el año de los Carrow, cuando se había obligado a asistir a todos los niños magos (no nacidos de muggles, obviamente) a Hogwarts, habían aparecido de golpe varios estudiantes que nunca habían pisado el castillo. Nunca había hablado personalmente con ninguno, pero recordaba sus caras. Alguno incluso se había quedado en la batalla final.

Supuso que la mujer debía ser la profesora de los chicos. Ahora que se fijaba, tenía todo el aspecto. Le recordaba a McGonagall, aunque con varias décadas menos. Y a su lado sobre la mesa había un grueso libro con aspecto de ser muy antiguo; Bruce no podía ver el título, pero habría apostado que era un manual de hechizos.

Cuando acabó de comer salió a la calle. Hacía sol y buen tiempo, aunque ni de lejos tanto como en Sicilia. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que se dedicó a pasear, observar las tiendas y entrar en aquellas que más le llamaran la atención. La apariencia de todo el lugar le recordaba mucho al callejón Diagon: los edificios eran viejos y parecían aguantarse todavía en pie gracias a la magia, el suelo estaba recubierto de grandes losas de piedra, casi todo el mundo iba vestido con túnicas, y tras las puertas había campanillas que tintineaban al entrar y al salir de las tiendas, igual que sucedía en muchas de las del callejón Diagon. Sin embargo, esa calle era más estrecha que la de Londres, y más oscura: la piedra del suelo era casi negra, los edificios eran alargados y con techos puntiagudos de pizarra negra, y de pared a pared no debía haber más de tres metros de distancia. En parte se parecía más al callejón Knocturn que al Diagon, solo que las tiendas no tenían el aspecto siniestro del callejón Knocturn. Bueno, algunas sí; pero eran pequeñas y parecían esconderse entre las sombras de tiendas más llamativas.

Cuando llevaba un rato caminando, Bruce descubrió que la zona mágica no era solo una calle, sino que eran dos: dos callejones estrechos que se cruzaban con un ángulo casi recto, como una cruz. Dedicó el resto de la tarde a investigar todo el lugar, y así fue como aprendió que había una salida en cada uno de los cuatro extremos de la zona, solo que la salida al mundo muggle no correspondía geográficamente al lugar en el que debería acabar la zona mágica, situada en la parte más antigua de Bucarest: la salida norte daba al río (en las afueras de la ciudad), la oeste a la principal estación de trenes, la sur a un parque enorme, y la este era la única que daba al antiguo centro de la ciudad. Era curioso.

* * *

Durmió bien esa noche: la cama de la posada era más cómoda de lo que parecía a simple vista, y despertó con el acuciante picoteo de una lechuza en el cristal de la ventana. Se levantó para abrirle, y aunque acabó con unas cuantas heridas en los dedos por no tener nada de comer que darle al animal, este se fue elegantemente de la habitación y pronto fue solo un punto en el cielo azul.

La lechuza le había traído un gran paquete que se apresuró a desenvolver mientras comprobaba qué hora era (apenas las ocho de la mañana). Cuando consiguió deshacerse de todo el envoltorio, vio que el paquete se componía de varios rollos de pergamino enrollados, y una caja más pequeña y con forma de cubo, que también iba cuidadosamente envuelta. Antes de empezar a leer los pergaminos abrió la cajita, y su contenido le dejó maravillado: era la figura de un dragón a todo detalle, no mayor que la palma de su mano. No sabía de qué estaba hecha, pero tocó las diminutas escamas con cuidado y las sintió como si fueran reales. Pasó los siguientes minutos observando la figura desde todos los ángulos posibles, admirándola y preguntándose qué raza de dragón debía ser (solo tenía claro que no era un hocicorto sueco), hasta que recordó que venían un buen montón de pergaminos con la figura del dragón, y tal vez allí encontraría algo más de información.

El primer rollo de pergamino que cogió, el más corto, le informaba que la figura del dragón era un traslador, que le llevaría directamente a la reserva a las diez en punto de la mañana. El siguiente era algo más largo, y explicaba paso a paso qué debía hacer ese día para llegar a la reserva e instalarse correctamente. Bruce leyó la lista detenidamente: eran cosas simples, podría recordarlo… Solo que entre ellas se incluía la información de que el resto de pergaminos que se incluían en el paquete eran las normas de comportamiento y seguridad dentro de la reserva, y debía leerlas y firmarlas para poder entregarlas cuando llegara allí. Conteniendo un suspiro, Bruce se levantó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar con el montón de pergaminos bajo el brazo. Tenía casi dos horas por delante para descubrir cuáles eran las normas más absurdas que se seguían en la mayor reserva de dragones del mundo.

* * *

Había normas respecto a un montón de cosas, divididas en pergaminos según el tema que trataban. El más largo era el de prevención, que contenía una larga lista de cosas que no debía hacer para no ponerse en peligro a él o al resto de gente de la reserva. Había otro con los horarios generales que debía seguir; uno sobre el protocolo de acercamiento a los dragones; otro con el procedimiento a seguir en caso de incendio; uno más explicando qué debía hacerse en caso de mal tiempo; otro en caso de escape de uno o más dragones de su hábitat; otro más explicando la cadena de poder de la reserva… Cuando por fin acabó de leérselo todo, Bruce concluyó que se podía resumir en "No hagas nada estúpido y siempre que salgas a cielo abierto, hazlo acompañado de un trabajador". Firmó al final de los pergaminos, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya eran casi las diez. Guardó rápidamente todos los pergaminos en la mochila, pagó lo que se había tomado y salió de la taberna a la calle con el traslador en forma de dragón en la mano. Segundos antes de activarse, el dragón pareció cobrar vida, puesto que movió el cuello con pereza, las alas se estremecieron, agitó la cola y simuló que iba a echar fuego, aunque no lo hizo: en cambio, empezó a brillar con una luz azulada, y Bruce lo sujetó con fuerza. Instantes después sintió el conocido tirón en el ombligo, y la calle mágica de Bucarest desapareció de su vista.

Lo que vio al abrir los ojos de nuevo fue una sala amplia con las paredes recubiertas de madera… No, las paredes eran de madera: de troncos lisos y bien pulidos, para ser exactos. El suelo estaba formado por troncos partidos por la mitad; el techo era bajo e inclinado, también hecho con troncos. De hecho, en un vistazo rápido por la habitación descubrió que prácticamente todo estaba hecho de madera. Solo se exceptuaban la chimenea metálica (donde el fuego crepitaba a pesar del calor), la pequeña alfombra delante de la única puerta, las pinturas colgadas de las paredes y el cristal de las dos ventanas y las lámparas de aceite. Lo primero que se le ocurrió pensar fue que era una soberana tontería que todo fuera de madera en un lugar en el que estaban rodeados de enormes bestias salvajes que, ¡oh, casualidad! escupían fuego sin ningún inconveniente. Al tener un par de segundos más para observar los detalles, notó que la construcción no tenía pinta de ser nueva y levantada a toda prisa, sino que el paso del tiempo había suavizado las esquinas y aplastado el suelo en ciertos lugares. Debía haber algo de magia detrás de todo eso.

De hecho, cuando miró al suelo notó que había aparecido dentro de un gran óvalo rojo pintado directamente sobre la madera, y eso fue lo último en lo que tuvo tiempo de fijarse antes de que una de las personas que había sentadas tras mesas en el otro extremo de la sala hubiera llegado hasta su lado, sosteniendo un pergamino entre sus manos.

—¿Es usted Bruce Vaisey?—le preguntó la mujer, de piel y pelo oscuros, probablemente rumana, y él asintió con la cabeza—Perfecto, bienvenido a la reserva. Venga y siéntese, arreglaremos el papeleo mientras esperamos a que llegue su guía. ¿Ha traído todas las normas firmadas?

Bruce se sentó y sacó de la mochila todo el montón de pergaminos. La mujer (se presentó como Ecaterina), revisó que estuvieran todos firmados y le preguntó si lo había entendido todo. También sacó un pergamino con sus datos, los mismos que había dado el día anterior en el Ministerio, y fueron comprobando uno a uno que fueran correctos. Cuando llegaron al "objetivo de la visita", Ecaterina se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

—¿A qué se refiere con "ocio", señor Vaisey?

—Tengo mucho tiempo libre y pocas obligaciones—repuso él con simpleza—. Me gustan los dragones y quiero aprender de ellos todo lo que pueda, y entretenerme un tiempo por aquí.

—Esto no es un parque de atracciones, señor Vaisey—le advirtió Ecaterina—. Y los dragones no son puffskeins, sino dragones. Espero que su idea de "entretenimiento" aquí entre dentro de las normas de seguridad que ha firmado y aceptado.

Bruce asintió con seguridad, aunque lo cierto era que Ecaterina parecía haber intuido algo de lo que se proponía, lo que le sugería que no le iba a ser muy sencillo llevar a cabo su plan.

Justo en ese momento, alguien llegó en traslador con un fuerte chasquido a su espalda. Antes de que Bruce tuviera tiempo de girarse, Ecaterina dijo:

—Oh, perfecto. Justo a tiempo. Señor Vaisey, aquí tiene a su guía.

Entonces Bruce se giró, y se encontró con que el recién llegado era un hombre joven, tal vez de unos treinta o treinta y pocos años, no muy alto pero fornido, con la piel tan cubierta de pecas que casi parecía de piel morena, varias quemaduras en los brazos y el pelo de un intenso pelirrojo. Su cara, en la que destacaba una sonrisa deslumbrante, se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía de qué. Hasta que el hombre empezó a hablar, y poco a poco, las piezas fueron encajando:

—¡Ha sido niña!—exclamó el hombre con alegría, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos y los otros dos trabajadores de la reserva—Cuarenta y nueve centímetros y tres kilos con cien gramos. Ha sido más pequeña que Vic y Dom, pero os juro que llora más fuerte que cualquiera de las dos. ¡Y la han llamado Molly, como mi madre! La pobre está emocionadísima y no se despega de la niña y de Percy, tendríais que verles. ¡Y además es pelirroja! Tiene poco pelo, pero es pelirroja, más que Victoire y más o menos como Dominique. Creo que se parece a la madre, por suerte, porque como tuviera la cara de Percy la pobre iba a pasarlo mal…

Tenía un inconfundible acento británico. Era pelirrojo. El nacimiento de Victoire Weasley, la primogénita de la nueva generación de Weasleys, exactamente dos años después de la gran batalla de Hogwarts, había sido anunciado en el periódico entusiastamente durante semanas mientras él aún estaba en séptimo año. Y cuando él había estado en el Ministerio en enero para ir a solucionar los problemas entre Theodore y Tracey, había escuchado a Percy Weasley hablar de su esposa embarazada. Y por si todas aquellas casualidades no le hubieran parecido suficientes, el desconocido tenía la misma nariz y boca que Ginny Weasley.

Si aquel tipo no era un Weasley, ya se lo podía tragar un dragón en ese mismo instante. Vaya suerte la suya…

Ningún dragón hizo que se desplomara el techo de la cabaña encima de él, y en cambio, el pelirrojo llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y abrazó a los tres trabajadores de la reserva con fuerza, uno tras otro, mientras le felicitaban por el nacimiento.

—Y pensar en todas las generaciones de Weasleys que tuvieron que pasar para que naciera una niña antes de Ginny, y ahora ya llevamos tres de tres…—comentó el tipo sin dejar de sonreír.

Todos comentaron la situación y rieron durante unos segundos más, mientras Bruce confirmaba que había acertado: era un Weasley. Se iba a la otra punta de Europa y se encontraba un Weasley. De verdad que esos pelirrojos eran una plaga. No tenía nada en contra de ellos, en realidad (tal vez, solo en contra de Ginny Weasley, que era a la única que conocía y que siempre había sido bastante cortante con él), simplemente le irritaba ligeramente que fueran tantos, tan supuestamente perfectos y tan pelirrojos y pecosos. No eran tan malos como la plaga de Smiths que poblaba el mundo entero, pero si ya habían llegado a Rumanía, no les faltaría mucho para algo así…

—En fin, Weasley, me parece perfecto que tu hermano y tu sobrina estén bien—al final Ecaterina cortó las risas y los comentarios graciosos—, pero ya has vuelto y tienes trabajo que hacer. Te presento a Bruce Vaisey. Es inglés, como tú, y te toca ser su guía.

Ecaterina le tendió el pergamino que había estado repasando, el de sus datos personales, y Weasley lo recogió sin mirarlo, pero frunció el ceño en un mohín triste que le hizo parecer más joven de lo que era.

—Pero Cat, ya sabes que no me gusta hacer de guía…

—Mala suerte. No haberte largado justo cuando estaban a punto de nacer tres crías. Tres, Weasley. Te lo mereces.

—¿No puedes poner a alguno de los novatos? Te juro que me encargaré de las tres… Vale, de dos de las crías yo solo. Pero no…

—No hay peros, Weasley. Está decidido. A todos os toca hacer de guías y tú ya llevabas mucho escaqueándote. Además, Señor de las Alturas, te llevarás bien con Vaisey. Es jugador de quidditch.

Por primera vez, Weasley le dirigió una mirada a Bruce que duró más de una fracción de segundo, con curiosidad y algo de interés.

—¿Nada de investigadores en busca de la enésima propiedad mágica de la sangre de dragón pero aterrorizados de acercarse a menos de cien metros de un dragón de verdad?—quiso asegurarse Weasley.

—No, pesado—bufó Ecaterina—. El señor Vaisey aquí presente ha puesto "ocio" como objetivo de su visita… durante tres semanas. Estoy empezando a creer que es una mala idea juntaros, pero Weasley, es responsabilidad tuya que este _ocio_ no se salga de los límites de seguridad. Creo que no está de más recordarte que lamentaríamos perderte como cuidador, que recuperar dragones escapados cuesta mucho tiempo y dinero, y que además deportar cadáveres es algo muy tedioso.

—Entendido, mi señora—asintió Weasley, llevándose una mano a la frente imitando el saludo militar, y justo a continuación le tendió esa misma mano a Bruce y volvió a dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su cara—. Charlie Weasley, encantado de conocerte.

* * *

Lo primero que Charlie Weasley hizo fue guiarle en una visita turística por la parte habitable de la reserva. Era una zona amplia y llana, rodeada por una alta valla de cuatro metros de altura en forma de óvalo. Cuando Weasley le comentó unos cuantos detalles sobre la valla en cuestión, Bruce opinó que no parecía servir de mucho como defensa contra los dragones; Weasley soltó una carcajada y le explicó que no era para defenderse de los dragones, sino de personas que quisieran colarse ilegalmente en la reserva.

Todos los edificios eran como aquel del que acababan de salir, hechos con troncos y de techos bajos e inclinados, aunque no parecía haber dos que tuvieran el mismo tamaño. Un ancho camino de tierra aplastada cruzaba toda el área de norte a sur, y en cada extremo había una puerta en la valla, rodeada de fuertes medidas de seguridad: la norte daba al exterior (aunque en realidad, daba a una segunda puerta de una segunda valla, la que rodeaba toda la reserva, incluyendo todo el hábitat de los dragones) y la puerta sur daba al resto de la reserva. Al oeste del camino quedaban los edificios comunes: recepción, dirección, comedor, sala común, salas de reuniones, almacenes variados, laboratorios básicos, enfermería… Mientras, al este estaban las habitaciones y los baños. Weasley le explicó que las habitaciones más al norte eran las que correspondían a los trabajadores, mientras que las del sur eran para los visitantes e investigadores temporales. Además, añadió que cuanto más tiempo llevaba uno en la reserva mejor era su habitación. Weasley dijo que llevaba más de diez años en la reserva, y ya había conseguido una cabaña para él solo; pequeña, sí, pero era exclusivamente para él y no tenía que aguantar los ronquidos del compañero de habitación con el que había convivido durante años.

—Así que eres jugador profesional de quidditch, ¿eh?—le preguntó Weasley mientras andaban por la reserva y le iba enseñando las zonas comunes.

—Sí. Desde hace dos años—asintió él.

—¿Y has jugado contra mi hermana? Ginny Weasley, cazadora de las Arpías…

—No, no juego en Inglaterra. Estoy en la Liga de Estados Unidos.

—¿Oh, en serio? Conozco algunos equipos estadounidenses, creo. Los All-Stars, ¿puede que los Finches también…? Aunque no me suena haber visto que ninguno haya ganado la Liga este año.

Eso le fastidió. Los dos equipos más conocidos de Estados Unidos eran los Finches y los All-Stars, y nadie se acordaba de los Minotaurs, a pesar de que habían sido campeones de Liga hacía apenas unas semanas. Para su desgracia, los otros tenían mucha más fama y una mayor trayectoria internacional.

—No ha ganado ninguno de ellos. Este año han sido los Minotaurs, de Nueva York. Mi equipo.

Weasley se quedó congelado por un momento, mirándole con sorpresa. Y justo después, cobró vida, sonrió y le golpeó amistosamente en el brazo.

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya, enhorabuena, Vaisey! ¿Y en qué posición juegas?

—Cazador.

—Yo fui buscador cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Fue una buena época, la verdad, antes de que empezara todo… De hecho, cuando acabé los Faltmouth Falcons y los Tutshill Tornados me ofrecieron jugar para ellos. Yo les dije que o jugaba con los Chudley Cannons o nada—le contó Weasley con una sonrisa—, pero la verdad es que ya me habían aceptado aquí y prefería los dragones al quidditch.

—¿Por eso te han llamado antes "Señor de las Alturas"?

Weasley soltó una carcajada.

—Señor de las Alturas es mi apodo. Todo el que pasa unos cuantos años aquí se acaba ganando uno… En mi caso, en parte es por lo del quidditch, pero principalmente porque fui el primero que empezó a volar con los dragones. Ahora somos unos cuantos los que lo hacemos, pero cuando tenemos tiempo libre, sigo siendo yo quien pasa más tiempo en el aire.

Bruce se quedó quieto al escuchar eso, mirando a Weasley atónito. Precisamente era eso lo que él quería intentar hacer… si conseguía que le dejaran. Quería volar con los dragones. No solo porque ya lo había hecho una vez y había sido fascinante (y aterrador también, pero principalmente fascinante), sino porque iba a ayudarle a ser más hábil con la escoba. No tendría problema para esquivar cazadores y bludgers si aprendía a esquivar dragones.

Weasley debió leer algo de todo eso en su cara, porque antes de que Bruce pudiera decir nada, Weasley dijo:

—Y antes de que preguntes, terminantemente no. No puedes volar con los dragones, por muy jugador de quidditch que seas. Es algo reservado solo para trabajadores que conozcan bien a los dragones y con experiencia en la reserva. Y además, ya has oído a Cat: deportar cadáveres es una lata, y muy caro.

Bruce no se molestó en negar que le había pillado.

—Soy buen jugador. Rápido. Puedo demostrártelo si quieres, o a quien sea para que me lo permitan.

—No, gracias.

—Ni siquiera sería la primera vez que vuelo con dragones.

—¿En qué reserva del mundo han cometido la locura de dejar volar con dragones a un visitante que dice ser jugador de quidditch?

—No me lo permitió una reserva… exactamente. Fue el verano pasado, en la carrera de escobas de Suecia.

Weasley no respondió, y en cambio se le quedó mirando, atónito.

—No puede ser—masculló en voz baja.

Entonces dio media vuelta, y caminó a paso rápido hacia el norte, deshaciendo el camino andado. Bruce no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la sala común. En los sofás, sillas y mesas seguía sin haber nadie, ya que a esas horas todos estaban trabajando, pero Weasley se dirigió a una de las esquinas, la más alejada de la puerta y en la que Bruce apenas se había fijado antes. Andando hacia ella, vio que las paredes de la esquina estaban cubiertas de fotografías y artículos de revistas. Cuando se detuvieron frente a ellos, advirtió que todos mostraban y hablaban de dragones.

—_Fire &amp; Fly_ es la mejor revista sobre dragones del mundo—le explicó Weasley en voz baja, sin mirarle; sus ojos recorrían todos los papeles colgados, buscando algo concreto—. Recopila todas las noticias que salen en todos lados sobre dragones, y las publica todas juntas. Normalmente son ataques, nacimientos de crías, un híbrido nunca visto, nuevas aplicaciones de algunas partes de su cuerpo, estudios sobre comportamientos inexplicados… Aunque de vez en cuando, sale alguna noticia inesperada, sorprendente o graciosa. Esas son las que recopilamos nosotros y colgamos aquí… Como esta.

Weasley le señaló una fotografía, y Bruce se acercó para observarla con más detalle. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando descubrió que la reconocía.

Era la misma fotografía que tenía en su habitación. Él, volando a través de la reserva de dragones de Suecia, y los dragones tras él. Casi no se veía la cara, pero la ropa era la suya. Y al lado de la fotografía, tenían colgada la noticia, fechada casi un año atrás, describiendo cómo un mago inglés había llegado a ser perseguido por hasta siete dragones durante la carrera y había conseguido salir ileso.

—Eres tú—dijo Weasley, en un tono que era una constatación más que una pregunta.

—Sí—asintió él de todos modos—. He traído esa camiseta.

Apartó la mirada de la fotografía, solo para ver como Weasley parecía rumiar algo con el ceño fruncido. Estuvo un par de segundos más así, hasta que finalmente Weasley volvió a la Tierra y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Por un momento le recordó a David Smith.

—Entonces, puede que esto cambie las cosas… Pero solo puede, eh. No te hagas ilusiones aún, Vaisey… Pero déjamelo a mí, puede que consiga algo. De momento, ¿qué te parece si te enseño tu habitación? O mejor, vamos a por las ropas y luego te enseño la habitación. Después tendrás un rato para acomodarte antes de ir a comer. Por si no lo recuerdas, el comedor abre a las doce y cuarto.

* * *

Cuando Bruce entró en el comedor agradeció haberse cambiado, pues todos iban vestidos igual, tanto como los que ya habían empezado a tomar asiento en las mesas como los que estaban llegando de la reserva: pantalones negros, cómodos, flexibles y con un par de grandes bolsillos, que acababan dentro de unas botas marrón oscuro irrompibles pero ligeras, y con camisetas de varios colores, ya fueran de tirantes, manga corta o manga larga (aunque debido a la cercanía del verano, predominaban las dos primeras). Weasley le había explicado qué significaba el color de la camiseta que llevaba cada uno: las de color verde claro (como las que le había entregado) eran para visitantes, estudiantes e investigadores, lo que se resumía como gente de paso; las verde oscuro eran para los trabajadores que llevaban menos de un año trabajando allí, los novatos; el color marrón significaba que uno ya llevaba más de un año en la reserva cuidando dragones; el azul estaba destinado a trabajadores que no tenían relación con los dragones, como personal de administración y encargados de papeleo; el blanco para los de la enfermería; el rojo era para los vigilantes de seguridad de acceso a la reserva; y finalmente, el negro era para la gente con cargos importantes. Todos se mezclaban en el comedor, indiferentemente del color de sus ropas, y el ambiente era ruidoso y alegre.

Por suerte, antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntarse dónde podía sentarse descubrió a Charlie Weasley en una de las mesas, haciéndole gestos para que ocupara un hueco vacío a su lado. Pensó en Hogwarts por un momento: las mesas alargadas llenas a rebosar de comida, los bancos de madera y la gente haciendo ruido y hablando alegremente. Como en la buena época de Hogwarts.

—Mira, Vaisey, te presento a Erich Sommer, alemán, aunque también puedes llamarle Darth Vader, o señor Ronquidos. Tienes varias opciones—le presentó Weasley al hombre frente a él.

Sommer era rubio, de ojos azules, corpulento, bastante alto, tenía algunas cicatrices y quemaduras en los brazos desnudos y vestía la misma camiseta marrón que Weasley. Parecían tener la misma edad, y por su apodo no le costó mucho imaginar que era el compañero de habitación que roncaba y que Weasley había tenido que soportar durante años. El hombre hizo una mueca antes de añadir:

—Prefiero Erich, la verdad. Aquí el señor de las Alturas tiene su cabezota en las nubes siempre que le digo que mi nombre es mucho más elegante que cualquier apodo que haya inventado para mí.

Sommer tenía la voz grave, muy grave. Bruce había visto hacía pocos meses las primeras cuatro películas de Star Wars (las echaron por la televisión en Nueva York como promoción para la quinta, que habían estrenado en el cine hacía pocas semanas, y Brian y Jason prácticamente le habían obligado a verlas), por lo que sonrió ligeramente al entender el apodo de Darth Vader.

—O también le puedes llamar don Solecito—intervino otra voz de repente, y Bruce desvió la mirada para descubrir a una mujer de camiseta marrón, rondando también los treinta, que tomó asiento con gesto de diversión al otro lado de Sommer—. ¿Te han dicho que Sommer significa "verano" en alemán? Nuestro querido Erich tiene más apodos que nadie en esta reserva. Soy Giulietta Torno. Un placer, desconocido.

—Él es Bruce Vaisey. A Giulietta puedes llamarla Leona…—intervino Weasley—Y te recomendaría alejarte de ella todo lo que puedas mientras esté comiendo, porque de verdad lo deja todo a su alrededor hecho un asco.

Giulietta Torno le sacó la lengua a Charlie Weasley en un gesto infantil, se puso en el plato el filete más crudo de la bandeja que tenía enfrente, y lo cortó por la mitad prácticamente de un solo tajo.

—Nenaza—masculló Torno antes de llevarse un pedazo de carne a la boca.

* * *

Después de comer entró con Weasley en la reserva propiamente dicha. Era un terreno inmenso, lleno de valles, colinas, bosquecillos y arroyos; la mayoría de dragones eran solitarios y necesitaban mucho espacio para ellos solos. El medio de transporte para salvar las grandes distancias eran unos trenes de madera que discurrían sobre unas vías metálicas a través de toda la reserva, a una velocidad mucho mayor de la que sería recomendable (a Bruce le recordó esas veces que se había subido al Autobús Noctámbulo). Se paraba bruscamente cada pocos kilómetros, y en cada parada solía haber alguna caída u objetos rodando por el suelo. Por suerte, nunca era nada grave, porque la gente estaba acostumbrada a agarrarse firmemente a todas las partes del vagón no solo durante las frenadas y arrancadas, sino durante todo el trayecto.

Se bajó con Weasley y unos cuantos trabajadores más de camisetas marrones en la décima parada, justo frente a una colina cubierta de árboles jóvenes y verdes que les ocultaba casi toda la visión. Weasley le hizo detenerse, mientras los otros trabajadores les pasaron delante.

—Por aquí vive Tommy, Vaisey. Es el dragón más viejo de toda la reserva, y es un Ironbelly Ucraniano. Por si no sabes qué significa, quiere decir que es la raza de dragón más grande que existe: Tommy pesa más de seis toneladas. Está viejo ya, pero su alimento preferido siguen siendo los humanos, así que no te separes. Un dragón moribundo puede volar más rápido de lo que corre cualquier humano.

Bruce asintió y rodeó junto a Weasley la colina, por el mismo camino que habían seguido los otros trabajadores. Cuando acabaron de bordearla, un pequeño valle se abrió ante ellos: un arroyo lo cruzaba de izquierda a derecha, y junto al arroyo estaba el dragón más grande que Bruce hubiera visto nunca.

Las escamas eran de color gris oscuro, las garras eran aterradoramente grandes y con uñas largas y afiladas, y los ojos eran extrañamente pequeños, pero de un rojo intenso. Alzó la cabeza cuando los trabajadores más avanzados llegaron a unos cincuenta metros de él, y rugió amenazadoramente y se preparó para atacar. Sin embargo, uno de ellos se bajó la bolsa que llevaba al hombro, la dejó sobre el suelo y rápidamente la abrió y el contenido se esparció por el suelo.

El contenido era una vaca muerta.

Bruce sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago al ver el cadáver, pero el dragón se lanzó sobre él sin muchas contemplaciones, mientras los demás trabajadores se alejaron de él sin darle la espalda, con paso lento y cuidadoso. Tommy empezó a despedazar al animal con sus enormes garras, tragando pedazos de carne y a veces hueso a gran velocidad. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, los trabajadores abrieron otra bolsa, a aproximadamente un centenar de metros de donde Tommy comía, y el dragón fue hacia la cabra que habían soltado cuando acabó con la vaca. Unos minutos más tarde repitieron la operación de nuevo, con otra vaca, y Tommy también la devoró rápidamente. Solo que al poco rato de haber acabado con la última vaca, el dragón se echó sobre un costado y se puso a dormir.

—Sedante para dragones—comentó Weasley, mientras le hacía un gesto para que echara a andar junto a él—. La última vaca estaba llena. El viejo Tommy no despertará hasta dentro de una hora. Mientras, podemos acercarnos sin problemas.

Bruce se acercó poco a poco al dragón detrás de Weasley. Vale, puede que estuviera dormido, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de uno, ni mucho menos indefenso y sin una vía de escape segura. Además, vaharadas de humo gris salían del hocico del dragón regularmente con su respiración, y de vez en cuando tenía leves estremecimientos acompañados de una llamarada de fuego que salía por las fauces abiertas; era débil, sí, pero llegaba a un metro de distancia.

Cuando Bruce llegó junto a Tommy, los cuidadores ya habían empezado a trabajar alrededor del dragón, incluido Weasley. Uno estudiaba las garras, otro se había acercado peligrosamente a la cabeza y observaba los colmillos desde la mínima distancia segura, y el resto andaban alrededor del cuerpo del dragón, mirando las escamas y tocándolas de vez en cuando.

—No le queda mucho. Todas las escamas han perdido por completo el brillo—comentó uno de ellos.

—Y se desprenden con facilidad—añadió Weasley, quien retiró la mano de la piel del dragón, mostrando cuatro escamas sueltas en su palma—. A Theresa le empezó a pasar lo mismo cuando le quedaba alrededor de un mes de vida.

—Puede que a Tommy no le quede tanto—suspiró el que estaba al lado de la cabeza—. Tiene la lengua completamente seca y el humo huele demasiado a azufre.

—Y en las uñas siguen apareciendo las mismas líneas horizontales desde hace meses—apuntó el otro.

—Tenemos que avisar a Montaña. Tiene que venir a verlo antes de que fallezca—dijo el último, y los demás asintieron.

Empezaron a retirarse, pero antes Weasley llamó a Bruce, que se había quedado plantado junto al dragón, admirando la enorme mole sin apenas atreverse a respirar.

—Nunca has tocado un dragón, ¿verdad?—Bruce negó con la cabeza—Pues esta es tu oportunidad. No tengas miedo de apretar, no despertarás a Tommy.

Casi se quedó sin aliento al sentir las escamas bajo la palma de la mano. Eran rugosas y ásperas, nada que ver con las escamas tratadas y suaves que utilizaban en clase de Pociones. Al mover la mano hacia un lado, una de ellas se cayó sin que apenas hubiera hecho fuerza. Estaba caliente, y podía notar el pulso del dragón tras la piel. Era intimidante y daba miedo… Pero era increíble a la vez.

—Vamos, Vaisey—dijo entonces Weasley, agachándose para recoger la escama que había caído al suelo—. Tenemos un informe que rellenar y más trabajo que hacer. Aún queda tiempo hasta las siete.

* * *

Los días empezaron a pasársele volando, uno tras otro. Era muy fácil meterse en la rutina de la reserva: siempre había cosas que hacer, y era asombroso como la gente estaba siempre de buen humor, incluso aquellos que tenían accidentes y recibían alguna quemadura (porque contaban a todas horas con entusiasmo qué les había sucedido para ganarse la quemadura en cuestión). Durante los primeros días siguió a Charlie Weasley a todos lados con su trabajo, pero a medida que fue conociendo gente se unió a otras expediciones. Había solo media docena de visitantes sin ningún propósito científico más allá de ver unos cuantos dragones de cerca (y no pasaban más de dos o tres días en la reserva), pero había al menos cincuenta estudiantes e investigadores (incluidos sus compañeros de habitación, un par de japoneses a los que solo era capaz de diferenciar por la longitud del pelo) repartidos en diferentes grupos de investigación: el más grande, al que pertenecían veinticuatro personas incluyendo a sus compañeros japoneses, estaban haciendo un estudio sobre cómo variaban las propiedades de los cuernos de los dragones en función de la raza. Bruce se acostumbró a ir con ellos al menos un rato cada día, y acabó aprendiendo bastante de la investigación que estaban llevando a cabo. Por lo visto, los cuernos que mejores propiedades tendrían serían los de un cruce de Longhorn Rumano con un Bola de Fuego Chino, pero desgraciadamente no existía ninguno de esos híbridos ni en la reserva ni en ningún lugar del mundo. Otro de los grupos investigadores estaba haciendo pruebas sustituyendo varios ingredientes en algunas pociones por escamas de dragón, otros hacían cosas que Bruce no comprendía por mucho que se lo intentaran explicar amablemente, y unos últimos llevaban a cabo un proyecto secreto que solo conocían algunos administrativos, y los tres cuidadores y el supervisor que trabajaban con ellos.

Tommy murió a inicios de la segunda semana, y Bruce fue invitado a ver cómo se despedazaba el cadáver. No fue algo agradable: todavía estaba caliente (había que hacerlo antes de que se acercaran algunos dragones que no tuvieran problemas con el canibalismo), olía mal y había sangre y vísceras por todos lados, a los que se les aplicaban algunos hechizos para conservarlos en buen estado antes de guardarlos correctamente. Bruce había acudido junto con sus compañeros de habitación y un par de chicas que estaban en otra de las investigaciones, y todos decidieron irse en cuanto uno de los japoneses no aguantó más y vomitó. Una de las supervisoras les acompañó de vuelta a la zona habitada (porque los camisetas verdes no podían ir por allí sin algún camiseta marrón o negro), y a juzgar por su cara pálida y los labios apretados, aquella tampoco era su parte preferida de su trabajo.

Más atrayente fue la visita a las tres crías de dragón que habían nacido recientemente, en la que Weasley le acompañó. Una mujer de treinta y tantos supervisaba a prácticamente todas horas a los tres bebés, mientras que había al menos nueve cuidadores en todo momento con ellos: era el procedimiento habitual hasta que las crías cumplían los tres meses. La supervisora era irlandesa y había estudiado en Hogwarts; la apodaban Mamá Tejón, y en cuanto Bruce la vio alrededor de las crías entendió por qué. Trataba a los dragones con tanto amor como si fueran sus propios hijos, y era una suerte que todavía no echaran fuego. Además, la adoración hacia esos tres dragones en concreto estaba justificada: eran un cruce único en el mundo, entre un Bola de Fuego Chino y un Opaleye de las Antípodas. Los tres eran ligeramente diferentes: el primero (Bertie) tenía las escamas escarlata del Bola de Fuego, pero el morro era alargado y las astas doradas características de esa raza alrededor de la cara eran simples protuberancias de color nacarado, mientras que los ojos eran los multicolores de los Opaleye; el segundo (Johnnie) era de un rojo desvaído, con el hocico bastante achatado pero sin las astas, y aunque los ojos eran sin pupila como los de los Opaleye, eran protuberantes y del característico dorado de los Bola de Fuego; y la última era hembra (Susie), tenía las escamas de un color rosa pálido, morro achatado y pequeñas astas doradas alrededor del rostro, mientras que los ojos tenían pupila como los Bola de Fuego pero eran multicolores como los Opaleye. Eran fascinantes.

Y un día, a mediados de la segunda semana, Charlie Weasley fue a buscarle a media tarde mientras él estaba con "el grupo de los cuernos", como se llamaban humorísticamente a sí mismos el grupo de investigadores. Le instó a que se diera prisa de camino a su habitación, aunque no quiso decirle el porqué hasta que estuvieron justo frente a su cabaña.

—He conseguido que me den permiso para que vueles hoy con nosotros… y con algún dragón.

"Nosotros" eran dos camisetas marrones más y un camiseta negra. Ya les esperaban con las escobas al hombro en la parada en la que se bajaron, lo más lejos que había ido Bruce hasta ese momento. Las colinas que había allí casi podían considerarse montañas.

—Los Galeses Verdes Comunes prefieren territorios escarpados—le dijo Weasley—. Además, los humanos no les gustan demasiado a sus estómagos, y son de los dragones más lentos.

Montaron en las escobas y alzaron el vuelo, con las varitas a mano por si acaso. A Bruce le latía el corazón con fuerza: nunca había ido a enfrentarse voluntariamente a un dragón (o a los que aparecieran). Los cinco sobrevolaron la zona, sin alejarse demasiado unos de otros, hasta que divisaron al primer Galés Verde. Entonces, el supervisor lanzó unas cuantas piedras alrededor suyo, para que les prestara atención, y unos minutos después el dragón soltó un fuerte rugido y se elevó en el aire con un poderoso batir de alas.

—Que empiece el juego, Matilda—oyó decir a Weasley a su lado—. Cuando quieras escapar, Vaisey, ve hacia el tren.

No escapó. Echó a volar en dirección contraria al dragón, que ya se abalanzaba sobre ellos con las fauces abiertas y escupiendo fuego, pero se divirtió quedándose a una distancia prudencial de él y dedicándose a esquivar sus llamaradas y sus ataques. A su alrededor, los demás hacían lo mismo, y obviamente eran buenos voladores, porque de lo contrario ya se habrían carbonizado. Todos reían a carcajadas y soltaban gritos de emoción, y por un momento pensó en que sus compañeros estaban mal de la cabeza. Justo después cayó en la cuenta de que él estaba prácticamente igual.

Al final se unieron dos dragones más, lo que hizo las cosas todavía más emocionantes. Los Galeses Verdes eran más lentos que los Hocicortos Suecos, por lo que era relativamente sencillo evitar el fuego y las dentelladas. Después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo en el aire, el supervisor empezó a gritarles que lo dejaran ya: era hora de volver. Volaron a toda velocidad hacia donde las vías del tren, y los dragones no pudieron seguirles, puesto que una barrera mágica les bloqueaba el paso.

—Vaya Vaisey, estás entero—le dijo Erich Sommer (o Darth Vader, o don Solecito, o señor Ronquidos o lo que fuera; parecía que cada persona en la reserva tenía su propio apodo para referirse a Sommer) cuando aterrizó a su lado, tan sudoroso y sin aliento como él mismo—. Felicidades.

—Gracias, Sommer—respondió él, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

—Por suerte—añadió Weasley, llegando a su lado y palmeándole la espalda con una gran sonrisa—. Cat estará contenta de saberlo: me dijo que ya había empezado a preparar los papeles de mi despido y la extradición de tu cadáver. Qué bien que le vamos a quitar trabajo.

No voló todos los días a partir de ese, pero sí cada dos o tres, siempre con dragones diferentes aunque normalmente con los mismos compañeros. El día de los Opaleyes se les unió Leona, y con los Ironbellys voló durante un rato un chico de camiseta verde oscuro, aunque tuvo que retirarse pronto porque una llamarada le alcanzó por la espalda (no fue nada grave, y de hecho, esa misma noche estuvo presumiendo en la sala común de lo bien que había volado).

Las tres semanas se le hicieron sorprendentemente cortas. Consiguió que le dejaran quedarse dos días más de lo estipulado en la reserva tras suplicar un rato, pero no consiguió que le dejaran volar con Vipertooths Peruanos (eran la raza de dragón más rápida, y ni siquiera Weasley y compañía volaban nunca con ellos). Finalmente tuvo que marcharse, tras despedirse de una gran cantidad de gente: Charlie Weasley le dijo que sería bienvenido de nuevo siempre que quisiera, los investigadores dijeron que le enviarían una muestra de su investigación una vez que estuviera publicada, y Mamá Tejón le aseguró que le iría mandando fotografías de vez en cuando de los pequeños Bertie, Johnnie y Susie para que viera cómo iban creciendo.

* * *

**_¡Hola otra vez!_**

**_Aquí volvemos con más días de vacaciones de Bruce, ahora en Rumanía. Y es que si tienes un mundo en el que existen los dragones y Charlie Weasley, _tienes _que sacar en algún momento de la historia a los dragones y a Charlie Weasley. Toda la información sobre los dragones que aparece aquí está extraída del libro _**_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_**_, como no podía ser de otra forma._**

**_En otras cosas a comentar sobre el capítulo, vemos a Bruce dándole múltiples usos a su dinero en muy poco tiempo: desde echarle una mano a Marco hasta sacar su lado más Slytherin y "acelerar un poco los trámites" en los diversos Ministerios. ¿Y quién se negaría a ganar algo de dinero extra por trabajar un ratito más? Respecto a todas las monedas que Bruce menciona y con las que se hace un lío, por un lado están las ya mundialmente conocidas, y por otro algunas que puede que no tanto: los dragots son, según Rowling, la moneda mágica de los Estados Unidos, y las liras son la moneda que había antes del euro en Italia (Información cultural extra: el euro sustituyó a las liras en Italia a partir del año 2000, pero las dos monedas convivieron hasta febrero de 2002, cuando se dejó de usar finalmente la lira. De ahí que en el banco, estando en junio de 2002, todavía le recuerden cómo es la conversión de una moneda a otra)._**

**_También hay por ahí algo de mi canon mental sobre la educación en el resto del mundo mágico, y un recordatorio de que la familia Weasley sigue creciendo (para desesperación de Bruce)._**

**_Ahora sí, esto es todo por hoy._**

**_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_**


	35. Días de verano

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

**_Os recuerdo que podéis pasaros por el blog del fic, al cual podéis echarle un vistazo en _****_siemprequidditchfanfic . blogspot . com . es/ (quitando los espacios) o buscando el link en mi perfil._**

* * *

**35\. Días de verano**

* * *

Su traslador le dejó en el Ministerio de Magia de Londres al día siguiente de irse de la reserva alrededor de las diez de la mañana. A esa hora, prácticamente todo el mundo en el edificio estaba encerrado en sus despachos y oficinas trabajando, y los pasillos estaban bastante vacíos. Sin embargo, Bruce no quería arriesgarse. Por eso iba vestido con una sudadera con la capucha puesta, ocultándole la cara. Era una indumentaria llamativa en un lugar como ese, pero prefería eso a que le reconocieran. Tuvo la suerte de llegar sin contratiempos al Atrio, y se metió en una de las chimeneas para ir al Caldero Chorreante (Hannah Abbott le atendió con suma amabilidad y le dejó leer el periódico del día mientras comía algo) antes de ir a casa de Theodore. Como suponía, la casa estaba vacía, y aprovechó para deshacer su maleta y lavar ropa mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Theodore llegara del trabajo. Acabó demasiado pronto, y entonces se puso a mirar a través de la ventana con hastío. Caía una lluvia fina pero constante, para no perder la costumbre, y el cielo estaba tan gris que no se distinguía dónde acababa una nube y empezaba otra.

Se sentía extraño estando en Londres otra vez. Más que extraño, incómodo, puesto que se había prometido que evitaría estar allí para asegurarse de que no se podría cruzar con Eve. Y era una tontería sentirse incómodo en ese momento, porque estaba claro que estando recluido en casa de Theodore no se la iba a encontrar. Pero aún y así… el simple hecho de estar en Londres, en un escenario conocido, en una ciudad en la que habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos, le traía demasiados recuerdos. Recuerdos que precisamente estaba intentando apartar de su mente, por el bien de Eve y por el suyo propio. Y estar en Londres, además sin nada que hacer, no le ayudaba en absoluto.

Italia había sido perfecta para alejarse de todo el mundo y poner en orden todo lo que había en su cabeza, y Rumanía había sido ideal para llenar esa cabeza con planes, actividades y montones de cosas que hacer: había podido empezar a poner en práctica eso de estar tan ocupado que no tenía ni tiempo de pensar en lo que le hacía daño. Le había servido, porque la experiencia en la reserva de dragones había sido fantástica. Pero tenía miedo de que el volver a estar en Londres, sin nada más que hacer que observar la lluvia caer y buscar algún libro de Theodore que le resultara entretenido hasta que sus amigos salieran del trabajo, le hiciera volver atrás en ese camino que había empezado. De hecho, desde que había aterrizado en Londres la mayor parte del tiempo había estado pensando en Eve. Tenía que evitar precisamente eso. Tenía que aprender a hacerlo.

Se apareció en el lago, aquel al que iba a veces de pequeño y al que volvía de vez en cuando. Se había puesto ropa de deporte, y aunque caía la misma lluvia ligera que en la capital, se puso a hacer ejercicio. Corrió alrededor del lago e hizo flexiones, abdominales y otros ejercicios bajo los árboles. Cuando hacía deporte su mente se ponía en blanco. Era bueno saberlo.

No volvió a casa de Theodore hasta tarde, cuando su reloj ya indicaba una hora en la que su compañero debía haber vuelto. Se apareció en la entrada de la casa, y aunque esperaba encontrarse a Theodore sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, como era habitual, descubrió que Tracey y Lily también estaban allí.

Él estaba empapado, sudado y con los músculos agotados, pero eso no le importó a Lily, que se levantó corriendo con una sonrisa aliviada para darle un abrazo.

—Cuando he llegado he visto tus cosas en la habitación, así que las he avisado para que vinieran—dijo Theodore—. Bienvenido de nuevo.

—Es una suerte que recuerdes dónde vivimos—comentó Tracey con sarcasmo.

—¡Ya te vale, Bruce!—le dijo Lily cuando se separó de él, con tono enfadado—¡Te has pasado un mes sin dar señales de vida! ¡No sabíamos si te había pasado algo!

—Sabíais que estaba en Sicilia—repuso él con sorpresa—. Y cuando me fui de allí le escribí a Theodore diciendo que tardaría un tiempo en volver y que no os preocuparais.

—En la carta pusiste literalmente "unos cuantos días"—replicó Theodore—. Y han pasado más de tres semanas.

—No consideré que fuera necesario especificar.

—Claro que no. Nunca se te ha dado precisamente bien dar detalles, Bruce—bromeó Tracey—. Aunque ahora puedes compensarlo contándonos dónde te has metido todo este tiempo.

—Eso. Cuenta—se mostró de acuerdo Lily.

—Pues… ¿Conocéis la reserva de dragones de Rumanía?

* * *

Tardó varias horas en contarles todo lo que había hecho en la reserva de dragones de Rumanía (porque, para llevarle la contraria a Tracey, lo hizo con todo lujo de detalles sobre absolutamente todo) y hasta les explicó que había conseguido no llevarse del todo mal con un Weasley, por sorprendente que fuera. Después, se interesó por si había habido novedades en las vidas de sus amigos durante ese tiempo. Tracey y Theodore simplemente habían estado trabajando, sin ninguna variación, pero Lily se sonrojó y confesó en voz baja:

—Jason estuvo aquí durante unos cuantos días.

—Ahora entiendo de dónde te viene esa percepción temporal, Bruce—comentó Tracey—. "Unos cuantos días" fueron once, Lily.

—Pues once días—repitió Lily, suspirando—. Tenía la esperanza de que aparecieras de repente y os vierais, pero como no diste señales de vida tuvo que marcharse.

—¿Y cómo estás?—le preguntó Bruce, preocupado.

A él no le sentaban bien las visitas esporádicas a la persona de la que estaba enamorado, pero Lily parecía bastante más entera que él. Era más fuerte.

—Bien—respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa—. Es decir, le echo de menos, pero… Estuvo muy bien.

—Cambiando de tema—intervino Theodore—, te recuerdo que tienes correo atrasado de más de un mes. Y por lo visto, estás muy solicitado.

—¿Ah, sí?

Casi se le había olvidado el correo, pero Theodore asintió antes de levantar la varita y convocar un _Accio_ no verbal. Una caja de cartón entró por la puerta del salón, y Theodore la cogió al vuelo cuando llegó frente a él. Se la tendió a Bruce, que quitó la tapa y descubrió con sorpresa que había un buen montón de cartas dentro.

—Es tarde ya, y algunos tenemos que trabajar mañana—dijo Lily en ese momento.

—Sí. Dejaremos a Bruce poniéndose por fin al día—se mostró de acuerdo Tracey, levantándose del sofá.

Se despidieron rápidamente de las chicas y Bruce prometió que al día siguiente les contaría todas las novedades de las cartas. Theodore, conteniendo un bostezo, le preguntó si necesitaba algo, y Bruce negó antes de darle las buenas noches y meterse en su habitación.

Debería estar agotado después de un día tan largo, pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué había en esos papeles. Se metió en la cama y cogió uno de los sobres al azar: era de Jason, y al abrirlo vio que lo había enviado cuando todavía estaba en Sicilia. Le contaba qué tal le estaba yendo en las visitas a sus hermanas y a sus padres, le decía que estaba planeando ir a pasar a Londres unos cuantos días y estaba interesado en saber si él estaría por allí. Terminaba pidiéndole que le contara cómo estaban siendo sus vacaciones.

Quiso leer alguna carta más, pero el sueño acabó venciéndole la partida. Por suerte, tendría toda la mañana siguiente libre.

* * *

Había dos cartas más de Jason, una diciéndole las fechas en las que iba a viajar a Londres y otra en la que decía que ya se había marchado de allí. Había una de Brian, con poco texto (solo que estaba disfrutando sus vacaciones en California, como de costumbre), pero con varias fotografías suyas con sus amigos Billy y Bart en las que aparecía bailando, nadando, surfeando o haciendo el tonto en la playa o en el salón de su casa; muy típico de él. Había otra de Elizabeth, Donald y Luke, en respuesta a la única carta que él había enviado en el último mes (por correo muggle ordinario desde Sicilia, que había remitido a la casa de la familia en Nueva York, confiando en que la elfina doméstica sabría hacerse cargo), en la que los tres le explicaban con entusiasmo cómo era la vida en el campamento del Mundial y cómo estaban siendo los partidos (Bulgaria empezaba a destacarse como favorita, aunque Francia y Perú también parecían tener muchas opciones). Amanda también le había escrito, informándole de cómo iban sus vacaciones y contándole qué tal habían ido los primeros grandes conciertos de las Snitches: ella y Craig se habían unido a la gira del grupo (al menos, durante unas cuantas semanas) por todo Estados Unidos y Canadá, y tocaban cada sábado en un escenario distinto. Por lo visto, de momento estaban agotando todas las entradas, y todo iba viento en popa.

Además, también le habían llegado varios números atrasados de la _Quidditch International_, cuyas portadas estudió con interés, pero que dejó para leer más tarde. Y había una carta de Clark Hawthorne en el que le adjuntaba la página del _America's Oracle_ en la que se había publicado su entrevista, además de darle las gracias por acceder a que le entrevistara.

Leyó por encima la publicación, solo para ver que por suerte, Hawthorne no había tergiversado ninguna de sus palabras y todo era exactamente tal como él había dicho. Era una versión abreviada (habían hablado mucho más de lo que el periódico demostraba), y había muchas preguntas que no había incluido; por ejemplo, la respuesta a "_¿Qué les dirías ahora a los equipos ingleses que te rechazaron?_" no aparecía. También había eliminado la mayor parte de las preguntas más personales, exceptuando algunas que estaban destacadas, y Bruce entendió aquello cuando llegó a leer la postdata de la carta de Hawthorne: intentaría que le publicaran la entrevista completa en la _Quidditch International_, aunque eso probablemente tendría que esperar a que volviera a empezar la Liga en septiembre.

Después de leer el contenido del sobre de Hawthorne entendió las cartas que leyó a continuación, enviadas por gente tan variada como Jeannette, Robert y Fiona, Jeffrey, Emily, Paul, Jim, Rosalie y algunos otros trabajadores del equipo, así como Craig Osborne, Mayer (el trabajador de _Quidditch para todos_ y experto del deporte), Hank (el dueño de _We love muggles_) y algunos de los propietarios de los bares y restaurantes que más frecuentaba de la Avenida Cero con Jason y Brian, todos ellos felicitándole por la entrevista.

Y por último, había un montón de cartas de David Smith. Todas tenían el sello oficial de los Minotaurs, por lo que eran cartas enviadas a todos los jugadores simultáneamente. Respiró hondo, armándose de paciencia, y ordenó los sobres de más antiguo a más reciente, y empezó abriendo el más viejo.

Smith les decía que tenía un anuncio importante que hacer próximamente, y les rogaba que estuvieran pendientes del correo. Perfecto.

La segunda carta decía que el "asunto importante" estaba casi listo, pero que aún le quedaba algún que otro detalle de fechas que arreglar antes de informarles.

La tercera carta les informaba de que habían fichado para el equipo a Austin Harding, guardián procedente de los Willmar Bears, pero que ese no era el "asunto importante" del que les había hablado últimamente. Sin embargo, Smith les instaba a ser amables con él y a hacerle sentir parte de la familia cuando finalmente le conocieran. Bruce dejó de leer las cartas por un momento para sacar los informes que tenía sobre cada equipo y sus jugadores, y buscó a Harding en el informe de los Willmar Bears. Recordaba haber jugado contra él, pero no le ponía cara y no sabía mucho más de él a parte de que era guardián. Encontró su ficha al cabo de unos minutos: había jugado dos años con los Bears, y antes había pasado un año con los Erumpents, después de debutar en Liga con los Macon Mooncalfs. Era un año mayor que Bruce, y lo recordaba como un guardián rápido y contundente. Era una competencia dura para Jason.

La cuarta carta parecía ir dirigida solo a él y a Jason, porque les informaba de que Austin Harding iba a ser su nuevo compañero de piso. Perfecto, tendría que aprender a ser amable con él de una forma u otra.

La quinta carta les decía que estaban convocados todos sin excepción el día veinticuatro de julio en el estadio de los Minotaurs, y que no quería quejas por que fuera tan pronto; el "asunto importante" era la razón, y pronto se lo explicaría.

La sexta carta era también solo para Jason y él (y suponía que también para Harding), y les informaba de que el próximo fichaje de los Minotaurs, que les anunciaría en unos días, también iba a compartir piso con ellos. No les decía quién era, solo que era una chica; por lo tanto, Smith les advertía que pensaran si solían tener algún comportamiento en casa que pudiera hacerla sentir incómoda, y que se mentalizaran para tratar de evitarlo. No quería que la pobre saliera huyendo al segundo día. Bruce se dijo que, a menos que Harding tuviera una tendencia al exhibicionismo, no iba a haber ningún problema: Brian había sido el único del piso que se paseaba desnudo por el pasillo cuando salía de la ducha, tenía calor, o simplemente cuando le apetecía.

La séptima carta tampoco trataba el "asunto importante", sino que les informaba de quién era el nuevo fichaje (y nueva compañera de piso para Bruce): Alex McCain, cazadora, de los Angels' Rockets. Al igual que a Harding, la conocerían el día veinticuatro, y también debían hacerla sentir en familia. Bruce no necesitó buscar información sobre McCain, porque la recordaba: había sido jugadora revelación el mismo año que él, cuando todavía jugaba en los Boise Bats y era indiscutiblemente la mejor del equipo de novatos. Debía tener un año menos que él, si los cálculos no le fallaban, pero no sabía mucho más de ella.

Y la octava carta, por fin, les aclaraba cuál era el "asunto importante": el habitual mes de agosto de entrenamientos de preparación para la temporada iba a ser substituido en su mayoría por una gira alrededor de Europa.

Bruce apenas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba leyendo. De hecho, tuvo que releer las líneas iniciales y doblar el papel unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que era real. Y sí lo era. Smith seguía explicando como iba a ser: entrenarían intensamente una semana en Nueva York, para recuperar todo lo que pudieran el tono físico, y el uno de agosto se marcharían a Europa, donde seguirían con su rutina de entrenamientos pero se enfrentarían a un equipo europeo cada tres días; para evitar el agotamiento, la modalidad de los partidos (amistosos, obviamente) sería la de la clasificación para los mundiales, con un máximo de cuatro horas de duración, independientemente de si se capturaba la snitch o no. A continuación, había una lista con los ocho equipos a los que se enfrentarían y las fechas de los partidos, pero Bruce solo pudo ver uno: el último, el día veinticuatro de agosto. En Reino Unido, contra los Wigtown Wanderers.

Iba a ser su gran oportunidad para llamar la atención. No se engañaba, el nivel de la Liga inglesa era muy superior al de la americana, incluso para ellos, que eran los ganadores; pero si conseguían hacer un partido aceptable, o si conseguía destacar aunque solo fuera un poco, seguro que habría gente, por poca que fuera, que se fijaría algo en él. Y eso ya sería un gran paso.

Sin embargo, se forzó a pensar que eso quedaba muy lejos. Sí, su objetivo general era ser tan bueno que pudiera regresar a jugar a Inglaterra, pero tenía otros objetivos más importantes y más cercanos: ganar la Liga, llegar lo más lejos posible en el TIAQ, y, por qué no, intentar ser el Mejor Jugador de la Liga. Eso era en lo que debía centrarse, y no en posibles futuros en los que no tenía influencia de ninguna manera.

* * *

Pasó el resto del día respondiendo cartas, leyendo las revistas del _Quidditch International_ nuevas, saliendo a correr por el parque bajo la tenue lluvia y buscando en los números más antiguos de la _International_ que tenía guardados entre sus cosas si había algo más sobre Austin Harding y Alex McCain. Para cuando llegó Theodore (y una hora más tarde, las chicas), todavía no había acabado, pero lo dejó a un lado con alegría para pasar el rato con ellos: así seguiría teniendo cosas que hacer a la mañana siguiente. Como les había prometido, les contó todas las novedades que venían en las cartas, dejando para el final la gira con los Minotaurs por Europa y el partido contra los Wigtown Wanderers. Tracey y Theodore abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, y Lily incluso dejó escapar un grito de emoción.

—¿En serio? ¿Vamos a poder verte jugar aquí, en uno de nuestros estadios?—le preguntó Lily, asombrada.

—Sí el entrenador quiere, sí—asintió él, aunque sabía que Johnson le haría jugar.

—Vaya, entonces habrá que ir ahorrando. Esas entradas para el partido del siglo no serán baratas—comentó Theodore con ironía.

—Como si tú necesitaras ahorrar para algo—bufó Tracey.

—Si tengo que invitarte a ti, sí. Con lo quejica que eres, no te vas a conformar con las entradas más baratas—replicó él.

—No tienes que invitarme, idiota. Puedo pagarme una entrada yo sola.

—Ya lo sé. Pero quiero poder decir que por una vez tuve el detalle de invitar a mi novia a ir a ver un buen partido de quidditch internacional.

Tracey se sonrojó, y Lily y Bruce sonrieron levemente: eran pocas las veces que aquellos dos se decían algo cariñoso en público (incluso aunque el público fueran solo ellos dos), y aún menos las ocasiones en las que Tracey se quedaba sin palabras.

Como era de esperar, el momento no duró mucho.

—No exageres, Theo. No es el partido del siglo: el equipo de Bruce no es tan bueno—repuso Tracey finalmente.

—Tienes razón—concedió Theodore, ignorando el gruñido de protesta de Bruce y el ceño fruncido—. ¿El partido del verano, al menos?

—Se está jugando un Mundial ahora mismo, y un Mundial tiene una final. Ese es el partido del verano.

—Hmm… Entonces, ¿el partido del mes de agosto?

Tracey rumió durante unos segundos, intentando recordar si había algún partido importante de quidditch durante agosto, pero no encontró nada, y asintió finalmente.

—Vale. Es el gran partido de agosto.

—Entonces, Tracey Davis, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme al gran partido de quidditch de agosto?

Tracey esbozó una sonrisa tonta, pero fingió un suspiro cansado y dijo:

—¡Qué remedio! Supongo que sí, Theodore Nott. Iré contigo.

* * *

El día siguiente acabó de leer las revistas pendientes, leyó también _El Profeta_ de varios días, fue a correr por el parque e incluso aprovechó que no llovió (al menos durante unas horas) para aparecerse en el lago y nadar durante un rato en el agua helada; nada que ver con las aguas transparentes de Taormina. Sin embargo, se quedó sin cosas por hacer mucho antes de que acabara la jornada de trabajo, así que decidió abandonar Londres e irse a pasar el resto del día a Manchester: había un restaurante allí que había sido su favorito cuando era pequeño, y podría distraerse paseando por las calles llenas de escaparates sin pensar en nada más. Mientras no se acercara a Liverpool y al hogar de su exnovia Hestia Carrow, no habría ningún problema.

Se apareció tarde en casa de Theodore, y antes de que él y las chicas le preguntaran qué había hecho y dónde se había metido (habría sido la segunda vez en tres días), les explicó sin pausas la decisión que había tomado: alejarse de Eve, y de Londres, todo lo posible para dejar de hacerse daño.

Le dolió como un puñal en el corazón decir eso en voz alta. Por eso prefirió zanjar el asunto rápidamente, dejando todas las cosas claras. Cuando acabó de hablar y Lily le abrazó, tuvo que respirar profundamente para que las lágrimas no acudieran a sus ojos. Ya había llorado lo que tenía que llorar por eso.

—¿Quiere decir eso que no volverás más a Inglaterra?—preguntó Lily con un hilo de voz.

—A Inglaterra sí—corrigió él rápidamente—, solo que intentaré evitar Londres todo lo que pueda. Hoy he pasado el día en Manchester: cuando vuelva a Inglaterra puedo quedarme en algún hotel allí, o en alguna ciudad como Oxford o Southampton… Así vosotros podríais apareceros fácilmente, o yo venir directamente aquí, a casa de Theodore. Solo quiero evitar las calles de Londres.

—No me parece justo—dijo Tracey después de unos segundos de silencio, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No vas a volver a poner un pie en Londres solo porque te lo pida ella? Me parece muy egoísta por su parte forzarte a alejarte de tu hogar y tus amigos para siempre solo porque a ese noble corazoncito de Gryffindor le duele verte.

—Las cosas no son como crees, Tracey—suspiró él, pero como la chica continuó con el ceño fruncido, se vio obligado a explicarse—. Ella no me pidió que no volviera a Londres. Por Merlín, ni siquiera lo sugirió. Simplemente dijo que ya no quería verme más, y fui yo quien decidió que para eliminar cualquier posibilidad de que eso pasara, no quería venir más. Además, Londres me recuerda demasiado a ella. Y si quiero olvidarla, si tengo que pasar página porque ya no me queda más remedio, no puedo permitirme estar en un lugar en el que todo me hace pensar en ella.

Tracey asintió con la cabeza, a regañadientes. Lily le miró con gesto compasivo, pero no dijo nada. Y Theodore, que simplemente se limitaba a permanecer allí y a escuchar con atención, como en todos los momentos duros, clavó la mirada en él con seriedad y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Lo entendía.

* * *

El fin de semana lo pasaron los cuatro juntos en Plymouth, una ciudad que estaba lo más al sur posible de Gran Bretaña. Bruce se levantó el sábado con esa idea, y no paró hasta que las maletas estuvieron hechas y se hubieron aparecido en un callejón sin salida cerca del puerto. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un hotel, en el cual Bruce sacó su tarjeta para pagar un par de habitaciones por dos noches, y lo que restaba del sábado y el domingo lo dedicaron a pasear, comer y visitar algún lugar interesante de la ciudad.

Hacía medio año que no pasaban algunos días enteros los cuatro juntos, y lo cierto era que todos lo habían echado de menos.

Sin embargo, la escapada no duró mucho, puesto que el lunes por la mañana Tracey, Theodore y Lily volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo. Bruce se quedó unas cuantas horas más en Plymouth, hasta que se aburrió y se fue a la estación de tren. Allí buscó en la tabla de los próximos trenes que partían alguna ciudad en la que no hubiera estado, y vio el nombre de Bournemouth en la segunda línea. No había estado nunca, pero sabía que era una pequeña ciudad con playa. Las playas de Inglaterra no tenían nada que ver con las italianas, pero echaba de menos el tiempo de Sicilia. Y aunque Bournemouth no fuera a parecerse precisamente a Taormina, quería ver olas romper sobre la arena.

Se pasó varias horas en el tren, pero no tenía prisa. Cuando llegó a la ciudad, lo primero que hizo fue buscar la playa, comprobar que no se parecía en nada a Taormina, y aún y así buscar algún restaurante en el que pudiera comer con vistas al mar. El resto del día lo pasó curioseando por la ciudad, hasta que por la noche se apareció en casa de Theodore para informarle de cómo había ido el día.

Los días siguientes visitó Oxford y York, y del mismo modo se apareció al final de cada día en casa de Theodore para pasar unas cuantas horas junto a sus amigos y hablar con ellos sobre cómo había ido el día. También aprovechaba para leer el periódico del día: las intrigas del Ministerio le importaban poco y las reclamaciones de los sangre pura sobre sus familiares encerrados todavía menos, pero el Mundial de Quidditch se estaba aproximando a su recta final y cada vez estaba más emocionante: Egipto había vencido recientemente a una de las favoritas para el título, Francia, y los ánimos se estaban empezando a caldear. Por suerte, de momento no había incidentes graves en el campamento.

Y el jueves se marchó hacia Suecia, porque ese año volvía a participar en la carrera de escobas, aunque en esa ocasión iría solo. La noche anterior se había despedido de sus amigos, que le habían deseado suerte.

—Por cierto, Bruce… Jason va a venir el lunes. Solo serán cuatro días, pero…—le había dicho Lily en ese momento.

—Ya lo sé—había respondido él, guiñándole un ojo ante su cara de sorpresa—. Yo también hablo con él, Lily.

Él y Jason iban a llegar a Londres el lunes más o menos a la misma hora, solo que uno procedente de Suecia y el otro de Estados Unidos. Su amigo iba a pasar unos cuantos días en Inglaterra (aunque sospechaba que no le dedicaría mucho tiempo a él), y después se marcharían juntos a Estados Unidos, donde iban a pasar casi una semana en la granja de sus abuelos, antes de que él se fuera a la reserva a recoger a Imala para irse al Mundial. Iban a ser unos días agitados, pero iba a estar bien.

* * *

Ya conocía Estocolmo, la capital de Suecia, porque la había recorrido en profundidad con Jason y Brian el año anterior. Sin embargo, se había informado y se había enterado de que Gotemburgo, la segunda mayor ciudad del país, estaba a tan solo tres horas de viaje en tren; y como tenía casi tres días enteros hasta la carrera, decidió acercarse a la estación y coger el primer tren que saliera hacia Gotemburgo. Tres horas no era mucho, y una vez que hubiera estado allí, podría aparecerse entre las dos ciudades sin tardar más de unos segundos. Era un buen plan.

Todo lo que vio desde el tren era verde: colinas verdes, valles verdes y árboles verdes, solo salpicado ocasionalmente con el azul de algún lago e iluminado por el sol que aparecía de vez en cuando entre las nubes, blancas y ligeras.

Gotemburgo estaba a orillas del mar, al igual que Estocolmo, y la desembocadura de un río partía la ciudad en dos. El puerto se extendía por buena parte de la desembocadura, y allí donde el río se unía con el mar había montones, centenares, de pequeñas islas e islotes. A Bruce le costó aguantar las ganas de sacar su escoba de la mochila e ir a sobrevolar el inmenso archipiélago, y poco después descubrió que había un barco que hacía precisamente ese mismo recorrido. Un barco no era una escoba, pero al menos era algo, y el paisaje merecería la pena.

Le gustó tanto que los dos días siguientes se apareció en Gotemburgo solo con la intención de repetir el viaje.

También había más cosas dignas de visitarse en Gotemburgo: museos, teatros, bibliotecas, plazas, parques, un foso, una amplia avenida llena de vida, tiendas, bares y restaurantes (y aunque pasó mucho rato en el barco recorriendo las islas, también tuvo tiempo de visitar la mayoría de esos lugares importantes marcados en el mapa que había conseguido).

Había empezado a sentir cierta afición por los barcos (y por suerte, había descubierto que no se mareaba), por lo que el sábado por la tarde, después de cenar, se quedó en Estocolmo y se subió a uno de los que daban la vuelta entre las islas que conformaban la ciudad. Nadie le obligaba a bajarse, y el paisaje era bonito. Además, ese día llovía, y como estaba a cubierto, era mucho mejor lugar para pasar el rato que alguna de las terrazas abiertas de los bares y restaurantes.

Se sentó en una esquina y sacó de un bolsillo los mapas que tenía sobre la zona en la que se realizaba la carrera, dispuesto a analizarlos en profundidad. Esos mapas se los entregaban a todo el mundo con la inscripción, y aunque el año pasado también los había tenido, no se los había mirado después de descubrir que había indicadores del camino cada pocos metros. Sin embargo, ese año pensaba hacerlo diferente. Quería encontrar un camino más seguro que cruzar por el centro de la reserva y tener que ser perseguido por unos cuantos dragones enfurecidos: por una parte, ya había tenido bastante de dragones por ese verano, más después de haber presenciado los resultados de que sus llamas alcanzaran a alguien (y de que Weasley y compañía le explicaran más detalles desagradables de cómo acababa la gente que no podía librarse rápido de las llamaradas); y por otra parte, el año pasado ya había quedado en un impresionante sexto lugar, y no necesitaba mejorar esa posición, sino simplemente competir y sentir la emoción de volar a toda velocidad durante horas. Por eso, dedicó un largo rato a estudiar los mapas, y en especial toda la geografía que rodeaba a la reserva. Había múltiples montañas, valles, acantilados y lagos, y muchos de los posibles caminos que trazaba acababan en valles cerrados rodeados de montañas que había que sobrevolar a demasiada altura, lo que en la carrera le haría tener que dar la vuelta o perder mucho tiempo elevándose por encima de las cumbres. No le extrañaba haber llegado de los primeros el año pasado, a pesar de haber tenido que pelear con dragones en el camino: el terreno era tan difícil que parecía un laberinto.

* * *

Al final se durmió muy avanzada la noche, ocupado como estuvo hasta altas horas de la madrugada trazando rutas sobre el mapa e intentando memorizar la que había escogido. Le costó tanto salir de la cama que por poco no llegó a coger el traslador que le llevaría hasta Kopparberg, donde se iniciaba la carrera, y cuando estuvo allí tuvieron que repetirle varias veces las instrucciones porque apenas podía prestar atención del sueño que tenía. Por suerte, encontró una caseta de madera en la que además de repartir información vendían café, y se tomó una taza tan cargada que poco le faltó para escupir todo su contenido. Sin embargo, sirvió para despertarle, y cuando se elevó en el aire, a pocos minutos de empezar la carrera, todo el sueño se desvaneció de golpe.

Quinientas personas a su alrededor. Le sonaban algunas caras del año pasado, y reconocía algunos jugadores de la Liga estadounidense de quidditch. Y también creyó vislumbrar a una pareja de jugadores de quodpot bastante conocidos. Los espectadores gritaban, animaban y aplaudían a su alrededor, y aunque los últimos días el cielo había estado cubierto y gris, el domingo salió el sol. Soplaba un viento tibio del sur, y las nubes esponjosas y blancas surcaban rápidamente el cielo de un azul desvaído.

Los nervios casi se podían palpar a su alrededor cuando la cuenta atrás comenzó. Bruce dejó de fijarse en el tiempo y en sus adversarios, y se concentró en visualizar el mapa en su cabeza. No _necesitaba_ quedar sexto, pero quería hacer un buen papel de todos modos…

La cuenta atrás llegó a su fin, el silbato sonó estridentemente, y la carrera empezó.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, no se perdió ninguna vez, sino que consiguió mantener el mapa en sus pensamientos y pudo superponerlo al paisaje cambiante con el que se iba encontrando. Al principio fue difícil identificar los nombres que apenas recordaba con las montañas y los valles que iban apareciendo, pero lo facilitó el hecho de que eran decenas de personas volando juntas. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ya fuera por la velocidad de su Saeta de fuego y su tendencia a hacer maniobras peligrosas, o porque la gente decidía tomar itinerarios diferentes al suyo, se fue quedando solo, y las cosas se volvieron más complicadas. Sin embargo, seguía viendo los altos palos azules y amarillos que iban marcando el camino de vez en cuando, y eso le servía para asegurarse de que no se alejaba de su ruta. Se fue cruzando con más corredores, y aunque a veces volaban un rato juntos y se dedicaban a adelantarse mutuamente, no pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que sus caminos se bifurcaban de nuevo.

Hubo un momento en el que escuchó algo que lo sobresaltó: no era el viento, ni alguien volando hacia él, sino que se había parecido demasiado al rugido de un dragón. Según sus cálculos, en esos momentos debía estar muy cerca de la reserva, por lo que se aseguró de que no había sobrepasado los límites de la zona en cuestión y los dragones no iban a ir a por él. Escuchó otro rugido poco después, y aunque sonó lejano y estaba concentrado en lo que veía delante de él, no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Había sonado muy mal.

Hacía doce años que no había ningún accidente mortal, ningún herido de gravedad ni ningún desaparecido que no reapareciera antes de dos días. Bruce le rogó a Merlín que ese año no se acabara la racha, e intentó volar todavía más rápido para alejarse de la fuente del ruido lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Cruzó la meta en el puesto número cincuenta y dos (adelantando a los cuatro últimos corredores en el último kilómetro, lo que le valió algún que otro insulto y maldiciones que esquivó con facilidad), lo cual no estaba nada mal teniendo en cuenta que era su primer año compitiendo como una persona normal (y no como el loco de turno que se aventuraba por el pleno centro de la reserva). Celebró el haber llegado vivo al final de la carrera con los hombres y mujeres con los que compartió mesa durante la comida posterior, y preguntó si habían escuchado rugir a los dragones. Algunos de ellos asintieron, pero le restaron importancia. Por lo visto, era habitual que rugieran, porque siempre solían ver algunos corredores que se acercaban demasiado a la reserva, pero no podían darles caza. Esa fue toda la información que consiguió al respecto ese día, y pocos días más tarde lo olvidó.

Sin embargo, el periódico mágico sueco si que anunció la semana siguiente que los dos hombres que se habían aventurado dentro de la reserva durante la carrera de escobas estaban estables en el hospital: uno de ellos sin pierna izquierda, arrancada de un bocado, y otro con casi todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos, tras caerse de su escoba cuando esta se prendió fuego a decenas de metros de altura.

* * *

—¡Bruce! ¡Vaisey!—oyó una voz conocida que le llamó mientras abandonaba la Oficina de Trasladores de Londres, y se giró en redondo buscando el origen de esa voz.

—Jason—no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio a su amigo levantarse de uno de los bancos y caminar hacia él—. Bienvenido a Inglaterra.

Se abrazaron brevemente; hacía casi dos meses que no se veían, y Bruce apenas había respondido a sus cartas, ocupado como había estado viajando.

—¿Hace mucho que has llegado?—preguntó Bruce.

—Menos de quince minutos—respondió Jason—. He preferido esperarte aquí. Este edificio me confunde, y no me apetece perderme solo en Londres.

—Ya. Prefieres perderte con Lily.

Jason sonrió, culpable.

—Prometo que también voy a pasar tiempo contigo estos días, Bruce. No por nada eres mi compañero de piso preferido.

—Ya, estarás conmigo mientras Lily trabaje—repuso él con humor, y le señaló la puerta para que empezaran a andar hacia el exterior—. Hablando de compañeros de piso, ¿conoces de algo a los nuevos? Aparte de los informes de Smith, quiero decir. De Salem.

—No, qué va. Austin tiene cuatro años menos que yo, y Alex seis. Y no me suena que estuvieran en mi División, ni ninguno fue tan precoz como para que coincidiéramos sobre el campo.

—Entonces iremos a ciegas con ellos.

—Bueno, con Austin no del todo. Le he preguntado sobre él a Helen Saunders, que era buscadora en los Chicago Dugbogs cuando yo jugaba allí, y que este año ha jugado en los Bears con Austin Harding. Dice que tiene un ego del tamaño de la luna y que tiende a ser un ligón insoportable, pero que de tan idiota a veces llega a ser gracioso.

—¿Es de fiar la opinión de Saunders?

—Helen nunca ha tenido mucho sentido del humor, así que si Austin ha llegado a caerle bien de vez en cuando, puede que seamos capaces de soportarle.

—Pudimos aguantar los cambios de humor de Brian, así que supongo que podremos con Harding… ¿Has tenido noticias de Brian?

—Nada más aparte de sus fotos en la playa y de fiesta—suspiró Jason—. Le invité a venir unos cuantos días a la granja, ya fueran los mismos días que tú u otros, y dijo que se lo pensaría, pero no respondió. Está muy bien en California, y no me imagino lo que le va a costar despegarse de allí cuando empiece la temporada de quidditch… Aunque le entiendo. Supongo que necesita tiempo y distancia de todo para recuperarse.

Bruce asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo. Estaban llegando ya a las chimeneas, y había ido todo el camino con la capucha puesta y mirando al suelo, por si acaso. Interrumpieron la conversación para meterse en la Red Flu e ir hasta el Caldero Chorreante, donde podrían comer algo (como había supuesto, Jason estaba hambriento) antes de ir a buscar el hotel donde se alojaría.

—Y tú, ¿cómo llevas eso de recuperarte?—le preguntó Jason cuando estuvieron sentados.

Necesitó un par de segundos para recordar que su amigo se refería a Gina y no a Eve. Se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

—Mejor. Me sigue hirviendo la sangre cada vez que pienso cuánto y cómo me manipuló, pero… Cada vez me da más lástima que rabia. Es muy triste que Gina viva para disfrutar manipulando, y casi la compadezco por ello. Casi.

—Me alegro de que estés mejor.

—Si no hubiera mejorado, sería como si Gina siguiera ganando. Y juro por Merlín que si hay algo de lo que estoy harto, es que Gina se salga siempre con la suya.

—¿Eso significa que vas a intentar desbancarla como Mejor Jugadora de la Liga?—preguntó Jason con un toque de humor, y Bruce sonrió de lado.

—Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero más cerca a tus enemigos—recitó él. Quería arrebatarle un premio a su compañera de equipo, así que una de las pocas citas famosas que sabía (y de las más populares en Slytherin) era perfecta para la ocasión—. Que tiemble el récord de Klaus Brüning.

* * *

Jason cumplió su palabra, más o menos. Los siguientes días pasó las tardes (y noches) con Lily y con nadie más, excepto la noche que cenaron los cinco juntos. Y mientras Lily trabajaba, se iba con él de excursión por diferentes pueblos y ciudades de Gran Bretaña, recorriendo la isla arriba y abajo. Se contaron anécdotas de lo que llevaban de vacaciones (Bruce había acumulado más entre todos los países que había visitado que Jason dando vueltas por las casas de todos sus familiares), y Jason también le contaba qué había hecho el día anterior con Lily; al menos, le hablaba sobre las partes aptas para todos los públicos, y lo que sucedía más allá de las puertas de la habitación del hotel se lo guardaba para sí. Jason también quería saber cómo era Lily cuando era más joven, en Hogwarts, y Bruce le contó algunas de las mejores historias de sus últimos años.

—Lily me ha hablado de la primera noche que hablasteis. Dice que fue durante una redada nocturna en el colegio—comentó Jason.

Entre lo que le había contado él de lo que se había dedicado a hacer el año de los Carrow en Hogwarts y lo que suponía que le había contado Lily (a quien no le gustaba demasiado hablar sobre el tema), se imaginaba que Jason tenía una ligera noción de qué habían estado haciendo, aunque no debía saber muchos detalles.

—Sí. Fue cuando los dos corrimos detrás del mismo chico, al que los dos estábamos intentando encubrir sin que el otro lo supiera—asintió él—. He hablado con Lily muchas veces de esa noche, y todavía no nos ponemos de acuerdo en quién estaba más asustado y confundido.

* * *

Lily había querido marcharse con ellos dos a Estados Unidos. Habría renunciado de buena gana a acudir a la boda de Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass, que iba a celebrarse ese fin de semana (y en la que había un sinnúmero de apuestas involucradas, ya fuera sobre el destino del enlace en sí, o sobre ligues, escándalos, invitados e actos inesperados o exnovias furiosas) y tenía pinta de ser uno de los grandes acontecimientos del verano por toda la expectación que levantaba, solo para poder viajar a la granja y ver de nuevo a gran parte de la extensa familia Lane y pasar tiempo con Jason, más allá de los pocos días que conseguían verse al mes. Sin embargo, no podía faltar a la boda y Tracey y Theodore se negaban a ir sin ella a un evento en el que habría tanta gente a la que no soportaban. Bruce intentó animarla encargándole la tarea de estar pendiente de todas y cada una de las cosas interesantes que sucedieran, para contárselo todo con detalle cuando volvieran a verse.

—¿Y cuándo volveremos a verte por aquí?—le preguntó ella con voz suave.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara. La verdad era que no lo sabía. Tras el Mundial no volvería a Inglaterra, y aunque iban a hacer una parada allí durante su gira con el equipo para jugar contra los Wigtown Wanderers, no sabía si iba a poder hablar con ellos durante mucho tiempo. Y no tenía previsto volver durante la temporada, ni tampoco en Navidad.

—No lo sé—reconoció finalmente—. Aunque siempre puedes contármelo por carta… O coger un traslador y venir a explicármelo en persona en Nueva York.

—No te quepa duda de que lo haré.

Se despidió de Lily, de Theodore y de Tracey. A los dos últimos no sabía cuándo volvería a verles: si no acordaban alguna visita breve durante las Navidades o en plena temporada, no sería hasta el próximo verano. Y aunque les iba a echar de menos, ellos dos no le preocupaban. Tracey y Theodore eran fuertes y totalmente independientes, y se tenían el uno al otro. Podrían sobrevivir sin él, por mucho que Tracey dramatizara durante la despedida y que Theodore hablara como en un entierro.

* * *

—¡Bruce, mi querido Bruce! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo? ¡Te esperábamos por aquí mucho antes!

La abuela de Jason no había dejado pasar más de unos segundos desde que apareciera a través de la chimenea hasta que le estrechó en un emotivo abrazo. Pauline parecía cada vez más bajita, pero seguía siendo igual de entusiasta y tenía la misma fuerza en los brazos.

—Muy bien, señora Lane… He estado viajando…

—¡Te he dicho que me llames Pauline!

—Ya veo lo que me has echado de menos a mí, abuela—comentó Jason, riendo, ya que su abuela le había ignorado completamente.

—Oh, cállate, Jason. Tú llevas medio verano aquí y te fuiste hace solo cinco días. A Bruce no le veo desde Navidad.

—Pero Bruce no es tu nieto—protestó Jason.

—Todos los niños que traéis aquí pasan a ser mis nietos—replicó Pauline, y por fin deshizo el abrazo en el que Bruce empezaba a agobiarse—. Te hemos preparado una cama en la habitación de Jason, Bruce, pero si te cansas de él, podemos buscarte otra habitación.

—Gracias, Pauline, pero creo que estaré bien con Jason.

Las épocas en las que la granja estaba más llena era en las vacaciones de Navidad y durante el mes de agosto (cuando la mayoría de la familia tenía vacaciones). Sin embargo, esos días de julio la casa tampoco estaba vacía. Los primos más jóvenes, Elliot y Grace, estaban allí con sus respectivos amigos. Mark, el primo muggle, también estaba allí (le quedaban solo algunas asignaturas para graduarse en Economía en la universidad, y estaba aprovechando su último verano como estudiante para no hacer nada), y Rudy, el mayor de todos los primos, el investigador que nunca se sabía dónde estaba, había vuelto hacía pocas semanas a Estados Unidos, y estaba acabando de arreglar su informe sobre todo lo que había aprendido en la última expedición, mientras descansaba a la espera de que le volvieran a asignar otra aventura. Los padres de Rudy, los tíos Alfred y Susan, vivían permanentemente en la granja, y el abuelo Fred y la tía abuela Rose también estaban por allí dando vueltas. El resto de la familia estaba trabajando, viviendo en diferentes puntos del país, pero todos iban a pasar el domingo en la granja, o al menos a comer (a excepción de la prima Madeleine, que como era muggle y trabajaba en California, no podía ir), como le contaron a Bruce.

Aquello sí que era volver al hogar. Todos le trataban con familiaridad, como si fuera uno más de ellos, aunque la verdad era que sabían tan poco de su pasado como él de los suyos; sin embargo, eso no influía en el afecto que le demostraban. Elliot y sus amigos eran los más entusiastas, exceptuando a la abuela Pauline. Los cuatro se habían graduado hacía apenas unas semanas en Salem, y habían mandado cartas a todas sus opciones posibles para trabajar y esperaban las respuestas: Elliot y Howard querían empezar en la Oficina de Hechizos Experimentales de alguna sede, la que fuera (aunque preferiblemente juntos), y Nadia y Kevin querían entrar en algún equipo de quidditch del país. Todavía no habían contactado con ninguno de los cuatro, pero no perdían las esperanzas porque había pasado muy poco tiempo. Mientras tanto, pasaban el tiempo en la piscina hinchable de la granja, contándoles a Bruce, Jason y Mark sus anécdotas de ese año y los sueños que tenían sobre sus futuros trabajos.

Hubo otra nota positiva de esos días: Ariana, una de las amigas de Grace, había dejado de hacerle ojitos y de mirarle intensamente a todas horas, como había hecho las últimas veces que habían coincidido en la granja. Eso le proporcionó un alivio inmenso, porque Ariana tenía cinco años menos que él y era menor de edad, y le había hecho sentir como un asaltacunas cada vez que la pillaba mirándole; pocas veces se había sentido tan incómodo en su vida. Durante esos días hizo algunas investigaciones sutiles entre los más jóvenes, para enterarse de qué había provocado ese cambio, y descubrió que la chica tenía novio desde hacía unas semanas. Tal vez debería encontrarle para poder darle las gracias.

* * *

El domingo a mediodía la granja se llenó de charlas, gritos, risas, saludos y chapoteos de gente que se apresuraba a salir de la piscina para vestirse e ir dando la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Eran más de una docena, que sumados a los dieciséis que ya estaban en la granja, prácticamente invadieron el comedor. Todos los primos, tíos, amigos e invitados le saludaron con afecto (y tuvo que repetir innumerables veces dónde había estado de vacaciones los últimos meses), y tardaron varios minutos en obedecer las órdenes a gritos de la abuela Pauline de que se sentaran todos en la mesa. El único que le hizo caso de inmediato fue su marido, el abuelo Fred, que tomó asiento dócilmente en su sitio e intentó tranquilizarla mientras los demás iban a su ritmo.

La comida estaba deliciosa, como siempre. La abuela Pauline habría podido competir sin duda con los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. Eran tantos que todo el mundo hablaba de lo suyo en reducidos grupos, pero cuando el primo Rudy hablaba, todos escuchaban con atención y fascinación sus anécdotas sobre las cosas tan extrañas que le ocurrían explorando por la selva. Rudy tenía ese don natural para que todo el mundo le escuchara que poseían muy pocas personas.

Hubo otro momento, aparte de durante las intervenciones de Rudy, en el que toda la sala escuchó a una sola persona. La prima Alison, la hermana mayor de Cleo, Elliot y Grace, pidió la palabra, y cuando todo el mundo estuvo en silencio, la chica se sonrojó intensamente, cerró los ojos y dijo en voz rápida y clara:

—Tengo novio.

Mientras los hombres tardaban unos segundos para procesar la información, las mujeres soltaron gritos de sorpresa, felicidad y enhorabuenas, antes de empezar a bombardearla con preguntas sobre el chico en cuestión. Las más entusiastas fueron la abuela Pauline, Grace, Amelie y su propia madre, que hasta la abrazó y le cubrió la cabeza de besos mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "ya era hora de que alguna de mis hijas pensara en darme nietos", lo que hizo que Alison la apartara bruscamente y la mirara con ojos de alarma.

—Nada de nietos por ahora—negó inmediatamente la chica.

—Tranquila, podemos esperar unos años más—le sonrió la abuela Pauline—. Ya estamos acostumbradas—y con eso dirigió una intensa mirada a Irina y Sophie y a Amelie y Peter, pero ambas parejas hicieron como que no se habían dado cuenta.

—Es el primer novio de Alison—le explicó Jason a Bruce en voz baja, mientras la chica respondía decenas de preguntas sobre el chico en cuestión—. Ni siquiera en Salem tuvo alguno. Bueno, un chico en segundo con el que hizo manitas, pero nada más. De ahí toda la sorpresa.

Bruce asintió, entendiendo, y se dedicó a observar las caras del resto de la familia mientras Alison hablaba. Y de repente, se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien. Cerca del otro extremo de la mesa estaban sentados Jack y Sam, los mejores amigos de Cleo, participando como el que más en la ronda de preguntas sobre el novio de Alison. Sin embargo, Cleo no estaba allí.

—¿Tu prima Cleo no va a venir?—le preguntó a Jason.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza y sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—No. Lo tiene un poco complicado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Sabía que Cleo, al igual que Sam y Jack, trabajaba como auror en Chicago.

—No, está todo bien. Solo que está un poco lejos… En Afganistán, para ser exactos.

—¿Qué está haciendo Cleo en Afganistán?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Ya le daba igual todo el asunto del novio de Alison.

—Bueno, ya sabes que después de lo del ataque en septiembre a las Torres Gemelas los muggles declararon la guerra a Afganistán…—empezó a explicar Jason, en voz baja—Y comenzó a haber batallas y campañas en territorio afgano. Desde el principio hubo un grupo de magos que viajaron allí para ayudarles en secreto, pero... Hace unos cuantos meses, en marzo, hubo una operación que no salió del todo bien. Subestimaron el número de combatientes adversarios, y hubo bastantes muertos. Apenas unos días después de eso el Congreso decidió enviar un grupo extra de aurores de alrededor de todo el país para que ayudaran a mantener las cosas en su sitio… Ayudar a los estadounidenses y sus aliados, aunque sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Cleo estaba en ese grupo de reclutados. No voluntariamente, pero era su deber con el país y no podía negarse. Ahora lleva allí cuatro meses.

—¿Y cuándo volverá?

—No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera ella. Su fecha de vuelta es "cuando el Congreso considere su tarea finalizada".

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Continúan las vacaciones de Bruce alrededor del mundo: es lo que tiene tener más de dos meses libres y dinero de sobras (y poder aparecerse en cuestión de segundos a kilómetros de distancia). Así que aquí estamos en Gran Bretaña, Suecia y Estados Unidos, y volvemos a ver a Tracey, Theodore y Lily, además de a Jason y a una parte de la encantadora familia Lane. Hablando de los Lane, si le echáis un vistazo al blog descubriréis algo más sobre algunos de ellos, y tengo más entradas planeadas sobre esta familia (y si alguien echa de menos a Cleo, prometo que de una forma u otra sabremos más sobre ella pronto).**_

_**Por otro lado, ya conocemos los nombres de dos de los nuevos personajes de la próxima temporada: Alex McCain y Austin Harding. Alex ya había sido mencionada en algún momento, pero Austin es completamente nuevo. Pronto les conoceremos mejor.**_

_**Además, en este capítulo hemos visto a Bruce intentando pasar página, y hemos descubierto una de las grandes noticias de la pretemporada de quidditch: ¡los Minotaurs van a jugar contra equipos europeos! Sabremos más al respecto próximamente, pero en el blog podréis encontrar algunos avances.**_

_**De momento, en el próximo capítulo viajaremos hasta el campamento del Mundial de Quidditch. Y como ya estoy de vacaciones (¿He mencionado ya que estoy graduada y completamente libre?), espero tener tiempo de ir actualizando regularmente. Siempre que consiga hacerme con un ordenador con conexión a internet.**_

_**Como siempre, millones de gracias a todos los que seguís la historia. Ya sabéis que podéis dejar un review comentando cualquier cosa siempre que queráis.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	36. Mirar pero no jugar

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

**_Podéis pasaros por el blog del fic, al cual podéis echarle un vistazo en _****_siemprequidditchfanfic . blogspot . com . es/ (quitando los espacios) o buscando el link en mi perfil. Se va actualizando regularmente, y por ejemplo, hoy podréis ver algo más sobre Imala y compañía._**

* * *

**36\. Mirar pero no jugar**

* * *

La abuela Pauline casi lloró cuando Bruce se marchó, el jueves a primera hora de la mañana. Se había despedido de todos los demás que quedaban en la casa la noche anterior, pero Pauline se despertaba pronto, y Jason había hecho el esfuerzo de salir de la cama para acompañarle hasta la chimenea y decirle adiós. Los dos le animaron y le desearon suerte, y Pauline le pidió que le escribiera a Jason para que ella pudiera enterarse de qué tal estaba yendo todo. La verdad era que iba a necesitar los ánimos, ya que ese iba a ser un día muy largo. Y si todo iba bien, esa noche la pasaría bajo una tienda de campaña al otro lado del mundo.

Pero antes de llegar a eso, tenía que ir a la reserva mágica a recoger a Imala, y después tenían que llegar a Salem, de donde salía su traslador para ir al Mundial. Y entre ambas cosas, iba a tener que pasarse mucho rato esperando en salas de espera, aguardando a que fuera su turno para poder pasar por las chimeneas conectadas a la red Flu interestatal.

Al principio fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, porque aún estaba medio dormido y se echaba breves cabezadas en los bancos mientras esperaba, así que el viaje hasta la reserva se le hizo más rápido de lo que se había esperado. Sin embargo, todo el papeleo que tuvo que rellenar en el edificio de vigilancia de la reserva le volvió a dar más sueño, e incluso agradeció el paseo que iba a tener que dar para llegar hasta la reserva, porque con un poco de suerte conseguiría despertarle. Dos vigilantes, un hombre y una mujer, le acompañaron en el camino. A ninguno de ellos los recordaba del año anterior, y a juzgar por sus pocas ganas de hablar, ellos también debían necesitar alguna taza de café para despejarse. El calor no les ayudaba a estar activos, pero aún y así, cuando cruzaron la barrera antiintrusos de la reserva parecieron animarse (Bruce se enorgulleció en secreto de que casi no había tenido ganas de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, como la última vez) y hasta le preguntaron quién creía que iba a ganar la final del Mundial. Ambos confesaron que no sabían mucho de quidditch, pero que de todos modos tenían curiosidad por saber quién era el favorito.

Al entrar en la reserva ya empezó a reconocer algunas caras. Hombres, mujeres y niños le saludaron con diferentes grados de entusiasmo a medida que se cruzaba con ellos, y mientras algunos sabían que iba a estar allí, a otros les había tomado por sorpresa. Se encontró con una de las investigadoras que estaba allí el verano anterior, una bruja canadiense de unos cincuenta años, que le abrazó con afecto y le contó que Imala llevaba semanas haciendo una cuenta atrás hacia ese día. Las mujeres alrededor de la hoguera que acompañaban a la investigadora rieron y se lo confirmaron, y Bruce sonrió y les deseó un buen día mientras seguía su camino.

Imala le vio a él antes que él a ella: cuando él la reconoció ella ya era un borrón que corría por el centro de la plaza hacia él, con los pies descalzos y una mochila colorida agitándose a su espalda. Cuando llegó frente a él, Bruce la agarró al vuelo y la levantó en el aire, y la niña se abrazó a él riendo.

—¡Bruce, has vuelto!—le dijo al oído con tono de sorpresa, como si no acabara de creérselo aún.

—Te dije que lo haría—repuso él sonriéndole.

Era imposible no sonreír con Imala. Esa niña tenía algo que le ablandaba el corazón, de una forma que los otros niños, gritones y desesperantes, no podían hacer.

—Y me vas a llevar afuera—continuó ella con la sorpresa en su voz, mirándole con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de fascinación—. Y a ver un partido de quidditch. Y gente volando en escobas.

—Así es.

—Eres el mejor del mundo.

—No exageres, Imala. Solo el mejor del mundo exterior.

Imala soltó una carcajada, y Bruce la dejó finalmente en el suelo, lo que le permitió ver cómo había cambiado en poco más de un año. Había crecido prácticamente un palmo de altura, pero seguía siendo delgada como un palo, e igual de rápida y ágil que siempre. Alguien le había recogido el pelo en una trenza (seguramente alguna mujer de la reserva, porque Bruce sabía que Imala era incapaz de trenzarse el pelo a ella misma), pero varios de los mechones negros se habían salido de su sitio, por lo que estaba casi tan despeinada como siempre. Le habían crecido los dientes que le faltaban, a excepción de uno que estaba a medio camino, y ya vestía las ropas muggles que le habían proporcionado desde el edificio de vigilancia, una camiseta de manga corta y unos vaqueros cortos. Milagrosamente, no se había ensuciado de barro.

—Tienes que venir a saludar a mi padre.

—Claro, vamos.

Echaron a andar hacia la casa en la que vivían Imala y su padre, a solo unos metros de distancia de donde estaban. El padre de Imala era uno de los nativos más altos e imponentes de toda la reserva, y tenía un rostro de lo más intimidante. Sin embargo, también resultaba ser extremadamente amable. Y muy sobreprotector con su única hija: Bruce no se imaginaba la de horas que Imala habría tenido que insistir durante días para que le permitiera salir de la reserva.

Cuando llegó frente al hombre, este le saludó con seriedad y respeto. Imala casi no podía estarse quieta de la emoción por salir por primera vez en su vida de la reserva, pero el padre no parecía tenerlo tan claro. Mientras hablaba con Bruce y se aseguraba de que hubiera quedado claro todo lo que Imala tenía y no tenía permitido hacer y las normas de seguridad a seguir, miraba a su hija con una creciente preocupación.

—No se preocupe, no dejaré que le pase nada malo. La protegeré con todo lo que sea necesario.

—Eso espero. Si no, lo pagarás con tu vida—lo dijo con un tono neutro, pero Bruce no tuvo ninguna duda de que no bromeaba.

Imala se abrazó con fuerza a su padre a modo de despedida, prometiéndole que a su vuelta se lo contaría absolutamente todo. Después, se calzó unas zapatillas relucientes y nuevas (que obviamente no se había puesto nunca, o estarían manchadas de barro), y ella, Bruce y los dos vigilantes se encaminaron hacia el exterior.

* * *

Imala no había estado nunca ni siquiera en el edificio de vigilancia. No había visto nunca una construcción tan grande, ni tampoco las fotografías móviles y a color que adornaban las paredes. Nunca había visto el fuego en una chimenea como esa, y tuvieron que explicarle detalladamente varias veces cómo funcionaba la red Flu hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no se liaría con el orden y no acabaría perdida en el otro extremo de Estados Unidos.

De la reserva se fueron a la sede del Congreso de Texas, en Austin. Allí pidieron turno para trasladarse hasta Salem, y el hombre que les atendió asintió con un suspiro.

—Todo el mundo quiere ir a Salem en verano, y todavía más ahora que salen de allí todos los trasladores del país que llevan al Mundial… Pónganse cómodos, cuando sea su turno les llamaremos.

Tomaron asiento en la sala de espera, que estaba llena con gente de todo tipo, lo que fascinó a Imala. No había visto tanta gente tan distinta junta, y aunque procuró que la gente a su alrededor no les escuchara, le hizo preguntas constantemente a Bruce sobre las personas que pasaban y sus extrañas vestimentas. Bruce no podía culparla: había gente que llevaba atuendos completamente muggles o completamente mágicos, pero también había combinaciones de lo más curiosas que le sorprendían hasta a él. Nunca había entendido la moda.

Por fin, después de una larga espera, fue su turno, y Bruce se aseguró de que Imala sabía decir alto y claro el nombre de Salem antes de dejarla coger un puñado de polvos Flu y lanzarlos a la chimenea. Para su alivio (porque no había nada que temiera más que el que la niña se perdiera en la red nacional de chimeneas), pronunció el nombre de la ciudad con claridad, y pocos minutos después fue él.

Al otro lado, se encontró a la mujer que recibía a los recién llegados completamente descolocada por la llegada de Imala, que parecía haberse prácticamente lanzado hacia la ventana para contemplar el exterior. Bruce le hizo un gesto a la mujer para que no se preocupara, y entonces se acercó a Imala y le puso una mano encima del hombro.

—¿Quieres ir afuera?

Ella estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera respondió, sino que simplemente asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Entonces vamos. Pero con una condición: no sueltes mi mano.

Perder a Imala en Salem a poco más de una hora de que saliera su traslador para irse a medio mundo de distancia tampoco parecía la mejor de las ideas.

Durante los treinta primeros segundos que pasaron desde que pusieron un pie en el exterior del edificio, Imala estuvo tan maravillada que no fue capaz de decir nada. Y entonces (agarrada obedientemente a su mano, pero tirando de él en todas direcciones) empezó a señalar cosas, a soltar exclamaciones de sorpresa, a hacer comentarios y a preguntar. Sobre todo, a preguntar qué era cada cosa que desconocía. Y había muchas cosas desconocidas.

Los edificios altos, los coches, las bicicletas, los bares, los restaurantes, las tiendas, las calles amplias, la ropa, la comida, los reproductores de música y los teléfonos móviles, tantísima gente… Todo le sorprendía y todo le parecía increíble. Imala hacía tantas preguntas que a veces Bruce no sabía ni qué responderle, pero le explicaba todo lo que sabía al respecto (no sabía cómo se movían los coches exactamente, pero sabía que había algo llamado motor). Pasearon por las calles de la ciudad hasta encontrar la plaza en la que se organizaban las salidas hacia el Mundial; era claramente identificable, porque la mitad de la plaza se había rodeado de vallas que impedían el acceso a personal no autorizado, había un montón de gente alrededor, varias casetas donde se atendía a la gente que tenía que coger un traslador, y por si todo eso no fuera suficiente, había carteles colgados de todas las farolas y paredes que anunciaban el Mundial de Quidditch.

Como todavía les sobraba algo de tiempo, se tomaron un helado en una calle cercana. Era el primero que comía Imala, y Bruce le pidió uno cuyo sabor iba cambiando. La niña quedó tan maravillada que fue incapaz de elegir el sabor que más le había gustado.

Después volvieron a la plaza y se dirigieron a las casetas que había rodeando la zona vallada. Allí Bruce enseñó las entradas y los demás documentos oficiales, y tras pocos minutos les hicieron pasar al otro lado de las vallas, donde una chica vestida con una camiseta que llevaba la palabra "Voluntaria" en letras enormes les condujo hasta el traslador que les llevaría al desierto del Sáhara, y más concretamente, al norte de Chad: un sombrero vaquero.

Había media docena de personas esperando alrededor del sombrero, que les miraron con curiosidad. Y no era de extrañar, porque él e Imala formaban una pareja de viaje bastante extraña, pero la niña se limitó a saludar a todos con una gran sonrisa, y los demás le correspondieron inclinando la cabeza educadamente. Un niño pequeño, de unos cinco años, fue el único que se quedó quieto, sorprendido por su aspecto, pero el que debía ser su padre le instó a saludar. El niño agitó la mano y después se escondió tras las piernas del hombre. Mientras esperaban a que fuera la hora llegaron tres personas más, corriendo y casi sin aliento, y pocos instantes después la chica voluntaria les indicó que el traslador estaba a punto de activarse. Todos se apelotonaron alrededor del sombrero, poniendo un dedo sobre el ala.

—¿Lista?—le preguntó a Imala, que temblaba ligeramente a su lado.

—Sí—respondió ella con decisión.

Y entonces desaparecieron.

* * *

La diferencia horaria hizo que aparecieran en el desierto cuando ya empezaba a atardecer. Bruce esperaba aparecer en un desierto como el de las fotografías y las películas que había visto, una sucesión interminable de arena, algo como lo de su visita en Egipto pero a gran escala. En cambio, descubrió que habían llegado a un lugar del desierto que estaba rodeado de montañas y altos peñascos de roca pelada, sin más signo de vegetación que algunos arbustos grises y y raquíticos. A un lado, el estrecho valle en el que estaban se abría, y ahí si que se veían a lo lejos las enormes dunas que se esperaba. Hacía calor, aunque menos del que se esperaba, y como estaba atardeciendo la temperatura disminuía rápidamente.

Había bastante gente alrededor de ellos, vistiendo las ropas adecuadas para sobrevivir al desierto pero con un emblema grabado en el pecho, que representaba un animal extraño con una varita cruzada por delante. Debían ser empleados del Ministerio de Magia de Chad o lo que fuera que gobernara en el país, porque un par se acercaron diligentemente a ellos y otros trataban con grupos que también parecían recién llegados. Uno les pidió que le entregaran el traslador y que se identificaran, y cuando hubieron acabado con ese procedimiento, el que iba con él dio un paso al frente y les dijo que le siguieran.

Imala no dejaba de sorprenderse. Había levantado la cabeza para mirar las cumbres de las montañas que les rodeaban, y había soltado una exclamación ahogada al descubrir las dunas a lo lejos. Había mirado con los ojos completamente abiertos y sin decir ni una palabra a los magos locales, y también se había dedicado a espiar a los magos y brujas de los otros grupos. Bruce se divertía mirándola a ella: era entrañable ver cómo absolutamente cualquier cosa le parecía fascinante.

Siguieron al hombre en una caminata que duró unos minutos a través de un estrecho desfiladero que salía del valle, discurriendo entre dos altas paredes de piedra a cada lado. Mientras andaban, el hombre les entregó mapas del campamento y les recordó unas cuantas normas básicas de seguridad y comportamiento, recordándoles también que las temperaturas bajaban mucho durante la noche, por lo que les recomendaba ir a su lugar asignado rápidamente y montar sus tiendas antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

El desfiladero acababa con un brusco giro a su izquierda, y entonces el campamento del mundial apareció ante sus ojos.

Era enorme; no por nada tenía que dar capacidad a cien mil personas. Era una explosión de todos los colores imaginables, pero en esos momentos la luz del sol poniéndose por el oeste le daba a todo un tono cálido y anaranjado. Aquí y allá, luces y velas iban encendiéndose poco a poco, y brillantes puntos iban apareciendo cada instante. A la distancia a la que estaban, les llegaba el rumor de conversaciones, risas y música. Las montañas habían quedado a su espalda, y lo único que se interponía ya entre ellos y el interminable desierto de dunas y arena era ese campamento lleno de vida. El campamento, y al final de todas esas tiendas multicolores, el estadio: un estadio inmenso, cuyo exterior brillante reflejaba en esos momentos el color anaranjado del cielo que se iba oscureciendo. Era un espectáculo fascinante.

Bruce se quedó sobrecogido, e Imala soltó un grito de ilusión. Algunos de los niños pequeños que iban en su grupo también profirieron expresiones de sorpresa, e incluso algunos de los adultos hicieron comentarios apreciativos en voz baja.

El hombre les acompañó unos minutos más, conduciéndoles hasta la entrada más cercana, y estuvo con ellos hasta que el guardia de seguridad les hubo dejado pasar. Solo entonces hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida, y les deseó una feliz estancia antes de alejarse y volver sobre sus pasos.

—Imala, no te pierdas ahora—le advirtió Bruce, cuando la vio quedarse detenida frente a una tienda en la que unos niños pequeños jugaban con unas figuras de naves espaciales que flotaban en el aire—. Primero vamos a buscar nuestro sitio y a montar la tienda, luego ya iremos de visita.

Imala le miró con ojos suplicantes, pero asintió a los pocos segundos. Se colgó de su brazo, y mientras él iba siguiendo el mapa, ella le tironeaba para señalarle las cosas que más le llamaban la atención mientras exclamaba "_¡Mira eso!_". Y a pesar de eso, no tardaron mucho en encontrar su lugar: aunque había mucha gente en el campamento, aún no estaba lleno, sino que estaba alrededor de un ochenta por ciento de su capacidad. El resto irían llegando en los próximos días, y ocuparían los demás espacios vacíos. De hecho, el lugar que les correspondía a ellos, marcado con un rectángulo pintado en el suelo y con los números de sus entradas dentro, tenía dos rectángulos más vacíos a su derecha, y en la fila que quedaba inmediatamente detrás también había cinco espacios vacíos seguidos.

Sacó la tienda de la mochila, mientras Imala se sentaba en la tierra seca del camino a esperar. Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, la niña se había quitado los zapatos y jugueteaba con la tierra con los pies, pero Bruce simplemente le recordó que no perdiera de vista los zapatos, ya que los necesitaría cuando empezara a hacer frío.

Nunca había montado una tienda de acampada, pero esperaba que no fuera muy difícil. Siguió el manual de instrucciones que acompañaba a la tienda, comprada en sus últimos días de la temporada en Nueva York, pero no tardó en descubrir que era más complicado de lo que aparentaba. Había esquinas que no se aguantaban, clavos que no se clavaban y hechizos que no le salían. Estaba empezando a enfadarse consigo mismo, con la tienda y con el manual de instrucciones, cuando un grupo de personas que pasaba por el camino charlando y riendo se detuvo a su lado. Uno de ellos, un hombre moreno y con una barriga bastante prominente, se dirigió hacia él y le dijo algo en un idioma que Bruce no entendió. Sonreía amablemente, por lo que se imaginaba que no era algo malo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué había dicho. Una de las mujeres del mismo grupo dijo algo en el mismo idioma desconocido, y sus acompañantes rieron: eran otro hombre y otra mujer adultos, y tres niñas y dos niños. Entonces, el otro hombre se adelantó, llegando junto al otro, y se dirigió a él en un inglés lento pero comprensible:

—Lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que ¿necesitas ayuda con esa tienda?

—Sí—admitió con un bufido—. Por favor.

—No te preocupes. Aquí mi amigo Jorge es un genio de las tiendas.

Gracias a Merlín, el mencionado Jorge y el otro hombre se pusieron manos a la obra y le ayudaron a poner en pie la tienda y a conseguir que todos los extremos quedaran firmemente fijados. Mientras tanto, las mujeres entraron en la tienda que quedaba justo a su izquierda; por lo menos sabía que iba a tener unos vecinos simpáticos. Mientras le ayudaban, el segundo hombre (que se llamaba Alberto) le explicó que eran españoles, y que habían llegado al campamento el día anterior. Alberto le contó algo más sobre quienes eran, de qué ciudad venían y a qué se dedicaban, mientras Jorge, que no hablaba más que un inglés bastante rudimentario, prefería asentir de vez en cuando y dedicarse más profundamente a asegurar la tienda.

—Pues ya está—dijo al cabo de unos minutos Alberto, irguiéndose junto a Jorge y contemplando orgulloso la tienda.

—Muchas gracias—les dijo Bruce, y entonces se giró, buscando a Imala.

La niña se había sentado al otro lado del camino, y había encontrado un palo con el que dibujaba en la tierra y la arena, ajena a todo lo demás. Bruce la llamó, y entonces ella levantó la cabeza, se puso en pie rápidamente y se acercó a su lado, con los pies sucios y los zapatos en una mano.

—Oh, ¿ella está contigo?—preguntó entonces una de las mujeres, con sorpresa; las dos adultas se habían quedado en el exterior de su tienda, junto con la más mayor de las niñas—No me había dado cuenta…

—No pasa nada—repuso él, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la niña—. Esta es Imala.

Imala, tímida de repente, musitó un débil "_Hola_", al que los adultos correspondieron con cálidas sonrisas.

—¿Es tu hermana…? ¿O sois familia de algún modo?—volvió a preguntar la mujer, mirándoles con curiosidad.

—No exactamente—respondió Bruce—. Es una historia larga.

—Podéis cenar con nosotros y contárnosla—intervino entonces Alberto—. Los niños estarán encantados de conocerla.

Bruce dudó por unos momentos, porque su idea inicial era ir en busca de Elizabeth, Donald y Luke, que debían estar en algún lugar del campamento. Sin embargo, miró a Imala, y le preguntó sin palabras que quería hacer. Ella sonrió con timidez, y Bruce entendió que quería ir. No debería haberle extrañado que quisiera: cualquier cosa que supusiera gente nueva y descubrir cosas le gustaba a Imala.

—De acuerdo—accedió finalmente—. ¿A qué hora?

—Dentro de una hora y media, más o menos—contestó una de las mujeres—vamos a ir a la zona de comedor más cercana. Os avisaremos cuando sea la hora si estáis en la tienda.

—Perfecto. Pero creo que para empezar, vamos a ir a dar una vuelta. ¿Imala?

Imala asintió vigorosamente, y ambos se despidieron de sus nuevos vecinos antes de ir a recorrer el campamento.

* * *

Había miles de tiendas, a cada cual más colorida y con los adornos más extraños, y decenas de miles de magos y brujas entrando, saliendo o haciendo vida alrededor de ellas. El cielo ya se había oscurecido cuando empezaron el paseo, por lo que otra de las cosas a observar con curiosidad era con qué se iluminaba cada uno. Había gente que simplemente paseaba de un lado a otro con la punta de la varita encendida; lo más abundante eran las hogueras, encendidas frente a tiendas y en los espacios comunes; otros llevaban antorchas o las tenían clavadas en palos alrededor de sus tiendas; había lámparas de aceite, con débiles llamas en su interior; algunos habían conjurado pequeños fuegos flotantes, que además hacían las delicias de los más pequeños, y otros hasta habían encerrado esos fuegos en envases de vidrio; los más estrafalarios tenían plantados frente a sus tiendas lámparas de salón muggles, que a saber de dónde conseguían la electricidad para funcionar. A Bruce le parecía sorprendente que toda aquella mezcla y diversidad tuviera lugar en un espacio tan reducido, pero su asombro no se podía comparar con el de Imala: la niña corría de un lado a otro señalando cosas con emoción y entusiasmándose ante cualquier detalle estrafalario.

—Estás llamando la atención aquí, Imala, y eso que todo el mundo es completamente diferente—le comentó Bruce riéndose, y un leve rubor subió hasta sus mejillas morenas.

—Lo siento—dijo ella—, pero es que es todo tan nuevo… Tan genial…

—Por mí no te preocupes. Solo que no te alejes demasiado.

Por suerte, una vez que conocían la distribución interna del campamento era fácil aprender a guiarse. Había dos caminos principales, que se cruzaban en el centro del campamento en ángulo recto, y de cada lado de los caminos principales salían montones de caminos secundarios, con una hilera de tiendas a cada lado. Aproximadamente en uno de cada cinco caminos secundarios había un gran espacio sin tiendas, ocupado por las zonas comunes, con comedores, cabañas para duchas y tenderetes donde se vendían artículos para aficionados.

En una de esas zonas comunes comieron con los españoles de su tienda vecina. Las dos mujeres y el hombre que se llamaba Alberto hablaban un inglés bastante decente (o al menos, comprensible la mayor parte del tiempo), pero el que se llamaba Jorge tenía grandes problemas al tratar de hilar más de tres palabras seguidas. Además, Imala se quedó bastante abatida al comprobar que no podía comunicarse con los niños: la mayor debía tener su edad, y uno de los chicos no parecía mucho más joven. Por eso, cuando los españoles empezaron a debatir si debían probar con algún hechizo de traducción, Bruce no tardó mucho en sugerir que él podía hacer amuletos para todos en pocos minutos.

—¿En Hogwarts enseñan a hacer eso?—preguntó una de las mujeres, María, con sorpresa.

—No—reconoció Bruce—. Al menos, a mí no. Pero he aprendido a hacerlo. De hecho, Imala lleva uno, aunque no es mío. Ella en realidad no habla inglés.

No tardó mucho. Casi todos llevaban algo en lo que se podía escribir fácilmente (casualmente, los principales artículos de recuerdo que se vendían del mundial eran colgantes y pulseras con un disco de madera que tenía pintadas dunas y escobas en un lado, junto al nombre de "Chad 2002"), y él ya había cogido práctica con las runas últimamente.

Los niños fueron los primeros en comprobar que funcionaban, e Imala, con una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en la cara, aprovechó la situación para empezar a entablar amistad rápidamente con ellos, sobre todo con los dos mayores, y atosigarlos a preguntas sobre cómo era el lugar en el que vivían. Los adultos hicieron pruebas durante unos minutos más, estudiando entre risas cómo sonaban cuando llevaban los amuletos y cuando no.

—Vale, ahora que por fin nos entendemos, ¿qué relación tienes con la niña?—Jorge tenía pinta de ser de los que no podían estar callados, y ahora que podía comunicarse, estaba exultante—Tenemos curiosidad. No os parecéis en nada.

—Es que no somos familia—dijo él, antes de pasar a explicarse.

No había querido hablar de las reservas mágicas hasta que no estuvo seguro de que se fueran a entender bien; había términos que podían ser complicados de entender, y no quería arriesgarse a que hubiera confusiones. Por suerte, no las hubo, y los cuatro adultos escucharon con atención.

—Sí que parece un poco salvaje—comentó Jorge, y la que era su mujer, María, le dio un codazo, indignada.

—No son salvajes—negó Bruce—. Viven con sencillez, pero tienen casas, saben leer, escribir y hacer magia, y sin duda, no hacen sacrificios de familiares a sus dioses.

—No escuches a Jorge, él sí que es un salvaje—comentó la otra mujer, Sandra, y los otros tres rieron, incluido el aludido—. Esa niña es adorable, Bruce, y parece que está encantada de estar aquí. ¿Qué edad tiene? No debe faltarle mucho para ir al colegio, ¿no? Tengo entendido que en Estados Unidos está uno de los once grandes.

—Tiene diez, pero no sé si va a ir… Eso es cosa de su padre. En las reservas normalmente les educan allí en lugar de mandarles fuera.

Después de eso, cambiaron de tema. No les fue complicado, ya que si estaban allí era porque eran amantes del quidditch. Y a menos de setenta y dos horas de la gran final, el tema de conversación era obvio: ¿Quién iba a ganar? ¿Egipto o Bulgaria? Había tema de discusión para largas horas, y decenas de argumentos para cada bando.

* * *

Al día siguiente Bruce e Imala se despertaron muy pronto. La tienda era grande para dos personas, con una habitación para cada uno con dos literas, un sofá, mesa de madera, media docena de sillas, una pequeña cocina a estrenar, un lavabo simple y hasta una radio.Y aunque las camas eran cómodas, habían dormido poco. El día anterior había sido extremadamente corto, y aunque habían hecho tiempo después de la cena con los vecinos charlando, dibujando y leyendo, Bruce había decidido que debían irse a dormir aunque no tuvieran sueño, para intentar adaptarse al horario. Por eso despertaron al amanecer, y salieron al exterior de la tienda para contemplar cómo el sol se alzaba lentamente.

Hacía frío, aunque no tanto como Bruce se esperaba. Debía haber hechizos térmicos rodeando toda la zona del campamento, porque ni cuando estaban cenando al aire libre bajo las estrellas había llegado a necesitar algo más que una fina chaqueta (esperaba que también funcionara el revés, y que durante el día no se derritieran de calor). Solo corría una suave brisa, y el campamento estaba silencioso. Casi parecía desierto, y no había nadie en el exterior en muchos metros a la redonda. Así que solo estaban ellos dos, sentados frente a su tienda, viendo como el cielo cambiaba lentamente de color, como las dunas y las montañas empezaban a iluminarse, y como todo eso se reflejaba en las paredes relucientes del inmenso estadio de quidditch.

—Es precioso—susurró Imala, embelesada—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—Lo primero, vestirnos e ir a pedir que nos den algo para desayunar. Después, tenemos que buscar a unos amigos míos.

—Lucía dijo ayer que aquí la gente se comunica con lechuzas—dijo ella, refiriéndose a la niña de los vecinos—. Dijo que hay una lechucería al final de este camino. ¿Podremos ir a verlas?

—Sí, claro. Y tal vez, puede que hasta sea mejor idea mandarles una carta para saber exactamente dónde están—reflexionó Bruce, e Imala sonrió con orgullo—. Vamos, en pie. Cámbiate e iremos a ver esas lechuzas.

* * *

La lechuza con la respuesta de Elizabeth les llegó mientras acababan de desayunar en la zona común. Estaban sentados en una de las grandes mesas de madera, escuchando a un grupo de magos y brujas que ya llevaban varias semanas en el campamento, y relataban a todo aquel que quisiera escucharles (o que simplemente, se sentara cerca de ellos) cómo habían sido los dos partidos de las semifinales, cuando la misma lechuza pequeña y marrón que habían escogido antes se posó entre Bruce e Imala. Él se apresuró a desenrollar el trozo de papel atado a la pata de la lechuza, y le dejó picotear los restos de comida de su plato. La carta no decía mucho: solo una breve bienvenida y una serie de números y letras, que les serviría para encontrarles en el organizado campamento.

No tardaron mucho en ponerse en marcha. La tienda estaba a una buena distancia de la suya, por lo que iban a tener una buena caminata entre los caminos llenos de gente somnolienta que se despertaba para ir a desayunar. Sin embargo, había incluso más cosas que observar que durante la noche, y Bruce e Imala aprovecharon el paseo para ir comentando todo lo que veían.

Elizabeth y Luke estaban sentados en el suelo frente a la entrada de su tienda. El chico estaba leyendo un cómic y la mujer un libro, pero Bruce se dio cuenta de que había estado vigilando el camino de reojo, porque aunque ni siquiera había mirado en su dirección, cuando aún estaban a una larga distancia Elizabeth se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia él para abrazarle. No por nada Elizabeth era una de las mejores buscadoras del país.

—¡Pero mírate, Bruce, qué moreno y qué guapo estás! Parece que estas vacaciones te han sentado bien. ¡Oh, y esta debe ser Imala! Encantada de conocerte. Yo me llamo Elizabeth, soy compañera de equipo de Bruce.

—Hola—susurró Imala con timidez, y Elizabeth le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

—Tú también tienes buen aspecto, Elizabeth. ¿Qué tal está todo por aquí?

—De maravilla, la verdad—respondió Elizabeth, sonriente, mientras les señalaba la tienda y echaba a andar—. Luke y yo ya nos hemos despertado, y estamos esperando a que Donald se levante para ir a desayunar… Ya sabes lo que le cuesta salir de la cama. Aunque los últimos días no le queda más remedio, porque cada día llega más gente y hay ruido más pronto. Tendrías que haber visto esto las primeras semanas, no había ni una cuarta parte de gente, las tiendas estaban desperdigadas, por las noches no había ni un ruido más allá de las zonas comunes, se organizaban partidos de quidditch en los espacios vacíos (y hasta algunos de los profesionales recién eliminados jugaban)… Ahora ya no hay sitio para eso, pero a cambio hay mucha más vida. ¡Ah, y Jeffrey llegó ayer! No le esperábamos hasta mañana… Está con Marie y los dos mayores cuatro caminos más al norte. Hemos quedado para ir a desayunar con ellos, si Donald decide despertarse.

Habían llegado frente a la tienda y frente a Luke, que se había puesto en pie.

— Imala, él es Luke—hizo las presentaciones Elizabeth—. Luke, esta es Imala, una amiga de Bruce.

—Hola, Bruce—le saludó el chico, y a Bruce le alegró ver que estaba moreno por el sol, más alto y alegre—. Hola—añadió entonces con timidez, mirando a Imala.

La niña le devolvió el saludo con una media sonrisa, bajando la cabeza, y Elizabeth intervino para evitar que los niños se pusieran más incómodos:

—Luke, ¿por qué no empiezas a ir hacia el comedor? Llévate a Imala, enséñale el camino y mirad a ver si Jeffrey ya está por allí. Bruce y yo intentaremos despertar a Donald y luego iremos hacia allí.

—Todavía falta mucho para las diez. Necesitarás mucha agua fría para levantarle—bromeó Luke, y Elizabeth rio, asintiendo.

—Pero hoy tengo a Bruce para ayudarme.

—Vale… ¿vamos?

Bruce estrechó levemente el hombro de Imala, que parecía nerviosa por tener que separarse de él. Cualquiera lo habría dicho, con esa tendencia que tenía de distraerse y estar a punto de perderse siempre.

—Tranquila, Luke es un buen chico. Vendré dentro de poco.

Le sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de acercarse a Luke. Los dos chicos empezaron a andar en silencio, algo incómodos, pero antes de alejarse más de una veintena de metros Bruce ya vio cómo Imala se giraba hacia Luke para preguntarle algo. Estarían bien.

—Imala parece un encanto—comentó Elizabeth, invitándole a pasar a la tienda—. Aunque me apuesto lo que sea a que no le has arreglado esa trenza desde que salisteis de la reserva. Tranquilo, ya me encargaré yo luego.

—Gracias, Elizabeth—respondió él, dándole la razón, y la siguió al interior; la tienda era más grande y espaciosa que la suya, con un montón de comodidades—. ¿Puede ser que me haya parecido ver a Luke bromeando ahí fuera?

—Oh, sí—Elizabeth se giró hacia él, y los ojos le brillaban de alegría—. Le están sentando de maravilla estos meses aquí, ¿sabes? Antes, creo que estaba un poco asustado de lo que significaba ser un mago… Supongo que era culpa de Donald y mía, porque le dimos un montón de información de golpe, y muchas cosas no eran buenas: lecciones crueles de historia, lo de ocultarse, enfermedades y accidentes que los muggles no tenían, un montón de peligros con los que no había ni soñado… Creo que estaba algo agobiado. Además, teníamos tan poco tiempo para él, tan estresados con la Liga… Y estando aquí, los tres juntos y en un ambiente tan mágico, creo que le ha servido para ver que no es todo tan represivo y oscuro como parecía haberse imaginado. Hay gente, familias de todo el mundo, trucos de magia y juegos asombrosos… Creo que tendríamos que haber ido con más cuidado, y enseñarle más de esto antes. Ahora está más alegre, se ríe, ¡incluso hace bromas! Creo que ya no tiene tanto miedo de la magia, y está empezando a gustarle. Es maravilloso.

—Me alegro mucho—dijo él de corazón, pero no pudo evitar señalar algo que le había llamado la atención—. Pero no lo has llamado tu hijo.

—Lo hago en mi cabeza—confesó Elizabeth con un suspiro—, pero en voz alta… Le hace sentir incómodo. Tanto si digo que es mi hijo como mi hijo adoptivo, así que prefiero no decirlo. Donald dice que necesita tiempo, y lo comprendo. Ha pasado once años solo… No puedo pretender que nos asuma como padres en unos pocos meses después de vivir once años sin ellos.

—Luke es un chico listo, Elizabeth. Y tarde o temprano, se dará cuenta de que sois los mejores padres que le podrían haber tocado—intentó animarla Bruce, y ella sonrió.

—Sí. Lo único mejor que le podría haber tocado sería un hermano mayor como tú—Elizabeth soltó una risita—. Venga, ayúdame a despertar al perezoso de mi marido. Y vayamos a encontrar a Jeffrey, Marie y sus dos adorables salvajes.

* * *

Había escuchado miles de veces en el vestuario de los Minotaurs lo mucho que costaba que Donald despertara por las mañanas, pero no se lo había creído del todo hasta ese día. Les hicieron falta quince minutos de empujones, chorros de agua fría y estirar mantas para que Donald se consiguiera poner en pie. Le dirigió un saludo adormilado a Bruce, y como un autómata se sirvió café de una cafetera caliente y llena. Elizabeth tuvo que apresurarle para que se cambiara, y un rato después salían en dirección al comedor, Donald llevando la humeante taza entre las manos por el camino y volviendo a la vida poco a poco.

Jeffrey y su familia todavía no estaban cuando llegaron, aunque Imala y Luke se habían sentado en una esquina de una mesa y mantenían una charla entusiasta. Aunque Imala ya había desayunado se había vuelto a servir un plato de tortitas con chocolate, ya que había descubierto que le encantaban. Bruce tomó asiento junto a ellos con Donald y Elizabeth, y apenas unos minutos más tarde llegaron Jeffrey y Marie con sus hijos, Mia y Rick (al pequeño, de poco más de un año, lo habían dejado en casa con los padres de Marie). Se saludaron todos con cariño y dejaron que los niños se sentaran juntos, mientras los adultos se ponían al día, pero Rick se aburrió pronto y reclamó ir al lado de su madre; Mia, en cambio, aunque con sus siete años era pequeña para los diez y once de Imala y Luke, con su alegría y carácter abierto se integró rápidamente, fascinando de inmediato a Imala.

Y desde ese momento y hasta apenas unas horas antes de que empezara el partido, todo se desarrolló igual.

Bruce se pasó las horas del día junto a Donald, Elizabeth, Jeffrey y Marie, charlando, paseando o haciendo cualquier otra actividad. También pasaron mucho rato con la gente que Donald y Elizabeth habían conocido en sus dos largos meses en el campamento: anduvieron de un lado para otro a todas horas, haciendo visitas, excursiones y contemplando los espectáculos que se montaban en las zonas comunes para entretener a la gente. Bruce se aseguró también de incluir de vez en cuando a sus vecinos españoles, ya que habían sido simpáticos con él desde el principio, y el grupo lo compensó aportando una buena cantidad de chistes y risas al grupo.

Por su parte, Imala, Luke y Mia habían formado un trío inseparable, que enseguida se distanció de los adultos y fue por libre alrededor de todo el campamento. Luke se lo conocía como la palma de su mano, así que no había de qué preocuparse, ya que no podían ir muy lejos; además, en dos meses el chico había conseguido reunir a una buena pandilla de niños de todo el mundo, por lo que el grupo se movía por todos los caminos jugando y haciendo travesuras (Imala consiguió incluir a los dos más mayores de los españoles, que se mostraron encantados), aunque una de sus actividades preferidas consistía en sentarse frente a la tienda de una anciana mujer india. La mujer era cuentacuentos, y se sabía miles de historias, tanto muggles como mágicas, de alrededor de todo el globo. Se sentaba gran parte del día en la entrada de su tienda, contando sus cuentos que nunca se repetían a todo aquel dispuesto a escuchar, y a todas horas tenía una multitud congregada allí: la mayoría eran niños, pero también solía haber un buen puñado de adultos.

Bruce veía a Imala sobre todo en la comida y en la cena. No era su padre, y tampoco tenía un modelo precisamente bueno de cómo serlo, así que había tenido dudas sobre qué grado de libertad debía darle, pero finalmente hizo lo que le recomendó Elizabeth: ya que había congeniado bien con Luke, le dio total libertad de movimientos mientras no se despegara de él, y siempre que ambos estuvieran a la hora acordada de la comida, cena y toque de queda en la zona común que habían acordado. Imala cumplió a rajatabla con las normas.

—He estado hablando con Luke—le dijo la niña la noche antes a la final.

Habían vuelto ya a la tienda, y se habían puesto los pijamas y lavado los dientes. Bruce estaba a punto de desearle unas buenas noches e irse a dormir, pero Imala se detuvo junto al sofá, mirándole con atención.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta—bromeó Bruce, yendo hacia ella.

Imala sonrió. Ella y Luke se habían pasado los últimos dos días prácticamente sin despegarse desde que se habían conocido. Durante el día iban con toda la manada de niños del campamento, pero cuando caía la noche y hasta el toque de queda, ellos dos se escabullían para ir a cotillear alrededor de los límites del campamento y para hablar en susurros alrededor de una hoguera. No era algo sorprendente que hablaran.

—Y bien, ¿de qué habéis hablado?—le preguntó entonces.

Se sentó en el sofá, e Imala tomó asiento a su lado, cruzando las piernas y mirándole con algo de nerviosismo, retorciéndose el extremo de la trenza ya medio deshecha que le había hecho Elizabeth por la mañana.

—De Salem—confesó Imala con voz suave—. Luke irá al colegio en septiembre.

—Sí—asintió Bruce—. Luke ya ha cumplido los once años, y puede empezar el colegio ya.

—A mí me tocaría el año que viene. Mi cumpleaños es en noviembre.

—Exacto. Si quisieras ir, tendrías que esperar un año más.

Imala asintió con la cabeza, cabizbaja, y entonces Bruce notó que tenía un gesto de tristeza.

—¿Pasa algo, Imala?—le preguntó, preocupado.

Ella alzó sus enormes ojos verdes para mirarle con tristeza.

—Quiero ir a Salem, Bruce.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Todavía te toca esperar un año, pero puedes hacerlo. Se pasará rápido.

—Mi padre no me va a dejar ir.

Bruce frunció el ceño. Imala quería a su padre, y el hombre estaba como loco por su hija. No creía que pudiera negarle nada que ella quisiera.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque no quiere que me aleje de él. Si supieras lo que me costó convencerle de venir aquí, y eso que solo son cinco días… Tuve que prometerle que dejaría de perseguir animales, que tendría buenos modales en la mesa, que dejaría de subirme a los árboles, que no escondería los calderos de Kimana, que atendería en todas mis lecciones… Nunca me dejaría irme a estudiar siete años a Salem. Él no quiere que salga de la reserva.

—Eso no es cierto, Imala—la contradijo Bruce con delicadeza—. Tu padre te quiere mucho, y lo que más quiere hacer es protegerte. No es que no quiera que salgas, sino que, cuando estás fuera, él no puede estar allí para cuidar de ti, y eso le preocupa y le asusta. Eres su única hija, y lo único que le queda. No quiere que te pase nada malo.

—Y por eso no quiere que me vaya nunca—replicó ella con tozudez.

—Si por los padres fuera, nunca dejaríamos nuestro hogar—Bruce se mantuvo tranquilo—, así siempre nos tendrían controlados y seguros… Pero todos crecemos, Imala. Créeme, tu padre sabe eso, y por eso tiene miedo. Eres un espíritu libre, y lo único que quieres hacer es explorar y descubrir mundo… Y tu padre teme que lo descubras y te olvides de él.

—¡Jamás podría olvidarme de él!—exclamó Imala, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa—Es mi padre.

Imala era tan lista que a Bruce a veces se le olvidaba que solo tenía diez años, y las preocupaciones propias de alguien de su edad: ganas de ver un mundo que le había estado vedado toda su vida, y un padre al que quería pero que era demasiado sobreprotector. Él apenas recordaba haber tenido ese problema, pero sabía qué era lo que un padre responsable debería hacer.

—Ya lo sé, y tu padre también, pero le cuesta reconocerlo… ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho del miedo? A veces, hay cosas que nos asustan tanto que no nos dejan pensar con claridad. Como cuando los niños pequeños tienen miedo de que se esconda un monstruo bajo la cama: en el fondo saben que no puede haber nada, pero la simple posibilidad les asusta tanto que no son capaces de admitirlo. Si quieres ir a Salem, Imala, tienes que sentarte a hablar con tu padre y contárselo todo. Seguramente le costará entenderlo y estará triste, sí, porque te vas a marchar de su lado, y aunque él no quiera que te alejes, tienes que saber que él siempre querrá lo que sea mejor para ti, por mucho que eso le duela.

Imala no le respondió de inmediato. Se quedó mirándole, pensativa y con un montón de dudas reflejadas en su rostro.

—¿De verdad crees que me dejará ir?

—Claro que sí, Imala. No serías la primera de la reserva en ir, ¿verdad? Ya habría alguien allí, y no estarías completamente sola… Aunque eso sí, tal vez deberías prometer en serio que no esconderás más calderos ni harás desaparecer bancos.

Imala le sonrió, divertida, y entonces se abrazó a él.

—Gracias, Bruce. Eres genial.

"_Si tú supieras_…" se dijo en su mente, pero se limitó a sonreír y a acariciar la cabeza despeinada de la niña. Le era mucho más fácil resolver problemas ajenos que los suyos propios. La única solución que tenía para los suyos era evitar pensar en ellos hasta que consiguiera olvidarlos. Menuda estrategia.

Imala se durmió en pocos minutos, y Bruce la levantó con cuidado para llevarla hasta su litera.

El día siguiente iba a ser un gran día.

* * *

Estaban sentados en el estadio, solo ligeramente desviados a la derecha de la línea que marcaba el medio campo, a tres cuartas partes de la altura total del estadio. Jeffrey, Marie, Donald, Elizabeth y los niños estaban sentados a su lado en la misma hilera, y se habían cruzado durante unos breves instantes en las escaleras con Robert y Fiona, que habían llegado a mediodía al campamento. Varias filas por encima de ellos estaban las zonas VIP, reservadas a comentaristas, periodistas, personajes oficiales y famosos de todo el mundo mágico, pero a Bruce sus asientos ya le parecían más que perfectos.

El estadio se iba llenando poco a poco: cien mil personas no entraban tan rápido en un mismo sitio. El ruido iba entrando con ellos, y en esos momentos ya era atronador. Quedaba poco menos de media hora para que empezara el partido, y casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Todo se veía muy rojo, ya que los uniformes de ambos equipos en la final eran de ese color: Bulgaria iba de granate y negro, y Egipto llevaba un rojo más claro y blanco. Pero todas las bufandas, sombreros, banderines, capas, túnicas y camisetas se parecían mucho, y todo aquello parecía una única marea roja.

Pasaron los minutos lentamente. Imala se revolvía inquieta en su asiento, a su lado, a veces hablándole de cualquier cosa a él o riendo en voz baja con Luke, que estaba a su otro lado. Bruce mantenía una última discusión con Jeffrey sobre quién creía que ganaría el partido, a la espera de que el espectáculo empezara.

Todas las conversaciones se interrumpieron cuando la voz del comentarista se oyó atronadoramente fuerte por todo el estadio, y la multitud prorrumpió en gritos de júbilo.

Primero fueron las mascotas de los equipos. Bulgaria había traído veelas, como era su costumbre. Bruce, que había oído los relatos de lo sucedido en la última final en la que las mascotas búlgaras habían estado presentes, intentó mantener la mirada apartada del campo mientras las veelas bailaban, y en cambio mantuvo una tensa conversación con Jeffrey sobre nada en particular, quien también se esforzaba en no mirar.

—Ni siquiera bailan bien—oyó a Imala quejarse—. En la reserva hay chicas que lo hacen millones de veces mejor.

No quiso arriesgarse a mirar y comprobarlo, aunque sí que oyó varios gritos de alarma y gente moviéndose, por lo que se imaginó que había habido hombres que no habían tenido tanta precaución.

Después de las veelas fueron las mascotas egipcias: eran una bandada de fwoopers, los grandes pájaros africanos de brillantes colores. Los había naranjas, rosas, amarillos y verdes, y las aves volaron en formación haciendo dibujos multicolores en el cielo, para regocijo de todos los aficionados, mientras entonaban su canto agudo y dulce en una melodía que parecía querer ser el himno egipcio.

—Aunque parezca mentira, los fwoopers no son mucho mejores mascotas que las veelas—comentó Jeffrey, sonriéndole—. Su canto acaba por volver loca a la gente, si se escucha durante mucho tiempo.

—Pues espero que sea un partido rápido… O que alguien inmovilice a las veelas y silencie a los pájaros—opinó Bruce, y Jeffrey rio, mostrándose de acuerdo.

A continuación salieron al campo los jugadores en formaciones veloces y cerradas, arrancando gritos de ánimo por parte de todo el público. Primero los búlgaros, con Viktor Krum, buscador y capitán, a la cabeza del equipo; les siguieron los egipcios, entre los cuales Rawya Zaghloul, el joven buscador de veintiún años, iba a ser el encargado de intentar evitar que los búlgaros se alzaran con la victoria.

El partido empezó, y fue el mayor espectáculo que Bruce había visto nunca. Las jugadas se sucedían a una velocidad impresionante, de tal forma que hasta se perdía algunos momentos. Los cazadores luchaban con ferocidad, y los bateadores apuntaban con una precisión milimétrica. Los guardianes se estiraban hasta límites imposibles, y los buscadores daban vueltas alrededor del campo esquivando a cualquier otro elemento en el aire que se interpusiera en sus caminos.

Bulgaria se adelantó primero en el marcador, y a Bruce no le sorprendió. Bulgaria había estado en la final del Mundial ocho años antes, y cuatro años atrás había llegado hasta la semifinal. Llevaban más de ocho años a un nivel de juego impresionante, y aunque Bruce era imparcial, estaba ligeramente de su lado, porque creía que por fin se merecían ganar el torneo. Sin embargo, Egipto no dejó que se alejaran mucho en el marcador, y la puntuación volvió a igualarse en un 50-50.

Se lesionaron jugadores en ambos bandos, como era habitual en el quidditch de alto nivel. Los tres cazadores egipcios sufrieron fracturas más o menos graves en las primeras tres horas de partido, y un bateador, el guardián y el buscador búlgaros tuvieron que ser atendidos por diversas conmociones y fracturas. Ninguna de las intervenciones de los medimagos duró más de cinco minutos; por suerte, ya que las veelas y los fwoopers aprovechaban esos descansos para distraer al público, y los bailes y cantos empezaban a causar disturbios más o menos aislados. Tal vez deberían empezar a replantearse eso de llevar como mascotas a criaturas peligrosas a espacios cerrados que contenían cien mil magos y brujas.

La snitch apareció dos veces antes de la definitiva, y en las dos ocasiones fue alejada por el mismo bateador egipcio, aterrado porque su buscador estaba mucho más lejos que Krum de la pelotita dorada. La multitud incluso empezó a bromear con que tenía más madera de buscador que de bateador, pero el hombre lanzó inmediatamente después una bludger en dirección al grupo de aficionados más crítico. Eso le valió una seria amonestación y un penalti en contra de su equipo, pero las bromas cesaron.

A punto de llegar a las seis horas de encuentro, el marcador volvía a estar igualado, 300 a 300. El sol empezaba a ponerse, tiñendo de naranja el cielo sobre sus cabezas, y entonces los dos buscadores, que volaban muy cerca el uno del otro, salieron disparados a la vez en la misma dirección. Había aparecido la snitch de nuevo, y no había bateadores egipcios que se interpusieran en su camino.

Viktor Krum y Rawya Zaghloul sacaron toda la velocidad posible a sus escobas, serpenteando a lo largo y ancho del campo, arriba y abajo, persiguiendo la escurridiza pelota, dándose codazos poco disimulados sin mirarse. El resto del juego sobre el campo parecía haberse detenido, y todo el mundo contenía la respiración, expectante. La mano de Viktor Krum se adelantó unos milímetros, casi rozando las alas de la snitch por un breve instante, cuando de repente Rawya Zaghloul se inclinó en su escoba y su mano salió proyectada hacia adelante un par de centímetros más. Lo justo para alcanzar la circunferencia de la snitch y encerrarla en su puño. Egipto había ganado.

La multitud estalló en un cúmulo de gritos capaz de destrozar los tímpanos más sensibles. La mayoría imparcial animaba al vencedor siempre, fuera quien fuera, pero además Egipto era casi vecino del país organizador, por lo que los aficionados egipcios eran más que los desplazados búlgaros, cuyos lamentos quedaban ahogados por la algarabía general. Los jugadores del equipo egipcio se abrazaban en el centro del campo, eufóricos, mientras los búlgaros intentaban consolarse unos a otros.

Bruce estaba radiante también. Le importaba más bien poco quien había ganado en realidad, pero había visto el mejor partido de quidditch de su vida. Había tomado nota mentalmente de decenas de jugadas y movimientos que podría intentar más tarde con los Minotaurs. Y además, a su lado Imala había disfrutado enormemente con el partido, y en esos momentos aplaudía como una loca junto a Luke y animaba al equipo vencedor. Había merecido la pena.

El Primer Ministro, el Presidente o lo que fuera de Chad entregó el trofeo de campeón a la capitana del equipo egipcio, una de las cazadoras, y dio medallas plateadas de consolación a los búlgaros. Después de eso, los egipcios dieron unas cuantas vueltas de celebración alrededor del estadio, pasándose el trofeo de unos a otros, mientras los búlgaros bajaban al césped e intentaban irse lo antes posible.

No lo consiguieron del todo: al parecer, la moda de que los periodistas se entrometieran en todos lados había llegado hasta el Mundial, y unos cuantos reporteros consiguieron detener justo ante la entrada de los vestuarios a tres de los jugadores del equipo búlgaro. Dos de ellos se pudieron librar, refunfuñantes y dando unos cuantos empujones, pero Krum, como capitán, no tenía otra opción que dar la cara durante al menos unos segundos. Su rostro apareció en la pantalla en la que antes del partido se habían pasado anuncios, y la gente dejó de prestar atención a los flamantes campeones durante unos momentos para darle ánimos a Krum, que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y los labios apretados. Después de todo, Viktor Krum seguía siendo una de las mayores estrellas mundiales, y todo el mundo le tenía mucha estima.

—Viktor, ¿cómo te sientes ahora mismo después de haber perdido tu segunda final de un Mundial en ocho años? —la voz de la reportera que había conseguido el honor de entrevistar a Krum resonó en un inglés sin acento por todo el estadio—Sabemos que ocho años atrás atrapaste la snitch y no conseguiste evitar la derrota de Bulgaria, pero hoy la snitch se te ha escapado prácticamente de entre los dedos cuando tenías la posibilidad de vencer. ¿Te sientes culpable de la derrota de hoy?

Había pocas preguntas en el mundo que pudieran ser más poco delicadas e hirientes que esas, y todo aquel en el estadio que comprendió aunque fueran algunas de las palabras de la reportera se dio cuenta. Cien mil personas contuvieron la respiración mientras el rostro de Viktor Krum se oscurecía y las lágrimas se empezaban a derramar de sus ojos antes de decir:

—Mal. Muy mal. Yo dejo esto ya. No puedo más. Me retiro.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**En este capítulo seguimos con las vacaciones de Bruce, dando envidia alrededor de todo el mundo. También conocemos un poco más a la adorable Imala y su relación con Bruce y el mundo, además de asistir al evento deportivo más importante del mundo mágico y, con ello, a la retirada de Viktor Krum. Esto último, por cierto, es canon según Pottermore: Viktor Krum se retiró tras perder la final del Mundial en 2002 ante Egipto (¿alguien recuerda las vacaciones de Bruce el verano anterior en Egipto, encontrándose con unos cuantos fanáticos presumiendo del buen equipo de quidditch de su país?), aunque volvió a jugar en el Mundial de 2014, cuando por fin pudo ganar el torneo.**_

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia, y en especial a **DaniMalei**, a quien doy la bienvenida oficial y mil gracias por dejar un review. Al resto, ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia será bienvenido.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo, regresaremos a Nueva York y conoceremos a los nuevos compañeros de equipo de los Minotaurs, entre otras cosas.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	37. Sean bienvenidos

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

**_Recordad que podéis pasaros por el blog del fic, al cual podéis echarle un vistazo en _****_siemprequidditchfanfic . blogspot . com . es/ (quitando los espacios) o buscando el link en mi perfil._**

* * *

**37\. Sean bienvenidos**

* * *

La noticia de que Viktor Krum se retiraba a sus veintiséis años había conmocionado a todo el mundo del quidditch, y hasta había llegado a sectores que no tenían nada que ver con el deporte. Tras la final del Mundial, el equipo en el que jugaba el resto de la temporada, los Vratsa Vultures, le había suplicado que recapacitara (o eso decían los periódicos) y hasta el Ministro de Magia búlgaro había comentado en público que esa iba a ser la pérdida más importante del país en toda la década.

Bruce e Imala leyeron todo eso y muchas cosas más en los periódicos del martes, dos días después de la final. Habían pasado el lunes en el campamento, sin hacer nada mientras a su alrededor la gente se recuperaba por un lado de la resaca de la fiesta, y por otro, por la tristeza de la imprevista retirada de Krum. La mayoría de la gente se había marchado del campamento el mismo lunes, pero para evitar aglomeraciones, Bruce e Imala se marcharon el martes.

Bruce no podía coger un traslador que le llevara al otro lado del Atlántico hasta dentro de varios días. Conocía la norma que le impedía coger más de dos trasladores transoceánicos en un periodo de quince días, pero no la entendía. Cuando pidió explicaciones, le dijeron que estudios de los Inefables habían concluido que era perjudicial para la salud, aunque no le especificaron de qué manera. Por lo tanto, iban a volver a Estados Unidos en avión. A Bruce no le daban miedo (siempre que viera peligro de que algún aparato muggle fallara, podía desaparecerse, aunque fuera al mar debajo de él, e ir acercándose lentamente a algo sólido o a una costa), pero le molestaba bastante el tener que encerrarse durante horas en un espacio reducido sin mucho que hacer. En cambio, Imala estaba encantada con la situación.

El traslador les sacó del campamento y les llevó hasta Lisboa, en Portugal. Al menos, el mar Mediterráneo podía cruzarlo, y eso ya era un ligero consuelo. En el edificio del Ministerio de Magia portugués Bruce e Imala recogieron todos los periódicos nacionales e internacionales que encontraron, antes de que un empleado del Ministerio les llevara hasta el aeropuerto y, disfrazado de asistente, les guiara a través de todo el complejo y les ayudara hasta que fue el momento de subirse al avión, cuando se escondió detrás de una columna, se despidió de ellos y se desapareció.

Aunque en el avión vieron películas, repasaron todos los periódicos de arriba abajo, intentaron resolver todos los crucigramas y trataron de dormir un rato, el viaje se les hizo espantosamente largo. Ni siquiera era interesante mirar por la ventanilla, ya que desde el principio había sido una interminable sucesión de nubes y océano azul. Se aburrieron mortalmente, y cuando por fin aterrizaron en Nueva York, incluso Imala admitió que no había sido tan genial como esperaba (aunque tal vez cambiaría de idea si lo hacía otra vez, en un vuelo más breve).

Bruce la acompañó hasta el edificio de vigilancia de la reserva mágica, y tuvo que despedirse allí de ella porque no tenía permiso para entrar en el espacio. Imala lloró un poco y protestó por tener que despedirse, pero acabó obedeciendo y marchándose con un par de vigilantes de la reserva. Antes, se abrazó con fuerza a él y le prometió que hablaría con su padre para ir a Salem.

No sabía cuándo volvería a verla, y ni siquiera sabía si lo haría. Pero de verdad tenía la esperanza de seguir viéndola crecer, y de poder estar disponible para ella cuando le necesitara.

Tenía una debilidad por las chicas listas y fuertes, qué se le iba a hacer.

* * *

Jason ya estaba en el piso cuando él llegó a Nueva York, alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Llevaba muchas horas despierto pero en Estados Unidos aún era pronto, por lo que se preparó una buena taza de café cargada mientras Jason exigía saber todos los detalles de la final del Mundial y de la famosa retirada de Krum.

—Oye, ¿no se supone que tenemos dos compañeros de piso nuevos?—le preguntó Bruce de golpe, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaban los dos solos.

—Sí, los tenemos, aunque no aún—respondió Jason, impaciente porque siguiera contándole detalles de jugadas—. Le escribí a David para preguntarle cuando llegaban, y dijo que Austin Harding llegaría hoy a la hora de la cena, y Alex McCain mañana por la mañana, justo antes de la convocatoria en el estadio. Tenemos tiempo de ponernos al día antes de que lleguen, si no te andas por las ramas. Anda, continúa.

Bruce obedeció, y siguieron hablando de la final del Mundial durante horas. Más tarde, Jason le resumió qué había pasado durante los últimos días en la granja (por algunos comentarios que le había hecho Peter, el novio de su hermana Amelie, intuía que estaba pensando en proponerle matrimonio, pero por el momento no había sucedido nada), y comentaron algunos de los temas de actualidad de Estados Unidos mientras repasaban las noticias del _Oracle_. Jason también le preguntó, con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, cómo llevaba el tema de las chicas.

—Lo de Gina ya lo sabes—tenía que acabar de hacerse a la idea de que volvería a verla a la mañana siguiente, después de más de dos meses alejados, pero se veía capaz de afrontarlo. Se había endurecido—, voy a ignorarla fuera del campo y dentro la trataré como a una más. Es más de lo que se merece. En cuanto a Eve…—decir su nombre le produjo una punzada dolorosa en el estómago, pero Jason se merecía algo más que las medias explicaciones que le había dado sobre el tema en los últimos meses—Dijo que no quería verme más, y que intentara olvidarme de ella, por el bien de ambos. No prometo nada, pero lo he estado intentando con todas mis fuerzas, buscando con qué distraerme. No funciona siempre, pero tal vez con el tiempo…

Jason asintió con la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Si necesitas alguien con quién desahogarte, a quien gritar, con quien despotricar, confesarte o lo que sea… Recuerda que me tienes aquí, Bruce. Para lo que necesites.

* * *

Llamaron al timbre de la puerta poco después de las seis y media, apenas unos minutos después de que el repartidor de pizzas se marchara, así que con la boca llena de pizza cuatro quesos Bruce fue el encargado de levantarse para abrir.

Al otro lado había un chico de aproximadamente su edad, con una mochila colgando de un hombro, una gran maleta de viaje que arrastraba con una mano y un trozo de papel que sujetaba con la otra. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico sonrió y le mostró de cerca el papel, para que viera que estaba escrita su dirección.

—Bruce Vaisey, ¿cierto?—le reconoció el recién llegado.

—Sí—Bruce acababa de reconocer su cara—. Y tú eres Austin Harding. Nuestro nuevo compañero.

Austin asintió, sonriente.

—Exacto. Espero no ser una molestia para vosotros: no conozco Nueva York y David Smith me sugirió que sería una buena idea compartir piso con vosotros dos…

—No serás ninguna molestia, tranquilo—Jason había oído la conversación, y había llegado hasta ellos rápidamente—. Jason Lane, un placer. Adelante, pasa. Estábamos empezando a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No le haría ascos a buena comida ahora mismo—asintió Austin, y entró en el piso.

Bruce cerró la puerta tras él, y dejó que Jason llevara la voz cantante, fuera simpático y le enseñara el piso y su habitación mientras él se formaba una primera impresión de Austin.

Era prácticamente igual de alto que él mismo, aunque el pelo castaño oscuro peinado en un tupé le hacía parecer unos centímetros más alto (Bruce no pudo evitar preguntarse qué aspecto tendría en mitad de un partido de quidditch). Tenía los ojos color marrón claro, inquisitivos, una nariz recta y las cejas poco pobladas. Apenas tenía un ligero rastro de barba, pero en cambio, la voz era grave y profunda. Se le notaba muy en forma, y la ajustada camiseta de manga corta se le pegaba al cuerpo, marcando músculos. Tuvo que admitir que era objetivamente atractivo ("_Pero no tanto como tú, querido Bruce_" se iba a burlar más tarde Jason, cuando se quedaran a solas), y tenía un gesto decidido y confiado. Bruce decidió que de momento, parecía el típico jugador de quidditch presumido y orgulloso. Sin embargo, podría aguantarlo: en sus años en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin había lidiado con especímenes similares y mucho peores.

Jason acabó de hacerle el recorrido turístico por la casa, y Austin dejó sus pertenencias en la que iba a ser su habitación antes de sentarse con ellos en el salón y compartir sus pizzas (habían pedido de más, como de costumbre, para tener para desayunar los días siguientes). Allí Jason y Bruce le interrogaron sobre su vida anterior, y Austin se explayó: había nacido en 1980, un año antes que Bruce, y había sido un Naranja en su época en Salem, en la que había jugado los últimos tres años en el equipo de quidditch; había nacido en Tennessee, y había crecido entre el centro de Nashville y una casa en el campo; había estado en tres equipos desde que había salido del colegio (un año en los Macon Mooncalfs, otro con los Erumpents y los dos últimos con los Willmar Bears); y cuando empezaron a bromear sobre el tema chicas, Austin comenzó a relatar montones de historias sobre chicas a las que había terminado rompiendo el corazón sin quererlo. Habló con tanta petulancia sobre ello que Bruce no creyó que ni la mitad de historias hubieran sido tal y como Austin las contaba, y él y Jason cruzaron algunas miradas divertidas sin que el nuevo se diera cuenta. A pesar de eso, Austin no estaba tan mal: solo era un idiota presumido con tendencia a la exageración, pero sin un ápice de maldad; podría vivir con ello, porque su forma de exagerar las cosas era graciosa.

Entoces Austin les preguntó si tenía alguna posibilidad con alguna de las chicas del equipo, y Bruce y Jason se miraron un instante antes de romper a reír.

—Déjame que repase—le pidió Jason, secándose las lágrimas de risa—: Elizabeth está casada con el capitán y bateador, así que no te lo recomiendo; Jeannette también tiene marido; Fiona está saliendo con el otro bateador; y Gina… creo que su fama le precede. Hará lo que quiera contigo.

—Puedo conseguir a Gina sin problemas. No me costará mucho—sonrió Austin con petulancia, pero entonces pareció recordar algo y se dirigió a Bruce con seriedad—. Siempre que tú no tengas ningún problema con eso, claro. He leído en la prensa…

—Manipulación mediática—le cortó Bruce—. No deberías creer nada de lo que digan fuera de información objetiva sobre quidditch. Tienes vía libre con Gina… si crees que puedes.

Aunque conocía lo suficientemente bien a Gina como para saber qué haría en cuanto un chico como Austin Harding se le insinuara: le miraría con cara de asco, soltaría algún comentario despectivo y se largaría dejándole plantado. Era lo que solía hacer, a excepción de cuando estaba de fiesta y quería tener un ligue de una noche: en esas ocasiones le valían hasta los tíos más idiotas, y Bruce ya entendía por qué. Solo los necesitaba para los celos, no para escucharles hablar.

—Podré. No podrá resistirse a mis encantos—comentó Austin, y Bruce se aguantó las ganas de reírse de nuevo—. Y cuando me canse de ella… La otra nueva, Alex McCain, también va a vivir con nosotros, ¿verdad? Para cuando haya acabado con Gina y vaya a por ella, va a estar tan colada por mí que se va a lanzar a mis pies enseguida. Pobrecita, lo que va a sufrir durante unos meses.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente conocieron a Alex McCain, y a Bruce le costó horrores aguantar las carcajadas al ver las caras de Austin cuando la chica no se mostró afectada en lo más mínimo por sus comentarios aduladores y sus intentos de ligue. Jason incluso se llevó aparte durante unos segundos a Bruce para comentarle con lágrimas en los ojos que aquello iba a ser mucho más divertido de lo que jamás se había imaginado.

Alex McCain llegó arrastrando un montón de maletas, bolsas, mochilas y demás, como si no supiera lo que era un hechizo de expansión. Físicamente era delgada y bajita (aunque no tanto como Elizabeth), y vestida con un ligero vestido rosa claro, parecía una muñeca delicada y frágil que se movía casi como si flotara. El pelo era una larga cascada de un color entre el castaño y el pelirrojo, los ojos eran enormes, verdes y curiosos, y la nariz era larga y puntiaguda encima de unos labios carnosos. Tenía un aspecto infantil, dulce e inocente, como si fuera una princesa salida de un cuento. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la boca todos recordaron de inmediato que era una prometedora jugadora de quidditch, y no una princesita débil. No hubo manera de que dejara de hablar.

—Madre mía, no me puedo creer que de verdad esté hablando contigo—le dijo Alex a Jason, cuando acabó de enseñarle la casa y los cuatro se sentaron en el salón—. Me sé todos tus registros, todas tus estadísticas de paradas y de goles evitados, todo. Actualmente estás en la posición número cuarenta y siete en el ranking de goles encajado por minuto jugado de todos los guardianes de toda la historia de la Liga de Estados Unidos. Es impresionante. Nunca había hablado personalmente con alguien que estuviera por debajo de la posición cincuenta—entonces se giró hacia Austin, y se le encendieron las mejillas con un gesto de culpabilidad—. Lo siento, pero tú estás bastante más abajo en la clasificación… Aunque el año pasado tuviste muy buenos registros, la verdad. Tuviste el cuarto mejor promedio, y eso que tu equipo quedó séptimo.

—Y todavía podría tener mejores registros si la persona adecuada me ayudara—le respondió Austin, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que Bruce llamó a partir de ese momento como "presuntamente seductora"—. Parece que tú dominas mucho el tema, así que tal vez podríamos quedarnos a entrenar juntos algún día, o tomarnos algo para hablar al respecto…

—Oh, no, qué va. Yo solo me sé los números, ni idea de cómo mejorarlos—repuso Alex, sin darse por aludida—. Pero seguro que el entrenador Johnson y los preparadores físicos pueden ayudarte a mejorar. Has venido al mejor equipo de la Liga—y entonces Alex se giró hacia Bruce, y le miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. Y por Merlín y Morgana, tú eres el mismísimo Bruce Vaisey. Hace dos años fuiste el novato que más goles marcó en un solo partido en toda la historia de la Liga, y eres el extranjero en activo con el segundo mejor promedio goleador de la Liga, solo por detrás de González, aunque en términos de la temporada pasada, tú estás por delante. Es impresionante. Y solo ha habido trece casos en toda la historia en los que un jugador estuviera en dos años consecutivos en el Equipo Revelación y en el Equipo Ideal de la Liga, y tú eres uno de ellos… ¿He dicho ya que no me creo que esté aquí? Es alucinante. No me lo creo.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerme que vayamos a tener la suerte de vivir juntos, Alex—volvió a intentarlo de nuevo Austin.

—¿Verdad que no?—exclamó Alex, y la esperanza se reflejó durante unos instantes en los ojos del chico, antes de que Alex continuara—¡Es increíble que vayamos a poder compartir piso con unos campeones de Liga como Jason y Bruce! ¡Es genial! Casi no me lo creía cuando David Smith me lo sugirió. ¡Fue la mejor noticia de mi vida!

Austin frunció el ceño, contrariado, y Bruce le echó un vistazo al reloj.

—Lo que será increíble será la bronca de David como lleguemos tarde a la convocatoria—dijo en voz alta—. Deberíamos partir ya, y puede que hasta lleguemos con un par de minutos de antelación.

* * *

El equipo al completo se reunió en una de las mayores salas del estadio de los Minotaurs. No solo estaban presentes los jugadores y el entrenador, sino que había muchos más empleados que trabajaban en una cosa u otra: Emily y Paul, David Smith, Jim, Rosalie y media docena más de oficinistas, y hasta Aaron Williams, el presidente del equipo. Cuando todo el mundo hubo tomado asiento, fue el mismo Williams quien se levantó y tomó la palabra para dar la bienvenida a todos, especialmente a los nuevos fichajes (hasta se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse los dos nombres), inaugurar oficialmente la pretemporada de los Minotaurs y anunciar lo orgulloso que estaba de que el equipo pudiera prepararse para la próxima temporada jugando partidos en Europa por primera vez en toda la historia del club. Después de los reglamentarios aplausos de cortesía, el presidente se sentó y no volvió a decir una palabra en toda la reunión, dejando que fuera David Smith quien llevara la voz cantante.

Lo primero que Smith hizo fue repasar la agenda que tendrían durante las próximas semanas: el día siguiente iban a realizar las pruebas médicas, se entregarían las equipaciones nuevas y, como sorpresa para los jugadores (Jim, el encargado de las escobas, fue el que se ocupó de darles esa noticia), iban a poder probar las nuevas escobas oficiales del equipo, las Saetas de Fuego VIII, presentadas en sociedad pocos meses antes y que, según los tests de la Liga de Quidditch de Estados Unidos, era la escoba que actualmente tenía el mejor rendimiento del mundo.

Casi no tuvieron tiempo para comentar y alegrarse por esa noticia; Smith continuó hablando, y les dijo que el viernes tendrían el primer entrenamiento, y los siguientes serían el lunes y el miércoles, antes de partir el jueves uno de agosto en traslador hacia Portugal, donde jugarían su primer partido el sábado. Se marcharían a la mañana siguiente de la ciudad en la que se alojaran, para irse hacia el próximo país (que era España), y harían lo mismo tras todos los partidos, teniendo el último el veinticuatro de agosto. El veinticinco, un domingo, volverían a Estados Unidos, y pasarían toda la semana entrenando antes de jugar su primer partido de Liga ese fin de semana.

Después vino la parte más aburrida, en la que hablaron sobre los presupuestos, el calendario oficial de la Liga y del TIAQ, y cómo tenían que organizarse las vacaciones. Hablaron sobre los últimos artículos de promoción del equipo (la última novedad era un peluche de un minotauro con la camiseta del equipo, que tenía una cara ligeramente menos horrorosa que todos los peluches de minotauros hechos hasta la fecha), y enseñaron una muestra de las nuevas camisetas: eran muy similares a las del año anterior, solo que la parte inferior, azul celeste, ocupaba más espacio de la camiseta, dejando la línea azul oscuro justo por debajo de las axilas y el fucsia solo por encima del pecho (aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, la combinación de colores le parecía bastante fea, pero como había uniformes mucho peores en la Liga, no iba a quejarse), con lo que había mejorado un poco. Comentaron unas cuantas cosas más que a Bruce le dieron sueño, pero antes de que se despidieran, Smith anunció que tenía una última sorpresa. Los empleados que se sentaban a su lado se sonrieron disimuladamente, cómplices (Bruce sabía que al menos el bajito y moreno era ojeador del equipo), antes de que Smith dijera:

—Tenemos un nuevo fichaje—alzó una mano para acallar los murmullos y comentarios soprendidos que surgieron inmediatamente—. Se llama Erika Thompson, es buscadora y tiene dieciocho años. Hasta hace poco era la capitana del equipo de quidditch de la División Negra en Salem, que como puede que recordéis, ha ganado la última edición del campeonato escolar de quidditch. La observamos haciendo las pruebas para entrar en los Boise Bats, y decidimos que sería mejor ficharla ahora antes de que otros la vean jugar y puedan arrebatárnosla. Ha sido la gran sensación de los últimos años en Salem, y aquí puede aprender todavía más, para ser una de las grandes estrellas del futuro.

Todos asintieron, mostrándose de acuerdo, y entonces Smith les despidió recordando a los jugadores que fueran puntuales a la mañana siguiente. Ellos, por su parte, decidieron irse a comer todos juntos para ponerse al día con sus vacaciones e interrogar a los nuevos.

Alex les cayó bien a casi todos prácticamente de inmediato, y eso que se mostró muchísimo más tímida con todo el equipo que con ellos esa misma mañana; la razón era que, mientras que Bruce y Jason eran buenos jugadores que estaban haciendo las cosas bien, para la chica personas como Elizabeth, Donald, Robert y Gina eran como leyendas. La lengua se le trababa, se sonrojaba al hablar y era incapaz de expresar lo mucho que les adoraba y la de récords que sabía que poseían. Elizabeth fue encantadora con ella desde el primer momento, y Jeannette no dejó de sonreírle y de intentar ayudarla a sentirse cómoda con el grupo. Fiona se divirtió con su entusiasmo, y hasta se permitió bromear irónicamente con ella en alguna ocasión, y Gina se limitó a escucharla en silencio y a ignorarla la mayor parte del tiempo. Los Blackwell solo supieron ser simpáticos: Alex era casi como una niña, no podía caer mal, y como se mantuvo relativamente callada comparada con esa mañana, no aturdió a nadie con un torrente interminable de palabras y datos.

Entretanto, Austin también les dio motivos para morirse de la risa, aunque tuvieron que disimularlo para no herir su orgullo. Como Alex ni se había percatado de sus intentos de ligue por la mañana, lo intentó durante la comida con Gina: le soltó una clara insinuación al final de una historia en Salem sobre la que le preguntaron, y la reacción de Gina fue clavar su mirada fría como el hielo en él y decir con voz alta y clara, cargada de desprecio:

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, Harding.

A Robert le hizo tanta gracia que a partir de ese mismo instante se declaró fan para toda la eternidad de Austin, y el resto se limitó a observar el comportamiento del joven con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión. Austin era tan orgulloso que aunque hubiera sufrido una derrota tan clara, se negaba a admitirlo.

Ese año iba a ser entretenido.

* * *

Después de que los nuevos uniformes se ajustaran automáticamente a sus tallas, tuvieron que pasar por las pruebas médicas rutinarias. Como era costumbre, pusieron a los hombres en una sala y a las mujeres en otra, por lo que Bruce y el resto de hombres apenas tuvieron tiempo de echarle un ojo a la más nueva de las incorporaciones, Erika Thompson. A pesar de tener solo dieciocho años, era de la misma altura que Fiona (es decir, unos cuantos centímetros más baja que Gina) y su gesto serio la hacía parecer mayor. Era de piel negra, un poco más clara que la del entrenador Johnson, y el pelo liso y los ojos eran del mismo color negro como la noche.

Pasaron un tiempo que se le hizo eterno a las órdenes de los medimagos, que les mandaron hacer diversas pruebas y ejercicios (Bruce tenía la impresión de que cada año se inventaban algún ejercicio nuevo que les hacía parecer aún más estúpidos que los de años anteriores) antes de que por fin los medimagos dijeran que estaban listos, y les dejaran salir al campo a probar las nuevas escobas.

Paul, que había estado con ellos mientras habían durado los tests médicos, les condujo hasta el lado del campo en el que estaban el entrenador, David Smith y Jim, junto a una estantería flotante en la que reposaban las once escobas, nuevas y relucientes. Casi se abalanzaron sobre ellas, deseosos de estrenarlas, pero Smith les detuvo y, sonriente, les instó a esperar a que llegaran las chicas. Por suerte, no pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que llegó Emily con el resto del equipo, y entonces Jim, como si estuviera entregando sus hijos recién nacidos a una panda de bestias salvajes, les fue dando sus escobas uno a uno.

—Tenéis una hora—dijo el entrenador Johnson—. Y aprovechadla, porque mañana empezaremos a entrenar en serio.

Bruce fue de los últimos en recibirla. Pasó los dedos con cuidado por encima del mango, donde estaba grabado su apellido en letras plateadas, y se admiró de lo ligera que era. La Saeta de Fuego VIII pesaba menos que su antecesora, pero parecía igual de resistente, y las ramitas de la cola eran de una madera más oscura y recortadas con una forma diferente. Montó y se elevó rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia un lugar del cielo en el que no estuviera ninguno de sus compañeros; al igual que para él, los primeros momentos con una escoba nueva eran para descubrirla a solas.

Si dos años atrás ya le había asombrado la facilidad de la Saeta de Fuego para maniobrar, la VIII era impresionante. Solo tenía que desviar el mango medio centímetro para empezar a girar, y la escoba respondía a una velocidad pasmosa. Trató de acelerar y alcanzó la velocidad máxima de la Saeta de Fuego en casi la mitad de tiempo, y cuando trató de frenar en seco el impulso fue tan fuerte que por poco no se cayó de la escoba. Pero se detuvo exactamente donde había frenado.

Soltó todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, sorprendido. No era una escoba para principiantes. Era difícil de controlar, y alguien poco hábil podría pasar más tiempo estampándose contra obstáculos o contra el suelo que en el aire. Sin embargo, en las manos adecuadas podía ser una maravilla.

Se detuvo en el aire unos momentos para observar cómo les iba a sus compañeros. Los Blackwell volaban juntos, comentando entre ellos sus impresiones, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. Elizabeth estaba apartada, haciendo quiebros, maniobras y piruetas. Fiona, Jeannette y Gina, cada una por su lado, estaban probando las escobas a diferentes velocidades y en todas las direcciones imaginables. Jason y Austin estaban cada uno en una zona de postes, realizando casi los mismos ejercicios. Erika, la nueva, estaba en el centro del campo, habituándose lentamente al cambio; Bruce dudaba que hubiera tenido una escoba mínimamente parecida a una Saeta de Fuego en Salem, sino que como mucho una de las últimas Cloudsurfer americanas. Y por último, Alex estaba dando vueltas al campo por fuera de las líneas, volando a una velocidad sorprendente; incluso para esa escoba iba rápido, lo que contrastaba con su aspecto de muñeca. Cuando pasó cerca de él, Bruce la oyó chillar y reír. La siguiente vez que Alex pasó por allí, Bruce se unió a ella; la chica ralentizó el ritmo lo suficiente para que pudieran hablar, y sonriéndole, le retó:

—¿Una carrera?

—Diez vueltas—dijo Bruce, y cuando alcanzaron la línea de medio campo, ambos aceleraron.

Alex le ganó. Por solo media docena de metros, pero lo hizo. Se detuvo un poco más adelante para esperarle y le miró con una gran sonrisa; no presumiendo, sino simplemente alegre.

—No lo has hecho del todo mal, Bruce—comentó la chica—. En los Rockets dejaba a todo el equipo atrás en cinco vueltas.

—Ya veremos cuando haya una quaffle por en medio.

—Oh, ahí ganarás tú—rio Alex—. Te he visto jugar, y haces cosas alucinantes.

Alex se alejó, y entonces Bruce aprovechó el resto de la hora para aprender a controlar mejor la difícil escoba.

* * *

El día siguiente el entrenamiento fue casi todo físico, en tierra. Tenían que volver a ponerse en forma y rápido, puesto que en solo una semana tendrían su primer partido. Amistoso, sí, y de cuatro horas como máximo, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo un partido y la intensidad fuera a ser altísima. Además, iban a jugar contra equipos europeos, y ya sabían que en el viejo continente el nivel de la competición era mucho más alto que en Estados Unidos. No podían mostrarse como los débiles americanos si querían dar una buena impresión, como mínimo. Por eso, Johnson, Paul y Emily les machacaron en tierra, y después les hicieron subirse a las escobas para hacer lanzamientos, recepciones, carreras y combinaciones. Solo al final, cuando ya estaban hechos polvo y sudando a mares, les dejaron un rato libre para que siguieran aprendiendo a dominar las nuevas escobas.

Aparte del hecho de que Bruce aguantó relativamente bien ese primer día (aunque hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio gran parte de las vacaciones acabó agotado, pero no tanto como alguno de sus compañeros), le alegró ver como Smith les pedía a Elizabeth, Donald y Gina si podrían grabar los anuncios de promoción del equipo la semana siguiente, antes de partir hacia Portugal. Gina era oficialmente la mejor jugadora de la Liga, y no podía faltar, y Donald y Elizabeth eran los capitanes del equipo, por lo que eran la mejor opción para acompañarla en los vídeos y fotografías.

Bruce agradeció enormemente el hecho de que ese año no le tocara a él con Gina. De momento habían coincidido poco, pero estaba evitando mirarla todo lo posible y trataba de ignorarla. Gina, por suerte, se lo estaba poniendo fácil. No se dirigía personalmente a él, aunque cuando estaban todos juntos seguía soltando sus habituales comentarios sarcásticos, o bien se aislaba de todo el mundo. Como Brian ya no estaba para meterse con ella, solo Robert intentaba pincharla de vez en cuando, aunque estaba más ocupado en prestarle atención a Fiona. Gina se relacionaba principalmente con Elizabeth y Jeannette, aunque en el campo seguía siendo igual de agresiva y competitiva que siempre. Y la verdad, de momento eso era lo mejor que Bruce hubiera podido soñar: que no tuviera que preocuparse por Gina fuera del campo, y que todo continuara igual dentro.

* * *

Los entrenamientos del lunes y el miércoles fueron los más largos que habían tenido nunca, de la duración de casi dos entrenamientos habituales: Johnson no quería que dieran vergüenza ante los portugueses.

—Y por eso nos hace esto, para que muramos de agotamiento antes de llegar y no demos vergüenza allí—se quejó Robert en el vestuario, lejos de oídos indiscretos.

En el piso no estaban mucho mejor. Austin, a pesar de que presumía de que tenía unos abdominales perfectos (se los enseñó a Alex, que le miró atentamente, le dio la razón y después continuó leyendo su revista como si nada) se estiraba en el sofá toda la tarde a mirar la televisión y a quejarse de lo mucho que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Jason se quedaba en uno de los sillones, demasiado cansado para reírse de Austin y hacer algo más que no fuera leer, contestar cartas o ver la televisión. Alex, que les había llenado la nevera de zumos de todas las frutas imaginables y la despensa de toneladas de chocolate, había elegido la gruesa alfombra como su lugar favorito del salón, y se tendía allí junto con unos cojines y revistas en las posiciones más extrañas que se le pudieran ocurrir, mientras iba convocando con su varita chocolate y zumos (para recuperar energías, según decía) y comentaba en voz alta lo que iba leyendo. Bruce, por su parte, u ocupaba el último sillón, o se ponía en pie y proponía ir a dar una vuelta por el parque, ganándose miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros.

—La mejor manera de librarse de las agujetas es hacer más ejercicio—se defendió Bruce.

—Si no te desmayas del esfuerzo antes—comentó Jason.

—Prefiero el chocolate, gracias—opinó Alex, y siguió leyendo—. ¿Habéis visto lo que ha descubierto este tipo estudiando gorilas? Os leo…

Alex, a parte de ser una habitualmente hiperactiva Amarillo, era hija de muggles. Entre sus múltiples revistas que trataban los temas más variados, había algunas sobre ciencias y que hablaban de cosas bastante interesantes. Sin embargo, a Bruce no le interesaban los gorilas desde que en una clase de Transformaciones su compañero Rud Harper había convertido un ratón en uno por equivocación, y casi había destrozado el aula. Por eso dejó a los tres vegetando en el salón de casa, y él se marchó a caminar a paso rápido (no estaba tan loco como para echarse a correr) por Central Park.

* * *

El día que se marcharon hacia Portugal para iniciar su gira europea, estaban todos emocionados. Incluso Gina parecía inquieta, y Erika, que se había mostrado tan fría como un bloque de hielo desde su llegada y solo se había relacionado mínimamente con Elizabeth y Donald (no parecía tímida, sino que simplemente no tenía ningún interés en ellos), tenía los ojos brillantes de la expectación. Le preguntaron al respecto, y la chica tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que lo más lejos de Estados Unidos que había ido alguna vez en su vida había sido Canadá.

Luke iba a viajar con ellos, y la elfina doméstica de Donald y Elizabeth, Weena, también. Aunque para que la elfina pudiera ir con ellos a todos lados del mundo muggle, había adoptado el disfraz de una anciana menuda y arrugada, con una cantimplora llena de poción multijugos colgada del cuello. Sin embargo, la poción no parecía muy capaz de conseguir disfrazar del todo la naturaleza de la elfina, y se le notaban los ojos grandes y saltones y la nariz más puntiaguda de lo habitual. Pero aunque parecía una abuelita algo inquietante, serviría para engañar a los muggles.

El marido de Jeannette también iba a acompañarles. Se llamaba Arnold, y Bruce apenas lo había visto en un par de ocasiones anteriormente. Era muy alto y desgarbado, pelirrojo y con unas gafas de pasta que le ocultaban media cara. Saludó a todos educadamente por turnos, pero después de eso casi no abrió la boca y se limitó a permanecer junto a Jeannette y a hablar en voz baja con ella.

El traslador les dejó en el Ministerio de Magia en Lisboa, la capital del país. En la sala de espera de la Oficina de Trasladores, había una representación del país preparada para darles la bienvenida: el embajador de Estados Unidos y su asistente, el subdirector del Departamento de Deportes Mágicos y dos encargados organizadores del partido, un representante de Portugal del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, un fotógrafo y dos reporteros (uno de la sección de Deportes y el otro de Internacional) del periódico mágico más importante del país, y un encargado de relaciones públicas del equipo contra el que iban a jugar, el Braga Broomfleet. En total, diez personas que acompañaron a la delegación de los Minotaurs durante diferentes partes del trayecto, desde que aterrizaron hasta que estuvieron cómodamente instalados en un hotel muggle en la ciudad de Braga.

El embajador estadounidense, su asistente y el subdirector del Departamento de Deportes Mágicos estuvieron con ellos mientras duró la visita guiada por el Ministerio; después de eso, la representante portuguesa de Relaciones Internacionales les hizo de guía en un rápido recorrido de los lugares más icónicos de la capital, mientras los periodistas les fotografiaban y les hacían algunas preguntas de poco interés; a continuación, los periodistas se marcharon, y los que quedaban les acompañaron a través de la red Flu hasta Braga y el hotel en el que se alojarían.

La ciudad era la tercera mayor del país, por lo que era animada y llena de gente. Tenía una pequeña zona mágica, solo un puñado de tiendas y bares alrededor de una plaza de adoquines, invadida por las terrazas de los bares, que peleaban por cada centímetro de suelo libre; eso fue lo único que pudieron visitar de la ciudad aquel día, puesto que ya era tarde y debían descansar para ir a entrenar la mañana siguiente.

La representante portuguesa, el hombre de los Braga Broomfleet y los dos empleados organizadores se iban a quedar con ellos todo el tiempo que estuvieran en el país, para ayudarles, guiarles y asegurarse de que tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban. Y lo que necesitaban, por lo visto, era irse a dormir a las diez de la noche a pesar de que, gracias a la diferencia horaria entre Nueva York y Braga, habían tenido un día inusualmente corto. Sin embargo, Johnson estuvo de acuerdo con los portugueses, por lo que todos acabaron yéndose entre protestas a la cama.

Bruce, que compartía habitación con Jason, estaba escuchando a su compañero quejarse de que no tenía sueño y de que era una tontería mandarles a dormir tan pronto, mientras iba pasando canales en la pequeña televisión sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decían, oyó de pronto cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Jason se calló de golpe, y cruzando una mirada de curiosidad, ambos se acercaron a la puerta y abrieron. Al otro lado estaba Robert, sonriendo misteriosamente.

—Ese encantador compañero de piso vuestro, y mi reciente compañero de habitación, propone hacer una breve escapada a algún bar cercano. ¿Os apuntáis?

No necesitaron ni una palabra para ponerse de acuerdo, y pocos minutos después se escabullían del hotel a hurtadillas. Fiona y Alex también se les habían unido, y Austin estaba exultante por haber conseguido que le siguieran. Cuando llegaron a un bar (no estaban alojados muy lejos de una de las calles principales) lo primero que hicieron fue brindar a la salud de Austin, y brindar una segunda vez por sus buenas ideas.

—Parece que en esa cabezota tuya tienes algo más que paja—comentó con burla Fiona.

—Eso sí, como el entrenador se queje, diremos que tú nos obligaste a ir contigo—apuntó Robert, y todos rieron, incluido el aludido.

* * *

Cuando a la mañana siguiente el entrenador Johnson le pidió a Bruce que se quedara un momento para hablar con él cuando finalizaron el entrenamiento en el estadio que les habían prestado, temió por un instante que hubiera descubierto lo de la salida nocturna y le fuera a echar la bronca. Habían regresado a las doce de la noche, se habían aparecido directamente en sus habitaciones y no se habían emborrachado, pero aún y así… Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta que de haber sido ese el caso, no le habría llamado solo a él. Por lo tanto, debía ser algo relacionado con el quidditch.

—Vaisey—le saludó cuando echaron a andar lentamente por encima del césped, alejándose de oídos indiscretos—, aún no habíamos tenido ocasión de hablar en privado desde la vuelta al trabajo. ¿Qué tal estas vacaciones?

Johnson no era muy aficionado a las charlas privadas, sino que solo daba las estrictamente necesarias. También solía mantenerse apartado de sus vidas propias y de lo que hacían sus jugadores en su tiempo libre, por lo que Bruce sabía que era una simple cortesía; por eso respondió con brevedad y sin muchos detalles:

—Bien, entrenador. He estado en Inglaterra, Italia, Rumanía y en el Mundial. Moviéndomen de un lado a otro.

—Interesante. Dime, Vaisey, ¿habías estado antes en Portugal? ¿Habías visto jugar al Braga Broomfleet antes?

—No y no, entrenador.

—Entonces, mañana vas a tener la oportunidad de verles en acción—Johnson le dirigió una mirada seria que no admitía réplica—. No jugarás mañana en el partido, Vaisey.

Le enfureció. Había estado entrenando duro, más duro que nadie, desde que habían vuelto a empezar, esforzándose al máximo para que Johnson le tuviera en cuenta y, tal vez, se diera cuenta de que podía ser incluso mejor que Gina. Y ahora, iba y le decía que no iba a jugar en el primer partido que jugarían los Minotaurs en Europa. Apretó los puños y trató de tragarse su rabia, intentando no ser muy expresivo; a Johnson le desagradaba.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué, entrenador?—masculló con los dientes apretados.

—Esperaba que lo hicieras—repuso Johnson, y casi sonrió—. Vaisey, este va a ser un mes bastante ajetreado. Tendremos ocho partidos para prepararnos, pero se nos han ido dos jugadores y han llegado tres nuevos: son grandes cambios a los que tenemos que adaptarnos todos. Mi voluntad es que todos, incluida Thompson, juguéis algún partido de este mes. Los cazadores sois cinco, y quiero probar diferentes combinaciones en cada partido… Y sabiendo lo que te, digamos, _desagrada_ no jugar, he preferido decírtelo ahora y explicártelo a tener que aguantar tus miradas resentidas mañana. No jugarás mañana: los Broomfleet son un buen equipo al que seguro que te gustaría enfrentarte, pero es nuestro primer partido tras apenas una semana de entrenamiento y nos destrozarán juegue quien juegue, Vaisey. Además, imagino que preferirás estar en el banquillo mañana y jugar el próximo partido. Como sabrás, los Segadors son los vigentes ganadores de la Liga de Campeones de Quidditch.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, tranquilizándose poco a poco y comprendiendo a Johnson, porque en el fondo tenía razón. Le seguía dando rabia no jugar el primer partido de la historia de los Minotaurs en suelo europeo, pero el entrenador le acababa de prometer que iba a jugar contra uno de los rivales más vistosos de los ocho a los que se iban a enfrentar: los Segadors de Barcelona, el equipo español de su gira, había ganado en mayo la final de la Liga de Campeones de Quidditch (lo que todo el mundo conocía como LCQ), el equivalente europeo del TIAQ, donde solo participaban los campeones de las ligas europeas de quidditch. Y aunque fuera el equivalente del TIAQ, su nivel y su prestigio estaban a un nivel muy superior, solo por debajo del mismo Mundial de Quidditch. Enfrentarse a los tipos que habían ganado ese torneo era casi un sueño.

—Gracias, entrenador. Haré todo lo posible para ganar cuando sea mi turno de jugar.

—Sabes que es imposible que les ganemos a los Segadors, ¿verdad, Vaisey?—Johnson llegó hasta a sonreír burlonamente.

—Imposible no, solo altamente improbable, entrenador—replicó él con una media sonrisa, aunque fuera más por llevarle la contraria que por realmente creer que podrían plantarles cara de verdad a _ellos_.

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, o eso dicen—dijo Johnson, conteniendo un bufido—. Esto es todo, Vaisey. Puedes irte.

Bruce se dio la vuelta para marcharse, dejando a Johnson solo sobre el campo, pero entonces recordó que había algo que había decidido que quería decirle desde hacía varias semanas, pero que aún no había tenido ocasión de exponerle.

—Entrenador—le llamó, y Johnson se giró hacia él con una ceja alzada. Bruce continuó sin darse tiempo a pensar cómo quería expresarse—, quiero ser el Mejor Jugador de la Liga. Puedo conseguirlo, sé que puedo.

Johnson le miró en silencio durante unos instantes con esa ceja alzada, evaluándole, y Bruce se quedó quieto, esperando una respuesta que parecía que no iba a llegar nunca.

—¿Quieres conseguirlo?—le preguntó Johnson finalmente, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar—Pues consíguelo, Vaisey.

* * *

Por la tarde sus acompañantes portugueses les guiaron en una visita turística por Braga, y un par de periodistas deportivos del periódico aparecieron para hacerles entrevistas a algunos de ellos: les tocó a Gina y a Donald. David Smith ya les había advertido que la gira no iba a ser solo para entrenar y jugar contra equipos europeos, sino que principalmente iban a establecer buenas relaciones con sus compañeros europeos (por eso, Smith no había dejado de hacerle la pelota al relaciones públicas del Braga Broomfleet y de reírle todas las gracias) y a promocionarse y hacerse conocidos. Por eso, no podían negarse a las fotografías, los reportajes y las entrevistas, ya que todo eso era básico para lograr sus objetivos. Por mucho que a Bruce le molestaran los periodistas, no pudo hacer menos que estar de acuerdo con Smith: él también quería ser reconocido más allá de Nueva York y Estados Unidos (y principalmente en Inglaterra, para qué mentir), y quería que su nombre sonara en todos los lugares posibles. Por eso, intentó sonreír en las fotos, contestar educadamente a las preguntas, y recordarse que cuando le tocara una entrevista más larga debía ser amable con el periodista; y si por si acaso le preguntaban por su vida privada, debía responderle mejor que a Melissa Cooper.

Aunque en Portugal no le prestaron mucha atención, y se quedó en las gradas esa tarde de sábado junto a Austin, Alex y Erika mientras el resto de sus compañeros jugaban su primer partido de pretemporada. Era algo deprimente que estuviera él allí, rodeado de los novatos del equipo, pero se consoló pensando en el próximo partido. Él iba a jugar contra los Segadors, actualmente el mejor equipo del continente. Sabiendo eso, podía aguantar no competir contra los últimos ganadores de la Liga Portuguesa.

Johnson había tenido razón: estaban muy verdes y les faltaba entrenamiento. Contando el de esa misma mañana, solo habían tenido cinco, y aunque el equipo que había salido había sido titular varias veces la temporada pasada, se notaba que les faltaba ponerse en forma. Las vacaciones habían hecho que todos estuvieran muy lentos, y que se olvidaran de conectar fácilmente con los compañeros; ni siquiera las nuevas Saetas de Fuego VIII podían remediar eso, y de hecho, la difícil maniobrabilidad de las escobas empezó a jugar en su contra durante la última hora de partido, cuando ya empezaban a cansarse. Sus rivales del Braga Broomfleet también llevaban pocas semanas entrenando y se les notaba, pero era obvio que eran un mejor equipo. El nivel del quidditch que se jugaba en Europa, la cuna de ese deporte, era mucho mayor que en la mayoría de países americanos, y claramente superior al de Estados Unidos. Nadie atrapó la snitch en las cuatro horas de partido (aunque no fue porque Elizabeth no le pusiera ganas), y el marcador acabó con un rotundo 160-40 a favor de los portugueses. Incluso a medio gas, dos de los tres cazadores del equipo eran temibles, y solo Gina había sido capaz de marcarle a la guardiana, que lo había parado prácticamente todo.

* * *

Tanto si Johnson se había enterado de su escapada nocturna del otro día o no, les puso una nueva norma al acabar ese partido: a partir de ese día tenían permiso donde fuera que estuvieran para salir por la noche, siempre que no se emborracharan (al que se quejara de un dolor de cabeza en un entrenamiento lo mandaría de vuelta al hotel y no jugaría el próximo partido), estuvieran en sus respectivas habitaciones de hotel antes de las doce de la noche y no se llevaran a nadie a la cama. Por eso, aunque el partido había sido un desastre salieron a tomar algo: todavía podían celebrar que habían jugado, y hasta que habían marcado. Algunos estuvieron hasta la hora límite (como Bruce, Jason, Alex y Austin; Robert y Fiona se marcharon media hora antes para aprovechar la habitación vacía) y otros se marcharon casi de inmediato: Erika bebió un refresco y se largó, diciendo simplemente que no le apetecía estar con gente; el resto se fue en algún momento de la noche.

Así comprobaron que aunque a Austin no le hicieran ni caso las chicas del equipo, no pasaba lo mismo con la gran mayoría del resto de mujeres del mundo. Había que admitir, a regañadientes, que era guapo y con una gran confianza en sí mismo, y un poco de coqueteo con la camarera del bar hizo que la joven estuviera nerviosa y sonrojada toda la noche; dos chicas en una mesa cercana no pudieron contener las risitas cuando Austin les sonrió y les guiñó un ojo, y el chico tuvo que esforzarse para recordar que les habían prohibido explícitamente subir a alguien a sus habitaciones.

Además, también descubrieron que Alex se sabía un montón de datos, estadísticas e información relacionada con el quidditch de memoria, desde cuántas Ligas había ganado cada equipo hasta qué buscador tenía el porcentaje más bajo de atrapar snitchs en toda la historia.

Echaba de menos a Brian y Amanda, claro que sí. No había nadie que fuera tan naturalmente gracioso y absurdo como Brian, y ni siquiera con Jason podía compartir las miradas y momentos cómplices que tenía con Amanda. Era extraño estar con el resto del equipo, pero que ellos dos no estuvieran allí. Sin embargo, los nuevos habían aportado un aire fresco al grupo: Alex y Austin eran simples, alegres y fanáticos del quidditch, cada uno a su manera. No parecían conflictivos, y su buen humor contribuía a aligerar el ambiente espeso del final de la temporada anterior (culpa suya, además). Brian ya no estaba y no podía meterse con Gina ni desesperarse, Bruce había decidido definitivamente que no volvería a tener nada con ella, y Gina parecía haber decidido encerrarse en su mundo e ignorarles todo lo posible. Esas decisiones, sumadas a lo que aportaban Alex y Austin, hacían que Bruce abrigara la esperanza que lo que había imaginado ese verano podría ser posible: dejar las dudas atrás, tratar de olvidar o al menos, sobreponerse a lo malo, y dedicarse completamente al quidditch.

Y quizá, hasta ser feliz.

* * *

Después de Braga, su siguiente destino era Barcelona. Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar antes por Madrid, la capital de España, para que al salir de la chimenea un comité les diera la bienvenida oficialmente al país. Al igual que cuando llegaron a Lisboa, eran diez, y sus ocupaciones eran exactamente las mismas que las de sus compañeros portugueses. El subdirector de Deportes Mágicos solo les acompañó en la breve visita alrededor del edificio del Ministerio, pero el resto se les unieron en el viaje a través de la red Flu hasta Barcelona (y dieron gracias por no tener que usar trasladores; la red Flu era mucho más cómoda).

Barcelona era una ciudad suficientemente grande como para tener una delegación aceptablemente grande del Ministerio de Magia del país, oculta en un edificio de impresionante fachada. Era una ciudad muy turística y, obviamente, en un caluroso domingo de agosto como ese estaba a reventar de visitantes extranjeros. Aunque en teoría era el representante español el que iba a hacerles de guía turístico esa mañana, lo cierto fue que la embajadora estadounidense tomó la palabra la mayor parte del tiempo; por lo visto, esa era su ciudad preferida en el mundo, y se había aprendido montones de detalles históricos, arquitectónicos, culturales y demás que les fue explicando a medida que iban recorriendo las bonitas pero atestadas calles.

Se alojaron en un hotel pequeño pero elegante, cerca del casco antiguo de la ciudad, donde precisamente entre sus retorcidas callejuelas se escondía la calle mágica, que consistía de un estrecho callejón en el que pequeñas tiendas y bares se apiñaban casi uno encima del otro. Para variar, incluso eso estaba lleno de turistas magos, disfrutando de cervezas de mantequilla, vinos de elfo y comida local en las terrazas protegidas por sombrillas que ocupaban casi toda la calle. Todo era alegre, bullicioso y multicultural. Austin señaló disimuladamente por el camino varios bares que le llamaban la atención para ir a visitarlos "más tarde", y cuando uno de los organizadores del partido que les acompañaba se dio cuenta (el más joven, y casualmente nacido en la ciudad), se le acercó con una sonrisa y le escribió en un papel sus recomendaciones personales.

Ese día no entrenaron. Tras acabar la visita exprés por los puntos clave de la ciudad, los periodistas y la embajadora y su ayudante se fueron, dejándoles con los dos organizadores, el representante español y la relaciones públicas de los Segadors de Barcelona, tal como había sido en Braga. En lugar de entrenar, se fueron a la playa, y todos, desde el primero al último, agradecieron poder bañarse en el Mediterráneo durante unas cuantas horas y olvidarse por un rato del agobiante calor (a pesar de que las aguas eran mucho más cálidas que las de Sicilia en mayo, seguían siendo refrescantes).

A la mañana siguiente sí que entrenaron en el estadio que les cedieron, y por la tarde les tocó atender a los medios y preparar el partido. Ese día, a Bruce le tocó conceder una entrevista al periódico, igual que a Elizabeth, y desde el momento en el que se enteró que le iba a tocar hablar se mentalizó de que tendría que responder educadamente, le preguntaran lo que le preguntaran.

Fue un alivio que la entrevistadora que habló con él solo le pidiera que hablara un poco de él, sus expectativas con los Minotaurs para ese año, qué le parecía esa gira europea que estaban haciendo y su opinión sobre los Segadors (que se tuvo que inventar a partir de reseñas que había leído, porque nunca les había visto jugar). Sin embargo, la curiosidad le venció y no pudo evitar preguntarle a la periodista:

—No me has hecho ninguna pregunta ni mínimamente privada. ¿Es cortesía porque somos extranjeros o es que nunca las hacéis?

La periodista soltó una carcajada breve y después se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo, como si la respuesta que fuera a dar le pareciera algo tonta.

—Verás, Bruce… ¿Puedo llamarte Bruce? La verdad es que nunca solemos hacer preguntas personales a deportistas, desde que pasó el "Escándalo Aguirre"—al ver que Bruce no sabía a que se refería, la joven continuó—. Hará unos seis años, jugaba precisamente en los Segadors un tipo llamado Aguirre: era un bateador excelente, pero solía cambiar de novia, ya fuera bruja o muggle, con más frecuencia que de calzoncillos. Hubo una periodista que, la verdad, se puso muy insistente con él y con ese tema, así que el día que le preguntó demasiado al respecto tras un partido, Aguirre le contestó literalmente: "_como no te calles ya te voy a meter por donde yo me sé la varita, y la escoba va a ir después_". Y bueno, Aguirre no era alguien que hiciera amenazas a la ligera, y encima rápidamente muchos jugadores de la Liga se pusieron de su parte… Así que lo más sensato por parte de los periodistas fue dejar de preguntar a todos los jugadores al respecto.

Consiguió no reírse mientras la reportera le contaba la historia, y se guardó las risas para cuando la repitiera esa noche con los del equipo, ya fuera en la cena o en el bar.

—Las ventas de revistas del corazón deben haber bajado mucho desde entonces—opinó Bruce.

—Oh, qué va. Siguen teniendo tantas historias y teorías como siempre, solo que sin contrastar. Como si antes se hubieran detenido a contrastar mucho—la mujer se encogió de hombros, resignada—. Además, ahora cuando un jugador se acerca voluntariamente a alguien de una revista del corazón para confirmar o revelar algo, es todo un bombazo. Hay que saber aprovechar lo que hay, Bruce.

* * *

Su entrevista apareció en el periódico local al día siguiente, y Bruce la leyó después de comer, mientras se preparaba para el partido.

Jugó con Gina y Fiona como cazadoras, los Blackwell de bateadores, Jason como guardián y Elizabeth de buscadora, lo que había sido el equipo titular en los grandes partidos de la temporada anterior. Y Bruce se esforzó todo lo posible para que se notara que ese era su mejor equipo, la mejor versión que existía de los Minotaurs, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ante un equipo con el poderío de los Segadors de Barcelona, casi cualquier cosa se quedaba en nada.

Sus rivales eran veloces, potentes, hábiles y estaban perfectamente coordinados. El guardián era tan enorme que de lejos parecía cubrir dos aros a la vez, los bateadores parecían tener el control de las bludgers en todo momento, los cazadores parecían multiplicarse y el buscador parecía desaparecer de lo rápido que iba. Bruce intentó construir jugadas con Fiona y Gina, sobre todo con la última, pero solo les salió durante la primera media hora. Después, el control de los Segadors sobre el partido fue tan abrumador que no hubo mucho que hacer. Fiona fue la primera en bajar los brazos, derrotada por la evidente superioridad, y aunque Gina no dio muestras de querer rendirse, se puso tan furiosa que empezó a fallar como nunca. Ante ese panorama, Bruce apretó los dientes y trató de aprender todo lo posible sobre sus rivales: si no podían vencerles, al menos sí que podría ver cómo jugaban, aprender de ellos y hasta tratar de imitarles. De hecho, Bruce hizo eso en tres ocasiones: copió jugadas individuales que habían hecho los cazadores, ya fuera minutos u horas antes, y las puso en práctica. Dos de esas imitaciones acabaron en gol, y la tercera, en un pase que dejaba a Gina sola frente a los aros y que no acabó en gol por cuestión de milímetros.

El buscador de los Segadors hasta atrapó la snitch, apenas quince minutos antes de que se cumplieran las cuatro horas estipuladas. El marcador final fue tan abultado que hasta les dio vergüenza mirarlo, pero Bruce trató de alegrarse pensando que de los cinco goles marcados por los Minotaurs, cuatro habían sido suyos. Su papel no había sido tan malo.

Y además, esos eran los ganadores de la Liga de Campeones de Quidditch: sus nombres habían estado en todos los periódicos del mundo hacía tan solo unos meses, y varios de ellos eran mundialmente reconocidos incluso antes de eso. Bruce hasta intercambió su camiseta con la cazadora estrella de los Segadors, que era una figura mundial e incluso le felicitó por el partido.

Ese ya era suficiente premio.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**En este capítulo le hemos dicho adiós a Imala, aunque a cambio hemos conocido a los nuevos fichajes de los Minotaurs: Alex, Austin y Erika. Aún no han tenido tiempo de hacer gran cosa, pero imagino que ya os podéis empezar a formar una opinión respecto a alguno de ellos...**_

_**Y por otro lado, ¡la gira europea ha empezado! Ya han jugado en Portugal y en España, y aunque los resultados hayan sido desastrosos, las sensaciones son buenas; y además, Bruce y compañía pueden hacer turismo y aprender muchísimo sobre quidditch y costumbres en el resto del mundo, así que el viaje vale la pena.**_

**_Respecto a cosas que no tienen que ver con el fic, tengo que reconocer que aunque este último mes he estado de vacaciones, he andado muy liada con otros temas y apenas he podido escribir, y eso que quería avanzar mucho. Aunque de momento, no hay de qué preocuparse: hay cinco capítulos más terminados, y solo tengo que ir encontrando tiempo para subirlos y seguir escribiendo, para no quedarme sin margen._**

**_Y en fin, como siempre, millones de gracias a los que estáis ahí al otro lado de la pantalla, leyendo este fic. Recordad que cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, opinión o lo que sea podéis dejarla en un review justo aquí debajo. No os llevará más de unos minutos y estaré encantada de contestaros._**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	38. Paseo europeo

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

**_Recordad que podéis pasaros por el blog del fic, al cual podéis echarle un vistazo en _****_siemprequidditchfanfic . blogspot . com . es/ (quitando los espacios) o buscando el link en mi perfil._**

* * *

**38\. Paseo europeo**

* * *

"…_y los New York Minotaurs, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente, no opusieron mucha resistencia. No pudieron hacer nada para detener el imparable ataque de los Segadors, encabezado por Silvia Campabadal (confirmando que la cazadora ha vuelto tan en forma de sus vacaciones como estaba al final de la temporada pasada), y su ataque se desmoronó ante el poderío defensivo de los barceloneses. La superioridad local fue abrumadora en todo momento, evidenciando la diferencia de nivel entre el campeón norteamericano y el campeón de Europa. Puede que sea debido a la falta de ritmo de competición (los Minotaurs solo llevan diez días de pretemporada y este era su segundo partido amistoso), pero lo cierto es que de los jugadores estadounidenses solo el cazador Bruce Vaisey (quien de hecho, ni siquiera es americano, sino de Inglaterra) mostró algunos destellos de calidad a lo largo del partido, dando la cara y siendo el máximo goleador de su equipo. Vaisey (al que entrevistamos en la edición de ayer) tiene apenas veintiún años, y sería buena idea mantener un ojo sobre su trayectoria, ya que tiene pinta de que puede llevarle por caminos interesantes…_"

Bruce leyó la sección deportiva del periódico local mientras viajaban hacia Francia: solo había tenido que usar un simple hechizo de traducción, y se entretuvo en las largas esperas enorgulleciéndose en silencio de que, aunque el equipo hubiera hecho un partido desastroso, al menos el periódico hablaba bien de él.

Usaron la red Flu, y tuvieron que hacer escala en París, donde les recibió el ya habitual comité de diez personas. Quiberon, el hogar de su próximo rival, los Quiberon Quafflepunchers, era un pueblo demasiado pequeño como para que se alojaran allí, así que en París se metieron en las chimeneas de nuevo para ir hacia Nantes, la mayor ciudad cercana y donde les esperaba su hotel.

En esa ocasión también estaban cerca de la costa, así que durante los tres días en Francia, mientras no estaban entrenando, siendo entrevistados por los periodistas, guiados en rutas turísticas alrededor de Nantes y Quiberon, tomando algo en un bar o preparando el partido contra los Quafflepunchers, se escapaban a nadar un rato en la playa más cercana. Estaban en la costa atlántica, por lo que el agua era mucho más fría y las corrientes más fuertes de lo que habían sido en Barcelona, pero el cambio era agradable (y las olas, mucho más divertidas de saltar para los que como Robert, Alex y Austin, disfrutaban haciendo locuras en el mar).

El partido de ese viernes fue el debut de Austin como guardián, quien se pasó el rato entre el anuncio de los jugadores titulares y el comienzo del partido en un extraño estado mezcla de éxtasis, pánico y nervios incontrolables. Se pasó más minutos de lo normal encerrado en el baño (lo que causó unas cuantas risitas del resto y comentarios burlones), hasta que Robert le sacó prácticamente a rastras, le llevó hasta su lugar en la fila y le puso la escoba en la mano.

En cambio, Gina no jugó, y a Bruce le tocó formar el trío de cazadores con Jeannette y Fiona. Hacía mucho que no jugaba con las dos chicas, y necesitó la primera hora del partido para habituarse de nuevo al estilo de juego de Jeannette, que era el más diferente del equipo. Jeannette no era mala (al menos, no en absoluto para los estándares norteamericanos), pero los demás eran sensiblemente mejores, y ella había estado a un nivel similar al de Brian la temporada pasada. Ese era el segundo partido que jugaba y parecía seguir en la misma línea, que aunque habría sido suficiente para ganar la mayoría de partidos de la Liga estadounidense sin problemas, en Europa tenían bastantes más dificultades.

No dieron la sorpresa y los Quiberon Quafflepunchers ganaron, aunque lo cierto fue que lo hicieron por una ventaja menor de la que se habían esperado: apenas setenta puntos. Nadie atrapó la snitch en las cuatro horas, y mientras que Bruce y Fiona hicieron bastante buen papel, también pudieron comprobar cómo se desenvolvía Austin en un partido real: lo hizo bastante bien, pese a su pánico inicial y a los nervios durante los primeros minutos; hasta realizó un puñado de paradas bastante sobresalientes. No daba la misma seguridad que Jason (siempre que Jason estaba bien, era como tener un muro), pero Bruce tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que era un mejor competidor por la defensa de los aros que Amanda. Quería mucho más a Amanda que a Austin, pero como jugador imparcial que quería lo mejor para su equipo, había que admitir que Austin era un mejor guardián.

* * *

Tras Francia, fue el turno de parar en Italia. Su destino final era Venecia, pero tuvieron que pasar por Roma para la bienvenida protocolaria, saludar a su recepción de diez personas y recorrer brevemente el edificio, antes de llegar a la ciudad de los canales.

Lo cierto fue que disfrutaron con la visita turística por Venecia a lo grande: su guía era un italiano cincuentón, con una barriga enorme e hinchada como un globo, y un sentido del humor y una gracia casi tan grandes como su conocimiento sobre la ciudad y las anécdotas de lo que había sucedido allí a lo largo de la historia. También pasaron largos ratos navegando por los canales en las góndolas, comportándose como fascinados y absolutamente normales turistas muggles, aunque mientras estuvieron en el país dedicaron el resto de los descansos a escaparse hasta Roma y visitar algunos de los lugares y obras más emblemáticos.

Por lo demás, siguieron con su rutina de entrenamientos, reportajes y entrevistas y estudio del rival. Los Maschere di Venezia eran probablemente el contrincante más débil de toda su gira (aunque se disputaban el puesto con los rusos), pero aún y así, seguía siendo un equipo que arrasaría en la liga estadounidense. Los periodistas italianos fueron los más insistentes de los que se habían encontrado hasta el momento, y quisieron entrevistas profundas y personales con todos los jugadores, y Bruce tuvo que contenerse en varias ocasiones con la periodista que le había tocado (quien le recordaba escalofriantemente a Melissa Cooper), que insistía en saber detalles sobre su vida privada.

En el partido de ese doce de agosto debutaron las dos últimas integrantes del equipo, Alex y Erika. Mientras que Alex se pasó la hora previa al partido exultante, alegre y parlanchina, Erika se mostró aún más hosca de lo habitual. Elizabeth la apartó durante unos minutos, para hablar con ella en privado y darle algunos consejos, y después volvió con el grupo y les susurró:

—Es tan solo una niña y está nerviosa, la pobre. No la presionéis mucho. Esto es un debut mucho más grande de lo que nunca se había esperado.

Alex iba a contar con la compañía de Bruce y Gina en el trío de cazadores, y a Bruce le alegró. Alex era increíblemente rápida en los entrenamientos, pero todavía no la había visto en un partido real, al menos con los Minotaurs, y quería experimentar de primera mano cómo se comportaba sobre el campo.

La primera parte del partido estuvo decantada claramente para los italianos. A pesar de que Bruce se esforzaba todo lo que podía, la superioridad local era clara, y hasta que no pasaron casi dos horas no pudo empezar a leer con facilidad sus movimientos. Además, aunque Alex no lo estaba haciendo mal, era tal vez demasiado rápida para su propio bien: con una escoba tan difícil de controlar, eso no le ayudaba, y muchas veces se pasaba de largo al ir a buscar una quaffle o lanzaba demasiado tarde. Era buena y apuntaba maneras de ser todavía mejor, pero necesitaba práctica… U otra escoba.

Mientras, Erika revoloteaba por encima de todo, ajena a gran parte del juego, aunque a medida que avanzaba el tiempo protagonizó algunos amagos bastante buenos. En uno de ellos hasta consiguió que el buscador italiano se estrellara contra el lateral de las gradas, ganándose los abucheos del público y la felicitación de Donald.

Las últimas dos horas fueron más igualadas. En uno de los breves descansos, Bruce aprovechó para intercambiar impresiones con Gina y Alex, y con ayuda del entrenador consiguieron elaborar una simple maniobra para contrarrestar la jugada más habitual de los Maschere, y la que más daño les hacía. Los italianos no se esperaban tal reacción, y eso les sirvió a los Minotaurs para igualarles, y hasta sobrepasarles claramente al final. Por desgracia, en la primera mitad del partido les habían marcado demasiados goles, y su avalancha final no fue suficiente para ganar. Sin embargo, se quedaron a tan solo veinte puntos de ellos: era su mejor resultado hasta la fecha.

* * *

Su próximo rival eran los Heidelberg Harriers, en Alemania. Después de haberse acostumbrado al cálido clima del sur de Europa, Bruce se sintió algo desanimado al aparecer al otro lado de la chimenea en Berlín y descubrir el cielo encapotado. No llovió más de cinco horas en total en los tres días que estuvieron allí, pero tampoco vieron el sol mucho más rato.

La parte de la delegación alemana que se iba a quedar con ellos mientras durara su visita les llevó hasta la ciudad de Heidelberg. Tenía alrededor de ciento cincuenta mil habitantes, un palacio famoso y la universidad muggle más antigua del país, aparte del equipo de quidditch alemán con más trofeos internacionales. A diferencia de su guía italiano, el alemán no parecía tener sentido del humor alguno, y pronto a Bruce se le empezaron a mezclar en la cabeza las imágenes de todos los centros antiguos de las ciudades que habían visitado en las últimas semanas. Braga, Quiberon, Nantes, Barcelona, Venecia, Heidelberg y hasta Roma empezaban a parecerle todas iguales, a pesar de que mientras estaba en cada una de las ciudades le habían parecido completamente diferentes. Tanto viaje le estaba afectando.

Cuando el guía comentó por enésima vez en la última hora lo importante que había sido Heidelberg en la historia de Alemania a pesar de su reducida población y tamaño, Robert preguntó, cansado:

—Y si Heidelberg es tan pequeña, ¿por qué no nos quedamos en Frankfurt? He visto el mapa, y es más grande y está cerca. Además, lo conozco. Hacen buenas salchichas.

El guía le dirigió una mirada asesina con sus ojos claros, y le dijo con fría educación:

—Porque Frankfurt también es el hogar del histórico equipo rival de los Heidelberg Harriers. No vais a poner ni un pie allí.

La representante de los Heidelberg Harriers que les acompañaba asintió solemnemente.

Sobra decir que al día siguiente, tras acabar el entrenamiento, buena parte del equipo se escapó hasta Frankfurt para echarle un vistazo a la ciudad, y de paso cumplir las exigencias de Robert de comerse unas cuantas salchichas.

Cuando Bruce tenía un rato para descansar en la habitación, entre tanto viaje, entrenamientos, reportajes y demás, aprovechaba para escribirles a Theodore, Tracey y Lily (Jason también le escribía a Lily, pero nunca le dejaba ver sus cartas) y contarles todo lo que estaba descubriendo. Ellos tenían poco que contar; como mucho, que habían pasado parte de sus vacaciones en el sur de Irlanda, paseando por bosques y tomando el sol cuando decidía salir de entre las nubes. Pero su última carta sí que incluía novedades, ya que el último fin de semana se había celebrado finalmente la boda entre Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass (y sí, se habían casado, por lo que Theodore había perdido la apuesta de que Zabini se fugaría antes del enlace), y los tres habían asistido, junto con el resto de Slytherin de su curso que quedaban vivos, gran parte de los dos o tres cursos inferiores y superiores, y algún que otro invitado de otra Casa que parecía perdido entre tanto verde y plata.

_"…y estuvimos hablando un rato con la Greengrass menor."_ decía la que era claramente la letra de Tracey. Iba a tener que ser más específica, porque había cinco chicas Greengrass entre Daphne, su hermana y sus tres primas, y tres de ellas eran menores que Daphne (y eso sin contar al más pequeño de la familia, el chico Greengrass). Por suerte, Tracey también lo recordaba, y añadía: "_No la más pequeña de todas, sino la hermana de Daphne, Astoria. ¿Saliste un tiempo con ella, verdad? Nos preguntó por ti. Se mostró bastante interesada en que estuvieras jugando en un equipo de quidditch de verdad. Nunca había hablado mucho con ella, y parece hasta simpática. Más que la estirada de Daphne, al menos. Incluso participó en nuestra apuesta sobre cuanto durarán su querida hermana y Zabini, y parece que ni siquiera ella le tiene en mucha estima, porque dijo que no más de un año (¡Ja! ¡Como yo!), y eso que la apuesta estuvo a punto de írsenos de las manos, porque Malfoy nos escuchó e insistió en participar (y ya sabes que Malfoy no es el dios de la discreción, precisamente)…_"

La carta seguía hablando de la intervención de Malfoy y de los demás excompañeros de Hogwarts, gente a la que no veía y de la que no sabía nada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le sorprendía que Tracey recordara que él hubiera salido con Astoria, pero probablemente era Lily la que se lo hubiera recordado. La verdad, él ya casi lo había olvidado. Había sido a principios de quinto año (el cuarto de ella), varios meses después de que lo suyo con Hestia acabara en desastre, y la última que hubo antes de Eve. De hecho, en aquel entonces ya sentía algo por Eve, aunque todavía estaba confuso y no era capaz de darle un nombre correcto a sus sentimientos. En cambio, Astoria Greengrass estaba casi siempre cerca de él, en su Sala Común, revoloteando por allí con el resto del clan Greengrass: esas chicas eran tan unidas como las gemelas Carrow, aunque por suerte eran más fáciles de diferenciar. Astoria tenía un año menos que él, pero era guapa, coqueta, decidida y suficientemente lista como para hacerse la tonta que necesita ayuda con los deberes por parte de un chico mayor a la perfección. Y entre unos sentimientos confusos y una chica guapa que le mandaba indirectas del tamaño de Hogwarts, el chico de quince años no había tenido muchas dudas.

Salieron unas cuantas veces a Hogsmeade y por los terrenos del Colegio, y poco más. Bruce había aprendido algo con Hestia sobre lo que era mejor hacer y no hacer, pero aún y así, no tenía mucho en común con Astoria. A ella le gustaba el quidditch, sí (y había sido una enorme mejoría con respecto a Hestia), pero se aburría cuando llevaban un rato hablando del tema; Astoria adoraba el arte, la música, el baile y demás cosas sofisticadas (como la gran mayoría de los Greengrass), y eso le aburría a él. Fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que no le tenía un asco u odio irracional a los muggles (ya que de hecho, decía que estaba completamente enamorada de grandes pintores muggles, la mayoría muertos y enterrados varios siglos atrás), pero no tenían mucho más de qué hablar o qué hacer, y por eso pasaban gran parte de su tiempo juntos besándose.

Duraron poco más de tres meses. De hecho, ella le dejó un par de días antes de irse a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad, diciéndole que había "perdido la ilusión", lo que justo coincidió con lo que había sido su ataque de acné más severo de toda su adolescencia, que duró desde principios de ese diciembre hasta finales de abril. Como Astoria ya había demostrado ser algo superficial, decidió ahorrarse la pregunta de si eso tenía algo que ver con su decisión. Tampoco le preocupó mucho la ruptura, y aunque dejaron de hablarse, Astoria no le miraba como si quisiera asesinarle cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos y en la Sala Común, y hasta se saludaban (eso también fue una mejora respecto a Hestia). De hecho, el haber salido con Astoria y no haber sentido nada más que simple excitación cuando estaba con ella (como si solo fuera una modelo como las de las revistas de los chicos del equipo), fue el desencadenante de que se diera cuenta de que lo que sentía por Eve era diferente.

Pero de todo eso hacía mucho tiempo. Habían pasado muchas cosas, y en esos momentos, Astoria Greengrass era tan desconocida para él como el resto de los antiguos compañeros que Tracey, Lily y Theodore le mencionaban.

* * *

Bruce no jugó contra los Heidelberg Harriers, y lo aceptó a regañadientes. Las rotaciones estaban siendo obligatorias y estrictamente controladas por el entrenador Johnson (hasta les mostró un gráfico y una tabla con los que había decidido cuántos y qué partidos jugaría cada uno), y el enfadarse por no jugar un partido no le iba a llevar a nada. Alex y Austin jugarían su segundo partido, lo que al menos significaba que Bruce podría sentarse con Jason y comentar el partido con él. Fiona y Gina fueron las otras cazadoras del equipo, así que Jeannette se sentó cerca de ellos, interviniendo en su charla de vez en cuando, y Erika se quedó más alejada, contemplando el partido en silencio sin apenas parpadear. Daba igual lo mucho que intentaran integrarla: la chica no se dejaba. Todos habían probado con charlas intrascendentes, con cumplidos y halagos, siendo graciosos, irónicos, incluso un poco bordes, y hasta hablándole de política, estudios o la situación de los muggles. Todo era inútil. Erika contestaba con monosílabos y sin demostrar el más mínimo interés, excepto con Elizabeth. A ella la escuchaba cuando hablaba de quidditch, y a veces hacía el esfuerzo de escuchar a Donald, pero poco más. Simplemente, parecía que no quería ser parte de ellos.

Iban perdiendo por casi doscientos puntos cuando estaban a punto de cumplirse las cuatro horas, y justo en ese momento Elizabeth les dio la mejor noticia en lo que llevaban de gira europea, atrapando la snitch. Habían perdido igualmente, sí, pero al menos, por fin habían hecho algún movimiento ganador.

De todos modos, debían recordar que lo importante no era ganar durante la gira, o eso les decía el entrenador Johnson. Lo importante era que los entrenamientos dieran resultados, y que fueran adaptándose al ritmo de competición y que los nuevos se integraran rápidamente, además de que podían aprender del estilo del quidditch europeo muchas cosas que les podrían servir en Estados Unidos. Tal vez, con eso de vuelta en casa podrían marcar la diferencia.

* * *

Otra cosa que Bruce hacía mientras descansaba era ir escribiendo todo lo que aprendía de quidditch con los equipos a los que se enfrentaban. Anotaba todo lo que recordaba, desde las indicaciones que hacían algunos jugadores, hasta jugadas que no había visto nunca y que tal vez podría intentar poner en práctica. Intentaba hacer dibujos lo más detallados posibles para poderse entender a sí mismo más adelante, y un día que Jeannette lo vio soltó una gran carcajada y se ofreció a rehacer algunos de los dibujos más horribles; su habilidad para dibujar no había mejorado con el paso de los años. Por suerte, Jeannette lo hacía de maravilla.

—Y por cierto, este cuaderno tuyo puede convertise en un tesoro—le comentó Jeannette, mientras redibujaba una jugada impactante de los Quiberon Quafflepunchers—. Espero que lo uses con el equipo y que podamos a aprender a hacer algo de esto.

—Y quién sabe, hasta podrías convertirlo en un libro—añadió Fiona, que en ese momento estaba en el salón del hotel cerca de ellos, jugando a las cartas con parte del equipo—. Pero cuando te retires, claro. Un buen jugador nunca revela sus trucos. Podrías llamarlo "_Guía para ser el próximo extraordinario Bruce Británico Vaisey_". Oh, y cuantos más títulos y premios ganes para poder ponerlo en el subtítulo, mejor. Se venderá más.

* * *

El próximo destino era Bulgaria, y su próximo rival era el equipo del que más se había hablado desde que había acabado el Mundial: los Vratsa Vultures habían llegado a la final de la LCQ, la Liga de Campeones de Quidditch, ese mismo mayo, y habían perdido frente a los Segadors de Barcelona por muy poco. Probablemente, esa derrota, unida a la derrota en la final del Mundial apenas dos meses después, había sido la razón por la que el buscador y capitán tanto de Bulgaria como de los Vratsa Vultures, Viktor Krum, hubiera decidido retirarse. Desde entonces, los Vultures andaban como locos buscando un buscador alrededor del mundo que estuviera a la altura, mientras que el seleccionador de Bulgaria simplemente se había sumido en la desesperación.

Creían que iban a alojarse en Sofía, la capital búlgara, porque les habían informado de que Vratsa era una ciudad pequeña, de solo ochenta mil habitantes. Sin embargo, su comité de bienvenida les hizo desplazarse hacia Vratsa, donde les esperaba su hotel. Lo bueno era que hacía buen tiempo, y por unos días podrían volver al agradable clima del sur. Además, a las afueras de la ciudad había un lago, en el cual podían bañarse y contemplar uno de los paisajes más bonitos del país. Enclavada entre montañas y un lago, Vratsa ofrecía una imagen bastante pintoresca.

La rutina de entrevistas, visitas, recorridos turísticos y demás empezaba a ser repetitiva, pero al menos se notaba que los entrenamientos iban mejorando. Ya estaban todos en un nivel de forma aceptable (al menos, les permitiría no desfallecer si un partido duraba un día), y estaban aprendiendo a manejar las escobas con confianza. Bruce, como el resto de sus compañeros, había notado que una vez que uno se adaptaba a ella, era impresionante; sin embargo, la adaptación llevaba más tiempo de lo normal. Ya que ellos habían tenido la suerte de usarlas más en partidos reales y tenían más experiencia, tal vez eso les daría ventaja sobre los otros equipos que también se hubieran decantado por la Saeta de Fuego VIII.

Mientras ellos estaban en Bulgaria, en Estados Unidos se estaba celebrando el sorteo de los enfrentamientos de Liga de esa temporada. Smith, que por primera vez desde que estaba en el cargo de director deportivo no podía asistir, estaba que se subía por las paredes de los nervios. Había enviado a otro empleado de los Minotaurs a acompañar al sorteo al presidente Aaron Williams, pero odiaba no estar allí. Había ordenado que le enviaran una carta con todo lo importante de inmediato, pero tardaría en llegar. Mientras tanto, los demás tendrían que aguantarle más ansioso de lo normal y con una sonrisa maníaca pintada en la cara.

La carta en cuestión llegó el domingo por la tarde con una lechuza, apenas unos minutos antes de que tuvieran que salir para el estadio para ir a jugar el partido. David Smith se negó a abrirla delante de los jugadores, y les dijo tajantemente que se enterarían tras el partido.

Bruce formó el trío de cazadores con Gina y Jeannette, y le dio seguridad que fueran Elizabeth y Jason quienes estuvieran a cargo de la snitch y de los aros. Pero era realista y sabía que no les iba a servir de mucho. Los Vratsa Vultures eran casi tan buenos como los Segadors de Barcelona (y según a quién le preguntaras, eran mejores), y tres de los siete jugadores que salieron al campo habían sido titulares en la final del Mundial, y eso que Viktor Krum no estaba. En su lugar, había una chica joven, que no aparentaba más de veinte años; Johnson les había dicho era la suplente de los Vultures, que aún no habían encontrado un sustituto adecuado para Krum.

Como era de esperar, los Vultures les arrasaron. Bruce intentó imitar sus movimientos, y hasta trató de reproducir algo de la final del Mundial, pero le faltaba práctica y no lo había ensayado en ningún momento ni con Gina ni con Jeannette. Algunas jugadas individuales le salieron bien y marcó algún gol (marcarle al guardián que había jugado la final del último Mundial era casi un trofeo en sí mismo), pero los cazadores rivales eran demasiado rápidos y estaban excelentemente compenetrados, por lo que desmontaban sus jugadas de equipo con facilidad. Pronto se vio que el que no estuviera Krum sobre el campo no iba a afectar mucho, porque la paliza fue enorme de todos modos.

* * *

Después del partido, David Smith accedió a mostrarles los resultados del sorteo de los enfrentamientos de la temporada. Los Rocky Ford Erumpents, octavos la temporada pasada, iban a ser su primer rival, seguidos de los Macon Mooncalfs, últimos. Era un comienzo asequible, pero el problema venía justo después: se iban a enfrentar a los Finches, los Rockets y los Giants (terceros, cuartos y sextos) en tres partidos consecutivos, y eso sin tener en cuenta que habría un partido del TIAQ por en medio. El temido partido contra los All-Stars sería en la novena jornada, entre unos muy asequibles Crabs y Bats, la undécima sería su jornada libre, y el último partido iba a ser contra los Tuba Mirages, quintos el año anterior. El partido más importante en el que ellos no participaban, el que enfrentaba a los All-Stars contra los Finches, iba a disputarse en la quinta fecha, el mismo día en que ellos jugaban un importante partido contra los Giants… Y aún no sabían qué opciones tenían en el TIAQ.

—Va a ser duro, chicos, no os miento, pero hemos tenido la mejor preparación en toda la historia del equipo, ¿lo recordáis?—trató de animarles Smith—Podemos con esto. Somos los Minotaurs, los actuales campeones. No podrán con nosotros tan fácilmente…

"…_como los Vultures_" oyó Bruce a Austin susurrar en un tono casi imperceptible, y tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír, porque Austin tenía razón. Alex, a su lado, se cubrió inmediatamente la boca, aunque los ojos le brillaban con diversión, y Jason, que también le había oído, le miró alzando las cejas disimuladamente, intentando ahogar también la sonrisa resignada.

Sí, bueno, los Vultures les habían dado una paliza. Pero para que les hubieran dado una paliza, habían tenido que jugar contra ellos, y eso ya era mucho más de lo que la mayoría de jugadores en Estados Unidos había hecho (o podía pensar en hacer) jamás.

* * *

Tras Bulgaria, fue el turno de Rusia. Ya era el séptimo país que visitaban, y el penúltimo de la lista; cuando jugaran ese partido, solo les quedaría el que era contra los Wigtown Wanderers, antes de volver a casa. "_A casa_", pensó Bruce con nostalgia. Estaba bien viajar y recorrer tantos lugares diferentes, pero hacerlo todo tan rápido, de forma que todas las ciudades se confundían en una, era mareante. La verdad era que echaba de menos su piso en Nueva York, los rascacielos infinitos y ver el mismo escenario tras las ventanas más de tres días seguidos.

Las relaciones internacionales entre Rusia y Estados Unidos eran algo tensas, tanto para los muggles como para los magos, pero su comité de bienvenida en Moscú fue tan educado como en cualquier otra ciudad de Europa.

Su rival ruso era un equipo de nombre impronunciable, algo que sonaba como un puñado de gruñidos juntos. El representante del equipo les explicó amablemente que la traducción significaba "Aplastacabezas". Iban a jugar contra los Aplastacabezas de Novosibirsk. Algo muy tranquilizante.

Novosibirsk era fría, y llovía ligeramente cuando salieron del edificio. La visita a los alrededores fue breve, y se refugiaron rápidamente en el hotel. Iban a tener que aguantar el agua en los entrenamientos, pero no tenían que estar bajo ella más tiempo del necesario.

Como tuvieron bastante tiempo libre en Rusia para no hacer nada (los periodistas locales tampoco mostraron mucho interés en ellos), Bruce se dedicó a ponerse al día con Amanda, resumiéndole qué tal estaba siendo su pretemporada. Ella le había escrito solo unos días antes, informándole de que aunque había dejado la gira con las Snitches de Alas Dobladas para incorporarse a su propia pretemporada, seguía yendo a todos los conciertos que podía, y que por lo visto, cada vez había más gente y era más impresionante.

Jason también recibió una carta interesante esos días (y para variar, no era de Lily): su primo Elliot le contaba que sus dos amigos, Nadia y Kevin, habían conseguido entrar ambos en los Omaha Bundimuns. Los Bundimuns habían sido los mejores de los tres equipos de novatos del año anterior, por lo que era una buena noticia para ambos chicos.

Y mientras tanto, Bruce seguía trabajando en su cuaderno, anotando más jugadas, técnicas y opiniones, y pidiéndole a Jeannette que dibujara aquellas cosas que eran demasiado complejas para él. Cuando tenía dudas de si algo no se entendía claramente (porque no confiaba en que si él mismo lo leía en un futuro, recordara exactamente qué había querido decir), le preguntaba a Luke o a Arnold, el marido de Jeannette, si lo comprendían, y hacía las pertinentes correcciones cuando la respuesta era un no. La verdad, Luke, Arnold y hasta la elfina Weena eran los que más estaban disfrutando del viaje: ellos no tenían que preocuparse por entrenar a diario, ni por estar perdiendo todos los partidos, ni tenían que estudiarse intensamente jugadores y equipos de los que no sabían nada y no volverían a saber, ni aguantar entrevistas de periodistas que a saber qué esperaban de ellos. Los tres se dedicaban a hacer turismo bien hecho (tanto Arnold como Luke se habían armado con una cámara de fotos muggle cada uno, y gastaban un carrete tras otro a una velocidad increíble), ver películas e investigar los alrededores. A Luke le habían comprado su primera varita justo al volver del Mundial, y aunque no le había prestado mucha atención a los libros escolares, estaba empezando a aprender algunos hechizos y encantamientos básicos con Arnold (aunque técnicamente, estaba prohibido), y cada vez estaba más deseoso de ir a Salem. A veces, a Bruce le recordaba a sí mismo. Él, y muchos niños de su edad, había estado esperando con ansias el día de ir por fin a Hogwarts. Solo que, a diferencia de muchos otros niños, él lo que quería era alejarse de casa.

Bruce le había cogido el gusto a estar con el cuaderno. Cuando no se le ocurría algo de los últimos partidos que anotar, intentaba recordar jugadas del Mundial, del TIAQ y hasta de otros equipos de la Liga. Había cosas simples, que cualquiera podría hacer con unas horas de práctica, y jugadas increíbles para las que se necesitaba la completa participación y coordinación de todo el equipo. Sería cumplir un sueño ser capaz de hacer todo eso, pero lo veía muy complicado: aquello era una recopilación de jugadas de todo el mundo, no algo que estuviera haciendo un único jugador. No podía pretender que una sola persona, ni siquiera él mismo, pudiera ser capaz de saber hacer todas aquellas jugadas increíbles. Sin embargo, podía soñar…

Y soñando, una idea empezó a rondar su mente. Tenía relación con lo que le había dicho el señor Higgins meses atrás, cuando fue a verle al partido contra los All-Stars: "_Que la gente te conozca, Vaisey… Es básico que hablen de ti… Hazte una figura mundial, consigue que todo aficionado del quidditch sepa tu nombre_…". Era complicado convertirse en alguien que todo el mundo conociera, más en un simple equipo de Estados Unidos. Por Merlín, si había jugado contra algunos de los mejores equipos de Europa, y ni siquiera conocía a todos los jugadores… Había que ser excepcionalmente bueno para que todos supieran quien era.

Pero había otra opción. Se había dado cuenta mientras escribía en el cuaderno. Era una tontería, en realidad, pero le había puesto a pensar. El Amago de Wronski, la Finta de Porskov, la Parkins Pincer, el Plumpton Pass… Esas jugadas, y muchas más, tenían algo en común: eran movimientos que en su día habían sido sorprendentes, y que habían sido bautizados con el nombre del jugador que lo había llevado a cabo por primera vez. El mismo Roderick Plumpton, por ejemplo, no había hecho nada relevante en su carrera, aparte de capturar esa snitch con el movimiento que llevaba su nombre una sola vez (y había muchos que seguían sosteniendo la teoría de que había sido sin querer, pero el nombre iba a quedar para siempre).

Él podría hacer eso. Podría hacer una jugada nueva, algo inesperado, algo que llamara suficientemente la atención como para que el mundo se enfocara en él por un momento, y un movimiento en concreto pasara a llevar su nombre. Podría hacerlo. Y sería una maravillosa ayuda a sus aspiraciones.

Solo había un problema… Tenía que inventar un movimiento nuevo.

Eso le llevaría un tiempo.

* * *

Perdieron el partido contra los encantadores Aplastacabezas, quienes, en contra de lo que cabría esperar por su nombre, fueron bastante amables a pesar de hablar un inglés rudo, y apenas cometieron faltas durante las cuatro horas de partido. Tampoco fue una sorpresa que perdieran, ya que jugaron los tres novatos de los Minotaurs, y aún les faltaba un tiempo de adaptación. Además, tanto Bruce como Gina se quedaron en las gradas, por lo que la capacidad goleadora del equipo descendió notablemente. Aún y así, Austin lo hizo bastante bien, y Fiona fue la máxima anotadora de los Minotaurs.

Al acabar el partido, volvieron al hotel y se prepararon para marcharse de Rusia a la mañana siguiente. Próxima parada: Reino Unido.

Justo antes de meterse en la chimenea que les transportaría hasta Londres, Bruce respiró hondo unas cuantas veces. Quería pensar que todo saldría bien, pero su mente insistía en recordarle que iba a estar en el Ministerio, el lugar de trabajo de Eve, y hasta entonces habían tenido una visita guiada por todos los Ministerios que habían visitado. Existían posibilidades de que se la encontrara… Y aunque su corazón lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas sin que él pudiera hacer nada por impedírselo, sabía que no podía. No debía. Porque se lo había prometido a ella, y porque estaba tratando de olvidarla.

Jason, que era el único a quien le había contado sus preocupaciones últimamente, se dio cuenta de su tensión y le apretó el hombro amistosamente. Claro que Jason estaba amistoso: como ayudante del embajador de Estados Unidos, iban a encontrarse con Lily, y entre Jason y ella no había ningún problema. Normal que estuviera feliz.

Bruce entró en la chimenea justo después de Jason, y aguantó la secuencia de imágenes confusas, olores y sonidos propios del viaje a través de la red Flu durante unos minutos. Cuando aterrizó al otro lado, se apartó rápidamente de la chimenea, y dejó que un asistente le ayudara a sacudirse la ceniza de encima. Tuvo que esperar a que llegara el resto del equipo, y cuando estuvieron todos listos, Smith encabezó la expedición hasta la sala de espera.

Era fácil distinguir a su comité de bienvenida: era siempre el grupo más grande en las salas de espera de la red Flu, y hasta habían desarrollado un juego que consistía en intentar averiguar quién era quién. Los periodistas eran siempre los más fáciles (Alex podía presumir de tener un cien por cien de acierto en diferenciar al periodista de deportes del de internacional), al igual que el embajador estadounidense de turno, aunque el resto eran más difíciles de adivinar. Sorprendentemente, era Luke el que tenía más aciertos de todo el grupo.

Aunque en esa ocasión, Bruce jugaba con ventaja. Ahí estaba Lily, sonriente y mirando fijamente… a Jason, no a él. A un lado estaba el jefe de Lily, el embajador estadounidense, el rollizo Roy Walker. Al otro lado tenía sorpresivamente a Tracey (y ella sí le sonreía burlona y exclusivamente a él): Bruce sabía que se dedicaba en exclusiva a cubrir noticias internacionales desde abril, pero no tenía ni idea de que fuera a cubrir precisamente su noticia. Al otro periodista y a la fotógrafa no les conocía, ya que eran mucho mayores. La representante del país era reconocible por llevar una banderita del Reino Unido en la túnica, y el representante de los Wigtown Wanderers no era el señor Higgins, pero llevaba un pin del equipo en la solapa de la chaqueta. Al subdirector de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos tampoco le conocía, pero irradiaba una cierta aura de superioridad… a diferencia de los dos empleados del Departamento encargados de organizar el partido, jóvenes y que ya habían empezado a saludar al resto de componentes del equipo.

Mierda. Eso no se lo había esperado. Los organizadores del partido, quienes estarían con ellos durante toda su estancia en el país, eran Alicia Spinnet y Kevin Bundy. El hermano de Eve y su —creía que todavía— novia.

—¡Bruce, cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti!—Alicia fue la primera en llegar junto a él, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y hasta le abrazó brevemente—Supe que te habías ido a jugar a Nueva York, pero después desapareciste… Y ahora estás aquí para jugar contra los Wanderers. Qué vueltas da la vida, ¿verdad?

Recordaba a Alicia de Hogwarts, pero realmente la había conocido en casa de los Bundy. Ella y Kevin salían juntos mientras él estaba con Eve (aunque realmente, Kevin y Alicia no confirmaron que lo suyo era una relación estable hasta poco antes de que Bruce se marchara), y habían coincidido varias veces en la casa, sobre todo en las tardes lluviosas de verano o en los fríos días de invierno, en los que no había nada más que hacer que sentarse frente al fuego o pelearse con los juegos de mesa. Alicia, siendo tan intrusa como él en la familia, siempre había sido simpática con él, ignorando el hecho de que fuera un Slytherin. De hecho, ella había solido decir que lo que más le molestaba de él era que fuera seguidor del Puddlemere United, y no de las Avispas de Wimbourne.

—Ya lo creo, Alicia—Bruce le sonrió de vuelta—. ¿Qué tal te va todo?

—Pues ahora que por fin habéis llegado, de maravilla. El viaje desde Moscú es largo. Temíamos que alguno se hubiera perdido y tuviéramos que empezar a buscarle en chimeneas de toda Europa.

Bruce rio, y justo en ese momento, Kevin llegó hasta ellos. A diferencia de Alicia, no sonreía, pero le tendió una mano a Bruce y él la estrechó con firmeza.

—Vaisey—le saludó con cordialidad.

No sabía qué comportamiento esperar de Kevin. Desde el momento en el que se habían conocido, Kevin había sido bastante amable con él, sin descuidar su parte de hermano mayor, celoso y sobreprotector, pero como ambos eran fanáticos del quidditch (y Bruce siempre se cuidaba de mantenerse a una distancia razonable de Eve cuando su hermano estaba delante) siempre se habían llevado bien. Sin embargo… Eve y Kevin siempre habían estado muy unidos, y Bruce no sabía hasta qué punto le habría contado Eve de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, ni cómo eso habría influido en la opinión que Kevin tenía sobre él.

—Un placer verte de nuevo, Bundy—acabó respondiendo.

Kevin asintió brevemente con la cabeza, le susurró algo al oído a Alicia y se alejó para seguir saludando al resto del equipo. Alicia se giró hacia él, le sonrió brevemente y dijo:

—Bien, Bruce, tengo que saludar a tus otros compañeros. No te pierdas, en unos minutos partiremos.

Tracey se acercó rápidamente para ocupar el lugar de Alicia, y ella también le abrazó.

—"_Jugador de quidditch internacional se encuentra con el hermano mayor de su exnovia después de dos años y evita ser asesinado como venganza_"—fue lo primero que le dijo Tracey—. ¿Qué te parece como titular de mañana?

—Prematuro. Tengo que pasarme los próximos tres días cerca de él, y si está enfadado aún tiene muchas posibilidades para matarme.

—Oh, qué listo eres, Bruce Vaisey—suspiró Tracey dramáticamente—. Tendré que inventar un titular mejor.

—Eso espero, la verdad.

—Oye, que ya tengo suficiente con que Theodore lo critique todo—Tracey le pegó amistosamente en el brazo.

Se notaba que le había echado de menos aunque solo fuera un poco durante ese último mes, porque de lo contrario le habría pegado más fuerte.

—Te lo decimos para ayudarte a mejorar, Tracey.

Lily también llegó junto a ellos y le abrazó con fuerza. Jason iba tras ella, y parecía que quería preguntarle algo, pero justo en ese momento el subdirector del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos empezó a hablar para darles la bienvenida, y tuvieron que permanecer en silencio.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, salían de las oficinas de la red Flu, siendo guiados por el subdirector en una visita por el Ministerio.

Bruce se había vestido con una sudadera con capucha especialmente para la ocasión, por si tenía que ocultarse rápidamente. Sin embargo, le parecía una tapadera muy pobre, así que cuando llegaron a la planta y a los pasillos de la zona en los que trabajaba Eve, Bruce agarró el brazo de Lily y le susurró:

—Lily, no puedo ver a Eve.

Lily le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, y después asintió. Aceleró un poco el paso para acercarse al subdirector, y en un momento en el que el hombre se quedó callado, Lily dijo disimuladamente:

—Uno de los jugadores necesita que le enseñen dónde hay un lavabo. Yo me encargo, os alcanzamos en la siguiente sección.

El subdirector se detuvo, forzando al resto del grupo a hacer lo mismo, justo frente a las puertas que daban acceso a las oficinas del Wizengamot.

—De acuerdo, Moon, pero deja que escuche al menos qué es el Wizengamot—respondió el hombre.

—En realidad, ya lo sabe porque…—intentó rebatir Lily, pero el subdirector empezó a hablar y Lily tuvo que volver junto a Bruce.

Tuvieron que esperar de pie frente a las puertas a que el subdirector contara una historia sobre los orígenes del Wizengamot y su evolución, historia que parecía haber memorizado. Mientras tanto, había gente entrando y saliendo regularmente de las oficinas, y en lo único que Bruce podía pensar era que esperaba que ninguna fuera Eve. No podría soportar ver su cara de sorpresa, dolor y acusación… Y cuando parecía que por fin el subdirector iba a acabar de hablar, de pronto señaló hacia sus espaldas y dijo:

—Y mirad, aquí viene uno de nuestros escuadrones de Accidentes Mágicos; les podéis distinguir por el llamativo color de sus túnicas. Se dedican a…

A Bruce no le interesaba escuchar a qué se dedicaba el escuadrón de Accidentes Mágicos (básicamente, porque existían esos escuadrones en todo el mundo y en todos lados se dedicaban a lo mismo), pero dejó de interesarle en absoluto cuando se fijó en las caras de los miembros del escuadrón: la mayoría tenían aspecto sorprendido, pero la más joven le miraba fijamente con estupor. Era Vicky Frobisher.

Genial. Primero el hermano y la cuñada de Eve, y ahora su mejor amiga. Suerte que al menos no iba a jugar contra Ginny Weasley y sus Arpías de Holyhead.

—¿Vaisey?—le llamó Frobisher, pasando a su lado y deteniéndose a un metro de él.

—Frobisher—le saludó él con un cabeceo.

No había tenido tiempo ni de subirse la capucha. Vaya maestro del escondite estaba hecho.

El subdirector pareció decidir en ese momento que ya era suficiente y que podían entrar en las oficinas del Wizengamot, y le hizo un gesto a Lily antes de abrir las puertas. Vicky Frobisher también hizo un gesto, pero a sus compañeros del escuadrón, indicándoles que luego les alcanzaría.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Vaisey?—le preguntó Frobisher.

Para su sorpresa, no le habló con tono cortante, sino solo con asombro.

—Acabo de llegar con el resto de mi equipo. Jugamos el sábado contra los…

—… contra los Wanderers, lo sé. Leo el periódico. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí, en el Ministerio?

—Al parecer, los jugadores de quidditch somos unos visitantes tan distinguidos que tienen que hacernos un recorrido turístico por todos los Ministerios a los que llegamos—respondió Bruce, encogiéndose de hombros—. Incluso si somos jugadores de un equipo tan desconocido como el mío.

—Ah. ¿Y no les sigues?

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Bruce señaló ligeramente con la cabeza las letras que indicaban que estaban frente a las oficinas del Wizengamot, y Frobisher pareció entenderle rápidamente, porque la comprensión se dibujó súbitamente en su cara.

—Oh, claro.

Si con Kevin Bundy dudaba de lo que sabía o no, con Vicky Frobisher no tenía ninguna duda. Debía saber hasta el más mínimo detalle, así que no le extrañó que comprendiera rápido que no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con Eve.

—Además, tengo algo de enchufe—añadió Bruce, intentando salir de una situación que se había vuelto algo extraña, y se giró hacia Lily—. Ella está dentro del comité de bienvenida, así que puedo saltarme alguna parte de la visita.

Vicky pareció darse cuenta de que Lily estaba allí en ese preciso momento, y se apresuró a saludarla con una inclinación de cabeza. Y de pronto, pareció darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con el exnovio de su mejor amiga, con el que nunca había cruzado más de dos frases estando a solas. No tenían mucho más que decirse.

—Bueno, Vaisey, suerte con ese partido. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Gracias, Frobisher. Que vaya todo bien.

Frobisher asintió, y echó a andar hacia el fondo del pasillo. Sin embargo, no hubo dado ni tres pasos antes de volver atrás rápidamente y agarrar a Bruce por el antebrazo, tomándole por sorpresa y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

—Vaisey…—empezó a decir Vicky, con tono nervioso, pero sin titubear—Que quede claro que sigo pensando que eres un idiota arrogante, pero… No eres el peor idiota que he conocido.

Viniendo de Vicky, eso podía considerarse casi un halago.

—Gracias—dijo Bruce con toda la sinceridad de la que fue capaz.

Frobisher le soltó el brazo y se alejó definitivamente por el pasillo, y Bruce se giró hacia Lily, que había observado la escena con curiosidad.

Así que para caerle un poco mejor a Vicky Frobisher lo único que tenía que haber hecho era alejarse de ella. Ya podría haberlo sabido antes.

* * *

Bruce y Lily no fueron en busca de ningún lavabo, sino que fueron directamente a otro lugar del Ministerio por el que aún no habían pasado y esperaron allí. Lily aprovechó para ponerle al día de las últimas novedades, además de repetirle las situaciones más graciosas de la boda de Greengrass y Zabini, lo que acompañó imitando algunas de las caras de la gente que intervino. No se encontraron con nadie más conocido (o al menos, nadie le prestó atención) y un rato más tarde el resto del grupo llegó hasta ellos, y continuaron el recorrido.

Wigtown era pequeño. Más bien, diminuto. Era un pueblo de alrededor de mil habitantes, y de hecho, no estaba en Inglaterra, sino en Escocia, cerca de la frontera y lo más al sur y al oeste posible. La ciudad mayor y más cercana era Glasgow, y fue allí a donde se dirigieron tras visitar en apenas una hora la iglesia, el viejo castillo y las librerías de segunda mano de Wigtown. Bruce ya conocía Glasgow, y aunque Lily ya habían abandonado el grupo junto al embajador y al subdirector, Tracey sí que seguía con ellos, y Bruce pudo entretenerse hablando con ella disimuladamente mientras el resto de empleados del Ministerio guiaban la visita por la ciudad.

—Y ya que estoy yo al mando de una parte de esto, intentaré que hablen bien de vosotros en _El Profeta_—comentó Tracey, burlona.

De hecho, Tracey se encargó de parte de las entrevistas al día siguiente, así que acabó entrevistándole a él. Fue de las cosas más raras que había hecho en su vida: nunca había visto a Tracey trabajando, y mucho menos trabajando con él de entrevistado. Además, Tracey ya se sabía la gran mayoría de respuestas a lo que le preguntaba, por lo que en las ocasiones en las que la respuesta que Tracey imaginaba coincidía exactamente con lo que Bruce decía, ambos se echaban a reír a carcajadas, llamando bastante la atención. Cuando el otro periodista refunfuñó, Tracey se puso seria e instó a Bruce a ser más profesional.

El resto de cosas fueron iguales que en el resto de países. Descansaban en el hotel, entrenaban en un estadio aleatorio y les hacían visitas guiadas por algunos lugares de interés. Sin embargo, lo más extraño para Bruce era que Alicia Spinnet y Kevin Bundy estuvieran siempre con ellos. La verdad, con Alicia no había ningún problema: ella se sentó un rato junto a él la primera noche, y él le habló de cómo le habían ido esos dos años en Nueva York, y ella le resumió qué tal le iba con el trabajo y en su relación con Kevin. Por lo visto, la señora Bundy ya empezaba a sugerirles planes de boda y que les dieran nietos pronto.

—Por Merlín, ¿me imaginas casada y con un bebé en brazos, Bruce?—se quejó Alicia, aunque de buen humor—Solo tengo veinticuatro años, por favor. Me queda toda una vida para eso.

—He oído que Zabini y una de las Greengrass se han casado hace poco, y ellos tienen veintidós—apuntó Bruce, solo para molestarla un poco.

—Sí, todo el mundo mágico se ha enterado de eso. Pero todo el mundo sabe que esos Slytherin siguen estando un poco mal de la cabeza… Sin querer ofender, Bruce.

—Tranquila, tienes toda la razón del mundo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Alicia añadió, con tono titubeante:

—¿Sabes, Bruce…? Que no me oiga Kevin, pero creo que hiciste bien en marcharte… del Reino Unido, me refiero. En cuanto al otro tema, por lo que yo sé, creo que pudiste haber sido un poco más delicado... Pero si querías crecer como jugador de quidditch y acabar jugando en un equipo grande, creo que hiciste bien. Así como están las cosas por aquí, con los Slytherin y sobre todo con los sangrepura… No habrías tenido ni una oportunidad.

* * *

Con Kevin no habló hasta la noche siguiente, en la víspera del partido contra los Wanderers, a pesar de que en esos casi dos días no se habían separado más de un centenar de metros en ningún momento. Sin embargo, Kevin, Alicia y los otros dos acompañantes se habían pasado casi todo el rato con Smith y el resto de empleados del equipo, no con los jugadores, por lo que era comprensible que Bundy no se hubiera acercado a él. La verdad, Bruce tampoco estaba seguro de querer que lo hiciera. Era cierto que siempre se habían llevado relativamente bien, pero la última vez que se habían visto había sido antes de que él dejara a su adorada hermana pequeña para irse a jugar a quidditch al otro lado del océano. No sabía si podría tener una charla con él que no fuera, como mínimo, totalmente incómoda.

Pero esa noche Kevin se acercó a él mientras trabajaba solo en su cuaderno en el salón común del hotel, al lado de Jason, Austin, Alex, Robert y Fiona, que estaban jugando entusiastamente al póker (les había enseñado a jugar uno de sus acompañantes en Italia, y desde entonces no pasaban un día sin mínimo unas cuantas partidas). Kevin tomó asiento a su lado y carraspeó, antes de sacar disimuladamente la varita y murmurar "_Muffliato_" en dirección a sus compañeros de equipo. A continuación, Kevin se rascó el cuello y comentó:

—Por fin te he visto jugar a quidditch. Ya era hora.

Kevin había estado presente en los dos entrenamientos que habían hecho en territorio inglés, pero era verdad que antes no le había visto ni entrenar. Sí, habían volado juntos alguna que otra vez en el patio trasero de los Bundy, pero era tan pequeño y los setos tan bajos que no se podía hacer nada interesante.

—Sí, ya creía que nunca tendrías la oportunidad—fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder a Bruce.

No sabía qué más decirle. Por Merlín, hacía más de dos años que no hablaba con él, y no tenía ni idea de qué sabía ni qué pasaba por la mente de Kevin. Esas conversaciones no se le daban bien. Nunca sabía qué decir ni qué se esperaba de él.

Afortunadamente, recordó que Kevin tampoco era muy paciente ni muy hábil con los sentimientos. Kevin suspiró y le miró fijamente con esos ojos tan azules, idénticos a los de Eve, y dijo:

—Mira, Vaisey, quiero acabar rápido con esto… Eve me lo ha contado todo. Bueno, todo no, porque sabe ahorrarse los detalles. La cuestión es que cuando la dejaste de golpe en verano, hace dos años, quise matarte. Por imbécil. No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo pasó, lo que le dolió y lo que le costó superarlo. Cuando apareciste en invierno e hiciste que Eve y Zacharias Smith rompieran (involuntariamente, por lo que me ha dicho Eve), tuve ganas de matarte y abrazarte a la vez. Abrazarte, porque por fin algo había convencido a Eve de que tenía que dejar a Smith de una vez; y matarte, porque el verte y que te volvieras a largar hizo que Eve volviera a deprimirse casi como la primera vez, y se encerró en su trabajo. Cuando volviste hace un par de meses y supe que te plantaste delante de Eve en el trabajo y cómo acabó la cosa, ya no pude decidir si quería matarte, odiarte, apreciarte o sentir lástima por ti. Por Merlín, lo haces todo tan complicado... Ya te imaginarás lo que me cuesta decir esto, pero no eres mal tipo, Vaisey. Entiendo que tengas ciertas ambiciones con el quidditch, y viéndote jugar un rato, lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees. Y también entiendo que quieras a mi hermana; yo llevo haciéndolo toda una vida, y sé lo imposible que es no quererla. Simplemente, quiero que dejes de hacerla sufrir.

Entendió el discurso de Kevin, porque incluso él había pensado eso sobre sí mismo en algunas ocasiones. Bruce solo asintió con la cabeza:

—Bundy… Eso es exactamente lo mismo que quiero yo. No quiero hacerle más daño por mi culpa.

—Lo sé. Me di cuenta en el Ministerio. Evitaste verla, como te pidió.

—Sí—Kevin se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, así que Bruce añadió—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente, Bundy?

—La verdad, no lo sé—admitió el joven—. Supongo que lo principal es que quiero decirte que me preocupo por Eve, y que no quiero que le causes más daño. Y que quedas advertido de que no voy a permitirte, nunca más, que le vuelvas a hacer daño, aunque sea lo último que haga… Pero tal vez, también quería ver de verdad con mis propios ojos si todo lo que dice Eve es cierto, comprobar que no miente y que tú sigues siendo tan transparente con tus sentimientos como el cristal. O incluso puede que solo necesitara decirte que lamento que toda esta mierda sea tan complicada, Vaisey.

Eso último no se lo esperaba de Bundy. Kevin hasta dibujó una media sonrisa, comprensivo, y Bruce se la devolvió, tratando de restarle importancia encogiéndose de hombros. Señaló disimuladamente a los chicos del equipo sentados a poca distancia de ellos, chillando completamente eufóricos por la partida que justo habían acabado, y aprovechó para hacer una analogía:

—Todos hacemos lo que podemos con las cartas que nos tocan en la partida.

—Y todos controlamos solo nuestras fichas del tablero—le siguió el juego Kevin, pasándose al ajedrez.

—Así como estaban las piezas, no me quedó más remedio que sacrificar a la reina.

—Para que el peón pudiera convertirse en rey—no era una comparación excesivamente adecuada, porque los peones se convertían en reinas, no reyes; pero Bruce lo agradeció, porque prefería imaginarse como rey que como reina—. Y por lo que he visto estos días, no te faltan muchos turnos para conseguirlo. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos antes, Vaisey? ¿De tu estilo de juego, de cómo los Wanderers os van a patear el culo, o de ese cuaderno tuyo que tiene una pinta de lo más interesante?

Acabaron hablando de las tres cosas, por supuesto, hasta que se cumplió el toque de queda impuesto por el entrenador Johnson. Aunque por unas horas, fue como volver atrás en el tiempo. Hablar apasionadamente de quidditch con Kevin Bundy era una de esas cosas que, al parecer, seguirían siendo siempre iguales por muchos años que pasaran sin verse.

* * *

El día del partido contra los Wanderers Bruce y Jason despertaron gracias al insistente picoteo de una lechuza contra la ventana de la habitación que compartían. Medio dormido, Bruce se levantó mientras Jason daba media vuelta y refunfuñaba tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Bruce abrió la ventana, dejando que la fresca brisa matinal se colara en la habitación junto con la lechuza, y tuvo que pelear con ella durante un par de minutos para conseguir desatar la carta y el periódico que llevaba en la pata. No tenía nada de comida que darle, por lo que el animal se conformó con picotearle los dedos y dejarle algunas heridas sangrantes antes de abandonar la habitación. Mascullando unas cuantas maldiciones sobre las lechuzas (y echando de menos el eficiente sistema de correo por red Flu americano), Bruce se sentó y procedió a echar un vistazo al correo.

Por un lado, era _El Profeta_; la carta era de Tracey. Decidió abrir primero la carta, ya que supuso que tenía que ver con algo publicado y debía leer de inmediato.

No se equivocó del todo: era algo que debía leer, pero no era urgente. La nota de Tracey era breve, y era casi una disculpa:

"_Bruce,_

_Hoy se ha publicado en la sección de Deportes las entrevistas que os hicimos, incluyendo la tuya. Te lo adjunto para que le eches un vistazo. Ya sé que hablamos de muchas más cosas de las que salen ahí, y juro que hice todo lo posible para intentar que pusieran algo más (insistí sobre todo en tu entrevista, para qué mentir), pero no conseguí mucho. Los idiotas de los editores opinan que "el público general no estará interesado en saber más de un jugador local que no encontró sitio aquí". Imbéciles. Mi mayor logro fue que destacaran que eres Slytherin y que obtuviste el premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio de Hogwarts por quedarte a luchar en la batalla de 1998 en el bando de los buenos, además de eso de equipo revelación, equipo ideal y esos premios vuestros. Aunque no os den mucha importancia, al menos te he hecho quedar bien._

_Suerte con el partido. Intentad no dar pena._

_Tracey_"

Pasó páginas del periódico con rapidez hasta llegar a la sección de Deportes. La verdad era que había bastante entusiasmo por el partido, básicamente porque era el primer partido que se jugaba en el país desde el final de la temporada de Liga, y ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso: todo el mundo estaba deseoso de volver a ver jugar al quidditch. En Deportes se pasaban varias páginas analizando cómo estaban las pretemporadas de los diferentes equipos, prestando especial atención a los Wanderers (y a las Arpías de Holyhead, vigentes campeonas de la Liga) y al final de la sección les dedicaban una doble página que titulaban "_CONOCE AL RIVAL_", bajo la que resumían los últimos años de historia de los Minotaurs, sus victorias en la Liga y en el TIAQ, su pretemporada por Europa y las entrevistas a algunos de los jugadores, entre los que se incluía Bruce. No podía quejarse: una doble página era lo que dedicaban en Estados Unidos a todo el quidditch. Tener todo ese espacio solo para ellos ya era una noticia fantástica. Como Tracey le había dicho, habían recortado drásticamente su entrevista, pero aún y así, era la que más ocupaba de todas; y a un lado, estaban destacados sus datos básicos y premios bajo su fotografía. Tracey había hecho todo lo que había podido, y era un buen trabajo.

—No sabía que habías estado en Slytherin, Vaisey—le dijo el representante de los Wigtown Wanderers que les acompañaba, George Summerby, poco más tarde, cuando se reunieron para ir a su entrenamiento matinal. Bruce vio _El Profeta_ bajo su brazo—. Es decir, al oírte hablar me imaginé que habías estado en Hogwarts, pero no sabía… Ni mucho menos que te quedaste a luchar en la batalla. Caray, creía haber leído que todos los alumnos de Slytherin se marcharon.

—La mayoría lo hicieron—repuso Bruce con cautela.

Estaban rodeados del resto de compañeros y trabajadores del equipo, y aunque algunos hablaban casualmente entre ellos, otros les escuchaban disimuladamente con curiosidad. Bruce no solía hablar de su pasado, mucho menos de aquel año de Hogwarts.

—Puedo preguntar, si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo quedarte?—le preguntó entonces Summerby, sus claros ojos azules revelando una genuina curiosidad.

—El corazón.

Era estrictamente cierto, aunque no fuera de la misma forma que Summerby lo debía imaginar. El hombre le sonrió paternalmente, le palmeó ligeramente la espalda y soltó algunas palabras de ánimo.

Sin embargo, esa breve charla le hizo darse cuenta a Bruce de algo: Summerby no había tenido ni idea de que él era un Slytherin, ni había dado a entender en ningún momento que tuviera más interés en él que en el resto de miembros del equipo. A Bruce no le costó imaginarse que, fuera cual fuera el plan del señor Higgins para que él pudiera acabar jugando en los Wanderers algún día, no lo había compartido con Summerby. Es más, probablemente no lo había compartido con nadie. Eso tenía pinta de ser bastante del estilo del señor Higgins.

Pero Bruce prefirió alejar eso de su mente un rato, y centrarse en el entrenamiento y en el partido que iban a jugar unas horas más tarde. Si tenía suerte, tal vez podría hablar luego con el señor Higgins.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que parece que le estoy empezando a caer mejor a todo el mundo aquí, ahora que me he pasado dos años lejos?—le comentó Bruce a Jason unos minutos después, mientras se cambiaban en el vestuario—La amiga de Eve que me odiaba, su hermano, Alicia está más simpática… Incluso un señor aleatorio que probablemente es bastante anti-Slytherin.

—Eso es porque ahora no tienen que pasar tiempo contigo, y por eso se olvidan de lo insoportable que eres—bromeó Jason—, y solo ven las cosas buenas que has hecho.

—Pues tendré que pasar más tiempo fuera y hacer más cosas buenas—sonrió Bruce.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era precisamente eso lo que el señor Higgins quería que pasara.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

**_Volvemos con más aventuras de Bruce y compañía alrededor de Europa: entrenando, jugando, haciendo turismo y encontrando otras cosas que hacer para pasar el rato... Hasta llegar a Reino Unido, donde reaparecen algunos conocidos. Y no son solo Lily, Tracey y Theodore, sino que Vicky, Kevin y hasta Alicia tienen sus momentos. Y por otra parte, asistimos a la narración por carta de parte de la boda de Daphne y Blaise. Un evento que no es importante para la historia de Bruce, pero que nos permite aprender algo más de su pasado (porque ya sabemos que Eve no fue la primera chica en la vida de Bruce, pero sí la más importante) y, a la vez, ir encajando algunos detalles del canon._**

**_En otras cosas no relacionadas con el fic, tengo que decir que, por desgracia, no he tenido tiempo de escribir ni una sola palabra entre la publicación del anterior capítulo y este: mi vida ha cambiado mucho y muy rápido últimamente (para bien, no os preocupéis), pero apenas tengo tiempo libre, y menos para escribir. Haré lo que pueda, pero no puedo comprometerme a nada, de momento._**

**_Y como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Gracias en especial a _**_DaniMalei_**_ por su review, quien además me pidió un árbol genealógico de los Lane: si a alguien le interesa y se sigue haciendo un lío con quién es quién, podéis encontrarlo en una de las últimas entradas del blog._**

**_Y ahora sí, ¡hasta la próxima!_**


	39. 150

**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

**_Recordad que podéis pasaros por el blog del fic, al cual podéis echarle un vistazo en _****_siemprequidditchfanfic . blogspot . com . es/ (quitando los espacios)._**

* * *

**39\. 150**

* * *

Bruce reconocía a algunos de los jugadores de los Wanderers de Hogwarts, a los más jóvenes. Michael McManus, por ejemplo: era un Hufflepuff un año menor que él, bateador, aunque lo cierto era que Bruce nunca le había visto jugar en un partido. Corría la leyenda en el castillo de que era excepcionalmente bueno, pero como era más bien un mago bastante torpe, tenía la mala suerte de acabar lesionado, medio muerto o mareado en la enfermería los días de partido por culpa de algún hechizo, poción o quién-sabe-qué que le hubiera salido mal. Si había conseguido fichar por los Wigtown Wanderers, tal vez por fin McManus se había deshecho de esa extraña maldición.

También estaba Jeremy Stretton, Ravenclaw, cazador y tres o cuatro años mayor que él, con quien tampoco había coincidido nunca sobre el campo de quidditch, pero que sí recordaba haber visto jugar. Del resto, conocía sus nombres y sus caras, como buen aficionado al quidditch inglés, pero eran más mayores que él y no les había visto en Hogwarts. Solo sabía que ninguno había ido a Slytherin.

Ni Gina ni Fiona jugaron como cazadoras, por lo que Bruce fue el que más destacó del trío que formaba con Alex y Jeannette. Como en los demás partidos, hizo todo lo posible, al igual que sus dos compañeras y el resto de miembros del equipo. Además, el estadio estaba completamente abarrotado, y era impresionante. De hecho, aunque había mucha gente vestida con el color rojo sangre de los Wanderers, los había que iban vestidos con ropas normales, y algunos incluso les apoyaban a ellos (como cualquier equipo que se precie, los Wanderers también tenían rivalidades con otros equipos, cuyos aficionados les deseaban siempre la peor de las derrotas). No le costó encontrar a Tracey, Lily y Theodore entre la multitud, ya que sostenían la única pancarta de todas las gradas que tenía su apellido en ella.

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente: en Europa nunca era suficiente. Al principio el partido estuvo bastante igualado, pero a medida que fue avanzando el tiempo, la balanza se desequilibró y el talento de los locales se fue imponiendo. Ante el bajón de sus compañeros, Bruce trató de poner en práctica algunas jugadas de su cuaderno: unas le salieron bien, provocando alguna exclamación de sorpresa entre el público, pero la mayoría no llegaron a concretarse. Necesitaba más tiempo y más práctica, y la gira por Europa era tan asfixiante y con horarios tan rígidos que no podía dedicar tiempo a lo que necesitaba.

Levantó algunas aclamaciones cuando imitó una buena jugada que Jeremy Stretton había hecho apenas unos minutos atrás, y a diferencia de Stretton, Bruce consiguió que acabara en gol. El comentarista del partido gritó algo que sonó a _"¿Ves, Jeremy? ¡Así es como se hace!_" que causó risas entre el público, y aunque sus compañeros de equipo le felicitaron, la distancia en el marcador apenas se había reducido. El partido acabó poco antes de las cuatro horas de juego, en una carrera frenética de Elizabeth contra la buscadora rival, que acabó ganando la joven de los Wanderers por apenas unos centímetros.

Habían perdido, pero al menos habían competido con dignidad y hecho un papel aceptable. La multitud les aplaudió cuando se retiraron tras intercambiar camisetas con los jugadores de los Wanderers, y ellos se retiraron, agotados, listos para ducharse y volver al hotel para relajarse y preparar las maletas para irse a Estados Unidos al día siguiente.

—Bruce, hay alguien que quiere verte cuando estés listo—Smith se metió en el vestuario para felicitarles mientras todavía se estaban cambiando—. Bueno, más que alguien, hasta hay cola para verte. Se nota que jugamos en tu tierra—Smith le guiñó un ojo antes de continuar—. No tengas prisa, Alicia Spinnet ha dicho que te esperará y te acompañará de vuelta al hotel cuando hayas acabado. Jason, tú también tienes una visita, pero como solo es una persona, te esperamos.

Cuando Bruce salió del vestuario junto a Jason, antes que los demás, Kevin y Alicia estaban esperándoles a pocos metros de distancia. Kevin se llevó a Jason por un pasillo, pero Alicia le hizo señas a Bruce para que fueran por otro.

—Hay otras personas que quieren verte, pero el jefe tiene prioridad—le explicó Alicia mientras le guiaba por los pasillos del estadio, agitando un trozo de pergamino con una mano—. ¿Sabes quién es Edmund Higgins, Bruce? Es el director deportivo de los Wanderers. Puede que le hayas causado buena impresión… En fin, lo primero es ir a su despacho. Luego te llevaré a una de las salas de visitas.

Alicia esperó fuera mientras Bruce entraba en el despacho habilitado. El señor Higgins estaba sentado tras el escritorio, de frente a la puerta, y en cuanto Bruce puso un pie en la habitación el hombre levantó la mirada del montón de pergaminos sobre la mesa para clavarla en él. Le indicó con un gesto que se sentara delante de él, y cuando Bruce hubo obedecido, el señor Higgins le estudió durante unos segundos con sus ojos increíblemente claros y dijo:

—Habéis perdido, Vaisey.

—Los Wanderers son mejores que los Minotaurs, señor—respondió Bruce con la más simple verdad.

—Cierto—le concedió el señor Higgins—. No esperaba otro resultado. Mi objetivo no era que ganarais nada, solo que os mostrarais un poco por Europa y llamarais algo la atención. Por lo que he visto en los periódicos internacionales, ha funcionado bastante bien, incluso aquí. He leído esa pequeña entrevista que te han hecho, y no está mal. Parece que estás aprendiendo a tolerar a los periodistas.

Evitó decir que le había entrevistado una de sus mejores amigas, porque suponía que eso le haría perder puntos. En cambio, preguntó otra cosa que le había llamado la atención:

—¿Ha dicho "su objetivo", señor Higgins?

—De acuerdo, Vaisey. Para ser exactos, debería decir nuestro—al ver su cara de confusión, Higgins añadió—. Del señor Smith y mío. Por supuesto, desde que conocí a David me mencionó su intención de hacer una gira europea con los Minotaurs durante una pretemporada, pero nunca encontró ayudas ni el momento adecuado. Pero en cuanto tú entraste en la ecuación, aumentando mi interés por el desarrollo de los Minotaurs, sumado al hecho de que ganasteis la Liga y os convertisteis en un rival con un cierto renombre… Digamos que el objetivo de David de haceros ver pasó a ser también en parte mío.

—¿Esa era la idea? ¿Exhibirnos?

—Exhibiros y entrenar, sí. Después de jugar contra algunos de los mejores equipos de este continente, espero que no os cueste mucho enfrentaros a los rivales de la Liga estadounidense. Tengo la esperanza de que haya sido una buena preparación. ¿Tú que crees, Vaisey?

—Creo que he aprendido mucho.

—Sí, ya me he enterado de ese curioso cuaderno tuyo—ante la cara de sorpresa de Bruce, el señor Higgins alzó ligeramente las cejas—. No pongas esa cara, Vaisey. Un director deportivo debe saberlo todo sobre los jugadores que le interesan, no solo los que son oficialmente de su propio equipo. He oído hablar de ese cuaderno, y sé que estuviste en la final del Mundial en el Sáhara, y también que estuviste por segunda vez en la carrera de escobas de Suecia, y que volaste con dragones en la reserva de Rumanía. Estoy atento, Vaisey. Y… gratamente sorprendido. Porque he visto que has mejorado respecto al último partido en el que te vi, y destacas por encima de tus compañeros… Aunque es cierto que no he tenido el placer de verte jugar junto a esa Gina Smith. Habría sido interesante. Por lo demás, parece que eso de practicar con dragones y estudiar jugadas de alrededor del mundo es útil. Has hecho algunos movimientos que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Felicidades, Vaisey.

Bruce agradeció los elogios. Claro que le gustaban, y más si se los decía alguien tan importante como el señor Higgins. Pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando.

—Señor Higgins, si puede contestarme sinceramente… ¿Cambia eso en algo sus planes de futuro en lo que a mí respecta?

El señor Higgins le miró a los ojos sin parpadear por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

—No. Te doy un mínimo de seis años antes de poder volver.

Las palabras cayeron como una losa entre los dos.

Bruce trató de tragar saliva. Seis años. Seis años, como mínimo, tendrían que pasar para poder volver a casa. Entonces tendría veintisiete. Ya habría transcurrido más de la mitad de su carrera como jugador. Era una eternidad.

—¿Seis? ¿Esa es su previsión?—fue capaz de decir, con la garganta seca.

—Sí. Entre el clima de tensión política y las complicaciones que se prevén, por un lado, y tu progresión, las aspiraciones de tu equipo y las posibilidades de ser reconocido, por otro… No lo imagino posible antes de seis años.

En seis años sin verle, Eve podría rehacer su vida. Él podría rehacer la suya, tal como le había prometido que haría. Era lo que sabía que debía hacer, pero no era tan fácil saberlo como hacerlo.

—¿Y si yo consiguiera acortar ese plazo de alguna forma?

No se le ocurría ninguna forma, claro, excepto su idea de inventar una jugada que llevara su nombre. Algo que ni siquiera le garantizaba el éxito, pero que al menos sería un primer paso para hacerse un pequeño nombre.

El señor Higgins simplemente extendió los brazos a su lado.

—Entonces, Vaisey, estaría encantado de verlo y extenderte mi agradecimiento y mis disculpas por mi mal cálculo. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo… Y si alguien puede hacerlo, ese eres tú, Bruce Vaisey.

* * *

Tras la charla con el señor Higgins se quedó taciturno, pero Alicia no consiguió sonsacarle nada mientras le guiaba por el estadio. Le dejó en una sala de visitas, y poco después hizo pasar a Tracey, Theodore y Lily. La última estaba ligeramente despeinada y con las mejillas rojas, y Bruce sabía que ella había sido la "visita" que había tenido Jason. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar esos detalles, porque no necesitaba escuchar qué habían hecho Jason y Lily a solas en una sala de un estadio de quidditch. No, gracias. En cambio, dejó que sus amigos le felicitaran a su modo por el partido, y se despidió de ellos hasta dentro de varios meses. No sabía cuándo volvería a verles. Al menos, en lo que a Theodore y Tracey respectaba, porque tenía la impresión de que no tardaría mucho en ver a Lily de visita "improvisada" en Nueva York.

Sin embargo, cuando sus amigos se marcharon descubrió que cuando Smith había dicho que había cola para verle no se refería solo a ellos. Cuando Alicia abrió la puerta de nuevo, fue para dejar entrar a Maggie Ackerley junto a cuatro de los chicos de Hufflepuff, en una visita que no se esperaba en absoluto. No duró mucho rato, puesto que solo querían verle, felicitarle por cómo lo había hecho y, en el caso de James Pilliwickle, suplicarle que la próxima vez que se enfrentara a los Wanderers intentara ganarles; por lo visto, eran sus enemigos mortales.

Las visitas no acabaron allí, porque el siguiente en entrar fue Rud Harper, su antiguo compañero en Slytherin, a quien no veía desde que salieron de Hogwarts. Harper y él no habían sido nunca exactamente amigos, aunque había sido quien más atención le había prestado de sus compañeros de habitación, más que nada porque ambos compartían la afición por el quidditch, su único tema en común. De hecho, de eso fue prácticamente de lo único que hablaron en esos diez minutos: del partido y de quién tenía más opciones de ganar la siguiente Liga del Reino Unido e Irlanda.

—Y ella es la última. Cuando acabéis nos vamos al hotel—le dijo a continuación Alicia, dejando pasar a su próxima visita.

La visitante era ni más ni menos que Ginny Weasley. La joven que era flamante campeona de Liga con las Arpías de Holyhead, estrella del equipo, prácticamente una heroína de guerra, novia de Harry Potter y, ah, sí, una de las mejores amigas de Eve.

—Weasley—la saludó, sorprendido.

—Vaisey—correspondió ella, pasando por su lado y sentándose encima de la mesa de la sala.

La chica tardó unos segundos en acomodarse y después se le quedó mirando en silencio por unos instantes, como si estuviera decidiendo cómo debía empezar la conversación. Bruce empezó a sentirse incómodo y no sabía qué esperar, así que optó por el camino que siempre había sido más fácil con Ginny Weasley.

—¿Sabes, Weasley? He conocido a tu hermano este verano.

—Tendrás que ser un poco más específico, Vaisey—respondió con cautela, aunque parecía casi aliviada de que hubiera empezado a hablar él.

—Lo que le diferencia del resto de tus hermanos son unos brazos quemados y una ligera tendencia obsesiva con los dragones.

—Charlie—dijo ella al instante, mirándole con curiosidad—. ¿Cuándo le has conocido? El periódico no dice que hayáis pasado con la gira por Rumanía.

—Y no lo hemos hecho—Bruce decidió sentarse también, y lo hizo en un sillón a un par de metros de Weasley, mirándola de frente—. Fui yo solo antes de eso. Un viaje de placer. A pesar de ser un Weasley, tu hermano me cayó bastante bien.

—Me alegra ver que no has perdido tu estilo, Vaisey.

—Vamos, Weasley, dime qué quieres. Y por favor, que no sea decirme que últimamente has estado pensando en mí y te has dado cuenta no solo de que no me odias, sino que incluso me aprecias. Ya he tenido bastante de eso en los últimos días.

—Si necesitas caerme mal, no te preocupes. Nunca has tenido que esforzarte mucho para eso.

—Tú tampoco pusiste nunca mucho de tu parte para que eso cambiara.

—Touché—asintió Weasley—. Pero no, no he venido para nada de eso, así que tranquilo, no te voy a abrir mi corazón. Lo mío es estrictamente profesional. De campeona a campeón, solo quería felicitarte en persona por ganar vuestra Liga. Y porque por lo visto, eres el mejor jugador de tu equipo, por mucho que me duela.

—Vaya, Weasley, gracias… Felicidades a ti también. ¿Cuánto hacía que las Arpías no ganabais la Liga?

—Nueve años.

—Pues supongo que habrás ayudado en algo a cortar esa racha.

—Uh, Vaisey, ¿eso que oigo es un elogio?—dijo Weasley mordazmente— Si va a ser verdad que se te ha ablandado el corazón y voy a tener que declararte mi amor incondicional ahora mismo...

Bruce levantó una ceja con escepticismo y Weasley le sonrió con burla.

—Puedo estropearlo ahora mismo si quiero, Weasley.

—No será necesario—Weasley se puso en pie de un salto, y se frotó las manos contra el pantalón—. Pues eso es todo, Vaisey. Nada más. En algún momento había pensado también en darte la charla sobre Eve, pero sé que ya habrás tenido bastante sobre eso, y creo que he comprendido que tú tampoco quieres hacerle más daño, así que no tengo nada que decirte que ya no sepas por ti mismo. Suerte con tu vida, Vaisey.

Ginny Weasley se dirigió hacia la puerta sin decir nada más, y Bruce la siguió, dispuesto a encontrar a Alicia y largarse ya. No le costó mucho: Alicia estaba sentada al final del pasillo, hablando con el mismísimo Harry Potter mientras ambos esperaban. Weasley se despidió y Potter la imitó, y la pareja desapareció. Entonces, por fin Bruce pudo marcharse hacia el hotel.

Su maleta para volver a Nueva York le esperaba.

* * *

Llegaron a Nueva York a primera hora de la mañana de ese domingo de finales de agosto, y Johnson les concedió el resto del día libre para que descansaran, se pusieran al día y estuvieran listos para entrenar los cinco días de la semana siguiente. Su primer partido sería en la tarde del sábado, y tenían que estar en perfectas condiciones.

Bruce se apareció apenas unos minutos más tarde en su piso con Jason, Austin y Alex (aunque por turnos, porque no cabían todos a la vez en el minúsculo armario de escobas de la recepción en el que tenían que aparecerse). Lo primero que hizo la chica en cuanto traspasaron la puerta de la entrada fue dejar tirada su maleta junto a la puerta y lanzarse sobre el sofá, abrazando uno de los cojines mientras exclamaba:

—Hogar, dulce hogar. ¡Cómo lo he echado de menos!

—¿Pero cuánto tiempo estuviste viviendo aquí antes de que nos fuéramos? ¿Una semana?—preguntó Bruce, alzando una ceja.

La verdad, no se acordaba muy bien. Ese mes de agosto había sido tan intenso y movido que todo se le confundía, incluso lo que había pasado poco antes de eso.

—Más o menos—concedió Alex, aunque no se movió de su posición—, pero una semana ya es más de lo que hemos estado en un mismo sitio en el último mes. Ya parece como si hubiera vivido aquí toda una vida. Aunque la verdad, me habría quedado más tiempo en Barcelona o en Venecia. Las dos ciudades me gustaron bastante. Lástima que tuviéramos tanto que hacer y tantos lugares a los que ir… ¿Por Merlín, os acordáis de Novosibirsk? Creo que es el lugar más deprimente que he conocido en todo el mundo. Tal vez, exceptuando el Departamento de Lenguas Mágicas de Salem. En cuarto tuve la genial idea de coger como optativa Latín y Griego Básicos, y fue horrible porque…

—Oye, Alex, si me haces un hueco a tu lado, puede que entre los dos podamos crear memorias que te hagan sentirte más unida a este piso—sugirió entonces Austin, plantándose frente a ella y sonriendo sugerentemente.

Aunque algunos días lo había dejado pasar, la mayoría del tiempo que se habían pasado dando vueltas por Europa Austin no había dejado de intentar ligar con Alex, insinuándose descaradamente…

—El sofá es mío ahora, Austin—protestó ella—. Haber llegado antes. Quédate con el sillón.

…y Alex le había ignorado olímpicamente en todas y cada una de las ocasiones. Bruce y Jason se sonrieron, divertidos, y Jason hizo silenciosamente el gesto de apuntar algo en una libreta imaginaria. Era su broma particular para recordarse que era el enésimo intento fallido de Austin de ligar con Alex.

—Pues yo voy a deshacer la maleta—comentó Jason—. Bruce, Austin, podríais hacer lo mismo. Alex, tú también, pero sin presiones. Puedes acabar de reencontrarte con el sofá antes.

* * *

Bruce y Jason aprovecharon la tarde del domingo para pasear un rato por Nueva York, y para ser exactos, para recorrer la Avenida Cero arriba y abajo, admirando las últimas novedades en los escaparates y saludando a los viejos conocidos. La mayoría de aquellos con los que hablaron tenían curiosidad por saber qué tal les había ido en su gira por Europa, algo que por lo visto había sido bastante comentado en el periódico, para los estándares de noticias de quidditch. Otros, como Mayer, de la tienda de _Quidditch para todos_, aparte de eso les preguntó por Brian, y si sabían qué tal le iba en su adaptación a los Giants. Además, se encontraron con algún que otro aficionado que les reconoció y que les pidió autógrafos ("_¡Vais a ganar la Liga otra vez este año, ya veréis! ¡Y tú, Vaisey, vas a ser el mejor jugador!_" les aseguró un entusiasta chico de unos catorce años con la camiseta púrpura de Salem) y observaron con asombro que toda la Avenida Cero estaba decorada con banderines y guirnaldas con los colores celeste, azul oscuro y fucsia de los Minotaurs. No era una decoración abundante (había un banderín cada tres o cuatro ventanas, y guirnaldas en uno de cada cuatro pares de farolas), pero sí constante a lo largo de toda la calle. Fue el mismo Mayer quien se lo explicó:

—Ah, sí, los han instalado los del Congreso esta mañana. He preguntado el porqué y me han dicho que quieren apoyar al equipo local de quidditch, que en menos de una semana comienza la edición número ciento cincuenta de la Liga y quieren convocar a los aficionados. ¿Curioso, eh? A ver si este año por ser la ciento cincuenta os prestan un poco más de atención, que bien os lo merecéis.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, Gilly se apareció por primera vez en la temporada en el piso para prepararles el desayuno y meterles prisa para llegar pronto al entrenamiento. Jason saludó a la elfina alegremente y Bruce evitó preguntarle qué había hecho durante las vacaciones, y en cambio se la presentó a Austin y Alex, que tomaron asiento alrededor de la barra de la cocina medio dormidos. Gracias a la intervención de Gilly, consiguieron llegar puntualmente a entrenar.

Rosalie, que no había ido con ellos a la gira europea, les dio la bienvenida a casa afectuosamente, además de recordarles que ese día no iban a ver a David Smith, ya que estaba en el sorteo de los cruces del TIAQ. Tendrían que aguantarse la intriga de saber quién les había tocado en el primer partido hasta el día siguiente, pero a Johnson no pareció importarle mucho, ya que les hizo entrenar durante varias horas con la máxima intensidad, como si no se hubieran pasado las últimas semanas jugando contra algunos de los mejores equipos del mundo.

La intención de Bruce había sido la de volver a entrenar por la tarde él solo, pero entre el cansancio del entrenamiento matinal, el acumulado por tantos viajes y el simple hecho de que echaba de menos estar en su piso sin hacer nada, acabó pasándose la tarde junto a sus compañeros de piso en el salón, mirando la televisión (habían descubierto que a Austin y Alex también les gustaban los reportajes de Isla Miller sobre la magia alrededor del mundo), jugando al ajedrez y a las cartas, y leyendo periódicos y revistas atrasadas para ponerse al día con la actualidad estadounidense.

En cambio, el martes por la tarde sí que se vio con fuerzas suficientes como para aguantar al menos una hora de entrenamiento extra. Sus compañeros de piso le miraron como si estuviera loco cuando salió por la puerta, y poco después se encontró solo, con su cuaderno de quidditch en una mano y con la escoba en la otra, en medio de su estadio desierto.

Fue como volver atrás en el tiempo a cuando tuvo que encantar los muñecos para que actuaran como guardianes o lanzadores: por un momento, se sintió como en la temporada anterior, como si estuviera esperando a que Amanda llegara de un momento a otro para ocupar el lugar de los muñecos. Sin embargo, llegó un punto en el que Amanda dejó de aparecer; y Bruce sabía que no volvería a hacerlo nunca más. Al menos, no con él.

Dejó por unos minutos a los muñecos flotando en el aire, mientras él ojeaba el cuaderno en busca de algo que pudiera practicar. Ahora que tenía tiempo y nada de presiones, podía aprender sus cosas a su ritmo. Localizó un par de jugadas que les había visto hacer a los cazadores de los Amazonia Ventos en el TIAQ como maniobra de distracción: era simple, pero efectiva, y parecía mentira que no se usara más en el mundo del quidditch. Por lo menos, Bruce no la había visto hacer en ningún otro lugar.

Para practicar la maniobra, tenía que programar a uno de los muñecos para que le lanzara la quaffle. Aunque hizo el hechizo bien, falló la primera vez que intentó llevar a cabo la maniobra: la quaffle se le escurrió de entre los dedos. A la segunda, consiguió atrapar la pelota, pero al llevar a cabo el movimiento el brazo chocó contra el palo de su propia escoba. A la tercera, fue la quaffle la que rebotó contra el palo, y salió disparada contra su cara. Bruce trató de apartarse, pero la distancia era tan corta que no pudo evitar el golpe: tuvo que parar, bajarse de la escoba y conjurar un vaso, agua y congelarla para poder ponerse hielo en el morado que le estaba empezando a salir en el ojo y en la frente. Cuando llegara a casa podría ponerse algún ungüento de los que guardaban en el armario que bajaría la hinchazón en seguida, pero de momento tendría que aguantar con eso.

No desistió. A la cuarta se le escapó la quaffle de nuevo, pero a la quinta por fin consiguió llevar a cabo el movimiento. No fue tan fluido como deseaba, y por eso siguió practicando durante la siguiente hora, hasta que lo tuvo dominado. No había sido tan sencillo como se esperaba, pero eso solo hizo que se sintiera aún más orgulloso.

Había aprendido algo nuevo y complicado por sí mismo, a partir de lo que él mismo había observado y anotado. Le había salido bien. Y si podía hacerlo con una jugada, podía hacerlo con todas… Bueno, con casi todas. Las había que eran demasiado complejas para él… de momento.

Sin embargo, el resultado le animó, y aprovechó que la hinchazón del ojo todavía le dejaba ver algo para practicar otra jugada más. Eligió algo en lo que no hubiera muchas posibilidades de golpearse con la quaffle, una técnica de lanzar a los aros. Tardó media hora en perfeccionarla, pero lo hizo.

Mejorar un poco y aprender algo nuevo cada día. Ese iba a ser su objetivo a partir de entonces.

Eso era lo que debía hacer si quería ser el mejor jugador de la Liga. Por encima de Gina, y por encima de todos.

* * *

Smith les contó también el martes qué equipo iba a ser su primer (y esperaban que no último) rival en el TIAQ: los Búfalos de Guadalajara, mexicanos, segundos de su Liga y participando tan solo por tercera vez en su historia en el TIAQ. Eran un equipo duro, y bueno, aunque con una trayectoria breve. Aún y así, no debían subestimarlos. Ellos mismos tampoco tenían una gran experiencia en el TIAQ.

Si conseguían pasar la eliminatoria, entonces su rival más probable serían los argentinos Tigres de Victoria, también segundos en su Liga, y un equipo mucho más potente que los mexicanos. Aunque Smith no había querido seguir hablando de qué equipos les podrían tocar si ganaban ese partido (decía que era adelantarse demasiado), acabó confesándoles que lo más probable era el campeón panameño, semifinalista en el TIAQ el año anterior, o bien las Dalia Widows de Baja California (campeonas de la Liga mexicana), ambos rivales de gran nivel.

Smith sí que se mostró predispuesto a hablar, en cambio, de los enfrentamientos más interesantes que se habían dado en la primera ronda de partidos. Había un Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers contra Amazonia Ventos de Sao Paulo de máximo nivel, ya que ambos equipos habían sido finalistas en alguna de las dos últimas ediciones del TIAQ: los Tree-Skimmers habían ganado el torneo hacía dos temporadas, y los Ventos habían perdido la última final. Además de ese (catalogado como el mejor partido de los dieciseisavos de final, y eso que aún quedaban semanas para que se jugaran los partidos), había un interesante encuentro entre los campeones de las ligas venezolana y canadiense; por otra parte, para alegría de los Minotaurs, resultaba que los All-Stars habían quedado emparejados ni más ni menos con los Rosario's Old Boys, los vigentes campeones del TIAQ, con lo que era muy probable que sus máximos rivales quedaran eliminados de la competición a las primeras de cambio. Si eliminaban a los All-Stars y ellos pasaban de ronda, sería suficiente para darse por satisfechos.

Claro que Bruce quería más que simplemente eso, pero había que ir con calma. Paso a paso.

* * *

También durante esa semana vieron tanto en el periódico como en la televisión los tradicionales anuncios que indicaban el inminente comienzo de la temporada de quidditch. Donald, Elizabeth y Gina salían de maravilla, y cuando Bruce los vio, solo pudo pensar con alivio que agradecía que no le hubiera tocado a él ese año. Por mucho que le hubiera ayudado para publicitarse, Gina era una actriz fija para esos anuncios, y no se veía capaz de estar con ella a solas para grabar esas cosas. Por lo que Bruce intuía, Smith debía tener alguna influencia sobre la elección de los jugadores para los anuncios, y parecía haber decidido que no era muy buena idea tenerles a él y a Gina juntos. Smith era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, había que reconocérselo.

A medida que se fue acercando el fin de semana, también fue llamativo ver que en las noticias se hablaba más de quidditch que nunca. Todos los periodistas y presentadores mencionaban insistentemente que era la edición número ciento cincuenta de la Liga, un hito histórico, y que esa podía ser la mejor Liga de la historia, dada la creciente calidad del nivel de juego, la proyección internacional de algunos de los equipos y el aumento del interés del público general por ese deporte en concreto.

—Es como si de repente, un día todos los muggles estadounidenses se levantaran y decidieran que van a empezar a seguir el fútbol, y no el fútbol americano—comentó Alex con los ojos abiertos como platos, una noche en la que echaban por el canal mágico un debate entre varios periodistas deportivos discutiendo qué posibilidades tenía cada equipo de ganar esa Liga.

—Smith llevaba diciendo desde la temporada pasada que se estaban preparando para que esta edición de la Liga fuera a lo grande—recordó Bruce.

—Ah, eso quiere decir que se habrán dejado montones de dinero en publicidad y promoción—opinó Austin—. No hay mejor forma de hacer que la gente se interese mucho en algo que ofrecer dinero.

—Bueno, si vienen al partido el sábado, llenan el estadio y empiezan a engancharse al quidditch…—habló Jason entonces—Será dinero bien invertido.

Los otros tres tuvieron que darle la razón.

* * *

Cuando el jueves por la tarde Bruce se despidió de sus compañeros de piso para marcharse a entrenar en solitario, Alex se levantó del sillón rápidamente y le pidió que esperara un minuto. Un minuto después, se plantó a su lado con su propia mochila con su ropa de entrenamiento, sonriente y dispuesta a acompañarle.

—¿Qué te ha hecho decidirte a venir hoy?

—Que no soy ciega, Bruce—Alex soltó una risita—. Venga, en el minipartido al final del entrenamiento de esta mañana, has hecho dos jugadas que no hemos ensayado nunca, ni te las había visto hacer en todo el tiempo que llevamos entrenando. Eso lo has aprendido estos dos días. Y además, se te pone esa cara de soy-el-rey-del-mundo cuando haces una jugada nueva bien por primera vez. Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo entrenas, y puede que hasta te pueda ayudar… Y no solo para evitar que te dejes un ojo tan grande como una pelota de tenis a ti mismo.

—¿Sabes, Alex? Creo que te hubieras llevado bien con Amanda.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué crees eso?

—No lo sé—tuvo que reconocer Bruce—. La verdad, sois muy diferentes. Sin embargo, a veces me recuerdas a ella, en cierto sentido. Como si tuvierais algo en común.

—Oh, vaya. Me habría encantado conocerla. Todos me habéis hablado genial de ella, incluso Gina ha dicho algo bueno de ella, y eso que Gina parece tenerle alergia a las cosas buenas… Es una lástima que se fuera.

—Ella venía a entrenar conmigo, a veces. Cuando tenía tiempo libre.

—¿Así que ahora soy la chica de repuesto de tus entrenamientos?—le preguntó Alex con tono alegre, sin dar muestras de sentirse molesta, y le sonrió antes de añadir—Oh, no, no me contestes a eso. Simplemente vamos a entrenar y vamos a hacerlo genial. ¿Puedo confesarte un secreto?—Alex miró hacia los lados con aire misterioso, y cuando Bruce asintió con intriga, la chica le susurró al oído—He apostado con Robert por quién va a ser el ganador al Mejor Jugador de la Liga: él va a favor de Gina, pero yo he apostado por ti. Así que vamos a entrenar, vamos a convertirte en el segundo extranjero de toda la historia de la Liga en ser Mejor Jugador, y vamos a patearle el culo a Robert, y de paso, también un poquito a Gina.

—Vaya, gracias, Alex. Menudo entusiasmo—Bruce le sonrió con burla—. No sabía que te cayera mal Gina.

En todo el tiempo que habían estado en Europa, Alex no había dado muestras de llevarse mal con Gina, ni con nadie, en realidad. Se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con él, Jason, Austin, Robert y Fiona, que eran el núcleo del equipo y los que mejor relación tenían. Pero no había caído en la cuenta de que lo que pasaba en el vestuario de las chicas era un completo misterio para él, además de que Alex había compartido habitación y cotilleos con Fiona durante todo ese tiempo. Y a pesar de que Alex se mostraba la mayoría del tiempo tan entusiasta y alegre como Brian, como la mayoría de Amarillos que había conocido, lo cierto era que parecía más mentalmente estable que su excompañero de piso. Parecía razonable que Alex, a pesar de su alegría innata, se llevara mal con alguien y lo reconociera sin problemas.

—Oh, tampoco me cae mal del todo… Pero me he enterado de algunas cosas que ha hecho, y no me han parecido muy bien. No es que me caiga mal, pero hay personas que me caen mejor. Como tú, por ejemplo.

Lo sabía, Alex lo sabía. Alex sabía la verdad que había tras el espectáculo que habían dado Gina y él en la última fiesta de final de temporada. La razón de su discusión, la turbia relación entre ella y Brian, y el papel que él había jugado en todo eso. Fiona se lo había contado todo, estaba seguro: la conocía lo bastante bien como para saberlo.

Pero Alex no lo compadecía. Estaba siendo, simplemente, Alex. Alegre, sincera, una base de datos estadísticos humana y una fuente inagotable de palabras, además de una compañera de entrenamiento obediente. Era como una extraña fusión entre Amanda, Brian e incluso Imala; una fusión que estaba bien.

—Entonces, vamos a entrenar duro—dijo Bruce—. Y vamos a patear bien los culos de esos idiotas que no creen en nosotros.

* * *

Entrenar con Alex era más fácil que hacerlo con los muñecos del equipo. Principalmente, porque ella podía lanzar la quaffle cuando y hacia dónde quería, y él no tenía que encargarse de hacer hechizos que a veces salían mal. Con Alex pudo practicar más jugadas y aprender en menos tiempo, y de paso, Alex también entrenaba alguna jugada que le llamara la atención especialmente, y eso sin tener en cuenta que había algunas jugadas que necesitaban a dos cazadores para llevarse a cabo. Alex era la compañera ideal.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica le guiñó un ojo cuando Johnson les puso en el mismo equipo para el minipartido tradicional del final del entrenamiento. Bruce le devolvió el guiño, y en cuanto encontraron el momento adecuado, pusieron en práctica la jugada que habían ensayado la tarde anterior. Sorprendentemente, les salió bien: coordinada, limpia y natural como si llevaran haciéndolo toda la vida, además de que acabó en gol. Jeannette, que era quien había sufrido la jugada en sus narices, se les quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos; Gina simplemente frunció el ceño, y Fiona soltó una breve carcajada. Pero Johnson, que era el que más le importaba, no movió ni un músculo y siguió observándoles jugar como si nada extraño hubiera pasado.

Cuando Elizabeth atrapó la snitch y dieron por finalizado el entrenamiento, Johnson les llamó para que se reunieran alrededor de él, sobre el suelo. Era la hora de su charla previa al inicio de la temporada.

—El año pasado los Minotaurs nos convertimos en campeones de liga y llegamos hasta los cuartos de finales del TIAQ—empezó a hablar con seriedad Johnson, mirándoles fijamente por turnos—. Fue la mejor temporada de toda la historia del equipo. Pero eso fue la temporada pasada, y como todo lo que está en el pasado, ya no importa. Mañana, empezamos de cero otra vez. Mañana ya no somos campeones de liga, sino un equipo más de quince. Mañana, quiero que los siete que estéis sobre el campo luchéis como si nunca hubierais ganado un partido. A partir de mañana, quiero que todos luchéis para ser lo mejores que podáis ser. Nadie nos regalará nada por ser los últimos campeones. Habrá que luchar, sudar y esforzarse. Si hacéis lo que os digo, si ponéis todo vuestro empeño en ello, podremos ser grandes. Podremos conseguir, de nuevo, la mejor temporada de la historia de los Minotaurs.

* * *

Faltaban apenas unos minutos para la una en punto, y aunque Bruce estaba todavía en el túnel que llevaba a los vestuarios, podía oír el estruendo que formaban miles de personas gritando en las gradas. Ya desde allí era impresionante; se moría de ganas de salir fuera y verlo todo con sus propios ojos.

La tarde anterior habían estado los cuatro en el piso (con Robert y Fiona de invitados) viendo el partido inaugural de la temporada de quidditch por la televisión, un Miami Crabs contra Tuba Mirages bastante anodino, pero que al ser el primero de la temporada había contado con un estadio abarrotado, un solemne discurso de Vincent Crawford, jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos americano, y un espectáculo increíble de fuegos artificiales (que en opinión de Fiona, habían sido mejores que el partido en sí).

Ellos no iban a tener fuegos artificiales ni discurso oficial, pero sí una grada entusiasta y una comentarista más extasiada aún. Bruce miró a los compañeros que lo rodeaban: Jason, Donald, Robert, Elizabeth, Fiona y Gina, todos con cara de expectación y esperando con impaciencia a que fuera su turno de salir al campo. Un poco por detrás de ellos estaban los jugadores de los Erumpents con sus uniformes gris oscuro, esperando en silencio.

Entonces empezaron a gritar sus nombres, se subieron a las escobas y fueron saliendo al campo de uno en uno.

Era simplemente impresionante. La única vez que había visto un campo casi tan lleno como ese había sido precisamente en la jornada inaugural del año pasado. Ese año también empezaban un treinta y uno de agosto, por lo que había montones de niños, adolescentes y familias completas. Los colores de los Minotaurs estaban por todos lados, y centenares de pancartas ocupaban las manos de los aficionados. No tuvo tiempo de leer más de una docena antes de que el árbitro se acercara al centro y la comentarista exclamara:

—¡Y ya es la hora! ¡Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, magos, brujas, squibs y muggles, bienvenidos a la centésima quincuagésima edición de la Liga de Quidditch de los Estados Unidos de América!

El árbitro soltó la snitch, las bludgers salieron disparadas, y la quaffle se elevó unos metros en el aire antes de que el silbato sonara y los catorce jugadores empezaran a moverse.

Gina atrapó la quaffle antes que uno de los cazadores de los Erumpents, causando el primer gran rugido del público. Se la pasó de inmediato a Fiona, que arrancó a volar a toda velocidad en dirección a los aros. Bruce la siguió, colocándose a su altura y a una distancia prudencial. Fiona hizo el amago de pasarle la quaffle, pero en el último instante cambió de idea y se quedó la pelota, causando que uno de los cazadores que la perseguía se quedara clavado en su sitio. Bruce se movió en diagonal hacia arriba, y entonces Fiona sí que le pasó la quaffle. Bruce se escapó hacia adelante antes de que los cazadores fueran a por él, pero una bludger le hizo desviarse de su trayectoria y se encontró con dos cazadores encima. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra que solo podía ser Gina, y sin acabar de girarse se deshizo de la pelota lanzándola hacia abajo. Oyó los gritos del público y supo que el pase había sido bueno: no iba nada mal empezar la temporada con una excelente finta de Porskov.

Marcaron solo cuatro minutos más tarde: la afortunada fue Gina, a pase de Bruce, que la había dejado sola frente al aro derecho. La guardiana de los Erumpents no pudo hacer nada, y los Minotaurs se adelantaron en el marcador. Y eso solo acababa de empezar.

Los Erumpents habían acabado octavos la temporada anterior, pero Bruce no los recordaba tan malos: cuando apenas llevaban quince minutos de partido, los rivales empezaron mostrarse considerablemente más lentos, torpes y fallones. Se preguntó si sería problema de las escobas, ya que tal vez los Erumpents no se habían adaptado bien a las Saetas de Fuego VIII que llevaban. Imaginaba que en parte debía ser eso, pero al cabo de observarlos atentamente durante un rato, se dio cuenta de que el problema no era de los Erumpents. Ellos siempre habían jugado así: el problema lo tenían los Minotaurs, que se habían acostumbrado a jugar contra equipos excepcionalmente buenos. Tras intentar aguantarles el tipo a algunos de los mejores equipos del mundo, ahora un equipo regular de su Liga les parecía tan malo como un equipo escolar de Salem.

Bruce consiguió marcar su primer gol de la temporada a los diez minutos, ganándose los aplausos y gritos de alegría de gran parte del estadio. No pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo y hacer una pirueta para celebrarlo: hacía meses que no marcaba y tenía a una multitud que coreaba su nombre en agradecimiento. La felicidad le inundó todo el cuerpo, y se sintió con todavía más ánimos para continuar jugando.

El partido duró poco más de cinco horas, y ganaron por unos aplastantes trescientos noventa puntos. Jason apenas había tenido que intervenir en todo el partido ("_Podría haberme echado una siesta_" comentó en el vestuario), y Bruce, Gina y Fiona se hincharon a marcar goles. Además, Bruce había puesto en práctica algunos de los movimientos que había entrenado esa semana, levantando más aplausos y aclamaciones del público que de costumbre.

* * *

Había periodistas esperándoles cuando salieron de los vestuarios. Muchos periodistas, más de una veintena, que eran más de los que habían tenido en cualquier partido de la temporada anterior. Bruce entró en la zona ocupada por los periodistas ocultándose tras la enorme espalda de Robert, y casi suspiró de alivio al ver que Melissa Cooper no estaba entre la prensa. Salió de detrás de su escondite humano y se dispuso a dejarse entrevistar. Apenas un segundo después, al menos media docena de personas gritaban su nombre y le pedían que hablara con ellos.

—¡Vaisey! Has marcado once goles hoy contra un rival como los Erumpents. ¿Crees que podrías llegar a ser el máximo goleador de la temporada?—le preguntó el primero al que se acercó.

—¿Podrías decirnos si vuestra gira por Europa os ha influido en la manera de leer el partido de hoy?—quiso saber la joven reportera de al lado.

—¿Crees que vais a revalidar el título de Liga de la temporada pasada?—añadió otro.

—No hemos visto debutar a ninguno de los nuevos fichajes, pero ¿cómo se están adaptando al equipo las últimas incorporaciones?—preguntó otro más.

Bruce respondió con paciencia a todas las preguntas, contestando a uno tras otro con toda la diplomacia de la que fue capaz. Smith había supervisado algunas de sus entrevistas mientras estaban en Europa, y les había ido aconsejando qué debían decir y qué cosas era mejor evitar. Bruce no recordaba todo lo que Smith le había dicho, pero intentaba hacerlo lo mejor que podía. De vez en cuando se le escapaba algún comentario irónico, pero se apresuraba a cubrirlo con una respuesta completamente seria. No debía de hacerlo del todo mal, porque prácticamente todos los periodistas querían hablar con él, aunque solo fuera para una pregunta.

* * *

Donald y Elizabeth no salieron con ellos esa noche para celebrar la victoria: era el último día que Luke pasaba en casa antes de ir al Instituto por primera vez, y querían estar con él. Erika tampoco salió, y simplemente dijo que no le apetecía. Jeannette se unió a ellos durante un rato acompañada de Arnold, su marido, a quien ya le habían cogido confianza después de haberse pasado el último mes viajando con él. Sin embargo, la pareja no duró mucho tiempo, así que se quedaron solos en el pub (rodeados de varias decenas de muggles en proceso de emborracharse) los que durante aquella pretemporada habían empezado a formar un grupo: Robert, Fiona, Jason, Bruce, Austin y Alex. Oh, y Gina también estaba en el pub con ellos.

Se sentó en su misma mesa, pero apenas participó de sus conversaciones. Como mucho, replicó con sarcasmo a algún comentario gracioso de Robert, o se burló de alguna idea absurda de Austin. Por lo demás, Gina simplemente estaba a su lado, bebiendo y observando todo a su alrededor.

—Alex, ¿qué te parece si vamos a bailar?—le sugirió Austin a la chica, cuando todos llevaban ya unas cuantas copas encima.

—Oh, no. Soy una bailarina terrible. Me moriría de vergüenza si me vieras—respondió ella, poniendo un mohín triste—. Aunque sí que bailaría con Fiona. Bailar con otra chica es más fácil.

—Claro, vamos. Seremos el terror de la pista—asintió Fiona, poniéndose en pie con los ojos brillantes de diversión.

Alex se levantó también, sonriente, y Bruce la retuvo por un brazo antes de que se alejara con Fiona. Alex le miró, confudida, y él se estiró lo suficiente para murmurarle al oído:

—Mentirosa. Bailas en la cocina, en el pasillo y en el baño de casa. Y lo haces bien.

Alex se rio.

—Tienes razón, pero él está demasiado borracho como para acordarse.

Las dos chicas se alejaron, y Austin, enfurruñado, empezó a hablar sobre cosas sin sentido consigo mismo, hasta que decidió levantarse e ir a ligar con un grupo de chicas que había al borde de la zona de baile. Robert soltó una carcajada y se puso en pie para acompañarle y apoyarle.

Se habían quedado solos en la mesa Bruce, Jason y Gina, que parecía seguir en su mundo. Bruce habría seguido bebiendo de su cerveza con total tranquilidad, pero entonces vio la mirada incómoda que Jason le dirigía y se temió lo peor.

—Bruce, voy al lavabo. Volveré… En un rato—dijo Jason, y se fue de la mesa.

No había estado a solas con Gina en ningún momento desde la fiesta de final de temporada. Ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra para algo que no fuera gritarse órdenes inconexas en el campo de quidditch. No habían cruzado ni una mirada en meses. Y sin embargo, cuando Bruce levantó la mirada de su jarra y se giró hacia Gina, vio que sus ojos fríos como el hielo ya estaban clavados en él. Ella fue la primera en levantar una ceja.

—Parece ser que nos han dejado solos—comentó ella.

—Eso parece—respondió él con frialdad.

—¿Qué te parecería si nos fuéramos a estar solos a un lugar más…privado?

Gina había deslizado una mano por encima de la madera pulida de la mesa, hasta que se rozó con la suya. Bruce apartó bruscamente la mano.

—No. Creía que te había quedado claro que no quería nada más contigo.

Gina le sonrió. Fue extraño: hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír. Y más extraño que eso, fue que no le dedicó su habitual sonrisa de superioridad, esa que tanto odiaba y que meses atrás se había dedicado a intentar borrar a besos. No. Esa era una sonrisa amarga, sin ningún rastro de felicidad u orgullo en ella.

—Tranquilo, me quedó claro. Aunque tampoco era la primera vez que me lo decías.

—¿Sabes, Gina? Me daba igual la mayor parte del tiempo que me manipularas y me usaras como tu juguete, cuando creía que solo lo hacías por divertirte y torturarme a mí. Admito que en ese tiempo te dije muchas veces que sería la última vez, pero era demasiado débil como para no volver a ceder. Pero todo cambió cuando me enteré de que me usabas como un instrumento para hacer daño a otras personas. Incluso yo tengo algo de dignidad, Gina. No pienso dejar que vuelvas a utilizarme.

—Brian ya no está. Se ha ido. Nada de lo que puedas hacer va a afectarle.

—Esto ya no es por Brian. Es por mí. Y por ti.

—Vaya, Vaisey, si parece que después de todo sí que tienes un buen corazón.

—Algunos lo tenemos bien escondido.

Gina asintió con la cabeza, ya sin ningún asomo de sonrisa.

—Lástima que algunos otros no lo tengamos en absoluto—Gina se levantó de la silla, se reacomodó el escote del vestido para que enseñara un poco más, y le miró levantando una ceja—. Estuvo bien mientras duró, Vaisey. Si alguna vez me necesitas, sabes dónde encontrarme. Por mi parte, yo encontraré mi forma de solucionar mis problemas.

Su "forma de solucionar problemas" fue acercarse a un hombre joven que estaba cerca de la barra y empezar a hablar con él. Antes de que Jason volviera del baño, ya se estaban besando apasionadamente. Lo único que Bruce sintió fue lástima.

—Parece que no es la única que ha triunfado esta noche—señaló Jason.

Tenía razón. Austin se estaba besando con una de las chicas con las que había ido a hablar, y Robert se había alejado para ir a comentar la jugada con Fiona y Alex.

"_Lo siento, Eve_". No supo por qué, pero de repente ese pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza. "_Te quiero. Te quiero como a nadie en el mundo, pero no puedo estar contigo. Necesito jugar a quidditch, lo necesito tanto como respirar. Y no puedo jugar a quidditch y tenerte a ti a la vez. Lo siento. Me apartaré de tu vida e intentaré ser feliz, te lo prometo. Pero prométeme que tú también lo intentarás_".

—¿Sabes que hoy hemos ganado el primer partido de la temporada, y de paliza?—dijo entonces Bruce de golpe.

Jason le miró con sorpresa, y después le sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Los periodistas me han preguntado mil veces si creía que íbamos a volver a ganar la Liga este año. Les he contestado las chorradas de alta competitividad y demás que nos explicó Smith.

—¿Y qué es lo que de verdad crees tú, Bruce?

—Que sí. ¿Por qué no? Estamos mejor que el año pasado, y aún podemos mejorar.

—Pues brindemos por nuestra futura segunda Liga. En mi mente, estoy empezando a tener una carrera brillante.

—También hay que brindar por tu cumpleaños—le recordó Bruce—. Felicidades, abuelo.

—Veintiséis años. Me hago mayor.

Ambos chocaron sus bebidas, y continuaron hablando y bebiendo hasta que se hizo tarde y recogieron a Alex para marcharse al piso.

Bruce tenía que creer que iban a ganar esa Liga. Porque así, estaría más cerca de triunfar y ser feliz. Estaría más cerca de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Eve.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana fue bastante incómodo, porque el ligue de la noche anterior de Austin se había quedado a dormir en el piso, y desayunó con ellos cuando se despertaron más o menos a la vez. Aparte de que no conocían de nada a la chica (y de que Austin se mostraba bastante acaramelado con ella y no dejaron de tocarse y besarse en todo el desayuno), también estaba el hecho de que era muggle, y con ella delante no podían leer el _Oracle_ o escuchar las noticias del canal mágico. Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas hasta que la chica por fin decidió irse, y entonces ellos respiraron aliviados de poder volver a sus noticias mágicas.

Hablaban del escándalo político de turno, de quodpot, de quidditch, del último concierto de la gira de las Snitches de Alas Dobladas (que había sido todo un éxito) y, como correspondía a cualquier uno de septiembre, de la vuelta al colegio de los niños magos. Había reporteros con cámaras grabando en la ciudad de Salem, así como en otras ciudades importantes de todo Estados Unidos, en aquellos lugares de los que partían algunos de los autobuses que recorrerían el país para llevar a todos los estudiantes hasta el Instituto. En la conexión con Nueva York, a Bruce le pareció distinguir a Elizabeth, Donald y Luke tras el periodista, pero había tanta gente que no habría podido asegurarlo.

* * *

El lunes, los propios Elizabeth y Donald se presentaron en el entrenamiento más taciturnos de lo habitual. Después de haberse pasado ocho meses con Luke, no cabía duda de que ya le querían como a un hijo, y les iba a costar acostumbrarse a su marcha.

—Pero ya nos escribió anoche. Nos ha llegado su carta esta mañana—les explicó Elizabeth—. ¡Ha entrado en la División Roja!

—¿Luke es un Rojo?—preguntó Robert con sorpresa—¿Seguro?

—Seguro—respondió Donald.

—¿No se habrá equivocado la Capa?

Bruce entendía la sorpresa de Robert. En los últimos meses, Luke se había animado y había empezado a mostrar curiosidad por descubrir el mundo, pero seguía siendo un niño tímido y tranquilo. Bruce sabía mucho menos que sus compañeros sobre las Divisiones del Instituto y sus características, pero por lo que había aprendido en esos dos años (y por los Rojos que había conocido en ese tiempo), sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Luke no parecía encajar en ese grupo.

—La Capa nunca se equivoca—saltó Elizabeth de inmediato—. La Capa ve más allá de lo que ve la gente común. Luke es un Rojo, y estamos tan orgullosos de él como si hubiera sido un Blanco, un Azul o de cualquier otra División.

—Lamento tener que interrumpir esto—intervino en ese momento el entrenador Johnson, y su voz delataba que no lo lamentaba nada en absoluto—, pero es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento. Tenemos un duro partido contra los Macon Mooncalfs este viernes, y hay que entrenar duro para que no nos pillen por sorpresa.

—Conozco a todos los nuevos jugadores de los Mooncalfs. No valen absolutamente nada—repuso Erika entonces.

Johnson se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica nueva durante un par de segundos.

—Pues es una suerte para ti que no seas uno de ellos—le dijo fríamente—. Todos los que estéis interesados en el partido, arriba, a las escobas. No quiero relajaciones.

—Esa no es la mejor manera de decir las cosas, querida—oyó Bruce que Gina le decía a Erika, con retintín.

—Es la verdad—respondió ella con dureza.

—Te voy a dar un consejo, niña. Y no, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas—Gina agarró a Erika por el brazo, para asegurarse de que la escuchara—. A menos que te lo pregunte explícitamente, al entrenador le importa una mierda tu opinión. El entrenador lo que quiere es que obedezcas sus órdenes. La próxima vez, guárdate tus opiniones para ti o para quien quiera escucharlas, o ya veremos si la niña bonita de los Minotaurs llega a debutar algún día.

* * *

A pesar de que Erika no se había expresado de la mejor forma, lo cierto era que la chica tenía razón. Si contra los Erumpents ya habían tenido un partido fácil, contra los Mooncalfs pareció un chiste. Jeannette jugó su primer partido oficial de la temporada, y Alex y Austin debutaron oficialmente. Ni Bruce ni Gina jugaron, pero Bruce lo entendió, porque la semana siguiente jugaban contra los Finches, y en dos semanas había partido de TIAQ. No podían arriesgarse a que un torpe novato lesionara a alguno de los mejores jugadores del equipo.

Aún sin ellos en el campo, la diferencia era abismal. Fiona lideró el ataque, con Alex pareciendo un cohete a su sombra, y aunque Austin no era Jason, también daba seguridad defendiendo los aros. Elizabeth atrapó pronto la snitch, cuando apenas habían llegado a los doscientos puntos de diferencia, y lo más interesante del partido fue cuando la buscadora y una de las cazadoras de los Mooncalfs se pelearon por ver quién le pedía intercambiar las camisetas a Elizabeth. Tras varias risas del público y comentarios burlones, ganó la buscadora.

Más tarde, se pasaron por un pub de la Avenida Cero para celebrar la victoria; les gustaba alternar los locales muggles con los mágicos para salir a celebrar. Aquella noche, Gina no intentó nada con Bruce, sino que se fue directamente a bailar sola y a buscar a algún desconocido con el que pasar el rato. Bruce, por su parte, no dedicó más de un segundo a pensar en ello. Bebió con el resto del equipo y felicitó a Alex y Austin por su buen partido: los dos estaban exultantes y deseosos de más.

Se sintió bien. Poco a poco, estaba volviendo a la rutina de los últimos dos años, llena de entrenamientos, lecturas y partidos de quidditch, con poco tiempo para pensar en otras cosas. Claro que cuando cerraba los ojos y no estaba suficientemente agotado como para caer dormido de inmediato su mente se poblaba de recuerdos dolorosos, pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso. El resto del día, estaba ocupado y feliz con lo que hacía.

Solo necesitaba tiempo. Mucho tiempo, probablemente, para acabar de superarlo del todo.

Pero bueno, como el señor Higgins le había dicho, tenía al menos seis años por delante.

* * *

_**¿Hay alguien ahí?**_

_**Ha pasado una eternidad, lo sé, y lo siento. Pero he estado totalmente ocupada con mi vida muggle estos últimos meses. ¿Alguna vez alguien os ha dicho que ir a estudiar a otro país es genial? Pues sí, tienen razón (o al menos, ese es mi caso) y ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida: solo que entre la exigencia altísima de las clases, todo el trabajo que hay que hacer, reuniones a las que atender, la maravillosa vida social internacional que mantener y dormir las horas suficientes como para poder con todo, no me queda tiempo para las aficiones. Llevo meses sin leer, y aún más sin poder escribir... Pero este capítulo ya llevaba tiempo escrito, y he podido aprovechar que he acabado mis exámenes finales y tengo unos días de descanso para revisarlo y subirlo.**_

_**En fin, miles de gracias a los que seguís aquí leyendo después de este tiempo. Sinceramente, espero que mi siguiente semestre sea un poco más tranquilo y pueda tener algo de tiempo libre para escribir, pero no puedo prometer nada... De todos modos, el próximo capítulo, se publique cuando se publique, va a ser el especial y le tengo un cierto cariño, así que espero que os guste al menos tanto como este.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
